The Challenges Of Verger
by Blue Bongo
Summary: Sequel to Rise To The Top. After the events on Starburst Island, Ash heads to the Verger Region to try and become the champion. A task that may be more difficult than he realises.
1. Departure

Chapter One. Departure.

* * *

"This place doesn't look the same." Ash remarked, as he finished piling the last of the stuff from his hotel room into his bag. "I actually got pretty settled here, during the last month or so."

"Why would it?" Nightmare replied, as he lounged on the bed. "You take things out, put them away, and then someone else takes over."

He laughed, as he finished speaking.

"That's the cycle of life."

"Don't talk to me about the cycle of life." Ash muttered. "You're a ghost. What the hell do you know about the cycle of life."

"Possibly more than you." Nightmare replied. "Y'know, given that I'm older than you can imagine."

"I thought you were about a hundred years old." Ash said.

Nightmare clearly deflated.

"Yeah." He muttered. "I am."

He threw a pillow in the air.

"You have to find me out, don't you?" He grumbled, disintegrating it with a Shadow Ball. "Always doing whatever the hell you want on my bonfire. Ruining my moments."

"Stop destroying the pillows." Ash warned, as Pikachu dragged a bag from the bathroom into his room. "Help Pikachu out."

"What am I?" Nightmare said, indignantly. "A common Camerupt?"

"No, you're a special Gengar who I'm asking to help Pikachu out." Ash replied, resignedly.

Nightmare sighed, before rolling over.

Ash stood up, and looked at the shiny Gengar who was feigning sleep.

"Look, Nightmare." He said, sitting on the bed next to him. "We need to talk."

* * *

Faith Montgomery walked into the G-men headquarters, and found that it was almost empty.

Only Brawly remained, and he was taking his personal effects with him.

"We moving out?" Faith asked.

"Yep." Brawly replied, without turning around. "Now the PCC is over, we don't need to stick around on this Island anymore."

He threw his calender in a bag, and hoisted it on his shoulder.

"We're all heading back to our individual regions to pursue the Coppingers in there. I'm heading back to Hoenn with Phoebe and Norman."

"There are Coppinger's in other regions?" Faith asked.

Brawly turned around.

"Yeah, but the highest concentration of them are in Verger."

He chuckled to himself.

"Keep your guard up."

"I will." Faith replied. "You too."

Brawly started to leave.

"I have to go." He said. "The boat back to Valencia Island leaves soon, and I can catch a boat to Dewford from there."

"Have a safe trip." Faith replied.

Brawly grinned.

"Don't you have to get to Verger?"

"Yeah." Faith said. "I've packed, and I'm just killing time."

"Most of the G-men have already left." Brawly told her. "The Frontier Brains left this morning, while Flint and Phoebe had to be separated kicking and screaming."

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, May and Nightmare were stood on the docks, as the boat pulled away.

"Bye!!!" They shouted.

"Bye!!!!" Brock shouted back, as he waved from the top deck of the boat.

"Later!!!!" Misty and Gary yelled.

"So long!!!" Silver and Delia called.

"Farewell!!" Oak shouted.

As the boat faded into the distance, Nightmare laughed.

"So what now?"

"We're going to Verger." Ash replied.

"PikaChuPika!!!"

"Ah Verger." Nightmare laughed. "My old stomping ground."

"At what point did I say you were coming." Ash replied, mock seriously.

Nightmare looked slightly sheepish.

"Don't you need a guide?"

"The way you told it." May laughed. "You only hung around in an alley in Red Moon City."

Nightmare coughed.

Ash smiled, and then crouched down next to Nightmare.

"Do you want to come with me to Verger?"

Nightmare grinned.

"Go on then." He said. "I'm not doing anything else."

"Who are you taking?" May asked. "Y'know, which Pokemon?"

Ash stood up.

"Well, Pikachu and Nightmare." He said. "And also Gible. That way, if I want to catch something new, then I can. But if I need one of my other Pokemon, then I'll call for them."

Ash stared in the direction that the boat had vanished into.

"That's what I'll do."

"I'm just taking Blaziken, Blastoise and Skarmory." May said. "I don't know if they have contests in Verger, but maybe I'll catch something there."

"Hey, whatever happened to that Hippowdon?" Ash asked.

"I'd forgotten about that." May admitted. "It's probably at my parent's...Oh no!!!"

"What?" Ash asked.

"It's been at the.. Ah, it's probably fine." May said.

Ash looked at his watch. He had picked it up a few years earlier in Oreburgh City, while honing his battle skills in the mines there.

"We should probably get to the other boat." He said. "Because I can't wait to start winning badges!!!"

Ash then looked at Nightmare.

"I'll take you on a few conditions." He said.

Nightmare stuck his tongue out in response.

"One." Ash said. "No running off in the middle of the night and running up huge bills."

Nightmare laughed. "How many times have I actually done that?"

"At least once." May commented.  
"Erm..No." Nightmare replied. "Forget about it."

Ash relented.

"Okay then, just start being slightly less obnoxious, and pretty much continue what we arranged before."

"What, I can spend the whole of the time outside my Pokeball apart from during a battle?"

"Yes." Ash sighed. "And also..."

"Sweet!!!!" Nightmare exclaimed.

Nightmare instantly vanished.

"I want you to listen to me in battle." Ash finished, rather lamely.

May laughed.

"That's the pinnacle of your authority." She commented.

"Ah, I'll get Nightmare to have complete trust in me one day."

* * *

He had sent Infernape, Lucario and Sceptile back to Tracey, leaving three empty slots on his belt. The Pokemon that he had used in the final.

As Pikachu sat on the counter, Nightmare picked his teeth and Gible looked slightly startled, Ash knew that he was ready for whatever Verger could throw at him.

May was also reshuffling her Pokemon for Verger, stood at a Pc across the room. As Ash finished what he was doing, he turned around and watched her typing and talking to whoever was on the other end of the line.

As she logged off, she held a Pokeball in her hand.

"What's in that?" Ash wondered.

May laughed. "I wanted to see what my Hippowdon really was capable of."

She threw the Pokeball into the air.

"Hippowdon!!!"

"This isn't going to end well." Nightmare muttered. "Sending a Hippowdon out in a crowded building reeks of stupidity."

Ash poked him.

"When did you become the voice of reason?"

"Take the stage!!"

May's Hippowdon appeared in the lobby of the Pokemon Centre.

Nightmare was very slowly fading into the ground, before Ash stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

Nightmare shook his head, as the Hippowdon roared in anger, scaring several people.

It started to wander off through the lobby, growling at anyone who came close.

"What's with the Hippowdon?" Someone asked. "It seems slightly confused."

"It's the first time I've called it out." May admitted. "I caught it a few weeks ago, and...."

Hippowdon roared in anger, and charged at the doors.

May winced, as her Pokemon crashed through the clear glass doors, and shattered them into a thousand pieces.

"Now, it's angry." The trainer who had inquired about Hippowdon before commented.

"Ya think?" Nightmare remarked, sarcastically.

May started to run after her enraged Pokemon, not wanting it to hurt anyone.

Ash reluctantly followed her. He really didn't want to go chasing after a rampaging Hippowdon, but on the other hand, he didn't want to see May doing it alone.

He held up a Pokeball, and recalled Gible.

Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, and they were off.

"Come on Nightmare!!" Ash yelled, as his Gengar started to loaf around.

* * *

"Hippowdon!!" May shouted, as it ran into a vending machine and crushed it into scrap metal.

Ash caught up.

"At least I don't have this problem with Nightmare." He commented. "He might be annoying, but he doesn't destroy things."

"Ha ha." May replied, as she held up Hippowdon's Pokeball. "Return!!!"

The beam of red light burst from the ball, and sucked Hippowdon back inside.

Ash laughed.

"That was a nice little distraction." He said.

May shrugged, as she dropped the Pokeball in her bag.

"So it needs a little training." She commented.

Ash looked around.

"We better get going." He said. "We don't want to try and explain this."

He gestured to the crushed vending machine.

"Yeah, let's go." May replied.

* * *

The four of them headed towards the docks, where they would be meeting the boat to take them to the Verger region.

"Wonder what it's like." May muttered.

"What, Verger?"

"All the regions have been so different. Johto's cities were industrial, Hoenn's were more natural."

May turned to Nightmare.

"What is Verger like?"

Nightmare shrugged.

"According to you, I spent most of my time in Verger in an alley in Red Moon City." He replied. "Now, you want my opinion."

Ash smiled, as he saw the outline of the boat on the horizon.

"We're almost there!!!" He said, starting to run. "Last one there's a Slowbro!!!!"

May laughed, and started to run after him.

Nightmare sighed, and vanished into the ground.

* * *

Jim Jacobs was just making his way to the boat, thinking about what he needed to do.

_I need to stop her. Not just out of revenge, but because it's the right thing to do. Still revenge is always best served cold._

He almost instantly rejected the thought. It wasn't in his nature to hold malicious thoughts against someone, but Claudia Coppinger had taken so much from him.

_She might not have killed my sister, but she is the reason that Cynthia is dead. I'm hate her so much. If I encounter her, I don't know what I might do._

Jim remembered that he was likely to encounter other G-men in Verger, including Olly, Faith and Doug.

_Who knows what Olly might do if he encounters her. He and Cynthia were in love, and he found her body. Cynthia's funeral was hard, but at least her Pokemon will be taken care of with Grandma._

He could recall the conversation he had had with Olly the previous night vividly. It had almost been as uncomfortable as his conversation with Paul later that night.

_He had been heading through the streets, when he had seen Paul walking back from the beach._

_"You go for a late night swim?" Jim asked._

_"Ha ha." Paul replied. "No. I just had something that I needed to take care of."_

_"How'd it go?" Jim asked._

_"Mixed results." Paul said._

_Paul then put his hand in his pockets._

_"I guess our rivalry is over." He said._

_"What?"_

_"Yeah." Paul answered. "I found a new vocation."_

_"Who'd hire you?" Jim asked. "They hiring at the circus?"_

_Paul laughed._

_"Nah, but if they do, I'll let you know."_

_Jim grinned, despite himself._

_"I'm going to Verger in the morning." He said. "What about you?"_

_Paul laughed._

_"You are looking at the newest member of the Battle Frontier."_

_Jim laughed back._

_"They really were scraping the bottom of the barrel."_

He was still lost in thought, as he headed over to the boat, when he heard the sound of people running.

Jim whirled around, almost instantly sinking into a defensive position.

He relaxed, when he saw that it was Ash and May.

The two of them stopped, as they approached him.

"Hey, Jim." Ash said. "You going to Verger?"

"Yeah." Jim replied. "I'm going to become the champion."

Ash snorted.

"You wish." He said. "Only one trainer is going to become the champion, and that is me."

Jim laughed.

"Keep thinking that, Ash."

* * *

There weren't actually that many people boarding the boat to Verger, Faith realised, as she climbed up the stairs to get on board.

_Unless there are several boats. That would make more sense. That way you wouldn't have lots of trainers converging on one area in a short space of time._

Faith was feeling pretty smug about working this out, when her cell phone rang.

She flipped it open.

"Hello." She said.

"Yo Faith." A familiar voice replied on the other end of the line. A voice that made her feel warm inside.

"Hi Elias." She replied. "Where are you?"

"I went back home to Sinnoh for a few months, before I take the Verger Challenge." Her boyfriend replied. "I don't feel up to a journey right now. Y'know, because of the burns."

Faith remembered what had happened to Elias. He had been sadistically tortured and was now badly burnt across one side of his body. She had been saddened by the events, and gone to join the G-men in an attempt to hunt down the bitch who had done that to him.

"I understand." Faith replied. "Just don't miss me too much."

Elias laughed.

"I'll try not to." He said. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"I can't promises that." Faith replied. "But if I see any rampaging Tauros, I'll run the other way."

"Thanks." Elias quipped. "I'll see you sometime in the future."

She felt slightly sad that Elias wasn't going to be around, as she hung up.

"Oh well." She muttered. "Something to look forward to."

* * *

**Author's Notes. So here it is. The first chapter of the sequel of Rise To The Top. Hope you like it so far.**

**Mainly acts as a buffer between the two stories, reminding you of the characters and the events.**

**Jim Jacobs belongs to SkyFighter.**

**Faith Montgomery belongs to Jeanne Reveur.**

**Elias Mao belongs to Zabuza of the Funk.**

**Reviews are welcome. Please do it.**


	2. View From A Boat

Chapter Two. View From A Boat.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and May made their way to the boat departing for the Verger region._

* * *

Ash, May and Jim walked on board the Wave Hopper headed for Verger. They instantly noticed that there didn't seem to be that many people on board.

"That's weird." May remarked. "I thought there'd be more people."

"Don't forget." Jim reminded her. "There have been boats going to Verger for the last few days. So most of the trainers wanting to get there might already have gone."

"That's true." Ash said, as he saw Nightmare wander into a crowd of people. "We only stuck around for the funeral."

"Hey, I did too." Jim replied. "Noland was a great guy. Really well liked."

"So, where are we getting off?" May asked, as the boat started to move.

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it." Ash admitted. "I guess I was so used to Brock doing this stuff that..."

"This boat heads to Sycamore City." Jim replied, as he held up a guidebook. "Well, to a river nearby which you can travel upwards to get to Sycamore City."

"Where'd you get that?" Ash asked.

"Some guy was selling them." Jim said. "As we got on the boat. He jumped in front of us and yelled that he had guidebooks for sale. He then more or less slammed it in our noses, and chased after us until security stopped him from boarding."

Ash gave him a puzzled look, as Nightmare started to try and extort money from a lone trainer.

"Nightmare!!!" Ash shouted. "Stop that!!"

He turned back to Jim.

"You aren't ringing a bell here."

Jim shook his head, and looked at May.

"Is he always this clueless?"

May sighed.

"Most of the time, yes."

"Hey!!" Ash protested. "I'm not clueless!!!"

Jim laughed.

"Your Gible is eating your foot." He said, gesturing to the ground.

Ash suddenly jumped up in pain, as he realised there was a burning pain in his foot.

Gible had somehow let itself out of its Pokeball, and was gnawing on his ankle.

"Knock it off!!" Ash said, through gritted teeth.

* * *

Later, the three of them met up in the ship's bar.

"I spent most of the afternoon checking the guidebook." Jim admitted. "Once the boat docks, we have to travel up the River of Eternal Hope."

"Who came up with that name?" Ash muttered.

"And then." Jim continued, ignoring Ash. "You end up in Sycamore City."

"Is there a gym in Sycamore City?" Ash asked, suddenly interested.

"I believe there is." Jim replied. "I don't have much info, but the leader apparently uses grass types."

"Grass types, huh?" May commented.

"Great." Ash replied, before deflating. "I wish I had something that was good against them. Like Charizard or Infernape. Or even Swellow."  
Jim grinned.

"I brought my Swellow." He remarked.

"Do you want to borrow Blaziken?" May asked.

Ash shook his head.

"Nah, I'll think of something." He replied, looking at Pikachu on his shoulder. "Won't we, buddy?"

"Pikachu!!!"

The barman came towards them.

"What can I get you folks?" He asked, grinning. "You want anything alcoholic, you gotta be sixteen."

Jim grinned.

"That's fine." He laughed, holding up his trainer card.

The barman read the date of birth.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Jacobs." He laughed.

"Happy birthday." Ash muttered.

"Yeah, likewise." May said.

"Thanks." Jim replied.

* * *

The three of them had sat down with their drinks, while Nightmare was milling around.

"What's a birthday?" He asked, curiously.

Everyone looked at Nightmare.

"You..You don't know what a birthday is?" May asked.

"Would I be asking if I knew?" Nightmare replied, sarcastically.

"A birthday is more a celebration of your life." May explained.

Nightmare looked puzzled.

"I thought that was what a funeral was for."

"No, it's different." Ash said.

"How?"

"A funeral is a celebration of what someone did while they were alive." May continued.

"A birthday is a celebration of the fact that someone was born." Jim said.

Nightmare still didn't look convinced.

"Pokemon don't care about that stuff." He said. "You humans are actually quite pathetic when it comes to stuff like this."

Nightmare leaned over the table.

"Seriously, I don't get the point."

"Are you just being obnoxious again?" Ash asked.

"Yep." Nightmare replied, making everyone sigh.

He then looked around.

"I need to think about this stuff." He said. "I need to do some soul searching."

Nightmare vanished into the deck.

* * *

As the night wore on, a Sailor burst into the room.

"Excuse me!!" He shouted. "There's something lurking in the cargo hold."

Jim nodded.

"Yeah, I was in my room earlier and heard something." He remarked.

The sailor rushed over.

"We have a volunteer!!!"

"Hey, wait!!" Jim protested.

"Ahh, what's the worse that can happen." Ash said.

"We have someone to go with him!!!" The sailor shouted.

"Hey, wait!!!" Ash yelled.

* * *

"So, what's down here?" May asked, as she followed Ash and Jim into the hull of the ship.

"We don't know." One of the sailors admitted.

Ash sent out Gible, who instantly tried to bite him. He was smart enough to move out of the way though, and the Land Shark bite into a crate, instantly demolishing it.

"Nice." One of the sailors commented, as several cans of Black Persian Beer fell out of the crate. "That was priceless cargo."

Ash instantly crouched down, and picked one up.

"Happy birthday, Jim!!"

Jim gave him a fish eyed look.

Ash shrugged, as something small and orange skittered past in the distance.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I think that was the thing we were looking for." One of the sailors remarked.

"Let's get after it!!!" Ash shouted, tearing after it.

* * *

About ten minutes later, they were just about ready to give up.

"This is pointless." Ash moaned. "There's nothing down here."

"It just seems to be an endless maze of crates." May remarked.

"You would appear to be right." One of the two sailors commented.

Gible hopped up onto a crate and looked around.

"What's Gible doing?" Jim wondered.

The Land Shark looked at Ash, and then leaped at his head.

Ash tried to move, but Gible anticipated it and swerved in middair.

Ash started to run around in pain, as Gible started to much down.

"Aaahhh!!!!!" He shouted, running around in circles.

"What a fool." One of the sailors remarked.

Ash ran blindly around, until something small and orange scurried in front of him.

"Hey, it's the thing." One of the sailors said.

"It's a Trapinch!!" Jim exclaimed.

Ash instantly tripped over the Trapinch as it was wandering along looking for food.

He went crashed into a pile of wooden crates, and as he collapsed, he became stuck.

"Help!!!" He shouted. "I'm stuck!!!"

He moaned in pain.

"And Gible's biting my head still."

May sighed.

"I better go help him." She said. "You take care of that Trapinch."

Jim turned to the Trapinch.

"Sure!!!" He said. "I can do that."

He grabbed a Pokeball.

* * *

"Thank you so much." The old woman whispered, with tears in her eyes. "I really appreciate the way you came out here."

She looked worse than the first time he had met her. She looked to be at death's door, as she rested in her bed.

_Then again. That had to be what... Ten years ago. Ten years can do a lot to someone. Even I haven't emerged from the ravages of time unscathed._

"Don't mention it."

She took his hand in hers.

"My granddaughter was a wonderful person."

"I agree." He replied. "She was special."

"She was radiant and pure." The old woman continued, as she pulled the covers closer to her. "I'm just sad that she isn't still here."

He placed the six Pokeballs on the cabinet beside her.

"I bring these to you, on behalf of your grandson. He told me to fetch them over here."

She smiled, weakly.

"Jim is a good boy." She said. "It's his birthday today."

He said nothing, just raising an eyebrow.

"There is a package in the closet." She whispered. "Take it to him. Please!!!"

She closed her eyes.

"Tell him I'm proud of him."

Olly walked over, and opened the closet. As she had said, there was a small brown envelope.

"Doesn't look like much." He commented.

He didn't get a response.

As he realised the only sound in the room was his breathing, he knew that the force of nature that had been Cynthia's grandmother had slipped away in her sleep.

He walked over, and pulled the covers of the bed over her face.

"Rest in peace. Professor Carolina." He said, pocketing the package.

He started to leave. He had to visit three cities in Sinnoh before heading to Verger.

"Rest in peace." Olly repeated.

* * *

"Buizel!!!" Jim shouted, throwing a Pokeball. "Come on out!!!"

Jim sent out his Buizel, who looked ready to battle the Trapinch.

"Bui Bui!!!"

"Okay, Buizel, use Wat....."

"Wait!!!!" One of the sailors shouted.

"What?"

"If you use that the hull will fill with water!!"

"And then we'll drown, and the boat might sink!!"

Jim sighed, as May's Blaziken kicked the crate repeatedly.

"I suppose." He said, recalling Buizel.

The Trapinch started to click its jaws together. Almost like it was laughing.

"I'll show you!!" Jim snapped, losing his cool. "Swellow, come on out!!!"

Jim sent out Swellow.

"This should do." He said. "Use Aerial Ace!!!"

Swellow squawked angrily, and charged at Trapinch.

Straight into an overhead pipe.

Jim winced as his Pokemon crashed to the ground.

"Swellow, return." He muttered.

"How were you in the PCC?" One of the sailors asked.

Jim ignored him.

"Bayleef!!!" He shouted, sending out his starter.

Bayleef appeared.

"This should do it!!" He said. "Razor Leaf!!"

Bayleef launched several leaves in the direction of Trapinch.

Who moved out of the way.

Jim was slightly shocked as the leaves crashed into the huge pile of crates behind the small brown and orange Pokemon. He was less shocked when they were smashed into thousands of pieces.

"Hey!!!!" The Sailors shouted.

"Stop destroying the cargo!!"

Jim grimaced.

"Do you want me to stop this Trapinch or not?"

"Yeah, but try not to be so destructive!!!"

Jim grinned slightly.

"You're lucky it's me." He commented. "I know a guy, and if he was doing this, the ship would be sinking, the hull would be broken, burnt and crumbling and there'd be a fainted Trapinch around here."

"Just stop destroying the cargo!!"

Jim kicked a crate angrily, drawing yells from the Sailors.

"Bayleef, return." He said, angrily. "Luxio, come on out!!!"

Jim recalled Bayleef and sent out Luxio.

"NOOO!!!!!" The Sailors shouted.

"If you use an electric attack then this whole place will explode!!!!"

"Some of the cargo is flammable!!"

"Plus the floor is made of metal!!!"

Jim recalled Luxio, and rounded on the two sailors.

"I only have four Pokemon, and you won't let me use any of them!!!!"

One of the sailors grinned.

"You should have brought six."

"Yeah, that's what smart trainers do!!"

As the Trapinch started to scuttle away, one of the Sailor's pointed.

"You still have to catch it."

He spun around and saw May's Skarmory trying to drill the crates apart with its beak.

Nightmare was picking his teeth with a piece of wood.

That gave Jim an idea.

"Okay!!" He shouted. "I have had it with this Trapinch."

He walked over to a crate, and started to pull a piece of wood off.

"I am going to catch this little nuisance and show you how wrong you both are!!!"

He grunted, as the huge piece of lumber came off in his hands.

"Now, where is the little bugger?"

A quick tapping of small feet on the metal floor.

"Did you have to destroy the crate partly?" The Sailor scowled.

"Yes!!" Jim replied. "If you want to make an egg sandwich, you have to break a few eggs."

May looked around.

"That seems slightly appropriate."

Jim grinned, as the Trapinch walked into view.

"Take this!!!" He shouted, raising the piece of wood in the air and charging. He brought it down with as much force as he could muster....

And missed completely as the Trapinch scuttled under a crate.

"That was pathetic."

Jim ignored the comment from the sailor, as he kicked the crate out of the way, sending the startled Trapinch scurrying into the light.

He brought the piece of wood down again.

And missed again.

"Damn...Trapinch...Stop...Moving!!!"

He swung again, and smashed a crate.

"Hey!!!!"

"Shut up!!!"

Jim spun around and kicked another crate sending another box of Black Persian Beer crashing to the ground.

"Hmm." Jim mused, as he felt for the can Ash had given him. "I wonder..."

The Trapinch scuttled into view again.

Without stopping to think how crazy his life had become, Jim spun around and opened the can. He poured the contents over the Trapinch who instantly rolled onto its back and started to flail around.

"Well done, Jackass." One of the sailors remarked. "You killed it."

Jim looked at the downed Trapinch, feeling slightly sad.

"Oh no." He moaned. "How was I to know that pouring Beer on it would kill it?"

"It's basically water." One of the Sailors commented.

Jim went and knelt next to the immobile Trapinch.

"Sorry." He said.

His feelings of regret soon passed, as the 'dead' Trapinch jumped into the air and bit down on his hand.

"Argh!!!" He shouted. "Little bast...."

Trapinch then suddenly let go, howling in pain.

Ash's Gible had bit down on its back, and was trying to eat it.

"No!!" Jim exclaimed, as he ripped an empty Pokeball from his belt.

He dropped it on the Trapinch, and watched as it was sucked inside.

The ball twitched a few times, before staying still.

Gible glared angrily at him, taking a few steps forward.

It might have attacked him, if Ash hadn't dived on it, grabbing it with both hands.

"Bad Gible!!!"

* * *

"So, where is this legendary Deoxys I heard you claim you were going to battle?" Rowan asked, gruffly.

Olly laughed. "In a Pokeball on my belt."

Rowan's expression changed in a heartbeat.

"Can I see it?"

Olly laughed.

"You thought I was lying to you, and now you want to see it?"

"Yes." Rowan muttered.

Olly grabbed the Pokeball.

"Actually, before I do, I'd like to just decide who I'm taking to Verger with me. Then, I'll show you."

Rowan scowled.

"Fine." He said, taking a key off a chain. "Take this, and hurry back."

Olly took it, and went to assess his Pokemon.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Jim asked.

Ash laughed.

"Gible escaped long before I got out." He replied. "May had to use her Pokemon to cut me free, and so once I did, I saw Gible about to bite down on you."

"Why is your Gible so...bitey?"

Ash shrugged.

"Who knows." He replied. "Maybe it's just its nature."

"If you have a mouth that big, you are bound to want to use it." May remarked.

Jim grinned.

"Yeah, look at Ash."

Ash actually laughed at the joke, as the bell rang.

"Looks like we're nearly ready to dock." May commented.

"Yeah." Jim said. "Only a five hour trip on the Wave Hopper."

The three of them stood up.

"Did you leave a tip?" May asked Ash.

"Yeah." He replied. "And then Nightmare stole it. Then I made Nightmare give it back."

Nightmare appeared.

"I got Beer!!" He shouted.

"Where did you get the money?" Ash instantly asked.

Nightmare instantly hid the Beer.

"Who said anything about Beer?"

Jim laughed.

"I didn't leave a tip." He admitted. "The sailor who serviced my cabin was one of the two morons who made my battle with Trapinch more difficult than it had to be."

Jim flicked the Pokeball up.

"Still, I have a Trapinch now, so.."

Nightmare laughed.

"Hey, Jim!!" He said.

"Yeah?"

"It's your birthday, right?"

"Yeah."

Nightmare laughed.

"I have a surprise for you."

Jim howled in pain, as the poison backed fist crashed into his abdomen.

"What the hell was that for?!!!" He shouted, as he tried to pick himself up from the deck.

"It was a surprise." Nightmare replied. "Didn't you like it?"

* * *

"Incredible." Rowan muttered, as Deoxys floated by.

"Yeah." Olly replied, as he tossed the key back.

"Who'd you take out?" Rowan asked, absentmindedly as he ran his fingers across Deoxys's skin.

"Such an incredible Pokemon."

Deoxys looked slightly mollified by the comment.

"Empoleon, Dragonite, Deoxys, Toxicroak and Dusclops." Olly replied. "I hope it's not too much trouble for you to..."

"Nonsense!!" Rowan shouted, as the lab door burst open.

"Professor?" Someone said. "Are you in here?"

A boy walked in, looking around.

He jumped back in shock at Deoxys.

"What the hell is that?!!!"

"Deoxys." Rowan replied. "A truly breathtaking Pokemon."

The boy had brown hair that split into white at the back, as well as a white streaked quiff. His eyes were a deep shade of blue, and he wore a light grey jumper, darker grey trousers, blue and white shoes and a blue and grey scarf.

He also carried a basic trainers backpack.

"Is it wild?" He asked. "Is it?"

Olly looked annoyed.

"No, it's mine." He replied. "And you are."

The boy ran over, and grabbed his hand.

"Oh wow!!" He said. "It's you!!!"

Olly raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's me." He said. "And you are?"

The boy grabbed his hand and started to pump it.

"Eric Trimble. I'm a huge fan of yours."

Olly was slightly mollified by that.

"Really."

"Yeah, you're an absolute legend."

Olly grinned.

"Look, Trimble..."

"Eric!!!"  
He grimaced at being interrupted.

"Eric." He said. "I'm just a trainer like you."

He thought back to the last week's events.

"I'm not even close to being a legend."

There was one face in his mind, as he spoke.

"She was a legend. I'm just a myth."

Eric looked confused.

"I didn't know you had your Pokemon here." He said. "Did you get your starter here?"

Olly sighed.

"Only when I'm travelling." He replied. "When I'm not, I keep them at my home."

He then grinned at the memory of when he had got his starter.

"Yeah, I got my starter here. Although Professor Rowan wasn't in charge then. It was David Fleck."

"I was an assistant then." Rowan remarked.

Eric looked at Deoxys.

"That's an amazing Pokemon." He commented.

Olly laughed.

"I know."

Eric raised a Pokeball.

"Can I battle you?"

Olly looked at Rowan, then at Deoxys and then at the trainer.

"Yeah, why not." He laughed. "Basic rules of a trainer. You have to take all challengers."

"I know." Eric replied. "I finished in the top sixteen in the Sinnoh Conference."

"Would you require any of your Pokemon, Eric?" Rowan asked.

"Nah, I have four with me." Eric laughed.

"Then, let's make it a four on four." Olly said.

"I have a field out back." Rowan said.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Eric shouted, as he tore out the door.

"Seems kinda impatient." Olly remarked.

"Nah." Rowan replied. "He's a good kid, just easily excitable."

* * *

As the dawn of a new day started to occur, Ash, May and Jim stepped off the boat and onto the dock.

Ash looked around, at the thick forest in front of them.

"So this is Verger." He said.

* * *

**Author's Notes. Yeah, chapter two. Bit of an anti climatic ending but... Hey.**

**Eric Trimble belongs to RREA436.**

**Next chapter will have his battle with Olly.**

**It might also focus on a bit of Faith as well.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. And thanks to everyone who had reviewed Rise To The Top as well.**

**You are apparently doing it anyway, but feel free to send characters in.**

**Thanks to Skyfighter who suggested the plot for the chapter. Although pouring beer on Trapinch wasn't in it.**

**That is one sadistic little Gible.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Battle Before Breakfast

Chapter Three. Battle Before Breakfast.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, May and Jim made their way to Verger, while Olly was challenged to a battle._

* * *

Rowan and Olly made their way to the field behind Rowan's lab, just as the sun was coming up over Sandgem Town.

"I take it you think you can win." Rowan remarked.

Olly shrugged.

"Who knows."

He looked around, where Eric was pacing up and down impatiently.

"All I know is that I'm going to go all out to win." He said. "And when I do that, I usually do win."

"Careful not to be too overconfident." Rowan warned. "Sometimes you can be surprised. Plus, you didn't exactly get as far as you planned in the PCC."

Olly stopped.

"I was having a problem though that day." He reminded Rowan. "I was really badly made up with flu."

He was calling it flu to avoid going into too much detail about what had really happened.

"Everyone has a bad day from time to time."

As they walked into the field, Eric spun around.

"You're here!!!" He shouted.

Olly laughed.

"Sometimes, I am amazed by the perception of trainers."

Rowan looked around.

"Do you require a referee?"

"Yeah." Olly replied. "Would you..?"

Rowan scowled.

"Sure." He said. "Not like I have a lab to run or anything."

Eric threw a Pokeball, and a Kadabra appeared.

"Are we going to get on with this, or not?"

Olly rolled his eyes.

"Apparently so."

* * *

"So this is Agueros Town." Faith muttered.

The small sleepy town seemed to be waiting for her.

There wasn't any sign of life, other than a few small houses and a Pokemon Centre.

"Now, I just need Olly to get off his ass and I can get out of here." She said.

_Wonder what he's doing._

* * *

"This is a four on four battle with no time limit. There are also no substitutions available. The first trainer to get to three wins, will be declared the victor." Rowan said.

Eric looked at his Kadabra.

"You ready?"

"Dabra!!!"

Olly grabbed a Pokeball, and threw it in the air.

"Dusclops, come on through!!!"

Olly sent out Dusclops, who instantly charged over and hugged him.

"Easy pal, easy." Olly said, patting it on the head.

"That's an affectionate Dusclops." Eric commented.

Dusclops looked around, and glared at him.

"Kadabra vs Dusclops." Rowan said. "Begin!!!"

"Dusclops, use Shadow Punch!!!!"

Dusclops charged across the grass, and slammed one of its fists into Kadabra, instantly knocking it down.

Eric was slightly shocked.

"What!!!!" He shouted.

"Kadabra have terrible defense." Olly said. "Added to the fact that a move like Shadow Punch is both unavoidable and super effective against it."

"Oh yeah." Eric replied, still shaken by what had happened. "Kadabra, Recover!!!!"

Kadabra started to glow with light, as it healed itself of all its injuries.

"Game on!!!" Eric laughed.

"Dusclops, use Shadow Ball!!!!"

"Kadabra, stop it with Hidden Power!!!"

Dusclops created a lump of red and black energy in its hands, and launched it at Kadabra.

Kadabra sent several orbs of energy into the attack, stopping it.

Olly didn't register it.

"Dusclops, Night Shade now!!!!!"

"Duuuuuuuusclops!!!"

Dusclops sent a wave of black and purple energy cascading towards Kadabra.

"Teleport!!"

Kadabra vanished, seconds before the attack landed.

"Wait for it to reappear, and then use Shadow Punch!!!"

Kadabra reappeared, only to see Dusclops streaking towards it.

"Reflect!!"

Dusclops moaned as it crashed a fist into the barrier.

"Shatter it with Brick Break!!"

Dusclops' fist started to glow, as it smashed the barrier.

"Kadabra, use Ref..."

"Torment!!!!" Olly ordered.

Dusclops waved a finger at Kadabra, stopping it from using Reflect again.

"Now, Shadow Punch!!"

Kadabra moaned in pain, as it was thrown across the grass by the force of the attack.

It couldn't or didn't get up.

"Kadabra is unable to battle. Dusclops is the winner." Rowan intoned.

Eric recalled his Kadabra. Olly recalled Dusclops.

"Thanks pal." Olly said to Dusclops, as he grabbed another Pokeball.

"You did a good job, Kadabra." Eric said, as he launched another Pokeball. "Gastrodon, let's surf!!!"

Eric sent out a west sea version of Gastrodon.

Olly flinched slightly at the sight of the Pokemon. Cynthia had used one.

He threw the ball, and sent out Dragonite.

"Nice Dragonite." Eric commented.

* * *

Faith had decided to look around the general area of Agueros Town.

After searching for a few hours, she'd found a few shops and restaurants, but nothing spectacular.

Then, she saw the forest.

She reached into her bag, and found the guidebook.

"Agueros Forest?" She read aloud.

_It might be worth checking out._

* * *

"Dragonite, use Wing Attack!!"

Dragonite charged at Gastrodon and slammed its wings into it.

The soft squishy body of the Sea Slug Pokemon seemed to absorb it.

"Use Surf!!!"

Gastrodon raised its head back and howled, as it created a huge wave of water.

Dragonite didn't look overly dismayed as the water went crashing over it.

"Focus Punch!!!"

Dragonite's fist started to glow with light as it charged at Gastrodon.

"Stone Edge!!!"

Gastrodon howled, as three rings of stone started to circle around its body.

"Unleash it!!"

Dragonite roared as the repeated waves of stones crashed into its scales. The punch it had been charging up instantly faded.

"Gastrodon, follow up with a Body Slam!!"

Gastrodon tensed up and leaped at the flailing Dragonite.

Dragonite roared in pain, as the slimy Pokemon came into contact with it.

"Swat it away with Iron Tail!!!"

Dragonite's tail started to glow with light, as it crashed the powerful appendage into Gastrodon.

Gastrodon moaned, as it was thrown across the grass.

Several people had started to take an interest. A Dragonite and a Gastrodon beating the stuffing out of each other wasn't the most common sight in Sandgem Town.

"Gastrodon!!" Eric shouted. "It looks weak. Use Stone Edge!!"

Gastrodon created more rings of small stones, before sending them at Dragonite.

"Protect yourself with Steel Wing!!!"

Dragonite's wings enlargened, and started to glow with light, as it covered its body.

The small stones rattled into the wings.

"Now, return to sender!!!"

Dragonite flared its wings and sent the stones cascading back into Gastrodon, who didn't seem to bothered.

Olly grinned, as he realised how to beat it.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rage!!"

"Baarooooooooo!!!"

Dragonite opened its mouth, and sent a powerful blast of red and blue fire to raze the Sea Slug.

Gastrodon whined in pain, as the heat from the attack started to drain all the moisture from its body.

Eric could see that his Pokemon was in pain.

"Body Slam!!!"

Gastrodon summoned all its remaining strength and leapt into the air.

"Dodge it, and then use Hyper Beam!!!!"

Dragonite easily avoided the attack, before blasting the falling Gastrodon with a powerful beam of red and orange energy, that sent the Sea Slug crashing into the ground.

As the smoke cleared, Eric had to go over to the edge of the small crater and recall his downed Gastrodon.

"Gastrodon is unable to battle. Dragonite is the winner." Rowan said.

"Thanks." He muttered, replacing Gastrodon's Pokeball with the others.

"I see what your strategy is with that Pokemon." Olly said, as he recalled Dragonite. "You try to use the natural defenses it has to absorb attacks."

He recalled Dragonite.

"The moisture within Gastrodon's skin makes its skin more durable to attacks. But when that goes, it's just a dry shell."

Rowan made an impressed sound.

"Also your mistake was saying that my Dragonite looked weak."

"I might have to go with my best to get back in!!" Eric said, confidently.

"Infernape!!!"

Eric sent out an Infernape, who hooted angrily and started to beat its chest.

"Aha." Rowan laughed. "That's the Chimchar I gave you as a starter I take it."

Eric nodded.

Olly laughed.

"Meet my starter!!" He said. "Empoleon, come forth from the sea!!!"

Olly threw another Pokeball, and sent out his giant Empoleon.

"Eep." Eric said.

* * *

Faith had explored quite a bit of the forest.

She had found a few wild Pokemon in Wurmple and the occasional Caterpie.

"I wonder if there is actually anything here worth catching." She muttered, as she heard the sound of Pokemon battling.

"Heh, some action!!!" She said, triumphantly, heading in the direction of the noise.

* * *

"Infernape, use Dig!!!"

Infernape started to dig a hole, hiding from Empoleon.

Olly smirked.

"What's so funny?" Eric asked, slightly frustrated.

"Empoleon, Earthquake!!!"

One of Empoleon's flippers started to glow with light, as it slammed it into the ground, sending a shock wave through the area.

Infernape bawled in pain as it was sent crashing through the turf.

"Hydro Pump!!!"

Empoleon opened its beak and blasted Infernape with water.

Infernape fell to the ground and didn't move.  
"No!!" Eric shouted, as Rowan called it.

"Infernape is unable to battle. Empoleon is the winner. The battle goes to Olly."

Eric collapsed to the ground.

His starter and possibly his strongest Pokemon, wiped out in two attacks.

"How strong is that Empoleon?" He whispered.

Olly grinned, as he recalled Empoleon and walked over to shake hands.

"Pretty damn strong." He replied, helping Eric to his feet.

"Yes." Rowan said, walking over. "That was a fine battle."

"Thanks." Eric muttered.

"Now, how would you both like to join me for some breakfast?"

* * *

"You must be a trainer." The Bug Catcher remarked.

Faith glared at him.

"What makes you think that?"

"You lock eyes with a trainer, you have to battle."

Faith almost swore with frustration.

"I know!!" She shouted. "I've been a trainer for a while."

She threw a Pokeball, and her Nidorino appeared.

"Let's get on with it!!!"

The Bug Catcher gulped.

"Actually maybe...Maybe I'll pass." He stammered.

He turned and ran off into the forest screaming.

Faith was slightly confused, until she turned and saw someone leaning against a tree behind her.

"Doug?" She asked, before realising that it wasn't him.

He was just as tall, and looked slightly like her co-worker in the Pokemon G-men, but he wasn't as muscular, and his hair was jet black instead of brown.

He scowled.

"So you must know my older brother."

"You're Doug's brother?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" He replied, sarcastically. "You a bit deaf?"

Faith felt anger bubbling beneath the surface of her skin.

"What?!!"

"I see I'm wasting my time here." Doug's brother said, dismissively. "I was looking for a challenge."

He turned to leave.

"Come back here and let your Pokemon do the talking!!" Faith shouted, angrily.

Nidorino roared in agreement.

Doug's brother turned back with a smirk on his face.

"You think that overgrown Nidoran can defeat me?"

He grabbed a Pokeball.

"I, Robin Wilson, can spare a few seconds to demolish you."

He threw the Pokeball, and a large black and cream Pokemon appeared.

The top half of its body was black, and the lower part cream. It landed on all fours and roared, a necklace of flames emerging as it did.

"A Typhlosion?" Faith remarked.

She turned to Nidorino.

"We can beat that!!"

Nidorino roared in reply.

"Let's start with Toxic!!!"

* * *

Olly finished his pancakes, and drained the last of his tea.

"That was good, Professor."

"Thank Clarke in the lab." Rowan replied. "He is an excellent chef."

"I might just do that." Olly said, as Eric put his cutlery down.

"That really was excellent." He remarked, standing up.

He grabbed his bag.

"Have to run!!" He yelled, running out of the door. "I need to get to Verger and become the champion there. Thanks for breakfast and the battle."

Olly rolled his eyes.

"Oh joy." He said. "Someone else I might run into in Verger."

Rowan grimaced.

"I wonder if you are aware that your old friend David Fleck resides in Verger."

"The former professor of this region?" Olly asked. "Does he..?"  
"No, he's retired from giving out starter Pokemon." Rowan said. "He still teaches at the university in Holimar City from time to time."

"Holimar City." Olly repeated, storing it away in his memory. "I'll keep that in mind."

Rowan laughed. It was an unusual sign.

"Ironic that since the Verger region was discovered, trainers have come from that region to the other four regions to compete because there weren't the gyms there to compete in that area. Now, trainers are keen to go to Verger."

Olly stood up.

"Facts of life, Professor. You go where the challenges are."

"And where are your challenges, Olly?"

"Well, first I'm going to say hi to my Mom, and then I'm heading out to Verger."

Rowan clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'd tell you to be careful, but..."

"You know me." Olly laughed. "I'd fall into an Arbok pit and come out with a snakeskin jacket."

Rowan extended a hand, and Olly shook it.

"If you need any of your other Pokemon." He said.

"Yeah, I'll call you."

* * *

"Looks like you underestimated me." Faith said, confidently, as she recalled her Nidorino.

Robin scowled.

"It doesn't matter." He taunted. "Soon, I'll be the champion. I already have two badges."

He recalled his fallen Typhlosion.  
"Next time, I'll beat you outright." He said. "No screwing around with draws."

As Robin stalked off into the forest, Faith's Cell Phone began to ring.

She answered it.

"Hello."

"Faith." Olly's voice said from over the other end. "Are you in Verger?"

"Yeah, I'm in the Agueros Forest."

"The Ageuros Forest?" Olly replied. "Just a sec."

She heard the rustling of papers.

"Okay, I got you. Does your phone have a camera?"

"Yeah." She replied, puzzled.

"Can you just get a photo of the nearby area and send it to me?"

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Maybe." Olly said. "Just do it, please."

Faith rang off, and opened the shutter on the back of her phone.

She snapped a few pictures, and hit the Send button.

Faith waited for a few seconds, before she started to notice a strange purple light.

"What the..?" She shouted, as it erupted in a cascade of energy.

And Olly landed on the grass in front of her. His Deoxys followed him out.

He looked up with a grin on his face.

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

**Author's Notes. End of Chapter Three.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it.**

**Robin Wilson belongs to Dragon Master Paul.**

**Oh yeah. If you send me a character on a review, then I will probably use them at least once. Unless I send you a message telling you why I won't. Keep doing it if you want.**

**Oh joy, there are Bug Catchers in Verger.**

**Perception will go back to Ash and co in the next chapter. There might also be the first gym battle in the next few chapters.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Snover And Snover Again

Chapter Four. Snover And Snover Again.

* * *

_Summary. Olly made his way to Verger, while Faith met Doug's younger brother, Robin._

* * *

"So, we have to travel up this river in a boat." Jim summarized.

Ash gave him a strange look.

"There's a we now is there?"

"Well, we all seem to be heading to Sycamore City." Jim replied. "We might as well go together."

He flipped out the guidebook.

"And until you can get one of these in Sycamore City, you are pretty much lost."

Ash sighed.

"I guess we're going together then."

"That's great." Jim said. "So, you go get some supplies, and I'll see if I can get a boat."

"Supplies from where?" May asked, as they looked around. "It's basically a dock."

Jim laughed.

"You two would be lost without me." He claimed, opening his bag.

It was full of food, and water.

"I only brought enough for one person." He admitted. "But according to the guide book, it's only a day's travel by boat."

He laughed again.

"So, unless the boat we get is unreliable, sinks and we get lost in the woods, we should be fine."

Ash groaned.

"Don't even joke about that." He said.

May was looking at the dark forest.

"Are there any Pokemon in there?" She wondered.

Jim shrugged.

"Who knows."

He held up the guidebook again.

"It's a guidebook, not Bulbapedia."

"Bulba-what?"

* * *

Jim had found a local willing to hire out a boat.

"You'll be one of those new fancy city folk looking to explore this here region." He muttered, as he untied the rope holding it in place.

"That's right." Jim replied, missing the barely veiled sarcasm.

"Well, you'd best be careful." He cackled. "These rivers are full of Carvanha and Sharpedo."

Jim didn't blink.

"Should stay in the boat then." He replied.

"And those woods are full of wild Pokemon. Could be dangerous!!"

The old local grinned, showing a mouth full of blackened and missing teeth.

"Safe journey!!"

* * *

As the boat floated down the river, Ash and Nightmare paddled.

Nightmare was complaining. Unusual for him.

"Come on!!" He yelled. "I'm a vicious battling machine, and I'm rowing!!!"

"Be quiet." Ash said.

Nightmare begrudgingly stopped complaining.

Until they hit a rock.

Nightmare let out a volley of four letter words, and jumped up in anger, as he was splashed.

"F***ing rock!!" He yelled, beating his oar against the side of the boat. "I'm going to f***ing kick your f***ing ass if I ever f***ing see you again in the f***ing street, you b*****d piece of s**t!!!"

"Calm down." May said.

Nightmare glared at her.

"Don't tell me to calm down!!!" He yelled, brandishing his oar in the air. Nightmare crashed it against the side of the boat as he shouted.

"You aren't my trainer!!" He bellowed. "I may not like my trainer especially, but I will only obey him."

Nightmare suddenly spun around, as Pikachu jumped up.

"Uh oh." He muttered. "That's not good."

"What is it?" Jim asked.

Nightmare ignored him.

"What is it, Nightmare?" Ash asked.

Nightmare spun around.

"Can you recall me please?"

Ash held up the Master Ball.

"I thought you hated this thing?"

Nightmare grinned.

"I do, but it's slightly better than the other option."

"What's that?" May asked.

Nightmare walked over to Ash.

"Probable death."

He tapped the Master Ball, and vanished inside.

Suddenly, something hit the boat.

Everyone instantly grabbed something, as they heard the sound of crunching.

"Carvanha!!!" Jim shouted, grabbing a Pokeball. "We have to get out of here!!"

Ash looked worried, as Jim sent out Buizel.

"I don't have any water Pokemon." He yelled, as May sent out Blastoise.

"Plenty of room." She laughed, as she jumped on the hard brown shell. Ash and Pikachu followed her, as the Carvanha started to chew the boat apart. There were at least seven of them.

"Swim for it!!!" Jim shouted, as he grabbed his Buizel and dived into the water.

"Head for the bank!!" May urged Blastoise.

Blastoise followed the trail of air bubbles from Jim and his Buizel.

Ash laughed, as he patted May's Blastoise on the back.

"I'm glad you brought this guy now." He said.

* * *

Ash, Jim and May finally made their way to the bank, climbing up on a sandy beach.

"This seems slightly out of place." May commented, as she took her bandanna off and started to wring it out.

"Yeah." Jim remarked, patting his Buizel. "But at least there aren't any Carvanha here."

There was a roar from deep within the forest.

Everyone spun around to see the trees unwilling to reveal their mysteries.

"What was...?" Ash asked.

"That?" May finished.

Jim fished out his guidebook, and started to read aloud.

"These are the Sycamore woods." He said. "They follow the river around to Sycamore City. We can get through with ease..."

"Yes!!" Ash and May shouted.

"If we can find a guide." Jim finished, causing them to deflate instantly. "There's a passage in here that tells you not to try and make your way through alone, otherwise there is a pretty good chance you will end up lost."

"What, like a Pokemon guide?" May asked. "As in finding a Pokemon who lives here and asking it to try and lead us through the forest?"

Ash looked slightly thoughtful.

"Jim." He asked. "What does it say about wild Pokemon in Verger?"

"Not a thing about what's in here." Jim replied. "I already told you that."

"But what about them in general?"

Jim flicked through.

"They are stronger than wild Pokemon found in other regions." He read. "Y'know because the gym leaders are stronger. That way you can catch a wild Pokemon and use it in gym battles."

"Then, let's get looking!!" Ash said.

"We should..." Jim started to say.

"No splitting up." Ash replied. "This place looks dangerous. We find a Pokemon, and try to convince it to lead us to Sycamore City."

Jim considered it.

"That makes sense." He admitted.

"But what Pokemon might we be looking for?" May asked.

Ash and Jim both shrugged.

"Who knows."

* * *

They had been walking for hours.

"I don't see the point of this." Jim remarked. "We aren't going to find anything!!"

Ash scanned the area.

"Come on!!" He shouted. "There have to be some Pokemon in this place."

"Sshh!!" May said. "Don't attract whatever made that noise."

"If whatever made that noise can lead up out of here!!" Ash said. "I'll attract it any day of the week."

Jim scowled.

"That seems slightly stupid." He reminded Ash. "What if it's violent?"

Ash shook his head.

"Most Pokemon aren't naturally violent."

There was a rustle in the bushes.

Ash instantly hid behind a tree, as a small green and white Pokemon that looked like a snow covered tree walked out.

"That's odd." Jim remarked. "It's a Snover."

Ash came out from behind the tree.

"A Snover!!" He muttered. "What is that doing here?"

"We're pretty far from a cold climate." May commented.

"It must get pretty cold at night to survive here." Jim concluded.

"So, we wouldn't want to be marooned here?" Ash asked.

Jim shook his head.

Ash instantly ran over to the Snover, who looked quietly bemused at his actions.

"Hey!!" Ash said. "I'm Ash."

Pikachu hopped over.

"PikaPikachu!!"

Snover waved.

"Snoooo!!!"

"Look, I was wondering if you could lead us through this forest?"

Snover looked around at May and Jim.

It then nodded.

"Great!!" Ash exclaimed. "Let's go!!"

Snover started to toddle away into the undergrowth. The three trainers followed it.

* * *

"Wow." Jim muttered. "This must be the centre of the forest."

Snover was clearly taking them the shortest route possible.

"Clever Snover." Ash remarked, as it stopped.

"What's wrong?" May asked.

The three of them heard heavy footsteps approaching them.

"It might be that." Jim remarked, dryly.

Snover started to walk away, as the trees were forced apart, revealing a huge white face that looked angry. It had several whisker like features on its huge face.

"No!!!" Jim shouted, as the Abomasnow charged at them.

"Run!!!!" May yelled, as Ash scooped up Snover and started to run.

May and Jim were hot on his heels, as the giant Pokemon chased after them,

They heard the thunderous footfalls of the huge Pokemon, as they ran in the direction Snover had been leading them.

"We...Can't...Shake...It!!" Ash gasped, as Snover gestured in one direction.

"We need to go that way?" He asked.

Snover nodded.

Ash spun and followed the gesturing from Snover.

"This better be the way." He muttered, as the Abomasnow crashed into a tree, splintering it.

"What's annoying that thing?" Jim shouted, as he grabbed an empty Pokeball and threw it at Abomasnow.

The ball sucked Abomasnow inside, but it almost instantly broke out again.

However, it gave them a few seconds to get further away.

"Come on!!" Ash shouted, trying to will himself to run faster.

"No!!!" May exclaimed, as they were stopped by the edge of a cliff.

There was nothing, but a sheer drop straight down.

Ash put Snover down, and spun around.

"Looks like we're going to have to battle!!" He exclaimed, throwing the Master Ball.

"Nightmare, I choose you!!!"

Ash sent out Nightmare.

"Swellow!!!" Jim shouted. "Let's fly!!!"

Jim sent out Swellow.

"Blaziken, take the stage!!" May called, sending out Blaziken.

The Abomasnow roared in anger, and started to advance on them.

"Nightmare, Shadow Ball!!"

Nightmare laughed, as he created a lump of red and black energy, before launching it at Abomasnow.

Abomasnow bellowed, and shattered the attack by using Protect.

"Swellow, Aerial Ace!!"

Swellow charged through the air at Abomasnow.

Abomasnow roared, and blasted it with an Ice Beam.

Jim gasped, as his Swellow was frozen solid.

"No!!" He shouted.

May looked at Blaziken.

"Use Flamethrower, followed up by Blaze Kick!!"

Blaziken opened its mouth and sent a red hot burst of fire at Abomasnow. The Frosted Tree Pokemon countered it with a Hyper Beam.

May was shocked, as Blaziken was defeated in one hit.

"That is one powerful Abomasnow." Jim commented, as he recalled his defeated Swellow.

With their Pokemon down, Abomasnow roared in triumph and started to charge.

"Shiftry, Shadow Ball!!!"

There was a flash of brown within the trees, and a lump of black and purple energy crashed into the back of the Abomasnow.

It howled in anger, and turned to find the source of the attack.

"Brick Break!!!"

The Shiftry appeared from behind Abomasnow and slammed its leaves into the already damaged area on its back.

"Finish it with Aerial Ace!!!"

The Shiftry charged again, and landed the third consecutive hit in the same spot.

The Pokeball came from nowhere, and hit the Abomasnow.

Everyone could see the look of surprise on its face, as it was trapped.

The ball shook a few times, before stopping still.

"Who was that?" May asked.

The owner of the Shiftry strode into the clearing and picked the Pokeball up.

"You're welcome." She remarked.

She was incredibly tall, with long blond hair. She wore a pair of dirty jeans, with a pair of old boots. She also wore a green shirt.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

She smiled.

"My name is Sasha." She replied. "I was looking for Pokemon when I heard the sound of battling."

"I guess we owe you." Jim muttered.

Sasha laughed.

"Nah, you owe me nothing. You'd do the same thing for me."

Sasha looked around.

"And you people are?"

"My name is Jim Jacobs and I'm from Mahogany Town."

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

"And I'm May from Petalberg City."

Sasha laughed.

"It's like a riddle. Three trainers from three different regions travelling together in the same place at the same time."

She saw the Snover.

"Nice Snover."

Snover looked nervously around, before hiding behind Ash.

"I'd guess that you were looking for Sycamore City." Sasha remarked.

"That's right." May replied.

"Can you show us the way?" Jim asked.

"Of course." Sasha said. "You lead me to an Abomasnow, so I guess in a way I owe you."

"Maybe we're even then." Ash suggested. "Is it far to Sycamore City?"

Sasha grinned.

"This way." She said, pointing back the way they had come.

* * *

Ash, May and Jim followed the strange woman through the trees.

Ash noticed that the Snover was still following them.

Sasha noticed this as well.

"Is that your Snover?" She asked.

"No." Ash replied. "It's wild."

"It seems to like you." She commented.

Ash looked around again, and saw that the Snover did indeed look happily at him.

"Stop!!" He said.

"What's up?" May asked.

Ash looked at the Snover.

"I think I'm going to catch it." He decided.

"We're in no hurry." Sasha remarked.

Ash walked over to Snover.

"You want to come with me?" He asked.

Snover nodded, and tottered backwards to take up a battling position.

"Right." Ash realised. "I have to battle you."  
He turned to Pikachu.

"Are you ready, pal?"

Pikachu nodded.

"Then let's go!!!"

* * *

Ash and Pikachu faced the wild Snover.  
"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!"

Pikachu jumped forward, and blasted Snover with electricity.

It didn't seem to do much.

"Snover is part grass type." Jim commented. "Electric attacks aren't going to be much help."

Snover waved a fist at Pikachu, before sending a burst of snow at the yellow mouse.

Pikachu howled as it took the brunt of the attack.

"That was Icy Wind." Sasha remarked.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!!"

Pikachu leaped at Snover, tail glowing with white light.

Snover moaned as the attack crashed into it.

"Ice types are weak against steel attacks, right?" May asked.

"Yeah." Jim and Sasha replied.

Ash heard them.

"Then, use Iron Tail again!!"

Snover raised a fist, and a strange whistling sound was heard.

Pikachu collapsed to the ground, falling asleep.

"What the...?" Ash shouted.

"That's Grasswhistle." Sasha said. "It makes your Pokemon sleep."

Ash instantly looked at Pikachu.

"Come on, buddy!!" He yelled. "Wake up!!!!"

Snover raised its arms, and sent a shard of ice at the sleeping Pikachu.

Ash winced, as Pikachu was thrown across the grass.

At least the attack woke Pikachu up.

"Awesome!!" Ash shouted. "You are awake. Now, use Iron Tail!!!"

Pikachu charged at Snover, and crashed its glowing tail into the Frosted Tree Pokemon.

Snover was thrown backwards.

"Pikachu, finish with Volt Tackle!!!"  
Pikachu covered itself in electricity and charged at Snover.

Snover howled in pain, as it crashed to the ground.

Ash grabbed an empty Pokeball, and threw it.

"Go Pokeball!!!"

The Pokeball hit Snover, and sucked it inside.

Ash watched with bated breath, as the ball shook a few times.

It then became still.

Ash pumped the air.

"Yes!!!" He shouted, picking the ball up. "I caught...A Snover!!!"

"PiPikachu!!"

"Well done." Jim commented.

"That was awesome!!" May replied.

Ash threw the Pokeball, and sent out his new Snover.

Snover appeared.

"Welcome to the team, Snover." Ash said, holding out a hand.

* * *

"So, this is Sycamore City." May commented, as they walked in.

"It is indeed." Sasha replied. "Well, this is where I leave you."

She turned around.

"The Pokemon Centre is that way." She said, pointing.

"Thanks for the help." Ash replied.

"No problem." Sasha answered. "Maybe I'll see you again before you leave."

She was laughing, as she vanished into the darkened streets.

"So, the Pokemon Centre." Jim said.

* * *

**Author's Notes. Sorry about not getting this up earlier, but I was really ill. I had stuff coming out of both ends, and couldn't focus. Nice, I know.**

**Just a quick request. If you submit a character, then don't bother listing four moves for their Pokemon. I believe that Pokemon can learn more than four moves at a time in the anime, which this is more closely based on than the game. If you want said Pokemon to know a certain move, then put that in by all means.**

**Also, there probably won't be an actual series of contests in this fic. There might be Super Contests from time to time, but no actual circuit. So, don't send coordinators in.**

**There might also be a Pokeringer competition later. But no promises.**

**So, Ash has a Snover now. Makes a change from him catching a grass type starter Pokemon. I've got the water type he's going to acquire planned out, but not the fire type. Any suggestions on what fire type Ash should end up catching are welcome.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Gym battle next chapter!!! Might update later today. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	5. Rumble In The Jungle

Chapter Five. Rumble In The Jungle.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, Jim and May made their way towards Sycamore City, travelling across a river, and through a forest. They were chased by an Abomasnow, only to be saved by a strange woman named Sasha. Ash then caught a Snover, and they ended up in Sycamore City._

_

* * *

_

The morning after arriving in Sycamore City, Ash and May made their way to the reception of the Pokemon Centre.

Ash yawned, as he retrieved his Pokemon.

"Tired?" The Nurse Joy asked.

"Didn't sleep well." Ash admitted. "There were..Some slight distractions."

May laughed.

"I don't recall you actually sleeping much."

Ash blushed.

"Moving swiftly on." He muttered.

"Have you seen our friend?" May asked.

Joy looked thoughtful.

"About this tall?" She asked, gesturing. "Brown hair?"

"Yeah, that's the guy." Ash replied. "We came in with him last night."

"He got up earlier and went to challenge the gym." Joy said. "This was a few hours ago, so he should be almost done by now."

Right on cue, Jim walked in.

"Ahh, you're awake." He said.

"How'd the battle go?" Ash asked.

Jim flipped a badge into the air.

It was shaped like a five sided leaf.

"I won." He replied, casually. "Sycamore Badge."

He grinned.

"You won't believe who the leader is."

"Won't I?" Ash asked.

"I told her that you'd be heading over shortly." Jim said.

"Well, we're going to get something to eat." Ash replied. "Then I'll head over."

* * *

Ash and May were eating some breakfast, while Jim told them about his battle.

"Yeah, used Bayleef and Swellow to overcome her Pokemon. Defeated a Tangrowth and a Leafeon."

"So, it's two on two?" Ash asked.

Jim shook his head.

"Actually, it's best of three. I won the first two battles, so.."

Ash absorbed this.

"So, I need to pick three Pokemon out of Pikachu, Nightmare, Gible and Snover."

Jim looked thoughtful.

"I'd think the only one guaranteed would be Nightmare." He commented.

"I agree there." May said.

"So, I'll make it up as I go along." Ash replied. "I'll use Nightmare last!!"

"Have you done any training with Snover yet?" Jim asked.

Ash shook his head.

"None."

"So, it probably isn't the best idea to fling it in at the deep end." May remarked.

Ash smiled.

"I had guessed that." He said.

* * *

"This is the place." Jim explained, as they stopped outside a large building.

He paused to remove his coat.

Ash gave him a startled look.

"Do I even have to ask?" He asked.

Jim laughed.

"You'll see when we go in."

Ash pushed the door open..

And gasped as the overwhelming heat hit him.

"It's part greenhouse." Jim grinned, tying his coat around his waist.

Ash walked in, followed by his friends.

He saw the room full of plants, flanking a grassy battlefield.

There was only a place for the referee to stand creating a gap in the foliage.

Ash saw the leader at the other side of the gym.

"No way!!" He exclaimed.

The long blond hair was an instant giveaway.

"Hello, Ash." Sasha laughed. "You finally showed up."

"Sasha?" Ash asked. "You're the gym leader?"

She grinned.

"Oh yes."

Ash was slightly shocked, but quickly regained his composure.

"I challenge you to a battle!!!" He shouted.

"And I accept your challenge." Sasha replied. "We will each use three Pokemon in a best of three match. The battle is over when one of us gets two wins."

Ash sighed.

"I know what a best of three battle is."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less."

Ash tried to get to grips with the humidity.

"I will just call a referee." Sasha said. "And then we will begin."

* * *

"This battle is between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, the challenger and the leader, Sasha of Sycamore City. Each trainer will use three Pokemon in a best of three battle. No substitutions are available."

May gave Ash a quick kiss.

"Good luck." She said, before making her way into the stand.

"Are you ready, Ash?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah!!"

Sasha threw a Pokeball.  
"Shiftry, come on out!!!"  
Sasha sent out her Shiftry.

Ash grinned, trying not to seem worried.

"I've seen that Shiftry before." He commented, grabbing a Pokeball.

"Gible, I choose you!!!"

Ash sent out Gible, who struck a battle pose.

"He's using Gible?" May commented.

"What's wrong with that?" Jim asked.

"It's never battled before."

"Gible!!" Ash shouted. "Let's use Bite!!"

Gible charged at Shiftry.

"Dodge it!!" Sasha said, listlessly.

Shiftry neatly sidestepped the attack, watching Gible sail past.

"Aerial Ace!!!"  
It was Shiftry's turn to charge.

Gible howled as it was thrown through the air by the force of the attack.

"Gible!!!" Ash shouted, as it landed on its head.

"Shiftry, use Leaf Storm!!!"

Shiftry flared its leaf shaped fists and sent a powerful wave of razor sharp leaves into Gible.

"Gible, use Flamethrower!!!!"

Gible opened its mouth and belched out a few fireballs that stopped the attack.

"Now, use Dragon Rage!!!!!"

Gible opened its mouth again, and blasted Shiftry with a wave of blue and red fire.

"Shiftry, counter with Shadow Ball!!!!"

Shiftry created a lump of black and purple energy, before launching it into the flames, stopping them.

"Gible, now!!!" Ash called.

As the Shadow Ball exploded, Gible charged at Shiftry, startling the Wicked Pokemon...

And then bit it on the nose.

Shiftry went crazy, trying to shake the Land Shark off it's long pointed nose. It tried banging its head on the ground, hitting Gible with its fists, spinning around at high speeds.

"Looks like Gible is doing okay." Jim remarked.

Sasha smirked.

"Interesting tactic, Ash." She said. "Shiftry, use Faint Attack to escape."

Shiftry vanished, leaving Gible stranded in midair.

Gible crashed to the grass, as Shiftry reappeared and slammed a fist into it.

Gible moaned.

"Finish it with Razor Wind!!!!!"

Shiftry raised its hands and sent a powerful blast of wind at Gible, laughing as it crashed into the wall of plants and was knocked out.

The referee raised her flag.

"Gible is unable to battle." She shouted. "Shiftry is the winner."

Ash grimaced. He was one down, and he had to avoid any slip ups now.

"Thanks Gible." He said, recalling it.

"Excellent work, Shiftry." Sasha complimented her Pokemon, as she called it back to the Pokeball.

"Hard luck, Ash." She commented. "You came up with a unique strategy, but your Gible was just outmatched."

She threw another Pokeball into the air.

"Ludicolo!!!!" She shouted. "Come on out!!!"

Sasha sent out Ludicolo, who instantly did a twirl on the ground in happiness at being let out.

Ash grinned, as he saw Ludicolo.

He knew how to beat it, as he turned to his side.

"Pikachu, you're up!!!"

Pikachu bounded onto the field.

* * *

"He's using Pikachu?" Jim remarked.

"Why not." May said. "Ludicolo is part water type, so the electric attacks should have some effect."

Jim looked thoughtful.

"I wonder why she's using different Pokemon to the ones I battled against."

* * *

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!"

Pikachu started to create electricity in its cheeks, before launching a powerful blast of electricity at Ludicolo.

"Use Razor Leaf and Spin!!!"

Ludicolo started to spin around, sending a barrage of leaves into the oncoming attack.

Ash gasped, as the attack was shorted out by the grass type resistance.

"Ludicolo, use Rain Dance!!!"

Ludicolo started to dance around the arena, making it rain.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail now!!!"

Pikachu charged at Ludicolo, tail glowing with white light.

"Hydro Pump!!!"

Ludicolo opened its orange beak and blasted Pikachu with a powerful torrent of water.

"Chaaaaaaa!!!" Pikachu screamed as it was forced backwards by the sheer power of the attack.

Pikachu crashed into the foliage surrounding the arena and fell to the ground.

"Pikachu!!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu struggled to its feet.

"Awesome!!" Ash yelled. "Use Thunder now!!!"

Pikachu charged up electricity, before unleashing it at Ludicolo.

This time, due to the effects from the rain, the powerful electric attack landed.

"LudiLudiLudiColoColoLudi!!!!!!" Ludicolo moaned, as it was badly hurt by the attack.

"That was great!!!" Ash shouted. "Follow up with Iron Tail!!!"

Pikachu's tail started to glow with light as it leaped at Ludicolo.

Ludicolo cried out as it took the full force of the attack on the rain dish on its head.

"Ludicolo, use Mega Drain!!!!"

Ludicolo focused on Pikachu, draining vital energy from it.

Pikachu squealed in pain, as Ludicolo started to look stronger.

"This doesn't look good." May remarked.

"Ash needs to come up with a way to knock Ludicolo out soon." Jim said. "Otherwise, he's out."

"Your time is up!!" Sasha laughed.

"Ludicolo, Hydro Pump!!!!"

As the powerful blast of water thundered towards Pikachu, Ash had a sudden brainwave on how to get back in it.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle, run up the Hydro Pump!!!"

Pikachu charged, covering itself in electricity as it ran.

It streaked up the oncoming torrent of water, to the slight shock of Sasha, and slammed into Ludicolo's face.

Ludicolo moaned in agony, as it fell backwards.

"Iron Tail now!!!"

Pikachu's tail started to glow with white light as it sent the appendage into Ludicolo's face with as much force as it could muster.

Ash could tell that Ludicolo was on the ropes at this point. It could go at any second.

He was also vaguely aware that the rain had stopped.

"Pikachu, let's finish it with a Thunderbolt!!!"  
Pikachu charged up more electricity, before sending a blast of it at Ludicolo.

"Protect!!" Sasha ordered. "And then use Synthesis."

Ludicolo blocked the attack with Protect, before glowing with light, healing itself of some of its injuries.

"No!!" Ash yelled.

"You have to be prepared for all possible outcomes." Sasha warned him. "Battles can change in the blink of an eye. Ludicolo, use Energy Ball!!!"

Ludicolo created a ball of shimmering green energy, before firing it at Pikachu.

"Stop it with Iron Tail!!!!"

Pikachu's tail started to glow with white light, as it destroyed the oncoming projectile.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!"

Pikachu shocked Ludicolo with electricity. The Carefree Pokemon shook it off, in a less than convincing fashion.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!!!!"  
Pikachu dropped to all fours, and ran at Ludicolo.

"PikaPikaPikaPikaPikaPika!!!"

Pikachu grunted with exertion as it tried to force itself across the field to hit Ludicolo with all the power it could muster.

Sasha smirked.

"Double Team!!"

Ash almost lost it as the tiring Ludicolo created several copies of itself.

He then had an idea.

"Pikachu, stop and send all that electricity out with a Thunder!!!!"

Pikachu managed to make an almost perfect stop, and forced all the dormant electricity out around it.

All of the Ludicolo were hit. Most of them vanished, but the real one was badly shocked by the attack.

"Okay!!!" Ash yelled. "Finish it off with Quick Attack!!"

Pikachu charged at the stunned Ludicolo and slammed its body into it.

Ludicolo went down in exhaustion.

May and Jim cheered, as the referee raised her flag.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

Ash punched the air in triumph as Pikachu jumped into his arms.

"That was awesome!!" He congratulated his Pokemon.

"PikaPi!!!!"

Sasha recalled Ludicolo.

"Your technique where you ran up the Hydro Pump with Volt Tackle was interesting." She commented. "Very interesting."

Ash grinned, as he took out the Master Ball.

"I first used that in the PCC against one of my opponents." He replied.

"I can see why you got far." Sasha said, taking out a new Pokeball. "You have a bond with your Pokemon that is most impressive. However, I have had this next Pokemon since I was a little girl. Our bond is unbreachable."

She threw the ball into the air.

"Venusaur, come on out!!!!"  
Sasha sent out a Venusaur.

Ash laughed.

"This'll give you Nightmare's." He said.

Jim rolled his eyes, as Ash sent out Nightmare.

"I choose you!!!"

Upon appearing, Nightmare walked over and used a Poison Jab on Ash.

His trainer collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Don't you ever call me out with a pun like that again." He warned.

Sasha looked slightly shocked.

"It talks?"

Nightmare shot her a dirty look.

"So do you." He countered.

Ash staggered to his feet.

"Stop doing that!!" He shouted.

* * *

"This is the final battle. Gengar versus Venusaur. The winner of this round will be declared the winner."

The referee finished reminding the two trainers what was needed, before raising her flags.

"Begin!!!!"  
Sasha was quick off the mark.

"Venusaur, Sunny Day!!!"

Venusaur roared, and the plant on its back started to glow, as the temperature increased several degrees.

Ash could feel the sweat running down his back.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!!!"

Nightmare created a lump of red and black energy and launched it at Venusaur.

"Stop it with Vine Whip!!!"  
Venusaur sent a multitude of vines at the attack, blocking it.

"Uh oh!!" Ash exclaimed.

"Venusaur, use Leach Seed!!!"  
Venusaur launched a seed at Nightmare.

"Stop it with Psychic!!!"

Nightmare focused on the oncoming seed and disintegrated it.

"Nightmare, use Night Shade!!"

"Eat this!!!!!"

Nightmare sent a wave of black energy at Venusaur, who roared in anger.

Ash was wondering inwardly how much damage that attack had done.

"Nightmare, use Poison Jab!!"

Nightmare's fist started to glow with purple energy as it punched Venusaur in the face.

Venusaur grunted, to Nightmare's amusement.

"Ha!!!!"

"Leaf Storm!!!"

Venusaur blasted Nightmare with a huge barrage of leaves at close range.

It didn't seem to do much damage, despite Nightmare wincing in slight discomfort.

"Nightmare, use Hypnosis!!!"

"Sleeeep!!!!" Nightmare shouted.

Nightmare sent a ring of purple energy at Venusaur.

"Close your eyes!!!"  
Venusaur shut its eyes, making the attack useless.

"Oh come on!!!" Nightmare yelled. "How is that possible?"

"Venusaur, use Vine Whip!!!"

Venusaur sent several vines at Nightmare, trapping him.

"Owww!!!" Nightmare shouted. "I can't breath!!!"

"You're a ghost!!!" Ash reminded him. "You don't need to breath."

Nightmare managed to give him a sarcastic reply.

"How cruel. I'd never tell you you couldn't breath."

Venusaur squeezed its vines tighter, cutting Nightmare off mid-sentence.

"Nightmare, try to break free!!!" Ash yelled.

Nightmare struggled to break free of the vines, to no avail.

He then opened his eyes.

"Hold on a second!!!!"

Nightmare inhaled, and passed through the crushing vines.

"I forgot I was a ghost." He admitted.

"Excellent. Now, use Shadow Ball!!!"

Nightmare launched a lump of red and black energy at Venusaur, making a direct hit.

Venusaur roared in pain as it was hit.

"Solarbeam!!!"

Venusaur charged up the lingering remains of sunlight, and redirected it into Nightmare.

Nightmare fell to his knees in pain.

"Okay...That hurt." He admitted.

"Venusaur, Frenzy Plant!!!!" Sasha ordered.

Venusaur bellowed in anger, as several huge thorny plants burst from the grass and headed for the downed Nightmare.

"Nightmare!!!!" Ash yelled, worried for his Pokemon.

He couldn't watch as dust was kicked up by the impact of the huge plants hitting Nightmare.

* * *

"No!!!" May said.

"It looks like it might be over." Jim remarked.

* * *

The dust cleared, and Nightmare was impaled by the Frenzy Plant.

He didn't look in pain though.

"Yeah!!" He roared. "Scratch that itch!!!"

Sasha looked less than impressed, as Nightmare jumped free and stretched.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!!!"

Nightmare pitched a Shadow Ball at Venusaur making a huge impact on the defenceless Seed Pokemon.

Venusaur roared in a mix of pain and anger, before starting to tremble.

"Yes!!!" Ash shouted. "Use Hyper Beam!!!"

Nightmare opened his hands, before launching a powerful beam of energy into Venusaur.

"SAUURRRR!!!!" Venusaur bellowed as it was thrown across the arena by the force of the attack.

"Whose the daddy!!!!" Nightmare shouted, despite being unable to move. "That's how to use an attack like that!!!!"

Venusaur landed on its back, and struggled to move.

"Come on!!!" Sasha shouted, trying to encourage her Pokemon.

Venusaur failed to get up.

The referee raised her flag.

"Venusaur is unable to battle. Gengar is the winner!!"

Ash punched the air.

"The winner is the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!!"

Sasha recalled her Venusaur.

"Thank you." She said, walking over to Ash. "Well done, Ash."

"Thanks."

She reached into a pocket, and pulled out a small piece of green metal. It was shaped like a five sided leaf.

"You deserved to win this badge. Thanks for a good battle. Take the Sycamore Badge."

Sasha gave Ash the badge.

"Yes!!" Ash shouted. "I won the Sycamore Badge!!!"

Pikachu and Nightmare struck celebration poses.

Nightmare then stopped.

"I really can't be bothered with that." He commented.

* * *

**Author's Notes. So, Ash won the first gym battle.**

**Two chapters in one day!!! Enjoy. Although I wrote most of chapter four while ill yesterday, so....**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And thanks to everyone who has suggested characters.**

**Oh yeah. Ash says that Pikachu used the Volt-Tackle-to-run-up-a-Hydro-Pump technique in the PCC. Anyone remember who that was against just out of interest?**

**Be honest. Who guessed that Sasha would end up being the Gym Leader?**

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Battle Tower Conspiracy Part One

Chapter Six. Battle Tower Conspiracy. Part One.

* * *

_Summary. Ash faced off in his first gym battle in Sycamore City. He used Gible, Pikachu and Nightmare against Sasha's Shiftry, Ludicolo and Venusaur. After a long and gruelling battle, he won the first badge._

_

* * *

_

"Pokeball, go!!!!" Faith shouted, hurling the ball at the Pokemon she was trying to catch.

"Maawile?!!" The Mawile exclaimed in surprise as the ball hit it.

It was sucked inside, and the ball started to shake.

"I still don't get why you wanted to catch a Mawile." Olly remarked, as the ball became still.

Faith picked the Pokeball up.

"Mawile are cool." She replied, putting her new Pokemon with her other Pokemon.

"They are unusual." Olly admitted. "Not particularly powerful, but they definitely are unusual."

"Who asked you anyway?" Faith retorted.

Olly raised his hand in defence.

"Hey, if you want to catch a Mawile, then that's up to you. I'm not really bothered what you catch."

He looked around.

"But, on the other hand, we're nearly at Frodomar City." He said.

"Frodomar City?" Faith asked. "I didn't know that was in Verger."

"Yeah." Olly replied.

Faith took out the guidebook and flicked through to Frodomar City.

"Says that there is a Battle Tower there." She commented. "As well as the lab of Professor Mary Rose, who gives out starter Pokemon to trainers in this region."

"Mary Rose?" Olly said. "Sounds like the name of a boat."

Faith gave him a dirty look.

"Let's just get over there." She said.

* * *

They arrived in Frodomar City a few hours later.

"Seems deserted." Olly remarked, as they walked through the streets.

"It does." Faith concluded. "Wonder where everyone is."

"Playing scrabble." Olly joked.

"This isn't funny." Faith said, as they heard the sound of battling.

"That might be." Olly replied, as he started to run off in the direction of the sounds.

* * *

"Cruise, use Dark Pulse!!!"

The Tyranitar roared in anger, and sent waves of dark energy at the Arcanine.

The Legendary Pokemon moaned in pain.

"Flare!!" Arcanine's trainer bellowed. "Use Iron Head!!!"

"What?" The Tyranitar's trainer said in shock.

Arcanine howled and charged at Tyranitar, head glowing with white light.

It was Tyranitar's turn to roar in pain, as it made contact.

"Cruise, use Hyper Beam!!!!"

Tyranitar opened its mouth and fired a powerful beam of light at Arcanine.  
"Flare, use Double Team."

The Arcanine created several clones of itself, avoiding the attack.

"Dragon Pulse!!!" The trainer ordered.

Arcanine's trainer looked to be in his later forties, and possibly of Indian descent. He had grey hair, with flecks of black in it, and wore jeans and a T-shirt.

The Tyranitar's trainer was Ritchie Speed.

Arcanine blasted Tyranitar with a swirling vortex of grey blue energy.

Tyranitar staggered backwards in pain.

"Cruise!!" Ritchie shouted, worried for his Pokemon.

"Flare, use Toxic!!!" Arcanine's trainer said.

Arcanine coughed up a purple substance over Tyranitar, badly poisoning it.

"Hey!!" Faith said, as she and Olly arrived on the scene. "It's Ritchie!!!!"

"Cruise, use Earthquake!!" Ritchie ordered.

The tiring Tyranitar stamped a powerful foot on the ground, and sent a powerful shock wave at Flare.

"Avoid it with ExtremeSpeed."

Flare evaded the attack.

"And finish that Tyranitar with another Iron Head!!"

Arcanine used the momentum from ExtremeSpeed to power up Iron Head.

The watching few gasped as the Tyranitar was thrown across the concrete by the force of the attack.

Flare's trainer grinned.

"Looks like I win."

Ritchie was slightly shocked.

"I guess." He replied.

"You've done a decent job training that Tyranitar, kid." He continued. "But I've been with my Pokemon for over twenty years on and off."

The older trainer laughed.

"I'll see you at the Battle Tower later."

He strode off, after recalling Flare.

Ritchie instantly ran over to his Tyranitar.

"Are you okay, Cruise?"

Olly and Faith walked over.

"How is it?" Faith asked.

Ritchie turned around.

"You were both in the PCC." He commented.

"Well done." Olly said, sarcastically.

Ritchie recalled his Pokemon.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through." Faith replied.

"What happens at the Battle Tower later?" Olly asked.

Ritchie stood up.

"You should probably see someone about that." He said. "Come with me."

* * *

"Hey, Ritchie?" Faith asked, as they walked through the streets.

"Yeah."

"Who was that guy you were battling?"

Ritchie scowled.

"That was some trainer from Almia named Arjun." He replied.

"Looked tough." Olly commented.

"For an Arcanine to beat a Tyranitar, he has to be tough." Ritchie said.

He looked ahead, and saw a large white building.

"We're almost there!!!"

* * *

"This is where I got my first Pokemon from." Ritchie said, slightly misty eyed as he walked into the laboratory.

"So, you're from Verger originally." Olly commented.

"Yeah, but since there wasn't a league here, I headed to Kanto first." Ritchie explained.

"What was your first Pokemon?" Faith asked.

"I believe it was a Charmander!!!" Someone replied.

A woman walked out from behind a shelf. She wore a white lab coat and looked to be in her mid fifties.

"A male Charmander." She mused. "A little over 2 feet tall. About twenty pounds."

"That's right, Professor." Ritchie replied.

"Hello, Ritchie." She said. "I trust you are well."

"Quite good." Ritchie replied.

She peered at Olly and Faith.

"Who are your friends."

"I'm Olly Lowe, Ma'am." Olly said.

"And I'm Faith Montgomery."

She extended a hand.

"Professor Mary Rose."

"They are wanting to know about the Battle Tower." Ritchie said.

Rose's face instantly contorted to anger.

"What is there to say about that..Place!!" She snapped. "This was a peaceful place until those people showed up and built that thing."

She walked over to a desk, and picked up a flyer.

"Bloody criminals, trying to corrupt everyone."

She walked back over, muttering, and gave the flyer to Olly.

He started to read.  
"Frodomar City Battle Tower Double Battle Competition. Tonight. Win Great Prizes."

Olly looked up.

"So what's wrong with that?"

Rose scowled.

"Look on the other side."

Olly flipped it over.

"Terms and conditions."

He read it in silence.

"How do they expect to get away with that?"

"What is it?" Faith asked.

"This is sponsored by Reims Corporation." Olly said. "In other words, this is a Coppinger operation."

"A what operation?" Ritchie asked.

Olly looked around.

"This tournament is linked with organised crime." He explained. "In other words, they might as well say anyone who loses will lose their Pokemon."

"And I just thought that they were destroying the peaceful environment in this City." Rose said, angrily.

"What can we do?" Ritchie asked.

"What do you mean, we?" Faith asked.

Olly looked thoughtful, before grinning.

"Spring the trap." He said. "The three of us are going to compete and try and reach the top of the tower."

"What if we lose?" Faith asked.

"Run!!!" Olly advised.

* * *

Later, Olly walked outside to find Faith training with her new Mawile.

"I think it knows Fake Tears." She commented, as it was crying.

"I don't think they are fake." He replied.

"So, it's effective then." Faith said, hopefully.

Olly crouched down and looked at the Mawile.

"Actually." He admitted. "It looks pretty strong."

Faith didn't reply.

Olly stood up.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You haven't been the same since we got here."

Faith swallowed.

"It's nothing." She replied. "I just...I just used to have a crush on Ritchie, that's all."

Olly shrugged.

"So?" He said. "No need to let it affect your judgement, or your enjoyment. Just put it out of your mind."

"Easy for you to say!!"

* * *

The Battle Tower was a huge white outline against the night sky. There had to be at least twenty trainers milling around outside, waiting for it to start.

"So this is a Double Battle." Faith muttered.

"Yeah." Ritchie replied. "Two Pokemon at the same time."

"Don't worry." Olly said. "It'll be a breeze."

Faith gave him a dirty look.

"I only have three Pokemon, including that Mawile I captured earlier."

"Yeah, you might have slight problems." Olly conceded. "Oh well."

"What do you mean, oh well?"

Olly patted her on the arm in reassurance.

"Come on Faith." He said. "You got pretty far in the PCC, and hardly any of these trainers look serious."

A light flashed on at the roof of the tower, and a darkened figure emerged at the top.

"Greetings!!" The figure said into a megaphone. It also appeared that they were using a voice distorter. "Welcome to the Battle Tower Double Battle competition. A fabuolous place for trainers to come and test themselves."

There was a brief smattering of applause.

"There are also amazing prizes. The winner will meet the CEO of our sponsors, the Reims Corporation and will be given a huge cash prize."

This caught Olly's attention.

"Now, I have an incentive to win!!" He said.

* * *

Everyone was ushered inside.

"Take a number!!" The host shouted, as he held up a basket.

As the trainers walked past, they grabbed a card from the basket.

Once everyone had a card, the host stepped up to a microphone.

"Okay, find the trainer with the same number as you, and wait for your number to be called."

Olly flipped his card over, and found it to have a large bold Three on it.

"Number Three." He said, as Faith and Ritchie vanished into the crowd.

He wandered around, until he heard someone behind him.

"You Number Three?"

He spun around.

"Maybe."

She didn't look amused by his response.

"Are you, or aren't you?"

He grinned.

"I am."

She glared at him.

"I'm going to beat you."

Olly raised both arms behind his head and rested against them.

"Do your worst."

She looked to be about fifteen years old, and had light red hair, pulled back into a pony tail. When she moved, a few strands fell against her face. She also had yellow brown eyes, and a slight tan. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a picture of a flame on it, and an orange skirt with a black belt.

"Let me guess." Olly quipped. "Fire type trainer."

"The name's Flair. Cinder Flair." She said.

"And I'm.."

"I know who you are." She snarled, walking off.

Olly grinned.

"We'll see." He said, leaning against a wall. "And I'll see how much I can douse that temper of yours."

* * *

There was a round of applause, as Ritchie came out punching the air.

_I take it he won._

Ritchie walked over to him.

"I take it you won?" Olly remarked.

"Yeah." Ritchie replied. "My Pikachu and Lucario beat this girl's Golem and Bronzong. I think her name was Dani or something."

"Well done." Olly said. "I just met my opponent."

"What're they like?"

"Angry." Olly laughed. "Nothing I can't handle."

* * *

"Give it up for Olly Lowe and Cinder Flair!!!"

Cinder scowled at Olly, who winked back.

"Begin!!!"

Cinder threw two Pokeballs.

"Typhlosion, Gabite, Go!!!!!"

She sent out a Typhlosion and a Gabite.

Olly wasn't quite expecting a Gabite, but it didn't make any difference to his strategy.

"Empoleon, Dragonite!!!!" He shouted, throwing the Pokeballs. "You are up!!!"  
Olly sent out Empoleon and Dragonite.

Cinder did look slightly worried, before shaking it off.

"Gabite, Stone Edge on Dragonite!!!" She shouted. "Typhlosion, Dig!!!"

Gabite created a trio of rings of stone around its body before launching them at Dragonite.

Typhlosion dived under the ground.

Olly didn't miss a beat.

"Dragonite, protect yourself with Steel Wing!!!" He ordered. "Empoleon, Earthquake!!"

Dragonite covered itself with its wings, blocking the attack from Gabite. It then hopped into the air, as Empoleon sent a shock wave across the ground.

Typhlosion was thrown out of the ground by the force of the attack. Gabite was marginally less hurt by it.

"Empoleon, Aqua Jet on Typhlosion!!!!"

Empoleon launched itself at Typhlosion, crashing into it and making it bounce across the ground.

"Dragonite, use Ice Beam on Gabite!!!"

Dragonite glared at the smaller dragon Pokemon and opened its mouth.

"Dragon Rush!!!" Cinder ordered.

Gabite charged at Dragonite, turning into a blue bullet. It also managed to evade the attack.

Olly laughed.

"Hey Dragonite, remember your training with Garchomp!!!"

Dragonite grinned, and jockeyed Gabite.

As Gabite closed in, Dragonite pirrouetted and evaded the attack.

"OLE!!!!" Olly shouted, drawing a dirty look from Cinder. There were several laughs from the crowd.

"And follow with Hyper Beam!!!"

Dragonite opened its mouth and blasted Gabite with a beam of powerful orange light, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Pump!!!!" Olly called, pointing at Typhlosion.

Empoleon opened its beak and sent a powerful torrent of water at Typhlosion.

Typhlosion howled in agony.

"Gabite is down!!" The referee called, after the Land Shark failed to get up.

Dragonite was relaxing on its tail, content on letting Empoleon battle Typhlosion until it recharged.

"Come on Typhlosion!!!" Cinder shouted. "You might be outnumbered, but give them hell. Use Eruption!!!!"

Typhlosion roared in anger, sending fire and lava cascading from its mouth and into the air.

"Empoleon!!!" Olly shouted, deciding to end it. "Use Tidal Wave!!!!!"

He turned to his yawning Dragonite. "You might want to use Protect."

As Empoleon started to glow with blue light, Dragonite created a shield around itself.

Empoleon leaped into the air and started to spin, creating a huge cascade of water. It hung in the air for almost a second, before crashing down on the arena, soaking everyone present.

Olly ran his fingers through his hair almost by reflex, as he watched the arena fill with water.

While Typhlosion was nearly drowned by the attack, Dragonite was lazily scratching its tail. The room was slightly flooded. Olly would have estimated that there was maybe a foot of water in the area.

The referee had no hesitation in calling it, as Typhlosion drifted to the surface of the water.

"Olly Lowe is the winner."

Cinder instantly ran over to her Typhlosion.

"No!!" She shouted. "Are you okay?!!"

Typhlosion really didn't look in great condition, as it whimpered.

Olly recalled his Pokemon, offering a brief congratulations, and walked over to check on them.

"I..."

"Don't say a thing!!!" Cinder shouted, angrily. "You bastard!!!"  
Olly was pissed off at this point.

"Now look here!!" He said, with fury in his voice. "You signed up to this knowing full well that there was a chance your Pokemon could get hurt!!!"

She backed down slightly.

"So, unless you are prepared to take the consequences, stop being a trainer!!" He said, coldly.

She looked slightly ashamed.

"I...I guess you're right." She muttered, as Olly offered her a hand.

"Look." He said. "I'd never willingly hurt another Pokemon more than is needed in a battle."

She took the hand, and he helped her to her feet.

"That's an interesting Typhlosion." He remarked, as she recalled it.

"It was my starter." She answered.

Olly smiled.

"That Empoleon was my starter." He said. "Tell you what, let's go find a towel and get dry."

* * *

Faith was watching in the crowd, waiting for her battle.

She hadn't managed to find her opponent yet, and was getting slightly impatient.

"Where is this moron?" She snapped under her breath.

Faith heard her number being called.

"Number Eight!!!!"

She made her way to the arena, which had been drained of water after Olly's battle. Faith knew that if she advanced, she could face either Olly or Ritchie in the next round.

As her opponent jogged in, she wondered why he looked familiar.

Long green coat, brown hair, cream coloured slacks.

"I give you Faith Montgomery and Tyson King!!!!"

The realisation hit her instantly.

"Uh oh!!"  
Tyson grinned at her.

"Nidoking, Meowth!!" He shouted, throwing two Pokeballs. "Come on out!!!"  
Tyson sent out a hulking Nidoking and his Meowth.

Meowth grinned, as it slashed the air with its claws. Nidoking tore at the ground with its thick purple legs, waiting for its chance.

Faith glared at the former Ever Grande winner.

"Mawile, Nidorino!!!" She shouted, throwing out her Pokemon. "Let's win this!!"

Faith's two Pokemon emerged from their Pokeballs.

"Let's get down to it!!!" She yelled.

* * *

**Author's Notes. This seems as good a place as any to leave it for the moment.**

**So Tyson is in Verger. Maybe could lead to a possible rematch between him and Ash.**

**Cinder Flair belongs to Megalink1126.**

**The trainer, Arjun, who Ritchie was battling belongs to ap13095.**

**Speaking of which, Ritchie is back!!!**

**He was maybe a bit underused in Rise To The Top, so he gets a little cameo in this chapter, the next one, and maybe more in the future...**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's great that you do that.**

**Little lesson for Olly to learn. When using Tidal Wave, bring a towel.**

**The first chapter hinting at the return of the Coppinger's. Who was the figure calling the shots? Who is going to triumph in the competition? Why do the Coppinger's have an interest in sponsoring a hastily put together competition?**

**Answers coming soon!!!!  
Don't forget to review!!!!!**


	7. Battle Tower Conspiracy Part Two

Chapter Seven. Battle Tower Conspiracy. Part Two.

* * *

_Summary. Olly and Faith arrived in Frodomar City. Upon arrival, they met up with Ritchie. Ritchie and Mary Rose informed them that there was a double battle competition taking place that night. Doing some digging, Olly discovered that it was sponsored by the Reims Corporation, making it a possible link to the Coppingers. The three of them decided to enter, and see what was going on. Olly and Ritchie both won, but Faith was facing off against Tyson. Tyson sent out Nidoking and Meowth against Faith's newly acquired Mawile and her old friend Nidorino..._

_

* * *

_

"Maybe I was wrong about you." Cinder admitted, from the other cubicle.

"A lot of people are." Olly replied. "You wouldn't be the first."

He finished drying himself off, and pulled a royal blue shirt from his bag.

"And I saw you battle in the PCC." Cinder continued. "I was just trying to intimidate you."

Olly grinned.

"Didn't work, did it?" He muttered, under his breath.

He piled his wet clothes in a bag and threw it in his huge backpack, before heading out.

Olly saw Cinder heading out, wearing exactly the same clothes as before.

She saw the slightly surprised look, and grinned.

"Advantages of training fire types. Good for drying clothes" She laughed. "You want to borrow one?"

Olly shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good." He replied. "So, you only train fire types?"

"Yeah." Cinder said. "I grew up on Cinnabar Island, and trained under Master Blaine while there. He taught me how to raise fire types. However, when I was nine, my parents moved to Johto, and Blackthorn City. I then trained under Clair for a bit, before getting my Cyndaquil as a starter."

She looked around.

"Do you specialise in any type?"

Olly shook his head.

"If I did." He said. "It would probably be the Dragon type."

"How come?"

"Well, I own a Dragonite, a Garchomp and a Charizard, so..."

* * *

"Mawile, use Crunch on Nidoking, aim for the horn!!" Faith ordered. "Nidorino, use Double Kick on Meowth!!"

Mawile and Nidorino charged at the two Pokemon.

Tyson smirked.

"Nidoking, stop Mawile with a DynamicPunch. Meowth, evade with Double Team."

Meowth created several clones of itself, stopping Nidorino from landing the hit.

Mawile cried out in pain, as it was thrown across the arena by the force of the punch from the hulking Nidoking.

"Nidoking, use Iron Tail on Nidorino. Meowth, do the same!!!"

Both Tyson's Meowth and Nidoking charged at Nidorino, tails glowing with light.

"Nidorino, escape with Dig!!!" Faith shouted, frantically.

Nidorino dived into the dirt around the arena, escaping the attacks.

Mawile struggled to its feet.

Faith noticed this.

"Distract them with Fake Tears!!!"

Mawile instantly burst into tears, causing Nidoking and Meowth to look around to see what was going on. They both instantly felt sorry for Mawile, lowering their special attack power.

Faith made a quick decision.

"Nidorino, hit Meowth now!!!"

Nidorino burst from the ground, and sent Meowth crashing into the air.

"Meowth!!!!" Tyson called, worried for his Pokemon.

"Nidorino, Double Kick!!!"

Nidorino slammed its paws into Meowth, forcing it to go crashing into the ground.

"Mawile, use Faint Attack on Meowth!!"

Mawile vanished into thin air, and reappeared behind Meowth. It then struck the Scratch Cat Pokemon with its huge jaw like horns.

Meowth howled, and collapsed.

"Meowth is unable to battle!!!"

Faith could sense the advantage swinging her way.

Tyson recalled Meowth, and glared at Faith.

"Nidoking, use Flamethrower on Mawile!!!!"

Nidoking opened his mouth, and blasted Mawile with flames.

The Deciever Pokemon instantly collapsed in a burning pile.

"Mawile is unable to battle!!!"

Faith recalled Mawile. It had done well in its first battle.

Nidorino roared at Nidoking in anger. The Drill Pokemon didn't seem intimidated.

"Nidoking, use Hyper Beam now!!!!"

Nidoking roared in almighty fury and fired a beam of pure orange light at Nidorino.

"Dig!!!"

Nidorino jumped into another hole to evade the blast.

Tyson smirked.

"Follow it, Nidoking!!!"

Nidoking dived under the ground, creating a slightly larger hole than the one used by Nidorino.

"Nidorino, get out of there!!!"  
Nidorino charged out of the ground, escaping from Nidoking.

"Freeze the ground with Ice Beam!!!!"

Nidorino turned in midair and covered the ground in ice.

Tyson didn't blink, before giving the order.

"Rock Tomb, now!!!"

There was a huge roar from under the ice, before huge rocks came crashing from within it.

Nidorino looked slightly worried, as huge chunks of rock and ice were thrown into the air.

It bellowed in anger and pain, as they all came crashing down on it, burying it.

"Nidorino!!!" Faith shouted. "If you can move, give me a sign!!"

There was no response from Nidorino, as Nidoking emerged from the ground and started to roar in triumph.

"Looks like I've won." Tyson remarked.

Faith didn't respond, noticing a small crack in the ground behind Nidoking.

"Don't bet on it!!!" She said, coldly.

Nidorino burst from the crack in the ground, behind Nidoking.

"Ice Beam!!!"

Tyson recovered just a fraction of a second faster than she expected.

"Flamethrower!!!"

Nidorino launched a powerful beam of ice at Nidoking.

The hulking Drill Pokemon countered by spinning, and sending a burst of fire into the ice.

The two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Double Kick!!" Faith yelled. "Aim for the horn!!!"

"Megahorn!!!" Tyson shouted.

As Nidorino threw itself at Nidoking's horn, the larger Drill Pokemon's horn started to glow with light.

Nidoking thrust its horn into Nidorino's belly, at the exact same time as Nidorino sent both feet crashing into Nidoking's horn.

* * *

"That looks painful." Ritchie commented.

"Nah, nothing a quick trip to the Pokemon Centre won't heal." Olly replied.

"You could argue that." Someone said, behind them.

Both Olly and Ritchie turned to see the trainer, Arjun, who had been battling Ritchie.

"What do you mean?" Olly asked.

Arjun waved a hand.

"You of all people should know that the hardest scars to heal are mental scars. What will happen to either of those Pokemon if they are beaten by the pre or evolved form of each other?"

Olly swallowed.

_"Croagunk, Brick Break!!!!"_

_Olly's Croagunk charged at the Toxicroak, fist glowing._

_Saturn laughed, flicking his hair into the devil horn shape._

_"Toxicroak, Sludge Bomb!!!"_

_Toxicroak flipped backwards, and launched a compact ball of poison at Croagunk, who was thrown backwards by the explosive force._

_It struggled to get up, but Saturn's Toxicroak slammed a poison backed fist into its pre-evolved form, knocking it out._

_"Croagunk is unable to battle." The referee called. "Toxicroak is the winner, and the battle goes to Saturn from Pastoria City!!!"_

_Olly kicked the ground, as he recalled his newly acquired Croagunk._

_"Thanks for what you did." He said. "We'll get stronger together, don't worry."_

_He walked away from the Croagunk battling festival, head held high. He had only gone to test out his new Pokemon before challenging the gym the next day._

"Croagunk took a while to recover." Olly said. "And how the hell did you know that, anyway?"

Arjun looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, but I work in a Pokemon Centre in Almia." He replied. "I have access to the records of every single Pokemon that has ever been treated across the regions. It makes for interesting reading sometimes."

"So, why are you in Verger?" Ritchie asked.

Arjun laughed.

"To win it all!!!!"

* * *

"Nidorino!!" Faith shouted, as her Pokemon fainted.

"Nidoking!!!" Tyson yelled, as his Pokemon also fainted.

The referee made the call.

"Both Nidorino and Nidoking are unable to battle. Therefore, both trainers are disqualified."

Both Faith and Tyson gave him a shocked look.

"What!!!!" Both of them shouted.

"Rules are rules!!!" The referee replied. "Leave now!!!"

Faith and Tyson recalled their Pokemon, and walked off angrily.

* * *

"Wow, that was harsh." Olly remarked.

One of the hosts walked past.

"Our sponsors have no interest in losers." He replied. "A draw is worse than losing."

The very same host then walked to the microphone, and started to issue instructions for the next round.

* * *

"Hard luck." Ritchie said to Faith, as he walked past her.

She seemed to perk up slightly, at his words.

"Thanks." She replied. "Are you..?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to go for a battle." Ritchie said.  
"Good luck." Faith said, as he strode off.

Ritchie shrugged.

"Ah, I don't know who this Ari DeVarro is, but he's no match for me."

* * *

"Give it up for Frodomar Cities very own Ritchie Speed, and all the way from Ecruteak City, Ari DeVarro!!!"

Ritchie jogged out onto the field, to find his opponent waiting for him.

Ari had chocolate brown hair above a blue headband. He wore a lavender shirt under a crimson coat and was about average height.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!!" Ritchie said.

Ari threw two Pokeballs.

"Dusknoir, Gallade!!!" He shouted. "Engage!!"

Ari sent out a large Dusknoir and a shiny Gallade.

Ritchie plucked two Pokeballs from his belt.

"Zippo!!" He shouted, sending out his Charizard. "Corleone!!!!"

Ritchie sent out a Tentacruel.

"Gallade, Swords Dance!!!"

Gallade started to glow with light, raising its attack power.

"Dusknoir, Psychic on Tentacruel!!!"

"Corleone, Protect!!" Ritchie ordered. "Zippo, use Wing Attack on Gallade!!"

Tentacruel covered itself in a bubble, stopping the attack from damaging it.

Charizard took off and slammed its wings into Gallade.

"Psycho Cut!!" Ari said, calmly.

Gallade leaped up, and crashed its blades into Zippo. The Charizard roared in anger, as psychic energy coursed through its body.

"Corleone!!" Ritchie yelled. "Use Poison Jab on Dusknoir!!!"

Tentacruel wrapped its tentacles around Dusknoir, before digging them in.

Dusknoir looked slightly bemused.

"Swat it away with Shadow Punch!!!!"

"Duusknoirrr!!!"

Dusknoir swung a fist into one of the red jewels on Tentacruel's face.

"Wring Out!!!!!" Ritchie called.

Tentacruel started to squeeze down on Dusknoir...

Only for the Gripper Pokemon to pass through the attack, unaffected.

"No!!!" Ritchie shouted. "I forgot that it was a Normal type attack!!"

"Gallade, Psycho Cut on Tentacruel!!!"

"Zippo, Flamethrower on Dusknoir!!" Ritchie ordered. "Corleone, Protect!!"

Corleone protected itself. Zippo blasted Dusknoir with flames.

Dusknoir called out in wonder.

"Dusknoir, use Pain Split on Tentacruel!!!" Ari said. "Gallade, Teleport behind Charizard and use Psychic!!!"

Dusknoir reached towards Tentacruel, and balanced out their health, recovering most of the damage caused by Zippo's attack.

Gallade teleported into the air, and focused on Charizard, blasting it with the full force of its slightly limited mental abilities. Limited when compared with the other evolution of Kirlia.

The fire Pokemon roared, as it was sent crashing to the ground.

"Dusknoir, use Thunder Punch!!!!" Ari ordered.

Dusknoir's fist crackled with lightning as it charged at the downed Charizard.

Zippo roared in pain, as electricity coursed through its body and knocked it out.

"Charizard is down!!!" The referee shouted.

"Damn!!" Ritchie yelled, as he recalled Zippo. "Corleone, use Surf!!!"

"Gallade, Teleport!!!" Ari ordered. "Dusknoir, I'm sorry to make you do this, but use Curse!!!!!"  
Gallade vanished, before the huge wave of water came crashing down.

As Dusknoir was submerged by the water, a huge shadowy nail came bursting through the water and impaled Corleone.

Tentacruel shook as it was cursed by the attack.

"Now, Dusknoir!!" Ari ordered. "Pain Split!!!"  
"Corleone, use Water Pulse!!" Ritchie yelled, seeing his chances of advancing fading away.

Ari laughed, as the blue orb of water blocked the health sharing attack.

"You forgot about Gallade!!!"

Ritchie saw something crashing to the ground, and his Tentacruel was down.

Ari's Gallade struck a victory pose, as it rested one leg on the fainted Tentacruel.

"Tentacruel is down!!!!" The referee called. "Victory goes to DeVarro!!!"

Ritchie sighed, as he recalled Corleone.

* * *

"Interesting." Olly remarked, as he stood up.

"Looks like your idea that losers Pokemon would be stolen was far fetched." Faith commented, as she fed some medicine to Nidorino, who was trying to avoid swallowing it.

"Hey, that was a classic overreaction!!" Olly replied. "Oh well, looks like I'm up."

"Who are you facing?"

* * *

"Feral, Branch!!!" Arjun shouted. "Come on!!!"

Arjun sent out a Torterra and a Feraligatr.

Olly made his decisions.

"Empoleon!!" He called, sending out his Empoleon. "Toxicroak!!!"

Olly's Toxicroak appeared.

"As you wish." Arjun replied. "Branch, use Earthquake."

Olly instantly mentally kicked himself.

"Toxicroak, jump on Empoleon's back. Empoleon, use Aqua Jet!!!"

Toxicroak leaped through the air, and groped Empoleon. Empoleon streaked across the ground, evading the attack.

"Toxicroak, use Brick Break on Torterra!!!" Olly ordered. "Aim for the head!!!"

Toxicroak jumped from Empoleon's back and slammed a fist into the Continent Pokemon's head.

Torterra roared in anger.

"Feral, use Hydro Pump on Toxicroak!!!"

Feraligatr blasted Toxicroak with water, to no avail.

"Empoleon, use Grass Knot on Feraligatr!!!"

Empoleon focused, and as Feraligatr tried to escape, it tripped over a few roots of grass that emerged.

"Branch, use Wood Hammer on Empoleon."

Torterra roared as the tree on its back glowed with green light, and launched several logs at Empoleon.

Empoleon squawked in pain, as Torterra grunted from the recoil.

"Toxicroak, use Poison Jab on Feraligatr!!!"

Toxicroak slammed a poison backed fist into Feraligatr, who didn't seem too fazed as its thick skin stopped it from doing too much damage.

"Feral, use Ice Punch!!!"

Feraligatr's fist froze over as it punched Toxicroak.

Toxicroak gasped in pain, as part of her leg was frozen.

"Now, Dragon Claw on that Toxicroak!!"

Feraligatr's claws started to glow, as it brought them down.

"Rock Climb!!!!"

Toxicroak tensed her remaining good leg and forced herself into the air evading the attack.

"Brick Break!!!" Olly roared. "Empoleon, use Ice Beam on Torterra!!!!"

Toxicroak crashed her fist into Feraligatr's jaw, while Empoleon sent a cold blue beam at Torterra.

"Branch, Protect!!!"

Torterra protected itself from what would have been a highly effective attack.

"Feral, use Crunch on Toxicroak!!!"

Feraligatr leaped up and brought its powerful jaws down on Toxicroak's body.

"Poison Jab!!" Olly shouted. "Aim for the eyes."

Toxicroak swung a fist backed by poison and punched Feraligatr in the eye.

The huge blue crocodile like Pokemon roared in pure anger, and threw Toxicroak to the ground.

"Uh oh!!" Olly said, as Feraligatr started to savagely beat Toxicroak. "Empoleon, use..."

"Branch, use Flash on Empoleon!!" Arjun ordered.

Torterra emitted a burst of light from the tree on its back and blinded Empoleon.

"Hey, Toxicroak!!" Olly shouted, slightly worried for his Pokemon.

Toxicroak was still being punched and bitten by the half blinded Feraligatr.

He then had an idea.

"Toxi, use Reversal!!!"

Toxicroak's eyes started to glow with light, as she focused all the pain suffered by the injuries inflicted on her by Feraligatr.

She swung her fists back, and launched an almighty uppercut into Feraligatr's chin that sent the Big Jaw Pokemon flying backwards.

It didn't move.

"Feraligatr is down!!!"

Arjun recalled his Pokemon.

"Thanks." He said, before turning to Branch. "His Empoleon can't see and his Toxicroak looks exhausted."

Olly smirked.

"Toxicroak, go jump on Empoleon's face."

Toxicroak ran as fast as she could across the arena, and dived onto Empoleon's facem grasping the three horns.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!!!!!"

Empoleon opened its beak, and absolutely blasted Toxicroak off its face.

Toxicroak was instantly healed as she was forced backwards through the air.

"Now, use the momentum to power up a Poison Jab!!!"

Toxicroak slammed her fist into Branch, sending it back a few feet.

"And, my gamble is complete!!" Olly said, triumphantly, as Empoleon glared at Torterra.

Arjun smiled.

"So, you used the Hydro Cannon to both heal your Dry Skinned Toxicroak, and clear your Empoleon's vision." He said. "Kudos, but you have not won yet."

"Toxicroak, use Toxic!!!!"

Toxicroak spat a blob of deadly poison at Torterra, who was instantly poisoned.

"Branch, use Stone Edge!!"

"Toorterrraaa!!!!"

Torterra reared up on its back legs, and came crashing down, sending rocks flying at Toxicroak.

"Empoleon, Ice Beam!!" Olly yelled.

Empoleon fired the cold blue beam at Torterra.

The Continent Pokemon roared, as it was blind sided by the attack, and frozen partly.

"Branch, use Seed Bomb!!!"

Torterra fired a huge ball at Empoleon, which exploded in the air, showering it with seeds.

Empoleon squawked angrily.

"Hey, easy." Olly said to his Pokemon. "Use Metal Claw!!!"

Empoleon leaped at Branch, flippers glowing.

"Toxicroak, use Sludge Bomb!!!"

Toxicroak launched a compact ball of poisonous mud at Torterra.

Empoleon crashed its flippers into Torterra, causing it to bellow in a combination of pain and exhaustion.

As Toxicroak's attack hit, the mighty Pokemon slumped to its knees and couldn't move.

"Torterra is down." The referee shouted. "We have a winner!!"

* * *

Olly came out, and was instantly greeted by Faith and Ritchie.

"You won!!" Faith exclaimed.

Olly looked at the Pokeball containing his Empoleon.

"Yeah, but my Empoleon's exhausted." He replied. "No chance of it being used in the final next."

"So, it's a short tower." Ritchie said, as the host called Olly up.

"The final will be contested between Olly Lowe and Ari DeVarro!!!"

* * *

"Welcome." The Tower Tycoon said, as he strode down onto the field.

If he was a Coppinger, Olly hadn't seen him before.

"My name is Malcolm Copper, and I would like to let you know that my boss is watching." He said, gesturing to a camera filming the events.

"Copper?" Olly asked. "You sure you don't have an -inger on the end of that name?"

Malcolm gave him a strange look.

"You might want to get down to the battling." He said, to both trainers.

Olly shook hands with Ari.

"Good luck." He said.

Ari laughed.

"I don't need luck." He replied. "But it helps."

Ari walked over to his trainer area. So did Olly.

"After you." Ari said.

Olly thought about it. The only Pokemon who he hadn't used so far that was actually able to compete was Dusclops.

"Dusclops, I need you!!!" He shouted, sending out Dusclops. The Pokemon instantly ran over and hugged him.

Ari had a slight smirk at that choice.

He thought about his second Pokemon. Empoleon was in no condition to battle. Dragonite was also quite tired. That left...

"Toxicroak!!!!" He yelled, throwing the Poison Mouth Pokemon out.

Ari pulled two Pokeballs.

"Dusknoir, Gallade." He said. "Engage!!!"

* * *

"He might be at a disadvantage here." Ritchie commented. "Dusclops is probably weaker than Dusknoir, and Toxicroak has an incredible weakness to psychic attacks."

"Eep." Faith replied.

* * *

Silently, Olly was wondering what was with his bad decision making lately.

"Ah well." He said, aloud. "Too late now."

"Gallade, Swords Dance!!!" Ari ordered, using the same tactic he had used against Ritchie.

Olly instantly knew what was coming for Toxicroak.

"Hey, Toxicroak, use Toxic on Gallade, quick!!!"

Toxicroak coughed a glob of poison onto Gallade, who started to choke.

"Dusclops!!" Olly shouted. "Shadow Punch on Dusknoir!!!"

Dusclops threw a punch at Dusknoir.

"Counter with your own Shadow Punch!!" Ari called, cheerily.

Dusknoir was slightly faster, and threw Dusclops across the room with the force of its attack.

Olly was slightly worried, as his Dusclops crashed to the floor.

"Come on buddy." Olly said, trying to reassure his Pokemon. "It's basically a bigger version of you!!"

He turned to Toxicroak.

"Hey, use Sludge Bomb on Gallade."

Toxicroak fired a ball of purple, poisonous mud at Gallade.

"Teleport away." Ari commanded his Pokemon.

Gallade vanished.

"Use Poison Jab behind you!!"

Toxicroak spun around and anticipated an attack from the rear.

None came.

Olly was quite surprised, until Gallade came charging in from the direction that it had vanished from.

"Toxicroak!!" He shouted, as the shiny blue Gallade raised its blades...

And Dusclops came from nowhere and landed a punch in Gallade's back, stopping the Blade Pokemon from following through with the attack.

"Awesome!!!" Olly said. "Now, use Will O Wisp on Dusknoir!!!"

"Shadow Ball!!!" Ari countered, as the balls of fire headed for his Dusknoir.

Dusknoir sent the lump of red, purple and black into the oncoming flames, deflecting them.

"Toxicroak, use Faint Attack!!" Olly called. "On Dusknoir!!"

Toxicroak vanished, and reappeared behind Dusknoir.

The Gripper Pokemon moaned, as Toxicroak punched it in the lower back.

"Hey, Dusknoir!!!" Ari shouted, losing his cool slightly. "Fire Punch!!!!"

Dusknoir spun, and hit Toxicroak with a burning fist, that made her scream in agony.

"That's quite the double edged sword you have there." Ari commented. "Makes things kinda firey for ya."

"That's completely innapropriate." Olly muttered. "Dusclops, use Night Shade!!!"

Dusclops fired a wave of black energy at Gallade, who was momentarily overcome by it.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut on Toxicroak!!!" Ari said.

Olly knew that a hit like that would probably defeat Toxicroak.

"Dusclops, take the hit!!!!"  
Dusclops appeared in front of Toxicroak to take the attack.

"Shadow Punch!!!"

Dusclops punched the rapidly exhausting Gallade in the face, throwing it back through the air.

"Dusknoir, use Shadow Sneak on Dusclops!!!"

Dusknoir vanished, and reappeared behind Dusclops. It reached out and....

Toxicroak swung a poison backed fist and nailed Dusknoir.

"Night Slash!!!!" Ari called.

Gallade leaped at Dusclops, blades crackling with energy black as night.

"Destiny Bond!!!" Olly ordered, knowing that there was no way Dusclops would survive it.

A black shadow emerged underneath Gallade, as he ran his blade through Dusclops' body.

Dusclops shrieked as it collapsed.

Gallade looked triumphant for a second, before collapsing.

"Both Gallade and Dusclops are down!!!!"

Toxicroak looked at Dusknoir, who was still favouring the sore spot on its back.

"Poison Jab!!!"  
"Shadow Punch!!!"

Dusknoir and Toxicroak charged at each other trading punches. Neither was doing too much damage to the other.

"Dusknoir, use Shadow Sneak!!!"

Dusknoir vanished behind Toxicroak, and tried to strange her of air.

"Use Faint Attack!!!"  
Toxicroak vanished, and reappeared behind Dusknoir, punching it with a dark type power.

Dusknoir moaned, to Ari's apparent anger.

"Come on!!" He yelled. "Use Psychic!!!!"

Olly heard a phone ringing in the background, before the words in his mouth spilled out.

"Evade with Rock Climb!!!"

Toxicroak tensed her rear legs and forced herself into the air, evading the attack.

"Sludge Bomb!!!" Olly shouted, as Toxicroak created a ball of purple sludge.

* * *

Copper stood up.

"Stop!!!" He shouted.

Ari looked up. So did Olly.

"Stop." Copper laughed. "I'm really impressed by both of you. How about we declare it a draw and both of you get a share of the spoils."

Olly scowled.

"No way!!" He argued.

"Wouldn't feel right." Ari agreed.

"Nevertheless." Copper continued. "I must insist that you both come up here right now."

"Forget it!!!" Olly yelled.

Copper took a Pokeball from his pocket.

"Are you arguing with me?"

Olly smirked.

"So, showing your true colours."

Copper laughed, as he threw the Pokeball and a Donphan appeared.

"I don't think it concerns you, Mr. Lowe." He said. "The Mistress would like a word with you."

"What's going on?" Ari asked, as the Donphan advanced on Olly.

"This place is being sponsored by a group of criminals." Olly replied. "Not just the regular bunch of weirds like Team Rocket or Galactic. But these are the real deal."

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of us." Copper laughed. "Now, you are going to come with me."

Donphan roared in anger.

"Rollout!!!"

"Toxicroak, Brick Break!!!!"

Toxicroak slammed her fist into the oncoming Donphan, sending it crashing backwards.

"Donphan, Hyper Beam!!!" Copper ordered.

Donphan jumped up and blasted the exhausted Toxicroak with the beam of pure orange light. The exhausted Pokemon was quickly knocked out.

"Toxicroak!!" Olly shouted, recalling his fallen Pokemon.

"Dusknoir!!!!" Ari called. "Use Night Shade on Donphan!!!"

Dusknoir fired a beam of black energy at Donphan, who was helpless to evade it.

"This doesn't involve you!!!" Copper yelled, angrily, as Olly reached for another Pokeball.

"Yeah, it bothers me when bastards like you try to enforce your nutty ideals on the world." Ari retorted.

"Help them out, Houndoom!!!" Copper yelled, sending out the Dark Pokemon.

Olly threw a Pokeball.

"Deoxys, come forth from space!!"

Olly sent out Deoxys.

Copper laughed.

"About time!!!"

He gave the order.

"Donphan, use Assurance on Dusknoir!! Houndoom, use Dark Pulse on Deoxys."

Donphan launched a wave of dark energy at Dusknoir, knocking it out. Houndoom did the same towards Deoxys.

"Defense Forme now!!" Olly shouted, causing Deoxys to weather the hit with ease. "Now, Attack Forme and use Leaf Blade on Donphan."

Ari recalled Dusknoir.

"Thanks, old friend." He said, before taking another Pokeball up.

"Rotom!!!" He shouted, sending out a Mow form of Rotom.

Deoxys created a blade of green energy and ran it through Donphan, instantly knocking it out.

"Damnit!!!" Copper shouted. "My Donphan."

He recalled the Pokemon, before looking to Houndoom.

"Retreat." He said, recalling it. "You may think you've won."

"I know I've won!!" Olly replied.

Copper pulled a small ball from his belt and prepared to throw it.

"Deoxys, stop it with Psychic!!"

Deoxys froze Copper in midair.

Olly walked over, and looked into Copper's eyes.

"I don't think you are going anywhere at the moment." He said. "I have a message for your boss."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pen and paper.

Olly scribbled something on it, before putting it in Copper's breast pocket.

"Now, don't let the psychotic Miss Coppinger not see that." He said, angrily.

Olly nodded to Deoxys, who let Copper go. He instantly threw the Smoke Ball, and vanished.

Ari looked around.

"What's going on?"

Faith and Ritchie ran in.

"It's probably best you don't know." Olly laughed, as he looked at Rotom. "Interesting Pokemon."

* * *

Olly and Faith made their way to the edge of the city, flanked by Ritchie.

"Thanks for helping stop those people making a mess of the city." Ritchie said. "It might be a dump in places, but it's still my home."

"Amen." Faith muttered.

"So what are you going to do now?" Olly asked.

Ritchie shrugged.

"I'm going to see if someone comes through here." He said. "Then, I'm going to take the gym challenge."

"Maybe I'll see you at the finals." Olly laughed.

"Me too." Faith said.

Ritchie laughed.

"Yeah, sure." He said. "That'd be something."

The two trainers started to leave, as Ritchie waved them off.

They had barely been walking for five minutes, when they saw someone stood in front of them.

"Ari?" Olly asked.

Ari laughed.

"Yeah, it's me." He said. "Look, you are a really good trainer. And I enjoyed the battle with you. Anytime you want a rematch then..."

Olly laughed.

"I doubt it." He replied. "Those'll be the last double battles I do for a long time."

Ari backed up.

"I'll battle you in a six on six if you want." He said. "But, truly stronger trainers are a rare commodity. Those trainers that can convince legendary Pokemon to battle for them are an even rarer breed."

He winked.

"I am going to see you again someday."

* * *

She saw Copper walk in.

"Tell me you got him?" She said.

Copper shook his head.

"Goddamn you!!" She shouted. "What the hell do you do? I ask you one simple task, and you completely blow it."

Copper gulped.

"He...He..Gave me..A..Message for you." He said, taking the paper out and placing it on her desk.

Claudia picked it up, and unfolded it.

**I'm Coming To Get You!!!!"**

* * *

**Author's Notes. Dum Dum Dum.**

**Wow, that was...Long.**

**Ari DeVarro belongs to AronDelBen, author of The World Pokemon Championships. I highly recommend that fic.**

**That was exhausting to write. Still I probably just about set a record for number of battles crammed into one chapter.**

**Interesting and random sidenote. Copper was originally called Cooper, but I made an error when writing it the first time, and it stuck.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. On a sidenote, I just hit a thousand hits!!!**

**Next chapter will switch back to the intrepid wannabe Pokemon master, his coordinator girlfriend, erstwhile travelling companion whose creator seems to have gone missing, his spunky Pikachu, his bitey little Gible and his... Nightmare!!!**

**Olly saying that those will be the last double battles he competes in for a while is down to the fact that I am not writing anymore ever if I can help it.**

**Don't forget to review!!!**


	8. The Ghosts Of Red Moon City

Chapter Eight. The Ghosts Of Red Moon City.

* * *

_Summary. Olly, Faith and Ritchie managed to stop the Battle Tower Conspiracy in Frodomar City._

_

* * *

_

"Snover!!" Ash shouted. "Use Ice Shard."

Snover raised its fists and fired a missile of ice at the Trapinch.

"Dig!!!" Jim ordered.

Trapinch started to scrabble at the ground, avoiding the attack.

"Now, send Snover into the air!!!" Jim called.

"Anchor yourself with Ingrain!!!" Ash said, trying to think up a strategy.

Snover forced several roots into the ground, sucking nutrients from the ground.

Trapinch burst from underneath it, and tried to send Snover crashing into the air.

"Ice Punch!!!"

Snover's fist started to glow with ice, as it punched Trapinch in the beak.

Trapinch moaned in pain, as part of its beak froze shut.

"Okay, okay!!" Jim said, raising both hands. "That's enough."

Snover looked pretty pleased with its efforts, as it punched the air.

"I think it picked that up from you." May commented.

"Far be it for me to influence my Pokemon's behaviour." Ash replied. "Just look at Nightmare."

Nightmare was leaning against a tree nearby, chewing on twigs.

May walked over to where Nightmare was stood.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Nightmare looked at her.

"I'm just peachy." He replied, looking behind her. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

Nightmare gestured.

"I'm almost home."

May turned, and saw the outline of a city on the horizon.

"So, that's....?"

"Red Moon City." Nightmare confirmed.

* * *

Ash, May and Jim arrived in Red Moon City, to notice the slight red tinge upon the buildings.

"This is weird." Ash muttered.

"But slightly romantic." May said.

"Wonder why everything looks red." Jim asked.

"Well, it is called Red Moon City." Nightmare muttered, as he was given several dirty looks by the residents.

"And suddenly I feel like a leper."

* * *

The three trainers walked into the Pokemon Centre, after spending a few hours looking for it.

"And we're here." Jim said. "Once we get healed, we can take another look around and find the gym."

Nightmare walked in after them, only for alarms to be set off as he passed through the door.

"I wasn't stealing!!!!" He yelled, looking around.

Four Sneasel suddenly jumped into the area, and surrounded Nightmare.

"Oh, home sweet home." He muttered, as they charged at him.

"Pikachu!!" Ash yelled, instantly worried for Nightmare. "Use Thunderbolt now!!"  
Pikachu leaped from his shoulder and zapped the Sneasel with electricity.

The four Sharp Claw Pokemon staggered back.

"Weavile, use Vacuum Wave!!!"

The order came, and Pikachu was thrown across the room, by a sudden thrust of energy.

"Pikachu!!" Ash yelled, as he reached for another Pokeball.

"Don't move!!!" Someone yelled.

They looked around, to see an angry looking man stood nearby, wearing a long black coat. He had short crew cut black hair and a Weavile stood next to him.

"Take that filthy thing out of here!!" He shouted.

"Oh okay." Nightmare replied, as he walked over and dragged Ash towards the door, to protests from his trainer.

"I was talking to your trainer, you insolent Gengar!!!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!!" May demanded.

The man laughed.

"The Red Moon City Gym Leader." He replied. "The name's Jake, and by the authority vested in me by the Verger Pokemon League, you are all under arrest for aiding a fugitive ghost."

* * *

"So this is prison." Jim commented, as the door was slammed shut. "Gotta be honest. Never thought I'd end up here."

Ash glared at Nightmare.

"What the hell did you do?"

Nightmare looked shocked.

"I honestly didn't do anything." He replied. "Why do I get blamed every time we end up in trouble?"

"He's innocent." Someone in the cell next to them said.

Ash walked over, and saw a young woman sat within the cell.

She was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, as well as a pair of thin rimmed glasses. She had brown hair that went past her shoulders.

"The people in this town have a deep seated hatred of ghosts." She explained. "They think that they are behind every bad thing that happens."

"Who are you?" Jim asked.

She smiled.

"I'm Tanelle Emerson." She replied. "I used to be the gym leader before the neanderthal who threw you in here threw me out."

"What!!!" May gasped.

"I'm a ghost type gym leader, and when you have a gang of rogue ghosts wandering around the city causing trouble, people want you to do something about it. And when leads are hard to come by, the same people instantly assumed that I was ignoring them because they were ghosts. Then I was deposed, and they brought a dark type gym leader in to try and do the job."

Tanelle had a wistful smile on her face.

"But I'm not bitter."

Jim walked over and started to bang on the door.

"Hey, guard!!!" He shouted.

He continued to bang.

"Guard!!!"

Nothing.

"Guard!!!!!"

The guard eventually strode over.

"Keep it down!!" He yelled.

"I need to show you something!!" Jim yelled. "That'll show you why you can't keep me in here."

The guard ignored him.

"Oh come on!!!"

"If you don't shut up, you'll just go to court hoarse."

Nightmare walked over.

"If you don't get over here, I'll eat your dreams."

Ash sighed.

"Don't make it worse."

He dropped onto the bed, only for it to collapse underneath him.

"Oh come on!!!!" He shouted, as he ended up on the floor.

"So, why are you in here?" Jim asked.

Tanelle shrugged.

"Owning a ghost Pokemon is a serious offence here. They won't let me out until I release them."

"That's awful." May commented, as she checked that Ash was okay.

Tanelle smiled.

"I'll get over it."

* * *

The judge looked less than amused, as Ash, May, Jim, Pikachu and Nightmare were shepperded into the court. He thought for about six seconds, before making a verdict.

"I have considered the charges, and have decided upon five years each in custody."

The judge banged the gavel.

"What the hell for??" May shouted.

"Okay, ten years!!!" He said, banging the gavel again. "No parole!!!"

"What!!!" Ash yelled.

"Don't we even get a lawyer?" Jim asked.

"No!!" The judge replied. "You brought that dangerous creature into this city. You knew that possession of a ghost Pokemon is illegal. You have therefore broken our most sacred rule and are deserving to be punished to the full extent of the law."

Nightmare looked up.

"You know what this is!!!" He shouted, causing gasps from the watching crowd. "This is blatant Pokeism!!!!"

"One more outburst from that filthy creature, and...." The judge snarled.

"And nothing." Someone said, walking into the room.

Ash and his friends looked around.

"Doug!!!" Ash exclaimed, as his former opponent at the PCC walked towards them.

"Remove that man from the court!!" The judge said, angrily.

Doug raised a badge from his coat and held it up, as two police officers approached him.

"If you touch me, I will bring the full power of the Pokemon G-men down on you." He said, causing them to back off.

"You have no authority to pass any kind of sentence down on these people. It is in clause eighty three of the trainers charter that a trainer has the full right to train any type of Pokemon that they choose without fear of discrimination."

Doug looked around.

"Bug Catchers and Magikarp toting Fishermen have to survive somehow, right."

There were laughs from the crowd.

"Anyway, on that note, you have no authority to do so."

The judge looked around.

"That G-men badge means absolutely nothing here." He said, banging the gavel. "And neither does the trainer charter. You can go to jail with them."

Doug laughed.

"I suggest you think about it." He said. "I have some very powerful friends within the Pokemon league, and also within the guidebook writers office. Put it this way, Red Moon City relies on tourism to survive, and I wouldn't fancy the chances if it gets leaked that the authorities are a bunch of ghost Pokemon hating fascists. Still you could sell the documentary rights to World's Worst Places."

The judge's face was as black as thunder, but he knew that Doug had a point. As much as it pained him to do so.

"Fine." He said, angrily. "All charges are dropped. However, Mr. Ketchum, you need to keep that Gengar in a Pokeball, and there has to be an apology issued."

Nightmare looked up.

"Okay, apology accepted." He said, walking off.

"Nightmare!!" Ash hissed. "They want an apology from you!!!"

Nightmare coughed.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"We could be here for a while." He said.

* * *

"Thanks Doug." Jim muttered, as he followed his fellow G-man out of the court.

"No problem." Doug replied, as Ash and May waited behind to try and convince Nightmare to apologise to the judge.

"Hey, have you found any Arceus plates yet?" Jim asked.

Doug looked around, before nodding covertly.

"Yeah." He said.

Doug stretched.

"You three are lucky I passed through." He said. "I wasn't sticking around for long, because I got a call asking for help stopping a biker gang to the east."

Jim looked slightly puzzled.

"Cycling Road to the east." Doug explained. "Goes all the way to the next town. Stone City."

"Are you collecting gym badges?" Jim asked.

Doug nodded.

"I got the badge from here, Oldwood Town and Lassana City." He said. "Have you encountered either of our other friends?"

Jim shook his head.

"I haven't seen either Olly or Faith since we left Starburst Island." He said. "I haven't seen Olly since Noland's funeral."

Ash and May came over.

"Thanks for that." May said.

"What did Nightmare do?" Jim asked.

"Well." Ash said. "Nightmare basically wouldn't do it. So now we have to find those ghosts and stop them, otherwise we get sent back in there."

Doug laughed.

"Unlucky." He said. "Anyway, if you need me, I'll be at Cycling Road."

Doug started to leave.

"Thanks again." Ash called.

Doug waved, as he vanished around a corner.

"So, where do we begin looking?" May asked.

"How do you find a ghost that doesn't want to be found?" Jim asked.

Ash looked at the purple Pokeball in his hand.

"I might have an idea."

* * *

Later that night...

Ash had left May sleeping in bed, as he pulled his clothes on. Taking care not to wake her, or Pikachu, he slipped out of the motel, and to the car park outside.

Ash looked around, as he held the Master Ball up.

"Okay, Nightmare!!!" He said. "Come on out!!"

Ash sent out Nightmare, who yawned.

"Ah the fresh Red Moon air." He commented. "Why do I feel like I shouldn't be here."

Nightmare looked around.

"Where's your Pikachu?"

Ash had left Pikachu, Gible and Snover at the motel room he was sharing with May.

"I left them in there." He replied, pointing to the building.

"Ooh." Nightmare said. "Are we running away together?"

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we're going to start a half human half Pokemon family together that is biologically impossible." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Nightmare nodded.

"Oh, good effort." He replied. "What are we really doing?"

Ash laughed.

"You're going to show me where you used to live." He said. "Now, if you are seen then, we'll both probably end up lynched, so hide in my shadow."

Nightmare scoffed.

"You mean you'll end up lynched. How can a rope do anything against me?"

"A Weavile probably could do something." Ash said.

Nightmare instantly jumped into Ash's shadow.

"Can you see me?" He asked, slightly muffled.

* * *

"Okay, go left here!!"

Ash followed the direction of Nightmare's voice.

"So, you think...?"

"Shush!!" Ash hissed, as two police officers walked past.

One of them gave him a strange look, as he tried to turn it into a cough.

Ash watched them vanish into the distance, before Nightmare popped out of his shadow.

"I think we might be here." He muttered.

Ash looked around the alley they were in.

"Nothing unusual here." He said.

Nightmare looked around.

"There is something here." He remarked, looking around.

"I don't feel anything." Ash said.

Nightmare glared at him.

"That is because, A, you aren't a Pokemon, and B, you aren't a ghost Pokemon." Nightmare said, dismissively.

He crouched down.

"Ghosts are something you cannot see, unless they choose to reveal themselves."

As Nightmare finished speaking, several purple clouds appeared in the air.

Nightmare laughed.

"And look at that."

Nightmare could see something that his trainer couldn't.

"And look at that." He said.

There was a pair of Gastly and about three Haunter floating in the air.

"What do you want?" One of the Haunter asked.

To his trainer, it would have sounded like the Haunter was saying its own name over and over again. Nightmare, however, could understand his pre-evolved form.

"Where's the ring leader of your gang?" He asked.

"Sorry." One of the Gastly taunted. "No amateurs. We're rebels."

Nightmare smirked.

"No, I'm a rebel. You're an idiot."

"Nightmare?" Ash asked. "What's going on?"

"Be quiet." Nightmare said. "I'm arguing with the hired help."

"You, a rebel?" One of the Haunter said, sardonically. "A slave to a human."

Nightmare laughed.

"At the risk of sounding like a parent." He said. "This has to stop. These people won't stop hunting you. Not until you stop attacking them and their city."

"We don't care." One of the Gastly replied.

"Yeah, we don't stop until the boss says so."

"Well, let me meet the bastard then." Nightmare shouted.

He suddenly felt cold. Colder than he had ever felt before.

"Well, well." The familiar voice said. "Long time no see."

Nightmare spun to see a larger Gengar stood behind him. One of the eyes was almost closed by a huge scar.

"Little Brother."  
Nightmare spat on the ground in anger.

"Casper!!!"

"Casper?" Ash asked. "Your brother."

Casper looked at Ash with fury.

"You betrayed our family for a meatbag!!!"

Nightmare scoffed.

"My family is dead to me." He said. "And that..That human and his Pokemon are now my family."

"So, you dare to betray the noble blood of your family." Casper snarled.

Nightmare charged up a Shadow Ball.

"Yeah, I dare!!!" He shouted, sending the lump at Casper.

Casper sighed, and deflected it.

"I am not impressed." He said, sounding bored. "If you choose to ally yourself with this meatbag, then I will destroy you."

"What's it saying, Nightmare?" Ash asked.

"This meatbag will never understand you." Casper hissed. "You won't fit in with him or his kind."

Nightmare swallowed.

He thought of the meatbag who had captured him. Had treated him well. Had treated all his Pokemon with love and respect.

"Maybe not." Nightmare said. "But he's still better family than you."

Casper almost went red with rage.

"Then, my brother is dead." He snarled.

"I died a long time ago to you." Nightmare retorted, charging up another Shadow Ball.

"I'm going to put you down." Casper yelled, twisting out of the way of the attack.

"Ash, get out of here!!" Nightmare shouted. "I've got him."

"No!!" Ash said. "I'm not leaving you."

"Then he can watch as I kill you." Casper grinned. "Grab him."

Ash protested as the Haunter grabbed him, stopping him from moving.

* * *

Casper and Nightmare took up battle stances.

"Now!!" Casper hissed, charging at Nightmare, with a Shadow Punch.

Nightmare grunted as he was thrown through the alley by the force of the punch.

He collapsed in a heap.

"Oww." He muttered.

"Living with humans has made you weak." Casper laughed, as his eyes glittered with hate.

He created a Shadow Ball, and smashed it into Nightmare's face.

Nightmare howled in pain.

"Nightmare!!!" Ash shouted, trying to get to help his Pokemon. The Haunter and Gastly stopped him from moving.

Nightmare looked up.

"You can do it!!!" Ash shouted.

Casper laughed.

"Even your trainer needs to encourage you for you to win."

Casper landed another Shadow Punch on Nightmare.

"You really are pathetic."

It started to rain, as Nightmare lay on the ground in the alley.

"Nightmare!!" Ash shouted.

Casper gestured, and one of the Haunter punched Ash in the face.

Nightmare watched his trainer's head snap back.

After sucking in air, he slowly got to his feet.

"Nobody does that to him except me!!!" He yelled, charging up a Shadow Ball.

Casper spun and hit Nightmare with a Sucker Punch.

The shiny Gengar crumpled from the hit.

He was almost completely beaten, he realised as the rain cascaded down on him.

Casper was too strong for him.

As another Shadow Punch landed in his face, Nightmare suddenly remembered something. Something that could help him.

_What was it???_

Nightmare yelled in pain as his skin started to glow with a mixture of gold and purple.

Casper was bemused.

"What the hell?"

Ash looked up.

"Not this again!!!!" He yelled, as Nightmare collapsed to his knees. Something started to emerge from the spines on Nightmare's back.

The Gastly and Haunter looked worried, as it mutated into a golden Gengar clone.

Casper laughed, creating a Shadow Ball.

"Cheap tricks will not frighten me!!" He cackled, hurling the lump into the golden Gengar.

It didn't do a thing, as the Gold Gengar charged towards Casper.

"What the....?" Casper shouted, as it crashed into him.

Ash instantly recoiled, as the Cyber Shadow exploded in a shower of golden light.

The last thing he heard was Casper howling in agony.

* * *

People had crowded around the area, May, Jim and Pikachu included, as an Officer Jenny sealed off the area.

"What's going on in there?" May asked.

"Some kid and his Gengar decided to blow the area up somehow, defeating the gang of ghosts in there." Jenny replied.

"Who?" May asked, frantically.

Jenny looked around.

"They should be out in a few moments. He took a brick to the side of the head, and he has a slight ringing in the ears, but he should be fine. His Gengar is also good. It even told me that if I wanted to arrest his trainer, then..."

"A speaking Gengar?" Jim remarked.

"Was it shiny?" May asked, slightly worried.

Jenny looked puzzled.

"Yeah, how did you...?"

"It's my boyfriend." May said. "Can I come through?"

Jenny nodded, lifting the yellow and black tape up.

May crouched underneath it.

Pikachu followed her.

"We'll be back soon." She said to Jim, before heading into the small tent.

Jim sighed, and turned to see the Gym Leader from the cell, Tanelle, watching.

"Hey, they let you out." He commented, before realising how stupid that sounded.

She laughed.

"Yeah, since the ghosts were stopped by a ghost, the people now think that these wonderful creatures are, well wonderful."

She smiled again.

"They asked me to go back to being the gym leader, and I'm resuming first thing in the morning."

"That's good." Jim replied. "I'll be your first challenger."

Tanelle shook her head.

"Actually, I already want to offer the honour to someone else."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." May scolded him.

Ash tried to ignore the ringing in his ears, as he answered.

"What I was going to do was slightly illegal." He said. "By the dumb laws imposed by the City."

He looked at Nightmare who was drinking a bottle of Black Persian beer as part of his recovery method.

"So, if I got caught, you'd be completely absolved."

May looked at him.

"That's kinda sweet and noble and all." She said. "But, if you were going to do this, I'd want to do it with you. I love you, and if you'd died when that place exploded, I'd have felt guilty that I wasn't with you."

"And I wouldn't have wanted you to die with me." Ash shot back.

Ash gulped, as Nightmare walked over.

"Thanks." He said.

Ash scrubbed at his ear.

"That's odd." He said. "It sounded like Nightmare thanked me."

Nightmare laughed.

"I did thank you."

Ash looked closely into Nightmare's eyes.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For everything." Nightmare replied. "Talking to Casper made me realise that although we may disagree from time to time. Most of the time actually. I could have ended up with a worse trainer."

Nightmare looked around.

"Anyway, I got to go give orders to those Gastly and Haunter. They view me as their new leader after I kicked Casper's ass."

Ash suddenly felt a pang of sadness.

_After what happened with Pidgeot, Lapras and Squirtle, what if, what if Nightmare leaves?_

Nightmare walked out, leaving Ash and May alone.

* * *

As they were just about to walk out, Tanelle walked in.

"Mr. Ketchum." She said.

"Hi." Ash replied.

"What's up?" May asked.

"You own a fine Gengar." She commented. "I passed it on the way in."

"Yeah, that's Nightmare." Ash said.

"I understand that you are taking the Verger League challenge." Tanelle commented.

"Yeah."

She smiled.

"As the newly reinstated gym leader of Red Moon City, I accept your challenge."

* * *

**Author's Notes. Don't know about anything else, but this was my favourite chapter so far. Has a mixture of light heartedness, and some sadness.**

**Could Nightmare end up sticking around in Red Moon City?**

**Tanelle Emerson belongs to Jeanne Reveur.**

**Doug Wilson belongs to Dragon Master Paul.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's appreciated.**

**Oh yeah. Just to reiterate, when Nightmare speaks to the ghosts, the responses are in Pokemon language.**

**Wow, Casper was a dick. As was Jake, the replacement gym leader. Who knows what happened to him. It might get touched upon next chapter.**

**Just a point of note, Ash still doesn't know that the move is called Cyber Shadow. I just said that it was called that for old times sake.**

**On a completely unrelated note, I have over 34,000 hits on Rise To The Top. Thank you!!!!**

**Gym battle next chapter.**

**Don't forget to review. Please?!!!!**


	9. Ghosting For Goal

Chapter Nine. Ghosting For Goal.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and his friends arrived in Red Moon City, only to discover a community that had grown fearful of ghost Pokemon. Nightmare instantly got them thrown in jail. Doug managed to help them avoid further trouble, but Ash and Nightmare teamed up to try and find the troublesome ghosts that were annoying the people. Nightmare soon discovered that his brother, Casper, was the leader of the gang. Nightmare and Casper fought to decide which of them was better. __Nightmare eventually overcame Casper with a Cyber Shadow attack, destroying most of the alley._

_As Ash prepares for his next gym battle, will he still have Nightmare when he leaves the city?_

* * *

"As your new leader." Nightmare said. "I hereby forbid any of you from attacking humans, unless it is for personal gain, e.g money, alcohol, jewellery, anything that makes you high."

Officer Jenny gave him a dirty look.

"Although, these actually are all bad things to do." Nightmare said, while shaking his head at the same time.

Jenny smiled, as she opened the cage, releasing the Gastly and Haunter that had been knocked unconscious while in the alley.

"Be good." Nightmare cackled.

Jenny looked at him.

"I like the way you do things." She said.

Nightmare laughed.

"That's something we both have in common then."

"If you ever feel the need to work in law enforcement..."

Nightmare burst out laughing.

"Oh my God!!" He said. "Sorry, but I always considered myself more of a felon than a hero."

"Yet, you stopped a growing problem." Jenny insisted. "I want to believe that there's a hero buried deep inside all of us. When it emerges, well that's for the future to decide."

Ash and May came out.

"Hey, Nightmare." Ash shouted.

Nightmare sighed.

"Think about it." Jenny said, as he walked away.

* * *

Nightmare couldn't sleep.

His trainer was sleeping soundly, as was the irritating girlfriend, and the annoying rodent.

Nightmare stood up and looked out of the motel room window.

"What to do?" He said, softly, as he saw one of the Gastly fly past.

The Gastly saw him and floated over.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much." Nightmare replied. "Couldn't sleep."

The Gastly gestured with its head.

"Come for a fly."

Nightmare sighed, and pushed himself through the window.

"I suppose it might help me sleep." He muttered.

* * *

"This city is slightly better than I remember." Nightmare said, as he sat on the edge of a building.

"How long since you've last been here?"

Nightmare shrugged.

"Hundred years give or take."

"Where were you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." Nightmare replied. "But put it this way, there's a reason why I can talk."

"What was that move you used to defeat Casper?"

Nightmare looked confused.

"I don't remember using a move to defeat Casper." He insisted. "All I remember is waking up in the Pokemon Centre."

* * *

May had just got out of bed for a drink, when Nightmare walked in through the wall.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Felt like a walk." Nightmare replied. "I couldn't sleep."

May filled a glass with water and sat down on the end of the bed,

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Nightmare dismissed her with a wave.

"Nothing!!" He insisted.

She didn't budge.

"You want to talk about it?"

Nightmare sighed.

"Apart from being treated like a leper and getting beaten to a pulp by Casper, I've enjoyed my time back in this City."

Nightmare looked out over the window.

"And those underlings treat me with respect."

"You want to stay here?" May asked.

Nightmare threw his hands up in the air.

"I don't know!!" He shouted, waking Pikachu up.

Ash grunted and rolled over, seemingly not hearing it.

"Lucky he's a heavy sleeper." May commented.

Nightmare licked his lips.

"I know, I'm going to have a snack later."

May looked disgusted at what Nightmare was implying.

"Anyway, to answer your question." Nightmare said. "Ash has been good to me, took care of me when several trainers would have abandoned me. I feel like I owe him. But..."  
"They are your own kind." May finished. "And you feel obliged to help them in their time of need."

"That's unusual for a ghost Pokemon." Nightmare commented.

May laughed.

"I guess being with Ash has rubbed off on you."

* * *

Ash woke up to find Nightmare sat at the bottom of the bed.

"Nightmare." He said. "What's wrong?"

Nightmare turned around.

"Hey." Nightmare replied.

"Are you ready for the gym battle today?"  
Nightmare gulped.

"Actually." He said. "I was hoping that you could let me give this one a miss. I still feel a bit woozy from what happened yesterday."

Ash nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He said. "Okay. Just get better."

Nightmare nodded.

"I will."

* * *

Ash, May and Jim soon found the gym.

Before they could go in, the former gym leader stormed out.

"Bloody ghosts." He said, angrily.

He saw the three trainers.

"And what the hell do you want?" Jake snarled.

"We're going for the badge." Jim replied.

"Peh." Jake retorted. "You are all pathetic."

As Jake stormed away, Tanelle walked out.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"What's his problem?" May asked.

"He was a local boy who trained dark types." Tanelle replied. "Then, when the locals decided that they hated ghosts, he was the top trainer in the town, so they decided to promote him to leader."

"And the league let them do that?" Jim asked.

Tanelle nodded.

"If enough people want it, then it invariably happens."

She looked at Ash.

"Anyway, are you ready for battle."

"Yeah." Ash replied. "You're the first ghost type gym leader I've battled since Fantina in Sinnoh."  
Tanelle laughed.

"Ah dear Fantina. Powerful, but too over the top for me."

As Ash and his friends walked into the gym, she laughed again.

"I prefer to be more subtle."

Tanelle's gym was very simple. It was just a battlefield and several seats surrounding it.

What was obvious though, was that it was cold within the gym.

* * *

As May, Jim and Nightmare made their way to the stands, Nightmare suddenly tensed.

"What's up?"

"This place is reassuring." Nightmare said. "A haven for ghost Pokemon."

As Jim carried on walking, May looked at Nightmare.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. "When we're ready to leave?"

Nightmare shrugged.

"I'm not battling today." He said. "I'm watching."

As the referee started to read the rules, he laughed.

"If Ash wins, then I'm going to stick around here in Red Moon City. If he loses..."

Nightmare left it hanging, as he sat down.

* * *

"This battle is going to be a three on three battle." The referee explained. "Only the challenger may make substitutions, and the battle is over when both of one trainers Pokemon are unable to battle."

"Are you ready?" Tanelle asked.

"Oh yeah." Ash replied, throwing a Pokeball. "Snover, I choose you!!!"

Ash sent out Snover.

Tanelle raised an arm.

"Rotom, come on down!!!"

A small orange Pokemon emerged from the roof, and floated down to the arena.

"Rotom, huh." Ash said, taking out his Pokedex. "Let's refresh the memory."

**"Rotom. The Plasma Pokemon. It's body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc."**

"It's an electric type." Ash commented. "This should be easy."

Snover glared at Rotom.

"Use Ice Shard!!!"

Snover raised both fists and launched a spear of ice.

"Double Team!!!" Tanelle ordered.

Rotom cloned itself, avoiding the attack.

"It missed." Ash gasped.

"Use Toxic!!!" Tanelle said.

Rotom spun around, and launched a glob of poisonous purple goo at Snover.

Snover moaned, as became poisoned.

"Snover!!" Ash shouted. "Use Icy Wind!!!"

"Counter with Ominous Wind!!"

Snover launched a frigid wind at the Rotom, who countered with a dark and mysterious wind.

The two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Damn!!" Ash exclaimed.

"Rotom, use Shadow Ball!!!"

Rotom created a lump of black and purple energy, and hurled it at Snover.

Snover moaned as it took the hit.

Ash held up the Pokeball.

"Snover, return!!!"

Ash recalled Snover.

"Thanks." He said. "Take a quick break until I need you again."

He replaced the Pokeball on his belt, and grabbed another one.

"Gible, I choose you!!!"

Ash sent out Gible.

* * *

Nightmare smirked.

"He looks lost without me."

"What does that tell you?" May asked.

Jim ignored them, watching what Tanelle was doing with clear intent. He looked like he was planning his strategy for the battle against her.

* * *

"Gible, use Sandstorm!!!"

Ash gave the order, and Gible opened its mouth.

Rotom moaned in pain, as it was buffeted by the howling gale of sand that emerged from deep within Gible.

"Use Ominous Wind to blow it away!!!"

Rotom screeched, as the dark wind forced the sand back at Gible.

Gible looked bemused as it was surrounded by sand.

"Gible, use Bite!!!!"

Gible burst from the Sandstorm and bit down on Rotom.

Tanelle actually looked worried, as Rotom vanished into Gible's mouth.

"Rotom?" She said, slightly worried.

Gible licked its lips, before Rotom's head emerged from its mouth.

"Rotom!!!" Tanelle said, joyfully. "Use Return!!!"

Rotom started to spin around, crackling with electricity.

Gible didn't seem to bothered by the electricity, but the spinning was uncomfortable. It eventually spat the Plasma Pokemon out onto the dirt.

"Dragon Rage!!!"

Gible opened its mouth and launched a wave of blue and red fire at the salive covered Rotom.

Rotom shrieked, as the fire passed through its body.

It couldn't move.

The referee raised his flag.

"Rotom is unable to battle. Gible is the winner!!!"

Ash pumped his fist.

"That was awesome!!!" He yelled, as Gible jumped up and down in joy.

Tanelle strode onto the field, and picked up Rotom.

"Thank you, old friend." She smiled, calling it back to the Pokeball.

She returned to the trainer area.

"Well done, Ash." She said. "You beat my very first Pokemon."

She grabbed another Pokeball.

"Froslass!!! Let's dance!!!"

Tanelle sent out Froslass.

Ash had a slight grin, as he remembered his many training battles with Dawn's Froslass.

"Gible, you good to continue?"

Gible nodded.

* * *

"Uh oh." Jim commented. "Not a good decision for Ash to do."

"Uh oh indeed." Nightmare said. "Gible is actually pretty worried."

Nightmare listened to Gible's various chirps.

"He's saying that he's worried about what an ice type attack is going to do to him."

* * *

"Froslass, use Ice Beam!!!"  
Gible looked petrified as the cold blue beam streaked towards it.

"Don't worry, Gible." Ash said. "Use Flamethrower!!!!"

Gible opened its mouth and fired a burst of flames at the attack, countering it and cancelling it out.

"Stalemate." May commented, from the stands.

"Gible, use Bite!!!"

Froslass floated in the air, as Gible charged.

"Do nothing!!!" Tanelle ordered.

Froslass sighed, as Gible bit down on her head.

"Good work." Tanelle said. "Now, use Sheer Cold!!!"

"Froooooslass!!!"

Gible felt slightly sick, as its body froze.

Within seconds, it was a block of ice.

"Gible!!!" Ash yelled.

The referee raised his flag.

"Gible is unable to battle. Froslass is the winner!!"

Ash recalled Gible.

"Thanks for what you did."

Ash turned to Pikachu.

"Your turn!!"

Pikachu jumped into the arena.

Sparks emerged from its cheeks.

"Begin!!!"  
Ash pointed at Froslass.

"Use Thunderbolt!!!"

Pikachu launched the electric attack at Froslass, who squealed in pain as the electricity passed through her body.

"Come on, Froslass." Tanelle called. "Shake it off and use Ice Shard."

Froslass launched a icicle shaped spear at Pikachu who reacted badly to the hit.

"Pikachu!!" Ash shouted, as Pikachu collapsed to the ground. "Use Thunder!!"

Pikachu jumped back up and fired a huge blast of lightning at Froslass.

"Counter with Ominous Wind!!!"

Froslass howled, as she created the wind that forced the electricity aside.

"Oh no!!!" Ash yelled.

"Froslass, use Powder Snow!!!"

Froslass sent a wave of snow at Pikachu who cried out in pain.

As the howling wind caused Pikachu to writhe around in agony, Ash knew he had to come up with something.

"Iron Tail!!!"

Pikachu's tail started to glow with light, as it jumped up into the air.

Froslass yelped as the appendage slammed into her face.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!"

Pikachu followed up with another blast of electricity, causing more pain to the besieged Froslass.

"Froslass, use Shadow Ball!!"

Froslass hurled a lump of red and purple energy at Pikachu, who cried out in pain at the hit.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!!!"

Pikachu charged at Froslass, covering itself in electricity.

Tanelle sighed.

"Destiny Bond!!"

Ash knew that Pikachu wouldn't have been able to pull out of the attack. Even if he'd have had time to give the order to do so.

Pikachu cheered as Froslass crumpled to the ground.

Then the look of pleasure was replaced by pain, as it fainted.

The referee raised his flags.

"Both Pikachu and Froslass are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

Ash walked over and picked Pikachu up.

"Thanks buddy." He said, walking over to the stands.

"Take Pikachu for me." He said to May.

"Okay."

Ash turned back, and drew the Pokeball.

"Snover, I choose you again!!!"

Ash sent his Snover back out.

"Your Snover looks pretty tired." Tanelle commented. "Banette, go!!!"

Tanelle sent out a Banette.

* * *

"There's no way he's going to win this." Jim said. "Snover is poisoned, and weak from the battle with Rotom."

May cradled Pikachu and looked at Nightmare.

Nightmare just stared at the arena.

* * *

"Banette, Will O Wisp!!!"

Banette cackled, as it launched the blue orbs at Snover.

"Snover, try and dodge!!!"

Snover hopped aside, and evaded two of the blasts, before being hit with the third one.

Snover cried out in clear discomfort as the attack burned into its skin.

"Strike back with Razor Leaf!!!"

"Banette, use Curse!!!"

Banette created a huge black nail, before ramming it through its grinning face.

"Tick Tock." Tanelle commented. "With both Toxic and Curse affecting Snover, it won't last much longer."

Banette didn't even stop grinning when the flurry of leaves raked across its body.

"Night Shade!!"

Banette sent a wave of dark energy at Snover, causing more damage on the exhausted Pokemon.

"Snover!!" Ash shouted. "Use Ingrain!!"

Snover laid down roots, trying to recover nutrients from the gym floor.

"Last act of desperation." Jim muttered.

"Shadow Sneak!!!"

Banette vanished, before reappearing seconds later in front of Snover.

Snover cried out in surprise, as Banette hit it.

The small green, white and brown Pokemon collapsed to the ground, and couldn't move.

The referee raised the flag.

"Snover is unable to battle. Banette is the winner, and the match goes to Gym Leader Emerson."

Ash dropped to his knees, and looked at Snover.

"No!!" He whispered.

* * *

May looked at Nightmare.

Nightmare looked back with a grin.

"Oh come on." He grinned. "He's lost without me!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes. That answers the question. Oh come on!! There was more chance of Ash leaving the story than Nightmare leaving.**

**First time Ash has lost a competetive battle in either Rise To The Top or The Verger Chronicles. Quick quiz question, who was the last trainer to beat him in any kind of battle?**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Gible won its first battle. Not bad for something that was an egg what seems like a few months ago.**

**Snover didn't win though.**

**Next chapter will be the rematch. Presumably with a rejuvenated Nightmare.**

**Don't forget to review. Support has been great so far!!!**


	10. Red Moon Rematch

Chapter Ten. Red Moon Rematch.

* * *

_Summary. Ash took on Tanelle, the Red Moon City gym leader. And lost..._

_

* * *

_

"No!!" Ash whispered, collapsing to his knees.

"Hard luck Ash." Tanelle said. "But you just weren't good enough to win this time."

"I... I.." Ash started to say, before realising that nothing he could say would change things.

"Any time you want a rematch, then come on back." Tanelle said. "But now, make sure that your Pokemon get some rest."

* * *

At the Pokemon Centre later, Ash was still looking at his Pokemon.

"What happened, guys?" He wondered, as May and Nightmare walked over.

"That was unfortunate." Nightmare commented.

"Are you okay?" May asked.

"I'm fine." Ash replied. "A bit sick about losing, but..."

"We all lose sometimes." May said. "We dust ourselves off and come back stronger. You may not like it at the moment, but your Pokemon look stronger. Especially Gible."

Gible preened, at what she was saying.

Ash acknowledged it. He had heard it all before at some point.

"I know all that." He replied. "It just never gets easier."

"Nobody likes to lose." Nightmare said. "I absolutely hate losing."

Nightmare scowled.

"Where's Jim?" Ash asked.

"Waiting outside the gym for Tanelle to accept his challenge." May grinned.

Ash stretched, and recalled his Pokemon.

"Let's get over there, and see how he's doing."

* * *

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace!!!!"  
Swellow charged at Banette and sent the Marionette Pokemon crashing into the wall.

"Now, Wing Attack!!"

Swellow struck the grounded Pokemon with its wings.

Banette couldn't move.

The referee raised his flag.

"Banette is unable to battle. Swellow is the winner."

"Awesome, Swellow." Jim shouted.

Tanelle smiled, as she recalled Banette.

"And all I have left is Froslass." She said, sending out the Snow Land Pokemon.

Jim held the Pokeball up, and recalled Swellow.

"And I'm going to bring something new in." He announced. "Buizel, go!!!"

Jim sent out Buizel, who looked ready for the battle.

"Ah, a Buizel." Tanelle laughed.

"Buizel, use Water Gun!!!!"

Buizel launched a blast of water at Froslass.

"Ominous Wind!!!"

Froslass deflected the attack with a wave of dark wind.

The Snow Land Pokemon suddenly perked up, looking a lot stronger.

"Looks like Ominous Wind raised the stats of my adorable Froslass." Tanelle commented. "Now's the perfect time for you to use Thunder!!!"

Jim was shocked, as Froslass started to generate electricity.

"Dodge it with Aqua Jet!!!"

Buizel threw itself aside, narrowly evading the powerful attack that hit the area where it had been standing earlier.

"Your Buizel is about three inches away from being cooked."

* * *

"Hey, there's that Gengar who saved us all!!!"

"The messiah!!!"

"Let's get a photo!!!"

Ash sighed, as Nightmare was mobbed by several people looking for photos.

"Okay, loyal fans." Nightmare smirked. "One at a time."

"Don't let this go to your head, Nightmare." Ash warned.

Nightmare gave him a sardonic look.

"As if I would."

Nightmare reached into his body, and pulled out several pieces of paper.

"Signed photos for sale!!!"

* * *

Tanelle smirked.

"Use Icy Wind!!!"

Jim cursed inwardly, as Froslass launched the frigid wind at Buizel.

"Bui Bui!!!" Buizel complained, as it's speed was lowered by the attack.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet now!!!"

Buizel launched itself at Froslass.

"Astonish!!!"

Froslass leaped at Buizel, startling it.

Buizel flinched, from the shock.

"Confuse Ray!!!"

Froslass suddenly started to glow with light, before said light hit Buizel.

"Buizel!!!" Jim yelled.

"Thunder!!!"

Froslass launched another powerful electric attack at Buizel.

This time, the Sea Weasel couldn't dodge it.

"Buiiiiiiiii!" Buizel gasped, as it collapsed to the ground.

"Come on, Buizel!!" Jim yelled. "Get up!!!"

Buizel struggled to its feet.

"Astonish."

Froslass startled Buizel again, making sure that it couldn't continue.

The referee raised his flag.

"Buizel is unable to battle. Froslass is the winner."

Jim sighed, as he recalled Buizel. "Thanks Buizel."

After Luxio had defeated Haunter, and then been beaten by Banette, he only had one Pokemon left.

"Swellow!!!" Jim called, throwing the Pokeball back out.

Swellow appeared, and squawked at the opponent.

"Come on Swellow!!" Jim shouted. "You can do this."

Swellow glared at Froslass.

"Aerial Ace!!!!"

"Powder Snow!!!"

Froslass launched several flakes of snow into the oncoming Swellow, who howled in agony.

"Ice Beam!!!"

"Double Team!!!"

Swellow created several copies of itself, evading the attack.

"Now, Wing Attack!!!"

Swellow hit Froslass from behind with its wings.

"Thunder!!!!" Tanelle ordered.

Froslass launched an electric blast at Swellow, who just managed to evade it.

"Steel Wing!!!" Jim shouted.

Swellow's wings started to glow with light, as it flew towards Froslass.

Froslass complained, as the attack hit her, and sent her crashing through the air.

"Aerial Ace!!!" Jim yelled.

Swellow slammed into Froslass.

"Use Hail!!!" Tanelle called.

Froslass recovered just enough to launch the attack.

Jim shivered as the hail came cascading down.

Swellow moaned as the frozen water crashed into its feathers.

"Swellow, use Steel Wing again!

Swellow's wings started to glow with white light again, as it flew towards Froslass.

"Blizzard!!!"

Swellow howled as the cold burst of wind crashed into it. It managed to stay focused long enough to pile through and slam into Froslass, knocking her out.

As Froslass collapsed, so did Swellow.

The referee raised both flags.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

Jim looked at Tanelle.

"What does this mean?" He asked. "Is it the same as other regions where you have to judge whether or not I deserve the badge?"

Tanelle smiled.

"No." She said. "We have to play sudden death until there is a winner."

"Really?"

Tanelle recalled Froslass, and called her Rotom down.

"Oh yes."

Jim recalled Swellow.

"Thanks, Swellow." He said. "But now it's time for Bayleef!!"

Jim sent out Bayleef.

* * *

After the people eventually stopped mobbing Nightmare, Ash and May were on their way to the gym again.

Nightmare was counting a huge pile of money he had got from selling photos, as he walked.

"Why would a Pokemon need money?" May asked.

Nightmare grunted in response.

"I mean, Ash buys all your food, you..."

"I just like the way it looks in my hands." Nightmare said.

"I can't believe you managed to sell a stack of signed photos to those people." Ash commented.

"For that matter, why do you carry them around with you?"

Nightmare put the money inside his body, and looked at them.

"What is it, twenty questions?"

"Actually, I have one?" May asked. "Why can you put stuff inside yourself and it not fall out?"

Nightmare smirked.

"What like this?"

Nightmare reached inside his stomach, and pulled out his money, a baseball bat, a magazine, a pile of watches and a bottle of Black Persian Beer.

"My skin is hollow, I can pass stuff through, but it won't fall out. And since I'm not a Dusclops, there is nothing in there, I can just fling as much stuff in there as possible."

Ash and May both tried to digest this.

"Look, the gym." Ash shouted, changing the subject.

* * *

"Rotom is unable to battle. Bayleef is the winner, and the battle goes to challenger Jacobs from Mahogany Town."

Jim jumped onto the arena, and hugged his Bayleef.

"Thanks pal." He said, as Bayleef licked him.

Tanelle clapped.

"Well done." She said, reaching for a badge. "I confer upon you the Moon Badge."

She held out a small piece of metal shaped like a crescent moon.

"This is proof that you have beaten the Red Moon City Pokemon Gym." She said.

As Jim took the badge, Ash, May and Nightmare walked in.

"Hey!!" Jim shouted. "I won!!!"  
He flashed the badge.

"I gotta win me one of those." Ash said.

Nightmare laughed.

"This ought to be worth seeing."

Tanelle peered at Nightmare.

"Ah, you brought your charming Gengar to the gym."

Nightmare smiled.

"Can I get a rematch?" Ash asked.

Tanelle smiled.

"Of course, but first my Pokemon need to be rejuvenated. Unless...."  
"Unless what?" Ash asked.

Tanelle pulled a Pokeball out.

"Unless you want to go one on one with my strongest Pokemon?"

Ash looked at Pikachu.

"You ready for that?"

Pikachu nodded, before being shoved out of the way by Nightmare.

"I'll do it!!!" He yelled.

"Nightmare?" Ash said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!!" Nightmare replied. "I've been beating up ghosts since before you were born."

"A truly excellent moment it will be when our Pokemon collide." Tanelle commented.

* * *

"This is going to be a one on one battle between the gym leader Tanelle Emerson and the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. The battle is over when neither of each trainer's Pokemon are able to continue."

"Nightmare, I choose you!!" Ash said.

Nightmare scratched himself and walked onto the battlefield.

"Bring it!!!" He shouted. "Put your hands together for the Shadow King!!"

"Dusknoir, come forth from the shadows!!!"

Tanelle hurled a Pokeball, and sent out a Dusknoir.

Nightmare coughed.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Begin!!!"

"Nightmare, Shadow Ball!!!"

"Dusknoir, Shadow Sneak!!!"

As Nightmare readied the attack, Dusknoir vanished and reappeared in front of him.

Nightmare yelped as he was struck with the attack.

"Poison Jab!!" Ash shouted.

Nightmare swung his poison backed fist into Dusknoir, who didn't respond.

"Thunder Punch!!!!"

Dusknoir punched Nightmare with a punch backed by electricity.

Nightmare hissed.

"Aah." He moaned. "That was painful."

"Dusknoir, use Curse!!"

"Nightmare, use Toxic!!!" Ash shouted, knowing that if Nightmare was going to be cursed, he had to do something to counter it.

Nightmare coughed up a burst of poison over Dusknoir.

Dusknoir moaned, as it rammed a huge black nail through itself.

Nightmare winced, as he became cursed.

"Try poisoning me, bitch!!" He shouted, before the curse afflicted him. "Oww!!!"

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!!"

Nightmare launched a lump of red and black energy at Dusknoir, who moaned in pain.

"Nightmare, Shadow Punch!!"

Nightmare ignored the Curse and punched Dusknoir in the lower part of the body.

"Dusknoir, Ice Punch!!!"

Dusknoir swung a fist and slammed an ice backed punch into Nightmare.

Nightmare gasped in surprise, as he became frozen.

"Nightmare!!!" Ash yelled.

The referee raised his flag.

"Gengar is unable to..."

Nightmare emerged from the ice, passing through with ease.

"Try again." He yelled.

Nightmare grabbed his head as the Curse afflicted him.

"Aah!!!" He shouted, losing his focus.

"Dusknoir, use Thunder Punch!!!"

Dusknoir floated towards the temporarily staggered Nightmare.

Nightmare jerked involuntarily as electricity passed through his body.

Dusknoir seemed to becoming worn down by the poison coursing through its system.

"Nightmare, Shadow Ball!!!"

Nightmare sent a lump of red and black energy at Dusknoir, who seemed to shrink slightly under the pain of the attack.

"Dusky!!!" Tanelle shouted. "Time for a Payback!!!"

Dusknoir launched a wave of purple energy at Nightmare, who growled in anger.

"Ouch!!!" Nightmare complained. "That really hurt."

Nightmare slammed a fist into Dusknoir of his own accord.

"Nightmare, use Hypnosis."

Nightmare sent a wave of energy at Dusknoir, making it drowsy.

"Sleep!!!" Nightmare shouted.

Dusknoir fell asleep.  
"Nightmare, use Dream Eater."

Nightmare sighed, as he walked over and started to snack on Dusknoir's dreams.

"Mm, tastes like chicken."

Dusknoir kept on sleeping.

"Nightmare, use Nightmare."

Nightmare gave Ash a sardonic look, as he focused on Dusknoir.

Dusknoir twitched, as it started to have bad dreams. There was a look of horror on its face.

"Dusknoir, use Sleep Talk!!!"

Dusknoir stood up, still sleeping. It launched a cold blue beam at Nightmare, who sidestepped it.

"Nightmare, you almost have it. Use Shadow Punch!!!"

Nightmare charged, and punched Dusknoir in the face.

"Will O Wisp!!"

Dusknoir suddenly woke up, and launched a ball of bright blue flames into Nightmare's face, who instantly stepped back in surprise.

"Dusknoir, use Thunder Punch!!"

Dusknoir punched Nightmare in the stomach, causing Nightmare to stagger back some more.

Nightmare was starting to look exhausted. So was Dusknoir.

The Curse was wearing Nightmare down. Toxic was really hurting Dusknoir.

"Nightmare, Shadow Punch!!"

"Dusknoir, Shadow Sneak!!!"

Dusknoir vanished and reappeared in front of Nightmare.

The sneaky Gengar anticipated this, and stepped backwards leaving Dusknoir grasping at thin air.

Nightmare laughed, as he leaped at Dusknoir, punching it in the face.

Dusknoir moaned.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!!!"

Nightmare slammed the lump into Dusknoir's face, sending the Gripper Pokemon crashing to the ground.

Nightmare spun around in triumph.

"I am the king!!!" He roared.

The referee raised a flag.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle. Gengar is the winner, and the battle goes to Challenger Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Ash cheered, as Nightmare struck a victory pose.

Tanelle sighed, as she recalled Dusknoir.

"Thank you so much, my friend." She said. "I was very happy with what you did."  
She looked at Ash and Nightmare.

"That is a special Gengar." She said. "Look after it."

Tanelle walked over and handed Ash a piece of metal shaped like a crescent moon.

"This is the Moon Badge." She said. "It is proof that you have beaten me."

"Thanks, Tanelle." Ash replied, as he held the badge above his head.

"I won... A Moon Badge!!!"

Pikachu jumped up in the air to join in the celebration.

* * *

"Stupid ghosts." Jake muttered, as he kicked a bin.

He'd been the gym leader of this City, and the bastards had kicked him out.

Jake felt a sense of personal annoyance that the people who had asked him to help them had kicked him out at the first sign that most ghosts weren't the problem.

"Bastards." He repeated.

"Problems, Mr. Costa?"

Jake instantly spun and saw a figure leaning against a wall.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped, feeling slightly uneasy that he couldn't see the guy's face for a red face scarf and black cowboy hat.

"I can help you with your problems." The figure drawled, as he lit a cigarette. "Or rather, my friend can."

"I don't need help." Jake snarled, throwing a Pokeball.

His Weavile emerged.

"Especially not from you!!" He continued. "Weavile, Slash!!"

The figure didn't move.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower!!!"

A Houndoom burst from the shadows and blasted Weavile with flames.

Jake scowled, as his Weavile collapsed.

"You have much anger." The figure commented.

He stepped into the light, revealing an olive skinned figure, wearing a black leather coat, over a torn grey shirt. There were also a pair of black leather trousers below a black belt.

"We can help you with your problems."

"And who are we?" Jake asked.

The figure grinned.

"My name is Dennis and I work for a group known as the Coppingers."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Don't those guys ever quit? Unlike Team Rocket who seem to have taken the hint.**

**So, both Ash and Jim won the Moon Badge.**

**The reason Ash battles one on one in this battle is largely because I couldn't be bothered writing a three on three.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are great!!!!**

**The Nightmare vs Dusknoir battle originally went on longer, but I thought it would turn tedious.**

**Also featured the return of Nightmare's baseball bat. Of Mesprit battering fame.**

**Oh yeah, nobody got the quiz question right. I had forgotten about Ash getting beat by Paul in the PCC semi's, but the last loss he had was in the last chapter of Rise To The Top, when his Pikachu was beaten by Claudia's Mamoswine. Tenuous, I know.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	11. Flecks Of Diplomacy

Chapter Eleven. Flecks Of Diplomacy.

* * *

_Summary. Both Ash and Jim won the Moon Badge._

* * *

"Ponyta, go!!!!"

Faith sent out her newly acquired Ponyta to check it out.

"Nice Ponyta." Olly muttered. "That'll do well in your future career as a rancher."

"What?!!!" Faith said, thinking she'd misheard what he said.

"Never mind." Olly laughed, mentally kicking himself.

"I'm managing to build a decent team so far." Faith replied. "I have Nidorino, Surskit, Mawile and Ponyta."

"At least with that team you got the first badge."

Faith gave him a dirty look.

"I did the gym the hard way, unlike you who just ordered your Empoleon out and crushed all three of his Pokemon in record time."

"Hey, I still won the Inferno Badge." Olly replied.

"I don't quite get why you brought Empoleon, Dragonite and Deoxys with you." Faith remarked. "Seems like overkill."

Olly shrugged.

"Hey, I'm taking no chances with the Coppinger's. They are a bunch of evil bastards, and need stopping."

"Speaking of which." Faith said, gesturing. "Is that the next City?"

Olly looked around.

"I would say so."

"Holimar City." Faith commented. "Why do all roads seem to lead there?"

"Central City of the region." Olly replied. "Everything that happens there, affects the rest of the region."

* * *

"At least it's more busy than Frodomar City." Faith muttered, as the two of them walked through the streets of the City. They turned off a street and into a huge square area full of tourists.

"So, where to head first." Olly said. "There is so much to do."  
"Pokemon Centre?"

Olly shook his head.

"You go find the Pokemon Centre, I didn't battle much on my way over, so my Pokemon are pretty much fine for the moment."

Faith didn't look convinced.

"I'll meet up with you later." Olly said.

Faith sighed, and headed off to look for the Pokemon Centre.

Olly watched her go, before looking at one of the huge maps dotted around the square.

He quickly found what he was looking for.

* * *

Olly pushed the door of the building open, and walked in.

"Welcome to Reims Corporation." The automated voice said, as he walked under the sensor.

"Can I help you sir?" The receptionist asked.

"Maybe." Olly smiled. "I'd like to see the president."

"Mr. Helveg?"

"No, Miss Coppinger."

The receptionist looked slightly puzzled.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Helveg is the registered owner of Reims."

Olly sensed movement behind him.

"Okay pal, Reims Security. Time to leave."

"Can I see Mr. Helveg?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

Olly deflated.

"No."

He felt one of the security guards grab his collar.

"Watch the shirt!!" He snapped. "Maybe I have the wrong building."

He turned around.

"I'm just going to be leaving."

The receptionist and the security guard watched him leave, as the phone rang.

The receptionist picked it up.

"Reims Corporation. Reception."

* * *

Olly was leaning against a barrier outside the building contemplating his next move.

So, hunting Claudia down through the Reims Corporation wasn't an option any longer.

"Wonder if there's a gym here." He muttered to himself.

"Well, there is, Son." A familiar voice boomed behind him. "But you ain't getting in any time soon."

Olly spun instantly, and saw the short framed man leaning on his cane. The thick black hair was turning grey, but the face was still the same behind the glasses.

"Professor Fleck?"

Fleck laughed.

"Come on Olly." He said. "You should know to call me David by now."

"Okay, David." Olly replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Fleck laughed. "Very nice post lecturing at the college in this city. Partial retirement suits me down to the ground."

"So, you don't miss giving out starter Pokemon?"

Fleck considered it.

"Well, I do a little, but I soon remember that I'm doing something just as good."

"Really?"

Fleck gave him a bemused look.

"Imparting my vast knowledge to trainers."

"Really?" Olly asked again.

"Yeah."

Fleck laughed.

"Anyway, to answer your question, there is a gym in this City, but the leader never seems to be here. Rumour is that seven badges are needed to even enter the building."

"Where have I heard that before?" Olly wondered.

"Beats me." Fleck replied.

Fleck looked around.

"Actually, I'm glad I ran into you." He said. "I want to ask you a favour."

"Oh really?"

* * *

Faith finished getting her Pokemon healed at the Pokemon Centre.

"Congratulations on your new Ponyta." Nurse Joy said, as she gave her the Pokeball back. "It seems to be in excellent condition."

"Thanks." Faith replied.

"Do you know about the Game Corner?" Joy asked.

"The Game Corner?" Faith repeated. "Like the one's in Celadon, Mauville and Veilstone Cities?"

"Exactly." Joy continued. "I assume that you know what they do."

"Yeah."

"Well." Joy said, flicking a token over. "Free token when you get your Pokemon healed. Good for three tries on the slot reels."

"Maybe I'll check it out." Faith replied.

As she took the tray containing her four Pokemon, she felt her Cell Phone vibrate.

Faith replaced all four Pokeballs, and saw that she had a text message.

"That's odd." She said. "It better not be from the network provider."

She opened it up, and started to read.

* * *

"So, what do you need?" Olly asked.

Fleck laughed, as he handed the coffee over.

"How is the Piplup I gave you?" He asked, changing the subject.

Olly rolled his eyes.

"Great, it evolved twice and it's now an Empoleon."

"Tremendous." Fleck continued. "And how is your Pokedex coming along?"

Olly reached into his bag, and pulled out the blue electronic encyclopedia.

Fleck took it and started to look through.

"Impressive." He remarked.

"What did you want?" Olly asked.

Fleck gave him the Pokedex back, and stood up.

"I recently acquired something." He remarked. "A Pokemon Egg. Possibly the first known egg produced by two Verger native Pokemon."

"Let me guess." Olly said.

Fleck pointed over to his desk, where there was a cage.

"It was a Bulbasaur egg." He said. "It hatched a few days ago. I was wanting to study it, but it seemed that the Pokemon would be better off with a trainer travelling round."

Fleck turned to Olly.

"Will you take this Bulbasaur for me?"

* * *

"Holimar City Game Corner." Faith read. "Wonder what delights this place holds."

She pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Give me twenty on black!!!"

"Spin damn you, Spin!!!"

Faith saw several happy gamblers in the room, as well as several angry ones, unhappy at losing their money.

"Welcome to the Holimar City Game Corner." An attendant said, as she walked by. "Please enjoy our range of services."

"Thanks." Faith replied.

She walked over to one of the slot machines, and waited.

After a few seconds, she felt the token in the pocket of her khaki cargo pants.

"Maybe a few goes will pass the time."

She drew the token, and dropped it into the slot at the top of the machine.

As Faith pulled the lever back, she felt her feet touch empty air, and suddenly she was falling...

* * *

"This is a great place to eat." Fleck remarked, as he and Olly walked into the small building. "I eat here all the time, but it's not really a place you can come alone."

"Really?" Olly asked. "Why?"

"Did you ever visit that restaurant in Sinnoh where you have to battle the owner to get a seat?"

Olly scratched the back of his head.

"I think I did once. I teamed up with a date to take them on. Wasn't it at one of the lakes?"

A man and a woman waited for them.

"This place operates under the same rules." Fleck laughed.

"If you win." The man said.

"You will be subject to the best cuisine in Verger." The woman continued. "For free."

Olly laughed.

"You and me against these amateurs?"

"Indeed." Fleck replied, taking a Pokeball out.

The two trainers both withdrew their own Pokeballs.

"I think some introductions are in order." Fleck said. "Olly, these fine people are Jack and Sherry Moore. Owners of the restaurant. This is one of the trainers I gave a Pokedex to."

"Aah." Jack laughed. "So, you didn't pluck him off the streets."

Jack and Kate sent out their Pokemon.

"Delibird!!!" Kate shouted.

"Absol!!!" Jack called.

Kate sent out a large red and white bird. Jack sent out the shining white disaster Pokemon.

Fleck threw his Pokeball.

"Lickilicky!!!!" Fleck yelled. "Let's bounce!!!"

Fleck sent out a Lickilicky, who instantly licked its trainer.

"Heh, easy my friend." Fleck said.

Olly fished a Pokeball out.

"Empoleon, come forth from the ocean!!"

Olly sent out Empoleon.

"Ah, you have used Lickilicky this time." Jack remarked.

"And such a noble Empoleon." Kate smiled.

One of the waiters walked over, and raised a hand.

"Begin!!!"

* * *

She'd banged her head on something hard, and was now having trouble seeing.

"Oww!!" Faith whispered.

* * *

"Empoleon, Aqua Jet on Absol!!!"

Empoleon launched itself at Absol, via a powerful force of water.

"Absol, Protect!!" Jack yelled.

Absol protected itself from damage.

"Delibird, use Present on Lickilicky!!" Kate ordered.

Delibird reached into its sack and hurled a package at Lickilicky.

The Licking Pokemon complained as it was hurt by the exploding item.

"Lickilicky, use Rollout!!!"

Lickilicky curled into a ball, and launched itself at Delibird. The Delivery Pokemon squawked as it was hit by the super effective attack.

"Empoleon, Metal Claw on Delibird!!"

Empoleon wings started to glow with light, as it slashed Delibird in the back.

The Delivery Pokemon howled, as it fainted from taking two powerful attacks in the space of three seconds.

"Delibird is unable to battle!!"

Kate recalled Delibird.

"Be careful." She said to her partner.

Jack grinned.

"I like these odds." He said.

"Power Whip!!!" Fleck shouted.

Lickilicky extended its tongue and slapped Absol angrily.

Absol roared at the relative indignation of the attack.

"Absol, use Slash on Lickilicky!!"

Absol roared and jumped into the air.

"Aqua Jet!!" Olly yelled.

Empoleon blind sided Absol and sent the Disaster Pokemon crashing into the wall.

Absol jumped up, but it was breathing heavily.

"Lickilicky, use Gyro Ball!!"

Lickilicky started to spin around, before launching itself at Absol.

"Dodge it!!!" Jack shouted.

Absol charged out of the way.

"Empoleon, use Grass Knot!!!"

Empoleon tapped one of its feet on the ground, and a small root burst from the ground, making sure that Absol had to check its footing.

Absol tripped over the root, and collapsed.

The Disaster Pokemon moaned in agony.

Jack sighed.

"Okay okay. Let's just call it a draw." He smiled.

Absol rolled over and started choking.

"That's diplomatic." Olly muttered.

Fleck walked over to his Lickilicky, who was only slightly shorter than he was.

"Many thanks my friend." He congratulated his Pokemon.

"Yeah, you were awesome too, Empoleon." Olly said.

Fleck recalled Lickilicky, and looked at Empoleon.

"Wow." He said. "Very impressive."

Olly laughed.

"This guy is my best friend." He replied. "And my closest ally."

"Touching." Kate commented.

"Would you like to see a menu?" Jack asked.

* * *

"Hey, Alana!!!"

Faith heard the voice in the distance, although it could have been from a few feet away.

"Looks like she fell for it."

As she lapsed into unconsciousness again, her mind was running wild with thoughts.

_What did I fall for?? Oh nooo...._

_

* * *

_

"Your usual table." Kate said, as Fleck and Olly followed her.

"Nice table." Olly commented.

"Some people say that this is the best table in the room." Jack reminded him. "It is made of solid wood from the tree of a Torterra."

"I hope the Torterra wasn't alive." Olly said. "That's a punishable offence by up to eight years in custody."

Jack shrugged.

"We just bought it from an honest looking guy with an eye patch and a wooden leg." Kate laughed.

The two trainers were each given a menu.

"We are going to shoot off now." Jack said.

"More trainers are waiting." Kate continued.

"Maurice will be attending your every need." Jack told them, gesturing to a senior looking waiter.

"Grazi!!" Fleck said, as the owners vanished.

"So, what do you recommend?" Olly asked, flicking through.

"The Parasect mushroom in Dragonair soup is great." Fleck commented.

"I tried Dragonair Soup once." Olly remarked. "It was decent."

"Where?"

"Blackthorn City." Olly answered. "Local delicacy."

"I'm pretty impressed by how they can make something like that without actually harming the Pokemon." Fleck remarked. "Pokemon cuisine really has advanced."

He put the menu down.

"I don't recommend the grilled Magikarp though."

"Magikarp are inedible." Olly said. "You'd probably be better off eating a Muk."

Fleck made a face.

"Excuse me if I don't." He remarked.

"I think I might try the Staravia with rice and mushrooms in black bean sauce." Olly said.

"And I think I'll have the Krabby." Fleck continued, as Maurice took their orders.

As the imposing waiter walked away, another waiter walked up.

"Wine?"

Olly shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not much of a wine drinker." He replied.

"I'll take a glass." Fleck said.

"Merci." The waiter said. "Would you care for the use of the battle room while you wait for your meal?"

Fleck grinned, and looked at Olly.

"Think you can take me?"

* * *

"G-men agent Faith Montgomery."

Faith heard the voice through her hazy mind.

"So, when we saw that guy in Reims, Copper's tipoff was right."

"I don't want her waking up."

She felt something prick her upper arm, and she felt herself dropping off again.

_Nooooooooo.........._

_

* * *

_

"Two Pokemon each." Fleck said. "No substitutions."

Olly threw a Pokeball.

"Toxicroak, come on out!!!"

Olly sent out Toxicroak.

Fleck scrutinised the Pokemon.

"A fine Toxicroak." He remarked.

Fleck launched a Pokeball.

"Yanmega!!!" He shouted. "Let's go!!!"

Fleck sent out a Yanmega.

"I haven't battled one of those things in years." Olly said. "No time like the present."

"Yanmega, use Quick Attack!!!"

Yanmega flew at Toxicroak, startling the Poison Mouth Pokemon.

"Toxicroak, use Poison Jab!!"

Toxicroak slammed a poison backed fist into Yanmega.

Fleck laughed.

"Spunky little guy."

"Actually, my Toxicroak is female." Olly said. "You should be able to tell that from the fact that the white rings on her stomach are an inch lower than they would be otherwise. Oh, and Sludge Bomb!!!"

Toxicroak hurled a lump of poisonous purple mud at Yanmega.

"Silver Wind!!!!" Fleck countered.

Yanmega started to flap its wings, sending a silvery powder into the air. The wind forced the attack back and away.

"Toxicroak, use Faint Attack!!"

Toxicroak vanished, before reappearing behind Yanmega. She slammed a fist into Yanmega, causing just enough damage to put the Ogre Darner Pokemon off.

"Poison Jab!!"

Toxicroak continued the assault, trying to keep Yanmega on the defensive.

"Yanmega, Ancientpower!!"

Yanmega launched several rocks from the ground, and sent them crashing into Toxicroak.

Yanmega then inhaled as its power was boosted.

"Now, you are in trouble." Fleck laughed. "Air Slash!!!"

Yanmega flapped its wings and launched a powerful blast of air at Toxicroak, who was thrown backwards by the force of the attack. Toxicroak screamed in pain, as the super effective move hit her.

"Use Bug Bite!!!"

"Poison Sting!!!"

As Yanmega charged, it was cascaded with poisonous needles from the mouth of Toxicroak.

The Ogre Darner Pokemon continued the charge and bit down on Toxicroak's head.

"Rock Climb!!!"

Toxicroak propelled herself upwards, trying to dislodge Yanmega.

"Drop it and circle back around for Signal Beam!!!"

Yanmega dropped Toxicroak, and flew into the air.

Yanmega fired a strange beam of light that crashed into Toxicroak and knocked the Poison Mouth Pokemon out.

"Toxicroak!!!" Olly shouted.

"Toxicroak's strong." Fleck commented. "Yanmega's stronger."

Olly recalled his Pokemon.

"Don't worry about it." He said, before putting the Pokeball away.

Fleck recalled his Yanmega.

"Excellent work."

Fleck withdrew another Pokeball.

"Sudowoodo, come on!!!!"

Fleck sent out a Sudowoodo.

Olly thought about it for a moment, before making the obvious choice.

"Empoleon!!!" He shouted, sending out his starter Pokemon.

* * *

_"Hey!!" Elias shouted. "Stranger."_

_Faith laughed._

_"It's not been that long since we last saw each other. Only a few months. Considering we went fifteen years without knowing each other.."_

_"Okay, I digress." Elias laughed. "What happened? I thought you were in Verger."_

_"I am, aren't I?" Faith asked._

_Elias shook his head._

_"Nah, this is Sinnoh. Where I am."_

_"Why am I in Sinnoh?" Faith asked._

_"That is a good question." Elias remarked, as a Vibrava flew over and landed on his shoulder. "Maybe you feel guilty about stuff."_

_"I have nothing to feel guilty about." Faith said. "I mean, I miss you, but..."_

_"Faith." Elias replied. "I don't want the fact that I got badly hurt by that Aerodactyl toting bitch to stop you from doing what any reasonable human being would do and hunt her down out of revenge."_

_"When you put it like that." Faith muttered._

_"You know what you need to do?" Elias asked, as he sent out his Empoleon._

_"What?"_

_Elias pointed at her, and his Empoleon sprayed her with water._

_"You need to wake up!!"_

"Wake up, you stupid bitch!!!"

Faith felt something cold hit her, and she gasped as she became soaking wet.

She instantly felt a fist close around her throat.

"Now, you are going to tell us why you are here!!!"

* * *

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!!!"  
Empoleon blasted Sudowoodo with water, sending it crashing backwards.

"Metal Claw!!!"

Empoleon's wings started to glow with light, as it sent several attacks into the Imitation Pokemon.

"Wood Hammer!!!"

Sudowoodo slammed a fist into Empoleon, causing moderate damage.

"Follow up with Low Kick!!!"

Sudowoodo threw itself at Empoleon, who howled in slight discomfort.

"Empoleon, use Bubblebeam!!!"

Empoleon sent a wave of powerful bubbles into Sudowoodo, who moaned in pain.

"Sudowoodo, Hammer Arm!!!"

Sudowoodo raised a glowing arm, and slammed it into Empoleon.

Empoleon howled in anger.

"Sudowoodo, Thunderpunch!!!"

Sudowoodo's fist started to crackle with electricity, as it landed the atack.

Empoleon started to look tired from the repeated barrage of super effective attacks.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!!!!"

"Sudowoodo, use another Hammer Arm!!!"

Sudowoodo leaped at Empoleon, before being blasted with a powerful torrent of water.

The wall cracked, as the Imitation Pokemon crashed into it with incredible force.

Sudowoodo couldn't continue.

"Sudowoodo is strong." Olly said, sarcastically.

The small beeper Fleck was holding started to beep.

"And looks like our meal is here." Fleck announced, recalling his defeated Sudowoodo.

* * *

"Heh, who'd have thought that Staravia tasted like chicken." Olly remarked.

Fleck laughed.

"Have you had much contact with the other members of the Twinleaf Trio?"

Olly shook his head.

"I only travelled to the PCC with those guys. Since we were rivals in Sinnoh, I've only seen them fleetingly."

"So, what are you doing with yourself?" Fleck asked.

"Going for the Verger Championship title." Olly replied. "Then go for the Verger Elite Four, and then.. Who knows."

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Faith didn't answer.

"Where is he?"

Still no answer.

"We don't actually need to know that." The rough voice said, sharply.

Faith could see the vague outline of a woman taking a cell phone out.

"Come on Alana, let me..."  
"You aren't going to do anything yet!!" The woman snapped, as she dialled a number.

* * *

Fleck's cell phone started to ring.

He looked at it, before standing up.

"Excuse me one moment." He excused himself.

Fleck walked outside, and answered.

"Fleck." He answered.

"Do you have him?" The familiar female voice asked.

Fleck smiled.

"Dear Alana. At this very moment in time, he is about to suffer a terrible accident involving some less than healthy Staravia."

"Make sure that he doesn't escape. We have his partner, and are in the process of interrogation."

Fleck laughed.

"I'll meet you at the game corner when he's dead."

* * *

**Author's Notes. Dum dum dum. Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum.**

**Possibly more dums coming soon.**

**So, the infamous David Fleck makes an apperance.**

**Doesn't look great for either Olly or Faith.**

**Pop quiz hotshots. What do all three of Fleck's Pokemon have in common?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Nearly at 100 of them. Yay!! Actually, I got it while editing this chapter. **

**Yes. Apparently Staravia taste like chicken.**

**Also features one of the most underused Pokemon in Pokemon fanfic history in Delibird. For obvious reasons. Aka no use whatsoever.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!**


	12. Breaking And Entering

Chapter Twelve. Breaking And Entering.

* * *

_Summary. Olly and Faith arrived in Holimar City, and promptly split up. Olly met up with his old friend David Fleck, while Faith ended up in the Game Corner. It started to look bleak as Faith was captured, and Olly was seemingly about to be poisoned..._

_

* * *

_

Fleck turned to go back to his seat, putting his cell phone away.

He thought he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eyes, but ignored it.

"Bad idea."

Fleck saw Olly leaning against the door back to the restaurant.

"What are you doing here?" Fleck asked, casually.

"Where is she, Fleck?"

Fleck smiled.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about."

"I believe you." Olly said, sarcastically. "That might not."

Olly pointed behind Fleck.

The Professor turned, and saw a red and green figure floating behind him.

"What the...?"

The figure raised its head, revealing itself to be Deoxys.

"A Deoxys!!!" Fleck stammered. "But why is it here?"

"Meet my friend, Deoxys." Olly said.

"But how did you survive the Staravia?"

Olly rolled his eyes.

"Little hint. When it's green, you don't eat it."

Fleck threw a pair of Pokeballs.

"Probopass, Magnezone!!!" He bellowed.

Fleck sent out a Probopass and a Magnezone.

"Aah, so you want to battle." Olly commented. "Where is Claudia?!!!"

Fleck laughed.

"Ah, you are chasing Miss Coppinger. Now I get why you are here. I guess your friend won't have to suffer now."

"What?"

Fleck took his cell phone out.

"Alana." He said. "The girl is no longer..."

"Deoxys, Superpower!!!"

Deoxys charged at Fleck, and slammed a fist into the former Pokemon Professor.

Fleck shouted in pain, as he was thrown backwards by the force of the attack.

His Pokemon looked at him, as he crashed into the wall.

Olly picked up the dropped cell phone, as Fleck blacked out.

"Fleck!!!" The tiny voice said on the other end of the line. "What about the girl. She's a G-men agent, you know. We are about to eliminate her."

"Where are you?" Olly asked, trying to sound like Fleck.

Alana wasn't fooled.

"Where's Fleck?"

"Fleck had to leave." Olly said. "He asked me to come and help you dispose of her."

"We're at the Game Corner."

Olly rang off.

"I might need some help." He admitted to nobody in particular. "I could do the job alone, but I need backup."

Olly took out his own cell phone and started to flick through the numbers of agents who were in the Verger region.

He found one, and started to dial.

* * *

Olly was waiting in the streets, when the Dragonite touched down in front of him.

"I wondered if you'd show up." He said.

Lance jumped down from his Pokemon.

"I was in the area." The Dragon Master replied. "I am in the process of collecting badges for this league."

"Doesn't that intimidate people when they see who you are?" Olly asked.

Lance shook his head.

"Only random trainers." He said. "And I don't travel by land. The gym leaders are beyond intimidation."

Olly smiled.  
"I take it you completely recovered from the Coppinger attack." He said, stiffly.

Lance punched his stomach.

"You mean when I was healed by Celebi?" He asked. "Yeah."

Olly had a flash of regret pass through his mind, before suppressing it.

"I have a lead on a nest of Coppingers." He said. "Might need a bit of help."

"Where's your partner?" Lance asked.

"Inside the stronghold." Olly replied. "That's why I need backup."

Lance sighed.

"Where do we go?"

"How's your luck, Lance?"

"Pretty good, why?"

"We're going to the Game Corner."

* * *

"Let me out!!!" Faith shouted, banging on the door.

She had woken up in a maintenance closet, and was now trying to escape.

"And I'm minus both a cell phone and my Pokeballs." She muttered. "Bastards."

She looked around the room, seeing no instant way of escape.

"Come on." She said. "There's always a way out."

She searched the shelves, finding several bottles of cleaning equipment.

"Unless I'm wanting to set fire to something, then I'm out of luck. And something to light it."

She kicked one of the shelves, and felt something fall from the top and crash onto her head.

"This sucks."

* * *

"Welcome to the Game Corner." The greeter said, as the two trainers walked in. "How can we...? No!!!!"

Several Coppinger grunts jumped up from seats in the reception of the Game Corner, and threw Pokeballs.

"Never easy, is it?" Lance quipped, as several Houndoom appeared.

"Empoleon!!!" Olly shouted, sending out his fully recovered Empoleon.

"Gyarados!!!" Lance yelled, sending out the Red Gyarados.

There had to be at least five Houndoom.

"Gyarados, Surf!!!"

"Empoleon, Tidal Wave!!!"

Both Empoleon and Gyarados started to glow with blue light, creating huge waves of water.

The Houndoom yelped as they were washed away by the two powerful attacks.

Olly sprinted through the knee deep water, and grabbed one of the grunts by the throat.

"How do we get to the basement?" He demanded.

"An elevator." Lance commented.

He recalled his Gyarados.

"Sorry, my friend, but your tremendous stature is a hindrance at this moment in time."

Olly and his Empoleon followed Lance into the elevator.

"Going down!!" Lance said, as he hit the button.

* * *

"A fork in the road." Olly remarked, as the two trainers came out of the metal room.

"You go left." Lance said, sending out Dragonite, Flygon and Dragonair. "I'll go right."

"Okay." Olly replied, looking at Lance's Pokemon. "You sure about those? There seems to be a huge ice weakness there."

Lance laughed.

"I have Gyarados and Charizard with me if I come across some deadly ice Pokemon. Plus, they all know fire attacks."

"I'll find Faith, you find whoever is in charge of this place." Olly said.

"Affirmative." Lance confirmed.

* * *

"Let me guess." Lance said. "This must be the control room."

He walked inside, finding it empty. Since there didn't seem to be anyone inside, he recalled his Pokemon.

"So, the G-men are here."

A woman walked into view. She had long jet black hair and looked angrily at the Dragon Master.

"I was under the assumption that our boss killed you."

Lance laughed.

"Reports of my demise have been... greatly exaggerated."

She smiled, coldly.

"Well, then." She said, taking out a Pokeball. "We shall see what we can do about this."

"Dragonite!!!" Lance shouted, throwing out his Pokemon.

"Alana Fuller, Coppinger Elite at your service." She replied. "And you are going to be defeated."

Alana sent out a Kabutops, who hissed at Dragonite.

"And I would also wager that your oversized Dratini does not stand a chance."

"Your overconfidence will be your undoing." Lance said. "Dragon Breath!!!!"

Dragonite opened its mouth and launched an attack of green energy at Kabutops.

"Protect!!!" Alana ordered.

Kabutops protected itself from the attack.

"Rock Slide!!!"

Kabutops sent a powerful wave of rocks at Dragonite.

Dragonite roared in pain as the stones crashed into it.

"Dragonite!!!" Lance said, worried.

"Kabutops, use Aerial Ace!!"

Kabutops propelled itself at Dragonite, landing another powerful hit.

"Dragonite, Iron Tail!!!!"

Dragonite's tail started to glow with light. It sent the powerful appendage crashing down onto Kabutops' skull.

"Follow up with Thunder!!!"

Dragonite launched a burst of electricity from the strands of hair on its head, and fried Kabutops.

The Shellfish Pokemon collapsed to the ground, while writhing in pain.

"Such as shame to defeat such a fine Pokemon." Lance commented, as Alana recalled Kabutops.

She then sent out Froslass.

"A Froslass?" Lance said. "Dragonite, Fire Blast!!!!"

Dragonite opened its mouth and belched a huge five sided ball of fire at Froslass.

Alana smiled.

"Just as I predicted. Froslass, Destiny Bond!!!"

Lance watched in horror, as the fire burned Froslass. As the ice Pokemon screamed, a shadow burst from its body and engulfed Dragonite.

Both Pokemon collapsed to the floor of the room.

"Dragonite!!!" Lance roared. "Are you okay?"

"I bet this is a new experience for you." Alana smirked. "Having your Dragonite defeated."

She recalled Froslass.

"You did your job." She said, before putting the Pokeball away.

Lance sighed, as he recalled Dragonite.

"Many thanks, my friend." He said. "Flygon, I need you!!!"

Lance sent out Flygon.

"Venusaur!!!!" Alana shouted, sending out the Seed Pokemon.

* * *

Faith crawled through the ventilation system.

"That was stupid." She muttered. "Locking me in a closet which has a clear route of escape."

As she forced herself through the cold narrow metal tube, she thought she could see light in the distance.

"Jackpot." She said, as she heard the ringing of the slot machines high above her.

Faith tried to force herself to move faster, wanting to be out of the place.

As it came closer, she could feel the fresh air on her face.

_Come on!!!!!!_

She made her way to the edge, and with a last effort, forced herself out.

Faith felt herself fall a brief way through the air, before landing on the cold stone floor.

"Yes!!" She cheered, before looking around.

"Oh crap!!!"

She'd emerged in a prison cell.

"What was the point of that?" She asked, aloud.

"The guards are lazy." Someone in another cell replied. "They purposely lock you in the closet, hoping that you'll discover the air vent. Then, once you've crawled through, you end up in here. It's apparently a labour saving device. That's what they told me."

Faith scowled.

"Screw the labour saving device." She muttered. "Who are you?"

The girl didn't reply. She looked to only be about six years old.

"Hey, I'm one of the good guys." Faith said.

The girl looked up with tear stained eyes.

"I'm Aya." She replied.

"Nice name." Faith commented. "My name is Faith."

"Did my daddy send you to come rescue me?"

Faith shook her head.

"Sorry, no." She replied. "But, I'll help you find him if we get out of here."

Aya brightened up.

"Really?"

"Sure." Faith said. "What's your second name?"

"Fleck."

* * *

Olly had found another room. It was full of crates, that seemed to house the prizes given away at the Game Corner.

"Another room." He muttered. "This really is getting unoriginal."

He looked around, and saw a bag on one of the crates. It looked vaguely familiar.

"I wonder." He said, walking over.

He rifled through the bag and found that it contained an ID badge, a cell phone and four Pokeballs.

Olly flicked the ID open.

"Faith Montgomery." He read. "Now, if this stuff is here, then where is..."

He saw movement from the corner of his eyes, and promptly moved to evade it.

As he ended up on his back a few feet away, a huge purple snake loomed over him.

"Chaa-bokkk!!!"

* * *

"Flygon, Flamethrower!!"

Flygon swooped down on Venusaur and blasted it with flames.

"Leech Seed."

Flygon was cutoff by the seed that started to sap its energy.

"Venusaur, Leaf Storm!!!!"

Venusaur launched thousands of leaves into Flygon, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Venusaur, Vine Whip."  
Venusaur sent several vines at Flygon, restricting movement.

"Venusaur, throw it!!!"  
Venusaur sent Flygon crashing into a wall.

"Flygon, Giga Impact!!!!!!"

The Mystic Pokemon jumped up launched itself at Venusaur, turning itself into a pulsating ball of pink and gold energy.

"Venusaur, use Leaf Storm!!!!"

Venusaur launched thousands of leaves into the maelstrom, before being thrown into the opposite wall by the force of the hit from Lance's Flygon.

The mighty Venusaur struggled to get up, before failing to do so.

Alana recalled her defeated Venusaur.

"I see why they regard you as one of the strongest trainers." She said. "However, I am not going to stop until one of us is defeated."

Alana threw another Pokeball, and a Gardevoir appeared.

* * *

Something tapped the Arbok on the shoulder.

The angry purple snake hissed in anger, and turned...

Only to see Deoxys grab it by the throat.

"Psychic!!!!"

The Arbok whimpered as it was hit with the full power of Deoxys' mental prowess.

It collapsed to the ground, barely able to move.

Olly walked over to it.

"Thanks Deoxys." He said.

The Arbok's eyes flicked open, and it leaped for his throat.

Olly instantly sent a Pokeball at it, the Arbok vanishing millimeters away from his throat.

The ball twitched a few times, before becoming still.

Olly grinned, before the ball vanished.

"Old man Rowan is going to get a shock." He laughed.

He picked up the bag containing Faith's stuff, and slung it over his shoulder.

"Let's go Deoxys."

* * *

"Gardevoir, use Psybeam!!!"

Gardevoir launched a rainbow coloured beam of light at the momentarily disable Flygon.

Flygon roared, as it became confused.

The Mystic Pokemon banged its head on the ground repeatedly.

"Flygon, cast your confusion into the ether!!!!" Lance ordered.

"Gardevoir, use Energy Ball!!!"

Gardevoir launched a ball of green light into Flygon, knocking it out.

"Flygon!!" Lance shouted.

_How often do I lose two?_

Lance recalled his Pokemon, before reaching out for another Pokeball.

"Charizard!!!" He shouted, calling out the orange dragon.

"Interesting choice." Alana remarked. "Gardevoir, Thunder Wave!!!!"

Gardevoir generated a weak blast of electricity that hit Charizard. The fire Pokemon roared in anger, as it became paralyzed.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!!!"  
Charizard tried to overcome the paralysis to land the attack on Gardevoir.

It managed to do so to a certain effect.

Gardevoir moaned as it became burned.

"Charizard, use Aerial Ace!!!"

Charizard continued to defy the paralysis, as it hit the Embrace Pokemon with a powerful hit.

"Gardevoir, use Thunderbolt!!!"

Gardevoir generated more electricity, and launched it at Charizard.

Charizard roared in anger.

"Charizard, use Blast Burn!!!"

Charizard tried to attack, but the paralysis finally caught up with it.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic!!!" Alana ordered.

Gardevoir's eyes started to glow with light as it started to attack Charizard with its mind.

Charizard whimpered under the attack.

"Use Hyper Beam!!!!"

Gardevoir launched the attack at Charizard, covering it in dark orange energy.

Charizard roared, defiantly before collapsing to the ground.

"No!!!" Lance shouted.

Alana laughed.

"You need to raise your game to keep up with the Coppinger Elites!!" She taunted.

Lance recalled Charizard.

"Thank you my friend." He said, glaring at Alana.

_I have three Pokemon left. I don't know what she has left, but this is her fourth. This Gardevoir knows electric attacks, so Gyarados is out. Maybe Aerodactyl is a choice, but still not sure._

_That only leaves..._

"Dragonair!!!" Lance shouted, sending out the long blue Pokemon.

"Another dragon?" Alana commented. "Really predictable."

"Dragonair, use Dragonbreath!!!!"

Dragonair covered the exhausted Gardevoir with powerful green energy.

Gardevoir whimpered, before collapsing.

Alana scowled, and recalled Gardevoir.

"Useless."

She threw another Pokeball, and sent out a Swellow.

* * *

Deoxys suddenly tensed, almost as if it sensed something.

"You feel something?" Olly asked.

Deoxys nodded.

"Where?"

Deoxys started to float away.

"That way I take it then." He muttered, following the DNA Pokemon.

Deoxys didn't respond.

"Really got to work on your social skills." Olly remarked.

"Legendary Pokemon aren't noted for their conversational abilities."

He sighed.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

The illusion of Cynthia walked alongside him.

"Apparently not." She replied.

Her voice was tearing him apart inside.

"What do you want?"

Cynthia touched his arm.

"Why would I need a reason to be here?"

Olly shrugged.

"Don't you have an afterlife to get to?"

Cynthia smiled.

"Doesn't that depend on whether or not you believe?"

Olly stopped.

"Just leave me alone. You are dead. I'm trying to move on, and seeing you appear from nowhere is really disconcerting. Especially as I need to concentrate right now."

Cynthia had a hurt look on her face.

"Congratulations on catching that Arbok." She said, softly, before vanishing.

_And now I feel guilty for telling a ghost to go away._

* * *

"Swellow, Aerial Ace!!!"

Swellow crashed into Dragonair, sending it crashing through the air.

"Twister!!!"

Dragonair spun around, and sent a powerful blast of wind at Swellow.

Swellow squawked in pain.

"Wing Attack!!!"

Swellow hit Dragonair with its wings.

Dragonair moaned in pain.

_Of course, that Dragonair is relatively young. Maybe it cannot take too much damage._

"Dragonair, Thunderbolt!!!"

Dragonair dropped a huge blast of electricity down on Swellow, who howled in agony.

"Endeavour!!!"

Swellow started to glow with light, as it charged at Dragonair.

It was Dragonair's turn to yelp, as it suddenly became exhausted by watching the effort that Swellow was putting in.

"Dragonair!!" Lance said, worried.

"Aerial Ace!!!"

Swellow launched itself at Dragonair, landing a direct hit and knocking the Dragon Pokemon out.

"Dragonair!!" Lance repeated, angrily.

"You really aren't all you are cracked up to be." Alana commented.

Lance glared, as he recalled his fourth Pokemon.

"I am going to stop you, and your boss!!" He shouted.

Lance threw out his fifth Pokemon.

"Gyarados!!!!" He bellowed, calling out the Pokemon he had acquired at the Lake of Rage in Johto.

Alana raised an eyebrow.

"A red Gyarados." She remarked. "I might add that one to my team when I defeat you."

Lance felt a stab of anger.

"Gyarados, use Rain Dance!!!"

The Red Gyarados roared in anger, as it created a small rain cloud within the room.

It looked slightly more happier as the raindrops soaked its scales.

"What is that supposed to prove?" Alana asked. "Aerial Ace!!!"

Swellow flew at Gyarados and crashed into its face.

The Atrocious Pokemon barely seemed to notice it.

"Thunder!!!"

Swellow shrieked, as Gyarados fired a powerful blast of electricity at it.

The charred Pokemon collapsed to the ground. It clearly wasn't going to get back up.

Alana angrily recalled her Swellow.

Her entire demeanour had changed, as she sent out a Houndoom.

* * *

"You took your time." Faith said, sarcastically, as Olly walked in.

"Good things come to those who wait." He replied.

"Oh ha ha." Faith said, with even more sarcasm. "Are you going to get us out of here?"

Olly tossed a pair of keys into the air.

"Looks very much like it."

"Olly, do you know a guy named Fleck?"

Olly stiffened.

"Yeah."

Faith gestured at Aya.

"This is his daughter." Faith said, carefully. "Aya, meet Olly."

Olly waved.

"Hi."

He took his cell phone out, and started to dial a number.

Faith unlocked the door, with the keys he had tossed her, and started to go about freeing Aya.

"Hello David." Olly said. "Yep, I got her."

* * *

"So, you think you've won?" Alana snarled, as she recalled her defeated Houndoom.

"I would say so, yes." Lance replied, as his Gyarados glared at the Coppinger Elite.

He took a pair of handcuffs from inside his cape.

"Alana Fuller, you are under arrest for conspiracy to overthrow government, attacking a federal agent, admitted Pokemon theft, kidnap, murder, attempted murder, threatening behaviour towards a federal agent."

Alana started to run.

Lance's Gyarados went for her. Alana screamed as its huge jaws clamped down on her arm.

"And resisting arrest." Lance finished, as he slapped the cuffs on her.

"What about my rights?"

* * *

"Lance!!!" Faith asked.

"Hello, Faith." Lance said.

"I decided that I might need some help." Olly explained. "Lance was closest."

"I appreciate it." Faith said.

Lance bowed.

"Not at all a problem." He replied. "I was just glad to help out."

Lance's Gyarados slid through the corridor, carrying the unconscious form of Alana on its back.

"You got her." Olly said.

"I did." Lance confirmed. "Beat her in a six on six battle."

"Is that the only way to do things?" Faith asked.

The elevator door pinged open, and David Fleck ran into the hall.

"Daddy!!" Aya shouted, letting go of Faith's hand.

"Aya!!" Fleck said, happily as he crouched down to hug his daughter.

"What's going on?" Faith asked.

Olly grinned. "I'm sure a lot of people are wondering about that."

"I'm not." Lance replied. "You already told me on the way over."

"Then, I'm going to explain it for Faith's benefit." Olly said. "Fleck and I go back a long time. He gave me my Piplup for when I started my journey. I met him while loitering outside the Reims building."

Fleck picked his daughter up, cradling her close to him.

"A few months ago." He said. "A, for want of a better term, evil bitch approached me and gave me a warning. I was to push the notoriety of Reims up and around. I was happy to do it, until you showed up. Then, she told me to kill you."

Olly laughed.

"Fortunately, when I was in your office, you got a message into my Pokedex."

"They have a wire on me." Fleck said. "If I told anyone, then they would kill my daughter."

Faith blanched.

"So, Olly knew this and we managed to fake a scene that would stop the outgoing communication."

Fleck rubbed his back.

"That Deoxys of yours sure packs a punch."

"Don't I know it." Olly laughed.

He looked at Faith.

"What happened to you?"

Faith sighed.

"I got a token for the Game Corner from the Pokemon Centre. And also a text message from someone telling me that they wanted to meet at that very place. I went there, but got bored and used that token."

Faith rubbed the bump on her head.

"Next thing I know, I'm falling."

Lance yawned.

"Well, I should get going. I'll drop her." He said this while gesturing to Alana. "At the station, and then get going."

"Thanks Lance." Olly replied.

"Yeah, thanks." Faith repeated.

Lance saluted, before recalling his Gyarados.

"We'll come with you." Fleck said, helping Lance hoist Alana's unconscious form into the elevator.

There wasn't much room in the small elevator.

"We'll get the next one." Faith remarked, as the doors closed.

Olly stretched, as the elevator started to rise.

Faith looked at him.

"Olly."

"Yeah."

"You came running down here." She said. "You even got Lance in to help out."

"Your point being?"

Faith swallowed.

"I just wanted to say.. Thanks."

Olly grinned.

"You'd do the same for me, right?"

Faith rolled her eyes.

"Probably."

* * *

**Author's Notes. Fooled you all.**

**Although not on the quiz. Most of you got it right.**

**I can think of one happy reader who will be glad to see Lance back. At least one.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You are great!!!**

**And nobody died. Yet.**

**One Coppinger Elite down. How many to go? Keep reading to find out.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	13. Road To Ruin

Chapter Thirteen. Road To Ruin.

* * *

_Summary. Olly, Faith and Lance managed to kick out the Coppingers from the Holimar City Game Corner._

_

* * *

_

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Tanelle said.

"I suppose." Ash replied.

Ash, May and Jim were about to leave Red Moon City.

"Apart from being thrown in jail upon arrival." Jim commented. "We had a great time."

"So, I take it you'll be heading east across Cycling Road." Tanelle said.

"Yeah." May replied.

"Then, you'll end up in Stone City."

"Stone City?" Jim replied. "I take it that the gym in that town uses rock types."

Tanelle laughed.

"You'd be correct."

"So, we need to find some bikes." Ash said. "Do you know where we can get some?"

Tanelle looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah." She replied. "Come with me. My brother rents them out."

* * *

Tanelle lead the three trainers to a medium sized building near the huge bridge that housed Cycling Road.

"This place rents out bikes to trainers for very reasonable prices."

"How much?" Jim asked, as Tanelle opened the door to reveal a battlefield within the building. It was surrounded by bikes.

"You have to battle for one." Tanelle explained, walking inside.

"Tony!!!" She shouted.

The three trainers walked inside.

"Good morning." A mechanic said, as he walked into the room. He was bald, but had a huge moustache, and was wearing oil stained overalls.

"Morning, brother." Tanelle replied. "I've brought you some customers over."

"We'd like to rent some bikes." Jim replied.

The mechanic sighed.

"Okay, just give me five minutes to gather up some of the crew."

He looked at Ash, May and Jim.

"I'll be battling each of you individually in a one on one battle."

Tony vanished again.

"Looks like we need to come up with a plan." Ash said.

"So, which of you wants to go first?" Tony asked.

Jim stepped forward.

"I will."

"Tanelle." Tony said. "Would you mind...?"

"Sure." Tanelle replied, walking to the referee's area.

Tony threw a Pokeball.

"Machoke!!!" He shouted.

Tony sent out Machoke.

Jim rifled through his Pokeballs.

"Let's see..." He muttered. "Swellow, come on out!!!"

Jim sent out his Swellow.

"That Swellow looks puny." Tony commented, referring to the small size of Jim's Swellow.

"Show him, Swellow." Jim said. "Aerial Ace!!!"

Swellow streaked across the room, and tried to land the hit.

"Detect!!!"

Machoke dodged the hit, amazingly.

"Now, Karate Chop!!!"

Machoke slammed a fist into Swellow, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Swellow, Wing Attack!!"

Swellow struck Machoke in the face with its wings. It was Machoke's turn to yell in pain.

"Peck!!!"

Swellow hit Machoke with its beak several times.

"Machoke, Revenge!!!"

Machoke started to pulsate with energy.

"Get out of there, Swellow!!!"

Swellow flew into the air, evading the counter attack.

"Sky Attack!!!"  
It was Swellow's turn to glow with light, as it searched for a weakness on Machoke.

"Machoke, use Rock Slide!!!"

Machoke kicked up several huge rocks from the ground, and launched them into the air at Swellow.

"Evade!!!"

Swellow weaved in and out of the heavy rocks, trying to avoid the hit.

"Time to unleash it!!!" Jim yelled.

Swellow burst from the maelstrom of rocks, and slammed into Machoke's stomach.

The Superpower Pokemon roared in pain, before collapsing to the floor.

Tanelle called it.

"Machoke is unable to continue. Swellow is the winner."

Jim cheered, as Swellow landed on his shoulder.

"That was awesome."

"Well done kid." Tony laughed. "You get a bike."

"Thanks." Jim replied.

Tony looked at Ash and May.

"Whose next?"

"You go next." Ash said to May.

"Okay." She replied.

"Good luck." Ash muttered, as May and Jim swapped places in the trainers area.

Tony recalled his Machoke.

* * *

He looked out from the back of his Salamence. The Cycling Road snaked out beneath them, hiding many secrets.

"Where are you?" He muttered. "You've been evading me for long enough."

The trainer thought he saw movement in the distance.

"At last!!" He said, triumphantly.

* * *

"Hypno!!" He shouted, throwing a second Pokeball. "Time to swing!!!"

Tony sent out Hypno.

"A Hypno." May said. "Then, I'm going to use..!!"

May threw a Pokeball.

"Hippowdon, take the stage!!!"

May sent out her Hippowdon, who bellowed at Hypno.

"A Hippowdon." Tony commented. "Hypno, use Hypnosis!!!"

Hypno started to swing the pendulum in its hand.

"Close your eyes!!" May shouted.

Hippowdon didn't seem to be affected by the attack.

"Crunch!!!" May said.

Hippowdon roared, and charged at Hypno, opening its huge jaws.

Hypno looked petrified, as the Heavyweight Pokemon bore down on it.

"Hypno, Teleport!!"

Hypno vanished into thin air, evading the attack.

"Where did Hypno go?" May wondered, as the Hypnosis Pokemon reappeared in the air above them.

"Brick Break!!!"

Hypno raised a fist and launched itself at Hippowdon.

The Heavyweight Pokemon roared in pain as Hypno's fist crashed into its head.

"Hippowdon, use.."

Hippowdon ignored her. It turned and slammed its face into Hypno.

Hypno howled in pain, and fell to the ground clutching its stomach.

"Was that Double Edge?" May asked, as Hippowdon started to cough.

Hippowdon opened its huge jaws and bit down on Hypno, causing the stricken Pokemon even more pain.

"Hypno can't battle!!!" Tanelle yelled.

May quickly recalled Hippowdon, before it could cause some serious damage to Hypno.

"I guess it still won't listen to me completely." She admitted.

"You should watch that Pokemon." Tony said, angrily. "It's a dangerous critter."

"I'm sorry." May replied.

"Ah, I suppose it's not your fault." Tony admitted. "You win a bike."

He looked at Ash.

"And now I suppose it's your turn."

Ash got up, followed by Pikachu.

* * *

"Stop!!" He shouted, before relaxing.

The two trainers below him weren't what he thought they were.

"What's wrong?" One of them asked, a girl with brown hair, which had a hint of blue in it.

"Nothing." Doug replied, keeping his Salamence hovering a few feet above the road. "You two do know that there is a biker gang in this area, stealing trainers Pokemon."

The other trainer coughed derisively.

"Yeah right, we can handle a few leathered up punks on bikes."

Doug laughed.

"Can you though?"

The boy smirked.

"Oh come on, I'm the former Indigo League champion, and runner up in Ever Grande and Silver Leagues."

Doug wasn't convinced.

"I don't remember that." He replied, as he heard the faint hum of engines in the distance. "What's your name?"

"Sam Haller, from Twinleaf Town." Sam replied. "And that's Ryan Crystal, from Snowpoint City."

Doug laughed.

"I know a trainer from Twinleaf Town." He remarked. "Are they all as obnoxious as you?"

"Hey, there's some top trainers come from Twinleaf Town." Sam replied. "Who are you."

Doug laughed.

"I'm the man with no name."

He then extended a hand.

"Doug Wilson, how's it hanging."

Ryan rolled her eyes.

"Mystery solved."

The hum of engines was getting closer.

Doug craned his neck, and saw several motorcycles approaching in the distance.

"They've found you!!" He said, pointing.

Sam and Ryan turned.

"Uh oh." Sam said.

Doug looked in the opposite direction.

"You might want to cycle for it."

Both of them looked at him like he was insane.

* * *

"Muuk!!!!"

Tony sent out a Muk.

Ash laughed.

"I've got a Muk." He said. "And I know exactly the Pokemon for the job!!"

Ash grabbed a Pokeball, and launched it.

"Gible, I choose you!!"

Ash's Gible burst from the ball, and growled at Muk.

May made her way back to where Jim and Tanelle were standing.

"Begin!!" Tanelle shouted.

"Gible, use Flamethrower!!!" Ash ordered.

Gible opened its mouth, and launched a powerful ball of fire at Muk.

"Minimize!!!"

Muk started to shrink, making it more difficult for the flames to cause damage.

"So, a ranged attack isn't going to work." Ash said. "Then, let's use Bite at close range!!!"

Gible charged at Muk, baring its teeth.

"Muk, use Acid Armour!!!"

Muk started to turn into a thick viscous liquid in Gibles mouth.

"Poor Gible." Jim commented, as Gible started to stagger around, looking queasy.

Gible was violently sick on the battlefield.

"Muk, Body Slam!!!"

Muk crawled towards Gible, and jumped on the unsuspecting Gible.

"Gible!!!" Ash shouted, as his Pokemon vanished under the body of Muk.

"Muk, use Sludge beneath you."

"Muuuukkk!!!"

Muk sent a deadly poison through the lower part of its body.

"Gible, use Dig!!!" Ash ordered frantically.

For a second, nothing happened.

Then Muk was dragged into a hole.

"Muk?" Tony said, confused.

"Gible, Dragon Rage!!!"

A bright blue and red flame burst from the hole in the ground, as well as the smell of...

"Oh my God!!!" Jim gasped, clutching his nose.

"That's bad." May admitted, doing the same.

Ash tried to keep focus, as the smell of burning Muk wafted through the building.

Muk crawled from the hole, looking slightly less healthy than when it had been dragged in.

"Gible, use Slash!!"

Gible burst from the ground, and hit Muk in the back with one of its small clawed arms.

Muk roared in pain, before collapsing into a puddle of poisonous goop.

"Is it unable to battle?" Tanelle asked. "I can't tell."

* * *

Doug landed his Salamence on the ground.

"If you want to live, then do exactly as I say." He growled.

Sam took a Pokeball out.

"If they're going to attack us, then I'm not going down without a fight."

The motorcycles pulled up alongside them.

Doug smirked.

"What do you know." He remarked. "There's an ass ugly Cueball in every region."

Sam and Ryan laughed, as the hulking bald biker dismounted his ride.

"Hand over your Pokemon, and your bikes." He warned, as the rest of his cronies started to get off their own bikes.

"You have motorcycles!!" Doug said. "Why do you want to steal a pushbike?"

Cueball glared at him, but couldn't come up with a reply.

"Because.. Because!!" He blustered. "Screw this, boys, break his legs."

Doug laughed.

"You might want to look above you."

Cueball laughed.

"Yeah, like I'm stupid enough to..."

Doug's Salamence swooped down and hit Cueball in the back.

Cueball yelled, as he was knocked off the bridge and into the water far below.

"You killed Cueball!!!" One of the bikers yelled.

Doug glared at him.

"Nah, he'll just be wet. Unless he can't swim. Then..."

A huge Gyarados burst from the ocean, cutting him off.

On the head of the Atrocious Pokemon was Cueball.

"That order to break his legs still stands!!!" He shouted. "Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!!!"

Gyarados roared and launched the powerful beam of light at Doug.

Salamence swooped in front of its trainer, and took the full brunt of the attack.

The Dragon Pokemon roared in pain, before collapsing.

"Salamence!!" Doug shouted, as he fished the Pokeball out to recall his Pokemon.

* * *

"So, we just follow the road until we get to Stone City?" May asked.

"Correct." Tanelle replied.

"Then, let's get going!!!" Ash shouted. "Those badges aren't going to win themselves."

Jim rolled his eyes, as they started to cycle up the Cycling Road.

"Do you ever think of anything other than winning badges?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, once." Ash replied, sarcastically.

Jim couldn't think of a witty response, so he just let it lie.

"So, who gets to battle the Stone City gym leader first?" He asked.

Ash shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied. "I got to battle the last one first, so let's just do it that way."

"Fair enough." Jim said.

He looked at May.

"So, are you retired from contests now?"

"I don't know if there are any in this region." May replied. "But if there are, then..."

"What is that?!!" Jim interrupted, as they saw flames ahead.

"Looks like smoke." Ash remarked.

"And where there's smoke.." Jim started to say.

"There's some guy with a lighter." May commented.

* * *

Sam's Infernape was hit with a blast of water from a Kingler, and collapsed.

"Hey!!" Sam yelled, as Ryan's Glalie charged into the offending Kingler and knocked it out.

Sam and Ryan looked at their Pokemon.

Blastoise, Lunatone, Leafeon, Solrock and Glalie were flanked by the slowly getting up Infernape, an Empoleon, a Flygon, a Blaziken, a Shieldon and a Mothim.

Doug's Pokemon, Firestar, Vaporeon, Haunter, Dragonair and Manectric were trying to help them stop the oncoming wave of Machokes, Weezings, Grimers, Murkrow, Seviper and Arbok.

There was also a Typhlosion marshalling them at the rear, that Cueball had released a few moments earlier.

"Firestar!!!" Doug shouted. "Take Typhlosion down with a Steal Wing!!!"

Charizard's wings started to glow with white light, as it flew into the air, and went for Typhlosion.

"Murkrow!!!" Several bikers shouted. "Aerial Ace."

Despite the small stature of Murkrow, ten of them charging at once was enough to put Firestar off.

Charizard roared as its entire body was covered in pecks from the beaks of each individual Murkrow.

As the Pokemon engaged in combat, trying to protect their trainers, Doug was getting worried.

The Pokemon sent out by the bikers might not have been as well trained by the three trainers, but they were rapidly overcoming the smaller number of Pokemon.

"Damn!!" Doug said, softly as his Vaporeon and Haunter were overcome by a pile of Machoke and Grimer.

He saw a glimmer of light from the corner of his eye, and then something crashed into the ranks of biker Pokemon.

_A Shadow Ball? But that would mean..._

A shiny blue Gengar swooped down and launched several more lumps of red and black energy into the sea of Pokemon.

"Come on!!" The Gengar shouted. "Bleed for me!!!"

Cueball gave his Gyarados an order, and the Gengar was hit with a Hydro Pump in the back.

"Nightmare!!!" Someone shouted.

Doug turned, and saw Ash, May and Jim cycling over.

_Yes!!!_

Ash threw two Pokeballs.

"Gible, Snover!!" He shouted. "Help out Nightmare."

A Gible and a Snover burst from the orbs, and joined in the attack against the biker Pokemon.

Jim and May sent out their own Pokemon.

Blaziken, Blastoise and Hippowdon from May, and Bayleef, Swellow and Luxio from Jim raced in and tried to force the wave of Pokemon back.

Bayleef hit several Machoke with a powerful Leaf Storm. Blastoise knocked a few Koffing out with a Bubblebeam. May's Blaziken joined with Sam's Blaziken, and was thrown into a crowd of Seviper while using Flare Blitz. Swellow divebombed the Arbok, before Hippowdon charged in and steamrollered them.

Doug's Vaporeon managed to sneak close to the Typhlosion and soak it in water.

Ash's Gible then jumped in and bit the large Pokemon on the head.

Nightmare was now riding Doug's Dragonair and launching Shadow Balls at Cueball on his Gyarados.

Cueball was swearing angrily and trying to get his Gyarados to bite down on Dragonair.

Doug charged to the edge of the road.

"Dragonair, Hyper Beam!!!"

Dragonair nodded, and opened its mouth.

Cueball screamed in anger, as his Gyarados was thrown backwards by the force of the attack.

Nightmare waved.

"Au revior!!" He laughed. "Don't forget to write."

Nightmare landed on the bridge, and pulled his baseball bat out.

"Right!!" He shouted, looking at the bikers surrounded by their unconscious Pokemon. "Who wants some of this!!!"

* * *

A few hours later, the last of the bikers were rounded up and shoved into a van.

"Thanks for rounding these guys up." Officer Jenny said to Doug.

"No problem." Doug replied. "It's what I do."

He looked over at Ash, May and Jim who were waiting to leave, after having their Pokemon seen to by a medic. Then, at Sam and Ryan, who were being questioned by another officer.

"It's what we all do."

"We didn't find Cueball." Jenny said, sadly.

Doug shrugged it off.

"He'll show his face eventually. Someone as notorious as him can't hide forever. At least we got his gang."

Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I can't thank you enough."

Doug smiled.

"As I said, it's what I do."

"You G-men sure are good." Jenny smiled.

"We have to be." Doug replied. "A thug like Cueball is a little out of my jurisdiction, but at least he's off the streets."

Jenny nodded.

"Anyway, I'm going." Doug said.

"Thanks again, for the third time." Jenny replied.

She saluted, a gesture which he was happy to return, and headed back to her motorcycle.

Doug shook his head, before walking over to where Ash, May and Jim were waiting.

"Thanks for the help." He said.

"No problem." May replied.

"Yeah, we had to get past." Jim laughed.

Doug looked down the road.

"You going to Stone City?"

The three of them nodded.

Doug jogged over and retrieved one of the seized motorcycles.

"I'll come with you." He said, getting on. "Follow me, I know a short cut."

* * *

**Author's Notes. Slightly odd chapter, but I think it's okay.**

**Not much Nightmare, but he makes an impact.**

**Next chapter might be the gym battle, so Nightmare should be making a reappearance there.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's great.**

**Sam and Ryan were suggested by Zabuza of the Funk.**

**Oh yeah, my plan for what water Pokemon Ash should end up catching has been scrapped. Send in your suggestions as to what he should end up catching. Like you did for the Fire types. The original idea was for him to get a Slowpoke, but for some reason I've dropped it.**

**Don't forget to review!!!**


	14. Blowing Off Steam

Chapter Fourteen. Blowing Off Steam.

* * *

_Summary. While travelling to Stone City, Ash, May and Jim travelled across the Cycling Road and helped Doug stop a biker gang. Doug then joined them on the trip to Stone City._

* * *

The three bikes followed the motorcycle, as they got closer to Stone City.

"It's just like Kanto." Jim laughed. "Y'know, when you take the road from Celadon to Fuchsia?"

Ash shook his head.

"No, when I first travelled around Kanto, I went the really long way around."

Jim stared at him in shock.

"That seems kinda.. Strange." Jim commented. "Did you get lost?"

"Do I criticise the way you took your journey?" Ash asked. "And a few times, yeah."

"You two seem slightly annoyed with each other." May commented. "Ash, you travelled with Brock for a long time, and you never fought this much."

"Yeah, that seems weird." Ash said.

"You know what I think." May continued. "I think you are subconsciously trying to outdo each other. Because, Brock wasn't your rival, you have some kind of macho thing going where you try to prove to each other that you are better than the other."

Both Ash and Jim looked at May.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Jim asked, confused.

"If your theory is correct." Ash said. "Then.."

He looked at Jim.

"Hey, May." Jim said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but when the hell did you become a psychologist?"

"I'm just offering my opinion." May retorted. "I'm just saying that you two seem to be arguing a lot lately."

Jim sighed.

"Right, let's settle this." He said. "When we get to Stone City, we're going to battle."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"I suppose it'll make a good practice session for my battle with the gym leader." He said. "But, seriously, I don't have a problem with you."

"Of course, you wouldn't come out and admit it." Jim replied, darkly.

May laughed.

"I'm looking forward to seeing this." She admitted.

Doug suddenly slammed the brakes on his motorcycle.

"We're here!!!" He yelled.

The three trainers pulled over next to him.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ash asked.

Doug shrugged.

"I don't have the badge from this City yet, but I'm in no hurry to get it."

"How many badges do you have?" Ash asked.

"Three." Doug replied. "The Moon Badge, the Subtle Badge and the Inferno Badge."

Doug grinned.

"Hey, Ash." He said. "How about a quick battle to see if you've improved?"

"Actually." Ash replied. "I was going to battle Jim, but..."

"Hey!!" Jim said. "How about a tag battle. Me and Doug versus you and May."

Doug nodded.

"I've not got a problem with that." He said. "What about you two?"

"Sure, if it's okay with May." Ash replied.

May laughed.

"I've got no problem with it." She said. "It'll give me a chance to try out some of the contest moves I was working on."

"Spectacular." Doug commented. "We'll meet up later, because I need to do something now."

Doug revved the engines of his bike, and vanished down the road.

* * *

"This place reminds me of Oreburgh City." Ash commented, as the three trainers left the Pokemon Centre.

"That's because our mayor is from Oreburgh City." One of the passersby said. "He used to be the gym leader there."

He pointed at a huge statue of a man in a suit stood next to a Rampardos.

"Is that..?" Jim asked.

"It's Roark!!!" Ash shouted.

"I knew that." Jim muttered.

"We should go see Roark." Ash said. "See if he remembers us."

"I'm sure he doesn't remember every single trainer he's battled over the years." Jim commented.

"I battled him twice." Ash replied. "So there."

"PiPikachu!!!" Pikachu agreed.

"I beat him on the first try." Jim said, smugly. "So there!!"

"Damn!!" Ash exclaimed.

* * *

"Mr. Mayor. There are some people to see you."

Roark spun in his chair.

"Send them in."

Ash, Jim and May walked into his office.

"Hello there." Roark said. "Long time no see."

"Told you he'd remember me." Ash muttered, under his breath.

"Ash, right." Roark remarked. "You battled me for the Coal Badge several years ago."

"That's right." Ash replied.

"And, you also did so." Roark turned to Jim. "I think your name was Jacob or something."

"Actually, it's Jim, but that's pretty close." Jim replied.

"And you are?" Roark asked May.

"I'm May." May replied.

"I don't recall battling you ever." Roark said.

"That's probably because you didn't." May replied. "I'm a coordinator."

"That's a fine choice." Roark said. "One of my sons is a coordinator. The other is the Gym Leader in this city."

"The Gym Leader?" Ash and Jim said, at the same time.

"Yeah." Roark said, with a puzzled look. "Why would that surpri... Oh right, you're here for Badges."

Roark stood up.

"If you want, I'll take you to meet him."

"Actually, I'm sure we could find him ourselves." Ash replied.

Roark shook his head.

"You won't." He said. "Gene spends most of his time when not in the gym deep under the ground in the mines."

"Oh, we can find him." Ash said, confidently.

Jim rolled his eyes, as Ash and Pikachu charged out of the door.

"He really puts the moron in moron." He muttered.

May lightly punched him in the back.

Roark walked to the door.

"Ash!!" He shouted. "Do you even know where the mines are?"

A few seconds later, Ash walked slowly back in.

"No." He admitted.

* * *

"Here are the mines." Roark said, as he parked up in the conveniently placed car park.

"Great!!" Ash exclaimed. "We can find this guy, battle him and then be back in time for dinner."

"Actually." Roark remarked. "I just brought you here. You have to find Gene alone."

"What?" Jim gasped.

"It's part of the gym challenge." Roark explained. "You need to find him to prove that you are worthy to battle him."

"That seems slightly annoying." Jim commented.

"No problem!!!" Ash said, confidently. "This'll be a walk in the park."

Ash threw a Pokeball.

"Nightmare, I choose you!!!"

Nightmare appeared from the ball.

"Why was I in there?" He asked. "Why was I in the Pokeball, when I hate that thing. Oh right, I was sleeping. Being out all night eating dreams can be pretty exhausting. Sometimes I need to sleep, but then something could be eating my dreams. Then by default, all the dreams that I eat could just be used to sustain something even bigger and scarier than me. Then again, I am pretty big and scary, so what the hell do I have to worry about, for I am Nightmare, lord of darkness, king of shadows and prince of.... nightmares. But someone is plotting against me. I think it could be you!!!!"

Nightmare spun and pointed at Roark.

Roark blinked.

"A talking Gengar."

Nightmare gave him a dirty look.

"Do I comment on your ability to talk?" He said, sarcastically.

"And one heck of an attitude." Roark remarked, dryly.

"Nightmare, go into the mine and tell Gene that I want to challenge him to a battle."

Nightmare glared at him.

"Do it yourself!!"

Nightmare walked off back towards town.

"Nightmare!!" Ash shouted.

"Really well trained Gengar." Roark laughed. "How long have you had it?"

Ash sighed.

"About a month."

"Still doesn't seem to trust you." Jim commented.

"Nightmare does trust me!!!" Ash shouted.

"No, I don't!!!" Nightmare yelled back, as he tried to hitch a ride from a passing car. "You're an idiot!!!"

Ash sighed again.

"So, I guess we have to go into the mine, Pikachu." He muttered. "Let's go."

Ash walked towards the mine. Jim and May followed him, but Roark called them back.

"Wait!!!" He said. "One at a time!!!"

Ash walked into the mine, and turned around.

"You mean, I have to do it alone?"

"Yeah." Roark said.

Ash stepped out.

"Well, Jim should go first."

"What?"

"We agreed that we'd take it in turns to battle first." Ash said. "And that's the way I'm sticking to it."

Jim laughed.

"Fine, if you insist."

Jim walked past Ash and into the mine.

Roark smiled.

"So, how'd your rivalry with Paul work out, Ash?"

Ash scratched the back of his head.

"We faced each other in the final of the PCC." He said, thinking back. "It was declared a draw, but we later battled to try and determine who the real winner was."

Roark looked at him.

"So, how did it go?"

"It was a...."

* * *

"Damn!!" Jim exclaimed. "I think I might be lost."

Luxio nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for the help in lighting the way, Luxio." Jim said. "I appreciate it."

Luxio growled in response.

"Wonder what this guy looks like." Jim muttered. "Still, how many gym leaders can be wandering around in here?"

As he was wandering around, he tripped over something.

"What the...?!!"

"Dude!!!"

Jim spun around, and saw an angry looking Geodude glaring at him.

"Oh come on!!"

Luxio jumped at the Geodude, and guarded it's trainer from the oncoming menace.

"Luxio, no!!!" Jim said. "You won't be able to hurt it!!"

He fished another Pokeball out.

"Buizel!!!" He called, sending out the Sea Weasel. "Use Water Gun!!"

Buizel sprayed Geodude with water, causing it to retreat.

"Awesome job, Buizel." Jim congratulated his Pokemon.

He looked around.

"You might want to stick around, Buizel." Jim remarked. "There might be more of them."

Buizel nodded, and started to follow Luxio.

* * *

"So, what Pokemon do you have?" Roark asked. "Both of you?"

"Hey Roark?" Ash said. "You have some experience of ground type Pokemon don't you?"

"Yeah, because most rock types are usually part ground type as well." Roark replied. "Apart from the likes of the Aron, Cranidos and Shieldon evolutionary families, nearly every other rock type is a ground type. Oh, and there's the likes of Corsola, Aerodactyl and Tyranitar which aren't resistant to electric attacks. But I'm babbling. What's your point?"

Ash had a blank look on his face, before shaking it off.

"I was wondering if I could get your opinion on my Gible." He said, taking the Pokeball out.

"You have a Gible?" Roark answered.

Ash threw the Pokeball.

"Gible, I choose you!!!"

Gible appeared, and blinked at the bright sunlight.

Roark crouched down next to the Land Shark Pokemon, and looked at it through his glasses.

"This is a well trained Pokemon." He mused. "Although, given my previous experiences of you, Ash, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"How's your Rampardos?" Ash asked. "That was a really powerful Pokemon."

Roark laughed.

"I gave most of my Pokemon to my son when he became a gym leader, but I still keep my Rampardos close to my heart."

Roark proved this to be taken literally, when he reached inside his shirt, and pulled out a well polished Pokeball.

Gible hopped up and down, at seeing the shiny Pokeball.

"Your Gible has a lot of energy." Roark laughed. "How long have you had it?"

"About two months." Ash estimated. "It was a birthday present."

"From someone who obviously cares about you." Roark commented.

May blushed.

"I got him it." She said.

"So, that Gible is a sign of your connection." Roark mused. "I find it amazing how such a small Pokemon can connect two people."

Ash and May looked at Gible.

"I look forward to seeing that Gible in action at some point." Roark said.

* * *

"Let me guess." Jim muttered. "You must be Gene."

The figure sat on the huge rock didn't respond.

"Maybe we are all a Gene inside." He eventually laughed. "Maybe you are the Gene and you are looking for yourself."

Jim sighed.

_It takes all kinds of trainers._

"Are you the gym leader of this city?"

"Maybe there is a gym leader inside all of us." Gene commented. "Maybe you are the gym leader and you are looking for yourself."

"Are you the gym leader?" Jim asked, impatiently. "Or some irritating moron living in a mine."

"No, I'm Gene, the Stone City gym leader." Gene replied.

"Why do you spend so much time down here?" Jim asked.

"I am looking for myself." Gene replied, darkly, as he stood up.

Gene was about average height, and wore a high visibility jacket and sunglasses, despite the fact that it was dark inside the mine. He also wore a pair of green pants.

"I challenge you to a battle!!" Jim shouted.

Gene laughed, as he reached into a pocket, and pulled out a card.

"Come to my gym tomorrow." He said. "This card will get you in."

"Oh!!" Jim said. "By the way, a friend of mine will be coming alone shortly. Can you stick around until he finds you?"

Gene sighed.

"I suppose."

* * *

Jim made his way out of the mine, to find Ash, May and Roark still talking.

Roark was examining May's Hippowdon.

"This is a male Hippowdon." Roark remarked. "You can tell because of the skin colour."

"I didn't know that." May admitted. "I thought all Hippowdon were the same colour."

Roark shook his head, before seeing Jim.

"Did you find him?"

Jim nodded, as he held the card up.

"I battle him tomorrow."

Roark looked behind him.

"Where is he?"

"I asked him to wait for Ash to get there." Jim said.

Ash looked at Gible, before recalling the Land Shark Pokemon.

"Let's get in there, Pikachu!!" He said, running into the mine.

* * *

Ash looked around.

"I think we might be lost."

"PikaPika!!" Pikachu agreed.

Ash was still trying to find the right way, when Nightmare appeared.

"You look lost." Nightmare remarked.

Ash glared at him.

"Oh fine!!" Nightmare snapped. "Be like that."

Nightmare vanished again.

"Hey, Nightmare!!!" Ash called.

No response.

Ash swore under his breath.

He kicked a rock in anger, and only served to acquire a sharp pain in his foot.

"Ow!!" Ash exclaimed, before the rock started to move. In fact several rocks started to move.

"Uh oh." Ash said, as several angry Geodude started to bounce towards him.

He quickly grabbed his two Pokeballs.

"Snover, Gible!!" He shouted, throwing them. "I choose you!!!"

Snover and Gible burst from the ball.

"Snover, use Razor Leaf!!" Ash yelled.

Snover spun and waved its arms, before sending a wave of leaves crashing into the Geodude.

"Gible, use Dragon Rage!!!"

Gible blasted several more Geodude with blue and red flames, that made them retreat.

"Yeah!!" Ash shouted, as several Geodude started to glow with light.

"Uh oh." He said, as they evolved into Graveller.

There had to be at least five Graveller facing him. He quickly made a decision.

"Snover, Razor Leaf!!!" He yelled. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!!! Gible, Dragon Rage!!!"

Snover, Pikachu and Gible launched their attacks, and knocked four of the Graveller out.

"Yeah!!" Ash repeated, as the last Graveller roared in anger.

It curled up into a ball, and headed straight for Gible.

"Gible, watch out!!!" Ash shouted, as the small Pokemon danced in celebration.

Gible yelled in pain as it was hit with repeated Rollout attacks.

Gible crashed into a wall, and bounced onto the ground.

"Grav!!! Graveller!!!" The Graveller laughed.

Gible jumped up and glared at Graveller in anger.

"Gible, are you okay?" Ash asked, as his battered Pokemon roared in anger at Graveller.

Graveller continued to laugh.

"Graveller is mocking Gible's small size." Nightmare commented, as he reappeared. "In so many words."

"Hey, knock it off!!" Ash shouted.

Gible continued to glare at the laughing Graveller, before starting to glow with light.

"No way!!" Ash shouted, as Gible grew and grew, towering over Graveller.

As the light cleared, Ash could see that Gible had changed.

It had evolved into Gabite.

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Jim muttered.

Roark laughed.

"It takes various trainers various times to do it." He said.

"I'm sure Ash is just fine." May commented.

* * *

"Gabite?" Ash said, not quite believing what had happened.

Gabite roared at Graveller, before leaping into the air, and bringing a clawed fist down on the top of the Pokemon's head.

The Graveller moaned, before collapsing.

"Looks like it learned Brick Break." Nightmare commented. "Something that is impossible, naturally."

Ash looked at his new Pokemon.

"Unless it was inherited." Nightmare continued to muse. "One of its parents may have known the move."

"Hi Gabite." Ash said, waving.

Gabite glared at Ash, before turning away.

"Come on!!!" Ash shouted. "Look at me!!!"

Gabite ignored him.

Ash pulled the Pokeballs out, and recalled Nightmare, Snover and Gabite.

"I guess we have a new friend, huh Pikachu."

Pikachu looked skeptical at the thought.

Ash heard the sound of applause, as he looked around.

"Whose there?" He asked.

A man stepped out.

"Easy." He said. "I heard the commotion, and... Wow, you took out all these Geodude?"

"Yeah." Ash replied. "They attacked me."

The man looked mildly impressed.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for the gym leader would you?"

"Yeah." Ash said.

Gene laughed.

"Then look no further." He said. "I'm Gene."

"Really?" Ash asked. "Well, then, I challenge you to a battle!!!"

Gene flipped a card towards Ash.

"Follow me."

* * *

"Hey, it's Gene." Roark commented.

"Hello father." Gene said.

"I see you have found yourself some challengers." Roark said.

Gene looked at Ash and Jim.

"Tell you what. I'll battle you both tomorrow. Four on Four."

"Four on four!!" Both Ash and Jim exclaimed.

"That's not a problem." Gene asked. "Is it?"

"No!!" Ash replied.

"I'll beat you either way." Jim said. "Speaking of which.."

Jim drew a Pokeball.

"I believe we have a battle to attend to!!!"

"Yeah, but..!!!" Ash started to say.

"An excellent idea." Someone said.

Doug walked into the area.

"And you are..?" Gene asked.

Roark laughed.

"Easy son." He said. "This is Doug Wilson. He's a renowned Pokemon trainer."

"Glad you remember me." Doug laughed.

"So, that tag battle." Jim said.

"Do we really have to do this?" Ash asked.

Gene laughed.

"I think I might watch this." He said. "See what my challengers are about."

* * *

"This is a tag battle between Ash and May and Doug and Jim." Roark said. "Each trainer is allowed one Pokemon, and the battle is over, when one Pokemon is defeated."

"So, if Ash knockes out Jim's Pokemon, then the battle is over whether or not Doug's Pokemon is able to continue." Gene summarised.

"That's fine with me!!!" Ash said.

"Pick your Pokemon!!" Roark ordered.

May threw the first Pokeball.

"Skarmory, Take the stage!!!"

May sent out Skarmory.

"Dragonair, Come on down!!" Doug yelled.

"Luxio, I need you!!" Jim shouted.

"Snover, I choose you!!!" Ash called.

Snover, Dragonair and Luxio all appeared.

"An excellent mix of Pokemon." Gene remarked. "This could be interesting."

"Begin!!" Roark shouted.

Ash made the first move.

"Snover, use Ice Shard on Dragonair!!!"

Snover launched a shard of ice at Dragonair.

"Luxio, shoot it down with Thunderbolt!!!" Jim yelled.

Luxio blasted the attack out of the sky.

"Thanks." Doug said. "Dragonair, use Overheat!!!"

Dragonair launched a powerful blast of fire at Snover and Skarmory.

"Skarmory, use Sandstorm!!!" May ordered.

Skarmory started to flap its wings, kicking up a wave of sand into the air.

Both the flammable Pokemon looked relieved.

"Snover, use Razor Leaf on Luxio!!!"

Snover sent a wave of leaves at Luxio, causing it to howl in pain.

"Skarmory, use Air Cutter on Dragonair!!!"

Skarmory flew into the air, and launched a powerful air wave at Dragonair.

"Protect!!!" Doug yelled.

Dragonair blocked the attack.

"Luxio, use Thunder on Skarmory!!" Jim shouted.

Luxio launched a powerful blast of electricity into the air, and shocked Skarmory.

Skarmory fell from the sky, and landed in a heap.

"Luxio, use Volt Tackle!!" Jim called.

"Dragonair, use Fire Blast!!!"

Dragonair swooped towards Skarmory, and launched a powerful five sided ball of fire at the grounded Pokemon. Luxio raced towards it, covering itself in electricity.

"Skarmory!!" May shouted, worried for her Pokemon.

Snover saw the danger, and leaped in front of the attacks, trying to help Skarmory out.

"Snover!!!" Ash shouted, as the Frosted Tree Pokemon was hit with the two attacks at the same time.

There was a mini explosion, and Ash saw his Snover topple to the ground.

"No!!!" He yelled, racing over to check on his Pokemon.

"Stop!!" Doug yelled, causing the three other Pokemon to stand down.

Everyone ran over to see what had happened to Snover.

Roark looked at the Pokemon, and then looked up with grave concern in his eyes.

"This is bad." He said. "We need to get Snover to a Pokemon Centre, now!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes. Another cliff hanger.**

**Gible evolved!!!!!! Too bad Gabite doesn't seem to like Ash. Also, any guesses on which of its parents knew Brick Break? Given that Cynthia's Garchomp which was its mother used Brick Break on Paul's Torterra, then that would be the logical solution.**

**Gym battle next chapter. Will Snover be able to compete or is it too badly hurt? If it is too badly hurt, then what will Ash do in the four on four gym battle.**

**I brought back Roark, because I liked him the most out of the Hoenn and Sinnoh rock type gym leaders. Plus, we got to see more of him than Roxanne, so he made more of a sensible choice.**

**Gene seems a little odd though.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. It's great reading what you think.**

**Pop quiz, hotshots. The tag battle in this chapter was based on the battle for the fourth badge in the Orange Islands, where Ash battled Luana on Kumquat Island. Ash uses Pikachu and Charizard. But what two Pokemon did the leader use?**

**Maybe Ash and Jim do have a little rivalry going on. If you have two trainers trying to become the champion at the same time, then maybe it would start to strain the relationship. I don't know, I was just fishing for a plot device.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!**


	15. Stone To Stone

Chapter Fifteen. Stone To Stone.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and company arrived in Stone City. After finding out that Roark was the mayor, Ash and Jim found out the gym leader was hiding in the mines near the city. The two trainers went looking for him, but Ash was attacked by rock Pokemon, and his Gible evolved into Gabite._

_However, during a tag battle, Ash's Snover was badly hurt._

* * *

"Snover." Ash said, softly, as he looked into the operating room. The Frosted Tree Pokemon looked in a bad condition.

"Sorry, Ash." Doug remarked.

"Ah, I'm not blaming you, Doug." Ash replied. "Stuff like this happens in Pokemon battles."

Ash glared at Jim.

"I'm not happy that you insisted on having a pointless battle." He said, angrily. "Seriously, what was the point of that?"

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, and started to yell at Jim.

"Pikaa!!!"

"Oh come on." Jim said. "I wasn't the one who brought it up in the first place."

Ash sighed.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "What's done is done."

Nurse Joy came out of the operating toom.

Ash instantly turned around.

"How's my Snover?" He asked.

Joy shook her head.

"It'll be fine." She replied. "But it probably shouldn't battle for a few weeks."

Ash looked at the floor, before breathing a sigh of relief.

"See, Snover are extremely weak to fire attacks, and that Fire Blast did a high amount of damage." Joy explained. "Then, the Volt Tackle was more effective."

Jim looked at his watch.

"Hey!!" He said. "I have a gym battle to get to."

"No!!!" Ash exclaimed. "The gym battle. It's four on four, and I only have three Pokemon."

May walked in with a bottle of water.

"Found the cafeteria." She announced.

"Excellent." Doug muttered.

He clapped Ash on the shoulder.  
"Sorry about your Snover again." He said. "Now, I'm going to get something to eat."

Doug followed Jim down the hallway.

"Hey, Jim!!" Ash shouted. "Tell Gene I'll be there in a few hours."

Ash watched them go.

"What are you going to do?" May asked. "About the gym battle?"

Ash looked around.

"There's only one thing I can do."

* * *

"Aha, Ash." Oak laughed, as he appeared on the screen. "I haven't heard from you for a while."

"Hi, Professor." Ash replied.

"How are things in the Verger region?" Oak asked.

"Great." Ash said. "I already won two badges, and I have a battle for the third one later today."

His smile faded.

"That's actually what I was calling about." He said. "My Snover got hurt in a training battle yesterday, and the gym battle is four on four. Can you send me one of my other Pokemon over?"

Oak smiled.

"Of course." He replied. "Who do you want?"

"Well, the gym is a rock type." Ash said. "And I was thinking of calling for a water type."

Oak shook his head.

"Well, Officer Jenny called in and asked if she could borrow Squirtle for the Squirtle Squad world tour. I'm currently studying how the sacks around Floatzel's neck are used to help keep it afloat, and Corphish is currently in love with a Dewgong that someone stored here. It can't be moved from the side of the lake, and believe me, we've tried."

Ash saw something jump up and down behind Oak. Something blue.

"Is that..?"

Oak spun around and picked the small blue crocodile like Pokemon up.

"Ah yes." He said. "Totodile."

"Can you send me Totodile over?" Ash asked. "I'll send it back when I'm done."

Oak nodded.

"Of course." He replied. "I'd be more than happy to."

Oak recalled Totodile, and walked over to the Pokeball transportation machine.

"Prepare to receive!!" Oak called.

Ash looked at the slot, and a Pokeball appeared.

"Thanks, Professor Oak." He replied, holding it in the air. "I got it!!!"

Ash threw the Pokeball.

"Totodile, I choose you."

Totodile burst from the ball, happily.

"Hey, Totodile might get on well with Gible." May remarked. "They both like to bite things."

Ash almost kicked himself.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you." He said, taking the Pokeball out.

"Tell me what?" May asked.

Ash threw the Pokeball, and his newly evolved Gabite appeared.

"Wow!!" May exclaimed. "It evolved!!"

May took out her Pokedex.

**"Gabite. The Cave Pokemon and the evolved form of Gible. There is a long held belief that medicine made from its scales will heal even incurable illnesses. It habitually digs up and hoards gems in its nest. It's loot is constantly targeted by thieves."**

"That's really cool." May said.

"Hey, Gabite." Ash said to the Pokemon. "Are you ready for the gym battle today?"

Gabite scowled, and looked away.

"Bite!!!"

"Wonder what it's saying." Ash muttered. "Where the hells Nightmare when you need him."

Nightmare walked over from shadows.

"You rang!!!!" He asked. "I heard my name mentioned, and I decided to come over."

"Yeah." Ash said. "What's Gabite saying?"

Nightmare walked over to Gabite.

"Come on, talk to Nightmare." He urged.

Gabite glared at Nightmare, before lunging.

"Holy shit!!!" Nightmare yelled, as he dived backwards away from the Crunch attack.

* * *

"Buizel, Water Pulse!!!"

Buizel created a sphere of water, and launched it at the Golem.

Golem roared in pain, before collapsing.

The referee raised his flag.

"Golem is unable to battle. Buizel is the winner!!"

Jim pumped his fist, as Gene recalled Golem and sent out Onix.

"Let's start with Water Gun!!!"

* * *

"Ga-Bite!!!!"

Gabite continued to glare at Ash, May and Nightmare.

"Gabite is saying that.." Nightmare translated. "Wow, that's harsh."

"What?" Ash asked.

"Gabite says that you are a lousy trainer, and it wishes that it was trained by a one armed blind homeless guy who had a problem with personal hygiene." Nightmare said.

"Hey!!" Ash protested.

He walked over to Gabite.

"Look, can't you remember when you were a Gible, and we had those great times."

Gabite opened its mouth.

"Yeah." Ash continued. "Remember when you used to try and bite my head off."

"Great days." Nightmare muttered.

May gave Nightmare a dirty look. Nightmare responded by using Lick on her.

She trembled as the ghost Pokemon ran his tongue up the side of her leg. As Nightmare removed the organ, May could feel goosebumps appearing.

"Knock it off!!" She muttered.

"Come on, Gabite." Ash said. "Won't you help me out today?"

* * *

"Rampardos, use Head Smash!!!"

Rampardos charged at Bayleef, head glowing with light.

"You know what to do!!!" Jim shouted. "Leaf Storm!!!"

Bayleef sent a powerful wave of leaves into Rampardos, stopping its attack.

Rampardos fell to the ground, and couldn't move.

The referee called it.

"Rampardos is unable to battle. Bayleef is the winner, and the match goes to Jim Jacobs of Mahogany Town."

* * *

"Now then." Ash said, as he, May and Pikachu walked out of the Pokemon Centre. "Where's the gym?" Ash asked, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Follow the signs." Nightmare grumbled from within Ash's shadow. "And hurry up, I'm cooking down here."

"Be glad of the sunlight." May commented. "If you keep wanting to travel in Ash's shadow, then it makes it so you have more room to stretch out."

"Do you want me to lick you again?" Nightmare retorted.

"Let's just ask Roark to tell us where it is." Ash sighed.

He then laughed.

"I don't know about me and Jim having a rivalry going, you two seem to be going for each other a lot."

Nightmare burst from the shadow and hit Ash with a Poison Jab attack.

"Aiyeeeehh!!!" Ash yelped, as he collapsed to the ground.

Nightmare glared at him.

"Less talky. More movey."

* * *

Jim was still chatting to Gene, when Nightmare dragged Ash through the door.

"Found something that I got told to deliver here." Nightmare said, dropping Ash in a heap.

May and Pikachu walked in after the Gengar and his trainer.

"Ah, so you are all here." Gene said.

Ash stood up, dusting himself off.

"Yes!!" He yelled. "I'm ready to battle!!!"

"I thought you only had three available Pokemon." Jim remarked.

"I've solved the problem." Ash replied.

Gene looked at his watch.

"Give me an hour to get my Pokemon healed, and we'll battle then." He said. "I need to get two of my Pokemon healed."

Gene vanished into a back room of the gym.

Ash looked around the room. It was pretty similar to every rock type gym he had been to in the past.

Pewter City. Rustboro City. Oreburgh City.

All had had gyms similar to this.

"So, did you win?" May asked.

Jim laughed, and held up the small silver badge.

"Behold, the Pebble Badge!!!"

It was shaped like a rock.

"So, what did he use?" Ash asked.

"He used an Onix, Golem, Rampardos and a Probopass." Jim replied. "But, if you remember when we were in Sycamore City, Sasha used different Pokemon when she battled us. So, Gene could do the same."

* * *

May kissed Ash, as Gene came back out.

"Good luck." She said. "You can do it."

May made her way to the stands where Jim was already sat.

"You can do it!!" She shouted.

"You have some excellent support, Ash." Gene commented. "Too bad that you have to overcome my Pokemon's defense and determination."

Ash laughed.

"And I thought that you were going to break the stereotypical rock type gym leader persona."

Gene grinned.

"The defense makes up for the lack of speed. You would be a fool not to use that to your advantage. And the attack power isn't bad either."

The referee raised his flags.

"This is going to be a four on four battle between the gym leader Gene and the challenger Ash from Pallet Town. Only the challenger may make substitutions. The battle is over when all of a trainers Pokemon are unable to continue."

"Ready, Ash?" Gene asked.

"I was born ready!!!" Ash yelled.

The referee raised his flags.

"Begin!!!!"

"Golem, I need you!!!!" Gene shouted, sending out the Bedrock Pokemon.  
"A Golem!!!" Ash shouted.

He grabbed a Pokeball.

"Totodile, I choose you!!!"

Ash's Totodile appeared, and did a twirl.

"So, you've chosen a water type." Gene commented.

"I have!!" Ash replied. "Totodile, Water Gun!!!"

Totodile opened its mouth and sent a powerful blast of water at Golem.

"Defense Curl!!!" Gene ordered.

Golem curled into a ball, and managed to defend against the attack.

"No way!!" May exclaimed in the crowd.

Gene smirked.

"Trainers have been coming at me with water types for years." He replied. "Try another tact."

Ash frowned.

"Totodile, use Water Gun again!!"

Totodile opened its mouth, and launched another blast of water at Golem.

"Rollout!!!" Gene ordered.

Golem started to roll towards Totodile, at a high speed.

"Totodile, use Ice Punch!!" Ash ordered.

Totodile jumped at Golem, fist glowing with cold white light.

"Bad idea." Jim commented, as Golem plowed straight into Totodile, sending the small blue Pokemon crashing into the wall.

"You do know that Defense Curl increases the power of Rollout, right?" Gene asked.

"Guess I forgot." Ash replied.

"Golem, use Body Slam!!!" Gene ordered. "Off the rocks!!"

Golem accelerated up a curved rock and forced itself into the air.

"Watch out, Totodile!!" Ash shouted. "Use Water Gun!!!"

Totodile launched a blast of water into the air, trying to hit the oncoming Golem.

Totodile screamed in pain, as Golem landed on top of it.

"Ouch!!" May commented.

"Poor Totodile." Jim said.

"Yeah, that looked like it hurt." Someone commented.

Roark walked in and sat down.

"That Golem is the evolved form of the Geodude I used all those years ago." He said. "I specifically taught it how to block water attacks."

"Totodile, can you move?" Ash asked.

Totodile slowly got to its feet.

"That's awesome!!!" Ash yelled. "Now, use Ice Punch!!!"

Totodile charged at Golem, and punched it with the powerful attack.

Golem roared in pain, as part of its leg froze over.

"Golem can hardly move." Jim commented, as it tried to curl into a ball. It failed to do so.

Ash noticed this.

"Totodile, use Water Gun and keep it up!!!"

Totodile continued to soak Golem with water, until the Bedrock Pokemon crashed to the ground and couldn't move.

The referee raised the flag.

"Golem is unable to battle. Totodile is the winner!!"

"Well done, Totodile." Ash congratulated his Pokemon.

Totodile jumped up and down, before looking at Gene.

Gene recalled his Golem.

"Thank you, my friend." He said, taking out another Pokeball.

"Now, it's time for Onix!!!" Gene roared, sending out the rock snake.

Onix roared at Totodile, who spun around beligerently.

Ash made the decision. Onix were big Pokemon, who used that body to great effect.

And he had the perfect choice for battling it.

"Totodile, return!!" Ash shouted, calling it back.

He took out the purple Pokeball.

"Nightmare, I choose you!!!"

Nightmare appeared from the ball, and yawned. He looked at the Onix.

"Oh joy, a big dumb ugly snake." He muttered.

Onix roared in anger.

* * *

"So, I look forward to seeing this in action." Roark commented.

"Yeah, Nightmare's an.. Interesting Pokemon." May said.

"Annoying but powerful is probably the best way to describe him." Jim continued.

* * *

"Nightmare, Shadow Ball!!!!" Ash ordered.

Nightmare created a lump of red and black energy, before launching it at Onix's face.

"Dig!!" Gene shouted.

Onix evaded the attack, and dived under the ground.

Nightmare laughed.

"Yeah, because that's going to hurt me." He said.

As Onix came up, Nightmare lazily evaded the attack by jumping into the air.

"Levitate!!!" He yelled. "And now for a Shadow Punch!!!"

Nightmare's fist started to glow with light, before bringing it down on Onix's head.

"Garoooo!!!!" Onix roared, as it tried to remember what its name was.

"Nightmare, use Night Shade!!!"

Nightmare launched a wave of dark energy at Onix, causing it even more pain.

"Onix, Iron Tail!!" Gene ordered. He was slightly taken aback, as Ash was one of the first trainers to try battling him with a ghost type, and most of Onix's attacks were useless.

Onix roared, before slamming its tail into Nightmare, who grunted in pain.

"Follow up with Rock Throw!!!"

Onix roared again, as it swung its tail, sending several rocks from the battlefield crashing into Nightmare.

"Hey, Nightmare." Ash shouted. "Use Hypnosis!!!"

Nightmare straightened up, and focused on Onix, sending waves of psychic energy at it.

Onix tried to resist, but it was overcome by the sleepiness that came over it.

"Onix, wake up!!" Gene pleaded.

"Nightmare." Ash said, knowing that if he got the next knockout he was almost certain to win. "Use Dream Eater!!!"

Nightmare cracked his knuckles, before leaping into the air. He landed on Onix's head, and licked his lips.

"Snack time!!!" He laughed, before starting to eat Onix's dream.

As Onix slowly opened its eyes, Nightmare laughed.

"Wakey wakey!!" He shouted, his eyes glowing with light. "This is a psychic wake up call!!!"

Onix roared again, as it was lifted into the air.

"Yeah, I know Psychic." Nightmare said, as he hurled Onix into the wall.

Onix collapsed.

"And I am the King!!!" Nightmare yelled. "Now, kneel before Shadow King!!!"

"Do you mind if I don't?" Ash said, sarcastically.

"Onix is unable to battle. Gengar is the winner." The referee said.

"Damn!!" Gene exclaimed. "You are tough. I might have to go for my best to beat you."

Gene recalled Onix.

"But not yet."

He grinned.

"Actually, the next one is one of my best. But not my best."

Gene hurled the Pokeball.

"Rhydon, I need you!!!"

Gene sent out a Rhydon.

* * *

"His Rhydon." Roark commented. "This is one that he raised himself."

"So, the Onix was yours as well?" May asked.

"Yeah." Roark replied. "Found it in the Oreburgh mine."

"I remember it." Jim remarked. "I used my Bayleef against it."

"How come it never evolved into Steelix?" May asked. "I mean, if you've had it for that long, then.."

Roark laughed.

"Onix is like Scyther and Clamperl." He explained. "It only evolves when traded with an item."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." May replied, going slightly red.

Roark smiled.

"Yeah, it happens."

"Hey, Roark." Jim said. "What did he mean when he said he might have to resort to his best?"

Roark continued to smile.

"Wait and see."

* * *

"Nightmare, you want to continue?"

Nightmare snorted, derisively.

"Is that a yes?"

"Just let me at it!!!" Nightmare said.

"Begin!!!" The referee shouted.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!!!"

Nightmare launched a black and red lump at Rhydon.

"Counter with Stone Edge!!!!"

Three circles on stones started to form around Rhydon, as it blocked the attack, and caused some damage to Nightmare.

"Not what I had in mind." Nightmare muttered.

"Rhydon, use Ancientpower!!!"

An ancient force awakened inside Rhydon, as it directed that energy into the ground.

Nightmare yelled, as he was hit with the full force of the rocks that were kicked up.

"Bastard!!!" He shouted.

"Nightmare, how about.."

"Forget it, Ash." Nightmare said. "I'm doing this my way."

Nightmare charged at Rhydon, and threw a flurry of Shadow Punches that caught Rhydon unaware.

Rhydon roared in pain.

"Megahorn!!!"

Rhydon's horn started to glow, as it landed a glancing blow on Nightmare.

"Whew." Nightmare said. "Glad I'm resistant to that. Otherwise I might be..."

"Rock Blast!!!" Gene ordered.

Rhydon picked up a rock, and launched it at Nightmare.

"Ow!!" Nightmare said, as more rocks hit him. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow. Oh come on how many are you going to throw. Ow ow ow ow!!!"

Nightmare collapsed to his knees.

"And that's all she wrote." Gene laughed.

Nightmare laughed even louder, as his skin started to glow with a mixture of gold and purple.

"I don't know what's happening." He said. "But, go and fu..."

Something started to emerge from the spines on Nightmare's back. Something that slowly mutated into a golden Gengar clone.

It landed on the ground, and raced towards Rhydon.

Gene was bemused.

"What the...?" He started to say, before his Rhydon was hit by the attack.

The golden Gengar exploded in a shower of golden light.

Ash had jammed his fingers in his ears, in anticipation, before his vision faded temporarily.

As it returned, everyone present could see that both Rhydon and Nightmare were out cold.

"Both Rhydon and Gengar are unable to continue. This match is a draw." The referee said.

Ash punched the air.

"Thanks Nightmare." Ash said, recalling him. "You were excellent."

There was a grunt from inside the Master Ball.

"Thanks Rhydon." Gene said, as he called the Pokemon back.

* * *

"Ash has three left, including Totodile." May commented.

Roark laughed.

"Yeah, but he needs everything he can get for the Pokemon that Gene is probably going to use next."

Jim took out his Pokedex, and keyed in some numbers.

"Hey Roark?" He asked. "Is this the Pokemon he's going to use?"

Roark took the Pokedex.

"Yeah." He said.

* * *

"So, behold my last Pokemon." Gene laughed. "I think you've surprised everyone by getting to this stage. But plenty of trainers have got this far and fallen. Behold, my Tyranitar!!!!"

Gene threw a Pokeball, and a hulking green Tyranitar appeared.

"A Tyranitar?" Ash gasped.

"How is he going to combat this, I wonder." Jim remarked.

Ash drew a Pokeball.

"Totodile, I choose you!!!"

Totodile was sent back out.

"So, you have chosen Totodile again." Gene commented.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"After you." Gene laughed.

Ash scowled at the apparent disdain for Totodile.

"Totodile, show that Tyranitar your Water Gun!!!"

Totodile opened its mouth, and sent a blast of water at Tyranitar.

"As I expected." Gene said. "Thunderbolt!!!!"

Tyranitar roared, and launched a powerful blast of electricity at Totodile.

Totodile yelled in pain, as it was hit with the attack.

Smoke started to emerge from Totodile's body, as it staggered around.

Incredibly thought, it didn't go down.

"Maybe I don't give your Totodile enough credit." Gene said.

"That's right!!" Ash replied. "You don't!!!"

"Still, it won't survive this." Gene laughed. "Dark Pulse!!!"

"Totodile, use Water Gun!!!"

* * *

As Tyranitar and Totodile launched the attacks at each other, the three observers watched with intent.

"Totodile is slightly hamstrung by the fact that it only knows Water Gun for a ranged attack." Roark commented. "Of course, when you take into account the fact that compared to Golem Tyranitar is less weak against water, due to not being a ground type. There is also the Ice Punch, but getting close enough to Tyranitar to use it would be suicidal."

* * *

Totodile was hit with the Dark Pulse, and promptly knocked out.

"Totodile is unable to battle. Tyranitar is the winner."

Ash sighed, as he recalled Totodile.

"Thanks for your effort." He said.

Ash looked at Pikachu.

"You fancy a crack at it?"

Pikachu nodded, and jumped into the arena.

"A Pikachu?" Gene said. "This should be easy."

"You would think that." Ash said. "But Pikachu and I aren't going to roll over and let you win!!!"

Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Pika!!!!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!!"

Sparks of electricity started to crackle from Pikachu's cheeks, as it launched the attack at Tyranitar.

"Counter with your own Thunderbolt!!!" Gene ordered.

Tyranitar launched a counter attack, stopping the electricity from hitting it.

"No!!!" Ash shouted.

"It used its own Thunderbolt to guard against Pikachu's Thunderbolt." Jim said.

"Where have I seen that before?" May wondered..

Pikachu glared at Tyranitar.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack, and then Iron Tail!!!"

Pikachu charged at Tyranitar, tail glowing with light.

It used the speed to increase the momentum and slam it's tail into Tyranitar's face.

The Armour Pokemon roared in anger.

"Tyranitar, use Payback!!"

Tyranitar started to glow with light, as it launched the ray of purple energy at Pikachu.

"Agility!!!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu managed to evade the attack.

"Now, use Thunderbolt!!"

Pikachu zapped Tyranitar with electricity.

Tyranitar roared in anger, and possibly pain.

"Those attacks seem to be getting to it." Ash muttered.

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!!!"

Three circles of stones formed around Tyranitar, before being launced out in all directions.

Pikachu cried out in pain as it was buffered by the attack.

"Pikachu!!" Ash shouted.

"Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam!!!" Gene ordered.

Tyranitar opened its mouth, and launched the beam of powerful orange energy at Pikachu.

"Use your tail to dodge it!!!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu sent it's tail back into the ground, using it as a springboard to dodge.

"Now, Tyranitar can't move." Ash said, as the Armour Pokemon sagged. "Use Iron Tail, and then Volt Tackle!!!"

Pikachu's tail started to glow with light as it brought it down on the exhausted Tyranitar.

Tyranitar continued to gasp for air, as Pikachu sprung away and started to charge at it.

As Pikachu covered itself in electricity, Tyranitar was hit with the full force of the attack.

"RAARRRRRR!!!!" It bellowed in pain.

"Yeah, way to go, Pikachu!!!" Ash yelled.

"Tyranitar, use Thrash!!!"

It was Tyranitar's turn to charge at the slightly battered Pikachu.

"Agility!!!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu tried to dodge the oncoming barrage of punches and tail attacks coming from the enraged Pokemon, but to no avail.

"Pikachu!!!" Ash shouted, as Tyranitar's powerful tail crashed into his starter Pokemon and sent it crashing through the air.

He dived to the side, and caught Pikachu in his arms.

Pikachu had been knocked clean out by the force of the hit.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Tyranitar is the winner!!" The referee shouted.

Ash walked over to the stand, and gave Pikachu to May.

"Take care of Pikachu for me." He said. "Please."

"Of course." May replied. "Now, get out there and kick his ass."

"Yeah." Jim said. "It's all up to Gible now."

Ash grinned.

"No it isn't."

* * *

Ash jogged back down to the trainer area, and pulled out his last Pokeball.

"I hope this gamble pays off." He said. "Because right now, you are all I have left."

He threw it.

"Gabite, I choose you!!!"

Ash sent out Gabite.

"Interesting." Roark remarked.

"His Gible evolved?" Jim gasped.

"Yeah, but there are some... Problems." May conceded.

"Begin!!!" The referee shouted.

"Gabite, use Dragon Rage!!" Ash shouted.

Gabite looked at Tyranitar, before shaking its head.

"Oh come on!!!" Ash yelled.

"Looks like that Gabite doesn't respect you." Gene laughed.

Gabite glared at Gene.

"Come on Gabite." Ash pleaded. "Use Dragon Rage!!!"

Gabite continued to ignore Ash, and lay down to sleep.

"Oh no." Ash said. "Gabite, listen to me."

Gabite continued to sleep.

"Let's finish this quick." Gene said. "Ice Beam!!!!"

Tyranitar opened its mouth, and charged up a beam of cold blue light.

"Gabite, watch out!!" Ash shouted.

Gabite continued to ignore him.

"Launch it!!" Gene ordered.

Tyranitar launched the attack at Gabite.

The impulse to protect his Pokemon overcame his common sense.

Ash charged onto the field, and shoulder barged Gabite out of the way.

Gabite yelped in surprise, before the attack hit Ash.

"No!!" May shouted, as Ash was frozen solid by the attack.

May and Jim ran onto the field.

Gabite looked at its trainer encased in a block of ice. What is would have been if he hadn't knocked it away. Something stirred inside it.

_A strange beeping started to erupt from Ash's bag._

_"What is that?" May asked, taking her Pokedex out._

_"Wow." Ash exclaimed. "My very own Gible. He's so cute."_

_Ash started to tickle Gible's nose with his finger._

_May instantly knew what a stupid idea that was, and the scream of pain a few seconds later proved her right._

_"Owww!!!" Ash shouted. "Son of a bit.."_

_"Not in front of the kid." May said, threateningly, before she and Ash burst into laughter._

"Come on!!" May shouted, as she banged her fists on the block of ice.

Gabite walked over.

"Gabite?" Jim said, surprised.

Gabite opened its mouth, and sent a powerful Flamethrower at Ash, instantly defrosting and warming him up.

Ash gasped, as he collapsed to the ground.

"Thanks Gabite." He muttered, patting the Cave Pokemon on the muzzle.

Ash slowly stood up.

"Are you ready to finish this?" He asked Gene.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked. "I mean.."

"I'm fine." Ash said.

He looked at Gabite.

"Ready to do this?"

Gabite nodded.

* * *

Once Jim and May were back in the stands, the referee resumed the match.

"Gabite." Ash said. "Use Dragon Rage!!"

Gabite roared, and blasted Tyranitar with blue and red flames.

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge."

Tyranitar created the three rings of stone around its body, before launching them at Gabite.

The Cave Pokemon shook it off easily though.

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw!!!"

Gabite charged at Tyranitar, and hit it with glowing claws that left huge scratches on Tyranitar's skin.

"Tyranitar, use Payback!!"

Tyranitar created the purple beam, and sent it crashing into Gabite.

Gabite flinched slightly, but seemed to sustain no other signs of damage.

"Tyranitar, use Ice Beam!!!"

"Gabite, use Flamethrower!!"

Gabite countered the cold beam of ice by launching a burst of fire at Tyranitar.

It didn't affect the Armour Pokemon too much, but it stopped the attack.

"Tyranitar, use Iron Tail!!!"

Tyranitar's tail started to glow with white light, before it sent it crashing into Gabite.

The Cave Pokemon was thrown backwards.

Dust was kicked up as it slid along the ground.

"Gabite, Dragon Rage!!!"

Gabite launched the ball of blue and red flames at Tyranitar who was roared in pain from the effects of the attack.

"This could go either way." Roark commented. "Ash has really improved as a trainer, but I'd still back Gene to do something drastic to pull it out of the bag."

Ash could see that Gabite was starting to look fatigued.

But Tyranitar looked exhausted.

"Gabite." Ash said. "Time to use Brick Break!!!"

Gabite's claws extended, as it dived into the air. It brought them down the head of Tyranitar in a vicious double handed attack.

Tyranitar collapsed to its knees in pain.

"Fighting type moves are really powerful against Tyranitar." Jim commented.

Ash cheered.

"Use Brick Break again!!!!" He ordered.

Gabite spun around, claws extended.

It hit Tyranitar again. And again. And again.

The Armour Pokemon couldn't take it any more.

It finally slumped to its knees, and failed to move.

The referee called it, as Ash leaped into the air.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle. Gabite is the winner, and the battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!!!"

Ash ran over and hugged Gabite.

"Thanks, Gabite."

Gabite growled at the contact.

"Oh come on." Ash said. "I'm really proud of you."

Ash called out Nightmare and Totodile. Pikachu ran down.

"We did it, guys." Ash said, triumphantly.

Gene walked over.

"Congratulations, Ash." He said. "You really deserved to win that battle."

He took a badge out of a pocket, exactly the same as the one Jim had won.

"Take the Pebble Badge as a sign that you have beaten the Stone City gym."

Gen laughed.

"And me."

Ash took the badge.

"Yes!!" He shouted. "I won... The Pebble Badge!!!"

"PiPikachu!!!"

"TototototototototoDile!!!!"

As Pikachu and Totodile celebrated with him, Nightmare and Gabite looked at each other.

Nightmare shook his head.

"I keep telling him I'm not joining in, and does he listen?"

Gabite responded by launching a Flamethrower attack into the air.

The attack hit the gym's sprinkler system and caused it to set off.

Ash sighed, as he was covered in water.

"At least it's cooling." He muttered, as Totodile started to dance in the water.

Suddenly, almost as soon as it started, the water shut off.

"What the..?!!!" Gene demanded. "That's not right."

Roark's cellphone started to ring.

He answered it.

"Hello."

Roark listened to the voice on the other end, before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Gene asked.

Roark sighed.

"There's a huge problem around town." He said. "The water supply from Slowpoke Lake suddenly stopped coming through."

"What?" Gene asked. "But that's impossible."

"Apparently, nothing is impossible." Roark replied.

"This is a serious problem." Gene mused. "If we have no water, then..."

"What's the Slowpoke Lake?" Ash asked. "Is that some kind of lake?"

Roark and Jim sighed.

"What do you think?" Jim asked, sarcastically.

Roark ignored him.

"Slowpoke Lake is a huge lake north of this City where we get most of our water from." Roark explained.

"If none is getting to us, then we have a problem." Gene continued.

"But I can't leave the City." Roark said. "I have mayoral duty. To keep the peace."

"And I can't leave the gym." Gene finished.

"We'll go." Jim said. "If you give us directions, then we can swing by on our way past and see what's wrong."

"You'd do that?" Roark asked.

"Sure." May replied. "We need to get to the next City."

"That'd be Oldwood Town." Gene said.

The lights went out.

"Yeah, the hydroelectric power is down by the looks of it." Roark remarked.

They turned to Ash, May and Jim.

"Once we've got our Pokemon healed." Ash said. "We'll head right over."

"Thanks for the favour." Gene replied. "Hurry."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Yay, third badge. So, next chapter will take place at the infamous Slowpoke Lake. No relation to the Slowpoke Well.**

**This chapter also saw the return of Totodile. Several people were asking for it on the reviews, so I brought it back. Will it be permanent? Wait and see!!!!**

**And there will also be an appearance from a legendary Pokemon. Anyone willing to have a guess at what it might be is welcome to try.**

**Don't ask how he managed to survive being frozen and then deep fried. Anime physics. And also incredibly cliched.**

**Might not be a chapter tomorrow, (There probably will be though) because it's my birthday!!!! Yay!! **

**Gene keeps in line with the rock type gym leader always being the easiest. Apart from the Tyranitar. That would be slightly unfair at the start of the game.**

**Pop quiz. May wonders where she has seen the use of Thunderbolt to counter Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Who was the trainer in the Ever Grande Conference to use that technique. And soon I may come up with some hard questions. Hint hint. The trainer in question has appeared in both Rise To The Top and The Verger Chronicles so far.**

**For an extra point. What was the Pokemon. And said Pokemon has also appeared.**

**The answer to the previous question was Marowak and Alakazam. Everyone who answered got it right.**

**A Rise To The Top flashback!!!**

**Happy Easter everyone. I know a Gabite and a Tyranitar beating the stuffing out of each other isn't in the spirit of the thing, but...**

**Don't forget to review!!!**


	16. Poking Around At The Lake

Chapter Sixteen. Poking Around At The Lake.

* * *

_Summary. Both Ash and Jim took on the Stone City gym leader. Gene. Despite lacking his injured Snover, Ash and his recalled Totodile took the battle to Gene. Eventually after a gruelling battle, Ash's newly evolved Gabite managed to defeat Gene's Tyranitar, winning the Pebble Badge._

_However, Gene and Roark asked them to check out the Slowpoke Lake where the Cities power was coming from. Due to rolling blackouts._

* * *

"Here are your Pokemon." Nurse Joy said. "Your Snover is well enough to travel, but don't battle it for at least a week."

"I won't." Ash promised. "Can I use the Pokeball transportation machine to send my Totodile back?"

Nurse Joy shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but it's not working at the moment, due to the power outages."

"I guess I'll just keep Totodile until the next town then." Ash replied.

"You'll have to do that." Joy said. "Again, I can only apologise."

Ash brushed it off.

"It's no problem." He replied. "It gives me the chance to reunite with my Totodile."

"Then, I bid you farewell."

Ash took the tray of Pokeballs, and headed for where May and Jim were waiting.

"Let's get out there and find out what's going on!!" He said.

* * *

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"It appears that the water is able to try and restore it's life force."

"This is the biggest lake in Verger, and it's sucking it dry."

"It's a magnificent creature, Eusine."

Eusine looked up at the man accompying him.

"It is indeed, Dennis." He said. "It is indeed."

He then looked at the creature sucking the water from the lake.

"I have spent my entire life searching for this creature." Eusine remarked. "Now that it is mine, I can.."

"Owe it to your good friends the Coppingers." Someone else said.

The figure walked into view.

"Have you done yet, Hawk?" Dennis asked.

Hawk had short blond hair, and glasses. He wore a red and white striped T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hawk?" Eusine asked. "Is that a code name?"

"It's my actual name." Hawk grinned.

"So, what do the Coppinger's have for me that nobody else can give." Eusine asked.

Both Hawk and Dennis laughed.

"Have you looked in the lake lately?" Hawk grinned.

Dennis tossed him a cell phone.

"Just wait for it to ring." He instructed. "If we need you, we will call."

"How do I control it?" Eusine asked. "Suicune, I mean."

Dennis smiled, as he handed a small jewel to Eusine.

"That is an extension of Arceus." He said, pointing at Suicune. "With this jewel, it will obey you."

"Excellent."

Dennis' phone started to ring.

"Excuse me one moment." He said, before answering. "Hello."

The voice on the other end of the line spoke for a few minutes, before hanging up.

Dennis put it away.

"I have to go." He said. "Hawk, stay with Eusine."

"What's wrong?" Hawk asked.

Dennis rolled his eyes.

"There was a breakout at one of the labs." He said. "She wants me to help hunt it down."

* * *

"So, what's the story with that Totodile?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, Ash." May continued. "How did you catch it?"

Ash smiled.

"That is a really long story." He replied. "I was travelling through the Johto region...."

"My home region." Jim interrupted without thinking.

"When I saw this Totodile. I'd recently been through Azalea Town, and Kurt the Pokeball maker had given me, Misty and Brock some special Pokeballs."

Ash smiled again.

"That's kinda how Brock caught his Forretress." He said. "Anyway, Misty and I got Lure Balls and we were ready to use them on the next water Pokemon we found. It was Totodile. We both threw the ball at the same time, but we couldn't work out whose had actually caught it. So we had a three on three battle for Totodile."

"I take it you won." Jim said, dryly.

"My Bulbasaur and Chikorita defeated Misty's Poliwhirl and Staryu." Ash replied. "And I got Totodile."

"That's kinda sweet." May said.

Jim was looking at the map.

"So, if we carry on going in the same direction, we should end up at the Slowpoke Lake." He remarked.

"Wonder why they call it the Slowpoke Lake." May said.

"Let me look it up in the guidebook." Jim replied, as he flipped through.

"Says here that the lake is shaped like a Slowpoke, and there used to be some living there."

"So it names itself." Ash commented.

"There used to be Slowpoke living there?" May asked. "Or there still are?"

Jim shook his head.

"It doesn't say."

* * *

"That's funny." Jim said, as they arrived at the lake. "I thought there was a lake here."

"What the hell is going on?" Ash asked, as they looked at the huge crater in the land, which might have been a lake at some point.

"This should be where the lake is." May remarked, looking at a nearby signpost, which read Slowpoke Lake.

"But there's no water." Jim concluded. "That might explain the problems in Stone City."

Jim withdrew a Pokeball, and sent out his Swellow.

"We should probably tell the people in the City." He said. "Does anyone have any paper?"

May fished some out.

"Yeah, I've got loads." She replied. "For some reason."

* * *

"Well well well." Eusine remarked, as he looked at the monitor. "What do we have here?"

Hawk laughed.

"If you drain the lake, then there is a chance that people might come looking to see what happened."

They watched the Swellow launch itself into the air, and start to fly.

Hawk took a Pokeball out.

"It won't get far." He said, throwing it into the air.

A Staraptor burst from the ball, and landed on the window ledge.

"Staraptor, hunt that Swellow down." He ordered.

Staraptor took off after it.

"Figures with a name like Hawk, you'd train flying types." Eusine commented.

"I don't." Hawk replied. "I have five other powerful Pokemon. None of the Coppinger Elites specialise in one type. Apart from this new recruit from Red Moon City. He just uses dark types. But usually ones that have a secondary type."

"Do you know who those trainers are?" Eusine asked.

Hawk glanced at the monitor, seeing what the security camera saw.

"One of them is a Pokemon trainer named Jim Jacobs. I have heard that he was recently recruited by the G-men."

"The Pokemon G-men?" Eusine replied. "I thought they were a myth."

"Far from it." Hawk said. "They managed to smash the operation on Starburst Island, and the Goliath above Starburst Island."

"Starburst Island?" Eusine asked. "Where the PCC was held?"

"The one and the same." Hawk replied. "And I should know. I was there."

"What are we going to do about these trainers?" Eusine asked. "I am uncomfortable with them poking around."

Hawk laughed.

"How would you like to try your new Suicune out?"

Eusine mused over it.

"Maybe." He said, taking the jewel out. "Maybe not."

He tossed it up in the air.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Hawk glared at him.

"Make your mind up." He said. "We haven't got all day."

* * *

"Wonder what could have caused all the water to have vanished." Ash said.

"I don't know." Jim muttered. "But, it cannot be good."

May looked around, and into the crater where the water had been.

"Water doesn't just vanish like that." She commented. "It has to be taken. But what could walk off with that much water in so little time?"

Jim gasped.

"Maybe that!!" He shouted.

Ash and May spun, seeing something race towards them.

"No way!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Is that... A Suicune?"

"It does look like one." Jim said, grabbing a Pokeball.

"It also doesn't look friendly."

* * *

Swellow tried to force its way through the air.

_Trainer wants me to go to building and find that human. I must do it._

"Stop!!!"

Swellow looked around, and saw a Staraptor approaching.

"What do you want?" Swellow asked.

"It's nothing personal." Staraptor replied. "But I've got to stop you from delivering that letter."

Swellow laughed.

"You'll have to catch me first." It said. "Check out my.... Agility!!!!"

Swellow streaked across the sky.

"Do we really have to do this?" Staraptor grumbled, chasing after the smaller Pokemon. "Get back here!!!"

* * *

"Pikachu, use Thunder!!!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu jumped into the air, and launched a powerful blast of electricity at Suicune who shook it off.

"Not again!!!" Ash moaned, as Suicune continued to charge towards them.

"Bayleef!!" Jim shouted, calling his Pokemon out. "Use Vine Whip!!!"

Bayleef sent a pair of vines at Suicune, stopping it temporarily.

"Follow up with Leaf Storm!!!!" Jim ordered.

Bayleef launched several leaves at Suicune, trying to stop it for longer.

"Nightmare, I choose you!!!" Ash yelled, sending out his Gengar.

"Blastoise, take the stage!!!" May called, sending out Blastoise.

Nightmare yawned, as he appeared.

"What now?" He asked.

Nightmare saw Suicune.

"Are you ever going to call me out when I'm not confronted by something unbelievably strong?" He asked.

"Just use Shadow Ball!!" Ash ordered.

Nightmare sighed, and launched the attack at Suicune.

Suicune roared as it was hit with the attack.

"Nightmare, Poison Jab!!!" Ash ordered.

"Blastoise, use Take Down!!"

Nightmare and Blastoise launched the attacks at Suicune, who was hit by both at the same time.

Suicune roared in pain.

* * *

"This isn't happening!!" Eusine roared, as he punched the monitor. "Suicune is the ultimate water Pokemon. They are not going to stop it!!!"

He held the jewel up.

"Suicune, come back to me!!!"

* * *

"Nightmare, use Toxic!!!"

Nightmare coughed and hurled a blob of poison at Suicune.

The Aurora Pokemon turned, and started to run away, evading the attack.

"Yeah!!" Ash shouted.

"Wonder where it's going." Jim muttered. "And why it attacked us."

He watched it race into the distance.

"I'm going after it!!" He said, starting to run.

Bayleef followed him.

"Jim, wait!!!" Ash shouted, to no avail.

He kicked the ground angrily.

"And he calls me impulsive and impetuous." He muttered.

* * *

Jim saw Suicune head into a building on the side of the lake.

"That must be the Hydroelectric power station." He said.

"Baylee!!!" Bayleef agreed.

"If Suicune is in there." Jim concluded. "Then maybe the answers are too."

He started to jog towards the building.

"We have to find them!!!" He vowed.

* * *

"An intruder." Eusine said. "How dare he enter the sanctum!!!"

"Never mind." Hawk commented. "I'll take care of him."

Hawk left the room.

As soon as he had closed the door, he was on the phone.

"Hello." Dennis said, on the other end of the line.

"We're going to have to cut our losses." Hawk said. "Eusine has lost his mind. All my efforts should be kept on retaining Suicune."

Dennis sighed.

"A real shame." He replied. "We have a real attraction for mincing weirdos."

Hawk scratched his head.

"Of course, he has the means to control Suicune. And there is an intruder."

He laughed.

"Maybe I can manipulate the situation for my own ends."

Hawk pushed the door open again, and looked at Hawk.

"I tell you what." He said. "Give me the jewel, and I'll take Suicune down to take care of him."

Eusine glared at him.

"Forget it!!!" He shouted. "I'd rather die than give up the control of Suicune."

Hawk shrugged.

"Just a thought." He said.

Hawk made his way to the roof.

"Now, all I need is..." He muttered, scanning the sky.

His Staraptor flew towards him, and landed in front of him.

"Did you stop the Swellow?" He asked.

* * *

Jim pushed the door open, and found himself in a huge room full of huge machines.

"None of them are working though." He said.

"That's because I do not wish it to do so!!"

Jim looked ahead, and saw a man in a purple suit stood on a balcony. He was wearing a white cape.

"Who are you?" Jim shouted.

"Eusine." Eusine replied. "Newly anointed Coppinger Elite."

"What are you trying to do with Suicune?" Jim yelled.

Eusine smiled.

"Suicune is the ultimate Pokemon. The embodiment of the North Wind. The ability to purify water."

He held up the small jewel.

"With this, I can control the water supply of the entire region. Capturing Suicune has been my lifelong ambition."

Suicune sidled out of the shadows below Eusine.

"Behold the full power of the ultimate water Pokemon!!!"

Jim threw a Pokeball.

"Luxio, I need you!!!"

Jim's Luxio appeared.

"Nothing you can do will stop me!!!" Eusine roared. "Suicune, use Hydro Pump!!!!"

Suicune howled, before launching a powerful blast of water at Luxio.

"Volt Tackle!!!" Jim countered.

Luxio charged towards the water, covering itself in electricity.

Eusine scowled, as Luxio managed to force the water back, and land the hit on Suicune.

"You dare hurt my Suicune!!!" He shouted. "Suicune, use Water Pulse!!!"

"Luxio, Iron Tail!!!"

As Suicune launched the orb of water at Luxio, the Spark Pokemon's tail started to glow with light.

It destroyed the orb with ease.

"Excellent, Luxio." Jim said. "Now, use Thunderbolt!!!"

Luxio launched a blast of electricity at Suicune.

"Mirror Coat!!!" Eusine ordered.

Suicune started to glow with light, as it took the powerful attack. It then deflected the damage back at Luxio.

Luxio shrieked in pain, before collapsing to the ground.

"Luxio!!" Jim yelled.

"Nothing can defeat Suicune." Eusine laughed. "Nothing that you have anyway."

Jim recalled his Pokemon.

"Take a good long rest, Luxio." He said.

Jim took another Pokeball out.

"Swellow, I need.. Oh right, I don't have Swellow with me."

Jim sighed, before throwing another Pokeball.

"Buizel, I need you!!!"

Jim's Buizel appeared.

"Bui Bui Bui Zelll!!!"

"You would challenge the lord of water Pokemon with a lowly weasel?" Eusine sneered. "Suicune, Hydro Pump!!"

Suicune launched a powerful blast of water at Buizel.

"Evade with Aqua Jet, and then use Sonic Boom!!!"

Buizel threw itself to the side, before using its tail to launch a powerful shockwave at Suicune which seemed to snap through the air.

Suicune grunted, but easily shook it off.

"Body Slam!!!" Eusine ordered.

Suicune leaped into the air, and came crashing down on Buizel.

"Buizel, use Razor Wind!!!"

Buizel flipped in the air, before sending an even more powerful shockwave into Suicune's stomach.

The Aurora Pokemon moaned, before following through with the attack.

Buizel howled in pain as the heavy Suicune landed on it.

"Buizel, use Whirlpool!!"  
Buizel opened its mouth, and launched a powerful spout of water into Suicune.

Eusine had a look of disdain on his face, as Suicune was trapped inside the vortex.

"Disperse it with Tailwind!!!"

A powerful wind erupted from Suicune, instantly dispelling the whirlpool.

"You should know that if you want to beat a king of the water, then you should not go with the serf of the water." Eusine chuckled. "Now, use Extrasensory."

Buizel yelled as it's body was pulled and stretched by the power of Suicune's mind.

"Buizel, no!!" Jim yelled.

Buizel flopped to the ground in clear discomfort and pain.

It couldn't continue to battle.

"Looks like you are starting to see how the power of Suicune can overcome anything!!" Eusine laughed, dementedly.

Jim recalled Buizel.

"Take a nice rest." He said, before taking out another Pokeball.

* * *

"It's Roark!!" Ash exclaimed, as the former Oreburgh gym leader and several other people approached.

They were being lead by a Swellow.

"What's happened?" Roark asked.

"The lake has been drained." Ash replied.

"There's no water left." May continued.

Ash looked around.

"And where the hell's Nightmare?"

* * *

"Bayleef, use Leaf Storm!!!"

Bayleef blasted Suicune with leaves, causing tremendous pain to the Aurora Pokemon.

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip to throw it."

Bayleef sent a pair of powerful vines at Suicune. They wrapped around its body, stopping it from moving.

"Suicune!!" Eusine ordered. "Ice Beam!!!"

Suicune managed to break free, and launch a cold blue beam at Bayleef.

Bayleef barely managed to dodge it.

"Strike back with Razor Leaf!!!"

"Water Pulse!!!" Eusine shouted.

Suicune sent an orb of water crashing into the leaves, washing them away.

"Forget it!!!" Eusine roared. "As long as I have this orb in my possession, my will to win will overcome Suicune's fatigue. You cannot win."

There was a small laugh from behind Eusine.

"So, what would happen if I did this?"

Nightmare swung the baseball bat, and caught the demented cape wearing trainer clean in the face.

Eusine gave a muffled moan, as he crashed over the railing and landed on top of Suicune.

The sudden impact from hitting the Pokemon made him drop the jewel.

Almost as soon as the brightly coloured piece of glass left his hand, Suicune crashed to the ground and fainted.

"Yes!!" Jim shouted, as Nightmare jumped from the balcony.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

Nightmare shrugged.

"I fancied a second round with Suicune. Nothing gets away from me."

Nightmare picked the jewel up.

"It's a crystal." He remarked. "Seems to have the ability to control Suicune."

Nightmare laughed.

"I wonder what I could do with the help of something like Suicune." He said.

"Nightmare." Jim said. "You have to destroy it."

Nightmare smiled.

"But why?" He replied.

"Look, that guy went mad with power." Jim replied. "Do you really want to become a gibbering wreck?"

Nightmare narrowed his eyes.

"I think I might have more mental strength than that dick." He said, lifting the crystal up. "My precioussss!!!"

"Just do it!!" Jim urged. "Normally you like destroying things."

Nightmare looked at the crystal.

"Yeah, but while I don't mind the average piece of property destruction." He said. "This is too valuable and shiny to smash."

Jim walked over.

"Just pick your bat up and hit it!!!"

Nightmare shook his head.

"I've had my quota of baseball bat smashes for one day."

Eusine sat up.

"You fools!!" He said, clutching his bloody nose. "Do you realise how much power is locked in that tiny bit of glass."

Eusine launched a Pokeball.

"Alakazam, get it back!!"

Eusine sent out Alakazam.

"Psychic!!!" He ordered.

* * *

Ash, May and Roark headed towards the plant.

"This place is where we convert the water into electricity." Roark explained. "I have a feeling that whatever happened to the lake, the answers are there."

There was a small explosion in the distance.

"What was that?!!" May said, as they saw something come crashing out of the side of the building.

Ash saw that it was a figure.

"Someone has got thrown out of there!!" He shouted.

As the party arrived at the plant, Jim and Nightmare walked out the door.

Nightmare was moving very gingerly, and had his eyes half shut.

"Ouch!!" He was saying repeatedly.

"What happened?" Roark asked.

Jim walked to the edge of the lake.

There was a figure wrapped in a white cape laid at the bottom of the crater, not moving.

"That guys name is Eusine." He said. "He was controlling Suicune."

"Suicune?" Roark replied. "I thought that Pokemon was a myth."

"We all saw it." May commented.

Jim continued.

"Anyway, I battled him, and he looked like he might beat me."

Jim looked at Nightmare who was trying to recover some of his strength by drinking Black Persian beer.

"Then Nightmare hit him with a bat, and knocked him out."

Jim looked at Eusine's body.

"Nightmare retrieved the crystal, but Eusine came round and attacked us with his Alakazam. Nightmare was badly hurt by the attack, and then used that attack where he creates the golden Gengar."

Jim paused.

"The attack hit Eusine, and sent him crashing back through the wall."

Jim mused for a second.

"He had the crystal!!" He said, as there was a roar within the plant.

"What was that?" Roark asked, as Suicune came charging from the building.

"Suicune!!" May said.

"I told you we saw it." Ash remarked.

Suicune ignored them and jumped into the crater.

It roared again, and clouds started to emerge in the sky.

A mystical blue light emerged from Suicune, and it started to rain.

Roark looked up.

"Suicune is trying to heal the lake!!" He shouted, wiping his glasses.

Within minutes, the lake was full to the brim.

"That's incredible." One of Roark's friends said.

"We owe Suicune so much." Another remarked.

Suicune jumped from the lake and landed on the opposite side of the water filled crater.

It roared at them, before running into the distance.

"Looks like it's going." Jim said.

"Bye Suicune!!" Ash yelled.

Roark laughed.

"Looks like a minor crisis has been averted."

He pointed in the direction that Suicune had gone.

"You travel that way to get to Oldwood Town." He said. "But you have to go through Shiloh Town and Eon City before getting there."

"Right." Ash said.

"Follow the Aare river." Roark finished. "And thanks for your help. Everyone is Stone City owes you a debt."

* * *

Hawk was trailing Suicune, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello." He answered, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Hey, man." The familiar voice said on the other end. "Are you in Verger?"

Hawk sighed.

"Yeah."

"Where abouts are you?"

Hawk sighed again.

"Just north of Stone City."

"No way, I'm almost in Red Moon City." Olly said. "That's pretty close."

"I'll probably see you again at some point." Jonny Hawk replied. "I'll probably see you again at some point."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Slightly brief, and up early. Because I'm going out tonight. Yay.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and wished me a happy birthday. Awesome!!!**

**Next chapter in Red Moon City with Olly and Faith. Just can't stay away from that bloody place.**

**Did anyone see the twist coming at the end? Just wondering.**

**The answer to the quiz question was Tyson's Meowth.**

**New quiz question. Ash and Misty got LureBalls from Kurt. But what type did Brock get?**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!**


	17. Mysteries Of The Moon

Chapter Seventeen. Mysteries Of The Moon.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, Jim and May managed to stop Eusine and his scheme to control Suicune._

_

* * *

_

"Red Moon City close by." Faith read aloud from the sign.

"So, if we keep walking." Olly remarked. "We should soon arrive there."

"Wonder if we're going to get attacked by more Coppingers in this place." Faith said. "We seem to do that a lot."

Olly laughed.  
"Not in Oldwood Town." He said. "We made it through there, without a peep. I assume that they had someone there, but we were lucky enough to avoid encountering them."

"Or unlucky." Faith replied. "So far, we've encountered Copper and Fuller."

Olly grinned.

"Fuller won't be troubling anyone anytime soon." He said. "I spoke to Lance earlier, and he said that she was convicted. Also there was an incident at the Slowpoke Lake yesterday."

"What kind of incident?" Faith asked, before wincing in pain.

"What's wrong?" Olly instantly asked, seeing her clutch her side and slow the walk. "Are you okay?"

Faith nodded.

"It's nothing." She replied. "My stomach just hurts a little. It'll pass."

"Might be the wrong time to bring this up." Olly said. "But I'm in the mood for something to eat when we get there."

* * *

"The guidebook says that this is a great place for food." Faith remarked.

"Benny's Bar." Olly read aloud. "Well, it has a catchy name."

Faith looked at the menu in the window.

"Reasonable prices as well." She commented.

"I bet it isn't as good as the place I visited in Holimar City." Olly remarked. "Although, I never got to try the main course there."

* * *

"One Omelette and one Celestic Waffle." The waitress said, as she placed their orders down.

"Thanks." Olly replied, as he took his Omelette. "Looks good."

"A Celestic Waffle." Faith said. "Love these. I first had one at a deli in Celestic Town."

Olly sighed.

"I was in Celestic Town a few weeks ago." He said. "Giving Cynthia's grandmother her Pokemon."

"That must have been difficult." Faith commented.

Olly shook his head, as he poured sauce on his eggs.

"It might have been."

He was about to continue, when the same waitress came back over and put a smoothie down in front of Faith.

Faith blinked.

"I didn't order a smoothie." She remarked.

The waitress pointed over at the other end of the room.

"Compliments of him." She explained.

Faith turned around, and smiled at the man, who had crew cut black hair.

"You seem friendly." Olly commented. "What about Elias?"

Faith grinned.

"Would you turn down free food?" She replied. "I'm not going to."

She looked around again.

"Besides, if that guy hits on me, I'll kick his ass."

* * *

"I enjoyed that." Olly muttered, as they came out of Benny's.

Faith recoiled as a Haunter passed through her body, followed by a bunch of Gastly.

"Cold!!!" She yelped.

"There seem to be several ghosts in this place." Olly commented. "I wonder why they seem to get free reign."

"Are you thinking of catching one?" Faith asked. "Because you better not catch one like that Gengar Ash has. You end up with a Pokemon like that and you would end up a ghost."

Olly shook his head.

"I already have a ghost Pokemon with me in Dusclops." He replied. "And been able to walk through walls would be pretty cool."

Olly saw a crowd of Duskull float down the road.

"Duskull." He commented.

Olly withdrew the Pokeball, and sent out his Dusclops.

"Duuuus!!!" Dusclops cried on appearing. It instantly plodded over to Olly and hugged him.

"Why does Dusclops do that?" Faith asked, curiously.

Olly laughed.

"Long story." He replied. "I was travelling through Hoenn to hunt down and challenge a powerful trainer."

Faith perked up.

"Where about in Hoenn?" She asked. "And who was the trainer?"

Olly thought about it.

"Neat Mount Pyre." He replied. "And someone that you've met recently."

A small grin passed across his face as he recalled the events of that day.

_"And Empoleon is unable to battle!!!" The referee shouted. "Dusknoir is the winner!!!"_

_Olly sighed, as he recalled his Pokemon._

_"Thank you so much, Dusknoir!!!" Phoebe said, hugging her Pokemon. "You were really strong out there."_

_"I guess you beat me." Olly said._

_"I guess so." Phoebe replied. "But you were far and away one of the toughest trainers I've ever faced."_

_"That'd make me the best of the rest then." Olly smiled. "Anyway, I can see why they promoted you to the Elite Four."_

_Phoebe laughed._

_"You're making me blush." She said. "It doesn't make me a different person."_

_"At what point did I say it would." Olly commented. "Slightly paranoid of you."_

_Phoebe looked around at the slopes of Mount Pyre._

_"This place is my home." She remarked. "I trained here for years. Me and my ghosts."_

_"You'd only need to leave for championship matches." Olly pointed out. "And with the likes of Dusknoir, Banette, Spiritomb, Sableye and Gengar, you'd have plenty to remind you of home."_

_"Home is where the heart is." Phoebe replied. "My heart is..."_

_Phoebe paused._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Phoebe looked sadly across the horizon._

_"A ghost Pokemon is in pain." She said. "I need to help it."_

_Phoebe started to walk. Dusknoir followed her._

_"Hey." Olly called._

_Phoebe turned._

_"You need some help?"_

"So Phoebe beat you?" Faith interrupted.

"Yeah." Olly said. "Her Dusknoir defeated my Empoleon in a really close battle."

"So, what about your Dusclops?" Faith asked.

_"Stupid Duskull."_

_The boy looked at the Requiem Pokemon._

_His Altaria glared at its opponent._

_"Altaria, put it out of its misery with Dragonbreath!!!!"_

_Altaria opened its beak, and launched the powerful attack at the weakened Pokemon._

_"Stop!!!!" Phoebe yelled._

_The boy turned._

_"Leave that Duskull alone!!" She ordered._

_The boy laughed derisively._

_"I'm trying to catch it." He said, as Duskull howled in pain._

_"Can't you see that it is only a young Pokemon?" Olly retorted angrily. "Leave it alone, or face the consequences."_

_The boy smirked._

_"Oh please. What can you two do against the might of Tony Chazzer?"_

_Olly and Phoebe looked at each other._

_"You clearly don't know who she is." Olly remarked. "And you call yourself a trainer?"_

_Tony smirked again._

_"I tend not to learn the names of crazy old hermits." He said, sarcastically. "It takes up my time."_

_Tony looked at his Altaria._

_"Finish that Duskull off with a Wing Attack!!" He ordered._

_Altaria charged at Duskull._

_Olly dived in front of the Requiem Pokemon, and tried to protect it._

_Duskull whimpered as Altaria's wings crashed into Olly's back._

_The trainer gasped in pain, before rounding on Tony._

_"You are trying to steal a Pokemon I've marked!!" Tony shouted, angrily. "Time for justice. Altaria, use Hyper Beam!!!"_

_Altaria opened its beak._

_Olly cradled the Duskull in one arm, and drew a Pokeball._

_"Garchomp, Protect!!!" He yelled._

_Olly's Garchomp burst from the ball, and shielded his trainer._

_"Thanks." Olly said. "Now, use Dragon Claw to launch a counterattack!!!"_

_Garchomp launched itself into the air, and brought a powerful claw down on Altaria's neck._

_Altaria screamed in pain, before collapsing to the ground._

_"Altaria!!" Tony yelled. "Get up!!!"_

_Altaria failed to do so._

_Tony glared at Garchomp, before recalling Altaria._

_He took another Pokeball out._

_"Swampert, get in there!!" Tony ordered._

_Tony sent out a Swampert._

_Olly looked at the injured Duskull, who was whimpering in pain._

_"Garchomp, use Crunch!!!" He ordered. "Then follow up with Brick Break!!!"_

_Garchomp lunged at Swampert and bit down on it._

_Swampert howled in agony, before Garchomp launched itself into the air. The claws on the end of his wings extended, before being smashed down on Swampert's head._

_Swampert collapsed to the ground._

_Tony scowled._

_"Pathetic." He said, calling Swampert back._

_Duskull continued to whimper._

_Tony looked like he was about to throw another Pokeball out, when Phoebe stopped him._

_"As a new member of the Hoenn Elite Four, I would describe your attitudes as disgusting." She commented. "Now, stand down!!"_

_Tony glared at Phoebe, before walking away._

_Phoebe looked at the Duskull._

_"It needs some help." She remarked. "We should get it to my home."_

"So, we took it back there, and got it some help." Olly finished. "Then, Duskull decided that it wanted to come with me, because I got hit by an Altaria for it."

Olly laughed.

"Whenever I used to call it out as a Duskull, it used to land on my head and grip on."

He patted Dusclops on the head.

"Then it evolved into Dusclops." He said. "And started to hug me instead."

"Hey." Faith commented, looking around. "Isn't that the gym?"

Olly looked around, and saw that the building had a bunch of police cars and an ambulance outside it.

"Wonder what's going on." Olly said. "Let's check it out."

* * *

"What's going on?" Olly asked, as he pushed the door to the gym open.

He flashed his ID and walked past the deputy blocking his way.

"The gym leader was found in here." Officer Jenny replied, as he and Faith walked over to her. "We found a soda can with pesticides in it."

She shook her head.

"We think that Tanelle Emerson, Red Moon City gym leader tried to kill herself."

"That's not true!!" Someone yelled.

"Mr. Emerson." Officer Jenny said. "I am sorry that your sister is ill, but all evidence points to.."

"She wouldn't do it!!!" Tony yelled. "My little sister was strong. She wouldn't try to kill herself!!!"

"Is she okay?" Faith asked.

"She's in the hospital." Jenny replied. "But, initial tests haven't told us how bad yet."

Faith looked at Olly.

"Maybe we should investigate this." She said.

Olly looked around.

"Well, there's no gym leader, so no gym battle, and therefore no gym badge." He said. "So, unless we want to spend the next few days in Benny's then, we might as well."

Tony extended his hand.

"Tony Emerson." He said.

"Faith Montgomery." Faith replied. "And this is..."

"Olly Lowe." Tony said.

"You know me?" Olly asked.

Tony laughed.

"Me and my buddy were at your Sinnoh Championship battle with Cynthia all those years ago."

Olly looked slightly sad at the mention of Cynthia, before hiding it.

"Hope you weren't disappointed."

Faith rubbed her hands.

"It's cold in here." She remarked.

"Ghosts must love this place." Olly said, as Dusclops agreed.

Faith looked up, and saw a bunch of ghosts hovering around.

Jenny pointed at the rear of the gym, where there were a few doors.

"That's the living room." She said.

"That's the couch where Tony found her." Jenny explained, pointing out the piece of furniture.

"I found her passed out." Tony replied.

"How come you knew that she wasn't sleeping?" Olly asked.

"It was just after breakfast." Jenny explained. "No good gym leader falls asleep then."

Olly looked at the table, and saw a fast food bag and a soda cup.

There was also a bottle of repel.

He picked it up and smelt the soda.

"There's repel in this." He said. "Is there any chance that someone else could have done that to her drink?"

Jenny shook her head.

"Tanelle is surrounded by ghosts most of the time." She explained. "Nobody is sneaky enough to do that."

Olly made his conclusion.

"Well, it doesn't look good." He remarked. "I guess she really did try to kill herself."

Faith sighed.

"I'm not convinced." She said. "It appears that things were going good for her. Why would she kill herself?"

"She lost two gym battles earlier in the weak." Jenny pointed out.

"Why did she become a gym leader then if she couldn't handle losing?" Faith asked.

"Tanelle always was a weird one." A new voice said.

The four turned to see a man walk in.

"Jake." Tony snarled. "What the hell do you want?"

Jake smiled.

"Calm down Tony." He said, smoothly. "The mayor asked me to come back as the gym leader, since your dear sister may have tragically tried to kill herself."

Jake grinned, at the clear anger shown by Tony.

"And who really knows how stable she is in her own little world."

Olly stepped in front of Tony, trying to stop him from doing something stupid.

Faith scowled at Jake, before walking out.

"Where are you going?" Olly asked.

"The hospital." Faith replied.

* * *

As Faith left, Olly sighed.

"Oh." Jake said. "You'll have to put the Dusclops back in its ball."

Jake's Weavile wandered in.

"Otherwise anything could happen to it."

Weavile snickered, before sharpening its claws on the wall.

Olly sighed, before recalling Dusclops.

Tony glared at Jake.

"There is a saying where I come from that sums you up perfectly."

Jake scowled.

"I bet there is."

Tony walked out, before Olly followed him.

* * *

Olly left the gym.

"She's still stubborn as ever." He muttered. "There's no way that this is anything but a suicide attempt."

"Are you sure about that?"

Olly sighed, before looking around and seeing Cynthia.

"Because wasn't that what everyone said about me?"

Olly ignored her.

"You might want to remember how that turned out."

Olly rounded on her.

"This is different!!" He shouted.

Cynthia smirked.

"Is it really so different?" She asked. "Or do you just want it to be?"

Olly clenched his fist.

"I'm telling you that it's different." He yelled.

Olly looked around, and saw a hobo sat against the wall of the gym.

"Tell you what, man." The hobo said. "Whatever you are on, I'll trade you this beer for it."

He held up a bottle of Black Persian beer up.

Olly felt slightly stupid.

"I'm not a drunk." He replied. "Just crazy. Keep the beer."

Olly decided that he wasn't going to find answers here.

"To the hospital then."

He dug into his pocket, and dug out a few coins.

"Have one on me." He said, giving them to the hobo.

* * *

"Oww!!" Faith winced, as she tried to find Tanelle's room.

_My stomach still really hurts. What the hell's wrong with me?_

"They'll probably go away." She muttered.

Faith heard something from one of the rooms.

"This is Tanelle's room." She said, pushing the door slightly ajar.

She saw a nurse inside.

_That's not unusual._

There was a doctor messing about with a machine next to Tanelle's bed.

Faith hit the door, forcing it open.

"I knew it!!!" She yelled.

She charged in and tackled the doctor to the ground.

"I knew she didn't commit suicide." She yelled, twisting his arm up his back. The doctor really was protesting about it.

"And you were trying to finish the job!!"

"What the hell?"

Faith looked up and saw Olly, Tony and a few nurses looking down on her.

She grinned in triumph.

"I caught him messing with her life machine!!" She declared.

One of the nurses glared at her.

"He was fixing it." She said.

Faith instantly paled.

"Oh." She replied, sheepishly.

"Can you get off me!!!" The doctor demanded.

"You don't have a lot of luck with doctors in hospitals." Olly commented. "Do you?"

* * *

"That was embarrassing." Faith said. "I thought he was trying to finish her off."

"I told you, she tried to kill herself." Olly exclaimed.

"Well, you had to get us kicked out of the hospital by telling the doctor it wasn't the best idea to fiddle with the machine of a patient."

"I think he was more pissed with you." Olly retorted. "You really were out of order there."

"You are starting to sound like Brandon." Faith replied. "And act like him."

Olly looked like he might have more to say, but he noticed that Faith wasn't looking well.

She was still pale, and was sweating profusely. Her hand was still rested on her stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

Faith scowled.

"I told you." She snapped. "I'm... GAH!!!!"

Faith collapsed to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"Faith." Olly exclaimed.

"My stomach really hurts." Faith muttered, weakly. "And I think I'm going to.."

Faith retched onto the ground.

"Do that." Olly said.

He crouched down next to her. He could tell that it was looking bad for her.

"I've gotta get you to the hospital."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Uh oh. Not looking good.**

**The return of Jake!!!!!**

**Thanks to Music Warrior Nightsong for suggesting the story idea. I like it when you guys do that. There is at least one more on the way.**

**Speaking of which, would you like to see Ash get a rival in the mould of Paul? If so, send in your ideas.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are incredibly good, and I was thrilled to wake up to a load of reviews when I woke up hungover this morning.**

**Also an appearance of Max's rival, Tony. What are the odds of having two characters named Tony in one chapter. I felt that the guy made one proper appearance in Rise To The Top, before fading out.**

**And an appearance from Phoebe. Albeit in flashback. It also showed how Olly met his Dusclops.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!!**


	18. Some Surgery Required

Chapter Eighteen. Some Surgery Required.

* * *

_Summary. Olly and Faith arrived in Red Moon City, where they discovered that Tanelle had apparently tried to commit suicide. The duo decided to investigate, but Faith suddenly became really ill._

_

* * *

_

Faith screamed in pain.

"Hold on!" Olly said, as he ran. "I'm going to get you there."

He was carrying Faith in his arms.

"Just get me there!!!!!" Faith yelled. "Oh no... Owww!!!"

Olly was pretty sure that he could see tears in her eyes.

_Not that she'd ever admit it...._

A few yards in front of them, a bush rustled.

Olly ignored it until a Bug Catcher jumped out in front of him.

"I challenge you to a battle!!!" He shouted.

Olly stopped to catch his breath momentarily.

"You have got to be kidding!!!" He yelled. "Can't you see the girl crying out in pain in my arms?"

"I see her." The Bug Catcher said. "Not my problem. I challenged you so you have to accept."

He sent out a Weedle.

Olly sighed, and readjusted the weight of Faith's body in his arms so he could grab a Pokeball.

"Deoxys, come forth from space!!!"

Olly sent out Deoxys, who stared impassively at the Weedle.

The Bug Catcher looked at Deoxys in horror.

"Wha.. what is that?"

Olly glared at him.

"I'm going to turn around and count to three." He said. "If you are still here when I turn back around, you will feel the full force of my Pokemon."

Olly turned around, and counted to three. He looked around and the Bug Catcher was gone.

"Wise choice." He muttered, before looking at Deoxys.

"Teleport!!!"

* * *

"Weren't you banned from the hospital?" The Nurse asked, as he, Faith and Deoxys appeared in the reception.

"No, that was my identical twin brother." Olly said, sarcastically. "I need some help here!!"

Olly looked down and saw that Faith had passed out.

An orderly wheeled a bed over, and Olly placed her on it.

"What's wrong?" A doctor asked.

"She was having serious stomach pains." Olly said. "Here."  
Olly placed his hand on Faith's stomach where she had been clutching earlier.

"Hmm." The doctor mused. "It may be a case of Appendicitis."

"Really?"

"Yes. We should take her away to run some tests."

As Faith was wheeled away, Olly sighed.

"Looks like we're waiting around for a while, Deoxys." He said.

Deoxys trilled in agreement.

"Oh well, return." Olly said, calling it back.

* * *

"Hospital waiting rooms really are depressing places." Olly muttered, as he put his Pokedex away.

"And there's only so many times you can play Ekans or Politoeder on the Pokedex."

He knew he should have downloaded Snorlaxman when he had the chance.

"Come on!!" He muttered, standing up to stretch.

He was just considering going for a drink when a cell phone went off.

He reached for his own, before realising that it wasn't vibrating.

Olly suddenly remembered that he'd been given Faith's by a Nurse a few hours ago.

"Oh well." He muttered, answering it.

"Faith!!" Elias' voice said on the other end of the line. "Hey!!"

"Hello Elias." Olly replied. "Sorry, man, but Faith can't come to the phone right now."

"Why?" Elias asked. "Where is she?"

"She's passed out in ER." Olly said, before kicking himself mentally.

"WHAT!!!" Elias yelled.

Olly hung up.

"At least it wasn't her Dad." He said to nobody in particular. "I really didn't want to explain the situation to a slightly pissed off soldier."

Tony walked into the room.

No sooner had he sat down, then Olly decided to go over.

"Hey, Tony." Olly said.

Tony looked up and acknowledged him.

"How's your sister?"

Tony sighed.

"She still hasn't woken up." He replied. "The doctors are really worried, because they think they've flushed all the toxins out of her system by now, but she hasn't come round."

Tony looked at Olly.

"How come you're still here. Didn't they kick you and Faith out and tell you never to return?"

"Faith got sick." Olly replied. "Stomach problems."

Tony nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry about Tanelle trying to kill herself." Olly said.

"She. Did. Not. Do. It!!!" Tony replied, angrily. "She wouldn't...."

A nurse came into the room.

"Mr. Lowe." She said. "Can the doctor have a word with you?"

Olly stood up, and walked outside the room.

"We were right in our initial prognosis of Appendicitis." The doctor explained. "We are currently prepping her for surgery. It involves taking.."

Olly did his usual trick of glazing over everytime someone started to explain something using really complicated words.

"Would you like to see her before we start the procedure?"

"Yeah." Olly replied. "Since her family and friends are all in another region, she should see a friendly face before she goes in."

* * *

"Morning." Olly said, looking at his watch as he walked into Faith's room.

"Hey, partner." Faith said, weakly.

Faith was laid in bed, looking like she was in a lot of pain.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but.."

"I bet I look terrible." Faith finished. "Nice to see you have all the subtlety of a baseball bat."

Olly grinned.

"I don't suppose they told you what's wrong with me." Faith remarked.

Olly sighed.

"Y'know how everyone has an appendix." He said. "In about half a day, you won't."

"I'm not following you." Faith replied. "Less subtlety please."

Olly sighed.

"In about ten minutes, they're going to cut you open and remove your appendix."

Faith was already pretty white from the pain, but she almost looked like an albino at this point.

"What!!!" She shouted, before wincing in pain. "You have got to be kidding me!!!"

"They didn't tell you." Olly replied, incredulously.

"Actually, they might have, but they've been trying to relax me with drugs. Thing is though, they only seem to work for a few minutes. Is that supposed to happen?"

She said this slightly calmer than before.

"Maybe it's an on off thing." Olly remarked. "I'm noticing.. subtle changes in your attitude."

Faith laughed.

"So, I'm going to get a scar." She said. "How awesome is that!!!"

Faith started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Tell me a joke." She giggled.

Olly thought for a moment.

"A Mr. Mime walks into a bar. The bar says ouch."

Faith stopped giggling.

"That was pathetic." She said. "Actually, I think the drugs might be kicking in."

"We need you out of here." The nurse said, walking in.

Olly sighed, before walking over to Faith.

"Good luck." He said, patting her on the arm. "And just pray that the surgeon isn't the one you attacked yesterday."

* * *

"Mr. Lowe."

Olly felt something tap him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Lowe."

He was still ignoring it.

"Come on Mom, let me sleep." He moaned.

"Oi, moron." Someone else shouted. "The doctor wants to talk to you!!!"

Olly opened his eyes, and saw a doctor he hadn't seen before standing over him.

"Are you or are you not Olly Lowe?"

Olly nodded, trying to clear his head.

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news."

"Okay, I'm awake." Olly said. "What do you mean bad news?"

"Did something go wrong in surgery?" Olly asked, finding himself in Faith's room.

She was in the same bed, only with a breather mask covering her face.

The doctor shook his head.

"No, it's something else. We found a certain.. chemical in her system."

Olly looked at him.

"A chemical?" He said. "What do you mean chemical?"

"We found a certain poison like chemical in her system, and it's spreading through her whole body."

Olly looked at Faith, trying to think how it could have ended up in her system.

"Funny story actually." The doctor commented. "We found an almost identical chemical inside the system of another patient."

Something clicked a light on in Olly's head.

"That wouldn't happen to be Tanelle Emerson would it?"

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, we assumed that it entered her system when she drank the repel flavoured soda."

A illusion of a certain blond former champion appeared behind the doctor.

"So, she didn't try to kill herself." Cynthia said, triumphantly. "You were incredibly wrong!!!"

"Shit!!!" Olly exclaimed, storming out. "I don't have to stay here and listen to this."

The doctor gave him a strange look.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. "You seem agitated. I can prescribe some pills for you if..."

Olly stormed out, ignoring him completely.

* * *

"Any idea on how that chemical got in her system?" Cynthia asked.

She had followed him out onto the street outside the hospital.

"No." Olly sighed. "I don't."

"She had to have ingested it somehow, so maybe..."

"Would you please leave me alone?" Olly asked. "You aren't telling me anything I haven't already thought about."

"I wish I could leave you alone." Cynthia replied. "But you are the one imagining me."

Olly's cell phone rang.

He answered it, and turned away from Cynthia.

"Hello." He said.  
"Olly, it's Elias. I've been trying to get in touch with you for the last twelve hours."

"What do you want?"

"What the hell is going on with Faith."

Olly sighed.

"Send me a picture of where you are."

"I'm currently having breakfast in Veilstone City." Elias said. "With my Dad."

"Just send me a picture."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Elias rang off.

Olly withdrew a Pokeball.

"Sorry to keep making you do this, Deoxys." He muttered.

* * *

"Wonder what he's got planned." Elias said, as he hit send.

"Worry not." Lucian advised him. "Olly is a highly capable and strong trainer. I'm sure that whatever he has planned will be.. HOLY CRAP!!!"

Olly and Deoxys appeared in the middle of the room and landed on the dining table.

"Hi." Olly said.

"What the..." Lucian started to say angrily, before Olly grabbed Elias by the arm.

"Teleport back!!!"

The leader of the Sinnoh Elite Four was left slightly shellshocked by the sudden disappearance of his son, a legendary Pokemon and a trainer apparently looking like he had lost the plot.

"I need a drink." He muttered.

* * *

"What the hell did you just do!!!" Elias shouted, as he materialised in Red Moon City.

Olly patted Deoxys on the face.

"Sorry to make you do that." He said. "But if any Pokemon can do it, you can."

Deoxys looked slightly pleased at the praise.

"Take a nice long rest." Olly said, recalling it, before turning to Elias.

"I'm going to ask again." Elias said, angrily. "What the hell?"

"I figured you'd want to see your girlfriend." Olly replied. "I'll explain what happened on the way."

* * *

"Hey, you're waking up." Tanelle commented.

Faith tried to rub her face.

"What the hell happened to me?" She groaned. "Any why are you here?"

"We were moved into the same room, so as we didn't infect the other patients." Tanelle replied. "I woke up about an hour ago, and was promptly moved. Gotta tell you, I really don't like the way that the doctors and nurses were treating me like a mental patient."

"You're Tanelle right." Faith said, blinking rapidly. She was trying to get used to the light again. "The gym leader."

Tanelle nodded.

"I'm Faith." Faith said. "I met your brother earlier."

"Nice to meet you Faith." Tanelle said.

"And everybody calls me the Captain!!"

The two girls stared at the old man who had just walked into their room wearing nothing but a hospital gown. He must have been at least ninety years old.

"Sorry to barge in on you ladies, but I'm going to vomit if they try to stick one more needle in my ass."

"Nice." Tanelle commented.

Faith noticed something in the Captain's hand.

"What is that?" She asked, seeing a slight gleam reflect off it.

The man grinned, and held it up.

"It's my Medal of Honour." He replied.

Faith did her best to salute.

"Sir!!" She yelled, slightly hoarse.

* * *

"Come on!!" Elias shouted. "There's nowhere you can think of that might have poisoned her."

He hadn't taken the news well.

Olly scowled.

"No, we only ate somewhere once and that was when..."

Olly paused mid sentence.

"What?"

"Follow me." Olly said. "I think I know what might have happened."

* * *

"Benny's." Elias read aloud. "Why are we here?"

"Faith and I ate here." Olly explained. "And I saw a Benny's logo on the food in Tanelle's living room."

Olly pushed the door open.

"What are you expecting the find?"

"Who knows." Olly said, as he travelled through the aisles. "But if you want to get to the root of the problem, follow your nose. And my nose is leading me to the kitchen."

Olly laughed.

"Seriously the food here is pretty good."

Elias groaned, as Olly opened the door to the kitchen and walked in.

"I just know I'm going to end up arrested at some point."

He followed Olly inside, where a chef was cooking some eggs.

"Hey!!!" The chef shouted. "You two dudes can't come in here. It's private. You understand the meaning of the word. It means that you get out."

The chef picked up a rolling pin, and hoisted it menacingly.

Olly scowled.

"I'm really not in the mood for this." He snapped.

Olly threw a Pokeball, and his Empoleon burst from the sphere.

"Are you sure we aren't allowed in here?" He asked. "Because if this place was linked to a double food poisoning, then business might suffer."

Elias pulled a bottle of repel from his pocket.

"Especially if this got sprayed on some eggs." He said.

"What the hell are you dudes?" The chef asked. "If you want money, you'll have to..."

Olly threw a card over.

"Department of public health." He said. "We just want to see if there is anything that could have lead to a double food poisoning of two people who ate here recently."

"Sure, dude, feel free."

Olly glared at him.

"Can you please leave the room." He said. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's... Actually, it is that I don't trust you."

The chef scowled, before leaving.  
"Right." Olly said, ignoring the look Elias was giving him. "Let's get searching."

* * *

Elias opened one of the cupboards.

"You know how they say you never want to see the kitchen of your favourite restaurant?" He said. "I think I know why."

Olly was searching through drawers.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing." Elias replied. "Just I think I found what goes into the special sauce."

Olly tried to see.

"What is it?"

"You don't want to know." Elias said.

They heard a whirring from another part of the kitchen, slightly obscured by a wall.

"What the hell?" Olly said.

Elias walked over, and saw someone making a smoothie.

The guy making it took the lid off the container, and started to pour another liquid into it.

It didn't look like any smoothie ingredient Elias had ever seen before.

"What the hell is that?" Elias shouted, as he charged over and grabbed it.

The liquid was a fluorescent mixture of sickening orange and lime green.

Olly took a look at it.

"What the hell is that?" He asked. "And don't tell me it's orange juice."

Empoleon squawked in agreement.

The smoothie maker gulped.

"It's the secret ingredient, dude." He said, worried.

Olly placed a hand on the shoulder of the man.

"We.. We put it in all our drinks." He continued, even more worried.

Olly took the liquid from him.

"And what is exactly in the secret ingredient?" He asked, menacingly.

"I swear I don't know!!!!"

Olly looked at the name tag.

"Well, Mickey." He said. "Who does."

Mickey gulped.

"Who made it!!!" Elias shouted.

Mickey managed a weak grin.

"Funny story, dude." He said. "The new gym leader gave it to us. Cat said it was awesome and stuff."

Olly groaned.

"So, we have a renegade gym leader on our hands." He muttered. "Someone seems out to get me."

* * *

"So, I was in this hole in the middle of the Hoenn desert, getting shot at by Fallarborian troops." The Captain said. "And I had to live off nothing but this soup I made by shredding my underpants and mixing them with a mixture of water and bread."

"That's amazing." Tanelle commented.

The Captain's eyes started to mist over.

"Yeah, those were the good old days." He said.

"I can't believe that there is a medal of honour holder in my room." Faith said. "Beats the hell out of my good for nothing partner who seems to have abandoned me when I seem to be dying."

"Partner?" The Captain asked.

Tanelle looked at Faith. She could've sworn that she had heard a nurse say they had the same problem. So, if Faith was dying, then that meant..

"Aren't you a little young for that?" The Captain asked.

Faith shook her head.

"My dad's a marine." She said. "I know how to take care of myself."

The Captain smiled.

"So, that would make you an army brat, huh?"

Faith chuckled.

"I guess so, yeah."

She sighed.

"Should I be worried?" She asked.

The Captain looked confused.

"Worried that you might die, or something else?"

Faith started to explain what was happening to her dad at the military base.

The Captain smiled.

"Well, you wouldn't be a good daughter if you didn't worry."

He continued to smile.

"Would you?"

Faith took it in.

"He sounds like a good man. I can't guarantee that he'll survive."

Faith's smile faded.

"Those who say that false hope is a good thing are fools. I spent sixteen years hoping that my brother didn't die. I can't give you any false hope, because in the end you wouldn't appreciate it."

The Captain laughed.

"I can tell you though, that Arceus will be looking down on him."

That wasn't reassuring to Faith, since she knew what had happened to Arceus. But, she still liked the sentiment.

"Thanks Captain." She said. "I feel better now."

* * *

"Deoxys!!!" Olly shouted. "Come forth from space!!!"

Olly called Deoxys out of the ball.

"That is awesome." Elias exclaimed, as he took his Pokedex out.

**"Deoxys. The DNA Pokemon. An alien virus that fell to earth on a meteor underwent a DNA mutation to become this Pokemon. It is highly intelligent and wields psychokinetic powers."**

"Nice to meet you, Deoxys." Elias said.

Deoxys trilled in response, as Olly gave it the chemical.

He dialled a number on his cell phone.

"Hi, Brandon." He said. "Can you do me a favour. I'm sending Deoxys over to the G-men HQ with a chemical. I need to know what's in it. Can you have someone do it quickly, please. It's a matter of life and death, literally."

Deoxys teleported away, as Olly nodded to it.

"Right then." Olly said, angrily. "Time to deal with Jake."

* * *

"Damn, that guy is tough." A trainer muttered, as she walked out of the gym.

Olly and Elias heard her, as they slipped through the shadows.

"I hear a phone ringing." Elias said.

They saw Jake stand in the middle of the gym, speaking on a phone.

"Yeah, it was incredibly easy." Jake crowed. "Tanelle was a fool, letting ghost Pokemon travel in and out at their leisure. My Sableye was able to slip the repel in her drink easily."

Jake paused momentarily.

"I know.. I know we have the BioElement, but I really wanted to make sure. Besides, if she had repel in her stomach then it would look like suicide. It's really funny, y'know, None of those cops noticed Sableye plant the empty bottle."

Elias jumped out from the shadows, in anger.

"I call that a confession!!!" He shouted.

Olly sighed.

"Patience is a virtue." He muttered.

He stepped out.

"Dragonite, go!!!" He yelled.

Elias threw a Pokeball.

"Vibrava, come on!!!" Elias called, sending out Vibrava.

Jake scowled.

"Looks like I'll have to take care of you." He said. "I might be in for promotion then."

Jake threw two Pokeballs.

"Weavile, Spiritomb!!" He yelled. "Time to scrap for everything you can!!"

Jake's Weavile appeared, along with a Spiritomb.

"Elias." Olly said. "Hold nothing back."

"I'm not going to." Elias replied.

"Because he isn't going to." Olly finished.

"Weavile, use Blizzard." Jake ordered.

Weavile charged at Dragonite and Vibrava, launching the attack.

"Cold!!" Elias muttered, as the cold wind howled.

"Dragonite, use Protect!!!"

Dragonite jumped in front of Vibrava, and covered itself in a protective bubble.

"Thanks." Elias said. "Vibrava, use Steel Wing on Weavile!!!"

Vibrava's wings started to glow with a white light, before it charged at Weavile.

"Spiritomb, take the hit!!" Jake ordered.

Spiritomb jumped in front of Weavile, taking the hit.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace on Spiritomb!!"

Dragonite charged at Spiritomb.

"Weavile, Agility and Ice Punch!!!"

Weavile charged at Dragonite, managing to keep up with it.

Dragonite bellowed in pain, as part of it's leg was frozen by the punch.

"Iron Tail!!!"

Dragonite swung its tail and sent Weavile crashing into a wall.

Weavile staggered to its feet, slowly.

"Get up!!" Jake urged.

Weavile slowly walked back to the field.

"Spiritomb, use Dark Pulse!!!"

Spiritomb launched several waves of black energy at Dragonite.

Dragonite roared in pain, at the repeated assault.

"Weavile, use Beat Up!!!"

Weavile started to glow with light, as it hit Dragonite.

It turned into Spiritomb and hit Dragonite. It turned into Houndoom and hit Dragonite. It turned into Honchkrow and hit Dragonite. It turned into Sableye and hit Dragonite. It turned into Umbreon and hit Dragonite for the final time.

"Vibrava, use Silver Wind!!"

Vibrava flapped its wings, sending a wave of silver powder at the two Pokemon.

Olly looked at Jake, and realised something.

"Hey!!" Olly exclaimed. "You're the one who bought Faith the drink at the restaurant. I wondered where I'd seen you before."

Elias glared at Jake.

"You bastard!!" He shouted. "Vibrava, use Hyper Beam on Weavile!!!"

Vibrava launched the beam of orange light, and hit Weavile full on.

Weavile instantly fainted.

"Weavile!!!" Jake said, angrily. "Spiritomb, make it pay with Shadow Ball."

"Dragonite, use Overheat!!!" Olly ordered.

Dragonite hit Spiritomb with a powerful blast of flames, stopping it from launching the attack.

"Vibrava!!" Elias ordered. "Use Draco Meteor!!!"

Vibrava flapped its wings, and glared at Spiritomb.

The roof of the gym started to break in places, as several firey blue meteorites crashed through.

Spiritomb complained, as it was surrounded by the meteorites. It was hit with several of them, and moaned in pain.

"Vibrava, use Heat Wave!!!"

Vibrava started to give off heat, causing even more damage to Spiritomb.

Dragonite fanned itself with its wings, trying to cool down.

"Now, finish with Dragonbreath!!!"

Vibrava launched the attack at Spiritomb, knocking it out instantly.

"Crap!!" Both Olly and Jake exclaimed.

"That's what you get for messing with my girlfriend." Elias said, angrily.

Jake sighed.

"I'll remember this." He said, recalling Weavile and Spiritomb.

"Give up, Jake." Olly said.

Jake laughed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's over."

Jake threw a Pokeball.

"Houndoom, Smokescreen!!!"

Houndoom burst from the ball, and covered the area in smoke.

Olly and Elias coughed, as they couldn't see what was happening.

"Drago..nite!!" Olly yelled. "Flap your..Cough..wings."

Dragonite didn't like the smoke, so did so.

As it cleared, the two trainers saw that Jake had escaped.

* * *

"You'll never take me back!!!" The Captain shouted. "Do you know how many holes I have in my ass?"

The nurse sighed.

"You mean you have more than one?" She said, sarcastically. "That's what you get when you don't take your shots."

Faith smiled at the memory of the events about fifteen minutes ago.

"So, yeah, I was in jail for owning ghost type Pokemon." Tanelle said. "I was let out when it was proven that all ghost Pokemon weren't bad."

"Of course all ghost Pokemon aren't bad." Faith said. "What kind of moron would think that?"

"Jake." Tanelle replied.

"The guy who became gym leader?" Faith asked.

"What?" Tanelle said. "Why did they appoint a new gym leader when I was just in hospital. Admittedly, I got beat twice in one day. But one was by a talking Gengar, so I think I could have some slack. I still don't quite know how I ended up here."

Faith groaned.

"They think that you... tried to kill yourself." She said.

"What!!!" Tanelle shouted.

Faith didn't respond.

"Are you okay?" Tanelle asked. "You look like death warmed up. In fact you have done for a while. What happened?"

"I had my appendix removed." Faith said, before passing out.

There was a long shrill beep from her heart monitor, as it flatlined.

"Faith!!" Tanelle shouted, as several doctors and nurses ran in almost instantly.

"Faith!!!!!!"

* * *

"I can't believe he got away." Elias said, angrily.

Olly sighed.

"It's annoying." He replied. "But at least we know the name of another Coppinger."

"How's the hunt for those guys going?" Elias asked.

"On and off." Olly replied. "Lance and I managed to get one in Holimar City. We have the names of Mark Copper and Jake Briggs."

Olly's cell phone rang.

He answered it.

"Hello."

There was a minutes pause while he listened to what the speaker was saying.

"Thanks for letting me know." He said, calmly.

Olly hung up.

"Who was that?" Elias asked.

Olly didn't respond.

"Olly?"

"We have to get to the hospital." Olly said.

"What?"

"We have to get to the hospital!!" Olly shouted.

"Is Faith.. did she..?" Elias stuttered, fearing the worse.

Olly's face said it all.

* * *

"So, it was an attempted murder." Officer Jenny said.

Olly nodded.

"I told you!!!" Tony shouted. "Even though it's slightly bittersweet."

He looked around.

"We don't know what is killing her." Tony continued.

"I am going to put an APB out on Jake Costa." Jenny said.

Olly shook his head.

"You won't find him." He replied.

"What about the chemical?" Tony asked. "That was in Tandi and Faith?"

"No idea." Olly said. "Other than the fact that Jake called it a BioElement."

Olly's cell phone rang.

"I need to take this." Olly said.

"I'm still going to put that APB out." Jenny replied.

"Good luck with that." Olly said, as he answered his phone.

Tony shook hands with Jenny, before walking into the room.

"Is this how you felt when I was in hospital?" Elias asked.

"She's currently sleeping." Tony commented. "Maybe she can hear you, maybe not."

Olly walked in.

"What was it?" Tony asked.

Olly smiled, weakly.

"Problem solved." He said. "The chemical was a poison in a sense. It has the DNA of Tanelle and Faith, as well as a few other members of the G-men. It was specifically designed to attack and kill those people. If your DNA isn't in there, then you could drink about eight gallons of the stuff, and probably survive it."

"Is there a way to fight it off?" Tony asked.

Olly shook his head.

"No, but the poison will pass through the body in twenty four hours." He said. "If they survive that period, then they should be fine."

"What are the odds?" Elias asked.

Olly looked at Tanelle.

"Pretty good." He said. "For Tanelle anyway. She's a fully grown human. Really healthy immune system."

He looked at the unconscious Faith.

"Not so good." He said, sadly. "Faith's still a teenager, her body's still changing and growing. Plus, the surgery made her even weaker."

Elias looked at Faith.

"Come on!!" He pleaded, silently. "Pull through."

"Hey, Olly." Tony said. "Can I just ask you something outside?"

"Sure."

As they left, Elias looked at Faith.

"Damn." He said. "What happened to you. You look half dead."

Faith groaned in her sleep.

"I take it you must be Elias."

Elias looked around, and saw Tanelle sitting up.

"What makes you think that?" Elias asked.

"Just a guess from the description." Tanelle replied.

"She's so pale." Elias sighed.

"She'll be fine." Tanelle told him.

Elias felt a tear escape from his eye.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

Tanelle sighed.

"I've trained ghost type Pokemon all my life, and deal with death all the time. Faith isn't going to die. She may look like hell on the outside, but she won't die."

Something grabbed Elias by the shoulder.

He turned to see Olly.

"She'll be fine." Olly said.

"How do you know?" Elias asked. "Now you're a clairvoyant as well."

Olly pointed.

"She has her eyes open."

Elias turned and saw that she was awake.

"Elias." She said, weakly.

"Hey Faith." He said. "You're alive?"

"Captain understatement." Olly remarked, clapping him on the shoulder.

Elias grinned.

"Hey Faith." Olly said. "Whatever you do. Do not. And I mean do not say I told you so, but for what it's worth, you were right... Tanelle didn't try to kill herself."

Faith grinned weakly.

"I told you so!!"

Elias smiled.

"I think you're both right." He said. "She's going to be fine."

* * *

One week later.

"So, you deserve this." Tanelle said, giving Olly the badge. "It's the Moon Badge, proof that you have defeated me."

"I take it you feel better." Tony said.

Tanelle tapped her head with two fingers.

"Like nothing happened."

"I still think it was too early for a gym battle." Tony said.

Tanelle rolled her eyes.

"If I'd not battled today, I would have probably gone crazy." She replied. "And besides, after Olly did everything he could to save me and Faith, I think he deserved the first available opportunity."

"When does Faith check out?" Tony asked.

Olly looked at his watch.

"Few hours." He replied. "Elias is with her."

"We should go and welcome her out." Tanelle said. "She was good company."

* * *

"I take it you're going back to Sinnoh now." Faith said.

Elias sighed.

"Yeah." He replied. "I'm still not at a 100% after my injuries on Starburst Island. And the stress of the last week didn't help."

"Is Olly giving you a lift back with Deoxys?" Faith asked.

Elias shook his head.

"I didn't tell you?" He said. "I battled Olly earlier in the week, and my Vibrava evolved into a Flygon."

"Did that evolve from the Trapinch I caught you?" Faith asked.

Elias nodded.

"Yeah." He replied. "I flying back to Sinnoh later."

Olly, Tony and Tanelle walked in.

"Hi guys." Faith said.

Elias looked at Olly.

"Take care of her." He said. "If anything happens to her, I'll hunt you down and kick your ass."

Olly grinned.

"Have the Pokemon Centre given you your Empoleon back yet?" He asked.

Elias deflated.

"No." He muttered. "I'll admit it, your Empoleon is stronger than mine."

A nurse walked in.

"Right, you are free to leave whenever you're ready." She said.

Tanelle laughed.

"Well, then." She replied. "We should give her some room."

Everyone left the room.

"Hey, Olly." Tanelle said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again." She continued. "I always knew that Jake was a creep. And you and Elias proved it. I'll keep my eye out for him. Odds are, he'll go after me again. And this time I'm going to be ready."

Tanelle walked over, and hugged him.

"Okay okay." Olly said. "I get the picture."

Tanelle laughed.

"Thanks, Elias as well." She said. "When you decided to take the Verger gym challenge, I will let you battle me."

Elias smiled.

"I look forward to it."

Faith stuck her head around the door.

"Actually, can you guys go ahead. I want to do something before I leave."

"Sure."

* * *

Faith found the room.

"Captain!!" She shouted, walking inside.

Every day since she'd met him, he'd visited her at least once a day. They'd talked about stuff, and he'd been great company.

Her heart sank, when she saw the room was empty apart from an orderly who was cleaning up a bed.

"Where's the Captain?" Faith asked.

The orderly looked confused.  
"Who?"

"Real old guy." Faith said. "Bald, has a medal of honour."

The orderly looked solemn.

"He's not... Are you a family member?"

Faith could sense where it was going.

"Would it really matter."

"Nah, I supose not. I'm sorry." He said. "He passed away in his sleep last night. Want a few moments alone?"

Faith nodded, vaguely aware the orderly had left.

She sat on the bed.

"Hey." She said. "Thanks for everything."

She saw something on the floor next to the bed.

"The medal of honour." She said, picking it up and rubbing it off.

As she did so, she found herself humming the Hoenn national anthem.

Everytime she did so, she always sang the last line.

"And there's no place like Hoenn."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Slightly poignant ending.**

**Before we go anywhere else, I should probably mention it. If you want to send an idea in, then PM it, because if someone reads the reviews, it spoils the surprise slightly.**

**Next chapter will go back to the trio.**

**Nobody dies. Just thought I'd point it out.**

**Ekans, Politoeder and Snorlaxman are Pokealternatives of Snake, Frogger and Pacman.**

**There is one more planned appearance from Tanelle, but it will be later on.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.**

**Even though Jake got away.**

**Quiz Question. In Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, Deoxys can change its form by touching the meteorites in Veilstone City. But what Forme does it take in Ruby and Sapphire, FireRed, LeafGreen and Emerald. So match the Formes to the version.**

**Don't forget to review!!!**


	19. Footrace To Freedom

Chapter Nineteen. Footrace To Freedom.

* * *

_Summary. Olly and Elias teamed up to try and save Faith and Tanelle. They managed to do so, as both are still alive._

_

* * *

_

A remote forest near the Aare River. A dark and mysterious forest deep in the middle of the Verger region, full of sights and scenery rarely seen by people. But not by Pokemon. Who knows what kind of creatures live in this place.

A small green and white creature, a Shaymin in Sky Forme, has seen it all over the years.

_The thunder is approaching. Means I can't fly, plus the Houndoom would see me if that happened. And I want to, no scratch that, need to get as far away from the place as possible before they find out that I'm missing._

Shaymin looked back in the direction it had come, briefly.

"Goodbye." It said softly. "I'll miss you all."

_If I get caught again, I'll probably get locked up again, have more experiments done to me, and maybe even killed. All my friends were having the same treatment, and some of them never came back._

The Shaymin continued to walk through the bushes, fighting its natural instincts to stop and smell the wet grass.

_I guess we all missed the annual Flower Garden Migration. That was where they.. got us._

It shuddered as it remembered how they had been ambushed and attacked by those people. And the Houndoom.

_Those creatures are horrible. So malicious and violent. But the trainers are even worse. They have a choice. The Pokemon they own don't._

The sound of a siren suddenly started to blurt out over the horizon. Despite the fact that it was well over a kilometer away, Shaymin could hear it.

And it filled its body with dread.

Not because of what it was. Because of what it meant.

_The Houndoom will be after me soon. And then I'm going to end up captured again. They can probably smell me now, and it's not like they can't close the distance._

Shaymin tried to pull itself together and go faster.

_The River!!!_

As it looked the other way, Shaymin could heat the running of the water in the Aare river. As it jumped into the air, it could see the brief and basic outline of it.

_Yes!! There's my route out of here. I just have to wind through this incredibly steep valley, try not to fall off and die, get into the water, hope that the Houndoom don't want to get wet, try and swim down a rapid river full of bends and somehow find a safe place away from those people. The Coppingers or whatever they call themselves._

_

* * *

_

"Attention!!!" Dennis shouted into the microphone. "A Shaymin has escaped!!"

He continued to give the orders, before turning back to face the two other people in the office of the lab.

"I think we should just let the darling go." Harley commented. "We already have like, twenty Shaymin, and it'd be incredibly hard to find a grass type in a forest."

Dennis shook his head, in disbelief.

"Plus, there's that spooky looking storm approaching." Harley continued, trying to justify it.

Claudia glared at him.

"May I remind you that when Deoxys attacked our aerial base, we lost most of our legendary Pokemon army. We only have the ones left who were too big to fit on board. If you honestly can think of another way to gather an army then I'd like to hear it."

"We still have Arceus." Harley argued. "Can't you just order it back here, using the power you gain from the fusion."

Claudia shook her head.

"We only managed to capture them in the first place because Arceus was sending out a distress signal to try and get them to come and help it." She said. "It isn't going to do the same thing again. Even though it is near death, it still retains the misguided purpose and belief that it is still in control."

She continued to glare at Harley.

"And since even Arceus can't shape the will of living things, neither can I, you moron!!"

"So, we need to start collecting and capturing as many legendary Pokemon as possible."

"I agree completely." Dennis said. "I'd personally rather have ten legendary Pokemon over five thousand human soldiers."

"I take it back." Harley said. "I'll go get that Shaymin if you wish."

Claudia shook her head.

"I have another task for you." She said. "I need you to go and take control of my teams scouring the desert in the far south east of Verger. You are looking for something there. Once you have it, take it to the Arrowroot Hotsprings near Lassana City, and wait for my orders."

"At once." Harley replied, making to leave.

"Oh, and Harley."

He looked back.

"Screw this up, and..."

She left the sentence unfinished.

Harley gulped and left.

Claudia turned to Dennis.

"You did good recruiting in Red Moon City. Now, get that Shaymin back, dead or alive."

Dennis saluted.

"Of course." He said. "It will be no problem."

Claudia smiled, coldly.

"You have done exceptionally well with whatever task you have been given." She said. "Bring that Shaymin back, and you'll be promoted to the Elites."

Dennis saluted again.

"I will get it." He said, leaving. "That Shaymin will either be in the ground or in a cage by the end of the day."

* * *

"Sir!!" One of the grunts said, through the radio. "We have located it, and are currently sending the Houndoom after it."

Dennis jumped on his motorcycle.

"Then, I guess it's time to go and bring the little bastard home." He said.

Shaymin ducked as a powerful wave of fire passed over its head and hit a tree. The tree instantly burst into flames, blocking the route to the river.

_No!!! No, I have to detour, but then.. That'd allow them to gain ground._

_Unless..._

Shaymin spun, and launched an Energy Ball at it's pursuers, hoping to get lucky.

It didn't wait around to see if it hit, but it heard something collapse to the ground.

Shaymin heard the throb of engines, and tried to run even faster.

* * *

Dennis saw the grunt get knocked out by the Energy Ball.

"Useless wanker." He muttered, as he accelerated past.

He threw a Pokeball, and called his Houndoom out.

"Get it with Crunch!!!!" Dennis roared.

Houndoom charged ahead, baying for Shaymin's blood.

Shaymin stopped in its tracks, before it crashed into Houndoom, who had easily overtaken it.

_Don't ever make me do this again!!!_

Shaymin leaped into the air, and used Sweet Kiss on Houndoom.

The Darkness Pokemon started to thrash around as it became confused.

_Dodge now!!!!_

Shaymin leaped into the air, and narrowly avoided the net that crashed down where it had been stood less than a second ago.

"Damn you!!!" Dennis spat, as Shaymin started to fly.

"Bye bye." Shaymin laughed.

_The winds will make this difficult, but it's probably safer than travelling by ground._

Shaymin looked down and saw more Houndoom chasing after it, but it could tell that they knew they weren't going to catch it.

_And I sail through the air, down towards the Aare River. And freedom. Yay for me!!!_

_

* * *

_

"You aren't going to escape." Dennis shouted.

He looked at his faithful Houndoom.

"Use Overheat and shoot it down."

The Houndoom looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't care how far away it is, and how windy." Dennis said. "Just do it."

Houndoom opened its mouth, and launched the powerful fire type attack into the howling winds.

"Keep it up!!" Dennis ordered. "Drag that flame through the air."

Houndoom started to spray the attack around.

And got lucky.

* * *

Shaymin screamed in pain, as the flames hit it on the left side of it's body, before passing through and causing even more damage.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_

It was screaming both mentally and physically as it's flesh was scorched by the attack.

_OH NO!!! Come on, try and stay on target. Stay on target!! STAY ON TARGET!!!!!_

Shaymin couldn't do it, despite it's best efforts. The pain from the wound was too great to compensate for in the powerful winds.

_I should probably land._

Shaymin tried to head for the cliff, but a powerful blast of wind swept it off course.

Dennis smirked as it crashed into the side of a tall cliff, before bouncing to the ground.

"Gotcha." He said.

* * *

_My eye!!! I can't see for the blood._

It had hit a sharp rock upon landing, and was now having trouble seeing from it's left eye.

_I can hear the river, I just need to get there, and I'll be safe._

Shaymin tried to pull it's battered body across the ground, hoping that it made it there, before the pursuers found it.

From it's one good eye, it could see the edge of the cliff.

"End of the line!!" Dennis shouted. "You aren't going anywhere."

Shaymin looked around, at the human who had been sent to recapture it. He was surrounded by Houndoom.

"I'd rather die than go back with you." Shaymin gasped.

Dennis smirked, sadistically.

"That can be arranged." He said. "You have nowhere to go. You have a pack of Houndoom in front of you, and the river behind you."

Shaymin glared at him, defiantly.

"I still would rather die." It said.

"Then it's your choice." Dennis snarled. "Houndoom, prepare to use Flamethrower in three, two.."

One of the Houndoom went early and launched a Smokescreen attack.

"No!!!" Dennis shouted, angrily, as Shaymin sucked in the smoke.

Shaymin coughed.

"Seed Flare!!!!" It shouted, expelling a powerful burst of energy.

Dennis dug in, and managed to stand his ground.

Shaymin didn't stick around, waiting to see what was going to happen to the horrible human and his loathsome Pokemon.

"Come on!!" It urged itself, trying to drag itself over the line.

Dennis saw what it was trying to do.

"No!!!" He shouted, charging for it.

Shaymin tried to summon all it's energy, and forced itself off the ledge.

"Son of a bitch!!!" Dennis yelled, as it started to free fall into the water below.

* * *

It hit the water, and the undertow sucked it deep under the surface.

_My lungs!!!!_

It's lungs were burning in pain, combined with the wounds it had suffered, making it incredibly uncomfortable.

The darkness started to rush in, as it went limp.

The last thing Shaymin remembered was the eternal view of the sun setting on the surface of the water.

* * *

"Where is Shaymin?" Claudia asked, as Dennis strode back in.

Dennis quickly explained what had happened.

"And has the Houndoom being put down?" Claudia asked, coldly, when he had finished.

"Unfortunately." Dennis replied. "There is no way of telling which one did it."

Claudia scowled.

"Then put them all down." She said, simply.

Dennis saluted.

"At once." He replied. "And I'm sorry for my failure."

Claudia's expression went blank.

"I don't call it failure." She said. "I am slightly worried that there is no conclusive evidence that it is dead. But on the same note, the logical assumption would be that you did the job."

Dennis stiffened. Was this some kind of trick designed to make him lower his guard?

"As promised." Claudia continued. "I am happy to promote you to the Coppinger Elite Force."

Dennis bowed slightly.

"It is an honour." He said.

"I need people like you." Claudia replied. "I have seen what is going to happen to this world."

Dennis was confused, but decided not to question it.

"Anyway, back to pressing business." Claudia continued. "Have you heard from Briggs?"

"Yes." Dennis replied. "He confirmed that the BioElement had been distributed, and two of the targets had been infected."

Claudia scowled.

"Unfortunately." She said. "Both of them survived."

"What?" Dennis asked.

"Our mole in the G-men informed me that both of them survived, and as a result are still walking around."

"So, the BioElement was a failure?" Dennis asked.

"I personally think that failure is too strong a term." Claudia mused. "It still is out there. We still have the means of using it as a potential weapon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Back on the Aare River, it had started to rain. Heavily.

"This is terrible!!" May exclaimed, as the three of them piled into a cave. "Where did the rain come from?"

"The sky." Nightmare said, sarcastically. "Mainly clouds."

May gave Nightmare a dirty look.

"I think we need a fire." Jim said. "So, fire Pokemon would be good."

May took a Pokeball out.

"Blaziken." She said.

"I can use Gabite too." Ash remarked.

"And I can get some firewood." Nightmare said.

Everyone looked at him, surprised that he was offering to help out.

"What?" Nightmare remarked. "I'm cold too."

After Nightmare came back with several wet branches, Blaziken and Gabite tried to set fire to it.

"And I found this out there." Nightmare said, holding up a dead Beedrill. "You humans eat this right?"

"No." Everyone replied, instantly.

Nightmare instantly flung it out of the cave.

"Meh, something will."

Blaziken coughed up a fireball and set the wood on fire.

"That's awesome." May commented. "Now, we're slightly less colder."

* * *

A few hours later, they'd had some lukewarm food, hastily heated over the small fire.

"At least we aren't wet." Jim said.

"It's still cold." May shivered.

Ash and Jim looked at each other. They were slowly getting tired of her complaining.

"Look May." Ash said. "We're all cold okay."

"Yeah, but you aren't wearing cycling shorts." May retorted.

Jim rolled his eyes.

"I know it's cold." He said. "But there's only so much we can do now."

May glared at him.

"Can you see the goosebumps?" She asked. "Irritating."

"I mean, we can either stay in the cave, be dry and put up with the cold." He continued. "I mean, we could huddle up with our Pokemon and get in the sleeping bag. The other option is to run out into the rain in the middle of the night, and hope we can reach Shiloh Town without getting lost or dying."

Nightmare piped up.

"That isn't the only option." He said. "We could dance around naked."

The three trainers looked at each other.

"So, option one." May said.

* * *

She could feel the heat of Blaziken on her body, and also felt Pikachu on the other side.

So why was she uncomfortable?

May opened her eyes.

And screamed in fright as she saw a pair of yellow glowing eyes staring at her.

Jim and Ash burst awake instantly.

"What is it?" Ash groaned.

Jim reached a flashlight from his bag and saw that the eyes came from his Luxio.

"It's just Luxio." Jim explained.

Luxio rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

"It must have woken up." Jim remarked.

"Luxio's creepy." May commented. "Should be in it's Pokeball at night."

Luxio heard her and started to howl in sadness.

"Oh well done." Jim said, as he reached over to his Pokemon. "You hurt it's feelings."

May sighed.

"Sorry." She muttered. "I guess I'm not a middle of the night person."

Ash groaned in agreement, before starting to snore again.

"Hey, where the hell's Nightmare?" Jim asked.

He shone the light around, and saw the Gengar leaning against the entrance to the cave.

"What are you doing?" Jim wondered, vaguely noticing that May had gone back to sleep.

Nightmare looked around.

"Hey, not that you'd know this." He said. "But an Ursaring tried to come in here a while ago. I had to stop it, and I'm making sure that it doesn't come back. Otherwise you three might end up dead."

Nightmare grinned.

"And then who'd clean my Master Ball?"

"Nice to know you still do things out of the goodness of your heart." Jim said, sarcastically, as he stroked the fur on the back of Luxio's neck.

Luxio had almost drifted off back to sleep, when Ash started snoring.

Nightmare had a look of disdain.

"He's like a frickin lawnmower." He commented. "Makes me want to hit him with a baseball bat."

"Actually, I think Ash has a baseball bat antidote." Jim said, dryly. "Just to stop you from doing that."

Jim sat up in his sleeping bag, watching the river.

"Do you sleep?" He asked.

Nightmare laughed.

"Of course." He replied. "All Pokemon need sleep."

Nightmare grinned.

"I just sleep at different times to humans, because one of my favourite foods are human dreams. And you don't get them when you meatbags are awake."

Jim looked at Nightmare.

"Have you ever...?"

"Yeah." Nightmare said.

"And how do they.. Taste?"

Nightmare thought about it.

"Ever eaten a turkey sandwich?"

Jim nodded.

"Yeah, nothing like that."

Jim sighed, as he looked at his Pokemon to check that they were okay.

Bayleef was sleeping on the ground, as were Buizel and Trapinch. Swellow was perched on the head of May's Skarmory. Luxio was curled up in his lap.

"So, they taste like what?"

* * *

The unconscious Shaymin continued to drift down the Aare River, completely oblivious to how much danger it was in.

A passing Swampert swam by, and decided to try and help. As she picked the wounded Shaymin up in her mouth, and made for the shore, she heard the cry of the two recently hatched Mudkip.

_Sorry friend, Shaymin, please forgive me._

She dropped Shaymin, still in it's Sky Forme, and went to check on the Mudkip.

Shaymin hit a log, and became lodged on top of it.

The Swampert looked around, and decided that she could still help it. She launched a small beam of ice at Shaymin and made sure that it was partly frozen to the log.

_Good luck._

She then turned, and saw the Shaymin for what would probably be the last time.

It drifted downstream, as she wondered where it had come from.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**I defy anyone to say that they didn't feel at least a bit sorry for Shaymin.**

**Took a bit of punishment, didn't it.**

**Cheers to SkyFighter for the idea.**

**Then again, any feeling of sadness is quickly dispelled when Nightmare shows up and tries to get the three trainers to eat a dead Beedrill.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's great that you do.**

**Just out of interest, are you enjoying this more than Rise To The Top so far? Incidentally, I'm still getting about 90 hits a day on that.**

**Oh, and apparently there's a mole in the G-men for the Coppingers. Just out of interest, if anyone wants to have a wild guess on who it might be, send them in on a review, but I guarantee that you won't guess who it is. But it is someone who has been seen in the organisation.**

**Quiz question. What item does Shaymin need to change from Land Forme into Sky Forme, and where is it found in Diamond and Pearl?**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	20. Shaymin Emergency

Chapter Twenty. Shaymin Emergency.

* * *

_Summary. A Shaymin escaped from a Coppinger laboratory, only to be badly hurt by it's pursuers. Meanwhile, Ash Jim and May tried to hide from a storm in a cave._

_

* * *

_

As the sunlight burst through the trees in the distance, Jim got up and headed outside.

He yawned, as he tried to see what sort of condition the landscape was in.

"Now let's see." He said, as he looked at the guidebook and sat down on one of the drier rocks.

"Let's see." He continued. "Judging by the condition of the path, it will probably take about another day to get to Shiloh Town."

Nightmare walked out of the cave.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

Jim sighed, as he looked through his backpack.

"Checking how much food we have." He replied. "I think about another two days worth."

Nightmare looked around.

"Well, I just hope Ash keeps dreaming." He said. "Because those are some mighty fine dreams tastewise."

"Hey, Nightmare." Jim asked. "Are you like a Hypno, can you get sick from eating bad dreams?"

Nightmare snorted.

"You really think I notice if I eat a bad dream. I am the stuff that nightmares are made of."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"So you keep mentioning."

* * *

Inside the cave, Jim's Luxio woke up to find its trainer missing. After standing up, stretching and shaking itself, it decided to go and find where Jim had gone.

It put its nose to the ground, and started to search out the scent. Luxio's ears pricked up as it heard the voice of it's trainer outside.

The Spark Pokemon padded outside, and saw Jim sat on a rock talking to Nightmare.

Its trainer looked over and smiled.

"Hey, Luxio." He said. "You sleep well?"

Luxio purred, as Jim scratched behind its ears.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked, sensing that there was something up with his Pokemon.

Luxio started to bark.

"Luxio says that he's thirsty." Nightmare translated, bored.

"Oh." Jim said. "Well, if you want to go get a drink while I check on the others, then.."

Luxio nodded, and licked his hand before sprinting off.

"You want me to watch it?" Nightmare asked.

"Hell no." Jim replied. "I'd probably come back and find Luxio sold on the black market."

Nightmare laughed.

"You know me too well."

* * *

Jim walked back into the cave to find Ash had just woken up.

"Morning." He said.

Ash nodded in agreement.

"Morning." He replied. "Sleep well?"

Jim shook his head.

"Nah, you kept me awake with the snoring."

"Sorry." Ash replied, as Pikachu woke up and jumped on his shoulder. "Can't help it."

Most of the other Pokemon were waking up at this point.

Ash's Totodile and Snover were walking outside to try and get some water.

"So, you want to get started on breakfast?" Jim asked.

Ash nodded.

"Sure." He said, looking at the fire which had been reduced to smouldering embers. "I'll just get Gabite to.. Oh."

Gabite was still asleep at the far end of the cave.

"Gabite live in caves naturally, don't they?" Ash remarked.

"I think so." Jim replied. "Hence the moniker the Cave Pokemon."

May and her Blaziken were still sleeping.

"So no fire yet." Jim said.

Ash walked to the edge of the cave.

"Hey Nightmare." He yelled. "Have you learnt any fire attacks that you haven't told us about."

"Are you out of your mind?" Nightmare yelled back.

"Pity one of your parents wasn't a Dusclops or something." Jim commented. "Then you might know Will O Wisp."

"Yeah, but I don't." Nightmare said, condescendingly.

* * *

After about half an hour, May and Blaziken had woken up, Blaziken had lit a fire and the three of them had eaten breakfast.

"So, how are we going to get to Shiloh Town?" May asked. "I mean if the paths are as bad as you claim."

"Well, they are pretty treacherous." Jim explained, as Nightmare stood leaning against the wall, drinking a Black Persian Beer. "Maybe it'd be easier if we had some super light Pokemon that can float or something."

Nightmare started whistling.

"Maybe like a ghost Pokemon or something?" May asked.

Nightmare continued to whistle, trying to look innocent.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?"

As Ash tried to ask Nightmare to do the job, without getting instant refusal, Jim looked around and saw that Luxio hadn't come back yet.

He stood up.

"I'm going to just check on Luxio." He said.

Nightmare looked around, shiftily.

Jim narrowed his eyes at the Gengar, when he heard the sound of Luxio barking.

"That's annoying." May muttered. "Does your Luxio have to bark?"

Ash grinned.

"Did Luxio offend you by waking up this morning?" He said, sarcastically.

"I'm still slightly freaked out by last night." May replied. "And I once had a bad experience with a Luxio."

"Really?" Jim asked. "Is that why you're being such a bitch towards my Pokemon?"

"Hold on!!" Ash said. "That's slightly uncalled for!!"

Jim realised he'd slightly overstepped it.

"Sorry." He said, quickly.

May shrugged it off.

"Eh, I've been called worse. Mainly by Harley."

"What happened with your Luxio experience?" Ash asked.

May gulped.

_"Here we are!!" May exclaimed. "Flaorama Town."_

_She looked around at the new place she had arrived in._

_"This looks an interesting place." She remarked._

_May quickly found the Pokemon Centre, and got her six Pokemon healed. Blaziken, Blastoise, Venusaur, Glaceon, Delcatty and Skarmory._

_"Thanks for coming." Nurse Joy said, as she gave May her Pokemon back._

_"Thanks for helping my Pokemon." May replied. "Can you point me in the direction of the contest hall?"_

_"Of course." Joy said. "You just have to take a left as you leave here, go down Roserade Lane and you are there."_

_"Thanks again." May answered. "Maybe I'll be back later."_

_"We hope to see you again." Joy waved._

_May followed the instructions, and walked outside the Pokemon Centre._

_"Watch out!!!" Someone yelled, as she tripped over something._

_May fell to the ground under the impact of the hit, smashing the side of her face into the pavement._

_"Ow!!" She muttered, before feeling the warm trickle of blood running down her face._

_"Holy cow." Someone said, running over. "I'm so sor.. May?"_

_She looked up, wincing in pain to see Drew looking down at her._

_"Oh, it's you." May said. "What happened?"_

_Drew smiled, slightly nervously._

_"My Luxio ran away from me, and you kinda tripped over it as it ran past. Crazy stuff, huh."_

_May looked at the Luxio, who had come back._

_"That really hurt." She muttered._

_"Yeah, the side of your face is kinda a mess." Drew commented. "Looks like someone went nuts with a knife."_

_"WHAT!!" May exclaimed, trying to find a mirror._

_"Relax, I'm kidding." Drew said, holding his hands up. "Anyway, thanks for stopping my Luxio from getting too far away."_

_May looked at the Luxio stood next to him._

_"That's kinda cute." She muttered, holding out her hand._

_Luxio charged forward and bit down on it._

_May yelped in pain, before Drew recalled it._

_"Actually, I probably shoulda mentioned that it's slightly weird about strangers."_

_May scowled at him._

_"Now, you tell me." She said, angrily._

"So, there." May explained.

Nightmare looked at her.

"I think I might be losing the will to live." He said, dryly. "Seriously, I am going to jump off the nearest bridge."

Ash glared at Nightmare.

"That kinda loses most of the impact when we know that you'll survive it." He said.

Jim looked worried.

"Luxio never barks like that unless something is wrong." He remarked. "We should go see what's wrong."

As Jim jumped up to run out, Ash and May made to follow him.

May's Skarmory craned its neck and tugged at her shorts.

"What?" May asked.

Skarmory screeched in reply.

May looked at Nightmare.

"Little translation needed." She said.

Nightmare sighed.

"I'm going to start charging the pair of you for this." He muttered. "Skarmory just asked if she can go for a fly before you set off. She'll catch up with you when she's satisfied."

May nodded.

"Sure, I guess." She replied.

Skarmory jabbed her with her beak in appreciation, and promptly took to the sky.

May promptly followed Ash and Jim.

"Stupid Luxio probably fell in the water and can't get out." She muttered.

* * *

"What's wrong, Luxio?" Jim asked, as he looked at his Pokemon.

Luxio continued to bark, before running off.

"Hey, Luxio!!" Jim shouted, chasing after it.

Ash caught up to the point where Jim had stopped.

"Oh come on!!!" He shouted.

Snover and Totodile walked over confused.

He grinned at them.

"Never mind." He replied. "I wasn't talking to you guys."

Ash fished their Pokeballs out from his belt.

"Snover, Totodile, return!!" He said, recalling them.

May caught up.

"What's going on?" She asked, before they heard a shout from Jim.

"Guys, get over here!!!"

* * *

"Pika?!" Pikachu asked, as it bounded over.

Ash did a double take at what was laid unconscious on the small sandy banking on the curve of the River Aare.

"That can't be." He muttered. "I thought they only lived in Sinnoh."

"What is it?" May asked, taking her Pokedex out. "I've never seen anything like it before."

**"Shaymin. The Gratitude Pokemon. It lives in flower patches and avoids detection by curling up to look like a flowering plant. It can dissolve toxins in the air to instantly transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers. The flowers all over its body burst inti bloom if it is lovingly hugged and senses gratitude. It can change form by exposure to the Gracidea Flower."**

"I've never seen a Shaymin before." Jim remarked.

"I have." Ash said.

"It doesn't look in great condition." May commented.

Jim bent down next to it, and started to check it's injuries.

"I'm going to need my bag." He said. "It has medical supplies."

* * *

"Here you go." May said, as she gave Jim the paste made from Rawst Berries.

"Thanks." Jim replied. "This looks good stuff, Shaymin."

Ash started to spread the thick paste over the nasty looking burn on Shaymin's side, while Jim tried best to bandage the wound on Shaymin's head without causing more pain.

"There's one thing I don't get." May remarked. "Why does the Shaymin here look different to the one in my Pokedex."

Ash finished rubbing the paste on.

"Shaymin can change Formes." He said. "This'd be the Sky Forme, while the one in your Pokedex is the regular Forme."

Jim finished with the makeshift bandage.

"This Shaymin is in a poor condition." He remarked. "It needs professional help."

"And we're about a day from the nearest Pokemon Centre." Ash lamented.

"A day's walk." He replied. "About an hour by air."

May suddenly looked downbeat.

"This would have been the perfect job for Skarmory." She muttered. "Pity, I have no idea where it is."

Jim shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "We still have Swellow."

Jim threw the Pokeball, and his Swellow burst from the ball.

"Swel-low!!!"

Ash looked at Swellow's small size.

"Is Swellow going to be able to carry Shaymin?" He asked. "I mean, it is smaller than most Swellow."

"Yeah, but it's also faster." Jim said. "Unless you really want to send Nightmare with Shaymin."

"Yeah, Nightmare can fly." May remarked.

Ash looked at them both.

"I think Jim's Swellow probably is slightly more trustworthy than Nightmare." He said. "I mean, Nightmare's great and all..."

"And you saved yourself from a Poison Jab there." Nightmare commented, his fist glowing with purple energy. "By calling me great."

Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"But now I have this built up energy in my hand." Nightmare mused. "Oh well."

Ash yelped as he collapsed in pain.

Jim ignored his stricken friend for a moment.

"Swellow, can you help Shaymin get to the Pokemon Centre?" He asked.

Swellow looked at Shaymin, before nodding.

"Hold on." May said, whipping out a pen and some paper. She scribbled a few notes, before handing them to Jim.

"Not bad." He muttered. "I didn't think of that."

He looked around.

"Does anyone have any rope?" He asked. "I left mine in the room on Starburst Island, thinking I wasn't going to need it."

Ash slowly got up and shook his head. So did May.

"So, there's no way to..." Jim realised.

Nightmare laughed, as he reached into his stomach and pulled out a rope.

"Where did you get that?" Ash and Jim asked, simultaneously.

Nightmare laughed again.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets. But I'm not a magician, so I'm happy to tell you I stole it."

"That's awesome." Ash said. "Give it to Jim."

Nightmare grinned.

"What's it worth?" He asked.

* * *

"Good luck, Swellow." Jim yelled, as his Pokemon started to fly into the distance, Shaymin safely secured.

Nightmare was making Ash sign a bit of paper.

"So, this is proof that you will do the Macarena when we get to Shiloh Town." Nightmare said, tucking it away. "Go back on it, and I'll Poison Jab you."

Ash rubbed his side.

"That's okay." He said. "I think I might be getting used to....EIIYYYEEEEEEE!!!!"

Ash crashed to the ground, as Nightmare used the attack on him.

Nightmare picked him up, and grinned at him.

"That's okay, I can kick it up a notch." He said. "That's the equivalent of the power I would use on a Tangela or something."

Jim continued to look at Swellow, hastily departing into the distance.

"God speed Swellow." He muttered. "Good luck."

* * *

Few in Shiloh Town would have given any thought to the Swellow winging it's way above them, like a blue and white bullet. They might have been more interested in seeing the comatose Shaymin on it's back, but none of them did.

Swellow tried to sprint the last few miles towards the red roofed building in the distance, because it had been flying flatout for the last hour. And was getting exhausted.

_Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!!!!_

Swellow saw the automatic doors closing, and realised that it wouldn't be able to stop in time. And if it did stop, then the chances of it being able to start up again were slim.

Only one thing to do.

Swellow's muscles were on fire, as it tried to force itself to go faster.

The Swallow Pokemon shrieked with the effort as it managed to launch itself through the doors before they shut.

The Nurse gave it a quizzical look, before it landed on the ground and collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

"Come on!!" Jim shouted. "We have to get there as quickly as possible."

"We've been running for the last four hours." Ash whined. "We need a break."

"And it's not like Shaymin's going to go anywhere." May added. "I'm sure Swellow made it to the Pokemon Centre just fine."

Nightmare appeared from Ash's shadow, carrying a whip.

"Run!!" He shouted.

"Oh no!!" Ash yelled, as Nightmare started to crack the whip, chasing after him.

"I see the tiredness was soon forgotten." May commented.

* * *

"This Shaymin needs instant help!!" Joy ordered, as the Chansey prepped the surgery.

She looked around, seeing the queue of trainers.

"But so do these people." She remarked.

Nurse Joy picked up a microphone.

"I'm sorry, but there is a slight problem." She said. "A Pokemon needs urgent treatment, and so I'm afraid there might be a slight delay in available treatment."

There was general murmurs of discontent from the queue.

Joy apologised again, before a middle aged man made his way to the front of the queue, to the disgust of several patrons.

"Excuse me." He said, softly. "But maybe I can help."

Joy blinked, aware that Shaymin needed her.

"I worked at a Pokemon Centre in Almia." He continued, showing her a form of identification. "I have all the qualifications, and would be glad to help out if you need it."

Joy nodded, and extended a hand to the tall middle aged Indian man.

"Thanks." She said. "Mr...?"

"Call me Arjun." He smiled, coming round the counter. "Now, just go to help that Pokemon."

Jim's Swellow perched on the top of the Pokeball machine, recovering from its exertions.

"What's up, fella?" Arjun asked. "You hungry?"

He took a Poffin from his pocket and gave it to the Swallow Pokemon. Swellow looked at it, before swallowing it.

"You like it?" Arjun asked. "Those are specially made for flying types. My Staraptor loves them."

Swellow smiled happily, before jumping into the air, and taking off.

The Swallow Pokemon flew through the doors, and headed off into the distance.

Arjun smiled, before turning to the queue.

"Right, who's first?" He asked.

* * *

"Swellow!!" Jim shouted, seeing a familiar looking speck in the distance.

"It's minus Shaymin." Ash commented, as it came into view.

"Maybe it made it." May said.

"We have to hurry on." Jim said, as Swellow landed in front of them.

He paused to pet the Pokemon on the head.

"Did you get Shaymin to the Pokemon Centre?" Ash asked.

Swellow nodded.

"You did good, Swellow." Jim congratulated his Pokemon.

Swellow flopped to the ground in exhaustion, barely able to move.

"You deserve the rest in your Pokeball." Jim said, recalling it.

* * *

A few hours later, they arrived in Shiloh Town, just after midnight. Despite being exhausted from the trip, and covered in mud from the leftover heavy rain from the previous night, the trio instantly made their way to the Pokemon Centre.

"I hope Shaymin's okay." Jim yawned, as he waited from the door to open.

They eventually swung open after what seemed like an eternity.

The three trainers staggered inside, to see a tired looking Nurse Joy talking to a tall middle aged man with light brown skin.

Jim made his way to the counter.

"How's Shaymin?" He croaked, his throat sore from the lack of water.

Joy looked at him.

"Was it your Swellow that brought Shaymin in?" She asked.

Jim nodded.

"You might want to brace yourself." Her companion remarked.

Ash and May looked at him. They were fearing the worst.

"Shaymin is in a critical condition." Joy explained. "It's in the ICU and I'm afraid that you can't go in to see it, due to the possible risk of contamination."

The tall man lead them over to a window, where they could see Shaymin sleeping on a bed, hooked up to various machines.

"We'll know what'll happen in the morning." He continued.

He held out a hand.

"I'm Arjun." He said. "I offered to help out while Joy treated Shaymin."

"So, you're a doctor?" Ash asked.

Arjun smiled.

"Used to be." He replied. "Actually, I am. But I decided to come out of trainer retirement for the Verger League."

"No way." Jim said.

"We're competing too." Ash continued, as he looked at Shaymin.

There was something bothering him.

"Arjun." He said. "Do you know why that Shaymin is in Sky Forme, because it was in it when we found it this morning, and is still there nearly a day later. I thought Sky Forme only activated during the day."

Joy laughed.

"Smart boy for knowing that."

Jim snickered at the comment. May promptly punched him on the arm in response.

"What happens." Joy said. "Is that when Shaymin, or indeed any Forme switching Pokemon takes heavy damage leading to extreme injuries, more severe than anything that can be dealt in battle, it goes into a form of stress induced shock where it can't revert Formes. It will stay that way until, or if, it recovers enough."

Arjun nodded in agreement.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." He said. "Now, do you kids want to go get cleaned up while I take a look at your Pokemon?"

* * *

Ash peeled his mud caked shirt off and headed into the showers at the Pokemon Centre. As he turned the water on, he saw Jim sat in the corner looking worried.

"What's up?" He asked.

Jim shook his head.

"I can't believe that something did that to Shaymin." He answered. "What kind of sadist can do that?"

"Do you really think that a person did that?" Ash asked.

Jim shook his head.

"A person could have ordered a Pokemon to do it." He argued. "And that's the worse thing possible. People who use their Pokemon to hurt other Pokemon shouldn't be allowed to do so."

Ash nodded, before laughing.

"You ever heard of Team Rocket?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jim replied. "They disbanded, when their leader was arrested last month."

Ash perked up.

"That explains why those three weirdos haven't followed me to Verger." He muttered, as the light pinged on the ceiling.

Jim laughed.

"We should get out." He said, standing up. "In about three seconds, they're going to..."

The hot water bursting from the showers suddenly turned ice cold.

Ash yelped in shock, collapsing to the ground.

"Do that." Jim finished, trying not to let the freezing cold water affect him.

* * *

Ash and Jim met up with May in the small seating area in the Pokemon Centre. She had got some hot drinks from the nearby machine, and was talking to Arjun. Nurse Joy was back behind the counter.

"Hey." May said, as the two trainers slumped into their seats. "Good shower?"

Ash and Jim nodded in reply.

"So how many badges do you have?" Arjun smiled.

"Three." Ash and Jim said, simultaneously.

"I have four." Arjun told them. "I was passing through to get the badge from Eon City."

There was a derisive snort from the background.

Everyone turned to see a girl, with long red hair walk in and past them. She had a scowl on her face, and was wearing a dark blue jacket, and a pair of jeans.

"Good luck with that." She said. "The Eon City gym was a total bust. They don't give you a badge for winning there. Just some stupid egg."

Arjun blinked.

"Can we help you?" He asked.

She glared at him.

"My Pokemon need some treatment." She demanded. "Right now."

Nurse Joy headed behind the counter.

"Of course, we'll treat your Poke.."

"'Bout time." The girl muttered.

Jim nudged Ash.

"Check out the female version of Paul." He muttered.

She heard him, and stormed over.

"What did you say?" She demanded.

"Easy." Arjun ordered. "Calm down."

She glared at the trainer, before stomping back over to the counter.

"I'm in kind of a hurry." She said, angrily.

"I'm sorry." Joy replied. "But, there is a certain amount of time needed to heal a Pokemon properly."

The girl scowled at the nurse. "Then don't do it properly."

Joy was slightly taken aback.

"Excuse me."

The girl glared at her.

"Are you deaf?" She demanded. "I have a schedule to keep, and I can't be wasting time with Pokemon who need rest and relaxation."

Arjun's face went black, as he jumped to his feet and strode over.

"You can't be serious!!!" He shouted. "Have you taken leave of your senses? A tired Pokemon needs to rest, otherwise it might suffer serious damage."

The girl scowled.

"If that happens, then I'll release it. No problem."

Arjun was getting angrier by the second.

"Then I pity you."

She brushed him off, turning away.

"I don't need your pity." She scowled. "Pity is for the weak."

The girl stormed away from the counter.

"I'll go somewhere else." She yelled. "The people here are pathetic."

She stormed past Ash, May and Jim without looking back.

"You get some really unsavoury characters here." Arjun remarked, sitting back down. "Short sighted trainers who are concerned with short term aims."

Ash and Jim smiled.

"We both knew a trainer like that." Jim said.

_"Okay." Ash said, kneeling down next to Pikachu. "Pikachu, it's you and me."_

_Pikachu jumped into the arena._

_"Okay." Paul shouted. "Standby, Elekid."_

_Paul's Elekid burst from the ball._

_Dawn checked out Elekid on her Pokedex._

_"Is Pikachu the one who does Volt Tackle?" Paul asked._

_"Yeah, so?" Ash replied._

_Paul smirked._

_"So, nothing." He said._

_"Okay, Pikachu." Ash yelled. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!"_

_Pikachu jumped into the air and blasted Elekid with electricity._

"Interesting." Arjun said. "What happened?"

Ash grinned.

"He fell in love, changed his ways after his Electivire got badly hurt trying to protect him, and he's now a Frontier Brain."

Arjun smiled.

"I guess there is hope for everyone." He said.

Jim looked at the perspex window leading to Shaymin.

"Let's hope so." He muttered.

* * *

**Author's Notes. Seems as good a place as any to leave it.**

**There was huge difficulty with the plot through the middle of the chapter, but a compromise was reached, between ideas. You know who you are and what I'm talking about, and I hope you enjoy the outcome.**

**So, will Shaymin be okay? Who knows. And who is the mysterious girl in the Pokemon Centre? That might be more obvious. At least in theory.**

**Also, do you want to see Jessie, James and Meowth in here?**

**Still no correct guesses on who the G-men mole is. But at least most of you are sharp enough to realise that the second part of the quiz question was a trick question. There is no Sky Forme Shaymin in Diamond and Pearl.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's great that you do so.**

**Quiz Questions. Ash gives a quick summary of why Paul became a good guy, but who was the Pokemon who hurt Electivire?**

**And if that is too easy, here is the second one. There is a brief flashback to the episode where Ash first battled Paul. What was the name of the episode?**

**And one more for luck. Jim says that it's a pity Nightmare doesn't know Will O Wisp, but how many Pokemon are capable of learning the move naturally?**

**And Ash will probably be keeping Totodile, because most water Pokemon are completely innapropriate, e.g Goldeen etc, one of his companions has had one, e.g Staryu, Mudkip, Poliwhirl, or he's caught them himself. Plus, I like Totodile.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!**


	21. Arrival Of A Rival

Chapter Twenty One. Arrival Of A Rival.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, Jim and May managed to find the heavily wounded Shaymin, and tried to help it. Unfortunately, they had to get it to the Pokemon Centre, leaving Jim's Swellow with an almost impossible task of getting Shaymin there._

_

* * *

_

Morning came, and the three trainers gazed through the perspex window.

"Come on." Jim whispered. "You have to pull through."

The three of them watched as Nurse Joy walked in, and started to check on the Gratitude Pokemon.

Shaymin still wasn't moving, even as Joy ran the cold metal disk over its body.

The Nurse shook her head, before putting her equipment away. She walked outside, and over to the trio.

"How's Shaymin?" Ash asked.

Joy smiled.

"It's much better." She replied. "Another few hours and it should be stable enough to be moved to another room, where you can see it."

"That's great." May said.

The three trainers started to high five each other, until there was the pattering of feet.

Ash spun around.

"Pikachu!!" He exclaimed, as the small yellow Pokemon jumped on his shoulder.

Arjun walked around the corner, carrying a large tray full of Pokeballs.

"Your Pokemon are here." He said, handing it over.

"Thanks Arjun." Ash said, as he started to look through the balls. He recognised Totodile and Nightmare's easily enough, due to the unique style.

"No problem." Arjun replied, as May and Jim retrieved their Pokemon. "I was just glad to help. Actually, I had a look at those Pokemon while healing them. Some really interesting Pokemon there. Especially the Gengar."

Ash gulped.

"What did he say?"

Arjun looked confused.

"Nothing. But I see to be missing my wallet."

* * *

Ash was jerked awake a few hours later.

"Just as I'd got to sleep as well." He groaned.

"Ash." May said. "Shaymin's about to be moved to another room."

"Terrific." Ash replied, rubbing his eyes. "Let's go."

As the two of them made their way through the corridors, they saw a Chansey pulling a bed into a room.

Jim was watching intently.

"Shaymin is going to make a full recovery." Joy said, as they finished putting the small green Pokemon in the room.

Ash and May both cheered, despite Jim's clear misgivings.

"What's wrong?" May asked. "It's great that Shaymin is going to be fine."

Jim sighed.

"I'm just worried that as soon as they discharge Shaymin, the people who did this will have another crack at it." He said.

"Jim." Ash said. "We found Shaymin on the beach of a river. Who knows how far it travelled downstream, before landing there."  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that whoever did that to Shaymin is far far away." May continued.

"Hold on a second." Joy said, hearing the bell. "You can go in if you want, I just need to see whoever's at the door."

Joy left, and the three trainers walked into the room.

"It's so small." May commented.

"Shaymin are small Pokemon." Ash said. "I met one once. It was the most narcissistic thing I have ever met. I can't remember the name of the City, but it was somewhere in Sinnoh. There was a train station, and this crazy guy chased us on a Magnezone."

Shaymin twitched.

"I think it's waking up." Jim remarked.

The small Gratitude Pokemon slowly opened its eyes, blinking at the intensity of the light.

"Where am I?" It asked. "Am I.. Am I dead?"

May laughed.

"No, you're in Shiloh Town Pokemon Centre." She said.

"We saved your li.. Well, the nurse did." Jim replied. "We brought you he... Well, my Swellow did. But we found y... Actually, my Luxio found you."

"Smooth." Ash muttered.

Shaymin shuddered.

"I remember... I remember... Oh no!!!"

Tears started to run down Shaymin's cheeks, as it recalled the events of the hours leading up to it's awakening.

"Don't let them get me!!!" It screamed, trying to escape from the bed.

It managed to shake most of the tubes and wires off, before jumping onto the ground.

"Shaymin!!" Jim yelled, as it crawled into the corner, and started to shake.

"Don't let them get me!!!!" Shaymin repeated.

Jim crouched down next to the Gratitude Pokemon.

"They can't get you." He whispered. "You're safe here."

Shaymin continued to shake in fear.

Jim looked at Ash and May.

"Let me have a moment alone with Shaymin." He asked.

The two trainers nodded, before leaving.

Jim checked that they had gone, before looking at the trembling Shaymin.

"Is that better?"

* * *

"Shaymin must have seen something terrible." May commented.

"I can't imagine what it must be feeling." Ash remarked, as Nightmare suddenly burst from the Master Ball.

"Ah, I enjoyed that sleep." He said, stretching.

Nightmare looked around, before grinning at Ash.

"Is this a Pokemon Centre." He laughed.

Ash glanced around.

"No." He replied.

"Welcome to the Shiloh Town Pokemon Centre." They heard Nurse Joy say. "How can we be of assistance?"

Nightmare glared at Ash, before pulling his baseball bat out.

"You'd lie to one of your own Pokemon." He said, scratching his back with the bat.

Nightmare then put the bat away.

"Anyway, you owe me a Macarena."

Ash started to argue, before sighing.

"Okay." He said. "How about that dark room over there?"

Nightmare smiled, evilly.

"You don't get away that easily." He said. "I'm sure there's a public place around here somewhere."

May laughed.

"Actually, I'm warming to the idea."

Ash groaned.

"Not you as well."

* * *

"It was horrible." Shaymin said, softly. "I can still hear the howls of Houndoom."

"Houndoom." Jim remarked.

_Figures, the signal of the Coppingers. A Houndoom. That'd just be their style as well, trying to capture rare and powerful Pokemon._

"You're safe now." Jim said. "We found you on the banks of a river, but I'm sure that they don't know where you are."

Shaymin sat up and looked at Jim. It was still in its Sky Forme.

"Do you think?"

Jim nodded.

"That river practically covers the whole of Verger." He continued. "You could have travelled a hundred miles down river."

Shaymin was visibly relaxed now.

"So, I'm safe." It said.

A strange aura started to emanate from Shaymin, before it was covered in glowing light.

Jim stood back, before also relaxing as Shaymin reverted to its Land Forme.

"So, you are better." Jim remarked.

Shaymin managed a weak grin.

"Looks like."

* * *

"That was uncalled for." Ash protested, as he rubbed Berry Juice from his shirt.

"Throwing that did seem slightly harsh." May said, as Nightmare killed himself laughing.

"The look on your face when that hit you was priceless!!!!" Nightmare gasped between the great bursts of merriment.

"Shut up, Nightmare." Ash replied.

He then grinned.

"I just hope nobody remembers me." He said. "Otherwise..."

As they walked down the street, they saw the girl from the Pokemon Centre leaning against a tree. She looked to be waiting for them.

"You're that trainer from the PCC." She said.

"That's me." Ash replied. "Ash Ketchu..."

"I know who you are." She said, coldly. "And if you think that I care what you did at the PCC, you really are mistaken. That tournament cost me one of my main idols."

"Idols?" Ash asked.

She scowled at his apparent ignorance.

"Trainer named Paul Reed. You may have heard of him." She said, sarcastically. "He was a great trainer, until he joined the ranks of the bleeding heart trainers that populate this world like a virus."

"That's bleak." May commented.

The girl glared at May, with venom in her eyes.

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"What do you want?" Ash asked. "Or do you just want to launch insults?"

"I want to kick your ass in a Pokemon battle." She replied.

Ash was slightly taken aback.

"Do you accept my challenge?"

* * *

"Rest, Shaymin." Jim said, as the Gratitude Pokemon lay down to sleep.

"Hey, Jim." Shaymin called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me."

Jim smiled.

"No problem."

He closed the door, and headed to the counter.

"Jim?" Nurse Joy called.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"How is Shaymin?" She asked.

"Feeling better." Jim replied. "It reverted back to Land Forme."

"Well, that's good." Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah." Jim replied. "I'm just worried for it."

"When you have a legendary Pokemon." Joy remarked. "People are always going to try to capture it. Some want to do it for evil, some want to do it for a symbol of skill. Others just want the power."

Joy then pointed outside.

"Your friends were looking for you."

He looked around.

"I guess I'll go find them." He said. "If Shaymin asks for me, then tell it I'll be back soon."

* * *

Jim ran outside, and saw Ash arguing with the female trainer from the Pokemon Centre.

"We are each going to use three Pokemon in a best of three battle." She stated coldly.

"Sure." Ash replied.

"You may have been part of the reason that I lost all my respect for Paul." She glared. "So, for that I intend to humiliate you."

"Let me guess." Jim said. "One sadistic creep wasn't enough. We had to end up with another."

She shot him a look of daggers.

"You are just as much to blame as he is." She stated. "You'll get yours."

"Jim." Ash said. "Can you act as referee for the battle."

Jim sighed.

"Sure." He said, turning to the permanently angry girl. "What's your name just out of interest?"

She gave him a black look.

"Jane Forrester. If it's any of your concern."

Jim sighed again, before heading out to the middle of the battlefield. May, Nightmare and Pikachu made their way to a nearby bench.

"This battle is between Jane and Ash." He said. "It is going to be a best of three."

Ash grabbed a Pokeball.

"Snover, I choose you!!!" He shouted.

Ash sent out Snover, who waved its fists at Jane.

"Pathetic." Jane remarked, launching a Pokeball. "Mightyena, go for the kill!!!"

Jane sent out a Mightyena.

"A Mightyena, huh." Ash said. "Let's start with Razor Leaf!!!"

Snover spun around, and launched several razor sharp leaves at Mightyena.

"Sucker Punch!!" Jane scowled. "And get on with it."

Mightyena evaded the barrage of leaves with ease, before crashing into Snover and sending it crashing across the arena.

"Snover!!" Ash yelled.

His Pokemon jumped up, shaking the injury off.

"That's the spirit!!" Ash said. "Now, use Ice Shard."

Snover created a large spear of ice, before launching it at Mightyena.

"Shatter it with Iron Tail." Jane ordered, unimpressed with Snover.

Mightyena's tail started to glow with a white light, before it brought it down on the spear, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

"Now, use Hyper Beam!!!"

Ash braced himself for the worse, as Mightyena opened its mouth, and launched the powerful burst of orange energy at Snover.

The Frosted Tree Pokemon cried out in pain, before collapsing to the ground.

"Snover!!" Ash yelled. "Can you get up?"

Snover struggled to get up.

"That Snover is pathetic." Jane repeated. "Completely worthless."

Snover heard this, and managed to use it as impetus to get back up.

"Awesome, Snover." Ash said. "Now, how about ramming those words down her throat with Ice Beam!!!"

Snover raised its fists, before launching the cold blue beam at Mightyena, who couldn't move to evade it.

The Bite Pokemon yelped as it was frozen solid.

Jim called it.

"Mightyena is unable to battle. Snover is the winner."

"Bite that." Nightmare commented from the sidelines where he was sat with May and Pikachu.

If looks could kill, then Mightyena would have been ready to be buried, as Jane recalled it.

"I'll deal with you later!!" She snarled.

"Well done, Snover." Ash called.

Snover jumped up and down in celebration.

"First victory for Snover." May commented.

Even Nightmare looked slightly impressed.

"I'd have survived that Hyper Beam." He muttered.

* * *

"Totodile, I choose you!!!" Ash yelled, sending out Totodile.

The small blue crocodile appeared.

"Staraptor, go for the kill!!!" Jane snarled, sending out the large grey bird.

"Totodile versus Staraptor." Jim shouted. "Begin!!!"

"Totodile, use Water Gun!!" Ash ordered, for the first attack.

Totodile opened its mouth, and launched a blast of water at Staraptor.

"Dodge it." Jane snapped.

Staraptor flared its wings, and easily evaded the stream of water.

"Aerial Ace!!!" Jane ordered.

Staraptor launched itself at Totodile, with incredible speed.

Too fast for Totodile to dodge.

Totodile howled in pain, as it was sent crashing through the air in pain.

"Totodile!!" Ash yelled. "Go back at it with Scary Face!!!"

Totodile managed to regain it's balance, before making a face that scared the living daylights out of Staraptor.

"You are intimidated by that?!!" Jane snapped. "Useless bird. Use Close Combat."

"Totodile, use Ice Punch!!" Ash countered.

Totodile's fist started to glow with the power of ice, as it jumped at the oncoming Staraptor.

Staraptor hit Totodile with its wings several times, before the small blue crocodile managed to land a retaliatory blow.

Staraptor squawked in pain, as a thin layer of ice formed over the feathers on its breast bone.

"Staraptor, end it with another Close Combat."

Staraptor visibly sighed, as it started a repeat assault on Totodile.

"Totodile!!" Ash yelled, as his Pokemon collapsed under the powerful swipes from the wings of the Predator Pokemon.

Totodile struggled to get back to its feet.

"Don't let it back up." Jane ordered, coldly. "Use Aerial Ace!!"

Another lunge from Staraptor and Totodile was forced up into the air. The Big Jaw Pokemon landed in a pile of leaves and was out cold.

Jim sighed, as he raised his hand pointing to Jane.

"Totodile is unable to battle. Staraptor is the winner."

Ash held the Pokeball up, and recalled Totodile.

"Never mind." He said. "You'll win next time."

Jane recalled Staraptor.

"Do you expect me to be impressed?" She asked. "It took you that long to defeat that weak creature."

* * *

"This is the decider." May muttered.

"Send out your next Pokemon." Jim ordered.

Jane threw a Pokeball.

"Swampert, go for the kill!!!!"

Jane sent out a Swampert.

Ash looked at probably his two most powerful Pokemon sat next to May. Pikachu and Nightmare. Pikachu was more or less not going to work, so...

"Nightmare." He yelled. "You fancy a battle?"

"Screw you." Nightmare shouted back merrily. "I just got comfortable."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Fine then." He said, grabbing a Pokeball. "Gabite, I choose you!!!"

Ash sent out Gabite.

"Swampert vs Gabite!!" Jim shouted, noticing that a few observers had crowded around to watch.

"Swampert, Hydro Pump!!!" Jane ordered.

Swampert launched the first attack, and landed a direct hit on Gabite, who was slightly protected from super effective hits by its dragon type.

"Come on, Gabite." Ash yelled. "Pull through!!!"

Gabite shook off the damage, but it hadn't emerged unscathed.

"Swampert, use Ice Beam!!!" Jane ordered.

Swampert opened its mouth and sent a cold blue beam of ice at Gabite.

"Counter with Flamethrower!!!" Ash yelled.

Gabite countered the attack with a quick burst of flames that melted the ice almost instantly.

"Now, Gabite." Ash said. "Use Dragon Claw!!!"

Gabite's claws started to glow with energy, before it slammed its powerful claws into Swampert.

Swampert groaned in discomfort.

"You let that hurt you?" Jane demanded. "Use Earthquake!!!"

Swampert reared up on its hind legs, before slamming them down.

Gabite grimaced as the ground shook below it.

"Gabite, keep your guard up!!" Ash yelled.

Gabite tried to ground out the hit. Despite the tremors, it managed to do a decent job of staying on its feet.

"Okay, Gabite." Ash ordered, when the shock waves desisted. "Go for a Dragon Rage!!!"

Gabite roared in anger, as it raised its head back and sent a powerful wave of blue and red flames at Swampert.

"Brush that ineffective attack aside with Muddy Water."

It was Swamperts turn to roar, as it sent a powerful wave of brown stained water into Gabite.

Gabite howled as its attack was knocked out, and it was forced to the ground by the sheer force of the attack.

"Come on Gabite!!!" Ash yelled. "This ain't over."

Gabite struggled to get back up, after being hit with the Muddy Water.

"This will finish it." Jane scowled. "Ice Beam!!!"

Gabite was struggling to see due to the gunk in its eyes.

It didn't seem aware of the ice that was closing in towards it.

Ash gritted his teeth.

"Gabite, use Flamethrower!!!" He yelled.

Gabite blinked rapidly, before opening its mouth and sending a powerful red hot burst of flame straight into the nearest tree.

"No!!" Ash yelled, as Gabite was frozen solid by the attack.

Jim had to do it. There was no way that Gabite was thawing out any time soon.

"Gabite is unable to battle." He said, reluctantly. "Swampert is the winner, and the battle goes to Jane."

Ash groaned, as he walked over to the Gabite shaped icicle structure.

"Damn." He muttered.

Jane walked over to him, a tremendous smirk on her face.

"That was pathetic." She remarked. "I can't believe I wasted my time battling you."

Ash grimaced at the insult.

"Although, I should probably thank you." She smiled, coldly, as she took a Pokeball out. "You made me realise how worthless my Mightyena is."

Jane threw the Pokeball into the air, and released the Bite Pokemon.

"Get the hell out of here." She said, to the startled black dog. "I don't need you."

May, Jim and Nightmare came over.

"That's just cruel." May remarked.

Jane glared at her.

"If you think I care what you think, then you are even more deluded than your friend who thinks he's a good Pokemon trainer."

Jane started to walk away.

"Come on!!!" Ash yelled. "Let's battle again!!!"

No response.

"Hard luck." Jim said, slapping him on the back.

Nightmare was staring at the departing trainer.

"Hey Ash." He said. "If you ever see her again, and battle, make sure that you send me out first."

* * *

A few days later, the three trainers were getting sick of Shiloh Town. Sure, the special Berry Juice that the town was famed for producing was good at first, but it got slightly repetitive after a while.

"Is this the only drink they serve in this town?" Nightmare asked, as he came out of a convenience store. "I've been looking for a Black Persian for the last few days, and the closest I can get is this Black Persian flavoured Berry Juice."

"Never mind about that." Jim said. "Shaymin gets out today."

They arrived at the Pokemon Centre, where Joy was just taking Shaymin's heart rate and blood pressure.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

Shaymin nodded.

"I feel better." It replied. "Thanks for helping me."

Joy smiled, as she stroked Shaymin's furry head.

"Actually, it was those three trainers who helped you out. If they hadn't done their best to help you before sending you to me, there wouldn't have been a whole lot I could have done."

"So, I owe them my life?" Shaymin asked.

Joy smiled.

"Indeed you do."

Ash, Jim and May walked in.

"Hey Shaymin." Jim yelled.

Shaymin smiled in greeting.

"You look a lot better." May commented.

"How are you?" Ash asked.

"I feel better." Shaymin replied. "Ready to get out of here."

Shaymin then grinned at Nurse Joy.

"No offence to your service."

"None taken." She laughed.

Nurse Joy looked at the three trainers.

"There's a flower garden outside the city." She said. "Could you possibly take Shaymin over there?"

"Sure." Ash replied. "We'll do it on our way to Eon City."

Jim looked at Shaymin.

"You ready to go home?" He asked.

* * *

Shaymin sighed, as it saw the endless array of flowers. It had been travelling in Jim's arms for the duration of the trip.

"I shouldn't be here alone." It said. "I was heading for the Flower Garden migration when they got me. Me and all my friends."

"Hey." May replied. "Maybe you'll find them some day?"

"Yeah." Jim continued. "You're free to go look for them if you want."

Shaymin jumped down, and walked a few steps into the garden. It inhaled deeply, smelling the pollen of the Gracedia, before changing into the Sky Forme.

"Bye!!" Everyone yelled, as it flew into the air.

The three trainers turned away, and started to head towards their next adventure.

* * *

"At least we did some good." Ash said.

"You're right." May replied. "We did a good thing helping that Shaymin."

Jim sighed.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"I'm just a bit worried about the little guy."

May put her hand on his shoulder.

"Shaymin'll be fine." She said. "Most Pokemon manage to survive in the wild perfectly fine."

They continued to walk through the fields heading towards Eon City.

"Do you reckon Jane was right about Eon City not being a registered gym for the Verger League?" Ash asked.

Jim shrugged.

"Who knows." He replied.

He looked across the horizon, and saw the sky.

"All I know is that I'm going to try and win there."

The three of them saw a huge tree stump in the distance.

"That looks like as good a place as any to rest." Ash commented, looking at his watch. "It'll be dark soon."

As they made their way over to the huge lump of dead wood, something swooped down, and landed on top of it. Something familiar.

"No way." Ash exclaimed.

"It came back." May said.

"Shaymin." Jim yelled.

Shaymin jumped off the stump and bounded over to them.

"What's up?" Jim asked.

Shaymin looked slightly embarrased.

"You saved my life." It said. "I owe all three of you my life, but especially you, Jim."

Jim felt himself go red.

"I would like to repay you, but I can't imagine how. So, I'm willing to offer you my services until I find my friends."

Jim was slightly stunned.

"You mean..?"

Shaymin nodded.

"I want to travel with you. As your partner, and maybe as your friend."

Jim grinned.

"Well then, get ready to battle." He said.

* * *

Shaymin grinned at Jim.

"Luxio!!" Jim yelled, sending out the Pokemon who had found Shaymin.

Luxio barked upon emerging.

May instantly shuddered, and hid behind Nightmare. Nightmare promptly started trying to charge her for the service.

"So, this is the Luxio that saved my life." Shaymin commented. "I guess I owe you one."

Luxio barked in agreement and greeting.

"Okay, Luxio!!" Jim yelled. "Use Thunder!!!"

Luxio growled, before launching the powerful blast of electricity at Shaymin.

Shaymin twitched as the electricity passed through its body.

"Oooh, that tickles." It giggled.

"Luxio, use Crunch!!" Jim ordered.

Luxio barked in glee, before leaping at Shaymin.

Shaymin jumped out of the way and took to the sky.

"Luxio, use Iron Tail!!" Jim ordered.

Luxio tensed its muscles, before leaping into the sky, tail glowing with white light.

Shaymin yelped in pain, as it came crashing down to the ground.

It jumped up, before collapsing.

Jim came up with the Pokeball.

"Okay, go!!!" He yelled, throwing it at the downed Shaymin.

As the ball hit it, none of the trainers saw the huge grin on the Gratitude Pokemon's face. It was sucked inside the ball, and the ball hit the ground.

It twitched a few times, before the button on the front pinged still.

He couldn't believe his luck, as he picked the orb up.

"Yes!!!" Jim yelled. "I caught Shaymin!!!"

He held the orb close to his chest.

"I won't let you down Shaymin." He whispered. "We'll have a blast. I promise."

Nightmare piped up.

"Damnit!!!" He yelled. "That talking Shaymin is going to ruin my idea of making you pay for Pokemon translations."

He looked around.

"Unless I strike a deal with it."

* * *

**Author's Notes. In other words, Shaymin was faking it. Or as it's known in this country, doing a Ronaldo.**

**Oh, and as one reviewer prophesized this. If anyone sends a character submission in who has legendary Pokemon, it is going to be rejected. Even though, I think Shaymin is one of those legendaries where there could quite comfortably be thousands of them.**

**So, Ash's new rival is revealed. Thanks to SkyFighter for coming up with her, and most of the plot. Some of it was tweaked. And thanks to ap13095 for throwing in his two cents. Too bad Ash lost the first encounter. Mainly due to Nightmare being comfortable. And don't ask how Snover managed to survive a Hyper Beam to the face.**

**And I couldn't resist the last few lines. Maybe one day when this is finished, there will be a story just about Nightmare. Either that or another sequel, but it's not something I'm thinking about yet.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are great.**

**Figures that Paul would have had, for want of a better term, groupies. There was Barry, who is an irritating dick, and now Jane.**

**There was going to be a scene where Harley appeared in the Pokemon Centre, got his Pokemon healed and walked out again, while the three trainers and Shaymin were in the same building, but I decided not to put it in.**

**Answers to quiz questions. Nightmare did for Electivire, Ash first battled Paul in When Pokemon Worlds Collide and six Pokemon learn Will O Wisp by levelling up.**

**Quiz Question. Jane's Swampert uses Muddy Water. During Generation Three, this was part of a set of moves that were exclusively available to Hoenn starter Pokemon. What were the other two?**

**Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	22. Under Cover Dragon Lover

Chapter Twenty Two. Under Cover Dragon Lover.

* * *

_Summary. Ash discovered his new rival, Jane, and promptly lost to her, after her Staraptor and Swampert defeated Totodile and Gabite. However, Shaymin made a full recovery, and decided that it wanted to go with Jim. The two had a brief battle before Shaymin was captured. Much to Nightmare's chagrin._

_

* * *

_

"Dragonair, use Thunder Wave!!!!"

The long blue dragon launched a weak blast of electricity at the Floatzel who was trying to escape from it.

"Floatzel!!" The Sea Weasel Pokemon's trainer ordered. "Use Ice Fang!!"

"Floaa!!!!"

Despite being stricken by the attack, Floatzel managed to force itself from the water, and send a small wave of ice from its mouth and at Dragonair.

"Spin and evade it!!!"

Dragonair twisted its shiny blue body and evaded the attack with relative ease.

"Now, Thunderbolt!!!!"

Dragonair generated a powerful blast of electricity from the gleaming blue jewel on its forehead, before sending it crashing into Floatzel.

The Sea Weasel Pokemon crashed to the bottom of the pool and fainted.

The referee made the decision.

"Floatzel is unable to battle. Dragonair is the winner, and the battle goes to Lance Stevens of Blackthorn City."

"Excellent work, my friend." Lance said, congratulating his Pokemon. "You are getting much stronger by the day."

Dragonair mewled a soft musical sound, before wrapping itself around the trainers body, as a sign of affection.

Amy walked over, holding her hands in front of her.

"I see now why they call you the Dragon Master." She remarked. "You won this battle pretty convincingly. And I'm happy to give you the River Badge as proof that you have defeated the Waterfall Shores Pokemon Gym."

Lance bowed.

"Thank you." He said, respectfully. "Not just for the badge, but for a most enthralling battle."

Amy blushed.

"As a gym leader, I try to give each challenger as tough a time as is humanly possible."

* * *

"Thank you for visiting the Pokemon Centre." Nurse Joy said. "We hope to see you again."

"Oh no." Lance grinned. "Thank you for helping my Pokemon, and the feeling is mutual."

The Dragon Master picked up each Pokeball individually and put them back on his belt, before turning to leave.

_Now, what else is there to do in Waterfall Shores? I have the Gym Badge, and I'm one step closer to qualifying for the Verger Championships. That was badge number six._

His cell phone started to beep.

Personally, Lance hated carrying the thing around. He liked to perpetuate the myth and the aura that he was a figure from a different period to everyone else, someone unusual, someone different.

Unfortunately, his day job dictated that he had to carry it.

"Hello." He said, answering it. "This is Lance."

"Hey Lance." The voice on the other end of the line said. "It's Volkner."

"Hello, my friend." Lance replied. "And what can I do for you?"

Volkner coughed.

"According to our GPS signal, you're in Waterfall Shores." He said, not really a question, but more of a statement.

"That is correct." Lance replied. "What do you need?"

"I'm sorry to have to send you in alone." Volkner said. "But you might be our only chance. Olly and Faith are about a day away from getting to your area. They stopped in Sycamore City for a few days and are heading towards you as we speak. But, there is a Coppinger warehouse in that place where you are. And we have intel that they are clearing out the place. They might be gone in the next twelve hours at the rate they're going according to satellite pictures. This place is on the shore.

"So, what do you need?" Lance asked. "You want me to break in there and see what they're hiding?"

"That's the general gist of it." Volkner replied. "It might just be fishing supplies, but we can't risk it."

Lance privately agreed. And he had a more than personal interest in dealing with the Coppingers.

"I'll go in by night." He said. "Use my Gyarados to sneak up on it, and...."

"I have complete faith that you'll find a way." Volkner laughed.

"How's the search for the plates going?" Lance asked.

Volkner sighed.

"Doug's found a few." He replied. "Olly discovered one in the forest near Sycamore City. It's not going well. Since Noland... died, we haven't been able to replace him with a competent gadget guru yet. Otherwise, we might have the technology to locate them. All we know is that once we find these seventeen plates, we still have to find Arceus, and purify it."

"What is our current total?" Lance asked.

"Eight." Volkner replied. "We're getting there. Have you seen any sign of Arceus upon your journey?"

"No." Lance said. "But there are only so many places to hide a Pokemon like that. If we keep going, then we should find it."

Volkner chuckled cynically.

"I hope that you are right, my friend." He said. "I hope you are right."

Volkner hung up, leaving Lance stood alone.

"As do I." Lance mused, as he went to lean against the railing outside the Pokemon Centre.

He couldn't help but admire the tremendous view from the ledge. The waterfall that the town was named for was quite a sight to behold, as it cascaded down from a mountain.

* * *

"Incredible, isn't it." A slightly familiar voice remarked, as the speaker leaned on the railings next to the Dragon Master.

Lance turned to see who it was, and almost did a double take.

"Surprised to see me?"

Lance laughed.

"I haven't seen you since the final of the PCC. We were doing the TV coverage together."

The Water type Contest Master, Wallace Waterfall laughed in agreement.

"I remember." He said. "I also seem to remember our little battle in the group stages."

Lance chuckled at the memory.

"I seem to recall beating you."

Wallace laughed.

"Everyone loses sometimes."

"What are you doing here, Wallace?" Lance asked.

Wallace grinned as he surveyed the plunge pool several hundred feet below them.

"I heard that the gym leader here uses water types." He replied. "Thought I might see what they're about."

Lance reached inside his cape, and found his badge case.

"Won there earlier today." He said, showing Wallace the small blue badge shaped like a river.

"Impressive." Wallace remarked.

Lance laughed.

"So, you came to Verger, just to see if the water type gym leader was any good?" He asked. "I don't buy that, my friend, so what are you really here for?"

Wallace smiled.

"I tell you what." He said. "You defeated me in a three on three battle in the PCC. How about a rematch down below. Same rules."

Lance stretched the muscles in his neck.

"I'm not one to turn down a challenge." He replied. "And I could use the warmup."

* * *

"So, three on three?" Lance asked.

"Three on three." Wallace replied.

Lance quickly decided which Pokemon he was going to use. He needed ones that could negotiate the field with ease.

"Three, two, one!!" Wallace shouted, as the two former champions threw their Pokeballs at the same time.

Lance's Red Gyarados burst from the ball, as did Wallace's Gyarados.

"This will be interesting." Wallace remarked.

"Indeed." Lance said. "After you."

"Gyarados, use Aqua Tail!!!" Wallace ordered.

Wallace's regular coloured Gyarados raised its tail, and swung it at the Red Gyarados.

"Gyarados, counter with Crunch!!!" Lance commanded.

The Red Gyarados twisted its head, and clamped its jaws down on its opponents tail.

Wallace's Gyarados roared in pain.

"Submerge!!!!" Wallace ordered. "And then bullet point!!!"

His Gyarados suddenly plunged below the surface, dragging Lance's Red Gyarados with it.

"Gyarados, let go of it!!!" Lance bellowed.

His Pokemon didn't hear him, under the water.

Wallace smirked, as his Gyarados came rushing to the surface, and launched itself into the air.

Despite the additonal weight of carrying Lance's Gyarados, it still managed to reach quite a decent height.

"Now, use Slam!!!" Wallace ordered.

His Gyarados roared in exertion, before swinging its tail and sending the Red Gyarados crashing into the side of the cliff.

Lance grimaced, as his Pokemon hit the rock face, before falling into the pool of water.

Wallace smiled, as his own Gyarados plunged gracefully into the pool.

"Now, search it out."

His Gyarados looked below the surface, trying to search out the Red Gyarados.

Lance closed his eyes, and searched for the aura of his Pokemon.

_Come on, old friend. Where are you?_

His reverie was broken, by the sound of a large Pokemon breaking the surface of the water.

The Dragon Master grinned.

"Looks like this isn't over." He countered.

Wallace smiled.

"I never expected that it would be." He replied, lazily. "How about using a Twister!!"

Lance smirked, as the powerful typhoon of wind screamed towards his Gyarados.

"You are using a dragon type move against a Pokemon who trains with dragon types regularly." He stated. "Gyarados, counter it with Rain Dance!!!"

His Atrocious Pokemon howled in anger, as it raised its powerful head to the skies, summoning rain.

The downpour started to short out the Twister, causing it to do less damage.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Wallace yelled, brushing rainwater out of his eyes. "This plays right into my hands!!"

Lance smirked.

"Gyarados, use Thunder!!!!"

His powerful Red Gyarados raised its head, before launching the powerful blast of electricity at its opponent.

Wallace's Gyarados roared in pain, before sinking into the water, defeated.

Wallace looked slightly bemused, as he recalled his Pokemon.

"A tremendous effort." He said, to his Pokemon. "But, I did not anticipate that."

Wallace smiled slightly.

"I will not make the same mistake again."

Wallace threw another Pokeball.

"Whiscash, time to make a splash!!!"

Wallace's Whiscash flopped into the pool.

"A wise choice." Lance remarked. "Negating my Thunder."

"As well as being able to do this." Wallace chuckled. "Whiscash, use Rock Slide!!!"

Whiscash broke the surface and bellowed in anger.

The shock waves caused several rocks from the cliff to dislodge and fall down on Lance's Gyarados.

The Atrocious Pokemon roared in pain, as the boulders hurt it tremendously.

"Gyarados!!" Lance shouted, as his Pokemon fainted under the impact.

"And we're even." Wallace laughed.

"You were outstanding today." Lance remarked, as he recalled his strangely coloured Gyarados.

He was slightly unsure about which to use next. Aerodactyl and Charizard weren't an option. He wanted to save Dragonite for later, and he didn't know if his Dragonair was strong enough. That left...

"Flygon, show them your mystic power." He shouted.

Lance sent out his Flygon. A Pokemon he had acquired in Hoenn. It instantly took to the sky, not wanting to get wet.

"So, you have gone with the powerful and mysterious Flygon." Wallace remarked. "I take it you had nothing more suitable?"

Lance ignored the slight.

"Flygon, use Dragonbreath!!!!"

"Whiscash, use Water Pulse!!!"

Flygon launched a powerful beam of green energy at Whiscash, who retaliated by sending a blue sphere of sonic waves at Flygon.

The two attacks met in middair, and exploded in a flash of blue and green light cancelling each other out.

Wallace lightly applauded.

"Beautiful." He muttered.

"Flygon, use Dragon Claw!!!" Lance ordered.

"Whiscash, counter with Zen Headbutt!!" Wallace countered.

Flygon's claws started to glow with light as it flew at Whiscash.

Wallace's Whiscash jumped out of the water, skull glowing with all shades of blue, white and purple.

The two powerful Pokemon both struck each other simultaneously, before wincing.

Both trainers were secretly impressed by the power of the others Pokemon. Now wasn't the time to voice it.

"Flygon, use Sonicboom."

"Whiscash, Mud Bomb!!!"

Whiscash launched an orb of mud into the air at Flygon, who instantly shattered it with a wave of sound.

"Whiscash, use Water Pulse!!!"

"Flygon, Hyper Beam!!!!"

Whiscash launched a sphere of water at Flygon, who instantly countered by destroying it with a powerful blast of pure orange energy.

The beam continued through the attack and instantly knocked Whiscash out.

Wallace scowled, as he recalled the Pokemon.

"A five star performance my friend." He said, shrugging the defeat off.

He pocketed the Pokeball, and withdrew another one.

"Can you guess what is coming?" He asked.

Lance laughed.

"Probably." He replied. "Would this be your most powerful Pokemon?"

"Milotic, grace us!!!" Wallace roared, sending the Tender Pokemon into the pool of water.

The Dragon Master grinned.

"Your Milotic is legendary." He commented. "A special Pokemon."

Wallace preened with pride.

"I appreciate your critique." Wallace replied. "But I'm just a trainer who wanted to raise some powerful and graceful Pokemon."

He looked at the recovered Flygon.

"And I think you're absolutely despicable for distracting me while your Flygon recovers from the Hyper Beam."

Lance laughed.

"All's fair." He replied. "And I'm sure in exactly the same circumstances that you'd do the same."

Wallace didn't reply, as his phone started to ring.

The Contest Master instantly answered it.

"Hello." He said, before subconsciously straightening. "Yes, I'll be right over."

Wallace looked at his opponent.

"Sorry, but I have a prior arrangement to get to."

Lance was slightly puzzled.

"Okay, then." He said. "How about a rematch some time?"

Wallace smiled.

"Probably." The Contest Master replied. "I was in this place to look for a suitable arena to hold the Wallace Cup."

"So, you are holding one in Verger?" Lance asked.

"Apparently so." Wallace replied, recalling his Milotic. "Come back, old friend. We have some business to attend to."

"I bid you farewell then." Lance called, watching the water Pokemon expert walk off into the distance.

* * *

"Good afternoon." Wallace said, as he walked into the small office.

The woman in the chair instantly spun around.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Waterfall." She said. "And welcome to the Waterfall Shores branch of my company."

Wallace smiled, a gesture that wasn't returned instantly.

"I'm just glad you could meet me at this moment in time." He continued. "I'm sure that you are extremely busy."

She smiled at last, but it was slightly disturbing as it lacked any warmth or emotion.

"Actually, I'm the boss. I can get my assistant to do it."

Wallace wasn't completely comfortable with her words, as the door opened behind him.

"This is my assistant." She continued. "Very capable."

Wallace turned, and saw a hulking brute of a man walking in. He had olive coloured skin, which could be seen under a black leather jacket, which obscured a torn grey shirt. He also wore a pair of black leather trousers and a black belt. He was carrying a cowboy hat, and had a red face scarf round his neck.

"This is Dennis." The woman continued. "Despite looking like he just walked out of a bad biker movie, he is extremely competent."

"I try, Ma'am." Dennis replied. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Would you care for a drink, Mr. Waterfall?" His host asked.

"Actually, could I get a glass of water?" Wallace asked. "I swallowed a whole bunch of salt water earlier and my throat is dryer than the deserts of Hoenn."

The woman snapped her fingers, and Dennis vanished.

"So." She said. "We called you here to discuss a mutual agreement."

This was more like it.

"I'm intrigued." Wallace replied. "Could you elaborate?"

She opened a drawer in her desk, and slid a folder over to him.

"You are interested in running the Wallace Cup in Waterfall Shores." She said. "It can be such an expensive undertaking to do something like this."

Wallace didn't reply. It was indeed. If it hadn't been for the aide of his old friend, Steven Stone, then he might not have been able to run half as many of the tournaments as he had done. But since Steven had left Devon, and the company had been taken over, his funding had dried up.

"Would you not say?"

"Accruing enough money is a problem." Wallace replied. "But it is a problem that..."

Dennis came back in and placed a bottle of water in front of him, and placed a briefcase on the table.

Wallace looked at the label on the water.

"A fine brand." He remarked. "Mt Quena special."

"Straight from the Johto region." Dennis said, as he opened the briefcase. He spun it towards Wallace.

"Fifty thousand dollars." The woman said. "Exclusive sponsorship rights for the Wallace Cup, and we pay for the majority of the expenses."

Wallace opened the water, and took a swing of it.

"That's great." He replied, referring to the water. "Well, since Devon was bought out, I have found it difficult to find reputable sponsors."

She smiled her unusual smile again.

"With Reims, you will have just that." She said, sliding another bit of paper over. "We are the proud sponsors of most Pokemon battling events that happen in Verger. We sponsored the Battle Tower tournament in Frodomar City recently, and I do believe that we have a Pokeringer competition coming up soon."

"Which shows that we have a proven pedigree." Dennis remarked. "We can also provide you with a ten year contract for the Wallace Cup, giving us TV rights, sponsorship and merchandising for that time."

Dennis took a sheet of paper out of the briefcase, and placed it in front of Wallace.

"If you are happy to sign it, that is."

Wallace smiled.

"I believe that we can make an arrangement." He said. "Could I borrow a pen?"

Her expression didn't change.

"Dennis, give him a pen."

Dennis took a pen from his coat, and gave it to Wallace, who instantly signed the contract.

"Thank you for your help." Claudia said.

Wallace smiled.

"A pleasure doing business with you." He said, making to pick up the briefcase.

Claudia stood up.

"Actually, Mr. Waterfall." She said. "I should probably have mentioned something before hand."

Wallace suddenly felt light headed.

"Within this deal, we decided that we don't actually need you per se."

Wallace felt his legs give way, and he grabbed hold of the table trying to stay on his feet.

"What...Do......You.........Mean?" He said, hearing his voice echoe around the room.

That was the last thing he remembered, before passing out.

Dennis and Claudia looked at his prone form.

"Take him downstairs." Claudia ordered. "And tell the template to be prepared."

* * *

"Just wait here, my friend." Lance said.

His Gyarados roared in reply, causing him to pat it on the side of the face.

"I should be back soon." Lance muttered, as he dropped into the water.

He had rented out some scuba gear earlier in the day, which he had now donned for ease of movement.

Although that meant one thing.

"I miss my cape." Lance said to nobody in particular, before putting the breather in his mouth and submerging.

He looked for the Coppinger warehouse, which he had heard from G-men intel had a side entrance rarely used. The problem was that running across the docks would have attracted attention from the spotlight.

_So, I go in by water. Get up on the deck next to the entrance, hope that there are no guards lurking and wait for the spotlight to go somewhere else. Then I can sneak inside, see what's going on and be back in time to get a good nights sleep._

The dark depths of the water held no fear for the Dragon Master.

_They might intimidate some, but I'd be much more worried if I was swimming under ice. Like that G-men mission in Snowpoint City. That was traumatic. Swimming under the ice, not knowing where the nearest hole to the surface was, while my oxygen ran out. I'd rather not do that ever again._

Lance saw the lights from a boat above him. and decided to stay in the slipstream of the engines, hoping to avoid being detected.

_It'd be much the same principle of hiding under a Mantine shaped cloak. If they are watching some kind of radar on the boat, or in the warehouse, then they probably wouldn't see me._

Lance grabbed a hold of something on the bottom of the boat, seeing a word stamped on the hull.

_Reims? Is this a transport boat?_

He quickly made up his mind, upon finding the rungs of a ladder leading up towards the deck.

* * *

Utilising all the skills that he had learned what seemed like a lifetime ago, Lance quickly went up the ladder and emerged on the deck of the boat.

He was actually undetected for the moment, as he saw two Reims workers with their backs to him.

"You know what I hate about the darkness?" One of them asked.

"Go on." The other said.

"You can't see the clouds at night."

"Yeah, clouds are great. They can make all kinds of shapes, but usually the blue fluffy kind."

Lance rolled his eyes, as he ducked behind cover.

As he pressed his back against one of the shipping crates, he heard movement inside, and whimpers.

Almost instantly, the two guards looked up.

"What was that?"

"Check it out."

Lance withdrew a Pokeball, as one of the guards approached. He couldn't risk taking them down in hand to hand if they stayed so far apart, because by the time he had taken one down, then the other could have raised the alarm. And it wasn't the aim of the mission to beat up Coppinger grunts.

No matter how much fun it might have been.

Lance saw the flashlight come around the corner, and readied the Pokeball for use.

_Three, two..._

"Forget about it, there's probably nothing there."

The flashlight retreated, leaving Lance relieved.

"We should get this out to sea, where we can hook up with the SS Anne."

"Agreed."

Lance was confused.

_The SS Anne?_

He dug his cell phone out of the water proof bag that contained an emergency medical kit and a knife. Lance frantically dialled a number.

* * *

"Hello." Volkner said, sleepily. "Do you have any idea what time it...?"

"It's Lance." Lance said. "I'm currently on course to infiltrate the Coppinger Warehouse, but I got a little sidetracked on one of the boats taking crates from there. Could you do me a favour?"

Volkner sat up, being careful not to wake the girl he had picked up in a bar earlier.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I overheard a guard saying that they were going to hook up with the SS Anne. Can you check the shipping log filed by the captain."

Volkner laughed.

"We aren't going to have much luck there." He said. "Kanto Rose Shipping was bought out a few months ago. Three guesses by whom."

Lance cursed.

"So, we have no way of finding where it is?"

Volkner laughed again.

"Oh, ye of little faith. Carry on with the mission and I'll have Billy work on it as soon as I can wake him up."

"Billy?" Lance asked. "Who the hell's Billy?"

"One of the possible replacements for Noland." Volkner replied. "This'll be a good test of what he can do."

"Okay." Lance said. "As soon as you have something, get back to me. And relocate the message to Olly and Faith, if they're going to be here soon."

"Sure." Volkner replied. "Consider it done."

As he hung up, he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his neck, and the soft sensation of silen tresses caress his neck.

"Come back to bed." She whispered.

Volkner stood up, and stretched.

"Sure, just give me a sec to make a few phonecalls, and take a slash." He replied.

* * *

**Author's Notes. And with the unshakeable image that Volkner is about to go for a piss, let's leave it there.**

**I feel pretty pleased with the title. A chapter that focuses on Lance? Could it work?**

**And Wallace is in trouble!!! What do the bad guys have in store for him?**

**This chapter also updates on the search for the plates. I'm going to be honest, it's something I'm going to not refer to that often. Most of them are going to be found offscreen, or offpage if you prefer.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. 220 reviews. How awesome are you people? Answer, really, really awesome.**

**Oh, and as for the significance of the name Billy? It's just a random name picked from thin air.**

**And a rematch of the unseen battle between Lance and Wallace from the PCC. Even thought that ended without a winner, due to Wallace about to go and meet the evil bitch queen.**

**Actually, who saw that coming?**

**Still, this chapter confirms that there will be both a Pokeringer contest and the Wallace Cup at some point. Which means that Dawn and Max might make an appearance. But no promises. Although, it does give me a chance to use the seemingly endless stream of coordinators sent in.**

**Quiz question. The answer to the previous one was Leaf Blade and Blaze Kick.**

**Okay, then.**

**Wallace drinks some spring water from Mt. Quena. But what was significant about this location in one of the movies?**

**Also, Wallace says that he was doing the TV coverage of the PCC final with Lance. But how many Elite Four members from any region were in that lineup of pundits?**

**And, one for luck. Lance owns a Red Gyarados, but what colour is a Shiny Magikarp?**

**I'm like the Trick Master. I'll make questions to try and confound you. But with mixed results so far.**

**Also, I'm going to try and write a chapter one day, where the Author's Notes outnumbers the actual plot.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! It makes my day when I wake up in a morning and see that I've a stack of E-mails with review alerts. How sad does that sound? (DON'T ANSWER THAT, IT'S NOT A QUIZ QUESTION!!!!)**


	23. Ghost Ship

Chapter Twenty Three. Ghost Ship.

* * *

_Summary. Lance won his sixth badge after winning at the Waterfall Shores Pokemon gym. He then was given a mission from Volkner to infiltrate a Coppinger warehouse. Electing to leave it till the night, Lance battled Wallace, who had to abdicate to have a meeting with the head of Reims, Claudia Coppinger. The Contest Master was then drugged by Dennis. Lance made his way towards the warehouse, but snuck on board a Reims marked boat, where he heard that it was going to hook up with the SS Anne._

_

* * *

_

Lance took a deep breath, and plunged into the water, trying not to make an audible splash.

He found the oxygen tank floating where he had left it, secured to the bottom of the boat, and quickly slipped the breather in his mouth.

_I need to get inside that warehouse, and see what they are doing._

The Dragon Master started to swim back in the opposite direction, hoping that he wasn't too late to stop whatever was going on.

* * *

"Waterfall shores, huh?" Faith asked, as they walked into the small town. "Who came up with that name?"

"I imagine that it was the founder." Olly replied, as he looked through the streets. "It's probably too late to do anything now. We should head to the Pokemon Centre and see if we can get somewhere to stay until morning."

Faith looked at her watch.

"However long that is."

* * *

Lance pulled himself up onto the dock, and after ensuring that he wasn't about to be pounced upon by a guard, took a few quick inhalations of air to try and recover his burning lungs. He also wanted to try and wait for the throbbing aches in his muscles to subside. Gone were the days when he could do this for fun.

_Maybe I'm getting too old for this._

The Dragon Master almost laughed off the notion.

_I'm only thirty four. Still got plenty of life in me yet. Although a few months ago, I wouldn't have thought that._

Lance put the memories of those weeks in the hospital bed behind him almost instantly. Thinking about them right now would be a supreme mistake.

"Time to get to work." He muttered, sprinting for the door.

* * *

Olly's cell phone started to ring. He instantly checked the ID, but found nothing.

Olly laughed, as he picked up.

"Whoever you are, that's a sweet trick."

"Olly." Volkner said, as Faith looked on. "Is Faith there?"

Olly looked at her.

"Right beside me." He replied. "Why?"

"Lance is in Waterfall Shores." Volkner said. "Searching out a Coppinger warehouse."

"What do you want us to do?" Olly asked.

"Just keep it in mind." Volkner replied. "Actually, I do need you to do something."

"Go on?"

"Some intel is coming your way. I want you and Faith to meet up with Lance, and then head out to sea and find out what the Coppingers are doing with the SS Anne."

"The SS Anne?" Olly asked.

"What's that about the SS Anne?" Faith asked him.

"Get over there, and find out what they are transporting."

"Roger." Olly replied. "I'll tell Faith."

He hung up, before Faith glared at him.

"What does he want?"

Olly laughed.

"Ever broken into a boat?"

* * *

_This is quite incredible._

Lance surveyed the area from the balcony, trying to keep an eye on the stairs that he had sprinted up at the same time.

_Huh, guess that beneath them all, all they are is just a bunch of petty criminals._

He saw several Pokemon being piled into a crate, and simmered quietly.

_Bastards. That is just wrong. I'd expect this from Team Rocket, but why are the Coppingers involved in this. I'm sure that Pokemon trafficking is a highly profitable, but are they really only in it for the money?_

A grunt walked out underneath him.

"Get these crates loaded on the last boat!!" He yelled. "We don't have all night. Dennis wants us done before morning. Otherwise, he'll feed you to his Pokemon."

Lance didn't know who Dennis was, but he had a strange feeling that he wasn't a nice person.

_Maybe one of Claudia's elite guards. Maybe some crazy ballbreaker looking to try and get up in the demented hierarchy that the Coppingers seem to employ._

"So, you are shipping Pokemon." Lance murmered to himself. "Why I wonder."

"What about the guy below?" One of the grunts asked.

Lance could almost feel the sneer on the grunt commanders face.

"Let him rot in here."

_A hostage? This complicates matters._

Lance sighed. He knew that the mission was to find out where the boats were going, and what they were shipping. But since he had the answers to both of those questions, then he might as well do it.

A radio beeped below, and the commander answered it almost immediately.

Lance couldn't quite hear what was being said, until...

"Change of plans." The commander ordered. "We are now going to destroy this place as soon as we finish loading these crates."

One of the grunts started to nail the box shut, oblivious to the whimpers of Pokemon inside.

The Dragon Master made his decision. He took a Pokeball out.

"Aerodactyl." He whispered. "Emerge from the ravages of time."

Lance's Aerodactyl appeared from the ball and landed on the balcony next to him.

He frantically appealed to the ancient Pokemon to be quiet, and not give the game away.

"Swoop down and nail them with Wing Attack." He whispered.

Aerodactyl howled, before dropping from the railing and slamming its powerful wings into the three lowly Coppinger grunts.

They barely had time to register the presence of the powerful Pokemon, before collapsing under its brutal attacks.

Lance followed it to ground, absorbing the landing with ill managed ease.

"Excellent job, Aerodactyl." He said, complimenting his Pokemon. "Now, would you care to return to your ball for the moment?"

Lance recalled Aerodactyl, before dropping on one knee next to the fallen commander.

"Come on, you must have a key." He muttered.

* * *

"These are the coordinates Volkner sent us." Faith muttered, as she looked at her cell phone. "So, where is...?"

"He must be inside." Olly remarked, as he saw an oxygen tank and face mask. "If he's here at all."

"Volkner wouldn't send us bad information." Faith said. "Would he?"

"Probably not."

* * *

Lance put the key in the lock, and twisted it around.

The Dragon Master saw another Pokemon Master laid on the floor of the room, unconscious.

"Wallace?" He muttered, wondering what he was doing here.

He quickly shook his head, before crouching next to the Contest Master.

"Let's get you out of here."

* * *

"Told you it wasn't bad information." Olly remarked, as Lance came charging out of the building, holding something over his shoulders.

"And who the hell is that?" Faith asked.

Lance stopped next to them, and placed the unconscious human on the ground.

Olly was slightly shocked.

"Is that.. Wallace?" He asked.

Lance nodded, trying to catch his breath.

"Found him.. Found him inside there." He replied, gesturing at the warehouse.

Faith looked like she was about to say something, but Lance interrupted her.

"What are you two doing here?"

Olly laughed.

"Hello, Lance. Nice to see you too."

Faith gave the Dragon Master her PDA.

"Volkner sent us some intel over. The SS Anne is docked about ten miles offshore. He wants us to get on there and find out what they're doing."

Lance rolled his eyes.

"I already know." He said. "They're transporting Pokemon to other regions."

"That seems like small potatoes for these guys." Olly remarked. "What could they be really up to?"

Lance smiled.

"I guess we'll find out on the SS Anne." He replied. "There's a boat, and a crate of Pokemon in there. We have a way in."

"Wouldn't it be quicker to fly?" Olly asked.

Lance thought about it.

"Possibly." He replied. "I tell you what. You go through the air on one of your Pokemon and Faith and I will take the boat there."

Olly and Faith nodded.

"Gotcha." Faith said.

Olly withdrew a Pokeball, and sent out Dragonite.

"Guess I'll see you when I see you." He said to Faith. "Just be careful."

"Never anything but." Faith replied.

Olly laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose you aren't going to stop and drink a smoothie on board this boat." He quipped.

* * *

Faith leaned against the deck, even though the howling of dejected Pokemon was cutting her up.

"Can't we let them go?" She asked.

Lance shook his head.

"Soon, we will." He said. "But, as much as it pains me to do so, we have no choice but to leave them in there."

Faith looked slightly despondent at his words.

"Do you ever think that it's worth it?" She asked. "Trying to stop what seems like an unstoppable object? I mean, no matter what we seem to do, they brush us off and come back stronger."

Lance came down from the wheelhouse, and leaned next to her.

"I could have still been the Kanto and Johto champion, you know." He said. "But I gave that title up years ago, when I was offered the chance to become a G-man."

"So, they don't let you keep titles?" Faith asked, incredulously.

Lance shook his head.

"No. They don't."

He looked out across the darkened ocean.

"But you know what? It was worth it. People like Claudia Coppinger and the leaders of Teams Aqua and Magma should be wiped from the face of the earth. And I'm not about to stand by and let them get away with it. That would be wrong."

Faith looked at him.

"Lance." She said.

"Yeah."

"Whose driving the boat?"

* * *

Olly saw the boat up ahead. He fumbled his radio out that he had taken from the unconscious commander.

"You hear me, Lance?"

"Yeah, loud and clear." Lance replied.

"I see the SS Anne. What is your plan?"

Lance stroked his chin.

"Stay in the air, we'll dock up and go on board. If something goes wrong, then come in heavy."

"Roger." Olly replied. "I'll wait to hear from you. Or the lack of hearing from you."

Olly watched the boat pull up next to the cruise liner.

_Odd choice for smuggling Pokemon. But that might be part of trying to avoid suspicion._

* * *

"That's odd." Faith muttered, as Nidorino lead her up the plank. "There seems to be nobody here."

Lance followed her up the rickety piece of wood.

"This is odd." He replied. "We should split up."

Faith was slightly surprised, but regained her composure.

"Okay." She said. "I'll go left."

Lance bowed.

"Then, I shall go right."

The two of them parted ways.

* * *

"Olly?"

He brought the radio to his mouth.

"Yeah?"  
"It's Faith."

"Yeah, I recognise your voice." He replied. "What's up?"

"Can you see anyone at all?"

Olly looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"I take a sweep of the area." He said. "Call you back when I'm done."

He pocketed the radio, before gesturing to Dragonite.

"Fly around the area. See what we can find."

Dragonite coughed gently, as Olly patted his Pokemon on the neck.

"Thanks."

* * *

Lance hadn't found anyone.

_Why do I feel like I'm wasting my time here?_

Throwing caution to the wind, he decided to call out as he walked into the cabins.

"Hello!!!!" He yelled.

The door slammed shut behind him, making him jump.

"What's with this place?" He asked, softly.

* * *

Faith heard footsteps around the corner.

She instantly broke into a run, trying to catch up with whoever it was.

"Hello!!" She shouted, turning around the corner.

What she saw made her fall to the ground in shock and fear.

"Wha.. What are you?" She whimpered.

The figure in front of her didn't respond. She couldn't even see its face. All she knew was that the figure smelt of rotten fish...

And had blood dripping from its hands, as it staggered towards her.

Faith screamed. She couldn't help it.

* * *

Olly still hadn't found anyone.

"What the hell is going on?" He said, patting Dragonite on the neck. "You should take me down and..."

He heard a faint scream somewhere, before a dull thud.

"Faith?" He asked, bringing up his radio.

No response.

* * *

Nidorino slammed its hind legs into the figure, knocking it back.

Faith jumped to her feet.

"What are you?" She asked.

The figure cackled.

"Your worst Nightmare."

* * *

Lance saw the figure from behind.

"Hello?" He said.

There was no response.

The Dragon Master strode over, and put his hand on the figures shoulder.

"Where is everyone?!!!" He demanded, spinning the figure around..

And recoiling as the bland expressionless white face stared at him.

"I destroyed them!!!" The figure whispered. "Just as I will do to you!!!"

Lance reached for a Pokeball, only for the figure to clamp a bony hand, dripping with blood on his wrist.

"I like it when you struggle." The figure whispered, showing a mouth full of rotten teeth.

Lance yelped, as the vice grip of the seemingly frail figure applied pressure to his wrist.

"We like it when you scream." Several more of the figures whispered as they approached him from nowhere.

Lance tried to break away, to no avail. He raised his fist and punched the figure in the stomach.

He then recoiled, as it pierced straight through its body. He felt a strange liquid emerge on his hands.

The figure scowled.

"That was foolish." It whispered.

Lance screamed as the liquid started to burn his bare hands.

* * *

"Nidorino, use Ice Beam!!!" Faith ordered.

Nidorino backed away, and launched a cold beam of ice at the figure.

She allowed herself a small mental cheer, as the creepy figure was frozen solid.

"Yes." She whispered...

Only for her dismay to return as the creature stepped out of the ice.

"Try harder." It whispered, hoarsely. "You cannot win."

It suddenly raced at her, with blinding speed. Faster than she could comprehend.

Within seconds, she was pressed against one of the huge chimneys.

"I'd been looking forward to some fresh meat." The creature whispered, revealing a mouth full of rotten teeth.

"You'd best be tasty."

Nidorino tried to stop the figure from attacking his trainer. The figure swiped at it with its free hand, and sent it crashing over the side of the ship.

"Nidorino!!" Faith yelled, struggling to break free.

* * *

Dragonite landed on the deck. Olly promptly jumped off.

"Thanks, my friend." He said. "You better stick around."

Dragonite didn't looked enthralled with the idea.

_"Like anything is going to happen."_

"You may not be keen on the idea." Olly replied. "But, I get the feeling that something's wrong. Plus, those two aren't answering."

Dragonite scratched its stomach with a clawed hand.

_"'Scuse me if I don't vomit in excitement."_

Olly leaned against the railings of the ship, seeing something below.

_Who and what is that?_

Olly laughed, as he hopped over the rail and landed on the deck below.

"No time like the present."

Another hurdle, and Olly saw a figure waiting below. It had its back to him.

"Now." It said, in a decidedly male voice. "Time to stop them."

Olly stood up, as Dragonite landed behind him.

"The only thing around here that's going to be stopped is you!!!" He shouted.

The man turned, faster than Olly could anticipate.

"Dark Void!!!"

Darkrai burst from the shadows and launched the attack at Olly.

The trainer dodged the attack, but just barely. Dragonite was hit by the attack though, and crashed to the ground in slumber.

"Dragonite!!!" Olly shouted.

Dragonite wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

The mysterious figure stood gazing at Olly, with a strange look in his eyes. His Darkrai floated next to him.

Olly withdrew another Pokeball to battle Darkrai.

"Toxicroak, I need you!!!"

Olly sent out Toxicroak.

"You cannot win against the might of Darkrai."

Olly laughed, derisively.

"Better trainers than you have tried."

Toxicroak croaked in agreement.

"And better trainers than you will fail. Toxicroak, use Toxic!!!"

Toxicroak launched a deadly ball of purple poison at Darkrai, who was badly poisoned.

"Now, Brick Break!!!"

Toxicroak's fists started to glow, as it moved in to attack Darkrai.

Darkrai shuddered, as the two powerful fists hammered down on it.

"Darkrai, use Shadow Ball!!!"

Darkrai created a lump of red and black energy and hurled it at Toxicroak.

Toxicroak winced, as the attack left a bruise on her body.

"Strike back with Poison Jab!!!"

Toxicroak slammed a fist into Darkrai, continuing the punishing assault.

"You think you can defeat Mitchell and my Darkrai?" The trainer, who Olly assumed was called Mitchell said, angrily.

"You're nothin but Coppinger scum." Olly replied. "Where are my friends?!!"

Mitchell laughed.

"Where indeed?"

"Toxicroak, use Sludge Bomb!!!"

Toxicroak created a ball of purple energy, before hurling it at Darkrai, who managed to deflect the hit into the mast.

"Darkrai is the most powerful dark type Pokemon alive." Mitchell countered. "Nothing you have can stop it."

He looked at Toxicroak.

"Use Psychic."

Darkrai raised its arms, and focused the power of its mind into a deadly attack.

Deadly to Toxicroak anyway.

The Poison Mouth Pokemon collapsed to the ground, defeated.

Olly sighed.

"This might be a shot in the dark." He admitted, recalling Toxicroak. "Even though you have a slight disadvantage, I'm sure you can do this."

Olly hurled the new Pokeball.

"Deoxys, come forth from space!!!"

Olly sent out Deoxys, who looked slightly worried about facing Darkrai.

"Don't worry." Olly said. "Just wait for an opening."

Mitchell laughed.

"You are going to battle the most powerful dark type Pokemon in existence with a psychic type?"

"Well done." Olly said, dryly. "I can see why you became a Pokemon trainer."

Mitchell looked enraged at the comment.

"I'm going to bring the full power of the Coppingers down on you and your mutant."

He looked at Darkrai.  
"Use Dark Pulse!!!"

"Defense Forme!!!" Olly ordered. "You can survive it."

Dakrai blasted Deoxys with a wave of dark energy. Olly could see that Deoxys was in tremendous pain from the attack, even with the defense boost.

"Now, switch to Attack Forme, and use Superpower!!!!"

Deoxys switched to the multi-limbed Attack Forme, and rammed all of those limbs into Darkrai, utilising all its power into causing as much pain as possible to the Pitch Black Pokemon.

Darkrai screeched in pain, as it hit the ground.

Olly glared at Mitchell.

"So much for the power of Darkrai. If you can't back it up, it doesn't matter how much power a legendary Pokemon has."

Deoxys nodded in agreement.

"Plus, your whole reliance on the type advantage was pathetic." Olly continued, as Darkrai struggled to get up.

Mitchell raised an Onyx stone.

"Darkrai, get up!!!" He ordered.

Darkrai continued to struggle, clearly under the influence of the stone.

Olly scowled.

"Deoxys, shatter it with a Psycho Boost!!"

Deoxys summoned the energy that was buried deep inside it, before launching it in a ball at the black stone.

Mitchell yelped, as he was hit by the attack, and felt the stone shatter in his hands.

"No!!!" He yelled, as Darkrai was freed from his control.

* * *

The mysterious figures vanished, leaving Faith and Lance confused.

"What just happened?" Lance asked, as he stood up.

"And why are we still at the boat?" Faith asked. "What was that?"

* * *

Darkrai glared at Mitchell.

It was clearly not happy at being used.

"Let me guess." Olly said, as Deoxys went to stand by Darkrai. "The Coppingers gave you Darkrai, and the means to control it."

Mitchell sighed.

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

Olly grinned.

"Well, you might as well. Because, I'd say that Darkrai is going to rip you from limb to limb in the next five minutes, the way it's looking at you. And if you don't talk, then I'm going to let it."

Mitchell gulped.

"Okay, my name's Steve Mitchell. I was recruited by the guy, Dennis. After doing some work, I was promoted to the Coppinger Elites. They gave me Darkrai, due to my obsession with it, as well as the means to control it. They sent me here to set a trap for the G-men. We were done shipping Pokemon to the other regions for our troops in the other region, so why not try and trap you and yours within a nightmare."

Olly was confused.

"How'd she know we were coming?"

Mitchell laughed.

"You pathetic moron. We have a mole in the G-men. At least one. It seemed the ideal opportunity to try and stop some of you."

He looked at Olly.

"She especially hates you."

"The feeling's mutual." Olly replied, looking at his watch. "Five minutes are up."

Mitchell looked at Olly, and then at Darkrai. The Pitch Black Pokemon had a murderous look in its eyes.

"You aren't really going to stop Darkrai from killing me, are you?"

Olly shook his head.

"You should have thought about that earlier."

He closed his eyes, as Mitchell's blood curdling scream filled his ears.

* * *

Faith and Lance saw their comrade walk into view, through the morning sunlight.

"Did you find anything?" Lance asked.

"Plenty." Olly replied. "But there's nothing else here."

He looked back.

"Nothing else here for us."

* * *

**Author's Notes. It was going to end differently, but I decided that Mitchell deserved what he got. There was going to be a bit of a gym battle in here, as well as the SS Anne exploding. But decided against it.**

**Funny how any Coppingers who try to control a legendary Pokemon end up with a very nasty end. First Eusine, and then Mitchell.**

**At least Olly knows that there is a mole within the G-men. Who else knew about the mission. Probably the whole of the team to some extent.**

**I could picture Darkrai as a malicious figure. Next chapter will return to Ash and co in Eon City.**

**Freaky nightmares for Faith and Lance.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. You people are great.**

**And Wallace was seemingly fine. Just a little knocked out.**

**Quiz Question. What is Darkrai's ability and what does it do?**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	24. A New Outlook

Chapter Twenty Four. A New Outlook.

* * *

_Summary. As Lance infiltrated the Coppinger warehouse, Olly and Faith were called to assist him on raiding the SS Anne. However, the mission soon went disastrous, as Faith and Lance were trapped in a nightmare world caused by the Coppinger Elite's Darkrai. Olly who arrived on the ship in a different way, managed to avoid the effects of Darkrai's attack. The trainer then confronted Mitchell, and defeated Darkrai with Deoxys. After pumping Mitchell for information, Olly chose not to intervene in saving Mitchell from Darkrai._

_

* * *

_

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!!"

Sparks started to emerge from Pikachu's cheeks, as it launched the electric attack at Shaymin.

"Dodge it." Jim ordered.

Shaymin jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Shaymin." Jim said. "Use Energy Ball!!!!"

Shaymin laughed.

"Okay."

The Gratitude Pokemon created a small sphere of energy, before launching it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!!" Ash shouted, as Pikachu was thrown backwards by the force of the attack.

Pikachu yelped in pain, as it crashed to the ground.

Shaymin laughed.

"Looks like I still have it."

"You haven't seen anything yet, Shaymin." Ash said. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!!"

"Pika!!!"

Pikachu's tail started to glow with a white light, as it jumped into the air. It brought the appendage down on Shaymin, causing it to collapse in pain.

"Oww!!!" Shaymin protested. "That really hurt."

"Pikachu, use Thunder!!!!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu zapped Shaymin with another blast of electricity, causing even more damage to the Gratitude Pokemon.

Shaymin cried out in pain.

"Okay." Jim said. "That's enough."

Ash was slightly peeved at not getting to knock out a legendary Pokemon. But it wasn't the point of the exercise.

"Pikachu, return." He ordered.

Pikachu looked at its trainer, before trotting back over.

Jim raced over to Shaymin.

"You okay?" He asked, as the Pokemon slowly got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shaymin replied. "Guess I'm still a little rusty after those injuries."

"That was awesome, Pikachu." Ash said.

Shaymin looked at Pikachu.

"That is a really strong Pikachu. I mean, I have a resistance to electric attacks, and I was still feeling pain from them."

"Maybe that'll pass in time." May remarked.

Shaymin shrugged. Or shrugged as best as it could.

"Who knows. I just need to battle to try and regain my strength. That went someway to helping me recover."

Ash laughed.

"Hey, Shaymin, any time you want to battle, just ask."

Shaymin nodded.

Nightmare walked over.

"Yeah, I'll be happy to kick your ass anytime you want."

Shaymin scoffed.

"What, you think just because you have a type advantage over me, you'll automatically win?"

Nightmare laughed.

"No, I think I'll win because I have this."

He pulled his baseball bat out.

"Don't worry, Shaymin." Jim said, ignoring Nightmare. "There's supposedly a gym in the next City. Even if it isn't an official one."

"As long as I can battle." Ash replied. "Who cares."

"Doesn't the Eon Gym use Eevee evolutions?" May asked.

"I think so." Jim replied, as he recalled Shaymin.

May had a look of wistfulness on her face.

"I miss my Glaceon." She muttered.

"I didn't know you had a Glaceon." Jim said. "So do I."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and an Umbreon. But I left them at Professor Elm's lab when I came to Verger."

"I know how you feel." Ash replied. "Most of my Pokemon are at Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town."

"And mine are at the Petalberg Gym." May continued.

"I feel so left out right about now." Nightmare bemoaned.

"Hey, Nightmare." Ash said. "You can do all sorts of crazy stuff. Like use Shadow Ball."

Nightmare coughed.

"It's not that great. Sure, it looks cool, but it gets kinda repetitive after a while."

* * *

"So, this is Eon City." Jim commented, as they walked in through the gates.

A typical bustling City, full of interesting people.

"Wonder where the Pokemon Centre is." Ash remarked.

Nightmare yawned.

"Just want to know. Why do we always look for the Pokemon Centre when we get here?"

"Do you want to be healed?" Ash asked, dryly.

"I'm okay actually." Nightmare said. "The only battle I had was the fight I picked with that annoying Spearow who tried to steal my food. And I kicked its ass."

"You seem to enjoy beating down on Pokemon weaker than you, don't you Nightmare?" May commented.

"Hey, you mess with the 'mare and you get what you deserve."

Ash suddenly felt a hand clamp down on the collar of his coat.

"Pardon me, sir." A voice said.

He looked around, and saw someone holding the back of his coat. It was a middle aged man wearing a white lab coat.

"What can I do for you?" Ash asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and I would like to make you an offer."

"Because this isn't weird." Jim remarked.

"You and your Gengar seem to have a slight problem with each other."

"Nah, we're good." Ash said.

"Yes, we do have problems." Nightmare laughed. "He's really impatient and makes me work harder than I'd like to."

"So, how would you like to check out my new machine. It helps you to connect with your Pokemon."

Ash shrugged.

"Hey, if Nightmare wants to do it, then..."

"Sign us up, Jack!!!!" Nightmare yelled.

* * *

"So, what does this machine do?" Ash asked, as the four of them walked into the huge laboratory.

"It helps you to connect with your Pokemon." Professor King replied. "I've spent the last six years building it."

"And how does it work?"

King gestured.

"You just put your hand in the slot."

The machine was a box shaped device about four feet high, with a hole in each side.

"No, I mean technically?"

"It's not going to end up hurting either of them?" May asked, nervously. "Is it?"

King shook his head.

"Ninety percent chance that it won't."

"But that still leaves a ten percent chance." Jim commented. "Isn't that...?"

Nightmare put his hand in the hole. Ash reluctantly did the same.

May walked over to Ash, and put her hand on his arm.

"You don't have to do this." She said.

Nightmare started clucking like a chicken.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I do." He said. "If only to prove something completely pointless to Nightmare."

King walked over to the control panel.

"Step back Miss Maple." He called.

May did so.

Jim looked quizzically at the professor.

"I still can't work out how exactly this is going to work." He said.

Nightmare looked impatient.

"Get a move on!!" He shouted, taking a bottle of Black Persian beer out of his stomach. He popped the cap, and started to drink.

The professor threw the switch, before realising what Nightmare was doing.

"No!!!!" He yelled, as a small electrical charge passed through Nightmare's body.

Enough to make him drop the bottle of beer onto the machine.

King yelled in anger, as the machine started to crackle and spark with unnerving effects.

"No!!!" May and Jim shouted, as the machine exploded, throwing Ash and Nightmare apart.

They instantly ran over to Ash to check that he was okay.

"He's blacked out." Jim said, checking for a pulse.

"Is he...?" May asked.

Jim shook his head.

"Nah, he'll be fine."

Jim then thought about it.

"I think."

* * *

Ash slowly opened his eyes.

_What the hell just happened._

He could see May, Jim and Pikachu stood at the other end of the room.

_Oww, my head. And why are they all over there._

He stood up, slowly, wondering why he fel shorter and lighter.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'm fine."

_And what's wrong with my voice?_

Professor King came over and crouched down next to him.

"That was an incredibly stupid thing you just did."

* * *

Nightmare slowly opened his eyes, to see May, Jim and Pikachu staring at him.

_I'm not normally this popular._

He grinned.

"Are you okay?" May asked. "We were worried."

He laughed, almost derisively.

"Why May, I didn't know that you cared that much."

She grabbed his hand.

"Of course I care, you moron."

He grimaced.

"Don't call me a moron."

_What the hell's wrong with my voice?_

"Why do I sound like Ash?" Nightmare asked.

May and Jim gave him a strange look.

"Because you are Ash."

He coughed, before almost exploding.

"No, I'm not!!!" He protested. "I'm Nightmare."

Jim looked around where King was giving Nightmare a reprimand.

"That's Nightmare." He said.

'Nightmare' looked over at 'Ash' and almost went ballistic. 'Nightmare' charged over, and grabbed 'Ash' by the throat.

"Give me back my body, you bastard!!!" He yelled, as 'Ash' started to choke.

"Nightmare, get off him!!!" May yelled.

"Not until he gives me my body back."

May grabbed 'Nightmare' by the shoulder, and threw him backwards.

The ghost Pokemon yelled as he was thrown through the air and crashed through the mangled machine.

'Nightmare' quickly jumped up.

"What the hell May?" He shouted. "What was the point of that?"

"You were going to hurt him." May replied, angrily. "Attacking your trainer is wrong."

'Ash' stood up, a look of perverse amusement on his face. He held up the purple Pokeball.

"Yeah, Nightmare." He said. "Return."

He managed to jump out of the way.

"I'm not Nightmare!!!" 'Nightmare' yelled. "I'm Ash."

Jim looked at him.

"Could have fooled me."

'Ash' grinned.

"He's lying. Of course I'm Ash."

'Nightmare' threw his hands up in the air.

"You liar!!!"

'Ash' blinked.

"Don't call me a liar."

'Nightmare' looked like he was about to explode, before 'Ash' walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Can I have a word with you outside?"

'Nightmare' was almost at bursting point, before 'Ash' dragged him outside.

"What the hell are you playing at?!!!" 'Nightmare' demanded, as 'Ash' closed the door.

'Ash' laughed.

"Oh come on." He said. "Old man King did exactly what he said he would. We're connecting."

"I though connecting would be going for a beer, playing pool or just battling someone. Not stealing my body!!!!!"

"Look, I like being a Gengar." 'Ash' said. "It's cool, but I fancy a change. Maybe a quick vacation from myself."

'Nightmare' sighed.

"Look, you get to sample the wonders of being me." 'Ash' said. "And I know you don't want to, but just try and enjoy it."

'Nightmare' sighed.

"I don't suppose in your enjoyment that you know anyway to switch us back?"

"Who cares about that?" 'Ash' asked.

"Look, try and act like me then." 'Nightmare' said. "Unless you want to go and tell May and Jim what happened."

"Yeah, because they'd believe us." 'Ash' replied.

"They might." 'Nightmare' argued. "Why wouldn't they?"

"Because it's crazy."

"No more crazier than a talking Gengar." 'Nightmare' said.  
'Ash' grinned.

"Look, whatever happened has happened." He said. "So, we might as well go with the flow."

'Nightmare' looked like he was going to protest, before being interrupted.

"I know I'm going to."

He pushed the door open, and walked back into the lab.

"Just act like me!!" 'Nightmare' hissed, angrily.

'Ash' laughed.

"May!!!" He exclaimed, leaving 'Nightmare' simmering. "How about sampling the Eon City nightlife later?"

* * *

'Nightmare' sat on the edge of a building.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?" He wondered. "I'm going to get Nightmare for this."

"Hey stud." A seductive voice said from behind him.

'Nightmare' looked around and saw a Misdreavous floating in middair.

"Hi." He replied.

"You look kinda lonely." She continued.

"Not really." 'Nightmare' replied. "I mean, I am at the moment, but I never thought I'd be this lonely despite the fact that my friends are in that building over there."

"Friends?" She asked. "Does that mean that you have a trainer?"

'Nightmare' sighed.

"It's really really complicated." He replied.

She floated over next to him.

"I've got time to listen." She said. "My name is Dusk by the way."

'Nightmare' managed a small grin for the first time since he had gone into the lab.

"Well then, Dusk by the way."

She giggled.

"I'll tell you."

* * *

"Wow." May muttered, as she paused for breath. "I've never seen you have so much energy."

'Ash' laughed.

"You never know what you can do till you try."

"And I didn't know you were such a great dancer." May continued. "When did that happen?"

'Ash' scratched the back of his head.

"I've always been able to do it." He replied. "I just never told you."

May raised an eyebrow.

"How come?"

'Ash' grinned.

"I don't really know I guess." He said. "I guess I just never got round to telling you."

He looked into May's eyes, seeing the reflection of who he had become.

"Is there anything else that you didn't tell me?" May whispered, her voice almost deafening over the music.

'Ash' scratched his head, before replying.

"No."

* * *

"That's screwed up." Dusk commented.

"You're telling me." 'Nightmare' replied. "I've been living through it. How do you think I feel?"

"I can't imagine."

"I mean, I'm not enjoying this at all."

Dusk smiled.

"Maybe you aren't going about it the right way." She said, floating away. "Follow me."

She floated over the gap, and waited for him in middair.

'Nightmare' stood up and peered over the edge.

"I'm not sure." He said. "It looks kinda far down."

"Don't think of the height." Dusk advised. "Just let the wind guide you."

"But, there isn't any wind."

"Like a fall's going to hurt you anyway?"

"Yeah, but just because I can survive a fifty foot drop without being hurt doesn't mean that... Wait, what?"

'Nightmare' jumped over the edge....

And promptly discovered what she meant by wind.

"Wooaah!!!" He yelled, as he caught on an updraught. "This is awesome."

Dusk smiled.

"Told you it'd be fun." She said. "Betcha can't do this?"

Dusk created a lump of red and black energy, before hurling it at a trashcan.

Said trashcan crashed through the alley, making an almighty noise.

"Oh yeah." 'Nightmare' replied, as he tried to do the same...

And got nothing.

Dusk snickered.

"Looks like I was right."

"Oh come on." 'Nightmare' protested. "I've never done this before. And so what. Doesn't it happen to every ghost Pokemon?"

Dusk laughed.

"Only male ones."

"On behalf of my gender, hey!!!" 'Nightmare' protested.

Dusk continued to laugh, as she floated over and rubbed her face against his.

"Don't worry." She said. "Maybe you're trying too hard."

'Nightmare' sighed.

"I honestly have no idea how to do this." He said. "I think there's only one attack I could manage."

Dusk walked into it.

"And what's that?" She asked.

'Nightmare' opened his mouth and ran his tongue across her face.

"EWWW!!!" Dusk protested.

* * *

'Ash' and May were walking back from the bar across town.

"I had a really great time tonight." May said, holding 'Ash's hand.

"Me too." 'Ash' replied. "I guess I'd never truly realised how special you really were."

May laughed.

"Whose really saying that?" She asked. "Ash or Nightmare? Y'know after the thing in the lab earlier."

'Ash' smiled. He still wasn't used to smiling with a human mouth.

"Yeah, I took a pretty bad knock to the head." He replied. "Temporarily knocked me silly, plus with that crazy machine, made me think I was Nightmare. Looked like the same thing happened to my crazy Gengar."

May cuddled up closer to him.

"Do you really think Nightmare is crazy?"

'Ash' shook his head.

"Personally, I think Nightmare is the best thing since sliced bread."

"Really?"

"Yeah." 'Ash' replied. "I mean, look how much he does for us and we never seem to appreciate him."

"Ash, Nightmare would rob you blind and leave you in a ditch if he thought you had any money."

'Ash' scowled.

"I think that maybe you misjudge him." He insisted. "I mean, Nightmare's had to put up with a lot of crap in his long and interesting life. What with those bastards who made it so that he could talk, it's only natural that he'd let it out in some ways that humans might find annoying."

May suddenly broke away.

"When did you suddenly become pro- Nightmare?"

'Ash' smiled.

"When I realised how great he was. Pretty much the perfect Pokemon. Intelligent, good looking and powerful."

May wasn't quite convinced by what 'Ash' was saying.

"Okay, I guess." She said. "Now, where wer....?"

"I mean, Nightmare is great towards you in his own way." 'Ash' continued. "And you just brush him off."

"I don't do it intentionally." May replied. "I mean, Nightmare claims to be the king of all evil the way he speaks in that fruity way."

'Ash' stiffened.

"I happen to think that the way Nightmare talks is really great." He replied.

May scoffed.

"I mean, he steals, he drinks, he smokes, he tries to extort money from us, he tries to sell our stuff. He keeps Poison Jabbing you."

'Ash' exploded.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, bitch!!!"

May looked at him.

"Oh crap." 'Ash' said. "Yeah, okay, I admit it. I'm Nightmare in Ash's body."

May looked slightly confused.

"We swapped for some reason when that machine exploded."

May reached up and touched Ash's face.  
"So, you're really Nightmare?" She asked.

'Ash' nodded.

"Yeah."

He never saw the punch coming, as he crashed to the ground.

"You bastard!!!!" May yelled. "You had your hand on my... You bastard."

May kicked 'Ash' in the stomach.

"You scumbag!!!" She yelled.

"Hey!!!" A familiar voice shouted.

May turned, and saw that 'Nightmare' had appeared next to her and 'Ash'.

"Stop damaging my body." 'Nightmare' protested.

May looked at 'Nightmare'.

"Is that you, Ash?"

"The one and only." 'Nightmare' replied. "I take it Nightmare showed his true colours."

"He did indeed." May said, as she crouched down next to 'Nightmare.' "Even in your body, he's still an arrogant self righteous..."

"Hey!!" 'Ash' said, as he got to his feet. "Would you really have me any other way?"

'Nightmare' looked at 'Ash'.

"Was this all this was about?" He asked. "You wanted us to accept you more?"

'Ash' shook his head.

"Nah, as I told you, I wanted a quick vacation away from myself."

"I don't care!!!" 'Nightmare' replied. "You stole my body and got it damaged."

"That was May!!!" 'Ash' protested. "I never asked her to start beating me up."

May glared at him.

"You should have thought about that before you started enjoying yourself in the bar." She argued.

"May!!" 'Ash' protested. "I swear. I never thought you'd find out."

'Nightmare' stopped May from hitting 'Ash' again.

"Look, let's just go wake up King and see if he can reverse it."

* * *

"I'm sorry." King said, gravely. "There's nothing I can do."

'Ash' and 'Nightmare' gasped. They might be stuck this way forever.

"Is what I would say if the same thing hadn't happened before." King continued.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." 'Nightmare' said.

"Gengar don't have hearts." 'Ash' replied.

"How do you reverse this?" May asked.

King laughed, as he took a bottle of pills from his pocket.

"It can be done simply."

"With pills, huh?" 'Nightmare' asked.

King popped the cap, and swallowed a few.

"Sorry about that." He said, gulping them down. "Keeps me sane."

Everyone present rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, since Gengar destroyed my machine, I'm afraid that there's nothing I can do to switch you back."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Is what I would be saying if I didn't have a spare built. Now, I just need enough electricity to charge it up, and we'll be up and running."

"Electricity." 'Nightmare' said, lamely. "Where's Pikachu?"

'Ash' shrugged.

"Think it was with Jim. Pikachu went with him a few hours ago to get some food. Haven't seen either of them since."

'Nightmare' sighed.

"Then I suppose we should go and find them."

* * *

"You think Ash was acting a little weird earlier?" Jim asked, as he finished eating.

"I haven't been around him long enough to form an opinion." Shaymin replied, as it also finished eating. "According to what Pikachu tells me, he was weird, but I'm unable to form an opinion for myself."

"Pika!!" Pikachu said.

"Maybe. He just took a knock to the head this morning." Jim said. "It might be affecting his judgement."

"PikaPikaPika!!!!" Pikachu argued.

"Pikachu says that Ash has been hit like that a lot, and he seems to shake it off."

Shaymin licked one of its paws.

"I couldn't help but sense a strange sensation when I was around them earlier." It remarked. "It was like something was.. Wrong."

"Wrong, how?" Jim asked, as he saw May, Ash and Nightmare.

"I don't know." Shaymin replied. "Maybe we should ask them."

May came over.

"Thanks goodness you're here." She said. "We've been looking for you and Pikachu."

"Why?" Jim asked.

She looked over at Ash and Nightmare.

"This is going to sound crazy, but... They switched bodies."

Jim thought about it.

"Was it when the machine exploded?"

May nodded.

"I think it was." She said. "Anyway, to cut a long story short, we need Pikachu to power the backup machine so that we can switch them back to their original bodies."

Jim sighed, as he put some money down.

"And I was looking forward to desert."

* * *

"Okay, Pikachu." King said, attaching a cable to the electric mouse's cheeks. "When I give you the signal, just use Thunder as much as possible."

"Pika!!!" Pikachu nodded.

"Okay, stick your hand in there." King ordered 'Ash' and 'Nightmare'.

The two did so.

"Err." 'Nightmare' asked. "Don't we need to blow it up again?"

King thought about it.

"Well, let's try it this way." He said. "And if that doesn't work, then you can blow it up again."

"Hey!!" 'Nightmare' protested. "I didn't blow it up the first time."

King pointed at the ceiling.

"Security camera begs to differ."

'Ash' laughed.

"You got busted, Nightmare." He said.

"Shut up, Nightmare." 'Nightmare' replied.

"Okay, Pikachu." King ordered. "Do it!!!"

"PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!" Pikachu yelled, as it focused all its electricity into the machine.

Lights instantly flickered on over the machine, and it started to whir.

'Nightmare' looked at Pikachu.

"It can't keep that up!!" He yelled.

Pikachu was looking exhausted already from the effort of powering the machine.

"Pikachu needs help." May said.

Jim grabbed a Pokeball.

"Luxio, I need you!!!"

Jim sent out Luxio, to the disdain of May. She promptly stepped away from the Pokemon.

"Luxio, help Pikachu out with Thunderbolt!!!!" Jim shouted.

The Spark Pokemon raced over and placed its tail on Pikachu's body. It then focused, sending its electric attack through Pikachu and into the cable.

The machine started to whir faster, making 'Ash' and 'Nightmare' seem distorted.

"Actually." King remarked. "I think we do need to explode it."

Both May and Jim sighed.

"Blastoise, take the stage!!!" May called, sending out Blastoise.

Blastoise roared as it appeared from the ball.

"Use Hydro Pump on the machine!!!" May ordered.

Blastoise took aim, and fired. The powerful stream of water burst from the cannons on its shoulder and caused the machine to spark badly.

Ash and Nightmare yelled as they were thrown away from the machine.

"Blastoise, use Protect!!!" May yelled.

Blastoise grunted, as it raised a shield to protect May, Jim and King from the seering heat wave that passed through.

"Thanks Blastoise." Jim muttered.

"Ash!!" May shouted, running over to him.

He opened his eyes almost instantly.

"Yes!!" He shouted. "I'm me again."

Nightmare stood up.

"Good for you." He remarked.

Ash looked at him.

"Why, who are you?"

Nightmare narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Nightmare, you jackass."

"Oh, sorry." Ash said, quickly. "I thought... Never mind."

"Hey hold on!!" May shouted. "He stole your body."

"It was an accident." Ash replied.

May looked like she was about to continue yelling, before remembering something.

_"I mean, Nightmare is great towards you in his own way." 'Ash' continued. "And you just brush him off."_

"I suppose it was an accident." She said. "Are you okay, Nightmare?"

Nightmare nodded.

"At least there's no harm done." King said, happily. "And you can go on without complaining about the mad scientist who technically did nothing wrong and has a great lawyer, so try to sue me at your peril."

King walked out of the lab, laughing.

Ash looked at Nightmare.

"You okay, pal?" He asked.

Nightmare nodded.

"Yeah. I'm good." He replied.

Ash held out a hand.

"Look, Nightmare." He said. "We're partners. I have the same respect for you as I do for all my Pokemon. I will never let you down, and I hope you can do the same."

Nightmare nodded.

"I can try." He replied. "And you know what'd seal the deal?"

Ash shook his head.  
"A Poison Jab!!!"

Ash screamed in pain, as Nightmare hit him. Right where May had kicked him repeatedly earlier.

* * *

**Author's Notes. Aww man, I enjoyed writing that.**

**This is either going to go down like a lead balloon or it's going to be loved. Can't work out which.**

**There was going to be a scene where May caught Dusk, the Misdreavous, but it'll either not happen or be in another chapter.**

**Looks like Nightmare really does care. Ish!!!!**

**Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed. And also thanks to the people who keep reading Rise To The Top.**

**So, Eon Gym next chapter. Still haven't decided whether it is going to be an official Pokemon gym. I'm making it up on the fly.**

**About the quiz question a few chapters ago. Since people didn't understand it, I'm going to repeat it slightly more clearly.**

**In the final of the PCC, there were several trainers in the TV studio for the battle between Ash and Paul. But how many Elite Four members were there. Not champions. Not Gym leaders. Elite Four members?**

**Quiz question 2. Until Generation three, what was unique about Misdreavous?**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!!**


	25. Smoke And Mirrors

Chapter Twenty Five. Smoke And Mirrors.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Nightmare had an interesting experience upon their arrival in Eon City._

* * *

"Glad that's over." Ash said, as they walked out of the lab.

"Yeah." May commented. "Although, I kinda had a nice time with Nightmare tonight."

Ash looked at Nightmare.

"Why, what did you do?"

Nightmare looked sheepishly at Ash, then at May.

"Before you start yelling." He said. "I want to remind you that you ordered me to act exactly like you."

Ash was still slightly uneasy with where it was going.

"Yeah, but I never thought you'd obey me." Ash said. "Why, what did you do?"

May saw Nightmare look even more sheepish.

"Look, you know what." She interjected. "It doesn't matter. We had a few drinks that's all."

Nightmare brightened up.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we did." He smiled. "That's all."

Jim looked leerily at Nightmare.

"What did you drink?"

Nightmare didn't even blink.

"Black Persian beer."

Ash rubbed his throat.

"That would explain why my mouth tastes like crap." He remarked.

"Normally, humans find Black Persian quite strong." Nightmare said. "I did notice a slight difference in the taste."

"So, why do they make it, if most humans don't like the taste?" May asked.

Nightmare laughed.

"They cater for the discernible Pokemon audience. Like yours truly."

"So, they make the stuff just for Pokemon like you?" Ash asked.

"No." Nightmare replied. "There'd be no point to that. Basically, it's a bonding experience between people and Pokemon. We should try it some time."

Ash looked at Nightmare, absolutely incredulous.

"Y'know what?" Ash said. "I don't ever want to hear the words, you, me and bonding in the same sentence ever again."

* * *

The next morning, the three trainers awoke, and picked up their Pokemon from Nurse Joy who had been checking on them to see if they were match fit and ready for battle.

"So, what can you tell us about the Eon City gym?" Jim asked, as he took back the six Pokeballs containing Bayleef, Swellow, Trapinch, Buizel, Luxio and Shaymin.

Nurse Joy smiled in response as she gave Ash his Snover, Totodile and Gabite back.

"I can only tell you that Ethan uses Eevee evolutions. You battle him in a three on three battle using the same type of Pokemon as him."

"So, what like the Trovita Island gym?" Ash asked. "Electric against electric and the like?"

"That's correct." Joy confirmed.

Jim looked at Ash.

"Looks like it'll be Luxio, Buizel and either Bayleef or Shaymin then."

"Same here." Ash replied. "Types at least, since there's no ghost, ground, dragon or poison type Eevee evolution."

He looked at Pikachu.

"You ready for whatever this guy's going to throw at us?"

"Pika!!!!"

* * *

"This must be the gym." May said, as they arrived at a building shaped like a huge Pokeball.

"Either that or a place where they really like Pokeballs." Nightmare commented.

"Pikachu!!" Pikachu remarked.

"I don't care what it looks like." Ash said. "As long as...."

"So, you're going to challenge Ethan?" Someone asked.

The three trainers spun and saw a strange looking man leaning against a sign for the gym. His hair was seven different colours, red, blue, yellow, green, black, purple and white in different places. His shirt was those same colours in stripes descending across it.

"Love the shirt." Nightmare commented. "It tells me absolutely everything I ever wanted to know about you."

The shiny Gengar walked over to Ash, and hit the Master Ball on his belt.

"I've seen everything now. I'm going to sleep."

Nightmare was sucked inside the ball.

"Are you Ethan?" Jim asked.

The man grinned.

"I'm just some guy who loves Eevolutions." He replied. "And yeah, I'm Ethan."

Ash smiled.

"Then, you're the one I need to beat for the next badge." He said. "That is if, you are actually giving badges out."

Ethan's smile faded.

"Of course I'm going to give you a badge if you beat me." He replied. "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

Ash grimaced as he remembered Jane.

"Someone told us that."

Ethan shook his head.

"Not a friend I take it, because they were lying."

"I wouldn't have called them a friend." Ash said. "More a rival."

Ethan stroked his chin.

"Anyway, which of you three will be battling me?" He asked.

Jim looked at Ash.

"We're still on that rota system." Jim remarked. "You can go first."

Ash laughed.

"Last time that happened, I lost." He said. "Remember Tanelle?"

Ethan smiled.

"Ah, you saw Tanelle recently?" He asked. "How is she, I heard she went into hospital."

The three trainers looked bemused.

"We left before that happened." Jim remarked.

"Is she okay?" May asked.

Ethan shrugged.

"I asked you that." He said. "So, I take it you want to battle?"

"Yeah!!" Ash said.

Ethan held up a remote control, and pressed a button.

The gym doors flew open.

"I take it you know the rules." He remarked. "Best of three, using same type."

"I got that, yeah." Ash said.

Ethan smiled.

"What you don't know is, that if you win two of three, I'll give you a badge. You defeat three out of three, and I'll give you something else."

Ash looked like he was about to ask what, but Ethan silenced him.

"It's a secret."

* * *

The Eon City gym had a plain dirt floor, and was painted in the several colours of the seven Eevee evolutions.

"My referee." Ethan said, gesturing wildly. "At your leisure."

The referee started to call the rules.

"This battle is between Ethan Chambers of Eon City, and the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Each trainer will use three Pokemon in a best of three battle, according to types. The battle is over when a trainer has been declared the winner."

Jim rolled his eyes in the stands.

"Talk about the obvious."

"I'll show you obvious." Nightmare muttered.

"What three types do you want, Ash?" Ethan asked.

"Electric, water and grass." Ash replied.

Ethan smiled.

"Lucky I have those three on me." He said, grabbing a Pokeball. "Okay, Jolteon, let's spark a light!!!"

Ethan sent out Jolteon, who roared in anger making its fur stand up on edge.

"Jolteon!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!!"

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder in anger, ready to battle.

"Begin!!!"

"This is tough to call." Jim remarked. "Jolteon might have the better defense, but Pikachu should have better speed. I honestly can't tell which way this is going to go."

"Go Ash!!!" May yelled.

"Kick his ass!!!!" Nightmare shouted. "If you don't, I'll throw a bottle at you."

"Pikachu!!!" Ash said. "Let's start of with Thunderbolt!!!"

Pikachu started to charge electricity from its cheeks, before launching it in a powerful blast at Jolteon.

"Charge!!!" Ethan ordered.

Jolteon sucked in air, before absorbing the attack.

"Uh oh." Ash said.

"Jolteon." Ethan ordered. "Show them a real Thunderbolt!!"

"Joooooooooo!!!" Jolteon bellowed, as it zapped Pikachu.

Pikachu yelled in pain, as the super powerful electric attack hit it. It was sent flailing backwards by the power of the hit.

"Pikachu!!!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu managed to scramble to its feet.

"Then, let's use Quick Attack!!!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu charged at Jolteon, as fast as its legs would carry it.

"Sand Attack!!" Ethan ordered.

Jolteon scratched at the ground and sent a wave of sand into Pikachu's eyes, temporarily blinding it.

"Chaaaa!!!"

Jim smacked his head.

"No!!" He said. "I've just remembered what Jolteon's ability is."

"What is it?" May asked.

"Volt Absorb." Jim said.

"What?"

"It means all of Pikachu's electric attacks are useless."

* * *

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!!!"

Pikachu's tail started to glow with a white light, as it jumped at Jolteon.

"Pin Missile!!!" Ethan ordered.

Jolteon launched several glowing projectiles at Pikachu, stopping the attack and sending it crashing backwards.

"Pikachu's taking a beating." May remarked.

"Come on, you stupid rodent!!!" Nightmare yelled. "Headbutt it!!!"

Both Ash and Pikachu glared at Nightmare.

"Shut up!!!" Ash yelled.

He looked at Pikachu.

"Use Headbutt!!"

Pikachu charged at Jolteon, and crashed into it.

Jolteon yelped in pain, as it flinched.

"That's awesome, Pikachu!!!" Ash said. "Now, use Iron Tail while it can't move."

Pikachu's tail started to glow with a white light as it brought it crashing down on Jolteon.

Jolteon cried out again.

"Now, use Thunder!!!" Ash ordered.

"Noo!!!!" Jim and May yelled, as Pikachu blasted Jolteon with electricity.

Jolteon grinned, happily. It didn't seem weaker from the attack. If anything it looked stronger.

"What the...?" Ash yelled.

Pikachu was shocked as well.

"Volt Absorb." Ethan remarked. "Makes electric attacks useless."

"Then, we'll have to use normal attacks." Ash said. "Use Slam!!!"

Pikachu leaped forward, and slammed its tail into Jolteon.

Jolteon winced.

"Jolteon, use Double Kick!!!"

Jolteon spun, and kicked Pikachu with its hind legs, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Iron Tail!!!" Ash countered.

Pikachu jumped up and slammed its glowing tail into Jolteon's stomach, sending it crashing into the air.

Jolteon roared in anger.

"Jolteon, use Shadow Ball!!!"

Jolteon created a lump of red and black energy, before sending it at Pikachu.

Nightmare was outraged.

"Hey, stick to using electric attacks, ya spiky haired jerk!!!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!!!!"

Pikachu jumped into the air, before seperating the attack with its glowing white tail.

Nightmare was slightly less outraged.

"Hey, that's the way to do it."

"Pikachu, use Headbutt!!!"

"Jolteon, use Double Edge!!!!"

Pikachu and Jolteon raced at each other, before crashing.

The two electric type Pokemon slumped to the ground, before collapsing in pain.

Neither of them was going to get up.

"Both Jolteon and Pikachu are unable to battle." The referee said. "This battle is a draw."

Ethan recalled Jolteon.

"Excellent work."

Ash ran onto the field, and picked Pikachu up.

"Thanks, buddy." He said, before handing the Pokemon to May. "You did good."

Ash then jogged back down to the arena.

* * *

"Are you ready for round two?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yes." Ash replied.

Ethan threw a Pokeball.

"Vaporeon, time to sink or swim!!!"

Ethan sent out Vaporeon.

Ash sighed.

"A Vaporeon." He exclaimed. "I have just the Pokemon for this."

It was Ash's turn to throw a Pokeball.

"Totodile, I choose you!!!!"

"You know what the interesting thing about this gym is." Jim remarked. "There is no advantage. It really boils down to what attacks your Pokemon know. And none of the Eevolutions are weak against themselves in the way ghost or dragon types are. I just hope that Ash knows what he's doing."

"He can do it." May said, as Pikachu sat up to see what was going on.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!!!"

Totodile opened its mouth, and launched a stream of water at Vaporeon.

"Agility!!!" Ethan yelled.

Vaporeon narrowly evaded the attack.

"No!!!" Jim shouted. "It has Water Absorb as well."

Ash heard.

"Oh no!!" He exclaimed. "I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way. Totodile, Ice Punch!!!"

Totodile charged at Vaporeon, fist frozen and glowing with light.

"Acid Armour!!!"

As Totodile was about to land the punch, Vaporeon disintegrated into a puddle of water, avoiding the attack.

Ash laughed.

"You turned into water!!!" He shouted. "And you know what happens to water? It freezes. Totodile, use Ice Punch!!!"

Totodile launched another attack at the puddle, and managed to freeze some of the water.

Vaporeon quickly recovered its shape, glaring at Totodile.

"Now, use Bite!!!" Ash ordered.

Totodile opened its jaws, and lunged at Vaporeon.

"Iron Tail!!!" Ethan shouted.

Vaporeon's tail started to glow with light, before it swung it at Totodile, knocking it back.

"TotoTotoTotoToto!!!" Totodile yelled in anger and pain.

Suddenly, Totodile's fists started to glow.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, as the Big Jaw Pokemon charged at Vaporeon. It brought its fists back, before slamming them into Vaporeon.

The Bubble Jet Pokemon mewled in pain, before collapsing.

"I don't believe it." Jim remarked. "Totodile just learned Superpower."

"Superpower, huh?" Ash said, as the referee called it.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle. Totodile is the winner."

"Yes!!!" Ash shouted, crouching down so that Totodile could race over and hug him. "That was awesome."

Totodile danced around in glee.

Ethan recalled Vaporeon.

"You were magnificent." He said. "An excellent performance."

He looked at Ash.

"And so were you, Ash." He continued. "You have managed to get around the abilities of Vaporeon and Jolteon, meaning that there is no way for me to win. You have earned the Smoke Badge. However, if you want, we can go another round if you want to try for the secret prize?"

Ash wondered what it was, before deciding to go for it.

"You're on!!!" He shouted.

Ethan laughed.

"I thought you'd say that." He replied. "Too bad my next Pokemon is my oldest and dearest friend. Leafeon, burst from the grass!!!"

It was Ash's turn to laugh, as he threw a Pokeball in reply.

"Snover, I choose you!!!"

Snover appeared on the battlefield.

* * *

"Snover against Leafeon." May commented. "Snover has to have a huge advantage here with type."

"Yeah, but type doesn't count for anything if there's a huge gap in experience." Jim reminded her.

"At least Leafeon doesn't have an attack blocker." Nightmare commented.

* * *

"Leafeon, use Razor Leaf!!!"

Leafeon shook its tail, before sending a wave of leaves at Snover.

Snover squealed, as the sharp leaves ran across its skin.

"Never mind, Snover." Ash said. "Let's use... Ice Shard!!!"

Snover created a spear of ice, before launching it at at Leafeon.

"Leafeon, use Sunny Day!!!!"

Leafeon focused on creating a miniature sun within the gym. Within seconds of it appearing, Snovers Ice Shard was melted by the heat.

"Oh no!!!" Ash exclaimed.

Ethan laughed.

"Several trainers have tried something similar in the past." He said. "I think I might have learned how to counter it by now."

Ash grimaced.

This was going to be harder than he initially thought.

"Leafeon, use Giga Drain!!!"

Leafeon focused, before sending several tendrils of energy at Snover.

Snover yelped as its energy was drained slightly.

"Pull it in and use Leaf Blade!!!!"

Snover struggled against the tendrils, before Leafeon brought its tail down on its head.

Snover collapsed to the ground in pain, clutching its head.

"Snover!!" Ash shouted. "Use Razor Leaf!!!"

Snover raised its arms, before sending several razor sharp leaves at Leafeon.

"Counter with Magical Leaf!!!"

Leafeon swung its tail, before sending a wave of red, blue and green leaves at Snover's leaves.

The two attacks cancelled each other out.

* * *

"And, here we have a stalemate." Nightmare commented. "Both Pokemon are going at each other with all their might, but there doesn't seem to be a clear winner. But since Snover's ice attacks are about as useful as a Glalie in a desert, then it would appear that there is no way that Snover can win."

"Way to show support." Jim remarked.

* * *

"Snover." Ash called, as his Pokemon stared at Leafeon defiantly.

_There has to be a way to do this. Ice attacks aren't going to work because of the sunlight, and grass attacks are just going to be easily defended against. So... what? Wait a minute.. That's it!!!_

"Snover, use Hail!!!"

Snover raised its arms in anger, summoning a giant hailstorm that wiped out the sunlight.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Ash laughed.

Ethan glared.

"Leafeon, use Razor Leaf!!!!"

Leafeon launched a barrage of razor sharp leaves at Snover.

"Blow them away with Icy Wind." Ash ordered.

Snover raised its arms, and blew the leaves away with a cold frigid wind that instantly made the hairs rise on the back of Ash's neck.

"I guess it ain't over yet." Ash said. "Now, how about an Ice Shard!!!"

Snover created a spear made of ice, before sending it crashing into Leafeon.

Leafeon howled in pain, before trying to stay on its feet.

"Leafeon, use Giga Drain!!!" Ethan ordered.

Leafeon sent the green tendrils at Snover, trying to absorb its energy.

"Stop it with Leer!!!"

Snover opened its eyes, before glaring at Leafeon, who instantly retracted the tendrils.

"Snover, use Ice Beam!!!"

Snover sucked in energy, before blasting Leafeon with a cold blue beam of energy that instantly froze Leafeon solid.

"Leafeon!!!" Ethan yelled, more worried for his Pokemon than angry.

The referee called it.

"Leafeon is unable to battle. Snover is the winner, and the battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

"Yes!!!" Ash celebrated. "I won!!"

"Told you he'd win." May said, as Pikachu cheered.

"I knew it all along." Nightmare said.

Both May and Jim gave him strange looks.

"What?"

* * *

Ethan recalled Leafeon, a look of slight shock on his face.

He then smiled.

"You beat me, Ash." He said. "Quite convicingly actually. Using the Hail to knock out the Sunny Day was a stroke of genius. Three defeats. No trainer has managed to do that so far. And as promised, here is your badge. The Smoke Badge. Named after the volatile genetic structure of Eevee."

The badge was shaped like a cloud of multicoloured smoke, as Ash took it.

"Thanks, Ethan." Ash said.

Ethan laughed.

"And I believe that I promised you a secret prize if you knocked all three of my Pokemon out."

He gestured to the referee who went scampering away.

"I want you to take this Ash, because I think that you are a talented trainer who can do this as a favour to me."

The referee came back, carrying a Pokemon egg. It was brown and had a white stripe across the middle of it.

"I want you to take this Pokemon egg. Give the Pokemon inside it a good life."

"Wow, Ethan." Ash replied. "I don't know what to say. Except thanks."

Ethan laughed, as he held a hand out.

Ash shook it.

"Just keep getting stronger."

Jim jogged down.

"Hey, can I get my battle now?"

* * *

**Author's Notes. Badge Number Four. Already? And only twenty five chapters in? Don't worry, it probably won't be as quick for him to get the other four. Don't forget, there's still the Coppingers to defeat, Arceus to purify, and the Pokemon league tournament on Starburst Island, and maybe an Elite Four challenge. Depending on who wins.**

**So, Totodile learned Superpower. Seems handy.**

**And Snover won again. Not bad for something he caught recently.**

**And there aren't any prizes for guessing what is in the egg. You are free to guess, but just a hint. It's not a Zigzagoon.**

**If and when the egg hatches, that'll be unusual, because Ash would have two Pokemon on his team that hatched from an egg. The other being Gabite. How long ago does that seem when Gible hatched?**

**I've reached over 100,000 words. Yippee.**

**I was going to put Jim's battle in here, but I really didn't want to write two battles involving Jolteon, Leafeon and Vaporeon.**

**And it looks like Jane was lying. Hold on. Pokemon abuse okay, but lying!!!! How low can you get?**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You people are awesome.**

**Just out of interest, do you think Totodile should evolve? I mean, it probably won't evolve again into Feraligatr, but it might become a Croconaw at some point.**

**Next chapter will still be with Ash and co, because I'm not finished with Eon City yet. It'll probably start with Shaymi vs Leafeon, before... Well, you'll have to read it!!!!**

**Ethan was originally going to be a bit like Duplica, a master of disguise, constantly changing his appearance, but I thought it'd get tiring after about three times.**

**Also, a member of the Verger Elite Four will appear in the story soon, but it won't be Winona.**

**And I keep throwing the Black Persian Beer in there. I need an award for best product placement. Also some of the backstory is shown.**

**Also, the quiz question that caused confusion. The answer to how many elite four members were on TV in the PCC final was one in Lorelei. Only Megalink got that right.**

**Also, the unique thing about Misdreavous was that it was the only pure ghost type until Shuppet and Duskull appeared. If I wanted to expand it, it's also the only ghost type that can evolve via stone.**

**Quiz Question. What is Leafeon's ability?**

**Quiz Question 2. The Trovita Island gym is mentioned. Who was the leader? And who did he have a crush on?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	26. Contesting A Rivalry Part One

Chapter Twenty Six. Contesting A Rivalry. Part One.

* * *

_Summary. Ash battled Ethan the Eon City gym leader, using Pikachu, Totodile and Snover against Jolteon, Vaporeon and Leafeon. Upon getting three knockouts, he won both the Smoke Badge and a strange egg._

_

* * *

_

"Shaymin!!" Jim ordered. "Use Energy Ball!!!!"

The Gratitude Pokemon summoned energy, before launching the powerful attack at Leafeon.

"Escape it with Dig!!!" Ethan countered.

Leafeon dived under the ground, escaping the attention of the attack.

Shaymin looked nervously at the ground.

"If only I could fly!!" It muttered.

Suddenly, Shaymin started to glow with light.

"What the..?" Jim yelled, as the light faded.

Shaymin had switched from Land Forme to Sky Forme.

"That's impossible!!!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'd also have to say that that's impossible." Ethan remarked.

"Then, guess again!!!" Shaymin yelled. "I think I can use Aerial Ace now."

Ethan sighed.

"Leafeon, get out of the ground. There's no point you being there." He ordered.

Leafeon emerged from the ground, looking quite sheepish.

Almost a second before Shaymin slammed into it with Aerial Ace.

Leafeon howled in pain, before being thrown across the arena.

"Leafeon, can you move?" Ethan asked.

Leafeon nodded, struggling to its feet.

"Then, use Leaf Blade!!!"

Leafeon raised its tail, glowing with light, before bringing it crashing down on Shaymin.

The Gratitude Pokemon managed to shrug it off with ease.

"Have to do better than that." Shaymin commented.

"Shaymin, use Air Slash!!"

Shaymin swooped through the sky, before launching a powerful air wave at Leafeon.

Leafeon squealed in pain, before collapsing to the ground.

"Leafeon is unable to battle. Shaymin is the winner." The referee called. "The battle goes to Jim Jacobs of Mahogany Town."

"Well, you didn't knock three of my Pokemon out." Ethan commented. "Your Buizel didn't defeat my Vaporeon, so no secret egg prize for you. However, I'll still give you a badge. If you want to rechallenge me for the egg.."

Jim shook his head.

"Actually, I already have six Pokemon." He replied. "I'm sure there's a trainer more deserving of it than me."

* * *

"So, do you think we have any other reasons to stay in Eon City?" May asked.

"Who knows." Ash replied. "We got the badge from the gym, and I can't think of anything else that needs doing here."

Jim was looking at Shaymin.

"So, how come you can change forms without needing the Gracidea flower?" He asked.

Shaymin reverted to Land Forme.

"I don't know." It said. "But this is pretty cool."

"What could have caused it?" Ash asked, looking over.

Shaymin shrugged.

"Who knows." It replied. "I certainly don't."

"I mean, can you think of anything that still needs doing here?" Jim asked Shaymin.

Shaymin looked slightly bemused.

"No." It replied.

"Nightmare?" Ash asked.

Nightmare shook his head.

"I'm good for Black Persian Beer." He said.

"Pikachu?" May asked.

Pikachu shook its head.

"Then, we're good to go, I presume." Ash replied, as the light pinged on.

The three trainers walked over to retrieve their Pokemon from the counter in the Pokemon Centre.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Ash said, as he took his five Pokemon back.

"I still can't help but feel that there is still something to do." May remarked, as Jim looked at the TV in the Pokemon Centre.

"Welcome back to Eon News." The newsreader said. "And in some breaking news, it has just been announced that our fair little City is going to be the testing place for a new contest circuit. In fact, the Eon City Pokemon Contest will take place tomorrow, with the winner taking home a small promotional trophy, and a pass to enter the Verger contests if they decide to start doing it. If you are interested, then please register at the nearest Pokemon Centre."

A picture of the trophy flashed onto screen.

"So." May remarked. "This is interesting."

Ash laughed.

"I assume that you are going to instantly go off and enter that." Ash commented.

"Of course." May replied, turning to Nurse Joy.

"Sign me up!!!!"

Ash laughed.

"Hey, remember the Terracotta Town contest?" He asked. "When we split the ribbon?"

May nodded.

"How could I forget?" She replied. "Wasn't that the first time you entered a contest?"

Ash nodded.

"I did a few in Sinnoh." He said. "Jubilife City and the Wallace Cup."

May smiled.

"Go on, do this one." She urged. "Prove you still got it."

Ash shook his head.

"I never had it in the first place." He said. "That's your deal, not mine."

Nightmare strode over.

"What's he backing out of now?" He asked.

"Why do you automatically assume I'm backing out of something?" Ash asked.

"Because, you do it a lot." Nightmare said. "If you were a real Pokemon trainer, you'd take every challenge that comes your way without hesitation, no matter how pointless it was."

Ash threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Fine then." He said, turning around. "Sign me up, if it'll get Nightmare off my back."

Joy did so.

"You need to enter a Pokemon for the appeals and a Pokemon for the battle."

Ash suddenly thought about it.

"Fine then, I'll use Nightmare for the appeals and Gabite for the battles, since they didn't battle in the gym."

"Hold on!!!" Nightmare yelled. "I didn't mean sign me up!!! What the hell do I know about appeals?"

May laughed.

"Come on, I'll give you some tutoring."

* * *

"So, in an appeal." May explained. "You need to think about how your attacks look. Pretty attacks are better than....."

"Absolutely not." Nightmare said, as he took a swing from his Beer. "I don't do pretty. I do fear me or you get Poison Jabbed!!!"

"And no beer." May ordered.

Nightmare glared at her.

"Fine." He said, throwing his bottle into the air.

"Nightmare!!!" Ash yelled.

The Shiny Gengar sighed, before sending a Shadow Ball backwards through the air. Despite not looking at it, he managed to completely destroy the bottle.

"No, my beer!!!" Nightmare shouted, as he did a backflip and managed to catch the falling liquid in his mouth.

He then did a series of backflips and landed on one leg.

Ash, May and Jim were impressed, as Nightmare looked at them.

"What?"

"Nightmare!!" Ash said.

"That's incredible." May commented. "If you do that tomorrow, then..."

"Who are you using?" Jim asked.

May smiled.

"Thought I'd use Blastoise for the appeals and Hippowdon for the battles." She replied.

Ash threw a Pokeball, and Gabite appeared.

"I take it you remember how do this." May commented.

Ash nodded.

"Try not to repeat attacks too often in a row. Try not to miss attacks.. I know." Ash said, looking at Gabite.

"This'll be the first time Gabite's battled since Jane." He remarked.

"Well, well well." A sarcastic voice said. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Everyone spun around to see a girl stood watching them. She looked to be in her early tees, and had long, navy blue hair pulled back with a rose coloured bandanna. Strangely, she had red eyes. She was also wearing a red t-shirt with a jean style miniskirt.

May groaned.

"Not you, Kakaryn." She said.

"You know each other?" Jim asked.

"Let's say that we do." Kakaryn replied.

Nightmare scoffed.

"We've already established that. There's no need for sarcasm. If anyone's going to do that, it's me."

Kakaryn gave Nightmare a strange look.

"Yes!!!" Nightmare shouted, jumping up and down. "I can talk!!! Get over it!!!"

Kakaryn blinked.

"Calm down, Nightmare." Ash said. "So, who are you?"

May grimaced.

"We had... A rivalry going on in Johto." She replied.

* * *

_May had been walking for days, when she arrived in Ecruteak City._

_"Ecruteak City." She read from the guidebook as she walked. "A historical City where the past meets the present."_

_"That's right." Somebody said, as they brushed past her. "But then again, I always did expect to see you with your cute little nose in a book."_

_May yelped as the book slammed shut in her face._

_"Harley!!!" She yelled, as the purple haired coordinator ran off giggling._

_"Jerk." May muttered, as she rubbed her nose. It still stung slightly, as she took a Pokeball out._

_"Wartortle, take the stage." She said._

_Her Wartortle appeared from the ball, and looked around._

_"Wartortle, can you use a combination of Water Gun and Ice Beam to form an ice pack?" She asked._

_Wartortle nodded, before spraying a burst of water into the air. It then froze it with Ice Beam, creating several lumps of ice._

_"Thanks sweetie." May said, as she rubbed some over her nose. A small shard melted and she shivered as a cold trickle of ice ran down her neck._

_"Chilly." She muttered._

_Wartortle smiled at being able to help._

_"Okay, Wartortle." May said, holding the Pokeball up and recalling it. "Thanks for the help, return."_

_She almost regretted recalling it as soon as she did so._

_"I really miss having someone to travel with." She muttered to herself. "Plus, seeing Ash again at the Wallace Cup was really.. Oh, who am I kidding, I miss him. Him, Pikachu, Brock."_

_At least the Contest in Ecruteak City would get her mind off him. Her first contest since returning to Johto._

_"Let's hope it goes better than the last one." She remarked, as she entered the City limits._

_"Now where to go?" She asked, looking around. "Where's the Pokemon Centre I wonder."_

_May wandered around for a few hours, yet was unable to find the Pokemon Centre._

_"Oh no!!" She said, anxiously. "I think I'm lost."_

_As if that wasn't bad enough, she could see someone coming up to her._

_He had long blond hair which was worn under a blue headband. In fact most of his clothing seemed to be a combination of blue and yellow._

_"Can I help you?" He asked. "You seem lost."_

_May wasn't completely comfortable with him._

_"Who are you?" She asked._

_He laughed. "Don't worry, I'm the Ecruteak City gym leader, Morty."_

_May breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Whew, sorry." She said. "I guess I'm a little tense."_

_Morty laughed again._

_"Hey, tenseness can be good sometimes." He said. "I should know, because as a gym leader sometimes I can get incredibly tense. Which is why I use Ludicolo anti tensing cream. Made from the water pulled from the dish of nothing but the finest Ludicolo, this will refresh, restore and renew your body to the way it should be."_

_May was bemused._

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"Anddddddd Cutttttttt!!!"_

_May was even more confused when several people ran onto the street carrying cameras._

_A man wearing a coat with the word Director written on the back walked up to her._

_"You ruined out commercial!!" He shouted. "Wandering onto set!!!"_

_"Commercial?" May asked. "What are you selling?"_

_The Director glared at her._

_"Can you please leave before...?"_

_"Hey hey hey." Morty said walking over. "Leave the girl alone. I'm sure it was a mistake."_

_"Yeah, that's exactly what happened." May replied. "I was looking for the Pokemon Cnetre."_

_Morty laughed._

_"Hey, it's a hard place to find, and if anything the commercial looks even better." He said. "Come on, I'll help you find it."_

_May followed Morty through the streets quite gratefully, because she could sense that the Director wanted to yell at her some more._

_"So, I take it you're new in town?" Morty asked._

_"Yeah." May replied. "I came for the Ecruteak Contest, but I need to find the Pokemon Centre and get my Pokemon healed first before finding that place."_

_Morty smiled._

_"Don't worry." He said. "I think I know someone who might be able to find it."_

_They arrived at the Pokemon Centre not long after, where May instantly went off to get her Pokemon checked out._

_She then came back after leaving them with Nurse Joy._

_"Okay then." Morty said, as she came over. "I know a kid who is about to start his Pokemon journey, and I'm giving him a Pokemon later today. He's lived in this City all of his life. I'd love to show you where it is, but I have to get back to shooting that commercial. So can you go find him and ask him to show you where it is? Also, can you tell him that I have his Duskull ready for later if he wants to pick it up about mid afternoon?"_

_"Sure." May replied. "What's his name and where can I find him?"_

* * *

_Ari DeVarro sat on the bench looking around the area._

_"I'm gonna miss this place." He remarked. "Spent a lot of good times here. Still, travelling, battling, making friends. It's going to be great."_

_He suddenly felt the presence of someone in his company._

_"So, can I help you?" He asked. "Or do you just want to stand there?"_

_He turned and saw a girl stood leaning against a tree._

_"Are you Ari DeVarro?" She asked._

_She was kinda cute, wearing a green and white headscarf and the long orange shirt, as well as a pair of black shorts._

_"Why yes I am." He replied. "And you are?"_

_"I'm May." She said. "May Maple, and I was just wondering if...."_

_Ari couldn't help himself._

_"You wanted to ask me out, don't you?" He said, before mentally kicking himself._

_She gave him a strange look._

_"Actually, forget I said that." He muttered. "I'm just a little bored waiting around for... Never mind, what can I do for you?"_

_"I come with a message from Morty and a favour to ask." She said. "He says to come pick your Duskull up about mid afternoon."_

_Ari's eyes lit up._

_"Excellent." He said. "So, you saw Morty recently?"_

_"Erm, yeah." May replied. "He was filming a commercial for Ekans Oil or something, I don't know I wasn't paying attention when I wandered on set."_

_"Morty's excellent." Ari remarked. "Living in this City, he's the one trainer I look up to the most."_

_"I think a friend of mine battled him a few years ago." May said. "And won, I think. Well, my brother saw him in the Silver Conference, so he must have won."_

_"Anyways." Ari said. "Anything else I can do for you?"_

_"Yeah." May replied. "I'm a coordinator and I was wondering if you could show me where the contest hall is?"_

_"Sure." Ari answered, as he got up. "I'm not doing anything anyway until later, so it'll kill time for a while. Follow me."_

_May followed Ari through the streets._

_"So, you've lived in Ecruteak City all your life?" May asked, trying to make conversation._

_"Yes." Ari replied. "It's a great place to learn about Pokemon mythology, y'know."_

_"I wouldn't know." May said. "Closest thing I've ever seen to Pokemon mythology is seeing Groudon and Kyogre in Hoenn."_

_Ari stopped._

_"Woah, you saw Groudon and Kyogre?" He asked._

_"And the three Regi." May said. "As well as Jirachi, Manaphy and Mew. But whose counting?"_

_Ari was slightly shocked._

_"But how.. How have you seen so many legendary Pokemon?" He asked._

_May laughed._

_"Actually, I have a friend who is a magnet for the things." She said. "He's seen stacks of them."_

_"I bet he hasn't seen Ho-oh." Ari replied._

_May smirked._

_"Actually, he's seen it three times." She said. "I've seen it once."_

_Ari shook his head in disbelief._

_"Incredible." He muttered. "I can't wait to begin my journey. And speaking of which.."_

_They stopped outside a huge building._

_"Here is the Contest Hall." He told her._

_"Thanks." May said, holding a hand out. "It was good of you to do so."_

_Ari took the hand, and shook it._

_"It was my pleasure." He replied. "Good luck in the contest."_

_"Thanks." May said. "Good luck on your journey."_

_Ari laughed._

_"Maybe we'll meet again someday."  
May smiled._

_"It's a small world." She said. "Stranger things have happened."_

_Ari turned around, and started to leave._

_"Farewell Ari DeVarro." May muttered, as she walked inside the hall._

_

* * *

_

_"Would you like to register now?" The contest admin asked._

_"Yes, please." May replied._

_"Do you have a contest pass?"_

_May nodded, handing it over from her bag._

_It was run through the computer, showing a picture of May, her contest ribbons and her Pokemon._

_"Ah, Miss Maple." The admin replied. "The contest starts in a few hours, so you might want to get ready."_

_"Thanks." May said. "I'm just going to go get my Pokemon."_

_May turned and left the building, but as she did so, she accidentally sent the automatic door crashing into someone._

_Said someone crashed to the ground._

_"Oh, I'm sorry." May said, instantly checking that the blue haired girl was okay._

_She opened her eyes and looked up._

_"Your nose looks as bad as mine feels." She muttered._

_"Yeah, I can only say I'm sorry again." May said. "I didn't know you were there."_

_She shook her head._

_"No problem." She replied. "You can't see through doors right. Unless they are open."_

_May offered her a hand to help her up, which she accepted._

_"So, are you entering the contest?" The blue haired girl asked._

_May nodded._

_"Yes, I'm just about to go get my Pokemon from the Pokemon Centre."_

_"Maybe I'll battle against you at some point." The girl said._

_"Maybe." May replied. "I'm May."_

_"Kakaryn."_

_

* * *

_

_May had battled her way to the final of the competition. It had been made slightly easier with the absence of any of her three main rivals for some reason._

_"Now, give it up for the Princess of Hoenn making her debut on the Ecruteak stage, May Maple. Facing off against a new competitor in Kakaryn Leite, from Goldenrod City!!!"_

_There were cheers and jeers as the two coordinators came onto the stage._

_"I never expected to see you here." Kakaryn commented._

_"Likewise." May replied._

_"Vulpix, let's rock!!!"_

_"Munchlax, take the stage!!!"_

_Kakaryn sent out Vulpix. May sent out Munchlax._

_"Vulpix, use Ember attack!!!" Kakaryn ordered._

_"Vuuuuull!!!"_

_Vulpix launched several small balls of fire at Munchlax._

_"Munchlax, use Swallow!!!" May ordered._

_Munchlax eagerly opened its mouth and bit down on the oncoming orbs._

_"And Munchlax stops the attack by thinking with its stomach. That'll give it heart burn!!!"_

_May decided to try and end it quickly. She could tell that Munchlax was at a higher level than Vulpix, so..._

_"Focus Punch!!!"_

_"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuunch!!!"_

_Munchlax charged up a punch, before launching it at Vulpix._

_Vulpix squealed as it was hit with the powerful attack._

_"And Vulpix takes a hit making it lose its focus. And Leite is haemoraging points."_

_Kakary grimaced._

_"Vulpix, Will O Wisp!!!"_

_Vulpix launched several orbs of blue flame at Munchlax._

_"Munchlax, use Protect!!" May ordered._

_Munchlax tried to put up a shield to block the attack, but it failed to work._

_The Big Eater Pokemon was badly burned by the attack, but still managed to stay on its feet._

_"Okay, Munchlax." May ordered. "Use Headbutt!!!"_

_"Munch!!!"_

_Munchlax launched itself at Vulpix._

_"Evade it with Agility!!!" Kakaryn ordered._

_Vulpix jumped out of the way, as Munchlax went sailing past it and crashed into the ground._

_"And Munchlax's attack is easily dodged by the much quicker Vulpix."_

_May saw that she had been losing points, but she was still in the lead._

_"Okay, Munchlax." She ordered. "How about using Metronome."_

_Munchlax nodded, before waving its hands around._

_The crowd waited with bated breath for the attack to happen._

_"And nothing is happening? Can it be that the attack has...?"_

_Munchlax suddenly opened its mouth and sent an incredibly powerful torrent of water at Vulpix who was instantly knocked out by it._

_"And that is incredibly lucky. Munchlax's Metronome came up with Hydro Cannon, which means that Vulpix has been rendered completely unable to battle. And maybe dead. but who knows?"_

_May came out later, after putting her new ribbon in her case._

_She saw Kakaryn waiting for her._

_"Hey." She said. "How's your Vulpix?"_

_Kakaryn glared at her._

_"What the hell do you care?" She demanded. "My Vulpix is badly hurt because of what that stupid Munchlax did to it."_

_"Oh come on!!" May exclaimed. "It was an accident!!!"_

_Kakaryn scowled._

_"Forget it." She said. "Because, from now on, I'm going to go out of my way to beat you. You think you are better than me because you beat me. Yet you know what, you are lucky. More lucky than anything else and I'm going to prove that."_

* * *

May finished her story to hear mock snoring from Nightmare.

Even Jim looked slightly bored.

"So, you still hold a grudge?" Ash asked.

May coughed, derisively.

"Even after me beating you in the Johto Grand Festival." She said. "You still hold a grudge. That's kinda pathetic."

"We'll see who is pathetic when I beat you in the Eon City Contest." Kakaryn snapped.

"Wow." Nightmare commented. "We really have a problem with demented misguided overzealous..."

"Easy Nightmare." Ash ordered.

"I'm just saying..."

"Well don't." Ash reminded him.

Kakaryn glared at him and Nightmare.

"You should stay out of things that don't concern you!!" She said.

Gabite and Pikachu jumped to action, and growled at her.

"Your Pokemon are quick to defend you, but other than knowing her, I have no quarrel with you."

"Lucky us." Nightmare muttered. "I was worried that she was going to go all coordinator on us then."

Nightmare burst out laughing.

"Oh, I could not say that with a straight face." He said.

Kakaryn was rapidly getting annoyed with Nightmare.

"Y'know what." Jim said. "Let's just call time out for the moment. Kakaryn, you hate May for some stupid accident. May, you feel partly guilty for hurting her Vulpix badly. Nightmare, you are just a jerk who enjoys battling, and honestly, I'm surprised you haven't Poison Jabbed anyone yet. Ash... I don't know what your role is in all this."

"I'm just trying to stop Nightmare from doing something stupid." Ash said. "Unfortunately, I can't stop him from saying irritating things."

"Damn straight." Nightmare replied.

"Look. Let's just all go our separate ways." Jim said.

Kakaryn scowled, before heading away.

Nightmare laughed, before starting to walk in the other direction.

"Nightmare!!" Ash exclaimed.

* * *

"And we are here for the Eon City Pokemon Contest, where several talented coordinators and some amateurs have arrived for a brief trial run to see whether or not contests would be a viable option in Verger."

"Yes, I see several world renowned coordinators in here. As well as several renowned judges in messrs Sukizo and Contesta, as well as our very own Nurse Joy."

"Yeah, first we have the appeals, and these are often the best part from an artistic point of view, seeing how the coordinators use their ideas to showcase the Pokemon moves in the best possible way."

"Yes, I concur with that. However, the battles are a real test of skill. Maybe more so than regular battles."

"Of course, it is worth remembering that the amateurs come first, before the real top draw competitors join in."

"We have the first contestant coming up, with Monk Merton from Stone City."

A tall bald man wearing a brown robe walked up into the arena, holding a Pokeball.

"Primeape, let's do it!!"

Monk sent out Primeape, to a flurry of fists.

"Primeape, let's use Dig!!!"

Primeape dived under the ground.

"Let's see where this is going."

"So far I'm not impressed."

"Primeape, use Strength."

Primeape howled, before bursting from the ground in a cavalcade of rocks.

"Now use a flurry of Rock Smashes!!!"

Primeape's arms and fists were a blur as it smashed the rocks into little bits before they could hit the ground.

"And what initially seemed a poor idea has actually been an effective show of speed and power from Monk and his Primeape."

"I wonder what the judges are going to think of this?"

* * *

"Hitmontop, Rapid Spin Kick!!!"

A coordinator threw several tennis balls into the air, and the crowd watched as it launched several kicks, juggling them.

"And that is a highly dextrous skill to control so many balls with just three feet."

"It's one more than most of us get."

* * *

"And a familiar face to many of us, but not from the world of Pokemon Contests, Ash Ketchum is about to enter the arena."

Ash looked at the crowd, before jogging in. There was thunderous applause for him.

"And in respect of his achievements as a Pokemon trainer, the crowd are going mental."

Ash laughed.

"Okay, Nightmare." He shouted. "I choose you!!!"

Ash threw the Purple Pokeball, and sent out Nightmare.

"Ooh, a crowd." Nightmare commented.

"Nightmare, use a flurry of Shadow Balls." Ash ordered.

Nightmare sighed, before sending up a dozen lumps of red and black energy.

"And the orbs are suspended in middair from a very unusual Gengar."

"Now, join them up with Night Shade!!!"

"I think I know where you're going with this." Nightmare commented, as he sent a wave of black energy at the lumps, connecting them.

"Now, destroy them all at the same time with Poison Jab!!!"

Nightmare leaped into the air, and brought his glowing purple fist down on the middle orb. A wave of energy passed through them, creating fireworks.

"Now, for the second part!!" Ash shouted.

Nightmare landed on the floor of the arena, and pulled a bottle of Black Persian Beer out.

"Bottoms up!!" He yelled, before necking half the bottle.

The Ghost Pokemon then threw the bottle behind him, before sending a Shadow Ball in the same direction.

The crowd gasped as the bottle smashed, sending the liquid everywhere.  
"Now, go for it!!" Ash ordered.

Nightmare started to backflip away, before catching the remaining liquid in his mouth.

He swallowed it and took a bow.

The crowd went berserk with excitement.

"And that is incredible!!!!"

"What a talented Gengar."

"I think he might have been trying a little too hard, but he's pulled it off."

Nightmare looked indignant.

"Don't you mean, I pulled it off?"

* * *

"Okay, after some stellar performances. And I mean that quite literally because with only one amateur left, I think that it is safe to say that at least one will be heading for the finals."

"And with that one amateur entering the arena, it's time to give a big hand to Jesselinda!!!"

A woman wearing an orange dress and a long red ponytail strode onto stage.

"Come on!!!" She demanded. "Where's my big hand?"

The audience gave some more half hearted applause.

"Seviper, go!!!"

Seviper burst from the Pokeball.

There was still an indifferent reaction from the crowd.

"Seviper, use Haze!!!" She ordered.

Seviper coughed up a cloud of smoke from its mouth.

"And if you can't see anything, then how can it be..."

"Use Poison Tail to clear the smoke!!!"

Seviper's tail started to glow with a purple light, as it spun it around clearing the smoke.

"And that's slightly better, but it's still not going to get a good score from the judges unless something drastic happens."

The crowd started to jeer.

Jesselinda smirked.

"Silence them with a Glare!!!"

Seviper's eyes started to glow as it focused on the crowd.

"Well, I'm slightly frozen with fear, but still not impressed."

The buzzer went, and Jesselinda was jeered off the stage.

* * *

"That seems slightly harsh." May commented.

"Never mind that." Ash said. "You're up."

She smiled.

"Wish me luck."

"You don't need it." Ash replied, as she ran up the stairs to the stage.

"Here is the Princess of Hoenn. May Maple!!!"

May couldn't help but smile everytime she heard that nickname. She swore she could see Jim laughing in the crowd.

"Blastoise." She cried, as she gripped the Pokeball in her hand. "Take the stage!!!"

May sent out her Blastoise, who roared in a powerful attempt to get the crowd on its side.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!! Aim for the ground!!!"

Blastoise did so, creating a long track of water.

"Now, freeze it with Ice Beam!!!"

Blastoise adjusted its cannons, before sending the cold blue beam along the ground, instantly freezing it.

"Interesting, I wonder where this is going."

"There are some good aesthetics there, but nothing much has...."

"Use Aqua Tail to slip across it. Use Bubblebeam while doing so!!!"

Blastoise jumped onto its tail, and used the water from Aqua Tail to slide. It sent several bubbles crashing into the air.

"Now, when you reach the end, use Hydro Pump to send yourself into the air!!!!"

Blastoise reached the end of the line, before spinning and blasting the ground.

The force sent it crashing into the air, among the bubbles.

"Use Rapid Spin!!"

Blastoise retreated into its shell, and started to spin around.

It proceded to destroy the bubbles with the bulk of its shell.

"And this is a decent use of displaying a Pokemon's ability, but it hasn't been anything special."

May smirked.

_Time for the finale._

"Use Ice Beam, and then Skull Bash!!!!"

Blastoise created a long stream of ice, almost like a slide, before charging down it with a powerful Skull Bash attack.

"I wonder if she is aware that Blastoise still has to..."

"Protect!!!"

Blastoise created a bubble to stop itself from going any further. It gently crashed into the shield and stopped.

"And she's pulled it out of the bag."

"Managed to show off a full array of Blastoise's moves, in pretty artistic style as well."

* * *

May came down the stairs, and saw Kakaryna glaring at her.

"So, that was even more lucky."

May almost exploded.

"Will you drop it!!!" She demanded. "You know that Metronome is a completely random attack. So what if Hydro Cannon came out. If it had been Blast Burn or Frenzy Plant, then you wouldn't have had a problem with me."

Her rival smirked.

"Probably not, but you know what? You were lucky, and I'm going to keep hounding you until one day, that luck runs out."

Kakaryna smirked again.

"And that's going to be when I beat you."

* * *

**Author's Notes. Only the second contest I've ever written, the first being in the now deleted Sinnoh Master Quest.**

**So, what do you think? It was ap13095 who suggested the idea for this chapter and the next one.**

**Ari makes a reappearance, even if only in flashback. Funny how everyone is connected in some way.**

**Who wants to have a guess at who Jesselinda really is?**

**Kakaryna belongs to Jigglypuff's Pillow. Since I got no second name, I came up with Leite. If anyone guesses how I came up with that, then I will personally write you a fic with absolutely any shipping you want.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's great.**

**Keep it in mind that the Monks are going to make an appearance at some point as a group of trainers.**

**Oh yeah, and Shaymin can switch between formes at will. Regular day really.**

**No way around it. This was going to have to be a two parter.**

**Let's just say that there is a Coppinger within the coordinators as well. But who?!!!!**

**Like the way Nightmare managed to rope Ash into doing something again.**

**There is a slight possibility that there might not be any chapters over the next few days, but there is more chance that there might be.**

**Quiz Question 1. May claims to Ari that Ash saw Ho-oh three times. When were they?**

**Quiz Question 2. Morty appears, advertising a product for Ludicolo water. But in Gold, Silver and Crystal, what level is his Gengar?**

**And for a bonus point, is said Gengar anywhere near as good as Nightmare?**

**Don't forget to review. Please!!!!**


	27. Contesting A Rivalry Part Two

Chapter Twenty Seven. Contesting A Rivalry. Part Two.

* * *

_Summary. While still in Eon City, Ash, May and Jim heard the news that there was a contest about to happen. May instantly signed up, and after some not so subtle prodding from Nightmare, so did Ash. However, the preparations were blighted by the reappearance of one of May's former rivals, Kakaryn. As the appeals came and went, who will be able to triumph in this battle of wills?_

_

* * *

_

"I'm surprised you didn't compete in this."

"Hey, when the big boss orders you to do something, I'm not about to argue. I like having a head too much."

"Amen to that."

"So, is my favourite bitch of a coordinator there?"

"Maple? I believe so."

"Now, I really regret not being there."

"What is it with you and her?"

"Let's just say that a long time ago, she really insulted me, my Cacturne, my cookies and proceeded to beat me nearly every time we battled. I cannot tolerate this blight upon my life."

"So, how is it in the desert, Harley?"

"Never you mind." Harley replied, snappily. "Just because you're over there in Eon City doesn't mean that you can pull rank over me."

"I'd watch yourself if I were you. After what happened to Fuller in Holimar City, and Mitchell on the SS Anne. Plus Eusine at Slowpoke Lake. Seems like the average life expectancy of a Coppinger is getting shorter."

"Personally, I think the main problems started when the boss attacked the PCC final. There was no way that the G-men were going to let that stand."

"I think it started before then. I think it started when she attacked Lance Stevens. You know what the G-men are like. If there's anything that is guaranteed to make them take note, it's attacking them personally."

"You wouldn't say this to her face."

"Again, I'm like you, I don't have a death wish."

"There's no escaping this, is there?" Harley asked. "She claims to have see the end of the world. She claims to have seen a war coming. And all I know is that when that happens, I want to be on her side."

"I just wonder if she's actually planning to escalate this. Because this is where it's going to end up."

"You know where the problem lies?"

"No, but I'm sure that you are going to tell me."

Harley sighed.

"The sky base above Starburst Island was compromised, by the emergence of Deoxys. I later oversaw the operation that resulted in the destruction of said sky base. However, we did not calculate that Collison Coppinger, or Harrison James was actually a double agent. It was a carefully orchestrated scheme by them that we ultimately managed to turn around with the rebirth of our glorious leader."

"I still don't get how he managed to fool her."

"He had absolute stone cold proof that he was her brother. We ran it through every machine, checked and double checked it. Triple checked it. And it was genuine."

"So, Harrison James and the boss...?"

"Yes." Harley replied. "They are."

"And he betrayed her? What a bastard."

"He'll get his just rewards." Harley said. "Plans are currently in motion to make sure of that."

* * *

"And give a big hand for what Kakaryn Leite has just done!!!"

Kakaryn recalled her Ninetales, and walked off the stage smiling.

"Damn." May muttered. "She was good."

"Never mind." Ash said. "You're probably still better."

"Oh that's so sweet." May replied. "But..."

"Hey, the judging is about to begin." Someone remarked. "They're about to tell us who got through to the last eight."

"Oh goody." Nightmare commented. "If they don't send me through, then I'm going to smash the place up with my baseball bat."

"I'm sure that.." May said. "I mean.... Oh come on, they couldn't not be impressed."

"I was." Ash remarked.

"Yeah, but your my trainer." Nightmare replied. "You're bound to say that. It's like being a parent."

May gasped.

"If that's the way you think." She said. "Then that would make me your mother."

Nightmare screamed.

"Hey." Somebody shouted. "The names are coming up."

Everyone looked up, and saw the pictures of those who had made it through flash onto screen.

"You made it." Ash said, as May's picture came up.

"Lucky." Kakaryn remarked, as her picture appeared.

Five other pictures flashed up, before Ash's picture was revealed.

"Yay, I made it!!" Nightmare shouted.

"Someone's easily excited." May commented, as the pairings were made.

Ash was paired off against someone he had never seen before.

As was May.

"Oh well." May laughed. "Maybe I'll see you in the final."

* * *

"How could this have happened?!!" Jesselinda demanded.

"Well, you see..." Her purple haired companion replied.

"You was da worst thing I've ever seen." The small cream coloured Meowth replied.

"Okay, so I'm a little rusty." Jesselinda admitted. "I haven't done this for a while, but this is blatant discrimination."

"De only discrimination here is against da good coordinators." Meowth retorted.

Jesselinda stamped down on his head.

"Shut your big Meowth."

"So, what now?" James asked. "Since Team Rocket was disbanded, we've barely had enough money for food."

"So what's changed?" Meowth retorted. "We never had enough money to buy food when we were employed, so now what are da chances that we can do it now we're Team Rocket rejects?"

Jesselinda sighed.

"Meowth's right." She said. "We're completely useless. If it hadn't been for that Team Rocket policy that Nobody leaves, then we'd have been kicked out years ago."

"And it's all because of dat Pikachu." Meowth complained, bitterly. "We coulda been chasing other Pokemon in that time, but dat yellow rat always did hold a special attraction for us."  
"Isn't that the twerp?" James asked, looking around.

Jessie and Meowth looked.

"I do believe so." Jessie remarked. "Let's go and get Pika...."

"Oh, what's da point?" Meowth sighed, sitting down. "Da boss's in jail, Team Rocket is finished. If we grab it, we have nowhere to take it."

"Don't be such a defeatist!!!" Jessie said. "This is our chance to take over."

"I don't think da boss would like dat." Meowth remarked. "He ain't gonna be in jail forever, and if he comes out and finds we've taken over, then.."

"We'll have a nice Pikachu surprise waiting for him." James laughed.

* * *

"So, we have Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town versus Martin Rogen of Sunnyshore City."

"So, you're the famous Ash Ketchum." Rogen remarked. He was a short teenager about sixteen years old who wore a red, blue and yellow shirt.

"That's me." Ash replied.

"We met in Sunnyshore City." Rogen said. "A few years ago, when you were there with your cute friend."

Ash laughed.

"Yeah, I remember you now." He said. "You were training under Volkner, but weren't sure what type of trainer you wanted to be."

"Yeah, I decided to become a coordinator." Rogen replied.

"Now, check out my Pokemon." He continued. "Electivire, stage fright!!!"

Rogen sent out an Electivire.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Glad I selected this guy now." He said, throwing a Pokeball. "Gabite, I choose you!!!"

Ash sent out his Gabite, who instantly scratched its ear with one of its claws.

"Gabite versus Electivire. On the surface, no contest."

"This Electivire is the evolved form of the Elekid I got from Volkner." Rogen said. "Type advantage cannot save you from our bond."

"That's the spirit." Ash replied. "Okay, Gabite, use Dragon Claw!!!"

Gabite raised its claws, before jumping at Electivire.

"Agility!!!"

Electivire quickly evaded the attack.

Ash cursed mentally as his points dropped slightly for a missed attack.

"Electivire, use Quick Attack!!"

Electivire raced through and struck Gabite on the back.

Gabite hissed and spun to bite Electivire.

The Cave Pokemon completely missed as Electivire jumped back.

Ash's points went down even more.

"Come on Gabite!!!" Ash shouted. "Let's use Flamethrower!!!"

Gabite coughed up a burst of flames, and managed to hit Electivire.

Rogen scowled, as some of his points were lost.

"Never mind, Electivire." He said. "Use Iron Tail!!!"

Electivire's tails started to glow with a white light as it jumped into the air, heading for Gabite.

"Brick Break!!!!"

Gabite jumped into the air as well, claws glowing.

The two attacks crashed into each other, forcing them both back.

"And it's a stalemate between these two powerful Pokemon. Who can make the win here?!!"

Gabite hissed at Electivire.

"Use Screech!!!"

Electivire opened its mouth, and sent out an ear splitting screech that made Gabite flinch in agony.

"Now, Mega Punch!!!"

The Thunderbolt Pokemon charged at Gabite, and landed an extremely powerful punch on it.

Gabite grimaced in anger.

"Bitee!!!!"

"Gabite, use Sandstorm!!!"

Gabite kicked the ground and sent up a wave of sand that started to surround Electivire.

It was Electivire's turn to growl in anger as the sand buffeted its skin.

"We have two minutes left."

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw!!!"

Gabite roared, trying to up the voltage from the crowd, before jumping into the maelstrom and striking Electivire.

Electivire yelled in pain, and then started to choke on the sand.

"Gabite, jump out and use Flamethrower!!!" Ash yelled.

Gabite launched itself from the sandstorm, before sending a powerful burst of flames into the vortex.

"And is this the end for Electivire."

The Sandstorm subsided, revealing a Electivire that hadn't taken any damage from the attack.

"What?!!" Ash exclaimed.

"And it appears that Electivire used the Sandstorm to block any damage from the attack. Since Sandstorm is a rock type move, it automatically has an advantage against fire attacks."

Ash watched his points drop quite dramatically.

"Okay." He said. "Time to do something else. Gabite, use Crunch!!"

"Use Agility!!!" Rogen ordered.

Electivire evaded the attack from Gabite's powerful jaws, but just barely.

"Use the momentum to power up Giga Impact!!!"

Electivire bounced off the ground, before launching itself at Gabite.

The audience was silent with anticipation as Electivire streaked through the air towards Gabite. It was turning itself into a pink and gold pulsating ball of energy as it did so, which made the tension in the air rise to fever pitch.

Gabite yelped in pain, as it was thrown across the arena by the force of Electivire's attack.

"Gabite!!!" Ash shouted, looking on as his Pokemon tried to get up.

It couldn't manage it.

"And Gabite is down, meaning that Rogen gets to the next round."

Ash sighed, as he went onto the field to check on Gabite.

The Cave Pokemon glared at him, as he crouched down next to it.

"Sorry, Gabite." Ash said, patting it on the neck. "I made some stupid decisions there, and you took a beating for it."

Gabite turned away.

"Oh come on!!" Ash exclaimed. "Don't be like that."

He recalled Gabite, before facing Rogen.

"Well done." He said.

"Hey, you put up a great battle." Rogen replied. "Especially for someone who isn't a coordinator by trade."

* * *

"Hard luck." May commented, as he walked back down.

"Oh well." Ash replied. "I'll get over it."

He heard a snicker.

"Guess your boyfriend's not as lucky as you."

May rolled her eyes as Kakaryn strolled past and up the stairs.

* * *

"You aren't bothered that you lost, are you?" Jim remarked.

Ash shook his head, as he gave the Pokeball containing Gabite to the Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, I'm going to lose sleep over getting beat in a contest." He said. "What really worries me is Gabite. It's been beaten twice in a row now, and I'm worried about it."

"Not thinking of releasing it are you?" Jim asked.

Ash gave him a dirty look.

"Don't even joke about that." He said. "We'll just train harder. And I think I overheard someone say that the next gym in Oldwood Town is a dragon type gym, so Gabite might be handy there."

He looked at his watch.

"So, maybe we should get back and see who May is about to battle." He said. "Give her moral support and stuff."

* * *

"She's back in the arena! Give it up for the one and only Princess of Hoenn. May Maple!!!"

Over the thunderous applause of the audience, Jim nudged Ash.

"Why do they call her that? Is it just a nickname?"

"I think so." Ash replied. "Unless there's something her family haven't told us, or anyone else in the world. Yeah, I remember Dawn calling her that in Sinnoh."

"Facing off against the one and only, the secretive stunner, Alexandra Del Pinero."

A tall red headed woman strode into the arena, taking the applause with almost amused indifference. She wore a black dress.

"Never heard of her." Jim said, before his phone rang.

He glanced at the screen, and saw that there was no ID.

"I should probably take this." He said.

Ash wasn't listening.

"Yeah, sure whatever." He said.

Jim stood up, and walked away, answering his phone as he went.

"Hello." He said.

"Jim?" A voice replied on the other end of the line.

"Yeah?"

"It's Flint, man."

"What's up?" Jim asked. "And where's Volkner?"

"Ah, my great buddy Volkner is currently in a gym battle. I was just calling to give you some info on what's happening so far."

"Thanks." Jim replied.

"Lance, Faith and Olly stopped a shipment of Pokemon going to another region in Waterfall Shores." Flint continued. "They even managed to take down a Coppinger Elite who was controlling Darkrai."

"Darkrai?" Jim asked. "So, they got another one?"

"It would appear so." Flint remarked. "I fear for the world if she hands out control of something that is really really dangerous. Suicune and Darkrai, for all their power aren't the most dangerous Pokemon in existence. Not like if she set Groudon loose again. Considering what we lost the first time she set Groudon upon us, it could be disastrous."

Jim could hear the sadness in Volkner's voice. He was obviously referring to the events that day in the Starburst Stronghold.

"Did you want anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah." Flint replied. "I'm going to patch you through to our new tech guy, Bill."

There was a brief crackle, before Jim heard a voice that he vaguely recognised.

"Yo, What's up."

"I'm sorry." Jim replied. "But it's bugging me. Where do I know you from?"

"We met in Goldenrod City a few years ago." Bill said. "I've been checking up on you, and your Pokemon."

Jim was slightly shocked.

"Hold on!!" He exclaimed. "How can you do that? How can you break into the Pokemon storage system?"

"Because I invented the Pokemon storage system."

"Oh."  
"Listen, for my own amusement, I've been scanning the phonecalls coming in and out of the Pokemon Contest hall in Eon City, where I presume you are now. And I managed to get a very interesting snippet a few hours ago."

Jim heard buttons being pressed.

"...I cannot tolerate this blight on my life."

"So, how is the desert, Harley?"

"Never you mind. Just because you're over there in Eon City doesn't mean that you can pull rank over me."

"I'd watch yourself if I were you. After what happened to Fuller in Holimar City and Mitchell on the SS Anne. Plus Eusine at the Slowpoke Lake. Seems like the average life expectancy of a Coppinger is getting shorter."

Jim was slightly shocked.

"So, there might be a Coppinger in the Contest?" He asked.

"Yeah." Flint said. "But we don't know who."

"Unless you can recognise the voice, we don't have a chance in hell of finding them. And the recording is a bit dodgy, so...."

"Who was the guy on the other end of the line?" Jim asked.

"We think it may have been Harley Rocastle."

Jim spat on the ground.

"The bastard who killed Cynthia?"

"That's never been proven." Flint reminded him. "Forget about Harley, we have an operative heading to the desert to try and track him down as we speak. There's only the Brownsands Desert in the south east of the region and it shouldn't take long for our agent to get there."

"Who is it?" Jim asked.

"Doug."

"Oh, so do we have any idea what he's doing there?"

"None." Bill said. "We got lucky that I did some digging into Reims and found that they were on the list of companies who had corporate seats at this contest. That's why I was scanning phone calls coming out of the building."

Jim looked up at the executive boxes, until he saw one with the word Reims written on.

"I can see it." He said. "Want me to check it out?"

"You can take a look around." Flint remarked. "Can't hurt. Unless you get caught. Then it might hurt a lot."

"The priority is to track down the Coppinger Agent. All we know is that said agent is either female or really really effeminate."

"Right." Jim said. "I'll get scouting around."

He hung up and looked down at the stage.

"Can it really be that easy?" He asked, looking down at what two Pokemon were facing off.

* * *

"Hippowdon, take the stage!!!" May shouted, throwing the Pokeball.

Her Hippowdon appeared, and instantly roared with displeasure.

"And a mighty Hippowdon has appeared. Seems an odd choice for contests, but hey, whatever makes you happy."

Del Pinero smiled.

"Houndoom, let's bark and bite."

A Houndoom burst from the ball, and promptly started to snarl at May and her Hippowdon.

"And it's an odd choice, because fire types are weak against ground types. But after what happened earlier between Electivire and Gabite, I think that this is not going to be as simple as we think."

Del Pinero laughed.

"Indeed it isn't."

She looked at her Houndoom.

"Flamethrower!!!"

Houndoom opened its mouth, and launched a white hot burst of flames at Hippowdon.

May quickly thought on her feet.

"Launch sand!!!" She ordered.

Hippowdon ejected sand from the 'vents' on its body, and used them to block the flames.

Del Pinero scowled as her points depleted slightly.

"Then, let's use Crunch!!!"

Houndoom howled at the top of its voice, before charging at Hippowdon.

"Counter with Double Edge." May told her Hippowdon.

It didn't listen to her.

Instead it chose to open its mouth and charge towards the oncoming Hippowdon, with energy glowing from its teeth.

"It looks like Maple is telling her Pokemon to do one thing, and its doing something quite different."

Hippowdon tried to bite down on Houndoom, who decided to avoid crashing head on with something that was about four times larger than it was.

Fortunately for Houndoom and Del Pinero, May's points were deleted slightly.

May shook her head, trying to focus.

"Hippowdon." She yelled. "Use Yawn!!!"

Hippowdon opened its mouth, and expelled a cloud of white gas from within its body.

Before Houndoom could react, the gas covered it, and was inhaled.

"And Houndoom has inhaled the air given off from the yawn, meaning that at some point in the future it is going to..."

Houndoom crashed to the ground, and started to snore.

"Do that."

May looked at the sleeping Houndoom.

"Okay, Hippowdon, let's use Earthquake!!!"

"HIPPPPOOOWWWDDON!!!!!!"

Hippowdon reared up onto its hind legs and sent a powerful shockwave through the arena at the sleeping Houndoom.

The Darkness Pokemon was thrown into the air by the force of the attack, before landing on the floor of the arena, looking angry and awake.

"Well, they say that you should let sleeping dogs lie, and Del Pinero's Houndoom is probably about to show us why that is the case."

"Houndoom, use Fire Blast!!!"

Houdoom jumped into the air, before coughting a large blast of flames up that morphed into a five sided star.

The audience held their breath, as it streaked towards Hippowdon.

May took a quick glance at the point tally and the time. She was down, but not by too much after Hippowdon's Yawn and Earthquake had hit earlier. And she had about two and a half minutes to make it up.

"Hippowdon, vent sand!!!"

Hippowdon fired more sand from the vents on its body, stopping the attack to a certain extent.

It wasn't enough to prevent some splash damage, but the Heavyweight Pokemon was still largely unscathed.

"And neither of these creatures are giving each other an inch."

"Hippowdon, time to use Sand Cannon!!!"

There were gasps from within the audience, as nobody had ever heard of the attack.

Even Del Pinero looked worried.

Hippowdon started to glow with light, as it opened its huge mouth. It then summoned all the sand from within its body, before launching it in a powerful burst at Houndoom.

The Darkness Pokemon was hit with the super effective attack, before collapsing to the ground, as Del Pinero's points took a heavy beating.

"Come on!!!" Del Pinero ordered. "You can get up."

The buzzer went for time, as everyone's eyes instantly went to the board.

"And Maple is the winner!!!!"

May looked at the board and saw that the Sand Cannon had been what had saved her from defeat. It had taken just enough off to guarantee her the win, and the crowd went wild.

* * *

"Sand Cannon, huh?" Ash remarked. "That's kinda cool."

"Yeah, I've never seen that used before." Jim remarked. "That's actually a really smart way to use Hippowdon's ability to generate sand."

Even Nightmare looked a little impressed.

"I could do that." He muttered. "If I could generate sand."

Ash suddenly had a thought.

"Maybe May can help me teach Gabite that move." He remarked. "I mean, apart from Dig, it doesn't know any ground type moves."

"Yeah, ground type moves are good." Jim said, scanning the crowd.

"What's up with you?" Ash asked. "You seem slightly nervous."

"Nah, I'm good." Jim replied. "I'm just trying to see if there's anyone in here who looks familiar."

"Why?"

* * *

Ash went one way, with Pikachu and Nightmare. Jim went the other.

"Now, to check out the Reims box." Jim muttered, as he made his way through the corridors.

He finally found it after about five minutes of searching.

"Wonder what the best way to do this is." He wondered, as he stood outside the door.

Jim made up his mind, before knocking on the door.

A few seconds later, there was a gruff response.

"Who is it?"

He kicked himself for not thinking of something sooner.

"Err.. Complimentary beer." He said, digging into his backpack and finding Nightmare's secret bottle. "Compliments of a huge fan of Reims."

The door opened slightly, making him tense up, before a figure walked out.

* * *

"Sure, I'll help Gabite learn Sand Cannon." May said, as her Hippowdon sat down on a bench and promptly demolished it.

"Right after I win the contest."

* * *

The man in the box lead Jim inside.

"So, you brought me a beer." He remarked. "I like that. And you say you're a huge fan of Reims."

"Yeah." Jim replied. "I think it's really great how you buy everything up and run some kind of monopoly."

"Well, I'm glad someone does." He said. "I'm Malcolm Copper, and I run a special division of Reims."

"What would that be?" Jim asked.

Copper narrowed his eyes.

"You aren't with the media, are ya?"

Jim laughed.

"I can honestly say I'm not. I'm just a Pokemon trainer who is a huge fan of Reims' products."

"What's your name, son?" Copper asked.

"Mike." Jim replied. "So, is there any specific reason as to why you are here?"

"Yeah." Copper answered. "I'm here on representative duty."

Jim smiled.

"Well, hope you enjoy the beer." He said, making for the exit. "Keep doing the good deeds."

He closed the door behind him, before grabbing his phone and dialling.

Flint answered.

"Hello."  
"Yeah, I managed to get in there." Jim said. "Nothing, but a guy named Malcolm Copper. Run it through the database."

"No need, man." Flint replied. "I can tell you that Olly and Faith encountered him in Frodomar City recently. He was running a corrupt Battle Tower."

"Some people." Jim remarked. "As for the Coppinger agent, I saw someone with a Houndoom. You might want to run the name Alexandra Del Pinero."

"That we do need to run." Flint said. "I'll get Bill on it ASAP."

"I'll get back to you soon." Jim replied.

* * *

"And we're here in the final round of the Eon City Pokemon Contest, where May Maple is about to take on Kakaryn Leite."

"Yeah, this should be absolutely electric. I'm really looking forward to what these two can serve up and feed to us."

Both of them walked onto the field.

"Ready for this?" Kakaryn smirked.

"More than you can imagine." May replied, as she grabbed a Pokeball.

Kakaryn held one up as well.

"Hippowdon, take the stage!!!"

"Absol, let's dance!!!!"

May sent out Hippowdon. Kakaryn sent out Absol.

"Time to settle this."

* * *

Copper laughed, as he picked up the phone, and dialled a number.

"This might interest you." He said into the receiver. "A G-men agent was snooping around."

"Really? And how have you gone about remedying this?"

"I haven't yet." Copper replied. "Patience and methodology are...."  
"Just get rid of him, Copper."

"Not the way to go." Copper finished brightly. "Why do that when you can rush in and..."

"Just do it!!!!!!!"

"Okay."

Copper hung up, before dialling another number.

"Hello." He said, hearing the noise of the coordinator waiting room in the background. "It's Copper. Looks like it's time we had a job to do."

"Who is the target?"

Copper told her.

"Excellent. I love the smell of burning G-men in the morning."

She hung up.

Copper sighed. He really hoped that the boss wouldn't object to him using her personal assassin.

"Oh well, she'll never find out."

* * *

Jim was still watching, when someone came and sat next to him.

"Hi." She said.

He looked around, and saw the woman who May had beaten in the contest earlier.

"Hello." Jim replied. "Alexandra right?"

She smiled.

"Alex." She told him. "I hate my parents for giving me that name."

Jim laughed.

"I'm Jim, and that's Ash."

Ash was watching the contest, and only managed a brief wave of acknowledgment.

"So what's up?" Jim asked.

"I was looking for something, and I'm a bit lost. Can you help me?" She asked, brightly.

"What do you need?" Jim replied.

"I'm looking for the Pokemon healing area." She said. "I'm just a bit turned around."

"Can't you ask a steward or something?" Jim asked.

"I would, but I can't find any."

"Never any around when you need them." Jim laughed. "Yeah, sure, I'll show you."

* * *

"Absol, Night Slash!!!"

Absol roared, before jumping into the air and waving the crest on its head, sending a powerful dark wave at Hippowdon.

"Vent Sand!!!"

Hippowdon launched a barrage of sand particles from its body, in an attempt to try and block the attack.

It managed to do so, depleting some of Kakaryn's points for a failed attack.

"Hippowdon, use Double Edge!!!"

Hippowdon raced towards Absol, hoping to land a powerful hit.

"Reflect!!!"

Absol created a barrier, which stopped Hippowdon in its tracks.

It was May's turn to lose some points.

"Absol, use Faint Attack."

Absol vanished, before reappearing and striking Hippowdon in the back.

Hippowdon roared in pain, as May lost some more points.

"Hippowdon, strike back with Thunder Fang!!!"

Hippowdon opened its powerful jaws and tried to bite down on Absol, with electricity running through its mouth.

"Double Team!!!!"

Absol created several copies of itself, making May's attack miss.

May scowled, as her points were depleted more.

"Fine then, time to use Yawn!!!"

Hippowdon opened its mouth, and expelled the gas from its body.

Kakaryn smirked.

"Use Magic Coat!!!"

May's smiled turned to dispair as the yawn was bounced back towards Hippowdon, putting it in a slumber.

"And it's not going well for the Princess of Hoenn!!!!"

* * *

"So, you been in Verger long?" Jim asked, as he followed Alex through the halls.

"A few months." Alex replied. "I've met some interesting people in that time."

"Really?" Jim remarked, as he walked through a set of double doors...

Only to have someone grab him by the throat.

He instantly started to struggle, before passing out.

"Out like a light." Copper remarked, as he came into view. "Excellent job, Apex."

The masked woman smiled, as she dropped Jim's unconscious form to the ground.

"What the hell?" Alex demanded. "Are you doing?"

Copper laughed.

"Taking care of a problem." He replied. "And it appears that you have become a problem."

Apex stood up straight, brushing out her black hair.

"Do you wish me to take care of her?"

Copper looked at Alex.

"Did you see anything?" He demanded.

She was still shocked.

"Did you see anything?!!" Copper roared with anger, as he sprayed her with spittle.

"Hey, moron." A voice replied. "Leave the lady alone."

Copper turned to see who was speaking.

He saw nothing.

"Who said that?" He asked.

Apex shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't see anything." She replied, taking a Pokeball out. "But my Gardevoir might."

Apex sent out her Gardevoir, who started to scan the area.

"Ooh, a Gardevoir." The voice remarked. "Guess I might have to do this!!!"

A lump of red and black energy burst from nowhere, and smashed straight into Gardevoir, knocking it down and out for the count.

"Show yourself!!!" Copper demanded. "Who dares to insult me?!!"

"Probably everyone who has ever met you."

Copper was seething, as his tormentor appeared.

It was Nightmare.

* * *

"Hippowdon, wake up!!!" May yelled, as her points were depleted.

Hippowdon failed to hear her.

"Absol, let's wrap this up with Water Pulse!!!"

May was shocked to see Absol use the move.

"It can use water attacks?" She muttered, as the pulse crashed towards Hippowdon.

"You have to wake up!!!" She yellled.

"It can't hear you." Kakaryn remarked, as the sleeping Hippowdon was covered in water, causing it to tremble in agony, even while asleep.

"Come on!!!!" May yelled.

"Charge up another Water Pulse!!!"

Absol did so, juggling the bright blue orb on top of its horn.

"Now fire!!!"

* * *

"What are you?" Copper demanded.

"I'm your worst Nightmare." Nightmare replied, taking his baseball bat out. "And I'm going to break your legs. And then your arms. And then maybe your nose depending on how I feel."

Apex shook her head.

"What is the world coming to." She remarked, recalling her defeated Gardevoir.

Nightmare laughed.

"Nothing you have can defeat me!!!" He crowed. "Not while I have my mighty baseball bat."

Apex drew a Pokeball, and threw it.

From the ball, emerged a small pink feline Pokemon. It had two arms and two legs, and a really long tail.

"Oh crap." Nightmare replied.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, maybe this arc is going on too long, but I really want to get this up tonight.**

**Next chapter will have the conclusion of this arc, as well as a possible side part with Doug hunting for Harley in the desert.**

**Just out of interest, anyone know what the Pokemon is at the end? Even more out of interest, can anyone guess who Apex really is?**

**Female coordinator, seems to get on well with Harley. Any ideas at all. Appeared before in the anime.**

**How many people thought that Alex was the Coppinger Agent?**

**And is May going to be able to overcome her rival? Doesn't look good for Hippowdon.**

**Oh, and it seems that we live in a world where an Electivire is able to beat a Gabite.**

**SAND CANNON!!!!!**

**And what do you know? It was Jessie who was Jesselinda. As she says, she was slightly rusty, and I couldn't think of a way to get Seviper going well in a contest. I'm only human.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's great.**

**So, Billy turned out to be Bill. It honestly wasn't a connection I made until someone pointed it out on a review, so kudos to them.**

**And it appears that Harrison is actually Claudia's brother. This is something I'm going to go into at some point.**

**Oh yeah, just a point. If you want to send a map of Verger or something, wait until the fic is finished, because I already have one, and I want to see how it stacks up at some point, but not until all the towns have been visited.**

**And is Nightmare going to be able to save Jim from the mystery Pokemon that is not so mysterious.**

**Quiz Question. How many times has Bill appeared in the Pokemon games?**

**Quiz Question 2. What is Electivire's ability?**

**Previous answers. Ash saw Ho-oh at the start of his Kanto Journey, at the end of his Johto journey, and after he was possesed by the king of Pokelantis.**

**Oh, and there is no way that Morty's level 25 Gengar is cooler than Nightmare.**

**Nightmare's about to take on a legendary Pokemon with a baseball bat and a bad attitude!!! How cooler do you want?**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!!**


	28. Striking Back

Chapter Twenty Eight. Striking Back.

* * *

_Summary. As the battle round of the contests got underway, Ash and Gabite were defeated by an old friend from Sunnyshore City. However, May managed to make it to the final, where she faced off against Kakaryn. Meanwhile, Flint and Bill told Jim that there was a Coppinger presence within the contest, sending him up against Malcolm Copper and Apex. Jim was ambushed, only to be slightly rescued by Nightmare. Apex then sent out a legendary Pokemon to deal with Nightmare....._

_

* * *

_

Nightmare laughed.

"So, you have Mew." He remarked. "I'll still beat it."

The shiny Gengar raised his bat.

"Hold on." He exclaimed. "Why the hell is Mew obeying you?"

Apex laughed.

"You stupid little ghost." She taunted. "You actually have no idea who we are, do you?"

"Enlighten me, you crazy bitch!!" Nightmare replied. "I haven't heard enough sycophantic crap for one week."

"Actually, no!!!" Apex answered. "Mew, use Psychic."

Mew's eyes started to glow with light, as it focused on Nightmare.

The Gas Pokemon had no option but to drop the bat, and defend himself with Shadow Ball.

Apex's eyes narrowed, as the Psychic and the Shadow Ball cancelled each other out.

"So, you do have some power." She remarked. "Copper, leave this to me!!"

"Forget it." Copper said. "You are not in a position to..."

Nightmare spun and nailed him with a Shadow Ball, sending him crashing into a vending machine.

Copper fell to the ground, and didn't move.

"Mew, Psybeam!!!"

Mew launched a rainbow coloured beam from its hands, straight into the back of Nightmare.

Nightmare screamed in pain, as he collapsed to the ground and started to writhe around in more pain.

"You really are pathetic." Apex commented, as she crouched down next to the fallen Gengar. "For I am Apex, legendary Coppinger assassin."

She opened her hand, to reveal a pink pearl within it.

"And with this, I control the seeds of your downfall."

Nightmare didn't respond, as he tried to brush the pain to one side.

"Don't you have anything to say? Cat got your tongue?"

Nightmare managed a weak grin.

"Nope it's right here."

He managed to jump up and use Lick on Apex.

She yelped in surprise, as Nightmare promptly dived through the closest wall.

"You can run." She said. "But you can't hide."

"That's exactly what I am doing." Nightmare retorted. "Like I'm going to go toe to toe with Mew."

"You have quickly altered your tone of voice." Apex commented.

"I'm just going to do this!!" Nightmare said, as he burst from the wall and blasted Mew with Night Shade.

"Protect!!!!"

Mew instantly put up a shield to defend itself from the attack.

* * *

"Hippowdon, get up!!!" May pleaded, as the wave of water streaked towards her Pokemon.

"Absol, finish it!!!"

Hippowdon managed to open its eyes slightly, just in time to see the Water Pulse heading towards it.

"Sandstorm!!!!"

Hippowdon vented a huge amount of sand from its body, deflecting the water to a certain effect.

"And Maple is back in it!!!!!"

"Hippowdon, let's use Sand Cannon."

The Heavyweight Pokemon opened its mouth, summoning all the sand from within the sandstorm to join with the stuff that was already inside its body.

"Fire the Sand Cannon!!!"

Hippowdon proceded to launch the attack at Absol, leaving the Disaster Pokemon stranded.

"Hold on a second, something's happening on the other side of the arena!!!"

"Yeah, it looks like two Gengar are battling each other."

* * *

"Mew, use Psychic!!!"

Mew tried to search out and destroy Nightmare with the power of its mind.

Nightmare defended himself with another Night Shade attack that managed to cancel it out.

"Now, taste my Toxic!!!!!"

Nightmare tried to cough up a huge lump of poison in order to try and gain an advantage over Mew.

"We'll see about that." Apex commented. "Transform!!!!"

Mew instantly transformed into an exact replica of Nightmare.

"Wow, it's almost like looking in the mirror." Nightmare commented, as he swallowed the attack he was about to use.

Not recommended.

"Ooh, I'm going to get heartburn from that in the morning."

Nightmare heard Mew snicker.

"You won't survive till the morning."

"Oh, so you can talk!!!" Nightmare replied.

"So can you." Mew retorted. "Difference being that you can speak human."

"Why are you obeying that lowlife?" Nightmare asked.

"I am Mew!!! I have to obey the one who holds the crystal of Arceus!!!!"

"The crystal of Arceus?" Nightmare asked, before Mew hit him with a Shadow Ball.

Nightmare grimaced, as he took the hit.

He then laughed.

"Is that all you have?"

The Mew-Gengar's smile vanished.

"I've Shadow Balled myself harder than that."

"I'll show you!!!!!"

Mew's fists started to glow with shadow power.

"I'm about to defeat you with your own Shadow Punch."

Nightmare laughed, as he charged up his own Shadow Punch.

"Then spin the wheel!!!!"

The transformed Mew advanced upon him, almost seconds before Nightmare charged up a Shadow Ball and sent it crashing into the clone of himself.

"Son of a banshee!!!!" Mew shouted, in pain.

"Like I'm going to go toe to toe with you." Nightmare retorted. "Not when I can do this."

He was about to throw another Shadow Ball, when Mew slammed into him with a Sucker Punch.

Nightmare was thrown through the corridor, and crashed into a door.

"That hurt." Nightmare muttered, as he wondered where Apex had gone. And also what his name was.

* * *

Jim slowly opened his eyes, his throat horribly sore.

"Oww." He gasped. "What the hell did I drink?"

He looked around, and saw the unconscious form of Malcolm Copper crashed into a vending machine.

"And what happened to him?"

As he tried to stand up, a boot stamped down on his stomach.

"You aren't going anywhere!!!" Apex demanded.

* * *

Nightmare saw his clone advancing on him.

"I guess I win." He crowed, as he raised a fist. "Time to die."

"I'm already dead." Nightmare replied, before having an idea.

"SHADOW KICK!!!!!!"

Nightmare fell through the door to give himself some leverage, before sending his feet into Mew's mouth forcing it through with him.

Mew yelled in shock as it was thrown through the air, and bounced down some stairs.

"Oh yeah, I'm awesome!!!" Nightmare replied. He created another Shadow Ball, before throwing it at the downed Mew.

Mew jumped up and dodged it.

"Does honour mean nothing to you?"

"Honestly, no!!" Nightmare replied, as he threw a blast of Night Shade at Mew.

Mew dodged it, still in Gengar form.

"You think you can defeat me so easily." It demanded. "As long as I am controlled by the pearl, nothing can defeat me!!!!"

* * *

"Who are you?" Jim demanded.

"I am the apex of the Coppinger RADA Project." His attacker replied. "Nothing you say can stop me from doing my job."

"Looks like I'll have to do something then." Jim said, knocking a Pokeball from his belt.

His Buizel appeared in a burst of light.

"Aqua Jet!!!"

Buizel launched itself at Apex, trying to knock her off its trainer.

She held up her arm and swatted Buizel away, causing it to howl in pain.

"Buizel!!" Jim shouted, as Copper started to stir.

"Your Buizel is the least of your worries now." Apex said, coldly.

Buizel managed to stand up.

"Buizel." Jim gasped, as she put more of her weight on his chest. "Use Brick Break!!"

The Sea Weasel Pokemon threw itself into the air, tail glowing with light.

Apex grunted, as Buizel slammed the powerful forked tail into her back.

"You will pay for that!!" She snarled, turning to face the Sea Weasel.

Jim remembered the brief training he had had with the G-men, in those last six days on Starburst Island.

_"So." Brandon remarked. "What do you do in this situation?"_

_Jim gasped for air, as Brandon put some more weight on his chest.  
"I can't breath."_

_"Have to think on your feet." Brandon lectured. "If you can't get out of this.."_

_Jim managed to knock a Pokeball from his belt, and sent out Umbreon._

_"Tackle attack!!!" He ordered, trying to keep his mind clear._

_Umbreon jumped into the air, and tried to tackle Brandon away._

_He then grabbed Brandon's ankle and tried to twist it away._

_It didn't give an inch._

_"Not good enough." Brandon commented. "What are you going to do if you are ever in this situation again?"_

The words of the Pyramid King echoed in his ears, as Copper stood up.

"Man, that hurt." He muttered.

He looked over and saw Apex glaring at Buizel.

"Leave the weasel alone." He said. "We have to get out of... Where's that psycho Gengar?"

Apex tore her eyes away from the Sea Weasel.

"Fighting Mew." She replied, nonchalantly. "He should be dead in about five minutes, if he isn't already."

"Nightmare?" Jim whispered.

* * *

Nightmare launched another Shadow Punch and caused his double to keel over.

"You..Cannot..Win!!" Mew coughed.

Nightmare didn't respond, instead choosing to repeat the attack several times.

"Watch me!!!" He replied. "Just watch me."

Nightmare was about to deliver a final blow, when Mew's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist.

"Uh oh." Nightmare muttered, as Mew flipped him onto his back with minimum effort. "Now, I'm screwed."

Mew then proceeded to mercilessly beat Nightmare with a repeated barrage of Shadow Punches.

"Hold on a second, something's happening on the other side of the arena!!!"

"Yeah, it looks like two Gengar are battling each other."

None of the audience were even watching the contest anymore. They were too busy watching the two Gengar beat each other senseless.

Nightmare managed to throw Mew away through the air, and throw a Shadow Ball after it.

Mew yelped in pain, as it crashed into the arena, in between Hippowdon and Absol.

Nightmare saw Hippowdon charging up the Sand Cannon, and instantly had an idea.

_I need to get Mew to switch back to its original form, so the ground attack will hurt it. I only have a few seconds, so..._

Nightmare charged forwards, and jumped on Mew. He charged up a Shadow Ball and sent it crashing into the downed Mew's face.

Mew screamed in pain, as the blue form started to turn pink.

"Hang on."

"That's no Gengar."

Nightmare could feel the sand in the air, and he knew he didn't have much more time. He needed to focus all his power into one attack, but what attack did he have in his armoury that could do that?

Suddenly, he felt his skin start to crawl, as he looked down.

_Why am I turning gold and purple?_

* * *

He had one chance.

Jim tried to twist around and throw Apex off him.

It actually worked better than he expected, as she wasn't expecting it.

The trainer just managed to gain enough momentum to scramble away, and to his feet.

He looked at Copper who had brought a Pokeball up, and then at Buizel.

"Screw this, I'm outta here." Jim said, as he turned to run.

In mid flight, he turned and recalled Buizel while still moving in an attempt to get out of there.

"After him!!" Copper demanded. "I'm leaving, before we get caught."

"I'm retrieving Mew." Apex replied. "And then I'm joining you."

She started to retrace her steps to where she had left Mew and the Gengar battling.

* * *

It was a double whammy for the Mew-Gengar, as first it was hit with the blinding gold light from a third Gengar. A golden one.

Then, as it collapsed to the ground, in pain and reverting to its regular appearance.

"And Mew is in the arena!!!!!"

Then it all went black, as it was hit with a powerful blast of sand.

"And Mew has just been hit with a Sand Cannon!!!!"

"I don't think it's going to get back up."

"Does anyone have any idea what's going on?"

* * *

In the stands, three very interested spectators were observing the action.

"So, Mew." One of them said.

"That would be a perfect present for da boss when he gets back from da days of holding on tight to da soap."

"Let's grab it!!!"

* * *

Nightmare groaned, as he tried to reach for his bottle of Black Persian beer.

"I really have got to stop doing that." He whispered.

"Are you okay?" May asked.

Nightmare looked over at her.

"I just got into a fight with Mew." Nightmare replied, scathingly. "I have a huge pain in my ass, my stomach, my groin and I think one of my legs might be broken. Apart from that I'm good."

"I see your sarcastic streak wasn't damaged." May remarked, dryly.

"Why were you beating up Mew?" Kakaryn asked.

Nightmare turned to look at her with great difficulty.

"Why not?" He replied, as something dropped on his head. "And what the hell's that?"

The Gas Pokemon looked up, and saw that the ceiling looked slightly uneasy.  
"Get out of here!!!!" He yelled. "The ceiling's about to go!!!"

"What about Mew?" May asked, as she recalled Hippowdon.

Nightmare shrugged, as he watched Kakaryn recall her Absol.

"Screw it." He replied. "I don't think it can die by getting crushed....."

"Just save it!!!" May ordered.

Nightmare laughed.

"Ask nicely."

"Just do it!!!!!" Ash yelled from the crowd, trying to make himself heard over the silence of the watching crowd.

Nightmare threw himself into the path of the rocks, and grabbed Mew in his arms.

"Why the hell am I doing this?" He wondered, as he cradled the unconscious New Specie Pokemon in his grasp. "We were trying to kill each other ten minutes ago."

"Nightmare!!!!" May yelled, as a huge chunk of rock came crashing down towards him.

And with Mew in his arms, he couldn't phase out to avoid damage.

"I really hate my life." He muttered, as May threw a Pokeball.

"Skarmory, take the stage!!!"

May's Skarmory burst from the ball, and took to the sky.

"Shatter those rocks with Steel Wing!!!!"

Skarmory charged at the oncoming rock that was hurtling towards Nightmare, wings glowing with light.

Ash and Jim were charging down to the stage to help out at this point.

Both of them were also in the process of throwing Pokeballs.

"Swellow, use Steel Wing!!!" Jim ordered.

"Totodile, use Superpower!!!" Ash shouted.

Totodile jumped on Swellow's back, and the two headed over to help out Skarmory.

"Who is doing this?" Ash asked, as he jumped out of the way of a falling chunk of scenery.

As the rocks started to fall, the four trainers heard laughter from the sky, as a hot air balloon entered the arena.

"No way!!!!" Ash and May shouted, as they saw the Meowth head on the balloon.

"Who is that?" Kakaryn asked.

"It's Team Rocket!!!" Ash shouted.

And then the motto started.

"Prepare for brand new trouble."

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're really ready to fight."

"Meowth, dats right!!!!"

"I thought Team Rocket disbanded." Jim remarked.

Jessie and James looked at him.

"Hey!!!" Jessie shouted.

"Where's the other twerp?" James asked.

Jim glared at them.

"Never mind about dat." Meowth shouted. "Let's grab da Mew, and scram!!!!"

Ash looked at Nightmare who was still holding Mew.

"Nightmare, prote...."

"Screw you!!!!" Nightmare shouted. "What am I? The bodyguard?"

"That's the Gengar who said that he'd give me Nightmares!!!" James yelped.

"Let's grab dem both!!!" Meowth shouted, as he hit the button.

A net burst from the bottom of the balloon, and covered Nightmare and Mew.

"Yeah, like that's going to stop Nightmare!!!" Ash retorted. "Use Shadow Ball!!!"

Nightmare collapsed to the ground and started snoring.

"Stupid drunk Gengar." May muttered. "Okay, Skarmory, use Aerial Ace on the rope!!!!!"

"Swellow, use Wing Attack to burst the balloon."

"And Totodile, use Water Gun to send them blasting off.

Skarmory hurtled through the air, and severed the rope connecting the net to the balloon.

"Oh no you don't!!!" James shouted, throwing a Pokeball. "Carnivine, go!!!"

"Go, Yanmega!!!" Jessie called, also throwing a Pokeball.

Carnivine instantly made a beeline for James, who ducked inside the basket and threw Meowth at his Pokemon.

"Yanmega, shoot down that pesky Swellow- Totodile tag team with Silver Wind."

"Carnivine, use Bullet Seed." James ordered.

Yanmega and Carnivine launched their attacks at Totodile and Swellow, knocking them from the sky.

"No!!!" Ash and Jim shouted.

May looked at Skarmory.

"Okay, time to use Air Cutter."

Skarmory flapped its wings and sent a powerful wave of air at Yanmega and Carnivine.

"Pikachu!!!" Ash shouted, as the attack hit the two Pokemon, sending them back into the balloon basket. "Use Thunder!!!"

Pikachu jumped from the ground, and blasted Team Rocket with electricity, making them explode as they hurtled into the sky.

"You know what?" Jessie remarked. "This part I haven't missed."

"But I still get that warm feeling in my stomach." James commented.

"Y'know what dat means." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!!!!!"

* * *

May and Kakaryn looked at each other.

"Something you don't see everyday." Kakaryn remarked.

May smiled in response, before seeing a figure in the stands. They were wearing a lot of black, and held up a Pokeball.

There was something familiar about her, as the beam of light travelled the distance from where she was stood to where Mew was laid unconscious next to Nightmare.

Mew was sucked back inside the ball, and the figure started to leave.

"Who is that?" May wondered, as she moved closer to try and get a better look.

As the figure passed past the light, May managed to glimpse her face, and was shocked.

It had been a few years since she had last seen her, and she had changed her hair colour, but it was her.

"Why?" She muttered, as several stewards came onto the field to try and eject a barely conscious Nightmare. "Does she have Mew? That's impossible."

* * *

"Hey." Kakaryn said. "Maybe some things just aren't meant to be."

May laughed, as she took the offered hand.

"Maybe not." She replied. "But one day, you'll win a grand festival."

It was Kakaryn's turn to smile.

"What makes you think so?"

"I just have a feeling." May replied. "You've always given me a good battle, and I really hope that you do."

She then smirked.

"Besides, my rival needs to be strong to keep me sharp."

Kakaryn laughed.

"Look, maybe I take some contests too seriously." She said. "I don't have anything against you. Other than the fact that you were my first loss."

"I was your first?" May asked. "Look, can we just make it a friendly rivalry from now on?"

Kakaryn smiled.

"Done." She said. "I'm going to work on getting stronger so I can face you again next time there is a contest."

May held up the Verger Contest Pass.

"And I'll see you here next year." She replied.

Kakaryn held up her own that they had both been given.

"You can count on it."

As Kakaryn turned away, Ash, Nightmare and Jim came out of the contest hall.

"Hey, I was attacked." Nightmare was insisting. "What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Walk away." Ash replied.

Nightmare shook his head, as he was walking away.

"I never walk away. I'm sorry but that's just the kind of Pokemon I am."

He looked at the two Pokemon trainers.

"Plus, they might have killed Jim."

Jim looked around thoughtfully.

"Apex." He muttered. "Hold on a second, I need to get back inside for a second."

He headed back inside, as Ash and Nightmare went over to May.

"That was great." Nightmare said. "That was really really... OWWW!!!"

May slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" Nightmare protested, as he started to drink some Black Persian Beer.

"For interrupting my contest." May said, angrily.

"Oh come on." Nightmare replied. "I went for a beer, when I saw these two strangers trying to rough up Jim. I went to save him, but one of them set Mew on me."

Both May and Ash looked at him.

"Have you been drinking all day?" Ash asked.

"That's crazy." May continued.

Nightmare sighed, as he looked at May.

"It might sound crazy, I'll admit." He said. "However, when you call me a liar. It's personal. If you weren't a woman, I'd Poison Jab you."

He then laughed.

"So, I'll take it out on Ash instead."

"Wait what?!!!" Ash said, before he was hit.

"Arrghhh!!!!!!!"

* * *

Jim came to the counter.

"Can I help you sir?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could help me." Jim said. "I was looking for an Alex Del Pinero."

"Any particular reason?"

He laughed.

"Just to check that she's okay."

She smiled.

"I was helping her find something, when we were caught up in that frackas earlier. We ended up seperated, and I was hoping to find her and check to see if she was okay."

"Hold on a second."

Several keys were clicked on the keyboard.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Del Pinero doesn't appear to have signed out."

Jim was suspicious.

Normally, when anyone leaves a contest hall, they are obligated to present a pass saying that they are exiting the premises.

"Something stinks here." He muttered.

* * *

Ash was trying to find his hat, that had blown into some bushes after Nightmare had attacked him.

"Damn Nightmare." He muttered, as something burst from the trees in front of him.

It was an angry looking Drapion.

"Oh crap!!!" Ash exclaimed, as he instantly went to go for his Pokeballs...

And realised that he'd dropped them when Nightmare attacked him.

"I'm dead."

He closed his eyes, as the Ogre Scorp Pokemon charged at him.

Ash only opened them a fraction, when he heard a roar of pain.

He was shocked to see what was happening.

A Misdreavous was attacking the Drapion, with an array of Shadow Ball attacks.

The Drapion was trying to swipe back with its claws, but the crafty Screech Pokemon hung just out of reach.

Eventually, it gave up and retreated.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow, thanks." He said to the Misdreavous.

The Screech Pokemon floated over to him, and rubbed against him.

"Err... Hi." Ash said, slightly confused, before it came to him.

"Dusk?" He asked.

The Misdreavous nodded.

* * *

May, Jim and Nightmare watched as Ash and Misdreavous came out of the bushes.

"Cripes, he's like a magnet for ghosts." Nightmare commented.

Ash looked at his Pokemon.

"Nightmare, can you do a translation job for me?"

"What's it worth?"

Ash sighed.

"Jim, can I borrow Shaymin for a few seconds to help translate?"

Jim opened the Pokeball, and his Shaymin emerged.

"How can I be of service?" Shaymin asked.

"Miisssssssdreavous!!!"

"Lady Dusk says that she is glad you got your body back."

"Thanks." Ash replied.

Nightmare looked at Ash.

"What the hell did you do with my body?"

He then looked at Misdreavous.

"And what the hell?"

"He looked kinda pathetic and lonely." Dusk replied. "So, unlike most ghost Pokemon would do, I felt pity for him."

Nightmare winked.

"You feel pity for me?"

Nightmare then took a Shadow Ball to the stomach.

"Owwww!!!" He gasped, before collapsing.

"Hey, do you have a trainer?" May asked.

Dusk shook her head.

"Because, I have a few spare slots on my team if you want to tag along?"

Jim smirked.

"You just want to see her do that to Nightmare again."

"Among other things, yes." May replied. "So how about it?"

"Missss!!!!!"

"She wants to battle you first." Shaymin translated.

* * *

"Blaziken, take the stage!!!!" May called.

Blaziken burst from its ball, and took a battle stance.

"Okay." Jim remarked. "So, this should be interesting."

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!!!!" May ordered.

Her Pokemon jumped into the air, foot bursting into flames, and crashed into Dusk.

"Miiiiiiiss."

"Alright!!!" May cheered. "Blaziken, use Flamethrower!!!"

Blaziken opened its mouth, and coughed up a ball of flames at Dusk, who instantly protected herself.

"Never mind!!" May called. "Use Fire Spin!!!"

Blaziken would have covered Dusk in flames, had it not been for the Shadow Ball that crashed into its abdomen.

"Blazi!!!!"

"Blaziken!!" May called. "Use Blast Burn!!!!"

Blaziken spread its arms, summoning all the fire within its body. It then unleashed it in one supremely powerful attack and engulfed Dusk.

"Okay." May said. "Pokeball, go!!!"

She hurled the Pokeball, and the three trainers heard it hit something.

As the smoke cleared, they saw the Pokeball ping shut, signalling a succesful capture.

"She did it!!!" Ash shouted, as May picked the Pokeball up.

"I did it." She celebrated. "I caught a Misdreavous!!!"

"Her name's Dusk." Ash remarked, absentmindedly.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, the contest arc finally ends. Maybe it did drag on for too long, but I enjoyed writing it.**

**How do you like the new Team Rocket motto?**

**And May caught a new Pokemon.**

**It's like a frickin video game. Nightmare drinks beer and recovers health. Speaking of which, check the poll on the profile page. Please!!!!**

**I've just seen the latest episode of Pokemon, and I can honestly say that I want to see Barry get killed with a Pick axe.**

**And the almighty winner in the battle between Mew and Nightmare is...... A draw?**

**There was going to be a scene where Copper and Harley revealed who Apex was, but it might be shelved for a few chapters.**

**Oh, and if I'm not replying to reviews, then I'm not being rude. I've just had a lot on my mind lately.**

**I've had some great ideas sent through for chapters, so keep on sending them.**

**And Nightmare created a new attack.**

**Quiz answers.**

**Bill appears in all the Kanto and Johto games, and Electivire's ability is Motor Drive.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz question one. What was the first Pokemon May ever caught?**

**Quiz Question two. Name the locations where Blast Burn can be learned.**

**Quix question three. What attack does Misdreavous learn at level 50 in Pokemon Platinum?**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and more importantly read.**

**Don't forget to review, and vote in the poll. Please!!!!!**


	29. Desert Search

Chapter Twenty Nine. Desert Search.

* * *

_Summary. Nightmare had a frenetic battle with Mew, and barely managed to survive it. The contest battle between May and Kakaryn was ended in a draw, despite the reappearance of Team Rocket._

_May then captured Dusk, the Misdreavous, after she hit Nightmare with a Shadow Ball._

* * *

"You are kidding me." Harley shouted. "Mew was overcome by some random Gengar?"

"Not as simple as it sounded." Apex replied. "I blame Copper completely."

"Copper is a Wurmple." Harley commented. "A speck on the ground. I spoke to the boss last night to update her on the search for the artifact. She happened to tell me that if Copper screws up one more time..."

"I take it she didn't like his report on the incident at the Contest?"

"What do you think? It's Copper's second failure. After the Battle Tower fiasco, and now this. He's on his last chance."

"Aren't you worried something similar could happen to you?"

"I haven't failed her yet." Harley replied. "As things go, I'm okay for the moment."

"Always thinking about the moment, old friend."

He felt a pang of slight guilt hearing her call him that. Just slightly though, as he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Indeed." He replied. "I'll talk to you later."

They both hung up, leaving Harley staring at his phone.

"Indeed." He remarked.

* * *

"Now, where would be the best place to start." Doug mused, as he looked down from the back of his Salamence. "The desert's a big place, and that psycho could be anywhere."

He could see that it was going to get dark soon, the moon a faint outline over the horizon.

"Looks like we should find a place to land for the night." He muttered.

"Saaaa!!!"

"Thanks for the flight out here Salamence." He said, patting it on its scaly neck. "Now, come on. I saw a small town around here somewhere."

Salamence turned and started to retrace its flight pattern in the direction it had come from.

* * *

The pair of them landed a few hours later, in the town that Doug had seen from the air.

From the ground, he could tell that it was little more than a village. A few houses, a general store and an inn.

"I guess we have some place to stay then." He said, recalling Salamence. "Thanks for the flight, take a good long rest before the morning."

Doug then started to walk towards the inn, hoping that there was a room available, and he'd be able to find some information.

_Unless the Coppinger's are sleeping in the desert, which would be stupid, then they should be here. I should be careful._

The G-men agent reached the door and pushed it open, wondering what he might find inside.

He did not expect it to be deserted.

"Okay." He muttered. "Not what I was expecting."

He made his way over to the bar, and spoke to the barman.

"Hi." He said.

"What you want?" The barman asked. "Black Persian?"

"Actually." Doug replied. "I was looking for a room."

"A room?" The barman said. "And what makes you think we have a room available?"

"There are some signs outside saying you have rooms available." Doug replied.

"Oh yeah." The barman replied. "There's room twenty available if you want it."

"How much?"

"Twenty a night."

"That seems reasonable." Doug remarked. "How's business?"

"Slow." The barman replied. "Names Adam by the way."

"I suppose if you build in the middle of the desert, then there might not be that many people coming through."

Adam shook his head.

"Hey, I didn't choose to build here. I just run it."  
"You can do that with one person?" Doug asked.

"Nah, there's some other staff on." Adam replied. "Plus, if we get a huge crowd staying here, we just chopper in some more."

"Seems smart." Doug commented, as he slid some money over. "There's three nights worth of rent there. I should be gone by then. And I will have a beer."

Adam took the money, and opened a bottle.

"Enjoy. First one's on the house."

"That's good of you." Doug said. "What's wrong with it?"

Adam laughed.

"Nothing. Promotional offer. For every night you stay, you get a beer."

Doug took a swig of the beer.

"I can see why." He remarked. "That stuff's terrible."

"Hey, it's an acquired taste." Adam replied with a smile. "Most Pokemon seem to like it."

"I feel inclined to test that theory." Doug said, taking a Pokeball out.

He dropped it on the ground, and sent out his Manectric.

"Can I get a bowl?"

Adam gave him an ashtray.

"I just want to see what happens when you feed a Manectric beer." He remarked.

Doug shook his head, as he poured it into the bowl.

"Probably the same thing as everything else." He replied, placing it on the ground. "Maybe it starts to stagger around and headbutt tables."

Manectric started to lap up the beer, that Doug had put down for it.

"So, any suspicious looking people come in here lately?" Doug asked.

Adam thought about it.

"Well, there were the archaeologists a few days ago. They are still here, but they come in late at night, leave early in the morning. Never see them."

"Archaeologists?" Doug remarked. "They searching the desert for something?"

"Looks like it." Adam answered. "Hell if I know what though."

"I'm sure there's loads of stuff hidden under the sand." Doug said, thoughtfully. "Maybe items that haven't been seen for centuries."

"Maybe there's some ancient Pokemopolis Beer." Adam laughed.

"Yeah, maybe." Doug remarked. "Anyway, pass me my key, and I'm going to get some sleep. Been travelling all day."

"Where you come from?"

He sighed.

"I was in Frodomar City this morning." He replied.

"That's not too far away." Adam commented. "Only abou.. Well, by air it's not that far. By foot, you're looking at maybe a week, considering that if you head south from Lassana City, you have to travel through the Smokey Valley and the Sandstone Path."

"I came by air." Doug said, dryly, as he swallowed the last of his beer.

Adam gave him a key, and he left.

* * *

Doug shook his head, as he walked into the room he'd rented.

"So, the plot thickens." He said to himself.

He took his Phone out, and started to dial the number for the G-men HQ.

"Put me through to Volkner." He said, as he connected, and the voice on the other end of the line asked him where he wanted to go to.

"Hello, Doug." Volkner said, as he arrived at the phone.

"Yeah, I'm in the desert." Doug replied. "I've been looking around, and I haven't seen any sign of life in there."

"We had the intel that suggested Harley Rocastle is in there." Volkner reminded him.

"A garbled phone call doesn't really class as premium intel." Doug retorted. "Although, I did hear that there are several archaeologists staying at the inn where I am."

"Interesting." Volkner remarked. "Although, it could be nothing."

"There is that chance." Doug admitted. "Although, I'm going to spend the next few days checking every inch of this bloody place."

"Don't forget your Go-Goggles." Volkner reminded him. "They do absolute jack for the rest of your body, but you should at least be able to see clearly."

"And I just realised that I didn't bring them." Doug said, kicking the bed. "I didn't think that I'd need to be crawling through the desert."

He could hear Volkner sigh.

"So, go and find some." He said. "There should be some around that area somewhere."

"What's the situation elsewhere?"

"There was a slight situation in Eon City recently." Volkner replied. "I got a phone call from Jim Jacobs who told me that Malcolm Copper was there, along with a new threat known as Apex."

"Apex?"  
"Seems to be some kind of assassin." Volkner continued. "She nearly succeeded in taking Jim out."

"So, only nearly then." Doug remarked lightly. "This is worrying."

"Look, don't worry about Apex." Volkner urged him. "I've got Brandon on the other line to give you some info about what to look for in the desert. Just try and find whatever is out there, and what they are looking for."

"Okay, understood." Doug confirmed. "Put Brandon on."

He heard the slight crackle, before hearing Brandon.

"Right, so if you are looking for items in the desert, you may need an explorer's kit."

"I'm not looking for items in the desert." Doug replied. "I'm looking for someone looking for items in the desert."

"Ah, then you need the human hunting kit." Brandon said. "As endorsed by me. It contains a pair of binoculars, a heartbeat scanner, sonar and...."

"Not interested."

"Then just look for signs of activity. Upturned sand and the like. Although the chances are that the desert winds might have covered any trace of said activity."

"Why do I feel like this is going to be more trouble than it's worth." Doug remarked, before having an idea.

"Why don't I just follow the archaeologists? If they are working with the Coppingers, then they might lead me to wherever or whatever they are doing. And if not, I have something great to put on the web."

* * *

"Didn't expect to see you again." Adam commented, as Doug came back down.

"I was thinking of taking a jeep or something out into the desert." Doug replied. "Know anywhere where I can rent some Goggles?"

Adam reached under the bar and pulled out a pair.

"Oh great." Doug remarked. "How much?"

Adam shook his head.

"Just pay when you give me them back."

* * *

There was no sound, as he watched the line of people trail out of the doors of the inn. No talking amongst themselves, no yawning, nothing.

"Time to make like a shadow." Doug whispered to himself, as he drew Salamence's Pokeball.

He waited for them to vanish into the distance, before dropping it over the side of the balcony.

Salamence burst out, roaring majestically as it appeared in a flash of light.

It didn't take long for its trainer to jump on it, and chase after the roaming band of scientists.

"Just remember to keep high enough so that you can't easily be seen." Doug muttered, as Salamence accelerated through the sky.

"Time to get over the altitude sickness."

* * *

After trailing the group of archaeologists for what seemed like hours, Doug was glad he'd brought several bottles of water.

"How you holding up Salamence?" He asked, as his Pokemon panted with exertion.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"I guess Salamence aren't really suited for flying in this type of environment." He conceded, as he looked over to see where the archaeologists had gone.

They had vanished.

"Hold on, where did they go?" He shouted, as he scanned the area.

They really were nowhere to be seen.

"Damnit!!!!" He shouted, angrily. "Salamence, let's land."

"Saa!!!"

Salamence started to descend, leaving Doug wondering what the hell was going on.

The Dragon Pokemon landed on the sand, with considered grace and ease.

Doug was off almost instantly.

"Thanks for the ride." He said, patting Salamence on the neck.

He ripped the cap off a bottle of water and poured some of it in Salamence's mouth. It gratefully swallowed it, before being recalled.

"You deserve the rest, Salamence." Doug told his Pokemon, as he looked around.

He couldn't see anything except sand.

"This is impossible." He shouted.

Doug kicked at the ground angrily, sending sand spraying everywhere.

It was then that he noticed a dull silver sheen under the sand.

"What is that?" He wondered aloud, as he crouched down.

Doug raised his hand, and brushed the sand aside.

It was some kind of trap door, made of metal.

He continued to brush it aside, until he found the handle.

"I wonder.." He said, as he grabbed at the handle...

And promptly withdrew it in agony, as the metal seared the flesh on his hand.

"Aaargh!!!" He yelled in pain, as he instantly sent out Vaporeon.

His water Pokemon instantly sprayed a cooling blast of water onto his hand, causing almost instant relief.

"Thanks, Vaporeon." Doug said, as he stroked her with his good hand.

She looked slightly disdainfully at him, unhappy with the heat.

"I know that you don't like heat." Doug said. "So, just spray that trap door with water, and I'll put you back inside your ball."

Vaporeon sighed, as she opened her mouth, and blasted the sheet of metal with a Hydro Pump attack.

Steam erupted from it, as it was cooled down almost instantly.

Doug threw the door open, and recalled Vaporeon to the ball.

"Thanks." He said, looking down the shaft. The bottom couldn't be seen from where he was.

_To jump, or not to jump. That is the.. Screw it!!!_

He jumped down, hoping that it wasn't as deep as it looked.

* * *

It was as deep as it looked, but fortunately, there was a huge pile of soft sand at the bottom, so he only landed with a few bruises.

Doug winced, as he pulled himself up.

"I'm definitely flying back up." He said to himself, as he looked around to find a long sandy corridor underneath the desert.

"Okay, this is weird." He remarked, as he started to walk forward.

"Nowhere to go but forward."

* * *

As he strode through, he saw several Coppinger grunts watching the archaeologists work.

_What are they looking for? And are they doing this of their own accord? More questions, and few answers._

Doug jumped, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He instantly turned, and found himself looking into the eyes of Harley.

"Hello." He said, hoping that the Coppinger Elite didn't know everyone down here by sight.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Harley asked, suspiciously.

Doug was quickly thinking of a cover story.

"I came here yesterday as a replacement for a guy who got sick." He said. "I'm just a bit turned around that's all."

Harley narrowed his eyes, debating whether the story was accurate.

"I suppose that guy who had the machine fall on him yesterday wasn't going to come back for a few days." Harley mused. "Come on, follow me and I'll explain what's going on."

Doug had no choice but to follow him.

"So, what is going on?" Doug asked.

"Didn't you get a briefing?" Harley replied.

"No, I just got told to get out of here as soon as possible. And when higher management tells you to jump, you just say how high."

Harley chuckled.

"I hear you there." He replied, as he lead Doug through another corridor.

"I have to confess." Doug remarked. "Never expected this."  
"This is an ancient place." Harley continued. "The ancient Pokemopolians built this place to house the means of summoning a legendary Pokemon."

Doug had to keep the smirk hidden, as he spoke.

"Really, I though legendary Pokemon were myths."

"No." Harley replied. "They are as real as you or I."

"What Pokemon was it?" Doug asked, trying to sound offhand.

"That would be Heatran." Harley answered. "We are looking for the Magma Stone."

"The Magma Stone?" Doug said, surprised. "I though that... Never mind."

Harley instantly looked suspicious.

"Thought what?" He asked.

A grunt came charging over, and stopped next to the two of them.

"Sir!!" He exclaimed. "They've found something."

Harley spun around, Doug's indiscretion forgotten.

"Is it the Magma Stone?"

"It's something else."

* * *

Doug followed Harley and the grunt through the yet another corridor, to a hole in the wall.

One of the archaeologists lifted a small brown rectangle out and held it in front of Harley.

"There's some kind of inscription on it." She said, as she started to read aloud.

"Two beings of time and space set free from the Original One."

Doug instantly realised what it was.

_The Earth Plate!!!! I have to..._

"Interesting." Harley muttered. "I wonder if it could be..."

Doug instantly spun around and launched a flying kick into Harley's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

He then grabbed the plate from the confused looking archaeologist, and ran.

The grunt instantly went to check on Harley, whose nose was leaking blood rapidly.

"Catch him!!!!" Harley screamed, in anger.

* * *

Doug dived around the corner, and found himself alone for a moment. He quickly dug his cellphone out, and found that there was no signal.

"Figures." He muttered, as he slid the plate into his bag and made sure that it was secure.

He tossed the useless phone in after it, and started to run again, trying to retrace his steps.

It wasn't going too well, as he hadn't been paying attention.

Doug charged through a doorway, and realised that he had taken a wrong turn.

"Yep, I think I went the wrong way." He said, as he walked into a chamber.

It had several sandy walls, balanced by the wooden support beams, as were most of the corridors.

"He went that way!!!!" Someone shouted.

The G-man instantly saw that he was cornered with nowhere to go.

"Crap." He muttered, as he grabbed a Pokeball. "Let's see how thick those walls are."

Doug launched his Pokeball, and Firestar appeared.

"Use Steel Wing on that wall!!!" He shouted.

Charizard's wings started to glow with a white light, as it struck out at the sandy wall...

And went crashing through.

"Firestar!!!" Doug shouted, as he ran after his Pokemon through the newly created hole.

He was shocked to find what was on the other side.

"This.. This is the hidden chamber." He said, as he saw a glowing red stone in the middle of the area.

He walked over to the plinth, and saw what it was.

"The Magma Stone!!!"

Doug looked at the exit, and saw that Harley had come into the room. He was blocking the exit.

With one swift move, Doug scooped the stone up and cradled it in his arms.

"You aren't getting this!!!" He said, angrily.

Harley scowled, as he drew a Pokeball.

"I guess this is how it has to be then." He snarled, rubbing his nose.

Doug looked around, and saw his Charizard get up.

"You ready, buddy?"

Firestar roared in reply.

Harley threw his Pokeball.

"Go, Octillery!!!!"

Harley's Octillery appeared in the chamber.

"My cool Octillery will destroy your freaky looking Charizard." Harley sneered.

Firestar roared in anger, before racing over to Octillery.

It picked the Jet Pokemon up in its claws, before launching it into one of the walls.  
"Err.. Firestar?" Doug said, as his shiny black Charizard attacked Octillery with Dragonbreath.

The Jet Pokemon collapsed to the ground, defeated before it had even started.

Doug smirked.

"You really should insult my Charizard's colouring." He said. "It makes him mad."

Harley glared at him with hatred, as he recalled his Pokemon.

"Then, try facing my cool Wigglytuff!!!"

Harley sent out Wigglytuff.

Doug focused, trying to remember everything he could about Wigglytuff.

"Firestar, use Flamethrower!!!"

Charizard opened its mouth, and blasted Wigglytuff with flames.

"Wiggglllyy!!!"

"Wigglytuff, Water Pulse!!!!"

Wigglytuff cackled, as it created a sphere of water in its hands.

"Firestar, watch out!!!"

Charizard roared in pain, as it was hit with the water attack, that drenched it.

"Now, use Thunder!!"

Wigglytuff created a blast of energy, before zapping Charizard.

Doug was slightly shocked, as Firestar slumped to the ground in defeat.

"Water conducts electricity, genius." Harley commented, snidely. "And since Charizard is weak against both."

He pulled a handful of sand from the wall, before dropping it on the ground to prove his point.

"Firestar." Doug said, softly as he recalled it. "I'm sorry."

He decided what to go with next.

"Manectric, stand tight!!!!"

Doug sent out Manectric, who growled at Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff darling, use Body Slam!!!" Harley called, not giving Doug a chance to prepare.

However, Doug did have a slight advantage. He was used to it.

"Manectric, Protect, and then use Thunderbolt!!!"

Manectric looked bemused as Wigglytuff crashed into its barrier. It then blasted the Balloon Pokemon with electricity.

Wigglytuff crashed to the ground.

"Give up!!!" Doug said. "You can't win."

Harley sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to do this then." He said, recalling Wigglytuff.

He looked behind him.

"Attack!!!"

Several Coppinger grunts raced in and charged at Doug.

"Manectric, use Thunder!!!"

Manectric zapped them with ease, sending them crashing to the ground in pain.

Harley sighed.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" He asked. "Oh wait..."

"Manectric return!!!" Doug shouted, as he threw a Pokeball. "Salamence, go!!!"

His Salamence appeared, as he held the Magma Stone up.

"Tell your boss I said hello." He said, jumping onto Salamence's back.

Doug looked at the ceiling, and closed his eyes.

"Salamence, use Giga Impact, straight up!!!"

The Dragon Pokemon did so, smashing straight into the sand roof.

* * *

He couldn't breath... Sand entered his nose, mouth, ears as Salamence tried to force its way to the surface.

Doug was silently urging his Pokemon on, hoping that it was faring better than he was.

_Come on!!!!!!_

And almost as soon as it had started, it ended.

Salamence burst into the fresh but humid air, and crashed to the ground.

Doug rolled off his Pokemon, and instantly sent Vaporeon out.

"Use Water Gun!!" He choked, accidentally swallowing a huge amount of sand.

Vaporeon instantly launched a blast of water, sluicing sand off Doug and Salamence.

As soon as he and Salamence were able to breath and speak normally again, he found his phone in his bag, next to the Earth Plate and the Magma Stone.

The Pokemon trainer dialled a number, a number that he had had to dial many times before, and waited for a response.

It eventually came.

"Hello." Volkner said, sounding tired.

"Volkner." Doug replied. "It's me. Guess what I found."

"Go ahead." Volkner answered.

"I have the Earth Plate." Doug said. "And they were looking for the Magma Stone."

"They were doing what?" Volkner replied, shocked. "Why would they possibly be..? Heatran?"

"You need to talk to Flint about Heatran." Doug said. "See what he knows."

"Why Flint?"

Doug sighed.

"Because he's an expert on Fire Pokemon."

"Oh yeah."

"One thing bugs me." Doug said, as he got on Salamence. "When we were attacked by her on Starburst Island, she was able to summon Groudon by simply calling it out."

"Yeah, we felt the tremors of it moving." Volkner replied.

"So, if they are after the Magma Stone, then I presume that they are after Heatran." Doug said. "Why would they need the Magma Stone to do so? That's why we need to pick the brains of every fire Pokemon expert we can find."

"I see." Volkner replied. "Well, I'll get in touch with Flint as soon as possible, and you get in touch with Ken, the Lassana City gym leader in Verger."

"I think I already battled him." Doug remarked. "Is he one of us?"

Volkner laughed.

"Oh yes."

"I'll get on it as soon as possible." Doug said. "But first, I need to do something. These people are incredibly dangerous. I need to go and get something to help me out."

* * *

She looked at Harley, with annoyance in her eyes.

"You lost it!!!!" She shouted, over the videophone.

"No." Harley replied. "It was stolen."

"In other words, you lost it." She said.

"I did." Harley replied. "But I'm going to find it."

"You had better." Claudia warned him. "My sources tell me that it is being taken to Lassana City. Chase him down."

Harley saluted.

"Okay." He said, hanging up.

* * *

**Author's Notes. Another chapter from another perspective.**

**As promised a few chapters ago, this is Doug trying to hunt down Harley. And it worked to a certain extent. Giving off something that was partly inspired by Indiana Jones.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and voted in the poll. You are all great.**

**Even though the poll is pretty one sided at the moment.**

**Quiz Answers.**

**May caught a Wurmple. The Sevii Islands, and the area with the permanent sandstorm in the Battle Zone. And Power Gem.**

**I honestly have no idea what I'm going to put in the next chapter yet. Maybe an Olly and Faith section. And I haven't forgotten about Doug's brother Robin, Cinder, Ari or Eric. They will return!!!!! Soon!!!!**

**Oh, and thanks for the ideas been sent in.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Who takes the Magma Rock/Stone in Diamond and Pearl from Stark Mountain?**

**Quiz Question Two. How do you get the Go-Goggles in Ruby, Saphire and Emerald?**

**Quiz Question Three. Pokemopolis is mentioned twice. In the episode where this was mentioned, three giant, ancient Pokemon fought. Who were they?**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	30. The Mouth Of Origin

Chapter Thirty. The Mouth Of Origin.

* * *

_Summary. Doug managed to throw a spanner in the works of the Coppinger Machine by stealing the Earth Plate and the Magma Stone from a secret chamber under the desert._

_

* * *

_

"This place is huge." Faith gasped, as she tried to follow Olly up the trail.

Her partner was only faring marginally better from the extremely thin air at the high altitude.

"Yeah." Olly groaned, as he forced himself on. "This is the Merlin Plateau. The highest mountain in the Verger region."

"So, why are we climbing it?" Faith asked.

He managed a weak laugh.

"To see what's at the top."

She threw her hands up in the air.

"Do we really have to?"

"Come on." Olly said. "Don't you want to see what kind of Pokemon live up here?"

She glared at him.

"Actually, probably the same as the ones that live in the mountains in every other region."

Olly smiled.

"Okay, screw that. We're here for another reason."

She rolled her eyes at his words.

"You better have a damn good reason for dragging me up a mountain."

He laughed, slightly nervously.

"We're looking for a monastery."

Faith sighed, and flopped to the stony ground.

"If I wasn't exhausted, I'd beat the crap out of you."

"Glad you're tired then." Olly joked, as he looked around. "In fact, I'd say we are nearly at the top."

"Hallelujah." Faith muttered. "So, why are we looking for a monastery? You don't strike me as the religious type."

"Ha ha." Olly replied, as he held out a hand to help her up. "Lance told me about this place, when we saw him in Waterfall Shores. He said that the answers that I seek would be here."

"What are you looking for?" Faith asked.

"Closure."

* * *

As she tried to work out what he meant, Faith heard a roar.

"That doesn't sound friendly." Olly remarked. "Wonder what it was."

Faith pulled herself up.

"Let's not stick around to find out." She said.

* * *

"Okay. How the hell did that get here?" Faith asked, as they saw the outline of the building.

The outline of the monastery was black against the cloudy sky, as the spire seemed to reach to the very heavens themselves.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." She continued.

"Hey, if it's recommended by a Pokemon master." Olly remarked. "How bad can it be? I'm sure they won't be sacrificing a Pidgey in there."

He laughed, at her expression.

"It's probably on the menu instead."

Faith sighed.

"I hope you're joking."

"Ahoy there." Olly called, as he saw a monk walking amongst the small scatterings of plants that they were trying to grow at this height.

"Good evening, travellers." The monk replied, serenely. "I trust that you are well."

"Just tired." Faith said, rubbing her ankle.

"This place is amazing." Olly said, as he looked at the building. "It must have taken years to build."

"Indeed it did." The monk replied. "It took decades of long hard work to erect this prime monument to our lord."

"Yeah, it's good." Faith remarked.

The monk smiled.

"However, I'm sure that you didn't come all this way up the mountain to appraise our home. What can I and my brothers do for you?"

Olly looked about to speak, when Faith's stomach started to growl.

"Well, I'm having a problem." Olly said. "And I was hoping that I could spend a few days meditating up here to try and solve said problem."

Faith's jaw dropped.

"You dragged me up here for that?" She demanded.

The monk chuckled.

"Ah, young love." He said. "Such a beautiful sight to behold upon my visage."

The two of them instantly backpedaled.

"No way." Faith shouted.

"It's not like that." Olly said. "We're just friends."

"I see." The monk replied, as he extended a hand. "I am Brother Melvin, and I'm sure that your request could be complied with."

"Thanks." Olly said, as he took the hand and shook it.

"Meanwhile, if you would care to rest for a while, before joining us for food, I can assure that you will be readily treated as guests."

"Great." Faith replied, perkily. "I just hope you aren't serving Pidgey."

Melvin looked revolted at the thought.

"Of course not." He said, angrily. "It'll be fresh Ekans with Paras mushrooms tonight."

* * *

"You had to do that." Olly said, as he came into the small chamber that Faith had been allocated.

"Hey, I'm not eating raw Pidgey." Faith retorted.

"Nobody's asking you to." Olly told her. "And it probably wouldn't have been raw anyway. Fire has been invented up here. Consider it an open air barbecue."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, at least you got your own room." Olly laughed. "I'm sharing with five other people."

Faith didn't respond, before asking the question that had been bugging her.

"Why did you want to come here?" She asked.

Olly shook his head.

"There's something I need to try and clear my head of." He said. "If it works, I'll tell you. If not, then we had a experience in the mountains."

He left the room, before sticking his head back in.

"Ready for some fresh Ekans?" He laughed.

Faith threw a pillow at him.

* * *

"So, have you come far?" Brother Andrew asked.

"I'm from Slateport City." Faith replied. "And my friend who seems to be enjoying the mead is from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh."

Andrew laughed.

"I was born in Sinnoh." He said. "Into a life of sin, on the streets of Veilstone City. I eventually heard about this wondrous place and made a conscious decision to try and turn my life around."

"Congratulations." Olly said, as he downed his mead. "This stuff is great."

"It is Black Persian flavour." Brother Melvin told him. "What we can get up here is gratefully taken. However, we do not normally get many visitors."

"I can't imagine why." Olly said.

"Anyway, Brother Marcus has requested your presence within his personal chambers after the meal." Melvin told him. "He wishes to know what your aims and intentions are."

"Which one is he?" Faith asked, looking down the table.

"He is the one at the end." Andrew replied, referring to a short monk with a large scar across his eye.

"That looks painful." Faith remarked.

"He never wishes to talk about it." Melvin told her. "He was attacked by a Pokemon while trying to trace the steps of his ancestor to the peak."

"What kind of Pokemon?" Olly asked.

"He didn't see what it was, but it was fast and strong."

Olly shook his head.

"Sounds dangerous." He remarked.

"You think that was what the roar we heard earlier was?" Faith asked.

"Could be." Olly said. "But who knows."

"We fear for our lives whenever we leave the confines." Brother Aiden remarked.

"Why don't you go after it and try to stop it?" Faith asked. "I presume you have Pokemon."

The three monks sat around them scowled.

"We only use them for protection. Not to hunt."

Olly suddenly had a thought.

"Depending on what happens with Marcus, maybe we can help you out."

"Is that a bribe?" Andrew asked.

"No." Olly said. "Just a gesture of goodwill between human beings."

"So it's a bribe." Aiden commented.

"It's not a bribe." Olly insisted. "A bribe would be if I gave you money or something of value. Anyway, whatever happens, we'll try and stop it."

"Yeah." Faith said, reluctantly. "There's nothing we can't handle between us."

* * *

After a fulfilling meal, Olly made his way to the chambers of Brother Marcus as directed by Melvin.

He knocked on the door, wondering whether his and Lance's crazy idea would work.

"Enter." A soft voice called, and he pushed the door open.

"Good evening." Brother Marcus said, as he turned to greet his guest. "I trusted you enjoyed the food."

"It was very good." Olly replied.

"I am glad that we can help you." Marcus said, with a smile. "So, how can we help you?"

"I just want you to know that I want this to remain in strict confidence between you and me."

Marcus nodded.

"Of course. I am a book of secrets." He replied.

Olly sighed.

"About six months ago, I suffered a personal loss." He said. "The woman I loved was killed."

"Sorry to hear that." Marcus replied.

"Anyway, it was judged as suicide, but I knew it wasn't and I managed to find proof that she was murdered. But since then, I've been..."

He paused.

"Please continue." Marcus urged gently.

"I've been seeing a spectral image of her. She talks to me, offers me help when I need it."

"Lucky you." Marcus commented, dryly.

Olly shook his head.

"Nobody else can see her." He replied. "I think I might be going crazy."

"So, what can we do to help?"

Olly looked around.

"I just want to meditate for a few days, try and get in touch with my inner psyche to try and see why I'm doing so."

"I see." Marcus said. "I don't know if it will work, but you are welcome to try."

"Thanks." Olly said, patting him on the shoulder. "And I'll send my friend to go and hunt down that Pokemon in the morning."

* * *

"You did what?!!!" Faith shouted, as he told her what was happening.

"Oh come on." Olly said, calmly. "It's probably an annoyed Parasect or something. You aren't afraid of a little Parasect are ya?"

* * *

"So, I can't believe I got roped into this." Faith muttered, as she looked out over the mountains.

"You are truly brave." Brother Melvin commented, as she finished packing her items into her bag.

"Yeah, thanks." Faith replied, as she checked through her Pokeballs.

"Nidorino, Mawile, Surskit, Flaafy and Ponyta." She finished counting. "Okay, I'm ready to go. Tell my friend that if I don't come back, he better not touch my stuff."

"I shall make a mental note." Melvin laughed, as the determined trainer made her way out of the monastery.

* * *

"I take it that you don't need any advice on how to get into a deeply calm state." Marcus remarked.

Olly shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good." He replied. "If I need help, I'll give you a shout."

"Very well." Marcus said, as he started to leave the room and close the door.

Olly sat down, and started to focus.

"Okay, then." He muttered. "Here I come."

_Breathe in... And out. Breathe in... And out._

He continued to repeat the process, until he felt something in the room with him.

"Okay." He said, standing up. "That seemed to have worked."

"Whatever it was."

He turned and saw Cynthia leaning against the door, dressed in her street clothes.

"You found me." She remarked.

"Guess so." He replied. "Now, why are you stalking me?"

She smiled, and started to walk over to him.

"I'm not stalking you." She whispered. "I'm haunting you. You killed me."

He felt sick inside.

"No, I didn't!!" He shouted.

"You decided to try and save your friend." She argued. "You chose to have Celebi save Lance from his fate, and you paid the consequences."

He had no comeback to that.

"You were warned that there would be consequences, and you chose to ignore that warning. You could have just heeded it and I would still be alive."

"I had to take the risk." Olly said. "Do you.. Do you know how far back Lance and I go? He's one of my closest friends. I couldn't let him die."

"Then, you have to deal with what you did."

"Yeah, try me." Olly replied. "Is that why you keep haunting me. Some pissy little decision that ended in you being dead. Actually, now I say it out loud..."

Cynthia glared at him.

* * *

Faith heard a roar.

"Hmm." She said. "Wonder where it's coming from."

The layout of the plateau made it difficult for her to work out where the sounds were coming from.

"Come on." She said. "Come to Faith, wherever you are."

She heard another roar.

"How many Pokemon can roar like that?" She wondered.

* * *

"In fact, you want to know what I think." Olly retorted. "I think you're still pissed about the fact that I beat you all those years ago. You never got over the fact that I was the one that stopped your unbeaten run as champion. Well, I've got something to say to you. GET OVER IT!!!!!"

Cynthia was slightly taken aback.

"I was the better trainer, and that's the reason I beat you." He continued. "Now, get the hell off my back."

Cynthia was still shocked, but she then laughed.

"Battle me for it." She said, taking a Pokeball out. "Six on six."

Olly sighed.

"Okay then." He replied, reaching for one of his own. "If I win, leave me alone!!!!"

"Fine." Cynthia said. "But if you lose, then you'll never leave this place."

She threw a Pokeball.

"Spiritomb, Battle Dance!!!"

Cynthia sent out Spiritomb.

Olly quickly thought of his strategy.

"Dragonite, I need you!!!!"

Olly sent out Dragonite.

* * *

"Uh oh." Faith said, as she saw something in the distance.

_No way!! Is that... An Aggron? This is bad. Normally, Aggron aren't that tough, but.. Can I take it with the Pokemon I have?_

"Only one way to find out." She said, running towards it.

"Surskit, go!!!"

* * *

"Spiritomb, Dark Pulse!!!!"

Spiritomb laughed, and blasted Dragonite with a wave of dark energy, causing it to grunt in pain.

"Counter with Water Gun!!"

Dragonite opened its mouth, and hit Spiritomb with a quick blast of water.

"Follow up with Iron Tail!!!"

Dragonite's tail started to glow with light, as it charged forward.

"Psychic!!!"

Spiritomb tried to stop Dragonite with the power of its mind, but it was futile as the Dragon Pokemon charged forward and hit it with its tail.

"Spiritomb, use Shadow Ball!!!"

Spiritomb launched a lump of black and purple energy at Dragonite, causing more pain.

"Dragonite, try to stay strong." Olly urged. "Use Wing Attack!!!"

Dragonite lunged forward, before swiping Spiritomb with its wings.

"Counter with Ominous Wind!!!!"

A black and cold wind passed from Spiritombs body, as it tried to force Dragonite back.

"Use Ice Beam!!!" Olly shouted, trying to overcome the powerful Pokemon as fast as possible.

Dragonite opened its mouth again, before blasting Spiritomb with a cold blue beam, freezing the wet Pokemon solid.

"Now, use Overheat!!!!"

A white hot burst of fire emerged from deep within Dragonite, as it sprayed Spiritomb with the fuel of its anger.

Spiritomb collapsed to the ground, fading out.

Olly breathed a sigh of relief. He knew from experience that a Spiritomb was a powerful foe, due to their lack of weakness.

"Excellent work." He said, congratulating his Pokemon.

Cynthia recalled Spiritomb.

She glared at him.

"Milotic, Battle Dance!!!"

Cynthia sent out Milotic.

"You good to continue?" Olly asked.

Dragonite nodded.

"Then, let's use Thunderbolt!!!"

Dragonite started to charge up electricity, before launching it at Milotic.

"Stick your tail in the ground!!!" Cynthia ordered.

Milotic shuddered, as the electricity passed through her body, before being grounded out.

"Mirror Coat!!!" Cynthia said.

Olly sighed, as the attack was reflected back at Dragonite.

His Pokemon cried out in pain, as it dropped to one knee.

"Dragonite!!" He shouted.

"Finish it off with Ice Beam!!!!"

Milotic opened her mouth, before launching a cold blue beam at the stricken Dragonite, freezing it solid.

Olly shook his head.

"Sorry, pal." He said, recalling his Dragonite. "Don't worry. You weakened it for now."

He threw another Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur, I need you!!!!"

Olly sent out the Bulbasaur that Fleck had given him.

Bulbasaur burst from the ball.

"Bulba!!!"

"You have a Bulbasaur?" Cynthia asked.

"Apparently so." Olly replied. "Razor Leaf!!!"

"Hydro Pump!!!!"

* * *

"Surskit, use Bubblebeam!!!!"

Surskit opened its tiny mouth, and blasted Aggron with a stream of bubbles.

Aggron felt something as they hit it on the back.

It instantly turned, roaring with anger.

"Uh oh." Faith said, as it charged at Surskit.

She quickly recalled her Pokemon.

"Now, how about Ponyta!!" She shouted, sending out one of her new Pokemon.

The Fire Horse Pokemon pawed at the ground, and looked ready to battle the larger Pokemon.

"Start with Fire Spin!!!"

Ponyta blasted Aggron with a spinning column of fire that engulfed it.

"Awesome hit!!" Faith shouted, seconds before Aggron burst free.

"Oh crap!!!"

* * *

Bulbasaur managed to survive the hit.

"Nice defense." Olly remarked. "Now, use Vine Whip!!!

A pair of vines burst from Bulbasaur's back, and wrapped around Milotic's throat.

"How about throwing it!!!"

Bulbasaur hurled Milotic into the air.

"Blast it with Leech Seed."

A seed from Bulbasaur's bulb was launched, and it hit Milotic.

Cynthia scowled, as Milotic started to lose energy.

"Use Ice Beam!!!!"

Milotic opened her mouth, charging up another cold blue beam.

"Bulbasaur, use Take Down!!!!"

Bulbasaur jumped up into the air, and crashed into Milotic. The Pokemon mewled in pain, before launching the attack.

Milotic then froze Bulbasaur solid.

Olly sighed, before kicking the ground.

"Sorry, Bulbasaur." He said, recalling it. "You were incredible in that battle."

He then reached for another Pokeball.

"I think I can guess what you might go with next." Cynthia remarked.

"Toxicroak, I need you!!!!" Olly shouted, sending out the Poison Mouth Pokemon.

"Bingo." Cynthia said. "I foresaw this. Don't think that you are going to get out of this by absorbing water attacks."

"Poison Jab!!!" Olly ordered, wondering how much health Milotic had left after the attacks from Dragonite and Bulbasaur.

His Pokemon slammed her poison backed fist into Milotic, who howled in pain.

"Now, use Brick Break!!!!"

Toxicroak jumped into the air, and slammed her glowing white fist down on Milotic's head.

The Tender Pokemon cried out in pain, before collapsing to the ground.

"Yes!!!!" Olly shouted, punching the air. "That's awesome!!!"

Cynthia recalled Milotic.

"I still have the advantage." She retorted. "So, how will you deal with this?"

She threw a Pokeball.

"Garchomp, battle dance!!!!"

Cynthia sent out Garchomp.

"Toxicroak, use Toxic!!!!" Olly shouted, not giving her the chance to set herself.

"Garchomp, Dig!!!"

The Mach Pokemon dived under the ground, instantly avoiding the hit.

"Damn!!!" Olly yelled, as the attack went wide.

"Garchomp, burst up and use Flamethrower!!!"

Garchomp burst from the ground, landing a powerful hit on Toxicroak. It was then a double whammy as she covered Toxicroak in flames.

Toxicroak's Dry Skin made the attack do more damage than it would have normally.

"Croaaaa!!!!" She yelled in pain, before collapsing.

Olly cursed silently.

"Toxicroak, return!!!" He yelled, recalling her. "Thanks for the effort."

"Worried yet?" Cynthia asked, as he fished out another Pokeball.

Olly threw his next Pokeball.

"Empoleon, come forth from the sea!!!"

Empoleon burst from his Pokeball, and took a battle stance.

"Interesting." Cynthia said. "Garchomp, Flamethrower!!!"

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!!!"

* * *

Aggron hit Ponyta with a Focus Punch, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Ponyta!!!" Faith shouted, in anger. "Return."

She looked at the Pokeball.

"Thanks." She said, softly.

"Flaafy!!!" Faith shouted, sending out her recently acquired electric Pokemon.

Flaafy took one look at Aggron, before shaking in fear.

"Don't worry!!" Faith called. "Use Thundershock!!"

Flaafy closed its eyes, before sending a light blue blast of electricity at Aggron from its ears.

Aggron easily shook the attack off, before rampaging towards the electric Pokemon.

"Flaafy, use Cotton Spore!!!"

Flaafy shook its head, before sending a wave of spores at Aggron, stopping it in its tracks.

"Now, use Thunder Wave!!!"

Flaafy zapped Aggron with a weak blast of electricity, paralyzing it.

This combined with the Cotton Spore made Aggron barely able to move.

"Use Thundershock again!!!"

Flaafy blasted Aggron with electricity once again, but this time it did some damage.

Aggron managed to summon enough energy, before blasting Flaafy with a Hyper Beam.

Flaafy instantly fainted.

Faith sighed, before recalling her newest Pokemon.

"Good first battle." She said, placing the ball back on her belt.

"Nidorino, go!!!"

Faith sent out Nidorino.

* * *

The water and the fire instantly cancelled each other out.

"Empoleon, use Ice Beam!!!"

"Garchomp, use Dig!!"

Garchomp dived under the ground, avoiding the attack.

Olly laughed.

"Earthquake!!!"

Empoleon squawked in response, as it tapped the ground, sending huge shockwaves through the turf.

Garchomp was thrown out by the force of the attack.

"Aqua Jet!!!"

Empoleon thurst itself forward, and landed a glancing blow on the Mach Pokemon.

Garchomp hissed in anger.

"Dragon Claw!!!" Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp's claws started to glow with light, as she hit Empoleon with them.

Empoleon didn't seem to notice it.

"Use Ice Beam!!!"

Empoleon blasted Garchomp with ice at close range, instantly freezing the Mach Pokemon.

"Garchomp!!!" Cynthia shouted.

There was no response.

She angrily recalled her Pokemon.

"And we're even." Olly said. "Again."

Cynthia threw her fourth Pokeball.

"Gastrodon!!!" She yelled. "Battle Dance!!!"

Cynthia sent out her Gastrodon.

"This might be a challenge." Olly muttered.

"Use Mud Shot!!!"

Gastrodon opened its mouth, before sending a powerful stream of mud at Empoleon.

"Use Hydro Pump to block!!!"

Empoleon did so, cancelling the attack out.

"Use Grass Knot!!!!"

Empoleon flared its flippers, sending a few shoots of grass into Gastrodon's lower body.

Gastrodon yelled in pain, at the super effective attack.

"Empoleon, use Hyper Beam!!!!"

Empoleon opened its beak, and launched a powerful orange beam of light at its opponent.

Gastrodon yelled in pain, as the extremely hot attack hit her body instantly drying her out.

* * *

"Nidorino, use Double Kick!!!"

Nidorino charged forward, and slammed his hind legs into Aggron's stomach.

Aggron roared as it was thrown backwards by the force of the attack and crashed into the side of the cliff.

Several rocks were dislodged, and landed on top of the Iron Armour Pokemon, causing a high amount of damage to the Pokemon.

Faith quickly made the decision, as she whipped a Pokeball out.

"Go!!!" She yelled, throwing it at the Aggron.

_They wanted rid of it. I'll just catch it, and decide what to do with it later._

The ball hit Aggron, before snapping shut.

Faith watched with bated breath, hoping that it would stay shut.

* * *

Cynthia angrily recalled Gastrodon. She now had two Pokemon left. Olly had three, including Empoleon.

"Jolteon, battle dance!!!!" She shouted, sending out her Jolteon.

Olly sighed.

Empoleon was vulnerable to electricity, and unable to move.

Something that Cynthia was aware of.

"Jolteon, use Thunder!!!!!"

Jolteon summoned up all the power that it could muster, before sending a powerful blast of electricity at the stranded Empoleon.

The Emperor Pokemon howled in pain, collapsing to one knee.

"Now, use Thunder again!!!!"

Jolteon blasted Empoleon with electricity again, causing even more damage.

Olly shook his head, holding up the Pokeball.

"Empoleon, return." He said, recalling it.

"So, you forfeit that one?" Cynthia taunted.

Olly scowled.

"It's not worth it." He said, throwing another Pokeball.

"Dusclops, I need you!!!"

Olly sent out Dusclops, who instantly ran over and hugged him.

Cynthia smirked at the sight.

"You'll need more than that." She said.

"We'll see." Olly replied.

Jolteon and Dusclops stared at each other.

"Thunderbolt!!!"  
"Shadow Punch!!!!"

Jolteon hit Dusclops with a blast of electricity, before being hit with a ghostly punch that was thrown from the shadows.

"They're even!!" Olly said.

"Not quite." Cynthia smiled. "Crunch!!!"

Jolteon jumped into the air, before baring its fangs at Dusclops.

Olly's Pokemon squealed in pain, before trying to throw Jolteon off.

"Now, go into Thunder Fang."

Jolteon sent electricity crashing through her teeth, shocking Dusclops to the core.

Dusclops fell to the ground, body slightly smoking.

"Now, use Pin Missile."

Jolteon launched several green pointed missiles at Dusclops, causing even more pain to the Pokemon.

"Let's finish this with Thunder!!!!!!"

"Dusclops, use Destiny Bond!!!"

Dusclops closed its eyes, and sent a shadow passing under Jolteon, before it passed out.

Jolteon looked pleased, before also going down.

Olly was probably the more relieved of the two trainers.

"Lucky bastard." Cynthia remarked, as she recalled Jolteon.

Olly recalled Dusclops.

"Thanks." He said, before reaching for his last Pokemon with a small smile.

Cynthia threw the ball.

"Roserade, battle dance."

Cynthia sent out Roserade.

Olly shook his head.

"And, if you remember back to our battle all those years ago." He said. "My Charizard versus your Roserade. I don't have Charizard with me this time, but I do have this."

Olly threw the Pokeball.

"Deoxys, come forth from space!!"

* * *

PING!!!!

Faith breathed a sigh of relief, as the ball slammed shut. She walked over and picked it up.

"Yes." She whispered. "I did it!!!"

Faith looked at the ball, before putting it on her belt.

She then looked around, upon hearing Nidorino call for her.

"What the..?" She said, walking over and seeing that the dislodged rocks had lead to a cave.

"I wonder what that is?" She wondered, before making the decision to head back to the monastery, and tell the monks.

* * *

"Deoxys, Attack Forme and Psycho Boost!!!!!"

Deoxys shifted Formes, before creating the familiar orange orb.

Cynthia wasn't going to let it hit.

"Use Magical Leaf!!!!"

Roserade spun around, before launching a barrage of multicoloured leaves at Deoxys.

The DNA Pokemon grunted in pain, as the leaves sliced across its vulnerable body.

Then, Deoxys launched the attack, sending it crashing towards Roserade.

"Bye bye!!" Olly said, as Roserade was hit with the attack and thrown across the arena.

Roserade didn't get up, as Deoxys loomed over it.

Cynthia shook her head, recalling Roserade.

"Even now, after all these years." She said. "I still can't beat you. Even with my best six."

Olly smiled. He had done what he had set out to do.

When he thought of the first battle they had shared, he had used two Pokemon from that battle. Empoleon and Toxicroak. Cynthia had used five.

"I guess you win then." She said, her face falling.

He could swear that he saw tears.

"Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to Celebi." Olly said, walking over. "I never wanted you to die."

She smiled at him.

"I believe you." She replied. "I guess I was just annoyed at life and death. Still with that battle, I managed to get it out of my system. I feel better now."

"Actually." Olly said. "So do I."

She reached out and took his hand.

"Look, I miss you." She said. "Always have. Always will."

"Likewise." Olly replied. "I take it you have to stay here."

She nodded, shaking her long blond hair.

"I said I'd stop stalking you." She said. "I intend to keep that promise. You'll never see me again. Just move on. Please."

She was visibly crying now, as she spoke.

"Shhh." Olly said, trying to comfort her. He was almost tearing up himself.

She started to feel less than solid.

"You have to go back." She continued. "Be happy, and make sure that you become the best you can be."

She was starting to fade away, as he felt himself start to wake up from his trance.

"Hey." He called, as she looked over. "One last time."

She smiled, before pulling close to him.

Olly closed his eyes, as he felt the warmth of her lips on his, knowing that this was the last time he would have the pleasure.

_Might as well enjoy it._

Eternity seemed to pass, before he heard something in the background.

"Olly!!!"

He shook his head, and suddenly he was back in the monastery.

"Olly!!!"

He spun and saw Faith looking in.

"You have to see this." She called.

He stood up, and went to follow her.

"Okay." He replied.

"Are you coming back?" Brother Marcus asked.

Olly shook his head.

"I'm done here." He replied. "Nothing left for me."

* * *

"Okay, what the hell is that?" Olly shouted, as he saw what Faith and the monks were showing him.

It looked to be some kind of door.

"That was pretty much my response." Faith remarked, as he came closer.

There were several slots on the door, in a circle surrounding a picture of...

"Arceus?" Olly asked.

"There's sixteen slots." Faith told him. "And some strange writing."

He looked around, and saw what it said.

"The rightful bearer of a Plate draws from the Plate it holds. Starting with the Original One, counter the Formes."

Olly thought about it.

"That just doesn't make sense."

Faith tutted.

"That's because you aren't thinking hard enough. Sixteen slots. Sixteen plates. Starting with the Original One, which would be Arceus, presumably, you could go with the weaknesses round the circle, until you arrive back at the start."

"That might make sense." Olly said. "So, Arceus is a normal types, which would mean that the..."

He touched the engraving, and traced it upwards, touching the slot.

"That would mean that the Fist Plate would go here, and then..."

"At least we know what to do with them when we get them all." Faith commented.

Brother Marcus looked at the door.

"Incredible." He said. "I wonder..."

"What?" Olly and Faith asked.

Marcus looked around.

"I take it you know the story of how Pokemon were created by Arceus?"

Both of them nodded.

"They came from the Hall of Origin. A mystical dimension, separated from our own, where Arceus lives."

Olly smirked to himself.

"I wonder..." Marcus said. "I wonder if this place leads to the Hall of Origin."

"You think it might be the Mouth of Origin?" Brother Andrew asked.

"I do." Brother Marcus replied. "I do."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, Olly get's his closure, and Faith gets an Aggron. For how long is yet to be decided. She might just send it home at the first opportunity.**

**And they now know what to do with the plates.**

**Hope that you like the battles.**

**And the monks were friendly.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. 300!!!!! WOOO!!!!!**

**Quiz Answers.**

**Buck took the Magma Stone.**

**Rival after beating Lavaridge gym.**

**Alakazam, Jigglypuff and what Nightmare wants to be at some point in the future.**

**And even in the mountains, far from civiliation... You get Black Persian flavoured Mead.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**What level is Cynthia's Garchomp when faced in Diamond and Pearl?**

**What Pokemon replaces Gastrodon in her team in Pokemon Platinum?**

**Thanks to ap13095 and Skyfighter for sending ideas in. They'll probably be the next bunch of chapters.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!!**


	31. To The Dark Side

Chapter Thirty One. To The Dark Side.

* * *

_Summary. Olly and Faith visited a monastery high in the Merlin Plateau, in hope that he could get some closure from being haunted. He managed to defeat a version of Cynthia while in a trance, before Faith discovered the Mouth of Origin._

* * *

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw!!!!"  
Gabite charged forward and hit the much larger Pokemon with its claws.

"Like that's going to hurt Tyranitar!!!"

Tyranitar roared in agreement, as Cinder and her Gabite looked at each other.

"Then, how about a Dig!!!"

Gabite nodded, before digging a hole and vanishing underneath the surface of the ground.

Robin Wilson scowled, angrily.

"Wait for it to emerge, and use Focus Punch!!!"

Tyranitar charged up the punch, waiting for the Cave Pokemon to reappear.

As the two trainers waited, Gabite popped up behind Tyranitar, and crashed into it.

Tyranitar roared in anger, before turning and blasting it with a Hyper Beam at close range.

Gabite howled in pain, before both Pokemon fainted from their injuries.

Both trainers recalled their own Pokemon back to the ball.

Robin scowled again.

"Time to settle this with Typhlosion!!!!"

Cinder threw a Pokeball and sent out her own Typhlosion to counter Robins.

"My Typhlosion is stronger than yours." She said, angrily. "And I'm going to prove that to you."

Robin didn't reply.

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!!!" Cinder ordered.

Her Typhlosion opened its mouth, and launched a powerful blast of fire at Robin's Typhlosion.

"Counter with Flame Wheel."

Robin's Typhlosion rolled into a ball, covering itself in flames, as it took the force of the attack and used it to power its own move.

Cinder's Typhlosion roared in pain, as it was hit with the powered up Flame Wheel.

"Use Swift!!!" Cinder called.

Her Typhlosion opened its mouth, and launched a wave of stars at Robin's Typhlosion.

As the stars scraped and stung, Robin glared at her.

"You remind me of another fire type trainer." He remarked. "But it makes no difference. Use Double Edge!!!"

Robin's Typhlosion flung itself forward in a life threatening charge, before crashing into Cinder's Typhlosion.

Cinder's Pokemon shook itself off, and managed to get back up.

"Good work, Typhlosion." She said. "That's the spirit. Now, let's use Eruption!!!"

Her Pokemon roared, as it started to prepare the attack.

"Let's use Eruption as well." Robin ordered.

His own Typhlosion started to ready its own burst of molten power.

"Fire!!!" Both of them yelled, as their Typhlosion let lose all the power they could muster.

As the smoke cleared from the two powerful attacks, both trainers could see that their Pokemon were on their knees, barely able to move.

"Come on!!!" Cinder urged her Pokemon. "You can get up."

Robin just looked at his own Typhlosion.

"Are you going to take that?" He asked, as his Typhlosion got to its feet.

Cinder's Typhlosion started to gasp for breath, before it collapsed to the ground in clear pain and breathing heavily.

Robin smirked.

"Looks like I win." He said, recalling the Volcano Pokemon.

He started to walk off.

"Talk to me when you get stronger and I might consider a rematch. I normally don't battle weak trainers."

Cinder didn't even acknowledge the insult, as she rushed over to her Pokemon.

"Are you okay?" She asked, trying to work out what was wrong.

She placed a hand on his head, trying to decide if he had a temperature, before her oldest and closest friend started to vomit heavily.

"Typhlosion!!!" She shouted, worried.

Cinder held up the Pokeball in order to recall him.

"I'll get you to the Pokemon Centre." She said. "Just hold on!!!!"

* * *

The hours felt like months, as she waited outside the ICU room of the Shiloh Town Pokemon Centre.

"Come on, Typhlosion." Cinder muttered, as she paced up and down with worry. "You have to pull through. You have to."

She felt terrible, as she waited for Nurse Joy to try and do her thing in helping Typhlosion.

Another passage of time passed, before the Nurse came out.

She was instantly over.  
"How is he?" Cinder asked, trying to stop her bottom lip from quivering.

Nurse Joy shook her head.

"Typhlosion's ailment is normally only along the lines of a mild cold." She explained. "However, like most mild colds, they can become a deadly illness if the Pokemon has a weakened immune system."

Cinder went white.

"Oh no." She whispered. "At the... No!!"

"What is it?" Joy asked.

She had to tell her.

"I was competing in the Indigo League last year, when my Typhlosion got really sick. I forfeited the competition to be with him. But.. He recovered. Fully."

Joy shook her head again.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but unless a miracle happens, there is a slight chance that Typhlosion might die."

Cinder collapsed into her seat, and started to cry uncontrollably.

"I really am sorry." Nurse Joy said, sitting down next to her. "If you want to go somewhere more private, there's a room over there."

"Can I see Typhlosion?" Cinder asked.

"I'm sorry." Joy replied. "Not just yet."

She gave Cinder a key.

"If you want to be alone, that opens room three."

Cinder took it.

"I'm just going to go and get your Pokemon's medical records from the Pokemon Centre mainframe. Maybe it can help me understand how to heal your Typhlosion."

Nurse Joy stood up, and vanished down the corridor.

Cinder went to room three, and unlocked the door.

Without even bothering to switch the lights on, she collapsed on the bed and began to sob unrelentingly.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you're going to be late?"

"Sorry, man." His friend on the other end of the line said. "I'm stuck at the office buried under paperwork. Literally."

"Never mind." He replied, hanging up.

He sighed, before hearing something.

It sounded like crying.

With nothing else to do, he decided to go and see what was going on.

He strode into the Pokemon Centre, and made his way to where he had heard the sound of a human being in pain.

He pushed the door open, before seeing a teenage girl with light red hair in clear and visible distress. He also noticed a stack of medical files next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing her turn to see who he was.

She really was sad, as she answered him through her tears.

"Why do you want to know?"

He smiled, and went to sit on the bed next to her.

"I just want to see if I can help." He said, in the kindest tone he could manage. "I heard you crying and I'd never leave a pretty girl like you in despair."

She managed a weak smile at the compliment, before starting to tell him about her Typhlosion's illness.

He put a worried expression on his face, as she broke down again.

_Hmm.. To help or not to help. I wonder if.. Maybe she might.._

As he waited for her to become coherent again, he picked up one of the files and started to flick through it.

He saw one page that made him do a double take.

_An injured Shaymin that came to this very Pokemon Centre a little more than a week ago? Could it be..? Okay, that's it. My mind's made up._

He took a card out of his pocket, and gave it to Cinder.

"What's that?" She asked.

He smiled.

"I have a friend who is an expert on Pokemon diseases." He said. "He will probably have seen this before and therefore, probably know how to treat it. Give me a call in a few hours and I'll see what he can do."

Cinder instantly stopped crying.

"That's great!!" She exclaimed. "Thank you!!

She looked at the card, just seeing a phone number.

"But, who are you?" She asked.

He laughed.

"The name's Jake." He replied. "Now don't you worry about your Pokemon. Everything'll be fine."

He left, leaving Cinder with a new flame of hope deep inside her.

* * *

A few hours later, she made her way to the Centre payphone, and dialled the number on the card.

After several rings, Jake answered.

"Hello." He said.

"It's Cinder." She replied. "You said to..."

"Yeah, I remember." Jake said. "Are you still at the Pokemon Centre?"

"Yes." Cinder told him.

"Just hang tight, and I'll be there in half an hour." He replied.

Thirty minutes later, he came in through the door.

Cinder instantly charged over to him.

"I spoke to my friend." Jake said, holding up a vial of tablets.

"And?" Cinder demanded, almost falling apart with worry.

"Give Typhlosion one every eight hours, and it should be okay. They will boost its immune system dramatically, making that pesky cold seem like a pesky cold."

Cinder immediately hugged him, causing him to grin.

She then looked up.

"But.. Isn't there a price?"

He nodded.

"Sadly, I'm afraid so. This medication doesn't come cheap."

She instantly dropped.

"But, don't let it worry you." Jake replied. "I'm sure that we can work something out. Look, I tell you what. I work for a multinational conglomerate, and there is a great health plan for both employees and Pokemon. I'm sure that if you came and did a few errands for us, it could easily be passed off as a statistic on the Reims database."

Cinder didn't even think about it.

"Of course!!!" She replied. "Just tell me when and where."

Jake smiled.

"Get Typhlosion better first." He said. "Then, I'll be in contact."

"Thank you so much." Cinder replied. "I'll never forget this."

She left with the vial, and Jake with a smile on his face.

"Oh don't worry." He said, quietly. "I know that you won't."

His cell phone rang, and as he saw the lack of ID, he knew that it wasn't Elvis calling him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dennis demanded. "Taking a highly experimental medication from our facility up the Aare River."

"First of all, the medication is fully tested." Jake replied. "It just hasn't been approved."

"That's going to be the least of your problems if you don't answer the question!!!"

Jake sighed.

"I need to talk to the boss." He said. "It's about a certain escapee that you failed to catch or destroy."

Dennis' tone instantly softened.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Look, let me speak to her." Jake said.

Dennis sighed, as he transferred the call.

"This better be good." Claudia snapped as she came onto the line.

Jake took a deep breath, and started to tell her what had happened over the last few hours.

There was no response, for a few seconds.

"That Shaymin is probably the one that escaped the lab." She said. "I want you to find it and exterminate it."

"Of course." Jake replied. "I was just about to suggest a similar course of action."

"Pull this off, and your indiscretion with the medication is forgiven."

"I thought that she might be a useful recruit." Jake said, quickly.

"Maybe." Claudia replied. "But only time will tell. And time is the one thing we do not have. Harley screwed up in the desert, losing both a Plate and the Magma Rock."

Jake was sincerely glad that he wasn't Harley at this moment in time.

"I will get right on it finding the Shaymin." He said. "I won't fail you."

"I'm sure you won't." Claudia replied. "After the problems you had in Red Moon City, with the BioElement, you cannot afford the price of failure."

* * *

A few days later, Cinder and her Typhlosion were ready to leave the Pokemon Centre.

"Whatever that medication was." Nurse Joy commented. "It certainly worked. Your friend came through."

"I really couldn't have done it without your help." Cinder replied. "You gave him a room when he was sick, and..."

Nurse Joy silenced her with a hand.

"All in my duty." She said. "Now, get going. I think you and Typhlosion must be sick of this place."

Cinder and Typhlosion laughed at the lame pun, as they left the building.

* * *

Later that night, Nurse Joy was still smiling about it as she locked most of the doors for the night.

"I really could do with some sleep." She said, rubbing her eyes. "This is the one night I finish early."

She made her way around the back of the building to where her small cottage was, yawning as she went.

There was a slight rustle in the background, making her jump.

"Probably a Zigzagoon." She remarked.

There was a cough behind her, startling her.

The Nurse spun around, only to feel a hand grab her by the throat.

She yelped as the mysterious figure slammed her into the wall.

"Where's the Shaymin you treated?!!!" The soft voice demanded.

Joy instantly tried to struggle away, but whoever had her had a tight grip. She'd have been better off trying to break free from a Machamp.

"Where is the Shaymin?!!!!" The cold calm voice repeated. "If you don't tell me, I will kill you slowly and painfully. And you cannot help any Pokemon if you are unable to breath."

"I think it.. It went to the Flower Garden." Joy choked, as the pressure on her slender neck instantly subsided.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Her attacker said, as Joy dropped to the ground. "Anything else?"

Joy shook her head, only for the figure to stoop down and grab her by her long pink hair.

"Is that it?!!!"

Joy was really scared now.

"I.. I heard a rumour." She said, really hating herself for what she was about to say. "That a trainer named Jim Jacobs who brought Shaymin here had caught it."

The figure instantly stiffened at the mention of Jim Jacobs.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!!" Joy replied, angrily.

Her attacker raised a fist.

"I don't know!!!" Joy repeared.

Her attacker sighed, before spinning and threw her to the ground.

"You better talk." The figure demanded, taking a knife out. "Or, I'll get in there and hurt any sick Pokemon you have in there, defenceless."

The threat was enough.

"I don't know where he is." Nurse Joy said, hanging her head. "But, I know someone else who might."

The knife quickly vanished.

"There was a man named Arjun, who helped treat Shaymin. Him and Jim were pretty close over trying to treat it. Maybe they kept in touch."

She proceded to give a description to the figure.

"I think.. I think he was heading for Eon City."

The attacker knew that she wasn't going to get anything else out of the intimidated Nurse.

"If you left any details out, then I'll be back." She said, crouching down next to the Nurse, taking her knife out. "And you'll have a huge smile on your face when I leave!!!"

She backed away, sheathing her knife.

"Ciao." She waved, before vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

She had jogged around to the front, where her contact was waiting.  
"I take it you got the info." Jake remarked, as she pulled her balaclava off.

She then shook her long black hair out, and rubbed her chafed face.

"Y'know what." Jake remarked. "I think you look better with black hair. It's the colour of darkness."

She glared at him.

"What colour I have my hair is none of your business." She retorted. "Be it pink, brown or black."

He laughed.

"Easy Apex, easy." He said. "You may have been some hot shit coordinator in the past, but now you need to know your place!!"

Apex didn't rise to the bait.

"She didn't know where the Shaymin is." She said. "You need to find a guy named Arjun who was heading for Eon City. He may have kept in touch with a certain Jim Jacobs who it is rumoured actually caught what we are looking for."

Jake smiled, coldly.

"Then he's about to lose one." He said. "Easy come, easy go."

Apex started to leave, before Jake grabbed her arm.

"You not coming to Eon City with me?" He chuckled.

She pulled away.

"I'd rather spend a weekend with a flesh hungry Metagross." Apex told him. "Besides, I went there not too long ago."

Jake scowled, as she threw a Pokeball.

Her Mew appeared in a flash of light.

"Teleport!!!"

The two of them vanished instantly.

"Bitch." Jake muttered. "Now, who is going to do the leg work for me."

* * *

"Sorry." The Eon City Nurse Joy said, as he finished inquiring about Arjun. "He left a few days ago. I think he was heading for Oldwood Town."

"Ah, so my old buddy Arjun is taking the gym challenge." Jake lied smoothly. "I guess I'll have to follow him."

"Jake!!!!!" A familiar voice shouted.

He spun around, and saw a red headed trainer jump on him.

"Hey kiddo." He said, as Cinder retreated. "What's up?"

"I just got here." She replied.

Jake smiled, a gesture he hoped she would interpret as a greeting. In reality, he was planning something else.

"I just had a thought." He said. "Maybe there is something that you can help me with. Towards clearing your debt."

"Sure." Cinder replied. "Short of killing someone or something just name it."

"Follow me." Jake said, as he started to leave.

* * *

"You need to wear this." Jake said, as he gave her a blindfold.

"Wait." Cinder replied, backing off. "What is this?"

Jake put up the pretence of being harassed.

"Look." He said, quietly. "This place is the headquarters of the Pokemon G-men. I don't want you to recognise any of my coworkers here, in case you get caught by... Look, I'll tell you more inside, just put the blindfold on."

Cinder reluctantly put the piece of cloth over her eyes.

"Sorry." Jake said, patting her on the shoulder. "It's a precaution."

He took her hand, and lead her through the doors.

Jake was pretty much glad that she was blindfolded. There were several examples of Coppinger projects around them, that were not very.. savoury. Such as the way to try and turn Muk into petrol, the method of extracting a special liquid from the stomach of a Furret and the idea to ground up Chatot beak as a cure for broken bones.

"So, what do you need me for?" Cinder asked, as one of the Chatot gave a squawk.

One of the grunts ran over and proceded to hit it with a hammer until it shut up.

"What was that?" Cinder asked, reaching for the knot on the blindfold.

"There was an alarm." Jake replied. "It's just being fixed. And the Chatot are startled by strangers."

She removed her hands.

"Okay then." She said, following Jake into a secure room.

"You can take it off now." Jake told her, as he closed and locked the door.

She did so.

"What do you need for?" She asked, instantly.

Jake sighed, as he sat down.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you." He said. "We think that you'd be an excellent recruit for the G-men. But you need to prove yourself first."

"What do I need to do?" Cinder asked, slightly flattered.

Jake shook his head.

"You might want to brace yourself for this." He said, as he clicked a button on a remote.

A projector emerged from the floor, and flashed several pictures upon the wall.

"This is a Shaymin." Jake continued. "You may have seen one before, maybe not. This doesn't matter."

A picture of a sad looking Shaymin appeared.

"We have several top scientists." Jake continued. "All working on a way to try and find a less strenous method of Forme change for the 'ahem' dear Shaymin."

She looked like she was taking it in, so he continued to speak.

"No Shaymin's were harmed in this." He lied. "So, we were just doing this to try and cancel out the need for the Gracidea flowers."

He pressed the button again, and a picture of Arjun that had been found flashed up.

"This man, Arjun Patel, tried to do his best to stop that. About a week ago, he broke into a secure facility upon the Aare river and stole one of the Shaymin. He took a defenceless creature out of a program that was going to make life easier for every single one of them."

Cinder was scowling.

"What a bastard." She said. "Who is he?"

"He's part of a mysterious organisation that want to capture legendary Pokemon and take over the world."

Jake was laughing mentally as he told her this.

"He was trying to extract brain matter from the Shaymin, causing it tremendous pain." He said. "All for the sake of trying to control it."

Cinder stood up.

"Let me at him!!" She urged. "I'll get this sick son of a bi..."

"Patience." Jake replied, calming her down with his hand. "There's more."

Another picture flashed up, this one of Olly.

"This is the leader of that scum." He said, seeing the look of recognition on her face.

"But that's.. That's Olly." Cinder replied, shocked. "He was such a.. Such a nice guy."

Jake took her hand.

"Don't let appearances fool you." He said. "A few days ago, he ruthlessly ordered a Darkrai to slaughter one of our agents. A defenceless agent. He had a wife and a kid. And Olly took him out with no remorse whatsoever."

Cinder had paled.

"Look, I know what happened at the Battle Tower." Jake told her. "He cheated to beat you. Have you ever seen the move Tidal Wave before?"

She shook her head sadly.

"But, with our help, you can beat him next time you face him." Jake said. "We know what happened because we were watching it. Accept our help, and save the world."

"Why me?" Cinder asked, confused. "What did I do that makes me so special."

Jake quickly thought up a lie.

"There is a... Prophecy." He said, pleased with himself. "It tells of the human reincarnation of Ho-oh who would step forward and save the world from destruction. A beautiful, firey, passionate human."

Cinder couldn't believe it. It was almost too good to be true.

"You... You think that might be me?" She asked.

Jake smiled.

"Well, you tick all boxes." he remarked. "There is a huge chance of it."

He let her stew in her thoughts for a moment, before continuing.

"According to our intel, he left Oldwood Town very recently, and is heading north to see the source of the Aare River, before going to Lassana City. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to capture Arjun alive so we can try and get hold of that sadistic bastard, Olly Lowe, and find out what his plans are."

Cinder looked as the picture of Arjun flashed up again.

"I think I saw him in Frodomar City." She remarked. "He also seemed like a genuine guy."

Jake hadn't anticipated this.

"He's an excellent actor." He quickly lied. "All of them are. It wouldn't be hard for him to fool someone with the skills he acquired in the theatre industry several years ago."

Cinder sighed.

"What if I can't defeat him?" She asked. "If these guys are as good as you say, then I might.."

Jake silenced her.

"Don't worry." He said. "We never send our agents out naked."

"Then, I.." Cinder replied. "I accept the mission."

Jake clapped his hands together.

"Excellent." He said. "Now, follow me again."

He clicked another button, and another door opened up.

Cinder followed him inside, finding a room filled with Technical Machines. There had to be hundreds in here, all coloured in the colours of the seventeen various types.

"This is awesome." Cinder said, as Jake walked over to a row of orange coloured TM's.

"Come here." He ordered, and she trailed over.

He gave her a cloth pouch, and started to put TM's in for her.

"Flamethrower." He said, dropping it in. "Fire Blast, Overheat, Flame Wheel, Heat Wave, Blast Burn, Fire Punch, Eruption."

He then took a disk from the very top of the shelf.

"And Fire Storm." He said, putting it in.

Cinder was confused.

"I've never heard of that move." She remarked.

Jake whistled.

"Well, you're about to." He said. "After the bad guys developed their own moves that were designed to devastate, we had to get to their level. Fire Storm is the ultimate fire type move in existence. It is beyond comparison in its firepower."

He then gave the bag to her.

"Perfect for a fire type trainer like you." He laughed.

Jake then picked up another bag, and gave it to her.

"And this is insurance." He continued, as she looked inside to see a huge amount of Pokeballs.

"There has to be about fifty Pokeballs here." She remarked.

Jake smiled.

"And each one contains a loyal Houndoom." He told her. "They will protect and serve you through your test. Capture Arjun and you go a little way towards saving the world."

"Thanks Jake." She said. "I really appreciate everything."

Jake patted her on the arm.

"Hey, if you turn out to be the one who captures these terrible people then I'll be the one who appreciates you."

He looked at her.

"Now, get going. There's a chopper waiting to take you to Oldwood Town, and we'll get a bike arranged for you when you get there."

Cinder saluted, before jogging out of the third door, which lead to the helipad.

Jake laughed.

"I'm a genius." He said. "I get some fool to do all the hard work, and if something goes wrong, she will take the fall."

He continued to laugh, as Cinder climbed on the chopper outside.

* * *

Time didn't seem to pass, as the whir of the rotors became second nature to her.

"This is Oldwood Town!!!" The pilot shouted, as he started to descend.

"Thanks!!" Cinder yelled. "What do I do when I get him?"

"Get him over here, and we'll make the extraction."

Cinder saw a motorcycle leaning against a supply crate.

"Looks like the chase is on!!!" She said.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, Jake shows up and shows that he is a perfect liar. Poor Cinder.**

**Gotta make the pun. Wonder if the Coppinger supplied motorcycle is a Harley?**

**Thanks to ap13095 for the idea for the next few chapters.**

**This chapter also shows how to intimidate the crap out of a Nurse Joy. Hire Apex.**

**So, Apex used to be a coordinator and used to have pink hair. Is nothing secret anymore as to who she really is?**

**And bad old Robin Wilson makes a cameo. Don't think he's as good as his brother.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. It's great that you do so.**

**And Arjun might be in trouble. **

**When it says that the a certain fluid is being extracted from the stomach of Furret, I didn't go into detail on how they got it, but it involves sticking a long needle up it's... Never mind.**

**If you have a great imagination, you'll get it. I'm not writing it down.**

**Quiz answers.**

**Level 66 and Togekiss.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question 1. How many Pokemon learn Eruption naturally, as of Platinum. Name them as well.**

**Quiz Question 2. How many of the fire type TM's have actually been TM's at some point?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	32. Unusual Suspects

Chapter Thirty Two. Unusual Suspects.

* * *

_Summary. After her Typhlosion got sick, Cinder recieved help from a mysterious man named Jake, who then recruited her to the Coppingers while claiming to be one of the good guys. He sent Cinder hunting after a certain Pokemon trainer named Arjun..._

_

* * *

_

As time goes by, changes occur. The sun rises and then it sets, and rivers grow and shrink.

Including the Aare River.

Arjun took a swing of water from his hip flask, as he stopped to survey the rapidly shrinking river.

"I must be getting closer to the source." He remarked to himself.

The source of the Aare, located deep within a cave high on Mt. Hielo, the northern most peak of the Fang Range.

He wanted to see the source of the river, because it was a strenous hike, not for the faint of heart, and a great test of endurance, skill and will.

"And I would like that honour." He remarked. "Although, there are other symbols of honour."

He looked at the small claw shaped badge that he had recently acquired in his battle at the Oldwood Town Pokemon Gym.

"The Claw Badge." He mused. "A sign that the holder has beaten Simon, the leader of the Oldwood Town Pokemon Gym."

He always liked to see if holding a badge for a while would reveal some of its secrets to him. However, it appeared that the Verger badges did not bestow any statistical enhancements to Pokemon.

Arjun sighed, as he pulled his badge case from the large knapsack he carried around with him and put it next to his other five.

"The River Badge. The Sycamore Badge. The Moon Badge. The Stone Badge. The Smoke Badge and the Claw Badge."

He dropped it back in his bag.

"Excellent." He said. "Soon, I'll be finished with the eight I need. And there are at least nine gyms within this region."

As he continued to walk, he saw that the sun was looking like it was about to vanish behind the clouds and the night was rapidly approaching.  
"I guess I should set up for the night." He remarked, finding a small clearing within the trees.

Smiling, as he sent out all his Pokemon, he gave them their instructions.

Storm, his Staraptor, and Branch, his Torterra, went off to search for fruit, firewood and other various foodstuffs. Lucius, his Luxray, and Flare, his Arcanine, managed to spread out blankets and set up a ring of stones for the fire to be placed on. Aditi, his Gardevoir, started to telepathically place bowls around the fire, while his Feraligatr, Feral, occupied itself by digging a large hole and filling it with water using the trusty Hydro Pump.

All of this, while Arjun started to prepare dinner.

* * *

"Are you all ready?" Arjun asked, as he climbed out of the pit and pulled his jeans on.

His Pokemon all nodded, as he checked them over one by one, before recalling them.

"And we're ready to go." He said, before a loud sound erupted through the trees.

Arjun jumped slightly, as it was repeated several times.

It almost reminded him of the clanging of blades.

"Why would that be here?" He wondered aloud. "Unless there are some Scyther nearby."

He decided to check it out, knowing that the source of the Aare wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

As he travelled through the woods, his interest was piqued even more.

Eventually, he saw the source of the noise.

A young man was training with his Dusknoir and Gallade.

Arjun was surprised to see it, but he quickly became slightly more impressed as he realised how the trainer was training his Pokemon.

His Gallade was attempting to hit Dusknoir with a combination of normal and fighting type moves, while the Gripper Pokemon tried to dodge everything thrown at it.

Arjun really was impressed. The trainer was improving Gallade's accuracy and Dusknoir's evasiveness without the risk of seriously injuring either one.

He stepped out into the open.

"Congratulations on your ingenuity." He remarked.

The trainer spun around, surprised.

"I didn't know you were watching." He said. "But thanks anyway."

Arjun shrugged.

"I'm Ari DeVarro." He said. "From Ecruteak City in the Johto region."

Arjun smiled.

"I visited there a long time ago." He remarked. "A good place. Do they still have those two burnt towers?"

"Actually, they rebuilt one." Ari replied.

"And, I'm Arjun Patel of Pueltown in Almia." He said.

Ari looked confused.

"I've never heard of either of them." He said.

Arjun sighed, before looking at the Dusknoir and Gallade.

"These really are Pokemon in top condition." He remarked. "And what..."

He was about to ask Ari a question, when the younger trainer's stomach started to growl angrily.

Ari groaned.  
"And like a bloody fool I left Oldwood without any food." He said.

Arjun chuckled.

"Hey, I've got plenty of food." He replied. "You're welcome to join me for breakfast."

Ari's eyes widened.

"Wow, thanks." He said. "That'd be good."

* * *

Arjun had eaten earlier, so for now, he was only watching Ari voraciously eat the eggs that had been provided.

That and examining Ari's Pokemon.

Along with Dusknoir and Gallade, Ari also had a Teddiursa, a Magby and a Mow Forme of Rotom.

"These are all in decent shape." Arjun commented. "Where are you heading?"

Ari finished his meal, before looking around.

"Lassana City." He replied. "I'm after the Inferno Badge."

"Touche." Arjun said. "That's exactly where I'm going. Well, after seeing the source of the Aare."

"The source of the Aare?" Ari asked. "Where the river begins?"

Arjun nodded.

"Hey, that sounds pretty sweet." He remarked.

Arjun suddenly had an idea.

"It's a long trip." He remarked. "You might not last that long without food. You want to go to Lassana City together?"

"Sure." Ari replied. "I mean, it's directly south of Frodomar City, so I could have gone there earlier, but I chose to head across to Waterfall Shores instead, travelling along the base of that huge plateau."

"Welcome to the team." Arjun laughed.

* * *

"What is it?" Ari asked, as Arjun turned around and glanced backwards for the eighth time in the last half an hour.

They were climbing a large hill, in hope of reaching the peak to camp up for the night. They had spent the last eight hours walking, and the sun was starting to fade again.

There was a beautiful view of the Aare from where they were stood.

"I'm just having a strange feeling." Arjun muttered. "I think we're being followed by something."

Ari turned around, and saw a small blur of movement near the base of the hill, about eight hundred feet below.

"It must be a Pokemon." He remarked. "I mean, I remember when I caught my Teddiursa. Guy was stalking me for miles before I saw him. Then, quick battle and I managed to catch him."

They continued to walk in silence, as they reached the top.

Arjun turned and looked around at the view.

He could only whistle at the sight, seeing most of the southern part of Verger from here.

Ari soon joined in, staring at the magnificent vista before them.

The minutes passed, before they decided to start off again.

* * *

They had taken about four steps, before seeing a large factory like building towering above the trees.

"Wonder what that is." Arjun remarked.

"Maybe we should see if we can rest there for the night." Ari commented.

Arjun shook his head.

"I don't know." He said, slowly. "I get a strange sense of foreboding from that place."

Ari scoffed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "It's probably run by a bunch of crackpot scientists who've forgotten what other humans look like."

"When you've been a trainer as long as I have, you start to gain a sixth sense about this. I can smell that something's wrong."

Ari looked at him.

"Isn't that one of the five?" He asked. "Come on, what's the worse that could happen."

Arjun resigned himself to it.

"Go on then." He said, as he followed Ari into the building.

* * *

Cinder stopped to catch her breath. She had long since abandoned her bike in favour of chasing Arjun on foot. She had found a campsite, where it looked like someone had been not too long ago.

As she looked up, she saw a building. And footprints leading to it.

"Gotcha!!" She said, triumphantly.

* * *

"This place looks deserted." Ari remarked, as they went through the hallways as fast as possible.

"Yeah, but the lights are on." Arjun said. "So, there must be something here."

"That's nothing." Ari commented, as he grasped at several door handles and finding them locked. "But it seems like I'm right."

Arjun saw a poster on the wall.

"Buy Black Persian Beer." He read. "It's great."

Ari laughed, as he saw a door slightly ajar.

"That stuff's everywhere." He said. "Is it any good?"

"Never tried it." Arjun replied, as he followed Ari over.

The trainer from Ecruteak City peeked through the crack in the door.

"No way!!" He exclaimed, as Arjun looked through as well.

The two of them saw a bunch of people wearing white lab coats in a room full of caged Pokemon.

"We have a schedule, folks." One of them called, as they started to transport cages of Pokemon out of the room.

Ari was seething, and would probably have charged in had Arjun not grabbed the back of his coat to stop him.

"Don't do it." Arjun whispered. "Just calm down."

Ari still tried to struggle away, but Arjun managed to keep a firm grip on him, until the last of the crates and scientists had gone.

"Take them to the airship!!" They heard one of them shout.

As Arjun continued to restrain Ari from doing something, they heard the roar of engines, before it faded into the distance.

Satisfied at last, Arjun let him go.

Ari instantly rounded on him.

"You son of a bitch!!!" He yelled. "How could you do that? Those Pokemon were clearly being mistreated, and we could have stopped them."

Arjun sighed.

"Do you really want to get killed?" He asked. "There was no way that we could have helped them, and if we had tried, things would probably have been made worse."

Ari was still furious, as Arjun continued.

"Look, I work in a Pokemon Centre when I'm at home." He said. "And, as much as it pains me to admit, there was nothing we could do to help them. They were displaying the symptoms of PokePox, a disease that is nearly always fatal to any Pokemon that contracts it. We couldn't have risked our own Pokemon being exposed to it, as there's no known cure."

Ari kicked the door angrily, sending it crashing into the concrete wall.

"I want to get rid of all those people who did this to them." He said, rubbing his foot.

Arjun looked around the room, wondering if they had left anything behind.

"It's not pleasant." He said. "As much as I hate myself for stopping you, it was the right choice."

"How the hell can you even justify that?" Ari asked. "Wouldn't it have been better to try and give them a last few hours of freedom?"

Arjun sighed, as he heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. "We should probably get out of here before anything bad happens to us."

Ari didn't move.

"Come on!!!" Arjun urged.

Eventually, Ari started to head to the exit, leaving Arjun to bring up the rear.

Ari walked into another huge room, which looked strangely empty.

He jogged over and found the door.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing the handle.

Ari twisted it, only to find that it was locked from the outside.

"That's not right." He said, as Arjun came over.

"Let me try." Arjun said, pulling at the handle.

He couldn't get it to budge either.

"This might be a problem." He conceded.

"The problem is all yours." An unfamiliar voice said.

* * *

Both Arjun and Ari turned around, and saw a red headed girl blocking their way back. She was surrounded by a huge pack of Houndoom, as well as a Typhlosion, Combusken, Monferno, Gabite and Bagon. There was also a small Torkoal at the rear of the group.

"What was it you were saying about it being safe?" Arjun asked, slightly dryly, as the Houndoom started to circle them.

"Never mind." Ari replied, as he tried to keep an eye on the problem that was surrounding them. "What do you reckon, time to get our Pokemon out?"

Arjun nodded as he sent out Storm, Feral, Lucius, Branch, Aditi and Flare. Ari called out Dusknoir, Gallade and Rotom.

"Teddiursa and Magby are too young to battle." He whispered. "I'm not risking them unless I absolutely have to."

"Good idea." Arjun remarked. "There has to be fifty Houndoom here, what's with two less?"

Ari looked at the red haired girl.

"I saw you in Frodomar City." He commented. "You were at the Battle Tower."

She blanched a little bit.

"So were you." She said. "You battled Olly in the final."

As Ari spoke to her, Arjun watched the Houndoom carefully.

"He beat your 'friend' as well." She sneered, emphasising the word friend.

Arjun chuckled.

"Yeah, he really set himself up well to combat me." He said. "And for that, I take my hat off to him."

"You aren't wearing a hat." She said, angrily.

Ari looked at her.

"And I remember you in Frodomar City." He drawled, casually. "You were crushed by Olly. He didn't have to break a sweat to get past you."

Arjun finally recognised her.

"Cinder right." He said.

"Correct." She snapped. "Although, what is has to do with a crimi..."

"Isn't Cinder a boy's name?" Ari interrupted.

She glared at him.

"It was either that, or Cinnamon."

Ari burst out laughing at the thought, causing her to get even angrier.

"I'm here to arrest you on behalf of the Pokemon G-men." She said, fuming at the way Ari seemed to laugh even harder. "On behalf of crimes against Pokemon."

Arjun raised an eyebrow, as Ari doubled over in laughter.

"Where do they find these people?" He gasped, between laughs. "Can you really advertise for that? Wanted complete dumbass with exaggerated sense of deluded self importance."

Cinder was almost at the end of her patience.

"I was only sent to bring Arjun in." She said. "I'm considering taking you too."

Ari stopped laughing, before looking at her.

"I'd like to see you try." He commented. "Even with all those Houndoom, what makes you think you can take us?"

Cinder finally snapped.

"That's it!!!" She yelled. "I didn't want to resort to this, but you've just started to resist arrest."

She looked at the Pokemon.

"Attack!!!!"

* * *

The Pokemon under Cinder's control opened up with a series of Flamethrower attacks.

"Aditi, Protect!!!" Arjun yelled. "Branch, you as well. Then, use Light Screen and Safeguard as soon as you get the chance."

Gardevoir and Torterra erected up a pair of shields that blocked the attacks.

Branch started to glow with light, as it protected the team with various stat enhancers.

Cinder was slightly annoyed by the defense.

"Typhlosion, use Eruption to hit them from above."

Typhlosion jumped into the air, and started to fire a powerful blast of lava from its mouth.

It was Ari's turn to launch an attack.

"Gallade, use Protect!!!" He ordered.

His Gallade jumped into the air, and blocked the hit with ease.

"Now, Shadow Ball!!!"

Gallade created a lump of red and blue energy, before launching it at Typhlosion.

Cinder scowled angrily, as the attack sent her Pokemon crashing to the cold ground.

"Time to try out the new move." She said. "Use Firestorm!!! All of you!!!"

The Houndoom started to charge up the attack.

Ari gulped, as he looked at Arjun.

"That's the move that almost killed former champion Lance." He whispered. "We're screwed."

Arjun remembered that he had seen the broadcast on the TV in the Pokemon Centre, and had also seen a report in the papers about his miraculous recovery.

"How did she learn that?" He asked. "But it doesn't matter."

As the Houndoom started to ready the attack for launch, Arjun quickly gave his Pokemon orders on how to counter it.

"And Fire!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Now!!" Arjun yelled, hoping that he had judged it right.

At his words, Flare, his Arcanine started to run circles around the defensive barriers set up earlier, using ExtremeSpeed. As the attacks hit her, they were absorbed with her Flash Fire ability.

"Round two!!!" Arjun shouted.

Aditi, his Gardevoir's eyes started to glow with light as she used a Psychic attack to force the scalding, scorching hot bursts of fire, that didn't hit Flare, into the ceiling.

Both trainers flinched, as a huge hole was punched clean through the ceiling, and they tried to dodge the falling debris.

"Now, plan three!!!"

Storm, his Staraptor flared his wings and unleased a powerful Whirlwind attack that blew the last remnants of fire back into Flare, who absorbed them with ease.

"And we're alive." Ari yelled.

"And time for a taste of that medicine." Arjun chuckled. "Flare, use Fire Blast!!!"

Flare opened her mouth, before launching a supremely powerful burst of fire at Cinder's Gabite and Bagon. The two dragons were both instantly knocked out by the powerful hit

Ari looked at his Rotom.

"It's getting hot in here." He commented. "What with the fire and all. When there's too much fire..."

"Put it out with water." Arjun concluded.

"Rotom, use Rain Dance!!!"

Rotom started to create a special black cloud at the shattered ceiling, and the rain started to come down, weakening the fire Pokemon.

"Dusknoir, Shadow Ball on Monferno, Gallade, use Psychic on Combusken!!!"

Ari's two Pokemon launched the attacks, instantly blitzing Cinder's two evolved fire type starter Pokemon into submission.

"And, Feral, use Hydro Pump on Torkoal!!!" Arjun ordered.

Feral did so, instantly weakening Torkoal.

"Koooooaal!!!!"  
"Branch, use Stone Edge!!!!"

Branch reared up, and sent a powerful wave of sharp stones at Torkoal. This time, the Coal Pokemon fainted.

"Damnit!!!" Cinder yelled, simultaneously furious and amazed at how easily she'd been countered.

"Attack them at the same time!!!"

The wave of Houndoom charged at the two trainers and their Pokemon.

"Uh oh." Ari muttered, as the swathes of Pokemon seperated him and Arjun from their Pokemon.

* * *

Lucius blasted several Houndoom with a series of Discharge attacks, hoping to try and knock them out quickly. Feral launched a series of powerful water attacks into the crowd, knocking them out with ease. Storm strafed through the air, landing hits with wings, talons and beak. Dusknoir and Gallade were fighting back to back. Gallade using several Brick Break attacks, with the occasional Slash thrown in. Dusknoir was sending the occasional crafty Confuse Ray into the hoards, hoping to get lucky. Branch was trying to use his huge bulk to crush anything that went near him, but the Houndoom were too nimble to be caught out. Rotom was launching various different types of attacks in hope that they would do something. Flare was unleashing a series of none fire based attacks, while Aditi just managed to get by without her most potent means of damage.

Seperated from the protection of their Pokemon, Ari and Arjun had to defend themselves as best they could. Arjun was defending himself with his fists, while Ari pulled a sword out.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Arjun asked, as Ari dismembered a Houndoom that was about to rip his throat out.

"Internet auction." Ari replied, nonchalantly, as he swung it back and impaled another Houndoom.

Arjun threw himself aside, and landed on a Houndoom, banging its head into the ground.

Despite the sheer power and greater experience of Arjun and Ari's Pokemon, the sheer numbers were overcoming them.

Feral was forced to the ground under a writhing body of about ten Houndoom, Lucius fainted from several bad burns, Storm was shot down with a Dark Pulse and crashed into a storage crate, as were Dusknoir and Gallade. Branch crashed to the ground under several intense Overheat attacks. Rotom and Flare were taken out with a series of Dark Pulse attacks, leaving Arjun, Ari and Aditi standing alone with about twenty Houndoom and Cinder.

Ari raised his sword to the air.

"Is Seppuku out of the question?" He asked, readying himself.

Cinder smiled, coldly.

"All of you, use Dark Pulse on that Gardevoir."

The remaining Houndoom opened their mouthes, creating several orbs of black energy.

Aditi looked around, as the attacks came heading for her.

Suddenly, as the attack came in, Aditi covered herself in light, which spread out over the fainted Pokemon, while sending a shadow over at each individual Houndoom attacking her.

Then two things happened.

One, the Houndoom fainted due to the effects of Destiny Bond. And two, all the fainted Pokemon started to get up, due to the effects of Healing Wish.

Cinder was also affected by the Destiny Bond for some reason, and she slumped to the ground.

* * *

Ari collapsed in exhaustion, before putting his sword away.

"Man, I do not want to do that again any time soon." He said, as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"I know what you mean." Arjun commented, as he went over to check on Cinder.

Ari stood up, and recalled his Pokemon.

"I'm just going to see if I can find a key for the door." He said, jogging away.

Arjun checked that none of the Houndoom were going to jump on him any time soon, when he heard Ari shouting and running towards him.

"There's a bomb!!!" He shouted from at the top of some stairs.

Arjun quickly recalled his Pokemon.

"I'm going out the way we came in!!" He shouted. "Meet me there."

"Okay." Ari said, as he saw Arjun vanish from the room.

Ari came down the stairs as fast as he could manage.

He was about to follow Arjun out of the room, when he saw Cinder.

For some reason, maybe a reason best known to himself, Arjun had decided to leave her to die.

Ari sighed.

"Sometimes, I really hate myself." He said, as he went over to her.

He recalled her Pokemon back to their Pokeballs, even the Houndoom that weren't dead.

Ari then picked Cinder up and cradled her in his arms, before managing to make his way out of the strange building.

"Come on!!!!" Arjun shouted, as he managed to try and force himself to move quicker.

* * *

Ari burst out of the building, and was instantly thrown to the ground as it exploded in a fireball of flames, sound and light.

Ari gasped, as a chunk of burning rubble landed directly in front of him.

"You made it." Arjun remarked, as Ari sat up.

He saw that Ari had gone for Cinder.

"Why'd you save her?" He asked.

Ari shook his head.

"I don't know." He said. "It just didn't seem right to leave her to die in there. And part of me didn't want to sink to her level. I always vowed that I'd help a fellow trainer out if I could, even if she did try to kill us."

Arjun looked at the flaming remains of the building.

"Those people who left must have left that behind to destroy any trace of their existence." He said.

"Probably." Ari replied, as he looked at Cinder. "What do we do with her?"

Arjun followed his gaze, as he saw that she was stirring.

"Leave her here." He said, noticing that she had several burns on her exposed skin.

He also noticed that Ari had some burns on his hands.

"You want some help?" He asked, gesturing forward.

Ari shook his head.

"I'm good." He replied. "Look, let's just do what we have to do, and get the hell out of here."

As Arjun healed her unconscious Pokemon, Ari did his best to try and heal some of Cinder's burns.

"She had a radio in her pocket." Arjun said. "I've hit the emergency signal on it."

Ari stood up.

"So, let's get out of here." He replied. "Onto the source of the Aare."

* * *

Cinder awoke a few hours later, feeling terrible.

She groaned, before looking up and seeing Jake stood over her.

He didn't look pleased, as she sat up.

"What happ..?" She started, before he stooped down and in one fell move picked her up by the throat and threw her against the burning building.

She screamed, as the hot metal seered the skin on the back of her arms and neck.

"You failed!!!!" Jake shouted, as he strode over and kicked her in the stomach. "One simple task and you failed miserably. You even managed to blow up a secure facility belonging to Reim's Corporation."

"I didn't!!" She gasped, as he crouched next to her.

"Now, Arjun has completely gone, and we have no idea what hole he's crawled into."

"I overheard him." She muttered, weakly. "They're heading for the source of the Aare."

Jake smiled. It really wasn't a friendly smile.

"And you know how we found you?" He asked. "You were sleeping on blankets with your Pokemon in perfect condition right next to you."

He then kicked her again, causing her to cry out in pain.

"You've been fraternizing with the enemy."

As Cinder tried to get up and escape, Jake kicked her legs out from underneath her.

"I am going to capture your friends." He said to her. "And then I'm going to hurt them. And then I'm going to kill them right in front of you. And then I'm going to kill you as slowly as possible."

Cinder couldn't resist, as two grunts grabbed her by the arms and dragged her towards the nearby helicopter.

Jake followed them over.

"Head north." He ordered. "That's where we'll find them."

The rotor blades started to spin, as the machine started to climb into the sky.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And so, Jake shows his true colours. It is a bit hard not to feel slightly sorry for Cinder.**

**And all this for a Shaymin.**

**Still AP13095's idea.**

**Why Ari has a sword, I have no idea. Randomness.**

**Oh, and in case you know nothing about Japanese customs, Seppuku is the art of suicide by disembowelment. I think Ari was joking.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's great that you do.**

**Next chapter, the conclusion of this. Is Jake going to get his evil hands on Arjun and Ari, or will they outwit him?**

**And the Firestorm makes a return.**

**Quiz questions.**

**QQ1. Where is Rotom found in Diamond and Pearl?**

**QQ2. What Pokemon was the first to use Firestorm in Rise To The Top?**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!!**


	33. Out Of The Dark

Chapter Thirty Three. Out Of The Dark.

* * *

_Summary. Arjun met up with Ari DeVarro while travelling to the source of the Aare River. The two then decided to travel to Lassana City together, before finding a strange building in the hills._

_Upon entering this building, they were attacked by Cinder. The two managed to fend her and a hoard of Houndoom off, before Ari discovered a bomb. After saving Cinder from it, and leaving her, she awoke to find a pissed off Jake..._

_

* * *

_

Ari hadn't said anything for the last hour since they had left Cinder alone in the clearing at the smouldering remains of what once had been a building.

Night had fallen, and the two of them were bathed in the crisp moonlight that shone through the cloudless sky.

Arjun had noticed that there was a few moments of distaste in the younger trainers attitude, which puzzled him.

"What is it?" He asked, as Ari stopped. "What's wrong?"

Ari sighed, before turning to face him.

"You were going to leave her to die." He said, accusingly.

Arjun shook his head.

"She tried to kill us!!!" He replied, angrily. "I don't know if you remember that."

Ari scowled in response.

"Look, I'm going to tell you a little something." Arjun continued, slightly annoyed. "I retired from being a trainer fifteen years ago, and only came back to challenge Verger. My Pokemon went to do their own thing, start their own families. Branch has a family with a female Tangrowth. Storm leads a flock of flying types and mated with an Altaria. Lucius does pretty much the same with a pack of Shinx, Luxio and Luxray. Flare has a pack of Growlithe and Vulpix cubs after mating with a Ninetales."

He paused to let Ari digest it, before continuing.

"Anyway, when you shouted that there was a bomb, I didn't care about my own safety." Arjun said, softly. "I instantly thought of all those Pokemon that relied on the Pokemon in my possesion. And I thought of them first. I'm not proud of it, but I thought that you'd do the right thing. And I was right."

Ari looked satisfied with the explanation.

"Okay." He said. "Fair enough. It's just...."

"You thought I was saving my own skin." Arjun remarked. "As anyone would."

He then stared at Ari, coldly.

"I wouldn't ever do that." He said. "So don't even think that I would."

Ari smiled.

"Sorry for doubting you." He replied.

Arjun returned the gesture.

"Apology accepted." He said, looking up into the air. "I think I see Mt. Hielo."

Ari looked up, and saw the peak of the mountain high in the distant sky.

"So, the source of the Aare is in a cave on the upper reaches." He remarked. "What a sight for sore eyes."

Arjun looked around, and saw a deep black opening within the trees.

"I think we should stop for the night." He said, as he moved closer and saw that it was a cave.

Ari nodded, vigorously.

"Point taken." He remarked. "We aren't getting anywhere anytime soon if we can't see a damn thing."

* * *

Ari yawned and stretched, as he came out of the cave the next morning. He instantly walked over to the tree where he had hung his crimson jacket for the night.

"At least there aren't any thieves in this area." He muttered, as he replaced the badge case in the pocket. He'd transferred it over to his pants while sleeping.

"If there were, you'd be pretty cold right about now." Arjun chuckled as he came out, followed by the Pokemon.

Ari shook his head.

"Not really." He said. "I have a black one as well."

Arjun looked around at the area.

"Shall we move on then?" He asked. "I think our Pokemon could use the exercise for a few miles at least anyway."

* * *

As they continued on their journey, they were followed by all their Pokemon keeping within touching distance of them.

Apart from Branch, who calmly plodded on at the rear, gradually falling behind.

Arjun eventually stopped, before jogging back to talk to his Torterra.

"Worry not, old friend." He said, patting his starter Pokemon on the head. "It's not your fault."

He held the Pokeball up.

"Take a nice long rest."

Arjun recalled Branch to the Pokeball, before catching up with Ari and his other Pokemon.

"Wonder what we're actually going to find there." Ari remarked. "Maybe some rare Pokemon upon the banks of the source, or... Y'know what, I don't know where I'm going with this. I just want to see what's going to be there."

"I can see your enthusiasm." Arjun replied. "Don't worry. It's not going anywhere. In fact, I think we'll stop for some lunch in a bit. Since we skipped breakfast."

"Isn't breakfast the most important meal of the day?" Ari asked, lightly.

"Only if you believe the propaganda." Arjun replied. "And if you believed that, you'd be drinking Black Persian Beer for at least one meal a day."

Ari laughed, before seeing white something in the distance.

"Is that.. Is that snow?" He asked.

* * *

As the afternoon wore on, they began to find the snow was more frequent, and regularly deeper as they tried to travel on.

Eventually, they decided to stop for lunch.

Arjun sent Branch back out who instantly looked annoyed at being let out into the cold.

"Terrra!!!" He roared, angrily.

Arjun laughed.

"Never mind, Branch." He said, opening a few cans of food up. "This Torchic Noodle Soup'll warm you up so much, you'll never feel cold again."

"Heh, they sure know how to advertise." Ari remarked, as Flare coughed up a few small bursts of flame that lit a fire for the soup to be heated up on.

As Arjun dumped the contents in his huge pan, Ari looked at his Magby who was climbing on his shoulder.

"You want some Berry Juice?" He asked, as she nodded eagerly.

He laughed, as he dug into his bag and found the bottle of Pecha Juice he had bought in Shiloh Town.

Magby took it, and swallowed half a bottle by accident.

Ari burst out laughing, as she did so.

Magby was slightly surprised at the amount that flowed into her mouth, and sneezed as a result.

Unfortunately for Ari, the sneeze sent out a bunch of Embers that set his hair on fire.

He instantly jumped up in shock, and started to try and dip his head in the snow to put it out.

Arjun chuckled, as Magby went to sit next to the fire.

"Feral, use Water Gun." He said.

Arjun's Feraligatr opened his mouth, before blasting Ari with a burst of water that instantly put the fire out.

Ari sighed, before dropping onto his back on the ground.

"Thanks." He muttered, running his fingers through his singed hair. "I was worried for a moment there."

Arjun chuckled again, as he poured the steaming hot soup into several large dishes for the Pokemon, and a pair of cups for himself and Ari.

The Ecruteakian came over and picked it up.

"Careful." Arjun said, as Ari put it to his mouth. "It's h..."

Ari swallowed it.

And a second later, he was yelling in pain.

"Hot." Arjun finished, as Ari started to run around in pain.

The young Ecruteak trainer instantly ran over to Feral, and started to gesture for water.

Feral looked bemused, before Arjun nodded.

The Feraligatr opened his mouth, and sprayed Ari's mouth with water.

Unfortunately, Feral had been drinking the soup too, and the water was steaming hot.

Arjun couldn't help but smile, as Ari managed to cool himself off by sticking his face in the snow.

"How is the soup?" He asked.

Ari looked up, with a weak grin.

"It's nice." He replied. "Very warming."

* * *

After they had finished the soup, and their brief rest, the two trainers and their Pokemon continued the climb.

One by one, their Pokemon were recalled because of fatigue.

First Magby and Teddiursa. Then Feral and Lucius. Then Rotom and Aditi.

Only Ari's Gallade and Dusknoir, and Arjun's Arcanine and Staraptor remained.

Gallade continued to stride along the ground, maybe for a sense of its pride, as Flare raced ahead in front of them.

"All she needs is a ball." Arjun commented, idly.

Ari looked at Dusknoir, who was floating merrily along beside them. Storm was finding it tough going to keep up with them, due to the lack of hot air to soar on.

"Storm, return." Arjun called, seeing this.

Staraptor vanished in a red light before being summoned back to the ball.

Ari looked at his Gallade, who was starting to look tired.

"You return too." He said.

Gallade was called back.

Arjun scanned ahead, seeing Flare in the distance.

"Another day or so, and we should be there." He remarked.

"Great." Ari replied. "I'm getting sick of seeing snow."

* * *

As day turned into night, the two trainers continued the test of endurance, not worried about anything other than dragging themselves and their Pokemon to the source of the river.

Night came and went, and with it came the emergence of Arjun and Ari, emerging from another cave, shielded from the howling night winds by a row of medium sized rocks outside.

Arjun looked at the rest of the climb, before reaching into his bag.

"I think that we need to use rope to climb the rest of the way." He said, as he took a thick rope out of his bag. "And this is what we need."

"And what exactly do you plan to do with no crampons, no ice hammers and no special climbing gear?" Ari yawned.

Arjun opened a Pokeball, and his Staraptor reappeared. He then proceded to tie a loop at one end.

"Okay, Staraptor." Arjun said, as he gave the looped end to his Pokemon. "Fly up there and find a secure rock. Once you've done so, drop this round it. Then, wait for us up there."

Staraptor nodded, before flying up and away.

"What can go wrong." Ari remarked, sarcastically, as Arjun felt the rope tense.

He then grinned.

"You're going first, so you tell me."

Ari sighed, as he walked over and pulled on the rope to make sure that he wasn't going to find himself falling when halfway up.

"Okay then." He muttered, as he started to pull himself up. "Hand over hand."

As Ari started to climb up the wall, Arjun was watching and waiting.

"You're doing great!!!" He yelled, as Ari started to kick holes into the ice to try and act as small footholds should something go wrong. It was a largely futile gesture. If the rope slid from his grip, a small hole in the ice wasn't going to stop him from seriously injuring himself in the fall.

Eventually, Ari managed to reach the top. Gasping for breath, he pulled himself over the edge, and collapsed on his back.

"Okay!!!" He shouted back down. "I'm up and ready for you."

"Great." Arjun called, as he started to climb.

Ten minutes later, both were up.

"That's harder than it looks." Arjun remarked, before seeing a cave.

"No way." Ari said. "You aren't joking."

Arjun stood up, and started to head towards the mouth of the cave.

"We're pretty high up." He remarked. "I wonder if this is.."

Ari got up, and followed Arjun into the cave.

* * *

"This is huge." Ari commented, as they arrived in a cavern.

"I know." Arjun said, as he spotted a lake in the middle of the area.

"We've found it!!!" Ari yelled, as he raced over.

Arjun followed him.

"This is incredible." Ari remarked, as he saw the crystal clear glean of the water on the surface of the lake.

Arjun knelt to the ground.

"And in the name of Articuno, we have the faith that this spring will be kept pure."

"Huh?" Ari said.

Arjun finished what he was doing, before looking up.

"It's a short prayer." He said. "Legend has it that this spring was created by Articuno."

"You'll need more than Articuno to help you now."

* * *

Ari and Arjun spun around to see a medium sized man, with crew cut black hair watching them. He was surrounded by a pack of Houndoom, and had a look of savage triumph on his face. In one hand, he held a Pokeball. In the other, he had a pistol.

Arjun gasped.

"I know you!!!!" He said. "You're the Red Moon City gym leader, Jake."

Jake smirked.

"Former Red Moon gym leader." He said. "Current criminal."

Ari scowled, as he reached for a Pokeball.

"Bring her in." Jake ordered, as he pointed the pistol at them. "And don't try anything funny."

Several grunts came into the cave, each with a Houndoom in front of them.

One of them was dragging Cinder, her wrists and ankles chained together. She was also gagged, and struggling to break free.

"Her?" Ari gasped. "Wasn't she with you?"

Jake didn't reply.

"I'm not interested in what you have to say." He snapped. "Now, you are going to watch while I murder your friend."

"Friend?" Ari asked. "She's not..."

Arjun kicked himself mentally. If she had been with them, and they had saved her from the bomb, treated her and her Pokemon, then they would have assumed that she had betrayed them. A price she was about to pay.

Jake dropped a Pokeball, and a pissed off Weavile appeared, angrily dragging its claws along the ground.

"Don't do it." Arjun said, softly. "She's not with us."

Jake nodded, and Cinder was thrown to the edge of the lake.

"Weavile." Jake said. "Use Ice Beam. Show the little firebug that she's just as susceptible to the cold as the rest of us."

Weavile snickered, as it opened its mouth.

Cinder frantically struggled to get away, before the attack was launched.

Cinder was frozen solid by the attack, a look of shock etched on her face.

Jake laughed, as he walked over, still pointing his weapon at Ari and Arjun.

He then kicked the block of ice, and sent it sliding into the depths of the lake.

Ari gasped, as the ice vanished below the surface.

"You bloody bastard." He shouted, charging towards the water.

He would have dived in, had a pack of Houndoom blocked him from the lake.

"You aren't going anywhere." Jake remarked, as the grunts left, leaving only their Houndoom. "It's just you and me."

Jake raised the gun, as Ari sighed.

"Then, I guess this'll have to do." He said.

The young Ecruteakian spun around, drawing his sword, before hurling it at Jake.

The former gym leader yelled in surprise, as the blade sent the gun spinning out of his hand.

The two weapons crashed to the ground, far away from everyone.

Arjun and Ari instantly threw their Pokeballs.

"Hold them off!!!!" Ari shouted, as he sent out his five Pokemon and looked at the Houndoom.

"Gotcha." Arjun replied, as Jake glared at him.

"Houndoom, attack!!!"

"Magby, use Smokescreen!!!!"

Magby coughed, sending out a puff of black smoke that obscured the vision of the Houndoom.

"Teddiursa, use Secret Power. Gallade, use Brick Break. Rotom, use Air Slash!!!!"

Rotom fired a powerful burst of air at the opposition, clearing the smoke and striking down one of the Houndoom.

Teddiursa raised its arms, before sending a wave of pink energy at one of the Houndoom, making it flinch.

Gallade charged forward, hurdled the row of Darkness Pokemon, and flattened several of them with graceful swipes of his blades.

"Now, Dusknoir, use Thunderpunch!!!"

Dusknoir dropped the last Houndoom with a powerful electricity backed fist, causing it to go down almost instantly.

"Awesome." Ari yelled, as he tore past the unconscious dogs and to the edge of the lake.

He recalled his Pokemon, and threw his jacket onto the ground.

"I'm going!!" He shouted. "Good luck!!!"

Arjun didn't hear him, as his Pokemon tried to fend off a barrage of flamethrowers from all angles.

Ari sighed, before taking a deep breath and diving under the water.

* * *

"Safeguard, Protect, Light Screen, Reflect!!!!" Arjun barked, as rapidly as he could manage.

His Pokemon's defensive skills did the job he was looking for, successfully countering the attacks.

Jake scowled.

"I suppose this has to be done the hard way." He said, sending out his other Pokemon. Spiritomb, Sableye, Honchkrow and Umbreon. Weavile and his Houndoom were already out.

"Continue to defend!!!!" Arjun ordered, as more fire and dark attacks came raining in.

He needed to try and buy Ari some time.

"Come on!!" He whispered silently. "Be the hero."

As more attacks blazed in, he silently wondered how long he could hold them off.

And more came in. And more.

Untill he decided to go on the offensive.

"Aditi." He whispered.

His Gardevoir looked at him.

"Just trust me okay?" He pleaded.

Gardevoir nodded.

"Go out there, and use Follow Me."

She looked slightly confused, as she floated out and became the centre of attention by waving her small arms around.

Jake laughed.

"Are you trying to make this easy?" He asked. "Use a mass Dark Pulse on it. All Houndoom."

Arjun anticipated it, hoping he had got the timing right.

As the attack came in, he gave the order.

"Destiny Bond!!!!" He yelled.

Jake's smirk turned sour, as the shadows erupted from Gardevoir and engulfed every single Houndoom in the arena.

As Aditi was hit with several attacks, the draining of her lifeforce and the pain she felt was compounded on every single Houndoom that launched the attack.

Soon, there were the bodies of several unconscious Houndoom laid on the ground, as well as one fainted Gardevoir.

"I am truly sorry, Aditi." Arjun said, as he recalled her.

Jake scowled, as he recalled his own Houndoom.

"So, I guess my own Pokemon will have to rip you to pieces." He said, angrily.

Arjun looked at his friends, his old Pokemon friends.

"We each have five Pokemon left." He remarked. "Let's battle. I've beaten you before, and I'll do it again."

"Fine!!!" Jake shouted, angrily. "If it means that much to ya, Umbreon, get the hell out there."

Jake's Umbreon bounded into the arena.

"Lucius, you're up." Arjun said, motioning to his Luxray.

* * *

Ari continued to swim through the deep and cold abyss, hoping to spot some sign of Cinder before he either froze to death, or drowned.

He eventually saw the small black dot in the distance that was her frozen body, and he tried to force his own aching body to swim faster.

As the block of ice nestled on the bottom of the lake, Ari finally managed to catch up with it.

However, as he wrapped his arms round it, he knew that there was little chance of being able to drag it to the surface, before he drowned.

He beat the block of frozen water with frustration, before feeling the ground tremble beneath his feet.

_What the... What is that?_

As he felt a bubbling at his feet, he instinctively grabbed the ice...

And was sent crashing upwards through the water by the force of something that could only be an underwater geyser.

His lungs were in absolute agony as he was forced through the freezing water, until he saw light above.

Ari tried to force himself to move faster, but the stress of holding the frozen girl meant that if he let go, then she would be lost forever.

And as he finished thinking, he broke the surface.

Although he wasn't back in the cavern where he had been earlier.

* * *

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!!!!"

"Lucius, dodge it!!!"

Umbreon launched a wave of dark energy at Luxray, who managed to sidestep it with almost arrogant ease.

"Now, use Toxic!!!"

Lucius opened his mouth, before coughing a large gunk of purple poison over Umbreon.

"Damn!!!" Jake shouted. "Use Take Down!!!"

Umbreon charged forward, body pulsating with energy.

"Counter with Protect!!!" Arjun ordered.

Lucius erected a barrier around himself, making sure that Umbreon's hit bounced away harmlessly.

"Use Shadow Ball!!!!" Jake snapped, getting even more furious as the poison wore Umbreon down.

"Light Screen!!!!"

Another barrier, this one made of pure light, deflected yet another attack from Umbreon.

"Now." Arjun said, softly. "How about Superpower!!!"

It was Lucius' turn to start glowing with light, as he charged at Umbreon and hit it with all the power that he could manage.

Umbreon howled, as the pain from the attack, and the fact that it had been getting slowly weaker from poison caused it to crash to the ground.

It didn't get up.

"Damnit!!! Umbreon!!!" Jake yelled, frustrated.

"Excellent work." Arjun remarked.

Jake recalled his fainted Pokemon.

"Spiritomb, get out there!!!!"

Arjun instantly thought of a strategy.

"Lucius return. Flare, go!!!"

* * *

It appeared to be a small cave separated from the rest of the lake.

Ari sighed, as he tried to keep afloat.

His foot found a ledge, and he climbed onto it, grateful for the rest.

He then remembered about the frozen girl he was still clutching with one hand, his fingers almost bleeding as he forced them into the ice in an attempt to not let her go.

Ari grabbed a Pokeball, and threw it with his spare hand.

"Dusknoir!!!" He shouted, as the Gripper Pokemon appeared.

"Duuu?"

He tried to drag the block of ice on land, but failed.

"Use Will O Wisp!!!" He ordered, wearily. "Melt the ice."

Dusknoir did so, creating a ball of fire in each hand, before hurling them at the ice.

It melted almost instantly under the heat of the blue flames, leaving a very cold Cinder floating in the water.

Her lips were blue as he pulled her onto the ledge, and ripped the gag out.

"Cold!!" She whispered, her teeth chattering as she said it.

Ari looked to Dusknoir.

"Can you hold a Will O Wisp in your hand over here for a few minutes?" He asked.

His Pokemon looked almost insulted by the request, as it did so.

Gradually, the colour began to return to Cinder's face.

Eventually, she could move again, apart from the chains around her wrists and ankles.

And then she recognised him.

"You." She whispered, instantly blushing. "Why did you.. Again?"

Ari was confused, as she got up and hugged him deeply.

It was his turn to blush, as he uneasily returned the hug.

As he was looking around, he saw something glowing in the dark, leaning against the cavern wall.

"What is that?" He muttered, as she stopped the display of emotion.

"What?" She asked, turning around and seeing it.

Ari semi-swum over and found that it was a large bluish white rectangular plate.

"I don't know what it is." He muttered, tucking it inside the back of his jeans. "But it looks valuable."

He then looked at Cinder, who was still shivering.

"We should probably get out of here." He said, looking back at the way they had come.

Cinder raised her manacled wrists.

"I... I can't swim with these." She muttered, sadly.

Ari sighed. It just wasn't ever easy.

"Can you hold your breath?" He asked.

Cinder nodded, puzzled.

Ari pushed himself over to the edge of the tunnel, before dropping in.

"Get on." He said, presenting his back.

"What?" Cinder replied, surprised.

"Look, I'm not leaving you here." Ari said. "So, we might as well do it this way. Take a nice long breath, and jump on."

She did so, wrapping the wrist manacles around his shoulders, before he dived under the surface to battle the underwater geyser.

* * *

"Will O Wisp!!!" Jake ordered, angrily.

Arjun's smile, as his Spiritomb launched the attack made him realise, almost instantly, what a stupid call that was.

Flare absorbed the hit, and instantly powered up.

"Now, use Flare Blitz!!"

Arcanine roared, as she raced forward, covering herself in flames.

Spiritomb was instantly knocked out by the superpowered hit.

Jake was less than impressed, as he recalled his Pokemon.

"Sableye, get in there."  
"Feral!!!" Arjun shouted. "Your turn!!"

* * *

As Ari battled against the geyser, he knew that it was going to be incredibly difficult to force himself to the surface. He estimated that he had travelled only halfway down the tunnel, and he was very quickly tiring.

More pressing was the speed at which he was running out of oxygen.

And the weight of Cinder on his back didn't help.

He continued to try and force himself going, using every inch of strength and will he possessed to try and force himself to the bottom of the tunnel.

* * *

Feral very quickly defeated Sableye with a combination of Water Pulse and Crunch.

Jake was very quickly become angry, as he sent in Honchkrow.

Arjun sent in Storm to counter the aerial threat.

"Let's use Aerial Ace!!!!" Arjun ordered.

"You too!!!" Jake said.

Both Staraptor and Honchkrow crashed into each other, but Storm came off slightly better due to an increased defense.

"Superpower!!!" Jake shouted, angrily.

Honchkrow's wings started to glow, as it flew forward and went for the throat of Storm.

"Counter with Brave Bird."

Staraptor raced through the air towards Honchkrow, glowing with blue flames.

The two attacks met in middair, before they peeled away.

Jake's mood wasn't getting better.

"Use Drill Peck."

"Storm, use Close Combat!!!!"

Honchkrow started to spin towards Staraptor, before being swatted away with a powerful series of wing attacks.

"Dark Pulse!!!" Jake ordered, knowing that he couldn't afford to lose.

Honchkrow raised its wings, before sending a wave of black and red energy at Storm

"Evade!!!!" Arjun shouted, as his Pokemon flared his wings, and flew to the side. "Double Edge!!!"

Honchkrow was knocked out of the sky, as Storm crashed into it from below.

It didn't manage to get up.

Jake recalled it.

"Pathetic." He remarked.

Arjun scowled, as he recalled Storm and sent out Branch.

"A poor workman blames his tools." He said. "If you blame your Pokemon for your own shortcomings, then you should look in the mirror."

Jake ignored him, as he looked at Weavile.

"Time for you." He said, as Weavile licked its lips and charged into the arena to face Branch.

* * *

Ari had managed to drag himself out of the tunnel, and away from the geyser that seemed intent on sending him back into the shallow prison.

He would have cried out with relief, if he hadn't had to swim back to the surface.

As he tried to get both himself and Cinder to the surface, he felt the last remnants of oxygen slip from his lungs, and he felt the needles digging into his brain.

He was floating towards the surface, barely able to kick his legs anymore.

But there was movement in the water behind him.

He wondered what it was, before blacking out....

* * *

Cinder had been feeling him go limp, and was doing her level best to try and force both of them to the surface, before she blacked out as well.

It wasn't easy with the thick chains restricting her movement, but she continued going on and on, watching the light come closer.

* * *

Weavile unleased the Ice Beam, which might have frozen Branch solid had it not being deflected by a Leaf Storm.

"Weavile, use Agility!!!"

Weavile started to streak around the area, trying to sum up Branch.

"Branch, use Light Screen!!!!"

Branch erected a screen of light, that increased his special defense from attacks.

"Now, try and seek it out with a Giga Drain!!!"

Branch sent several green tendrils of energy at Weavile, who instantly evaded it.

"Night Slash!!!"

Weavile raced forward, claws crackling with black energy, as it slashed at Torterra.

Branch roared in pain, as it took the hit.

"Weavile, use Ice Beam!!!"

Weavile unleased the cold blue beam of ice, at close range as it hit Branch.

Part of Branch's body was frozen solid, making him unable to move. The entire rear part of his body was encased in ice.

"Use another Night Slash." Jake ordered.

Weavile raced forwards, and craftily hit Branch behind one of the front legs, sending him crashing to the ground.

Arjun made the decision.

"Return!!" He shouted, recalling Branch. "Lucius, I need you again!!!"

Arjun sent his Luxray back out.

"What are you trying to do?" Jake snarled. "Nothing can keep up with Weavile."

Arjun didn't waste his breath replying.

"Thunder Wave!!!"

Jake's smirk vanished, as Weavile was hit with a weak blast of electricity that paralyzed it.

"Think again." Arjun said. "Superpower!!!"

Lucius started to glow with light again, as it raced forward and crashed into Weavile.

The Sharp Claw Pokemon took the hit, before crashing to the ground and fainting.

Jake was shocked at how easily he'd been bested.

Arjun immediately sent out Storm and Feral back out in case he tried anything else.

Jake really was furious, as he recalled Weavile.

"You are going to pay for this." He said, as the grunts came back in from guarding the entrance.

Arjun was instantly worried.

His Pokemon were tired, and there was no way that they could fight them all off.

He was considering surrendering. Although, only as a last resort.

* * *

As he thought about it, he heard a splash of water behind him.

Arjun craned his neck, and saw Cinder dragging an unconscious Ari towards the surface.

Jake looked like he was about to explode with anger.

"You should be dead!!!!!" He screamed, almost bursting a blood vessel.

Cinder glared at him.

"Yeah, but I'm not." She said, as she threw her Pokeballs into the air and sent Typhlosion, Combusken, Gabite, Bagon, Torkoal and Monferno.

"Use Flamethrower!!!" She shouted.

The six Pokemon launched the fire attacks, and sent the grunts behind Jake scattering.

The leader looked at them fleeing, before glaring.

"You haven't heard the last of me." He said, angrily, before turning tail.

"Typhlosion." Cinder smirked. "Use Ember."

Her prize Pokemon opened its mouth and launched a burst of fire at Jake.

The attack landed perfectly, hitting him on the ass.

Jake yelled in pain, and started to run.

Cinder scowled, as she finished dragging Ari to the shore, who was starting to wake up.

* * *

Arjun looked at her, as Ari sat up and gave her his coat.

She took it, thanking him.

"Why are you helping us?" Arjun asked.

Cinder looked slightly ashamed.

"I thought that you were the bad guys." She said, quietly. "I was wrong. You aren't the bad guys like I was told. I was lied to, and now I want to get even for what happened."

She looked at Ari, and then at Arjun.

"I truly am sorry." She choked. "I..."

She proceeded to tell them the full story of what had happened. Jake, Typhlosion, Eon City, everything.

Ari shook his head, as he stood up, and took the plate out of his jeans.

"Hey, everyone makes mistakes." He said. "That guy helped your Pokemon, and you felt obliged to help out."

Arjun cleared his throat.

"I think you were slightly stupid for believing him." He berated. "But... You probably did what most trainers would do in the same situation. And for that, I don't hold it against you."

Cinder looked relieved.

"If you want." Ari said. "We're travelling to Lassana City. You're free to come with us for as long as you wish."

Cinder couldn't believe it.

"Can I?" She asked.

Ari looked at Arjun.

"You don't have a problem with that, do you?" He asked.

Arjun shook his head.

Cinder just looked surprised.

"I will!!!" She said, before hugging Ari again. "And thank you so much!!!!!"

Arjun chuckled, before he saw the plate.

"Interesting." He remarked, taking it from Ari's hand.

"Do you know what that is?" Ari asked.

Arjun nodded.

"It's the Icicle Plate." He said. "One of the sixteen plates of Arceus."

On a whim, he placed it in his knapsack.

"It feels important." He remarked. "If not, I can give it to my Glaceon next time I see her."

The three of them headed towards the exit, and looked over the horizon, seeing that the sun was about to set over Verger.

"To adventure." Ari remarked.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, the arc ends. Next up, is back to everyone's favourite Gengar and his human companions, as they travel to Oldwood Town.**

**And Black Persian Beer is mentioned again. I'm going to try and mention it every chapter. I've probably being doing that anyway.**

**And the plot thickens. Arjun has one of the plates.**

**Anyone who thought that there might be something between Cinder and Ari has something more to support it.**

**Is it me, or are none of the Coppinger Elites that good? However, when most of them have battled, they have taken on really good trainers, Fuller- Lance, Copper- Olly, Harley- Doug, Jake- Olly, Elias and Arjun.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Great!!!!!**

**Quiz Questions. **

**Quiz Question One. Although Arjun prays to Articuno to keep the water pure, what Pokemon is able to purify water by touching it?**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!! Pretty Please with a cherry on top!!!!!!**


	34. Slide Rule Separation

Chapter Thirty Four. Slide Rule Separation.

* * *

_Summary. Ari and Arjun managed to reach the source of the Aare, before they were attacked by the Coppingers. As Jake tried to kill Cinder, Ari had to save her, while Arjun battled Jake._

_As the lies were unravelled, Cinder decided to go with the pair of them. For now._

* * *

The three of them heard the whirring of helicopter blades above them, as they headed up the banks of the Aare.

Jim looked up, and saw it fly overhead.

"Someone seems to be in a hurry." He remarked. "And there's us walking around like suckers."

Ash almost slipped on some mud, but managed to grab a tree to regain his balance in time.

"The rain's made this place really slippery." He commented.

Jim looked concerned.

"I wonder if we might be at risk." He remarked. "I mean there might be landslides."

"What are you saying?" May asked. "That's pretty bad if we get hit with one."

"Well, there are several options." Jim said. "We could press on, go around the valleys or go back to Eon City, until they dry out. Shouldn't take more than a few days if the rain keeps off."

"I'm all for keeping going." Ash replied. "I'm not going to let a possibly collapsing mountain keep me from the fifth badge."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"As much as I want to get to Oldwood Town, it's probably not worth dying to get there by virtue of being buried under a lot of mud."

May sighed. Between Ash's endearing yet reckless determination, and Jim's sense of self preservation, they weren't going to get anywhere anytime soon.

"Why don't we just stop and think about it." She said. "If we're going to stand here and argue about it, we might as well have some lunch doing so."

Ash and Jim thought about it, before agreeing to it.

Jim laughed.

"Hey, I just thought of something." He said. "I can get Swellow to use his new move to dry the ground out."

Jim threw the Pokeball, and his Swellow appeared in a burst of light.

"When'd you teach Swellow a new move?" May asked.

"When you two were sleeping." Jim laughed, as he looked at his Pokemon. "Okay, Swellow, use Heat Wave."

Swellow started to flap his wings repeatedly, creating a humid wave of heat that instantly dried the ground up.

"That's pretty cool." Ash remarked, as he sat down on the dried ground.

Swellow squawked in thanks, before landing in a tree next to them.

"Shall we let all our other Pokemon out?" May asked. "I mean, if we're going to have something to eat?"

"That's a great idea." Jim said, taking his other five Pokeballs out.

"Bayleef, Luxio, Buizel, Shaymin, Trapinch!!!" He called, throwing them in the air. "Come on out."

"Snover, Totodile, Gabite, Nightmare!!!!" Ash yelled, sending his own Pokemon out.

"Blaziken, Skarmory, Blastoise, Hippowdon, Dusk!!!!" May shouted. "Go!!!!"

All the Pokemon appeared in a burst of light, and shouted a greeting.

Nightmare instantly floated over to Dusk.

"Hi there, again." He said, smoothly. "These are the losers I hang around with, but I've got this own special... Aiiyeee!!!!"  
Dusk hit Nightmare with a Shadow Ball, causing him to collapse.

Gabite shook his head, before striding over and dragging Nightmare away by biting him in the ass.

Ash laughed slightly.

"Where have I seen that before?" He asked. "Seems familiar somehow."

* * *

Pikachu, Snover, Buizel and Totodile sat around enjoying the bowl of Pokemon food.

Blaziken, Gabite, Blastoise, Bayleef and Luxio were sleeping on the ground, after enjoying a different type of said food.

Dusk and Trapinch were sticking close to their trainers, being relative newly caught Pokemon.

"What's with Trapinch?" Ash asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you use it in a competitive battle."

Trapinch looked up.

"I've still not managed to get a read on what it's capable of." Jim admitted. "I mean, when we've trained together and battled trainers on the road, Trapinch's done well, but I'm not sure how it'd balance up in a gym battle."

Jim patted Trapinch on the beak.

"One day, maybe I'll find out."

As they were speaking, the sun came out, bathing the whole area in warmth.

Nightmare came out of the trees, carrying a bottle of Black Persian Beer.

"There's some kind of weird ball thing in there." He said, as he came over and sat next to them. "I think it might be a beach ball or something."

"Why are you telling us this?" Ash asked.

"BEACH BALL!!!!!!!" Nightmare shouted, as he started to round the Pokemon into teams.

* * *

Blastoise and Hippowdon flat out refused. And for some reason, Nightmare wasn't willing to get into a fight with them.

"I still could kick your ass." He muttered, as he headed over to the other Pokemon.

"That's hardly fair." Jim commented. "One team has Blaziken, the other has Trapinch."

"Eh, every thing's fine." May remarked, as they started to watch their Pokemon chuck the ball around, trying to hit it over a branch balanced on the back of the sleeping Blastoise and Hippowdon.

Someone wasn't enjoying the fun.

Shaymin was sat looking at the cliffs.

"What's up, Shaymin?" Jim asked, seeing his Pokemon, and realising that there was something wrong with it.

Shaymin looked around.

"I'm not comfortable with this." It said. "The cliff face over there looks really unstable, and it could collapse."

"What makes you say that?" May asked.

"This area is known for bad landslides after heavy rain." Shaymin replied.

Ash looked around.

"Wouldn't there be less trees here if that was the case?" He asked.

Shaymin scowled.

"You don't understand!!!!" It urged. "We're in trouble if we stick around here."

"Stop being a killjoy!!!" Nightmare shouted, as he came over, having acquired a whistle from somewhere.

"I'm not being a killjoy." Shaymin protested. "I'm just saying that..."

"Blah blah blah." Nightmare said, angrily. "The best route is always the direct one. The one that is basically a straight line, where nothing ever goes wrong."

"You're an idiot." Shaymin replied. "It's dangerous to...."

"Boo bloody hoo." Nightmare said, wiping a mock tear away from his eyes. "I laugh in the face of danger, then I kick its ass. Only cowards like you run from danger."

Shaymin instantly felt sad, feeling that it was a direct insult on how it had met them. But running from a lab. However, it soon turned to anger.

"Excuse me for not having a misguided sense of my own abilities!!!" Shaymin yelled, angrily. "How would you like it if they locked you up in a lab and experimented on you and your friends?"

"Been there, done that." Nightmare said. "Why do you think I can talk, you dumb wanker?"

"And how did you escape?" Shaymin shouted, sarcastically. "Running and hiding in the shadows like most ghosts do when the going gets tough?"

"Hell no." Nightmare replied. "I killed every single human being in that place out of revenge. That's what real Pokemon do. Not punk ass legendaries who claim to be more powerful than they actually are."

"I'm more legendary than you'll ever be." Shaymin said. "At least I was born powerful. You were just a freakish Gastly who got a few injections."

"That's it." Nightmare shouted. "You're just an arrogant mutant with the ability to change shape whenever the hell you feel like it."

"Hey!!!!" May yelled. "Knock it off!!!"

"With all respect, cram it." Nightmare said. "I'm going to kick this guys ass."

"Then do it somewhere else." May continued.

Shaymin scoffed.

"If you want to back out, now's your chance." Shaymin said.

Nightmare strode over and picked Shaymin up the scruff of the neck.

"Let's go." He said, throwing Shaymin into the trees.

Ash and Jim looked at their Pokemon.

"You better both come back alive!!!" They said, forcefully.

Nightmare took his baseball bat out.

"Don't worry about me." He said, walking over to where he had thrown Shaymin.

* * *

"How are you honestly expecting to beat me?" Shaymin asked. "I'm a legendary Pokemon?"

Nightmare charged forward and used Poison Jab.

Shaymin yelled in pain, before retaliating with an Energy Ball.

Nightmare shrugged it off with ease.

"That all you got?" He asked. "And you assume that I care about you being a legendary Pokemon. I battled Mew recently, so I have about as much respect for you as I have for every other Pokemon."

"Yeah, but did you win?" Shaymin asked, as it hurled a powerful Leaf Storm attack at Nightmare.

The Gas Pokemon took it easily.

"I'm still here aren't I?" He retorted. "Unlike you, you'd have probably scarpered at the first available moment."

"I'm not a coward!!!!" Shaymin shouted.

"What are you doing then?" Nightmare said, sarcastically. "An impression."

"Maybe you are the one who is really the coward." Shaymin shouted. "You're bullying someone who you think is inferior to you."

"I don't think that." Nightmare replied. "I know that. What the hell have you ever done for your trainer since he caught you?"

"What have you done?" Shaymin retorted. "All you ever seem to do is drink beer, bitch about life and Poison Jab your trainer."

"Hey, that's why people love me." Nightmare said.

Shaymin shook its head.

"Actually, most people who meet you instantly hate you." It said.

"Okay, that's it!!!!" Nightmare yelled, creating a Shadow Ball. "I'm just about sick of you."

"Just bring it." Shaymin shouted, as Nightmare charged the ball up to try and maximise the power. "You don't have the grapes."

Nightmare scowled, before hurling the huge blast of energy at Shaymin.

The Gratitude Pokemon instantly shifted to Sky Forme and evaded it with ease.

"Too slow!!!" It cried, before hearing a powerful crash behind them.

Shaymi turned and saw that the powerful attack had crashed into the cliff face.

"Yipes." Nightmare said.

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

Nothing happened. The area around them stayed silent. Almost eerily silent.

"So, you want to go and...?"

Shaymin was interrupted by a tremendous crashing sound.

"It's never good when that happens." Nightmare said. "Is it?"

They turned around and saw that the mountain was collapsing.

"Run!!!!!!" The pair of them shouted, tearing back towards their trainers.

* * *

"What the hell's that?" Ash asked, as he heard the crashing.

"Sounds like a mountain collapsing." May commented.

Jim looked around and saw Nightmare and Shaymin running towards them.

"Run!!!!" Nightmare shouted.

"Get away!!!!" Shaymin called.

"What's up with them?" Ash asked.

Nightmare stopped running for long enough to briefly explain what was going on.

"Run Run Run!!!!!!!" He yelled, before starting to run again.

"What the hell?" May asked.

Shaymin was slightly more considered.

"You remember how I told you there might be a landslide." It said. "Yeah, now run!!!!"

Ash, May and Jim looked around, and saw the oncoming mud and debris running down the mountain.

"Everyone run!!!!!" Ash yelled.

The three trainers and their Pokemon jumped up, and scattered in all directions.

* * *

Ash and Jim found themselves in one part of the forest, alone.

"What the hell was Nightmare doing?" Ash said, angrily.

Jim looked around, and saw that Swellow and Trapinch had followed them to where they were.

Ash looked around.

"I don't see any of the other Pokemon." He said, before feeling something sharp bite into the seat of his pants.

Ash yelped in pain, before turning around to see Gabite sat behind him.

"Y'know, if you ever wanted to give Gabite a nickname, I can sure think of one." Jim remarked. "Then again, I don't think it'd appreciate being called Assbiter."

Gabite glared at him.

"So, I guess the others are somewhere else." Jim said, trying to stop Gabite from glaring at him. "Other than here."

Ash sighed.

"May, Pikachu." He said, softly. "I hope they're okay."

Jim looked around again, and didn't see anything.

"I'm sure they are." He said, trying to comfort Ash. "For a coordinator, May's pretty tough. And Pikachu'll be fine."

Ash looked up.

"Yeah, I guess they will be." He said. "We still need to find them as soon as possible though."

"I don't disagree with ya there." Jim said.

He looked around and saw a part of the cliff that had survived the slide.

Jim also saw that it was on softer ground, so that they could climb it without a major risk of slipping.

"Maybe we should climb that." He remarked. "That way, we can try and look for the others from the top."

Ash stood up, and looked at it.

"Right." He said. "And then maybe, you can send Swellow to look for the others."

"Yeah, that's something I was toying with." Jim remarked, as they headed for the hills.

He looked at the Swallow Pokemon.

"Go and see if you can find the others." He said.

"Sweeel!!!!"

Swellow nodded, before flying away.

* * *

"Oww!!!" Bayleef muttered, as he pulled himself out of the water. "That hurt."

"Oh come on!!!" Totodile grinned, as he jumped up and down. "It's water. We're saved."

The small blue crocodile started to splash Bayleef with water.

"Will you two knock it off?"

Both Bayleef and Totodile looked around, and saw May's Skarmory sat on a tree root that had been overturned.

"Hey, how come you survived without a scratch?" Bayleef asked.

"Because I can fly, love." Skarmory said, snidely.

"Where is everyone?" Bayleef asked.

"Didn't see anyone else." Skarmory replied. "Maybe, they're dead."

She clicked her wings together, creating a coarse scraping sound.

"Because that's helpful." Bayleef remarked.

"Can we all just not think of what might have happened?" Totodile grinned, as it danced around. "We're by water. What's the worst that can happen seriously. We have water, water and more water."

"BE QUIET!!!!!!!!"

The three Pokemon looked around, and saw May's Hippowdon pulling itself from the mud.

"Oh hello." Bayleef said, brightly.

"BE QUIET, YOU LITTLE PARASITE!!!!"

"Someone's a grumpy..." Totodile started to say, before Hippowdon bellowed at him.

"Okay, now I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" Skarmory asked. "Hit him with a few well placed blasts of water and he'll go down."

"AND YOU CAN SHUT IT TOO, YA WINGED BASTARD!!!!!"

"Wow, you really do have a bad temper." Bayleef commented.

"We are so screwed." Skarmory remarked. "Hippowdon wants to kill everyone, Bayleef is trying to keep the peace, Totodile wants to dance in the water, and I..."

"What do you want?" Totodile asked, curiously. "Water?"

Skarmory rolled her eyes.

"Just keep away from me, you little biter." She said.

"Look!!!" Bayleef cut in. "Does anyone know where our trainers are?"

Totodile and Skarmory shook their heads.

"So, we should go find them. And that means working together."

"OH CRAP!!!"

"We need a leader." Skarmory said, dryly. "That way if we all end up dead, raped and on someone's wall, we know who to blame."

"I VOTE FOR ME!!!!!!"

Everyone looked at Hippowdon.

"Oooh, oooh, Bayleef." Totodile said. "I vote for Bayleef."

"And so do I." Skarmory remarked. "Now, we know who to blame if it goes wrong, so.."

"Right." Bayleef said. "Thanks for electing me as leader."

"I NEVER VOTED FOR YOU AS LEADER!!!!!" Hippowdon bellowed. "I THINK I MIGHT EAT YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!!!!!"

"I thought Hippowdon were herbivores?" Skarmory remarked, as Hippowdon ambled towards Bayleef. "Then again, he is a grass type."

Bayleef sighed, before shaking his head and sending a cascade of leaves at the Heavyweight Pokemon who was trying to eat him.

"OWWWWWW!!!!!"

"The majority have spoken." Bayleef said, as Hippowdon stood up.

"FINE. JUST DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOU DIE!!!!"

Skarmory spread her wings before landing next to Bayleef and Totodile.

"If stuff goes bad, let's leave him to face them." She mock whispered.

"WHAT!!!!!"

* * *

May rubbed her head, as she got to her feet. She'd been whacked on the head by something as she'd jumped to avoid the cascading stream of mud.

"Oww." She muttered, as she rubbed the lump on the back of her skull. "That's going to leave a mark."

She started to look around, hoping to see some other sign of life.

But none was instantly forthcoming.

"Ash!!!!" She shouted. "Jim!!!!!!"

There was no response.

"Somebody!!!!!!!"

Still nothing, until she saw a faint movement in the bush in front of her.

"Hello."

Something started to emerge from the bushes.

"Oh no!!!!!" She said, as Jim's Luxio appeared in front of her. "Anything but you."

Luxio looked slightly hurt by her comments, as it came over to her.

"I'd rather by stuck with Nightmare than be stuck with you." She said, angrily. "I'd rather be stuck with Harley than you."

Luxio was even more hurt by the comments, and started to whine.

"Oh brother." May muttered. "Just my luck. This can't get any worse."

She angrily kicked a rock that had been thrown free when the mountain collapsed.

Not a good idea, as it didn't move an inch, and the impact caused her to slip on the mud and land on her back.

"I stand corrected." She said, angrily.

Luxio padded over and sat next to her.

May sat up, sadly.

"Why me." She said, before standing up. "Anyway, I guess I should go find the others."

Luxio started to follow her, keeping a safe distance.

* * *

"Wow, you all look like you're stuck in the mud." Dusk commented, as she floated above them.

"And you're being helpful." Pikachu replied, sarcastically, as Blaziken helped pull him from the mud. "Thanks, dude."

"No problem, little fella." Blaziken boomed, as he looked around. "Anything to help."

"Help me!!!!"

"Did you hear something?" Pikachu asked.

Dusk looked around.

"There's something else stuck under the mud." She said.

Blaziken walked over, and lit his fist on fire.

"I'm coming to get you!!!" He shouted, punching his burning fist into the ground...

And pulling out Snover.

"Arrgh!!!! Hot!!!!" Snover squealed.

"Sorry." Blaziken said, putting her down.

"That just seems like an accident waiting to happen." Pikachu commented. "Why do you have to set yourself on fire every time you do something?"

Blaziken laughed.

"But, why not." He replied. "It's fun. I like to burn things."

"You really should get that checked out." Pikachu commented.

"Hey, do I tell you how to use your moves?" Blaziken asked.

"Actually, you did once..." Pikachu replied. "When you were a Torchic, you told me that the best way to learn Iron Tail was..."

"I don't remember that." Blaziken commented.

Dusk laughed.

"I guess we all have memories we aren't proud of." She remarked.

"Aren't you guys worried?" Snover asked. "About not having the trainer around?"

Pikachu, Blaziken and Dusk looked at each other.

"Honey, till about three days ago, I didn't have a trainer." Dusk said. "I'm used to it."

"Yeah, and I regularly seem to get separated from Ash." Pikachu chipped in. "Occupational hazard."

Snover looked worried.

"I miss him." She said, shaking. "I feel vulnerable without him around."

"Oh don't worry about that." Blaziken replied. "There's nothing in this forest that can worry you while you're with us."

"Probably nothing." Dusk remarked.

"Yeah." Pikachu said. "Don't worry about a thing."

Snover looked slightly reassured, before asking the question they were all wondering about silently.

"How will we get back to Ash?"

None of them could answer it.

* * *

"Do ya see anything?" Bayleef called up, as Skarmory scouted ahead.

"Trees." She replied.

"USELESS METAL BIRD!!!!"

"Do you see any water?" Totodile asked eagerly.

Skarmory sighed.

"There's no damn water!!!!" She shouted. "Stop asking if I see water!!!!"

Bayleef sighed.

"Totodile, stop asking about water. Skarmory, stop being nasty to Totodile."

Skarmory coughed, as she flew higher.

"I think I see them!!!" She yelled.

"Really?" Bayleef asked.

"Yeah, they're on a cliff." Skarmory called. "We should be there shortly."

"EXCELLENT. I'M TIRED OF WALKING!!!!!"

* * *

"We have no idea where we are, do we?" Pikachu remarked, as they tried to get their bearing.

"You were thrown all over the place while caught in the mud." Dusk said, helpfully. "I followed you for ages."

"Good of you to keep track." Blaziken muttered.

"I am not your navigator." Dusk replied, angrily. "It's a well know fact that Misdreavous don't know where they go while floating."

"Just like its a well known fact that Snorlax like to sleep." Pikachu said, sarcastically. "That's crap. I never heard that before."

"Yeah, because you're such an expert on ghost Pokemon." Dusk replied.

"Never mind that." Blaziken said. "It's getting late. The sun'll be down soon."

"What!!!" Snover shouted, instantly panicking.

"You moron." Dusk remarked, as Snover ran around yelling.

"Hey, don't worry about the dark." Blaziken said, brightly. "I can do this."

Blaziken covered his whole body in flames.

"AAARGH!!!!!" Snover screamed. "Fire!!!!"

She continued to run around, in even more of a panic.

Dusk sighed.

"I suppose I'll have to do something." She said, focusing on Snover.

"What are you planning?" Pikachu asked.

"Hey Snover." Dusk called, as she launched a purple wave at him. "You are getting very sleepy, your limbs feel heavy and you can barely move."

Snover dropped off to sleep almost instantly.

"Good job." Pikachu muttered. "Now, how are we going to move her?"  
"Well, I figured that only Blaziken is big enought to carry her." Dusk said.

Blaziken sighed.

"You soon volunteered me for that." He replied. "Do you know how thorny those things are?"

Pikachu saw movement overhead, and instantly called out.

"Is that you, Swellow?"

"It ain't a Pidgey." Swellow replied, as he landed on a branch near them.

"Hey, man." Blaziken called. "How's your wings?"

Swellow stretched them out.

"Pretty good." He said. "I take it you're looking for Jim and the goofy one."

"Hey!!" Pikachu yelled. "That's my trainer you're talking about."

"That's correct." Blaziken replied. "Do you know where they are?"

"They're over there." Swellow said, pointing in a direction with his wing. "Just keep going and you'll see them making camp on a cliff a safe distance away."

Swellow made to fly away, before Pikachu piped up.

"Wait!!"

Swellow sighed.

"What?"

"Can you lead us over there?" Pikachu asked. "It's just we had to put Snover to sleep, and I don't know how willing Blaziken is to carry her long distance."

"Aww, is the bid bad Blaziken tired?" Swellow said. "Yeah, sure I'll do it, so just try and keep up with me."

* * *

Ash and Jim had found May's Blastoise waiting for them, as they waited for their other Pokemon and May to show up.

"You think they're okay?" Jim said, as the last remnants of sunlight started to fade away.

"Probably." Ash replied, as he heard the pattering of footsteps in the distance. "In fact..."

Bayleef's group and Pikachu's group came into view at the same time.  
"They're here." Jim said, triumphantly.

They quickly counted the new arrivals.

"Nearly all here." Ash said, as Pikachu, Snover and Totodile hugged him.

Jim greeted all his Pokemon that had arrived.

Ash looked around.

"Have any of you guys seen May?" He asked.

All of them shook their heads, causing Ash to groan.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"That's not all." Jim said. "Buizel, Luxio, Nightmare and Shaymin are still missing."

Ash grinned, momentarily.

"Nightmare's probably sleeping in a tree trying to lose his hangover." He said, lightly. "Given that he probably spent most of the last few hours drinking."

Ash's grin then changed to concern.

"You think we should go look for them?"

Jim shook his head.

"As much as I want to, it's probably not the sensible thing to do." He said. "It's getting dark, and who knows what's out there at night."

Ash sighed, angrily.

"Look." Jim said, sensing that Ash wanted to go charging down the hill and searching the woods. "Let's just have something to eat, and take it from there." He continued. "I mean, maybe they'll show up while we're eating."

"Or you could use your flare gun."

Jim gave him a strange look.

"How do you know I carry a flare gun around. I never told you or showed it to you."

Ash shrugged.

"Nightmare told me." He said. "If you use it, May and the others will get the general idea where we are."

Jim looked up, before shaking his head.

"Not dark enough yet." He said. "I'll do it after dinner if they haven't shown up."

* * *

"So, how's the Torchic Noodle Soup?" Jim asked.

"It's good." Ash replied, as he put his mug down. "And they still aren't here."

Jim surveyed the sky, and realised that it was probably dark enough.

"Well, shall we fire into the sky, then?" Jim asked.

"Go for it." Ash urged, as Jim took the flare gun out and a pair of flares.

He loaded one in, before pointing it at the sky.

"Fire!!!" He shouted, pulling the trigger.

The flare shot into the sky, and illuminated them.

"Well, at least we have light." Ash said.

It instantly faded out, after he spoke.

"I'll send the other up in a few hours if they haven't shown up." Jim said. "But apart from that, it's all we can do till the morning."

* * *

May saw the flare burst into the sky.

"That must be where they are." She said.

"Xio?"

She gave a dark look at Luxio.

"Are you still following me?" She asked.

Luxio nodded, before padding over.

"What?" May asked.

Luxio looked to be concentrating, as it created several sparks that lit the way up slightly.

"Hey, that's pretty useful." May remarked.

Luxio looked up at her eagerly, as it started to lead her ahead.

* * *

"May!!!" Ash shouted, as he saw her coming in from the dark.

"Luxio!!!" Jim yelled.

May came running in.

"Hi guys." She said, before Ash jumped on her crushing her in a hug."

"I missed you." He said, before Blaziken, Skarmory and Blastoise joined in.

"And I need to breathe." She said, quietly.

Jim knelt down and stroked Luxio.

"And nice to see you again." He said to his Pokemon.

"Luxi!!!"

May managed to escape from the attentions of Ash and her Pokemon, before coming over to Luxio.

"Thanks for the help, Luxio." She said, surprising everyone.

"But... I thought you hated Luxio." Jim remarked.

"Yeah, remember Drew's Luxio." Ash said.

She grinned.

"Maybe all Luxio's aren't so bad after all."

As she finished speaking, Luxio licked her leg.

May instantly recoiled.

"Just maybe." She shuddered.

"But, I can't help but feel like we're missing something." Jim said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, three Pokemon lay unconscious.

A shiny Gengar, a Land Forme of Shaymin and a Buizel.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And Nightmare nearly kills everyone again. He can probably blame Shaymin though if need be.**

**Seriously, I think we all hope that they are going to be okay.**

**If Nightmare dies, then there will probably be a mass revolt.**

**This is SkyFighter's idea.**

**May's Blaziken, I don't think it was ever confirmed what gender it was, but since most starter Pokemon are male, then...**

**Likewise with Pikachu. In Diamond and Pearl, female Pikachu have an indent on the tail. Ash's Pikachu doesn't. The arguement is that Kanto Pikachu, which I assume is where he was from, don't have them, be either male or female.**

**But my argument is that when a Pokemon is transported to Diamond and Pearl, it instantly takes the gender traits from that generation. Therefore, presumably, Pikachu would have done the same. But I digress.**

**But, I think the way the Pokemon speak is pretty good. I think I managed to pull it off.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You people are awesome.**

**Apparently, Nightmare likes Beach Ball. Who would have thought.**

**Heh, where have you seen the Nightmare being dragged away by Gabite joke being used before? Nice to know that even though he isn't here, the spirit of Brock lives on.**

**Attention. Character cameos for the next few chapters.**

**Lance is going to show up in Oldwood Town, and possibly compete in the Pokeringer contest.**

**Just out of interest, are there any of the old characters such as Max, Dawn, Gary, Misty, Brock, Drew or Paul that you, the readers want to show up here at some point? I mean, there is going to be an appearance from Dawn and possibly Max at some point, but not sure when or where. Actually, that's a blatant lie. I do know where, but not when.**

**But send me your thoughts and comments about the others.**

**Go on. Who would you rather be stuck alone with? Nightmare or Harley?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What is the name of the episode where Brock catches his Croagunk?**

**Quiz Question Two. What is the name of the only episode where Pokemon speech is subtitled?**

**Quiz Question Three. How do you tell the difference between a male and a female Snover?**

**Quiz Question Four. What is the percentage chance of getting a male starter Pokemon? I'll accept to the nearest ten percent.**

**Any ideas that are sent over are welcome.**

**And I'm over 150,000 words. Yay for me!!!**

**Oh, and I haven't forgotten about Ritchie either. He's just not going to appear again until Ash and Co. arrive in Frodomar City.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please.**


	35. Underground Menace

Chapter Thirty Five. Underground Menace.

* * *

_Summary. As Ash and his friends travelled to Oldwood Town, they stopped for a brief rest. As Shaymin tried to express its discontent, Nightmare started goading it. Eventually, the two got into a fight, leading to Nightmare accidentally causing a mountain to collapse. Everyone was separated, leaving people and Pokemon to try and reunite....._

_

* * *

_

As Shaymin lay on the ground, unconscious, it began to dream.

_It was back in the mountains of Verger, glancing around. Back in the natural environment, away from all the trouble and the strife._

_The flower garden is nearby, it could smell the sweet aroma in the air of the various flowers._

_But the giant trees were blocking them from view._

_Shaymin wearily pads its way up another hill, and looks down the dirt path, hoping to get a glimpse of what it was looking for._

_In the distance, Shaymin could see the river, as it lazily wound its way through the valleys. But what was important was that next to the winding blue snake of water, there was the sparkling Flower Garden, the morning sunlight reflecting from the dew covered flowers, making it a precious sight for any Shaymin._

_With renewed energy and vigour, Shaymin started to trot down the path, heading for the patch of Gracidea Flowers._

_Shaymin eventually arrived at the Flower Garden, feeling slightly tired, yet exuberantly ready to take part in the annual Flower Garden activity._

_Several other Shaymin had already arrived there, and were awaiting the arrival of the rest of the clan who might not know the way as well as the older ones._

_Shaymin started to strike up a conversation with one of the older Shaymin, an elder known as Leaf._

_"It's great to see your youthful energy." Leaf commented. "Truly invigorating."_

_"Err.. Thanks." Shaymin replied, slightly confused and unnerved by that._

_"Are you ready to fly?" Leaf asked._

_"I think so." Shaymin said. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous."_

_Leaf instantly dismissed it._

_"Ah, don't worry about it." He said. "There's been some tremendous and exciting occurences during the annual flight. Like the storm in '96, where we had to fly blind through a thunderstorm, and the flood of '64 where the river overflowed, and we had to take off from the surface of the water."_

_"Wow." Shaymin said, not at all reassured._

_"Still." Leaf replied, sadly. "This'll probably be my last flight."_

_Shaymin didn't know what to say to that, as he looked at the greying whiskers of the older Shaymin._

_"Mind you though." Leaf said, brightening up. "I've lived a long and happy life, and I hope that all you other whippersnappers do the same."_

_The rest of the Shaymin arrived at the Garden by early afternoon, causing the festival to begin._

_"We are now prepared for our annual Flight." Leaf announced. "Take a good long whif of the Gracidea Flower at your leisure."_

_As the Shaymin did so, each of them started to transform into their Sky Forme._

_However, things started to turn sour, as the festival was underway._

_"Attack!!!!!"_

_Before the Shaymin knew what was going on, several Houndoom had invaded the garden, followed by several humans, lead by an olive skinned man wearing a cowboy hat.._

_"What is the meaning of this?" Leaf demanded._

_"Shut it!!!!" One of the Houndoom snapped._

_The Darkness Pokemon started to open fire, burning the flowers within the Flower Garden to cinders._

_"Get them!!!!!" The olive skinned human ordered, as several Shaymin tried to take off._

_"Shaymins!!!" Leaf ordered. "Run!!!!! We will hold them off."_

_He looked at the other Shaymin elders._

_"We've lived out our lives and have nothing to lose." He continued, sadly. "Fly and carry on the tradition. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."_

_"Heh, use Firestorm!!!!!"_

_Shaymin started to run at full sprint, trying to get enough speed to take off, and get away._

_As it shot a glance back, it was clear that almost all the elders had been defeated or killed by a really powerful fire attack._

_Finally, Shaymin managed to get enough speed going to lift itself off the ground._

_"I'm going to escape." It muttered to itself._

_Then the world fell apart, as it was blindsided by a powerful and extremely hot Flamethrower attack._

_It crashed to the ground, all pretensions and thoughts of flight lost, as it rolled through the flowers, until it hit something solid that was enough to make it stop._

_Shaymin opened its eyes, wondering what had caused it to stop tumbling through the charred remains of the flowers._

_What it saw made it quiver in terror._

_It was the badly burned Leaf, who was staring at the sky, all pretense of life burned out of him._

_"No." Shaymin whispered, before hearing a sudden snarl._

_Shaymin immediately turned and saw a Houndoom glaring at it with its huge pointed teeth bared._

_Shaymin screamed in horror, before that was all it remembered._

_

* * *

_

Shaymin woke up in an ice cold sweat, shivering about the memories of what had happened.

"It's okay. It was just a dream." A soft feminine voice said, trying to comfort him.

Shaymin looked up and saw Buizel stood nearby.

"A dream?" He asked. "More like a nightmare."

Buizel smirked.

"Speaking of which." She said, pointing at the unconscious Gengar.

"Oh joy." Shaymin remarked. "What happened?"

"You were screaming in your sleep." Buizel remarked. "I was worried about you."

"Thanks." Shaymin said. "Why do I feel wet?"

She grinned.

"Oh, I tried to wake you up without injuring you." She continued. "I came round about an hour ago. I think we were caught up in that mysterious landslide."

Shaymin managed a weak grin, as he stood up, to shake the dust out of his fur.

He was still pretty shaky on his feet though.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?" Buizel asked. "I can make you an ice pack if you want?"

Shaymin shook his head.

"I'm okay." He replied. "I took a whack on the leg, but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Buizel asked, worriedly.

"Yeah." Shaymin replied, as he stretched it out. "Good as new."

He then looked at the knocked out Nightmare.

"You think he's okay?"

Buizel scoffed.

"I don't even think it's possible to physically hurt a ghost Pokemon. If he is hurt, it won't change what happens."

"What do you mean?"

"Hurt or not, I bet the first thing he does when he wakes up is down a few Black Persians and we'll have to deal with a drunk Genger."

Shaymin smiled at the thought.

"Should we ditch him and go somwhere else?"

"Oooh." Nightmare laughed. "That tickles. Keep on doing that mommy."

He then started to blow salive bubbles.

Buizel and Shaymin burst out laughing, after glancing at each other.

"Nah, why don't we stick around for the show?" Buizel said. "This could be funny."

Nightmare rolled over and started to suck his thumb. Really noisily.

Shaymin laughed.

"I can see why he sleeps in his Ball. This could make for some excellent blackmail."

Buizel tutted.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word." She said. "I prefer extortion. Pity the others aren't around to see this."

* * *

Eventually, Nightmare woke up.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked, sleepily.

"It's okay." Shaymin said, sarcastically. "You're stuck alone in the the forest with me and Buizel."

"Oh crap." Nightmare replied. "Where's my beer?"

"Aren't you worried about why you're here?" Shaymin asked. "We were caught in that 'ahem' mysterious landslide. And now we have no idea where we are, or where our trainers are."

Nightmare stiffened.

"You mean, I'm lost out in the middle of nowhere with no idea where my trainer is, which direction is what, and I'm stuck with a midget Shaymin who wants to make friends with trees, and a fork tailed freak? What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

Buizel cleared her throat.

"Well, you put sand in Ash's sandwich." She said.

"You poured a trail of beer from the firepit to Jim's tent, so when we lit a fire, his tent burst into flames." Shaymin continued.

"You gave Pikachu a makeover with May's makeup kit." Buizel continued.

"You hid Jim's guidebook and watched him go crazy trying to find it." Shaymin said.

"You got us all arrested in Red Moon City." Buizel reminded him.

"You stole Arjun's wallet when we were at the Pokemon Centre." Shaymin continued.

"You injured that guy at the PCC when you threw your water pistol at him." Buizel said. "I remember because I was watching in the stands at the time."

"You collapsed a mountain." Shaymin accused. "Partly why we're here in the first place."

"You told Totodile and I that there was water in that patch of stinging nettles." Buizel remarked. "I had the rash for weeks."

"You put a cork in the sand vents of Hippowdon." Shaymin said. "He nearly exploded."

"You broke into that school and put a picture of yourself up where the photo of the town mayor should be." Buizel reminded him. "And then you made the schoolkids pray to you, otherwise you'd whip them."

"You keep Poison Jabbing your trainer." Shaymin remarked.

"You keep..." Buizel started to say, before Nightmare interrupted her.

"Shut the hell up, Bitch." He said, savagely.

Buizel glared at him.

"Since I'm not an Eevee or a Shinx, or a Poochyena, or a Growlithe, I'm technically not a 'Bitch'."

She then smirked.

"You're really unintelligent, resorting to petty name calling to get your point across."

"BURN!!!!" Shaymin shouted. "You better get some jam for that toast."

"And you can be quiet as well." Nightmare said, pulling out a beer. "I think I need a drink."

He downed the beer, and the three Pokemon watched the sun peek over the horizon.

"We should go find our trainers." Buizel said, softly.

* * *

As the three of them started to walk away, they suddenly realised something.

"We need to elect a leader." Shaymin said. "So that we know who to turn to in case of an emergency."

Nightmare raised his hand.

"I volunteer myself." He said. "I accept myself as leader. Great let's go."

"Hey, hold on." Shaymin replied. "Do you even know the meaning of the word elect?"

"No." Nightmare shot back. "So there."

"You're the whole reason we're in this mess." Shaymin exploded.

"Hey, who was it who started the argument anyway?" Nightmare asked. "Oh yeah, it was you being a chicken."

"I'm not a chicken!!!" Shaymin exploded. "When will you get that through your thick skull?"

"Never." Nightmare replied. "As far as I'm concerned, you'll always be a genderless chicken. In fact, I think I'm going to call you Chickmin from now on, instead of Shaymin."

"Hey!!!" Shaymin protested. "I'm male for pete's sake."

"Whatever, Chickmin." Nightmare said, turning away. "And you're a so called legendary Pokemon, so you pretty much are genderless."

"Not true, you fool." Shaymin replied. "All legendary Pokemon have a gender, bar Arceus. It's just that no human has ever studied them close enough to find out what the difference is."

"Whatever, Chickmin." Nightmare said, brushing him off. "Maybe one day, you might evolve into a full chicken. Then, you spend the rest of your days laying eggs and clucking around."

"Shaymin, just leave it." Buizel said, trying to break it up.

"Go on, Chickmin." Nightmare taunted. "Do what Buizel says. Just walk away. But ya know what that would make you?"

"You're starting to piss me off." Shaymin threatened.

"I'll have to work harder then." Nightmare replied. "If I'm only starting to piss you off."

"That's it!!!!" Shaymin shouted, as he launched an Energy Ball at Nightmare.

Nightmare casually evaded it, before retaliating with a Shadow Ball.

"Look at that." Shaymin commented. "With your accuracy, I should stand still."

"Shut up, and stand still." Nightmare said. "I can't aim straight when I've been drinking."

Nightmare launched the attack, seeing it go wide.

"Screw this!!" Nightmare said, as he readied a Poison Jab.

Shaymin charged up a Secret Power, before the two Pokemon charged at each other.

* * *

At the last possible second, Buizel jumped into the line of fire, and used Protect.

The two attacks hit her forcefield, and reversed the damage back at Nightmare and Shaymin, sending them sprawling.

"That's enough!!!" She shouted. "Since you two obviously aren't mature enough to settle your differences without using violence, it looks like I'm going to settle this for you. From this point on, I'M IN CHARGE!!! Any objections?"

Both Shaymin and Nightmare were slightly stunned.

"Good." Buizel said. "Now, you two are going to get along and LIKE IT, or you'll have to answer to my Brine attack."

Buizel then started to walk off in one direction, leaving Nightmare and Shaymin to follow without a word.

* * *

"Still no sign of them?" Ash asked, as he came out of his tent.

"No." Jim replied, as he finished stirring the Mudkip Fish Soup on the fire. "I'm starting to get worried about Shaymin and Buizel."

"Maybe we should send Swellow and Skarmory to look for them." May commented, as she sat up from where she was laid.

Ash came and sat down.

"I don't have a problem with that." He said.

"We have another problem." Jim replied, "There's no shortcut back to Eon City for now. The landslide completely blocked the way. So, although we can still get to Oldwood Town, if Buizel and the others can't get to us..."

"We have to send the birds." May urged, as she gestured for Skarmory to come over.

"You too Swellow." Jim said. "Go find the others. Please."

"Morrrrrrr!!!!"

"Swello!!!!"

The two flying Pokemon took to the sky, and started to search for the three missing Pokemon.

"I wish there was something more we could do." Jim said. "I mean, even if they get to the former campsite, they might not know where we are, because the landslide pretty much obscures where we are."

Trapinch looked up, and started to try and attract attention.

"What's with Trapinch?" Ash asked, as Gabite came over to him.

Trapinch started to scratch at the ground, as Gabite also did the same.

"I think they want to dig." May commented. "But.."

"Do you want to through the landslide to try and find Nightmare and the others?" Ash asked.

Both Trapinch and Gabite nodded.

Jim shook his head.

"Too risky." He said. "If they start digging tunnels under the ground, who knows what might happen. The ground's pretty unstable, and could collapse at any opportunity."

Both Gabite and Trapinch looked sadly at their trainers, but understood the reasoning behind it.

* * *

Somewhere deep beneath the surface of the ground, the shifting mud had awoken something. Something ancient that was laid dormant under the ground.

"WHATEVER HAD DISTURBED MY SLEEP!!!!!!" It demanded, as it poked its head from the ground. It could see that the landscape had been ravaged by something.

"THIS WILL NOT DO!!!!!!"

With revenge in its mind, it set out to try and find what had disturbed its sleep.

* * *

"Wow, I really am quite hungry." Nightmare remarked. "Hungry hungry hungry."

Shaymin and Buizel were trying to ignore him.

"Did I mention how hungry I am?" Nightmare said.

"We're all hungry!!!" Buizel replied. "But, there are no berries around. They're buried under a load of mud."

Nightmare sighed.

"I guess a beer break'll have to do then." He said, taking a bottle of Black Persian out.

"I suppose a break will do us all good." Buizel remarked, as she flopped to the ground.

Nightmare popped the cap, before starting to drink.

"And we need this because?" Shaymin asked.

"Because we need the rest." Buizel said. "We don't know how far our trainers are, and it might be a really long walk."

Nightmare burped in agreement, as he was about to finish the last drops of beer.

Shaymin grinned, as he had an idea.

"Think fast!!!" He called, switching to Sky Forme, and launching an Air Slash.

Nightmare didn't respond, but the attack hit the bottle of Black Persian and instantly destroyed it.

The shiny Gengar glared at Shaymin.

"You bastard." He yelled. "The bit in the bottom is the best part and you blew it up. You monster. Damn you all to hell!!!"

Nightmare launched himself at Shaymin, prepping the poison for a Poison Jab.

Buizel sighed, and stepped in front of Shaymin, ready to use Protect.

Unfortunately, Nightmare was in a rage, and faster than she had anticipated.

She didn't have time to get the shield up, and Nightmare ended up hitting her in the right side of the stomach.

Buizel collapsed to the ground, and clutched her side moaning in pain.

"Buizel!!!" Shaymin called, as he came over. "Are you okay?"

She grimaced as she tried to stand up in pain.

"Yeah." She said, before collapsing again. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Nightmare commented.

She glared at him, and managed to get up.

"Let's carry on." She said, determined to carry on, and not let her clear discomfort show.

* * *

"Do you really think we're going to find them alive?" Skarmory asked.

"Who knows." Swellow replied. "They might still be alive, but we can't see anything except uprooted trees down there."

"Now, my dear Swellow." Skarmory said. "That is where you are sadly wrong. There is mud as well."

Swellow sighed.

"You ever think we might be wasting our time?"

"I always think that." Skarmory replied. "I think we're not going to find anything but...."

"Damn you!!!" Swellow exploded. "Do you always have to be so negative? Our friends are counting on us."

"We're not going to find them flying around in a group." Skamory remarked. "The only thing we're doing is confusing any potential bird watchers."

"Then let's split up." Swellow said. "And widen our search radius."

Skarmory sighed.

"I suppose." She replied. "Let's meet back here in a bit and see what's happening."

The two flying Pokemon seperated and went their own way.

* * *

A few hours later, Buizel stopped walking. She was panting for breath, and had to stop and rest against the side of a tree.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shaymin asked.

"I'm fine." Buizel gasped. "Just a little tired."

Shaymin looked at her, and noticed that she was pale and sweating heavily.

"You really don't look good." Nightmare commented.

"Thanks." Buizel said, weakly. "Whereas you always look..."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Nightmare interrupted.

"Do you want Nightmare to carry you?" Shaymin asked.

Buizel shook her head, as she tried to get back up.

"I'll pass." She replied, before her legs gave way and she collapsed unconscious.

"Pass out, I take it." Nightmare remarked.

"Oh ha ha." Shaymin said.

Nightmare walked over and gingerly picked Buizel up.

"And I'm back to doing the Camerupt work again." He said, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Just be careful." Shaymin warned, as Nightmare started to stride off.

Nightmare spun around, and accidentally whacked Buizel's head into a tree.

"What?" He asked.

Shaymin sighed.

"Never mind." He replied, realising that anything he said would probably fall on deaf ears. "Just follow me."

"Oh joy." Nightmare said, as he started to follow the smaller Pokemon.

Shaymin looked up.

"I think we should climb up that huge mud pile and see what we can see." He said.

Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He remarked, as Shaymin started to walk over.

It got worse as the ground started to shake slightly.

"I'm really getting tired of being right." Nightmare said, as a huge red and silver head poked out of the mud pile.

The two Pokemon watched as a large red Pokemon crawled from the ground. It was stood on four legs and had several grey and orange spots on its body. There were also several metallic parts on its legs and on its skull.

"We're doomed." Nightmare said.

Shaymin scoffed.

"Of course we aren't." He replied. "Us legendaries have a mutual respect for each other. Heatran won't trouble us."

He walked over and started to speak to Heatran.

"Ahem, Mighty Heatran." He said. "We're a bit lost, can you help us out by pointing us in the right direction?"

"ARE YOU SPEAKING TO ME, YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE PARASITE?"

"Yeah." Shaymin replied.

"ARE YOU THE ONE WHO AWOKE ME FROM MY NAP?"

Nightmare shook his head.

"What do you mean nap?" Shaymin asked.

"I'M NOT HEARING YOU DENY IT. I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!!!"

"Mutual respect, huh?" Nightmare commented.

"Never mind flinging quips around." Shaymin urged, as Heatran started to attack. "Run, and get Buizel outta here. I'll hold Heatran off."

Nightmare almost laughed out loud at the thought, but decided to get Buizel away.

As he was leaving, he heard Shaymin scream in pain as he was hit with a Lava Plume.

He turned and snuck a look back, seeing Shaymin collapsed on the ground. He wasn't out, but definetley down. And Heatran was about to finish him off with another fire attack.

Nightmare sighed, before putting Buizel down and racing back to action.

He stepped in front of the burst of fire, blocking it with his bare hands.

Nightmare winced, as he flames seared his skin.

Shaymin managed to get back to his feet and heal himself with Synthesis.

"Thanks." He said.

Nightmare grinned, as they both turned their attention to Heatran.

"Let's do it!!!"

Nightmare launched a Shadow Ball, while Shaymin threw an Energy Ball.

Neither of the attacks were really effective.

"Buizel picked a great time to be out cold." Nightmare grumbled, as he dodged a Fire Spin and retalliated with another Shadow Ball.

"Yeah, we could do with some water." Shaymin remarked, as he rolled out of the way of a Lava Plume.

"YOU ARE NO CHALLENGE FOR ME!!!!!"

* * *

"You find anything?" Swellow asked.

Skarmory shook her head.

"Nah." She replied.

Both of them saw an explosion a few miles away.

"Did you just see that?" Skarmory asked.

"I did." Swellow replied. "An explosion that big can mean only one thing."

"Nightmare!!!" They both said, flying away.

* * *

The Shadow Ball hit Heatran, and deflected into a tree, causing it to burst into flames.

"PATHETIC!!!!"

Shaymin switched to Sky Forme, and went for a different option.

"Leech Seed." He cried, launching a seed from his mouth that headed straight for Heatran.

The Lava Dome Pokemon instantly burned it away, before being distraced by something.

"Taste my Swift attack!!!!"

Several small golden stars attracted Heatran's attention, despite not doing much damage.

"It's Swellow and Skarmory!!!" Shaymin exclaimed, seeing them in the distance.

"Go and get help." Swellow said, seeing how annoyed Heatran was. "I'll stand and fight with these guys."

"It's your funeral." Skarmory said, as she turned and started to fly away.

"Bloody good to see a familiar face!!!" Nightmare shouted up.

"SO, YOU THINK EVEN THOUGH IT IS THREE AGAINST ONE, YOU HAVE A CHANCE!!!!!"

Swellow scoffed.

"Taste my Heat Wave bitch." He shouted, flapping his wings, creating a powerful humid wind from within.

"No!!!" Shaymin yelled, as Heatran laughed.

"FLASH FIRE, BIRD BRAIN!!!!!"

"Oh crap." Swellow muttered.

"Stop giving him ammo to throw at us!!!!" Nightmare yelled, as he evaded a Flamethrower.

"Sorry." Swellow called, as he went in for an Aerial Ace.

"HAH, FEEL MY MIGHTY ARMOUR!!!" Heatran bellowed, as Swellow bounced off and crashed to the ground.

"Ow, my beak." Swellow muttered, as he tried to rid himself of the Taillow flapping around his head.

Nightmare responded by coughing up a Toxic attack that nestled in front of Heatran.

"YOUR ACCURACY IS TERRIBLE!!!!"

"He has a point." Shaymin remarked, launching an Air Slash.

"Shut up!!!" Nightmare yelled. "Swellow, use Heat Wave on the poison."

"Tweet tweet." Swellow muttered, as he managed to get off the ground.

* * *

"Hey, Skarmory!!!" May called, as her Pokemon crashed to the ground in front of her.

"Did you find them?" Ash asked.

Skarmory managed to nod in reply, before pointing a wing in the general direction where they were. On the other side of the mud slide.

"Are they safe?" Jim asked.

Skarmory shook her head, before falling asleep from exhaustion.

May quickly recalled her.

"We have to get over there." Ash said.

"It'll take a while though." Jim remarked. "We have to go the long way round."

"Damn!!" Ash yelled, as he looked around. "Gabite, do you still want to go tunneling?"

Gabite nodded, eagerly.

"Trapinch, you too." Jim ordered, as his Pokemon followed Gabite in starting to dig a hole.

"Let's just get going." May yelled, as the three of them started to run without packing up camp.

They'd brought their backpacks though.

* * *

"Crikey, this dirt's awesome mate." Trapinch said, as he tunneled through.

"You could say that." Gabite hissed, as he lagged behind, lacking Trapinch's experience of digging.

"I think I feel something above." Trapinch remarked, as he started to dig upwards.

"Suit yourself." Gabite hissed, as he continued to dig.

As Trapinch emerged from the ground, he saw a pretty sorry sight.

Nightmare and Shaymin were on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion, while Swellow was trying not to end up deep fried. All this, while Buizel was motionless on the ground, looking really ill.

"Crikey." Trapinch drawled. "In a bit of a pinch now, aren't we, Nightmare."

Nightmare looked around and saw Trapinch.

"You're the cavalry?" He groaned. "Where's the frickin' Totodile or Blastoise? I'd even settle for the rat at this point."

"I'm not alone, mate." Trapinch said, as the ground underneath Heatran started to move.

"WHAT THE...?!!!" Heatran demanded, as Gabite charged from the ground and sent it crashing into the air.

"SONOFABITCH!!!!" Heatran bellowed in pain, as it started to charge up sunlight.

"Hah." Gabite hissed. "Who's the...?!!!"

Gabite was cut off by being hit with Heatran's SolarBeam.

The Cave Pokemon was thrown into a tree by the force of the attack, creating a stunned silence.

"That looked painful." Nightmare commented.

Trapinch glared at Heatran.

"NOBODY does that to my friend, mate!!!" He yelled, tunneling under the ground.

Heatran roared angrily in response, before launching a Lava Plume at Shaymin and Nightmare.

The attack got lucky, and managed to hit both of them.

Shaymin was instantly knocked out, but Nightmare collapsed to his knees.

"I'm starting to feel very angry!!!" He shouted, as his skin started to glow with a mixture of gold and purple.

Heatran wasn't impressed.

"HOW DARE YOU CHANGE COLOUR IN MY PRESENCE!!!!"

It lowered its head, before ramming Nightmare in the stomach with a powerful Iron Head attack.

Unable to stay on his feet, Nightmare collapsed to the ground and fainted.

"It looks like it's up to us then." Swellow muttered, as Trapinch emerged from the ground and clattered into Heatran.

"No kidding, Bruce." Trapinch replied.

* * *

Swellow and Trapinch continued to try and battle Heatran to the best of their respective abilities, but they knew that it was a case of when, not if, they were going to be defeated. They had very little chance of beating the Lava Dome Pokemon whose strength seemed to be growing as they got weaker.

It got worse, when Heatran clamped its jaws down on Swellow's Aerial Ace attack.

"Oh no!!!" Swellow screeched. "Let me go!!!"

"GLADLY!!!!" Heatran bellowed, spitting Swellow out and sending the Swallow Pokemon crashing into Trapinch.

"Oof." Trapinch groaned.

"AND YOU ARE FINISHED!!!" Heatran announced angrily. "I HAVE..."

"Hey, prick!!" A familiar voice hissed. "You seem to have forgotten about me."

Heatran spun and saw that Ash's Gabite had rejoined the attack.

"WHAT CAN YOU DO AGAI....?"

Gabite charged forward, and struck Heatran on the side of the face with a Dragon Claw attack..

"OWWWW!!!" Heatran yelled. Despite not being an effective attack, it had sent shockwaves ringing through his head.

"Like a Solarbeam would finish me off." Gabite remarked, sarcastically as he evaded a misfired Lava Plume. "I'm part dragon for Arceus' sake."

He then launched a Brick Break at Heatran, catching it unaware.

"If anything, the tree hurt more."

"Hey, ya wanna double team him under the turf?" Trapinch asked.

"That might be our most effective route of attack." Gabite conceded, as he and Trapinch started to dig holes.

Heatran also started to dig, in an attempt of getting after them.

"Yeah right." Swellow said, swooping down and raking his claws along the surface of Heatran's head.

Heatran probably didn't feel anything, apart from annoyace.

"FOOLISH BIRD. I WILL COOK YOU!!!!!!!"

Heatran then yelled in pain, as Gabite and Trapinch burst from the ground, taking advantage of the distraction to attack him with ground attacks.

"YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON, BUT I WILL SHOW YOU WHY YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE!!!!!"

Heatran started to launch a continuous Lava Plume attack that forced Trapinch and Gabite to retreat.

"It's pushing you back towards Nightmare, Shaymin and Buizel!!!" Swellow yelled from the air, as Heatran kept up the assault.

* * *

Eventually, they were only a few feet away from their barely conscious friends.

Trapinch burst forward, and started to try and reason with Heatran.

"Why are you attacking us?" He asked. "What the heck did we ever do to you?"

"YOU DISTURBED MY SLEEP!!!!"

"Yes, because we have don't better things to do than disturb your sleep." Gabite muttered, sarcastically.

"SO YOU ADMIT TO IT!!!!"

"Oh crap." Swellow said, as Heatran unleashed a powerful Flamethrower that hit Gabite and exploded.

Gabite yelled in pain, as he rolled away, and got stuck in one of the holes that he had dug.

Swellow went in with an Aerial Ace, hoping to get Heatran's eyes...

Only to be swatted aside with a powerful Iron Head attack.

"Ouchie." Swellow whispered as it crashed into a tree and went limp.

Trapinch suddenly realised that he was suddenly very alone.

"STAND ASIDE AND I MIGHT SPARE YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!!!!!"

Trapinch was incredibly outmatched by the sheer size and determination of Heatran. Not to mention power and anger.

Yet, walking away would mean leaving five other Pokemon to be seriously hurt.

"No." He said, quietly.

"WHAT!!!!"

"I'm not leaving." Trapinch replied. "So, if you're going to kill my buddies, then you better start with me first."

Heatran opened its mouth, ready for a fire attack that would smite the little Trapinch.

"YOU ARE BRAVE, LITTLE TRAPINCH." It conceded. "BRAVE, BUT STUPID!!!!"

As he waited for the inevitable attack from Heatran, Trapinch started to feel better.

_If this is waiting for death, then it isn't so bad.. Hang on!!!_

Trapinch managed a smile as he started to glow with light.

"WHAT!!! HOW DARE YOU EVOLVE WHILE FACING ME!!!!!!"

Trapinch sprouted a pair of diamond shaped wings and generally changed shape completely.

"Heh, now I'm a Vibrava." He said. "Whatcha gonna do now, Bruce?"

"STOP WITH THE BRUCE!!!!!!" Heatran bellowed, as it launched an Ancientpower at Vibrava who dodged it with his new wings.

"Frickin sweet." Vibrava crowed, as he unleashed a Dragonbreath.

Heatran shrugged the blue and red fire off with ease.

"YOU CANNOT WIN!!!" It bellowed, swinging its head, and managing a lucky hit.

Vibrava yelped as he was sent crashing into a rock from the impact.

There was an incredibly loud sound from somewhere, causing everyone to look around.

"That sounded like a truck horn." Nightmare remarked weakly, as he managed to get back up.

"YOU AGAIN!!!!! I WILL INCINERATE YOU!!!!"

"Yeah, I thought you might try that." Nightmare said. "Look, I was the one who woke you up, so just leave these guys alone and....."

The noise that sounded like a truck horn erupted again, and the trees in the distance started to shake.

A second later, May's Hippowdon burst through the trees and crashed straight into Heatran without seeing it. All while baying like a truck horn.

"AHA I'VE FOUND YOU!!!" Hippowdon said, seeing Nightmare. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Nightmare looked at the Heavyweight Pokemon in shock.

"AND WHAT THE HELL DID I HIT?"

Nightmare looked at the twitching Heatran who was trying to crawl away, and started to laugh.

"Nothing." He said. "Nothing at all."

Hippowdon let loose a powerful roar in victory, so loud that if there were any windows within the immediate vicinity, they would surely have been shattered.

As it was, it was enough to scare Gabite into falling back into the hole he had just got out of.

"Nice to see you." Shaymin said, slowly getting up.

"THE HUMANS ARE COMING WHEN THEY CAN SHIFT THEIR USELESS..."

"Nightmare!!!" Ash shouted.

The Gengar looked around, and saw the three humans coming into view.

"And it's over." He remarked.

* * *

Ash, May and Jim started to check out the condition of their Pokemon.

"What happened here?" May asked, seeing several burnt trees, upturned mud and flattened grass.

"Nightmare, are you okay?" Ash asked, as he went over to help pull Gabite out of the hole.

"Yeah." Nightmare said, as Jim walked over to Shaymin and Vibrava.

"You okay, Shaymin?" Jim asked.

"Apart from burns, bruises and exhaustion, I'm just dandy." Shaymin yawned.

"Vib!!!!" Vibrava said, landing on Jim's shoulder.

He did a double take at the sight.

"Trapinch?" He asked.

Vibrava nodded, as Jim stood up.

"Wow, you evolved." He said. "I guess all that training we did started to pay off."

He walked over to where May was looking at Hippowdon, who didn't even have a scratch on her.

"She seems okay." May commented, causing Jim to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Jim pointed at the path of smashed bushs and toppled trees.

"Leave it to Hurricane Hippowdon to demolish half a forest and cause more destruction than a full scale landslide without even getting a scratch. If I ever need something broken, I'll know who to call."

Hippowdon let loose a powerful roar of appreciation at the slightly dubious comment, that almost blew Ash's hat off his head. Pikachu had to quickly jump up and grab it.

"Thanks Pikachu." Ash said, as he looked at Hippowdon. "Nice Roar attack."

* * *

As the minutes passed, they managed to patch up their Pokemon pretty well.

May held out a bowl of Sitrus Berry Juice for Shaymin to lap up, before rubbing some Rawst Berry paste into the burns, as Ash and Jim tended to Nightmare.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Ash asked.

Despite the pain from his burns, Nightmare Poison Jabbed him.

As Ash collapsed to the ground, he instantly remembered something else.

"Buizel!!" He shouted. "You have to help Buizel."

Jim looked around, before seeing Buizel laid in the shade.

"What did you do to her?" He asked, shocked.

Nightmare sighed.

"I accidentally Poison Jabbed her." He admitted. "But I used to same poison I use for Toxic, because I was aiming at Shaymin and the little guy had irritated me, and.. Just help Buizel, I'll be fine for the moment. You need to treat her first."

Ash looked like he was about to say something to Nightmare, but Jim was instantly running towards Buizel who was still unconscious.

Jim placed his hand on Buizel's forehead.

"She's running a high fever." He diagnosed, also hearing that her breathing was short and raspy.

Ash turned to go back to May.

"I'll go get the antidote." He said, running off.

* * *

"This should work!!" May said, angrily. "But it's not."

The three of them looked at Buizel who was still looking pretty bad.

"The poison must have spread through her body." Jim realised. "Our antidotes are useless."

He threw the bottle to the ground angrily.

"We have to get her to a Pokemon Centre." Ash said.

"But the only Pokemon big enough to carry her is Skarmory." May said. "And she's exhausted."

"Plus, it's getting dark." Jim said. "And Skarmory have terrible night vision."

Ash sighed, before remembering something.

Something that had happened in Sinnoh.

"There might be another way." He said, slowly. "Once, I saw a Shaymin heal a Giratina with using Aromatherapy."

"Aromatherapy?" Jim asked.

"It was very effective against poisoning." Ash said.

May stood up.

"I'll go get Shaymin." She said.

Jim sighed.

"Pity Bayleef doesn't know it." He remarked, as May brought Shaymin down the hill, carrying him in her arms.

"Shaymin." Jim said, as May put the Gratitude Pokemon down on the grass. "Can you use Aromatherapy to heal Buizel?"

Shaymin smiled, nervously.

"Actually." He said. "I've never tried that move before. But I'll give it a shot."

Shaymin walked over to Buizel and started to focus.

"Come on." He said. "Aromatherapy."

Nothing happened for a few seconds.

"This is embarassing." Shaymin muttered.

"Come on!!" Jim urged. "You can do it."

Eventually, Shaymin started to glow with a green light, as it started to send waves of energy into Buizel. The energy passed through her whole body, until she opened one eye.

"Bui?"

"Buizel!!!" Jim exclaimed, as he hugged her in glee.

Something that was slightly stupid, as it resulted in Buizel emptying the contents of her stomach over Jim.

"Nice." Ash commented. "I think I'm going to go check on Nightmare."

Shaymin followed Ash and May up the hill, to where Nightmare was laid on the grass.

* * *

"So, you invented a new move?" Ash asked, as he finished rubbing the paste onto Nightmare's hands.

"Yeah, Toxic Jab." Nightmare replied. "And did I tell you about Shadow Kick?"

"No." Ash said, surprised. "You invent a lot of new moves."

"Yeah, well." Nightmare answered. "It's what I do."

He laughed, as May finished rubbing more paste onto his back.

"That tickles." He said, before adopting a more serious expression. "How's Buizel?"

"Okay." Ash replied. "Shaymin had to heal her with Aromatherapy, but..."

Nightmare saw Shaymin sat on his own against a rock.

"Yeah, I'm going to go talk to Shaymin." He said, standing up. "Thanks Dr. Ash and Nurse May."

* * *

"What's up?" Shaymin asked, as Nightmare sat down next to him.

"The sky." Nightmare replied, sarcastically. "But, I actually want to talk to you."

"Me?" Shaymin asked. "Now, why would a high and mighty Gengar such as yourself want to talk to me?"

"I wanted to thank you." Nightmare said. "I could have badly hurt Buizel back there."

"What, more than seriously poisoning her so that she nearly died?" Shaymin asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah." Nightmare replied. "You made a problem better that I caused. I owe you one."

Shaymin laughed.

"Nah, we're even."

Nightmare was puzzled.

"How are we even?" He asked.

"You came to my rescue against Heatran, remember?" Shaymin replied.

Nightmare laughed.

"Whatever happened to that thing anyway?" He asked.

Shaymin laughed as well.

"I think I saw it crawling away after nearly being crushed by Hippowdon. It's probably asleep again, dreaming about how it was nearly killed by an enraged Hippowdon."

"Well, at least we survived that." Nightmare said, raising a Black Persian Beer to the sky. "Hey, hold on."

He pulled an ashtray out and put it in front of Shaymin, before pouring some in.

"Thanks, pal." Shaymin said, as he started to lap some up.

"Oh yeah, pal." Nightmare replied.

"Pals." Shaymin repeated.

They continued to drink for a while.

"I think Buizel has a crush on me." Shaymin blurted out.

Nightmare scoffed as he opened another bottle of beer.

"Why not?" He said. "You're a damn fine Shaymin, highly desirable. If I was inclined that way, then wow!!!"

"Aww thanks pal." Shaymin slurred, as it lapped at the Black Persian Beer. "Hey, what about you and Dusk?"

Nightmare shrugged.

"Hey, she's a doll." He said. "Really nice Misdreavous."

"I've never really understood how you judge the beauty of a ghost Pokemon." Shaymin continued.

"Hey, Dusk's awesome." Nightmare continued. "I'll tell you how you do it, right, you know those pearls around her neck...."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And we'll leave it there for now. **

**Another day, another fight, and everything turns out okay.**

**Apart from Buizel nearly dying, Jim getting vomited on and Nightmare and Shaymin getting drunk together.**

**The reference of Ash seeing a Shaymin heal Giratina is from Giratina and the Sky Warrior, which I haven't seen the whole of.**

**Nightmare really has a bad list of sins. Does anyone else remember him throwing the water pistol into the crowd?**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Great!!!!! Oh, and thanks to everyone who is sending ideas in. Enjoying them a lot.**

**Quiz Questions. **

**Quiz Question One. Who was the first trainer to physically battle Nightmare in Rise To The Top? Hint, it wasn't Ash.**

**Quiz Question Two, How many Pokemon can learn the move Aromatherapy in Generation Four? Not including breeding.**

**Funny how Heatran shows up just a few chapters after Doug ended up stealing the Magma Rock. Wonder if that has anything to do with it. Probably not.**

**Lance is going to show up in the next chapter. And it might have the Oldwood Town gym battle. Although, there might be a filler chapter in between here and there. Maybe Lance and Jim teaming up to... I don't know.**

**Although, if anyone wants to see Nightmare take on Lance's Dragonite, then put it on a review, and it might happen.**

**Speaking of which, don't forget to review!!!!!!!**


	36. Forces Of Nature

Chapter Thirty Six. Forces Of Nature.

* * *

_Summary. On their way to Oldwood Town, Nightmare, Shaymin and Buizel were seperated from their trainers and attacked by Heatran. However, despite help from Swellow, Gabite and the newly evolved Vibrava, it was a tough battle that was only resolved with the arrival of May's Hippowdon. Despite the victory, Shaymin had to heal Buizel of bad poisoning._

_

* * *

_

"Oww!!" Shaymin muttered, as he woke up. "My head."

"Hah!!!" Nightmare laughed. "Rookie."

Shaymin groaned and started to roll around on the ground, to Nightmare's amusement.

* * *

"Wonder what Oldwood Town is like." May said, as they started to walk towards the small town on the horizon.

"The guidebook says that it's like a bit like Celestic Town." Jim replied, as he looked through it. "Y'know, old, quiet place in the mountains. Only there's a gym."

"Great." Ash said. "And I'm going to win there."

"Haven't you forgotten that I'm up first." Jim reminded him.

"All right." Ash groaned. "I know. Maybe I'll swing by and see what I can expect to have thrown at me."

"I think I'll probably sit Buizel out of this." Jim continued. "I mean, Nightmare did a number on her, and I don't want to rush her back into battling too quickly."

"That's probably a good thing." May remarked. "Buizel really was hurt."

"So, have you thought about who you will use?" Ash asked.

Jim shook his head.

"I heard that it was a dragon type gym." He said. "And Buizel's a big loss, because she knows a few ice attacks. But I'm sure Bayleef and my other Pokemon can do a job."

"Hey, don't forget that Vibrava probably knows some dragon type attacks since it evolved." May said. "One of my rivals has a Flygon, and it knows a bunch of dragon type attacks."

"Again, that's another option." Jim replied, looking at Ash. "What about you?"

Ash shrugged.

"I haven't battled in a dragon type gym since Blackthorn City." He said. "And that day, I used Snorlax, Pikachu and Charizard. I think... Ah, I'll think about it at some point."

* * *

"We hope to see you again." Nurse Joy said, as she gave them each of their Pokemon back.

"Is Buizel perfectly okay?" Jim asked.

The Nurse nodded.

"There are a few bruises where the attack hit her, but she really should be okay. I mean, I wouldn't recommend battling her for a while, but..."

"I wasn't going to anyway." Jim said, as Nightmare and Shaymin came out of the Pokemon Centre bathroom.

Shaymin was groaning weakly.

"Thanks for that, pal." He said, as Nightmare continued to laugh.

"What have you two being doing?" May asked, curiously.

"Funny story." Nightmare replied. "Shaymin can't hold his beer, so I was holding him over the toilet while he threw up."

Ash shook his head.

"Right, so where's the gym?" He asked.

* * *

The Oldwood Town Pokemon Gym was a building on the outskirts of town. It was unusual in the fact that it had two Dragonite statues outside the entrance.

"Not Dragonite." Ash groaned. "They're incredibly difficult to beat."

As he spoke, the door of the gym flung open.

"I'm glad you think so." The familiar face of the Dragon Master grinned.

"Lance!!!" Ash and Jim exclaimed.

"Well well." Lance remarked. "I never thought I'd see you three here."

Another man came and stood next to Lance.

"More challengers?" He remarked.

He was slightly shorter than Lance, and had blond hair instead of red. However, the eyes were the same shade of piercing blue.

"Indeed." Lance said.

"Let me guess." Jim remarked. "You must be the gym leader?"

The man grinned.

"Yeah, that's me." He said. "I'm Simon."

"I challenge you to a battle." Jim replied.

"Yeah, and I challenge you to a battle after he's battled you." Ash shouted.

Simon raised both hands.

"Woah, woah." He said. "Easy easy. I just battled my cousin."

"Cousin?" May asked.

"Yeah." Lance said. "Simon is Claire's brother."

"So, there's three dragon masters in one family?" Ash asked. "That sounds impressive."

"Actually, it's four." Lance said. "My grandfather is one as well."

"You should see the family reunions." Simon smiled.

Everyone laughed at the lame joke.

"Look." Simon replied. "Come back in a few hours, and I'll battle one of you then."

* * *

The four trainers found themselves in a park in Oldwood Town, as they tried to pass the time for the gym leader to get ready.

Lance had bought them all something to eat.

"I like to do my bit for the local vendors." He smiled, as Pikachu gave him his thanks.

"I think Pikachu likes it." May commented.

Lance crouched down next to Pikachu.

"A very well trained Pokemon." He remarked. "You've done remarkably well to get him that strong."

"Thanks." Ash replied.

The former Johto champion laughed. "I still remember seeing Pikachu battle Kyogre in Hoenn."

Ash and May squirmed uncomfortably. That hadn't been the greatest memory for them.

"So, what've you been up to since the PCC?" Lance asked.

"Just been trying to collect badges." Ash replied. "I've currently got four of them."

"Did you go to the gym in Eon City?" Lance asked.

"Yes." Ash said. "I won this Pokemon egg as well as the badge."

Ash took the egg from his bag, still in its protective case and placed it on the table.

"Lance." Jim asked. "How did you battle at that gym, because they only go with Eevee type matchups."

Lance laughed.

"Well, I had to bring back another old friend from the Hoenn region to do it." He said, taking a Pokeball out. "I used Gyarados, Charizard and..."

Lance threw the Pokeball.

As it opened up, a large green Pokemon appeared. It had six nodules on its back and a palm tree branch like tail. It was something instantly familiar to Ash, because he had one back at Professor Oak's lab.

"A Sceptile." May commented. "But I thought you only trained dragon Pokemon."

"Indeed, I do." Lance replied. "But there are some certain dragon like characteristics about Sceptile. As there are with Gyarados, Charizard, Aerodactyl, Tyranitar and others."

"How many dragons do you have?" Jim asked.

Lance smiled, at the question.

"I have the six on me." He said. "Plus, several others at the Dragon's Den."

"Can we see?" Ash asked, eagerly.

"Why not." Lance replied, as he reached under his cape and threw five Pokeballs.

Dragonite appeared in a burst of light, and roared. Red Gyarados, Charizard, Aerodactyl and Flygon also appeared.

"That's impressive." May remarked.

"Hey, Lance." Ash said, taking a Pokeball out. "I was wondering if I could get your opinion on one of my Pokemon."

Ash threw the Pokeball, and his Gabite appeared in a burst of light.

"Bite!!!!"

Lanch looked at Gabite, before smiling.

"Ah, so you have been training a Gabite." He remarked. "Most impressive. I wonder, will you be using this in the battle against my esteemed cousin?"

Ash shrugged.

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "I mean, he's lost his last two battles, and I don't want him to end up hating me because he keeps losing under my orders."

Lance sighed, as he took a light blue Poffin from under his cape and tossed it to Gabite.

The Cave Pokemon sniffed at it, suspiciously.

"Hey." Lance said. "It's good. I keep a batch of them for dragon Pokemon."

Gabite opened his mouth and swallowed the object.

He then smiled, before sitting down on the grass.

"I don't think I've ever seen Gabite smile before." Ash commented.

"How did you get him?" Lance asked.

"I got him a Gible egg for his birthday." May said.

"And it evolved before I battled the Stone City gym." Ash finished. "In fact, he helped me win said gym battle."

* * *

Jim looked at his watch.

"Speaking of which, I suppose I should get over to the gym and battle your cousin." He said.

"I wish you good luck." Lance replied. "And maybe we can have a rematch sometime, after what happened in our battle at the PCC."

"Hey, I have a lot of respect for you after what happened in that battle." Jim said, sincerely, as he got up and headed towards the gym.

"Good luck." Ash and May yelled after him.

"So, how to kill time?" Ash asked, looking at Lance's Pokemon. "I don't suppose you fancy a battle?"

Lance looked at the younger trainer.

"Of course." He replied. "I wonder about the depths of your power."

"The depths of my power?" Ash asked. "What does that mean?"

"Never mind." Lance said. "How do you want to battle?"

"I want to go one on one against Dragonite!!!" Ash replied, enthusiastically. "This should be a good workout for my gym battle."

"Right." Lance said, looking at Dragonite. "Get ready for battle, old friend."

Dragonite stood up, and stretched.

"Who are you going to use?" May asked.

Ash took a Ball from his belt. A purple one.

"There's only one Pokemon for the job." He said, throwing it. "Lance, meet Nightmare!!!!"

Nightmare burst from the ball.

"What do you want?" He demanded. "Can't a guy sleep around here?"

"Nightmare." Ash said, brightly ignoring the annoyed looks he was been shot. "Meet Lance."

Lance decided not to mention the fact that Nightmare could speak.  
"Nice to meet you, Nightmare." He said.

Nightmare waved, before going back to Ash.

"Why did you wake me up?" He demanded. "I was sleeping!!!!"

"Fancy battling?" Ash asked.

* * *

"Ready when you are." Lance smiled, as Ash's Gengar took up a battle position.

"Like some overgrown Dratini is going to mess me up." He remarked.

"That's confidence for you." Ash said, slightly nervously.

_I hope Nightmare doesn't get too cocky and mess this up._

"I'm ready." Ash replied.

"Dragonite, use Dragonbreath!!!" Lance ordered.

The huge orange dragon opened its mouth and blasted Nightmare with a powerful wave of blue fire.

Nightmare winced as it hit him in the stomach.

"Ouch." He said, slowly. "That's painful."

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!!!" Ash ordered.

Nightmare straightened up, and created a limp of red and black energy. He then launched it at Dragonite.

"Seperate with Iron Tail!!!"

Dragonite's tail started to glow with a white light, as it brought it crashing down on the attack, instantly dispersing it.

"Uh oh." Ash said, as Nightmare swore angrily.

"Right!!!" Nightmare shouted. "I think it's time for.."

"Nightmare, use Toxic Jab!!!" Ash ordered.

Nightmare sighed.

"But I was going to have a beer break."

He then leaped forward, arm glowing with a deadly purple poison.

Dragonite grunted in pain, as the powerful fist crashed into him.

"So it does damage as well!!!" Ash exclaimed. "That's probably the best move ever."

"Dragonite, please strike back with Dragon Claw."

Dragonite charged forward, and hit Gengar with a glowing claw.

Nightmare yelled in more pain.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Punch!!!!" Ash said.

Nightmare retaliated by launching a punch from the shadows that caught Dragonite in the face.

"This is just going to turn nasty at some point." May remarked to Pikachu.

"Pika!!!"

"Dragonite, Flamethrower!!!!"

Dragonite blasted Nightmare with flames, causing him to scream.

"Not more burns!!!!!"

Nightmare sighed, before jumping into the air and launching a powerful Shadow Kick at Dragonite's throat.

Dragonite let out a strangled yelp, before collapsing to the ground.

"So, that's Shadow Kick." Ash commented, as Nightmare turned around.

"I see I'm still awesome." He remarked, unaware that an extremely angry Dragonite had just got back up.

"Err... Nightmare." Ash called, as the Gengar celebrated wildly.

"Do you honestly think that is enough to take down Dragonite?" Lance asked. "Dragon Claw."

A powerful claw attack struck Nightmare in the back.

He yelled in pain, before spinning around.

"Oh crap." He exclaimed, as he was hit with another barrage of Dragon Claw's.

It was Nightmare's turn to collapse to the ground.

"And I'm going to make sure." Lance said. "Dragonite, use Drace Meteor!!!"

Dragonite tensed up, before letting lose a powerful roar that seemed to shake the skies.

"What's happening?" May asked, as several powerful meteorites started to head towards Nightmare.

Nightmare jumped into the air, and started to fly towards them.

"What's he doing?" Ash asked, as Nightmare took his baseball bat and started to weave in and out of the oncoming meteorites.

Nightmare temporarily vanished from view, as the meteorites got closer to the ground.

"Nightmare!!!" Ash shouted. worried for his Pokemon

Suddenly, several of the meteorites started to break up, and Nightmare could be seen bashing away with his bat.

"Impressive." Lance remarked, as Nightmare dismounted and landed on the grass. "But there's one Meteor left!!!"

Without even looking, Nightmare spun and unleashed a powerful Shadow Kick into the last remaining Meteor, instantly shattering it.

"Awesome!!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Now, use Shadow Ball!!!!!"  
Nightmare created a lump of energy, and blasted Dragonite with it.

The Dragon Pokemon was starting to look exhausted.

"Dragonite, use Thunder!!!!"

Dragonite managed to summon up enough energy to blast Nightmare with electricity.

Nightmare groaned, as his body began to smoke.

"Nightmare!!" Ash said. "Use Hyper Beam!!!!!"

"Dragonite, use Dragonbreath!!!"

Nightmare launched a powerful blast of orange energy from his hands, while Dragonite retaliated with a burst of powerful blue fire.

The two attacks collided in the middle of the arena, and exploded in a flash of heat and smoke.

"Nigh.. Nightmare!!!" Ash shouted, as Lance remained impassive.

* * *

The smoke started to clear, showing that Nightmare was unconscious on the ground.

Ash sighed, as he tried to see what was happening with Lance's Dragonite.

It was down on the ground. It was hurt.

But it wasn't knocked out.

"Looks like that's it then." Ash sighed.

Lance shook his head.

"I'm actually impressed." He said. "That Gengar is pretty strong."

Nightmare managed to get up.

"If I'd been at full strength, I'd have won." He muttered.

Lance walked over to his Pokemon, and placed a hand on its shoulder.

"Very good, old friend." He said. "You were magnificent today."

He then turned to Ash and May.

"I suppose we should get over to the gym and..."

Lance was cut off by the powerful roar of Dragonite, instantly turning to see his prize Pokemon covered in a net.

"What in the name of Rayquaza is going on?!!!" He shouted, as they heard laughing from above.

Ash and May looked up and saw a very familiar Meowth's head balloon.

"Prepare for brand new trouble."

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're ready to fight."

"Meowth, dat's right."

"Team Rocket!!!" Ash and May shouted.

"PiPikachu!!!!!"

Lance glared at them with anger.

"Put Dragonite down, and nobody gets hurt." He threatened.

"Oh, the Dragon Master is making threats." James remarked.

"How cute." Jessie replied.

"We'll see how cute he is when we make off with da Dragonite." Meowth laughed.

Ash turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt now!!!!"

Pikachu jumped forward, electricity emitting from his cheeks.

"We can't have dat!!!" Meowth remarked, as he jumped up and pushed a huge button.

A huge metal gloved fist on a spring burst from the bottom of the balloon and landed a powerful punch on Pikachu, instantly knocking him down. The fingers then opened up and wrapped around the small yellow Pokemon.

"Chaa!!!" Pikachu squealed in pain.

"Pikachu!!!" Ash called, as Team Rocket laughed.

"And we're away!!!" They cried, as they started to float away.

"They won't get away with this." Lance declared, as he grabbed a Pokeball. "Aerodactyl, chase them down with an Aerial Ace!!!!"

Lance threw the Pokeball and his Aerodactyl appeared in a flash of light.

"Aero!!!!!" It screeched, as it accelerated after the balloon.

"Aerodactyl is probably one of the fastest Pokemon in existence." Lance explained, as it went streaking through the air. "They can't escape."

"Uh oh!!!" James said, as the Fossil Pokemon advanced on them. "We're doomed."

Meowth jumped up and hit him.

"With dat attitude, we'll always be doomed." He yelled.

Jessie threw a Pokeball.

"Go, Yanmega!!" She yelled, sending out the Ogre Darn Pokemon.

Yanmega appeared in a burst of light.

"Yanmega, use Silver Wind!!!"

Yanmega growled and started to flap its wings, creating a powerful wind.

"Aerodactyl!!!" Lance shouted. "Use Roar!!!"

The Fossil Pokemon opened its mouth and bellowed at Yanmega, scaring it away.

"Don't run away!!!" Jessie shouted, angrily.

"Looks like its a scare in da air." Meowth yelled, as Aerodactyl opened its mouth again.

"Hyper Beam!!!" Lance ordered.

Aerodactyl launched the powerful beam of orange light and instantly destroyed the balloon, sending them crashing out of control.

Pikachu jumped free and landed on Aerodactyl's back. Dragonite managed to break free from the net, and went to fly away from the balloon, flying next to Aerodactyl.

"Awesome." Ash remarked, as he looked up.

The three Rocket's reappeared.

"We've really thought about dis." Meowth retorted, as he pressed a button and managed to create another balloon to replace the old one.

Ash looked up.

"Pikachu, Thunder!!!"

Pikachu jumped from Aerodactyl's back and launched a powerful blast of electricity at the newly formed balloon.

The three Rockets yelled in pain, as the electricity passed through them, causing the gas cannister inside the basket to explode.

"We're blasting off again!!!!" They shouted, vanishing into the distance.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, as Aerodactyl and Dragonite landed on the grass.

"Pikachu!!" He called, as the electric mouse jumped from Aerodactyl's back and ran over to him.

Lance was instantly checking on his two Pokemon.

After discovering that they were okay, he looked around at Ash and grinned.

"Wonder what it's like for a peaceful life."

Ash and May laughed.

* * *

"So, are you leaving Oldwood Town soon?" May asked, as they started to head over to the gym.

Lance shook his head.

"I have a few things to do while here." He said. "I'm interested in doing some research on a certain Pokemon, that I've been looking for in my spare time."

"Really?" Ash remarked, his interest piqued. "What Pokemon?"

Lance smiled.

"I'm interested in Rayquaza." He said. "Probably the strongest dragon Pokemon in existence."

"Really?" May asked. "We saw Rayquaza in LaRoussa City a few years ago. It was battling Deoxys."

Lance smirked at the mention of Deoxys.

"Well, I was wanting to test my abilities against that of Rayquaza." He said. "One of my friends, now sadly deceased, once challenged Rayquaza to a battle. This was the leader of the Hoenn Elite Four, and Rayquaza swept him aside with ease."

"Drake?" Ash asked, remembering the old seaman who he had briefly battled on his way to Ever Grande City. "He died?"

Lance nodded.

"Terrible shame." He said, sadly. "Old age got him. Left two daughters behind and everything."

Something shifted in Ash's mind, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"I think one of his daughters was at the PCC." Lance remarked. "Really talented trainer. Other daughter's a coordinator."

"I'm sorry to hear about Drake." Ash said. "I liked the guy."

* * *

The three of them approached the gym, and saw that Jim was sat on the steps outside, looking upset.

"Hey, man." Ash said. "You okay."

Jim shook his head, and sighed.

"Take it you didn't win." Lance commented.

Jim sighed again.

"I didn't lose." He said, softly. "I was absolutely murdered by your cousin."

Lance raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" He asked.

Jim looked up.

"He started with his Gyarados." He said. "So, I sent Luxio out. I really didn't know that Gyarados could use Earthquake. I had to recall Luxio and sent out Bayleef. Now, it uses ice attacks.

Bayleef only just managed to defeat Gyarados, but was knocked out at the same time. Then, I sent Vibrava out, and Simon used his Garchomp."

Jim finished with that.

Lance shook his head, as Simon came out of the gym.

"Simon!!!" Ash shouted. "I challenge you to a..."

"Hold it." Simon said. "It's getting late, and I have to get home tonight. Come back first thing in the morning, and I'll take you on then."

Lance was still talking to Jim.

"I tell you what." He said. "Come with me."

He held out a hand, and pulled Jim to his feet.

"You guys gonna be okay?" Jim asked, as he followed Lance.

"Eh, we can manage." May replied.

* * *

"What's up?" Jim asked, as he followed Lance onto the roof of a building. "And why are we on the roof of the Pokemon Centre."

"Because it's private here." Lance replied. "Look, I need to talk to you about G-men business."

"Really?" Jim said. "I haven't heard or seen anything apart from when Copper and Apex were in Eon City."

"There's a lot going on." Lance replied. "Listen to me. In a few days, there is going to be a PokeRinger contest in this City, sponsored by Reims Corporation. There is going to be at least one Coppinger agent competing."

"You want me to enter?" Jim asked.

Lance smiled.

"The more the merrier." He said. "I'm going to be there. Olly and Faith are coming over to enter it. Doug might show up. If you and your friends join up, then there is a good chance that we might be able to figure it out."

"Great." Jim replied. "I'll tell them next time I see them."

Lance smiled.

"I knew I could count on you." He said. "Meanwhile, I should probably inform you that Brandon has been put in charge of trying to find the Coppinger mole in the G-men. So, if you get a few phonecalls from him with several questions, just answer them, okay."

"Sure." Jim replied. "There's a mole in the G-men?"

"Yeah." Lance said. "We have absolutely no idea who it is. Whether it's one of our top agents, whether it's a rookie, like you, or whether its someone behind the scenes."

Jim shook his head.

"So, it could be pretty much anyone?" He asked.

Lance nodded.

"Well, Volkner's been cleared." He said. "He's been to prove that he hasn't been passing secrets over."

"How'd he do that?" Jim asked.

Lance shook his head.

"Couldn't tell you if I knew." He said. "Problem is, if Volkner gives the order, at least eight people know about it within thirty seconds. So, it makes the task incredibly difficult."

"I can see." Jim remarked. "So, anything else?"

Lance smiled.

"Well, if you're volunteering." He said, lightly.

* * *

"So, what are we doing here?" Jim asked, as he paced around the room.

"This is the single best library collection on legendary Pokemon within the whole region." Lance explained. "I needed to use it."

"What for?" Jim wondered.

Lance picked one of them up, and flicked through it.

"With the Coppingers around, we need all the firepower we can get." He explained. "Which means that we are looking for legendary Pokemon. We know that the Coppingers have been capturing legendary Pokemon, so if we try and get there first, we can either warn them or try and recruit them. After the PokeRinger Competition, I'm heading out to look for Rayquaza."

"And how are you going to find it?" Jim wondered. "I mean, I heard that it lives at the Sky Pillar in Hoenn, but..."

"It's not at the Sky Pillar." Lance said. "When the other G-men invaded the aerial stronghold of the Coppingers above Starburst Island, they found data that suggested Rayquaza was trapped in a cage under Mt Chimney."

He stood up and stretched.

"However, when Phoebe and Brawly lead a team down there, they found that although it wasn't there, there was a huge Pokemon down there at some point. So, they must have moved it."

"So, you think Rayquaza is somewhere in Verger?" Jim asked.

"I'm convinced of it." Lance said. "Somewhere in these books, there is the way to find the Pokemon."

"Are you sure?" Jim replied, as he picked one up. "How does that work?"

"Couldn't tell you if I knew." Lance remarked, as he picked another book up. "All I know is what Bill told me. He told me that if there's any way of finding Rayquaza, it'd be in here."

Jim picked another book up, and flicked through it. He quickly paused, as he found a picture of the Sky High Pokemon.

And suddenly something occured to him.

"What if.." He said. "What if Rayquaza wasn't moved by the Coppingers."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"What if it escaped?"

"I'm not following you." Lance remarked.

"Think of it this way." Jim continued. "Suppose, during the commotion, it managed to escape from its cage. Then, since it's unnaffected by weather conditions, it obviously has a resistance to extreme heat or cold."

"Where are you going with this?" Lance asked.

"So, maybe it forced its way through the volcano on Mt. Chimney." Jim continued. "And started to fly through the ozone layer again."

Lance immediately got the idea, and picked up a map of Verger.

"All that flying gets pretty tiring." He said. "So, therefore, there must be...."

He found what he was looking for.

"The Golden Pillar." Lance said, triumphantly, as he threw the map back to the table. "The highest point on the Merlin Plateau. Officially the highest place in the whole of Verger. If Rayquaza is anywhere in Verger, it's probably going to be there."

He then looked at Jim.

"Funny how everything seems to lead back to the Merlin Plateau."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

Lance told him what Faith had discovered while helping the Monk's out.

"You think that door might lead to the Hall of Origin?" Jim said. "Do you know that I've been in the Hall of Origin?"

"Really?" Lance asked, surprised. "When?"

Jim tried to remember the details.

"During the PCC, there was an incident involving Cynthia. Basically, she made a deal with Arceus that meant that she never existed in order to give someone else a better life. Then, it turned out that something was left behind. A jewel that was evidence that it had taken place. Basically, Olly and I used it to enter the Hall of Origin and try and force Arceus to give Cynthia back."

"I take it it worked." Lance said, dryly.

There was a sound outside the room, and both trainers looked up.

"What was that?" Jim asked, as they heard the sound of running footsteps.

Lance swore.

"Someone's been listening to us." He said, angrily, as he tore towards the door. "Let's get after them."

Lance opened the door, and saw a figure vanish behind a corner.

"Come on!!!" He yelled, as Jim started to run after him.

* * *

Nightmare groaned, as he sat on Ash's bed.

"I don't suppose you fancy rubbing more of that stuff in my back?" He said to May. "Took some real whacks earlier."

"Nightmare, you were in the Pokemon Centre earlier." May reminded him. "Would it really have been that much trouble for you to ask Nurse Joy to do it?"

"I asked her!!" Nightmare replied, as Ash came out of the bathroom. "She told me to get my trainer to do it."

"And I told you that you were overreacting." Ash said. "Now, do you want to hang here for the rest of the night with the other Pokemon while we go out for something to eat?"

"Sure." Nightmare answered, dryly. "Just leave me here with a couple of Black Persian Beers and I should be fine."

"Right then." Ash said, as he looked at Gabite, Pikachu, Totodile and Snover. "I expect you all to be on your best behaviour while we're gone."

"You as well." May told her Pokemon, as Blaziken lolled in a chair and Dusk floated above his head. She put the other three Pokeballs on the dresser.

"Don't let Hippowdon, Blastoise and Skarmory out unless you have to." She warned. "They might not all fit in here."

"Right." Nightmare said. "If anyone goes near them, I'll give them a few half assed warnings on the pretense of actually doing something."

He sidled over to Dusk.

"Meanwhile, I'll be thinking of asking this beautiful Misdreavous out on the chance of a... AIYEEEH!!!"

Dusk Shadow Balled him, sending him crashing to the ground.

* * *

Gabite walked over and started to drag Nightmare away, causing Ash and May to roll their eyes.

Lance tore around the corner, looking for the intruder. He didn't see anyone there, except a tall woman wearing a green dress. She had purple hair.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Lance said. "Did you see anyone run by here?"

She appeared surprised.

"Well, honey, there was a strange looking guy who ran past about thirty seconds ago." She replied. "If you run, you might catch him."

Lance shook his head.

"Ah, he's probably gone by now." He said to Jim. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem." The woman replied, as she strode away.

"It's just never good, is it?" Jim asked.

Lance shook his head.

"Afraid not."

* * *

As Ash pulled his coat on, he heard a strange beeping sound from his backpack.

"What the....!!!" He shouted, as he went over.

He pulled the egg out of his bag, and saw that the base of the case was beeping.

May looked over.

"I think the egg's about to hatch." She remarked, as Ash took the protective case off and put the egg on the bed.

Cracks started to appear within the hard shell of the egg, as something started to appear from it.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Mmm. Filler-ey.**

**Still, some good set pieces and setups for future chapters. Oh, and the mysterious woman in the green dress isn't just a brief cameo character. But that's all I'm saying. Bwahahaha.**

**And the egg is about to hatch. Wonder what it might be!!! Although I actually know what it's going to be so.....**

**And there was the Nightmare vs Dragonite battle. Although he lost, keep it in mind, as Nightmare says, he was battling Heatran less than a day ago.**

**And another Team Rocket appearance. This time they did try to capture Pikachu.**

**Still, as Jim loses in the Oldwood Gym, it begs the question, how was I going to do this? Since the original draft, this has changed slightly, because there originally wasn't a dragon type gym planned. So coming up with the gym leader's Pokemon was slightly tricky. Trying to maintain a balance between doable without being easy and impossible. I mean, if Simon sent out Dragonite, Garchomp and Salamence, there's no chance Ash would win with his current team.**

**Anyway, Jim does say that Simon has Garchomp and Gyarados. And some other weird and wonderful creatures no doubt.**

**Simon is Lance's cousin. What a family. You have two gym leaders and a former champion/ Elite Four Leader. Plus the leader of the Dragon Clan.**

**Since I'm a blatant self publicist, if you're remotely interested in the events of the Drake vs Rayquaza battle that Lance tells Jim about, check out the opening chapter of Seal Of Approval. Something I intend to finish one day.**

**And Lance has a Sceptile. Partly because it's in the Dragon Egg group.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Awesome!!!**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many dragon type moves can Sceptile learn? Name them.**

**Quiz Question Two. What is Rayquaza's ability and what does it do?**

**Quiz Question Three. What item do you have to retrieve from the Dragon's Den for Claire?**

**Quiz Question Four. How many non legendary Pokemon are actually faster than Aerodactyl?**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**


	37. Roar Of Dragons

Chapter Thirty Seven. Roar Of Dragons.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, May and Jim arrived in Oldwood Town, where they met Simon, the gym leader, and Lance. Jim was easily beaten by Simon, and Nightmare was beaten by Lance's Dragonite._

_Then, Jim and Lance did some stuff together, and Ash's egg looked like it was about to hatch._

* * *

"It's hatching!!!" May exclaimed, as the egg opened up in a burst of light.

The Pokemon that emerged had thick brown fur with a white collar around its neck. It also had a large brown tail, with a cream coloured tip. It stood on four legs and had a pair of pointed ears.

"Eevee!!!!" It said, looking up at Ash.

"It's an Eevee!!" Ash said, happily.

The Evolution Pokemon looked around, surprised at its new surroundings.

Ash knelt down next to the bed, and looked Eevee in the eyes.

"Hello Eevee." He said, holding a hand out. "I'm Ash and I'm your new trainer."

Eevee sniffed his hand, before smiling.

Ash took an empty Pokeball out and held it in front of Eevee.

"Welcome to the team." He said, as Eevee held out a paw and tapped the ball.

He couldn't help but smile, as the new addition vanished in a beam of red light into the capsule.

Ash raised the ball above his head.

"All right!!!" He yelled, waking his sleeping Totodile up. "I got an Eevee!!!!"

Pikachu jumped up in celebration.

"PiPikachu!!!"

* * *

A few hours later, Jim came into the room.

"What did I miss?" He yawned, as he collapsed on his bed.

"My egg hatched." Ash replied, proudly. "And May's gone to get some takeout."

"You're in a good mood then, I take it." Jim remarked, dryly.

Nightmare looked around.

"He was singing in the shower earlier." He told Jim. "I had to go in and Poison Jab him, because if I here Walking On Sunshine one more time, I was going to jump out of the nearest window."

Jim ignored him.

"What hatched?" He asked. "Y'know, out of the egg."

Ash took the Pokeball out.

"Why don't I show you instead." He replied, sitting up and opening the Pokeball.

His Eevee appeared in a confused burst of light.

"Eee?!"

"So it was an Eevee." Jim remarked, as the Evolution Pokemon looked up at him. "I really like Eevee's. Unique Pokemon."

Ash leaned over and scratched Eevee on the back of the neck. The Evolution Pokemon closed its eyes in happiness.

"Just out of interest." Jim said. "Are you going to keep it as it is, or evolve it?"

Ash looked at him, with surprise.

"Easy, it only hatched a few hours ago, and you're already talking about evolving it. And I'm going to wait and see."

Ash then looked at Jim.

"What about your gym battle?" He asked. "What're you thinking for the rematch?"

Jim shrugged.

"I was thinking of bringing in a reinforcement from my other Pokemon." He said. "Maybe my Glaceon. What about your battle?"

It was Ash's turn to shake his head.

"Thought I might just wing it." He said. "Although, if Simon uses dragon types, I might use Pikachu, Gabite and Snover."

"So, you aren't thinking of using Eevee?" Jim laughed.

Ash shook his head, as May came in carrying a bag.

"Dinner's up!!!"

Jim suddenly remembered something Lance had told him.

"Hey, have you guys ever heard of a PokeRinger contest?" He asked.

The two of them nodded.

"I've won a few." Ash remarked. "One in Hoenn, and one in Sinnoh."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Is there anything you haven't done?" He asked. "Anyway, there's one in this town in a few days."

"Really?" May said. "How come?"

Jim shrugged.

"Just for the hell of it, I guess." He remarked. "Anyway, you guys fancy entering?"

"Yeah, I'm up for that." May said. "I'll use Skarmory."

Ash thought about it.

"Well, I'd like to keep up my 100% record in PokeRinger competitions." He said. "But, I don't have a flying Pokemon on me. Unless Gabite evolves in the next few days. Or something even more impossible happens and Pikachu grows wings."

He started to eat, as Pikachu gave him a confused look.

"Maybe I'll get one of my flying Pokemon from Professor Oak." Ash mused. "Unless Nightmare fancies doing it."

Nightmare burped in response, as he opened a Black Persian Beer.

"No thanks." He said. "I don't fly unless it's necessary."

"You could just wait at the marker with your baseball bat and beat down on anything that comes near." Jim said, sarcastically, before seeing the gleam in Nightmare's eyes. "Oh wait, I was joking."

* * *

The next morning, Ash, May and Jim met up with Lance outside the Oldwood Town Pokemon Gym.

"I take it you are ready for what my cousin has to throw at you." Lance remarked.

"I was born ready!!" Ash exclaimed.

Lance pushed the door open to reveal the gym.

Ash cast his mind back to the Orange League final, where he had battled another Dragonite using trainer. The battlefield here reminded him of the first stage he had battled on there.

A large pool of water in the middle of the arena, surrounded by several rocks upon the dirt battlefield.

"Welcome to the Oldwood Town Pokemon Gym." Simon said, as he walked over. "And who is going to be challenging me for the chance to win the esteemed Claw Badge?"

Simon held up a badge, shaped like a white curved claw, between his fingers.

Ash stepped forward.

"I challenge you!!!" He declared.

Simon smiled.

"And of course, as gym leader I have to accept your challenge."

He gestured at the battlefield.

"Do you wish to know the rules of this gym?"

Ash nodded, as Simon looked at Lance.

"Hey, cousin. My referee hasn't arrived yet, so would you care to do the honour?"

Lance smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." He said, as he went to the platform next to the arena.

"After you." Simon gestured.

Ash headed to his trainer area.

Simon looked at May and Jim.

"Feel free to watch from the stands." He said, pointing to the empty seats surrounding the arena.

"Thanks." The two of them said, as they made their way up there.

* * *

"This gym battle between Simon, the gym leader of Oldwood Town, and Ash, the challenger from Pallet Town is about to begin." Lance intoned, as he started to psych up the trainers.

"We are each going to use three Pokemon." Simon told Ash. "The challenger may make substitutions."

"Right." Ash said.

"Begin!!!!" Lance shouted, raising his flags.

Simon hurled his first Pokeball.

"Kingdra!!!! Roar onto the scene!!!!!"

Simon sent out a Kingdra, who appeared in the pool of water.

"Dooo!!!!!" It roared.

"That's probably what the pool is for." Jim remarked. "For water based dragons like Kingdra or Gyarados."

Ash thought about Kingdra. The last time he'd battled one, he'd used Snorlax.

But Snorlax wasn't here.

He turned to Pikachu.

"Okay buddy." He said, as sparks started to emerge from its cheeks. "You're up!!!"

Pikachu jumped into the arena.

"Kingdra versus Pikachu!!!" Lance shouted. "Begin!!!"

Kingdra and Pikachu stared each other down.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!!"

"Pikachuuuuuu!!!!!!!"

Pikachu blasted Kingdra with electricity.

"Yes!!!" May exclaimed. "Direct hit."

As the smoke cleared, Kingdra seemed to be relatively unfazed.

"Kingdra." Simon said, as he continued like nothing had happened. "Use Dragon Dance!!!!"

Kingdra started to glow with a red and black fire, as it spun around in the water.

Ash grimaced.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt again!!!!"

Pikachu launched another electric attack at the Dragon Pokemon.

"Agility!!!!" Simon ordered.

Kingdra evaded the attack, watching as the electricity hit the surface of the water. It seemed to shake a little bit as it was slightly shocked by the splashback.

"You do know that Dragon Dance raises both attack and speed?" Simon asked, sarcastically.

Ash scowled.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!!!" He ordered.

Pikachu's tail started to glow with light, as he raced forward and tried to land the hit on Kingdra.

"Headbutt!!!"

Kingdra strafed forward, evading the attack.

It then sent its head crashing into Pikachu's body.

"Chaaaaaa!!!!!" Pikachu yelled, as he was thrown back by the attack.

"Pikachu!!!" Ash shouted, as the yellow mouse struggled to get back up.

"Kingdra, use Bubblebeam!!!"

Kingdra aimed its snout at Pikachu, and started to launch larger powerful bubbles at the stranded Pokemon.

Ash quickly thought about it.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail to block!!!"  
Pikachu's tail started to glow with light, as it jumped up and sliced several of the bubbles to pieces, avoiding damage.

"Kingdra." Simon said. "Use Hydro Pump!!!"

Ash had been wondering if this had been coming. And it had been part of his strategy.

Kingdra launched the powerful blast of water towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, jump into the air and use Volt Tackle to race along the top!!!!"

Pikachu used its tail to get above the Hydro Pump attack, causing a scowl from Simon.

The scowl got bigger, as Pikachu covered itself in electricity and raced along the top of the attack.

Kingdra roared in pain, as it was thrown out of the water by the force of the attack, and crashed across the surface off the ground.

"Yes!!!" Ash yelled, before he gasped in surprise.

Kingdra was still moving as it crawled across the surface of the ground, slowly making its way back to the water.

"Pikachu, use Thunder while it can't move easily!!!!"

Pikachu started to charge up electricity.

Simon smirked.

"Kingdra, use Yawn to give yourself to cover."

Kingdra looked up and hit Pikachu with a quick blast of gas, that made Pikachu stagger back while yawning.

"Pikachu, you have to finish the attack!!!" Ash shouted, before Pikachu crashed to the ground, snoring.

Simon grinned.

"Actually, let's use Hyper Beam!!"

Ash couldn't do anything but watch as Kingdra aimed..

And launched the powerful orange beam of light at the defenceless Pikachu. The attack hit Pikachu and sent him crashing away into a rock.

The Mouse Pokemon couldn't move.

Lance raised a flag.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Kingdra is the winner."

Simon told Kingdra to wait up, while Ash went and retrieved Pikachu. He gave his starter Pokemon to May, before heading back to the arena.

"You ready to resume?" Simon asked.

Ash nodded, before looking at Pikachu.

"Don't worry Pikachu." He said. "You did great against Kingdra, but now it's time for Gabite to take over!!!!"

Ash threw the Pokeball.

"Gabite, I choose you!!!"

Ash's Gabite appeared in a flash of light.

"Ah." Simon remarked. "Interesting."

Gabite glared at him.

"Gabite." Ash said. "Use Dragon Claw!!!"

Gabite raced forward at Kingdra, claws glowing with light.

Kingdra groaned, as it was hit with a super effective attack.

But it still wasn't down.

"How much can it take?!!!!" Ash yelled in shock.

Simon laughed.

"Have to raise your game to battle me." He said. "Kingdra, use Ice Beam!!!"

Kingdra had managed to get back into the water, and then turned to face Gabite.

A cold blue beam erupted from its snout and headed straight for Gabite.

Ash quickly made his strategy on how to counter it.

"Gabite, use Flamethrower to block!!!"

Gabite coughed up a powerful burst of fire that completely engulfed the ice.

As Kingdra looked slightly shocked, Ash gave the next order.

"Brick Break!!!!"

Gabite leaped forward and sent his glowing claws crashing into Kingdra.

The Dragon Pokemon howled in pain, as it was thrown out of the water again by the force of the attack.

"Now, use Crunch!!!!"

Gabite opened his mouth, and brought his teeth crashing down on Kingdra's face, knocking it out.

Lance raised the flag.

"Kingdra is unable to battle. Gabite is the winner."

Ash breathed a temporary sigh of relief.

"No way." May muttered. "If all of Simon's Pokemon are that strong, Ash hasn't got a chance."

Jim was slightly more optimistic.

"Kingdra are strong Pokemon." He reminded her. "Plus, they don't really have a recognisable weakness."

"An excellent job." Simon said to his Kingdra, as he recalled it. "You were excellent."

Ash wiped his forehead.

"Are you feeling the heat yet?" Simon grinned. "I think it's time for this!!!"

Simon threw a Pokeball.

"Altaria, roar onto the scene."

Simon sent out an Altaria.

Ash sighed. He knew from prior experience how tough an Altaria could be.

"Gabite, return!!!" He said, recalling the Cave Pokemon.

Ash then smiled.

"And I have the perfect Pokemon for this situation." He said, grabbing a Pokeball.

"Pidgeot, I choose you!!!!"

The large brown and cream coloured bird erupted from the Pokeball in a flash of light.

"What!!!!" May and Jim exclaimed.

Ash grinned at them.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

* * *

_Ash finished the Torchic Noodle Soup and dropped his cup in the bag._

_"That was great." He said, as he closed the bag up, and screwed the top shut._

_"Now, whose going to take it out?" Jim asked._

_The three of them looked at each other._

_"Geodude, Ditto, Scizor?" May remarked._

_Ash sighed, as he went Geodude._

_May and Jim went Ditto._

_"Oh crap!!" He exclaimed._

_"You lose." Jim said._

_Ash sighed, as he kicked his sneakers on and picked the bag up._

* * *

_As he went downstairs to the main Centre, he thought about what Jim and Nightmare had said._

_He smiled as he remembered the PokeRinger contests in Hoenn and Sinnoh. Smiled as he remembered the evolution of Taillow and Staravia._

_Ash dropped the bag in the bin, and on a hunch, went over to the phones._

_He dialled a number, and waited for the connection._

_A familiar black haired boy answered the phone._

_"Ash!!!" Tracey exclaimed. "It's been a while since I heard from you!!"_

_"Hi Tracey." Ash replied. "How've you been?"_

_"Great." Tracey said. "It's been busy lately, because earlier today, we gave out a lot of Starter Pokemon."_

_Ash laughed._

_"Yeah, I can imagine." He remarked. "I remember when I got my first Pokemon from Professor Oak."_

_"That would have been Pikachu, right?" Tracey said. "Where is the little guy?"_

_"Upstairs." Ash replied. "I'm in the Pokemon Centre at Oldwood Town."_

_"So, what's up?" Tracey asked._

_"Well, there's a PokeRinger Contest in a few days." Ash replied. "And I don't have any flying Pokemon. I was wondering if you could send me one over."_

_"Sure." Tracey said. "Who do you want?"_

_Ash hadn't thought about it._

_"Well, since I didn't have much time to reconnect with it at the PCC." He said. "I thought I might go with Pidgeot."_

_"Ah." Tracey said. "I see. Well, I'll just go and get it. Do you need to swap one of your Pokemon over?"_

_Ash nodded._

_"I'm going to swap Totodile for Pidgeot." He said. "But, I've become attached to Totodile, so I'll get him back after its done."_

_"Okay then." Tracey replied, as he vanished off screen. "Oh hold on a second, Professor Oak is here. Professor!!!" He shouted. "It's Ash."_

_Oak came to the screen as Tracey vanished._

_"Hello there, Ash." He said. "I trust you are well."_

_"Yeah, I'm good Professor." Ash replied. "I'm about to go for my fifth Verger Badge tomorrow."_

_"Excellent." Oak said. "Of course, Gary has been in Hoenn lately, challenging the gyms there. He currently has seven."_

_Ash groaned._

_"He said that he might swing by Verger once he has all eight." Professor Oak remarked. "He said that he wanted to challenge you again."_

_"Really?" Ash asked._

_"Yes." Oak said. "Gary has been collecting an entire new team in Hoenn, which means that you don't know what he might throw out."_

_Tracey came back, holding a Pokeball._

_"I've got your Pidgeot right here, Ash." He said, panting. "It's an evasive one, when you're chasing it."_

_"Thanks Tracey." Ash replied, as he grabbed Totodile's Pokeball and placed it in the Pokeball swap machine. "Hey, I got an Eevee earlier today?"_

_"Really?" Oak said. "How interesting. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that Eevee can evolve into seven different forms."_

_There was a screeching from offscreen, as something orange raced forward and knocked Oak and Tracey out of the way._

_Ash smiled when he saw who it was._

_"Hi Infernape." He said, as the Pokemon waved back at him and started to chatter._

_He couldn't help but think of the circumstances of how Infernape had evolved._

_Oak stood up and smiled._

_"Did I tell you that your Infernape set a world record for fastest evolution?" Oak remarked._

_"Really?" Ash asked._

_"Yeah." Tracey said. "Next time you get a Black Persian Book of Records, you'll see a picture of Infernape in there. I think it was a Monferno for about an hour or something."_

_Ash laughed._

_"Anyway, nice to talk to you guys again." He said. "Can you send Pidgeot over?"_

_"Sure." Tracey said, as he pulled the lever._

_There was a brief burst of light as the two Pokeballs vanished, before being replaced._

_"Thanks guys." Ash replied, as he picked Pidgeot's Pokeball up. "Say hi to my Mom for me, please."_

_"Of course." Oak said, as Ash hung up._

* * *

"Pidgeot vs Altaria." Lance shouted. "Begin!!!!"

"Altaria, use Dragonbreath!!!" Simon ordered.

Altaria opened its beak, before launching a powerful red flame at Pidgeot.

"Blow it away with Whirlwind!!!!" Ash countered.

Pidgeot started to flap its wings, blowing the flames back at Altaria.

"Now, use Quick Attack!!!!"

Pidgeot tucked its powerful wings in, and rocketed across arena, smashing into Altaria.

The Humming Pokemon yelled in pain, before glaring at Pidgeot.

"Altaria, use Take Down!!!"

Altaria raced foward and smashed into Pidgeot, sending the Bird Pokemon spinning out of control.

"Pidgeot!!!" Ash shouted. "Strike back with Wing Attack!!!"

Pidgeot recovered, and lunged forward, striking Altaria with its powerful wings.

Altaria screeched in discomfort, before recovering its composure.

"Altaria." Simon smirked. "Use Ice Beam!!!!"

"What!!!" Ash exclaimed in shock. "I didn't know Altaria could learn ice attacks."

Altaria launched a cold blue beam at Pidgeot.

"Agility!!!" Ash called.

Pidgeot accelerated away from the attack with ease.

"Now, use Aerial Ace!!!" Ash continued.

Using the speed from the Agility served to power up the attack, meaning that Altaria never saw what hit it. Pidgeot wheeled away in savage triumph after landing the powerful blow.

"Yes!!!" Ash yelled, as Altaria crashed to the ground.

Lance half raised his flag, but quickly lowered it when Altaria managed to get back into the sky.

"Altaria." Simon said. "Use Mist."

Altaria opened its beak, and a cool white mist started to fill the arena, hiding Altaria from view.

"Now, use Sky Attack!!!"

Ash looked through the mist, but couldn't see Altaria anywhere.

"Can you see it, Pidgeot?" He asked.

The Bird Pokemon shook its head.

"Then, use Gust to clear the mist." Ash ordered.

As Pidgeot started to flap its wings to clear the mist, he had a fleeting memory of the old times with Pidgeot in Kanto.

_"Weezing, use Smog!!!"_

_"Pidgeotto, blow it away!!!"_

As the mist cleared, Pidgeot was suddenly hit from behind by the glowing Altaria.

The Bird Pokemon screeched as it crashed to the ground.

"Pidgeot!!!" Ash yelled, as it struggled back up.

Pidgeot managed to get back into the air, and glare defiantly at Altaria.

"Guess those years in the Viridian Forest made you stronger after all." Ash said. "Now, use Air Slash!!!!"

Pidgeot swiped its wing and sent a powerful burst of air through the air.

"Dodge and use Dragon Pulse!!!" Simon shouted.

Altaria evaded the attack with ease, before sending a powerful blue grey swirling vortex of energy at the bemused Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, use Gust attack!!!"

Pidgeot flapped its wings furiously, causing all kinds of disturbances in the air.

As the Dragon Pulse was affected, something went wrong and it exploded in a burst of smoke.

"Altaria!!!" Simon shouted.

"Pidgeot?" Ash asked.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, a battered and bruised pair of Pokemon were still standing.

"Man." Ash remarked. "You might be the toughest gym leader I've ever faced."

"Thanks." Simon replied. "Now, Altaria, let's finish this. Use Sky Attack."

Ash looked at Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, use Brave Bird!!!!!"

Altaria started to glow with a burning fire, as it charged up the attack. Pidgeot flared its wings and started to cover itself in a powerful blue flame.

"Go!!!!" Ash shouted, as Pidgeot kicked off and charged towards the stationery Altaria.

"Altaria, unleash it!!!!" Simon bellowed.

Altaria threw itself in the air, before charging towards the oncoming Pidgeot.

"This isn't going to end well." Jim remarked, as the two flying Pokemon crashed into each other with a sickening thud.

Both Pidgeot and Altaria collapsed to the ground, and tried to get back up.

"Come on!!!" Ash yelled, as Pidgeot tried to struggle back to its feet.

Altaria managed to get back up, and stare impassively at the badly hurt Pidgeot.

Pidgeot also managed to return to its feet, despite being slightly uneasy.

"Looks like they're still able to continue." May said.

At her words, both Pokemon instantly slumped to the ground in defeat.

"Spoke too soon." Jim replied, as Lance raised both flags.

"Both Pidgeot and Altaria are unable to battle. This match is a draw."

Ash recalled Pidgeot.

"That was an incredible effort, Pidgeot." He said. "Thanks."

Simon called his fallen Altaria back to the Pokeball.

"A magnificent performance of strength and skill." He remarked, putting the ball away.

Ash already knew that he had no choice on who to send out for his last Pokemon.

He grabbed Gabite's Pokeball and sent the Cave Pokemon back out.

"And I see your Gabite again." Simon remarked, as he took a Pokeball out. "I think it's time for a glimpse into the future."

He threw the Pokeball.

"Garchomp, roar onto the scene."

Simon sent out a Garchomp, who roared with anger at seeing its pre-evolved form.

"Uh oh." Ash said.

* * *

"Not that again." Jim groaned. "That's probably the Garchomp that beat me yesterday."

Simon looked up in surprise.

"How many Garchomp do you think I own?" He asked.

Lance began the battle.

"Gabite versus Garchomp." He declared. "Begin!!!"

Ash decided to make the first move.

"Gabite, use Flamethrower!!!"

Gabite hissed at Garchomp, before opening his mouth and sending a red hot burst of fire at the Mach Pokemon.

"Block!!!" Simon said, lazily.

Garchomp raised one of its fins and blocked the attack with ease.

"Oh crap." Ash exclaimed. "Use Dragon Rage!!!!"

Gabite opened his mouth and coughed up a blast of red and blue flames at Garchomp.

The Mach Pokemon tried to block again, but found it slightly more difficult to do so.

"Garchomp." Simon said. "How about using a Dragon Pulse attack."

Garchomp flared its wings, before launching a powerful blue grey swirling vortext of energy at Gabite.

"Use Dig to escape!!" Ash ordered.

Gabite quickly escaped under the ground.

"You cannot escape Garchomp." Simon remarked. "Protect!!!"

His Garchomp quickly erected a shield that blocked Gabite's attempts to hit it from underneath.

"Damn!!!" Ash said, getting angry. "Dragon Claw!!!"

Gabite burst from the ground and tried to hit Garchomp with its glowing claws.

"Evade!!!" Simon shouted.

Garchomp kicked off from the ground, and flew above Gabite's head.

Gabite snarled at its evolved form in anger.

"Let's wrap this up." Simon said. "Use your own Dragon Claw!!!!"

Garchomp's claws started to glow with light, as it dropped from the sky and nailed Gabite with a powerful attack.

Gabite was thrown across the arena by the force of the attack.

Ash honestly couldn't think what else to do. Garchomp was clearly stronger than Gabite, but...

"Ash!!!!" May shouted. "What are you doing?!!!" Give Gabite some support. So what if Garchomp evolves from Gabite. It doesn't mean its stronger!!!"

Ash suddenly remembered all the times that his Pokemon had defeated their evolved forms.

Pikachu defeating Raichu in both Vermillion City and Sinnoh. Buizel defeating Crasher Wake's Floatzel in Pastoria City.

"Gabite!!!" He shouted, as the Cave Pokemon tried to get up. "You can do this. Use Brick Break!!!"

Gabite roared in anger, as he charged forward and tried to land the powerful hit on Garchomp.

"Use your own Brick Break." Simon retaliated.

Garchomp reared up, and started to trade blows with Gabite.

Both Pokemon snarled as they took the hits from each other.

"Gabite, use Crunch!!!" Ash yelled.

Gabite jumped up, teeth bared as he tried to go for Garchomp's throat.

"Double Team!!!!!" Simon called.

Garchomp quickly created several copies of itself, confusing Gabite as to where the real one was.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on!!!" He shouted. "Flamethrower 'em all!!!"

Gabite spun around and sent a wave of flames around the area that knocked several of the clones away.

It also slightly stunned the real one.

"Follow up with Dragon Claw!!!" Ash ordered, sensing an opportunity for attack.

Gabite raced forward and sent a powerful claw attack into Garchomp's stomach.

Garchomp doubled over in pain, before rearing up and growling at Gabite.

"Awesome hit, Gabite!!" Ash said. "Now, how about a Dragon Rage!!!!"

Gabite opened his mouth and blasted Garchomp with red and blue flames, causing even more pain to the Mach Pokemon.

"Garchomp." Simon retorted. "Use Dragon Rush!!!"

Garchomp leaped into the air, turning itself into a powerful blue bullet of energy.

Ash grimaced.

"Hide under the ground, Gabite!!!" He ordered.

Gabite didn't move.

"Dragon Rush turns the body into a weapon, literally freezing the opponent with fear." Jim commented. "Gabite can't move."

Ash heard him, and vaguely remembered Brock making the same comment when they had watched Cynthia's Garchomp battle Paul's Weavile.

"Gabite, use Flamethrower to try and hit it!!!"

Gabite managed to force his mouth open and send a blast of fire at the oncoming Garchomp.

The Mach Pokemon managed to evade it with ease.

"Come on, Gabite!!!!" Ash yelled. "You have to try and move!!!!"

Gabite managed to tear its focus away from the Dragon Rush.

"No time to escape." Ash realised aloud. "Gabite, jump into the air and use Dragon Claw!!!!"

Gabite did so, claws glowing with light.

It hit the powerful blue bullet, raking his claws through the side...

And then there was an explosion, filling the arena with smoke.

* * *

"This is intense." May remarked, as the smoke started to clear. "I have no idea who'll win."

As the smoke cleared, both Garchomp and Gabite were collapsed on the ground.

"Just out of interest." Ash asked. "What happens if it's a draw?"

Simon smiled.

"I and the referee decide whether you are worthy of a badge. If you are, you get it. If we decide that you aren't worthy, then we go to sudden death."

Neither Garchomp or Gabite had got up yet.

"How am I doing?" Ash asked, trying to sound offhand as Gabite managed to slowly rise to his feet.

"Awesome!!!!" Ash yelled, as Gabite shot him a weak glance.

Garchomp still hadn't got up.

"Basically, when Gabite ripped the Dragon Rush open, it disrupted all that power." Jim remarked. "And Garchomp was really badly hurt by that." May said.

Simon was starting to look worried.

"Err.. Garchomp." He asked. "Are you okay? You can stop fooling around now."

Garchomp still didn't move.

"Garchomp?" Simon said, frantically, as he ran onto the field and crouched next to the Mach Pokemon.

Ash came on as well, as Garchomp opened an eye weakly. It was covered in bruises and its eyes were bloodshot.

"Sorry, Simon." Ash said, weakly.

Simon sighed.

"Look, my Garchomp really isn't able to continue." He said. "So, in other words, you beat me."

Ash shook his head, as Lance raised his flag.

"I didn't want to win this way." He said.

"Garchomp is unable to battle." Lance said. "Gabite is the winner."

Gabite grinned.

"Look, you won fair and square." Simon reminded Ash, taking a badge out. "You managed to keep up with me, and eventually you knocked out all three of my Pokemon. So, as the victor, I confer upon you the Claw Badge. A sign that you have beaten the Oldwood Town Pokemon gym."

Ash took the badge from Simon's outstretched hand.

"Thanks." He said, slowly. "Look, I'm really sorry about Garchomp."

Simon shook his head.

"Don't be." He replied. "It's happened before. Garchomp should be okay in a few days."

Ash was relieved to hear that.

"All right." He said, turning around and holding the badge above his head. "I won... The Claw Badge!!"

* * *

"So, just to kill a few days here until the PokeRinger Contest." May remarked, as they sat outside the Pokemon Centre.

"Well, I've still got to have my rematch with Simon." Jim said, as he finished drinking the Black Persian Soda.

"And I can train my Eevee." Ash continued. "See what attacks it knows, what it does, how it acts. Basically, pretty much the whole nine yards."

"I'll help you out with that." May said. "I used to have an Eevee. Do you remember?"

Ash nodded.

"Yeah, you got it when we were in the Battle Frontier."

Ash let Eevee out and watched the Evolution Pokemon hop onto the table.

"I still can't get over how cute Eevee is." May remarked. "Even though I've seen many of them."

"A fine Eevee. That is indeed." An unfamiliar voice said.

"It is actually." A more recognisable voice answered.

Ash, May and Jim spun around, to see two speakers.

One was a tall man with black hair, and wearing a long brown coat over a suit.

The other was Olly Lowe...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Dum Dum Dum.**

**Surprise. Let's just say that that offers more questions than answers. Who is the guy with Olly? And where's Faith?**

**All these will be answered in the next chapter!!!! Which won't be the PokeRinger Competition.**

**So, After facing possibly the hardest gym leader in the history of gym leaders, Ash gets his next badge. Pity Simon's Garchomp got badly hurt.**

**And it was an Eevee egg. Who would have guessed?**

**Geodude, Ditto, Scizor anyone?**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Great. Awesome. Brilliant.**

**Like the brief flashback of practically every single time Team Rocket attacked in Kanto? **

**And Ash has Pidgeot for the PokeRinger. What could go wrong? The original plan was to have him use Nightmare, but I thought it'd be against the spirit of the competition.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. When was the last time Ash used Pidgeot/ Pidgeotto in a gym battle?**

**Quiz Question Two. Garchomp has the lowest attack of the five psuedo-legendary Pokemon. But which has the best defence?**

**Quiz Question Three. What is Kingdra's only weakness?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	38. Home Away From Hoenn

Chapter Thirty Eight. Home Away From Hoenn.

* * *

_Summary. Ash got an Eevee, and also Pidgeot back. He then challenged the Oldwood Town Pokemon gym using Pikachu, Pidgeot and Gabite against Kingdra, Altaria and Garchomp. He also managed to win, gaining the Claw Badge. Then, Olly showed up..._

_

* * *

_

"Olly?" Jim asked, surprised.

"Hello, Jim." Olly replied. "Long time no see."

"I take it you two know each other." The man with Olly remarked.

"Hi guys." Olly said to Ash and May.

Jim came over and dragged Olly back inside the Pokemon Centre.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

Olly laughed.

"Hey, easy man." He replied, reaching into his pocket. "Hey, your grandmother told me to give you this."

He gave Jim a small package.

"Interesting, it is." Olly's companion remarked.

Jim glared at him, as he opened the package.

"What's with you?" He asked.

Olly coughed.

"Jim, this is Agent Looker on loan to the G-men from International Police." He said.

Looker bowed.

Jim shook his head.

"Where the hell's Faith?" He asked. "Weren't you working with her?"

A familiar looking Surskit suddenly climbed onto Olly's shoulder.

"And wasn't that her Surskit?" Jim asked. "What happened?"

Olly shook his head.

"It's a really long story." He said. "So, listen up."

* * *

"I'm glad we're off the mountain." Faith said. "Hated that place."

"Ah, it wasn't that bad." Olly remarked, as he looked around at the small river in front of them.

Faith looked around.

"I suppose I can let my Pokemon get a quick drink." She said, throwing her Pokeballs into the air.

"That's a good idea, actually." Olly remarked, sending his own Pokemon out.

Faith and Olly's Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Olly shouted, seeing Faith's Aggron. "Where did you get that?"

Faith smirked.

"Surskit evolved after falling into a lake of toxic waste." She said, sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha." Olly replied, as Aggron and Empoleon saw each other. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh what?" Faith asked.

Empoleon and Aggron glared at each other and started to square up.

"Empoleon has a slight problem with other steel types." Olly said.

Aggron roared at Empoleon, apparently not intimidated. Empoleon squawked back.

"Hey, Empoleon." Olly called. "Chill!!!"

Empoleon ignored him.

"Calm down, or I'm going to put you back in your ball." Olly warned.

That was enough to get Empoleon to back down slightly.

Faith was looking at the guidebook.

"So, the next town should be Laoyun." She said. "A place for trainers to rest up after a long hike."

"I see." Olly remarked.

"I wonder how long it'll be before we encounter that brand new Coppinger threat." Faith remarked, as she sat on a rock.

"Who, Apex?" Olly asked. "I'm sure she'll show up."

"Hey, there's a military base in Laoyun." Faith remarked, not really paying attention. "Nice."

"I can't believe that they managed to control Mew." Olly said, looking out over the horizon, and managing to keep an eye on Empoleon at the same time. "I mean, Darkrai fine. Groudon, okay. But Mew?"

Faith nodded.

"At least we know where the creator is." She mumbled.

Olly looked around, his attention piqued.

"They found Arceus?" He asked. "Since when?"

Faith seemed slightly hesitant, before answering.

"No, I was talking about Mew." She replied.

Olly stared at her like she'd grown a second head.

"What do you mean, Mew as the creator?"

She sighed.

"Look, let's just forget about this." She said, as she stood up and started to walk away.

Olly grabbed her arm, before realising how stupid that was.

Still, he was willing to take the risk.

"No, what did you mean by saying Mew is the creator?"

Faith pulled away, before looking slightly annoyed.

"Olly, drop it. Now!!!"

He shook his head.

"No, I'm not dropping this." He said. "I mean, if you went on a crazed rant about how Mew created everything in the world, and Arceus is a false idol, and Ho-oh is just a giant chicken, and basically, worship Mew or you die, I'd think you to be a Mewist."

Faith glared at him, as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pin. It looked like it had the tail of a Mew and a star in the middle.

She continued to glare as she pinned it on her shirt.

Olly saw it, and went slightly pale.

"So, you're a Mewist." He remarked. "Good for you."

"Yes Moron." Faith replied, angrily. "Born and raised."

Olly laughed, nervously, trying to look for a ladder to help him get out of the hole he'd fallen into.

"Wow, you're really different to what I expected someone who believed in Mewism to be like."

Faith went several different shades of scarlet in anger.

"What the hell are you on about?!!!"

Olly decided just to keep talking in an attempt to get out of it.

"It's just... I mean, from the way the news and general mass media make it sound, especially concerning the situation in Orre, they make it seem like a cult. And not one of the good ones either."

Faith had had enough.

She punched him in the face, and walked off recalling her Pokemon.

Olly groaned, as Empoleon blasted him with water.

"Maybe I could have worded that better." He remarked.

* * *

He soon caught up with her, as they entered Laoyun Town.

"Wow, it seems really nice and peaceful here." Olly remarked, trying to start a conversation back up. Faith ignored him, and seemed to try and walk slightly faster.

There were shops everywhere. He noticed that everything the shops were selling seemed to be organic.

"And have you noticed how everyone seems to have a Pokemon with them." Olly continued, brightly. "Where else do you see that. People and Pokemon connecting."

He opened a Pokeball, and his Bulbasaur appeared.

"Bulba!!!!!"

Faith continued to ignore him.

"It's a weird name." Olly remarked. "Laoyun. Wonder what it means? Any ideas?"

Faith turned the other way, and still refused to respond.

Olly sighed.

"Are you going to ignore me like this during the PokeRinger competition?" He asked.

Faith continued to ignore him.

He was starting to get annoyed.

"Look, Faith." He said. "I'm sorry for what I said back there on the mountain."

She stopped walking.

"To be completely honest, I didn't even know what the principles of Mewism were until that thing started up in Orre. Normally, nobody cares what happens in Orre, so I presumed that it had to be something really bad. I mean, the way the world's media described it, they made it sound like a supremely evil, destroy the world because it's bad cult. I really didn't think through what I was saying and I opened my mouth without thinking. I'm sorry."

Faith sighed and turned around.

"I'm sorry too." She said. "I mean, you are right. The news makes us sound worse than the Coppingers. It just gets incredibly frustrating because some extremist in Orre are causing havoc. It makes people think that we're all bad. When most of us are just regular people."

Olly rubbed his mouth, where she had punched him earlier.

"Yeah, because you are such a well balanced person." He remarked. " Anyway, it's okay. You get all sorts in the G-men. Flint and Phoebe were raised in The First Church of Ho-oh and the Latter Day Rainbows. You would not believe how many times they come into work, slightly pissed that some random person in the street has told them, 'I think I saw Ho-oh, is the world about to end in a horrible ball of death and destruction?' Or something to that effect."

Faith grinned.

"It's amazing how stupid people are about religion." She remarked. "If you don't mind me asking, what religion are you?"

Olly smiled.

"Arceist." He replied. "Although, not as heavy as a lot of people. And I've actually met Arceus, so..."

"Woah, wait, what?!!!!" Faith asked, as Olly's phone rang.

He answered it, before hanging up about a minute later.

"G-men?" Faith asked.

Olly nodded.

"G-men." He replied. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"We're expected." Olly said to the guard.

"ID?" The soldier asked.

Both Olly and Faith took their G-men badges out and flashed them.

"Okay, you need to find General Thorpe." The soldier replied.

He turned and shouted.

"Hawkins!!!"

Another soldier came over.

"Yes, sir!!!" He said.

"Take these two over to the General."

"Sir, yes, sir!!!" Hawkins replied, as the barrier lifted, letting the two of them in.

Faith smiled as soon as she set foot on the turf of the military base.

"It feels like home." She sighed contentedly.

Olly rolled his eyes, as he followed Hawkins.

* * *

"Thanks." Olly said, as they arrived at a small building.

"DISMISSED!!!" Faith shouted.

Hawkins looked slightly surprised, before vanishing.

Faith continued to grin.

"Wow, I love doing that." She smiled, like a kid in a candy shop.

Olly opened the door, and headed inside.

There were two other people in the room.

One was a marine official who Faith recognised as a General.

"You must be General Thorpe." She remarked.

The other was Brandon.

"Morning, Brandon." Olly said, shaking the older mans hand. "It's been a while."

"Brandon!!!" Faith exclaimed.

The Pyramid King smiled at her.

* * *

"So, Brandon's in Verger?" Jim asked, as Olly paused for breath.

"Yeah." Olly replied. "Still is."

"The King of the Pyramids. A great man." Looker remarked.

"I'm still not comfortable with this guy." Jim said.

"Anyway..." Olly interrupted.

* * *

"So, here's the mission." Brandon said. "The Pokemon of the forest have been acting highly aggressively lately and several travellers have gone missing. Certain groups of Pokemon have also had what looked like humans with them."

He looked at the two agents.

"We think that it may be tied in with the Coppingers." He said, slowly, before looking at the General.

"General Thorpe has agreed to take us to the area where the problems are occurring. But, due to the regulations, he can only take two of us with him. I'm already going, so only one of you can come with me. Therefore, I have to pick one of you to help me out."

He turned to Faith.

"Welcome to the expedition." He grinned.

The General didn't look comfortable with the idea.

"She can't come." He said, bluntly. "It would be bad luck to have a woman with us."

Olly groaned.

"This should end well." He muttered. "Really bad move."

Brandon looked at the furious Faith.

"Faith, can you please leave the room?" He asked, quietly.

She stood there for a second, before storming out.

Brandon turned to the General.

"Now, you listen here Thorpe!!!" He said, angrily. "She is turning out to be a damn fine agent. And her Father is General Tyler Montgomery of the Hoenn Marines. So you can't accuse her of not knowing anything. And she's been through a lot of crap in the last month. She needs a chance to prove that she could graduate from a damn fine agent to a damn good agent."

The General still wasn't convinced.

"We can't trust her." He said.

"And why the hell not?" Olly demanded, clearly angry with the way the General was treating his partner.

"She's a Mewist." The General argued. "Did you not see her pin?"

"I was there when she put it on." Olly replied. "What are you worried about? She might strap a bomb on and blow something up? Because I think that'd make your job easier if there were less trees around."

General Thorpe sighed.

"It's not that simple." He said, slowly.

Olly took a Pokeball out.

"Make it that simple." He replied. "Or you'll have to answer to the lord of space."

"Are you threatening me?" Thorpe blustered.

"Olly." Brandon said. "I would remind you to think about what you are doing."

"And I'd remind you that Faith is incredibly competent." Olly retorted. "What the hell has this chump ever done?"

* * *

Faith's fury had slowly been simmering under the surface, when Brandon, Olly and an irritated looking General Thorpe came out of the room.

"What the hell is this?" She demanded. "The middle ages?"

Brandon started to raise a hand to stop her, but she wasn't going to let it.

"You three are going off out into the big bad world to be heroes and have great adventures while I stay here and drink tea!!!!! I'm not standing for this. You know I'm the best one for this mission!!!!"

Thorpe looked like Christmas had been cancelled, as he spoke.

"Welcome to the team." He said, stiffly. "Olly is going to stick around here and give us some backup in case the whole mission goes wrong. As well as providing intel and checking for unusual activity."

Faith punched the air enthusiastically.

"Awesome." She exclaimed, before following them out.

"Hey, Faith." Olly shouted after her.

She turned back.

"What is the tea like here?"

* * *

They'd been searching the forest for a few hours.

"I really hate trees." Brandon remarked. "Give me a good old fashioned dusty cave any day of the week."

Faith rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Brandon." She said. "How's that guy Paul doing in the Battle Frontier?"

Brandon smirked.

"Who, Tavern Master Paul?" He asked. "I didn't know you knew him."

"Only by posterity." Faith replied. "He's a.. friend of a friend."

"Yes." Brandon said. "He's doing a fine job in control of his own Battle Facility."

"What's actually needed to become a Frontier Brain?" Faith asked curiously.

Brandon smiled.

"You need to study under a current Frontier Brain for a few months." He said. "Reed studied under Anabel, and was promptly granted the keys to the Battle Tavern upon passing with flying colours."

Thorpe coughed.

"I thought we were here to look for traces of what's stopping the travelling trainers." He said, dryly. "Not to catch up."

Faith sighed, before seeing some footprints nearby.

Normally, Pokemon footprints wouldn't have been out of place in the forest. But there was something unusual.

"Brandon?" Faith asked. "You might want to check this out."

The Pyramid King came over.

"What is it?" Thorpe asked.

Brandon looked confused.

"These tracks would appear to be Pokemon, but at least one pair are human footprints."

"So it's a trainer." Thorpe said, dismissively. "What's your point."

"How many trainers keep at least four of the exact same Pokemon on them?" Brandon replied. "Something's not right." Faith said, before the three of them heard a rustling in the bushes.

Thorpe looked around.

"What was that?" He asked.

Brandon instantly placed a hand on one of his Pokeballs.

"We're being stalked." The Pyramid King muttered.

Brandon threw a pair of Pokeballs, sending out Regirock and Regice. Faith sent out Nidorino, while Thorpe sent out a Primeape.

As soon as the Pokemon had left their Balls, a pack of Houndoom leaped out of the bushes, with a human girl.

"Coppingers!!!" Thorpe snapped.

Brandon didn't say anything, before giving his Pokemon attack orders.

"Regice, Water Pulse. Regirock, Focus Blast!!!"

The two legendary Golems launched their attacks into the pack, instantly taking out half of the Houndoom.

"Primeape, use Cross Chop!!!!" Thorpe yelled.

His Pig Monkey Pokemon raced forward and slammed its fists into one of the Houndoom.

"Nidorino, use Horn Attack." Faith called.

Nidorino raced forwards and slammed his horn into another one of the Darkness Pokemon.

"I think we're winning." Faith called, as Nidorino spun and launched a pair of powerful rear legs into another.

Then, the human did something strange. She raced forward and tackled Brandon.

The Pyramid King grunted, before slipping on something, and landing on one of the Houndoom.

The surprised creature instantly let out a Smoke Screen attack, filling the area with thick black smoke that made it almost impossible to see.

In the confusion, something crashed into Faith, knocking her to the ground. As she hit the ground, she landed on one of her other Pokeballs, and her Aggron appeared.

The Iron Armour Pokemon roared in anger, before waving its tail around, clearing the smoke.

"Thanks Aggron." Faith said.

Her newly acquired Pokemon roared in response.

Brandon looked up, and saw that the Houndoom were charging up an attack.

"Firestorm!!!" He shouted. "Everyone out of here!!!!"

The three started to try and escape back the way they had came, Thorpe leading the way.

While they were trying to escape, the trio of remaining Darkness Pokemon unleased the attack in all directions.

Brandon saw it and gasped.

"That's no Firestorm!!!" He yelled. "That's just an..."

"Overheat?" Thorpe remarked.

The three Houndoom continued the assault, sending thick powerful waves of fire out in all directions.

"Just out of interest." Thorpe asked. "What would happen if those lines of fire...?"

The lines of fire crossed each other and exploded.

Brandon and Thorpe heard a yell of pain, before silence.

"Where's Faith?" Brandon asked, looking around.

"I thought she was behind you." Thorpe said.

They continued to look around, finding no trace of her.

"Hey?!!" Thorpe remarked. "Where did the Houndoom go?"

Brandon saw a few small red and white objects ahead of them.

He strode forward and picked them up.

"Pokeballs?" Thorpe asked. "But what are they...?"

Brandon opened his cell phone up, and dialled a number.

Olly answered almost instantly.

"Yeah?"

"Olly, it's Brandon."

"What's up?"

Brandon gave the Pokeballs to Thorpe who instantly opened them.

The contents were revealed to be a Surskit, a Nidorino, a Flaafy, a Mawile and a Ponyta. One of them was empty.

"Does Faith use the following Pokemon?" Brandon asked, before listing the aforementioned Pokemon.

"Yeah." Olly replied. "Plus, she has an Aggron as well."

"No sign of an Aggron around here." Thorpe remarked.

Brandon swallowed quickly.

"There's no need to worry." He explained. "We're going to search the area and make a detailed examination of said area."

"What's going on?" Olly asked.

"There was... An ambush." Brandon continued. "We were attacked, and we have no idea where Faith is."

* * *

"That's terrible." Jim remarked.

"A tragedy. That is what it is." Looker replied.

"So, then what happened?" Jim asked.

"This is basically what Brandon told me." Olly said. "So, since I wasn't there, all I know is what I was told."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Brandon said. "But, it's been three days. I have to declare her missing in action."

Olly sighed, as looked out over the forest.

"Look, Brandon." He continued. "She's out there, somewhere. We just need to keep searching."

It was Brandon's turn to sigh.

"We've been searching the forest for the last three days." He said. "Pretty much the entire platoon of troops here has been searching the area for that time at some point. None of our Pokemon have even got close to finding a trace of either Faith or Aggron."

"She's got to be still alive." Olly replied. "Like an Overheat would kill Faith."

He then grinned.

"Anything that wanted to kill Faith would have to be nastier than Faith, and we all know that's not possible."

Brandom smiled briefly.

"Look, there's nothing we can do except wait." He said. "You're right. Faith's tough."

"I'm still not comfortable with the idea of...."

Brandon grabbed him by the shoulders.

"She'll be fine." He said, wondering if Olly would believe him. "And as long as there's no body, there's still hope."

Olly looked like he was about to protest, before Brandon silenced him.

"Listen." He said. "Go to the PokeRinger Competition. I'll keep looking. If we find anything I'll let you know."

Olly sighed, but he knew it was the best thing to do.

"Okay." He replied. "Anything else I should know?"

Brandon nodded.

"You won't be alone in the PokeRinger." The Pyramid King continued. "Lance is already on site, as well as is Jim Jacobs."

Olly grinned.

"That reminds me." He said. "I've got a package for him."

"And also, we have an agent on loan from International Police." Brandon replied. "He'll meet you in the Oldwood Town Pokemon Centre. He has been instructed to aid and assist you in whatever way you need."

Olly laughed.

"Great, I need a butler."

"Take this seriously." Brandon warned him. "We know that there will be at least one Coppinger in the Reim's sponsored event. We need to try and capture them for interrogation purposes."

Olly sighed.

"Did Fuller tell you anything?" He asked.

"The Coppinger Lance captured in Holimar City?" Brandon replied. "No, she hasn't said a word. And I don't think she will."

"Come on!!" Olly exploded. "Put some pressure on her. Wire her up to a car battery or something."

"No." Brandon replied. "I don't think she will. The second we put her in the Holimar City Jail, she was attacked."

"What?"

"Tongue sliced right out." Brandon continued. "Fingers all mangled. Do I need to continue?"

"How did that happen?" Olly asked.

"Administrative oversight." Brandon replied, sheepishly.

"That seems a pretty bad oversight."

"Hey, these things happen." Brandon said. "'Accidentally'"

"So, you think it was deliberate I take it." Olly remarked.

"Nobody's that stupid." Brandon replied. "I think money changed hands and someone wasn't thinking carefully about what they were doing."

"Makes our job more difficult." Olly said.

He stood up from the railing he was leaning against.

"I'll be in touch, Brandon." He said. "Just try and find Faith. And keep her Pokemon safe."

Brandon saluted.

Olly returned the gesture, before leaving.

* * *

As he was walking away, he realised that he was being followed.

The trainer turned around, and saw Faith's Surskit following him.

"Did you escape?" Olly asked, crouching down.

"SurSkitSkitSur!!!" Surskit replied.

Olly held a hand out, and the blue Pokemon jumped on.

"I suppose I should take you back to where you came from." He said, before seeing how tired Surskit looked.

The Pond Skater Pokemon instantly looked sadly at him.

"Look, I don't know where Faith is." Olly said. "But, I'm sure that she's missing you."

Surskit brightened up at his words, before he grinned.

"Hey, you want to come to Oldwood Town with me?"

The Pond Skater Pokemon nodded.

"Faith would kick my ass if anything happened to you."

* * *

"So, a stressful few days." Olly finished, as Jim finished tearing open the package.

"And it's a two month late birthday card." He remarked, before looking at Olly.

"I'm sorry about Faith." Jim said. "I mean..."

"I know." Olly replied.

Jim opened his card, a blue background with a Staraptor carrying an Eevee in its talons on the front, to pull a voucher out.

"What is that?" Looker asked.

Jim read it.

"Five free bottles of Black Persian Beer." He said. "Redeemable at all good PokeMarts. And some bad ones."

"Cover their bases. I see they do." Looker remarked.

"And Looker was the agent you met in the Pokemon Centre?" Jim asked.

"Correct." Olly said.

* * *

Deoxys' Teleport had dropped him off in the middle of the Pokemon Centre in Oldwood Town.

"Most people use the front door." Nurse Joy commented, as he stood up dusting himself off.

"Yeah, but I'm not most people." Olly replied, as he recalled Deoxys.

He looked around the centre.

"Have any suspicious looking people come through here lately?" Olly asked.

"Well, there's a guy with a weird accent currently in the restroom." Nurse Joy replied. "But he's been in there for a while."

Olly started to walk over.

"Think I might check it out." He said.

* * *

Olly pushed the door open, and walked in.

"Hello!!!" He yelled. "Anyone in here."

He could see that there was nobody stood at the urinals, and the doors on the stalls were open as well. There was also a bin in the corner.

Without warning, one of the Pokeballs on his belt exploded, and Toxicroak burst out.

"What's up with you?" Olly asked, as Surskit waved at the Poison Mouth Pokemon.

Toxicroak glared at the bin, before jumping up and using a powerful Brick Break attack.

There was a yelp from the bin, as it toppled over and a guy wearing a brown overcoat came crashing out of it. He had a Croagunk with him.

"Okay!!!" He exclaimed. "Got me. You have done so."

Olly walked over and offered a hand.

"Why were you hiding in the bin?" He asked.

The hider stood up and brushed himself off.

"To test you." He replied. "I'm Agent Jacques Looker with the International Police."

"So, why were you hiding in the bin?"

* * *

"So, are you entering the PokeRinger, Agent Looker?" Jim asked.

Looker smiled.

"You can just call me Looker." He replied. "Mais Oui."

Ash and May came into the Pokemon Centre, followed closely by Nightmare.

Eevee was being carried in Ash's arms, while groaning heavily.

"What's up?" Jim asked.

Ash sighed.

"Eevee swallowed a can of Black Persian Beer." He said. "I can't imagine who gave a Pokemon barely a day old a can full of that stuff."

Nightmare coughed.

* * *

"The gym battle between Simon, the Oldwood Town Gym leader and Jim Jacobs, the challenger is about to begin. Both trainers may use three Pokemon, but only the challengers may make substitutions."

"Are you ready for the rematch?" Simon asked.

"Oh yes." Jim replied. "I'm going to beat you this time."

Simon threw a Pokeball.

"Gyarados, roar onto the scene!!!"

Simon sent out his Gyarados, who landed in the pool of water, before roaring at Jim.

Jim grabbed a Pokeball, before hurling it into the air.

"Swellow,I need you!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And the chapter ends. The next chapter will probably start with the climax of Jim's battle. **

**The next chapter will be the PokeRinger. Any ideas for that would be welcomed.**

**Jeanne Reveur suggested the Olly- Faith ideas for the chapter. SkyFighter suggested the idea of using Looker.**

**If Looker's accent seems dodgy at best, keep it in mind, I haven't played Platinum, because it doesn't come out in the UK for another three weeks. Although if anyone wants to tell me if it's worth getting or not, I'd appreciate it. I've tried not to make him sound like Yoda, but it's comparable sometimes.**

**Is Faith okay? Who knows? Although I have a vague idea what happened to her.**

**And Nightmare strikes again. Is anyone safe from the mighty Blue Gengar?**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!!! Great!!!!**

**And Paul is apparently being a successful Frontier Brain. Who would have guessed.**

**And what originally started with a rant about religion turns into entertaining filler.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What level does Lairon evolve into Aggron?**

**Quiz Question Two. What name did the human form of Arceus go under in Rise To The Top?**

**Quiz Question Three. Which Galactic member does Looker arrest in Stark Mountain?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	39. An Aerial Competition

Chapter Thirty Nine. An Aerial Competition.

* * *

_Summary. Olly and Looker arrived in Oldwood Town for the PokeRinger Competition, only to have to explain the whole story about why Faith isn't there. Then Jim started to challenge Simon again..._

_

* * *

_

"Shelgon is unable to battle. Vibrava is the winner!!!!" The referee yelled, as Jim knocked out Simon's second Pokemon.

"Jim's doing pretty well." Ash remarked.

"He's really trained that Vibrava well." Olly commented, as Looker started to take notes. "Excuse me one moment."

Olly got up and walked out of the gym.

"Where's he going, now?" May wondered.

Ash shrugged.

"Who cares."

* * *

"We seem to keep bumping into each other." Lance remarked.

"Yeah." Olly said, as he leaned against the side of the gym wall. "We do."

"I'm sorry about Faith." The Dragon Master replied.

Olly shook his head.

"I'm sure she's still alive." He said.

"Listen to me." Lance urged. "The PokeRinger is in a few days. Clear you mind of what happened to Faith, and focus."

Olly nodded.

"Hey, Lance." He said. "What Pokemon are you using in the PokeRinger?"

Lance smiled.

"After making a careful decision." He replied. "I decided to go for a mixture of speed and defensive capability."

Lance withdrew a Pokeball from under his cape.

"This ancient and noble creature used to rule the skies, and now it will again."

Lance threw the Pokeball.

"Aerodactyl!!!!" He shouted. "Come forth from the barrages of time."

Lance's Aerodactyl appeared in a burst of light.

"Interesting." Olly commented.

"What about you?" Lance asked.

"Haven't decided yet." Olly replied, listlessly. "I was thinking of getting my Garchomp back."

"I can see your logic with that." Lance commented. "Fast, powerful and has a resistance to electricity. With the power play factor that seems to crop up so often in this event, it might be a smart move."

Olly looked out over the town.

"Think I might get the Claw Badge while I'm here." He remarked. "What about you? Have you seen anything suspicious?"

Lance stroked his chin.

"There was that eavesdropper a few nights ago." He replied. "But, how much they heard or what they made of it is debatable."

"Anyway." Olly said. "I'll go get Garchomp when the battle's finished, and meet up with you later."

"Fine then." Lance replied.

* * *

"Buizel, use Water Pulse!!!" Jim ordered.

His recently fit again Buizel opened her hands and created a shiny sphere of water, before launching it at Simon's third Pokemon.

"Charizard!!!!" Simon ordered. "Fly out of the way, and use DragonBreath!!!!"

Charizard accelerated into the sky, avoiding the attack.

It then blasted Buizel with a thick green energy that made her tense up in pain.

"Bui!!!!!"

"Buizel!!!" Jim yelled, slightly worried for the health of his Pokemon. "Use Aqua Jet to chase after Charizard."

Buizel forced herself into the air, after the huge orange dragon.

"Charizard." Simon said. "Use Fire Spin!!!"

"Buizel, counter with SonicBoom!!!!"

Buizel swung around and send a powerful sound wave crashing into the spinning column of fire, instantly dispersing it.

"Now, use Water Gun!!!"

Buizel opened her mouth and sent a torrent of water crashing into Charizard, who roared in anger and pain.

The Sea Weasel landed back on the floor of the gym.

"Charizard, use Hyper Beam!!!!"

The huge orange dragon opened its mouth, before sending a powerful blast of dark orange energy streaking towards Buizel.

"Use Aqua Jet to escape!!!"

Buizel threw herself to the side, narrowly avoiding the hit.

"Now, return fire with Water Gun!!!"

Buizel did so, drawing another roar of pain from Charizard.

* * *

"What's dis?" Meowth asked, as he picked up a flyer. "Oh no!!"

James grabbed the flyer from Meowth's paw.

"Ooh!!!!" He exclaimed. "A PokeRinger Competition!!! And it's taking place just outside the Town."

Jessie smirked.

"So, we can use the opportunity to steal some Pokemon." She remarked. "It'll be something to give the boss when he get's out of..."

James glared at her.

"We'll do no such thing." He said. "I intend to enter this and make my old master proud. I can see him looking down at me and thinking how proud he is of me."

James stood up and raised his arms to the sky.

"I am going to enter. And I'm going to win!!!!!"

He then looked at Jessie.

"Can I borrow Yanmega?" He pleaded.

* * *

It was like a scene from a joke.

A Swellow, a Garchomp, a Shiny Staravia and an Aerodactyl were sat on the grass, waiting for instructions.

"I honestly can't think how one of us won't win." Jim remarked, as he put his new Claw Badge in the Badge Case.

Olly laughed.

"Bad luck, professional cheating, rampant illness." He started to reel off a list. "Anything else I missed?"

"Results that are freaks." Looker offered helpfully.

Jim rolled his eyes.

"You people are so negative." He remarked. "Excuse me, I'm going to go do something else."

He gestured to Swellow, who flapped his wings and landed on Jim's shoulder.

* * *

"Okay, Pidgeot, Skarmory." Ash said, as he threw a ring into the air. "You catch the ring in either your talons or your beak and put it over the marker."

Pidgeot and Skarmory were both paying attention to what he was saying.

"Right." Ash continued. "Often it turns violent. So..."

He gestured up where Nightmare was holding a ring and his baseball bat.

"Get the ring off Nightmare." Ash told them.

Both flying Pokemon looked at each other before flying into the sky.

Several thuds later, followed by a few clangs.

May shuddered.

"That just didn't go well." She remarked, as Pidgeot and Skarmory came crashing back to earth.

"Pathetic." A familiar voice sneered. "That trophy is as good as mine."

Ash and May turned around to see Jane stood watching them.

"What?" Ash demanded.

"If that's the best you can manage." Jane commented. "Then I'll enjoy seeing you get knocked out in the first round."

May glared at her.

"What makes you think you'll be so great at it!!!" She demanded.

Jane smirked in response.

"I don't think." She replied. "I know I'll be better than you."

She strode off into the distance.

Ash kicked the ground, watching as a clump of earth rose up and landed a few feet away.

"Damn her." He muttered, before looking at Pidgeot.

"Okay, let's go again."

"You too, Skarmory." May said, as the two Pokemon got back up and looked at Nightmare, who was drinking a Black Persian Beer and reading a magazine.

* * *

The group of Lance, Olly and Looker had recalled their Pokemon, and promptly headed for the nearest bar after the training session had finished.

Looker and Lance were looking at a list of competitors who had already signed up.

"Do you think that Coppingers are any of these people?" Looker asked, as Olly came over and joined them in the booth.

"I think that guy looks suspicious." Olly remarked, as he put his finger next to the name Lance Stevens.

"Oh ha ha." Lance replied, as he gave Olly a copy of the initial list.

"Do names here sound any familiar?" Looker asked, as Olly ran his eyes down the list.

"Are they being checked out?" Olly asked. "Y'know, on the G-men database?"

Lance smiled.

"Indeed they have been." He said. "There was one slightly anomalous result."

He gave Olly another sheet, with a name highlighted.

"Miranda Cape?" Olly asked, reading it. "What's she done?"

Looker grinned.

"Nada." He said. "She's done nothing wrong whatsoever."

"So, your point is?"

Lance pointed at the page.

"This is the only evidence that someone named Miranda Cape exists."

"I believe the phrase is bingo." Looker remarked.

Olly continued to read through the list of names.

"Interesting." He remarked, seeing a vaguely familiar name.

"What?" Lance asked.

Olly stood up, and made to leave.

"I'll be back in a while."

He left the bar.

"Does that often, does he?" Looker asked.

Lance rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea."

* * *

"And I think we're just about able to do all we can do." Ash remarked, as Pidgeot dropped the ring over his hat, which he had rigged up as a makeshift marker.

Skarmory and Swellow landed next to Pidgeot, and raised their wings in a salut.

"Okay, that's pretty impressive." May remarked.

"You're awesome, Swellow." Jim commented. "We can do this!!!!"

Ash coughed.

"Excuse me, have you forgotten about Pidgeot?" He said. "I think Pidgeot is faster than Swellow."

"And Skarmory has a better defense than both of your Pokemon put together." May argued.

"Only because it's a steel type." Jim remarked.

Ash laughed.

"Hey, whatever happens, let's just all try and have fun." He said.

* * *

On the day of the PokeRinger Competition, Ash, May and Jim made their way to stadium outside the Town.

"Hard to believe that a town as small as this has a huge stadium this close." Jim commented. "Wonder what the capacity is."

"And how are they going to fill it?" May asked. "I mean, there can't have been more than a thousand people living in Oldwood Town."

"Who knows." Ash remarked. "Let's just get over there and see if we can see anyone familiar."

It was only a fifteen minute walk from the Pokemon Centre in Oldwood Town to the Oldwood Stadium.

"I'm surprised they don't have gym battles here." May said, as they saw the outline on the horizon.

There was a familiar laugh.

"My cousin was offered it." Lance replied. "But, he refused it on the grounds that he'd become attached to his own gym. They used to hold the old Verger League Conference Cup there, before it turned a professional league. Now, the Verger Conference Cup will take place on Starburst Island since it was developed out for the PCC."

"So, the Verger League used to just be amateur?" Ash asked.

Lance nodded.

"Anyway." He said, mock whispering. "Keep your eyes peeled, because I hear that a few members of the Verger Elite Four will be here."

"Really?" Jim asked. "How come?"

"PokeRingering is a fine sport in Verger." Lance replied. "Even Pokemon Royalty attends. And that is undoubtedly what the Elite Four are."

"Have you met any of the Verger Elite Four yet?" Ash asked.

Lance shook his head.

"Only Winona when she was a gym leader." He said.

"How did Winona go from Hoenn gym leader to Verger Elite Four?" Jim wondered.

Lance turned to look at them.

"Here's how it works." He explained. "In a regions gym leaders, they have to nominate someone who would be the unofficial leader of them. Then, should a member of the Elite Four step down, that leader goes on to the Elite Four. Winona was the leader of the Hoenn leaders, and then when Morgan Drake stepped down, she got the promotion."

"I see." Jim replied, as they approached the stadium. "This place is huge."

About twenty trainers were gathered in the area outside the Oldwood Stadium. A building that was already throbbing with the buzz of spectators.

"People come from all around Verger to watch this." Another trainer nearby remarked.

* * *

"Welcome to the Oldwood Town PokeRinger Competition. And we've got an incredible turnout this year, with the stadium packed to the rafters."

"I don't think there's an empty seat in the house."

"Well, if there is now, there will be by the time of the sorting."

"Yes, the competitors will be showing up and entering the stadium very shortly."

"So, you've the list of entrants, and can you instantly think of any favourites?"

"Well, Speed Evett is returning to defend his crown, and I'm sure that he'll fancy his chances against anyone here. Of course, some very high profile trainers here. We have a PCC finalist, a former Sinnoh Champion, a former Johto Champion and the former leader of the Kanto Elite Four."

Ash, May and Jim followed Lance into the arena. However, they were completely shocked by the wave of sound that hit them.

"This is... Intense." May muttered in Ash's ear, causing him to grin.

He looked around, and saw some familiar faces in the crowd.

"Are you ready for this, Pikachu?" He asked.

Pikachu nodded.

"And we're just about ready for the draw. Remember, the first Pokemon to get the ring and drop it over the marker will advance to the next round. The official count is twenty four trainers, so we'll be having six groups of four."

Ash lowered his hand, and squeezed May's hand for luck. Although, he wasn't quite sure what kind of luck he was going to need.

The six boxes appeared on the huge screen.

Lance slid over to where Olly and Looker was stood.

"Doug's not showing up." He said. "Something about his altitude sickness."

"Sickness of the altitude?" Looker asked. "What is that?"

The boxes started to fill with pictures of the trainers.

"Hello." Lance remarked. "I'm up first. With..."

He looked at the comparison chart.

"Speed Evett, Eric Trimble and Leo Scruffi."

"Aha, oui!!!" Looker exclaimed. "Who the hell is Jane Forrester? And I'm also with Robin Wilson and Ryan Crystal."

Olly had vanished into the crowd.

* * *

"Oh no!!!!" Ash exclaimed, as he looked at the group he was in.

Pictured next to his picture was a picture of May.

The two of them stared at each other, before Nightmare appeared.

"Oooh tension!!!!!"

Jim tried to find his picture, before finally seeing it appear in the last group.

"And that's that." He remarked.

* * *

"This PokeRinger Competition is about to get underway, with reigning champion Speed Evett about to fire the starting pistol. Courtesy of our sponsors, the Reim's Corporation and Black Persian Beer, it's so good, you could drink twenty of them and get in a car and drive away."

"I intend to do that right after we've finished today."

Evett jogged out onto the middle of the field, before firing the small weapon into the air.

"And it's begun!!!!"

There was a huge roar of applause, before Evett went over to the balloon and they started to ascend.

Evett was a wiry teenager with dark skin, wearing a pair of running shorts and a red vest.

Leo Scruffi had long shaggy brown hair, and was wearing a light blue and white striped shirt.

Lance looked at them, and instantly ruled any of them out as Coppinger agents.

"It's an honour to be in the same balloon as you, Mr. Stevens." Eric remarked.

"Thanks." Lance replied.

"I believe you know one of my heroes." Eric said. "I saw you talking to him earlier."

Lance grinned.

"How do you know Looker?" He asked.

The balloon with the ring started to rise.

"And I'm sure the contestants are about to release their Pokemon."

Lance sent out Aerodactyl.

Eric released a Vespiquen.

Leo called out a Spearow.

Evett threw a Pokeball, and a Ninjask appeared in a blaze of light.

"And a pretty wide range of Pokemon here."

"And Go!!!!!!!!!!"

Lance leaned over.

"Aerodactyl, go for it with Agility." Lance ordered.

Aerodactyl raced forward.

"Ninjask." Speed yelled. "Chase after it, and use Bug Buzz!!!"

Ninjask started to flap its wings rapidly, creating a horrible sound that made all other Pokemon flinch.

"Ninjask, head for the ring!!!!!"

Eric looked up.

"No you don't!!!" He yelled. "Vespiquen, use Power Gem!!!"

The gem on Vespiquen's head started to glow, before launching a powerful attack at the fleeing Ninjask.

"Niiiiiiiii!!!!" Ninjask yelled, as it took the attack in the back and crashed out of the sky.

"Hey!!!" Evett yelled.

"Spearow, use Drill Peck!!!!"

Spearow started to spin around, aiming for Vespiquen.

"Use Defend Order!!!" Eric countered.

Vespiquen spun and sent a barrage of insects to defend herself.

"Aerodactyl!!!" Lance called. "Use AncientPower!!!"

Aerodactyl started to flag its wings, before awakening a primeval force deep within itself. It then launched the small rocks forward, knocking Spearow out of the sky.

"And four become two within a flash."

Aerodactyl and Vespiquen glared at each other.

"Attack Order!!!!" Eric called.

"Aerial Ace!!!" Lance countered.

The Fossil Pokemon raced forward, trying to land the hit on Vespiquen. Then, it was badly stung by the oncoming barrage of insects that clamped their jaws down on every part of Aerodactyl's body.  
"Go for the ring!!!!" Eric yelled.

Vespiquen charged past the struggling Aerodactyl and managed to grab the ring.

"Now, sweep it home!!!" Eric laughed, triumphantly.

Vespiquen raced towards the finish, and dropped the ring off.

"Oh yeah!!" Eric yelled.

Lance shook his head.

* * *

Ash rolled his eyes as he watched Jane take the ring in her round.

He then tried to get himself focused for taking on May, and the other two people in his group.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I know." Ash said. "We have to focus."

Pikachu smiled, before gesturing to the balloon that had just come down for them.

"Let's go." He continued.

"Good luck." Ash muttered to May, as they climbed on board.

"I don't need luck to kick your ass." May retorted.

"Oooh!!!" Nightmare yelled.

Ash looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Nightmare laughed.

"I thought I'd enter as a solo Pokemon." He replied.

Ash and May instantly paled.

"What!!!!" They both yelled.

Nightmare burst out laughing.

"Oh my God." He exclaimed. "The look on your faces was priceless."

Ash scowled, as he held up the MasterBall.

"Return!!" He said, angrily.

"Hey!!!" Nightmare protested, before vanishing in a red light.

"I was worried there for a moment." May remarked. "Look, let's just get this over with, then we can go back to not trying to beat each other. And let's try and give each other a contest."

"Amen to that." Ash replied, as he looked at the other two people in the basket.

One was a guy named Jameson, who had light purple hair, and the other was a young girl, who Ash thought had been referred to as Chloe O'Malley.

"Come on." He muttered. "Let's get this going."

He sent Pidgeot out, as Jameson sent out a Yanmega, Chloe called a Pidgey out and May summoned her Skarmory.

"And a large selection of flying Pokemon up here."

"Some good choices. I wouldn't mind seeing how the Pidgey matches up against the Pidgeot."

"How do you honestly think it's going to match up?"

"Plus, I think Skarmory is going to win this round. It has the advantage over...."

"Gooooooooo!!!!!!!"

Ash quickly called his first attack.

"Pidgeot, go for an Aerial Ace, aim for Yanmega."

Pidgeot streaked forward and smashed into Yanmega. The Ogre Darn Pokemon growled in pain, as the Bird Pokemon raked its talons across its back.

"Yanmega, use Sonic Boom!!!!"

Yanmega started to flap its wings and sent a powerful wave of sound piercing through the air towards Pidgeot.

"Agility!!!"

Pidgeot flared its wings, before soaring out of the way.

The attack went wide and crashed into the Pidgey, sending it falling from the sky.

"Pidgey!!!" Chloe yelled.

Jameson cackled.

"Superb power, Yanmega." He said. "Now, aim a Silver Wind at..."

"May." Ash called. "Let's not turn this nastier than it has to be."

She understood him instantly.

"Skarmory, Air Cutter."

"Pidgeot, Gust attack!!!"

Pidgeot and Skarmory teamed up to launch a pair of powerful attacks at Jameson's Yanmega, instantly knocking the Ogre Darn Pokemon out.

Jameson scowled in anger.

"Hey, that's not fair!!" He complained.

"And only Pidgeot and Skarmory are left!!!"

Ash and May looked at each other.

"Pidgeot." Ash said.

"Skarmory." May called.

"Agility!!!!!!!"

The two Pokemon raced through the air towards the ring.

"And these Pokemon are incredibly matched in terms of speed."

"Despite that heavy metal frame, Skarmory are incredibly quick in the air."

"And with that huge wing span, Pidgeot is no slouch."

Pidgeot was maybe half a second faster than Skarmory and it crashed into the ring, half grabbing the circular object with its beak.

Ash pumped his fist, but the smile turned to a frown as Skarmory's momentum sent it slamming into Pidgeot's blindside. The circular ring fell from Pidgeot's beak as it squawked in pain.

"Grab it!!!" May yelled.

Skarmory went into a divebomb, trying to catch the ring.

"After it, Pidgeot!!!!" Ash called. "Use Quick Attack to catch up."

Pidgeot tucked its wings in, before rocketing straight down after the rapidly vanishing Skarmory.

"Go on, Skarmory!!!!" May yelled.

"You can do it, Pidgeot!!!" Ash shouted, trying to urge every last bit of speed from his Pokemon.

Pidgeot strained every muscle within its body, trying to catch the huge grey bird.

The Skarmory grabbed the ring.

"Continue falling!!!!" May told her Skarmory. "And then use Aerial Ace to pull up!!!"

"Try and keep up!!!" Ash called.

Pidgeot tried to stay on Skarmory's tail, hoping to get back on track. There was almost a chance that it would catch it. Indeed, the Bird Pokemon seemed to be gaining on its opponent.

"One Two Three!!!!!" May shouted.

Skarmory heard her, before executing an almost perfect barrel roll to evade the oncoming Pidgeot.

Pidgeot squawked, as it sailed past Skarmory.

"Pull up and head for the ring!!" May said.

Skarmory did so, as Pidgeot managed to recover.

"And Skarmory is about to drop the ring over the marker."

"Some people hate being right. Not me."

Ash looked at Pidgeot.

"Come on!!!" He urged. "You have to try and catch up!!!!"

"You know, I'm surprised that Pidgeot hasn't tried to stop Skarmory with an attack."

"How many attacks do you think it knows that could hurt a Skarmory?"

Pidgeot tried to catch up with Skarmory, but it looked futile. And Pidgeot looked exhausted.

"Maybe that gym battle took more out of Pidgeot than I thought." Ash muttered. "Damn, I don't want to do this."

He looked up.

"Pidgeot, use Gust attack. Aim for the ring!!!!"

Pidgeot flapped its wings, before sending a powerful wind at Skarmory.

The Armour Bird Pokemon was hit by the attack, and promptly screeched in pain.

Dropping the ring.

"Go for it!!!!" Ash shouted.

Pidgeot raced through the air, going for it.

"Skarmory, use Swift attack!!!!!"

Skarmory opened its beak, and sent a small wave of stars into the back of Pidgeot.

It was Pidgeot's turn to cry out in pain, but it used the momentum to clamp its beak down on the ring.

"Go!!!! For!!!! It!!!!!" Ash shouted.

Pidgeot flew towards the marker, despite the attention of Skarmory who was seemingly intent on winning.

"This is brilliant. Neither Pokemon are willing to give each other an inch."

"Wing Attack!!!" Ash shouted.

Pidgeot spun around and struck Skarmory with its wings, sending it crashing back slightly.

"Pidgeot, the marker!!!!"

Pidgeot spun back around and raced for the destination...

And dropped it over.

Ash punched the air, as the crowd went wild.

Then as soon as was over, almost as quickly as it had began, he walked over to May and took her hand.

"I never want to do that again." He said.

* * *

Garchomp spun away and raked his claws into the Fearow. He then took the ring and dropped it over the marker, giving Olly the victory in his group.

* * *

Swellow accelerated through the air, leaving Tropius and Gliscor for dead and dropped the ring over the marker. Jim punched the air, knowing that he'd just made it to the next round.

* * *

"And after some fantastic PokeRinging, we're about to start the second round. In this round, it'll be one on one, and we're about to have Jim Jacobs versus Jane Forrester."

Jane glared at him, as they each got into their balloon.

"You hang around with that pathetic excuse for a trainer." She remarked. "The one who thinks that showing love to worthless Pokemon is a way to get them stronger."

"Wow." Jim remarked. "You really do sound like Paul."

She glared at him.

"Paul Reed was someone who knew the truth about Pokemon, that they are expendable. Then, he started to act like the rest of the bleeding hearted trainers."

Something snapped inside him.

"And do you know why he did that?" Jim snapped. "Because his Electivire was nearly killed trying to save his life. And you know what else? That pathetic excuse for a trainer caught the said Pokemon that nearly killed Electivire. So, I'd be careful if I were you."

She continued to glare.

"And there looks to be some heated exchanges up in the balloon, so wait for sparks to fly here."

Jane threw a Pokeball.

"Staraptor, get out there!!!" She snapped.

Jim sent out his Swellow.

"That Swellow seems to be really weak, because it's not very big." She commented. "This'll be easier than I thought."

"And goooooooo!!!!!!!!"

"Staraptor, use Close Combat!!!"

Staraptor charged towards Swellow, wings glowing with light.

"Swellow, dodge it!!!" Jim shouted.

Swellow flew upwards, evading the powerful strikes.

Jane cursed.

"Get after it, with Aerial Ace!!!"

Jim suddenly had an idea.

"Swellow, continue to dodge."

Swellow continued to dodge the powerful strikes aimed at it, causing more frustration for Jane.

"Keep dodging." Jim called, wondering if his ploy to try and exhaust Staraptor would work.

As several more attacks came raining in, Swellow tried to keep going.

He called it.

"Okay, go for the ring now!!!"

Swellow accelerated forward and headed for the ring.

"Aerial Ace."

Staraptor chased after the smaller Swellow. Despite the speed and manoeuvrability of Jim's Swellow, Staraptor seemed to be able to keep up.

"And that Staraptor has some incredible endurance. After managing to sustain an assault on a much smaller foe, it's now going for it."

"Swellow." Jim called. "Roll out of the way, and then use Heat Wave."

Swellow tucked his wings in, before rolling out of the way.

Staraptor went hurtling past the Swallow Pokemon.

"Now, unleash the Heat Wave!!!"

Swellow started to flap his wings, making the air heat up almost instantly.

Staraptor looked slightly uncomfortable in the heat.

"Brave Bird!!!"

Staraptor hurtled forward and smashed into Swellow, knocking it off balance.

"Chase after it!!!" Jane ordered. "Keep up the Aerial Aces."

Staraptor chased down the falling Swellow, seemingly intent on causing as much damage to him as possible.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Jim demanded.

Jane blanked him.

He sighed.

"Swellow, shoot up!!!"

Swellow flared his wings, and managed to get above the rabid Staraptor.

"Now, go for the ring!!!"

Swellow streaked towards the balloon holding the ring.

And Staraptor wasn't going to catch up with it any time soon.

Jane stretched.

"Wait for it by the marker." She said, clearly knowing that there was no way of catching Swellow.

Staraptor flew down and landed on the marker.

Jim shook his head, as Swellow grabbed the ring in its beak.

"Now what?" He muttered.

If Swellow made a charge towards the marker, Staraptor would probably rise up and take him out.

And the Swallow Pokemon couldn't stay in the air all day.

Jim suddenly had a crazy idea.

"Swellow." He called. "Drop the ring."

Swellow gave him a strange look, before doing so.

Staraptor watched, as the ring fell through the air, and landed about three or four meters from it.

"Your move." Jim said, sardonically.

Jane glared at him.

"Staraptor, go for the ring." She said.

Jim mentally cheered.

"Swellow, aim for Staraptor with Aerial Ace."

Swellow hurtled for Staraptor, hoping to land the hit.

Jane smiled, savagely.

"Spin and use Close Combat!!!"

Staraptor spun around and sent the oncoming Swellow crashing back through the air.

"Swellow!!!" Jim yelled, as his Pokemon crashed to the ground.

Staraptor then cockily picked the ring up and dropped it over the marker.

Jim sighed, more out of surprise than frustration. She'd out thought him, worked out what he was going to do.

He was more annoyed with the treatment that Swellow had been given, rather than the fact that he'd lost.

* * *

"And after a slightly fractious contest in the last show, we know have something that we hope will go slightly more smoothly. We have Miranda Cape facing off against Eric Trimble."

"Okay." Lance said to Looker, where they were sat in the stands. "Let's keep an eye out. She looks suspicious."

"The word I would use is not suspicious." Looker replied.

* * *

Eric sent out his Vespiquen, and Miranda called out an Altaria.

Olly watched them from the contestant area.

"Vespiquen, go for an Attack Order!!!!"

Vespiquen ordered several insects to attack Altaria.

"Aerial Ace, my darling." Miranda called.

Altaria raced forward and smashed straight through the attack.

"Protect!!!" Eric shouted.

Altaria promptly went around Vespiquen, and headed for the ring.

"Damn!!!" Eric exclaimed. "Chase after it."

Vespiquen went after Altaria, trying to catch up.

"Altaria, pet." Miranda shouted. "Dragonbreath!!!"

Altaria launched the flames, almost landing a direct hit on Vespiquen.

"Grab the ring!!" Miranda ordered.

Altaria clamped its beak around the metal object, before spinning around.  
"Vespiquen, use Headbutt!!!"

Vespiquen charged forward and slammed her head into Altaria's body, causing it to drop the ring.

Miranda stamped her foot, angrily.

"Altaria, use Peck."

Altaria tried to jab Vespiquen with its beak, causing her to have to evade the attack.

Vespiquen then went chasing after the ring, and managed to grab it.

"Altaria, get after it!!!" Miranda shouted.

"Spin around and use Power Gem!!!"

Vespiquen spun around, seeing Altaria end up where she had been. She charged the attack up, before sending the powerful rock type attack into Altaria.

The Altaria screamed in pain, before being sent crashing backwards.

Eric winced as it kept going backwards, until crashing into its trainer.

He was instantly up.

"Sorry, miss." He called over.

Miranda sat up, but something was happening that caused Eric to freeze in shock.

Her face was falling apart.

"What the..?" He shouted, as her 'face' dropped off to reveal that it was a Ditto.

"A Ditto?" Eric asked, as he looked up. "But wh..?"

He opened his mouth in shock to see who the person really was.

* * *

"No way." Lance said, shocked.

Looker was vomiting over the side of the stand. He'd been at the Black Persian Beer, and wasn't used to it.

* * *

Olly had a savage look of triumph on his face.

"Harley!!!!" He said. "Now, you're mine."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Heh heh heh. It get's weirder.**

**It get's much weirder.**

**Sorry I couldn't put this up earlier, my internet connection wasn't working. Bastard thing. It looks like it's not going to work again any time soon either, so I'll try to post as often as I can, but it'll be erratic until I can get it working again. I think I might know what's wrong with it, so keep your fingers crossed.**

**I hope I did okay with this. I've only seen about thirty seconds worth of PokeRinger footage. And Bulbapedia isn't much more helpful.**

**And a Ditto facemask.... Again!!!!!**

**The Coppingers really are diabolical.**

**Thanks to everyone who has bothered to review. Great, nice to know some can be bothered.**

**And Jane is still arguably worse than Paul.**

**Plus Ash and May battled each other. Albeit only in a PokeRinger Competiton.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What did Harley call himself when he disguised himself as May?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many attacks can Ditto learn?**

**Don't forget to review.!!!! Please!!!!**


	40. The Impossible Scenario

Chapter Forty. The Impossible Scenario.

* * *

_Summary. As they all prepared for the PokeRinger Competition, Ash had to face off against May, Pidgeot facing Skarmory. Ash just managed to get through, while Jim was knocked out by Jane._

_Then, as Eric started to challenge Miranda Cape, who was none other than.. Harley._

* * *

"Dude, that chick's a dude!!!!"

"And this is... Unusual to say the least."

Olly grabbed a Pokeball.

"Dragonite, get me up there!!!" He yelled, angrily.

The large yellow dragon appeared in a burst of light and crouched down for Olly to jump on. The trainer jumped on, and Dragonite roared, as he flared its wings to take to the sky.

* * *

Eric threw a Pokeball and called out his newly acquired Shroomish.

"Shroomish." He ordered. "Use Mushroom Trampoline!!!!!!"

Shroomish grabbed Eric, before bouncing on the bottom of the basket, before sending both of them crashing over towards the balloon where Harley was picking himself up, in a bouncing fashion.

"Well well." Harley muttered, brushing his hair out of his face. "Hello there. That's a strong Shroomish you have there."

"Thanks." Eric replied, as Olly dropped in off the back of his Dragonite.

He walked over to Harley, before, to Olly's surprise, hugging him.

"What?" Olly asked.

Eric looked at Harley.

"Hello brother." He smiled. "I always knew you were a little bit... That way, but, a Ditto mask?"

Olly's jaw crashed open.

"What!!!!!" He shouted.

Eric turned around.

"Olly!!!" He exclaimed. "Good to see you!!!"

Olly looked at Harley.

"Eric." He said, quietly. "Get away from him."

"Oh, so you've met my brother." Eric laughed, before starting to mumble. "That wants to be a sister, if you get my drift."

Olly was still shocked.

"He's a coordinator."Eric continued. "Must have been recently released, because I didn't know about it. You never rang and told me."

Eric poked the fainted Altaria with his foot.

"Sorry about the Altaria." He continued. "When did you get it?"

He then crouched down and picked the Ditto up.

"Sorry about that, little guy." He said, trying to shape it back into the gelatinous pink blob that it was.

"I should have been expecting this when I heard the name Miranda Cape." Eric laughed. "I mean, I remember when we were kids, Mom once caught you trying on.... Oh right, we're in public."

"He's your brother?" Olly asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Harley replied, sarcastically, as he stood next to Eric and straightened his dress out. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Olly snapped, his anger overcoming him.

"Empoleon!!!!!" He shouted, throwing the Pokeball containing his starter. "Use Hydro Cannon."

Olly's Empoleon burst from the ball in a strong flash of light.

"Woah!!!" Eric yelled, as Empoleon launched the attack. "Gastrodon, go!!!!"

Eric sent out his Gastrodon, who instantly drew the attack from Harley's direction.

Olly scowled as the Hydro Cannon changed direction and crashed into Gastrodon.

"Storm Drain." He said, angrily.

Gastrodon didn't look too badly hurt from the attack either.

Harley grinned, as he called out Banette.

"And you lose!!" He cackled. "Banette, my darling, use Teleport!!!"

"Hold it!!!" Eric said, throwing another Pokeball. "Infernape, use Taunt!!!!"

Eric's Infernape appeared in a burst of light, and shook a fist at Banette, instantly stopping the attack.

"Bro!!!" Harley whined. "This guy's trying to kill me."

Olly coughed.

"And you wonder why." He said, coldly.

"What's going on between you two?" Eric wondered.

Olly looked at him.

"I'm going to tell you a story." He said, angrily. "Full of wicked cool battles, a great plot, some time travel and a spaced out Gengar. It's called Rise To The Top."

* * *

May saw Harley in the balloon, before grabbing Skarmory's Pokeball.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

She sighed.

"I have to go after him." She replied. "No matter what. Just... Call it a matter of revenge."

"What happened?" Ash asked.

She sighed.

"Look, you remember the... You remember the morning of your PCC final?" She asked. "You remember how I wasn't there at the start?"

Ash nodded. He remembered how lost he had felt without her by his side.

"Something happened there." She said, coldly. "I need to face my fear here."

He understood almost instantly.

"Do it." He replied. "Just.. Be careful."

She smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Always am." May replied, throwing Skarmory's Pokeball.

She managed to get on the back of the Armour Bird Pokemon, before kicking off into the sky.

"Go for it, Skarmory." She whispered, as the bird picked up speed.

* * *

Eric did a double take, as Olly finished the story.

"Is... Is this true?" He asked. "Did you really kill Cynthia Jacobs?"

Harley grinned.

"Of course." He said, maliciously. "I snuck into her room while she was out. Then, when she wasn't expecting it, I snuck up on her and.."

Harley made a knife gesture across his throat.

"I tell you what." He snickered. "She was so cute in death."

Olly glared at him.

"I'm going to gut you like a Goldeen." He said, making a move towards Harley.

Then, May and Skarmory burst from nowhere.

"Skarmory, Swift!!!" May called.

Skarmory squawked, before sending a powerful wave of golden stars into the basket.

Olly and Eric yelled in pain, before crashing to the ground.

Empoleon and Gastrodon managed to brush them off.

Harley looked around and saw May.

"Well well well." He cackled, picking the Ditto up. "As I live and breath."

"Harley!!!" May yelled. "Skarmory, use Air Cutter."

Skarmory flared its wings, before launching the attack.

"Banette, use Teleport." Harley ordered.

He flung an arm out and grabbed Banette, vanishing.

"Damn!!" Olly exclaimed, as he stood up, rubbing his shoulder.

Harley reappeared on another balloon.

"This isn't over, May, my dear." He laughed, before vanishing again.

Eric managed to get up, before seeing that Harley had left the Altaria behind.

"What happened to my brother." He asked, sadly.

Olly walked over to the Altaria.

"Poor guy." He remarked. "It's hardly its fault it ended up with a psycho for a trainer."

He looked at Eric.

"We need to have a chat." He said.

* * *

"Yeah, so he's my brother." Eric continued, as he sat on one of the benches. "But, he fell out with my Dad, for... For obvious reasons."

Olly didn't say anything.

"Well, he left home, changed his name and moved to Slateport City." Eric continued. "We kept in touch for a bit. First, he tried to become a regular trainer, and tried his hand at gym battles. He went to Kanto and competed in the Kanto Cup. But he was knocked out in the first round by some guy who he claimed was 'really mean and cruel towards my adorable Cacnea'. Then, his confidence took a knock and he tried to go on, but he failed miserably."

Eric smiled, at the memory of how his brother used to be.

"Then, he met a coordinator. Lovely girl named Soledad." He said. "She told him about coordination. Harley was enraptured with the idea, and... I guess he started to try and act too much like Soledad. Well, you've seen the results. How he speaks and acts."

Olly randomnly filed the thought away in his head, thinking that it was something he could use later.

"I guess all that time he spent trying to become something he wasn't..." Eric lamented.

Olly sighed.

"Look, I know he's your brother." He said. "But, I'm going to warn you. If I see him again, I'm going to...."

"Isn't there another way?" Eric asked, desperately.

"I'm not going to.."

Eric looked at Lance who had came over.

"Pity he escaped." Lance said, sitting down. "What have you got?"

Eric shook his head.

"I still can't believe that he's a killer." He said, sadly. "I mean, sure there were times when we were kids that he was a little bit.... Different. But I never thought that he'd do something as bad as this."

"I guess we never truly know each other." Lance remarked.

Olly looked at the sky.

"Where's Looker?" He asked.

Lance laughed.

"He drank something that disagreed with him." He said. "I don't pity the cleaner who goes in there."

"Nice." Olly replied. "Why do I get teamed up with someone who can't hold their liquor?"

He then looked at Eric.

"Why'd you stop him from teleporting away?"

Eric didn't reply instantly.

"You were chasing him. I figured that there was a good reason for you to be doing so."

"Thanks." Olly said.

His name rang out over the intercom system.

"Looks like I'm up for the PokeRinger." He said. "See you later, Eric. I'm going to leave you in the very capable hands of my friend here."

* * *

"Garchomp!!!!!" Olly yelled, sending out the Mach Pokemon.

His Garchomp appeared in a burst of light.

"Scyther!!!" Andy Nesto called, sending out the huge green bug.

"And goooo!!!!!!!!"

"Scyther, use X- Scissor!!!!"

Scyther crossed its claws, before sending the energy crashing at Garchomp.

"Evade it!!!"

Garchomp flew upwards, avoiding the attack.

"Scyther, go for the ring!!!!"

Scyther streaked off towards the ring, leaving Garchomp in its wake.

"That's a fast Garchomp." Olly muttered. "Use Flamethrower, aim for the ring!!!"

Garchomp opened his mouth, and covered the ring in flames.

Scyther got there and picked the ring up...

Only to drop it, because of the incredible heat that the metal had now become.

"Scy!!!!!"

"Garchomp, go for it!!!"

Garchomp chased after the falling ring, while Scyther waved its burned claws.

"Scyther, use Razor Wind straight down!!!"

Scyther spun and sent a powerful crash of air down towards Garchomp.

The Mach Pokemon roared in pain, as the attack hit him in the back.

"Spin and use DragonBreath!!!!"

Garchomp did so, and caused more pain to Scyther who howled in pain.

"Now, use Dragon Rush!!!!"

Garchomp headed for the ring, turning itself into a powerful blue bullet as it streaked forward.

"Scyther, use Agility!!!!"

Scyther frantically tried to catch up, despite the head start of the Mach Pokemon.

Garchomp managed to clamp its jaws over the ring, before turning and heading for the marker.

"Scyther, use Razor Wind!!!"

"Spin away!!!!"

As Scyther sent another powerful blast of air at Garchomp, the Mach Pokemon spun away from the attack, evading it with almost arrogant ease.

He dropped the ring over the marker, and roared to the sky.

Olly nodded, as he recalled his Pokemon and started to take the balloon down.

* * *

"You can do this." May urged, as Ash brushed Pidgeot down.

"Do you feel up to this?" Ash asked, as Pidgeot nibbled his shoulder.

"Pidgeot says yes!!!" Nightmare commented, as he opened a bottle of Black Persian Beer. "And I think I know the thing that'll give it a kick."

"You aren't going to give Pidgeot the beer, are you?" Ash asked.

Nightmare snorted.

"What do you think I am?" He asked, derisively. "A charity."

He swallowed the beer, before chucking the bottle down his throat as well.

"Wow, you must have a strong stomach." May remarked.

Nightmare burped.

"How is that going to give Pidgeot a kick?" Ash asked.

Nightmare looked puzzled.

"Oh, give Pidgeot a kick." He replied. "I was talking about myself."

Ash groaned.

"Don't raise my hopes that you might actually contribute something."

"Who are you going against?" May asked, as she looked up the screen.

Ash followed suit.

"Why does that guy look familiar?" He wondered.

"Isn't that the guy we met on the Cycling Road?" May asked.

* * *

"Sam Haller versus Ash Ketchum!!!!!"

Ash waited as the balloon started to descend, Pidgeot stood on the rim of the basket.

"Sure is a great view up here, Pidgeot." He muttered.

Pidgeot squawked in reply, as Pikachu gave the Bird Pokemon some verbal encouragement.

"Not you again!!!" Sam yelled over. "Didn't I see you somewhere else?"

"Cycling Road." Ash replied, as the balloon reached its peak.

He could see that the balloon with the ring on was just being raised.

"Thanks for the help there." Sam called. "But you're going down here."

Ash laughed.

"Nothing can beat my Pidgeot in the sky." He yelled.

Sam threw a Pokeball, and a Flygon burst into sight.

"Care to differ."

"And gooooooooooo!!!!!"

"Pidgeot!!!!" Ash yelled. "Go for the ring with Agility!!!!"

Pidgeot streaked off through the sky.

"Sandstorm!!!!"

Flygon opened its mouth, and sent a powerful wave of sand from its mouth, blocking Pidgeot's view.

Pidgeot squawked in surprise.

"Blow it away with Whirlwind!!!!"

Pidgeot started to flap its wings, clearing the sand.

Flygon wasn't standing around waiting for it to do so. In fact, it had made a beeline straight for the ring.

Ash scowled.

"Pidgeot, use Quick Attack."

Pidgeot rocketed after Flygon, clearly confident that it could keep up.

Sam managed a small smirk.

"Spin and fire a DragonBreath!!!!!"

Flygon spun around and launched the attack.

"Pidgeot, Gust!!!"

Pidgeot flapped its wings and sent a powerful blast of air crashing into the oncoming flames, creating a stalemate. However, the wind shifted and sent the blowback crashing into a stunned Pidgeot.

"Now, back on track!!!!" Sam yelled.

Flygon flew away heading for the ring, leaving a stunned Pidgeot behind.

"Damn!!" Ash yelled. "Get after it!!!"

Pidgeot chased after Flygon, and managed to catch up.

"Wing Attack!!!"

Pidgeot put on a powerful burst of speed, and managed to crash its wings into the back of Flygon.

Flygon cried out in pain, as Pidgeot managed to overtake it and grab the ring in its talons.

"Now, go for the marker with Aerial Ace!!!"

Pidgeot streaked forwards passed the stricken Flygon, and headed for the marker.

"Flygon, Hyper Beam!!!!"

Flygon launched an attack forward, and nearly hit Pidgeot with the powerful orange beam.

"Woah!!!" Ash yelled. "Careful Pidgeot!!!"

Pidgeot just tried to keep going.

"Flygon, chase after it."

Flygon hurtled down through the air after Pidgeot.

It was futile though. Pidgeot was faster, it had the head start and it confidently dropped the ring over the marker, sending Ash through.

* * *

"Damn." Sam muttered. "I guess it wasn't our tournament."

"Oh well." Ryan replied. "We'll just have to settle for the Verger League, as well as any other possible tournaments we come across."

Sam didn't hear her, as three people went past.

"Sam?" Ryan called, waving her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Sam."

He didn't hear her, just deciding to run after them.

"Hey!!!" Ryan yelled, as he vanished into the crowd.

* * *

"Olly!!!" Sam shouted.

The trainer turned around, as did Lance and Eric.

"What?" He replied. "Can I help you?"

Sam gasped for breath.

"I'm a huge fan!!!" He said, breathlessly. "Can I just shake your hand."

Olly looked slightly mollified.

"Sure." He replied. "And you are?"

"I'm Sam." Sam said. "Sam Haller. I'm from Twinleaf Town just like you."

"Really?" Eric asked. "I'm from Sandgem Town."

Sam snorted.

"Our soccer team is better." He replied. "Twinleaf Rovers are miles better than Sandgem United."

Eric snorted.

"Yeah right."

"Woah woah." Olly said, breaking them up. "Let the table decide it. Let's not fight about soccer. That's for the stadium when the referee turns out to be useless."

Lance laughed.

"It didn't do much for Sandgem when they played Blackthorn City in the PokeCup."

"I think they were lucky to get there in the first place." Olly remarked. "Away goals is a killer."

Eric looked at Sam.

"I bet I'm a bigger fan of his than you." He said.

Sam snorted.

"I want to join the Twinleaf Trio." He said. "You can't do that."

"How can you join the Twinleaf Trio?" Eric snickered. "Then there'd be four and you wouldn't be a trio, the name wouldn't have the same ring to it."

Olly had to break them up.

"Look, I appreciate the gesture." He said. "But this guy."

He pointed at Lance.

"Is a Dragon Master. He needs to be worshipped. Otherwise he gets cranky."

Lance snickered.

"Yeah right."

"Anyway, I'm not the perfect trainer." Olly said. "Sure, I've won a few leagues, but I'm not a legend yet."

He grinned.

"That's for when I conquer the Verger League."

Lance snorted.

"I might have something to say about that." He said. "As might Doug. As might Jim. As might..."

"Okay." Olly laughed. "I get the point. I didn't say it'd be easy."

"Nothing is easy." Eric remarked. "Nothing worth doing anyway."

"Amen." Sam replied, lightly.

Ryan caught up with them.

"Where the hell did you go?" She demanded.

Sam chuckled.

"Sorry, Ryan." He said. "I saw one of my idols and I wanted to say hello."

Olly smirked.

"I mean, this guy was an inspiration when I was growing up in Twinleaf Town." Sam continued, before looking around. "This is Ryan Crystal, by the way."

Olly raised an eyebrow.

"As in Candice Crystal?"

Ryan smiled.

"She's my sister." She replied.

"Not quite as good as Lance's family." Olly remarked dryly. "But a remarkable achievement regardless."

* * *

"Ash Ketchum versus Eric Trimble!!!!"

Ash sent Pidgeot out. Eric called his Vespiquen from the Pokeball.

"And goooooooooooo!!!!!"

"Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace!!!" Ash shouted.

Pidgeot streaked forward and slammed its beak into Vespiquen, causing the opponent to yell in pain.

"Vespiquen, use Attack Order!!!"

Vespiquen raised the lower part of her body, before sending a barrage of insects towards Pidgeot.

"Gust!!!!!"

Pidgeot flapped her wings and sent a powerful blast of air into the oncoming attack, taking some of the sting out of the attack.

"Now, Quick Attack!!!"

Pidgeot charged forward and crashed into the Vespiquen again.

"Pidgeot, go for the ring!!"

Pidgeot squawked, and charged towards the balloon holding the ring.

"Vespiquen, use Power Gem!!!!!"

The gem on Vespiquen's head started to glow, as she sent the attack crashing towards Pidgeot.

"Dodge it!!!"

Pidgeot managed to barrel roll out of the way.

"Keep going!!!"

The Bird Pokemon hurtled through the air, and managed to grab the ring with its talons.

The audience exploded as Pidgeot started to head for the marker.

"Aim a Power Gem slightly in front of it!!!!"

Vespiquen did so.

Pidgeot yelped in pain, and dropped the ring.

"Pidgeot!!!" Ash shouted. "Try to recover by tucking your wings in and falling."

Pidgeot did so, but Vespiquen had managed to retrieve the ring.

"Get after it with Aerial Ace!!!!"

Pidgeot streaked after the departing Vespiquen, and crashed into the back of her.

Vespiquen squealed, before dropping the ring.

Pidgeot didn't wait for the instruction to go and grab it.

"Power Gem!!!"

"Wing Attack!!!"

As Vespiquen launched the attack, Pidgeot turned and smashed its wings into the oncoming gem of power, causing a minor explosion that threw both competitors away.

Pidgeot also dropped the ring again.

Vespiquen recovered faster and managed to go after the falling ring.

"Go after it and use Gust!!!"

Pidgeot recovered enough to send a powerful burst of air into Vespiquen, forcing her away from the ring.

"Grab it!!!"

Pidgeot lunged forward and clamped its beak around the ring.

"Sprint for it!!!!!"

Pidgeot charged forward and made it for the marker.

"Use Attack Order."

Vespiquen sent a wave of small insects heading for Pidgeot.

"Spray fire with Power Gem!!!!"

Vespiquen's gem started to glow, as she sent several attacks in the direction of Pidgeot.

The Bird Pokemon just managed to evade all of them, and drop the ring over the marker.

Ash punched the air, as the crowd went wild.

"Damn!!!" Eric muttered.

"Oh well." Lance remarked. "Who gives a.... Anyway, winning something like this isn't a sign of prestige. It's more a bragging right. It doesn't prove how good you are as a trainer, just..."

"Not making me feel better." Eric replied.

He saw Olly head up in the balloon for his round with Jane Forrester.

"Hey, Eric." Lance said, taking a card out. "If you ever see your brother again, call the number on that card."

Eric held the card up.

"It'll get you through to the Pokemon G-men headquarters." Lance said, as the ring was released. "Now, let's enjoy the show."

* * *

"Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!!!"

Garchomp spun and rammed his claws into Staraptor.

"Wing Attack!!!"

Staraptor retaliated by striking Garchomp with its wings.

"Flamethrower!!!"

Garchomp and Staraptor were still side by side, when the Mach Pokemon unleased the hot blast of fire that knocked Staraptor away.

"Now, use Dragon Rush to head for the ring!!!!"

Garchomp streaked away, turning himself into a powerful blue bullet, leaving Staraptor for dead.

"Staraptor, use Aerial Ace to chase after it."

Staraptor hurtled after Garchomp, trying to catch up.

"And these two Pokemon are trying to out run each other with Garchomp's Dragon Rush and Staraptor's Aerial Ace."

Garchomp got to the ring, and clamped his powerful jaws around the cold purple metal.

"Garchomp has the ring!!!!!"

The crowd cheered, as the Mach Pokemon spun around and headed for the marker.

"Steel Wing!!!!"

Staraptor's wings started to glow with a white light as it lunged forward and crashed into Garchomp, causing him to drop the ring.

"Take it!!"

Staraptor swooped down and clamped its beak around the ring.

Olly scowled.

"Garchomp, use Flamethrower."

"Get hit by it, and you're out." Jane said, coldly.

Staraptor weaved in and out of the flames, evading them with unease.

"Garchomp, use Brick Break!!!"

Garchomp's claws started to glow, as it dropped out of the sky and crashed into the back of Staraptor.

Staraptor yelped in pain, before dropping the ring.

"Crunch!!!!"

"Close Combat!!!!"

As Garchomp lunged in, teeth bared, Staraptor spun and smashed its wings into Garchomp's face.

The Mach Pokemon hissed in pain, before swiping at Staraptor with his claws.

"Quick Attack!!!!!"

Staraptor put a burst of speed on and grabbed the ring.

"Use the momentum to drop it over the marker."

Staraptor did so, causing the crowd to go wild with excitement.

* * *

"And we have Ash Ketchum and Jane Forrester contesting the final of this PokeRinger Competition."

"What happened between you and Harley, then?" Ash asked, as he waited around for the final to begin.

May gulped.

"I was training a bit the night before." She said. "And it was really late so, I went back to my own hotel, rather than come to yours."

She sadly continued, clearly upset at the memory.

"I slept okay." She said. "But..."

May struggled with the memory.

"When I woke up." She continued, a few traces of tears running down her cheeks. "He was there, stood at the bottom of the bed. He was holding a huge knife."

Ash was feeling a slight tinge of hatred for Harley right now.

"Anyway, he did his usual routine, told me I was scum, and that he was going to kill me."

May swallowed, as she tried to continue.

"Then, he tried to stab me... But he missed. I just got up, grabbed my Pokeballs and got out of there."

May pulled her shirt up slightly to show a small scar on the right side of her stomach, a few inches away from her naval.

"Later found out he didn't miss completely." She said, sadly.

"That.. That bastard!!!" Ash spat. "I'm going to...."

"Just leave it." May pleaded. "I just never want to see him again. Anyway, I managed to get out of the hotel, and went to the hospital. Once I got checked out, I came over to the stadium."

She looked around, morosely.  
"The PCC was a once in the lifetime opportunity for you." May remarked. "I didn't want you to worry about.."

"That's crap!!!" Ash exploded. "I was worried when you didn't show up!!!"

"I guess I wasn't thinking straight." May replied, as the buzzer sounded, signalling that he Ash had to get to his balloon.

"Look, I'm sorry." May said. "Good luck."

Ash leaned over and kissed her before he went to get in the balloon.

"Thanks." He said.

He saw Jim come over.

"Make sure you beat her!!!" He called. "And watch out. She battles dirty!!!"

* * *

"The final is about to get underway, with two trainers about to contest what has been a pretty decent PokeRinger competition. Ketchum from Pallet Town, Forrestor from Dewford Town. Who is going to triumph?"

Ash sent Pidgeot out. Jane sent her Staraptor out with disdain.

"And ready, set, goooooooo!!!!!!"

Pidgeot and Staraptor launched themselves from the balloons and into the air.

"Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace!!!!"

"Staraptor, Steel Wing!!!"

Pidgeot streaked towards Staraptor, while the opponent's wings started to glow with a white light.

The two flying Pokemon crashed into each other with a powerful thud.

"And these two set the tempo early, showing a powerful show of force."

"Pidgeot, use Quick Attack!!"

Pidgeot crashed into Staraptor, forcing it back.

"Close Combat!!!"

Staraptor struck out and forced Pidgeot back with the incredibly powerful thrusts.

"Pidgeot, use Agility to get past!!!"

"Aerial Ace!!!!"

Pidgeot launched itself past Staraptor, only to feel the grey bird crash into its body.

Pidgeot yelled out in pain, as Staraptor went for the ring.

"Gust!!!!"

Pidgeot flapped its wings, sending a powerful gust of wind crashing into Staraptor, causing it to squawk in pain.

"Now, go for the ring!!!"

Pidgeot rocketed past Staraptor and managed to clamp down on the ring with its beak.

Ash punched the air, before remembering that Jim had been in the same situation.

"Staraptor, go and land on the marker."

Jane repeated her tactics as she had done against Jim.

Ash smirked.

"If you think I'm going to fall for it..." He said. "Pidgeot, use Brave Bird. Head straight for it!!!!"

Pidgeot charged forward, covering itself in blue flames as it prepared to use the powerful attack.

"And Pidgeot has turned itself into a powerful weapon!!!!"

Jane scowled.

"Use Aerial Ace!!!"

Staraptor flew up into the air, and charged towards the oncoming Pidgeot...

Only to be swatted aside, as Pidgeot's momentum sent it crashing straight through.

Ash jumped up and punched the air as the crowd went wild at the sight of Pidgeot dropping the ring over the marker.

"And we have a winner!!!!!!"

* * *

"I don't get it." Eric remarked, as Olly applauded Ash off. "Shouldn't you be more upset about losing?"

Olly shook his head.

"It's not important." He replied, as he reached up and petted Surskit who was resting on his head. "Then again, I don't care if I win, lose or draw." He said. "That's why I seem to win so much. When there's no pressure, you can relax and do your normal thing."

"I see." Eric said. "So..."

Olly looked around and saw Lance coming over.

"Are you heading back to Laoyun Town after this?" Lance asked.

Olly nodded.

"I'm going back to search for Faith." He replied. "Why?"

"I could use a lift." Lance said, as Surskit jumped on his head.

"Someone says yes." Olly remarked. "Sure, buddy."

Eric sighed.

"I was hoping to battle you again." He said.

Olly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's important that I get back as soon as possible." He replied. "But, next time I see you, I will battle you."

Eric brightened.

"Really?"

"Sure!!" Olly said.

Sam forced his way over.

"But I want to battle you as well." He said.

Olly sighed.

"No rest for the wicked."

* * *

Ash held the trophy high above his head.

"You won." Winona remarked, as she came into view. "It's been a while since we spoke."

Ash grinned.

"Hello, Winona." He said. "I haven't seen you since Fortree City."

She smiled.

"And you're in the Elite Four now?" Ash asked. "I bet you got stronger since I last battled you."

Winona nodded.  
"Some people think so." She replied. "Anyway, I hope that I will see you at the Verger Conference."

Jane scoffed, as she threw her runners up medal into the crowd.

"What a waste of my time." She remarked, before turning and leaving.

Ash took his trophy over to where May and Jim were stood.

"Three out of three now!!!" He yelled, happily.

"Congratulations." Jim muttered.

Ash laughed.

"Hey, I couldn't have won this without you man." He said. "If I hadn't seen what she'd tried against you, I'd have probably done the same thing as you."

Jim smirked.

"Well, I actually had a good time here." He remarked, before looking over and seeing a hand gesture him over.

"I'll leave you two to celebrate together." Jim said. "Just give me a few minutes."

He walked over.

"Nice trophy." May remarked, as she hugged him. "You did well."

* * *

"What's up?" Jim asked.

Looker grinned nervously. He did look ill.

"Bad beer, I drank some." He replied. "But never mind."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"That's the Black Persian Beer for ya." He remarked.

Looker held out a hand.

"Going to hunt down the rest of the Coppingers. Now that's what I'm going to do." He said, as Jim shook his hand.

"Good luck." Jim said.

"Merci." Looker replied. "If you ever need help, then I'll do my best to do so if I'm in the area."

Looker saluted, before heading off into the crowd.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Damn, this was difficult to write.**

**PokeRinger is harder to write than a contest battle, easily.**

**Still no Internet, but I'm posting on a public computer, so I'm getting away with it.**

**I liked writing the Harley, Eric and Olly scene.**

**Thanks to RREA436 for suggesting some of this idea. And glad you're well again.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's great.**

**Especially the delving into Harley's back story. For a guess as to who the trainer was who was uncomplimentary about his Cacnea, two words. Paul's Journey.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What was the name of the town where the Hoenn PokeRinger Competition took place?**

**Quiz Question Two. What is Gastrodon's other ability, besides Storm Drain?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	41. Pallet Break In

Chapter Forty One. Pallet Break In.

* * *

_Summary. As Harley was revealed to be Eric's brother, Ash had to face Jane in the final of the PokeRinger. And won._

_

* * *

_

"Thats fantastic." Oak remarked, as he saw the trophy. "I take it you'll be sending that home."

"Of course." Ash replied. "I'm sending it back as soon as possible. And I was wondering if I could get Totodile back."

Oak smiled.

"Of course." He replied. "Just call me back in an hour or so. We're still in the process of handing out Starter Pokemon, so I'm a little stretched at the moment."

"Of course." Ash said. "I suppose I could get another hour with Pidgeot."

"You didn't see Pidgeot for five or six years." Oak reminded him. "What's sixty minutes?"

"I suppose." Ash said, ringing off. "Bye Professor."

* * *

"I'd like to get Squirtle." The young girl said, as she stared nervously at the Pokeballs.

"Squirtle's an excellent choice, Annie." Tracey remarked. "It gets pretty powerful as you raise it with care."

There was a laugh from somewhere, as a familiar face came in.

"I started with a Squirtle." Gary Oak said, as he came in wearing his Hoenn clothes. A long white coat over a blue shirt and black pants. "Really reliable partner. One of the best I had, ever."

"Gary?" Tracey asked. "What.. What are you doing here?"

A familiar orange haired woman followed Gary in.

"Misty!!!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Hi Tracey." The Cerulean City gym leader replied.

"I thought you were in Hoenn." Tracey remarked.

Gary laughed, as he held up a Hoenn Badge Case, showing the eight Hoenn gym badges.

"Six months till the Ever Grande Conference." He said. "I came home from that time, at least for now. In a few days, I might head out to Verger and hunt down Ashy Boy."

Misty smiled, as she slipped her arm around Gary's arm.

"We might, you mean." She said.

"Of course." Gary replied. "I was speaking in the general sense."

Tracey picked up Squirtle's Pokeball and gave it to Annie.

"Take care of Squirtle." He said, still trying to absorb that Gary was back in Pallet Town. "Do you want to give Squirtle a nickname?"

Annie nodded.

"Can I call him Terry?" She asked.

"Of course you can." Tracey said, as Oak came into the room.

"Ah, thanks for that, Tracey." He replied, before seeing Gary and Misty.

"Well well, I didn't expect you two to be here." Professor Oak remarked. "But nevertheless, it's grand to see you both."

"Thanks, grandpa." Gary replied. "Hey, you want to see the Pokemon I acquired in Hoenn?"

"It would be quite interesting." Professor Oak mused. "Seeing new Pokemon is always a great experience."

"You started completely fresh, didn't you?" Tracey asked. "Getting a new starter Pokemon from Professor Birch?"

Gary nodded.

"Yeah, he gave me a Torchic." He replied. "That is now one fine Blaziken."

"So, that's one." Tracey commented. "I'd be interested to see your other five."

"What about you Misty?" Professor Oak asked. "Did you catch any new Pokemon in Hoenn?"

She smiled, slyly.

"I recaptured an old friend." Misty replied, as she threw a Pokeball. "Togekiss!!!! I choose you!!!"

The Jubilee Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"That's awesome!!!" Tracey gasped. "I've never seen such a rare Pokemon. Apart from Lugia. And Zapdos. And Moltres. And Articuno."

"Yeah, that's a special Togekiss." Gary remarked. "I battled it with my Lairon, but it managed to win."

Tracey looked closer at Togekiss.

"Did it evolve from Togepi?" He asked.

Misty nodded.

"Anyway." Oak said. "Are you sticking around for long?"

Gary smiled.

"At least for a few days." He replied. "Then, as I told Tracey, we might head out to Verger and surprise Ash."

"I spoke to Ash less than an hour ago." Professor Oak said. "He just won a PokeRinger Competition."

"At least he's still proving to be resilient." Gary smiled. "Does he still have that psychotic Genger?"

"I think so." Professor Oak replied. "Look, Tracey and I are having dinner at Delia Ketchum's tonight. I'm sure you'd be welcome to join us."

"Great." Misty smiled. "Mrs. Ketchum's cooking is almost as good as Brock's."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that." Tracey laughed.

* * *

"This is the place." A dark haired woman remarked, as she looked at the building through a pair of binoculars.

"The Oak Pokemon Laboratories. Hundreds of Pokemon stored here for trainers out on their journies." Her Pallet Town contact told her. "Miss Apex."

"We're not interested in the Pokemon." Apex said, coldly.

"We're not?"

"We have to access the mainframe in the lab."

"Why not take some of the Pokemon?"

Apex hit her contact.

"Because!!" She snapped. "We are not common Pokemon thieves like Team Rocket. When they go out tonight, I'm going to sneak in, find what we need, and sneak out again without them ever knowing. You are going to keep watch and let me know if anyone comes."

Her contact scowled.

"But think of the cause." He insisted. "How much would our forces be improved by snagging some of these..."

Apex sighed, before spinning round and grabbed her contacts groin, instantly shutting him up.

"The mission is the most important thing!!!" She hissed. "And considering I have you by the balls, quite literally, you'd do well to remember that."

His eyes watered, as she let go of him.

"Now, we wait." She snapped. "Do you have an argument with that, Zero?"

* * *

"Okay, everyone out!!!" Gary called, sending out his new Hoenn team.

His Blaziken burst from the ball and roared, sending flames into the sky. Aggron roared, before swinging its powerful tail. Salamence howled in anger, before landing on the grass. Poliwrath flexed its muscles, before leaning against Aggron. Absol glared at them, before laying on the grass to sleep. Gardevoir floated above the ground, impassively.

"That's incredible." Tracey commented.

"Truly remarkable." Professor Oak said, rubbing his eyes. "You managed to raise all these Pokemon in just under half a year?"

Gary rubbed his head, sheepishly.

"Actually." He said. "I used a few techniques that I learned while doing research. But, nothing illegal or immoral. They're all fit and healthy."

"That's an impressive Salamence." Another familiar voice boomed.

Everyone turned to see Silver Ketchum walk into the garden.

"Afternoon, Silver." Oak greeted. "Anything wrong?"

Silver chuckled.

"Of course not." He replied. "I just stopped by the say hello."

Oak looked at Gary and Misty.

"In case you don't know." He said. "This is Silver Ashley Ketchum. Ash's Father."

"I had a vague idea." Gary muttered. "Well, I saw you two battle in the PCC."

Silver roared with laughter.

"He beat you as well, I seem to recall."

Gary's smile vanished.

"Yeah, well he was due a win." He remarked. "Considering how many times I beat him."

"Are we still okay for tonight?" Tracey asked.

Silver nodded.

"Delia's doing Roast Farfetch'd with all the trimmings." He said, patting his stomach. "Should be good."

"Is it okay if Gary and Misty join us?" Professor Oak asked. "Since they showed up unannounced."

Silver smirked.

"I'm sure that Delia won't mind." He replied.

* * *

"Sounds like you two had a great time in Hoenn." Tracey remarked, as Gary helped him feed some of the Pokemon.

"Yeah." Gary replied, as he saw his Umbreon, Electivire and Blastoise rushing towards him. "But there were some things that I missed."

Tracey turned to see Gary crash to the ground under the attentions of Umbreon and Electivire. The brown haired trainer was laughing as Blastoise soaked him with water.

"Nice to see that you still remember me." He laughed, before standing up. "I missed you guys."

Gary looked over them.

"I really didn't want to leave you guys behind." He said. "But, since I'd been out of the game for so long, I decided to start completely fresh."

Gary picked a bowl of food up and put it down next to the three Pokemon.

"And I hope that Tracey's been taking good care of you." He said, mock seriously.

Tracey saw that something had fallen from Gary's coat.

"What's that?" He asked, kneeling down and picking the necklace up. "That's..."

"I know." Gary said, taking it from Tracey. "It's made from the finest pearls from the finest school of Clamperl in Hoenn. When we were staying in Lilycove City, I went diving for three hours every night to try and get them. And then, I sent them back to Pallet Town, where they were made into a necklace."

"Why?" Tracey asked.

Gary gave him a strange look.

"It's her birthday in a week." He said. "And I wanted to get her something special. She deserves it."

Tracey smiled.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Gary blushed, slightly.

"Honestly." He said. "I've never felt this way about anyone or anything. She's a really special girl, great travel companion..."

Tracey coughed at his memories of travelling with Misty and Ash in the Orange Islands.

"And I'm in love with her." Gary finished, ignoring the cough. "So, I got her this special gift to show her how much she means to me."

"That's kinda sweet." Tracey remarked, as he gave out more food to more Pokemon. "I gotta confess, I always thought that Ash and Misty had a special connection."

Gary's smile vanished.

"I'm actually shocked that Ash managed to pull himself away from his Pikachu long enough to fall in love." He remarked, caustically. "The boy is denser than a mine full of Geodude."

"He's not a bad person though." Tracey replied.

Gary shook his head.

"I used to dislike him." He said. "The whole rivalry thing. But, I saw how much care he gave his Pokemon and how much he wanted to win sometimes. And that made me realise that he's probably a better trainer than me. That's why I got out when I did."

Gary looked up.

"But, that invite to the PCC changed everything." He said. "I didn't expect to get an invite, so it was a pleasant surprise. When I took part in that first battle, it all came flooding back to me."

He grinned.

"It all came crashing down when I lost my second battle, and had to win the last one to progress." He said. "But, the bug had bitten me again. There was no way that I was going to retire again, without winning a trophy."

"That might be tough." Tracey replied. "There are a lot of good trainers in the world."

Gary smiled.

"The Hoenn League is my best chance for years." He answered. "And I'm not going to throw it away."

* * *

Oak took his lab coat off, and hung it on the hanger. A certain Snorlax had emptied the contents of its stomach over him earlier and he needed to get changed.

"And I take it we're nearly ready to go." Misty remarked, as she got up from the sofa in Oak's living room.

"Just about." The Professor replied, as Gary stroked his Umbreon. "I just want to get changed, and then..."

"Fine, don't worry about us." Tracey said. "Why don't we head over and let Delia know that you might be slightly late."

Professor Oak considered it.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." He remarked. "I mean..."

"Okay, let's go!!!"

Gary, Misty and Tracey filed out of the lab, leaving the Pokemon Professor alone.

"See you in a bit, Grandpa." Gary called, before shutting the door.

Oak smiled. His grandson had shown that he was still a talented trainer, and that pleased him.

The Pokemon Professor removed his shirt, before searching for another one.

* * *

"They're leaving." Zero remarked, as Apex looked through the binoculars. She could see the three people walking down the road, noticing that Professor Oak wasn't leaving with them."

"Excellent." She said, as she gave the object to Zero. "Let me know if anything happens."

She took the earpiece from the bag and slipped it in.

"But what about Oak?" Zero asked.

"Get on the radio." She ordered, ignoring him, as Zero took the object out. "If Oak's there, then maybe I can pick his brains."

"Testing testing." Zero said into the receiver. "You hear me?"

She nodded.

"Right, I'm going to make a break for it." She said, picking up the small bag containing her equipment.

Apex jumped the small fence, and made her way onto the Oak Laboratory grounds.

"Okay, you need to head through the forest, dodge several Pokemon, cross the river and then break into a secure building." Zero said. "I gave you the equipment for getting through the window, so.. I guess I should wish you luck."

* * *

"It's so great to see you two again." Delia remarked, as Silver started to shred the Farfetch'd.

"Thanks." Misty replied. "Likewise."

"Have you heard from Ash recently?" Tracey asked. "I mean, I spoke to him a few days ago, and he asked me to say hello from him."

"That's so good of him." Delia replied. "I mean, he's a big boy, and I can't expect him to call every few days."

"That's why I moved in." Silver laughed. "It wouldn't be healthy to live alone with a Mr. Mime."

He looked around.

"Right, Mimey?"

Mr. Mime laughed, before high fiving Silver.

"Mr. Mime seems to like you." Gary remarked.

Silver smiled.

"I guess Pokemon just naturally like me." He said. "I've been a trainer for a long time. And I can use that experience to try and win them over."

"I remember that Mr. Mime wouldn't listen to Ash." Misty commented.

"So, Gary." Delia asked, changing the subject. "What for you now that you've conquered the Hoenn gyms?"

Gary shook his head.

"I was thinking of spending a few days in Pallet Town." He replied. "But, I think Misty wants to go to Cerulean City to check on the gym, and how her sisters are running it."

Misty snorted.

"That's exactly what I want to do." She said. "My sisters are... Not the most responsible in the land."

Tracey laughed.

"Hey Gary." He said. "Careful when you get there. They really are persuasive in trying to convince you to do stuff."

Gary smiled.

"I guess I'll have to act oblivious then." He replied.

Misty laughed.

"How would we notice the difference?" She asked, creating several smiles around the table.

Tracey looked at the clock on the wall.

"Wonder where the Professor is." He muttered.

* * *

Oak had finished getting changed out of his Snorlax vomit stained clothes, before chucking them in the laundry basket.

He'd found a brown sweater, and a pair of jeans that he'd been sent as a birthday present a few years ago, and pulled them on.

"Right." He said, turning the lights off. "Time to get going."

As he left the room, he failed to notice the beam of light hit the window, and start to carve out a circle.

Apex finished cutting the hole in the window, and removed it with the suction pad that Zero had included.

She placed her hand inside, and opened the window, easily leaving enough room for her to get through. Doing so, she started to climb through the gap. Before she knew it, she was inside the famous laboratory.

"Time to get to work." She smirked, before heading towards the door.

Apex froze, as she heard a movement in the hallway. Then, she saw the handle move.

Professor Oak ope

* * *

ned the door again, and switched the lights back on.

"Now, where'd I leave my keys?" He wondered, as he strode back into the room.

He saw them on a table, next to a file on the sighting of Moltres on Victory Road.

"I haven't read this yet." He remarked, picking it up and opening it. "Moltres in Victory Road. Who would have thought it."

Oak started to walk back out of the room, reading the file.

* * *

As he switched the lights off, and closed the door, Apex breathed a sigh of relief as she came back from behind the door.

After waiting for ten seconds, she opened the door and headed out to find the mainframe. She studied the plans of the building that Zero had given her.

"He's really come through." She muttered, as she headed for the main lab.

She failed to notice the security camera watching her.

* * *

The cell phone in Tracey's pocket rang.

The Pokemon Watcher picked it up and answered it.

"Sketchitt!!" He replied.

"Tracey, it's Martin."

Tracey knew that Martin was the security guard who watched the labs through a series of security cameras when they were left empty.

"There's someone in the main building." Martin continued. "I'd be worried if I were you. She doesn't look friendly."

"Can you see the Professor?" Tracey asked, worried.

"No." Martin replied. "But he left the building a few minutes ago."

Tracey stood up.

"I'll be right over." He said, before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked.

Tracey sighed.

"There's an intruder in the lab." He replied. "I'm going to go over and check it out."

Misty jumped up.

"Are you crazy?" She shouted. "That sounds incredibly dangerous."

Gary also stood up, a hard look on his face.

"I'm coming with you." He said. "If they're after Pokemon, then they aren't getting mine."

Misty sighed.

"I suppose someone has to stop you two from doing something stupid." She remarked, following them out.

Gary spun back in.

"The food was good." He said to Delia. "Thanks."

Silver stood up.

"If you need help, give me a call." He said. "I'm only a phone call away."

* * *

Zero saw the Professor come walking past.

"Walk quickly, old man." He muttered, before hearing more footsteps.

Zero looked around, and saw the three kids from before.  
"Uh oh." He muttered, as he tried to hear what they were saying.

Then, the four of them turned around and started to go back towards the lab.

"Apex!!" He hissed into the radio. "You might be in trouble."

The silence was deafening.

"Apex!!!" He hissed, daring not to shout. "Apex!!!!!!"

He took the gambit.

"APEX!!!!!!!" He yelled, before looking around to check that nobody had heard him.

* * *

Apex had thrown the earpiece onto the work bench when she had arrived in the lab. She didn't need the mindless chatter in her ear, while she searched for the information that her boss wanted from the Oak mainframe.

"Let's see..." She muttered, scrolling through the screens. "Where is this thing."

She continued to scroll.

"Come on!!!" She snapped. "Where is this thing!!!"

She clicked on a folder and found that it was guarded with a password.

"Damnit!!!" She shouted, before hearing a door open somewhere else in the building.

Apex froze, before grabbing her earpiece.

"Zero!!" She said.

"Where've you been?" Zero asked, frantically. "They're coming back."

"I know that!!!" She hissed. "I can hear the door opening."

"You have to get out of there." Zero said, calmly.

She rolled her eyes.

"I can't!!!" She replied. "There's a folder that I can't access. It might contain the answers."

"But, if you don't have the password..."

"You couldn't have given me a password cracker?" Apex asked.

"I..."

"Never mind." Apex replied. "Just try and distract them, and I'll try and..."

"Hello?"

The door was thrown open, and Apex grabbed the special Pokeball from her belt.

"Mew, go!!!" She shouted.

* * *

Professor Oak and Tracey made their way to the living areas of the building, while Gary and Misty checked out the labs.

"This is quiet." Tracey muttered, as he found the Snorlax vomit covered shirt. "Where is the intruder?"

As Oak came into the room, Tracey noticed a hole in the window that was hanging open.

"That definitely wasn't there earlier." He remarked, heading over.

Oak scratched the back of his neck.

"I guess that's why the room was so breezy earlier." He remarked, as Tracey shut the window.

The Pokemon Watcher looked out of the window, into the darkened yard.

Most people wouldn't have seen it..

But he did. A brief flicker of movement in the background, before it vanished.

"What the..?" Tracey asked, before a small metallic object came crashing through the window.

Smoke started to billow from the item, causing both of them to cough.

Oak put the sleeve of his sweater over his mouth.

"We have to do something!!!" He coughed.

Tracey grabbed a Pokeball from his pocket and hurled it into the air.

"Scyther!!!" He called. "Flap your wings and get rid of this smoke!!!"

Tracey's Scyther appeared in a flash of light.

"Scyth!!!!!" It cried in a shrill tone, before flapping its wings repeatedly to try and dispel the smoke.

"Thanks, Scyther." Tracey said, as the two of them looked around.

"Where did that come from?" Professor Oak wondered.

"It came from out in the yard." Tracey answered. "I saw something out there."

"We're under attack!!!" Oak realised.

* * *

Gary was shocked at the sight of Mew floating in front of him.

"But... But what's it doing here?" He asked, confused.

Misty saw a figure typing away at the labs computer.

"I'll bet they have something to do with it." She said, taking a step into the lab...

Only for Mew to blast her with a powerful Psybeam attack that sent her crashing from her feet and into the lab wall.

"Misty!!!!" Gary exclaimed, throwing a Pokeball. "Absol, I choose you!!!!"

Gary sent out his Absol, who glared at Mew, with an impassive distaste.

"Absol, Night Slash!!!!"

* * *

Apex heard the ongoing battle behind her, and continued to try and bypass the password system.

"Just hold them off." She whispered to Mew, who nodded, before protecting itself from the Night Slash.

Mew then launched an AncientPower attack at Absol, causing the Disaster Pokemon to quickly evade it.

Apex finally found what she was looking for, and managed to open the protected file.

"Longinius?" She read, seeing the documents in the folder. "That's not what I'm looking for."

Frustrated at the waste of time, Apex went back to the main server and went to the help section.

She typed in her request. A little box popped up that asked her if she was Professor Oak.

She clicked 'Yes'.

Now it was asking for a password.

Apex sighed, as Absol sent a Dark Pulse at Mew, who had to deflect it with an Iron Tail attack.

She hit a few random words into the password request, all gathered from the file Zero had prepped her with.

Samuel.

Access Denied.

Oak.

Access Denied.

Tracey.

Access Denied.

Pokemon.

Access Denied.

Pallet.

Access Denied.

She sighed again, as she briefly remembered the protected files.

Apex quickly typed in something else.

Longinius.

There was a hum...

And the words, Password Accepted, appeared on the screen.

Mew yelled as it was hit with a Shadow Ball.

Apex grimaced, as she slid a computer disk from her bag into the disc reader.

Then she jumped up and spun around.

"Mew, use Focus Blast!!!"

Mew took aim at Absol, before instantly wiping it out with the super effective ball of energy.

"Damn!!!" Gary exclaimed, recalling the Disaster Pokemon.

He took another Pokeball out.

"Gardevoir, I choose you!!!!!"

Gary sent out Gardevoir, who didn't say anything upon seeing Mew.

"Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball!!!!"

Apex saw that the relevant files were being copied to the disc.

"Mew, use Mirror Coat!!!!"

As the attack crashed into Mew, it's fur began to glow, as it reflected the attack back at Gardevoir, causing double damage.

Gardevoir howled in agony, before collapsing to the ground.

"Gardevoir!!!" Gary exclaimed in shock.

Apex heard the disc slide out of the reader and grabbed it.

"Well, it's been terrific." She said, sarcastically. "But, now I must bid you farewell."

She looked at Mew.

"Teleport!!"

Apex and Mew instantly vanished.

Gary kicked the wall angrily.

"Damn!!" He said, before checking on Misty.

* * *

Tracey and Professor Oak had gone out to the yard, when a black haired woman and a Mew appeared in front of them.

"Hold it!!!" Oak demanded. "Where do you think..?"

She sprinted off into the forest, ignoring him.

"Was that a Mew?" Tracey asked, shocked.

Oak nodded.

"Now, let's get after her."

The two of them charged into the woods, after the mysterious figure.

* * *

"How exactly were you distracting them?" Apex asked, angrily as she came into the clearing.

Zero gulped.

"I threw a smoke ball through the window." He replied. "I figured if they were trying to get rid of the smoke, they wouldn't be looking for you."

Apex sighed.

"I suppose your logic is sound." She remarked. "Okay, let's get out of here."

"Did you get what you went in for?" Zero asked, as they headed for his motorcycle.

Apex nodded.

"The boss sent me to get this." She said, waving the disc. "And I..."

"Marill, Water Gun!!!"

A powerful jet of water blasted from behind them and knocked the disc from her hand.

Apex angrily spun around and saw Professor Oak, and his gormless assistant arriving on the scene. They had a Marril with them.

"Damn." She hissed. "Mew, use Thunderbolt!!!!"

Mew spun around, charging up electricity, before launching it in a powerful attack at Marill.

The small blue Pokemon yelled in pain, before collapsing.

"Marill!!!" Tracey yelled.

Professor Oak glared at Apex.

"I'll take care of this, Tracey." He said, withdrawing a Pokeball. "Charizard, I choose you!!!!"

Oak sent out a huge Charizard, that powerfully roared in anger at seeing Mew.

"That's the biggest Charizard I've ever seen." Tracey gasped. "It's even bigger than Ash's."

Oak didn't hear him.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!!!!"

Charizard opened its mouth and sent a powerful white hot blast of fire at Mew.

"Water Pulse!!!" Apex countered.

Mew launched a light blue orb of water into the flames...

Only to be incredibly worried, when the flames instantly turned the water into steam. The ancient Pokemon screamed in pain, as the flames seared and scorched its body.

"Charizard." Professor Oak said, angrily. "Use Fire Blast!!!!"

Charizard roared again, before coughing up a powerful fireball that streaked towards Mew, before turning it a five sided blast.

Mew was powerless to prevent the attack from crashing into it, and sank to the ground, almost completely beaten.

Apex was really worried at this point, as she crouched down and retrieved the disc.

"Mew, Teleport us out of here!!" She snapped.

She reached out and touched Mew, as it started to fade away.

"Wait for me!!!" Zero yelled, chasing after her.

She sighed, before composing herself. Apex then spun around and delivered a flying roundhouse kick to Zero's mouth, sending him crashing backwards into the bushes.

"You've outlived your usefulness." She said, angrily, as she faded away.

"That was weird." Tracey remarked.

Oak shook his head.

"I wonder what she was after." He said, as Zero struggled from the bushes.

"You'll never find out." Zero spat. "Soon, you're going to burn!!"

He turned to run, only to head straight into a ferocious looking Salamence.

Silver leaned against the tree.

"You aren't going anywhere." He chortled. "Chikorita, use Vine Whip!!!"

Chikorita jumped from his shoulder and ensnared Zero with its vines.

"What are you doing here?" Tracey asked, as Oak went to speak to his Charizard.

Silver shrugged.

"I got bored." He replied. "And decided to head out and see what was taking you so long."

* * *

As they arrived back at the lab, they found Misty holding an icepack on the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" Tracey asked.

She nodded.  
"I was just attacked by a Mew." She said, as Gary came back in.

"They broke into your computer." Gary remarked, breathlessly. "I don't know what they took."

Oak looked around.

"Whatever it is, it's probably not so important it can't wait." He said. "Let's just get Misty checked out before anything else."

* * *

"You're very lucky, Miss Waterflower." The Pallet Town Doctor remarked, as he finished checking her over.

"Really?" Misty asked, weakly.

"Yes." Dr. Essien replied. "You could have been seriously hurt by that Psybeam, and you're relatively fine."  
"That's great." Gary said, relieved. "I was really worried, when I saw her crash into the wall."

Dr. Essien smiled, showing his pearl white teeth against his dark skin.

"She's completely fine." He repeated. "There might be a few bruises, but apart from that, she's fine and dandy."

"Great." Misty said, getting up. "Thanks Doctor."

He smiled.

"Just doing my job." He replied.

* * *

"The Farfetch'd is superb, Delia." Professor Oak remarked, as he bit down on his sandwich.

"Glad you like it." Delia smiled, as Gary and Misty came in. Misty had taken the bobble out of her hair, and it was now cascading around her shoulders.

"Everything fine?" Tracey asked, as they sat down.

Gary nodded.

"She's okay." He replied.

"Few bruises, and a cut on the back of my head." Misty elaborated. "That's why I..."

She gestured at her hair.

"Otherwise, people would notice it." She explained.

"Where's that guy who broke into the lab?" Gary asked.

"Silver's taking him to Viridian City." Tracey replied, as Delia pushed the plate of sandwiches over.

* * *

"Thanks for your help." Officer Jenny said, as Silver started to leave.

"No problem." Silver replied. "Keep up the good work, upholding the law."

As the seasoned trainer left the building, Officer Jenny started to go back to the paperwork.

Time passed, until she heard the door opening.

"Can I help you?" She asked, as a dark haired woman came in.

"Pike Queen Lucy?" Jenny asked. "What can I do to help you?"

Lucy fished an ID badge out of her jeans.

"You have a prisoner." She said, showing the badge to Officer Jenny. "I need to talk to him."

The police officer saw the ID, and instantly stood up.

"I'll take you to the cell." She replied, instantly.

Lucy smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**I liked writing this chapter...**

**But more questions. What did Apex steal from Oak's computer? And what is the relevance of Longinius?**

**On the second question, that probably won't be answered unless I do a third one, after The Verger Chronicles has finished. Which might happen.**

**Still no Internet connection. Might not be a chapter update until monday.**

**But as to what Apex stole... That will be answered soon. The cryptic clue is that they are searching for a Pokemon that is not a Pokemon.**

**There was going to be an appearance from Paul and Anabel in this chapter, but I went for Gary and Misty instead.**

**And Oak's Charizard is incredibly strong!!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's appreciated.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What number TM contains Focus Blast?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many movies has Professor Oak appeared in?**

**Quiz Question Three. Which two Pokemon did Pike Queen Lucy use when she battled Ash?**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	42. Of Wilsons And Drakes

Chapter Forty Two. Of Wilsons And Drakes.

* * *

_Summary. Apex broke into Professor Oak's laboratory, hoping to find the location of something. Gary, Misty and Tracey tried to stop her, but failed miserably._

* * *

Doug looked over the land, as Salamence flew towards Lassana City. He'd had the distinct feeling of been followed ever since he'd left the desert a few days earlier. The trainer had ducked in and out of the air, trying to lose anyone who may have been following him.

"Because, Salamence really aren't natural to this area." He muttered. "I could use Firestar, but that'd look even more out of place. And Dragonair doesn't want to evolve."

He grinned.

"Nice problem to have though." Doug remarked to himself. "Most trainers have to walk. At least I have the option of being able to fly if I want it."

Salamence grunted in reply.

"I mean, I have the option of being able to fly if you are willing to carry me." Doug rephrased his sentence.

Salamence roared, more appreciative of the statement.

"Where the hell are we?" Doug asked, as he saw trees below them. "Don't tell me we're lost."

Salamence turned its neck and looked at him confused. Like it was supposed to know the way to Lassana City.

"It's okay." The G-man said, patting Salamence on the neck. "Let's set down, and have a look at the map."

The Dragon Pokemon started to descend, seeing an area up ahead that was almost perfect for landing.

"Saaa!!!!!"

"I see it." Doug replied, getting the message. "Let's go."

Salamence picked up speed, before heading for the clearing.

* * *

The Dragon Pokemon landed in the clearing, with the grace of a creature that had done it several times before.

"Excellent job." He congratulated one of his most reliable Pokemon. "And thanks for the..."

"Saaaaa!!!!!"

Salamence immediately pricked up its ears and looked into the sky.

"That sounded like another Salamence." Doug remarked. "Heh, how about that."

His own Salamence started to flap its wings and head into the sky.

"Hey!!!" Doug yelled, as he tore after it. "Where do you think you're going?"

Salamence completely ignored him and started to fly away.

The trainer sighed, before throwing another Pokeball.

"Firestar!!!!" He called, sending his shiny Charizard. "Let's get after it!!!"

Firestar roared confidently, before allowing Doug to climb on his back.

* * *

Salamence tore through the sky, before seeing another familiar looking Dragon Pokemon in the distance.

"Saaaaaaa!!!!!" It screamed.

The other Salamence turned and roared in response, completely ignoring the instructions from the trainer on its back.

Doug's Salamence roared at the other Salamence, before firing a burst of powerful flames.

The other Salamence dodged the attack, before retaliating with a Hydro Pump attack that crashed into the face of Doug's Salamence.

Firestar came hurtling through the air.

"Salamence!!!" Doug yelled. "What the hell are you..? Oh crap!!!"

His Salamence launched itself towards the other Salamence, turning itself into a ball of gold and pink energy.

"Salamence!!!" Doug yelled, fishing the Pokeball out. "Return!!!"

Before the beam hit his Pokemon, Doug's Salamence crashed into the other Salamence, knocking it sideways.

There was a scream as the trainer fell from the back of their Pokemon.

Doug put Salamence's Pokeball away, before watching the trainer fall through the air.

"Firestar, after them!!!!"

Firestar spun, and headed for the falling figure.

Doug silently urged his Charizard to fly faster, as he saw the figure getting closer to the ground.

At the last second, Firestar pulled up and grabbed the trainer by the ankle.

"Zaaaa!!!!!" Firestar bellowed, triumphantly.

Then, without warning, a powerful blast of water crashed into Charizard. The shiny black Pokemon roared again, this time in pain, as he was sent crashing out of control.

He dropped the trainer, and Doug was thrown from the back of his oldest friend.

As he was falling, he looked up and saw the other Salamence swoop down at them.

"Firestar, DragonBreath!!!" He ordered, as he saw the ground heading for him.

Charizard managed to send a burst of powerful green energy at the oncoming Salamence. The Dragon Pokemon retaliated with its own DragonBreath, countering the attack.

Doug managed to recover enough to grab Firestar's leg.

"Come on buddy." He said. "Let's land, and take care of it then."

Firestar roared in reply, before heading for the ground.

As Firestar landed on the ground, Doug dropped off and looked around.

"Where is this crazy Salamence?" He demanded, as he scanned the area.

Doug heard a groan from somewhere within the trees.

"Hello!!!" He shouted, running over. "Anybody there!!!"

He saw the trainer crashed into a pile of leaves, groaning in pain.

Doug squeeed through the gap in the trees, and headed over to where she was crashed out.

"Are you okay?" He asked...

Only for the Salamence to swoop down and launch a flamethrower attack at him.

Firestar instantly dived in front of the attack, to defend his trainer.

The woman opened her eyes to see her Salamence battling a shiny Charizard.

She then groaned.

"Reggie?" She muttered, before passing out again.

"Firestar, Steel Wing!!!"

Firestar raced forward, wings glowing with a powerful white light, before crashing into the Salamence.

The Dragon Pokemon roared in pain, before sending its tail smashing into Charizard.

Firestar bellowed in anger.

"Flamethrower!!!" Doug ordered, wondering if he should switch to another Pokemon.

Firestar launched the attack, managing to burn Salamence.

The Dragon Pokemon retaliated by using a Hydro Pump attack, which sent Firestar crashing to the ground.

"Firestar!!!!" Doug yelled, as his Pokemon tried to get back up.

Making the decision, he held up the Pokeball.

"Return!!!" He ordered, watching Firestar be sucked back into the ball.

"Dragonair, I choose you!!!"

Doug called his Dragonair out.

"Use Dragon Pulse!!!"

Dragonair screamed, before creating a powerful vortex of swirling blue grey energy that crashed towards Salamence.

The Dragon Pokemon roared in pain, as the attack crashed into its body.

Doug punched the air, before hearing a movement behind him.

He spun around, only to see the object come crashing into his face.

* * *

Doug yelled in pain, as the assault repeated, eventually forcing him to the ground.

"What the hell!!!" He shouted, shielding his face with his arm.

The woman looked angrily at him, as she raised the branch.

"Stop attacking my Salamence." She said, angrily.

Doug kept an eye on her as he stood up. She looked familiar somehow.

"I'm sorry." He replied. "Look, it's my fault. I was just resting, when my Salamence heard the roar of another Salamence. Then, he flew off and attacked your Salamence. I was trying to stop him, but I was too late. He knocked you off, and as I was trying to stop you from dying, the damn thing started attacking my continually."

She continued to glare.

"If you'd had your Pokemon under control, then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Doug rolled his eyes.

"I accept that." He replied. "But, I was caught by surprise. I can only apologise."

She visibly softened, as Salamence landed next to her, before pulling a knife out.

Doug instantly went into a defensive stance.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!!!" Doug yelled, as she glared at him, before turning to her Pokemon.

"Poor baby." She said, rubbing Salamence on the head. "Come on, open up!!"

Salamence tugged its head away.

"Open up!!" She insisted, as Doug watched with interest.

Salamence reluctantly opened its mouth, for the trainer to take the knife in.

"What are you doing?" Doug wondered. It was unusual for a trainer to do that for their Pokemon.

She raised a hand to silence him, as she continued to dig around Salamence's teeth.

As she finished so, Salamence extended a tongue and licked her face, causing her to laugh.

"Easy, girl." She smiled, stroking the Dragon Pokemon.

Doug was really confused at this point.

Something that wasn't lost on the strange woman. And why was she so familiar?

"Have we met before?" Doug asked.

She looked at him, sizing him up. Actually, it gave him an opportunity to really size her up as well.

She looked to be in about her mid twenties, with shoulder length brown hair, and had a small scar on one of her cheeks. She wore a white shirt over a black vest, and a pair of blue jeans.

"I think I'd remember." She replied, cooly.

Something was close to snapping inside Doug.

"Who are you?" He demanded, before realising that it came out a bit harsher than expected.

She blinked at the way he said it.

"My name is Elektra Drake." She replied. "And you are?"

He grinned.

"Doug Wilson."

Something started to stir inside the rusty confines of his memory.

"Do you come from Hoenn?" He asked.

She looked surprised.

"I do actually." She replied. "Ever Grande City."

As she spoke, Doug instantly knew where he had seen her before. His mind cast back to a video he had seen a few years ago, after finding it in the attic at his family home in Viridian City.

* * *

_"Good afternoon, Morgan." Ray Wilson smiled, as the Captain walked into the room. "So nice that you could join us."_

_Morgan grunted._

_"What the hell do you want, Wilson?" He asked._

_Ray smiled._

_"Now, is that any way to treat an old friend?" He said, mock sadly. "How are things in Fallarbor Town?"_

_Morgan glared at his old friend._

_"No serious trainers in the world anymore." He replied, with genuine regret. "They show up, expecting to be given a badge. Still, I have the fine distinction of never given up a gym badge yet."_

_Ray applauded, dryly._

_"So, what the hell do you want?" Morgan repeated. "And why did you want me to bring my daughters?"_

_Ray didn't reply as he stood up._

_"I was so sorry to hear about your wife." He said. "Sometimes, life can be so cruel."_

_"It is the cruelty of life that judges the strength of your character." Morgan replied. "We can't affect it, so we just get on with it."_

_Ray smirked._

_"I never had you pegged as a philosopher."_

_"Then you have misjudged me."_

_"I figured that I might do at some point." Ray said, picking up a briefcase. "Since, you are Morgan Drake, pride of the Hoenn Gyms, and menace of the oceans. I'd be surprised if you weren't a walking enigma."_

_Drake ignored the mild insult, before looking at the briefcase._

_"What's in there?"_

_Ray shook his head._

_"The future." He replied._

_"Very climatic." Drake said. "What is it really?"_

_Ray opened the case, taking out a strange item. It was a blood red orb, that seemed to crackle with energy._

_"What is that?" Drake asked, uncomfortable with seeing an unknown item._

_Ray placed it on the desk, before taking another one out. This one was a deep blue, that seemed to cool the aura of everyone present._

_He then took a third one out, this one a lush green, that glowed with light, sparkling and shimmering whenever the light caught it._

_"The correct question is, what are they?" Ray smiled. "These were found in the Cave of Origin."_

_"The Cave of Origin?" Drake said, shocked. "But.. How?"_

_Ray sat back down, and opened a draw in his desk._

_"As you know." He said. "I work for Silph, and we've been trying to establish in other regions. Mainly your own region of Hoenn. We have a talented guy named Stone there, running things. We got a contract to find out what Pokemon lived in the Cave of Origin. And those were found."_

_"And you're telling me this because..?"_

_Ray took a folder from the draw, and gave it to Drake._

_"It would appear that these orbs contain the latent power of Groudon, Kyogre. and Rayquaza" He said. "However, they can be channeled into a human being."_

_Drake didn't look convinced._

_"Isn't that incredibly immoral?" He asked._

_"Only to those with morals." Ray replied. "After doing countless hours of research, all my researchers have realised that the ideal candidates would have to be between the ages of five and ten, giving the power time to manifest."_

_"But, what would the cost of this power be?" Drake insisted._

_Ray shrugged._

_"All we know, is that we don't know." He replied. "However, considering that this trio have the ability to control the weather, it could solve the worlds problems. Deserts could become wet. Wet areas could become dry. And just right areas could stay that way."_

_Drake sighed._

_"I think this is wrong, Ray." He said. "What do you have in mind?"_

_Ray paused, as this was the hardest part._

_"I have already made the decision to try and channel the power of the Red and Blue orbs into my two sons." He said. "I know that you have a six year old daughter. I want to give her the Green orb."_

_Drake moved faster than Ray could anticipate, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him against the wall._

_"Listen to me, you son of a bitch!!!" He snapped, angrily. "If you think that I'm going to endanger my daughter's life with this..."_

_"It's... Safe!!!" Ray choked, causing Drake to loosen his fingers slightly. "It's completely safe. That much Silph researchers have been able to ascertain."_

_Drake put him down._

_"How can you guarantee that?" He said, angrily. "Surely, there is going to be some risk."_

_Ray stood up, rubbing his throat._

_"Sure, but you take a risk when you get out of bed, cross the street or stick your face in the fan." He replied. "There is about that much risk. I honestly give you my word that we will take every precaution over the safety of the subjects. Remember, my two sons are going to be in that position as well. My own flesh and blood. That's not something I'm going to do lightly."_

_Drake knew that Ray had made some valid points. Despite the two of them being old friends, he still didn't completely trust him._

_"Positives outweigh the risks." Ray said. "Think about it."_

_He pushed a button on his desk, and the door opened._

_"I'll talk to you in a few days." Ray smiled, as his Butler walked in._

* * *

Doug had been nine years old at the time, and had remembered the hour he and his brother had spent in the company of the woman who was now stood in front of him. That was where he remembered her from. Seeing the video had jogged his memory of seeing her. Even though the things talked about in the video had apparently never come to fruition.

"I think my Dad used to be friends with your Dad." He remarked.

Elektra looked at him, with sadness in her green eyes.

"My Father is dead." She said. "Has been for a few years now."

"I'm sorry." Doug replied, as Elektra stroked her Salamence.

He decided to change the subject.

"That's a fine Salamence." He remarked. "Looks stronger than mine."

Elektra smiled, her temporary grief forgotten.

"This girl was my starter a long time ago." She said. "I remember when my Father gave her to me on the day that I headed to Twinleaf Town from Ever Grande City."

Doug also remembered seeing her somewhere else.

"You were in the PCC, as well." He said. "Weren't you?"

She nodded.

"Me, and my husband." She replied.

"At least you made it a family affair." Doug remarked. "How far did you get?"

She smiled weakly.

"I was knocked out by one of my former rivals, who went on to reach the final." She replied. "And my husband was also knocked out by one of the finalists."

Doug raised an eyebrow.

"Is your husband anyone famous?" He asked.

She grinned.

"He's one of the Verger Elite Four now." Elektra replied. "Steven Stone."

"Yeah, I've heard of him." Doug said. "How'd he end up in the Elite Four?"

"Someone else decided that they didn't want the gig." Elektra smiled. "It's a funny story actually. Six months ago, Steve was running Devon, and generally being miserable. Then, we bumped into each other at Christmas, and... Things changed."

"They usually do." Doug remarked. "When two lives meet each other, something is formed. Some things change, some things stay the same."

"That's pretty deep." Elektra said.

Doug looked at her Salamence.

"What was the whole thing with the knife?" He asked.

"She got into a pretty bad battle when she was a Shelgon." Elektra replied. "Since then, some of her teeth were chipped and knocked out. So, she can't chew her food properly sometimes. I have to dig the pieces out with a knife, otherwise she ends up with really bad breath. And that leads to one cranky Salamence."

"Wow, your Salamence is pretty quirky." Doug commented. "I'm sorry again about what my Salamence did."

Elektra shook her head.

"I overreacted slightly." She said. "I guess we can all do that from time to time. It wasn't your fault."

She headed for her Salamence.

"I guess we'll go our seperate ways." She remarked. "Where are you heading?"

Doug subconsciously tightened the grip on his backpack.

"Lassana City." He said. "I need to see someone there."

"I've just been there." Elektra told him. "Nice place."

Something had been bugging him.

"Just one last thing?" He asked. "Did your Dad ever give you a Green orb?"

She shook her head.

"If he did, I don't remember." She replied. "Why?"

He was still slightly disturbed by the memory of the video,

"Just wondering." He said, as Elektra got on her Salamence and started to fly away.

* * *

Doug waited for her to get as far away as possible, waiting for at least ten minutes.

"Right then, Salamence." He said, sending his Pokemon back out. "Let's head to Lassana City. I checked the map while we were waiting, and I think we can get there before the night is out."

Salamence roared in reply, before they heard another roar in the distance.

And another.

And another.

"What do you reckon?" He asked. "Shall we go see what that is?"

He jumped on the back of the Dragon Pokemon, and they started to fly towards the commotion.

Doug saw another Salamence in front of them.

"What the hell?" He said, as the Salamence was under attack by other Salamence.

"Oh no!!" He exclaimed, as he took his binoculars out and looked through them. A series of identical females were riding the Salamence. There was probably about ten of them.

He sighed, angrily.

"Pokemon Hunters." He muttered. "Coppinger Private Forces."

There was only one thing to do, as Elektra was under attack. Her Salamence and a Murkrow were trying to fend them off, but they were heavily outnumbered.

"Firestar, Dragonair!!!" He shouted, throwing the two Pokeballs. "Let's get down to business."

Firestar and Dragonair burst from their balls and took up an attacking position.

"Use a triple DragonBreath attack!!!!"

Firestar, Salamence and Dragonair proceeded to launch their attacks in an attempt to draw some of the attention.

"Come on ladies." He said, dryly. "Ten against one just isn't fair."

Several of the Pokemon Hunters yelled, as they were bombarded with the attacks.

"We've found him!!!" One of them shouted. She was wearing an armband that seemed to signify that she was in charge.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Elektra called.

Doug threw a salute.

"Why?" He laughed. "It's too much fun."

He gave the order, and Salamence took down one of the other Salamence with a Hyper Beam attack.

As Salamence stopped to pause, Doug made the unfortunate mistake of looking to see how high up they were.

"Oh crap!!" He said.

"What's the matter?" One of the Pokemin Hunters taunted. "Altitude getting to you?"

Doug tried to turn away, before focusing his attention on the remaining eight Salamence.

"Murkrow, Sky Attack!!!!" Elektra yelled.

Her Murkrow streaked across the sky, and crashed into one of the rampaging Salamence. The attack was true, and managed to send the attacker wielding away in pain.

"Thanks." Doug choked, as he finished vomiting over the side. "Firestar, Dragon Claw!!!!"

Charizard spun around and sent his claws crashing into the throat of another Salamence.

"Salamence, DragonBreath!!!!"

Her Salamence blasted another Salamence with the powerful green energy, knocking it out of the sky.

"Alright, we're winning." Elektra said dryly. "This is.. Good."

"We're not defeated yet." The Hunter Leader yelled, before looking at Doug. "Give us the Magma Rock, or we blow you out of the sky."

Doug laughed.

"You're kidding." He said. "You're trying this hard to kill us because of the Magma Rock?"

"You stole something that wasn't yours." The Hunter Leader declared. "We're just trying to reclaim our.. Property."

Elektra looked at him.

"You're a thief?"

"Oh come on!!!" Doug shouted. "Is it really so wrong to steal from a gang of international supervillains?"

She almost replied, before realising what a pointless question it was.

"Especially, when they are trying to use the item to control a creature of incredible power." Doug continued.

Elektra shuddered, remembering her encounters with Team Planet,

"Anyway, hand it over, or you die."

Doug almost reached for the rock, before deciding against it.

"Forget about it." He declared. "I'll die before I give up the Magma Rock."

"Do I get a say in this?" Elektra asked, sarcastically.

"You will." The Hunter Leader replied, angrily. "Everyone, use Firestorm!!!!"

Doug blanched.

"Oh crap!!"

* * *

"Fear not!!!!"

A big scary voice echoed around the air, freezing the Salamence in fright.

"That's pretty intimidating." The Pokemon Hunter Leader remarked. "Show yourself."

Doug looked around, and saw a familiar face around floating above them.

"You got my message." He said, as the figure bowed.

"Indeed I did, Master Doug." Mewtwo smiled. "You need some help?"

Doug looked around at the six remaining Salamence.

"It'd be nice." He said.

Mewtwo smiled, as it raised its hands to the sky.

"Very well!!!!"

Mewtwo started to hurl blasts of psychic energy around the area, taking care to aim for the Salamence that didn't have Doug or Elektra on them.

"This is handy." Elektra remarked. "Does Mewtwo always follow you around?"

"Nah, he's my friend." Doug replied, as Mewtwo used his psychic powers to send a Salamence crashing into space. "Salamence, Firestar, Dragonair, use DragonBreath!!!!"

The three Pokemon launched the attack, and sent another Salamence down.

The Hunter Leader shook her fist.

"You may have won this round." She conceded. "But, as long as you have the Magma Rock in your hands, we'll be able to find you!!!!"

She turned tail, and started to fly away.

"Shall I let her go?" Mewtwo asked.

Doug nodded.

"She's not important." He said. "Let's just get down to ground."

* * *

"Thanks for that." Elektra said, as she jumped off her Salamence. "I was worried for a moment."

"So, what happened?" Doug asked.

She shrugged.

"I was flying towards Holimar City, when those crazy women attacked me." She said.

Doug thought about. If they could track him when he had the Magma Rock, and they knew he was in the general area. And they knew he had a Salamence...

"I'm so sorry." He said. "They were after me."

She shook her head.

"It's not your fault." She replied. "If they were after you, then they might have gone for me anyway. I'm just glad you were around to help out."

She looked at Mewtwo.

"And you, of course."

Mewtwo nodded.

"I am grateful that I was able to help you and your brother out." He said.

"Woah!!!" Doug and Elektra said. "What?"

Mewtwo looked confused.

"But... There is a strong psychic connection between you." He continued. "I can feel it. Something connects the two of you."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And another strange sideplot starts to unravel. From a Pokemon that is not a Pokemon to a strange psychic connection between two trainers who've only briefly met before.**

**And a cameo from Drake, albeit only in flashback.**

**YAY. The internet is back!!!! And so am I!!!!!!**

**Plus, Mewtwo shows up for the last few paragraphs and manages to kick ass.**

**And the Pokemon Hunters.**

**I still think it's filler. Although it's Filler that tells the identity of another one of the Verger Elite Four.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!! Great. Next reviewer gets the 400th review!!!!! And possibly some acknowledgment.**

**Good thing I don't do a Whose That Pokemon? Because in this chapter, it would probably be Salamence.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What is Salamence's ability?**

**Quz Question Two. What attack does Shelgon learn that Salamence doesn't?**

**Quiz Question Three. What was the name of the Island where Mewtwo was created?**

**Actually, the answer to the third question is in Rise To The Top, in the chapter where Max and Dawn meet Mewtwo, before he gets captured by Pokemon Hunter J.**

**Speaking of which, 40,000 hits on Rise To The Top!!!! Yay!!!!**

**And the whole Doug- Mewtwo friendship resurfaces. It would appear that that was who Doug was trying to find when he left the desert. How, is open to debate. It's not like Mewtwo has his own E-mail.**

**Incidentally, I elaborated on the Wilson family history, given brief snippets of what I know about Doug from Dragon Master Paul. Wherever he may be.**

**And as for when the answers about Faith come in..... Could be anytime. Still waiting for the rest of the idea from Jeanne, so.... Could be anytime. And I'm not willing to start writing it with only half the story.**

**Next chapter, if I don't get the rest of it will be Lucy interrogating Zero. And possibly some VioletShipping.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	43. Zero Tolerance

Chapter Forty Three. Zero Tolerance.

* * *

_Summary. As Doug made his way to Lassana City, he met another trainer. After realising that they'd met before, she was attacked by the Pokemon Hunters. Doug tried to rescue her, but being badly outnumbered, the only chance they had was when Mewtwo showed up to help his old friend Doug._

_

* * *

_

Zero looked at the ceiling. It and the wall were starting to blend together, a drab shade of white, supplemented by something that looked like... He didn't want to think about it.

His wrists were still sore where that Chikorita had grabbed him, and dragged him to Viridian City.

"Someone's going to pay." He muttered, hearing his voice echoe around the room. "Even you, Apex."

He didn't know how much time had passed while he was sat here, but he was aware of the door opening and an Officer Jenny walking in.

"Follow me." She said.

He didn't move.

"You don't have a choice." She said. "Now, get the hell up. You've got a visitor."

He stood up, and followed her through the door.

"And by visitor, I mean somebody wants to see you. Somebody from the G-men."

Zero froze.

"G-men?" He asked. "The.. The G-men are here?"

"Just one." Officer Jenny said. "She's in there."

She opened the door, and took out her baton.

"I take it you don't need telling to go in there."

Zero sighed, before walking into the room.

* * *

"Typical interrogation room." He muttered, as he sat down. "Always see these in the movies."

"This isn't a movie." The woman sat opposite him said.

Zero checked her out, wondering where he'd seen her before.

"Aren't you Pike Queen Lucy?" He asked. "I saw you on TV."

"Names aren't important." She replied. "You can call me Lucy."

"Now why would I do that?" Zero asked. "The whole charade of being my friend. It's not going to work. You aren't my friend. You're my enemy."

"I don't have to be." Lucy insisted. "Look, we can start this over from the beginning and make it easy, or we can continue the way we're going and make it difficult."

Zero rolled his eyes.

"I'm not scared of you." He said, before having an idea. He wanted revenge on the Coppingers, and Apex in particular. So...

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

Lucy looked at him puzzled.

"You quickly changed your tune." She remarked.

He took a deep breath. Time to try and give the performance of his life. Even though he'd never been an actor.

"I'm tired of this." He said. "Tired of being ordered around by a megalomaniac. Not being appreciated. And then left to stew."

Lucy let him continue.

"Why the hell should I defend them?" He continued. "Bitch sold me out. Left me behind while making her dramatic escape."

"What is your name?" Lucy asked.

Zero leaned back in his chair.

"I was given the moniker, Zero, upon being recruited." He said. "Don't ask me why."

"So, what was your objective upon being recruited?"

"I was a Coppinger agent planted in Pallet Town."

"So, what is your real name?"

He didn't see any harm in giving her his real name.

"Morris Chester." He said. "I was recruited after Silph was swallowed up by Reims. Seems they didn't want my ability to dry up and go on the open market."

"What ability is this?"

Morris didn't reply.

"What ability is this?" She pushed.

"I have a photographic memory." He said, slowly. "I can remember even the most minute details. And I'm very persuasive. It's a great combination. They wanted me to keep an eye on Professor Oak."

"What did they want from Professor Oak?" Lucy asked.

"Apex broke into the lab, and got something off the mainframe. I don't know what it was. She never told me."

Morris laughed, sarcastically.

"Apparently, I really am expendable. They didn't want me to know in case of a situation like this."

"What do you know about the Coppinger hierarchy?"

Morris shrugged.

"Not a lot really." He admitted. "I've never met the cheese at the top. I was recruited by one of her personal consiglieries. Big guy. Olive skinned, and wears a cowboy hat."

"Doesn't sound familiar." Lucy replied. "Does he have a name, or just a bad attitude?"

Morris shook his head.

"I didn't catch it." He said. "He just ordered me to refer to him as Mr. Roper."

Lucy made a note of it.

"Ever see him again?" She asked.

Morris gulped.

"I met him in Saffron City, when Reims were buying up Silph." He said. "Then, again in Saffron City when he told me to do this.. espionage work."

Lucy picked up a file on the table, and gave it to Morris.

"Is he any of these?" She asked, as Morris flicked through the papers. There were pictures of suspected Coppingers in there.

Morris put the file down, and shook his head.

"None of them are him." He replied.

Lucy took it back.

"So, tell me about that break in." She said.

"I already told you." He insisted. "I got her some equipment, and helped her get into the lab."

"This is Apex? Correct?" Lucy asked.

He nodded.

"Who is Apex?" Lucy asked. "Who is she?"

Morris gulped.

"This I know." He said. "And by telling you this, I'm endangering both of our lives."

"I'll take the risk." Lucy replied, dryly.

He took a deep breath.

"The Coppingers decided that with the destruction of their bases on Starburst Island, they needed someone who was going to be able to... Do the dirty work when it was needed. Someone who could get in, get out and do the job with the minimum fuss. Unfortunately, nobody around could do that to their satisfaction. So, with infinite wisdom, Miss Coppinger decided to commission a.... Project."

"What kind of project?"

Morris looked around.

"I'm not comfortable talking with you about this." He said. "Not here. They have people everywhere. If I talk here, then they'll know about it, and I'll end up dead. Hanging from the ceiling of my cell. I don't want that."

"So what do you want?" Lucy asked.

He leaned in close.

"Get me to a G-men safehouse." He said. "There's at least one Coppinger agent working for the G-men, but they're in the majority. That's the only place I'll be safe."

Lucy stood up.

"I'll see what I can do." She said, heading for the door.

"I'm not talking until you get me to a safe house." Morris yelled.

* * *

"This is a problem." Volkner conceded.

"There's no safe house in Viridian City, is there?" Lucy asked.

"No!!!" Flint shouted. "The closest one is in Pewter City."

"The second you take Chester out of that building, you'll endanger both of your lives." Volkner said. "And we can't risk this."

Lucy sighed.

"I think I have an idea." She said.

"What is it?" Flint asked.

She shook her head, knowing that they couldn't see her.

"I can't tell you." She said. "We know that there's a mole in the G-men right? If I tell you now, then they have a chance to set up the ambush."

"I can see your logic." Volkner remarked. "Fine, do whatever you need to do."

"Thanks." Lucy replied, relieved, before ringing off.

She put the phone away, before heading back into the station.

* * *

The phone was like an piercing alarm in her ears, as it rang.

She groaned, before reaching for it, wondering who was calling her at three AM.

"Hello." She said, sitting up, trying to ignore Paul's snoring from beside her.

"Anabel?" The voice of Lucy on the other end of the line said. "Is that you?"

She yawned.

"Yeah, that's me." She said. "What do you want?"

"I need a favour." Lucy said, more cheerful than anyone had the right to be at this time of the morning.

"Can it wait?" Anabel groaned.

"Unfortunately, no." Lucy replied. "Look, can you come over to the police station in Viridian City?"

Anabel collapsed back into bed.

"I'm not bailing you out." She said. "Why are you in jail?"

Lucy laughed.

"I'm not." She replied. "Look, please. I'll explain everything when you get over here."

The Pike Queen rang off, leaving Anabel confused.

She then reached over and shook Paul's shoulder.

"I've got to go out." She said. "I'lll be back in a bit."

"Fine." Paul grunted, before falling asleep again.

"Love you." She said, only to be answered with a snore.

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Lucy said, as Anabel came into the building.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up." Anabel replied, wearily.

Lucy smiled.

"You are so not a morning person." She remarked.

Anabel glared at her.

"Look, what do you want?" She asked.

Lucy paused.

"Look, I'll need your secrecy on this." She said, as she checked nobody was listening.

She then looked at her fellow Frontier Brain.

"Okay." She started. "As you know, I'm the Queen of the Battle Pike."

Anabel yawned in response, raising a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Lucy continued.

"But, I also do some work for the Pokemon G-men part time." She said. "And we have a slight problem. Basically, we're engaged in what some people might describe as war with a terrorist group known as the Coppingers."

Lucy then had an idea on how to coerce Anabel into helping her.

"They were the ones who attacked the final of the PCC." She continued "And a certain Paul Reed."

Anabel blushed.

"I believe they also had tried to kill the pair of you earlier with a rabid pack of Mirage Houndoom." Lucy continued.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Anabel asked, stifling another yawn.

"I take it you teleported over?" Lucy said. "A Coppinger Agent was captured in Pallet Town yesterday, and we need to get him to Pewter City."

Anabel didn't reply.

"The second we step out of the door, we could both end up dead." Lucy said, repeating what she had said to Volkner and Flint. "I was wondering if your Alakazam could teleport the three of us over to Pewter City."

Anabel sighed, before collapsing against the wall.

"Sure." She groaned. "I suppose I can't turn you down with this. Just don't ever call me in the middle of the night again."

Lucy grinned, as she clapped Anabel's shoulder.

"Knew I could count on you." She smiled.

* * *

"Not another Frontier Brain!!" Morris groaned, as he saw Anabel come in after Lucy. "Do all you people try and be superheroes by night?"

"No, I do that by day." Anabel said, sarcastically. "Amazing how many people fail to notice me running around on buildings."

Lucy smirked, as Anabel sent out her Alakazam.

Her phone then began to ring.

"Mullins." She said.

"Lucy, it's Volkner." Volkner replied. "Whatever plan you have, you might want to execute it as soon as possible."

Lucy smiled.

"I'm just about to head to Pewter City." She said. "I'm with Anabel Sullivan, one of the Front..."

"I know who she is." Volkner replied. "What are you going to do?"

"Teleport." Lucy said.

Volkner laughed.

"How did we not think of that." He said. "Although, there is a slight problem in that you can't Teleport into the safe house. It has special items around the perimeter that prevent you from doing so. The closest available point is Marble Street, a few blocks away."

"How come we can't teleport outside the door?" Lucy asked.

Volkner sighed.

"Secrecy." He said. "If people see you teleport outside a house, then they might think something's up. And since Crumley came back, she's insisting that we at least try and keep some degree of secrecy."

"Fine." Lucy replied. "But, someone better be there to meet us. I don't want to try and escort him through Pewter City at Four AM alone."

"Why?"

"Street fighting hobos."

Volkner laughed.

"Okay, I'll send Surge over to you." He said. "He'll be waiting for you."

Lucy sighed. Of all the people in the world, the Vermillion City Gym Leader wasn't one of her favourites.

"Great." She said, before ringing off.

The Pike Queen then looked at Anabel.

"How do you fancy running through the streets of Pewter City at this time of the morning?" She asked, casually.

Anabel groaned.

"I'd sooner juggle live chainsaws blindfolded."

Lucy smiled.

"No, you wouldn't." She said. "Right, let's get out of here."

Lucy held out her hands to both Anabel and Morris, who took them.

Anabel looked at Alakazam, before taking its wrist in her hand.

"Teleport." She said.

Alakazam's eyes started to glow with light, as the three humans felt themselves vanish into thin air.

* * *

"Nice!!!" Anabel said, as she landed in something wet and warm. "I really hope that that's not one of the two things I think it is."

Morris snickered.

"This is the place where it's at in Pewter City." He said. "I went to College here, and this is the place where all the cool kids come to throw up after a night on the lash."

Anabel groaned, as Lucy offered her a helping hand.

She took it, and the Pike Queen helped her up.

"Thanks." She said.

Lucy looked around.

"Okay then." The Pike Queen remarked. "How about a run through the streets?"

As the three of them prepared for the sprint, they heard a roar from behind them.

"What the...?" Morris asked, instantly worried.

The three of them turned around, and saw an Electivire gesturing to them.

"Doesn't Surge own an Electivire?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"The Vermillion Gym Leader?" Anabel asked. "I think so, but.. Why?"

"He's supposed to be here to meet us." Lucy replied. "Maybe he sent his..."

Electivire nodded, beckoning to them.

Anabel closed her eyes, and focused on the Electivire.

"It wants us to follow it." She said. "It seems slightly nervous about something."

"Let's go." Lucy said, confidently striding forward after the Electivire.

"You next." Anabel ordered Morris.

He sighed, before following the Pike Queen. Anabel then brought up the rear.

* * *

"Here we are." Lucy remarked, as they followed Electivire to a inconspicuous looking building. "The G-men safe house."

Electivire pushed the door open, and vanished into the building.

"So, shall we." Morris said, as he pushed ahead and went inside.

"Thanks for your help." Lucy remarked, looking at Anabel.

Anabel yawned.

"No problem." She replied.

Lucy suddenly felt really bad. Anabel wasn't a bad person, there were certainly worse within the world. It hadn't been fair getting her out of bed at this time.

"You want to come in for a hot drink?" She asked, seeing Anabel shiver in the cold.

The Salon Maiden smiled.

"That'd be nice." She replied, following Lucy into the building.

* * *

"Where the hell's Morris?" Lucy asked, as the two of them entered the living room. "And why are the lights off?"

As if they had heard her, the lights snapped on, temporarily blinding the pair of them.

"What the..?" Lucy demanded, shielding her eyes.

Eventually, they readjusted, and she could see that they weren't alone.

A tall woman with black hair stood watching them. The Electivire had grabbed Morris by the throat, and was dangling him from the ground. Behind them, they could see a hulking blond figure crashed out on the ground, as well as an Electivire and a Raichu.

"Who are you?!!!" Lucy demanded, as there was a sarcastic laugh.

"I believe you know me as Apex." The woman snickered.

Morris struggled to escape, but the Electivire had an iron grip on him.

"Apex!!!" Lucy snapped. "What are you..?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Silence." She said, before looking at Electivire.

"Kill him."

Electivire cackled, before sending an impossibly powerful blast of electricity through Chester's body, instantly killing him.

"No!!!" Lucy said, white with anger. "I'll get you for this!!!"

She threw a Pokeball.

"Steelix, let's go!!!!"

Lucy sent out her Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokemon instantly rearing up and sending the ceiling crashing in.

"That was smart." Anabel muttered, as she threw a Pokeball of her own. "Go, my friend!!!"

Anabel sent out her Espeon.

Apex looked relatively unimpressed.

"Drop it." She said.

Electivire threw Chester's corpse aside, before glowing with light. It grew smaller and its fur changed colour from yellow and black to a light pink.

Electivire's tails started to retreat into its body, being replaced with one long tail.

"No way!!!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's Mew." Anabel remarked.

Apex looked at them.

"Last chance to walk away." She said, coldly. "Forget this ever happened."

Lucy shook her head.

"It's not going to happen." The Pike Queen replied. "Steelix, use Iron Tail!!!!"

The Iron Snake raised its tail, as it glowed with light.

"Dodge!!!" Apex ordered.

Mew instantly evaded the attack with ease, watching as the powerful appendage crashed into the ground where it had been floating earlier.

"Espeon, Swift!!!!" Anabel ordered.

Espeon opened her mouth, before sending a cascade of golden stars through the air. The attack crashed into the back of Mew, causing it to mewl in pain.

"Shadow Ball!!!!" Apex snapped.

Mew spun around, and sent a powerful lump of red and purple energy spinning towards Espeon.

"Zap Cannon!!!!!" Anabel yelled, knowing that the attack could instantly defeat Espeon if it hit her.

Espeon opened her mouth, and sent a powerful orb of crackling yellow energy into the Shadow Ball, making it explode.

"Steelix, Crunch!!!!"

Steelix roared, before hurtling towards Mew.

Apex smiled.

"Teleport!!!!"

Mew vanished at the last second...

And Anabel watched with horror as Steelix came crashing into Espeon, teeth bared and instantly knocked the Sun Pokemon out.

"Sorry!!!!" Lucy said, face red with embarrasment.

Anabel sighed, before recalling Espeon.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered.

Lucy looked at her Steelix.

"DragonBreath!!!!"

Steelix opened its mouth, and fired a powerful burst of thick green energy at Mew.

"Protect!!!" Apex said, lazily.

Mew instantly erected a barrier that protected it from any damage it would have taken from the attack.

"Water Pulse!!!!"

Mew raised its small hands, creating an orb of blue energy that rippled in the air.

Lucy instantly paled, knowing that the attack would probably do a tremendous amount of damage to Steelix.

"Use...."

Before Lucy could order the attack, Mew struck first, sending the giant Pokemon crashing through the side of the house. There were several screams from the surrounding houses as the giant Iron Snake lay in the road, defeated amongst the piles of lumber and plaster.

Lucy dropped to her knees, looking at her Pokemon.

"No!!" She whispered, sadly.

Apex smirked.

"Pathetic." She said. "Mew, use Psybeam!!!!"

The New Species Pokemon floated over to Anabel and Lucy, who were stunned by its power.

Both of them screamed, as Mew opened its mouth and launched the rainbow coloured beam.

It was the last thing either of them saw...

* * *

Lt. Surge groaned, as he awoke. It felt like he'd been hit with something big and heavy.

"Ouch." He winced, wiping the blood from his eyes. "What happened?"

He slowly got to his feet, trying to remember where he was.

"I'm in... Pewter City." The Vermillion City Gym leader muttered, as he looked around. His Raichu and Electivire were just stirring as well.

"Lucy!!!!" He yelled. "Agent Mullins!!!"

His boot connected with something soft on the ground. He instantly looked down and saw a body at his feet.

"Oh no!!!" He exclaimed, kneeling down and checking the body. As he pulled the head back, he knew that it was the guy that Lucy had been trying to get over to him.

"No!!!" The lieutenant repeated, as he looked up and saw that the entire side of the building had been decimated.

He could hear sirens in the distance.

"Oh well." Surge said, resignedly. "Only one thing to do."

He walked over to the sofa, and saw down on it, taking out his hip flask.

"Bottoms up." He said, tipping it down his throat.

* * *

"What the hell?" Doctor Abrahams asked, as the two henchmen dropped the two unconscious forms in front of him.

He blanched, as Apex walked in after them.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Apex asked, sarcastically. "Cat got your tongue?"

He quickly regained his composure.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, referring to the two humans who had been deposited at his feet.

Apex smiled, coldly.

"Some test subjects for the RADA project." She said. "Or, are you too traumatised by what you did to me?"

Abrahams gulped.

"So.. You remember?"

She glared as she walked closer to him.

"I remember everything." She whispered. "Who I was before. Who I am now. Seems like two seperate lives. On the one hand, I'm the dirty little secret that you created in this place. On the other hand, I'm the coordinator whose name was sung by everyone."

She let him digest her words.

"I even remember my name." She said. "Solidad Scarlett. Funny how despite your best attempts to create a warrior capable of helping your boss fulfill her demented little fantasys of ruling the world, I still remember that. Playing chess with human lives never goes well."

Abrahams still wasn't comfortable with what she was saying.

"You did your best to try and wipe all my emotions." She continued, picking up a scalpel. "I could kill you right here, and I'd be more bothered by the fact that I blink eighty seven times a minute."

She then put the instrument back down.

"The combat training." She continued. "The electric shock treatment. The constant injections. None of it made me forget who I am. If anything, it just removed my inhibitions. You failed, Doctor. You screwed up badly with what you did to me."

"Those two should be fine subjects." Apex smiled. "Both Frontier Brains. One's in the G-men. And I know that most Doctors would jump at the chance to try and perfect your mistakes."

Apex started to walk out, before turning around.

"Just remember." She said. "My name is Solidad and I remember everything."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Before I go any further, I just want to warn you that there is a spammed work called the Verger Chronicles, with exactly the same title and summary. Check the author and word count and even number of chapters. I might also change the summary slightly. If possible, report them. Thanks to buneary709, megalink1126 and Sage Monarch for telling me this by private message. Actually, it was easier to change the title.**

**In fact, if you see the spammer, block them, pass it on to other reviewers. Don't review him, send him a PM or encourage the moron. It'll only encourage him. Watch out for his multiple accounts.**

**For more informartion, see Lateral Ganon's Warning to all Readers. Which is incredibly helpful.**

**

* * *

**

**Anyway, back to the Author's Notes. Warning over.**

**So, the plot thickens. Again.**

**And those who guessed that Apex was Solidad were right!!!! Slightly badass Solidad, but still Solidad.**

**Doesn't look good for either Anabel or Lucy though.**

**There was going to be a scene with Paul talking to someone from the G-men, but it was cut. It will appear in the future though.**

**Actually, it's really fun to write the villains. Sums the Coppingers up. A bunch of sociopaths and a purple haired moron.**

**Yay!! 400 reviews!!!! If I get 500, I'll have to wheel out the obligatory third part. Which I have a vague idea for.**

**And for some reason, Surge shows up as well. Still, one for the fans, with Surge, Lucy, Anabel, Volkner, Flint and Solidad.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And thanks to those three who warned me about the spam.**

**First time I've written Anabel for a while. Does she seem a bit out of character, because I tried to imagine what she'd act like early in the morning.**

**Next chapter will go back to everyone's favourite Gengar. And his friends.**

**The next two chapters, will be in either order.**

**The trio meeting a minor character of the day from Johto, or one of the Verger Elite Four in a slight rehash of Top Down Training.**

**About the Verger Elite Four, two of them are from Hoenn. A steel type and a flying type. Both never used in the Elite Four before. As are the other two. If anyone can guess what types the other two are, then feel free.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Mew can apparently learn every attack in existence. What three attacks can't it learn?**

**Quiz Question Two. Solidad has owned three Pokemon that Ash has had at some point. What are they?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	44. The Hero Inside

Chapter Forty Four. The Hero Inside.

* * *

_Summary. Lucy and Anabel tried to get Morris Chester to a G-men safe house in Pewter City. Only to fail dramatically..._

* * *

"So the next City?" May asked. "Where is it?"

Jim pulled his guidebook out and checked it.

"It's called Gaitham City." He replied. "And just over the next ridge."

"Gaitham City?" Ash said, sounding confused. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Don't know." Jim said. "Wasn't it in that movie?"

"Which movie?"

"I don't know."

May looked up in the air, and saw something floating high above them. Almost on the winds.

"Is that... Is that a Gligar?" She asked, causing Ash and Jim to look up.

"Looks like it." Jim remarked.

Ash smiled.

"I remember my Gligar." He said. "Then, Gary helped me evolve it into Gliscor and it helped me out in the Sinnoh League. Especially against Byron."

"Seems odd that a Gligar would be floating around here on its own." Jim mused, as they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"What's that?" May asked.

Then, without warning, a strange figure jumped from the bushes. From the neck down, it had the body of a human. However, it had the head of a Haunter.

"Nice mask." Ash remarked.

The figure cackled.

"Surrender all your possessions." It said. "Or die."

The three trainers looked at each other.

A few seconds passed.

"Pikachu." Ash yelled. "Thunder!!!!!"

Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and started to charge up electricity.

The figure grinned sadistically, before raising its hands.

There were a pair of metal disks on the palms of its hands, as it used a Hypnosis attack on Pikachu, stopping the yellow mouse from using the attack.

"What the....?!!!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hand it over, or feel the wrath of the Haunter!!!!"

Ash crouched down and picked Pikachu up.

"No!!!" Jim said, throwing a Pokeball. "Vibrava, go!!!"

Jim sent out his Vibrava, who landed on the grass, before buzzing his wings at the Haunter.

"Sleep!!!!" The Haunter cackled, raising its palms.

"What are you!!!" May demanded, before the three of them noticed something falling from the sky.

The Haunter yelled, as the Gligar from above crash landed on his face.

"Not a Gligar!!!!!" He screamed. "That must mean..."

"Correct." A voice said.

The Haunter jumped up, only for a figure to come crashing out the forest and land several punches to the Haunter face.

Eventually, the figure went down in a heap.

"No way!!!" Ash exclaimed, as he looked at their rescuer.

Jim looked confused.

"Why are you dressed like a Gligar?" He asked.

Their rescuer was wearing a purple costume, almost exactly the same colour as that of Gligar. Under her arms, there was a pair of wings attached to the costume that looked like they could glide. She was wearing a pair of clawed gloves, and only the lower part of her face was visible, under a mask that had the eyes and ears of a Gligar.

"Gligirl!!!!!" Ash exclaimed.

She turned around, his face familiar to her.

"Ash?" She asked, taking a pair of handcuffs out of her utility belt. "No way, it's been such a long time."

May and Jim looked at Ash.

"You know her?" May asked.

Ash grinned.

"Really long story." He replied.

* * *

"Nice penthouse!!" May remarked, as they followed Gligirl into the apartment. Her Gligar was perched on the window.

She sighed, before removing her mask.

"Only because you know who I am, Ash." She said.

"I haven't seen you since Johto." Ash replied.

"Wait!!!" Jim gasped. "I thought Gligarman and Gligirl were just myths."

"No." Ash said. "When I was heading to Azalea Town in the Johto League, I met both of them. They stopped Team Rocket from stealing Pikachu."

Gligirl nodded.  
"Since my Dad retired." She said. "I moved to Gaitham City, and decided to fight crime."

She shook her black hair out.

"Of course, by day, I'm still Latoya Parker." She continued. "Lawyer extraordinaire."

"I'm sure I've heard this somewhere before." Jim continued.

Latoya shrugged.

"Hey, stuff happens." She smiled. "I'm just relieved that you managed to slow The Haunter down, so I could get there. He's one of the weirdos who inhabits this City. Part of the reason why I decided to become Gligirl again."

"Again?" May asked.

Latoya smiled.

"It was a long time ago." She replied. "I just wanted to start afresh in a new City. Then, a madman named The Killer Croconaw attacked a whole bunch of people. I couldn't stand by and let that happen."

"Hey, that's awesome." Jim said. "At least you did the right thing."

"So, what happened to Mr. Parker?" Ash asked.

Latoya managed a weak grin.

"He's still running the toy store back home." She said. "Taught me everything I know and use."

The door opened, and a tall man with greying hair walked in.

"Welcome back, Miss Parker." He said.

"Hey, Albert." Latoya grinned. "These are some friends. One of them I met when I was living in Johto."

"Very good, Ma'am." Albert replied. "Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head.

"Anything you guys want?"

The three of them shook their heads.

"So, do you have a secret lab under the City where you keep your gadgets?" Jim asked.

Latoya shook her head.

"It's a cave." She replied. "Want to see it?"

* * *

"Wow!!" Ash exclaimed, as the elevator finished its descent and came out into a cavern.

"So this was already here?" May asked, as they followed Latoya and Albert out of the metal box.

"Yes." Albert replied. "Miss Parker was left the building when one of her clients died. She discovered this place underneath the building, and decided to keep her identity down here."

"I like this place." Latoya remarked, as she put her mask on a stand. "Can you just give me a sec while I get changed."  
Latoya vanished behind a screen.

"So, since Miss Parker seems to trust you, would you like a tour?" Albert asked.

"Sure." Ash, May and Jim all said enthusiastically.

"What is that?" Jim asked, seeing the huge purple vehicle.

"That is the Glimobile." Albert replied. "Gligirl's favoured method of transport. It currently lacks tires, after they were stolen."

"Some people." Ash said.

"And thats the Gliglider." Albert continued. "Used to glide through the sky with stealth and precision."

Latoya joined them, having changed into a pair of purple sweat pants and a blue vest.

"Apart from when I accidentally crashed it." She said. "That's why the frame is... Bent."

"Do any of these actually work?" Ash asked, as he picked up a strange object shaped like a small silver Gligar. He accidentally pressed a small button on it..

And an ear splitting Gligar screech filled the lab.

Everyone present winced, until Latoya grabbed it and shut it off.

"Sorry." Ash moaned, as Pikachu tried to get up. "I guess some of this stuff does work."

"That would be the Gliwave." Latoya said. "It's quite effective with groups."  
"Is the crime in this City really that bad?" Jim asked.

Latoya nodded.

"You saw The Haunter." She said. "I'm trying to do my best to beat back an almost unstoppable wave of villains who seem to do it for fun."

"Sounds tough." May remarked. "You against the world."

She shook her head.

"Seeing all the good I do, makes it worth it." Latoya replied. "However, the stress of juggling two lives is.... difficult."

"I can imagine." Ash said. "I remember that your Dad offered me the chance to become Gligarman when he retired. I didn't want to do that, but... It's awesome that you can do it."

She smiled.

"Thanks." Latoya replied. "So, are you guys staying in Gaitham City for long?"

"Actually, we're heading to Lassana City." Jim said. "I guess we could stop for a brief rest though."

"The Gaitham nightlife is... Always interesting." Latoya smiled. "Come on, there's a spare apartment in the building. I'll let you have it for the night."

As she finished speaking, an alarm sounded in the cavern.

"Uh oh." Latoya said.

Albert went to check the console.

"It would appear that SudoCrow is back." He said.

"Damnit." Latoya sighed. "I hate that guy."

"SudoCrow?" Jim asked.

Latoya shook her head.

"Never mind." She said. "Albert, can you show them to their apartment, while I go beat the stuffing out of SudoCrow?"

Albert bowed.

"Of course." He said.

She looked at Ash, May and Jim.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to run." She said.

"Hey, no problem." Ash said.

"Just go and get the lunatic." Jim urged.

"Go!!!!" May said.

As Latoya went behind the screen again, May noticed a darkened case at the back of the cavern.

"What's in that?" She asked.

Albert coughed.

"An experimental suit." He replied. "But still in the prototype stage."

* * *

"And the cavalry is here." SudoCrow laughed, as he threw the police officer aside. He wore a brown and green jumpsuit with a purple mask on his head.

Gligirl jumped down, and took a battle stance.

"You're going down." She said. "SudoCrow."

"I think not, Gligirl." SudoCrow chuckled, as he raised a fist, to reveal a nozzle under his sleeve. "Weezer and Kazam have been outfitting me with special equipment to stop you."

Gligirl sighed.

"Don't those guys have anything better to do than try to make my life miserable?" She asked, taking a Gligarang out.

"Of course." SudoCrow replied. "But this is much more interesting, watching you run around trying to find the answers."

A strange gas started to emit from the nozzle under his sleeve.

"Now, prepare to snore. This'll be... A Gas!!!!"

Gligirl instictively reached up and pulled her mask over her face.

"Nice try." She said. "Pull the other one."

SudoCrow raised his other arm, to show another nozzle.

"What now?" Gligirl asked. "A water pistol?"

A flame came bursting from the nozzle, causing her to leap aside as the latent gas around her exploded.

SudoCrow laughed.

"The opposite actually."

Gligirl spun from cover, and threw a Gligarang in the general direction of SudoCrow.

"Bad move!!!" SudoCrow laughed, as he caught it.

"Sandstorm!!!!" Gligirl shouted.

A storm of sand emerged from the metal object, temporarily blinding SudoCrow.

"Gaaahh!!!" He yelled.

Latoya jumped over the bench she was hiding behind and sent a powerful kick crashing into SudoCrow's head, instantly flooring him.

"You should have stayed at home this morning." She said, dragging the mask from his face. "Crane."

She looked around, as an Officer Jenny approached. Only she was no ordinary Jenny.

"Commissioner Jenny." Gligirl said. "I belive this belongs to you."

"I guess we can make sure that he ends up back in Armaldo Asylum." Commissioner Jenny replied. "Along with The Haunter?"

"We sent him over there earlier today." Commisioner Jenny replied. "I'm sure they can make room for the good Doctor."

"Well, I just hope that's it for today." Gligirl grinned. "I'm entertaining some company tonight."

She picked up her spent Gligarang, and started to leave.

* * *

Unknown to her, three very interested spectators were watching this.

"It's her!!!" Meowth remarked.

"The amateur offspring of the Gligarman?" James asked.

"The very same." Jessie commented. "And making things difficult for the villains of this City."

"Tut tut tut." James said. "We can't have that."

"What did ya have in mind?" Meowth asked.

Jessie grinned.

"Listen up." She said, as the three of them crowded together.

* * *

"Nice place the bad guys have in the sewers." James muttered, as they followed the path through the waterways.

"Dis place stinks worse dan us." Meowth continued.

"So, where do you think these people are?" Jessie wondered.

The three of them continued to walk, before finding something that looked suspiciously like a half eaten corpse.

"I hope dat won't be us in a few hours." Meowth said.

Jessie kicked him in the back of the head.

"Stop being so negative!!!" She snapped. "We're not going to end up like that!!!"

James saw a shadow up ahead, before it vanished.

"Eek!!!" He said. "What was that?"

Jessie and Meowth looked over.

"What was what?" Jessie asked.

Meowth looked around and saw another shadow.

"Argh!!!" He said. "What was that?!!"

Jessie and James looked over.

"There's nothing there." Jessie said. "Who's being a fraidey cat?"

Meowth glared at her.

"If I saw sometin and James saw sometin, then there probably is..."

"Never mind." James said. "I just saw a shadow."

"The shadows aren't da problem." Meowth said. "It's what caused da shadows dat I'm worried about."

Jessie felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Meowth, knock it off." She said.

"I'm over here." Meowth called.

"But.." Jessie stammered, going white. "Who's tapping on my..?"

She spun around, before screaming in fear.

* * *

"Good evening." The man at the door said, as Ash, May and Jim followed Latoya into the building.

"This place does the best food." Latoya smiled, as they waited for a table. "And I get a discount because I know the owner."

"Something smells heavenly." May remarked, taking a deep breath.

* * *

The three of them must have fainted, because they woke up to find themselves in the middle of a room.

"Jess." Meowth moaned. "I'm scared."

"You really should be." An unfamiliar voice remarked.

"Yes..cough...They..cough.. really should...cough..be."

"Filthy intruders should be eaten."

"Now now, Killer Croconaw. We don't eat them unless they have no use."

The three of them looked up, and saw three figures looking at them.

One had dark blue skin and looked like a huge Croconaw, but with slightly more humanoid features. One was leaning on a stick, and had really dark pockmarked skin, which was slightly purple in places.

And the third had a beard and hair styled like an Alakazam, while carrying a spoon in one hand.

"And they are... cough.. awake." The one with slightly purple skin said in a female voice.

The Alakazam man looked at them.

"Why are you down here?" He asked. "Surely you must know that no humans enter our domain and escape with both their lives and their body parts intact?"

Jessie stood up, trying to avoid shaking.

"Are you the Gaitham City supervillain legion?" She asked.

"Cough... Our.. cough..reputation precedes us.. cough!!"

The Alakazam man raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." He said. "Now, what is it to a bunch of desperadoes like you?"

"Are you the sworn enemies of Gligirl?" James asked.

The human Croconaw spat something onto the ground.

"Filthy bitch!!" He spat. "I would like to..."

The rest of what Killer Croconaw said was obscured by him thrashing his jaws together.

"Why do you trouble us about that meddlesome little pest?" The Alakazam man asked.

"Bet you'd love to have her taken care of." Meowth said.

"We know her secret identity." Jessie replied. "And we'd like nothing more than to expose her for you."

Alakazam man grinned.

"My name is Kazam." He replied. "These are Weezer and Killer Croconaw, and if you are succesful, then what could we possibly do for you in exchange?"

James smiled.

"Well." He said. "There is a Pikachu...."

* * *

"Great night." Jim remarked, as the elevator stopped on their floor.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Latoya smiled, as her three friends got out of the elevator. "If you need anything then just let me know, and I'll send Albert down."

She pressed the button and the door closed.

"Man, that was prime Tauros Burger." Ash said, rubbing his stomach. "Best I've ever had. And they were good enough to give Nightmare his own seat at the bar, with all the Black Persian Beer he could drink."

Nightmare groaned from inside his shadow.

"What about that Tangela Bolagnaise?" Jim asked. "Was that good."

May nodded.

"And that Seaking was beautiful." Jim continued. "Best I've ever had."

"Great night." Ash repeated.

* * *

Latoya continued up into her penthouse, thinking the exact same thing.

"It's nice to see old friends." She said, as the doors opened.

She was not expecting to see the three weirdos who she had stopped in Johto.

"You!!!" She shouted, dropping into a battle stance.

"Us!!!!" Team Rocket chanted.

"Well, you said you like to see old friends." Jessie said.

"And we're getting really old and tired." James continued.

"Prepare for brand new trouble."

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're really ready to fight."

"Meowth, dats right!!!!"

Latoya threw a Pokeball.

"Gligar!!!" She shouted. "Sandstorm!!!"

Her Gligar burst from the ball.

"We expected dis!!" Meowth laughed.

"Arbok!!!" Jessie shouted, throwing a Pokeball. "Seviper!!!"

She sent out the twin snakes.

"Carnivine!!!" James yelled.

Five seconds later, the Bug Catcher Pokemon was clamped around his face.

"Argh argh argh!!!!" James said, as Jessie and Meowth felt huge sweatdrops on the back of their head.

"Gli!!!!"

Gligar kicked up a wave of sand, trying to hide Latoya in it. She slipped a purple face mask from her pocket to protect her nose and mouth.

"Seviper, Wrap on that pesky Gligirl. Arbok, Poison Tail on Gligar!!!"

Latoya suddenly felt something wrap around her body.

"Oh no!!" She exclaimed, as she realised that she couldn't break free.

She also saw her Gligar get whacked across the room by the Arbok attack.

"No!!!" She protested, as the sand cleared.

"Carnivine, take that mask." James ordered.

The Bug Catcher Pokemon hopped over and pulled the mask from her face.

"Now, let's get ready to reveal your identity." Jessie laughed. "The world is going to know your pretty little face."

* * *

The next morning, the three trainers were awoken to a frantic knocking on the door.

They looked at each other, before doing Geodude, Ditto, Scizor.

Ash lost.. again.

"Damnit!!!" He exclaimed, as he went to the door.

Ash opened it up to find Albert outside the door.

"What?" He groaned.

"It's Miss Parker." Albert said. "Can the three of you come upstairs as soon as possible?"

* * *

Eventually, they made it upstairs.

"What went down here?" Jim asked, seeing that the room was slightly worse than the last time they had been in.

"She hasn't been here?" Albert said, frantically. "And there was this note."

He handed it over to Ash, who read it.

"At midday, we're going to reveal who Gligirl really is. Please show up at the City Square."

"That's polite." May remarked, sarcastically.

"This is a problem." Albert said. "If they tell the City who she really is, then.. she'll be a target for every criminal in the City."

"We have to find her." Jim said.

"What if we can't before midday?" Ash asked. "And they reveal her identity?"

May laughed.

"I have an idea in case of those circumstances." She said.

"What?" Albert asked, as Ash and Jim looked interested.

May told them.

Jim laughed. Albert applauded.

"Oh bravo, Miss Maple."

Ash wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "That seems pretty dangerous."

"If it goes to plan." May said. "It should be safe."

"Yeah, but when do things go right?" Ash asked.

"Stop being so negative!!!" Jim yelled.

"Go look for her." Albert said to Ash and Jim.

* * *

"Well, it was a bust." Jim remarked, as they met up in the City Square.

"I know." Ash replied. "Although, they've been running commercials advertising it."

There was a huge throng of people around them, waiting.

"And some people are just despicable." Jim remarked. "They are willing to have her save them from the villains, yet they are willing to make her life a misery by finding out who she is."

Everyone was looking at a stage that had been erected in the middle of the area.

As they looked, Jessie, James and Meowth walked onto the stage.

"Not them!!!" Ash yelled.

Jessie stepped up to a microphone, as James and Meowth vanished off stage for a second.

"Ahem." She said. "Good people of Gaitham City. We can exclusively reveal the identity of Gligirl. Your hero is none other than..."

James dragged Latoya onto the wooden platform to gasps from the crowd.

"Latoya Parker!!!" She exclaimed.

Jim smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Damn!!" He exclaimed.

Ash looked around, frantically, before seeing something on top of a low building across the street.

He nudged Jim.

"Hey." He said. "Ready for this?"

Jim nodded.

"That's not Gligirl!!!!" They both yelled, and pointing at the building.

Everyone looked around, and saw a girl wearing a dark purple costume in the style of Gliscor, with a pair of pitch black wings attached to the back.

"What!!!!" Jessie and James yelled in shock.

Ash almost burst out laughing at the look on their faces, before throwing the MasterBall.

"Nightmare!!!!" He yelled. "Grab Latoya!!!!"

Nightmare appeared in a burst of light.

"Do you want me to beat those guys up as well?" He asked.

Ash shrugged.

"Listen to your heart." He replied.

Nightmare laughed.  
"That should be easy. I don't have one."

* * *

"You're doing great." Albert said through the microphone. "Just don't try anything too flashy."

"Okay." May replied, slightly nervous that several people were taking photos of her and pointing. "At least I have the mask, so nobody knows who I am."

* * *

Nightmare appeared through the stage next to Latoya.

"Hi there." He said, brightly. "I'm your friendly neighbourhood Gengar, and I'm here to help."

Nightmare looked at Jessie, James and Meowth who were still gaping at the other Gligirl.

"So." Nightmare said. "How should I take care of them?"

He pulled his baseball bat out.

"Baseball bat?" He asked, before putting it away.

Nightmare then pulled his whip out.

"Whip maybe?" He wondered, before putting it away.

The shiny Gengar took out a sock filled with billiard balls.

"I don't know why I have this." He said. "But I'm getting the urge to use it."

He walked over to them, before swinging it several times.

CRASH!!!!

THUD!!!

POW!!!!!

SMACK!!!!

"And you get served!!!!" Nightmare laughed. "You got FD in the A."

Jessie jumped up in anger.

"Okay." She yelled. "It's on!!!!"

She threw a Pokeball.

"Seviper!!!" Jessie shouted, sending out the black snake.

Nightmare grinned.

CRASH!!!

THUD!!!!!

POW!!!

SMASH!!!!

Seviper crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"Damn!!!" Jessie muttered.

Nightmare threw his weapon aside, and started to charge up a Shadow Ball.

"I'm still your worse Nightmare!!!!!" He cackled, before the stage cracked open and the three Rockets were dragged through it.

"Aww, son of a bitch!!!!" Nightmare yelled. "I wasn't done yet."

He walked over to Latoya, and started to untie her.

She was staring at the girl wearing the Gliscor costume.

"Who is that?" Latoya asked.

* * *

"So, you know who Gligirl is?" Kazam asked. "You really have got the incredible inextremity of the stick."

"Use..cough..less." Weezer remarked.

"Kill them!!!" Killer Croconaw snarled. "Eat their..."

The rest was a strangled mismash of rasping gasps.

"Run!!!!!" Jessie shouted, as they got up and started to run.

"After them!!!" Kazam called. "Do not fail to recapture them to our place otherwise the consequences will be incredibly dire and frustrating."

Killer Croconaw ran after them, hissing in anger.

* * *

May removed the Gliscor helmet and put it on the stand.

"That's uncomfortable!!!" She gasped, straightening her hair out. "How do you stand that? I could barely breath."

Latoya smirked.

"I get used to it." She said.

"I told you it wouldn't be dangerous." May crowed, as Ash looked at her.

"Okay." Ash admitted. "I was wrong. And you look great in that costume."

May blushed.

"Thanks." She said.

"I don't suppose you fancy the gig?" Latoya asked, half joking. "Everyone needs a vaction from time to time. Even me."

May instantly backed away.

"No!!!" She said.

Latoya laughed.

"Relax." She replied. "I was joking."

Jim and Ash laughed, as May breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, does the costume work okay?" Latoya asked. "The inventor, Lucian Badger, said that it wasn't fully tested."

"What does it do?" May asked.

"It lets the wearer use Steel Wing and has Night Vision." Albert explained. "However, if it works, it would appear that Gligirl will have to undergo an evolution."

Jim laughed.

"Clever!!!" He said.

* * *

"Pity we can't stick around longer." Ash said.

Latoya shook her head.

"I need to keep this City clean." She replied. "With filth like Killer Croconaw and Kazam on the loose, I have to get back to work. It was good to see you again though."

As May, Ash and Jim started to leave, Latoya and Albert waved them away.

"Good to see old friends again, Albert." Latoya remarked.

"Indeed, Miss Parker." Her Butler replied. "Indeed."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, who can guess what this is a parody of? First Indiana Jones, then Die Hard, briefly, and now Batman.**

**So, this was an idea I wanted to do ever since I saw The Dark Knight a few weeks ago. In fact, I may even do a full story version for it at some point. I'm going to be one busy little..**

**The third in this series, Nightmare's spinoff and The New Adventures of Gligirl.**

**It's going to be a long summer. I am probably going to do the third one in the series. Would people like to see that? Thoughts, comments, etc? More info soon.**

**I actually enjoyed writing this. It's the first time I've done an actual character of the day storyline.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!!! I'm loving reading what you think!!!**

**Next chapter will have one of the Elite Four in it!!! Promise!!!**

**Just out of interest, do you like it when I either parody existing work, or refer back to my own previous work such as Paul's Journey, Seal of Approval and Holly and Mistletoe. I think I can get away with referring to Rise To The Top.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Pretty please!!!! Please with a cherry on top!!!!**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. This episode is partly based on an episode in The Johto Journeys. What was the name of the episode?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which of Ash's rivals captured a Gliscor? And what is it's connection to Ash's Gliscor?**

**Bye for now!!!!**


	45. Shock Of The Lightning

Chapter Forty Five. Shock Of The Lightning.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, May and Jim arrived in Gaitham City, only to be caught up in a battle between Gligirl and the colourful denizens of the City. Then Team Rocket got involved, and kidnapped Gligirl, leaving the trio to try and decide what to do...._

_

* * *

_

"How far is Lassana City?" Jim wondered, looking at his guidebook. "Because, if it's more than a day away, then we might as well slow down."

"Slow down?" Ash yelled, causing Pikachu to jump from his shoulder in shock. "But the sooner we get the gym badges, the sooner we can enter the Verger Conference!!!!!"

"They aren't going to go anywhere." May remarked.

Jim finished tracing the route out on the book, with his finger.

"I think we pass through another small town before we get to Lassana City." He remarked. "So, if we stop over there the night. We should get to Lassana City by dinnertime tomorrow."

"Great!!!" Ash exclaimed.

"What's the town called?" May asked.

"Koble Town." Jim replied. "There are apparently some ancient ruins there that tell the story of the winged mirages."

"What?" Ash and May asked.

"Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres." Jim said. "The original legendary trio."

Ash grinned.

"Ever seen them?" He asked.

Jim thought about it.

"I saw Noland's Articuno." He said. "Didn't battle it though. Remember, it was at his funeral."

"I've seen all three." Ash replied. "In the Orange Islands. This collector was trying to capture the three of them in order to tempt Lugia out of hiding."

Jim nodded, with a faint smile.

"So, why would they need to tell the story of those three?" May asked. "Surely, most trainers can use the Internet for it."

Jim smiled.

"Apparently this is the original story." He said, reading more. "The Internet is mainly a paraphrased version."

"PokePedia again?" Ash asked.

"PokePedia again." Jim confirmed. "Since you can put almost anything on there, who knows what is real and what isn't."

They heard footsteps running behind them, causing them to turn around and see a boy racing towards them.

"Move!!!" He yelled, before charging past them.

"Hey!!!" Ash protested.

"What's his problem?" May asked.

They saw another few people racing past them.

"What's going on?" Jim asked, as he reached into the crowd and grabbed one of the people out of it.

The girl gasped, for breath.

"It's... It's one of the... Verger Elite... Four." She said, before wriggling free and running again.

"Interesting." Jim remarked, as Ash's interest was piqued.

"Elite Four?" He asked. "Let's go!!!!"

* * *

"Welcome to the Koble Town Pokemon Centre." Nurse Joy said, with a smile. "How may we help you?"

"Can we get our Pokemon healed?" Ash asked, as Nightmare cracked open a Black Persian Beer.

"You can't drink that in here?" Nurse Joy said, as Nightmare started to drink.

"Excuse my french." Nightmare replied. "But you can suck on my.."

Ash jumped on Nightmare instantly to stop him from saying something that might get them chucked out of the building.

"Hey!!!" Nightmare protested. "You spilled my beer!!!!"

"Just put it away for now!!" Ash whispered from the corner of his mouth. "And I'll buy you another when we leave."

"And that's the result I was looking for!!!" Nightmare said, brightly, as he hurled the bottle in the closest bin, before going back in the MasterBall.

Ash sighed, before handing his five Pokeballs over to Nurse Joy. Jim and May had already done so.

"Sorry about my Genger." Ash said. "He's a little enthusiastic."

Pikachu jumped from his shoulder, and went with Nurse Joy, leaving Ash alone.

* * *

"Wonder where these ruins are?" Jim remarked. "I wouldn't mind seeing them."

"Did you see the ruins in Sinnoh?" Ash asked.

He nodded.

"Amity Square." Jim replied. "And I saw the ones in Celestic Town when I went to see my Grandmother."

"Are all ruins linked with legendary Pokemon?" May asked.

Ash shrugged.

"Usually, all remnants from the past speak of legendary Pokemon." He said. "The people in the past obviously had important knowledge on them and put it on these walls that they thought might survive for countless generations."

May and Jim looked at him.

"What?" Ash asked. "I often think about these things."

"I'm shocked." Jim said, sarcastically.

"So, let's follow the crowds." May remarked. "I mean, surely there's a reason why people are streaming in that direction."

She was right, as large groups of people seemed to be walking all in the same direction.

"That's a great idea." Ash said. "We can go and..."

"Follow them." Jim finished.

The three trainers started to head the same direction as the many residents of the small town.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at the Town Square, where everyone was crowded around some large stone pillars.

"I guess these must be the ruins." Ash remarked.

"But what's everyone looking at?" Jim asked.

"Let's go see." May said.

The three of them started to push their way through, until arriving at the front.

"Now, what do we have here?" Jim wondered.

A man with shockingly blond hair was stood looking at the ruins, tracing his finger over the inscriptions. He wore an orange sweater and a pair of brown slacks. At his waist, were six gleaming Pokeballs. He also had a pair of shades tucked in the neck of his sweater.

"Who is that?" Ash asked.

Someone nearby heard him and snickered.

"Where have you been, kid." He said. "That's none other than Koble Town's very own Isaac Stormcrow. One of the Verger Elite Four."

"Elite Four?" May asked.

"We're from out of town." Jim replied. "So, is he tough?"

"Must be." Ash remarked. "Most Elite Four members are incredibly difficult to beat."

"You've never taken an Elite Four challenge?" Jim asked.

Ash shook his head.

"I've battled the occasional member from time to time." He said. "Lorelei, Drake, Agatha, Lance. And possibly some others that I've forgotten about."

"Never won though." May remarked, causing Ash to visibly deflate.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, sadly.

"Because if you had, you'd have never shut up about it." May replied, tartly.

"Burn!!" Jim said, as someone pushed past them.

"What was their problem?" May asked, as Ash blinked.

"Is that Jane?" He asked.

The red head strode over to Isaac.

"You're Isaac." She said. "From the Elite Four."

It wasn't a question, and Isaac seemed to know that as he turned to face her.

"Indeed I am." He replied, coolly. "And you are?"

She smirked.

"My name is Jane and I'm from Dewford Town in Hoenn." She said. "I want to challenge you to a battle."

"I'm sorry." Isaac replied. "I don't battle just anyone."

She glared at him.

"I have eight badges." She said. "Therefore, you can accept my challenge. If you wish."

Isaac looked her up and down.

"Okay then." He said. "I will battle you."

"He's going to battle her!!!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

Ash, May and Jim looked on.

"We'll each use six Pokemon." Jane said, briskly.

Isaac nodded.

"Then, let's get down to it." He replied, taking a Pokeball out.

Isaac hurled the ball into the air.

"Electivire, up the voltage!!!!!"  
A pumped up Electivire appeared.

Jane threw a Pokeball.

"Staraptor, get out there!!!!!"

Her Staraptor appeared, and glared at the Electivire.

* * *

"Is she serious?" Jim asked.

"Heh, she should know that a flying type like Staraptor is going to be a lousy matchup against an electric type like Electivire."

"No brains."

"She's going to get wiped."

* * *

"Begin!!!" Isaac said. "I'll even let you have the first move."

"Gladly." Jane snapped. "Staraptor, Light Screen!!!!!"

Staraptor squawked, before creating a shield around its body that helped raise its defense against special attacks.

Isaac waited, and watched.

"Now, use Aerial Ace!!!!" Jane ordered.

Staraptor raised its wings and headed towards Electivire at a blinding speed.

"Wait for it." Isaac said, as Staraptor streaked towards Electivire. "Wait for it... And use ThunderPunch!!!!!"

Electivire swung one of its powerful arms, and sent an electricity back fist crashing into the oncoming Staraptor.

The Predator Pokemon yelped in pain, before crashing to the ground in an untidy heap. It wasn't going to get back up.

Jane saw this, and curled her lip in disgust.

"You ought to be ashamed." She said, recalling the Pokemon.

She took another Pokeball out.

"Raichu, get out there!!!!"

Jane sent out a Raichu.

"A Raichu?" May asked. "The evolved form of Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked up from Ash's hat at its evolved form.

"Pika?"

"You may have the first move again." Isaac said.

Jane was clearly simmering at his apparent indifference.

"Raichu, use Focus Punch!!!!!"

Raichu raised a fist, and started to charge up power.

"Swift attack." Isaac said, smartly, as his Pokemon raised its fists and sent a wave of golden stars crashing into Raichu, instantly making it lose focus.

Jane gave her Raichu a dirty look.

"Pathetic." She said. "Use Iron Tail."

Raichu's tail started to glow with light, as it jumped into the air and tried to attack Electivire with it.

"Brick Break!!!!" Isaac ordered.

Electivire's arms started to glow with light, as it parried the attack before landing a powerful punch to Raichu's stomach.

"Keep on it!!!"

Electivire continued the assault, until Raichu collapsed to the ground.

"This is starting to feel familiar." Ash commented, as Jane recalled her battered Raichu, and threw another Pokeball.

"Ninetales, get out there!!!!"

A sleek Ninetales appeared, and growled at Electivire.

"Now, use Dig!!!"

Ninetales started to dig a hole, escaping under the ground.

"Electivire." Isaac smirked. "Use Magnet Rise!!!"

Electivire closed its eyes, before sending electricity coursing through its body. As it did so, it floated slightly off the ground, making any ground attacks useless. The Thunderbolt Pokemon roared with laughter at its effort.

Jane's scowl temporarily turned to shock, before returning to anger.

"Send a Fire Blast straight up!!!"

A powerful ball of fire burst from the ground and engulfed Electivire, causing it to groan in pain.

The crowd gasped, as Ninetales remerged from the ground, shaking dirt from its white fur.

"Now, use Heat Wave!!!"

Ninetales started to howl, as the air around it got hotter.

Electivire winced in pain, as it began to sweat. Its skin started to steam from the heat.

"Thunder!!!" Isaac ordered.

Electivire let loose a powerful blast of electricity, hoping to hit Ninetales.

The attack fizzled out before it went anywhere near Ninetales.

"Surely you know what happens when electricity is near an intense heat?" Jane smirked. "There's no conduction for it."

"Then, let's use Giga Impact!!!" Isaac ordered. "Use your tails to cool the air down around you."

Electivire spun its tails, giving it a temporary reprieve from the heat, before launching itself at Ninetales.

"Here it comes!!!" Jane snapped, as Electivire turned itself into a pulsating ball of pink and gold energy.

Ninetales mewled in pain, as the attack sent it crashing across the ground. It came to rest at the base of one of the stone pillars and didn't move.

Jane recalled it.

"Swampert, get out there!!!!!" She shouted, sending out what everyone presumed was her starter Pokemon.

"Aha." Isaac remarked. "This one might be a challenge."

Jane didn't reply.

"Swampert, while it can't move. Let's use Hydro Pump!!!!"

Swampert opened its mouth, and launched the powerful attack towards the exhausted Electivire sending the Thunderbolt Pokemon crashing through the air.

"Watch the ruins!!!" Isaac said, angrily.

"You should be more worried about your Pokemon than some stupid old ruins." Jane replied, callously.

Isaac went red with anger.

"Electivire." He said. "Use Swift!!!"

Electivire raised its hands, and launched the attack at Swampert.

The Mud Fish Pokemon raised both arms and managed to guard against the attack.

"Use Water Pulse!!!!"

"Brick Break!!!" Isaac roared. "Force it back!!!"

Electivire charged forward, launching a flurry of punches into the orb, forcing it back.

* * *

"That's really quite impressive." Jim remarked. "Electivire must have thrown five or six punches and not broken the orb."

"Damn." Ash groaned. "I'm not looking forward to battling this guy."

"Look on the bright side." Jim remarked. "You'll probably crash and burn before getting that far."

* * *

Swampert moaned as it was hit with its own attack, becoming soaking wet.

"Electivire, use Cross Chop!!!!"

Electivire crossed its arms, before slamming them into the face of Swampert.

"Swaaaa!!!!!" Swampert moaned.

"Mega Punch!!!!"  
Electivire doubled its fist, and landed another attack on the hapless Swampert.

The Mud Fish Pokemon cried out in pain.

"Jane!!!" Ash shouted. "You can't win!!! You have to recall Swampert, or it'll be badly hurt."

She ignored him.

"Swampert, Take Down."

The Mud Fish Pokemon slowly got to its feet, and started to charge towards Electivire.

"Idiot!!!" Jim snapped, as Swampert was held back by the fists of the much stronger Electivire. "Even with a type advantage, it's a case of when, not if."

"Poor Swampert." May remarked, sadly.

"Don't let it stop you!!!" Jane hissed, darkly. "Increase the power!!!"

Swampert desperately tried to up the pressure on Electivire, before feeling its legs buckle.

"ThunderPunch!!!" Isaac said, flatly.

Electivire doubled its fist, and punched Swampert in the face, sending it reeling backwards.

It collapsed in a heap and didn't move.

"Get up." Jane said, oblivious to how much pain Swampert was in. "Or else."

Still Swampert didn't move.

"Three." Jane said, angrily.

Swampert didn't move. Electivire looked at Isaac.

"Two." Jane continued. Her rage was visible now, to the disgruntlement of the crowd.

"Jane." Isaac said. "Call your Swampert back. It's not going to get up."

She glared at him.

"One." She finished.

Still Swampert didn't move.

"I am ordering you to...."

"You've lost okay!!!!!" Jim roared. "Forget about it. You lost because you weren't good enough to win."

"Tactful." Ash muttered.

Jane recalled her Swampert, before looking at Isaac.

"Look." Isaac said. "You have two Pokemon left, and I have all six. You probably aren't going to come back from this."

"I'm not giving up." Jane snarled.

"Then, I'll put you down." Isaac warned. "I'm only offering you the option because I don't want to hurt your Pokemon for something that has become pointless."

Jane glared at him.

"I'll improve." She said. "And I'll kick your ass next time I see you."

Isaac managed a quick smirk.

"I'll look forward to it." He said. "And go easy on your Pokemon."

It was Jane's turn to smirk.

"I bet you got where you are today by going easy on your Pokemon." She said, coldly.

She then turned and headed away through the crowd.

"And our town hero is still undefeated!!!!" Someone yelled.

The crowd cheered.

Ash grimaced, as he grabbed a Pokeball.

"I'll do it!!" He started to say, before May put a hand on his arms.

"Do you really think you could do better?" She said. "I really don't think you could beat him right now."

Isaac went back to looking at the ruins, hoping to find what he was looking for.

"I so want to meet that guy." Jim remarked, as he broke from the crowd.

Ash and May sighed, before following him.

* * *

"Sorry, no further battles." Isaac said, vaguely aware of them.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on a superb Electivire." Jim said. "That's probably one of the strongest electric Pokemon I've ever seen."  
"PIKA!!!!!!" Pikachu protested.

Isaac instantly turned around, and gave Pikachu the once over, running an appraising eye over the Mouse Pokemon.

"That's one fine looking Pikachu." He remarked. "Electric sacks are in great shape. Fur is shiny and sleek."

The Elite Four member looked closer at an uncomfortable looking Pikachu.

"Teeth look relatively sharp, signifying that it gets plenty of vitamin C, eyes have a great light to them, signifying that it gets plenty of love and attention."

"Err.. Thanks." Ash said.

Isaac sighed.

"Not like the Raichu that I just battled." He remarked. "All the light and hope had drained from its eyes completely. It was a hollow shell that had nothing left to fight for."

"That's awful." May remarked. "I really feel sorry for her Pokemon."

"In the light of choice." Isaac replied. "We can do nothing but hope and pray that they will change their way, one day."

"So, what are you looking for?" Jim asked.

Isaac tensed his neck, flexing the muscles.

"I'm looking for the location of Zapdos." He replied. "I want to test myself against its power, and see if I am worthy of being called an electric type expert."

"I see." Ash said. "Did you try Lightning Island near Shamouti Island in the Orange Islands."

"You said Island way too much in that last sentance." Jim remarked.

Isaac looked shocked.

"There are many different versions of Zapdos." He explained. "Each one a descendent of the progentior. This is true for many legendary Pokemon. The original Zapdos lives somewhere in Verger. And I intend to track it down."

"So, that would be some kind of Giga Zapdos?" May asked.

Isaac nodded.

"The most powerful electric Pokemon in existence." He said. "Times twenty."

"And you want to catch that?" Ash said, incredulously.

Isaac shook his head.

"No." He replied. "To catch something like that would disrupt the whole forces of nature, and send the whole world into a cataclysmic decline. That's not something I want to be responsible for. Instead, I just want to test myself. See if I am worthy, as I said."

"I suppose you couldn't put something that powerful in a Pokeball." May commented.

"I guess not." Isaac remarked. "However, the legends upon this pillar are highly unclear and I am unsure as to their location. Deciphering them will take slightly longer than I predicted."

He took his shades from the neck of his sweater and placed them on his face.

"I have to go take care of something else." He said. "But, I am sure that I will see the three of you again."

Isaac laughed.

"In fact." He said, taking three envelopes from his pocket. "I'm running a little competition later in the month. A series of battles using only the finest electric Pokemon around."

Ash, May and Jim took them.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"Hope to see you there." Isaac laughed, before turning around. "A farewell is the beginning of a new meeting."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**A shorter chapter this time, but still has several key points, such as the introduction of Isaac, revealing that Jane has a Raichu and a Ninetales as well as a Swampert and a Staraptor. Although, for how much longer is probably open to debate. Although, I say it's a shorter chapter, it's still about 4000 words.**

**At least Isaac seems responsible in trying not to end the world. Still, a Giga Zapdos sounds interesting. Wonder if the Coppingers know about it? Because that would be.... Tragic.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Great!!!!! Thanks it is appreciated!!!**

**And I seem to have another story arc planned up for later. **

**This bears more than just a passing resemblance to the Diamond and Pearl episode Top Down Training. Only it was Cynthia versus Paul.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What four Pokemon did Paul use against Cynthia's Garchomp?**

**Quiz Question Two. What was the name of the evil trainer who was trying to capture the legendary birds in The Power Of One?**

**Quiz Question Three. In The Power Of One, which of Ash's Pokemon had the least screen time?**

**Actually, said evil trainer might make a reappearance later in the story. I do have a vague idea for that.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!!**

**Oh, and I've put a brief outline of the third fic in the series on my Profile page, so feel free to check it out. This is the summary, I have at the moment. It might stay the same, it might change slightly. But the title will stay the same completely 100%**


	46. Vengeful Mission

Chapter Forty Six. Vengeful Mission.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, May and Jim met one of the Verger Elite Four in Koble Town. Isaac proved to be an extremely skillful trainer by defeating Jane with supreme ease. As Isaac revealed that he was looking for the Zapdos progenitor, Ash and his friends wondered if such a creature could exist._

_

* * *

_

"Lade!!!"

The trainer instantly held up the Pokeball, as he rolled into a crouching position.

"Gallade, return." He said, quietly.

The dual psychic and fighting Pokemon was quickly summoned back into the Pokeball, as his trainer stood up, and looked around.

His face could not be seen for the black ski mask he had elected to wear above a black sweater and a pair of jeans.

"Cerulean City airport." He muttered. "Now, where the hell are you?"

His Gallade had teleported them beyond the wire fence, and he was about ten feet away from the runway.

He crouched down and pressed his back against a stack of supply crates, as the cell phone started to ring.

Under the mask, he managed a lop sided grin, as he remembered how he had acquired it.

He reached up and pulled the ski mask from his face, in order to hear and speak more clearly.

"Hello." He said.

"Listen to me!!!!" The familiar baritone of Ninja Koga yelled, furiously. "You better tell me where you are, and what you intend to do."

"Sorry." He replied. "I gotta do what I gotta do."

"This is no time to be a hero!!!" Koga shouted. "You will be ripped apart by these people."

He laughed, sadly.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." He said, before reaching for the power button.

"Paul, wait!!!!" Koga yelled, before he was cut off.

Paul sighed, before standing up and hurling the phone as far away as he could, over the fence and away.

He could only manage a dry grin, as he recalled the events of the last week.

* * *

_"You're the Frontier Brain?!!!" Dawn yelled, shocked out of her skin._

_"What's the matter?" Paul laughed, sarcastically. "Not happy to see an old friend?"_

_"But.. But..." Both Max and Dawn stammered. "You're a Pokemon abuser!!!"_

_Paul rolled his eyes._

_"Don't you ever believe that a human can change?" He asked. "I'm not that guy anymore?"_

_"Yeah right." Dawn said, scornfully. "Tell that to Chimchar, Azumarill and all the other Pokemon you released."_

_"I did change!!" Paul said, calmly. "If you don't believe me, then don't. I'm past caring about what people think about me."_

_He looked at Max._

_"I take it you want to battle for the Power Symbol?" He said._

_"I guess." Max replied. "Just... Don't hurt my Electabuzz again."_

_Paul walked over to the trainer, and crouched down and looked into his eyes._

_"I truly am sorry for what I did to your Electabuzz." He said, sincerely. "A few months ago, my Electivire was really badly hurt by a demented Gengar. It was done so, trying to save me. I went through my whole training methods and decided to rip up, starting over again. I got help from my fellow Frontier Brain, and... took it from there."_

_Dawn narrowed her eyes at him._

_"Okay." She said. "But, I'm watching you."_

_Paul shrugged._

_"Feel free." He said._

_He stretched out._

_"We'll each use four Pokemon." He said to Max. "No substitutions. The match is over when one of us is out of Pokemon."_

_Max went to stand at one end of the battlefield. Paul went to the other._

_Paul's referee came in. It was..._

_"Reggie!!!" Dawn exclaimed._

_"Hey, Dawn." Reggie smiled. "I didn't expect to see you here."_

_She smiled._

_"I'm here to watch my boyfriend kick your brothers ass."_

_Paul coughed. Max looked slightly unnerved._

_"I don't think it's going to be that emphatic." He said._

_"You ready for this, bro?" Reggie asked._

_Paul nodded._

_"What about you?" Reggie asked, waving his hand in the air._

_"Max." Max said. "My name is Max."_

_"Okay." Reggie smiled. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I take it you are both ready?"_

_Both nodded._

_"Then, unleash your first Pokemon!!!!"_

_Paul threw a Pokeball._

_"Weavile, standby for battle!!!!"_

_Paul sent out his Weavile, who started to pick its teeth with a razor sharp looking claw._

_"Snorlax!!!!!" Max called, throwing a Pokeball. "I choose you!!!!"_

_Max sent out a Snorlax._

_Paul didn't say anything, mentally working out his strategy._

_"Weavile, use Dark Pulse!!!" He said._

_Weavile raised both palms, before blasting Snorlax with a wave of dark energy that hit the Heavyweight Pokemon square in the stomach._

_It didn't seem to do much._

_"How do you like my Snorlax's defense?" Max asked, as the door to the Battle Tavern opened up, and a familiar figure opened up. One that Paul hadn't seen for a while._

_"I need to talk to you!!!" Koga said._

_Paul glared at him._

_"I'm in the middle of a battle." He replied. "You'll have to wait for a bit."_

* * *

_"I won... The Power Symbol!!!" Max cheered, holding the Frontier Symbol above his head. "Now, I only need two more to complete the Battle Frontier."_

_"That was awesome!!!" Dawn shouted, as she came down from the stands._

_Max's Sceptile wandered over to Paul's Torterra and offered it a hand up._

_The Continent Pokemon gracefully declined it, as it staggered to its feet._

_"I guess you did improve." Paul remarked, as Max and Dawn headed from the building._

_"Another Symbol given out." Reggie jested._

_Paul looked at him, slightly offended._

_"I never give Symbols away." He said. "Anyone who takes one has to work for it."_

_"Amen to that." Koga replied, as he came over._

_"And what do you want?" Paul asked._

_Koga raised an eyebrow._

_"I see that the Magby you used against me in our Fuchsia Gym Battle all those years ago has evolved into a Magmortar." He remarked. "Very impressive."_

_"I'm not going to ask you again." Paul said, clearly irked that his personal space had been invaded._

_"Very well then." Koga replied, taking a leather case from his pouch. He held it up to Paul's face, to reveal a shiny gold shield with a G on it._

_"I need to ask you a few questions."_

_Paul's annoyance was quickly replaced with confusion._

_"What's this about?"_

* * *

_"I haven't seen her for a while." Paul said, thinking. "I mean, I remember that...."_

_"Go on." Koga replied._

_"She told me that she had to go somewhere." Paul finished, rather lamely._

_"So, you haven't seen Annabel Sullivan in the last six hours?" Koga asked._

_Paul shook his head, as he looked at the six Pokeballs on the table._

_"Is this really necessary?" He asked._

_Koga glared at him._

_"It is when a senior G-men agent goes missing without a trace!!!" He said. "As I'm sure that your boss would be interested to know that two Frontier Brains have vanished."_

_"What?" Paul asked._

_"Lucy Mullins and Anabel Sullivan went missing from Pewter City last night at approximately four AM." Koga continued. "Since you were the last one to see them alive..."_

_"Wait, they're dead?" Paul asked._

_"I never said anything about them being dead." Koga replied. "Is that a confession?"_

_"Since you said that I was the last one to see them alive, I made a rational assumption from the way you worded the statement that you used to try and catch me out."_

_Paul let Koga consider it._

_"Just what is going on?" He asked._

_Koga sat down across from him._

_"It's nothing to be concerned about." The Ninja replied. "Lucy asked Anabel to help her transport a prisoner to Pewter City. They decided to teleport over. Unfortunately, between them leaving Viridian City and now, nobody has seen either of them. And we do know that they arrived in Pewter City, because the prisoner's body was found. He'd been shocked to death."_

_"Sounds painful." Paul remarked. "So, why do you...?"_

_There was a knock at the door._

_"Enter." Koga called._

_A woman came in, that Paul wasn't familiar with._

_"Sir, Bill has managed to pull some footage from the security feed."_

_Koga almost leaped at her._

_"I'll be there in a second." He said, following her out._

_The Ninja stuck his head back in the room._

_"Don't go anywhere."_

_The door then closed, and locked leaving Paul alone._

_"No chance of that." He muttered._

* * *

_He waited for what seemed like hours, but in in reality was probably only minutes, before Koga returned._

_"Don't I get a lawyer?" Paul asked._

_Koga narrowed his eyes._

_"Have you been accused of anything?" He replied._

_Paul stood up angrily._

_"You tell me!!!" He snapped. "You interrupt me at my job, drag me over here, lock me in a room and then vanish for ages. What is your problem?"_

_Koga sighed._

_"I'm sorry." The Ninja replied. "It would appear that you are completely innocent."_

_"What was on the video?" Paul asked._

_Koga stroked his chin._

_"I suppose it couldn't hurt to show you."_

* * *

_Paul was lead down a hallway and into a conference room, with a large television screen in the back._

_"I would warn you that the content is... Most disturbing." Koga remarked, as a brown haired man came from behind it._

_"Howdy." He said._

_"Good afternoon again, Bill." Koga replied. "I want our friend to see the video."_

_"I'm not your friend." Paul said, dryly._

_"Someone seems in a bad mood." Bill commented._

_Paul gave him a dirty look._

_"Okay, I'll put it up." Bill said._

_He saw the badly blurred footage. He saw Anabel's Espeon get hit with Steelix's Crunch. He saw Mew knock Steelix out with the Water Pulse. He saw Mew attack..._

_"No!!!!" Paul roared._

_"Told you it wouldn't be pleasant." Koga remarked._

_"Who is that woman?" Paul demanded._

_"I can't tell yo..." Koga started to say._

_Paul looked like he might explode._

_"Who. Is. She?" He said, with barely concealed rage._

_Koga stepped back, in a defensive position._

_"We think that she is an assasin." He said. "Working for a...."_

_"An assasin." Paul said, shocked. All the colour and anger drained from his face. "But..."_

_"She's known as Apex." Koga replied. "Works as an agent for a group of supremely bad people known as the Coppingers."_

_"The Coppingers?" Paul asked. "Does this have anything to do with those people who attacked me and Anabel on Starburst Island?"_

_Koga nodded._

_"Volkner told me about that." He said. "I'm afraid so."_

_Paul swore violently._

_"Well why the hell aren't you out looking for her?" He snapped._

_"It's not as simple as that."_

_Paul paused for a moment, trying to blow off steam. He could feel the anger and the hatred rushing back to him. And that wasn't a risk he was willing to take._

_"Why?" He asked, softly. "Why isn't it that simple?"_

_Koga gave him a strange look. Clearly he hadn't been expecting the change of attitude._

_"These are powerful people." He replied. "Get in their way and they'll sweep the board with you. My family has a saying. Tread carefully, or you lose your feet. This is surprisingly poignant."_

_Paul walked over._

_"I'm not afraid of them." He said. "I want in!!!"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I want to stop these bastards!!!" Paul roared. "With or without your help!!!"_

_Koga blinked._

_"Fine then." He replied._

* * *

_And so the training had begun._

_Within four days, Paul had picked up most of the required skills that were taught to G-men recruits._

_"Flying colours." Koga remarked._

_"You sound surprised." Paul remarked. "I guess I'm a fast learner."_

_Koga paused._

_"Well then." He said. "I should probably tell you that we have managed to find a possible location for Agent Mullins and Miss Sullivan."_

_"Where?" Paul demanded._

_Koga paused again, before taking his cell phone out._

_"On here." He said. "Is a message. Roughly translated, it sats that they are at the Cerulean City airport."_

_Paul took a deep breath._

_"So, let's get going." He said._

_Koga shook his head._

_"We need to gather more intel yet." He said._

_Something cracked inside Paul's head._

_"This place is undoubtedly heavily guarded." Koga continued, failing to notice the wild look in Paul's eyes._

_"You Ninja's are supposedly able to anticipate attacks right?" He asked._

_"Correct." Koga replied...._

_A split second before Paul crashed his fist into Koga's face._

_The Ninja Master collapsed to the ground, and didn't move._

_Paul picked the cell phone up._

_"I can't afford to wait around." He said, throwing a Pokeball. "Gallade, standby for battle."_

_Paul sent his Gallade out._

_"Teleport us out of here!!!!"_

_Within seconds, both trainer and Pokemon had vanished._

* * *

Paul reached into his memory of the floor plans he had seen.

"There's one warehouse." He muttered. "That must be where they are."

He turned and peered over the the crates.

"Nothing." He said, noticing that the spot lights were elsewhere.

He remembered enough of the G-men training to realise that running across the tarmac runway was probably a stupid idea.

Paul got up and started to jog through the shadows cast by the huge buildings.

He absent mindfully wondered what was inside them, before casting the thoughts away. If he was going to save Anabel and Lucy, he needed to regain some of his old personality. His former edge. Although he now was trying to be a more pleasant person, it wasn't going to be enough to deal with this.. Apex.

Because he knew that she would be there, almost psychically. He had no clues, no ideas, no visible evidence...

But, he could sense a being of power. Something incredibly strong and old.

"Looks like being with Anabel has had its advantages." Paul remarked, as he tried to focus.

"Where are you?" He asked, trying to reach out with his mind.

_Anabel, if you can hear me, then speak!!!!_

* * *

She heard something deep inside her. Even through the delirium that had been imposed upon her mind with as much anasthetic they could muster.

_Paul!!!!!!!!!!_

She screamed his name, before collapsing further into the recesses of her own mind.

* * *

Paul heard something. Then, everything was silent.

"Anabel." He said, softly. "I'm coming to get you."

Unaware of whether she could hear him or not, he continued on, trying to search her out.

* * *

"You screwed up." Volkner remarked.

Koga snapped the pencil in his hands.

"I am not a psychic." He remarked. "I could not anticipate what he would do."

Volkner looked up at him.

"Are you sure you're a real Ninja?" He asked.

Koga glared at him.

"I'm more of a Ninja than you'll ever be." Koga replied, angrily.

"That's not up for debate." Volkner said. "The problem is. You trained a human to acquire all the skills and secrets available to the G-men. Then, he turned rogue."

Volkner looked at Koga.

"Explain to me why I shouldn't fire your ass?"

Koga sighed.

"I made an.. Error of judgement." He said. "We know where he is."

"Cerulean Airport." Volkner replied.

Koga nodded.

"We can retrieve him in the time it would take to get there." He said.

"No." Volkner snapped. "You can retrieve him in the time it would take to get there."

Koga raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me."

"You caused the problem." Volkner replied. "Take care of it, and I won't fire you on the spot."

Koga saluted.

"Yes sir!!!!"

* * *

"Oh crap." Paul exclaimed, as he found the warehouse he was looking for. It seemed to be deserted.

Apart from the two white tubes in the middle of the building. They were at least six feet tall, and the front casing appeared to be made of plexiglass. Inside was...

"Anabel!!!" Paul shouted, charging over to them.

Inside, the two women were naked from the waist up, and seemed to have wires coming from their arms, back, stomach, neck. And there were a pair of clamps on their forehead.

Paul instantly ran his hands over the glass trying to find a way to open it.

"It won't open."

Paul spun around and saw Apex striding into the warehouse, blocking his escape.

"What are you freaks doing?" He demanded, as he continued to try and look for a release catch.

Apex seemed to be looking past him at the tubes.

"Relax." She said. "They aren't in any pain."

"How can you know that?" Paul asked.

She had a wistful look in her eyes.

"Because I've been in that situation." She said. "It's just like being in a deep sleep. And when they wake."

She paused for a sadistic grin.

"They'll just be like me."

Paul felt the rage bubbling below the surface.

"Not if I can help it!!!!" He said, grabbing a Pokeball.

"Go ahead." Apex said, smugly. "Let's battle. An attack might go wide and hit the tubes. And they are all that's keeping them alive at the moment. Even a little crack would..."

Paul tried to stop himself shaking with anger.

"And I'm sure you aren't willing to risk...."

Paul threw a Pokeball.

"Gallade!!!" He shouted. "Standby for battle."

Paul's Gallade appeared.

"Teleport us out of here!!!"

Gallade spun around and grabbed Paul, before teleporting over to Apex.

She gasped as the Pokemon grabbed her arm and they vanished.

* * *

"Ingenious." Apex muttered, as she stood up and straightened her hair out. She took a few seconds to judge where they were. After a quick scan, she deduced that they were still on the airport property.

She looked at the Gallade, and then at the furious looking trainer.

"Now, we can battle." Paul said.

She shook her head.

"You really do have no idea what you are dealing with." Apex said, softly. "I could tell you the way to free your girlfriend. And the other one as well. But, I'm not going to. I'll only reveal it with my dying breath."

"That can be arranged." Paul replied, darkly.

Apex shook her head.

"As you wish." She said, taking a Pokeball out.

Paul knew what was coming, and he was duly obliged by the appearance of Mew.

"Damn!!" He said.

Apex smiled.

"Your move." She said.

Paul thought about it. Weavile was the obvious choice... But if Mew could learn every move know to Pokemon then.... It made no difference as to who he chose.

"Honchkrow!!!" Paul ordered. "Standby for battle."

Paul sent out his Honchkrow, who landed a few feet away from Mew and started to preen its wings.

"Let's do this!!!" Paul roared. "Dark Pulse!!!"

Honchkrow opened its beak, before launching the powerful attack at Mew.

"Protect!!!" Apex said, calmly.

Mew erected a shield and blocked the attack.

Paul sighed. He knew he was in for a really tough battle here.

"Honchkrow, use Aerial Ace!!!"

"Mew, use Iron Tail!!!!"  
Mew's tail started to glow with light as it swung round and crashed into the oncoming Honchkrow.

The Big Boss Pokemon squawked in pain, as it was thrown backwards by the force of the attack.

"No!!!" Paul yelled.

The Big Boss Pokemon managed to get back up.

"Shadow Ball!!!!" Paul ordered.

Honchkrow flapped its wings, and managed to get back in the air. It opened its beak, and started to charge up a lump of red and black energy. It then launched the attack, and managed to land the hit on Mew. The New Species Pokemon yelled in pain.

"Shock Wave." Apex ordered.

Mew started to crackle with electricity, before launching it at Honchkrow. The Big Boss Pokemon cawed in pain, before collapsing to the ground.

Paul growled with anger. But not at Honchkrow.

"I hope you weren't expecting this to be easy." Apex remarked, as Paul recalled his Pokemon. "Face it, you haven't a prayer."

Paul reached for another Pokeball, wondering if there was anything he could do to stop this unstoppable force.

"Magmortar, standby for..."

He saw movement in the air, and a strange green powder started to rain down on them.

"What the..?" Apex demanded, before starting to yawn.

_Sleep Powder!!!!_

Paul looked up, and saw Koga and a Venomoth looking down at them.

"Magmortar." Paul yawned. "Use... Use Heat Wave!!!"

Apex reached into her pocket and pulled a rag from within. She proceded to tie it around her face, protecting herself from the effects of the sleep inducing powder.

Paul cursed mentally, as his eyelids started to feel heavy and his arms started to feel like lead.

Then, the heat hit him, instantly bringing him round.

"Thanks." He muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Now, use Fire Spin!!!!!"

Magmortar raised the cannon on its arm, before sending a powerful spinning column of fire at Mew.

The New Species Pokemon was caught in the attack, instantly screaming in pain.

Paul looked up at Koga, and managed a salute.

The Ninja looked surprised, as Paul returned his attention to Mew.

"Now, jump in there and use Thunderbolt!!!!"

Magmortar did so, causing more screams of pain from Mew.

"It might be legendary." Paul retorted. "But do you know what happens to Mew when it is set on fire?"

Apex watched her Pokemon with indifference.

"The same thing as everything else!!!!" Paul snarled. "Flare Blitz Punch!!!!!"

Magmortar roared, before slamming its body into Mew, causing a huge amount of damage to the New Species Pokemon. It then proceded to land a flurry of punches onto Mew's rapidly blackening fur.

Apex looked up, as the Fire Spin faded.

"Water Pulse!!!!" She ordered.

Mew raised its small arms, before creating an orb of clear blue water.

"ThunderPunch!!!!" Paul countered, wondering why he was torn between hating himself for putting Magmortar through it, and hating himself for not caring about Magmortar's health.

_End and means. End and means._

He was still repeating it to himself, as the electricity backed fist crashed into the orb of water, shattering it instantly.

Magmortar howled in pain, as it was covered in water. Mew moaned in pain, as the water conducted the electricity causing a huge amount of damage to it.

However, Magmortar came off worse, and fainted out of the sheer pain inflicted upon it from the water.

* * *

As he recalled it, Paul was vaguely aware of Koga landing on the ground a few feet away from him.

Apex noticed this.

"I can save Anabel." She said. "Just come with me!!!!"

"Don't do it, Paul." Koga urged. "False promises. She'll turn on you. Just... Come back to the light."

"And watch her become like me." Apex said. "Is that what you really want? A corrupted shell of what was once the woman you loved?"

Koga raised both hands.

"Just shut her out." He said. "There's always another way."

Paul looked at Koga. Then at Apex.

"I..." He stuttered. "I don't know."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Poor Paul. Not so much up the creek without a paddle, more up the creek without a canoe. Wonder what he'll do. To misquote a movie, Who'd be a hero? You never know when some lunatic is going to come around with a sadistic choice.**

**And poor Anabel and Lucy. Will they survive intact, or will they become like Apex?**

**Hey, Max and Dawn!!!!!!**

**Thanks to those who have been bothered to review!!! I really appreciate it.**

**Who knows where it's going to go next? Even I don't know. I'm rapidly running out of filler.**

**Maybe the hotsprings? I don't know.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What is the relevance between the Frontier Brains and the symbols they give out?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which movie did Gallade first appear in?**

**Quiz Question Three. How did Nightmare help Dawn out in Rise To The Top? And what did he get in return?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Pretty please with a cherry on top!!!!**


	47. Hot Spring Fever

Chapter Forty Seven. Hot Spring Fever.

* * *

_Summary. Paul did his best to try and save Anabel and Lucy from the Coppingers, only to have both Koga and Apex trying to stop him. Eventually, it came down to a choice....._

_

* * *

_

"Du du dum dum dum dum dum du du dum dum dum dum du dududum."

"Nightmare, shut the hell up!!!!!" May shouted.

"What?!!" Nightmare protested. "We need good old fashioned walking music. Like in the video games."

"What video games?" Jim asked.

Nightmare looked at him.

"You know, those video games where you get a starter Pokemon from a kindly old weirdo and go out to try and defeat the gyms and the Elite Four, even though they are nothing like real life, because you have to challenge a conference before getting close to the Elite Four?"

Ash, May and Jim looked at him.

"No." Ash replied.

Nightmare sighed.

"Oh go and f**k yourselves then."

Nightmare trotted over to Ash, and hit the purple Master Ball on his belt, vanishing back inside.

"That was weird." May commented.

"What's Nightmare being drinking?" Jim asked.

"Probably the world famous Black Persian Beer." Ash replied. "It makes you see things that aren't there."

"That's alcohol for ya." May remarked.

"Yeah, you should only drink on a night out with friends, on a holiday, during a celebration and other various times." Jim commented.

Nightmare burst from the ball in disgust.

"One of these nights." He said. "One of these nights. I'm going to force a whole load of Black Gold down your throats while you sleep and..."

"I'm allergic to coffee." Jim replied.

Nightmare gave him a disparaging look.

"I'm talking about the Black Persian Beer, moron." He snapped. "I worship at the temple of...."

"Hey, what's that?" May asked.

Nightmare glared at her.

"Don't interrupt me!!!" He snapped. "If that was Ash, I'd Poison Jab you so...."

"It's the Arrowroot Hotsprings!!!!" Jim yelled. "We're almost at Lassana City!!!!"

"Son of a...." Nightmare howled.

"Gym badge!!!!" Ash shouted. "I'm coming for you!!!"

He started to sprint forward, causing May and Jim to look at each other.

"At least he hasn't lost the enthusiasm." May commented.

* * *

Ash stopped for breath outside the entrance to the Arrowroot Hotsprings.

"Wow, it's hot here." He said to Pikachu, who started to fan them both with its tail.

May, Jim and Nightmare caught up with him.

"So, these are the hot springs." May remarked.

"Hold it!!!!!" A voice shouted, before someone came sprinting out of the cave.

The three trainers saw a ten year old girl stop in front of them. She had dark green hair, and a surprisingly large scar on the side of her face.

Ash, May and Jim all instantly noticed it, but decided not to mention it.

"Wait." She panted. "How would you... Like to win a free pass into our amazing hot springs?"

"What do we have to do?" Jim asked.

"Battle and win free tickets."

"This seems unoriginal." Ash commented. First we had to battle Tony for the bikes in Red Moon City, and now...."

"Do not question the grand scheme of things!!!!!!" Nightmare bellowed.

Ash reached down for a Pokeball.

"This might be the ideal chance to test Eevee out in battle." He remarked. "I haven't really had the chance to see what it can do yet."

"And it has been out of the egg for about a week." Jim said. "It should be able to use Tackle by now. As long as she doesn't send out something with a resistance to normal attacks, you should be..."

"Aww, I want to beat down on something incredibly weak." Nightmare moaned. "Can you really deny me that?"

The girl blinked at him.

"It... talks."

Nightmare rounded on her, an angry look in his eyes.

"Now, look here you little...."

Ash quickly recalled Nightmare.

"Sorry about that." He started to say, before the angry looking Gengar burst from the ball again.

"Don't you ever do that again!!!!" Nightmare roared, before sending a poison backed fist crashing into Ash's stomach.

The trainer yelped in pain and crashed to the ground.

"I really hope that wasn't Toxic Jab." May remarked. "Otherwise, he'll be really really..."

Ash staggered up.

"I'm okay." He gasped. "That wasn't as hard as usual. Maybe Nightmare's losing his edge."

As May and Jim laughed, they suddenly realised what a bad idea it was.

They didn't expect Nightmare to burst into tears and vanish into the ground.

The three trainers looked at each other with surprise.

"This feels like one of those days." Ash remarked.

"Is it me?" Jim asked. "Or has the Black Persian Beer finally gone to Nightmare's head?

Ash shrugged.

"Maybe he just needs an ass kicking." He replied, darkly. "Maybe being probably the strongest Gengar in existence has gone to his head."

May laughed.

"You don't say." She said.

The girl coughed.

"Excuse me, are we going to battle?" She called. "Or don't you want these tickets?"

"What do we have to do?" May asked.

She grinned.

"One of you has to battle me, and if you win, I'll give you free three passes for the supremely refreshing and relaxing Arrowroot Hotsprings. If you lose, you have to pay."

"So, does your family run the Hotsprings?" Ash asked, as he looked for Eevee's Pokeball.

The girl nodded.

"My Dad does." She replied. "And I try to entice people in."

"And what's your name?" May asked.

"Rebecca." She said.

"Okay." Ash replied, taking a Pokeball out. "Eevee, I choose you!!!"

Ash threw the Pokeball, and sent his Eevee out.

"Oh!!!!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Your Eevee is so cute."

"Thanks." Ash said, scratching the back of his head.

She took a Pokeball out, and pressed the button, enlarging it.

"Okay, Chimchar!!!!" She said. "Let's go for it!!!"

Rebecca sent out a Chimchar.

"Hold on!!!" Jim yelled. "You can't honestly be considering this without a referee?"

"Actually, I was." Ash replied. "It's not going to count for anything."

"Aww, but I like to get my flag out." Jim said, sadly. "It's gathering dust in my bag."

"Okay then, Eevee." Ash called. "Let's start with a Tackle attack!!!"

Eevee started to run towards Chimchar, slightly lowering its head to brace itself for impact.

* * *

As May and Jim watched, Nightmare reappeared.

"Hey, Nightmare." May said. "Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I've just been feeling miserable lately."

"How come?" Jim asked.

He shook his head.

"Just generally hanging out with you people is... Really really awful."

"We're not that bad." Jim protested, as Eevee crashed into Chimchar.

Chimchar retaliated by unleashing an Ember attack that singed Eevee's fur.

"And what level's that Chimchar at?!!!" Jim wondered, as Eevee took the hit with relative ease.

Rebecca gave him a dirty look.

"I was just asking!!!!" He protested, as she ordered Chimchar to throw an Ember attack at him.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack!!!"

Eevee streaked across the grass and smashed into Chimchar, knocking the Chimp Pokemon away.

"Excellent hit, Eevee." Ash commented, as the Evolution Pokemon looked pleased with itself.

"You want power!!!" Rebecca demanded. "I'll give you power. Chimchar, use Flamethrower!!!!!"  
Chimchar hopped forward, and opened its mouth. The flame on its tail started to rise.

"Be careful Eevee!!" Ash warned, as Chimchar opened its mouth.

The flames burst out and Eevee braced itself...

Only for them to fade out a few feet away from Eevee.

"Not again!!!!" Rebecca complained.

Chimchar slumped to the ground, and started to pick a few blades of grass up.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

She sighed, sadly.

"Chimchar has a problem with using Flamethrower." Rebecca replied. "It just can't seem to muster the power needed."

"That sounds like a problem." Jim remarked.

Ash suddenly remembered something.

"It's something you just have to keep working on." He told Rebecca. "My Cyndaquil used to have a similar problem. It couldn't get the flame up."

She looked up with interest.

"Really?" Rebecca asked. "How'd you fix it?"

"Through working hard and lots of self confidence." Ash said.

Jim looked at May.

"Did that really happen?" He asked.

May shrugged.

"That was before I met him." She said. "But, I don't think it'd be something he'd lie about."

Ash ignored them.

"Plus, I know about the trials of training a Chimchar." He said. "I own an Infernape."

He got a wistful look in his eyes.

"I miss Infernape." He said. "I wonder if there's going to be a time when I need it in the future."

"I'd love to see your Infernape." Rebecca said.

Ash slumped.

"I don't have it with me." He replied. "If you have a computer in there, you could PokeTube the PCC final. See it there."

"He just can't stop rubbing it in." Nightmare commented. "How come I don't get my own webpage?"

"Have you created one?" Jim asked.

Nightmare gave him a disparaging look.

"Do I look like I'd know how to do that?"

"Then quit complaining."

May and Jim walked over to Rebecca.

"If your Chimchar wants to test out its flame attacks on my Bayleef." Jim said. "It's welcome to. Bayleef won't be hurt, even it the attack does hit him. Superb defense."

May took a Pokeball out.

"And my Blaziken could maybe talk to...." She started to say, before realising how condescending they were sounding. She then continued. "Your Chimchar and find out what's wrong."

"And Nightmare can translate." Ash said.

"Pay my price!!!!" Nightmare called.

"And Shaymin can translate." Jim finished.

"Aww damnit!!!!!!"

* * *

Blaziken, Shaymin and Bayleef were all called out by their trainers.

"Blazi!!!!"

"Leeee!!!!"

"Morning!!!!!"

Ash looked at Nightmare who was sat on a nearby fence drinking Black Persian Beer. After much thought, he went over.

"What's up, buddy?" He asked.

Nightmare coughed.

"What are you after?" The Gengar asked.

"I'm not after anything." Ash replied. "I'm just inquiring about one of my friends."

Nightmare shook his head.

"Funny how I'm only your friend when you want me to do something." He said. "You know what? I think you are just a selfish bastard who just comes to me when you want me to do something like kick the crap out of some incredibly strong Pokemon. Like Rhydon. Like Dusknoir. Like Machamp. Like Charizard. Like Mesprit. You just see me as a soldier, some dumb muscle who can run in, cause as much pain as possible, and then run back again. You don't appreciate me, you just think, oh look, there's the drunk Gengar, isn't that a gas. Well, it's not good enough!!!!!!!"

Ash just looked at him.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

Nightmare grinned.

"Just kidding." The shiny Gengar replied. "But, I'm tired of being left out of gym battles. And I'm sick of people commenting that I can speak human."

Ash quickly did a few mental calculations.

"I left you out of the Eon City gym battle." He said. "Because, that was only for the same type as Eevee evolutions. And the Olwood Town one for a tactical reason."

Ash suddenly felt sorry for Nightmare.

"Look." He said, patting Nightmare on the back. "I know you can't connect with other Pokemon as well as you might want to. And you can't go the other way and emphasize with humans completely. You are really unique, and I can't imagine what that feels like. However, whatever you may think, I am and always will be, your friend. And I'm sure May feels the same. And who knows what Jim thinks. But you aren't alone. You aren't a bad Gengar, despite what you try to put across. You helped me and Olly when we were accidentally transported to the future by Celebi and Deoxys. You hit Paul's Machamp in the groin in the PCC final. You helped me get there, saving me countless times. Since I caught you, I used you in every single battle."

Ash then remembered Nightmare's only previous good deed.

"And you didn't only help me." He said. "You also helped Dawn. Remember how you went into her memory via her dreams while she was sleeping and helped her regain her lost memories."

Nightmare burst out in a smile, before reaching into his stomach.

"I know." He said. "I still have her hat."

Nightmare put the white hat on his head, balancing it between his long purple ears.

"My first bribe." He said, wistfully.

"You really do look like a fool in that." Ash remarked.

Nightmare gave him a strange look.

"What, I can't like hats?"

Ash laughed.

"You said that then as well."

He scratched Nightmare's back, wondering if his Pokemon could feel it.

"Keep doing that." Nightmare groaned. "And I'll rip your arm off."

Ash quickly withdrew his arm.

"I see you still have great social skills." He replied. "Shall we see what's happening with Chimchar?"

* * *

_"So, little dude, what's shaking?" _Blaziken asked.

"Blaziken's asking Chimchar what's wrong?" Shaymin translated.

_"Nothing much, Mr. Blaziken, sir." _Chimchar replied.

"Chimchar is slightly intimidated."

_"What, no I'm not!!!!"_

"Chimchar is denying it fervently." Shaymin remarked, dryly.

_"What's with y'all and the Flamethrower?" _Blaziken continued. _"Surely, you want to use the hawt Flamethrower?"_

"Blaziken is asking about the Flamethrower."

Chimchar shrunk away.

_"I.. Don't want to use it."_

"Chimchar is afraid to use Flamethrower." Shaymin continued to translate.

"What?" Rebecca gasped.

_"Damnit!!!" _Chimchar yelled. _"Will you stop paraphrasing me? I'm not afraid."_

"I'm telepathic." Shaymin replied. "You can't hide anything from me!!!"

Shaymin started to laugh menacingly.

_"Yo, shut da hell up." _Blaziken said. _"You're freaking the little fella out something fierce."_

_"Thanks, Mr. Blaziken, sir."_

_"Why are you afraid to use the Flamethrower?!!" _Blaziken asked.

"Blaziken is continuing to..."

Blaziken glared at Shaymin, instantly shutting him up. Legendary or not, Shaymin didn't want to get into a fight with Blaziken.

_"Yo, just tell them the important parts. 'Kay?"_

Blaziken turned back to Chimchar.

_"I was like you once." _He said, kindly. _"Young and scared. In a way, Torchic and Chimchar aren't that different. But, why are you so scared?"_

Chimchar drew a deep breath, before starting to speak.

_"I'm Miss Rebecca's first Pokemon. When she first got me, I was overjoyed to have such a great trainer. She was kind and I felt lucky. But..."_

Chimchar paused.

_"One time, she was carrying me on her shoulder, when we were attacked. She told me to use Flamethrower to drive them away. I was desperate to protect her, so I amped up my Flamethrower to full blast.."_

Chimchar trailed off, a slight set of tears in its eyes.

_"The flames on my tail shot up, and badly burned the side of her face. I felt really responsible for that. Even though she doesn't blame me, I still feel responsible for causing her so much pain. And I can't bring myself to use Flamethrower again, in case I hurt her again."_

Blaziken looked at Shaymin.

_"Yo, get translatin' dude."_

Shaymin quickly started to relate what Chimchar had told Blaziken.

"So, that's what that.." Jim said, before shutting up.

Rebecca went over to her Chimchar and sat down next to it.

"I really don't want you to feel bad about hurting me." She said, stroking Chimchar's back. "It was more my fault than..."

"CHAAAAAR!!!!!"  
Chimchar jumped up and started to protest.

"Oh dear." Shaymin said, sadly. "This isn't good."

"What?" Jim asked.

"Chimchar says that he doesn't deserve to be her Pokemon, so...."

Chimchar sprinted off into the bushes.

"Voila." Shaymin finished.

"Chimchar!!!" Rebecca called, running after it.

"That's one depressed Chimchar." May commented.

Ash suddenly popped up.

"Have no fear, Ash is here." He said. "Traumatised Chimchar's are my speciality."

"You might have to find it first." Nightmare remarked, dryly.

Ash collapsed into the ground, deflated.

"We have to find Chimchar!!!!" Rebecca said, frantically.

"Right." Jim said, recalling Bayleef and Shaymin.

May recalled Blaziken.

"Swellow, I need you!!!!" Jim called, sending Swellow out in a burst of light.

Ash looked at Nightmare.

"Go with Swellow." He ordered.

"Oh what?!!!" Nightmare asked. "How come I have to...?"

_"Just remember who saved your ass against Heatran before you start insulting me." _Swellow told him, dryly.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Nightmare called up, before starting to levitate after the Swallow Pokemon.

Ash sighed, as Jim looked at them.

"And we'll search from the ground."

* * *

"I believe I can fly!!!!" Nightmare sang. "I believe I can touch the sky. Spread my wings and....."

_"For the love of Arceus." _Swellow grumbled. _"No more!!!!!"_

"What?" Nightmare said, shocked. "We need good old fashioned flying music."

_"So, what does this Chimchar look like?"_

Nightmare gave Swellow a shocked look.

"It looks like a frickin Girafarig."

_"Oh har-de-har."_

Swellow scanned the area bellow.

"Is that it?" Nightmare asked.

_"That's a rock." _Swellow said, rolling his eyes. _"A green rock."_

"It could be in disguise." Nightmare retorted.

Swellow rolled his eyes again.

* * *

Chimchar wandered out into a clearing. It was still wondering if it had done the right thing leaving Rebecca.

_I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I'd hurt her again._

It looked around and saw three figures a few feet away.

A woman with long red hair. A man with short purple hair. Both of them were wearing white uniforms. With them was a Meowth.

_Humans!!!!_

As Chimchar chattered to itself, the three turned around.

"A Chimchar?" Jessie commented.

"This is interesting." James remarked.

"Let's swipe it!!!!" Meowth finished, picking up a huge burlap sack.

Chimchar cried out in fear, as the darkness clamped down on it.

* * *

"Chimchar!!!" Rebecca yelled, as the four of them heard a muffled cry.

She raced off, leaving Ash, May and Jim alone.

"Poor Chimchar." May commented.

Ash and Jim looked into the sky.

"Where the hell are they?" They wondered, looking for Swellow and Nightmare.

* * *

_"So, why did we need to come here?" _Swellow asked, as it perched on the railing outside the convenience store.

Nightmare grinned.

"You're my spotter." He said, looking around. "I need you to stay here and watch for the cops."

_"Why?" _Swellow asked. _"What are you intending to do?"_

Nightmare pulled Dawn's hat down over his face, obscuring it.

"How do I look?" He asked. "Can you tell who I am?"

_"No, you look like any old Gengar." _Swellow said, sarcastically. _"Seriously, who gave you the idea that covering the top half of your face would make you look less like a Gengar?"_

Nightmare stood up straight.

"Do you want anything getting?" He asked.

_"Bird seed, plenty of it."_

Nightmare pulled his baseball bat out.

"Wish me luck then!!!!"  
The Shiny Gengar raced into the building, not even pausing to open the doors.

"Freeze, this is a hold up!!!!!!"

"Argh!!!!!" Someone shouted. "It's some kind of blue and white ghost!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Chimchar!!!!" Rebecca called, as they burst into the clearing.

There were several laughs, as the three trainers burst out and saw the three laughing figures.

"Not them again!!!!" Jim groaned.

And then, the motto began.

"Prepare for brand new trouble."

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're really ready to fight."

"Meowth, dats right!!!!"

"Team Rocket!!!" Ash and May shouted.

"PiPikachu!!!!"

"Chimchar!!!!" Rebecca called, seeing the Chimp Pokemon in a net.

It instantly perked up at seeing her.

"You aren't taking Chimchar!!!!" Rebecca yelled, angrily.

Ash and May stepped forward.

"We'll stop them." Ash promised, as he took a Pokeball out.

May did the same.

"Snover, I choose you!!!!"

"Dusk, take the stage!!!!"

Ash sent out Snover. May sent out her recently acquired Misdreavous.

"Snooooo!!!!"

"Miss!!!!"

"We'll show you!!!" Jessie said, angrily. "Seviper, Yanmega, Arbok!!!!"

"Carnivine, Weezing." James called.

"Five against two." Jim remarked. "These are great odds."

He threw a Pokeball.

"Buizel, I need you!!!!!"

Jim's Buizel appeared in a burst of light.

"So, let's do this!!!" Ash said, angrily. "Snover, use Razor Leaf!!!!"

Snover raised its arms, and sent a barrage of leaves crashing towards the thieves.

"Yanmega, Silver Wind!!!!!"

Yanmega started to flap its wings, creating a powerful wind that forced the leaves back into Snover, Buizel and Misdreavous.

The three Pokemon cried out in pain. Especially Buizel.

"No!!!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!!"

"Carnivine, ground it out!!!!" James ordered.

Carnivine jumped forward and slammed its roots into the ground. The electricity passed through Carnivine and harmlessly into the ground.

"No way!!!!" May and Jim exclaimed.

"When did they get so good?" Ash asked.

There was a sudden beating of wings, and footsteps, as Nightmare and Swellow came charging past.

"Run!!!!!!" Nightmare shouted, as he cradled a huge bag in his arms.

"What's with those two?" James wondered.

"Let's snatch dem too." Meowth cackled.

The Scratch Cat Pokemon took out a Rocket Launcher, and fired it at the rapidly fleeing Swellow and Nightmare.

A net burst from the end of the tubing and engulfed the two Pokemon.

_"Argh, we're under attack!!!!!" _Swellow yelled.

Nightmare stood up and passed through the net with ease.

"That was just stupid." He remarked, turning around to face Team Rocket.

They instantly froze in fear.

"Chimchar!!!" Rebecca said, running over and retrieving the Chimp Pokemon from the net.

Jessie glared.

"You aren't taking that back!!!!" She said, angrily. "Arbok, use Poison Fang!!!"

Arbok reared up and launched itself at Rebecca and Chimchar.

"No!!!!" The three trainers yelled.

Rebecca cowered down, hugging Chimchar close to her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

As she said that, Chimchar saw the oncoming Arbok.

It realised what would probably happen to Rebecca if she was hit with the attack.

The Chimp Pokemon broke free and opened its mouth. The flame on its tail started to rise.

"Woah, it looks psyched." Jim remarked.

Chimchar launched the Flamethrower....

And completely engulfed Arbok, sending the purple cobra crashing backwards into Jessie, James and Meowth.

Ash looked at Pikachu and Snover. May looked at Dusk. Jim looked at Buizel.

"Thunderbolt, Ice Beam!!!!"

"Shadow Ball!!!!"

"Water Gun!!!!!"

The four Pokemon launched their attacks, and sent them crashing into the collapsed Team Rocket.

"Now, Chimchar!!!!" Rebecca ordered. "Flamethrower!!!!!"

Chimchar raised itself up, and blasted the evil trio with flames, creating an explosion.

"We're blasting off again!!!!!" They yelled, as they vanished into the distance.

"Hey, Ash." Jim said. "How come they never die when that happens?"

Ash shrugged.

"I don't know."

* * *

The four trainers made their way back to the entrance to the Hotsprings.

"Thanks so much for helping my Chimchar." Rebecca said.

"Well, actually, we didn't do anythi...." Jim started to say, before Ash cut in.

"No problem." He said. "All in a days work."

"So, shall we continue our battle for the passes?" May asked.

Rebecca nodded.

"Of course." She replied.

Ash looked at Pikachu.

"You up for this?" He asked.

"You aren't using Eevee?" Jim remarked.

Ash shook his head.

"Chimchar seems a lot stronger this time." He said. "And I don't think Eevee could deal with it at the moment."

Pikachu hopped forward and looked at Chimchar.

Chimchar hopped down, and extended a hand. Pikachu took it.

"Then, let's get going!!!!"

* * *

"Pikachu!!!" Ash called. "Use Thunderbolt!!!!"

Pikachu jumped up and sent a powerful blast of electricity at Chimchar.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge!!!!" Rebecca countered.

Chimchar rolled out of the way, before watching the attack crash into the ground.

Ash grimaced.

"Then, let's use Iron Tail!!!!!"

Pikachu's tail started to glow with a white light, as it thrust it towards Chimchar.

"Flame Wheel!!!!"

Chimchar opened its mouth, sending out flames, before rolling into a ball of fire.

Pikachu yelled in pain, as the attack sent him crashing backwards.

"Pikachu!!!!"

"It's amazing what some confidence can do." Jim remarked, as Pikachu struggled to its feet.

"Chimchar, use... Flamethrower!!!!" Rebecca called, pausing for dramatic effect.

Chimchar launched flames at Pikachu.

The Mouse Pokemon responded quickly to jump over the attack.

"Quick Attack."

Pikachu charged forward and smacked into Chimchar, knocking the Chimp Pokemon backwards.

"Thunderbolt!!!!"

Sparks erupted from Pikachu's cheeks, as it sent the electricity coursing through Chimchar's body.

The Chimp Pokemon shuddered, as the electricity made its muscles spasm, before crashing to the ground.

"Chimchar!!!!" Rebecca called, instantly worried.

"It'll be fine." Jim remarked.

Ash strode over and picked Pikachu up, to congratulate his old friend.

"I think you'll be a great trainer one day, Rebecca." He remarked. "That was a really great battle. Keep training Chimchar, and it'll go far!!"

"Since when did he become a clairvoyant?" May wondered.

Rebecca picked Chimchar up, and cradled the rapidly awakening Pokemon in her arms.

"So." She said, brightly. "The Hotsprings."

* * *

May opened her eyes, and stretched out, feeling the water rush over her skin.

She didn't expect to see Nightmare stood over her with an open bottle of beer.

"What the hell?!!" She shouted, causing Nightmare to back off.

"I thought you were asleep." Nightmare said, necking the contents of the bottle. "I was going to pour a bottle of this stuff down your throat while you slept."

"Why?!!" May shouted, as she sat up.

"I promised to do so." Nightmare reminded her. "Remember?"

She looked over and saw Ash and Jim snoring away.

"Already did it to them." Nightmare said, proudly. "They'll be asleep for hours. An earthquake wouldn't wake them up."

May groaned, as she reached for one of the complimentary robes that were supplied.

"So, what to do in the mean time?" She asked, standing up, and wrapping the white cloth around her shoulders.

She walked towards the entrance of the small cave that the Hotsprings were inside and looked outside.

"What time is it?" She asked.

Nightmare shrugged.

"Hell if I know."

She stepped outside, and looked for a clock. Not finding one, she headed into the small reception area, where they had waited earlier.

"Where is everybody?" She wondered aloud.

As she turned a corner, she froze with fear, as she recognised the person stood in front of her, over the unconscious body of Rebecca and her Chimchar.

"Why hello, May." Harley smiled, sadistically. "I really did not expect to see you here."

The corners of his mouth, twisted cruelly.

"But I'm glad I did."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Dum dum dum. Uh oh. May's facing off against a demented psycho alone!!!! Ash and Jim unconscious? Oh wait, she has Nightmare on her side.**

**Interesting side note. When Nightmare and Ash have the conversation about Nightmare restoring Dawn's memory, it's exactly 100 hundred chapters since then. Hasn't time flown.**

**But not his 100th appearance.**

**Incidentally, there's a new poll on the profile.**

**And it looks like Nightmare and Swellow have started to rob places for beer. And bird seed.**

**Feeling ve-e-ery random while writing this. Hence most of the Nightmare parts.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's great that some people still bother.**

**Two points. One, I called it perfectly with Brandon owning Regigigas, since he shows up in Snowpoint City and battles Paul at some point in the future. And in this timeline, Reggie owns a Hariyama. In the anime, it appears that Paul apparently owns one. There's a picture on of it attacking Regirock.**

**Say what you like about Team Rocket but they make great chapter filler.**

**Quiz Questions!!!!!**

**Quiz Question One. How many gym battles has Nightmare participated in?**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!! Please!!!!" Please!!!!**


	48. Breaking Free

Chapter Forty Eight. Breaking Free.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, May and Jim arrived at the Arrowroot Hotsprings outside Lassana City, where they met a little girl named Rebecca. She owned a scared Chimchar that Ash and his friends tried to help out. Then Team Rocket came along and stole Chimchar, helping it to regain some of its confidence in order to help protect its trainer. Then, as they relaxed in the Hot Springs, Nightmare poured a stack of Black Persian Beer down Ash and Jim's throats, rendering them unconscious. May awoke before it happened to her, and went out to find her arch nemesis, Harley waiting for her..._

_

* * *

_

"Harley!!!" May exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Harley wagged his finger, condescendingly.

"When you blew those pesky criminals away, I was nearby. I saw you three walk away, and I couldn't miss the chance to have my revenge."

"Don't you have anything better do that try and kill me?" May asked, dropping a hand to her back where she usually kept one of her Pokeballs...

Only to realise that she had left them in the changing room.

"What's the matter May?" Harley smirked, as he took out a Pokeball. "All alone with nobody to turn to?"

Nightmare suddenly appeared.

"Who's this weirdo?" He asked.

Harley simmered.

"And who the hell are you?" Harley demanded.

Nightmare took his baseball bat out.

"My name is Nightmare, what's yours?"

Harley blinked, before throwing the Pokeball.

"Go, my cool Cacturne!!!" He shouted, sending the Scarecrow Pokemon out.

Harley's Cacturne appeared.

"Ignore that stupid Gengar." Harley said, coldly. "Go for May."

Nightmare looked at May.

"You might want to go get your Pokemon." He remarked. "I'm not fighting your battles for you."

Cacturne started to head for May.

"Oh okay." Nightmare said, raising his bat. "One for the road!!!"

He cracked the Cacturne on the back of the head with the implement, before watching it crash to the ground.

"Oh yeah." Nightmare grinned. "I still got it!!!!"

He then looked at May.

"Run!!!!!!"

May quickly tore away from the reception, and headed for the changing rooms, where she had left her Pokemon.

Cacturne got up, and rubbed the back of its head.

"So." Harley said. "The chase is on."

* * *

"Now, where'd I put that key?" May wondered, as she found her locker.

The horrible realisation that she'd left it in the reception area behind the counter dawned upon her.

"Oh crap!!!!" May exclaimed, as she punched her locker in anger.

It achieved nothing, but giving her a pain in her hand.

"Ouch." She moaned.

"Oh dear." Harley giggled, as he and Cacturne strode into the room. "That looks really painful. It's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you."

"You do know this is the girls locker room?" May said, more out of blind hope than anything else.

"Oh excuse me." Harley replied, sarcastically. "Maybe they won't find your body until it's too late."

May froze up, Harley was blocking her exit. Even if she could get past him, there was no way that she could outrun Cacturne's attacks.

"Correct." Harley smirked. Almost as if he had read her thoughts.

Nightmare reappeared behind May.

"Can I do anything for you?" He whispered.

May nodded.

"Get my locker key from reception." She said. "I need to get to my Pokeballs."

"Okay." Nightmare said, fading away.

The Shiny Gengar then reappeared.

"Or, I could just do this."

He reached through the thin metal door holding May's things and popped the lock.

May saw her Pokeballs, and her heart jumped for joy.

"Cacturne, use Pin Missile!!!" Harley ordered.

Cacturne raised its arms.

May instantly grabbed her Pokeballs and dived out of the way.

A few silvers of metal embedded in her leg as the row of lockers exploded.

"Hey, my stuff was in there!!!" She yelled. "Now, I'm really going to kick your ass."

She quickly sorted through her Pokeballs.

"Time for me to do something I've wanted to do for a long time." May said, angrily.

"Fine then." Harley replied. "Six on Six. If you win, I'll turn myself in. If I win..."

Harley withdrew a knife from inside his jacket.

"I'll get to do something I've wanted to do for a long time."

Harley recalled Cacturne.

"I'll need you later."

May suddenly had a thought.

"But, I only have five Pokemon." She said.

Harley glared.

"Tell it to somebody who cares." He replied.

Nightmare stepped forward.

"I shall aide you!!!" The Gengar called. "If anything happens to you, Ash will kill me."

"Ah yes, your moronic boyfriend." Harley taunted. "And I always thought you and the green haired fool would end up with each others arms."

Nightmare stiffened.

"Nobody calls my trainer a moron except me." He said. "And possibly Jim. And I don't know of the green haired fool of who you speak."

"Your trainer is a stupid moron." Harley told Nightmare.

"It's on." Nightmare retorted, as he went to stand by May.

"Thanks Nightmare." May said.

"I know."

She quickly looked around.

"Is it really the best place to battle in here?" She asked. "Seems slightly cramped."

Harley stamped his foot in anger.

"Fine, let's take it outside then."

* * *

"Six on six." Harley repeated.

"I heard you the first time." May replied, as she took a Pokeball out of her robe. Lucky they had pockets.

Harley did the same.

"Hippowdon, take the stage!!!"

"Go, my cool Ariados!!!"

May called out Hippowdon. Harley sent out Ariados.

Nightmare cracked open a Black Persian Beer and started to watch.

"Ariados, String Shot!!!"

"Hippowdon, use Sandstorm."

Ariados fired a sticky white web at the Heavyweight Pokemon, who countered by blocking it with a powerful burst of sand that stopped the attack in its tracks.

"Nice block." Nightmare muttered.

_"NO WAY!!!!" _Hippowdon replied. _"LIKE SOME FRICKIN SPIDER CAN DEFEAT ME!!!!!!!!"_

"That's really healthy." Nightmare commented. "You know, that huge chip you have on your shoulder."

"Hippowdon!!" May called. "Use Fire Fang!!!"

Hippowdon opened her mouth and charged towards Aridos, flames burning brightly in its mouth.

Ariados yelled in pain, as the powerful jaws clamped down on it.

"Ariados!!!" Harley ordered. "Use your Shadow Sneak to escape!!!"

Ariados escaped the grasp of Hippowdon in a blast of purple energy, which seemed to damage Hippowdon as well.

"Don't worry." May said. "Let's use your Yawn attack."

"Dig!!!!" Harley trilled.

As the gust of air escaped Hippowdon's lungs, the Long Leg Pokemon dived under the ground evading the attack.

"Use Earthquake!!!" May yelled.

Hippowdon reared up and came crashing back down sending shockwaves crashing through the earth to where Ariados was lurking.

"Burst out and use Psychic!!!!"

Ariados use the shock waves from the Earthquake to send itself crashing out of the ground. It then launched a powerful mental attack at Hippowdon, causing it to roar in anger and pain.

"Hippowdon!!!" May shouted. "Time for the Sand Cannon!!!!!"

Hippowdon started to charge up all the sand deep within its body, before roaring with rage.

"Fire!!!"

Ariados yelped as the red hot blast of sand crashed into it. The Long Leg Pokemon slumped to the ground in pain.

"Body Slam!!!"

Hippowdon charged towards the grounded Ariados, and used the remaining sand within her body to launch herself into the air.

Ariados let out a strangled yelp as it was crushed under Hippowdon's considerable body weight.

Harley groaned, as he held up the Pokeball.

"Return, my darling Ariados." He said, calling it back.

"That was awesome, Hippowdon." May called.

_"OH YEAH, I AM AWESOME!!!!!"  
_"And so modest as well." Nightmare muttered.

* * *

Harley took another Pokeball out.

"Go, my cool Octillery!!!!"

Harley sent out his Octillery, who instantly started to worm its way towards Hippowdon.

May held up the Pokeball.

"Hippowdon, come..."

"Constrict!!!!" Harley trilled.

Octillery shot forward and started to wrap its tentacles around the Heavyweight Pokemon.

Hippowdon bellowed in pain, as Octillery blocked the red beam of energy that would have called its opponent back.

"Not so fast." Harley smirked.

May smiled.

"Hippowdon, roll over!

Octillery howled, as Hippowdon flopped to the ground and crushed the Jet Pokemon under its weight.

The Heavyweight Pokemon roared in triumph, before Octillery managed to slowly get back up.

"What?!!" May said, shocked. "How did it survive that?"

"That big squishy body isn't just for beauty, Y'know." Harley grinned. "Use Bubblebeam!!!"

Octillery raised its snout and sent several large bubbles crashing into Hippowdon who roared again. This time in pain.

"Finish it off with Bullet Seed!!!"

Octillery fired several small golden seeds into Hippowdon's face, throwing her backwards.

"Hippowdon!!!" May yelled, worried for her Pokemon's wellbeing.

"Octillery, use Octazooka!!!!"

Octillery raised its snout again, and sent a powerful blast of ink crashing into Hippowdon, who was knocked out by the attack.

"No!!" May yelled, as the Heavyweight Pokemon crashed to the grass.

"Oh yeah, Octillery." Harley smirked. "You rule."

May recalled Hippowdon.

"Thanks." She said, before reaching for another Pokeball.

_Blaziken's out. I want to save him for when he uses that Cacturne. I don't think steel type attacks are effective against water Pokemon, so that rules Skarmory out. Blastoise might be an option, but I think I might go for...._

"Dusk!!!" May called. "Take the stage!!!"

May sent out her recently acquired Misdreavous.

Nightmare instantly jumped up.

"And there's no Gabite to stop me this time!!!!" He yelled, streaking over to Dusk.

"Hi there, darlin'." He said. "What do you say that after these two mortal enemies get busy with their thing, we....."

Dusk Shadow Balled him, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"My pride." Nightmare grunted, as May's Blaziken burst from his Pokeball and dragged him away.

May looked at her confused Misdreavous, before shaking her head.

"Anyway..."

"Miii?"

May looked at Harley, and then at Dusk.

"Use Shadow Ball!!!!"

Dusk created a lump of black and purple energy, before launching it at at the Jet Pokemon.

Octillery moaned as the orb slammed into it and burnt its skin.

"Dusk, follow up with Psybeam!!!!"

Dusk crashed a rainbow coloured beam of light into the Jet Pokemon, knocking it out.

"No, my cool Octillery!!!!" Harley bemoaned, as he started to pull at his hair. "Why did you have to go the way of the Relicanth and blink out on me."

"Excellent job, Dusk." May said.

* * *

Harley recalled Octillery and took another Pokeball out.

"Okay, my cool Banette." He shouted. "Time to dance!!!"

Harley sent out Banette, who cackled at Dusk.

"It's just a ghost." May said. "Nothing to be scared off."

"I think you really should be scared." Harley said, darkly. "My Banette will strike you deep within your dreams."

"Dusk, Shadow Ball!!!"

"You too, Banette!!!"

Both ghost Pokemon launched their attacks at each other. The two lumps of energy crashed into each other and exploded.

"That's not going to work." May realised. "Let's use Astonish!!!!"

Dusk charged forward, and lunged at Banette, shocking it slightly.

"Now, follow up with Psybeam!!!!"

"Sucker Punch!!!!"

As Dusk went to launch the rainbow coloured beam of light at Banette, the Marionette Pokemon responded by charging forward and landing a punch into Dusk's face, that stopped her.

"Miiiisss!!!" Dusk cried out, as she went crashing backwards to the ground.

"Come on!!!!" May called. "You can do it!!!!"

Dusk managed to float back up.

"Let's use Pain Split!!!!!"

Dusk's eyes started to glow with light, as her and Banette's health was split between them.

"Now, let's use Shadow Ball!!!!"

Dusk launched another lump of black and purple energy towards Banette, who took the hit.

"Power Gem!!!!" May shouted.

The pearls around Dusk's neck started to glow, as she launched a barrage of powerful attacks into Banette.

"Destiny Bond!!!!" Harley shrieked.

Banette released a shadow, that passed over Dusk. As the Marionette Pokemon slumped in defeat, Dusk also collapsed to the ground.

May sighed, as the Screech Pokemon failed to move.

"That was uncalled for!!" She said, angrily.

"All's fair in love, war and Pokemon battle." Harley replied, sarcastically. "So, get the hell over it."

* * *

Both May and Harley recalled their Pokemon. May's second and Harley's third.

"Go, my adorable Wigglytuff!!!!" Harley screamed, throwing the Pokeball.

"Skarmory, take the stage!!!"

Skarmory and Wigglytuff faced each other down.

"Wigglytuff, use Sing!!!!"

"Skarmory, use Air Cutter!!!"

As Wigglytuff opened its mouth, Skarmory sent a powerful blast of air crashing into its stomach, stopping it in its tracks.

The Balloon Pokemon gasped for breath, as Skarmory awaited the next attack.

"Use Aerial Ace!!!"

Skarmory raced towards the gasping Wigglytuff, clearly expecting an easy hit.

"Wigglytuff, Fire Punch!!!!"

Wigglytuff brought a burning fist up, and sent it crashing into Skarmory's beak.

The Armour Bird Pokemon squawked in pain, as it flailed around in agony.

"Wigglytuff, use Uproar!!!!!"

Wigglytuff opened its mouth, and sent a powerfully loud burst of sound towards Skarmory.

May was slightly confused as to why Harley had used the attack, since Skarmory was able to shake it off with ease.

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing!!!!" She said.

Her Pokemon didn't seem to hear her.

"Skarmory?" She called.

Still nothing.

"Skarmory!!!" May shouted.

It gave her a confused look, almost as if it was wondering if she had said something.

"Wigglytuff, use Thunder!!!" Harley mouthed.

Wigglytuff started to charge up electricity, before zapping Skarmory. The Armour Bird Pokemon was unprepared for the attack, and instantly flopped to the ground in pain.

"Use another Fire Punch!!!!"

Wigglytuff's fist started to burn, becoming covered in white hot flames.

The Balloon Pokemon charged over, and punched Skarmory in the neck.

Skarmory collapsed in pain. It was clearly not going to get back up.

"No!!" May whispered, before calling the Armour Bird Pokemon back to the Pokeball.

She quickly made a decision.

"Blaziken, take the stage!!!!"

May sent out her starter Pokemon.

"Blazi!!!!"

"Aha." Harley remarked, hearing the sound from the Uproar fade away.

"That was a cheap trick!!!" May yelled, furiously.

Harley glared at her.

"You should know that the rules don't apply to me." He cackled. "I'm really not going to let you walk away with this, just for the sake of the rules."

May scowled.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!!!"

"Wigglytuff, Water Pulse!!!"

Blaziken coughed up a powerful burst of red hot flames that headed straight for the Balloon Pokemon...

Only for Wigglytuff to send an orb of blue water crashing into the flames, instantly putting them out.

May grimaced.

"Blaziken, use Double Kick!!!!"

Blaziken charged forward and sent both feet crashing into Wigglytuff's face.

The Balloon Pokemon cried out in pain, before deflating and crashing to the ground.

"Not Wigglytuff!!!" Harley wailed, before recalling it.

May punched the air, knowing that Harley only had two Pokemon left. And she had three.

* * *

"Go, my hot Houndoom!!!" Harley trilled, sending out the Darkness Pokemon.

A Houndoom appeared, and started to bare its teeth at May.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!!!" She instantly shouted.

Blaziken opened his mouth, before sending a burst of flame into Harley's Houndoom.

The Darkness Pokemon yawned, as the attack did nothing.

"Flash Fire, my dear May." Harley snickered. "That would mean that your overgrown chicken's fire attacks are useless."

May quickly recalled Blaziken.

"Then take this." She said, angrily. "Blastoise, take the stage!!!"

May sent out her Blastoise, who roared at Houndoom.

"So, you've resorted to type advantages!!!" Harley taunted. "How pathetic."

May scowled at him.

"I don't care what you say." She replied, coldly. "Blastoise, use Water Gun!!!"

Blastoise aimed its cannons, before sending a powerful blast of water towards Houndoom.

"Just jump gracefully out of the way." Harley called.

Houndoom leaped aside, evading the attack.

"Now, use Smog!!!!"

Houndoom coughed up a burst of deadly purple smog over Blastoise, who coughed with disgust.

"Now, use Shadow Ball!!!!"

Houndoom created a lump of red and black energy, before sending it crashing towards Blastoise. Blastoise moaned, as the attack knocked him on his back.

"Oh no!!!" May exclaimed. "Blastoise!!!"

Blastoise flailed around, trying to get up.

"Use Crunch!!!!" Harley ordered. "Aim for the throat!!!"

Houndoom launched itself forward and jumped onto Blastoise's stomach. It opened its powerful jaws and went for the exposed skin.

Blastoise howled in pain, as Houndoom sank its teeth in.

"Stop!!!" May shouted, really worried for her Blastoise's safety.

Harley smirked, as Houndoom continued to bite and tear at the thick blue skin.

"That's good, Houndoom." He remarked. "Keep it up!!!"

May couldn't think what to do. Blastoise wouldn't be able to bring its cannons around and get off an attack, because it was being held down by Houndoom.

_Unless...._

She looked up.

"Blastoise, use Rapid Spin!!!"

Blastoise heard her, and started to spin around on the back of its shell.

Harley's Houndoom found it difficult to keep its footing on a moving object, and duly slipped off.

"Now, keep spinning and use Hydro Pump!!!"

Blastoise sent a powerful wave of water crashing into Houndoom, forcing it back into the side of the cave. The Darkness Pokemon whimpered in pain, as it crashed into the stone wall, and fainted.

"The game is almost up Harley." May said. "Your Cacturne is all you have left against my Blaziken and Blastoise."

"And me." Nightmare taunted. "You got owned, bitch!!!"

Harley snickered.

"You haven't won yet." He remarked. "Not by a long shot."

Harley withdrew the Pokeball containing his prize Pokemon, and threw it.

"Go!!! My cool Cacturne!!!!"

* * *

May and Harley stared at each other, neither willing to make the first move. Blastoise and Cacturne faced each other like gunslingers, intently watching the opponent.

"Blastoise, use Ice Beam!!!!"

Blastoise aimed his cannons, and launched the powerful beam of cold blue ice at Cacturne.

"Substitute!!!" Harley trilled. "And then Focus Punch!!!!"

The attack hit Cacturne, and instantly destroyed the substitute.

"Uh oh." May said.

The real Cacturne sent a powerful fist crashing into Blastoise, throwing it back to the ground.

"Now, use Bullet Seed!!!!"

Cacturne loomed over Blastoise, and sent several small golden seeds crashing into the turtle.

Blastoise groaned, before fainting.

"Blastoise!!!" May shouted, before recalling him.

"Rest now." She said, before reaching for Blaziken's Pokeball.

"Blaziken, take the stage!!!"

May's Blaziken appeared in a burst of light.

_"Yo, it's time for an ass kicking." _Blaziken said.

_"You will not defeat me!!!! I will not be exterminated by something as insignificant as you!!!" _Harley's Cacturne replied.

"And the trash talk is turning great." Nightmare commented.

He then hopped up and whispered something in May's ear.

"Do you really think that'll work?" May asked. "That seems kinda dishonest."

Nightmare snorted.

"Who cares." He replied. "He's a demented effeminate moron, who doesn't deserve to live."

He walked forward to Harley's Cacturne.

"Toxic Jab!!!!!" Nightmare yelled, slamming a poison backed fist into Cacturne's face.

The Scarecrow Pokemon instantly went down in a heap.

"And the crowd goes wild!!!!" Nightmare yelled. "Because I'm simply the best!!!!!"

"You... You cheat!!!" Harley shouted, going apopleptic with rage. "You bitch!!! How dare you do that!!!"

"I like your double standards." May replied. "You'd have done the same thing without hesitation."

Harley took his knife out, and started to walk towards her.

"Since you cheated, the deal's off." He shouted. "I'm going to cut you down a notch or two."

* * *

"Staravia, Aerial Ace!!!!"

Something streaked through the air, and within seconds, Harley was no longer holding a knife.

"What the fudge?" Harley demanded, as he looked around.

May did the same and jumped for joy, as she saw a familiar face.

"Monsieur Rocastle." Looker said, as he took out a pair of handcuffs. "You are under arrest."

Staravia landed on his shoulder and dropped the knife to the ground.

"Oh no!!!" Harley wailed, as Nightmare walked over and Poison Jabbed him.

"You have the right to remain silent!!" Nightmare crowed. "So, do us all a favour!!!"

Harley remained silent, as Looker slapped the handcuffs on him.

"Where are your friends?" Looker asked.

"Asleep." May replied. "Spiked drinks."

Looker shook his head.

"A tragedy that is." He remarked. "Well, make sure that you tell them that this guy is going to Lassana City."

Looker saluted May.

"I thank you for your help in taking down a highly dangerous criminal." He said. "I was driving to Lassana City, when I saw him lurking in the trees. Upon following him, I saw you two battling. Then, I thought I'd see what happened."

"No problem." May replied, before realising how cold she was.

Looker vanished, and returned a few seconds later with a blanket from his car. It was had blue, red and white stripes on it, as well as the words 'Les Bleus' written on them.

"It's not ideal weather to be running around like that." He said, giving it to May. "Go back inside, and maybe I'll see you in Lassana City."

As Looker started to drag Harley towards his car.

"It's not over." Harley whispered.

May had started to walk away, but she turned to see Harley grinning dementedly.

"One day, May." He said. "One day, I'm going to find you, and I'm going to hurt you."

She looked at Looker.

"I don't suppose you can kick him?" She asked.

Looker shook his head.

"It's not ethical." He replied. "Sue me he could for force that is excessive."

"Can I kick him?" Nightmare asked.

Looker looked at him.

"If I see you do that, I'll have to arrest you." He said, before turning around. "Just looking over here. That's what I'm going to do for the next thirty seconds."

May turned around, as Nightmare hopped over.

"Owww!!!!!! My face, my beautiful face!!!!"

* * *

She went back into the Hot Spring, still wearing Looker's towel wrapped around her, to find Ash and Jim waking up.

"Oww, my head!!!" Jim groaned, as he rolled over.

He then jumped up, as he swallowed a bunch of hot water.

"What did we miss?" Ash asked, as Pikachu sat up.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" He groaned.

May managed a small grin.

"Not much." She replied. "Not much."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And so.. This is probably likely to be one of Harley's final appearances in the series. I don't think he'll be missed. There might be an appearance in one of the Lassana City chapters, but in the next chapter, we finally get a bit closer to finding out what happened to Faith. Nearly ten chapters later. Since, I know probably have enough material to write a chapter on it.**

**And Looker shows up again to arrest Harley. Since quite a few readers liked Looker in his first appearances, he gets a second chance.**

**In the poll on the favourite Pokemon, Nightmare has shot to the top!! Almost risen to the top, you might say. Okay, bad pun.**

**Incidentally, if you liked the Gligirl chapter a few chapters ago, you might want to check out the other new story I put up. Gligirl: Origins. I'm going to try and update as regularly as possible, but only in spare time. AKA after I've finished the daily chapter of Verger.**

**It also appeared that Nightmare spiked Pikachu as well. It wasn't mentioned in the last chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And also to those who have read. Over 10,000 hits woohoo!!!!**

**It also appears that despite what he says, Nightmare does apparently like May. Although if chapter 24 wasn't enough proof for that.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What two abilities does Octillery have?**

**Quiz Question Two. Name the episode where Harley first appeared.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!!**


	49. A Test Of Skill

Chapter Forty Nine. A Test Of Skill.

* * *

_Summary. As May was attacked by Harley, Nightmare gave her some assistance by helping her get to her Pokeballs. May and Harley then proceded to battle, which May narrowly won. Harley was then arrested by Looker, and Nightmare decided to engage in a spot of amateur brutality while Looker was looking the other way._

_

* * *

_

"Dragonite, Mega Punch!!!!"

"Iron Tail!!!!" Lance shouted. He then shook his head, as Surskit tried to get comfortable.

His own Dragonite's tail started to glow with a white light, as it blocked the attack.

"Use Ice Beam!!!!"  
"Flamethrower!!!!!"

The two dragons launched the attacks at each other, and were promptly cancelled out in a high plume of steam.

As they both contemplated their next move, Olly's cell phone began to ring.

"I guess it's time out." Olly laughed, as he answered it.

Lance rolled his eyes.

"And we still don't know which of us is stronger." He remarked.

Olly shrugged, as he put the phone to his ear.

"Does it matter?"

There was a quick burst of noise from the other end of the line.

"Oh no, I wasn't talking to you, Brandon."

There was more muffled speaking from the other end of the line.

Lance took the opportunity to stride onto the field, and give both Dragonite a huge bowl of water.

"Swallow it down." The Dragon Master said.

"You've found a lead?" Olly exclaimed. "That's awesome."

Lance looked up at Olly's words.

"We'll be back at Laoyun as soon as possible." Olly promised.

Another startled sound of shock.

"Yeah, Lance is with me."

More speaking from the Pyramid King.

"We'll be right over." Olly said.

He hung up, and looked at Lance.

"Do you have a problem with teleporting?" Olly asked.

Lance shook his head.

"I prefer flying, but I'm not averse to reappearing in one place seconds after being in another."

Olly recalled his Dragonite. Lance did the same.

"Okay then." Olly said, taking another Pokeball out. "Deoxys. Come forth from space!!!!"

* * *

"So, this is Laoyun Town." Lance remarked, as they materialised in the town square.

"Yeah, it is." Olly replied, as he recalled Deoxys. "Not much has changed since I was here last."

As they looked around, a girl who looked to be about Faith's age came over to them. She was dressed in a green trench coat with a black T-shirt. She also wore army fatigues and combat boots. Her black hair was short and messy, while her eyes were the colour of steel. She was easily tall enough to look both trainers in the eyes, and she looked to be packing almost solid muscle upon her lean body.

"You two Lowe and Stevens?" She asked.

Lance nodded.

She then smiled, and extended a hand.

"I'm Sergent Terra White." She said. "And they sent me over to make sure that you got to the base okay."

"Well that was good of them." Lance commented, as he shook her hand.

"Any particular reason?" Olly asked.

"The situation has.... changed." Terra replied. "They are just taking some precautions."

"Precautions about what?" Lance wondered.

"Attacking Pokemon." Terra answered. "There have been a few isolated incidents lately, of Pokemon attacks on this town."

"Sounds bad." Olly commented, before he walked into someone.

The figure was short and had glasses.

"Sorry." Olly said, offering a hand.

The guy laughed.

"Ah, I'll just lie here for a while." He said. "That's probably the way that Celebi intended for it to happen, and who the heck am I to argue?"

The three of them continued to walk.

"That was slightly weird." Lance commented.

* * *

"Thank you, Sergent." Brandon said, as Terra brought them to the room. She then left.

"This looks familiar." Olly commented, as he took in the room. "In fact, I'd say that I've been here.."

"Yes, you have been here before." Brandon remarked, sardonically.

"It's been a while since I was on a military base." Lance remarked.

Brandon gave him a strange look.

"When were you ever on a military base?"

"During the Groudon and Kyogre incident." Lance replied. "I tried to get an attack helicopter."

Olly laughed.

"How'd that work out?"

Lance shook his head.

"They wouldn't let me have it." He replied. "Apparently, they don't trust people with capes."

"What, that's capeist!!!"

Brandon coughed.

"I called you here for a reason." The Pyramid King said.

"Have you found Faith?" Olly asked.

Brandon reached into a pocket, and pulled out a hair-tie.

"I didn't think you had the hair for it." Lance remarked, upon seeing it.

Olly tried to conceal the laugh, but only managed to do it very badly.

Brandon gave Lance a dirty look.

"It was found about a mile from where she vanished." He said. "Along with a large pool of blood. Some of which was judged to be hers. Faith's."

"Some?" Lance asked.

"It doesn't look good." Brandon said. "Although, we do have one lead."

Olly looked up, as Brandon reached into his pocket.

The Pyramid King took a small scrap of paper out and gave it to Olly.

He looked at it.

"This is a phone number for Lonely Archaeologists." Olly said. "Where the spades and the..."

Brandon instantly snatched it back.

"Give me that!!!" He said, taking a photograph out of his other pocket.

"This is what I wanted to give you."

Olly looked at it.

"Is this a picture from Lonely Archaeologists?" He asked, mischievously.

Brandon glared at him.

"No, you moron." He bellowed. "This is the girl who attacked us with the Houndoom."

"Really?" Lance asked.

"Yes." Brandon replied. "We captured her, and we've tried to interrogate her, but she will not speak to us."

Olly scratched his chin.

"Is she still in the building?" He asked.

Brandon nodded, as Olly stood up and looked around.

"Mind if I have a word with her?" He wondered.

"I was thinking that you might." Brandon said. "She's in an interrogation room ready for you."

"Well, that's good." Lance remarked. "Mind if we watch?"

"It's not a spectator sport." Olly replied. "But, sure go ahead."

* * *

Olly walked into the room, seeing the suspect sat at the small table inside. She had a blank look on her face. He quickly tried to figure her out. She had black hair that went to her shoulders, and curled slightly on the ends, with hazel eyes. She also had a pair of green glasses. The girl was wearing a green and black striped sleeveless shirt, with a pair of dark green pants.

"Good morning." Olly said, sitting down.

She didn't reply.

"I see this is going to go well." He continued. "How are they treating you?"

She continued to ignore him.

"Maybe we should start over again." Olly said. "My name is Olly, what's yours?"

She looked up.

"Holly." She replied. "Holly Bradshaw."

"And where are you from?" Olly continued.

She suddenly looked sad.

"I... I don't remember." She said. "I think it was somewhere in Johto."

He didn't quite believe her about her not remembering where she was from, but decided not to mention it.

"So, how did you get involved with the Coppingers?" He asked.

The blank look returned.

"The what?" She asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He sighed, before leaning forward.

"You attacked a group of G-men with a pack of Houndoom, a few days ago." He said. "You might want to start remembering where you were."

She was starting to look really worried now.

"I was walking in the forest, looking for Pokemon." She said. "And the next thing I remember, I wake up here."

Olly narrowed his eyes at her.

"So, imagine you're in my shoes." He said. "Would you believe someone who said that?"

She glared at him.

"I don't care." She replied. "I'm not saying anything until I get a lawyer."

"Do you have a lawyer?" Olly asked. "Since you can't remember where you come from, I'd say your chances of remembering the name of a competent lawyer are slim to nonexistent."

He then slammed his hands on the table.

"And given that I'm missing a close friend because of what you did, I'm really not in the best mood to screw around."

* * *

An hour later, Olly came out of the room, desperately needing a drink.

"She say anything else?" Lance asked, as he stood up holding a file.

Olly shook his head.

"I feel like I just wasted an hour of my life." He replied, necking the contents of the bottle of water. "What's that?"

Lance held up the file.

"I was looking into the details of the Pokemon attacks." He said. "Makes for very interesting reading."

"Really?"

Lance slid it over.

"There's a company building condos outside Laoyun." He explained, as Olly started to read. "A group of Pokemon have been giving them trouble. I think that was what White was telling us earlier. But sometimes, they are seen with people. Every night, without fail, they try to attack."

Olly finished looking at it.

"How to ruin the ending for me." He said. "But.. Every night, you say?"

Lance grinned.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

* * *

"How did we not think of that?" General Thorpe asked.

"Probably slipped your mind." Olly said.

"It's a good idea." Brandon remarked. "Staking out the place, waiting to see when the Pokemon show up, and then following them. Or failing that, try and capture one of the humans."

"So, do we have a clear for it?" Lance asked.

"I'm happy to give you both authorization to......"

Thorpe coughed.

"I'm happy to give you both authorization to do this, provided that you take a representative from the military with you." Brandon said, slightly irked at being interupted.

"But, who would that be?" Lance asked. "Not that I have a problem with..."

"Two's company." Olly commented. "Three's a crowd."

"Regardless." Thorpe said. "This is a joint venture between the G-men and the military. Either all three of you go, or none of you do."

Olly sighed.

"So, who do you have in mind?" He asked.

* * *

Terra finished pulling herself up onto the bar, and then dropped to the ground.

She was surprised to find General Thorpe and the three G-men waiting for her.

She then instantly saluted.

"Sir!!!"

"At ease, soldier." Thorpe said.

She relaxed slightly.

"What can I do, Sir?!!" She asked.

Thorpe grinned.

"As you may or may not know." He said. "The military and the G-men recently embarked upon a joint mission to try and weed out the solution to the Pokemon attacks within the immediate area around this base. Because, if they are attacking the people in the woods, and the town, then they could eventually graduate to the base."

Terra said nothing.

"We have a potentially successful idea on how to cut the attacks off at the stem." Thorpe continued. "And we need someone to represent us upon that mission. Through careful deliberation, the four of us have decided that you are one of the most ideal candidates."

"I'm honoured, Sir!!!" Terra replied.

"So, do you accept?" Brandon asked.

She broke into a crafty grin.

"On one condition." She said. "One of you beats my strongest Pokemon in a Pokemon battle."

"What is that Pokemon?" Lance asked.

She withdrew a Pokeball from inside her trenchcoat.

"Icewind!!!!" She shouted. "It's time to amp it up!!!!"

The Pokeball exploded, and a large blue bird appeared. One that all three trainers were familiar with.

It had a pair of large blue wings, and long grey legs ending in taloned feet. It's beak was also grey, and underneath that, it had a white ruff of fur that clashed with its red eyes. It also had a long blue tail that shimmered with frosted ice everytime it moved.

"It's got to be, what, five months since we saw one of those." Brandon commented.

"An Articuno?" Olly remarked. "That's impressive."

Lance nudged Brandon.

"You don't think that that's..?"

"I've had this fella for nearly two years now." Terra said, ignoring them.

"So, it's not Nolands old friend." Lance remarked.

Brandon scratched the back of his head.

"Who wants to take it on?" He asked.

Lance stepped forward.

"I'll go first." He said, taking a Pokeball out.

Olly looked up.

"Do you really want to do it in here?" He asked. "Articuno can't fly around in here."

"Fine, let's take it outside." Thorpe said.

* * *

"Charizard, go!!!" Lance shouted, sending out the Flame Pokemon.

His Charizard appeared, and instantly sent a powerful wave of fire into the air.

"He's not going to win." Olly commented.

"Thanks for the confidence." Lance said, dryly.

Articuno faced the orange dragon down, staring at it impassively.

"Begin!!" Brandon called.

Lance decided to call the first move.

"Charizard, light up the sky with Flamethrower!!!!"

Charizard opened its mouth, before sending a white hot burst of fire towards the Freeze Pokemon.

"Dodge!!!!"

Articuno shot up, and evaded the attack.

Terra put a hand on her chin, before calling her attack.

"Ice Beam!!!!"

Articuno opened its beak, before sending a ice cold beam of light at Charizard.

"Iron Tail, now!!!" Lance ordered.

Charizard's tail started to glow with a white light, as it swung the powerful appendage forward blocking the ice.

"Aerial Ace!!!"

Articuno charged forward, and crashed into Charizard, knocking the Flame Pokemon backwards through the sky.

"Now, use AncientPower!!!" Terra called.

Articuno started to glow with an ancient light, before the Freeze Pokemon flapped its wings and sent a powerful barrage of rocks towards Lance's Charizard.

"Protect yourself with Steel Wing!!!!"

It was the turn of Charizard's wings to glow with a white light, as it covered its body with them.

Lance knew he had to go on the offensive, as the rocks shattered on the metallic wings of his Charizard.

"Fire Spin, now!!!!"

Charizard opened its mouth, and sent a spinning vortex of fire towards the Freeze Pokemon.

"Water Pulse!!!"

Articuno opened its beak, summoning the mystical power from deep within its body. It then managed to turn it into a dark blue orb of water, which it sent crashing into the vortex dispelling it.

"Damnit!!" Lance muttered.

* * *

"It's just like watching Noland." Olly muttered.

Brandon twitched.

"What's with you?" Olly asked.

Brandon shook his head.

"Cramp." He said, quickly.

* * *

Olly thought nothing more of it, and went back to watching the battle, as Articuno launched an Ice Beam at Charizard.

"Dodge, and use Dragon Rage!!!"

Charizard flew upwards, and sent a white hot ball of fire into Articuno. The Freeze Pokemon cried out in pain, as it tried to regain its flight pattern.

"Now, use Fire Blast!!!!"

Charizard threw its neck back, and sent a powerful five sided ball of fire burning through the air towards the struggling Articuno.

"Water Pulse!!!!!"

Articuno sent another orb of water crashing into the flames, the steam kicked up managed to obscure the vision of both trainers.

"Charizard, get out of there!!!!" Lance shouted.

"Articuno, use Sheer Cold!!!!"

The moisture from the steam made the attack instantly more accurate. As Articuno tore from the cloud, the moisture within the steam cloud made it freeze completely...

And Lance's Charizard was frozen solid in a lump of ice..

"No!!" Lance exclaimed, as he held up the Pokeball and recalled the Flame Pokemon, before it suffered further injuries crashing to the ground.

"And I win." Terra said.

"Do you understand how she won?" Brandon asked.

Olly nodded.

"It's easier to dodge attacks when they're coming less frequently." He said. "And we all know that the best form of defense is attack."

Olly took a Pokeball out.

"I'll do it." He said, walking down to the makeshift arena.

"Careful." Lance warned, as he passed him. "She's really tough."

Olly winked, as he went to stand where Lance had been stood.

"So, what makes you think you can do better?" Terra asked, hands jammed in pockets.

"I've got you figured out." Olly said. "You battle a lot like I try to. Best form of defense is attack. And this one does all three."

He threw the Pokeball into the air.

"Deoxys, come forth from space!!!"

Olly's Deoxys came forth from the Pokeball and faced down Articuno.

* * *

Brandon's cell phone started to ring.

He answered it, to find that it was Volkner.

"I've some bad news." Volkner said. "Concerning something that happened in Cerulean City recently."

"I'd rather not hear it." Brandon replied.

"Tell him the good part first!!" Flint yelled from the background.

Volkner ignored him.

"Well, I have to tell you." He said.

* * *

"After you." Olly said, casually.

Terra absorbed it.

"Articuno, use Aerial Ace!!!!"

Articuno streaked forward at a blinding speed towards the DNA Pokemon.

"Defense Forme!!!" Olly ordered.

Deoxys switched to the bulky defensive Forme, and managed to absorb the hit without taking much damage.

Terra looked slightly annoyed at the block.

"Articuno, use Ice Beam!!!!"

Olly punched the air with his fist.

"Deoxys, stop it with Psychic!!!!"

Deoxys raised a fist, and stopped the beam of ice that was coming towards it, using the power of its mind.

The ice just floated there, frozen in middair for a few seconds.

"Use Icicle Spear!!!" Olly called, going for the improvisation.

Deoxys instantly understood what he meant, as it pulled the frozen Ice Beam back and sent it crashing towards Articuno.

"Dodge it!!!" Terra called.

Articuno flew out of the way.

"Deoxys, switch to Attack Forme and use Zap Cannon!!!"

Deoxys quickly switched to the spindly armed Forme, and sent a crackling ball of dark yellow energy towards Articuno.

"Dodge it!!!!"

Articuno easily evaded the attack.

* * *

"That's a poor choice of attack at the best of times." Brandon commented, as he put his cell phone away. "It's possibly not the most accurate attack in existence."

Lance rolled his eyes.

"Neither is Sheer Cold." He replied. "Sometimes, you get lucky."

* * *

Olly spotted an opening.

"Deoxys, use Psybeam!!!"

Deoxys launched a rainbow coloured beam of energy towards Articuno.

"Dodge it!!!!"

As Olly had anticipated, Articuno flew away from the attack.

"Switch to Speed Forme and chase after it!!!!"

Deoxys changed its body shape again, and raced after Articuno, startling the Freeze Pokemon.

"Grab hold of it!!!!"

Deoxys managed to wrap its thin arms around Articuno's neck.

"Use Mist!!!"

Articuno opened its beak and coughed up a shroud of mist that startled Deoxys into letting go.

"Articuno, use Peck!!!"

Articuno spun, and jabbed its beak into Deoxys' exposed body, causing the DNA Pokemon to groan in pain.

"SuperPower!!!!" Olly yelled. "Attack Forme!!!"

Deoxys switched to Attack Forme, and sent a powerful fist crashing into Articuno's neck.

The Freeze Pokemon yelped in pain, as it almost fell from the sky.

Almost.

"Now, use Zap Cannon!!!"

At a closer range, and with Articuno less mobile, this time the orb of electric energy smashed into Articuno, knocking it out of the sky.

"Enough!!" Terra said, as Articuno crashed to the ground. "Icewind, stand down!!!"

"You too, Deoxys." Olly ordered.

The DNA Pokemon turned back into its normal Forme, and landed on the ground.

"Satisfied?" Olly asked.

Terra grinned.

"Incredibly." She said.

Olly recalled Deoxys. Terra recalled Articuno.

"Welcome to the team." Lance said, walking down to the makeshift arena.

"Shall we get down to business?" Brandon asked.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Bit shorter, but still carries the plot on.**

**I still don't have the complete idea, so I'm reluctant to write too far ahead.**

**Fiftieth chapter next.**

**Terra belongs to some anonymous reviewer named Titanic X. Holly belongs to Nightsong.**

**I tried not to make Lance's Charizard versus Articuno too much like Noland versus Ash. But, since there's only a limited move pool, then there's only so much that can be done.**

**And the idea has been slightly tinkered with anyway.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Great. That's all I can say.**

**And thanks for all the amazing ideas. Sky, Nightsong and Jeanne in particular.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Name the episode where Ash battled Noland's Articuno.**

**Quiz Question Two. That was one of the three occasions when Ash used a fire Pokemon in the Battle Frontier. Which of his three fire Pokemon that he owned at the time, did he not use in the entire challenge?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	50. Monopoly Madness

Chapter Fifty. Monopoly Madness.

* * *

_Summary. Olly and Lance headed back to Laoyun Town to track down the missing Faith. As they slowly got nowhere with interogating a suspect, Lance came up with a brilliant idea on how to solve the other problem..._

_

* * *

_

Olly looked out over the scenery, as the crashing of the jeep awoke him from his reverie.

"We'll continue to try interrogate her." Brandon promised, as Lance cleaned one of his Pokeballs, with a yellow flannel he had found under the seat.

Terra looked at Olly.

"You lost someone, didn't you?"

Olly sighed.

"I've lost a lot of people." He replied, sadly.

Lance shook his head.

"You've still got me, buddy."

Olly gave him a dark look.

"Oh joy." He said, sarcastically.

Lance looked slightly hurt, before brushing it off.

"So, where are we headed again?"

"Building site." Brandon replied. "The place where the Pokemon attack every night. Almost without fail."

"Don't forget your hard hat!!" The driver called back.

Brandon smirked.

"That's all you need." He remarked. "A piece of lumber crashing on your head."

Olly rolled his eyes.

"Nobody wants that." He muttered.

* * *

As the jeep pulled into the makeshift parking lot, the occupants jumped out and took in their new surroundings.

"Thanks Cooper." Terra said.

Cooper saluted, as Lance, Olly and Terra took the hard hats offered.

Brandon looked over the rim of the Jeep's windshield.

"Just try and get results." He said.

Lance nodded.

"Whatever happens." The Dragon Master replied. "We'll end up with a result."

There was a cough, and a man came over to them.

"Good afternoon." He said, offering a hand. "I'm Conrad McDonald, foreman for this site."

Everyone present shook the offered hand.

"So, you're here to try and help us out with our little problem?" Conrad asked.

"That's correct." Lance replied.

Conrad grinned.

"Well, that's just perfect." He said. "Rampaging Pokemon really have been a problem. I mean, at first when we started, they weren't that much of a problem."

He started to walk towards the building site, as Olly, Lance and Terra followed him.

"But, we're almost done." Conrad said, scratching his neck. "And the attacks have become more frequent."

As he opened the gate, Lance and Terra went through, as Olly stopped to look around.

"It looks good." He remarked.

"Thanks." Conrad replied, with a smile, as Olly stepped through the gate. "We've been working on these for the last two years."

There had to be at least ten half finished condos built around the area. Some were more complete than others, but they all had a look of desolation upon them.

"I wouldn't mind one of these when I retire." Lance commented. "How much do they go for?"

Conrad bellowed with laughter.

"Minimum, five hundred thousand." He replied.

Lance spun around grinning.

"Good thing I'm not retiring any time soon then." The Dragon Master chuckled.

Olly looked around, and saw the name of the company on a makeshift metal fence.

"Who exactly are Megalink?" He asked. "I don't think I've heard of them."

Conrad went slightly red, before grinning again.

His constant smiling was making Terra uncomfortable.

"We're a relatively new company." Conrad said. "We're building these buildings to bring some long deserved prosper to Laoyun, a town that has long been forgotten about. Are you aware that some guidebooks don't have this town on the map? A truly tragic thing. I'm from this area, and I find it completely despicable that my home is left off some maps because there is next to nothing here."

Conrad then paused.

"Of course, our first stop on the agenda is to try and break the Reim's monopoly. They go around and buy everything up, leaving nothing for anyone else. Hopefully, with building these, we can go someway to stopping them from doing so."

Lance looked at Olly.

"That would give them a motive." He remarked. "I really don't think that sending a gang of Pokemon to run through a building site, smashing everything up and killing builders is beyond the Coppingers."

Terra turned around.

"Do you think that they could be ordering the Pokemon to attack the travellers as well?" She asked.

Olly shrugged.

"Who knows." He replied. "I agree with Lance, I wouldn't put anything past those bunch of snakes."

"But, how are they doing it?" Lance wondered, as he raised his eyes to the sky, hoping that the answers would somehow appear.

"I don't think that the answers are just going to fall out of the sky." Terra remarked, sarcastically.

As Lance lowered his gaze, the three of them heard an explosion, followed by several screams of pain and terror.

Olly instantly had a Pokeball in his hand.

"I think we might be in business." He said.

Lance and Terra followed suit, before heading for the source of the noise.

* * *

"Empoleon, Bulbasaur, Toxicroak, Deoxys!!!!!" Olly shouted, throwing four of his Pokeballs up into the air.

"Dragonite, Gyarados, Aerodactyl!!!!!" Lance roared, sending out three of his own.

"Armordash, Hydroblast, Firebeam!!!" Terra yelled. "It's time to amp it up!!!!"

The assorted gang of Pokemon appeared, joined by Terra's Skarmory, Blastoise and Ninetales.

"Nice Pokemon." Olly commented, as they saw an even more strangely assembled gang of wild Pokemon trying to tear up the building site. "Hope they can battle."

There was a derisive snort from Terra, as Lance made a quick count and scan of the Pokemon.

He could see a Rhydon, a trio of annoyed Primeape...

_Primeape are always slightly pissed off anyway!!!_

A hulking Aggron, a pair of Venusar, several Houndoom, a quadlet of Shiftry and what seemed like an endless stream of Crobat.

"Holy crap." Terra muttered.

* * *

Without waiting for an order, Olly's Empoleon powered straight into the fight and nailed the Aggron with an Aqua Jet. The Iron Armour Pokemon roared in pain, before swinging a Focus Punch attack that sent Empoleon spinning away.

"Smooth, Empoleon." Olly muttered. "Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf on the Rhydon!!!"

Bulbasaur leaped forward and sent a powerful cascade of leaves smashing into the Drill Pokemon.

"Aerodactyl, take those Crobat down with AncientPower!!!"

"Armordash, help Aerodactyl by using Air Cutter!!!!"

Aerodactyl and Skarmory started to take down the purple bats, sending their powerful attacks crashing into the Bat Pokemon. They angrily sent their own attacks flashing through the air in the form of Air Cutters. But both Aerodactyl and Skarmory were resistant to the hits, and so were easily able to take them down several of them.

Toxicroak was surrounded by the Houndoom. She then cried out in pain, as they burned her Dry Skin badly with their assortment of Flamethrowers, Embers and Overheats.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace on the Primeape!!!" Lance ordered. "Continue with Wing Attack on the way through."

The yellow dragon streaked forward and sent its wings crashing into the Pig Monkey Pokemon. They roared in pain, and tried to land punches on Lance's Dragonite, but the wily Dragon managed to evade every single one of them.

"Deoxys, use Psycho Boost on the Venusaur!!!!"

Deoxys switched to its Attack Forme, and created a pulsating ball of orange energy. It then directed it towards the pair of Venusaur, causing an explosion. The heat from the explosion caused the pair of Seed Pokemon to cry out in pain.

"Bulba!!!" Bulbasaur protested.

"Sorry." Olly said. "But it has to be done."

"Hydroblast, take out the Houndoom, with Surf!!!!!"

Olly smirked.

"Toxicroak, take a bath!!!" He yelled.

Instead of looking hurt by his comments, the Poison Mouth Pokemon leaped into the huge wave and cooled off. Instantly healing all the damage dealt to her earlier.

"Now, time to take on those Shiftry!!!" Olly yelled, as his Pokemon jumped from the water and started to head for the Wicked Pokemon.

The Houndoom howled, as they were soaked by the powerful Surf attack from Terra's Blastoise.

Toxicroak started to whirl around in a almost hypnotic wave of Poison Jabs and Brick Breaks, hitting the Shiftry every single time. Of course, the Shiftry had the slight disadvantage in that they had to try and avoid hitting each other. Toxicroak had no such qualms.

"I think we're winning." Terra remarked.

* * *

Suddenly, Surskit jumped from Lance's head and charged into the melee.

"Oh crap." Olly said. "If something stands on Surskit, Faith'll kill me."

Lance looked at him.

"Y'know, if she's still alive."

Lance and Terra looked around.

"Go get it." They urged.

* * *

Olly darted into the melee, looking for the small blue insect.

As he launched a kick into the pointed nose of one of the Shiftry that tried to block him off, he'd never liked them anyway, he saw that Conrad was being attacked by a pair of humans.

He peered closer in order to try and make them out, but the distance was too great for him to see. And cover.

_DEOXYS, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!!!_

Deoxys suddenly appeared next to him, courtesy of Teleport.

"Shift to Speed Forme and use Tackle attack to get them off him!!" Olly ordered.

The DNA Pokemon shifted to its Speed Forme, and charged over to the pair of unidentified humans.

As it closed in one them, they seemed to sense its presence, and turned around to face the Alien Virus.

Olly tried to make out their faces, but they seemed to be looking behind him.

As he was trying to work out what they were looking at, something crashed into his back and knocked him to the ground.

He gasped for breath, as what ever it was jumped on his back and started to punch him in the back off the head.

_DEOXYS, CONFUSION!!!!_

The DNA Pokemon spun around and sent a burst of energy from its mind crashing towards the attacker.

Olly heard a startled yelp, as his attacker went crashing backwards.

He immediately jumped up.

"Thanks, pal." He said, spitting out sand that he had swallowed somehow.

Deoxys said nothing, as Olly turned to view the figure that had attacked him.

It was also human, and was very quickly retreating.

Olly spun around, and saw that the other two who had been attacking Conrad were also in the process of fleeing. The foreman collapsed on the ground, covered in bites and bruises.

"Toxicroak, use Poison Sting!!!"

Toxicroak heard the order, and tried to nail the escaping humans with a barrage of deadly purple needles...

Only for them to dodge at the last second and watch the attack crash harmlessly into the side of one of the condos.

He looked to the DNA Pokemon.

"Get after them with Extremespeed."

Deoxys hurtled forwards through the air after them.

* * *

They charged straight past a startled Lance and Terra, gone before either of them could issue a command to their Pokemon. Or stop them.

One of the attackers seemed to give off a signal to the Pokemon.

The next thing everyone knew, one of the Venusaur let out a huge roar that almost seemed to shake the buildings where they stood.

"It looks like they're leaving." Lance remarked, as the gang of marauding Pokemon started to leave.

As the humans started to jump on the back of the larger Pokemon, two of them on Venusaur and one on Aggron, Olly's Deoxys came streaking from nowhere.

One of the humans on the Venusaur whispered something in the Seed Pokemon's ear..

And it spun around roaring with anger, as a green light started to emanate from deep within it.

The DNA Pokemon stopped in its tracks, as several thick brown roots burst from the ground and crashed into it.

Deoxys yelled in pain, as it was sent crashing into the air by the force of the attack.

By the time any of the other Pokemon had recovered enough to follow the mysterious band of marauders, they were long gone.

Olly showed up, blood gushing from a cut on his head. He had Faith's Surskit perched on his shoulder.

"Crap." He said. "That didn't go well."

Terra sighed, as she recalled her Pokemon.

"That was awesome!!" She said. "I had a blast. But..."

"There's a sense of acute failure." Lance said, sadly. "We failed."

Olly walked over to his Deoxys, and crouched down next to the DNA Pokemon, who was spread eagled on the ground.

"Recover." He ordered.

Deoxys started to cover itself with a blue and red light, as it instantly healed its injuries.

"That's handy." Terra commented.

"You don't know the half of it." Olly said. "Recover is literally a life saver."

Deoxys reached up to the cut on Olly's head, and started to glow with a green light, healing the cut.

"Thanks." Olly said, patting Deoxys on the shoulder.

The three of them looked around, at the battle site.

"I'm glad I don't have to clean this mess up." Lance muttered, as he recalled his Pokemon.

Olly and Terra did the same, as the workmen started to come out of hiding.

"Why do I feel like we're not going to get thanked for this." Olly said, dryly.

* * *

"So, you failed?" Thorpe said, angrily.

"Failure is such a harsh term." Olly replied. "I like to think that we at least stopped the attack."

Thorpe glared at him.

"You weren't meant to stop the attack." He shouted. "You were meant to find out who those people were."

"In all fairness, sir...." Terra started to say.

"I don't want to hear it." Thorpe said, slamming his hands on the desk. "You failed!!!"

Brandon came in.

"The chairman of Megalink has just been on the phone." He said, holding a cell phone out to Thorpe. "He wants to speak to you."

General Thorpe took the phone from the Pyramid King, and put it to his ear.

"Yes, this is General Thorpe." He said.

He listened to the speech for a few seconds.

"Yes, I'll pass it on to them."

Thorpe cancelled the call, and looked at Olly and Terra.

"Charles Daniels of Megalink would like to thank you both for preventing a high amount of damage towards his property."

Olly grinned.

"It was nothing." He said. "Now, what were you saying earlier?"

If looks could kill, then the look Thorpe was giving Olly would have killed him instantly.

"But tell me." General Thorpe said, looking like Christmas had been cancelled. "Where is Agent Stevens?"

"There's something we have to tell you." Brandon said, dryly. "There have been developments in the case."

* * *

Lance dropped to the ground, using his cape to cushion the blow.

"Thank you, my friend." He said to his Dragonite, as he recalled it. "Your assistance was most welcome in getting me here."

Lance put the highly polished Pokeball back inside his cape, before starting to look around.

"Okay." He said, crouching down to look at the trail. "Where in the name of Rayquaza did you go?"

The Dragon Master looked around, seeing the trail head off into the distance.

"Time to find you." He said, taking a step forward...

Only for him to hear a thump behind him.

Lance spun around, reaching for a Pokeball...

Only to feel the crash of the Primeape's fist into his jaw.

Blood stained the dark white fur of the Pig Monkey Pokemon..

_My blood..._

Lance reached for his Pokeball again, only for another of the ferocious creatures to jump from the trees and take his arm between its two paws.

The Dragon Master screamed in pain, as he felt his arm snap like a twig under the vice like grip of the angry Primeape.

More punches rained down into his face, as the Primeape howled and roared in anger and victory.

"Stop!!!!"

He heard a voice, thinking that it sounded familiar. It vaguely registered to him as female.

The last thing Lance heard before blacking out was the sound of two humans arguing....

* * *

"Damn!!!" Olly exclaimed, as he put his phone away. "I can't get through to him."

"So, he was following up on a lead?" Brandon asked.

"The trail, actually." Terra said. "He decided to follow the trail of those Pokemon that attacked us."

Olly looked around at Brandon and Thorpe.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell us?" He asked.

Brandon smiled, briefly.

"The girl has managed to remember something." The Pyramid King said. "We managed to persuade her to talk."

"You didn't try to induct her into the Lonely Archaeologists, did ya?" Olly asked, sarcastically.

Brandon glared at him.

"I'm going to ignore that." He said. "She told us that before she blacked out, she remembered seeing a Hypno."

"A Hypno?" Olly asked. "As in a Hypno that can hypnotise you and eat your dreams?"

"No, as in a Hypno that doesn't hypnotise you and eat your dreams." Brandon said, sarcasm absolutely dripping from his voice.

"You think it hypnotised her?" Terra asked.

Brandon nodded.

"There was a case back in Kanto years ago, where a group of children were hypnotised into thinking that they were Pokemon. I think it was in Hop Hop Hop Town..."

Brandon paused, trying to remember.

"But, anyway, it doesn't matter where it was." He said. "If this is what happened, then...."

General Thorpe butted in.

"According to the website about the Laoyun Forest." He said. "Houndoom are native to this area, so it might be logical to assume that she encountered them and they took her in."

Olly jumped up.

"If there's a Hypno in there doing that to people." He said. "Then Lance is in danger. And possibly Faith."

"Where are you going?" Brandon asked.

"To find them." Olly replied. "And if a Hypno tries to hypnotise me, then it's going to get a shock."

He headed out of the room, leaving Brandon, Thorpe and Terra alone.

Terra smirked, before going after him.

* * *

She caught up with him at the makeshift Pokemon Centre, where he was using the computer.

"You aren't seriously thinking of leaving me behind are you?" She asked, lightly.

Olly clicked the mouse, and a Pokeball appeared in the slot.

"Well, thanks for volunteering." He said.

Terra held out a hand.

"No problem." She replied. "What are friends for?"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And that's chapter fifty. Wow, it seems like just yesterday that I was writing the final words of Rise To The Top.**

**And a slight reference to the classic episode Hypno's Naptime. That really makes me feel old considering how long ago that was. Episode 26 of the Kanto Saga. Actually, there'll be some quiz questions on that later. Especially on that episode.**

**The Megalink company is named in honour of, probably, my most consistent reviewer. And even though I haven't been counting for a while, probably the leader in the quiz. I'll check that out at some point.**

**Lance really must have annoyed someone in the past life. First he gets nearly killed by a Firestorm wielding Aerodactyl, and now he gets beat up by a Primeape. And nearly killed by said Primeape. **

**Hint hint for the future. It's not going to be the last time a Primeape appears in the story. But I'm saying nothing. Read into it what you will. However, I will confirm that Buck is going to appear in a future chapter. And I'm sure that the last hasn't been seen of Paul, Anabel, Gary, Misty, Max and Dawn. But I'm still saying nothing. Maybe they'll appear, maybe not. Depends on my mood. If I want to bring back a character for a filler chapter, then I will do.....**

**Actually, both Lance and Olly take a beating in this chapter. Difference is, Lance comes of just slightly worse.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. It's great!!!**

**Don't know if there will be a chapter tomorrow, because I have an exam, but.... I'll probably manage it. **

**And wonder what Olly got out in hopes of countering the possible threat of a Hypno.**

**Oh, and Deoxys got murdered by a Frenzy Plant. I hate it when that happens!!!!!**

**Quiz Questions. The Hypno's Naptime Round.**

**Quz Question One. In the above episode, a woman mistook Ash for her son. But what was the name of her son?**

**Quiz Question Two. What Pokemon did Misty get hypnotised into thinking she was?**

**Quiz Question Three. How did the hypnotised children get healed?**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!! Please!!!!**


	51. Eternal Garden

Chapter Fifty One. Eternal Garden.

* * *

_Summary. Olly, Lance and Terra went to the Megalink construction site to try and catch one of the human marauders. However, they failed miserably. Lance went to follow the trail and was attacked by a Primeape. Olly discovered that a Hypno might be hypnotising the people in the forest, and so set of with Terra to try and find both Lance. And Faith._

"Is that what we are then?" Olly joked, as they stepped out of the military base. "Friends?"

He'd picked up a pair of mirrored shades from somewhere in the base, Terra noticed this and blushed slightly, as she wondered where he'd picked them up.

"What are you planning with those?" She asked. "You aren't thinking that because they're mirrored that you can reflect the hypnotic waves back at the Hypno, are you?"

Olly laughed.

"Of course that's what I'm thinking." He said.

Terra snorted.

"That only works in cheap, repetitive cartoons."

Olly shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm hoping to get lucky."

"So what did you get from the Pokemon storage?" Terra asked, changing the subject.

Olly laughed, as he took a Pokeball out.

"Lopunny, come on out!!!!"

Olly's Lopunny appeared in a burst of light.

"Why do you have a Lopunny with you?" Terra asked, confused.

"Tracking purposes." Olly replied. "Once she gets the scent...."

Lopunny charged off into the distance.

"After her!!!!" Olly yelled, as he tore after the Rabbit Pokemon.

Terra sighed.

"Why don't we split up?" She asked.

Olly stopped long enough to nod.

"Okay, then." He said. "Stay in touch."

Terra saluted him. He saluted back, before charging after the rapidly vanishing Lopunny.

* * *

Olly arrived in the forest, looking around for any sign of his friend.

"Lance!!!!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Lance Stevens!!!!!"

Still no response.  
"Dragon Master!!!!"

That definitely didn't get a response.

He dug his cell phone from deep within his jean pockets and started to go through his phone book looking for Lance's name.

_Let's see... Brandon, Cynthia, need to delete that, Doug, Faith, Flint...... Lance._

Olly started to dial the number.

There was no answer, and the ringing tone was really starting to irritate him.

He sighed, before hanging up.

Having a sudden idea, he dialled Faith's number...

Only to hear a ringing a few feet away.

He charged forward in the direction of the ringing, until he arrived at a bush. Olly dropped to his knees and started to scrabble underneath it.

"No!!!" He yelled, as he pulled Faith's cell phone out.

_So close..._

"You've got to be kidding." He groaned, as he stood up. "Where the hell is she?"

"The spirits have claimed another one." A hoarse voice behind him declared.

Olly spun around, to see an old woman watching him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, slightly unsure what she meant.

"This forest is mystical." She croaked. "Possibly older than time itself. It is said that anyone foolish enough to disturb the harmonical balance will be whisked away by the guardians of the forest. Never to be seen again."

The old woman started to walk away, leaving Olly confused.

"Faith." He said, sadly. "Lance."

He then looked to the sky.

"Okay, come and get me if you think you're up to it!!!!"

Nothing happened.

"Now, I feel a fool." He muttered.

* * *

_"Aerodactyl, use Firestorm!!!!!"_

_The Fossil Pokemon opened its mouth and prepared to launch the attack._

_"What does that do?" Olly asked._

_"This is the ultimate fire type attack that can be learned." Claudia jeered. "Capable of reducing a building to a blazing inferno. Even one the size of that hotel."_

_He instantly knew what that meant._

_"Don't!!" Lance pleaded, more out of hope that there was some remaining sense of humanity deep within her._

_She smiled sweetly. She was doing it to piss them both off, and it was working._

_"I'll be seeing you!!!" She said, as Aerodactyl launched the attack. A continous burst of red, white and blue flames._

_There was only one thing to do, as he gave the order to Dragonite._

_The Dragon Pokemon accelerated towards the rain of fire._

_"Protect!!!!" Lance screamed, knowing full well that it probably wouldn't be enough._

_The mystical shield held up quite well against the flames..._

_For about three seconds._

_The Dragon Master yelled in pain as the incredibly hot flames seared his skin, burning everything that was exposed to the intense heat._

_Dragonite was in just as much pain as he was, and as the Dragon Pokemon's wings gave out, Lance could swear that he could hear the sound of laughing..._

_

* * *

_

He slowly opened his eyes, his head absolutely killing him. His vision was blurred, and there was a sharp stabbing pain in his arm.

"Where.. Where am I?" He groaned softly, as he suddenly realised that he wasn't alone.

Someone was crouched over him. He couldn't see their face.

"What are you...?" He started to ask, his throat horribly sore.

The person put a finger over his lips, and reached over to grab something.

He heard the swirling of water, as the person pressed the rim of some sort of cup against his mouth. Lance gratefully swallowed the liquid down, instantly soothing his throat. And not only that, a sense of energy seemed to pass back through his entire body, revitalising him.

"Thanks." He coughed.

He was vaguely aware that something was been rubbed into his damaged arm, and the pain was slowly vanishing away into nothingness.

The Dragon Master looked around, and managed to judge that he was in a cave. He saw his cape and shirt hung over a makeshift hangar from the ceiling.

He noticed that his arm had been put into a makeshift sling, and although he felt like it should have hurt, it didn't.

Lance winced, as the person, whose face he still couldn't see, dabbed something on his head.

"How did I get here?" Lance asked, finding it much easier to speak after swallowing the liquid that resembled water. "And what's going on?"

The figure stood up, and started to pack things away in a box.

"You're fine now." She said, in a low voice.

Lance wondered why he recognised her voice, but his head was spinning and he was still slightly confused as to why he was here.

"Thanks." He said, before watching the person leave.

_What was it about her?_

The Dragon Master used his good arm to get to his feet, instantly feeling slightly uneasy.

_How long was I out cold?_

Lance took one step forward, and started to follow. More out of curiosity than anything else, he wondered who she was and where he was.

As he came out of the cave, the sunlight started to blind him temporarily, causing him to shield his eyes with his good arm. Eventually, his vision faded back into focus and he saw who his benefactor was.

* * *

Olly hit the Call button on his phone, and waited to see if there was going to be an answer this time.

* * *

Lance heard his phone ringing in the pocket of his pants.

"Are you going to answer that?" She asked.

Lance sighed, before digging in and pulling it out.

"Hello." He said, after checking the caller ID.

"You answered." Olly said. "Thank Arceus."

"Why?" Lance deadpanned. "Did you miss me?"

Olly rolled his eyes.

"I was worried for a second."

"Why, Mr. Lowe." Lance said, seeing her reaction. "I didn't think you cared that much."

She stepped forward.

"Is that him?" She asked.

"Where are you?" Olly asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Lance replied. "But, I have a strange feeling I'll meet up with you again soon."

"There's something else." Olly continued. "The Coppingers are involved in this somehow."

"How do you know?" Lance asked.

"Remember Holly Bradshaw?" Olly said. "She managed to conveniently remember something else. She said that she saw a Hypno before blacking out. And there's something that those Pokemon are really famous for. There was a case in Kanto several years ago, where a Hypno managed to accidentally convince several kids that they were... Pokemon. Be careful."

Lance looked at who had helped him.

"Olly." He said. "There's someone who I think you should talk to."

He gave the cell phone over to her.

"Hello, Olly." Faith said.

* * *

A few seconds later, Faith hung up and gave the phone back to Lance.

"Thanks." She said, simply before heading over into the surroundings of the trees.

Lance looked over to where she had gone, and had to restrain himself from shedding tears.

As he gazed over to the forest, he sank to his knees in awe.

It was possibly the most unique thing he had ever seen. Within his line of vision, there were some of the most beautiful plants he had ever seen, a multitude of colours, reds, whites, greens, purples, blues, yellows... The list was endless. The flowers were bright and beautiful and just as colourful.

He raised his vision to the sky and saw that instead of the endless wave of blue he was used to, there were just several magnificent crystals floating in the air.

"This is.. This is incredible." Lance murmured, as he looked around more and saw that the entire area was filled with Pokemon. Primeape and Mankey roamed the trees, a pair of Venusaur sat in the shade, surrounded by a herd of Bulbasaur and Ivysaur. The bushes and branches rustled, as various bug Pokemon went about their business. He could see Ledyba, Ledian, Spinarak, Ariados, Combee, Butterfree, Beedrill, Metapod, Weedle, Caterpie and Kakuna around one tree. A lone Hypno sat meditating on the ground, surrounded by a circle of Drowzee.

A pack of Houndoom slept on the ground at the base of the tree, small flames emerging from their nostrils as they snored. Yet, the grass remained unscorched and unblemished.

Several Rhyhorn and Rhydon thundered through the trees, lead by the powerful command of a majestic Rhyperior.

It wasn't just limited to existing Pokemon. Lance had to move out of the way, as several Shieldon passed by his feet, lead by the example of a noble Bastiodon. He was also sure that he could see a herd of Cranidos watching from the top of a cliff.

There was a familiar screech from the air, as he looked up and saw several Aerodactyl in the skies.

"And now I'm wondering where I am again." He said, as he started to walk through the bedazzling trees. Even the normally dull brown bark seemed to emanate with a shiny glow of health and vitality.

* * *

Eventually, he arrived at a huge lake.

Like everything else within this part of the woods, it was highly different to what he was used to. The surface of the water seemed to be glowing with light, as water Pokemon happily swam around below the surface. He tried to count them, but there were too many to even come close to starting to do so. The Dragon Master could only register vague flashes of the Pokemon that swam below the surface. An Aggron drank thirstily from the water, keeping a watchful eye on a group of Machop that were bench pressing fallen trees.

There were even more supposedly extinct Pokemon deep within the depths of the lake. Omanyte and Kabuto. Anorith and Lileep. Omastar and Cradily. Kabutops and Armaldo. All Pokemon that had previously only been thought to have existed in fossil form. And then there was the Relicanth. A whole shoal of them not more than twenty feet away from him.

As he gazed upon the lake, he felt like he was being watched.

* * *

Lance turned around to see a group of humans.

He relaxed as he realised that there was only three of them, and they were probably only eight years old on average. There were two boys and a girl.

They seemed very curious about him, which he could tell from their eyes. The way they stared at him with a belated interest.

"Hi." He said.

The three of them just looked at him, with almost catatonic indifference.

"Can you tell me where I am?" Lance asked. "Any one of you?"

"Who are you?" One of the boys asked.

"I'm Lance." Lance replied.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

Lance rolled his eyes.

"I'm wondering the very same thing." He said.

"It's okay." A familiar voice called.

Lance turned around and saw Faith appear from the trees.

"He's a friend." Faith said.

"Faith." Lance said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but...."

He paused for breath.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!!!!!!"

"Is he your boyfriend?" The other little boy asked, interestedly.

Faith shook her head, as she looked at him.

"No, he's just a friend." She replied

She then turned back to Lance.

"You ready for this?" She asked. "Because it's a really long story."

* * *

_Faith sat up on the grass, wondering where she was. She didn't recognise the area where she had jumped after the Houndoom attack, and couldn't see either of her companions anywhere._

_"Brandon!!!" She called. "Thorpe!!!"_

_No response, and she realised as she got to her feet that she was truly alone in the woods._

_"Aaaa!!!!!!"_

_She spun around, and realised that she wasn't alone._

_Aggron was with her._

_"Nice Aggron." She muttered, as the Iron Armour Pokemon stomped forward towards her..._

_And licked her on the cheek._

_"Oh you're just a great big Delcatty inside." Faith remarked. "Now, where do you think we are?"_

_Aggron looked around, and shrugged._

_"Shall we just wander around and try to find somewhere close to civilisation?" Faith asked._

_Aggron nodded, before heading off to the left._

_"I guess I'll follow you then." She said, starting to follow the Iron Armour Pokemon._

_Aggron stopped occasionally to bellow at the occasional Pidgey with good natured anger._

_

* * *

_

_They'd been walking for what seemed like an eternity, when they heard voices in the background._

_"They have to be around here somewhere."_

_The words filled her with hope, as she looked around for the source of the voice._

_Faith saw a pair of men stood around talking. They weren't wearing uniforms, so she assumed that they weren't the military._

_Their next words confirmed her suspicions that they were bad news._

_"This place has the best materials around." One of them said. "Once we find them and take them back to the boss, we might end up in the Elites."_

_"Yeah, and that'd be sweet." The other commented. "If we please her, then she might promote us."_

_Faith strained closer trying to hear more of what they said._

_"And once they get this new product on the market, nothing can stop us."_

_Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she could react, an arm reached around her throat and started to squeeze._

_"Looks like we have a little spy!!!"_

_She gasped for air, before hearing the roar from Aggron._

_"Go on!!" She willed silently. "Rip his arms off!!!"_

_There was a yelp of pain, as Aggron threw her attacker off her._

_"Thanks." She gasped, as the other two charged over._

_"Machamp, go!!!!" One of them yelled, sending out the Superpower Pokemon to do battle. It flexed the muscles on its four powerful arms and roared at Aggron._

_"Swampert!!!" The other shouted, calling out the Mud Fish Pokemon, who landed on all fours and glared at the Iron Armour Pokemon._

_"Uh oh." Faith muttered, as the one who had attacked her, and duly been attacked by Aggron got back up, taking a Pokeball out._

_"I think we need a bit of payback." He said, smiling through his bloody mouth, where Aggron had thrown him into a tree._

_He took a Pokeball out._

_"Hariyama, get out here!!!!"_

_A Hariyama appeared._

_The man with the bloody mouth looked around at his cohorts, grinning maniacally._

_"Let's beat this thing to a pulp."_

_"Aggron." Faith called. "Hit anything that gets lose to you with Iron Tail!!!!"_

_Aggron swung with its tail, trying to nail Machamp._

_The Superpower Pokemon feinted away, leaving Hariyama and Swampert to grab the Iron Armour Pokemon._

_Faith frantically scrabbled for Aggron's Pokeball, as Machamp proceded to send a flurry of punches crashing into the Iron Armour Pokemon, and realised that she couldn't find it._

_"Damnit!!!!" She muttered, as her battered Aggron was thrown aside into a tree, instantly knocking it down._

_The three turned around, all grinning sadistically._

_"And now for the spy."_

* * *

Lance looked at her with concern.

"They didn't...." He started to say. "They didn't.."

Faith shook her head.

"No, they just beat me up really badly." She replied. "Last thing I remember, they left me for dead, and I passed out thinking that when I woke up I'd be seeing Mew in the sky."

Lance remembered Apex, but decided not to mention it.

"Anyway, I woke up here instead." Faith finished.

"And where is here?" Lance asked.

Faith looked around at the jungle around them.

"This place is part of an ancient jungle, untouched by both humans and time." She explained. "A place where Pokemon have thrived and lived together in peace since the dawn of time. Possibly paradise."

Lance looked around at the glorious trees that affected every one of his five senses.

"I could agree with that." He remarked.

"This place is hidden under the forest, and very few humans know of its existence." Faith continued to say. "Like it?"

Lance looked around at her.

"How'd I get here?" He asked.

"I saw you get attacked by the Primeape." Faith said, looking around. "I had to argue to save your life."

"Argue with who?" Lance asked.

Faith sighed.

"When I woke up." She said. "There was a man with me."

"Who?" Lance asked.

"That would be me."

* * *

Lance turned around again, and saw the strange little man with glasses who he, Olly and Terra had ran into earlier.

"And who are you?" He asked.

The man smiled.

"I have no name." He replied. "For names are but useless labels with which we brand each other. However, since you are new here, then you can call me whatever you like."

Lance rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Okay then." He said. "Anything preferred?"

"As long as it isn't derogatory."

"So my calling you Annoying Wanker is out?" Lance said, hopefully.

"Just because I wanted to leave you for dead." He replied. "There's no need for that."

Faith stepped in.

"Lance." She said. "This man found me when I was down and defeated. Yet, he brought me back here to heal. I am grateful to him for what he did."

Lance looked her up and down.

"You seem in remarkably good health considering that you were nearly beaten to death." He remarked.

Faith looked around at the forest.

"It's this place." She said. "It's almost magical, and it seems to heal you quicker than any hospital."

She leaned over to Lance, and doubled her hand into a fist.

"You broke your arm." Faith said, before punching him on the shattered limb.

Lance prepared for the rush of pain, but none was forthcoming.

"Huh?" He said, as Faith reached behind his neck and undid the sling. His arm came out, fit and strong as ever.

"Exhibit A." She remarked, as Lance flexed it.

"That's incredible." Lance remarked, before looking around at the children. "But what about them."

Faith sighed.

"Same as me." She replied. "All beaten and left for dead in the forest."

The man smiled.

"It's my belief that nobody should suffer." He said. "They were injured, and the forest healed them. As it did with both of you."

Lance looked at them more closely.

"How come they stayed here?" He wondered. "Why not leave?"

Faith sighed.

"The Coppingers." She replied, angrily.

"Oh, what now?" Lance asked. "What do they have to do with this place?"

Faith shook her head, sadly.

"Megalink aren't a rival of Reims." She said. "They're actually a part of it, and they want to destroy this area so that they can reap the benefits and use the secrets to become more powerful."

She continued.

"And Laoyun would be destroyed if that happened. All its products come from the forest. The people are a noble and ancient race who live off the land. Literally one with nature."

"So, why didn't you come to us with this?" Lance asked.

Faith stepped backwards, and sighed sadly.

"I couldn't." She replied, before leaning forward.

"Have you ever read the Testament of Mew?" She asked. "It's the ancient book that tells the teachings of Mew."

Lance held his hands up.

"Wait a second." He asked. "How does that work? Since Mew cannot speak, what did it do, come to the guy in a dream?"

Faith gave him a dark look.

"Do I question your stupid religion?" She asked, angrily.

"Well, it would appear that you just did." Lance said. "But please go on."

"There's a legend somewhere in this book." Faith continued. "A legend that tells of a forest. A forest that covered a whole region. It was said that Mew created this forest as a home for all of its loyal subjects, and put Celebi in charge. This forest was the pride of Mew. A truly special work of art, an area of peace, where there was never to be any violence or any strife. Mew said that any of its creatures could live in such a place on one condition."

"And what was that?" Lance asked.

"That they defend it with their lives." Faith replied. "That they do everything in their power to protect it."

Lance thought back over some of the Pokemon that he had seen travelling through the forest.

"That's some power." He admitted.

Faith then looked sheepish.

"This is what the activists in Orre are doing." She explained. "They believed that this place was in that region, thus they take their revenge on the people that they believe destroyed the forest. The Orrians."

Faith turned around and took in the splendour of the ancient forest.

"I now believe that the forest isn't in Orre, but instead here. That this place, is the last remnants of Mew's Eternal Garden."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Dum dum dum.**

**And the plot thickens.**

**AND FAITH'S ALIVE!!!!!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Great!!!!!!!**

**Next chapter will be either the conclusion of this, or go back to the Paul arc. Depends if I get the conclusion of the idea.**

**Quiz Question.**

**Quiz Question One. What do Swampert, Machamp and Hariyama have in common.**

**Quiz Question Two. The flashback which shows Lance getting Firestormed is from Day Of The Blaze Part Two. But which two trainers were battling in that chapter of Rise To The Top?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!!**


	52. Source And Replica

Chapter Fifty Two. Source And Replica.

* * *

_Summary. Faith managed to ensure that Lance survived, while showing him what she believed to be Mew's Secret Garden._

_

* * *

_

"So, what's it going to be?"

Apex's words echoed in his ear, as he looked at Koga.

"I'm sorry." Paul muttered.

"What?!!" Koga said, shocked. "Think about what you are...."

"I'm doing what I need to do." Paul continued.

He turned around and took Apex's offered hand.

"No!!!" Koga yelled, as he charged forward.

Apex nodded to Mew, whose eyes started to glow with a white light.

Koga scrabbled at thin air, as he was thrown backwards by the force of the Psychic attack.

"Finish him off!!!" Apex ordered.

She was looking at Paul.

"You.. You want me to kill him?" Paul asked, slightly shocked.

Apex smiled, coldly.

"That's an excellent idea." She replied. "Now, do it!!!"

She started to laugh.

"Use your Torterra."

Paul hesitated only for a moment, before taking the Pokeball of his oldest friend out of his pocket.

"Don't do it!!!!" Koga urged, as he tried to get up.

Paul ignored him, as he pressed the button on the front of the Pokeball, enlarging it.

"Torterra, standby for battle!!!"

The Continent Pokemon appeared in a burst of white light.

"Terrra!!!!!"

Paul took a deep breath.

"Okay, Torterra." He ordered. "Use Hyper Beam!!!!!"

Torterra looked at Koga, and then at Paul.

"Tor?"

"Do it." Paul ordered, coldly.

Torterra looked back at the fallen Ninja, before opening its mouth.

"Excellent." Apex smiled. "Now, kill him!!"

"Fire!!!" Paul yelled.

Torterra launched the bright orange beam of light.

Koga screamed in pain, as the beam hit him and exploded.

Apex smirked.

"Now, Teleport!!!"

Paul felt himself vanishing into thin air.

"Torterra, return!!!" He yelled, recalling the Continent Pokemon before he finally faded away into nothing.

* * *

Paul dropped to the ground, and instantly scanned the area wondering where he was.

"Where am I?" He asked, scrambling to his feet.

"Does this place look familiar to you?" Apex asked, as she and Mew appeared next to him.

"Where..." Paul started to say, before he scrambled to his feet.

He could feel the cold air run through his hair, as he saw the cold, brown, stony ground end a few feet away.

"A mountain?" He said, as he walked closer to take a look over the edge. He could see a City a few miles from the bottom, shimmering with blue.

He then closed his eyes, as he remembered the last few times he had been here.

The first time, he had been travelling with the woman who had eventually become one of his rivals. Flying over on her Father's Dragonite, because her Shelgon hadn't evolved into a Salamence yet. That had been the first time he had been here. And he remembered catching his Golbat. The Bat Pokemon who had later evolved under the care of his brother.

Paul remembered the annoyance he had felt upon seeing that his brother had managed to evolve his Golbat into Crobat, thinking that he had undone all of the harsh training that Paul had subjected it to.

Then, there was the other memory of the time he was here...

* * *

_"I love this place!!" Anabel exclaimed._

_Paul shrugged._

_"It's okay, I suppose." He replied. "I didn't come through on foot when I travelled through Kanto, I got a lift through the air above."_

_Anabel gave him a strange look, but thought nothing of it._

_"The walls of this place are alive with the Pokemon of the ages speaking to us." She said, happily. "Do you feel it?"_

_Paul shook his head._

_"The only thing I feel." He replied. "Is the cold."_

_Anabel rolled her eyes._

_"Figures." She muttered._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"You don't have the gift, Paulie." She smiled._

_"What gift?" Paul wondered._

_Anabel grinned._

_"The ability to close your mind, and feel what is around you."_

_She closed her eyes._

_"As you know, I can communicate with Pokemon by sensing what they are feeling." Anabel said. "However, I've developed that further during those long years alone. I can now pretty much close down my mind and sense everything that happens around me."_

_Even with her eyes closed, she managed to smirk._

_"I can tell that you have a look of disbelief on your face." Anabel commented, as she started to walk forward. "I can see the branches sticking out of the ground, I can feel the Paras living in the walls, and above all..."_

_She paused in front of Paul, and leaned up to kiss him. Time seemed to slow, as the purple haired trainer felt what he had been missing for what seemed like an eternity._

_"I can feel you." Anabel whispered, as she opened her eyes._

_"I prefer you with your eyes open." Paul commented. "Because, they're that pretty violet colour."_

_Anabel blushed._

_"Thanks." She said. _

_"That's quite amazing." Paul remarked. "Being able to do that."_

_Anabel took his hand in hers._

_"Would you like to learn?" She asked. "I'll try to teach you as best as I can, but no promises that you'll get as good as I am."_

_Paul smiled._

_"I'm willing to try." He said. "At least I don't have to think up an excuse now to tell Reggie where I go every night after I leave the Tavern."_

_Anabel laughed, making Paul feel happier than he had ever done before._

* * *

"So, that is Cerulean City." Paul remarked. "I remember how my Skunktank once attacked someone with a Flamethrower down there."

Apex looked at him, as he peered over the edge of the precipice.

"Psybeam!!" She said.

Paul instantly spun around to see a rainbow coloured beam of light streak towards him.

"Oh shi...." He started to say, before it hit him in the stomach and sent him hurtling over the edge of the tallest peak of Mount Moon.

Apex watched him fall.

"And we've solved two problems in one one hit." She said, as Mew snickered.

* * *

As he fell, he knew that his time was up. His throat was on fire.

Nothing could save him, and in all honesty, he felt that he was beyond redemption.

He had been tricked, and now he was going to pay the price.

There was a roar in the distance that served to send him spiralling into unconsciousness even sooner.

And he knew he wasn't going to wake up.

* * *

Apex smirked, as the boy vanished over the side of the cliff.

"And that's the end of that chapter." She said to her snickering Mew.

Suddenly, the New Species Pokemon froze solid with something that she would have said was fear.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Apex suddenly heard the beating of wings. They seemed to be heading towards them. She stepped forward...

And a shiny black Charizard reared up from the side of the cliff, roaring with anger. There was a muscular figure on its back, while in the arms of the Flame Pokemon, she could see the unconscious body of the boy she had just ordered Mew to kill.

"What?!!" She demanded, before seeing a second figure. A figure clad only in a dark brown cloak, as well as a hood that covered its face from view.

"Apex." The figure yelled from the back of his Charizard. "You are under arrest."

She snorted.

"You and whose army?" She asked, cockily. "I don't know if you've noticed, but... I have Mew. As long as I have that, you can't touch me."

Apex looked at Mew.

"Use Water Pulse!!!"

Mew floated forward, still glancing warily at the cloaked figure, before creating a wave of blue water in its arms.

"Do you want me to deal with this?" The cloaked figure asked. "Master Doug."

Doug nodded.

"That's the reason we got called out here." He replied. "Go for it!!!"

As Mew launched the Water Pulse at Charizard, the brown cloaked figure raised an arm and stopped it with ease.

Apex and Mew looked at each other with surprise.

"Use Psychic." Apex ordered. "Crush it!!!"

Mew's entire body started to glow with a purple light, as it sent waves of mental energy towards the cloaked figure.

The figure raised both arms, and easily dispelled the blasts.

"What the hell are you?" Apex demanded.

The figure floated forward, before crashing to the ground.

As its feet touched the ground, the hood blew back to reveal a face lined with a fine cream coloured fur, and a pair of blunt horns. The eyes were black and cold, as they glared at Mew.

"You can call me Mewtwo." He replied, lazily. "The superior version of Mew."

Doug's Charizard, Firestar, flew forward, and landed behind Mewtwo.

"You think you can take Mew?" Doug asked.

Mewtwo snorted.

"Can you blow your nose?" He retorted. "I've beaten this creature before."

Mew streaked forward.

"Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew!!!!!" _"It was a draw when we last battled, you fool."_

"Nope, don't remember that." Mewtwo replied.

Doug jumped off Firestar, and checked the purple haired man for a pulse. He found one.

"Thank you." He muttered, as he turned to face Apex.

"You ready, Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo nodded.

Apex rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to prove something, Mew?" She asked.

Mew nodded.

_"I'm going to kick your ass."_

Mewtwo snickered.

"Bring it!!!" He roared.

* * *

Mew charged forward and crashed into Mewtwo's breastbone. The Genetic Pokemon roared in pain, before swinging his fist and sending a powerful blast of psychic energy into Mew.

The New Species Pokemon screamed in pain, as it was thrown away by the force of the attack.

"Use Future Sight!!!!" Doug ordered.

Mewtwo closed his eyes, looking into the future to foresee an attack.

"Use Iron Tail!!!" Apex called.

Mew's tail started to glow with a white light, as it swing the appendage forward. Mewtwo grunted as he took the force of the blow.

"Psycho Cut!!!" Doug called.

Mewtwo focused, summoning all his energy into his arms. He then thrust forward and sent them crashing into the soft fur on Mew's stomach.

"Meeeeeeeewww!!" Mew screamed in pain.

Apex narrowed her eyes.

"I guess we'll have to take this up a notch." She remarked. "Transform!!!"

Doug watched as Mew started to glow with light, before its features reshaped into those of Mewtwo.

"Don't worry, Mewtwo." He said. "It still doesn't have your power!!!!"

Mewtwo nodded.

"I am aware of that." He replied.

Apex snorted.

"Maybe when a Ditto does it." She retorted. "But, Mew is the progenitor of all Pokemon. The ultimate warrior."

She blew a strand of black hair out of her face.

"Just like me."

Doug glared at her.

"Look." He said. "It doesn't have to be this way. I can help you. Whatever they did to you."

Apex ignored him.

"Mew, use Psychic!!!"

Mew raised one of its newly elongated arms, and started to glow with light.

"Use Light Screen!!!!" Doug called.

Mewtwo blocked the attack with a shimmering shield of light.

Apex rolled her eyes.

"Block this." She said. "Mew, return to regular form and use Psyburn!!!!!"

Doug instantly recoiled, as he remembered accounts of the power of Psyburn.

Mewtwo clenched its fists, preparing to try and ground out the hit.

"Don't let it get the attack off easily." Doug shouted. "Use Hyper Beam!!!!!"

Mewtwo raised both hands, before creating an orb of orange light between the palms of its three fingered hands. Then, the attack went screaming towards Mew who was still preparing the attack.

Mew howled in pain, as the super powerful Hyper Beam went crashing into its bulkier body.

If it had still been in its original form, then it would probably have been knocked out cold.

But, the power gained from the transformation allowed it to hang on.

_"Owww!!!!"_

"That looked like it hurt." Doug remarked, as Paul started to stir.

* * *

Apex looked at Mew, and realised that she wasn't going to be able to get lucky this time.

"Cancel the attack." She ordered.

Mew looked at her with Mewtwo's face, in surprise.

But, it did as it was told and stopped charging the attack.

"Now, let's Teleport out of here."

Paul reached for a Pokeball.

"No, you don't!!" He whispered, throwing the red and white orb. His voice was deeper, and seemed to be something to do with the crushing pain in his ribs.

"Honchkrow, standby for battle."

Paul's Honchkrow appeared in a burst of light, and cawed loudly upon seeing Mew and Mewtwo.

"Mean Look!!" Paul called, slowly getting to his feet. His voice still wasn't right.

Honchkrow glared at Mew, spooking it. The New Species Pokemon instantly forgot about trying to escape, and glared at both Pokemon.

Apex scowled.

"Okay, Mew." She ordered. "Take Honchkrow out!!!"

Mew looked at the Big Boss Pokemon.

"Use Thunder!!!"

Electricity started to crackle across Mew's fur, as it spun around powering the attack up.

"Mewtwo." Doug said. "Use Psychic to stop Mew, and Apex!!!"

Mewtwo glared at both of them.

Apex felt her legs freeze to the ground, and she was unable to move.

"Uh oh." She muttered, as Mew was frozen in place. "Try to break free!!!"

Mew struggled against the force of Mewtwo's power, only to discover that it was futile.

"I was created to be far stronger than you." Mewtwo grunted, as he struggled to keep them both in check. "Whatever you intend to do, you might want to do quickly."

Paul staggered forward.

"Allow me." He said, walking over to where Apex was stood.

"You need to get the gem that controls Mew." Doug warned.

Paul peered closely at Apex, and saw a pink gem on a choker around her neck.

He reached forward and ripped it off.

"This what you're after?" He asked.

Doug nodded.

"That's how she's controlling Mew." He replied. "Destroy it."

Paul hurled the necklace to the ground, and raised his boot.

"No!!!" Apex yelled.

Paul glared at her.

"How do I free Anabel and Lucy?" He demanded, still unused to the change in his voice. Privately, he wondered if the damage from the Psybeam was permanent, but he was more concerned about the others.

Apex smirked.

"You aren't going to without the code."

"Just smash it." Doug urged. "Then, we can force her to do so afterwards."

Paul brought his boot crashing down on the gem, feeling the power burst out.

Apex glared at him in anger, as Mew shook its head and sneezed.

"You fool." She spat. "Do you realise what you have done?"

Paul wiped his face.

"Enlighten me." He replied, sarcastically.

_"Oww, my head." _Mew said. _"Excuse me, mate. Would you mind letting me go?"_

"Am I okay to let Mew go?" Mewtwo asked.

Doug nodded.

"I think it's probably not evil any more." He replied. "Yeah, feel free."

Mewtwo relaxed his hold on Mew, letting the New Species Pokemon free.

_"Thanks." _Mew replied, as it started to float away.

_"And thank you, Paul Reed and Doug Wilson." _Mew said, floating in front of them. _"You have saved me from a life of which I did not want."_

"Mew says thanks." Mewtwo said, dryly.

"No problem." Doug said.

Paul nodded.

"Hey, Mew." He said. "I don't suppose you can help us out?"

_"What could I do?" _Mew asked.

Paul told the New Species Pokemon, after Mewtwo had translated.

_"Yeah, I guess I can help you with that." _Mew replied.

As Mewtwo's mind wandered, Apex suddenly charged forward.

"After her." Doug shouted, before the raven haired woman dived over the side of the precipice.

"No!!" Paul yelled, as he followed her to the edge.

"What a crazy fool." Doug remarked. "Facing almost certain death to avoid being captured."

Paul said nothing, as he looked into the distance and saw a flash of brown and cream.

"I wouldn't say that." He said, as he saw the black outline on the back of the Pideot. "I think she got away."

"Do you wish for me to take her down?" Mewtwo asked.

Doug shook his head.

"We have bigger Magikarp to fry." He said.

Paul looked at the man.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Doug Wilson, Pokemon G-men." Doug replied, offering a hand. "I'm your backup."

* * *

_"I just hope you can act." Koga remarked._

_Paul smiled._

_"Of course I can do this." He said. "Trust me."_

_"So let's run through the plan again." Koga said, as he gave Paul a small metal device. "This is a homing beacon. You put it in your pocket and activate it. Not neccesarily in that order."_

_Paul nodded._

_"Then, once I get the chance, if Apex tries to manipulate me, I go with her and you send backup pronto."_

_Koga nodded._

_"That's the plan."_

* * *

"How is Koga?!!" Paul urged.

Doug smiled, wearily.

"He had a Golbat in his lower back who used Protect." He said. "He's fine."

Paul breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was worried for a moment." He said.

Doug patted him on the arm.

"Are you okay?"

Paul rubbed his throat.

"I don't know." He replied. "My throat feels in agony. I was hit with a Psybeam in that area."

Doug reached over.

"Let me see!!!"

Paul pulled away.

"Go with Mew and Mewtwo to save Anabel." He said. "I'll be okay."

Doug looked at him in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Paul nodded, and pushed him away, as he started to cough violently.

"Just go!!!" Paul urged, as he spat blood onto the ground.

Doug didn't look convinced.

"Do it!!!" Paul shouted, before collapsing into a coughing fit again.

"Okay." Doug said. "Mewtwo, use Teleport!!!"

The three of them vanished, leaving Paul alone with his Honchkrow.

"Hon!!!!" Honchkrow said, as Paul collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Doug!!" Koga exclaimed, as he ran into the hanger, followed by Mew and Mewtwo.

"Master Koga." Doug replied. "Are you okay."

Koga nodded, as he gestured to the tubes.

"But these two aren't going to be unless we hurry." He said. "What's your plan."

Doug looked at Mew and Mewtwo.

"You're looking at them." Doug replied. "Mew, can you get them open?"

_"It's true, I did see how they opened." _Mew said, to Mewtwo. _"When I was in command of that trainer, I believe that they opened it by..."_

Mew floated over and pressed down on the bottom left side of the tank. Then the top right. Then the bottom right. And finally the top left.

"What?" Koga asked, as the door to the tank tube opened up. The fluid inside instantly drained away, leaving Anabel alone and hooked up to the wires.

"Get her out!!!" Doug urged, as he charged forward and did the same to Lucy's tank tube.

"But..."

"Mewtwo, use Psycho Cut to break the wires!!!"

Mewtwo raised both arms, seperating the small wires that were connecting the insides of the machine to the Frontier Brains.

Anabel slumped to the side, as Koga lifted her out. Lucy would have fallen straight out, had Doug not caught her in his arms.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked, seeing Doug's eyes looking into her own.

"It's okay." Doug grinned. "You're safe with me."

Lucy groaned.

"Oh Arceus." She muttered. "Put me back in the tube."

Doug looked at her, slightly hurt.

"You know you love me really." He replied, managing to draw a smile from the Pike Queen.

Anabel opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Koga asked.

The Salon Maiden sat up.

"Where's Paul?" She wondered, as Koga gave her a towel. Doug had given Lucy his shirt.

Doug looked around.

"Last I saw, he was on the peak of Mount Moon." He said. "Looking pretty beat up."

Anabel got up slowly, and in visible pain.

"I have to go to him." She said.

Koga opened his mouth to protest, but Doug interrupted.

"Someone should." He said. "Paul didn't look in a great condition."

Doug looked over at Mewtwo.

"Can you take her over there?"

Mewtwo nodded, as he and Anabel started to Teleport away.

"That's kind of touching." Lucy remarked. "Both of them care more about each other than themselves."

Koga smiled.  
"When I first met Paul, I never thought that I'd see him like this." He remarked. "In fact, I never thought I'd see him again anyway."

Doug rolled his eyes, as he helped Lucy up.

"So, if you need a place to recover, I can take you to Casa De Doug." Doug grinned.

Lucy looked at him.

"Since I don't have an idea where my keys are." She replied. "I might take you upon that offer."

Doug saluted to Koga.

"I'll get her checked out in the morning." He promised. "And then I'll head back to Verger."

Koga saluted back.

"Thanks for coming back here for this, Doug." The Ninja said. "I'll see you in a week or so, for our meeting in Verger."

"Count on it." Doug replied, as he helped Lucy out of the Hanger.

* * *

Anabel appeared on the peak of the mountain, feeling ill. She didn't know what being in that tube had done to her, but she didn't feel right.

"Paul!!" She yelled.

There was a squawk, and Honchkrow flew over and landed on her shoulder.

"Hello, Honchkrow." She said, recognising the Pokemon as Paul's. "Where is he?"

Honchkrow pointed, and Anabel saw a figure collapsed on the ground.

"Mewtwo!!" She called.

"Yes." Mewtwo said. "What can I do for you?"

"Help us!!!"

The Genetic Pokemon looked at Honchkrow.

"I cannot transport the bird, because it's a dark type."

"Okay." Anabel replied, as she looked at Honchkrow. "I'm sorry, Honchie, but you'll have to catch up."

Honchkrow nodded.

"Okay, get us out of here." Anabel urged.

* * *

Later, Anabel watched from the observation window, as Paul lay sleeping with a protective neck brace around his neck.

She had been checked out by the G-men Doctor a few hours earlier, and was almost completely normal. There had been a few strange and alien chemicals in her system, but nothing too dangerous. At least, that was what the Doctor had said.

But they had been running tests on Paul for hours, and they were only just starting to get an idea what was wrong with him...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**All bets are off. Apex doesn't have Mew anymore, but she seems to have hurt Paul badly in the buildup. At least, Anabel and Lucy are okay.**

**And Lucy and Doug seem to have something going on between them.**

**It was all an elaborate ploy, but was it a failure because Apex escaped. Did Paul get hurt for nothing.**

**At least we got to see Mew and Mewtwo face off again. Albeit without a winner again.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! Great!!! Smashing!!! Awesome!!!**

**The conclusion of the Mew's Eternal Garden will be next chapter, whether I get the final part from Jeanne or not. But, there was a reason that this came ahead of that.**

**And a G-men meeting in Verger. Sounds interesting.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many movies has Mew appeared in?**

**Quiz Question Two. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a trainer used a Generation Two Pokemon to battle Ash's Bulbasaur in the opening credits. What was that Pokemon?**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!!**


	53. Wrath Of The Forest

Chapter Fifty Three. Wrath Of The Forest.

* * *

_Summary. Paul and Koga set their plan into motion, in trying to capture Apex. Paul was then double crossed before he could do the same thing, and nearly killed by Mew. However, Doug and Mewtwo arrived to save him. The pair of them set out to defeat Mew, and succeeded in releasing it from Apex's control. Apex escaped on the back of a Pidgeot. Mew then helped save Anabel and Lucy, only for them to realise how badly hurt Paul was...._

_

* * *

_

"That's why I didn't go back." Faith said. "I wanted to protect the forest."

Lance started to say something, but she didn't let him.

"That's why all of the people here haven't gone back. Even though some of them aren't lucky enough to be Mewist, they do want to protect this place. Because it's special. That's why humans have been attacking the company. Because it's evil and this place is sacred."

"That sounds pretty judgemental." Lance commented.

Faith glared at him.

"They created the whole 'think they were a Pokemon' thing as a precaution in case they got caught. That way, they would have an excuse and not be forced to give up the secrets of the forest."

Lance took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you come to us!!!!?!" He yelled.

"I couldn't do that." Faith replied. "If I had done, I would have had to show Brandon the area where this place is. And then the military would have found out, and then they'd have gone to the government, and the forest would no longer be secret. And since the Coppingers have people everywhere, that'd be suicide for the forest."

"You're presumed dead!!!!" Lance shouted. "Olly's been worried sick about you!!!"  
"Really?" Faith asked.

Lance backtracked.

"Well, he's mentioned you from time to time, but that's not the point!!!"

"I'm sorry." Faith replied. "But I'm not changing my mind. It's my duty to protect this area, as a devouted Mewist. No matter what the cost."

"Brandon's going to have your badge for...." Lance started to say, before there was a rustle behind them in the bushes.

The girl from the base, burst into the area.

"What's wrong?" One of the boys asked.

She quickly ran through the whole story, culminating with her escape.

"I said that I could lead them to the area where I saw the Hypno. As soon as they let me out into the forest, I made a run for it."

She looked at everyone.

"If we want to make the big move, we need to do it now!!!"

"What?!!" Lance asked, as Faith whistled.

Her Aggron raced over and reared up.

"Woah!!" Faith said, before jumping on its back. "Now let's go!!!!"

* * *

As Aggron charged, she felt great knowing that she was leading a team for a mission that could save the great place of her religion.

Faith then felt a slight pang of guilt about not having Olly in the know. And for letting him think that she was dead. If only for a little while.

"It was for the greater good." She muttered, as Aggron roared angrily to try and incite the group of Pokemon that were following them.

* * *

"What the hell has gotten into her?!!" Lance muttered angrily. He couldn't believe what Faith was doing. "Has she lost her mind?"

He looked around and saw that the three kids of the forest were still there, as well as Holly.

"She's helping us." One of the little boys said. "Why would you be so mad if you could help save a place like this."

"I'm not mad at saving a place like this." Lance replied. "It's the way she's going about it that I'm mad about."

He sighed, as he started to head back to the cave, where his shirt, cape and Pokeballs were.

"Why?"

Lance rolled his eyes.

"Because, with all the rules she's breaking, there's a good chance she might end up getting kicked out of the G-men."

He then realised that the three little kids probably didn't know about the G-men.

Holly did.

"Are the G-men those idiots who interrogated me for who knows how long, asking me the same repetitive questions over and over again?" She asked.

Lance nodded.

Holly shrugged.

"Screw them." She replied. "Couldn't catch a cold in Snowpoint City."

Lance rolled his eyes, as Holly walked away.

He looked at the kids, as something occured to him.

The Dragon Master crouched down next to them.

"Aren't your parents worried about you?" He asked.

They just stared at him, blankly.

"What are your names?" He asked, this time hoping for an answer.

"Flora." The girl replied.

"Pales." One of the boys said.

"Dea Dia." The other boy finished.

Lance tried to keep himself from smirking, but it was futile.

"I bet your parents were in a humorous mood when they named you, eh?" He remarked.

They just stared at him again, blanking him.

"So, you going to join your girlfriend, or what?" Holly asked, as she came back over.

Lance sighed.

"She's not my... Never mind. What am I supposed to do? Get kicked out with her?"

He wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Well, I'd wager that you have some pull in this G-men." Holly remarked. "Since you have that, you might be able to prevent her from doing something stupid."

* * *

Olly pulled the phone away from his ear. He couldn't help but wonder how come Lance hadn't noticed that he'd never switched the phone off. As soon as he'd heard the plans, he'd started to head towards the Megalink company construction site.

He'd been travelling for about half an hour, when he saw two men stood around outside.

Olly quickly hid behind a tree and listened in on what they were saying.

"And we're almost done." One of them said.

"She's going to promote us for sure." The other replied.

"Mistress Claudia was pleased that we killed the G-men officer a few days ago, and now we're going to end up in the Elites."

A small smirk on his face, Olly stepped out into their view.

"Morning, bad guys." He said, taking a Pokeball out. "Empoleon, Tidal Wave!!!"

The red and white orb exploded and the Emperor Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Let's take it!!!" The two grunts yelled, sending out Swampert and Hariyama.

They were unaware of what the move Tidal Wave would do.

Empoleon started to glow with a sky blue light. It opened its beak, and created an orb of water.

As the two Pokemon charged forward, the orb exploded filling the whole area with water.

Hariyama let out a weak burble, as it vanished under the surface and floated back up. It was clearly not going to get back up.

Swampert looked like it had taken a huge amount of damage, but it was still hanging onto its consciousness.

"Use Mud Bomb!!!"

The Mud Fish Pokemon managed to stagger around and face Empoleon, before opening its mouth very slowly.

"Aqua Jet!!!"

Empoleon charged forward, propelled by a powerful jet like stream of water that sent it crashing into Swampert.

"That ground ability might make Swampert the ultimate water Pokemon for battling electric types." Olly commented. "But it ain't gonna do you a lot of good here."

Swampert collapsed to the ground, leaving the two grunts shocked and stunned.

"As much as I know Faith would want to do this." Olly replied. "I think she's a little busy right now!!"

* * *

"Never ridden a Dragonite before." One of the kids said. Lance thought it might have been Pales.

Lance smiled.

"It's a special experience." He said, patting the Dragon Pokemon on his scaly dark yellow neck.

It really helped that his Dragonite was larger than others, as he could fit Holly, himself and the three kids on its back.

"Excellent work, Dragonite." He muttered.

"So, you go left here and you should come to a hole in the ground." Holly explained. "That's probably the best way to leave by Dragonite."

Lance looked at her.

"So, why are you joining Protect The Forest?" He asked.

She smirked.

"It's the ultimate protest against the way the lousy government treats nature." Holly replied. "Destroying some of their precious buildings is possibly the only way to make them understand that nature fights back."

"That sounds like Eco-Terrorism." Lance remarked.

He suddenly heard something from his phone. The Dragon Master pulled it out and put the small black cell phone to his ear.

"Has this been on all the time?" He asked, before switching it off. "I hate technology sometimes."

He saw the hole in the sky ahead.

"We might want to hurry."

* * *

"They're here!!!!!" Someone yelled, as a Rhydon crashed through the fence, instantly shattering it into several pieces.

"Split up!!!" Faith called, as she directed Aggron towards the head of the site's building, so that she could...

She didn't know what she was going to do yet, but it would have to be enough to scare them off and not come back.

Suffice to say, Faith was surprised to hear screaming.

"Charge!!!" She roared, urging Aggron forward. The Iron Armour Pokemon welcomed the opportunity to race forward slamming its powerful arms and tail into buildings, creating huge gashes upon the clear walls.

As they approached a pit, she saw the head of the company, a man wearing an expensive looking suit being attacked by another man wearing a orange jumpsuit with a large C emblazoned on it in black.

She could see that it was one of the Coppingers who had attacked her earlier.

"This is your last chance." She heard him say. "Sell me and my comrades this site, and I won't kill you."

"Never!!!!" The head scowled, before receiving a boot in the face.

"You fool!!!!!" The Coppinger yelled. "I am your only chance of getting rid of those damned wild Pokemon, and those freaks who think that it's a good idea to go around trying to destroy buildings."

"Time to crash in on the action." Faith muttered, as Aggron eagerly charged forward and jumped into the pit.

The Iron Armour Pokemon landed with all the grace of a falling piano, the shock waves upon landing throwing Faith off.

"What the hell?!!!" The Coppinger demanded upon seeing the Aggron.

Faith managed to scramble to her feet.

"You might want to rethink your proposal." She said.

The Coppinger's jaw dropped in shock, before being quickly replaced with a look of anger.

"You!!!" He exclaimed. "But, we took care of you!!!"

Faith smirked.

"You did." She replied. "I'm a ghost."

She made a sarcastic hand gesture, waving her fingers around.

"Wooo!!!!!"

She then looked at Aggron.

"Metal Claw!!!"

Aggron charged forward, claws glowing with a white light.

The Coppinger jumped out of the way, and retrieved a Pokeball.

"You want to battle, fine." He snarled. "Machamp, let's go!!!"

* * *

They had sent more Pokemon out to try and overcome Empoleon.

The Emperor Pokemon had since been joined by Toxicroak and Dusclops, to try and overcome the mass of Pokemon that they had sent out to try and beat him.

Olly could see and hear more Pokemon in the distance.

Suddenly, without warning, a Primeape dropped from the tree and started to attack him.

_Oh great, a Primeape. One of the most vicious sadistic badass Pokemon out there. If this doesn't work, then my best chance is to kick it in the crotch, hope it's a male Primeape and run away very fast. Because if I do that, I don't want to be around when it gets up._

He held up his hands, showing that he didn't mean any harm.

"I'm on your side!!!"

He pointed to the two Coppingers.

"They aren't. They insulted your.... Fur."

_"What!!!!! Those bastards!!!!" _The Primeape screeched, before racing over and pummeling them mercilessly.

Olly smirked, before seeing the expression on Surskit's face.

"Huh, what's with you?"

"Olly!!!!"

He looked around and saw a Dragonite floating in the sky. He could see Lance waving, as the yellow Dragon Pokemon started to land.

"Good to see you." Olly remarked, as he noticed Holly and the three kids.

"Where's Faith?" Lance asked.

Olly shrugged.

"Haven't seen her." He replied, as Surskit scampered over and jumped on Lance's head.

"What the hell?" Olly said. "Does he smell better than me, or something?"

Surskit gave him an inquisitive look.

He ignored it and looked at the kids.

"Who are they?" He asked.

Lance shrugged.

"Nobody seems to know."

Olly then looked at Holly.

"I take it you lied." He remarked.

Holly rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh." She replied. "I wasn't about to tell you the truth."

"Um, excuse me!!"

Olly and Lance looked down to see Flora talking to them.

"We can help you find your friend." Pales added.

"Follow us!!" Dea Dia shouted, before the three of them ran off into the melee, between human and Pokemon.

Olly looked at Lance.

"Are they insane?" He wondered.

Lance managed a small smile.

"Possibly." He replied.

Holly looked at them.

"I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but it was necessary to do so. I'll take care of things here." She said. "You keep them from dying."

Lance and Olly nodded.

"Dragonite, stay with her." Lance ordered.

"You too, Dusclops, Toxicroak and Empoleon." Olly said. "Help her out in any way possible."

The four Pokemon nodded, as the two trainers headed after the three possibly insane children.

"Because I enjoy risking my life on a possibility." Olly muttered, as he punched a construction worker in the nose, knocking him to the ground.

"Was that really appropriate?" Lance asked.

"Probably." Olly replied.

* * *

"Aggron, use Slam!!!"

Aggron spun around and sent its powerful tail crashing into the Machamp. The Superpower Pokemon grabbed it with three of its arms, and used the fourth to pummel Aggron's armoured face.

"Bite!!!"

Despite the type disadvantage of the move, it was still enough to make Machamp roar in pain as the powerful jaws bit down on its fingers.

"Dynamicpunch!!!"

Aggron's head was almost knocked off its shoulders, as the fist inside its mouth exploded with light, sending the Iron Armour Pokemon crashing backwards.

"You are a worthy opponent." The Coppinger remarked. "A shame I must put you into the ground."

"That's not going to happen!!!" Faith yelled, as Aggron got back up, shaking its head. She could almost see the Pidgey flapping around its eyes.

Both Pokemon actually were looking pretty tired. Machamp was breathing heavily, while there were several dents and scratches, as well as blemishes in Aggron's heavy metal skin.

"You have to hang in there!!!!" Faith yelled. "You can do it."

"Machamp, use Focus Punch!!!" The Coppinger shouted.

"You too, Aggron!!!!" Faith called.

The two Pokemon charged forward and sent powerful punches crashing into each other. Both Pokemon reeled, as they were thrown away from each other by the force of the punch.

"Way to go, Aggron!!!!" Faith yelled, just seconds before her Pokemon collapsed.

"Ha!!!" The Coppinger laughed, also seconds before his Pokemon collapsed.

"They both collapsed." The company owner said, struggling to his feet.

"Come on, Aggron!!" Faith urged, as Machamp slowly got to its feet. The Superpower Pokemon roared in pride, before flexing its muscles.

"I'm going to see you die." The Coppinger smirked. "And that is a promise."

He started to walk towards her. Faith shifted into a defensive stance, preparing for the worse. Because the look in his eyes suggested that it might come.

"BONZAI!!!!!!"

Faith looked up, and saw Flora, Pales and Dea Dia stood at the top of the pit.

The three of them dropped down and looked at the Coppinger.

"Leave her alone!!!" Pales yelled.

"Or face the consequences." Flora warned, angrily.

The Coppinger looked closer at them, before bursting out in laughter.

"That's cute." He remarked. "What are you going to do, shoot me with a water pistol?"

Dea Dia glared at him, as the three of them stepped forward.

"Your choice." He said.

Faith's eyes widened at what happened next. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

* * *

Lance and Olly saw the three kids jump down into the pit.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Lance asked, as they continued to charge forward...

Only for a powerfully bright column of light to erupt from the pit in a blinding spire of heat and energy.

It engulfed the two trainers.

* * *

Holly and her borrowed Pokemon were being surrounded from all angles, as the light passed over them.

* * *

"I don't like how we haven't heard from them." Brandon muttered.

"I think you should have faith in them." Thorpe replied. "If you'll pardon the pun."

The Pyramid King felt something in the background, and turned to see a light coming from the mountain.

"Why is the mountain...?" Thorpe asked, as the light engulfed the whole mountain, making it glow with a sparkling orange energy.

Brandon smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Crumley is really not going to like this." He muttered.

* * *

The light started to die down, and Olly moved his arm away from his eyes.

"Okay, now that's just impossible." He muttered.

All of the building site, all of the buildings, the dirt ground, the huge pits, the metal fencing...

Had all vanished.

In its place was a lush meadow filled with fresh green grass, and several exotic looking wild flowers.

The wild Pokemon had stopped attacking, and were starting to disperse back into the forest from which they came. He couldn't be sure, but it looked like some of the workers from the building site had vanished as well.

He looked around, and saw Faith sat on the grass, staring into space, while the head of the site was passed out next to her.

Lance removed his arm from his eyes.

"Has the light gone yet?" He asked.

"You aren't going to believe this." Olly said, as Surskit jumped from Lance's head and went over to Faith.

Olly followed the small blue Pokemon.

"Faith." He called, as she continued to stare into space.

"Yo Faith!!!!" Olly repeated.

He crouched down in front of her, as she absent mindedly stroked Surskit.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She still didn't seem to see him.

"I've got to be dreaming." She muttered, before passing out.

Olly turned around, and saw an Oddish, a Vulpix and a Spoink sitting there.

"Where'd they come from?" Lance asked, as he came over. "And where are those kids?"

The three Pokemon let out a smile, and vanished into the woods.

"Let's never speak of this again." Olly muttered.

"I think we're going to have to at some point." Lance replied.

* * *

"And your behaviour was both stupid and amateurish. You let your faith get ahead of your duty, and nine times out of ten, you'd be fired on the spot."

Brandon paused his rant.

"However, since we need competent agents to help stop this rising threat, then I'm willing to let you off with a stern warning."

Faith looked up.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"That's not quite good enough." Brandon replied, angrily. "Lance could have been hurt. Countless workmen have vanished from the area which was once a building site, you claim to have misplaced three children and..."

"I think we came out of it pretty well." Faith interrupted. "The bad guys were stopped. Nobody was hurt badly."

"This time, we were lucky." Brandon said. "Let's try not to make it a habit of being lucky."

* * *

"I don't believe it." Olly muttered.

"So, how was the circus?" Lance asked.

Ellis Crumley glared at him.

"Oh ha ha." She replied. "Considering you're the one wearing the cape.."

Ellis was in her mid twenties, with strawberry blond hair that went slightly past her shoulders. She had brown eyes, and wore a bright green t-shirt with a pair of dark blue ripped cargo pants. She was wearing a bright orange coat as well.

"My eyes." Olly remarked.

"You aren't here to critique my fashion sense." Ellis replied, dryly. "And besides, you know I like bright colours."

A small purple Pokemon peeked out from behind her legs. It had a pair of red eyes, as well as a pair of white antenna. It had a strange nose, with a pair of hands and feet.

"Hey, Shelly." Lance said, waving at the Venonat.

Ellis looked at both of them.

"Do the pair of you know how often a mountain glows?" She asked.

"Once a blue moon." Olly replied.

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I know." Ellis yelled. "Do you know how hard it is to explain away a mountain glowing?"

"Well, did people notice?" Lance asked.

Ellis rolled her eyes.

"Of course they noticed." She replied. "When a fricking mountain glows, people tend to notice."

"Couldn't you have just said that a Zapdos flew nearby?" Olly asked. "That seems like a reasonable excuse."

"How many Zapdos could do that?" Ellis asked.

"Maybe it was Ho-oh." Lance said.

Ellis gave him a dirty look.

"We can't blame Ho-oh for making a mountain glow, the church of Ho-oh would go frickin mental, claiming we were trying to incite hate against them."

"Would people care?" Olly retorted. "Isn't it easier to blame the Mewists?"

Lance looked at him.

"Faith would kill you if she heard you say that."

"I'm joking." Olly said. "So, Miss Crumley, your royal highness, what cover story did you come up with?"

Ellis sighed. Sometimes being the publicist for the G-men was difficult.

"There was a freak rainstorm, followed by an April shower that lit up the whole area like the fourth of July."

"So, we have a July event taking place in April." Lance remarked. "That sounds so much better than blaming Zapdos."

"Why don't you say that Zapdos and Raikou were having a battle?" Olly said.

Ellis dropped her clipboard on the table.

"I never thought I'd miss you." She replied. "But I did. Now, I'm having second thoughts."

Lance smirked.

"Why don't we just blame a legendary Pokemon that nobody cares about?"  
"Name one." Ellis replied.

"Okay, so it was Phione." Lance said.

* * *

"Now, don't do it again." Thorpe said.

"I'm sorry." Holly replied, as the soldier took the handcuffs off her.

"You did lie to us." Brandon remarked. "And you did escape. But, since you helped us out, we're willing to drop all charges."

"Thank you." Holly said, as Lance, Olly and Ellis came out of another room.

"Sergent White, can you please escort her off the premises?"

Terra saluted.

"Yes, sir!!!"

Terra started to lead Holly away.

"What else do we know?" Olly asked.

Brandon grinned.

"Well, there's some good news." He said. "Looker managed to capture Harley Rocastle in the Arrowroot Hotsprings."

"You're kidding!!!" Lance exclaimed. "That's fantastic."

Brandon looked around.

"It appears that your information was inaccurate." He said to Faith. "Megalink really is a rival of Reims, but several of the workers were working for the Coppingers. None of which have been seen since. The owner has agreed to start over again, but make sure that the buildings are in conjunction with nature."

The Pyramid King smiled.

"And Koga has informed me that Apex no longer has control of Mew."

"That's even better." Faith replied, punching the air. "At last the creator is free, the way it should be."

"But, doesn't Claudia still have Arceus?" Lance asked, innocently.

Faith glared at him.

"Oh screw you!!" She exclaimed, before walking off.

"And we're back!!" Olly grinned. "I'll see you again in a few days."

Brandon, Lance and Thorpe all saluted, as Olly followed Faith out of the building.

"Where for you now, Lance?" Brandon asked.

"I'm going to head up the plateau, and see if I can find the resting spot of Rayquaza." Lance replied. "But, I'll be at the meeting in a few days."

"Then, I bid you goodbye."

* * *

"Thanks." Faith said, as Olly caught up with her.

"For what?"

"Missing me." She replied, as she reached out and put an arm around his shoulder, briefly, before withdrawing it again. "And for taking care of Surskit."

"Hey, you'd do the same for me, right?" Olly said.

"Yeah." Faith replied. "And I really wasn't happy about letting you think I was dead."

* * *

Lance had decided to go through the forest on his way to the Merlin Plateau. He had stopped by a bookstore in Laoyun and picked up a copy of the testament of Mew. Just to see what it was about.

As he leaned against a tree and flicked through it, he felt someone approach him.

"Greetings, my child." An old woman said.

The Dragon Master stood up and looked at her.

"Good afternoon." He replied.

"The forest spirits are happy." She said. "Do you know the legend of the spirits?"

Lance nodded.

"That they whisk away people who harm the forest?" He asked. "Yeah, I know that."

She smiled, a slightly creepy smile.

"Yes, but do you know their names?"

Lance shook his head.

"I can't say I do."

"It is said that they can take any form that they choose. Flora, spirit of the earth and the air. Pales, spirit of water and fire and Dea Dia, the spirit of destruction and peace."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Dum dum dum. And nobody saw it coming. Maybe.**

**Thanks, Jeanne.**

**Ellis Crumley belongs to Sage Monarch.**

**Next chapter will revert to Ash and co, and will probably be entitled The Evolution Solution. Arjun is going to return. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Great, smashing, good, awesome and all those other fantastic words.**

**It would also appear that Lance is Arceist. I always figured he worshipped a giant statue of Rayquaza in his basement.**

**Quiz Question.**

**Quiz Question One. Who was the last G-men agent, at the time, to get knocked out of the PCC?**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	54. The Trouble With Totodile

Chapter Fifty Four. The Trouble With Totodile.

* * *

_Summary. Faith set out to stop Megalink, as Lance tried to return to civilisation. As the construction site was attacked, the guardians of the forest set out to protect the area, using their own special brand of justice..._

* * *

"Another few hours and we should be in Lassana City." Jim remarked. The three of them were walking through a small forest that lead from the Hot Springs to Lassana City.

Ash punched the air.

"And then I get the sixth badge." He said. "Right, Pikachu!!!"

Pikachu nodded.

"Pika!!!!"

"So, who are you going to use?" May asked. "Have you thought about it?"

Ash had had a vague idea.

"I was thinking that Totodile would definitely be used." He said. "And since Gabite has that fire resistance, probably Gabite as well."

Nightmare appeared, and started to cough.

"And how can I leave Nightmare out?" Ash said. "Since he didn't get the chance in the last two gym battles."

Nightmare snorted.

"Yeah, because I could have done a well better job of kicking Altaria's ass than a frickin Pidgeot." He muttered, darkly.

"I still got the badge, didn't I?" Ash retorted.

"What are the other two gyms after this?" May asked Jim, trying to break up any possible argument before it began. "What types?"

Jim pulled his guidebook out.

"I think that the one in Waterfall Shores is a water type." He replied. "And I'm not sure about the other. In fact, I think that there may be at least nine gyms in this region."

Ash raised both arms behind his head to lean against them.

"Well, you still only need eight to enter the Pokemon League challenge, right?" He asked.

Jim nodded, as he flicked through.

"Says here that it's on Starburst Island." He read aloud. "It'll be nice to get back there."

"Yeah, well maybe I can make it a double on Starburst Island." Ash said. "Maybe it can become my lucky place."

"You didn't win the PCC." Jim reminded him. "It was declared a draw."

Ash slumped.

"Must you always pull me back to earth?" He groaned. "I would have won had it not been for..."

May laughed.

"I just know you'll do well at the league." She said.

"I think you have to get there first." A booming familiar voice laughed.

The three of them looked around to see...

"Arjun!!!" Jim exclaimed.  
"Oh crap." Nightmare said.

* * *

They could see that Arjun wasn't alone.

Two people were following him. One was a red headed girl with a slight tan, while the other was a sixteen year old boy with chocolate brown hair.

"Great to see you again!!" Ash said.

Arjun looked around.

"Cinder, Ari." He said. "These are Ash, Jim and..."

"May?" Ari asked.

May took a step forward, and looked at Ari.

"It's you!!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ash said.

May looked around at him.

"You remember how I told you about my rivalry with Kakaryn?" She said. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, this is the same guy who showed me the way through Ecruteak City to the contest hall."

Ash flexed his neck.

"Well, that was good of him." He said, slightly sarcastically.

"Hey, mate." Ari replied. "I did it for Morty. That guy is a genius with ghost types. He has possibly the most powerful Gengar in existence."

There was silence for a second.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!!" Nightmare roared.

"Oh crap." Jim muttered. "He woke it up."

"Calm down Nightmare." Ash said. "Let's not get carried aw...."

"Shut the hell up." Nightmare replied, angrily, as he stormed over to Ari. "Sir, I challenge to a duel over the last comment you just made."

Ari opened his mouth.

"And if you comment on how I can speak, I will rip your arms off and beat you to death with them." Nightmare warned.

"I'm not taking that from a Gengar!!!" Ari said, angrily. "If you want to battle, then I'll gladly kick your..."

"That's a great idea." Jim interrupted. "Why don't we have a bunch of battles to help us get into shape for the Lassana City gym. Ash and I have to go there, I don't know about you guys but..."

"That sounds great." Cinder said. "We all have to battle that guy in the next few days, so some extra training would be good."

Nightmare shook a fist at Ari.

"You and me first, hombre."

* * *

"Ash Ketchum versus Ari DeVarro." Arjun intoned. "This battle will be one on one with no time limit."

"Okay, Nightmare." Ash said. "Since you really want to do this."

Ari withdrew a Pokeball from his coat, and pressed down on the button, enlarging it.

"Rotom, engage!!!!"

Nightmare laughed upon seeing the Rotom appear. It was in its regular form, and not possesing any electrical appliances.

"Yeah, because I don't know how to deal with those." He said.

"Begin!!!"

Ash looked at the Rotom.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!!!"

Nightmare laughed, as he created a lump of red and black energy. He then sent it screeching through the air towards the Plasma Pokemon.

"Rotom, Ominous Wind!!!!"

Rotom started to spin around, creating a dark spooky wind. The wind then howled towards the attack, knocking it out of control.

"Damn!!" Ash exclaimed. "Nightmare, use Toxic Jab!!!"

Nightmare tried to force himself forward through the wind, as his fist started to glow with a purple light.

"Come on!!" Nightmare said to himself.

"Rotom, use Discharge!!!" Ari called.

Rotom started to spark with electricity, before sending it coursing through the body of Nightmare. The Gas Pokemon dropped to his knees in pain.

"That's got ya." Ari remarked. "That attack's deadly."

Nightmare got back up.

"Deadly to a normal Gengar maybe." He said, condescendingly. "But to the great Nightmare."

Nightmare's eyes went orange.

"That's not good." Jim muttered. "What does it mean when a Pokemon's eyes go orange."

"Nobody knows." Cinder remarked. "I don't think it's ever happened before."

Nightmare stepped backwards.

"It means I need a drink." He muttered, taking a Black Persian Beer out, and gulping down the contents.

He threw the bottle aside, nearly killing Cinder.

"Hey!!!!"

The shiny Gengar charged forward and slammed several powerful Shadow Punches into the Rotom, instantly knocking out.

"Licence revoked." He muttered.

"That's a lousy finisher." Ash commented.

"Rotom is unable to battle. Gengar is the winner."

Nightmare glared at him, before raising a hand over Rotom.

Several small sparks of light fell from his palm, covering Rotom.

Everyone present was shocked as the light seemed to revive Rotom.

"Okay, that's fantastic." Arjun said. "With that ability, you could become the saviour of the ghost Pokemon world."

Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"I could." He replied. "But what would be in it for me?"

Ari recalled his revived Rotom.

"That was an excellent job." He complimented the Plasma Pokemon.

He looked at Nightmare.

"I still don't think you're stronger than Morty's Gengar."

Ash had to jump on Nightmare to restrain him.

* * *

After Jim's Vibrava had battled and defeated Cinder's Monferno, and May's Misdreavous had been beaten by Ari's Dusknoir. Jim's Bayleef had been beaten by Arjuns Torterra and May's Blastoise had beaten Cinder's Typhlosion, Ash and Arjun faced off, ready to do battle.

"Are you ready for this?" Jim asked, as he took his flags out of his bag.

Both of them nodded.

"Then, pick your Pokemon." Jim said.

"Totodile, I choose you!!!" Ash yelled, sending out the Big Jaw Pokemon.

Arjun also threw his Pokeball at the same time.

"Feral, let's go!!!!"

Arjun sent out his Feraliatr.

"Oh dear." Ari muttered. "I can see Totodile getting absolutely murdered here."

"Stop been so pessimistic." May said, angrily. "I didn't say that Rotom was going to get absolutely murdered."

Ash looked at Totodile, who in turn was looking at Arjun's Feraligatr with a mixture of trepidation and happiness.

It waved, as Feral dropped to all fours.

"Come on!!!" Ash called. "Use Water Gun!!!"

Totodile opened its mouth, and sent a powerful stream of water towards Feraligatr.

"Block it." Arjun ordered.

Feral held up an arm, and blocked the attack with ease, using a forearm to great effect.

"Uh oh." Ash said. "Use Slash!!"

Totodile charged forwards, claws glowing with light.

"Double Team." Arjun countered.

Feral made several copies of itself, confusing Totodile as to which one to hit.

"Hit 'em all." Ash yelled. "Use Water Gun!!!"

Totodile spun around, sending a wave of spray around the area trying to hit all of the Feraligatr copies.

"Use Screech!!!!" Arjun said.

All of the remaining copies opened their gaping mouths and let out a series of horrible screams that scared Totodile witless.

"He's just playing with him." Ari muttered. "There's a huge difference between the strength of Totodile and the strength of Feraligatr."

Arjun made the call.

"Okay, let's use Superpower!!!!"

The real Feraligatr charged forward, arms glowing with a bright white light.

"Counter with your own Superpower!!!" Ash shouted.

Totodile's arms started to glow with their own unique white light as it charged into the front of Feraligatr.

The two Pokemon crashed into each other, and tried to go for a test of their strength, trying to push each other back.

Totodile managed to hold its ground for a few seconds, before being thrown across the arena and into a tree.

The small blue crocodile didn't get back up.

Jim raised his flag.

"Totodile is unable to battle. Feraligatr is the winner."

Ash instantly ran over to his Totodile, worried for its health.

He picked the Big Jaw Pokemon up in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Totodile slowly opened its eyes, but didn't say anything.

The Big Jaw Pokemon looked sadly into the sky.

Arjun walked over.

"Is it okay?" He asked.

* * *

"This foods awesome!!!" May exclaimed.

"Thanks." Arjun grinned. "So glad that you and all your Pokemon could join us for the meal."

"It's really good." Ash remarked.

"Hey, this guys a good cook." Cinder remarked, as her Typhlosion took a secret drink from her water.

Ash turned to check over on his Pokemon. Pikachu, Snover and Eevee were sat with Ari's Teddiursa and Magby, as well as Jim's Luxio, Shaymin and Buizel. Arjun's Torterra, Feraligatr and Arcanine were all sleeping in the sun, alongside Jim's Bayleef and May's Blastoise and Blaziken.

Gabite, Hippowdon, Vibrava and Cinder's Gabite were all eating Diglett Meat, the ideal food for ground type Pokemon.

And then there was Totodile.

The Big Jaw Pokemon hadn't moved from the spot where it had gone to sit after Arjun had given Ash a Super Potion to help heal it.

"Wonder what's up with Totodile." May said, looking over. "It seems..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Jim replied. "It just can't have been easy been beaten so easily by Arjun's Feraligatr."

"Mind you, it can't be easy for any Pokemon to get beaten by its evolved form." Ari offered. "Or even the same species of Pokemon. It could bring about all kinds of doubts."

"How long have you had that Totodile?" Arjun asked.

Ash tried to count up the years in his mind.

"Erm... I caught it a few years ago in Johto." He replied. "Before the PCC, I hadn't used it in battle since the Silver Conference that year."

"You were at the Silver Conference?" Ari asked.

Ash nodded.

"We both were." Jim said. "Only, I was a bit unlucky and got beat."

Ash coughed.

"I think I was more unlucky." He replied. "Remember what happened to me."

May glared at them both.

"Hey, I woke up to find a purple haired nutter standing over me with a knife." She said. "You want to talk about unlucky?"

Arjun smiled.

"The PCC was the reason I became a trainer again." He remarked. "If I hadn't seen some of those battles on the TV, then I'd still be working for the Pokemon Centre in Almia."

"Where?" Ash asked.

"Almia." Arjun replied.

"Never heard of it." Ash said.

"Me neither." Jim continued.

Arjun sighed.

"Story of my life." He muttered.

* * *

Totodile looked around, and felt ashamed at how easily it had been beaten by the Feraligatr.

_"Why me?" _He said, to himself. _"I thought I was getting stronger, but I'm pathetic. I should go find some water and..."_

_"Oh grow up." _Jim's Bayleef muttered.

Looking around, Totodile got up and wandered off into the trees.

* * *

"Well, I am officially full." Ari laughed, as he flopped back onto the grass.

Nightmare pulled several bottles of Black Persian Beer out.

"Anyone for beer?" He asked.

Arjun nodded.

"Since you might have stolen my wallet." He said. "Chuck us one over."

Nightmare narrowed his eyes.

"I resent you calling me a thief." He replied. "And are you sixteen?"

Arjun shook his head.

"No, I'm forty seven."

"You have ID?"

"Just give him the drink." Ash ordered.

Nightmare glared at him, before giving Arjun a bottle.

"I'll take one actually as well." Jim said. "You know, if you're giving them out."

"Are you sixteen?"

"You were at my birthday." Jim replied. "Y'know, when we were on the boat coming here and..."

"Alright, I don't want your life story." Nightmare groaned, giving him one.

Ash looked around, and counted his Pokemon.

_Pikachu, Eevee, Snover, Gabite... Nightmare's giving the beer out. Hold on, where's...?_

He jumped up.

"Totodile!!" Ash yelled, looking around. "Where are you?"

Everyone looked at him, like he was crazy. Ash ignored them and looked over at the Pokemon.

"Have any of you guys seen Totodile?" He asked.

All of them shook their heads.

"Damn!!" Ash shouted. "Where's he gone?"

May stood up.

"Totodile!!" She called.

"Runt!!!" Nightmare shouted.

Jim shook his head.

"I told you Totodile was disturbed." He remarked.

"You can be right later." Ash said. "First, we have to find Totodile."

Ari stood up.

"Can we help?" He asked.

"Yeah, any way possible." Cinder said, quickly.

"Ash." Jim said, going over to where Totodile had been sat. "There's tracks leading into the woods."

* * *

Gabite looked over at Vibrava.

_"You fancy digging a hole?"_

_"Crikey mate." _Vibrava replied. _"How's that going to help that lost Totodile?"_

Gabite snorted.

_"It's not, I just fancied digging a hole to look for the precious gems."_

_"You are one freaky pair, Y'know." _Luxio remarked. _"Totodile's gone missing and Dino over there wants to try and find gems."_

Vibrava snickered.

_"You want to come and say that to my face?" _Gabite asked.

Luxio didn't move.

_"I thought not."_

_"Wow, would the best decision not be for the pair of you to help look for Master Totodile?" _Ari's Gallade asked them.

_"Who the hell asked you, Blade Boy?" _Gabite snapped.

Gallade glared at him.

_"Blade boy who could kick your arse in the time it takes for you to open your mouth."_

_"Yo, little dudes." _Blaziken said. _"Chill."_

_"The walking fireball has a point." _Arjun's Torterra said. _"Just calm your skin down."_

* * *

"Right, so we just follow the tracks." Ash said.

"Yeah." Jim replied. "That should get you to the edge of the woods. Then they stop, because the turf changes."

Ash sighed, angrily.

"But, we need to find Totodile." He said, sadly. "If something's bothering it, then I'm not going to abandon it."

"I never said that." Jim replied.

Arjun stepped in.

"Allow me." He said. "I think I have a solution for your problem."  
He whistled, and Flare trotted over.

"I don't follow you." Ash remarked.

Arjun bent down next to his Arcanine.

"Can you get the scent of Totodile?" He asked.

Flare put her nose to the ground, and started to sniff, searching out the scent.

Her ears pricked up, as she found it.

"And she has it." Arjun said, as he recalled his other Pokemon.

Everyone else present did the same, knowing that there was no point leaving them out at this point.

Arjun looked at his two young companions.

"I'll help them find this Totodile." He said. "You two go into Lassana City and get a pair of rooms at the Pokemon Centre. Four is already enough to go tramping through the woods. And if we don't come back, at least someone knows where we went."

"Okay." Ari replied. "Come on, Cinder, let's go."

Ash coughed.

"Thanks for the offer anyway." He called.

Ari nodded.

"No sweat." He replied. "See you around."

The two of them vanished into the trees, heading for Lassana City.

"Right, let's go." Arjun said.

* * *

The three of them followed Arjun and his Arcanine through the trees.

"I tell you what about Verger." Arjun remarked. "I like how there are a huge amount of forested areas around here. It feels... Natural. I can't imagine how so many trees ended up here."

"Divine influence maybe." Jim remarked.

"Well, there is that legend in the Testament of Mew." Arjun commented.

"The what?" Ash asked.

"The Testament of Mew." Arjun replied. "The word of Mew in book form."

"So.. Is that like a religion?" May asked.

Jim snorted.

"It's one of those bogus religions that.."

"Careful." Arjun said. "I was raised as a Mewist."

Jim glared at him.

"Hey, easy." Ash said.

"Everyone knows that Ho-oh was the one who created the Pokemon world." Jim said.

"Isn't Arceus the creator of all Pokemon?" May asked.

Arjun and Jim almost jumped on her.

"No!!!" They both yelled, startling her.

"Okay, okay." Ash said, standing in front of them. "We're not stood in the forest to argue about who created Pokemon. We're hear to look for Totodile, so let's get going."

Arjun smirked.

"Right." He said. "I'm sorry."

He looked at Flare.

"Onward bound, Flare." He ordered.

Arcanine bounded away, leaving the four humans to follow her.

* * *

"The trail ends here, by the looks of it." Arjun remarked.

"Oh no." Ash said, sadly, as he looked over the side of the drop and saw a cascading rushing river at the bottom, thundering through the valley.

"You think Totodile jumped in there?" May asked.

Arjun shrugged.

"There's a possibility." He replied.

Ash clenched his fist.

"Well, if Totodile went that way." He said. "I'm going that way too."

He dropped his backpack, gave Pikachu to May.

"What are you going to..." Jim started to ask.

"No!!" May shouted, as she realised what her boyfriend was going to do. As she yelled it out, Ash charged forward and jumped over the side of the drop, plunging into the rapids below.

There was a huge splash, as the three ran over to try and see if they could see him.

"Where is he?" May yelled, looking down.

"Pika!!!!"

Arjun shook his head.

"Is he out of his mind?"

Jim sighed.

"Possibly." He replied. "He has a history of doing stupid things."

Arjun chuckled.

"One person's stupidity is anothers bravery." He remarked.

"Ash!!!!" May yelled. "Ash!!!!"

"Pikapi!!!!!!"

* * *

He was temporarily blinded and deafened by the onrushing water that crashed into him from all angles. He couldn't breath and was being battered from all angles by rocks, logs and other debris that ended up in the river.

Then, he broke the surface.

After breathing a quick sigh of relief, Ash realised that the impossibly powerful current was sweeping him downstream faster than he had guessed it would have done.

He coughed up some of the water he had ingested, looking around for any sign of Totodile.

"To..Totodile!!!" Ash shouted, as he scanned the area while being dragged along by the current.

* * *

He didn't know how far it had carried him, when the current started to slow. The slowing current allowed him to swim to the shore.

Ash gasped for breath as he climbed onto the shore and collapsed onto his back.

"I'm not doing that again." He said, panting for breath. "Not unless I have to."

He sat up and looked around for any sign of the renegade Totodile.

"Hey, Totodile!!!!" He yelled. "Where the hell are you?"

Ash got to his feet and rubbed his stinging eyes.

"Totodile!!!" He yelled.

Something then occurred to him. Totodile was a much better swimmer than he was. What if Totodile had left the river earlier.

What if.. What if he was wandering the forest for days looking for Totodile.

"Way to go, Ash." He muttered. "Way to rush in and save the day."

He reached out and pulled his T-shirt off, before wringing all the water out of the blue material.

"No point moaning about it now." He said, pulling the crumpled item of clothing over his head.

On a whim, he reached back into the small of his back and checked for his Pokeballs.

"Oh crap!!!"

Ash realised that he'd left all of his Pokeballs in his backpack. And his backpack was with...

"Sorry, May." He muttered. "But this was something I had to do."

He started to head off into the forest, looking for Totodile.

* * *

"You see anything, Storm?" Arjun shouted.

His Staraptor shook its head.

"What about you, Swellow?" Jim called.

Swellow did the same.

"Come on!!" May said. "He has to be somewhere."

"Maybe he drowned." Nightmare commented...

About a second and a half before May kicked him in the face.

"Owww!!!" He complained.  
"Do not even joke about that!!!!" May said, angrily. "Otherwise, you'll get another one."

"Wow." Arjun muttered, as May stormed off into the woods.

"Yeah, I really wouldn't want to piss her off." Jim said, as they followed her.

* * *

Ash thought he heard several loud bangs.

"Huh?" He said. "Totodile?"

He started to follow his ears, looking for the source.

"Totodile!!!"

As he arrived at the source, he was quite unprepared for what he encountered.

The small blue Totodile was training hard. It had lined up several rocks and was trying to destroy them through as many means as possible. Superpower attacks, Crunches, Ice Punches, Water Guns.

Several pebbles adorned the ground, as the Big Jaw Pokemon's knuckles bled.

"Totodile?!" Ash exclaimed, seeing the Pokemon.

His Pokemon looked around, and waved briefly, before going back to the training.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked, walking over.

Even if Totodile had wanted to tell him, he couldn't have.

He continued to send his paws crashing into the stones for what seemed like an eternity, until crashing to the ground out cold with exhaustion.

Ash knelt down and picked the Pokemon up.

"Why are you doing it?" He asked.

Totodile could barely open his eyes.

"To..To..Toto!!" He replied, gasping for breath.

"Is this to do with what happened against Arjun's Feraligatr?" Ash asked.

Totodile nodded, a slight tear running down it's scaly cheek.

"You wanted to get stronger so you could beat it, right?" Ash asked, thinking that he was starting to understand.

Totodile nodded again, and struggled to get back to the training.

"No." Ash said. "I'm not letting you get back up to continue hurting yourself...."

Totodile interrupted him with a series of outraged yelps and roars.

"Because I want to help you." Ash said. "We'll do it together."

He put Totodile down, and walked a few feet away.

"Right, hit me with your Water Gun!!!!"

Totodile grinned, as it opened its mouth and sent a powerful jet of water crashing towards Ash...

Who dived out of the way.

"Toto!!!!!" Totodile protested.

"Yeah, like I'm going to give you an easy shot." Ash smirked. "Come on, stop trying to hit me and hit me."

Totodile launched another stream towards his trainer and hit him in the stomach.

Ash doubled over in pain.

"Good hit." He wheezed, before straightening back up. "Now, how about an Ice Punch!!!"

Totodile leaped forward and slammed an ice backed fist in the general direction of its trainer, who tried to block it with an arm.

Ash yelled in pain, as his arm was frozen solid.

"TotoTotoTotoToto!!!!!" Totodile said in apology, almost instantly.

Ash smiled, weakly.

"How about shattering it with a Water Gun?"

Totodile did so, and Ash massaged his freezing arm trying to get some feeling back in it.

"Okay, let's not do that again." He said, getting up and walking away.

"Come on, use your Water Gun!!!!"

* * *

"Ash!!!!!" May yelled.

"Ash Ketchum!!!!!!!" Jim shouted.

"Hello!!!!" Arjun called.

"Moron!!!!" Nightmare shouted.

May sighed.

"This is hopeless." She said. "We'll never find him."

Jim suddenly paused.

"I have an idea." He yelled, taking a Pokeball out. "We're in the forest right?"

"Nothing is lost on you." May muttered, sarcastically.

"So, if you want to hide a tree, put it in a forest. If you want to find said tree..."

He paused.  
"I don't know where I'm going with this, but..."

Jim threw the Pokeball.  
"Shaymin, come on out!!!"

Jim sent out his Shaymin.

"Good morning." Shaymin replied, upon appearing.

"Aha." Arjun remarked. "So, you caught that Shaymin."

"I did." Jim confirmed.

Arjun had a small smile to himself as he remembered the events that had resulted in him travelling with Ari and Cinder.

"What's so funny?" Nightmare asked.

Arjun shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied. "So, what's your plan?"

Jim looked at Shaymin.

"We need someone who can guide us through this place, and can recognise the signs that someone has been through here."

"And you called me?" Shaymin replied. "I'm flattered."

* * *

Ash lay on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Okay, use Superpower!!" He said.

He suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground by the power that Totodile was summoning into its small, stubby arms.

"Great." Ash complimented, as Totodile suddenly dropped him.

"Okay, not so good." He said, as he picked himself up.

"What the...?"

He looked at Totodile who was gasping for breath.  
"What's wrong?"

Totodile doubled over, in clear discomfort.

"Totodile." Ash said, as parts of Totodile's body began to glow with light.

"No way!!!"

Unless he was very much mistaken, Totodile was starting to evolve.

* * *

"Over here!!!" Shaymin shouted, as he swooped under a branch and lead them to the entrance of a cave.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked.

Shaymin looked mildly offended.

"Of course." He replied.

"That might explain why Swellow and Storm couldn't find them earlier." Arjun commented.

"What are we waiting for?" May asked, as she ran inside.

Arjun, Jim, Nightmare and Shaymin followed her.

* * *

"Totodile, are you sure?" Ash asked, as the Big Jaw Pokemon collapsed to its knees.

Totodile nodded, as he tried to relax and let the evolution take its course.

"Ash!!!"

Ash looked around, and saw May, Jim and Arjun run in.

"How did you guys catch up?" He asked. "You know, since I jumped in the river."

"Nice to see you too." Jim smirked. "We took a short cut."

"What's up with..?" May started to ask, as she saw Totodile.

Ash looked up.

"It started to evolve." He replied.

Arjun shook his head.

"No." He said. "It's trying to force its own evolution."

"What?" Ash exclaimed. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Arjun nodded.

"Extremely."

Ash instantly looked Totodile in the eyes.

"Totodile." He pleaded. "You have to stop this now. Don't force your evolution if its dangerous."

Totodile turned away, ignoring him.

"Please!!!" Ash shouted. "Don't do it!!"

"Don't do it, Totodile!!!!" May yelled.  
Totodile looked back at Ash.

"Toto!!!" He replied, as the light faded.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." Ash said, patting Totodile on the stomach. "If you don't want to evolve, then I'm not going to force you. Your happiness is more important than winning battles."

Totodile smiled, before biting Ash's hand.

As the aspiring Pokemon master yelped in pain, Jim and Arjun smirked at each other.

"I guess some things never change." Jim muttered.

* * *

"You got that right!!!"

Everyone spun around, as a clawed arm came out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu from May's shoulder.

"What the...?" Ash demanded, as some demented laughing erupted from behind them.

"Prepare for brand new trouble."

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're really ready to fight."

"Meowth, dats right!!!!"

"Team Rocket!!!!" Ash, May and Jim shouted, as they put Pikachu in a cage.

"Let me guess." Ash said, sarcastically. "It's shock proof."

"Da twiop catches on fast." Meowth commented.

"Who are those people?" Arjun asked.

"They're a bunch of annoying Pokemon thieves." May replied.

Arjun stepped forward.

"You people disgust me." He said, angrily. "Stealing Pokemom is the worst act a human can do."

"Whatever, grandpa." Jessie muttered.

"Fine then." Arjun snapped. "I shall show you no mercy, Aditi, battle time!!!!"

Arjun sent out his Gardevoir.

"Use Signal Beam!!!!"

Aditi launched the attack, sending a beam of yellow green energy towards Team Rocket.

"Yanmega, use Silver Wind!!!!"

Jessie sent out Yanmega, who instantly deflected the attack with a powerful silver wind.

"Totodile!!!!" Ash shouted. "Use Water Gun!!!!"

Totodile charged forward and blasted Yanmega with water.

"Yooan!!!" Yanmega roared, as it collapsed to the ground.

"Carnivine, Bullet Seed." James shouted, sending out his Pokemon.

Seconds later, he was yelling in pain as it attacked him.

"Not me." He whimpered. "Attack Totodile!!!"

Carnivine broke away, and sent a wave of golden seeds crashing into the Big Jaw Pokemon.

Totodile moaned in pain.

"Now, use Vine Whip!!!!"

Carnivine swung the vines on its lower body, wrapping them around Totodile's chest, before swinging him into a tree.

Totodile jumped back up and roared with anger at Carnivine.

"Ash!!!!"

He looked up to see May throw him his backpack. He instantly dug inside to find another Pokeball.

Totodile then started to glow with light.

"Aha." Arjun muttered. "This time it's natural."

Ash could only watch, as Totodile started to grow.

Then, as the light cleared, he could see his new Croconaw. It was a medium sized blue reptile with red spikes adorning its body, and a set of pronounced jaws. It had an asymmetrical pattern on its chest.

"Croconaw!!!" Ash exclaimed.

The Big Jaw Pokemon turned to face Carnivine.

"Naw!!!!!!" He roared, before blasting it with an extremely powerful burst of water.

"That looked like a Hydro Pump." Jim remarked.

Arjun smirked.

"That's because it is." He commented.

Team Rocket was thrown backwards into the wall by the force of the attack.

The cage containing Pikachu was knocked away from them.

"Oh no!!!"

"Okay, Aditi." Arjun called. "Use Psychic!!!"

Jim called an attack as well.

"Shaymin, use Energy Ball!!!!"  
Gardevoir and Shaymin both launched their attacks, creating a minor explosion that sent the evil trio crashing into the sky.

"We're blasting off again!!!!"

* * *

Croconaw strolled forward and bit down on the cage, shattering it. Pikachu scampered free, and gave a greeting sign to Croconaw.

"Well, Ash." Jim said. "Looks like you've got a Croconaw."

"I know." Ash replied. "But.. How?"

Arjun smiled.

"I think I can explain." He said. "When a Pokemon evolves, it releases an energy known as Pokerus. As Totodile tried to force itself to evolve, it must have built up a high level of the stuff inside it. And when it was attacked, the anger allowed the Pokerus to be released, causing Totodile to evolve."

He grinned.

"But, I'm no scientist."

Ash looked at Croconaw.

"So, Arjun." He said. "How about a rematch?"

Arjun shook his head.

"I couldn't." He replied. "Your Croconaw is in a bad shape, and needs help. Maybe I'll battle you in Lassana City."

Ash smiled.

"Then let's get going." He said. "There's battles to be won."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Yeah, I changed the title. Totodile was going to be the one evolving here, not Eevee. Eevee is going to evolve, just not yet. Not until after the next gym battle at least.**

**The chapter originally ended as Jim said, "Some things never change."**

**Then, I came up with more.**

**Yippeeeee. 500 Reviews. Thanks so much for all of them.**

**Next chapter takes place in Lassana City.**

**Seem to be getting a Croconaw thing going lately. Anyone whose read Gligirl Origins will probably feel the same thing.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Totodile evolves into Croconaw at level 18, the highest for any starter. But which starter evolves at the lowest level?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which Pokemon has Ash used the most, and the least in his Verger gym battles?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	55. Big Showdown In Little Lassana

Chapter Fifty Five. Big Showdown In Little Lassana.

* * *

_Summary. As Ash and his friends travelled to Lassana City, they once again met up with Arjun. What quickly became a friendly batch of battles soon turned nasty as Totodile was humiliated by Arjun's Feraligatr. As the Big Jaw Pokemon wandered off, Ash went chasing after it, braving a river, to discover that Totodile was trying to force its own evolution. Then, as Team Rocket attacked, Totodile evolved naturally..._

_

* * *

_

"Well, we're finally in the City." Arjun said. "So, I guess I'll see you later."

"Right." Jim replied. "See you around."

Arjun vanished into the crowds, leaving the three of them alone.

"So, let's go find the...." Ash said, making to run off before Jim grabbed his collar.

"We should go to the Pokemon Centre first." He remarked. "And I also need to get some supplies."

May looked around.

"Well, there's a convenience store over there." She said.

Jim turned.

"So there is." He remarked. "Let's get going."

The three of them headed over, followed by Nightmare.

As the Gengar saw which store it was, he suddenly yawned.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired." Nightmare said. "I don't suppose there's any chance of a rest?"

Ash looked at his Pokemon.

"Okay, sure." He replied, taking out Nightmare's Master Ball. "Take a nice long..."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Nightmare said, going back into the ball.

"Is it me, or does he get more strange everyday?" Jim asked.

Nightmare burst back out of the ball.

"It's you." He replied, before going back in.

* * *

"What do you want?!!!" The clerk demanded, as they walked in. "If you've come back for more, then..."

He stopped, as he saw that they weren't a threat.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"What's wrong?" May asked.

"A few days ago, we were robbed." The clerk replied. "By this strange blue and white figure. Lucky one of our clerks hit it with her purse."

He looked around.

"Funny actually." The clerk muttered. "They only got away with a case of Black Persian Beer and a bag of bird seed."

"That sounds weird." Jim commented. "So, no money?"

"As I said." The clerk replied. "The on duty clerk stopped it."

The three trainers quickly went through the aisles, looking for what they needed.

"We should head to the Pokemon Centre after this." Ash said. "I need to check that Croconaw is okay, before the big battle."

* * *

It was about half an hour later, when the three of them walked into the Lassana City Pokemon Centre.

And stood at the counter was a very familiar girl...

"Not you again!!!" Jim groaned.

Faith turned around, managing a small smile.

"Hey, Jim." She replied. "Long time no see."

He walked over.

"I thought you were dead."

She rolled her eyes.

"How easy do you think I am?" She asked, before clamping a hand over her mouth. "To kill I mean. That came out wrong."

"Is he with you?" Jim wondered.

"Who, me?" Olly replied, as he came out of the bathroom.

"It doesn't seem like two minutes since I saw you at the PokeRinger." Ash remarked, as he handed his Pokemon over to Nurse Joy. May and Jim were in the process of doing the same.

"So, what are you doing in Lassana City?" Jim asked.

"This and that." Olly replied.

* * *

The five of them stepped outside the Pokemon Centre about an hour later, all their Pokemon healed and ready to go.

"We were just going to check out this bar on the other side of town." Olly remarked, as he looked around.

"Ooh!!!" Nightmare exclaimed, hopping up and down with his hand in the air. "Can I come with?!!"

Ash instantly put a hand on Nightmare's shoulder.

"No!!" He said. "We have to get to the gym for that all important battle. As soon as I win the Inferno Badge, I'll be one step closer to winning the Verger League."

Nightmare started to protest, but a smirk from Olly stopped him.

He took a badge case from his pocket, and showed the contents to Ash.

"Six badges?" Ash asked, slightly impressed. "And the.."

Olly took one out.

"Inferno Badge." He replied.

The Inferno Badge was a small piece of red metal shaped like a comet.

Faith held one up too.

"The gym." Olly said. "Is quite an impressive place. Very hot inside. Because of the fake lava."

Ash jumped forward.

"Where is it?!!!" He shouted. "Please tell me!!!"

Olly smiled, before looking around.

"It's right over there." He replied, pointing at a yellow building about fifty meters away, that had a large parking lot and a set of automatic doors.

Ash jumped up and punched the air.

"Yipee!!!" He yelled, before charging straight over to the building and through the doors. Leaving everyone else standing there.

Faith smirked.

"What a moron." She commented.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Jim replied.

May looked at the building, and then at Jim.

"You never told us that the gym looked like the town Senior Centre." She said.

It was Olly's turn to smirk.

"It doesn't." He replied. "That place is the Senior Centre. That should cool him down a bit."

May looked back over.

"Shouldn't we tell him before he makes a fool of himself?" She asked, starting to head over after him.

Jim, Nightmare and Faith instantly stopped her.

"Nah, let him figure it out for himself." They all said.

* * *

Ash charged into the building, and rushed over to a woman sat behind a desk.

"I want to see the Gym Leader!!!" He exclaimed.

The woman behind the desk blinked in surprise, trying to work out what he meant.

"Oh, you mean the Gym Boss." She replied.

"So, he's given himself a name, huh?!!" Ash said, darkly. "Well, he's going to have to change it and move to a different City when I'm through with him."

"Oh no." The receptionist said. "The Gym boss is a woman, she should be in the gym on the second floor, but.."

Ash charged off up the stairs, leaving her alone.

"She's in the middle of aerobics class and really doesn't like to be interrupted."

* * *

Ash charged through a door marked Gym, eagerly anticipating his next battle....

Only to find a bunch of old ladies in the middle of their aerobics class. They were being directed by a surprisingly buff woman at the front, who looked to be in her early sixties.

"I demand a gym battle!!!" Ash said, before he could stop himself.

The Gym Boss walked over to him, an angry look on her face.

"So, you had the nerve to burst in here and disturb us, huh?" She demanded.

"I would like a gym battle." Ash said, a lot quieter.

"This isn't a Pokemon Gym." The Gym Boss replied. "This is my domain. In here, I am queen."

Ash managed a nervous smile.

"I'll just be letting you get back to it then." He said, turning for the door.

"Well, since you burst in here." The Gym Boss replied. "I think you should savour the experience. Come join the ladies in their aerobics class."

Ash jumped a few feet into the air, before trying to get away.

"No way!!!" He exclaimed, charging for the door.

The Gym Boss blocked him away, and grabbed his arm dragging him back into the gym. She had a sadistic grin on her face.

"No really." She said. "I insist."

She dragged him to an empty spot right in front of her.

"I'm sure that we can find you a leotard."

* * *

"So, then these three kids make the mountain glow." Faith said, as she finished her drink. "And then, they just vanish off the face of the earth."

"Yeah, and while that's happening." Olly continued. "I got to battle an Articuno."

"And then there was that weird thing on the boat."

"Wow, you two can pack in the crazy times." Jim remarked. "Only thing we got to do was to meet one of the Elite Four. And then there was the landslide."

"And we keep getting chased by Team Rocket." May piped up, as she looked over at the Senior Centre. "He's been gone an awfully long time."

"Ah, he's probably fine." Nightmare said, as he swallowed his third Black Persian Beer. "It's only been, what.. Two hours?"

"I suppose we should go get him." Jim said, standing up. "He might have ran into a wall and hurt himself."

"We can hope." Nightmare muttered, as everyone else got up and headed over there. He reluctantly followed them.

* * *

They made their way over the road, and were about to enter the building, when a saucer eyed Ash charged out, and crashed into them. He also appeared to be wearing a fluorescent pink leotard over his regular clothes.

"Oh my Arceus." Nightmare said, in delight. "What are you wearing."

"Save me!!!!" Ash screamed, as he scrambled to his feet. "Don't let her get me!!!!!"

The five of them heard a voice from within the building.

"Come back here!!! It's time for the Yoga Ball exercises."

Ash got up, and ran away screaming his head off. He really was in complete panic.

"He screams like a girl." Nightmare commented, before both May and Faith kicked him in the head.

"Oww!!!"

Suddenly, the Gym Boss appeared at the door.

"Where has that impudent young man gone?" She demanded. "Oh well, how would you like to...?"

Nightmare got up, saw the Gym Boss and ran away screaming in terror.

"That's it." The Gym Boss said. "Everyone inside for the Aerobics Class."

Olly threw a Pokeball.

"Deoxys, Teleport!!!"

The four of them vanished into thin air, leaving the Gym Boss shaking her fist.

* * *

They appeared outside the Pokemon Centre, and saw Ash still charging down the street on the opposite side of the road.

He then crashed into a potted tree. A potted tree that was about six feet tall and extremely thick.  
Nightmare appeared next to them.

"What was up with you?" May asked.

Nightmare panted.

"She beat me up with her purse when she thought I was robbing a convenience store." He replied. "I mean, honestly you pick up a case of Black Persian Beer and a bag of bird seed and then try for the contents of the till, and some people get the wrong idea."

"So it was you!!!" Jim exclaimed. "I knew it!!!!"

Nightmare narrowed his eyes.

"No, you didn't." He said. "Because if you did, you'd be yelling at Swellow as well."

"What?" Jim gasped.

"Oops." Nightmare grinned.

"Should we go check that he hasn't got brain damage?" May asked.

Faith rolled her eyes.

"Would anyone notice the difference?" She replied.

The group walked over and checked on Ash's prone form.

Nightmare nudged Jim.

"Hey, dude." He said. "Do you have a camera?"

Jim took it out, and gave it to him.

"Yeah, why?"

Nightmare smirked, as Ash staggered to his feet.

"Say cheese." Nightmare laughed, as he took the photo.

Ash groaned, as he tried to cover his face.

He then looked at Olly.

"You bastard!!!!!" He exclaimed. "How the hell could you do that?!!!! You have no idea what I went through in there!!!!!"

Nightmare was killing himself laughing, as Ash was almost in tears.

"And you can shut up, Nightmare." Ash said.

"Alright." Nightmare replied. "Don't get your leotard in a twist!!!"

The shiny Gengar was literally rolling around on the ground, almost in tears himself. Faith was grinning, while Jim couldn't stop his smirk.

"I think we can imagine." Jim remarked.

May glared at everyone present. Especially Olly.

"That wasn't very nice." She scolded.

Olly stepped forward.

"Look." He said. "It was a practical joke that got out of hand, okay. I didn't know that was going to happen."

Nightmare continued to laugh.

"Yeah, but it was brilliant." He said.

Ash rolled his eyes, cooling down slightly.

"Anyway, what's next?" He asked.

"Rooms at the Pokemon Centre?" May replied.

"Sure." Jim said.

May took Ash's hand.

"Come on." She said. "Let's get out of sight."

Ash looked at Olly and Faith.

"Come back with us!!" He pleaded. "She might be waiting for me."

Olly sighed.

"Sure, why not." He replied. "Meadow's open all night."

Faith gave him a dirty look, before Olly whispered something in her ear.

"Okay, no further protests." She said.

* * *

"So, what now?" Ash asked. "If Arjun and those other guys are trying to get their badges, they were here first, so we probably won't be able to battle until the morning at least."

"We could send out our Pokemon for some rest and relaxation before we get back to doing what we need to." Jim suggested, as the two of them came out of the Pokemon Centre with the drinks. Olly had come back, with his Toxicroak carrying a bag of something.

"Hey, are you guys up for that?" Ash yelled.

Nightmare looked over.

"Where's your...?"

"Shut up!!" Ash said. "I'm really not in the mood."

"That's a great idea." Faith answered. "A chance to wind down and mix with new Pokemon."

Everyone present took out their Pokeballs and threw them into the air, sending out their Pokemon.

Ash, Jim and May took the chance to see what Pokemon Olly and Faith had been using.

Empoleon, Toxicroak, Nidorino, Dusclops, Mawile, Ponyta, Flaaffy, Dragonite, Aggron, Bulbasaur, Surskit and Deoxys.

"You still have Deoxys?" Ash asked, surprised. "It's not going to send us to the future again, is it?"

Olly smirked.

"Deoxys, you aren't going to send us to the future again, are you?" He asked.

The DNA Pokemon shook its head.

"Okay. Then say hello to everyone!!!!"

All of Jim, Ash and May's Pokemon were sent out and instantly went to mingle.

Olly laughed.

"Hey, at least Aggron and Empoleon aren't trying to kill each other this time."

Nightmare instantly floated over to Dusk.

"Hey, babe." He said. "I don't know about you, but seeing all of the Pokemon together makes me want to have.... Aieee!!!!!"

Dusk Shadow Balled him.

Nightmare groaned, as Gabite walked over and dragged him away.

"Does that happen often?" Faith asked.

Ash smirked.

"You have no idea." He replied, as he looked at Croconaw. "Hey, Croconaw, you aren't going to run off again, are ya?"

Croconaw grinned, before shaking its head.

"Good Croconaw." Ash muttered, as Jim's Swellow, May's Skarmory and Olly's Dragonite vanished into the sky.

Jim suddenly remembered something.

"Oi, Swellow!!!" He yelled. "I need to chastise you when you get back."

* * *

Nightmare reached into his stomach, and pulled out a piece of brightly covered plastic.

"Whose for Beach Ball!!!!" He yelled, before going over to May's Hippowdon. "You look like you're full of hot air, would you mind blowing into this?"

Hippowdon glared at him.

"Okay, take that as a no." Nightmare replied.

He looked around.

"Hey, how about we fill it with water and see what happens?"

Jim sighed.

"Chuck it over here, and I'll blow it up."

Nightmare laughed.

"Cheers dude, and I'll sort teams out."

He instantly looked over the Pokemon.

"Okay.." Nightmare said. "All those below level fifty stand to my right, all those above level fifty stand to my left. Dusk come stand next to me."

Nobody moved.

Nightmare sighed.

"Damn lack of levelling system." He muttered. "Okay, I'm going to go through giving you a number, and just remember it."

He walked to Pikachu.

"One."

He walked past Buizel.

"Two."

He walked past Blaziken.

"One."

He walked past Dusclops.

"Two."

He walked past Eevee.

"One."

He walked past Dusk.

"One."

He walked past Hippowdon.

"Two."

He walked past Ponyta.

"Two."

He did this for every single Pokemon, before declaring himself as a One.

Nightmare then looked at Dusk.

"Oh no, we're on the same side, what an amazing coincidence."

* * *

Jim finished blowing the ball up, before tossing it over to Nightmare.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked.

Nightmare held it up to show Jim the logo. It had the words Black Persian Beer written on the side.

"They were giving them away with cases of beer." He replied. "And by giving away..."

"You stole it." Jim finished, as the others finished putting the nets up.

"Okay." Olly said. "Enjoy!!"

* * *

"And Nightmare does it again!!" Nightmare crowed, as he Shadow Punched the ball over the net. He winked at Dusk. "I'm awesome, aren't I?"

Dusk blanked him.

"Whose Shaymin is that?" Olly asked, seeing the Gratitude Pokemon send the ball crashing back over the net, with one of its tiny paws, and scoring a point.

Jim smiled.

"It's mine." He replied. "I caught it after it escaped from a wink wink laboratory somewhere in the mountains."

Deoxys snapped its arm forward and sent the ball sailing over the net. Buizel pumped it back, by slamming her tail into it.

"Careful!!!" Nightmare shouted. "I don't want to have to steal another one."

Buizel glared at him.

_"Boo hoo." _She replied, making a mental note to keep doing it to annoy Nightmare.

Olly stood up.

"How'd you fancy a battle?" He asked. "Your Shaymin versus my Deoxys."

Jim hesitated.

"I don't know." He said. "That Deoxys looks tough. It's probably stronger than Shaymin."

He managed a weak smile.

"Although, there is no way of finding out unless we battle, but.."

Jim looked over.

"Shaymin, come over here a second."

Shaymin hopped out of the ring, and started to walk over.

"I'll leave it up to Shaymin." He said, as the Gratitude Pokemon arrived next to them.

"What can I do?" Shaymin asked.

Jim looked the small Pokemon in the eyes.

"You want to have a go at battling Deoxys?" He asked.

Shaymin looked at the DNA Pokemon who had just switched to Speed Forme to keep a ball in play.

"Sure, I'll give it a shot." He replied.

Ash looked over.

"Do you want a referee?" He asked.

Both trainers shook their heads.

"It's okay." Olly said.

"Yeah, you three go join in with the game if you want." Jim replied.

Ash, May and Faith got up and went to join in with the game.

Olly called Deoxys over, as Jim and Shaymin went over to the other side of the field.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jim asked.

Shaymin nodded.

"What's the worst that can happen?" He replied.

Deoxys floated into the arena, before landing in its regular Forme.

Shaymin went and got into the arena.

"Okay." Shaymin said. "Have at you, sir!!"

_"What?" _Deoxys asked.

"After you, Jim." Olly replied. "Just be warned. You might be my friend, but I'm not going easy on you."

Jim quickly thought up a strategy.

"I wouldn't expect you to." He replied, as he looked at his Pokemon.

"Okay, Shaymin, let's start with Razor Leaf!!!!"

Shaymin launched the attack, sending a stream of leaves towards Deoxys.

"Defense Forme!!!!" Olly called.

Deoxys switched to its Defense Forme, and managed to ground out the hit.

"Did that even do anything?" Jim asked.

Deoxys stretched out.

"Okay." Jim said. "If that's the way you want to play it, switch to Sky Forme."

Shaymin relaxed, and let the change occur.

"Take to the sky."

Shaymin launched himself into the air.

"Speed Forme, use Extremespeed!!!!"

Deoxys changed Forme again, before launching itself into the retreating Gratitude Pokemon.

Shaymin yelped, as Deoxys turned in middair and repeated the attack.

"Now, go to Attack Forme, and use Swift!!!"

Deoxys changed Forme yet again, and sent a wave of sharp golden stars crashing into Shaymin.

The Gratitude Pokemon winced, as they scraped across his skin, buffering it.

"Shaymin, use Energy Ball!!!!"

Shaymin tried to regain its balance, and launch the attack.

"Speed Forme, use Extremespeed."

Deoxys switched to Speed Forme, and easily evaded the attack which sailed harmlessly into a nearby tree.

"Keep the assault up."

Shaymin cried out in pain, as it was hit from all angles by the repeated flurry of attacks.

"Ouch!!!" He yelled, before being hit from below.

Jim could tell that it wasn't going well. And that was an understatement.

"Shaymin, get back on the ground, then there's one less direction it can hit you from."

There was no emotion in Olly's face as he gave his next order.

"Go to Attack Forme and use Zap Cannon!!"

* * *

_"Crikey." _Vibrava said. _"Shaymin's getting murdered."_

Several other Pokemon had stopped playing at this point and were watching Shaymin get repeatedly hit by Deoxys.

_"Glad that wasn't me." _Croconaw remarked, as the Zap Cannon sent Shaymin bouncing off the ground.

_"You wouldn't even be in the sky in the first place." _Snover remarked, dryly.

Eevee hit the ball with its tail, causing Snover to miss it.

_"Yippeee!!!" _Eevee exclaimed, happy that it had won the team a point.

_"I actually feel sorry for Shaymin." _Olly's Toxicroak muttered. _"Poor dear won't know if it's coming or going."_

Shaymin was hit with a Psybeam attack.

_"Now, it doesn't know if its coming or going." _Gabite remarked, sarcastically.

_"Leave him alone." _Buizel scolded. _"He doesn't need you to yell helpful advice from the side lines."_

Deoxys hit Shaymin with another Extremespeed, knocking him across the ground.

"Oww, my head." Shaymin moaned.

Buizel watched, feeling slightly sick at the treatment Shaymin was taking from the Deoxys who was seemingly enjoying it.

_"What's the matter, Bui?" _Vibrava asked, who was playing in the position next to her. _"You seem upset about something."_

Buizel shook her head.

_"It's nothing." _She replied.

As Shaymin managed to climb back to his feet, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and went back to the game.

Buizel kept sneaking a glance back every few minutes to check on Shaymin.

The Seal Weasel couldn't help but cringe as Shaymin was hit with yet another attack.

_Why am I thinking this. I'm really not interested in Shaymin. Am I? I'm sure he's not interested in me, I mean, he's a legendary grass type Pokemon, and I'm just a Buizel. We're just too different to be... Ouch!!!_

Shaymin was struck with a Confusion attack.

Buizel tried to get back to the game, but the more she thought of Shaymin and the more she tried to convince herself otherwise, the more she started to think that she did have a crush on him.

* * *

"Can you get up?" Jim asked, knowing that he had no chance of winning the battle. The two of them were just battling for honour now, hoping for a consolatory last few minutes.

Shaymin staggered back to his feet, and used all his energy to throw a burst of Psychic energy towards Deoxys.

The DNA Pokemon in its Speed Forme was blown straight out of the sky, by the surprise hit. It crashed to the ground, in clear discomfort.

Buizel jumped into the air, and cheered. To the surprise of Vibrava and Eevee who were stood next to her.

"Okay." Olly said, surprised.

Deoxys looked even more surprised. It had been mullering the little Shaymin and hadn't been expecting the hit.

The DNA Pokemon quickly got back up, eyes glowing with energy.

Deoxys used its own Psychic attack, without even waiting for an order. Shaymin, barely able to move, took the full force of the attack

Shaymin howled in pain, as the attack sent him crashing backwards across the grass and into a motionless heap at the bottom of a tree.

"Deoxys, stand down." Olly said. "It's over."

Deoxys yawned, and quickly used Recover on itself.

Both trainers went over to the fallen Pokemon.

Jim knelt down, and quickly checked Shaymin out.

"You don't seem to be too badly hurt." He remarked, as Shaymin opened his eyes.

Olly held up his hands.

"That may have been overkill on Deoxys' part." He said. "Sorry about that."  
Jim shrugged it off.

"It's okay." He said. "Stuff happens, and I'm sure Shaymin's been hurt worse than that before."

Jim picked Shaymin up.

"I'm just going to take you to the Pokemon Centre to get checked out." He said, as Olly reached over and scratched Shaymin behind the ears.

"You okay, little fella?"

Shaymin nodded, before looking at Deoxys.

"Well done." He said. "You were quite good."

Deoxys looked slightly insulted.

_"Quite good?" _It asked. _"I was almost perfect."_

"And so modest as well." Shaymin grinned, before closing his eyes.

_"Well, I said I was almost perfect." _Deoxys said, confused. _"What is this primitive notion of modesty?"_

* * *

"Yeah, sure." Nurse Joy said, taking Shaymin. "I'll check him out. I agree that he doesn't look badly hurt."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Jim replied, relieved.

"It's my job." She said, giving a slight bow before departing with the sleeping Shaymin.

Olly slapped Jim on the back.

"At least he wasn't hurt." He remarked. "Now, I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening." Jim replied.

Olly looked around.

"Actually, we should probably get Faith as well." He said. "She's been missing in action for a few days, and needs to be brought into the loop on this."

He smirked.  
"And I don't want to repeat myself. I'm sorry, but I hate to repeat myself."

Jim had to ask.

"Does this involve... The G-men?" He asked, saying the last part in a whisper.

"Indeed it does." Olly replied. "We should go get Faith."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Thanks to SkyFighter for sending me the idea for this.**

**Aww, Buizel's in love. Just out of interest, if anyone has the shipping name for that, I'd be interested.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Great!!!!**

**And apparently, Nightmare learned how to work a camera somewhere. And dropped Swellow in the brown stuff.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In Giratina and the Sky Warrior, which of Ash's travelling companions befriends Shaymin?**

**Quiz Question Two. In the movie where Deoxys makes its debut, what is the name of the boy who is scared of Pokemon after nearly being crushed by a gang of rampaging Walrein?**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!**


	56. Meeting With A Bang

Chapter Fifty Six. Meeting With A Bang.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, May and Jim arrived in Lassana City, where they discovered that Olly and Faith were in town. After Olly played a little joke on Ash, they decided to wind down with a game of Beach Ball. However, as Olly noticed Shaymin, Jim and his Pokemon accepted the challenge of battling Deoxys. The DNA Pokemon won fairly easily, prompting Olly to tell Jim that he needed to talk to him...._

* * *

"We should talk in my room." Olly remarked. "It's more private."

Jim started to open his mouth.

"And it's not a come on."

Jim coughed.

"I never thought it was." He replied. "Shall we go get Faith?"

* * *

The game was still continuing outside.

Buizel was still thinking about Shaymin, when Nightmare sent the ball over the net. It hit her on the head, and bounced off onto the ground.

"Oh yes!!!!" Nightmare exclaimed. "I AM NIGHTMARE!!!!"

_"Yo, it's all square with everything to play for now." _Blaziken commented.

Buizel didn't notice, and continued to stare off into space.

_"BUIZEL, PLAY THE DAMN GAME!!!"_ Hippowdon roared, startling the Pokemon around her.

The game got going again, and the ball came sailing over the net.

Buizel vaguely noticed it, and jumped up, sending her Water Gun blasting through the air.

Unfortunately, she missed the ball, which Vibrava had to dive to get, and hit Hippowdon. The Heavyweight Pokemon bellowed in pain, before stomping around the nets to confront Buizel.

_"Uh oh." _Dusk commented. _"This isn't going to be pretty."_

"Don't worry." Nightmare. "I'll protect you from that nasty old Hippowdon."

_"Really?" _Dusk asked.

Nightmare nodded, a smile on his face.

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!!" _Hippowdon bellowed in Buizel's face, snapping her out of the trance. _"WHY AREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO THE GAME, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE...."_

Buizel blushed, heavily.

_"It..It's nothing." _She replied. _"I was just... Thinking about something. Okay. I'll pay attention from now on. Promise."_

Hippowdon snorted.

_"YOU HAD BETTER. OTHERWISE I WILL CRUSH YOUR BONES INTO..."_

_"Get back to the damn game."_

Hippowdon turned around to see which Pokemon had spoken.

_"WHO'S FEELING BRAVE?!" _She demanded.

Olly's Empoleon snickered.

_"You're the one interrupting the game." _He said. _"So get back to it."_

Hippowdon, clearly not in the greatest mood, stomped over to Empoleon.

_"ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO? NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO..."_

Empoleon smirked.

_"Do you know how many of your kind I've knocked unconscious over the years? _He asked. _"Too many to count. So, whatever you may think, you don't scare me."_

The Emperor Pokemon grinned, before raising a flipper.

_"So, now we're on the same level, let's get back to this game."_

The game started up again, and continued with Buizel managing to pull a point back, before Nightmare settled it.

The Gas Pokemon then started to strut up and down, holding the ball above his head like a trophy.

"Okay, everyone." Ash shouted.

"Down times over." May called, as Olly and Jim came out of the Pokemon Centre.

Buizel instantly went over to Jim.

_"Is Shaymin okay?" _She asked.

Jim looked over at Nightmare.

"What did she say?"

Nightmare yawned.

"Something about Shaymin, I wasn't paying attention."

Jim looked down at her.

"Shaymin's okay." He explained, as he recalled Buizel, after giving her a stroke.

Everyone proceded to recall their Pokemon, as Faith went over to Olly and Jim.

"Come inside." Olly said. "We have to talk."

"I'll see you guys later." Jim shouted.

"Later." May called back.

* * *

"So, what's so important?" Faith asked, as she dropped onto Olly's bed.

Olly locked the door, and closed the curtains.

"How come you get a refrigerator in here?" Jim asked.

Olly smirked.

"The Nurse Joy is.. very cooperative." He replied, walking over and taking out three bottles of Budew Light.

"Sorry, but this was all they had." Olly said, as he put a bottle opener on the table. "Some strange figure stole all the Black Persian Beer, and I couldn't be bothered going somewhere else."

"Hey, Budew Light has great commercials." Jim remarked.

The three of them laughed at the memory.

Olly stopped first and looked around, to check that they were alone.

"Okay." He said. "The real reason I called you here, is because Volkner has ordered an emergency meeting for a large portion of the G-men. At 9:00 PM."

"Hold on." Jim said. "Why wasn't I told about this until now?"

"And how come I didn't know?" Faith asked.

Olly narrowed his eyes.

"You lost your phone when you decided to try and save that forest." He said. "It was basically a lump of plastic after being in the rain for four days."

He smirked.

"I was going to get you another one on the G-men free phone scheme if it gets lost in the line of duty."

He then looked at Jim.

"I suggest you check your messages."

Jim did so, seeing that he had a bunch of unread messages.

"Oh." He replied. "I must have got them when I was in the forest, where there's no reception."

Olly sat back, and drank some of the Budew Light.

"I just wanted to check that you knew." He said. "And give you some backup information. There are going to be representatives from the Army and from the International Police."

Jim looked through the messages.

"It just tells me that there's a meeting in the secret base." He said. "It doesn't even tell me where the secret base is. How come you know more than us?"  
Olly smirked.

"Because, I outrank you." He replied, casually, as he looked at his watch. "And it's just gone Six Thirty, so let's get over there. It's probably a good half hour walk. And if we end up late, Brandon will put you in the ring with his Regi's and have them beat you to a bloody pulp."

He smirked again.

"Or, that's what he says, anyway."

* * *

Jim went to pick up his bag from his room.

"I'm just going to go out drinking with Olly and Faith." He explained. "I'll be back later."

Nightmare jumped up, and landed on his bag.

"Can I come with you?" He asked.

Jim smirked.

"You can if you agree to where a My Little Ponyta shirt for a month." He replied, enjoying the look of discomfort on Nightmare's face.

Nightmare then replaced it with a cocky grin.

"Ah, who needs you." He remarked. "I've got beer here."

"See you later." May said.

Ash smirked.

"Okay, but if you come back hungover, then don't expect me to be here when you wake up."

* * *

"How's Shaymin?" Jim asked. "Am I okay to take him with me?"

Nurse Joy smiled.

"He's just fine." She replied. "Just sleeping. I can go wake him up if you want."

Jim shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay." He said. "Let the little guy sleep."

He turned and saw Olly and Faith waiting for him.

"Let's go." Jim said.

* * *

"So, what can you tell me about the Gym Leader in this City?" Jim asked.

Olly looked around, to check that they weren't being followed.

"Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise." Faith replied. "But, he has a Magmortar."

Jim shrugged.

"I'm sure I can get him to cool down." He said, listlessly, as they travelled through the empty streets of Lassana City.

"You might want to be careful of the heat." Olly remarked. "It's one warm gym."

Jim remembered something.

"Have you been to the Sycamore City Gym?" He asked.

Olly nodded.

"Yeah, it's warmer than that." He replied. "Turn left here."

The three of them saw a dirt road that looked like it headed into the woods.

"Is the safehouse in the woods?" Faith asked.

Olly nodded.

"Just follow the trail." He said.

* * *

They had been walking for five minutes, when they saw something in the middle of the road.

"Is that..?" Jim asked.

"That looks familiar." Faith remarked.

"Aren't they all over the City?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, but that looks like the one Ash ran into." Faith said.

"How'd it get here?" Olly asked.

"It's following us!!!" Jim shouted, throwing a Pokeball. "Luxio, use Thunderbolt!!!!"

Faith threw one as well.

"Nidorino, use Water Pulse!!!"

Olly did the same.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!!!!"

The three Pokemon appeared, and launched their attacks towards the tree.

As the attacks landed, the tree yelped in fear and pain, before bouncing over to them.

"Please. Hurting me is not what you need to do." He pleaded.

Olly and Jim smiled.

"I know that voice." Jim said, as the tree started to open up, and a figure emerged.

Faith jumped forward and grabbed his throat.

"Okay, buddy." She said, angrily. "Why are you following us?"

"Put him down, Faith." Olly said. "This is Agent Jacques Looker of the International Police. We've got him on loan."

Looker managed a weak grin.

"I'm going to the meeting too." He said.

Faith frowned, before releasing her grip.

"We might have hurt you, thinking you were someone else." She remarked.

Looker laughed.

"A drawback of being undercover it is. I'm used to this."

Jim laughed, as Looker threw the costume into the bushes.

"Does disguising yourself as a tree really help you get information?" He asked.

Looker nodded.

"It is truly amazing how much information one can obtain when in an inanimate disguise, it is. Most of it is random junk, but I do pick up some juicy cherries from time to time. Why, just earlier today when I heard a simply marvellous recipe for Militank Meatloaf. Try it, I must when I go off duty."

Jim shook his head.

"I'm not overly bothered about meatloaf." He replied.

Olly looked interested.

"I see." He said. "Let's meet up later and..."

Faith jumped on his back and covered his mouth.

"Is this really the time?" She asked. "Don't we have to get to the meeting?"

"Ah, the meeting." Looker exclaimed. "Going there too, are you?"

"Looker, this is Faith." Olly said.

Looker bowed.

"Pleasure is all mine." He replied.

* * *

"Wow, this looks familiar." Faith muttered, as they arrived at the safe house.

"This looks exactly like the place on Starburst Island." Jim remarked.

"Identikit safehouse." Olly said.

They couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

As they went up to the door, they saw something watching them.

"Is that..?" Jim asked.

Olly held out his arms, and whistled.

The Venonat jumped from the tree, and landed in them.

"Hello, Shelly." He said.

Venonat trilled a greeting, before hopping away, and going back to watch for new arrivals.

"Good evening." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Jim asked.

She came into view.

"I'm Ellis." She replied. "Ellis Crumley."

Olly smiled.

"Good evening." He said. "Did you miss me?"

She smirked.

"No."

Olly looked at Jim and Faith.

"I'm going to have a quick word with Ellis." He said. "Go inside, okay."

The two of them nodded, before heading inside.

Olly smirked at Ellis.

"I think you did miss me." He replied. "I think you just aren't willing to admit it."

Ellis rolled her eyes.

"You also think that Arceus created all the Pokemon in the world." She said.

Olly coughed.

"Let's not turn this into a religious argument." He replied. "But..."

"Everyone knows that it was Mew." Ellis said.

Olly sighed.

"The only thing Mew created was Mewtwo." He said. "And speaking of which, is Doug here?"

She nodded.

"He showed up earlier." Ellis remarked. "Why, did you miss him as well?"

He smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

He heard footsteps behind them, and saw a pair of redettes show up.

"Well, I didn't miss the pair of you." He remarked, as Flint and Phoebe appeared.

* * *

Jim and Faith came into the main room, and started to see who else was there.

"There's Brandon." Faith said, waving to the Pyramid King.

He acknowledged her, before going back to his chat with General Thorpe.

"The guy with him, is a general in the Verger Military." Faith explained, before seeing a black haired soldier sat next to them, keeping a wary eye on everyone.

"And she's Terra White." Faith continued. "A Sergent in the same organisation."

Jim nodded, as he looked around to see more familiar faces.

He could see Norman, Koga, Doug, Pike Queen Lucy and a young man with flame coloured hair. He looked vaguely familiar, and also like another red haired man, who looked to be in his late forties.

Jim walked over.

"Hi guys." He said.

"Jim!!" Doug exclaimed. "How are you. I haven't seen you since Stone City."

Norman and Koga nodded in greeting, before looking at the two red heads.

"So, what do you know about it?" Doug asked, as the younger one took a look at a stone that was on the table.

"It's a Magma Stone." He remarked. "Part of many. I remember how I found one in Stark Mountain a few years ago."

"So, you think that they are unrelated, son?" The older red head asked.

"I would say that there are many of these around." The trainer continued. "Because there are probably just as many Heatran as there are Magma Stones. Maybe the stones are a by product of a Heatran being born."

"Thanks, Buck." Koga said. "That was most helpful."

Jim looked at the older red head, who appeared to be Buck's Father.

"And what about you, Ken?" Norman said. "You give out an gym badges lately?"

_Gym Badges?_

"Are you the Lassana City Gym Leader?" Jim asked.

Ken nodded.

"I am." He replied, holding out a hand. "I'm Ken."

Jim shook the offered hand.

"I'm planning on coming down to battle you tomorrow." He said. "And I think my friend is as well."

Norman smiled.

"Friends are great." He remarked. "I spoke to my daughter this morning. She said she was travelling this region with her boyfriend and some random guy who they met at the PCC."

Something sounded slightly familiar to Jim.

"But, I, the great normal type gym leader, Norman Maple, are glad that she finally started to make her old man proud."

_Maple?_

"Is your daughters name May?" He asked.

Norman nodded.

"And is her boyfriends name Ash?"

Norman nodded again.

"I'm that random guy." Jim replied. "I've been travelling with them for the last few months."

"Ash Ketchum?" Koga asked. "A name I have not heard for a long time."

"Ash is a...."

"Slightly overrated." An unfamiliar voice remarked.

Jim turned around, and saw a pair of familiar looking purple haired trainers stood behind him.

"Paul!!!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"Hello, my friend." Lance said, as Olly came in.

"Lance." Olly said, before seeing the woman with light blue hair stood next to him. "Claire."

"It's been a while." Claire commented. "I haven't seen you since the Blackthorn Gym battle."

"Clash of the Dragonair." Olly replied. "I remember. Your Kingdra defeated my Luxray, before my Dragonair defeated Kingdra and Dragonair."

"Good battle." Claire remarked. "Must do it again, sometime."

Olly smiled.

"Well, we all need something to look forward to."

Lance smirked.

"Careful, Olly." He warned. "That's my cousin."

"Your point being?"

* * *

"How come you.." Jim asked, rubbing his throat.

"What, sound different?" Paul replied. "Long story."

"He was attacked by Mew." Anabel finished. "It hit him with a Psybeam attack in the throat. Damaged his vocal chords slightly. Lucky he wasn't more badly hurt."

Jim nodded.

"I thought you got a new voice artist." He remarked.

"What?"

"Joke."

Paul managed a small smile.

"If you can't laugh." He said. "What can you do?"

"Hey, you did it for me." Anabel said, squeezing his hand. "I'm lucky that I met you."

"I didn't know that you two joined the G-men." Jim commented, as he saw another familiar face across the room.

* * *

"So, the tree disguise works?" Koga asked, as he went to talk to Looker.

Looker nodded.

"Effective." He replied, as he ate a Sausage Roll.

"What other disguises do you have in mind?" Koga asked.

Looker swallowed the pastry.

"A giant Croagunk costume." He replied. "A rock that is big. A hot dog costume and also, maybe a Coppinger grunt."

"I see." Koga remarked.

Harrison came over to join them.

"I still think I've got the advantage over you." He said. "I managed to convince my sister that I was really her brother."

"Yes, that was most impressive." Koga remarked. "I was impressed with the way you pulled that off."

Harrison smiled.

"I changed my name for a reason." He said. "I didn't want to be a part of that, and I was happy to help try and bring them down. For all the good it did."

"Do you have any idea who the mole is?" Looker asked.

Harrison shook his head.

"No." He replied. "But, it could be someone in this room."

* * *

"You look lonely." Jim remarked. "Like you don't know anyone."

Maylene turned around with a slight jump.

"I don't really." She replied. "Apart from Flint and Volkner. And I don't think Volkner is coming. I'm a new recruit."

Jim sat down on the sofa next to her.

"I know the feeling." He remarked. "I only recently joined myself. About six months ago or so."

Maylene looked up.

"But, I knew a few of them before." Jim said. "I mean, I knew Olly, Harrison, Faith."

She managed a small smile.

"Now, you're just trying to make me feel bad." She said.

Jim laughed.

"It's not intentional." He replied. "So, you still running the Veilstone Gym?"

Maylene paused slightly.

"Well, I'm currently having a little break checking out Verger." She replied. "I mean, I still am the gym leader, but just having a holiday, looking for a few new Pokemon."

Jim nodded.

"That sounds great." He said. "You been here long?"

She counted it up in her head.

"I've been here about a week." She replied. "Here for another month or so."

"I see." Jim replied. "You managed to find anything yet?"

She nodded.

"I caught a Monferno." She said. "And my Medidite evolved."

"Sounds good." Jim replied. "I've got a Monferno. But not with me."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"How come you joined the G-men?" He asked.

Maylene looked at him. She'd grown her pink hair out slightly more since he'd seen her last, and she no longer wore the bandage on her nose.

He commented on this.

Maylene blushed slightly.

"Nasal trouble." She replied. "I used to wear them to clear my sinus."

She smiled.

"Thanks for asking though."

"No problem." Jim replied, as Maylene took a piece of paper from her pocket, and wrote something on it.

She then gave it to him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"My phone number." Maylene replied, with a slight smile. "Call me next time you're in Veilstone City."

Jim pocketed the slip of paper.

"I may just do that." He said.

* * *

He heard cheers, before looking over to see that somebody had switched the TV on.

"Go on!!!!" Olly shouted. "Blow it!!"

"Calm down." Doug remarked, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Calm down he says." Olly said, pacing up and down. "It's okay for you. Your team are already in the final. They don't need to go through this bloody process."

"It's only penalties." Lance remarked. "I think you'll beat Sandgem here."

"Too bad they'll get beaten by Viridian City in the final." Doug laughed.

Flint laughed.

"Heh, I doubt it." He said, dropping into one of the seats in front of the TV. "Stop Johnson, and Viridian City are a very average team."

"We're not a one man team!!" Doug argued, as Olly couldn't watch the screen.

_"And after 180 minutes of exhilarating action, four goals per side, plenty of controversy, a sending off for Sandgem's Lundi, we're about to go to the penalty shootout."_

Ellis came in and leanded over the back of Lance's seat.

"Twinleaf are going to do it." She remarked. "I've got a feeling."

"Thank you!!" Olly shouted, as a couple of other army grunts came over and proceeded to watch, as did Looker.

_"And Sandgem are about to kick the shootout off with Andrew Eckers, the right winger. He places the ball on the penatly spot and takes a few steps back."_

"He's going to miss." Doug commented.

_"Runs forward, hits it right footed.. and scores!!!"_

Olly shook his head.

"Damn."

"Calm down." Lance muttered.

"Yeah, what is the worse that can happen?" Looker commented.

_"Eckers placed his kick to the right of the goal. Burton went left, and now it's time for Twinleaf's first pen. Richard Mexes ambles forward, the left back and Tom Crouch, the Sandgem goal keeper is just wandering around on the edge of his area. The referee is having a quick word with Crouch, who reluctantly retreats into his goalmouth. Mexes places the ball on the spot, and steps back. He takes a step forward... And it's saved by Crouch!!!! Diving away to his right, the Sandgem keeper pushes it away."_

"Oh no!!!!" Olly yelled, before collapsing back into his seat.

Ellis reached over and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry." She said, brightly. "Maybe they'll miss their next four and you'll look back at this and laugh."

_"With the score one nil to Sandgem in the Sandway Stadium, after each side has taken a kick each, the home side are about to take their second kick, with Monty Anderson, the striker placing the ball on the spot. Melvin Burton, the Twinleaf keeper jumps up and down on his line. Anderson hits it left footed... And Burton stops it!!!! Springs to his left, and catches it."_

Olly jumped into the air, as he watched the ball crash against the gloves of Burton.

Brandon stood up and coughed.

"This meeting is about to get adjourned." He said. "We're missing Agent Brawly, but he's let me know that he'll be slightly late."

Lance hit the button, switching the TV off.

"Aww, damn." Olly muttered. "I was watching that."

* * *

There was the slamming of a door downstairs, and Brawly came charging in.

"Sorry!!" He panted. "I got lost."

Phoebe, Anabel and Lucy snickered, as Brawly brushed a bunch of twigs from his hair.

"Nice for you to join us." Brandon said, sarcastically. "We aren't taking up your time, are we?"

Brawly shook his head.

"No man." He replied. "My Hariyama lead me through the bushes for some reason."

"I'm not interested what you do in your spare time." Brandon remarked. "So..."

He took a remote out of his pocket, and pointed it at the fire place.

"Open sesame." He said, before pressing a button on the remote.

With a thick whirring sound, the fireplace separated, revealing a secret passage.

"Clever." Lucy commented.

"In here." Brandon said, as Thorpe went through the passage, followed by Terra, and several other soldiers.

Faith came over.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"There's probably a secret room behind the fireplace." Olly said, listlessly.

* * *

What they didn't know, was that under the building, somebody had planted an explosive device. The timer steadily counted down, waiting for just the right moment to bring down the house.

* * *

"You were right." Faith muttered, as they arrived in a huge room, deep under the ground.

It was bleak and empty, apart from a huge square table. It was easily large enough to hold nine people on one side. There was a projector perched on a small table at one end.

Faith sat between Olly and Jim, as Brandon stood up, and waited for everyone else present to sit down.

"Those people look like they're from International Police." Olly said, as Looker sat next to a pair of stern looking officers.

As everyone present sat down, Brandon stood up.

"Thank you to all of you for coming." He said. "We have gathered here to discuss a most problematic situation."

He looked around.

"There are representatives from the three main groups of crime fighters, intent on stopping international criminals in any region. The Military, the International Police and the G-men. However, with all due respect to the like of Team Rocket, the real problems are coming from the biggest threat to humanity since the ancient battle between Kyogre and Groudon."

He paused for breath.

"I am talking about the Coppingers." He said. "I'm going to hand you over to my second in command, Norman Maple for some of the details."

Norman stood up, and rested his hands on the table.

"Coppinger related crime has been on the rise in recent weeks." He said. "The crimes that they are suspected of are increasingly complicated, and are completely immoral. They have cruelly tortured Pokemon, intent on exploiting them for their own selfish intentions. One example being how they grind live Luvdisc down for supposed Love Potions. In reality, these potions offer nothing more than a five minute high, before making you extremely depressed."

Norman paused for breath.

"However, in the last few weeks." He said. "They have started to hunt down undercover agents in both the International Police and the G-men. Showing no mercy. This is new ground for criminal organizations, since nine times out of ten, they will try to cover their tracks."

Norman looked around at everyone.

"They have gone on the offensive against all of us." He said. "They have hunted down several G-men and done their best to torture and kill them in the most painful and unorthodox way possible."

He tried not to look at Anabel and Lucy.

"Two of our agents were recently saved from a supposed genetic alteration that would have seen them become soulless killing machines. So, it would appear that they are also trying to use this technology to their own ends."

Paul simmered slightly at his words.

"However, we believe that there is only recipient of the technology." Norman said. "A Coppinger Elite known only to us as Apex. She was recently in the possession of Mew, but thanks to the efforts of Agents Wilson and Reed, we managed to retrieve it. Unfortunately, Apex escaped."

"Where's Mew now?" Faith asked.

"It left and went back to wherever it came from." Koga replied.

Norman paused for breath.

"They have also attacked civilians who refused to join them. There was one such attack during the PCC, where the son of Lucian Mao was attacked."

Faith went white.

"While normally, this would be an occupational hazard." Norman said. "This has created safety issues for our agents."

Thorpe stood up, absolutely furious.

"This is unacceptable." He said, angrily. "We have to act now. These crimes against both Pokemon and humanity are not something that should be tolerated. We have more than enough fire power to destroy every single lab where these bastards do their sick thing."

Brandon sighed.

"It's not that simple." He said. "The Coppingers have an almost impenetrable front under the guise of Reims corporation. The company does immeasurable amounts of charity work, sponsors most of the main competitive events throughout this region, and provides millions of people with their products. An attack against the Coppingers would be seen as an attack against Reims."

Brandon looked at the projector, which flashed up a picture of Claudia.

"Does anyone know who this is?" He asked.

Most of the G-men agents and some of the International Police agents nodded. Some of the soldiers did as well.

"This people, is Claudia Coppinger. The leader of the Coppingers and the owner of Reims. Most of the people she employs have no idea what they work for."

"And what is that?" One of the other Military commanders asked.

Brandon sighed.  
"She's... Not completely human." He answered. "In fact, she isn't even the original Claudia Coppinger. The real Claudia Coppinger died several months ago when she was shot outside the courthouse. However, we later discovered that it was part of their ploy. She had commissioned an almost identical clone. With one key difference. She was fused with Arceus DNA, making her incredibly difficult to destroy. If not impossible."

"But how did she get Arceus DNA?" One of the IP officers asked.

Norman sighed.

"She entered the Hall of Origin, and managed to corrupt Arceus. We have no idea how."

He then looked around.

"If we attack Reims, there will be a massive outcry by their supporters." Norman said. "The International Police would take a hammering in the popularity stakes, and Verger might even repeal their membership here. Then, the Coppingers would win."

"That would be catastrophic." Terra said.

"Hear hear." Flint remarked.

Brandon appealed for silence.

"We have done some brainstorming." He said. "The G-men and the International Police have come up with an idea that may make the job slightly easier."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So....**

**Both Looker and Ellis return. The fans favourites. Elias is mentioned briefly. Paul apparently survived with only vocal damage. Buck and his Dad, Ken appear. It wasn't touched upon, but presumably, that would mean that Ken is Flint's dad as well. As well as being the Lassana gym leader.**

**More or less sums up the entire story so far. The Coppinger arc at least.**

**Thanks for the reviews. It's great.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Who does the english voice for Paul?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many episodes has Brandon appeared in, not including the upcoming Regigigas arc currently airing in Japan?**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	57. World In Flames

Chapter Fifty Seven. World In Flames.

* * *

_Summary. Olly, Jim and Faith headed towards the secret G-men meeting, where Brandon revealed the plans on how they were going to try and bring down the Coppingers..._

_

* * *

_

"So, spill it." Thorpe said.

Brandon looked around.

"Our idea is to form a new branch of law enforcement under the command of the G-men." He said. "Something with a catchy name, like Pokemon GeForce. Our three respective groups will share our resources to accomplish our common goal of defeating the single greatest threat to the world in centuries. This group will have access to intelligence from the G-men, the International Police, as well as the Pokemon Criminal Investigation Agency. The agencies will still operate independently, with the exception of GeForce."

Norman stood up.

"I've been put in charge of the formation and running of this unit." He said. "I answer only to Volkner, and have carte blanche to make any decisions that I deem necessary."

He looked over.

"So, are there any volunteers?"

Lance stood up.

"I'm in." He said. "These people need stopping."

Doug stood up.

"Me too."

Lucy got to her feet.

"I am not going to let others suffer what I did." She said.

Anabel stood up.

"Same here."

"Rock on, dude." Brawly remarked, standing up.

Faith stood up.

"I'm in."

Koga smirked.

"It is my honour to volunteer for this role." He said.

Paul got up, a wolfish grin on his face.

"Let me at them." The purple haired trainer commented.

Jim stood up.

"I'll do it." He said.

Everyone present looked at Olly, who got to his feet.

"You'd have to arrest me to keep me from this." He remarked.

Looker looked over, standing up.

"I'm in, so you can count me." He said.

"Glad to have you." Norman commented.

As Looker sat back down, his commanding officer offered him a hand to shake.

Thorpe looked at Norman.

"Would you object to us discussing this with people from our own organizations?" He asked. "It's quite sudden. Of course, we would be willing to meet with the pair of you, and Mr. Volt in a few weeks to try and work out some of the details in depth."

One of the International Police CO's stood up.

"Likewise." She said. "We can't guarantee that anyone will come forward."

"If the people in your command feel empathy and a strong sense of justice." Lucy commented. "It's likely that there will be a huge group of volunteers."

Norman smiled, as he reached down and picked up a briefcase.

"That's what we are hoping for." He said, opening the leather case. "With this new power comes a great privelige."

He spun the case around, to reveal several new badges.

"The Pokemon GeForce badges." Norman said, as he slid the case down to Lance who took one.

Then Brawly did the same, then Jim, continuing until everyone who had volunteered had one.

"Neat." Faith commented, as she examined the metal object.

The badge was shaped like an Absol face, the scythe like ear in the foreground, while the words Pokemon GeForce were inscribed upon it.

"We've pretty much nothing else to go on." Brandon said, as Norman closed the briefcase. "So, with that, I thank you for coming."

As everyone got up to leave, a loud hissing was suddenly heard, before a massive explosion ripped the room apart...

* * *

The explosion threw equipment and chairs crashing through the air. Flint yelled in pain, as a computer screen hit him in the side of the head, knocking him out. Also, parts of the cement walls and ceiling started to crash out of their rightful place.

One of the soldiers was crushed by a falling piece of ceiling, and twitched wildly as he died.

"Damnit!!!" Terra said, angrily.

Then, to make things worse, everyone present started to hear gunshots.

Jim dived behind the overturned table, finding Olly and Faith already there. He could have sworn that he had seen Looker vanish behind an overturned desk.

He coughed, because the smoke was thickening, and the acrid smell of burning equipment wasn't helping.

"Ian?!" Brandon exclaimed, as he managed to catch a glimpse of the shooter. "What the hell are you...?"

Ian smirked, before firing at the direction of Brandon's voice. The Pyramid King quickly ducked behind a hunk of rubble.

"Now, you just assume that I am Ian Cognito." He said, spinning and shooting one of the International Police officers stone dead. "But, you can call me Snitch."

Several G-men agents tried to launch a counter offensive, only for Snitch to react faster than they had expected.

Ryan Cloud took the first bullet in the abdomen, then the second in the skull. Jon Dice took three bullets to the chest, before collapsing in pain. David Diot was hit in the arm, before managing to get behind cover.

Thorpe got up from cover, his own weapon in hand.

Snitch spun around, and shot it from Thorpe's hand, before wounding him with a shot to the leg.

As Thorpe collapsed to the ground, Snitch adjusted his aim and prepared to finish the General off...

Only for his weapon to click on empty.

"Uh oh."

Snitch threw the weapon away, before making a dash for the door leading back up to the safehouse.

Looker reacted faster, jumping over the desk he was hiding behind.

He blocked Snitch's exit.

Not even bothering for the Pokeballs, Snitch threw a punch at Looker. Looker dodged the attack, before knocking Snitch back with a powerful reverse roundhouse kick to the face.

Looker managed a small smirk as he felt Snitch's nose break under the sole of his boot.

Snitch yelled in pain, before falling over a damaged desk. The desk broke into half, and he crashed to the ground.

Looker then looked away, as one of the support beams collapsed, falling on top of Snitch. Looker heard a strangled yelp, followed by a crack. Then, the body became still.

Then, the ceiling collapsed on him, confirming that

"Crushing." Looker remarked.

Everyone present groaned.

"Now, presumably someone put him up to that." Brandon said. "Now, we'll never know who it was."

* * *

As Brandon finished speaking, another shock wave hit the building.

"Another one?" Norman said, as the ceiling raptors started to shake heavily.

"They're going to fall!!!" Phoebe shouted, as she tried to wake Flint up.

"Everyone out!!!" Norman yelled, as Terra helped Thorpe towards the door. "Wounded first."

"What about the dead?" Anabel asked.

Norman sighed, a look of sadness on his face.

"Leave them." He said. "We don't have the time."

The ceiling started to collapse in places, as Faith, Jim and Maylene charged through the tunnel leading back to the safehouse.

"This fire is getting out of control." Lucy shouted, covering her mouth with her hands.

Doug looked up.

"The sprinklers should have activated." He said. "What the hell is wrong with them."

"No time to worry." Looker remarked, as the line of survivors saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

Anabel started to choke, as did several others.

"Almost there!!!!" Olly shouted.

Brandon suddenly went white.

"Oh no!!" He said, suddenly remembering something.

There was another muffled explosion around them, causing the hallway to shake under the impact.

"What now?" Paul demanded.

"There were some oxygen tanks under here." Brandon said. "How else do you think the air stayed so fresh while we were in the bunker? With this many people there...."

"It's not important!!!" Lane shouted, as the ceiling started to collapse.

"We're all going to get crushed!!!" Maylene yelled.

"No, we aren't!!!" Olly shouted, throwing a Pokeball. "Dragonite, go!!!"

Dragonite appeared.

"Great idea." Lance said, sending out his own Dragonite.

"Try and stop the ceiling from collapsing!!!!" Both of them yelled.

Both Dragon Pokemon raised their arms and took up positions that managed to hold the ceiling slightly.

"Firestar!!!" Doug shouted, sending out his shiny black Charizard.

The Flame Pokemon appeared, and looked at home in the smoke.

"Regirock, Registeel!!!!" Brandon shouted, throwing the two Pokeballs.

The two golems appeared.

"Prevent the collapse of the ceiling!!!" Brandon thundered.

The three newly arrived Pokemon took up their own positions, struggling under the effort of supporting the ceiling.

"No!!!" Phoebe yelled, as she pushed at the door panel. "It won't open."

Brandon swore violently, before taking his remote out.

He thumped the button, trying to make the panel that lead back into the fireplace open up.

"It's not working." He said, instantly worried. "We're trapped in here!!"

Norman grabbed the remote from Brandon, and pointed it at the panel, trying to get it to open.

"Aww crap." He said, throwing the useless remote at the panel.

It clattered into it, before falling to to the ground.

"We're doomed." Brandon said.

Maylene threw a Pokeball.

"Lucario!!!" She yelled.

The Aura Pokemon burst from the ball.

"Raar!!!"

"We can't break through it." Brandon said. "It's six inches of solid steel."

Brawly sent out his Hariyama.

"We have to try." He argued. "Otherwise we might as well sit here and wait for the oxygen to run out."

"Fine." Brandon said. "Go for it."

"Lucario, use Force Palm!!!!!"

"Hariyama, use Arm Thrust!!!"

* * *

The five Pokemon trying to prevent the collapse of the ceiling were starting to look exhausted.

Anabel threw a pair of Pokeballs.

"Alakazam, Espeon!!!" She called. "Use Psychic to help them stop the collapse."

Paul threw one as well.

"Gallade." He barked. "Standby!!"

The three psychic Pokemon appeared, and helped out holding the ceiling up, using the power of their minds.

Faith and Jim threw Pokeballs.

"Bayleef, use your vines to help hold the ceiling up!!!!"

"Aggron, use Focus Punch on the panel!!!"

Bayleef helped out the Pokemon holding up the roof, while Aggron went to help Hariyama and Lucario by slamming its powerful fists into the door.

"Go, Blaziken!!!!" Harrison shouted, sending out his starter Pokemon to try and help hold the roof up.

"The flames!!!!" Doug yelled.

Indeed, nobody had noticed the dangerous flames that were slowly but surely licking away at the walls of the hidden corridor. They had slowly crept through the cracks.

"Let's do it!!" Jim shouted, throwing a Pokeball. "Buizel, come on out!!!"

"Milotic!!!" Lucy called.

"Vaporeon!!!!" Doug yelled.

"Boq!!!" Ellis called, sending out a Qwilfish.

"Surskit!!!" Faith shouted, as the four of them sent out their Pokemon.

"Take care of the flames!!!"

The five Pokemon blasted the flames with their water attacks, trying to beat them back.

* * *

"I'm losing the will to live." Ellis muttered, as she collapsed to the floor.

Olly coughed.

"No, that's probably the smoke inhalation." He muttered, dryly.

Another series of thuds, as Aggron, Hariyama and Lucario continued to pound on the door.

"I'm starting to feel.." Anabel started to say, before bursting into a powerful coughing fit.

Ken burst forward.

"Allow me." He said, taking out a Pokeball. "Magmortar, emerge from the flames!!!"

Ken sent out a Magmortar.

"Maaag!!!!"

"Magmortar, use Hyper Beam!!!!"

Magmortar raised the cannon on its arm, before sending a powerful beam of orange light into the door. The door buckled under the hit of the attack, but still didn't give.

"Thanks for that." Brawly said, as Hariyama continued to pound away.

Jim looked at the Magmortar, before realising that he was probably going to have to beat it at some point if he wanted to win his badge.

"Have to get out of here first." He muttered.

"What?" Faith coughed.

Hearing her cough made him start as well.

"We're doomed, aren't we." She said, as she closed her eyes and started to slip to the ground.

"I.. Don't know how much longer we can.. Keep it up." Norman coughed, as he looked at the door.

"Come on, Lucario!!" Maylene pleaded.

Lucario heard its trainer coughing, and pounded at the door with renewed vigour.

"Raaarrr!!!!!" It roared, as it sent its bruised fists smashing into the metal.

"Hari...Hariyama." Brawly said. "Keep.. Keep at it."

The Dewford Town Gym Leader collapsed to the ground, coughing on the smoke.

Even some of the Pokemon were starting to lose consciousness from the smoke inhalation. The two Dragonite, Bayleef, Gallade, Alakazam, Espeon, the water Pokemon, Aggron and Hariyama. All were slowly becoming weaker at the lack of oxygen.

Doug's Charizard, Ken's Magmortar and Regirock and Registeel all seemed fine.

Then Lucario managed to punch through the door, creating a slight hole.

"Raarrr!!!!!" It roared, as it tried to alert the others.

The Aura Pokemon then crashed out unconscious.

Hariyama and Aggron looked at each other.

They drew back their fists, before hitting the hole in the panel at the same time with all the power that they could muster for one final attack.

The force was enough to send the door panel crashing off its axis, and slam through into the safehouse.

The joy was short lived, as the smoke instantly dispersed out, causing the flames to flare up.

Several of the survivors and Pokemon were burnt as that happened, causing shouts and screams of pain.

"Everyone out!!" Brandon coughed. "Try and help the nearest person to you if they are... Unconscious."

* * *

Soon, everyone was out, apart from the Pokemon holding up the ceiling.

"How are we going to get them out?" Jim asked.

Brandon stroked his chin.

"Recalling them might not be a straightforward option." He mused. "Mistime it, and they might end up seriously hurt by the collapsing ceiling."  
The Pyramid King then took out another Pokeball, and went back into the corridor.

"Regigigas, I require your assistance!!!"

Brandon sent out the Trio master for the legendary golems. It appeared squashed inside the corridor, laid on its stomach, behind the other Pokemon.

"I can only apologise for this." Brandon said. "But you need to hold the ceiling up while the other Pokemon."

Regigigas gave him a blank look.

"Excellent." Brandon said, as he held up the two empty Pokeballs. "Regirock and Registeel, you have done your jobs, now return."

The two Golems were hit with the beam of red light, and converted into energy before being sucked back into their Pokeballs.

"Bayleef return!!!" Jim called, calling his starter Pokemon back.

"Dragonite, come back." Lance said.

"Firestar, return."

"Blaziken, return!!!"

"Alakazam, Espeon." Anabel called. "Return!!!"

"Gallade, Teleport out of..." Paul started to say, before realising something. "Aww, son of a bitch. Why didn't we just Teleport out of there?"

"Dragonite, return." Olly said, as Regigigas ended up alone in the tunnel.

"Regigigas is not happy with you." Anabel commented. "It's really uncomfortable in there."

Brandon held up the Pokeball.

"Okay then." He started to say. "Your assistance has been most...."

As Brandon spoke, the ceiling started to cave in.

"No!!" Brandon exclaimed, as he tried to recall the Pokemon...

But a cascade of rocks blocked the beam.

"Nooo!!!!" Brandon shouted again, as he readjusted his aim.

But it was too late, as Regigigas was buried alive.

The Pyramid King dropped to his knees.

"No!!" He exclaimed, in shock that his Pokemon had seemingly gone.

"Can you feel anything?" Paul asked to Anabel.

She shook her head.

"Nothing." The Salon Maiden replied, sadly. "Regigigas is gone."

* * *

As the safehouse burned, all the people present watched from a safe distance.

Brandon was almost inconsolable at the loss of Regigigas.

"Damn Coppingers." He said.

Olly looked at the burning building.

"Maybe it's not dead." Olly commented.

"What are you, stupid?" Paul remarked. "Anabel didn't feel anything from Regigigas."

"So, that doesn't mean that its dead." Olly argued. "Maybe her ESP is screwed up with the smoke inhalation."

He smirked.

"And anyone could tell that it was pissed off with being in that corridor."

Everyone watched the burning, before seeing something moving deep within the flames. Something big and cumbersome.

"No way." Jim said.

"Could it be...?" Brandon asked, as the figure lumbered out of the building.

"Told you so." Olly remarked, as Regigigas roared in greeting.

Brandon got up, and went over to the huge Pokemon.

"Good to see you again." He said, before recalling it.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind them.

"Whose there!!!" Norman demanded, as Paul, Lucy and Phoebe took out various Pokeballs.

A tall dark skinned man came out of the bush with his hands up.

Jim looked over.

"Arjun!!!" He exclaimed, before looking around. "It's okay. He's a friend of mine."

Ken nodded.

"Yes, he battled me this morning." The Lassana Gym Leader confirmed. "And won, as I recall."

Arjun looked at the burning building.

"I was going for a congratulatory walk with my Pokemon in the woods, when I saw the flames." He explained. "However, I can't help but wonder why a series of gym leaders, Frontier Brains, random trainers and Elite Four are sat watching a burning building."

Brandon looked at him with a strange look, but it was Ellis who answered.

"It's a really long story." She said. "And one that I will be quite happy to share with you, if you have ten minutes."

* * *

"That's a nasty burn." Arjun commented, as Aditi handed him a bandage.

"Yeah, that's because of the backdraft." Faith replied. "I've seen you before, haven't I?"

He nodded.

"You were at the Battle Tower." He said. "In Frodomar City."

Olly came over and sat on the grass next to Faith.

"How'd the burns?" He asked.

"Aha." Arjun commented. "I see someone else I saw at the Battle Tower."

Olly held a hand out.

"Yeah, I remember." He said. "Empoleon and Toxicroak versus Torterra and Feraligatr."

Arjun chuckled.

"The double battle is a bit of a crutch competition." He remarked. "You managed to counter me perfectly, and for that I salute you. But, that was one of my first competitive battles for almost a decade, and I was slightly rusty. I can assure you that it would go differently should we battle again."

Olly yawned.

"I am sure that it would." He replied. "However, I'm really sleepy and there's something I need to do."

There were sirens in the distance, as Police Patrol Cars and a pair of Ambulances made their way across the dirt path.

Looker came over.

"Could have been worse, it could have been." He remarked, as he saw an Officer Jenny get out of the car. "Now, something I need to do, there is. So, excuse me."

Looker went over to talk to the Officer Jenny, as Arjun and his Gardevoir finished putting the bandage on Faith's burned arm.

"Thanks." Faith said.

"Pleasure." Arjun replied. "I'm usually used to putting bandages on Pokemon, but the principle is the same."

Ellis came over. She was relatively unharmed apart from a handful of singed blond hair.

"So, you wanted to know what happened?" She asked.

Faith nodded.

"Yes, tell him what happened." She said.

Ellis took a deep breath.

"Okay, so every year, we all get back here for a school reunion. However, for some reason, Koga, Brandon, Norman and the like were out here to compare battle strategies. And Looker was here because was looking for a lost Growlithe. It looked like it was going to start to rain, so we went into that building. However, there were Rattata living in the walls, and they'd been chewing at the electrics. Then Lance decided to try and get rid of said Rattata by setting his Dragonite on them, because one of them nibbled his cape and the others prevented him from sleeping. There were some chemicals in there, that were flammable and they accidentally got hit with the flames. We only just got out in time before it fireballed."

Arjun looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Okay." He said, looking around. "I don't think the ambulances will be needed actually."

Phoebe and Flint came over, the side of Flint's head bandaged from where the computer screen had hit him.

"Thanks." Flint said, as he held a hand out. "I appreciate what you did."

"No problem." Arjun replied. "Anytime."

* * *

Jim was watching the building burn, as the Squirtle Squad tried to put out the fire.

"Fire." A voice remarked next to him. "So beautiful, yet so deadly."

He looked up and saw Ken stood next to him.

"So, do you still want that gym battle?" Ken asked.

Jim nodded.

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

Ken smiled.

"Of course." He said. "Bring your friend along as well. I'm taking on all challenges."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, the next chapter will probably be the gym battle. Ken's Magmortar has been seen in this chapter, and Arjun made a cameo. Or it might be something else. Something involving Norman. Whatever happens, Norman will be in the next chapter, as will Flint and Phoebe.**

**Thanks to SkyFighter for the idea.**

**Ellis seems to have a knack for creating slightly believable excuses for why the building was burning and several trainers were congregated outside.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! Great!!!!**

**Slightly shorter chapter, but it's pretty dramatic.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many Pokemon on Flints team are different from Diamond and Pearl to Platinum?**

**Quiz Question Two. Who was the first gym leader that Ash battled in Hoenn?**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	58. Prove Yourself Ash Vs Norman

Chapter Fifty Eight. Prove Yourself. Ash Vs Norman.

* * *

_Summary. As the G-men and other organisations discussed a way to stop the Coppingers, somebody set off a bomb, before a Coppinger spy tried to kill them. As a desperate attempt to make it out of the bunker ensued, everyone thought that Regigigas had died, until it appeared from the flames. Then, Arjun showed up and helped them out with their burns..._

_

* * *

_

"So, we're heading back to whatever we were doing before we came here." Olly said, as he clapped Jim on the shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid."

Jim snorted.

"I wouldn't anyway." He replied. "But, it was great seeing you guys again."

Olly took a step back, and took a Pokeball out.

"Deoxys, come forth from space!!!!"

Deoxys burst from the ball in a powerful explosion of light.

"Nice to see you again, Jim." Faith said, patting him on the arm.

"Later Faith." Jim replied, as he took a step back.

Olly smiled.

"And sorry again, about Shaymin." He said, before looking at Deoxys.

The DNA Pokemon trilled in greeting.

"Okay, Teleport!!!!!!"

Jim watched them vanish, with trepidation.

"Bye." He muttered, as he turned around to see a suspicious looking bush stood in the middle of the road.

"That wasn't there a few minutes ago." He remarked. "Is that you, Looker?"

There was a groan from the bush, as the top opened up and Looker stuck his head out.

"Are useless my disguises now?" He groaned, as he stepped out of the bush.

Jim came over.

"Little bit." Jim replied, as he started to head back to the Pokemon Centre. "See you later."

"Au revior."

* * *

"I honestly didn't think that Ian was bad." Brandon muttered.

Norman finished getting off the phone.

"Apparently his wife hadn't seen him in days." He said. "That guy must have killed Ian and taken his place."

"Tough break." Brandon remarked. "Pity he was killed before we could interrogate him."

"So, you think the mole put him up to it?" Norman asked.

Brandon nodded.

"Almost certainly."

Norman stretched.

"Oh well, I'm sure that with time, we'll find more out." He said, as he started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Brandon asked.

Norman smiled.

"To see my daughter." He replied. "She's in the City, and I thought I'd swing by and visit her."

"Good for you." Brandon commented. "Does she know?"

"Know what?" Norman replied, almost deliberately choosing to feign innocence.

"What you do as a second job?"

Norman shook his head.

"I don't go around telling everyone." He said, before heading into the forest.

* * *

Ash yawned, as he woke up.

He looked around the room, and saw Jim crashed out on the floor of the bedroom. Some of his clothes were burned and his snoring was mixed in with the occasional cough.

"Must have been a rough night." Ash muttered, as Pikachu stirred next to him. He instantly reached out to check that all of his five other Pokeballs were there.

_Croconaw, Snover, Gabite, Eevee... hold on..._

Nightmare's Master Ball was open, and laid on the ground.

"Where's that pesky Gengar?" Ash muttered, as he turned over to look at May.

Only to find that her side of the bed was empty.

"And for that matter..." He said, getting out of bed and reaching for his jeans. "I should go find May, and let Jim sleep his hangover off."

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you here." May said, as she sat back in her chair.

"Well, I didn't expect to see me here." Norman replied. "I thought I'd be in Petalberg City, but I came out to visit my sister."

"Aunt Nancy?" May asked. "Does she live in this City?"

Norman shifted slightly.

"She does live here when she's not at her job." He said.

"I haven't seen Aunt Nancy for a while." May replied. "What does she do?"

Norman looked at her.

"She's one of the Verger Elite Four." He said. "I thought you knew."

May shook her head.

"How come we never really saw Aunt Nancy for the last four years before I became a coordinator?" She asked. "Apart from having her home filled with Slakoth, I thought she was pretty cool."

Norman swallowed.

"We had a.... Disagreement." He replied. "A family battle. Over who was the best trainer of normal type Pokemon."

May rolled her eyes.

"Oh for the love of Arceus." She said. "Is that the reason?"

"It seemed like the thing to do at the time." Norman replied, sheepishly. "She was the former Petalberg City gym leader, until she left town and I got the job. I'm not proud of it, but she called me last week and said that she...."

"May!!!!"

The two of them looked over and saw Ash and Pikachu coming over.

"And his timing doesn't get better." May remarked, as Ash arrived at the table.

"Hey, you woke up early." Ash said, as he failed to notice Norman. "I mean I was surprised when I turned over this morning and found that you'd gone. I was looking forward to...."

Norman coughed, as Ash spun around.

"Norman!!" He said, slightly nervously. "I didn't see you there."

Norman smirked.

"Evidently." He replied, as Ash sat down. "So, as I was saying, she called me and said that maybe we should bury the hatchet. I came out here and I'm going to visit her in a while."

"Whose that?" Ash asked.

"My sister, and May's aunt." Norman replied. "She's one of the Elite Four in this region."

Ash looked at May.

"I never knew that one of your family was in the Elite Four." He said.

"I didn't either." May retorted, slightly angrily.

"So, Ash." Norman said, changing the subject. "How's your Verger challenge going?"

Ash smiled.

"I've got five badges so far." He replied. "I'm going to go find the gym later today and hopefully win my sixth."

Nightmare suddenly appeared through the table, knocking Norman's drink over.

"What!!" Norman exclaimed, as Nightmare stretched out.

"Morning all." He said, pulling himself from the table.

"Dear Arceus." Norman said, rubbing his eyes. "Not him again."

Nightmare laughed.

"How nice to see you again." He grinned. "Even though I have no idea who you are."

"This is my Dad." May said. "That's Ash's Gengar."

"Yes, I saw him in the PCC." Norman replied. "Very... Unique battling style as I recall."

Ash suddenly didn't like the way Norman was looking at him.

"So, the pair of you are fine." Norman said. "That's good. I was quite fortunate to see you in the hallway this morning May, as I had no idea you were here."

"I was out getting some water." May replied. "The tap wasn't working."

Norman smiled.

"Some things, huh."

"Are you still the Petalberg gym leader?" Ash asked.

Norman nodded.

"It's a challenge." He said. "Not least when I had to battle Max a few years ago. That was a tough moment. But, in the end he beat me and I was proud to give him a badge."

"How is Max?" May asked.

"He's traversing the Battle Frontier." Norman replied. "I believe he just has the Battle Tower and the Battle Pyramid to complete before he finishes it."

Ash smiled at his memories of the two facilities.

"They're the two hardest ones." He said. "And Max is really going to have his work cut out when he faces Brandon. It took me three times to beat him."

"Brandon's the one with the Regi's, right?" Norman asked, feigning his lack of knowledge.

Ash nodded.

"I faced all three, yet I was only able to defeat Regice in the third battle with Pikachu."

He then smirked.

"But, at least I didn't get slaughtered like someone else I saw battle Brandon in Snowpoint City."

"You really should comment on people getting beaten." Norman remarked.

"He was my rival at the time." Ash replied. "Said rival is now a Frontier Brain, so he obviously got better."

Norman smiled.

"That's the facts of life. We each try to become the best we can be." He said.

"I hear you there." Ash answered.

"So, what do you have in mind for the gym leader?" Norman asked. "Need any last minute practice?"

Ash thought about it.

"Why?"

Norman smiled.

"Because I want to see how much you've improved. And how much I've improved since we battled last."

"What?"

Norman continued to speak.

"I can't give you a badge if you win. But I am wanting to check something out."

Ash slammed his hand on the table.

"I'm not going to turn down this challenge!!!" He said. "I accept your challenge."

"Six on six okay for you?" Norman asked.

"Six on six?" Ash repeated. "I guess that's okay."

* * *

There was a sound of coughing, and Jim showed up.

"And you must be the random guy travelling with them." Norman commented, before fervently hoping that Jim would catch on.

"Yeah, that's me." Jim replied, before seeing Norman. "Norman!!"

Norman almost kicked himself.

"I see you remember our gym battle in Petalberg City!!" He said, accenting the words to make his point.

Jim seemed to get the idea.

"Yeah, that's where its from." He replied, as he sat down. "So, what's going on."

"Ash is about to battle my Dad." May replied.

"Why what did he do?" Jim asked.

"It's just a warmup for the gym battle." Ash replied. "Fancy getting your flags out?"

Jim smirked.

"I'll just go get them." He said. "I can't miss this opportunity for you to fall flat on your face."

"Why do you think that's going to happen?" Ash asked.

Jim smiled.

"I've got a feeling." He said. "And I'm trying to fire you up."

"I don't need firing up!!!" Ash exclaimed.

"So, let's hop to it." Noman said.

* * *

"This battle is going to be a six on six battle between Ash Ketchum and Norman Maple." Jim said, slightly amused. "No substitutions are allowed."

He looked around at May who was watching.

"So, who do you want to win?"

She shrugged.

"I've been in this situation before." May replied. "This is the third time they've battled. However, there is a slight difference this time."

"Are you ready for this?" Norman asked.

Ash smiled, as he threw a Pokeball into the air.

"Eevee, I choose you!!!"

Ash sent his Eevee out, who yawned, before blinking at the lights.

"Vee?"

"So, you have an Eevee." Norman commented, as he withdrew a Pokeball. "Linoone, go!!!!"

Norman called out a Linoone.

Ash instantly tried to see what he could remember about the Pokemon, but nothing much was forthcoming.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." He said. "Eevee, use Sand Attack!!!"

Eevee started to scrabble at the ground, sending a wave of sand towards Linoone.

Norman smirked.

"Use Quick Attack!!!"

Linoone charged to the side, evading the attack.

Eevee started to look slightly upset at how the attack had missed, before Linoone slammed into it.

"Eevee!!!" Ash shouted. "Use Take Down!!!!"

Eevee recovered from the blow, and raced back towards Linoone, lowering its head.

"Dodge and use Headbutt!!!!"

Linoone dodged to the side, before slamming its head into Eevee's side.

The Evolution Pokemon yelped in pain, as it crashed to the ground.

"Linoone, use Fury Swipes." Norman ordered.

Linoone reared up and swung its claws at Eevee, causing a huge amount of pain to the smaller Pokemon.

"Eevee, use Tackle!!!"

Eevee jumped forward, and sent its bruised body slamming into Linoone.

Norman scowled slightly at the fact that Eevee had managed to land a hit.

"Linoone, use Double Edge!!!!"  
Linoone charged forward, body glowing with light, and hit Eevee with a powerful body blow that instantly caused Eevee to crumple to the ground.

It didn't move.

Jim raised the flag.

"Eevee is unable to battle. Linoone is the winner!!!"

Ash was slightly shocked, but he knew that Eevee wasn't that strong yet. It was part of the reason why he'd called it out first.

_Wouldn't want to have to send it out against Norman's Slaking needing to win... If he even has it with him._

Somehow, Ash didn't think that Norman wouldn't use his most powerful Pokemon.

"Eevee, return!!!" He said, recalling it. "You did great for your first real battle."

"How long have you had that Eevee?" Norman asked.

"About a week and a half." Ash replied, as he took another Pokeball out. "It hatched from an egg, so that should lead into another Pokemon I hatched from an egg, Gabite, I choose you!!!!"

Ash sent out Gabite, who glared at Linoone.

* * *

"Now, that's impressive." Norman commented.

"Begin!!!" Jim said, listlessly.

"Linoone, use Quick Attack!!!!"

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw!!!!"

As Linoone raced towards it, Gabite calmly stuck out a forearm and swiped it across the face with a powerful claw attack.

It was Linoone's turn to cry out in pain.

"Follow up with Crunch!!!!!"

Gabite opened his jaws, and brought them snapping down on Linoone, causing a tremendous amount of pain.

"Linoone, use Headbutt!!!!"

Linoone managed to get enough momentum going to slam its head into Gabites side.

The Cave Pokemon hissed in pain, as it released its grip on Linoone.

"Okay, Gabite!!!!" Ash yelled. "Use Flamethrower!!!!!"

Gabite spun around, mouth open and blasted Linoone with a searing blast of fire that knocked it out cold.

Linoone didn't move.

"Linoone is unable to battle. Gabite is the winner!!!" Jim exclaimed, thrusting his flag into the air.

Ash punched the air.

"Thanks, Gabite." He said, as Norman recalled Linoone.

"An excellent job, my friend." The Petalberg gym leader complimented the Pokemon. "Now, I caught this Pokemon a few months ago when it was abandoned by a trainer. Zangoose, go!!!!!"

Norman sent out a Zangoose.

* * *

Zangoose glared at Gabite, who appeared completely indifferent at the sight.

_"I'm going to rip your throat out!!!!!" _Zangoose snarled.

_"Yeah, right." _Gabite replied. _"I'm shakin' in my scales."_

"Begin!!!" Jim called.

"Gabite, use Flamethrower!!!!!"

"Zangoose, use Water Pulse!!!!"

Gabite launched a powerful flame attack, but Zangoose blocked it with a blue sphere of water that instantly cancelled it out.

"Now, use Slash!!!!!" Norman ordered.

"Gabite, use Brick Break!!!!!!"

As Zangoose lunged forward, slashing at Gabite, the Cave Pokemon blocked it with its own glowing claws, before swiping them into the red fur on Zangoose's stomach.

Zangoose winced, before sending a claw into Gabite's face. The Cat Ferret Pokemon snickered, as Gabite backed away, temporarily blinded.

"That's one pissed off cat." Ash muttered. "Gabite, use Dragon Rage!!!!"

Gabite opened his mouth again, and started to create an orb of red and blue flames.

"Don't let it." Norman ordered. "Crush Claw!!!"

Zangoose roared, before racing forward and tearing at Gabite with its sharp claws. The Cave Pokemon hissed in anger and pain, before sending the attack crashing into Zangoose. The Cat Ferret Pokemon yelped in agony, as the flames scorched its fur.

"This is heating up." May remarked, as she leaned back on the bench.

"No way." Jim commented, as he leaned back to talk to her.

"Zangoose, use Close Combat!!!"

Zangoose's fists started to glow with a powerfully bright white energy, as it bounded forward and started to pound them into Gabite's torso.

"Gabite, use Brick Break!!!!"

Gabite spun away, before smashing Zangoose in the face with its glowing white forearms, knocking the Cat Ferret Pokemon away.

"Use Flamethrower!!!!" Ash called, as Zangoose staggered back.

Gabite jumped forward, and covered Zangoose in a powerful blast of fire, knocking it to the ground.

The Cat Ferret didn't move, as it laid there scorched and defeated by the fire.

"Zangoose is unable to battle. Gabite is the winner." Jim said, as Ash punched the air again.

"All right, Gabite!!!" He exclaimed, as the Cave Pokemon grinned at him, despite looking slightly weary.

Norman recalled Zangoose.

"That was a brave effort to try and overcome that." He complimented the exhausted Zangoose. "Very good job."

* * *

Norman put the Pokeball away, before taking another one out. He pressed the button, and the red and white orb grew twice in size.

"This one you might be familiar with." Norman commented. "Vigoroth!!!!! Go!!!!!"

Norman sent out Vigoroth, who instantly started to jump up and down upon entering the field of battle.

"A Vigoroth?" Jim remarked. "It's been a while since I saw one of those."

"That's always been one of my Dads favourite Pokemon." May replied. "In fact the whole family is. He gave my brother a Slakoth for his journey, when he became a Pokemon trainer."

"Really?" Jim asked, as he raised his flags. "Begin!!!!"

"Vigoroth, use Fury Swipes!!!" Norman ordered.

The Wild Monkey Pokemon raced forward, and started to land several blows upon Gabite's already tender scales.

Gabite roared in pain, at the power of the hits.

"Okay, Gabite." Ash said. "Use Crunch!!!"

Gabite lunged forward, jaws open and ready for the attack.

Norman smirked.

"Sorry to do this to such a fine Pokemon." He said. "But, use Reversal!!!"

"No!!!" Ash yelled, as Vigoroth feinted away from the Crunch attack, before landing several extremely powerful punches onto the defenceless Gabite. The attack did more damage because Gabite had already been weakened by the battles with Linoone and Zangoose.

The Cave Pokemon hissed weakly, before dropping to the ground in pain and defeat.

"Gabite is unable to battle." Jim said. "Vigoroth is the winner."

Ash sighed, as he reached for Gabite's Pokeball.

"You were excellent." He said to the defeated Cave Pokemon. "Now, take a good long rest."

He took another Pokeball out.

"Snover, I choose you!!!!"

Ash sent out his Snover. He then pulled his jacket around him, as a small cloud appeared over the battlefield and started to send fine white flakes of snow cascading down onto the field.

Norman smirked.

"A Snover." He commented. "I'll even let you have the first hit."

Ash clenched his fists. angrily.

"I'll show you!!!" He said. "Snover, use Ice Shard!!!!"

Snover held out one of her arms and created a shard of ice. She then hurled it at Vigoroth, who took the attack in the stomach.

"Vigoroth, use Slash!!!!"

The Wild Monkey Pokemon bounded forward and smashed one of its powerful fists into Snovers face.

Snover cried out in pain.

"Now Vigoroth." Norman said, cockily. "Use Flamethrower!!!!!"

Ash groaned, as Vigoroth opened its mouth and sent a red hot blast of fire towards Snover.

"Snover!!!!" He yelled, knowing that Snover was incredibly weak against fire attacks.

Snover cried out in pain, as the flames hit her, and Ash was sure that his Frosted Tree Pokemon was about to be defeated.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered, as the smoke cleared....

To reveal a burned Snover still standing, but looking still able to battle.

"That's impossible!!!" Norman commented. "Unless..."

He looked at Ash's Snover.

"Does your Snover know Endure?"

"I don't know?" Ash replied. "But, we're going to use the confusion to our advantage. Use Ice Beam!!!!"

Snover held out both arms in front of her, before creating a light blue orb. She then directed it towards Vigoroth who was frozen solid by the hit.

"No!!!" Norman said, even more shocked than he had been seconds earlier when Snover survived the Flamethrower.

Jim held the flag up.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle. Snover is the winner."

Ash felt a huge sigh of relief.

"I don't know what to say." Norman said, as he recalled his frozen Vigoroth.

"That's a first." May commented.

Norman grinned.

"Good job, Vigoroth." He remarked, before taking another Pokeball out.

* * *

"So, Ash is on his third, while my Dad's about to send out his forth." May remarked.

Jim turned around.

"Who are you supporting?" He asked, grinning slightly.

* * *

"Lickilicky, go!!!" Norman yelled, sending out the Licking Pokemon.

"That's unusual." May remarked, taking out her Pokedex.

**"Lickilicky. The Licking Pokemon and the evolved form of Lickitung. It wraps things with its extensible tongue. Getting too close to it will leave you soaked with drool. The saliva contains a solvent that causes numbness."**

"Yipes." May remarked.

Ash quickly thought up a strategy. This could be a difficult Pokemon to beat.

"Okay, Snover." He said. "Use Razor Leaf!!!!"

Snover raised her arms, before spinning around and sending a wave of leaves towards Lickilicky.

"Use Supersonic!!!!" Norman ordered.

As he gave the order, Lickilicky opened its mouth as wide as it could, and sent a wave of sound out. The attack stopped the leaves in their tracks, and blew them to the side.

Ash grimaced.

"Snover, use Ice Shard!!!!"

"Defense Curl!!!"

Snover hurled a spear of ice towards Lickilicky, who curled up into a ball, successfully avoiding much damage.

"Uh oh." Jim muttered. "You know what's coming now."

"Use Rollout!!" Norman ordered.

Lickilicky rolled towards Snover, and completely flattened her. An instant knockout.

"Aww crap." Ash said. "I'm sorry, Snover."

He held up her Pokeball to recall her, watching her turn to the energy, before going back to the ball.

_This might be my best hope. I can guess that he probably still has Slaking plus one other._

Ash took the purple Masterball out.

"Nightmare, I choose you!!!!"

Nightmare appeared in a burst of light, yawning.

"What now?" He complained. "I was sleeping."

_"Have you seen my amazing thick tongue?" _Lickilicky asked. _"It's awesome, is it not?"_

Nightmare stuck his own tongue out.

_"That's small."_

"It's not the size mate." Nightmare replied. "Rather, how you use it."

"Begin!!!" Jim yelled.

"Nightmare, use Toxic Jab!!!!"

Nightmare's fist started to glow with a purple light, as he jumped forward.

"Continue the Rollout!!!"

Lickilicky rolled out of the way, causing Nightmare to swear in anger.

"Piece of crap licking pink b*****d." He muttered, spinning around with a Shadow Ball charging up.

"That won't do anything!!" Ash yelled.

"I know." Nightmare replied, as he threw the attack.

The lump of red and black energy hit the ground in front of Lickilicky and sent mud cascading over it. The unusual act of quick thinking from Nightmare had the effect of stopping the Rollout.

"Lickilicky, use Lick!!!" Norman ordered.

Lickilicky waddled forward and sent its tongue crashing into Nightmare, who yelled out in disgust as the slimy appendage wrapped around him.

"It's like new year all over again." He muttered, as he tried to break free, to little avail.

"Come on, Nightmare!!!!" Ash shouted. "Are you really going to let that stop you?"

"No good!!" Nightmare yelled. "I can't break free!!!!"

Ash suddenly had an idea.

"Can you turn?" He asked.

Nightmare spun around.

"Yep." The Gas Pokemon replied, as he stared into Lickilicky's eyes.

"Then, use Hypnosis!!!!"

Nightmare glared, sending a wave of sleep inducing energy into Lickilicky's eyes. The Licking Pokemon fell asleep almost instantly.

"Now, use Dream Eater!!!!"

Nightmare focused, as he opened his mouth and sent a wave of energy snaking towards Lickilicky's head.

The Licking Pokemon started to struggle as its dream was eaten.

_"Ack, it has a bigger tongue than me!!!!"_

"Lickilicky, use Sleep Talk!!!!"

As Lickilicky slept, it started to randomnly use an attack. It's tail started to glow with a white light, as it jumped forward and brought it crashing down on Nightmare, who yelled in pain.

"That was an Iron Tail." Jim remarked, as Lickilicky opened its eyes.

"Now, Lickilicky." Norman called. "Use Shadow Ball!!!"

Lickilicky opened its mouth, and started to create a lump of black and purple energy, before launching it at Nightmare, who couldn't evade it in time.

The Gas Pokemon screamed in pain, as his skin was burned by the attack.

"I really hate it when someone else besides me uses that attack." He muttered, crashing to the ground.

"Wow." May muttered. "Take away the Shadow Ball and Nightmare really isn't that good."

Nightmare went purple with anger, looking like a normal Gengar for a second, before spinning around and punching Lickilicky in the face with a Toxic Jab.

The Licking Pokemon cried out in pain, before instantly dropping to the ground, clutching its face.

He instantly stormed over to May.

"How'd ya like that?" He demanded. "Huh!!!!!"

Ash came over and pulled Nightmare away.

"Just chill!!!!" He warned, dragging Nightmare back to the arena.

Nightmare turned to look at his trainer.

"And you can forget about it as well." He said, storming off. "Find someone else to battle for you."

Ash was slightly shocked, as Nightmare vanished into the trees.

"Hey!!!" He yelled.

Jim put his flag up.

"Lickilicky is unable to battle. Nightmare has forfeited."

Ash was still seething as he returned to his trainer area.

"That's quite an impulsive Pokemon you have there." Norman commented. "Looks like we're now even, with two Pokemon left."

* * *

Ash looked to Pikachu.

"Come on buddy." He said. "I choose you!!!"

Pikachu nodded, before jumping into the arena.

Norman took a Pokeball out, and threw it into the air.  
"Tauros, go!!!"

Norman called out the Wild Bull Pokemon, who pawed at the ground in ready anticipation for the battle.

"Begin!!!!!"

Ash looked at Pikachu.

"Let's start off with a Thunderbolt!!!!!"

Pikachu sent sparks flying from its cheeks, before sending a wave of electricity towards the Tauros.

"Rock Slide!!!!" Norman ordered.

Tauros reared up, before coming back down to the deck, sending several rocks crashing upwards and blocking the attack.

"Oh crap!!!" Jim said, in shock as he was covered in shattered pieces of rock.

Ash grimaced.

"Okay then." He said. "Use Iron Tail!!!"

Pikachu jumped into the air, tail glowing with light, before bringing the appendage down on Tauros' head.

Tauros bellowed in pain, before sending his head crashing upwards and knocking Pikachu backwards.

"Pikachu!!!" Ash yelled, as the Mouse Pokemon landed on its back. "Get up and use Thunder, but don't fire!!!!"

Norman was slightly bemused, as Pikachu started to charge up electricity.

It didn't last long.

"Use Earthquake!!!!"  
Tauros reared up onto its hind legs, before coming crashing back down to earth, splitting the ground open and sending a powerful shock wave towards Pikachu.

"Use your tail to jump into the air!!!!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu did so, barely avoiding the attack.

"Now, use Volt Tackle from above!!!!"

Pikachu started to discharge the stored electricity, into a huge ball of lightning as it fell towards Tauros.

"Two can play at that game!!!" Norman roared. "Use Giga Impact!!!!"

Tauros tensed the powerful muscles in its legs, before sending itself soaring into the sky, covering itself in a powerful gold and pink bubble.

"This isn't going to end well." Jim muttered, as the two Pokemon crashed into each other.

There was a brief explosion, before the whole sky around them filled with smoke.

As they waited, the two Pokemon fell out of the sky, before crashing to the ground.

Pikachu bounced up off the surface, before landing again on its head.

"Chaa!!" He moaned, before fainting.

Tauros looked badly hurt, but managed to get to its feet.

Jim and May were shocked that Tauros had survived, but Jim still put his flag up.

"Pikachu is unable to battle." He said, thickly. "Tauros is the winner."

Ash sighed, as he walked onto the field and picked Pikachu up in his arms.

"I'm sorry, buddy." He said, as he carried Pikachu over to May. "Can you take Pikachu for me?"

She nodded, holding her arms out.

"You might want to look away." Ash said, as he withdrew his last Pokeball. "Because I'm about to kick your Dad's ass."

He threw the Pokeball.

"Croconaw, I choose you!!!!!"

Ash's Croconaw burst from the ball, and started to dance.

"Some things never change." Ash muttered, as Croconaw waved at him.

"Okay then." Jim said. "Begin!!!!"

Ash instantly gave his first order.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!!!!"

Croconaw opened its mouth, and sent a powerful blast of water towards the immobile Tauros.

The Wild Bull Pokemon roared in pain, as it was sent crashing into a tree by the force of the blast.

It then instantly collapsed, its knees crashing from underneath it.

Jim jumped up, flag raised.

"Tauros is unable to battle. Croconaw is the winner!!!!" He shouted.

Norman recalled his Tauros.

"A good performance." He commented. "But, it's time for my heavy artillery."  
Norman took a Pokeball from a chain around his neck, before making it grow to twice the size as normal.

"Slaking, come on out!!!!!"

Norman sent out his Slaking, who flopped to the ground, and yawned.

"Nice to see that Slaking still has the same amount of energy." May laughed.

Slaking raised its arm to wave at her, lazily, before scratching its stomach.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!!!!" Ash ordered.

Croconaw opened its powerful jaws, sending a powerful blast of water towards Slaking.

"Block it!!!!" Norman ordered.

Slaking held up an arm, and easily blocked the attack.

"Now, use Hammer Arm!!!!"

Slaking reluctantly got up and bounded forward.

_"I'm going to kick your ass for making me move!!!!" _It roared.

_"Come on!!!" _Croconaw said. _"Let's dance and then find some water!!!!"_

As Slaking threw a punch, Croconaw danced away, avoiding the hit.

"Damnit!!!" Norman muttered, as Slaking dropped to the ground for a break.

"Okay, now use Superpower!!!!" Ash ordered.

Croconaw leaped forward, arms glowing with light, before sending two powerful punches into the face of Slaking, who groaned in pain.

"Slaking, use Counter!!!" Norman shouted.

Slaking charged up, and sent both fists crashing into Croconaw. The Big Jaw Pokemon went staggering backwards in pain.

"Croconaw, use Ice Punch!!!!" Ash yelled, as he watched Slaking start to Truant again.

Croconaw's fist started to glow with a blue light, as it punched Slaking in the ribs.

The Lazy Pokemon bellowed in pain, as part of the thick brown fur was frozen.

"Now, use Water Gun!!"

Croconaw launched the attack towards Slaking, knocking it over. It didn't seem to look like a Water Gun, though.

"That was powerful for a Water Gun." May remarked.

Jim shook his head.

"That wasn't a Water Gun." He said. "That was a...."

"YOU'VE LEARNED HYDRO PUMP!!!!!" Ash exclaimed, joyfully.

Croconaw spun around and gave Ash the victory sign.

They both then looked at Norman and his Slaking.

"Now, nothing can stop us!!!" Ash exclaimed.

Norman raised his hand, and wagged his finger.

"Overconfidence in your Pokemon's abilities is something we all have." He said. "But this might bring you back down to earth. Slaking, use Thunder!!!!"

Ash's smiles turned to shock, as Slaking waved its arms around, charging up electricity.

"Noo!!!" He shouted, as the blast hit Croconaw....

* * *

To Be Continued.....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, that was a lousy place to leave off. But, hey. I personally enjoyed writing this chapter, so... I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**It's not a gym battle, but it's against a gym leader. And I wanted to write a six on six battle, because I haven't for a while.**

**I honestly couldn't think of any way that Norman's remaining Pokemon would be able to beat Nightmare, so I had him walking off in a huff. It's like Ash's Charizard at the Indigo League all over again.**

**Next chapter might have Jim versus Ken, and then the chapter after that might be them meeting the last Elite Four member. Then, Ash versus Ken.**

**Also has one of my all time favourite Pokemon in this chapter. Zangoose. There was going to be a bit where Team Rocket were watching from behind the bushes, and Seviper... You get the idea.**

**Also has one of my favourite gym leaders. And who I personally think is one of the hardest in Ruby and Sapphire. Not so much in Emerald.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I have now passed the total number received for Rise To The Top.**

**Is Croconaw going to survive the blast, and will Ash beat Norman? Find out in the next chapter!!!**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which three Pokemon did Ash use against Norman in the battle that he won?**

**Quiz Question Two. What did Max do when Ash won the Balance Badge?**

**Don't forget to review!!!**


	59. Heat Of The Moment

Chapter Fifty Nine. Heat Of The Moment.

* * *

_Summary. The G-men departed the area, while Norman used the chance to see his daughter. Ash was then offered the chance to battle Norman. The battle ensured, with Ash starting off with Eevee against Norman's Linoone. Linoone easily defeated Eevee, but in turn was defeated by Gabite, as was Norman's Zangoose. Then Vigoroth defeated Gabite, before being taken down by Snover. Snover was then defeated by Norman's Lickilicky, who Nightmare then overcame. However, May hurt Nightmare's feelings, and the Gengar walked off in a huff. Ash then sent Pikachu against Norman's Tauros, only for his starter Pokemon to lose after being hit with a Giga Impact. Then, in the final battle, Ash's newly evolved Croconaw faced Norman's Slaking. Croconaw started well, learning Hydro Pump in the process, only to be hit with a Thunder attack._

_

* * *

_

The Big Jaw Pokemon dropped to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Come on, Croconaw!!!" Ash pleaded. "You can get back up!!! Please!!!!!!"

Croconaw managed to get back up, and glared at Slaking.

"Okay, Norman!!" Ash said. "This ain't over yet!!!"

Norman smirked.

"I didn't expect that it would be." He said, as Slaking lay down to rest.

"Okay, Croconaw!!!" Ash ordered. "Use Bite attack now!!!!"

Croconaw jumped forward and brought its fangs down over Slaking's head.

Slaking looked bemusedly at its trainer, as Croconaw held on.

"Now, what's your big plan?" Norman asked. "Slaking, use Headbutt on the ground!!!"

Slaking stood up, before slamming its head into the ground.

Croconaw yelled out in pain, and let go, rolling away.

"Use Water Gun!!!" Ash yelled.

Croconaw blasted Slaking with water, knocking it onto its back.

"Slaking, use Mega Punch!!!!"

Slaking got back up off the grass and bounded forward, bringing its fist back and smashing it into Croconaw's jaw.

Croconaw yelped in pain.

"Counter with Superpower!!!!"

Croconaw's arms began to glow with light, before charging into Slaking and forcing it backwards into a tree. He then started to pound on Slaking's face.

Slaking roared in pain, before throwing Croconaw back with relative ease.

"That's it!!" Norman said. "Slaking. Use Hyper Beam!!!!!!!"

Slaking started to charge up the attack.

Ash punched the air.

"Croconaw, use Hydro Pump!!!!!"

Croconaw opened his mouth, and fired a powerful torrent of water at Slaking. The Lazy Pokemon fired the powerful beam of orange light towards Croconaw.

The two attacks crashed into each other, and exploded.

Jim started to cough as the smoke filled the area with smoke.

"Not again!!" He said.

"What's happening in there?" May asked, as the smoke started to clear.

As the smoke cleared, both Croconaw and Slaking were unconscious on the ground.

"It's a draw!!!!" Jim exclaimed. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle."

Ash walked onto the battlefield, and picked up his defeated Croconaw.

"That was awesome." He said, as Croconaw opened his eyes. "You were incredible."

Norman helped his Slaking up.

"Good job, Slaking." He said. "You performed extremely well."

May came onto the field, still holding Pikachu.

"I suppose a draw was a fair result." She remarked, as Pikachu hopped out of her arms and onto Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy." Ash said, as Pikachu started to congratulate Croconaw.

_"Well done, Croconaw. That was pretty good." _Pikachu said.

_"Heh heh.. Let's go find some water." _Croconaw said, weakly.

Ash recalled his Croconaw.

"I'm proud of you." He said, replacing the Pokeball on his belt.

He then looked around with an angry look on his face.

"More than I am of Nightmare anyway."

Nightmare suddenly came out of the trees.

"Hey, I was being badly insulted!!!!" He yelled, pointing at May. "Blame her!!!!!"

Ash laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, because she's the one who stormed off into a huff." He replied. "Because she's the one who went away when I needed her the most."

Nightmare put his hands up in defence.

"Let's not get involved in technicalities." He said. "At least you didn't lose."

Ash sighed.

"You better not do that in a competitive battle." He warned.

"Well then, she better not make anymore snide remarks about me." Nightmare snapped.

"I suppose we should get our Pokemon to the Pokemon Centre." Norman said, breaking up the argument.

* * *

"So, I think that they should all be ready in about three hours." Nurse Joy said.

Nightmare sat on the counter, drinking Black Persian Beer.

"I'm fine." He said, yawning.

Jim looked around.

"How about going over to the gym." He said. "I'll have my battle, and we can go back for Ash's Pokemon."

Nightmare stuck his hand up.

"He can still use me." The Gas Pokemon said.

Ash coughed.

"Yeah, I can do that." He said. "And then you can run out halfway through."

Norman smirked.

"I'll see you later." He said, as Ash, May and Jim headed out of the Pokemon Centre, followed closely by Nightmare.

* * *

"This must be the gym." May remarked, as they arrived at a large red building shaped like a volcano.

"It might be the local volcano worshippers building." Nightmare commented.

Jim looked at the sign outside.

"Yeah, it's the gym." He said, reading the sign aloud. "Lassana City Pokemon Gym. Leader Ken. The white hot flame haired battler."

"So, let's go." Ash said, as he threw the door open.

As soon as he threw the door open, the wave of heat hit him like a punch to the face.

"Oh my...!!!" May exclaimed. "That's warm!!"

Jim and Ash managed to get inside.

"Has this guy ever heard of air conditioning?" Ash wondered, as they walked into the main gym.

Jim saw Ken, who he had briefly met at the G-men meeting talking to two others who had been there.

"Aren't those..." Ash started to say.

"Flint?" Jim said.

The two turned around, revealing that they were Flint and Phoebe.

"Aha." Ken said. "More challengers."

"You bet." Jim replied.

Ken looked at Ash.

"And this must be your friend." He said.

"You two have met before?" Ash asked.

Jim nodded.

"When I went out with Olly and Faith." He explained. "I met him outside the bar."

"Aha." May said. "That explains it all."

"And I believe you know these two." Ken replied. "My son Flint, and..."

"I'm Phoebe from the Hoenn Elite Four." Phoebe said.

"We just came back to...."

"Didn't we meet in Sunnyshore City?" Ash asked. "Your buddy Volkner was feeling down, so you asked me to battle and beat him."

Flint chuckled.

"Now you come to mention it, I do recall that." He said. "You managed to light a fire back into that guys heart."

Ken smiled.

"So, are we going to battle." He said. "Because I have to go into the mountains for a month this afternoon to try and help my other son look for Moltres."

Ash instantly blanched.

"But.." He said. "I want to battle you, and my Pokemon are mostly in the Pokemon Centre. I only have one left."

Ken stroked his chin.

"That is a problem for you." He said.

Phoebe suddenly laughed.

"I know what you can do." She said. "Double battle. Ken and Flint versus the two of you."

Ash and Jim looked at each other.

"I don't know." Jim said. "This could be..."

Ash snorted.

"What's the worst that could happen?" He asked.

"Very well." Ken said. "Shall we?"

The four trainers made their way to the arena, while May and Phoebe went to sit in the stands.

* * *

"This battle is a double battle between Ken and Flint versus the challenger, Jim Jacobs and Ash Ketchum. Each trainer will use one Pokemon each, and the battle is over when both Pokemon used by a pair of trainers are defeated. Choose your first Pokemon now!!!"

Ash threw the Masterball.

"Nightmare, I choose you!!!!"

Ken withdrew a Pokeball from his pocket.

"Magmortar, emerge from the flames!!!!" He yelled, as he threw it.

Flint threw the next Pokeball.

"Go, Infernape!!!!!"

Jim took out his Pokeball.

"Buizel, I need you!!!!!!"

"So, Buizel and Nightmare versus Magmortar and Infernape." May remarked. "I suppose that Ash and Jim have a slight advantage."

Phoebe smiled.

"Not especially." She said. "You'll see."

"Begin!!!!!"

Jim called the first move.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet on Infernape!!!!"

Buizel spun her two tails around, creating a powerful torrent of water, before launching herself towards Infernape.

"Infernape, use Mach Punch!!!!" Flint ordered.

Infernape charged forward, and sent Buizel crashing into the air with a extremely fast punch.

"Buiiiiiii!!!!!" Buizel yelled, as she came crashing back down to the ground.

"I've got your back." Ash said. "Nightmare, use Toxic Jab on Magmortar!!!!"

Nightmare's fist began to glow with a purple energy, as he leaped forward and punched Magmortar in the stomach.

"Ha!!!" Nightmare exclaimed. "How do you like.... Oh crap, that's hot!!!!!!!"

"Buizel, use Water Pulse on Magmortar!!!!" Jim ordered.

Flint smirked at Ken.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Why not." Ken replied.

"Magmortar!!!"

"Infernape!!!"

"Use Thunderbolt!!!!"

"Oh crap." Jim said, as the double electric blast hit Buizel and knocked her to the ground.

_"Why me?" _Buizel moaned. _"How come you get off so easily."_

Nightmare grinned, as he moved over to help Buizel up.

"Magmortar, use Flamethrower!!!!"

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz!!!!"

Nightmare yelled in pain, as he was hit twice. First by the searing flames that came from the cannon on Magmortar's arm. And then by the flame covered Infernape who body checked him.

Jim looked at Ash.

"We might be in trouble." He remarked.

* * *

Unknown to everyone, there were two humans and a Meowth watching through the window.

"Da twoips are in trouble." Meowth commented.

"That magnificent Magmortar is quite the Pokemon." Jessie said.

"And that strong yet supple Infernape is just like me." James remarked.

"If we had Pokemon like dat, then we'd be able to capture all da Pokemon we wanted." Meowth said.

James sighed.

"But if they are beating the twerps who always beat us then what chance do we have of stealing their Pokemon."

Meowth smiled.

"Maybe we need some kind of fireproof machine." He said, stroking his chin. "I'll get right on it."

* * *

Buizel and Nightmare managed to get up.

"Come on, Nightmare!!!" Ash yelled. "If anyone can do this, you can. Now, use Shadow Ball on Infernape."

"Buizel, use Water Gun on Magmortar!!!!"

Nightmare and Buizel launched their attacks.

"Magmortar, use Protect!!!"

"Infernape, use Dig!!!!"

Magmortar erected a shield, blocking Nightmare's attack. Infernape dug a hole and escaped under the ground.

"This is getting annoying." Ash commented. "Okay, Nightmare. Go use Shadow Kick on Magmortar."

Nightmare sighed.

"Why do I have to go and hit the incredibly hot Pokemon?" He asked.

_"Thanks." _Magmortar replied. _"You're not so bad yourself."_

"I'm not coming onto you, you moron." Nightmare replied, as he jumped into the air and kicked Magmortar in the head.

Magmortar bellowed in pain, as Nightmare tried not to let his burning foot get to him.

"Infernape!!!" Flint called. "Come up underneath Buizel!!!!!"

Buizel felt the ground shake underneath her.

_"Oh crap." _She muttered. _"Why me?"_

"Use Aqua Jet to escape into the air!!!!" Jim ordered.

Buizel sent herself soaring into the air, evading the attack.

"Now, use Sonic Boom!!!"

As Infernape harmlessly crashed out of the ground, Buizel spun in the air and sent several sound waves crashing into Infernape.

Infernape hooted in pain.

"Chase after it with Mach Punch!!!!" Flint ordered.  
Infernape tensed the muscles in its legs, before sending itself crashing into the air to land a fast punch on her body.

Buizel groaned in pain.

"I'll help!!!" Nightmare shouted, as he jumped up into the air and landed a Toxic Jab on Infernape's lower back.

Infernape cried out in pain again, as poison coursed through its body.

_"I'llkillyoukillyoukillyou!!!!!" _Infernape roared, turning around to face Nightmare, forgetting about Buizel for the moment.

"Buizel!!!" Jim shouted. "Use Water Pulse!!!"

Buizel raised her hands, creating an orb of water.

Ken coughed.

"Magmortar, Hyper Beam!!!!" He ordered. "Aim for Buizel!!!!"

Magmortar raised the cannon on its arm, and started to charge up the attack.

Buizel looked over.

_"I'm going to get it, aren't I?" _She said, as she sent the orb crashing into the back of Infernape, who screamed in pain at the super effective attack.

Nightmare smirked.

"I never thought I'd ever need this attack." He remarked. "You are so going to owe me one here."

He jumped up and down waving his arms.

"Hey, look at me!!!!!!"

Ash sighed.

"What's he doing?" He asked.

"Does Nightmare know Follow Me?" Jim asked, as Nightmare became the centre of attention.

"Isn't that impossible?" Flint asked, as Magmortar let off the Hyper Beam in the direction of Nightmare. The attack of course did nothing.

Jim smirked.

"How come you know that?" He asked.

Nightmare smirked back even bigger.

"Just because I'm immensely popular, it's only natural that I should know an attack like that." He replied. "No matter how..."  
"Infernape, Flare Blitz!!!!" Flint roared.

Infernape covered itself in flames, before lunging forward and slamming into Nightmare.

Nightmare yelled in pain, before spinning around and landing a Shadow Punch on Infernape's face.

It was Infernape's turn to yell in pain, before Nightmare created a lump of red and black energy.

"Magmortar, use Lava Plume!!!!" Ken ordered.

Magmortar raised the cannon, and blasted a white hot stream of sticky molten lava towards Buizel and Nightmare.

"Buizel, Water Gun!!!!"

Buizel spun around and tried to block the attack with a spray of water. But, it was too late, as the lava crashed through the water and covered Buizel and Nightmare in the white hot fluid.

_"Ouch!!!! My fur!!!" _Buizel moaned.

"I'm hearing you." Nightmare said, as he tried to shrug the stuff off...

And as he did so, he sent the lava covering his body flying over Buizel.

_"Stupid idiot!!!" _Buizel howled, as she felt more of the stuff cover her body. _"What the hell did I ever do to you?!"_

"Sorry." Nightmare muttered, as Infernape charged from nowhere and hit Buizel with a Mach Punch, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!!!!"  
Nightmare created another lump of red and black energy, before launching it at Infernape, who howled in pain.

"Infernape, use Thunderbolt on Buizel!!!!"

"You too, Magmortar!!!!" Ken ordered.

Both fire Pokemon launched their electric attacks at Buizel, instantly knocking her out.

"No!!!!" Jim shouted, as the referee made the call.

"Buizel is down."

"Nightmare, use Shadow Punch on Infernape!!!!"

Nightmare launched himself forward and smashed a punch into Infernape, knocking the evolved form of Chimchar out.

"And Infernape is as well!!!!!" The referee called.

* * *

Flint and Jim recalled Infernape and Buizel, respectively.

Jim looked at Ash.

"You might want to make sure you don't lose." He said, as Flint clapped his Father on the shoulder.

"Good luck, Dad." He muttered, before going to a small bench at the side of the arena.

"And Gengar versus Magmortar!!!" The referee said, excitedly.

* * *

Ash looked at Nightmare.

"You can do this!!!" He said. "Start with Shadow Ball!!!"  
Nightmare created a lump of red and black energy, before throwing it at Magmortar.

"Magmortar, Protect!!!"

Magmortar erected a shield that blocked the attack with ease.

Ash groaned.

"Nightmare, Shadow Punch!!!!"

Nightmare charged forward, fists glowing with a black energy.

"Magmortar, Fire Punch!!!!"

Magmortar raised its arm, and covered it in flames.

The two Pokemon started to land punches on each other, but Magmortar's seemed to be doing more damage.

"Nightmare, use Hypnosis!!!!!"

Nightmare stared at Magmortar, sending a wave of black energy from his eyes.

"You are feeling very sleepy." Nightmare muttered.

_"I am feeling very sleepy." _Magmortar repeated. _"I am open to suggestion."_

"Then sleep!!!" Nightmare ordered, watching Magmortar's eyes close.

"Nightmare, use Dream Eater!!!!!!"

Nightmare opened his mouth, and sent a black tendril of energy towards Magmortar's head.

Magmortar moaned, as its dream was eaten.

Nightmare made a face.

"Still not as good as the Black Persian Beer." He muttered.

"Okay, then." Ash ordered. "Use Lick!!!!"

"Absolutely not!!!" Nightmare replied. "Have you felt how hot that thing is?"

As Nightmare finished speaking, there was a loud banging sound and the walls started to shake.

"What the hell?" Ken demanded, as stones started to fall from the ceiling.

Then the wall crashed in.

* * *

Everyone present looked at the hole in the wall, and saw a strange red and blue machine. It stood on four legs, and the top of it was shaped like a drill.

"What is that??" Flint wondered, as there was a series of sarcastic laughs from within the machine. The roof of it opened, and three figures appeared. Two of them human, while one was shaped like a Meowth.

"Oh no!!" May exclaimed.

"Prepare for brand new trouble."

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're really ready to fight."

"Meowth, dats right!!!!"

"Team Rocket!!!!" Ash, May and Jim shouted.

"Do you know these vandals?" Ken asked.

"They're a bunch of Pokemon thieves." Jim replied.

Ken scowled.

"So, not only are they making my beautiful gym look like a mess, they steal Pokemon?!" Ken asked. "That is the lowest of the low."

He looked at Magmortar.

"Use Flamethrower!!!!!"

Magmortar raised the cannon on its arm, before sending a powerful blast of fire into the machine.

The attack didn't do much. If anything, the machine seemed to radiate with the colour of the fire, glowing brightly.

Jessie smirked.

"Now, Meowth, use the water cannon!!!"

Meowth reached into the machine, and pulled out something that looked like a giant hose.

"What the...?" Ash said, as Meowth aimed the weapon at Magmortar and fired.

Magmortar moaned in pain, as it was hit with a powerful torrent of water.

"That's terrible." Phoebe remarked, as she took a Pokeball out.

May did the same.

"Dusknoir, come from the shadows!!!!!"

"Hippowdon, take the stage!!!!"

Phoebe's Dusknoir and May's Hippowdon appeared in a burst of light.

"There's more!!" James said, worriedly.

Jessie snorted.

"Who cares." She said. "Turn the water cannon on them!!!!"

Meowth spun around, and fired the weapon.

Hippowdon roared in pain. Dusknoir was knocked over by the force of the blast.

"Now, fire the heat proof net at Magmortar!!!!"

Ash sighed.

"Nightmare, use your...."

Nightmare ignored him, choosing to float over and take out his baseball bat.

"Use the water cannon!!!!!"

Nightmare grunted in pain, as he was hit with the water cannon.

"Oww!!!" He complained, rubbing his stomach.

Jessie and James cackled.

"We're winning!!!" They yelled, dancing around on the top of the machine.

Jim threw a Pokeball.

"Bayleef, I need you!!!!!"

Jim's Bayleef appeared in a burst of light.

"Baaaaaaaay!!!!" He cried, upon taking to the battlefield.

"Use Leaf Storm!!!!"  
Bayleef swung the leaf on his head, sending a powerful torrent of leaves into the machine. The sound was deafening, as the leaves bounced off.

Meanwhile, Magmortar was being dragged away.

"No!!!" Ken said, taking another Pokeball out.

"There's no point!!!" Jim exclaimed. "If you're just going to send another fire type out, they'll just use the water cannon."

He looked at Bayleef.

"Try a Body Slam!!!"

"Dusknoir, use Shadow Sneak!!!"

Bayleef charged forward and crashed into the machine, rocking it.

Dusknoir floated forward, before hitting the machine with the an attack from the shadows.

May looked at Hippowdon, who had got to her feet.

"Use Double Edge!!!" She ordered.

Hippowdon bounded forward, and crashed into the machine, knocking Team Rocket back inside.

Nightmare jumped back up, and started to create a lump of red and black energy.

"Shadow Ball!!!" Ash ordered, as Jim threw another Pokeball.

"Swellow!!!" He shouted. "Break the net!!!!"

The Swallow Pokemon emerged from the ball, and streaked towards the net holding Magmortar at one side of the machine.

_"Faster than a speeding bullet!!!!" _Swellow yelled, as he crashed through the net, instantly freeing Magmortar.

Nightmare threw the Shadow Ball at the machine, causing it to explode.

The explosion forced the machine up into the air, and Team Rocket with it.

"We're blasting off again!!!!!!" The evil trio yelled, as they vanished into the distance.

* * *

Ken went over to his Magmortar, to check on the Pokemon.

"Are you okay, old friend?" He asked.

Magmortar nodded, as it struggled to its feet.

Ken looked around.

"I'm afraid that my Magmortar is unable to continue." He said. "It took a high amount of damage from that water cannon."

"What does that mean for the badge?" Jim asked.

Ken shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He said. "But, you'll have to come back in a month. I really am sorry."

Both Ash and Jim slumped visibly.

"Then what was the point of the battle?" Ash asked, as Nightmare started to swear very loudly at Ken.

"Hey, I will battle you when I get back." Ken replied. "Promise."

Ash and Jim looked at each other, both of them feeling that they had wasted their time.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Indeed.**

**So, not a good chapter for Ash. He draws with Norman, and then Team Rocket interrupt his tag battle with Ken and Flint.**

**I'll admit I'm not the best at writing double battles, but I think it turned out okay.**

**A shortish chapter, but vital to the plot.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!! Over 550 now!!! Yay!!!!**

**So, I might actually keep the same idea about what happens in the next chapter for the next one. It probably will be the last member of the Elite Four.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Who battles alongside Flint in the tag battle in Pokemon Platinum?**

**Quiz Question Two. What number is Phoebe in the Hoenn Elite Four?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many Pokemon learn Follow Me?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	60. As Normal As You Can Get

Chapter Sixty. As Normal As You Can Get.

* * *

_Summary. Ash ended up drawing with Norman. They then went to the gym, and Ash ended up joining up with Jim in a tag battle. Nightmare and Buizel did their best against Ken's Magmortar and Flint's Infernape. However, Team Rocket interrupted the battle, leaving Magmortar not in a fit state to battle._

_

* * *

_

"I feel really sick after that." Jim muttered.

Ash nodded.

"I know." He said. "It's times like this when Team Rocket really bug me."

Jim sighed.

"Now, what are we going to do?" He asked.

May stood up, and made to leave.

"I don't know about you guys." She said, peppily. "But I'm going to go see my aunt."

Jim slumped back in his chair.

"Why would we possibly want to know that?" He asked.

May smirked.

"Oh well." She said. "If you don't want to meet one of the Verger Elite Four."

Ash and Jim instantly jumped up.

"What are we waiting for?" Ash said.

"Yeah, let's go." Jim continued.

* * *

"Aha." Norman said, upon seeing them arrive. "How was the gym battle?"

Ash and Jim slumped to the ground.

"We were in the middle of it when Team Rocket interrupted us." Jim moaned. "Bastards."

"Team Rocket?" Norman asked. "I thought that they disbanded."

"These guys keep chasing me." Ash muttered. "I swear one day they are going to drive me nuts. Actually they drive me nuts now. I swear one day I'm going to..."

Ash punched his palm.

"I don't know."

"Are you done yet?" May asked, sarcastically.

Norman gestured to a jeep outside the building.

"We have to go outside the City to get to the house." He explained. "So, hop in."

* * *

"I heard from Max this morning." Norman said, as they turned the corner. "He says that he and Dawn are coming out to Verger in a few weeks for the Wallace Cup."

"The Wallace Cup?" May asked. "I didn't know that it was being held in Verger."

Norman nodded.

"Out in Waterfall Shores." He replied.

Jim was flicking through his guidebook.

"There's a gym at Waterfall Shores." He remarked, reading up. "The best way to get to Waterfall Shores from here is to go north to Frodomar City, and go west from there."

Ash looked around.

"So, maybe we should make that our next stop." Ash said. "If May wants to go and compete in the Wallace Cup, and our next badge is there, and Ken won't be back for that time. Maybe we can..."

"Aren't there nine gyms in this region?" May asked.

Norman looked around.

"There are more than eight gyms in most regions." He explained. "It's just that most trainers tend to go to the eight main gyms. In Hoenn, the main gyms are Rustboro, Dewford, Mauville, Lavaridge, Petalberg, Fortree, Mossdeep and Sootopolis. However, there are several other smaller gyms which have legitimate badges on offer."

Something stirred in the dark recesses of Ash's memory.

"Yeah, I remember when I was competing in the Indigo League." He replied. "One of my rivals had ten badges."

"Wow, he must have been good." Jim remarked. "He had ten, while you struggled to win eight."

Ash gave Jim a dirty look.

"I'm slightly better now than I was back then." He said. "Back then I only had about seven Pokemon."

Since they'd been travelling for about half an hour, and he was getting bored, Ash started to list them.

"Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Pidgeotto. And I had a Krabby, Tauros and Muk back at Professor Oak's lab. And released several more as well, like Butterfree, Haunter, Primeape..."

"I never knew you had a Primeape." May remarked.

Nightmare suddenly appeared.

"And when did you own a Haunter?"

Ash smirked.

"Relax, Nightmare." He said. "The Haunter was nothing like you. It enjoyed practical jokes, running off when I needed it the most and hitting me with whatever it could find."

May and Jim were both looking at him.

"What?" Ash asked, missing the point.

He then looked at May.

"I left my Primeape with a P1 grand prix champion for training." Ash continued. "I wonder whatever happened to Primeape."

"What about your Butterfree?" May asked.

Ash looked out over the horizon.

"I caught Butterfree as a Caterpie." He replied. "The first Pokemon I ever caught. I remember stepping out into the Viridian Forest and finding that small green Caterpie."

"Heh, that's something we have in common." May remarked. "Because the first Pokemon I caught was a Wurmple."

Jim smirked.

"I can top both of those." He said. "The first Pokemon I ever caught was an Umbreon."

"What?!!" Ash exclaimed. "Where did you get that?"

Jim shrugged.

"I got my Chikorita from Professor Elm." He replied. "And I decided to go to Kanto first, because it's probably the easiest of the four regions. Then, I caught it in the Ibex Forest, as I was heading to Olivine City."

Norman smiled.

"My first Pokemon was a Slakoth." He remarked. "I still have that Slakoth today, only it's slightly different."

"Is that your Slaking?" Ash asked.

Norman nodded.

"Almost like one of the family." He replied. "I mean, I gave Max a Slakoth, but his first Pokemon was a Treecko."

Nightmare yawned.

"This is boring the living crap out of me." He said, bluntly.

"We're almost here." Norman said, as they saw a large mansion in the distance.

"No way!!!" Nightmare shouted. "I bet there's some right stuff to steal there!!!!"

May glared at Nightmare.

"That's my aunts house." She warned. "Steal anything and..."

Nightmare snorted.

"Like the demented old Zubat will do anything."

"She's one of the Verger Elite Four." Jim reminded Nightmare. "Apparently."

Nightmare snorted again.

"Elite Four my ass." He said.

Norman stopped the jeep outside a pair of large silver gates.

"And we're here." The Petalberg Gym leader remarked, as he reached over to the intercom. He pushed the button, and waited.

"Who is it?!" The voice on the other end of the line asked.

"It's Norman Maple." Norman replied. "I'm hear to see Nancy."

"Okay."

The gate slowly swung open, and Norman drove through.

"This is pretty nice." May remarked, seeing the endless trees in the garden of the mansion.

"It reminds me of Mr. Backlot's mansion in Sinnoh." Ash commented, as they saw several normal type Pokemon in the forest. "Only no Swinub trying to eat everything in sight."

* * *

"This is standard residence for Elite Four members." Norman explained, as they got out of the car. "I mean, because they are supposedly the best trainers in the region, the league puts them up in the best homes so that they don't...."

"Don't what?" May asked.

Norman considered it.

"I'm just trying to work out the best way to put it." He replied. "It's a job where you might only have one competitive battle a year. I mean, that is usually the worst case scenario, but it's a job that doesn't take up much time. Which is why these homes double as extensive training facilities. For both trainer and Pokemon. They give them the best training facilities so they don't quit and go back to being regular trainers."

Ash nodded.

"I remember seeing something similar that belonged to Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four." He remarked. "Only it was on a smaller scale."

"Yeah, and I've seen Will's training centre." Jim commented. "It was a while ago though. He's a friend of my Dads, and when I came back to compete in the Johto league, he showed me it."

"Presumably, each Elite has lots of these centres." May remarked.

Norman laughed.

"That's something you'd have to ask your aunt about." He replied, as they headed up for the door.

It was at the top of a pair of winding stone staircases. The door itself looked to be about eight feet tall, and made of solid mahogany with a golden trim.

Nightmare whipped a knife out of his stomach.

"I wonder how much that trim is worth." He said, throwing the knife up into the air, and catching it again.

"Don't do that." Ash warned. "You'll put your eye out."

Nightmare snickered.

"No, I won't." He said, gripping the knife by the handle. "Watch."

Nightmare raised the knife and stuck himself in the eye with it.

Then...

"Owww, my eye!!!! Oh that hurts!!!!!" Nightmare wailed, as Ash jumped over and pulled it out...

Only to see Nightmare grinning at him.

"Gotcha!!!"

May and Jim groaned, as Norman rapped on the door.

They waited fifteen seconds, with no reply.

"Maybe nobody's in." Jim remarked, looking around.

Then, the door creaked open.

As Norman stuck his head inside, he saw that there was nobody around.

"That's creepy." He muttered, walking inside.

May, Ash and Jim followed him.

"Hello!!!" Norman shouted, his words echoing around the entrance hall, a large seemingly empty area, with a pair of large staircases leading up to the second level.

"What is this?" Jim muttered. "The Spencer Mansion?"

Ash and May glared at him, only to hear a rattling behind them.

They spun around to see Nightmare trying to make off with the candlesticks.

"What?" Nightmare asked, quickly putting them back. "I'm only checking of their value."

"I can assure you that they are worth quite a bit." A voice remarked from the top of the stairs.

Everyone jumped slightly, as they looked up to see a woman about the same age as Norman stood at the top of the stairs, leaning against the bannister and looking down at them. She had long black hair, a similar colour to Normans, and wore a red shirt above a pair of blue jeans.

"Nancy." Norman said.

"Hello, brother." Nancy replied. "Long time no see."

* * *

"Hey, I remember that Slakoth." May commented, as they came into the main living room.

The Lazy Pokemon was sleeping on the couch, relatively ignorant in what was going on around it.

"She's one of my oldest friends." Nancy replied. "However, I don't use her for battle."

"How come?" Ash asked.

"Because she's a Slakoth." Nancy smiled. "No, I mean she could have evolved into a Vigoroth and a Slaking by now. But I've grown too attached to her. She's more of a pet than a battler."

Jim looked at the Slakoth.

"So, what Pokemon do you have?" He asked.

Nancy smiled.

"I will show you soon." She replied. "Maybe I'll battle one of you."

Ash and Jim both instantly tried to attract her attention.

"Actually." Nancy said. "I would like to battle my niece."

May instantly jumped back in surprise.

"But... I'm a coordinator." She said.

"I know." Nancy replied. "Despite your father and I not talking for a while, I did keep tabs on you and your brother. I know full well that you are a talented coordinator, and your brother was in the PCC, as were the two young men next to you. But, it's more of a matter of personal interest than anything else."

There was a squeal of delight, and something came charging into the room and jumped into May's arms.

"What...?!!" Ash exclaimed, as he saw the purple and cream Pokemon in May's arm.

"Delcatty!!!" May said, stroking her Pokemon. "What are you doing here?"

Norman grinned, nervously.

"I sent your Delcatty over here." He said. "She looked pretty upset recently, so I sent her here after getting in touch with Nancy. She looks pretty happy out here."

May cradled the Cat Pokemon.

"I'm not mad." She replied. "Just surprised that's all."

Delcatty yawned.

_"I'm not used to getting this much attention." _She remarked. _"Still, since I have such great fur, who can blame me."_

Nightmare laughed.

"That Delcatty is so modest." He remarked.

Delcatty blinked.

_"Hey, you can speak human."_

Nightmare sighed, holding his arms out.

"Can I hold Delcatty for a second?" He asked.

May looked at him.

"Why?" She replied.

Nightmare shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. "But I really don't intend to bash her head on the ground because she stated the bloody obvious."

_"Touchy touchy." _Delcatty remarked. _"Ironic really given that you can't touch anything. Because you're a ghost."_

Nightmare took his baseball bat out.

"Do you really want to try me?" He asked. "Because I'm dangerous and possibly demented."

"You got the demented part right." Jim muttered.

May continued to stroke Delcatty, who was lapping up the attention.

"To answer your question." She said. "No, you can't."

Nightmare pouted.

"Spoilsport." He muttered.

"So, shall we go outside?" Nancy asked, as she gestured to the door. As she headed for it, Ash, Jim, Norman and Nightmare followed her, closely followed by May who was still carrying Delcatty.

* * *

"Come on out, my friends!!!!"

Nancy threw her Pokeballs into the air, and her six Pokemon appeared.

Ash instantly recognised all six of them.

A hulking Slaking appeared, and instantly lay down to sleep on the grass. A Blissey blinked at the sudden appearance of the light. Next to appear was a Snorlax, who flopped to the ground next to Slaking and also went to sleep. Then a Clefable appeared and started to dance, followed by a mighty Kangaskhan who roared at the sky. Then, an annoyed looking Ursaring who roared even louder than Kangaskhan.

"So, you like big lazy Pokemon." Jim remarked, hearing the combined snoring of Slaking and Snorlax.

"They are powerful Pokemon." Nancy replied. "Few none legendary Pokemon make Slaking look like a wimp. And as for Snorlax...."

Ash looked at them. He could see how powerful the Pokemon were, and he was getting the urge to battle.  
"What do you have to do to challenge the Elite Four of Verger?" He asked.

"You have to reach the semi finals of the Verger Conference." Nancy replied. "If you get that far, you can challenge them, but you have to give precedence to the trainers who finish above you. So, if you finish fourth, you have to wait and see if the three who finished above you do it before you can."

"I didn't know that." Ash replied.

"Is that because you've never got past the quarter finals?" Jim asked.

Ash sighed.

"Yes." He replied.

Jim smiled.

"I remember my challenge against the Johto Elite Four." He said. "I managed to get past three of them before Karen defeated me."

"Unlucky." May commented, as Delcatty jumped out of her arms.

"So, are you ready to battle?" Nancy asked, looking at May.

May sighed.

"Well, I'm not comfortable." She replied. "But, because you're my favourite aunt, I'll go for it. And I know just the Pokemon to do it."

She withdrew a Pokeball, and threw it into the air.

"Blaziken, take the stage!!!!!"

May's Blaziken burst from the ball.

_"Yo, wassup!!!!" _Blaziken said, as he landed on the grass.

_"Hey, Blazi!!!" _Delcatty called.

_"Yo, how's it hanging, dog." _Blaziken replied. _"Or cat, or whatever."_

Nancy looked at her Pokemon, before making up her mind which of her Pokemon she would use against her niece.

"Ursaring." She called, as the Hibernator Pokemon roared in greeting and acknowledgment. "Come on."

The brown bear wandered out onto the small field that she reserved for training battles.

"Good luck, May." Ash called, as he, Norman and Jim wandered over to the sidelines.

May and her Blaziken went to the other end of the field.

* * *

"Okay." Nancy said. "When you're ready."

May looked at Blaziken.

"Let's start with Flamethrower!!!!" She ordered.

Blaziken jumped forward, opening his mouth and launching a powerful burst of flames towards Ursaring.

Nancy coughed.

"Protect." She said.

Ursaring raised both arms and roared, before creating a protective bubble around itself. The flames bounced off, doing nothing to the Hibernator Pokemon.

Ash and Jim groaned.

"That's irritating." Ash muttered. "Really irritating."

May didn't seem to be disheartened, by the setback.

"Okay, Blaziken." She shouted. "Use Double Kick!!!!"

Blaziken charged forward, and sent two powerful kicks towards Ursaring.

"Counter with Hammer Arm!!!!!"

Ursaring bellowed, as its arms started to glow with light. It blocked the attacks with ease, before swinging forward and punching Blaziken.

Blaziken grunted, as he felt the force of the attack.

_"Owww!!!!!" _He yelled.

_"Heh heh heh." _Ursaring replied. _"What's the matter? Can't beat the heat?"_

Blaziken straightened out.

"Okay, Blaziken." May called. "Let's use Mega Kick!!!!"

Blaziken jumped forward, and kicked Ursaring in the head.

_"Hee-yah!!!" _Blaziken shouted, before seeing the look of anger on the Hibernator Pokemon's face. _"Uh oh."_

Delcatty went to sit next to Norman.

_"You might want to watch out." _She warned. _"That Ursaring is a psycho."_

"Focus Punch!!!" Nancy ordered.

Ursaring's fist started to glow with a powerful white light as it charged forward and hit Blaziken with all the force that it could muster.

Blaziken yelled in pain, as he was sent crashing to the ground in clear discomfort.

"Blaziken!!!" May shouted, worried for her Pokemon.

The Blaze Pokemon staggered to his feet.

_"Don't worry." _He said, thickly. _"I can only see three of them now."_

May saw the pain that her Pokemon was in, and started to feel anger.

_I shouldn't have agreed to this. Blaziken is getting hurt out there._

"Ursaring, use Focus Blast."

Ursaring started to charge up an orb of blue and white energy in its paws.

"May!!!!" Ash shouted. "Imagine it's a contest!!!!!!"

She saw the orb glowing, before being hurled towards her Pokemon.

"That's it!!" She said. "Blaziken, use your arms to vault over it."

Blaziken jumped forward, and used his arms to hurdle over the blast, avoiding damage.

"Yes!!" May shouted. "Now, use Blaze Double Kick!!!"

Blaziken's foot started to erupt into flames, as he spun around and landed a pair of powerful burning kicks onto Ursaring's stomach fur.

The Hibernator Pokemon roared. It might have been in pain, as the fur on its stomach was singed badly.

"Now, use Fire Spin!!!"

Blaziken opened his mouth, and sent a spinning column of flames into Ursaring at close range, trapping it in the vortex.

Ursaring really was in pain now, as it tried to break free from the flames.

"She's back in it!!" Jim exclaimed.

Ash groaned.

"If she beats an Elite Four member." He said. "I'm never going to live it down."

May smiled.

"Now, use Double Kick!!!" She ordered.

Blaziken charged forward and kicked Ursaring twice through the flames, hurting it badly.

The Hibernator Pokemon roared in pain, as it went crashing backwards.

Nancy smiled, as Ursaring had been knocked out of the vortex.

"Thanks for that." She said. "Now, Ursaring. Use Thunderpunch!!!!"

Ursaring lunged forward, and slammed a fist into Blaziken, the blow backed with a sharp zap of electricity.

The jolt almost knocked Blaziken back of his feet, but he managed to regain it in time.

"Okay, Blaziken." May ordered. "It's time for Blast Burn!!!!"

Blaziken started to glow with a powerful red light, before sending it out in a powerfully hot spray of fire.

May watched it cover Ursaring, instantly wondering if that would be enough to knock it out.

Then she saw her aunts smile, and the smoke cleared to reveal Ursaring covered in a protective bubble.

"No!!!" She said, as Nancy pointed forward.

"Hyper Beam!!!!!"

Ursaring opened its mouth, before sending a powerful orange beam of light crashing into Blaziken, who roared in pain at the feel of the attack.

As May watched her Pokemon crash to the ground, she knew that the battle was over.

Blaziken didn't move.

"That's the most powerful Ursaring I've ever seen." Ash muttered, as Nancy walked onto the field to congratulate the Hibernator Pokemon.

May slumped to the ground, feeling slightly sick at the punishment that Blaziken had taken.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Nancy walked over to her.

"You did pretty well." She remarked. "Your Blaziken is quite well trained."

Ash came over.

"It's not about winning or losing." He said. "The Elite Four are the best trainers in the land. We saw that when Isaac battled Jane. They're a great barometer to judge against."

He smiled, reaching out and putting an arm around May.

"I think you did just find." He said. "Considering that was your first time against someone that powerful."

Nancy nodded, as Jim and Norman came over.

"I actually thought you might win." Jim admitted. "When you got back in it, you were looking good."

May smiled weakly.

"Thanks." She said.

Nancy looked around at her home.

"So, how would you all like to see the training facilities?" She asked.

The three of them nodded, as Nancy recalled Ursaring, and May recalled Blaziken.

"Always glad to show trainers around." Nancy smiled, gesturing to the door. "Please, follow me."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, using the not so great barometer of battling May, the last Elite Four member shows her strength. I'm going with the anime style Elite Four that are really strong compared to the slightly pathetic bunch you get in the games.**

**I think those are pretty much six of the best normal types that Nancy owned. Anyone disagree?**

**There will be another part of this arc, before they start to head to the Wallace Cup. Which means that Max and Dawn will be showing up. Although, technically, they have already appeared in Paul's flashback.**

**Speaking of Frontier Brains..**

**I need a bit of help with the planning for the third story, and I need you to send in Frontier Brains for the Verger Battle Frontier. I already have one in mind, but I need the character, their Pokemon, the name of their facility.. and possibly the symbol they give out and the town they are in. However, the last two are optional. If you can think of anything, let me know. Thanks. I need six. No pressure though.**

**And May's Delcatty returns. Can you really ask for more? Well, probably, but that's all you're getting for the moment.**

**And there might be more of Nightmare trying to steal stuff from the mansion.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!! It's great!!!! Thanks!!!!!**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Ash let his Butterfree go to go and mate with another Butterfree. What colour was the female Butterfree?**

**Quiz Question Two. What was the name of the trainer who Ash left Primeape with?**

**Quiz Question Three. Ash mentions Mr. Backlot and the hungry Swinub. But who captured the Swinub?**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!!**


	61. The Normal Way

Chapter Sixty One. The Normal Way.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, May and Jim went with Norman to meet the Elite Four member, Nancy. They arrived at her home, only for Nightmare to start to try to steal everything inside. May was reunited with her Delcatty, before her aunt offered her the chance to battle. May reluctantly accepted, but her Blaziken was defeated by Nancy's Ursaring._

_

* * *

_

"That's a powerful Ursaring." Jim remarked.

"Thank you." Nancy replied. "I captured him as a Teddiursa over ten years ago. The first wild Pokemon I ever captured. Then Munchlax, then I got a Cleffa egg. I managed to capture another Slakoth which evolved into my Slaking. I also managed to get a Happiny egg, which is now my Blissey, before I captured my Kangaskhan in the Kanto Safari Zone."

"Wow." Norman commented. "You have been busy."

Behind them, Nightmare tried to prise one of the paintings from the wall.

"Leave it alone!!!" Ash hissed, grabbing Nightmare's arm.

Nightmare pouted.

"Touch me again, and I will hurt you." He warned. "I just wondered what colour the wall was behind the painting."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right." He said.

* * *

Nancy opened a door to the left, and everyone crowded inside.

"Okay." Norman remarked. "This is...."

They had entered a gym, full of various heavy looking exercise equipment.

"So, this is how your Pokemon stay in shape." May commented.

"Indeed." Nancy replied. "There are items in here, that are designed to get the best out of normal type Pokemon."

"Just out of interest." Jim said. "How come you like normal Pokemon so much? I mean, I know it's only like asking a fire type trainer the same question, but..."

Nancy turned around to look at him.

"Normal type Pokemon are unique." She said. "They can do practically everything that other types of Pokemon can do, but not as well. There is a tremendous amount of variety, as you saw earlier with my Ursaring using Thunderpunch. You can use water attacks, fire attacks, fighting attacks, flying attacks, the list is endless. Plus, it offers an air of unpredictability."

Ash nodded, as he looked at a mangled punchbag, that looked like something with extremely large claws had been mauling it.

"But how do you get Slaking and Snorlax to train?" He asked.

Nancy smirked.

"I take Snorlax outside." She replied. "I get her to stand up, climb on her back and get a fishing rod with a large bunch of bannanas on the end."

"That seems slightly...." May started to say, before becomming unable to think of the word she was looking for.

"Oh, don't worry." Nancy replied. "She always gets the bannanas afterwards, before having a nice long sleep."

She then looked at a few medicine balls in the corner.

"And as for Slaking." She said. "When he's asleep on those mat, I put one of those on his stomach, meaning that he gets some benefit from it. Plus, it's not that much trouble to get him to hit the bag from time to time."

Pikachu hopped over to one of the punchbags.

"Heh, do you want a go?" Ash asked.

Pikachu turned around, scratching his head.

"Pika!!!!" He exclaimed, grinning.

Ash turned to Nancy.

"Is that okay?" Ash asked.

Nancy nodded.

"Of course." She replied.

"Okay then." Ash called. "Hit it with an Iron Tail!!!!!!"

Pikachu's tail started to glow with a white light, before the Mouse Pokemon jumped into the air and sent the appendage crashing into the bag.

"Good hit!!" Ash said, seeing how much the bag shook.

* * *

"And this is the swimming pool." Nancy said, as they came into a room, just off the main area of the gym.

"Heh, Olympic size." Jim remarked.

"That is very impressive." Norman commented.

"Everyday I try to swim fifty laps of the pool." Nancy continued. "It's a great way to maintain focus, the level of focus needed when the pressure is on during those crunch battles. As a member of the Elite Four, every battle is extremely important. Every battle is against a trainer who deserves to be there, and obviously has the talent to get to that point."

Nancy started to leave the room, followed by Jim and Norman. May started to go as well, but Ash held her back.

"What?" May asked.

Ash smirked.

"Fancy some skinny dipping?" He asked.

May sighed.

"We're in my aunts house." She groaned. "I only just met her for the first time in years, and I don't want her to...."

"So, let's not get caught." Ash grinned, as he started to take his shirt off.

"What's up with you?" May asked, slightly confused. "Normally, you aren't so..... Impulsive."

Ash smiled.

"Hey, seeing you battle the an Elite Four member made me... I can't explain it. I'm just really really...."

May almost jumped as Ash lunged forward and crushed his lips against hers. She soon stopped and let the warmth fill her entire body, as they made the most of their moment together alone, with only each other for company.

She made a sudden movement for the buckle on Ash's belt..

"Hello!!" Jim said, sticking his head back in. "How come you're still..."

He saw them, and quickly ducked his head back out.

"Sorry!!" He yelled.

Ash groaned.

"Well, that's ruined the moment." He muttered, pulling his shirt back on. "Come on, let's go catch up."

* * *

As the pair of them came out of the room, they saw Nightmare acting very suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" May asked.

Nightmare turned around, an innocent look on his face.

"Nothing." He replied, seemingly unaware that a huge lump of metal was sticking out of his stomach.

Ash groaned.

"I'm going to put you back in your Masterball if you don't stop stealing stuff." He warned. "Now, knock it off!!"

Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so cruel!!!" He yelled. "All I want is to...."

"Return!!" Ash ordered, holding up the purple Pokeball.

Nightmare gave him a dirty look, as he was converted into red energy and sucked into the ball.

"So." Ash said. "Shall we go catch up with them?"

"We should do." May replied. "Or, we could head back in there and...."

"Okay." Ash said, dragging her back into the room with the swimming pool.

* * *

"And that's basically my humble abode." Nancy replied, as the three of them arrived back in the main entrance hall.

"I see." Norman said. "Well, you really have done well for yourself. I never thought that you'd end up in the Elite Four."

As he finished speaking, there was a triumphant round of applause from the upper level of the hall.

"Indeed." An unfamiliar voice said, as the owner started to walk down the stairs. "The Elite Four is the pinnacle."

Both Norman and Jim had a sinking feeling about who the man was, a feeling that was proved to be unfounded when Nancy next spoke.

"Good afternoon, Peter." She said. "I wasn't aware that you had returned."

The man smiled, coming into the light, where he could be seen more clearly. He wasn't the largest, only having a slender frame covered with pale white skin. He also had jet black hair that was worn in a ponytail behind his back. His eyes were small and despite their brown shade, they seemed to completely lack any trace of coldness within them. The man was wearing old fashioned adventurer style clothes, a pair of thick and heavy looking boots, a pair of grey slacks and a brown shirt underneath a black leather jacket. On his belt, he carried several Pokeballs, as well as a whip.

"That's right." Peter replied, the slightest trace of an accent in his words. "I came back a few hours ago, went home and then came over."

Both Norman and Jim looked slightly confused. Something that Nancy seemed to notice.

"Peter is, I suppose you could say he's a gamekeeper." She explained, gesturing to the mass of trees, absolutely writhing and teaming with all kinds of normal type Pokemon. Both could see hundreds of Rattata and Raticate, Bidoof and Bibarel, Zigzagoon and Linoone, Sentret and Furret, Pidgey and Spearow, the list was endless.

"I could see why you might need one." Jim remarked.

Peter bowed, as he heard the words.

"I try to ensure that they are fed and secure in their natural environment." He replied. "The safety of the Pokemon in that artificial habitat is my main priority."

* * *

As he was speaking, not too far away in the middle of the forest, the ground started to bubble, as a metal shovel broke the surface. The motion was repeated several times as three figures poked their heads out of the hole.

"Look at dis!!!!" Meowth exclaimed, as his two human friends looked around.

"There's Pokemon everywhere." James said, in glee.

"We've hit the jackpot!!!" Jessie shouted, as the three of them climbed out of the hole.

"More Pokemon than we could possibly ever steal." James smiled, as he and his red headed partner started to dance around the hole.

"We're in the pink!!" They both sang. "When we capture these Pokemon and sell them on the black market, we'll be rich!!!"

"And den we'll be da ones livin' in a house like dat." Meowth said, pointing to the mansion.

Jessie rubbed her hands together.

"I'll be able to lounge around the pool all day, being waited on by all the hunks attracted to my beauty and charisma."

"We can keep dreaming!!!!" James piped up, only to get a dirty look in response.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us." Norman said, as Ash and May came back into the hall.

"Why, what did we miss?" May asked, going slightly red.

Ash held his hands up.

"Sorry." He said. "I had to stop Nightmare from stealing a bunch of stuff. Then, May called Dusk out, and Nightmare got Shadow Balled, then Gabite dragged Nightmare away, and we had to go look for the pair of them."

Ash paused for breath.

"Anyway, long story short." He said. "When you don't know where you're going, or looking for, it can be a time consuming and soul destroying activity."

Nancy smiled.

"Don't worry about it." She replied. "There are rooms that I don't even know are used for. It can be a struggle to find the way around sometimes. What I do, is carry a map around."

Jim grinned.

"Maybe you should get a few leaflets at the door." He said. "That'd prevent you from getting lost. You know, stick a map on the back, few key rooms. It'd be a winner."

Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but there'd be no point." She pointed out. "Unless I wanted to open my home as a tourist attraction. Which, I don't need to at the moment."

"So, what do you do in your spare time when not battling?" Ash asked.

"Well, I try to spend a few hours a day keeping myself and my Pokemon in tip top shape." Nancy replied. "And sometimes, I travel to other regions and look for some new Pokemon. Only two months ago, I travelled to Johto and came back with a trio of Dunsparce for the forest. I'm trying to create a haven where normal type Pokemon can integrate at their own leisure. In a few weeks, I'm taking care of a pair of Girafarig for the forest. And maybe it can grow and grow, until it goes down in legend."

She then smiled.

"We all have to have ambition." She finished, before being interrupted.

There was a light beeping sound emanating from an alarm on the wall.

"What's that?" Jim asked. "Some kind of alarm?"

Peter jumped up.

"That's the sign that one of the trip alarms has been disrupted." He said.

"Couldn't a Pokemon have done it?" May asked.

Both Nancy and Peter shook their heads.

"They're placed in specific areas where the Pokemon tend not to go." Peter replied. "In between narrow trees, over pot holes in the ground. Pokemon won't squeeze through the gap between narrow trees, and most of them can sense when there's a hole in the ground and step around it."

"So that means..." Norman said.

"Someone's stealing the Pokemon."

* * *

"And the last one's in." Jessie said, as James and Meowth finished cramming the last of the Pokemon in the immediate area into their mecha.

It was a large machine shaped like a bowl, precariously perched on a pair of treaded tires. It had a pair of thick metal arms, which ended on a pair of five fingered hands, coated with rubber.

The arms reached up, and placed a lid on top of the bowl, trapping the Pokemon inside.

"Think we should cut and run?" James asked, before Meowth jumped up and hit him with a rock.

"Don't be stupid, James." He snapped. "We can steal every Pokemon in da forest, and nobody will do anything about it."

"Hold it right there!!!!!!"

Jessie, James and Meowth froze on the spot.

"You were saying." Jessie remarked, dryly, as they turned around.

"Oh for the love of....!!!" Jim exploded. "Don't you three have anything better to do?"

"Actually, no." James replied, before Jessie hit him on the back of the head.

"None of your business, New Twerp!!!" Jessie screeched.

"Who are they?" Nancy asked.

The trio laughed, as they prepared to incite the motto.

"Prepare for brand new trouble."

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're really ready to fight."

"Meowth, dats right!!!!"

"I can't even be bothered saying it." Ash said. "So, I'll cut to the chase. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!!"

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder, and started to send electricity crackling from his cheeks.

"Pika!!!! Chu!!!!!" Pikachu yelled, sending the electric attack towards the evil trio.

"Mecha block!!!!!" Meowth shouted, hitting a button on the side of the metal machine.

It swung an arm and blocked the attack with ease, catching and absorbing the blast.

"Uh oh." Ash said.

Meowth smirked.

"Now, let's grab da Pikachu!!!!" He yelled, controlling the mecha, forcing it to send an arm over to the small yellow Mouse Pokemon.

Pikachu gasped in shock, as he was carried over to the machine.

"Now, you're going to have to watch as we make a rapid exit." Jessie and James both yelled, turning to run.

"Not so fast!!!!" Ash yelled, throwing a Pokeball. "Gabite, I choose you!!!!"

Ash sent out Gabite.

"You too, Vibrava!!!" Jim shouted, sending out his own ground Pokemon.

_"Crikey mate." _Vibrava said, upon appearing. _"What are we needed for now?"_

_"I don't know, but I smell fear." _Gabite replied, with an evil smile.

"Gabite, use Dig to chase after them!!!!" Ash shouted.

"You too Vibrava!!!" Jim called.

Gabite and Vibrava looked at each other, before digging a hole.

May suddenly laughed.

"You can put another trip wire there." She said.

"Okay, let's get after them." Norman said.

"I have an idea." Nancy smiled, as she took a Pokeball out.

* * *

"We're almost out of the forest!!!!" James yelled, as they gasped for breath.

"Hey, what's dat up ahead?" Meowth asked, as they saw something up ahead.

"Is it a bird?" James asked.

"Is it a place?" Jessie asked.

"No, it's a.....!!!!!" Meowth screamed.

_"Which noisy little bastard woke me up?" _Nancy's Snorlax demanded, before seeing the mecha.

"Snorlax!!!!" Nancy called. "Use Take Down!!!"

The huge green and cream coloured bear jumped forward and went crashing into the machine, knocking it over.

As the mecha crashed to the ground, the lid came off and released all the Pokemon that Team Rocket had captured.

"Drat!!!" James said, as a Bidoof bounced off his head.

Jessie was flattened by a pair of Raticate.

"This isn't fair!!!" She wailed, as Meowth looked around.

"At least we've still got da Pikachu!!" He yelled, as the trio saw Pikachu still in the grasp of the mecha's arms.

"Result!!" James exclaimed.

"Not so fast!!!" Ash shouted. "Gabite, now!!!!"

"And you Vibrava!!!"

Both Gabite and Vibrava burst from the ground, crashing through the earth and destroying the arms of the mecha, freeing Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon jumped free and landed on Gabite's back.

"No!!!!" Team Rocket yelled.

"We have to battle!!!" James yelled, throwing a Pokeball. "Go, Carnivine and Weezing!!!!!"

"Arbok, Seviper, Yanmega!!!!" Jessie shouted, throwing her own three Pokemon out.

"Now, Blastoise!!!!" May shouted, throwing a Pokeball. "Use Hydro Pump!!!!"

Her Blastoise appeared in a flash of light and roared in anticipation. It adjusted the aim of its cannons, before blasting Team Rocket with a powerful torrent of water. Arbok howled as it was hit with the attack, before fainting.

"Vigoroth!!!!" Norman called, throwing a Pokeball of his own. The Wild Monkey Pokemon appeared in a burst of light, before beating its chest with its powerful arms. "Use Flamethrower!!!!"

Vigoroth howled, before opening its mouth and sending a white hot wave of fire into Carnivine, instantly knocking it out.

"Vibrava!!!" Jim ordered. "Use Sand Tomb!!!!!"

Vibrava flew around Seviper in circles, creating a hole in the ground that buried the snake slightly, before crashing a large amount of sand on top of it.

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw, and Pikachu, use Thunder!!!" Ash yelled.

Gabite raced forward and slammed his claws into Weezing, while Pikachu blasted Yanmega with electricity. The two Pokemon cried out in pain, before crashing to the ground.

Nancy looked at her Snorlax.

"Now, use Hyper Beam!!!!!" She ordered.

Snorlax opened its mouth, before charging up an orb of orange energy within its gaping maw.

Team Rocket screamed, before they were hit with the attack. The explosion sent them crashing into the air.

"You're blasting off again!!!!" Ash, May and Jim waved cheerily, as they vanished into the distance.

"That's our linneeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" Team Rocket yelled, before vanishing.

* * *

"So, what will you all do now?" Nancy asked, as she and Peter came to the gates to watch them leave.

"I'm going back to Petalberg City." Norman replied. "I seem to be leaving my gym more and more recently."

"See you around, Dad." May said, walking over to give him a hug.

"Goodbye, May." Norman said, returning the gesture.

He looked at Ash.

"Take care of my daughter, Ash." He said.

Norman got into the jeep, and started to reverse.

"We're going to head to Waterfall Shores for the Wallace Cup, and the gym." Jim said. "It was really great meeting you."

Nancy smiled.

"I have a strange feeling I may end up battling one or both of you at some point." She said, looking at Ash and Jim. "I will look forward to that day."

"Me too." Ash said.

"Likewise." Jim replied.

Nancy then looked at May, who was adjusting her new Pokeball on her belt.

"I'm happy to give Delcatty back to you." She said. "She seemed happy to see you again."

"It was really nice to see you again." May replied. "And I'll come and visit sometime, now I know where you live."

Nancy smiled.

"I'll look forward to that as well." She said. "And tell your brother to come by sometime."

"I'm sure Max'll like that." Ash smiled.

Peter smiled.

"Do you know the best way to Waterfall Shores?" He asked.

Jim looked at him.

"Is it going through Frodomar City, then going west to Holimar City, before going north west to the shores?"

Peter nodded.

"I see you know your stuff." He said. "A possible better way might be leaving Sycamore City through the north exit."

"Yeah, but we've already been to Sycamore City." Ash said.

Nancy smiled.

"Whatever happens." She said, looking at May. "I'll be cheering for you when you compete in the Wallace Cup."

She then turned to Ash and Jim again.

"Good luck in reaching the Verger Conference." She said.

"And don't get beat until I get to the Elite Four." Ash jested.

Nancy smiled.

"I don't intend to." She replied. "I don't intend to."

The Elite Four member watched as the three trainers started to walk off into the distance.

* * *

"So, what can we do for you?" Officer Jenny asked, as she looked up to see the woman with black hair walk into the jail.

She smiled.

"I would like to see a friend of mine." She replied. "He was brought in about a week ago."

Jenny reached for a clipboard.

"What is your name?" She asked, before feeling a hand clamp around her throat. She was dragged over the desk, before being thrown to the ground in front of it.

Jenny started to choke, as the free hand went to the belt at her waist and grabbed the key.

"Just between you and me." Her attacker said, as she lost consciousness. "You can call me Apex."

Apex headed for the door leading into the jail, looking in the cells for a very specific person...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**This chapter was originally different, Peter was originally a Giratina wielding Coppinger, trying to recruit Nancy. But, the idea wasn't feasibly workable.**

**Plus, there was more to the Ash and May AdvanceShipping scene.**

**And Apex is back, or Soledad or whatever she's going by this time. Wonder who she's after. For anyone with half a braincell, it should really be obvious, but hey, I can be ambiguous.**

**Like them or not, Team Rocket really are good chapter filler. They might not show up for a while though, unless I really am struggling for material. Thinking of giving them some new Pokemon, just for the heck of it.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!!! I appreciate them all!!!!!!**

**Lovin' some of the Frontier Brains sent in. Still accepting them, if anyone who hasn't contributed one has any ideas. Then, I have the arduous task of narrowing them down. I already know three of them, including the other one I had planned. Just going to point out, the Verger Battle Frontier will only be the first part of the third story. There might be an Elite Four challenge, depending on how Ash does at the end of the story. Heh, but no promises.**

**Watch out in a future chapter for the appearance of a certain character from Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald.**

**I got Platinum earlier today. Seems okay. Despite the fact that I whited out more times in the first twenty minutes than the previous 130 hours in Diamond. Maybe I'm losing it.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many Pokemona are heavier than Snorlax?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many PCC battles did Ash use his Snorlax in, and who against?**

**Quiz Question Three. Spot the theme of the first two questions.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	62. The Trapped Brain

Chapter Sixty Two. The Trapped Brain.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, May and Jim continued to see Nancy's training centre, how she kept her Pokemon in tip top shape and the like. Then, Team Rocket attacked, stealing the Pokemon from the forest outside Nancy's home. However, the trio, aided by Norman and Nancy managed to send them blasting off again...._

* * *

"Come on!!!" Faith muttered, pacing up and down outside the room.

They'd stopped in a town a few miles away from Lassana City, and they were ready to leave.

Only Olly was still in his room, possibly asleep.

She sighed, looking at her watch to see that it was five o'clock.

"Come on!!!" She shouted, banging on the door. "I'm wanting to leave early because the weathers going to bad later today, and I'm not a big fan of travelling in the rain."

"Just a sec." Olly yelled.

"I've been waiting here for the last half an hour!!!!" Faith yelled back, before reaching for the handle. To her surprise, the door was open, so she walked into the room.

"You really need to be more organised." She muttered, before seeing that Olly was on the phone.

"I love you too, mom." He said, into the phone.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Faith smiled.

He gave her a dirty look, and mouthed a pair of rude words at her.

Then, as he started to speak again, he seemed slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, mom. I do. No, she's not...." He started to pay more attention to the phone call, ignoring Faith. "I will. Wait, what was that? Oh shit!!"

Olly rolled his eyes, while Faith snickers.

"Bloody Sandgem." He said. "Well, I'm sure I speak for everyone in the town when I say that I hope Viridian City give them an absolute hammering in the final. Either that, or their keeper gets run over by Tauros."

There was a brief pause.

"Uh, yes, I'm travelling with a girl, but...."

Olly suddenly had a horrified look on his face.

"Listen, we're just friends, okay? We don't need protection, because we don't.... She has a boyfriend. A nice guy, a frie... Well, maybe friend is too strong a word because I don't know him that well, but.... Anyway, we'll talk later. Bye, mom, I love you."

He hung up, before sighing in relief and dropping onto his bed.

"You know, sometimes we get into a life threatening situation, everything seems hopeless and I ask myself why I do this? Then, I call her."

Faith laughed.

"Do I even want to know what that last part was about?" Faith asked.

Olly sighed, as he sat up.

"Honestly, she can't help but jump to conclusions. She seemed to have the idea that since it's just you and me travelling alone, and because you're a girl, she seemed to reach the conclusion that we were...."

Faith paled.

"Say no more." She said.

Olly smirked.

"I believe the phrase is going at it like Buneary."

"No!!" Faith urged. "Please no more."

Olly's cell phone started to ring again.

"Oh crap!!" Olly said. "If that's Eric bloody Trimble to tell me that Sandgem won, I'm going to..."

He looked at the screen.

"Oh thank Arceus for that." Olly remarked, with relief. "It's the G-men... or... GeForce or whatever we're going under now."

He answered it.

"Bonjour, Ellis." Olly said. "Now, I'm sure you aren't calling to ask about my health at this time."

"You got that right." Ellis replied from over the phone.

"Is Brandon not around?" Olly asked.

Ellis seemed slightly irritated.

"He's busy." She replied. "My job is never easy."

"What's going on?" Olly asked.

She sighed.

"Turn on the TV." Ellis requested. "Or the radio."

"Which one?"

"Either!!!" Ellis yelped. "It doesn't matter!!!"

Olly gestured at the TV to Faith.

"Switch it on!!" He urged.

Faith did so, hitting the switch.

Olly sighed.

"The New Adventures Of Gligirl." He remarked, seeing the heroine beat up a person who looked like a human version of a Mr. Mime. "I'm not following you."

"You're on the wrong channel!!!!"

Olly gestured at Faith to switch the channel.

She did so.

"Oh Arceus H. Mew." Olly exclaimed.

Faith turned around and gave him a really dirty look, before returning her attention to the screen.

The news was covering a collapsed building.

"Glad I don't have to clean that up." Faith remarked, as they saw some G-men officers in some of the pictures coming live from the area.

"Hey, I think I see you." Olly laughed, looking hard. "Smile."

"What makes you think it's me?" Ellis asked.

Olly smirked.

"Ellis, with all respect, you are the only person I know who would wear what I can only describe as a royal blue overcoat with little gold spots over it."

She spun around on the screen, and gave him an exasperated grin.

"Are you done yet?" She asked, angrily. "Because, do you know who owns this building?"

"Go on." Olly said.

She told him.

"I see." Olly answered. "We'll be right there."

Faith looked at him, as he hung up.

"We're going there." Olly explained. "Some moron blew up a Megalink building."

* * *

"Wow, I've never seen this many paramedics in one place." Faith commented, as they arrived on the scene.

"Try the hospital." Olly replied, as they saw several fire fighters on standby. "This is.... Chaos."

Faith pointed forward.

"Cripes." She muttered. "Look at the media attention around here. We're going to be on TV, scratching our heads and looking bemused."

"I'd rather be on TV scratching my head rather than my ass." Olly replied, as he saw Ellis talking to a group of reporters. She was making several exaggerated hand gestures as she tried to get her point across.

"She's seriously trying to bail us out of the brown stuff." Olly said.

"A building collapsed!!!!!" Faith exclaimed. "What's she going to say?"

Olly smirked.

"She's got the G-men out of much worse situations." He replied. "Believe me. She's one of the most valuable assets in the organisation."

Faith looked over, and saw Ellis putting on a hard hat, and the reporters leaving the area.

"Insert your own dialogue." Olly remarked, as Ellis saw them and came over to say hello.

"That's the fourth batch of reporters I've scared off." She said, before looking around to see more approaching.

"What you telling them?" Faith asked.

Ellis tapped her nose.

"My little secret." She said. "I'll just tell you that I need a raise."

Her Venonat, Shelly, appeared from behind her.

Faith managed a small smile.

"Hey, Shelly." She said, as Olly waved.

Ellis groaned, as the reporters started sniffing around.

"I've got to go tell them about everything bad that's going to happen unless they back off." She said, heading over to them. "Later."

"Hey!!!!!"

Olly and Faith heard another familiar voice, and turned to see Doug jogging over towards them.

"Good morning." Doug said, breezily, as he dropped his coffee cup in the bin.

"What the hell happened here?" Olly asked.

Doug shook his head.

"Couldn't begin to tell you, pal." He said. "If I had to take a shot in the dark, I'd say Coppingers."

Faith groaned.

"Duh!!!!"

Doug gestured behind him, where Brandon was barking out orders to several agents.

"We need to go talk to him." He said, leading them over.

Brandon looked around, before groaning at the sight of them.

"It's a circus out here." He said, rubbing his eyes. "We've found traces of explosives inside the building. It's not completely collapsed yet, but it's getting close."

The Pyramid King sighed.

"Plus, there's the relative headache of still having agents inside there." He said. "And my other boss might lose another Frontier Brain."

Faith looked at the building.

"Is Lucy, Anabel or Paul in there?" She asked, slightly worried.

Brandon shook his head.

"The daughter of the company president is a Sinnoh Frontier Brain. She was visiting the building when it started to collapse."

"Who?" Doug asked.

"Caitlin Tunstall of the Battle Castle." Brandon replied.

Faith's eyes widened.

"I'm going in!!!!" She yelled, before charging off towards the building.

"Is she crazy?" Doug asked.

"Probably." Olly replied, as he went after her.

* * *

He managed to catch up with her at the entrance.

"You can't go in there." He said. "It's unstable."

Brandon caught up with them.

"Going in there is an act of sheer stupidity." He said, forcefully.

Olly nodded.

"He's right." He said. "You should take a hard hat."

He reached out and picked one up off the ground.

She took it from him.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

Olly smirked.

"Hell no." He replied. "I'm rash, not stupid."

Doug came over, reaching into an large brownish yellow coloured envelope.

"If you're going to be an idiot." He said. "You might as well be a useful idiot."

He emptied the contents of the envelope into her hand, revealing six small black plastic clips.

"There are special micro camera's that Bill made us." He explained. "Clip them around the area, so we can see what's going on in there."

Brandon sighed.

"Fine, go ahead." He said, resignedly.

Faith couldn't hide her grin.

"Okay." She said, ducking in through the rubble.

* * *

Almost as soon as she had vanished, Olly piped up.

"Why are we letting her do this again?" He asked.

Doug shrugged.

"She's lighter than the three of us." He said. "And she might not make it collapse again."

"Plus, we don't have a plan C." Brandon remarked.

"What the hell were plans A and B?" Olly asked. "Stand around and look bemused."

Brandon groaned.

"I suppose whatever happens." He said. "Ellis can't blame US for making it worse."

The three of them looked at Ellis, who was yelling expletives at the reporters to try and emphasize the danger.

"She's highly strung as it is." The Pyramid King remarked. "What would she do to us if we make this!!!!" He gestured at the building. "Worse."

Olly suddenly had an idea.

"Is Jim nearby?" He asked.

Brandon nodded.

"I believe so." He said. "I spoke to Norman earlier and he told me that he was on his way to Frodomar City."

Doug scratched his chin.

"He could take a short cut over here." He said.

"We didn't call him because we need other agents out there in case something bad happens."

"What like a Megalink building collapsing with a Frontier Brain trapped inside." Olly asked, as he took his phone out. "His friend has a Gengar. I think they both might be useful."

Brandon looked mildly interested.

"His friend?" He asked. "Who might this be?"

"Does the name Ash Ketchum mean anything to you?" Doug asked.

Brandon let out a short braying laugh.

"Indeed." He said. "Pikachu wielding trainer from Pallet Town?"

"Battled us both in the PCC." Olly said, looking at Doug. "Although, I think I..."

Doug glared at him.

"Hey, I got further." He said.

"Only because I got ill and had to forfeit." Olly replied.

Doug slammed a fist into his palm.

"Okay!!!!" He said, angrily. "You and me are going to sort this out after this is done."

Olly started to dial a number.

"I look forward to it." He replied.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Faith muttered, as she put a clip on her shirt so people could see what she was doing.

She finished handing them out to the G-men agents she had found within the building, before stepping back out to look for Caitlin.

"Just stay here, and you'll be found." She said.

The leader of the team nodded.

"Thanks." He said, sitting down.

Faith continued to search through the rooms, until she eventually saw a hole in one of them, which opened to reveal an area covered by rubble on the floor below.

There was part of a body sticking out, a body that lead up to a head with long brown hair.

"Caitlin!!!" Faith shouted, climbing over a huge pile of collapsed lumber to get into the room.

"Who's there?" The weak response replied.

"Hold on!!!" Faith yelled. "I'm coming to get to you."

She managed to get into the room, before heading over to the hole.

"This might be slightly tricky." Faith remarked, as she knelt down to see a ceiling girder leading down to the floor below. She reached one of her legs down, and tested the strength of the wood.

"Mew offer me your help in getting down here." Faith whispered, as she dropped down to slide down the girder.

It shattered and splintered, but she just managed to get to the ground, relatively unhurt.

"Thanks." She said, wondering if Mew could hear her.

She went over to the girl, confirming that it was Caitlin.

"Need some company." Faith smiled, sitting down next to her.

"Leave!!" Caitlin urged. "It's not safe here."

Faith instantly went back into sarcasm mode. It was her natural reflex.

"I couldn't tell." She remarked, before slightly regretting it.

Faith softened, almost as instantly. "How you holding up, Kate?"

That got Caitlin's attention.

"Almost nobody calls me Kate anymore." She said, slightly confused. "Who are you?"

Faith smiled at her.  
"I was there for most of our childhood." She replied. "Then, you don't see me for seven years and you forget about me."

A spark of recognition flashed into Caitlin's eyes.

"Faith?" She asked.

Faith continued to smile, as she patted Caitlin on the head.

"Everything will be fine." She said. "Help will be here, soon."

* * *

"Okay, I'll take care of it." Jim said, as he hung up.

They'd stopped at a Pokemon Centre on the road to Frodomar City. Due to the lack of people staying there, he'd managed to get a separate room to Ash and May. Although in this circumstance, he didn't have easy access to Nightmare.

He looked at his watch, and saw that it had just turned six AM.

Pulling his clothes on, he left his room, and walked over to where Ash and May had crashed. Twisting the door handle, he discovered that one of them had left the door unlocked. Jim peeked inside the room, and saw the pair of them slumped out on the bed asleep.

"Perfect." He muttered, sneaking inside, scanning the room for Nightmare's Masterball. He quickly saw the purple ball mixed in with the others.

Jim swooped forward and grabbed it before running out.

"Who's there!!!!!!!" Nightmare demanded from inside the ball.

Jim frantically tried to keep the ball closed, before leaving the Pokemon Centre. Almost as soon as he left the building, he couldn't hold it anymore, and the ball burst open, revealing a slightly irked Nightmare. Holding a baseball bat that had a knife tied to the end.

"Now, I'm going to show you what a mistake you made!!!!" Nightmare roared, swinging the weapon.

"Woah!!!!" Jim yelled. "Nightmare, it's me. It's Jim!!!"

Nightmare stopped swinging the bat, but didn't lower it.

"I need your help." Jim said.

Nightmare lowered the weapon slightly.

"Help, huh." He replied. "You've got about a minute to explain."

Jim quickly told him about the collapsed building.

Nightmare thought about it.

"Hmm, sounds dangerous." He said. "Sure, I'll help."

"Great!!!" Jim exclaimed. "Knew I could count on you."

Nightmare smirked.

"However, there are a few conditions."

* * *

"Oh Arceus." Olly muttered, seeing the hulking figure of Lt. Surge appear in the distance, followed by a much shorter green haired young man.

"We had to get Surge in." Doug said. "He's practically an expert in this."

"Who's the kid next to him?" Olly asked.

"That's Wally." Brandon replied. "He's one of our medics."

Surge came over.

"Nobody goes inside this building." He roared. "It's not safe. Not without my clearance."

Brandon sighed.

"Oh dear." He replied. "It might be slightly late for that."

He gestured over to the booth, where the monitors were set up from the camera clips that Faith had set up.

"Someone already went in."

Surge went purple.

"Oh for the love of Ho-oh." He said, angrily. "Why the hell do I bother?"

He looked at Wally.

"Stay out here, and check out the wounded. See if there's anything you can do to help them."

Wally nodded.

"Yes sir."

The Vermillion City gym leader looked at Olly.

"Let's catch up with your partner." He said.

Brandon gave Olly an ear piece, and a pair of miniature microphones.

"Give one of these to Faith when you find her." He said. "She forgot one."

The Pyramid King then turned to Doug.

"We get the delightful task of keeping things under control down here."

Doug rolled his eyes.

"Super." He muttered, as Surge and Olly headed over to the building.

* * *

"Faith!!!" Caitlin urged. "You need to get out of here before the building collapses. Leave me. Please!!!"

Faith wasn't buying it.

"Forget about it." She replied. "A lot has happened since we last saw each other. I wouldn't be doing my job if I left you."

Faith then managed a small smile.

"Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I left you here?"

She looked out of the window, and saw that the weather was about to start getting bad.

"Hey, did you miss me?" Olly yelled down, as he appeared at the hole in the roof.

Faith groaned, before looking up.

"Hey!!" She waved.

"Faith, we need to get out of here." Surge shouted, appearing at the hole, towering over Olly.

Faith shook her head.

"Not going to happen." She replied. "I'm not leaving until we get her out."

Olly smirked.

"I knew you'd say that!!!" He said, punching the air. "I owe myself twenty bucks."

He then threw the microphone down, and Faith caught it.

"Can she move?" Surge asked, referring to Caitlin.

Faith shook her head.

"She's buried pretty good, and her arms can't move without help. I tried to dig her out myself, but the rubbles too big. And I can't send Aggron out in case the floor collapses."

Olly smiled.

"So, when we get out of here, the first thing we do is put Aggron on a diet." He said.

Faith groaned.

"I'm sure it'll appreciate that." She said.

"Just hold on." Olly yelled. "We're coming down."

He made to jump, but Surge held him back.

"I don't know how you got down there." He said to Faith. "But, we can't do the same thing. We go and jump down there, and we'll cave the floor in. It's way too unstable."

Surge looked at Faith, still holding Olly back.

"You're going to have to stay put until we find another route."

Faith nodded.

"Okay, understood." She replied.

"Don't worry, Faith." He said. "Jim's on his way, and he's bringing Nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Faith asked. "Isn't that the nutcase Gengar?"

Olly nodded.

"How many Nightmare's do you know?"

Faith sighed.

"And I was worried that we were screwed."

* * *

"Do I really have to do this?" Jim asked.

Nightmare grinned. There was a twinge of sadism in his large eyes.

Jim sighed.

"Think of the children!!!" Nightmare urged. "Trapped in a burning building."

Jim groaned.

"There are no children trapped in a burning building." He replied.

"Well, think of some then." Nightmare grinned.

Jim got up.

"Who stole the cookies in the cookie jar?" He started singing, while doing the robot.

As he stood in the middle of the road doing it, people stopped to watch him do it. Some burst out laughing, others walked away shaking their heads in a mixture of pity and amusement.

Jim's Pokemon were all watching this, and also laughing.

"Does anyone else think that this is mean?" Shaymin asked.

_"Crikey yeah, mate." _Vibrava replied. _"But, it's also pretty funny."_

"Amen to that." Nightmare replied, taking the camera out.

* * *

"You found anything yet?" Brandon asked.

Ellis sighed, before looking up from the laptop.

"Yes, because this is exactly what I want to do when I'm not lying and intimidating the living crap out of the world media."

She gestured to the screen.

"Look, I know it's not your forte." Doug said, looking over. "But, we really appreciate you looking through the personal details of everyone unaccounted for in the building, scanning for Coppinger links."

"And we might have this." Ellis said, revealing a picture of a man with brown hair. "Does the name Darach mean anything to you?"

* * *

"So, how've things being going for you?" Faith asked. "Besides being trapped under a building."

Caitlin sighed.

"Darach." She said. "I trusted him."

Faith mentally scanned the name.

"Wasn't he the butler that your mom hired to watch you?" She asked. "And your partner in the Battle Castle?"

Caitlin nodded.

"I remember him." Faith said. "He hated me. Called me a bad influence on your growing and highly impressionable young mind."

Caitlin nodded again.

"Maybe he didn't want you to protect me." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked, before feeling something cold touch her on the back of the head.

"Well, I don't believe my eyes." A familiar voice sneered. "It's Caitlin's little friend. Hope, right?"

Faith scowled.

"It's Faith, you jackass." She replied, before seeing another man in a Coppinger uniform walk up to them.

"Of course it was." The voice behind her continued. "Faith, you've been busy since your dad transferred. I've been keeping tabs on you. And you can just imagine my shock when I found out that you were in the G-men."

* * *

"Darach Myers." Ellis read aloud. "Formally know as Simon Johnson. Wanted for kidnapping, muder, theft, and a lot of other stuff that we don't have time for."

Olly heard something, before looking around at the monitors. He jogged over, and saw a Coppinger in front of Faith's camera.

"Uh, guys." He shouted. "We have a slight problem."

Brandon, Doug, Surge and Ellis came over, just in time to hear a gunshot ringing out over the monitors.....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And dum dum and possibly dum. Who ended up shot? Was it Faith? Or Caitlin? Find out soon!!!!**

**Thank you so much to Sage Monarch for suggesting this idea.**

**Darach and Caitlin are from the not much mentioned Sinnoh Battle Frontier.**

**Even the Verger Battle Frontier gets more kudos than that. Speaking of which, I'm probably okay for Frontier Brains for now, so.... Unless there's a really good idea you have, no need to send anymore in. I now need to narrow them down.**

**Plus, there is a lot left to do on this. It's essentially only halfway through.**

**And I'm writing two stories at the same time. There was a subtle reference to the other earlier in this chapter in the form of a TV version of it.**

**And Jim and Nightmare get to intrude on Olly's time in the limelight. Don't worry, there will be another chapter of this arc, then a possible battle between Olly and Doug, as there seems to be a bit of tension. Then, a chapter with Lance, before going back to Ash in Frodomar City. It's not all made up off the top of my head you know. I do have some planning.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Even though there weren't that many for the last chapter, but hey it had to lower sooner or later. Especially since I probably have the best reviewers on here. **

**And an appearance from Wally. Just out of interest, since both Wally and Looker have shown up, are there any characters from the games that you'd like to see?**

**Oh, and I'm not putting Barry in here. Unless it was about him getting brutally murdered, in the most graphic sense, and then everyone just carries on with their lives.**

**Incidentally, I met Looker for the first time on Platinum, and I don't think I did too bad a job with his speech.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What is Lt. Surge's nickname?**

**Quiz Question Two. Name the three Pokemon that Darach uses in the Gold Frontier symbol battle.**

**Quiz Question Three. What colour are a Gengar's eyes?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!! I get fourteen reviews, and I hit the six hundred mark. Do your bit!!!!!**

**Oh, and read New Adventures Of Gligirl!!!!! Please!!!!!**

**Oh again. And I think I should hit 300,000 words with this entry. Yay!!!!**


	63. Scrabble In The Tower

Chapter Sixty Three. Scrabble In The Tower.

* * *

_Summary. Olly and Faith were called to a collapsed building, after a Coppinger attack. However, when Faith's old friend Caitlin, a Sinnoh Frontier Brain was trapped inside the building, Faith went in to get her. Olly called Jim, who with the help of Nightmare set out to come help, while Caitlin's battle partner and valet, Darach revealed his duplicity....._

_

* * *

_

"Now, I can take the credit of having hostage a Frontier Brain and a G-men officer." Darach laughed, lowering his weapon.

"You just killed your partner!!!!" Faith yelled. "You bastard."

Darach scowled, before hitting her across the face with his weapon.

Caitlin gasped, as a stream of blood ran down her friend's face.

"You are the hostage!!!" Darach spat. "I suggest you shut your trap!!!"

Faith wiped the blood away from her face.

"So, what's your amazing plan?" She asked sarcastically. "Leave us here and let the building collapse on us?"

Darach laughed.

"Of course not. What kind of inhuman monster do you think I am?"

There was then a more sinister laugh, followed by an evil grin.

"You'll both be dead long before that happens."

Fittingly, almost as soon as he finished speaking, there was the crash of thunder and it started to rain.

* * *

"Oh crap!!!!" Doug exclaimed, as the volume died. They only saw the pictures of Simon, or Darach or whatever he was calling himself striding around in front of the camera.

"Crap is right." Olly said, grabbing a Pokeball. "Okay, Deoxys, come forth from space!!!!"

He threw the Pokeball, and sent out the DNA Pokemon.

"Idiot!!!!" Ellis muttered. "Don't send that out!!!!"

Her point seemed to be emphasized as the reporters started taking photos.

Brandon grabbed Olly's shoulder.

"What the hell are you planning?" He demanded.

"Teleporting up there is both stupid and dangerous." Ellis warned.

"The place could collapse at any second." Brandon continued. "And the extra weight from Deoxys won't help. And even if you do manage to survive that, you get into a battle, you order one wrong move and the whole place collapses. You're all dead."

Surge nodded.

"Teleporting inside won't work this time."

Ellis looked at the reporters.

"I'm going to go and explain why there's a legendary alien in plain sight." She said, before walking off.

* * *

"Nightmare!!!!" Jim groaned. "It's been two hours. I've got you ten cases of Black Persian Beer, helped you steal hats from passers by and countless other stuff. What more do you want from me?"

Nightmare looked at him with bleary eyes.

"Wha'?" He asked, before dropping to the ground and starting to snore.

"Oh for the love of Ho-oh." Jim said, before Nightmare opened his eyes with a grin.

"Okay, I guess I'll help you now." Nightmare laughed, jumping up. "On the condition that you carry me there on your back."

"Oh for the love of...."

"I'm not getting there any faster." Nightmare replied, jumping on Jim's back.

Jim groaned, as he started to walk away.

"Moosh!!!!!" Nightmare roared, taking his whip out.

* * *

"Okay, then." Darach said, hanging up the phone and dropping it in his pocket.

He grinned at both of them.

"Good news." He laughed. "My esteemed boss just finished negotiating with your father. And now, I can kill you."

"Aren't you missing the point of negotiating?" Faith asked.

"Nope, I've been intending to for a while."

"You son of a bitch!!!"

"What was that?"

Faith smirked.

"You heard."

* * *

"Hey, the volume's coming back on." Olly shouted, hearing the sounds coming from the TV screen.

Brandon and Doug started to crowd around, while Surge started to yell at people running around.

They heard Faith start to speak, her voice only slightly distorted.

"You killed your partner in cold blood just to get on the good side of your boss. That's despicable. It truly is." She said. "And now you're going to kill Caitlin."

Darach snorted.

"And what's your point, brat?!!!" He demanded. "Partners just get in the way. Take the credit when you were the one doing all the work."

Faith shook her head.

"You're wrong you idiot." She replied. "Partners are the best people to have around you. A partner is a safety net. You can feel secure with your partner around, because you know that they'll always have your back. I'll always have my partner's back, and he'll stick with me through whatever."

Darach rolled his eyes.

"Keep thinking that." He said, before hitting her on the back of the head.

Faith fell to the ground, her vision flashing all over the place.

"Shut up!!!!" Darach shouted, pointing his gun towards her. "And prepare to die!!!"

She managed to regain her senses and instinctively rolled away. Faith gasped in pain, as a sharp piece of metal dug into her shoulder. She felt the warm sensation of blood gushing from within.

Ignoring the pain for the moment, she kicked out and managed to trip Darach up. He yelled in surprise, as he fell to the ground and dropped the weapon.

Faith managed to jump forward and go for him. She tried to go for his throat, eyes, anything.

Darach laughed, as she started to try and choke him.

"Keep it up!!!" He said, bringing his head forward and smashing it into her nose.

Faith gasped in pain, as the now familiar sensation of her vision blacking out in places took over.

As she let up, Darach smashed a fist into her stomach, causing her to double over in pain. He then threw her off, sending her crashing into the wall.

Faith groaned, as Darach stood up, a look of pure sadism on his face. He reached behind his back, and pulled out a knife.

"I'm really going to enjoy this." He said, taking small deliberate steps towards her. "I was just going to badly hurt you, not kill you. But now, I might do both."

Faith looked around, hoping for some way of stopping him. She saw the gun that Darach had dropped laid a few feet away from her.

"Can you feel it?" Darach asked, stopping to glare at her. "The revolution is coming. As soon as Arceus is fully drained, the world shall have a new...."

Faith dived for the gun, grabbing it.

She rolled onto her back, and pointed it at Darach.

Darach instantly realised what had happened, as his eyes went blank.

"Don't move." Faith said, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her skull, shoulder and back.

Darach didn't seem to hear her, as he extended his arm, holding the knife.

"Just die!!!!" He hissed, charging forward, trying to impale her.

Faith closed her eyes, and pulled the trigger, feeling the recoil almost instantly send fresh new jolts of pain through her shoulder.

"Mew!!" She said, opening her eyes slightly.

Darach was stood there, blood running down from the entry wound in his stomach. He stared at her, a look of disbelief on his face.

He stood there for almost a second longer, before going limp and crashing to the ground.

Faith instantly felt numb.

"Did I just...?" She started to ask.

* * *

Suddenly, something large and blue burst through the floor, in a blaze of glory.

"Have no fear, your worst Nightmare is here." Nightmare sang, as he emerged from the ground. "Right, where is...?"

He looked around and saw Darach spread eagled on the ground, as well as Darach's partner.

"Damn!!!" Nightmare exclaimed. "I missed the good part."

Faith didn't here him.

"Is he...?" She asked.

Nightmare looked at Darach.

"In my professional opinion, for what it's worth." He said. "Yeah, he's as dead as a Kabuto."

"I killed a man." Faith said, staring blankly into space.

"Oh boy." Nightmare remarked, as he went over to Caitlin and started to dig at the rubble.

Within five minutes, he had managed to excavate her.

"Thanks." Caitlin said, wriggling out. "I appreciate it."

Nightmare bowed.

"No problem." He replied, before looking around.

"Now." The Gengar said. "How to best get out of here?!!"

He saw the windows, and walked over to them.

"They don't open." Caitlin said, as she went to sit next to Faith.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked, almost desolately.

Caitlin nodded.

"What about you?"

Faith shook her head, as Nightmare slammed a Shadow Punch into the window. They shuddered, but didn't break.

"Hmmm." Nightmare remarked. "Tough windows."

He backed away, and started to charge up a Shadow Ball. The lump of red and black energy grew and grew in his hands, as he charged up energy. Within ten seconds, it was the same size as Nightmare's head.

"Fastball special!!!" Nightmare shouted, sending it towards the window.

The attack hit the window, cracking it, before ricocheting around the room, smashing through several pieces of rubble and scaring both Faith and Caitlin half to death.

"Can you not do that?" Faith asked.

Nightmare shrugged.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here or not?" He asked, before spinning around and using a Shadow Kick on the cracked window....

Only for it to shatter and him to go crashing through.

"Aiieeeee!!!!" Nightmare yelled, as he vanished out of sight.

"We're doomed!!!" Caitlin said, sadly, before the shiny Gengar reappeared at the window, floating in the air.

"And the Nightmare does it again!!!!!" Nightmare cheered, as the building started to groan and shake. "I'm invincible!!!!"

"It's going to collapse!!!" Faith yelled.

Nightmare charged inside, and appeared behind the pair of them.

"Now, whatever you do, don't wriggle around." He said.

* * *

"Everyone out!!!!" Surge shouted, seeing the shaking of the building.

"It's going to collapse." Brandon yelled, as everyone started to get a safe distance away, before the building collapsed.

Doug and Olly scrambled over a piece of rubble, before managing to avoid being hit by a chunk of falling building.

"That would have hurt." Doug muttered, as they continued to run past Ellis.

"Hey, wait for me!!!" Ellis yelled, chasing after them.

* * *

Eventually, they managed to get to a safe distance from the building. Olly and Doug gasping for breath, as they arrived there, followed by a slightly irritated Ellis.

"Okay, who did that?" She demanded, before there was a huge crashing from the building.

"What that?" Jim asked. "That was none of us."

There were huge clouds of dust being kicked up by the collapsing building.

"We failed." Brandon said. "How could they have survived that?"

Surge had taken a pair of binoculars from around his neck, and was looking through them.

"It might not be completely wrecked." He muttered. "It's just the top that's falling."

Olly groaned.

"Faith was near the top." He said, as Surge continued to scan the area, searching through the clouds thrown up of dust and shattered debris.

"Hold on a second." The Lightning American exclaimed. "Something's there."

Olly grabbed the binoculars from the Vermillion Gym leader and looked through them. As Surge protested, he punched the air.

A Gengar was floating out of the debris, carrying two very familair looking girls.

"He did it!!!" Jim asked, surprised as they floated closer. He instantly recognised Nightmare, and Faith.

As Nightmare floated closer, Olly and Jim jogged forward and looked up. Jim waved, as Nightmare floated about ten feet above them, a look of pure and sheer triumph on his features.

"Don't drop them." Jim warned.

Nightmare laughed.

"What like this?" He asked, letting go of Faith.

Faith gasped, as she fell through the sky, despite the relatively short fall.

Olly leaped over, and managed to catch her in his arms.

As she realised that he'd caught her, he managed a small smile.

"I'm glad my mom's not here." He said, putting her down. "But, I'm going to say that you're the best thing I've caught for a while."

Nightmare floated downwards slowly, before dangling Caitlin down for Jim to reach up and take her to the ground.

"Sorry." Nightmare apologised. "They're heavier than they look."

Caitlin looked up at Nightmare, a slight look of anger in her eyes.

"What are you implying?" She asked, as Nightmare landed next to them.

Nightmare grinned.

"Considering that I'm made of gas." He said. "You probably are heavier than me."

He stretched out.

"You are, of course, welcome." Nightmare said, before Caitlin threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, heroic Gengar!!!" She exclaimed. "You saved my life."

Nightmare managed a small grin.

"It's what I do." He replied, before shooting a glance at Jim, who was filming it on his cell phone camera.

"This makes for excellent blackmail." Jim remarked.

Nightmare grinned.

"Does your camera have a Silph Scope fitted over the lens?" He asked.

"Course it doesn't." Jim replied.

Nightmare smirked even more.

"Then it'll just come out as a blob of gas." He replied. "The only reason you can see my as a Gengar is because I'm letting you. However, I can't be recorded on film without the Silph Scope."

Jim sighed.

"Damnit!!!!" He said.

* * *

"Just hold still." Wally urged, as he looked at Faith's shoulder. "This is pretty mangled. What did you do?"

Faith rolled her eyes.

"Rolled on a metal thing." She replied. "I didn't see what it was, but it was sharp."

Wally reached into his medical kit and took out some disinfectant and a bandage.

"This might sting a little." He warned, as he poured some of the strong smelling liquid onto the bandage.

"Touch me with that, and I'll break your arm." Faith groaned.

Olly came over.

"How's the shoulder?" He asked.

Wally sighed.

"She's threatening to break my arm if I disinfect her shoulder." He said.

Jim, Doug and Nightmare came over to them as well.

"Give us it here!!" Olly said, gesturing for the bandage. "I'll hold it down while you tape it on."

Wally reluctantly gave the bandage to Olly, who reluctantly held it above her shoulder.

"You ready?" He asked.

Faith groaned.

"No." She replied.

"Just stick it on." Nightmare called. "Or I'll do it. And you can't threaten me with a broken arm!!!"

Faith looked at Olly.

"Okay, go for it." She said.

Olly nodded.

"I'll count to three." He told her. "And then put it down."

She also nodded.

"Okay." Olly said. "One."

He then put the bandage on her shoulder.

She hissed in pain.

"Damnit!!!!" Faith yelled. "That really hurts!!!! Where were two and three?"

Olly managed a slight smile.

"You'd have been preparing yourself for it had I done that." He said.

Faith groaned, as she looked over.

"Has anyone gone back into the building?" She asked.

Doug shook his head.

"We're not risking it." He replied. "We're just glad that you kept Caitlin alive."

Faith said nothing for the moment.

"Darach." She said. "I....."

"You did what you had to do." Jim said. "He was going to kill both of you."

Doug nodded in agreement.

"It was the right thing to do." He replied. "Of course, I would avoid Scott if I was you, but nobody who matters blames you for it."

Nightmare came over, and grinned at her maniacally.

"You kicked that bastards ass." He said, giving her a thumbs up.

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Why do we bother?" He asked. "You really can be such an insensitive little..."

"Yeah, but I'm the big hero!!!" Nightmare smiled.

Faith looked around.

"Where's Caitlin?" She asked.

Doug looked at a tent a few feet away.

"She's just being checked out for damage." He said. "We've got another agent coming over to take her back to Sinnoh, in case the Coppingers try the same trick twice."

"Who?" Faith asked.

"Maylene." Doug replied. "She'll be here in about half an hour, so..."

"I think I might stick around till then." Jim remarked, earning a surprised look from Nightmare.

"Yeah, but I'm missing my..." Nightmare started to say, before shutting up.

"What's that?" Jim asked. "You're missing Ash?"

Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"Of course not." He said.

"You were about to say that you are missing Ash." Jim said, dancing up and down.

Wally started to tape down the bandage on Faith's shoulder.

"Thanks." Faith said, as she stood up, and put her shirt back on. She stood up, stretching out her good arm.

As she started to walk away, Wally spun around slightly irked.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To see my friend." Faith replied, heading into the tent.

* * *

She came in, and found another medic wrapping a bandage around a cut on Caitlin's leg.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked.

"I think so." Caitlin replied. "Few cuts and bruises, but I'm probably okay overall."

"That's good." Faith said. "So, what do you intend to do when you get back to Sinnoh?"

Caitlin shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. "Presumably go back to running the Battle Castle. Minus Darach."

"We've got an agent from Sinnoh coming to make sure you get back safely." Faith told her.

"Well, that's a relief." Caitlin replied, dryly. "Hey, Faith."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for sticking with me."

She shrugged.

"No problem." Faith answered. "What are friends for. Though, it probably won't be seven years before I speak to you again. I tried to get in touch, but Darach always found an excuse to blow me off. Eventually, I gave up after about two years."

"I see." Caitlin replied. "Well, you don't have that excuse anymore."

"I don't." Faith said. "I don't."

* * *

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here." Jim remarked, as Maylene strode over.

Nightmare coughed.

"Weren't you told that about twenty minutes ago?" He asked.

Jim groaned, as Maylene smirked.

"Your talking Gengar betrays you." She commented.

"He's not mine." Jim replied, quickly. "He belongs to a friend of mine."

He quickly changed the subject.

"Are you here to escort Caitlin back?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I got the call about half an hour ago telling me to get over here."

Jim smiled.

"They woke you up, huh?"

She nodded.

"I was just having a nice dream as well."

Jim shook his head.

"Tough break." He remarked, as Faith and Caitlin came out of the tent.

Maylene sighed.

"Well, I suppose I should get home then." She said. "As I much as I was wanting to continue my little holiday."

Jim nodded.

"At least you get to visit the Battle Castle." He remarked. "That's almost a break on its own."

Faith and Caitlin came over.

"You ready to go?" Maylene asked.

Caitlin nodded.

"Yes." She replied.

Faith smiled at Maylene.

"Thanks for doing this." She said.

Maylene managed a small salute.

"No probs." The Veilstone gym leader replied.

As the two of them left, Maylene suddenly turned around and looked at Jim.

"Don't forget to call me." She said, winking.

Jim felt himself go slightly red, as the two of them vanished.

"And what are you smirking at?" He said to Nightmare. "At least I didn't get Shadow Balled."

"Yeah, but if the two of you do end up dating." Faith remarked. "I wouldn't recommend cheating on Maylene. Seems like the type who might beat you up if you do that."

Nightmare snickered, as Jim rounded on Faith.

"Wow, you really do have a bad opinion of me." He said, angrily.

Faith instantly backed up.

"I'm not saying that you would." She replied. "I'm just saying that it's probably not the...."

Jim walked off, followed closely by Nightmare.

"Oh forget it." Faith muttered, as Jim vanished.

* * *

She saw Olly stood looking over at the ruined building, making her wonder what he was thinking. Faith walked over and stood next to him.

"You okay?" She asked.

Olly nodded, before reaching around and putting his hand on her good shoulder.

"Thanks." He said.

She was slightly taken aback by what he said.

"For what?" Faith asked.

"What you said about having my back."

Faith smirked, feeling her old self again.

"You do know I said that just to rile him up, right?" She asked. "I would sell you out for a case of Black Persian Beer anyday of the week."

Olly returned the smile.

"Glad to hear that." He said. "Same goes for me."

There was a cough from behind them, as they turned to see Doug leaning against a wall.

"You two look so cute like that." He said, slightly sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Faith asked.

Doug grinned, looking at Olly.

"You know what I want." He said. "You and me. Let's battle!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Three guesses as to what happens next. Suffice to say that it might not be pretty, but it will probably be very very entertaining.**

**And another little Jim - Maylene scene. Despite Nightmare's best efforts to make Jim look like a fool.**

**And Nightmare gets to be the hero. For once.**

**And Dr. Wally. Heh.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!! Brilliant!!!!**

**And thanks to Sage Monarch for suggesting the idea. Check out her wonderful story, A Trainer's Rhypsody. It's looks slightly similar to Rise To The Top. Just kidding.**

**In fact, I enjoyed writing the Nightmare bits of the story.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Where is the Silph Scope found in FireRed and LeafGreen?**

**Quiz Question Two. What five Pokemon does Wally have during the first battle in Victory Road?**

**Quiz Question Three. Which three Pokemon does Maylene use in gym battles?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	64. A Friendly Battle

Chapter Sixty Four. A Friendly Battle.

* * *

_Summary. Both Faith and Caitlin managed to survive their encounter with Darach, before being saved by Nightmare who got them out of the building. As Olly and Faith reunited, Doug challenged Olly to a battle...._

_

* * *

_

"Name your place." Olly replied. "Any time, any where."

Doug looked around.

"We'll battle in the morning outside the Pokemon Centre." He said. "I need to get an old friend over here."

Olly nodded.

"Go for it, then." He said, turning to leave.

Doug smirked, as he watched him go.

"What's with you?" Faith asked. "Normally, you two aren't so...."

"Hey, we got into an argument." Doug replied. "And since when do you feel the need to vehemently defend him so much?"

Faith instantly backed off, going slightly red.

"What are you implying?" She asked.

* * *

"So, what's your big plan?" Faith asked, as she came into the room to find Olly crashed out on his bed.

"Thought I might knock out more of his Pokemon than he does mine." Olly replied, dryly.

Faith rolled her eyes.

"You do know that he's really good, right?" She asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

Olly snorted.

"Of course I do." He replied. "He's better than his brother."

Something twitched in Faith's memory.

"His brother?" She said. "Yeah, I agree with you there."

"When did you battle his brother?" Olly asked.

"When I first got to Verger, and I was waiting for you to come from Sinnoh, I encountered him in a forest. He went on a superiority rant, and my Nidorino kicked his Typhlosions ass."

Olly smirked.

"That's what I like to hear." He said. "He really doesn't like me."

"Can't imagine that." Faith replied. "How come?"

"Beat him in the Sinnoh and Johto league." Olly answered, stretching out. "In the Johto league, my Empoleon creamed four of his Pokemon, before being knocked out by his Ampharos."

"I'd dislike you if you did that to me." Faith commented.

* * *

"So, are you sure you're going to do this?" Brandon asked.

Doug nodded, as he watched the figure advancing through the sky.

"Yeah, I can take him."

"I should probably remind you about agency policy." Ellis remarked, as she swallowed the last of the Black Persian Beer.

"Yeah, I decided to ignore that completely." Doug replied, sarcastically.

Ellis groaned.

"Just don't blow anything up." She said, putting her head in her hands. "You two aren't the most.... Subtle."

"Hey, I have subtlety coming out of my ass." Doug remarked, as the brown cloaked figure landed on the grass a few feet away from them, and started to come over to them.

"You called, Master Doug?" The figure said.

"Thanks, buddy." Doug replied.

"Who is that?" Ellis asked.

"Do not fear, Miss Crumley." The figure replied. "I'm a friend of his."

Ellis was slightly shocked.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

The figure didn't reply, instead choosing to reach up and lower his hood, to reveal a face of a Mewtwo from deep within the depths.

"Because I'm psychic." He replied, slightly enjoying the look of surprise on her face.

Ellis looked around, before leaning in close. There were a few people milling around the garden outside the Pokemon Centre, where the three of them were sat.

"Nice to see you." She said. "But, I don't want to explain why a Mewtwo is here, so can you.."

Mewtwo rolled his eyes, as Olly and Faith came down and outside to join them.

"Oh for the love of Arceus." Olly said, with just a hint of sarcasm upon seeing Mewtwo. "That's hardly fair."

"All's fair in love, war and Pokemon battle." Doug grinned. "Hey, we get to see whose legendary is stronger. Deoxys or Mewtwo."

Brandon coughed.

"I think that's pretty simple." He commented. "It's neither and Regigigas is the best."

"It's a pretty slow starter." Olly replied. "And I think we already know that Deoxys is stronger than Regigigas. Remember the PCC final?"

"What, that little friendly battle we had to try and get the crowd going?" Brandon asked.

"Plus, I beat you in the Battle Frontier."

"Yeah, on the second attempt." The Pyramid King retorted. "The first time, I proved that Regice is stronger than Toxicroak."

"Was that really a surprise?" Ellis asked.

"Yeah, but the second time I proved that Empoleon is stronger than Regirock." Olly replied.

Faith groaned.

"I never got to you in the Kanto Frontier." She said, looking at Brandon. "I had real problems with beating Anabel so I took a break and went to the Sinnoh one."

"Yeah, but the Sinnoh one is easy to beat." Brandon retorted. "The Kanto one is way harder to beat."

"Did you know that there's supposedly one in Verger." Ellis said. "A Verger Battle Frontier."

"Really?" Olly asked, his interest piqued.

Brandon looked at Faith.

"Hey, if you want to try and win the Brave Symbol, I could have a quick one on one with you right now." He said. "If you want, and one of you three can referee."

"I'll do it." Ellis said, eagerly, as Shelly jumped up and down eagerly.

"Okay." Faith said. "If that's okay?"

Brandon nodded.

"I don't have any symbols on me at the moment." He replied. "But, I have my Pokemon."

"Are you using one of your Regi's?" Faith asked, more hopeful than anything else.

Brandon snorted.

"Of course." He replied. "I think I'll use.... Registeel."

Faith gulped.

"Okay." She said, reaching to her Pokeballs. "I know who I'll use."

* * *

"Aggron, go!!!!" Faith yelled, sending out the Iron Amour Pokemon.

Aggron appeared, before roaring in greeting.

"Impressive." Brandon said, taking his own Pokeball out. "But it is no match for Registeel."

He threw the red and white orb.

"I require your assistance!!!"

Brandon sent out Registeel.

Ellis went to stand between them.

"Okay, at your own time." She said.

"Aggron!!!!" Faith shouted. "Use Slam!!!"

Aggron charged forward, before bringing its tail around and crashing the powerful appendage into Registeel's face.

It didn't seem to do much.

Brandon said nothing, carefully contemplating his next move.

"Use Lock On!!!!" He ordered, as Registeel raised both arms to take aim at Aggron.

Faith groaned. That meant that Brandon's next attack was guaranteed to hit. Unless...

"Dig!!!!" She yelled, as Aggron started to scrabble at the ground, digging a hole to escape.

Brandon's expression didn't change.

"Use Hammer Arm on the ground!!!!!"

Registeel's arms started to glow with light, as it brought the powerful appendages crashing down onto the ground, sending shock waves through the earth.

Aggron was thrown out of the earth by the force of the hit, roaring in pain.

"Okay, Aggron!!" Faith shouted. "Focus Punch!!!!"

Aggron's fist started to glow with a white light, as it advanced towards Registeel, a furious look on its features.

"Use Superpower!!!" Brandon bellowed.

Registeel started to lumber forward, arms again glowing with a powerful white light.

The two Pokemon traded blows, before dropping back, in a slight amount of discomfort. Aggron probably coming off slightly worse due to its high weakness to fighting type attacks.

"Water Pulse!!!!" Faith called, as the Iron Armour Pokemon raised both hands, creating a orb of water within them.

"Sandstorm!!!" Brandon ordered, as the orb came crashing towards his Pokemon.

Registeel raised both hands, and created a howling storm of sand and dust that blocked it with ease.

"Damn!!" Faith exclaimed. "Go for it with Metal Claw!!!"

Aggron lunged for Registeel, claws glowing with a powerful white light.

"Flash Cannon!!!!!!" Brandon bellowed.

A beam of silver light burst from the black streak down the middle of Registeel's 'face' and landed a powerful hit on Aggron, stunning the Iron Armour Pokemon.

"Superpower!!!!!"

Registeel lunged forward, and sent its powerful arms slamming into Aggron, knocking it down.

Brandon was in full flight now, and prepared for the final order.

"Hammer Arm!!!!"

Registeel raised both arms above its head, before bringing them down onto Aggron's skull, knocking it out.

"No!!!" Faith said, sadly.

"Aggron is unable to battle. Registeel is the winner." Ellis called. "And the battle goes to Pyramid King Brandon."

Brandon looked at his legendary golem.

"You were magnificent, my friend." He said, recalling it. "Take a good long rest."

Faith went to crouch down next to Aggron.

"Thanks." She said, recalling it. "I'll take you to the Pokemon Centre."

She got up, and headed towards the building.

Olly stood up, and followed her.

"I think I'll get mine checked out, actually." He said, going inside with her.

* * *

"Okay, this battle will be a six on six between Doug Wilson of Viridian City and Olly Lowe of Twinleaf Town." Brandon intoned. "The battle is over when all six of one trainer's Pokemon has fainted. We'll have a five minute break when three of one trainers Pokemon have been knocked out. There is absolutely nothing at stake here, apart from pride."

"You ready?" Olly smirked, taking a Pokeball out.

"Oh yeah." Doug said. "Our first battle since Sootopolis City."

"Bulbasaur, go!!!!" Olly shouted.

"Dragonair, you're up first!!!" Doug yelled, sending out the Dragon Pokemon.

Olly groaned.

"I feel like a fool now." He said. "Anyway, Bulbasaur, let's start with a Leach Seed!!!!"

A seed emerged from the bulb on Bulbasaur's back, before being launched towards Dragonair.

"Twister!!!!" Doug called.

Dragonair spun around, curling its tail into a circle, before sending a powerful spinning cyclone of wind into the small seed, knocking it away.

Faith and Ellis groaned.

"Don't worry." Olly said. "How about using a Vine Whip to grab it!!!!"

A pair of vines emerged from the bulb on Bulbasaur's back, reaching for Dragonair.

"Climb away!!!!" Doug called.

Dragonair accelerated into the sky, evading the attack.

"Use Flamethrower from above!!!!" Doug called.

Olly rolled his eyes, as Dragonair opened its mouth, before spitting out a powerful flame attack towards the Seed Pokemon.

"Roll away!!!!!"  
Bulbasaur threw itself away from the attack, narrowly avoiding being burnt by the flames.

"I've been working on my Bulbasaur's speed." Olly commented. "As well as other things. Razor Leaf!!!!"

Bulbasaur launched a barrage of razor sharp leaves into Dragonair's face, causing a howl of pain.

"Damn!!!" Doug exclaimed. "Let's use Dragon Rush!!!!!"

Dragonair bulleted towards the ground, turning its body into a missile of crackling blue energy.

"Roll away!!!!"

Bulbasaur tried to roll out of the way, but the wily Dragonair had anticipated the evasive action and pulled up to land the hit.

The Seed Pokemon went crashing through the air, before landing on its back.

"Now, use Thunder Wave to keep it down!!!" Doug ordered.

Dragonair streaked forward, before sending a weak blast of electricity coursing through Bulbasaur's body.

Bulbasaur groaned, clearly in pain.

"Poor Bulbasaur." Ellis muttered.

"Okay, use your vines to flip yourself over." Olly called. "And then try Sleep Powder!!!"

Bulbasaur managed to get back on its feet.

"Dragonair, use Iron Tail!!!!!"

Dragonair's tail started to glow with a shimmering white light, before bringing the appendage crashing down towards Bulbasaur.

"Grab it with your vines!!!!!"

Bulbasaur shot the vines from the bulb on its back, stopping the attack.

It was Doug's turn to roll his eyes.

"That's a plucky little Bulbasaur." He remarked. "Dragonair, chuck it in the air!!!!!"  
Dragonair swung its tail upwards, sending Bulbasaur into the sky.

Olly grinned.

"Solarbeam, now!!!!!!"

Bulbasaur started to charge up sunlight for the attack, drawing in particles of light to the bulb on its back.

Doug realised that he'd been slightly suckered.

"Hyper Beam, now!!!!!" He roared, not giving the Seed Pokemon the chance to charge the attack.

The Dragon Pokemon opened its mouth, drawing in the energy needed to launch the powerful energy attack.

"Fire!!!!" Olly yelled, seeing the bulb on Bulbasaur's back glow with a light blue aura.

Bulbasaur launched the powerful attack, mere seconds before Dragonair countered with the even more impressive Hyper Beam.

The two powerful blasts of energy crashed into each other, struggling for dominance in the middle of the arena for a second, before the power overwhelmed them, exploding in a deafening crash of blinding light.

Everyone present instantly covered their eyes, waiting for the light to fade.

As it did, Bulbasaur was down on the ground, unconscious. Doug's Dragonair was still moving, but looked badly beaten up, as the formerly sky blue scales were grazed and bruised from the attacks it had taken.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle." Brandon said, pointing towards Doug. "Dragonair is the winner."

Olly sighed, as he held up the Pokeball.

"You've done your part." He said to Bulbasaur, as it was recalled to the Pokeball. "Take a good sleep, and I'll take care of you later."

* * *

Olly took a quick look at the battered Dragonair, before reaching down to grab another Pokeball.

"Okay, Dusclops, it's your turn!!!!"

Olly called out his Dusclops who instantly ran over and hugged him.

"That's one affectionate Dusclops." Ellis commented.

"It used to hump his leg apparently." Faith replied.

Olly looked slightly embarrassed as he patted Dusclops on the head.

"Nice to see you too." He said, as the ghost Pokemon went to the battlefield and glared at Dragonair.

"Begin!!!!" Brandon ordered.

Olly was instantly on the attack.

"Dusclops, Shadow Punch!!!!"

The ghost Pokemon charged forward, and slammed a fist backed with a strange and ghostly power into the gem on Dragonair's throat.

Dragonair coughed, weakly, before dropping to the ground in pain.

"Damnit!!!" Doug exclaimed, as Brandon called it.

"Dragonair is unable to battle. Dusclops is the winner."

Doug withdrew the Pokeball, and recalled the Dragon Pokemon.

"Thanks, friend." He said, before clipping the ball back on his belt.

"It's all level now." Olly said, trying to outpsych him.

Doug ignored him, and withdrew another Pokeball.

"Vaporeon, let's go for it."

Doug sent out his Vaporeon, who yawned as she appeared.

"Begin!!!!" Brandon said, listlessly.

"Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!!!!" Doug shouted.

"Dusclops, use Shadow Punch!!!!"

Dusclops launched itself forward, landing a punch into Vaporeon's muzzle....

Only for the Bubble Jet Pokemon to blast it with a powerful torrent of water, throwing Dusclops backwards to the ground.

"Vaporeon, use Iron Tail!!!!!"

Vaporeon continued the assault, causing her tail to glow with a bright white light. She brought the appendage slamming down on Dusclops' head.

"Dusclops, use Night Shade!!!!"

Dusclops raised both hands, and sent a black beam of energy towards Vaporeon, stunning the Bubble Jet Pokemon slightly.

"Now, Shadow Punch!!!"

Dusclops threw another punch, powered by the strange and mystical energy. Vaporeon yelped as she was sent crashing across the ground by the force of the hit.

"Dusclops, use your Shadow Ball!!!!!"

Dusclops raised both hands, cupping them together as it created a lump of black and purple energy.

"Vaporeon, use Aurora Beam!!!" Doug roared, as Dusclops launched the attack.

The Bubble Jet Pokemon leaped to her feet and fired a rainbow coloured beam of light from her mouth, shooting the orb down.

Dusclops looked slightly sad that the attack had been stopped.

"Now, use Thunder Punch!!!!!" Olly shouted.

Dusclops charged forward, and landed another punch in Vaporeon's face, this time backed by electricity.

Vaporeon cried out in clear pain and discomfort, as the electricity coursed through her body.

"Vaporeon!!!" Doug yelled.

"Finish it with Shadow Punch!!!!"  
Another thrust from one of Dusclops' large hands, and Vaporeon was sent bouncing off the ground. She landed on her back, and failed to move.

Brandon raised his arms.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle. Dusclops is the winner."

Olly breathed a sigh of relief, as Doug recalled the Bubble Jet Pokemon.

"Thanks, Vaporeon." He said, putting the ball away with his others.

* * *

Doug smirked at Olly, as he withdrew another Pokeball.

"Now, try and beat my best." He said. "Salamence, go!!!!!"

Doug sent out his hulking Salamence, who roared at an slightly intimidated Dusclops.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Olly asked, trying to sound offhand.

"Begin!!!!" Brandon yelled.

"Dusclops!!!" Olly shouted. "Confuse Ray!!!!"

Dusclops raised both hands, before sending a powerful flash of light into the eyes of Salamence.

The Dragon Pokemon tried to shake it off, before biting down on one of its forelegs, viciously.

"Ouch." Faith muttered.

"Dusclops, use Shadow Punch!!!!!"

Dusclops launched itself forward, and slammed a fist into Salamence's face. The Dragon Pokemon roared in pain, but managed to focus its attention on Dusclops.

"Use Dragon Rage!!!" Doug shouted.

Salamence opened its jaws, before launching a powerful blast of white hot flames towards Dusclops, who shrieked upon taking the attack.

"Hey, Dusclops!!" Olly shouted. "Hang in there. Use Hypnosis!!!!"

Dusclops stared at Salamence trying to convince it to sleep.

Salamence tried to ignore it, but after five seconds it gave up and fell asleep.

"Come on!!!!!" Doug yelled. "Wake up!!!!"

Salamence didn't hear him.

"Dusclops, use Shadow Ball!!!!"

Dusclops created another lump of black and purple energy, before sending it crashing into the body of Salamence.

Even while sleeping, the Dragon Pokemon shuddered in pain as the attack smashed into it.

However, it did seem to wake it up, as Salamence opened one of its eyes.

"Excellent." Doug said. "Now, how about a Flamethrower!!!!"

Salamence opened its mouth, the confusion apparently gone, and blasted Dusclops with flames.

Dusclops howled in pain, before swaying around on its feet.

"It's almost down!!!" Doug said, triumphantly. "Use Bite!!!"

Olly smiled.

"Don't start what you can't finish." He said, as Salamence streaked towards Dusclops. "Use Destiny Bond!!!"

"Nooo!!!!!" Doug roared, as Salamence brought its jaws crashing down on Dusclops' head, knocking it out. As the shadows beneath it swallowed up Salamence as well, Doug was almost pulling his hair out.

"Wow, he walked into that one." Ellis remarked, as Brandon made the call.

"Both Dusclops and Salamence are unable to battle." He said. "This round is a draw. And we'll now have a five minute break."

* * *

Olly breathed a sigh of relief, as he headed to the bench to get a drink.

As he looked across at Doug, he saw the brown cloaked figure watching them....

"You really need to work on your stealthy observation." Olly muttered, as Faith slid over to him.

"You're doing awesome!!!" She said, giving him a thumbs up.

"It's not over yet." Olly replied, as he swallowed some of the water. "Lot of battling to do."

"You can do it." Faith urged. "I believe in you."

Olly laughed.

"I'm my own biggest believer." He replied. "But realism has to come into it. I'm not going to win this battle easily."

* * *

"Okay, let's go!!!" Brandon urged.

"Toxicroak, go!!!" Olly shouted.

"Manectric!!!!!" Doug said, throwing a Pokeball. "It's shine time!!!!"

Both Pokemon appeared.

"Begin!!!!" Brandon yelled.

Doug made the first move.

"Manectric, use Thunderbolt!!!!"

Manectric charged up electricity, before sending a powerful jolt of lightning towards Toxicroak.

"Dodge it with a backflip!!!!"

Toxicroak jumped backwards, evading the hit with ease.

"Sludge Bomb!!!!"

She opened her mouth, and launched a glob of purple energy into Manectric's face, causing the electric Pokemon to cry out in a mix of pain and disgust.

"Nice." Ellis muttered.

"Now, use Faint Attack!!!!"

Toxicroak quickly vanished from sight, before reappearing behind Manectric and hitting it with a fist.

Manectric howled in pain, and rounded on Toxicroak, trying to bite down on her.

"Dodge and use Poison Jab!!!!!"

Toxicroak feinted to the side, before slamming a poison backed fist into the side of Manectric's stomach.

Manectric continued to howl in more pain.

"Now, finish it with Rock Climb!!!!"

Toxicroak dropped to her knees, before launching herself upwards into a powerful blow that sent Manectric crashing upwards into the sky.

The electric Pokemon dropped to the ground, before failing to move.

"Damnit!!!" Doug exclaimed, as he held up the ball to recall his defeated Manectric.

"Manectric is unable to battle. Toxicroak is the winner." Brandon said.

* * *

Doug rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'm going to have to show you how they do it in Viridian City." He smirked, taking out his fifth Pokeball. "Firestar, flame on!!!!!"

Doug's shiny Charizard appeared in a burst of light, and roared at Toxicroak.

"Oh Mew." Faith remarked. "That looks a pissed off Charizard."

Olly smiled.

"Firestar." He commented. "So, I presume that guy in the stands is being used last."

Doug nodded.

"It's six on six." He replied. "You remember how Noland befriended Articuno? It's more of a deal like that, instead of me catching him."

"So, let's get down to it." Olly said. "Toxicroak, use Sludge Bomb!!!!"

Toxicroak opened her mouth, and coughed up a ball of purple sludge that headed straight towards Firestar.

"Flamethrower!!!!" Doug ordered.

Charizard opened his mouth, before sending a blast of powerful flames through the air, instantly nullifying the threat of the poison. The blast continued through the poison and scorched the Dry Skin on Toxicroak's body, causing her to scream in pain.

"Come on Toxicroak." Olly urged. "Get up, and use Faint Attack!!!!"

Toxicroak slowly got up, before vanishing.

"Spin around and use Wing Attack!!!" Doug yelled.

Firestar spun around, and sent his wing tips crashing into the reappearing Toxicroak, who reeled backwards from taking two super effective hits in the space of ten seconds.

"Finish it off with Flamethrower!!!" Doug ordered.

Charizard glared at Toxicroak, before razing her with a blast of flames, knocking her out.

Brandon made the call.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

Olly quickly recalled Toxicroak.

"You were excellent." He said, complimenting her as he put the ball back on his belt with the others.

He withdrew another, and enlarged it in his hand.

"Okay, Empoleon, come forth from the sea!!!!"

Olly sent out his Empoleon, who raised both flippers in an attempt to intimidate Firestar.

Firestar roared in its own reply.

"Begin!!!!" Brandon shouted.

"Firestar, use Flamethrower!!!!!" Doug shouted, knowing that the steel type in Empoleon's physiology made it weaker to fire attacks than most water types.

"Empoleon, use Bubblebeam!!!!!"

Firestar launched the burst of fire, while Empoleon countered with a barrage of large bubbles.

The flames fizzled out, and Firestar roared in pain, as the large bubbles crashed into his body.

"Aqua Jet!!!!!"

Empoleon launched himself forward on a powerful torrent of water, and crashed into Firestar's body, causing Charizard to roar even more.

"Firestar, use Fire Blast!!!" Doug yelled.

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!!!!!"

Another fire and water collision between the two powerful Pokemon, the same result. Only this time, the force of the water made Firestar collapse to one knee.

Olly stretched out his arms above his head.

"Aqua Jet!!!!!" He said.

Empoleon jumped into the air, before streaking towards the stunned Firestar.

Doug was powerless to do anything, as the Emperor Pokemon smashed into Firestar, propelled by a jet like stream of water and finally knocked the Flame Pokemon out.

Brandon called it.

"Charizard is unable to battle." He said. "Empoleon is the winner."

Doug sighed, as he held up the Pokeball, and recalled Firestar.

"You did your best." He told the defeated Pokemon, before looking into the stands.

* * *

Mewtwo shed the cloak, before leaping high into the air and landing perfectly in the arena.

"I am here." He said, looking at Empoleon.

Olly gulped.

"Time to go for this, Empoleon." He said.

Mewtwo's face remained blank and emotionless.

"Okay, Empoleon." Olly shouted. "Let's start with an Aqua Jet- Drill Peck!!!!!"

Empoleon leaped into the air, before hurtling towards Mewtwo being propelled by a jet like stream of water. On the way, he started to spin around, creating even more force...

And the Genetic Pokemon held out a hand and stopped the attack cold with that one hand.

"Mew!!!" Ellis exclaimed, as Mewtwo flicked an arm and sent the Emperor Pokemon crashing back through the air.

"Psybeam!!!" Doug ordered.

"Metal Claw!!!!"

Mewtwo raised both hands, before sending a swirling vortex of rainbow coloured energy crashing towards Empoleon. The Emperor Pokemon held up both flippers, making them glow with light as he blocked the attack with barely concealed exertion. Eventually, he managed to dispel it.

Olly sighed.

"Bubblebeam!!!!"

Empoleon sent a stream of bubbles floating towards Mewtwo, who leaped up and instantly popped them with a blast of psychic energy.

Olly sighed again, before smiling.

He knew he had one last chance.

"It's going to get wet." He said. "Tidal Wave!!!!"

Empoleon started to glow with a blue light, as a small orb of blue energy started to appear in his beak. The orb started to increase in size steadily, until it was larger than both Empoleon and Mewtwo.

"Now, launch it!!!!"  
Mewtwo bellowed in pain, as the powerful blast of water crashed into him and threw him backwards through the air. He crashed into a tree and instantly smashed it into smithereens.

Olly waited with bated breath, more hopeful than anything else. But, he wasn't surprised when Mewtwo got back to his feet. The Genetic Pokemon was panting, but seemed to be relatively healthy still.

"Use Aura Sphere!!!!" Doug called.

Mewtwo raised both hands, creating a blue orb of Aura, before swinging his arms and sending it smashing into Empoleon's face.

Empoleon squawked in pain, as it was his turn to go flying backwards through the air and smash into a tree.

Like Mewtwo, he also managed to get back up, but appeared to be in a worse condition that Mewtwo was.

"Come on!!" Olly urged. "Use Hydro Cannon!!!!"

Empoleon opened his beak, and launched a powerful blast of water through the air, and landing a direct hit on Mewtwo.

The Genetic Pokemon grunted, but managed to stay strong against the assault.

"Another Aura Sphere!!!!" Doug shouted.

Mewtwo sent another blast of Aura into the face of Empoleon, knocking him over and out.

Brandon called it.

"Empoleon is unable to battle." He yelled. "Mewtwo is the winner."

Olly recalled Empoleon, not too sad to see him being put out of the misery.

"Thanks, pal." He said, taking another Pokeball out.

_I'll save Deoxys for last. It's probably my best chance._

* * *

He threw the ball.

"Dragonite, go!!!!"

Olly's Dragonite appeared in a burst of light.

"Interesting choice." Doug remarked.

"Begin!!!" Brandon yelled.

"Mewtwo, use Ice Beam!!!!" Doug instantly yelled.

Olly sighed.

"Block it with Iron Tail!!!!"

Mewtwo launched a cold blue beam of ice from his hands, towards Dragonite, who blocked the attack with his glowing tail, imbued with the power of steel.

"Now, use Ice Tail!!!!"  
Dragonite launched himself forward, and sent the frozen appendage smashing into Mewtwo, who yelled in pain, as there was a tremendous crack from the impact.

"Now, use Aerial Ace!!!!"

Dragonite continued the assault from close range, smashing into Mewtwo with incredible speed.

Every attack landed without fail, and Mewtwo yelled out every time the flying type attack whacked into its body.

"Mewtwo, use Psychic to get rid of it!!!!!"

Mewtwo flung an arm up, and Dragonite was sent flying through the air. The Dragon Pokemon landed on the grass, groaning in pain.

"You wouldn't think Dragonite were built for flying." Ellis remarked. "Especially since they have all the grace of a falling piano."

Dragonite quickly jumped up, and glared at Mewtwo.

"Shock Wave!!!"

"Psychic!!!"

As Dragonite launched a concentrated burst of electricity at Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon blocked it with a powerful burst of psychic energy.

"Return to sender!!!!"

Mewtwo sent the electricity crashing back into Dragonite, knocking him back over.

"Now, Mega Punch!!!" Doug shouted.

As Dragonite got back up, Mewtwo floated over and smashed a powerful punch into his jaw.

Dragonite gasped in pain, before trying to get back up for the fourth time in five seconds.

"Psybeam!!!"

Mewtwo stood over Dragonite's body, before blasting him with a powerful swirling vortex of rainbow coloured energy.

Dragonite crashed to the ground, yet again, and didn't move.

"Dragonite is unable to battle." Brandon coughed. "Mewtwo is the winner."

"You don't want to piss this guy off." Doug commented, as Mewtwo flexed his neck.

"No way." Olly replied, sarcastically, as he recalled Dragonite.

He looked at the ball.

"Sorry, Dragonite." He muttered. "I let you down a little bit there."

He replaced the ball on his belt, before taking out his last one.

* * *

"I guess it's come down to this." Olly said, pressing the button on the ball. "So, let's go for it. Deoxys, come forth from space!!!!!"

Olly called out Deoxys, who glared at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo glared back, as the two legendary psychic Pokemon sized each other up.

"Begin!!!!!" Brandon shouted.

Doug called the first attack.

"Mewtwo, Mega Punch!!!!!"

"Deoxys, Defense Forme!!!!"

Mewtwo charged forward, and brought a fist back to land the powerful blow on Deoxys....

Only for the DNA Pokemon to change Forme and take the hit with ease. In fact, Mewtwo looked slightly pained as his fist bounced off.

"Now, Speed Forme, and Extremespeed!!!!"

Deoxys shifted Forme again, and started to fly around Mewtwo at extremely fast speeds. Faster than Mewtwo could comprehend.

"Damn, that's fast." Doug muttered. "Just throw your arm out, and hope you get lucky!!!!"

It was a slightly risky strategy, but as Mewtwo flung an arm out, Deoxys promptly crashed into it.

"Psychic!!!!" Doug shouted, as the slightly stunned Deoxys tried to remember what its name was.

Mewtwo's eyes started to glow with a blue light, as he sent Deoxys crashing through the air.

Deoxys quickly recovered, and managed to float above the ground before crashing into it.

Olly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Attack Forme, and Leaf Blade!!!!"

Deoxys shifted its shape again, turning into the Attack Forme. It held up its arms and created a sword of green energy, holding it in its arms.

"En garde!!!" Olly yelled, as Deoxys went on the offensive, landing several blows on Mewtwo's body.

Mewtwo gasped in pain, as the attack caused several blemishes and bruises on his skin.

"The big finish!!" Olly yelled, as Deoxys spun around and sent the blade running through the middle of Mewtwo's stomach.

Mewtwo roared in pain, as his eyes went black.

"Uh oh." Olly said, as black energy seemed to emanate from Mewtwo's body.

"Now you've done it." Doug muttered, as Mewtwo roared again, before swinging an arm forward. The blow seemed to be throbbing with energy, as it crashed into Deoxys' head and instantly knocked it out.

"Holy crap!!!" Olly exclaimed, as Mewtwo instantly calmed down.

"Sorry." He said.

* * *

Olly groaned, as he went to check on Deoxys. Doug came over, followed by Mewtwo.

"Is it okay?" Doug asked.

Olly nodded.

"Nothing a night in the Pokemon Centre won't cure." He said, before holding a hand out.

Doug looked at him, slightly surprised.

"Hey, you won." Olly replied. "Fair and square."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**That was epic, I hope. **

**600 reviews!!!!! I am ecstatic!!!! Thanks so much!!!!**

**Oh, and thanks for the Frontier Brains. I've been through and picked seven. I deliberately made it eight, because there were so many good ideas. As for the one idea I had, I'll give you a clue about who it might be. There's a Battle Tower in Frodomar City. If it's not automatically obvious, it will be in a few chapters. In fact, two of them have already appeared in the story.**

**So, thanks to ap13095, Sage Monarch, Jeanne Reveur, AronDelBen, Megalink1126, SkyFighter and JigglypuffsPillow. Those were the seven Frontier Brains I picked. Thanks.**

**Yeah, there were so many good ideas sent in, but I went with these because of the wide range of variety. Apart from the seemingly endless stream of Tyranitar within the teams.**

**There was going to be a big awards ceremony featuring Nightmare reading names out of a hat, but I really could not be.... Insert own word here. Maybe some other time.**

**However, although there is eight, the Frontier arc will only be half of the story, so it probably won't be taking as long as it is to challenge the Verger gyms. I'm remaining tight lipped on what the second part of the story is about.**

**And Faith got to battle Brandon for the Brave Symbol.... Too bad she got beat.**

**Thanks so much again for all the reviews. They are all appreciated so much.**

**Haven't decided about the next chapter yet.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. When was the first appearance of Mewtwo, in either the anime or the movies?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which Frontier Brain used a Dusclops while battling Ash?**

**Quiz Question Three. Which of Ash's Pokemon did said Dusclops beat?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	65. Two Sides Of The Same Coin

Chapter Sixty Five. Two Sides Of The Coin.

* * *

_Summary. After their mild disagreement, Olly and Doug battled each other just for the hell of it. Doug eventually won, as Mewtwo managed to defeat three of Olly's Pokemon with relative ease..._

_

* * *

_

"And we're back here again." Ari muttered. "It seems like fate needed us to come back to Frodomar City."

Cinder smiled.

"Funny how the three of us were in the same City at the same time." She remarked.

"Life is full of those coincidence's." Arjun told her, as a bit of paper flew through the air.

Ari threw a hand up, and caught it with ease.

"What is that?" Cinder asked, interestedly.

Ari unfolded it.

"Had to catch it." He said. "Otherwise, the bloody thing would probably have hit me in the eye."

Arjun smirked, as Ari read the flyer aloud.

"Frodomar City Tag Battle." He read. "Come with your friends and win fabulous prizes."

Cinder groaned.

"Does this place do nothing but hold battles?" She asked.

Arjun took the guidebook out, and looked at the Frodomar City section.

"According to this, it is the battling capital of Verger." He explained. "So, probably not."

Ari continued to read.

"Sign up at your nearest Pokemon centre. You can choose your partner, or if you have no friends, you will be paired up with other singlets at the event."

"Does it say what the prizes are?" Cinder asked, her interest slightly piqued.

Ari shook his head, before reading the last part out.

"Sponsored by Reims."

He screwed the flyer up into a ball, before tossing it into a bin.

"Screw that for a piece of toast." Ari said, in disgust. "I'm still recovering from the last time I battled in a Reims sponsored event. I was nearly crushed by a bloody Donphan, and attacked by a Houndoom."

"Yeah, but what are the chances of that happening again?" Cinder asked, raising one of her eyebrows slightly.

Arjun interrupted them.

"Anyway, we should probably get to the Pokemon Centre." He said.  
"Why, you want to sign up?"

"No." Arjun replied. "I'm wanting to get my Pokemon healed."

* * *

As Ari retrieved his Pokemon, he saw a slightly mischievous looking Cinder come up to him.

"I just know that that look doesn't mean anything good for me." Ari said, with a small smile.

Cinder held up a pair of tickets.

"I just signed us up for the Tag Battle." She said.

Ari took a step back.

"Woah!!!" He said. "Back up there!!!!"

"Hey, what are the chances of some demented Reims official trying to kill you again?" Cinder asked.

Ari considered it, before groaning.

"Okay, fine." He said. "Whose my partner?"

Cinder laughed.

"Ha!!" She said. "It's me!!"

Ari felt slightly uncomfortable, as she held her hand out.

"Come on, partner!!" She urged.

"And what about Arjun?" Ari asked, as he took it.

"He can find his own partner."

* * *

Lance looked at the fading embers of the fire in front of him, drinking the Torchic Noodle Soup he had acquired in Laoyun Town, and wondered what he was doing climbing up the Merlin Plateau.

"That's right." He muttered. "I'm on a wild Rayquaza hunt. I bet the thing isn't even here."

He drained the flask, before dropping it in the bag pack he had bought in the town at the base, where he had gone after the whole Mew's Eternal Garden episode.

"That was good." Lance said, just wanting to hear his voice. He couldn't see another human being for miles around, and although he knew that there was a monastery somewhere on the mountain, he couldn't remember the exact location. And he didn't want to go digging through his bag to find the map that he had acquired for the purpose.

"Ah, who needs it." The Dragon Master muttered, as he stood up, and reached for Dragonite's Pokeball.

He opened it up, and the Dragon Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Barooo!!!!!!" Dragonite roared upon appearing.

"Hello, old friend." Lance said, patting the Pokemon on his yellow scaly neck. "I hope you are ready to fly."

Dragonite stretched out, before crouching down for his trainer to get on.

"Thanks." Lance said. "But, can you quickly use Water Gun on the fire?"

Dragonite nodded, before opening his mouth and spraying the fading embers with a quick blast of water. Smoke billowed from it, causing a look of disgust from the Dragon Pokemon as he sneezed upon inhaling it.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Lance remarked, as he hoisted the bag on his shoulders.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

The Dragon Master watched from the back of his Dragonite, as they searched through the various stacks of rocks, and various other areas that could hide a Pokemon of Rayquaza's physique.

"Maybe its not here." Lance muttered, patting his oldest Pokemon on the neck. "Maybe it decided to give Verger a miss. Or...."

_What if the Coppingers captured it already? What if I'm wasting my time and they're about to unleash it on the world._

He quickly banished the negative thoughts to the back of his mind, as Dragonite stopped to look at a cavern.

"What is it?" Lance asked, before hearing a roar from within the cavern.

Dragonite started to fly towards the cavern entrance.

Lance had heard the roar before somewhere, dealing with dragons, but he couldn't quite place it off the top of his head.

Dragonite landed on the ground, before letting Lance jump off his back.

"Thanks." Lance said, reaching into his pocket to find a Rage Treat, the favoured snack for dragon type Pokemon.

He held it out to his Dragonite, who instantly reached out and took it.

Lance smiled, as he heard Dragonite crunch down on it, before turning to the gaping maw of the cavern.

"What's in there, Dragonite?" He asked, taking a step forward.

Dragonite instantly started to follow him inside.

* * *

"I should really carry night vision." Lance said, as he continued forward. "Or, at least a Pokemon that can see in the dark."

He started to list through the Pokemon that could see in the dark, as he went forward.

_Luxray, Umbreon, Mightyena, Murkrow..._

Almost as soon as he had thought about Murkrow, he saw one flying through the air above his head, soaring towards the light.

"That's weird." Lance said, before a sharply blinding beam of light hit him in the eyes.

"Whose there!!!!" A female voice demanded.

Lance blinked several times, trying to clear his vision.

"Whose there!!!" The voice repeated.

"I mean you no harm." Lance said, as he tried to get rid of the sunspots.

Almost as soon as he finished speaking, something charged forward and grabbed him by the throat.

Lance gasped as he was pushed back against the wall of the cavern.

The good thing was that he was now in the light, and he could see everything again.

However, the view of an annoyed looking Nidoqueen holding him by the throat wasn't the most reassuring sight.

"Okay, drop him!!"

Almost as soon she had given the order, he was dropped by Nidoqueen and landed in a heap on the ground.

"What is... your damn problem." Lance coughed, massaging his throat.

She came forward and offered him a hand.

"I'm sorry." She said, her face obscured by the darkness. "You can't be too careful."

Lance was tempted to reply with a sarcastic response, but he knew that what she said about being careful was true. Especially with the Coppingers around.

"It's okay." Lance said, taking her hand, as she helped him back to his feet. "I'd have probably done the same thing."

The Murkrow flew down, and landed on Nidoqueen's horn.

"Kroow!!!!"

Lance suddenly realised something.

"Hold on!!" He said. "Where's my Dra...?"

He looked around and saw his Dragonite stood in front of a bemused looking Salamence, communicating in a series of excited grunts and roars.

"Some protection you turned out to be." Lance muttered, sarcastically. His comment drew a laugh from his attacker.

"Hey, I said I was sorry." She said, stepping into the light. "I didn't know it was you."

Lance instantly went on the defensive.

"Why, who are you?" He asked, taking a look at the woman who had ordered her Nidoqueen to attack him.

She smiled, a slightly guilty look on her face.

"Elektra Drake." She said. "I'm a Pokemon trainer from...."

"Drake?!!" Lance replied. "As in Morgan Drake?"

She nodded, sighing slightly.

"People always say that." Elektra muttered. "It gets irritating from time to time."

She then perked up.

"He was my Dad." She said.

"Yeah, I've heard of you." Lance replied. "Saw you in the Ever Grande Conference the year Steven Stone won it. You were pretty unlucky that his Metang evolved in the decisive battle."

She shrugged.

"Stuff happens." Elektra remarked. "So, why is a master of dragons on this place?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Yeah, but I'm not a master of dragons. I have one dragon. You have about eight."

"Ten actually." Lance replied. "Dragonite, Dragonair, Gyarados, Sceptile, Charizard, Flygon, Altaria, Shelgon, Aerodactyl and Kingdra."

"So, what are you doing here?"

Lance sighed, straightening up.

"Looking for Rayquaza." He replied.

She let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Elektra answered. "I'm here looking for Rayquaza too."

"Really?" Lance asked. "How did you know that it was here?"

She looked at him, with confusion.

"I.. I don't know." She said. "I just had a strong urge telling me that Rayquaza was in the Merlin Plateau."

"So, you came out on a whim?" Lance asked.

She nodded.

"That's about the long and short of it." Elektra replied. "Why were you looking for it here?"

Lance smirked.

"Research." He said. "When Rayquaza rests, it chooses to do so on the highest point of the region it is in. This is the highest point of Verger."

"Correction." Elektra said, walking to the mouth of the cavern and pointing upwards. "That is the highest point of Verger."

Lance looked up, and saw a large peak that almost seemed to be reaching into the heavens.

"So, I guess that's where I'll go then." He said, whistling for Dragonite.

The Dragon Pokemon promptly ignored him, as he continued to follow Salamence around like a love sick puppy, who was trying to get rid of him.

Elektra snickered.

"I think they like each other." She remarked, as Salamence turned around and snapped at Dragonite. "Or, at least...."

"I'm sorry." Lance said, slightly embarrassed by his Dragonite's behaviour. "He doesn't normally...."

Elektra shrugged it off.

"No problem." She replied, closing her eyes.

Within seconds, Salamence came over, and lay down next to her.

"You can communicate with Salamence empathically?" Lance asked.

She opened her eyes again.

"What gives you that idea?"

Elektra jumped onto her Salamence's back, and the Dragon Pokemon flew into the air and headed for the peak.

"See you around."

Lance sighed, as his Dragonite started to howl, mournfully.

"Let's just get there as soon as possible." He said, climbing onto the back of Dragonite.

* * *

"There's nothing here!!!" Elektra exclaimed angrily, as she jumped off Salamence.

Almost twenty seconds later, Lance jumped off the back of Dragonite and confronted her.

"What were you actually planning?" Lance asked, as he recalled Dragonite. "Storm in here and wake Rayquaza up from its slumber. Because that should work."

She turned around, angrily.

"I was going to reason with it." She replied. "What was your big plan, Mister Dragon Master?"

Lance backed up. He hadn't had a plan.

"I was making it up as I went along." He replied. "Seems to be the choice of the adventurer."

Elektra rolled her eyes.

"Look." She said. "Rayquaza isn't even here. So, what does it matter?"

As she walked into the middle of the huge plateau, looking for a clue that Rayquaza had appeared, Lance groaned.

"I really feel like I'm wasting my time now." He said, before hearing a muffled yelp from Elektra.

The Dragon Master instantly spun around, to see her collapse to the ground.

"What the...?" He said, charging over....

Only for something large and grey to crash to the ground a few feet ahead of him.

Lance instantly dropped to his knees, and rolled out of the way as the creature curled into a ball and hurtled towards him.

"Damn!!" He exclaimed, instantly recognising the Pokemon as a Donphan.

The Dragon Master withdrew a Pokeball, and hurled it into the air.

"Sceptile!!!!" He yelled, sending out the Forest Pokemon. "Stop it!!!!"

The Forest Pokemon screeched upon appearing in a burst of light.

"Leaf Blade, followed by Dragon Pulse!!!!!"

The small leaves on Sceptile's arms started to elongate and glow with a powerful green light, as it swung out and sent Donphan crashing backwards. Sceptile then raised both arms, before blasting the Armour Pokemon with a swirling blue grey vortex of energy.

Donphan cried in pain, before crashing to the ground.

There was a shout from behind the rocks.

"Damnit Copper, I'll get him!!!"

Almost instantly, a Heracross burst from the rocks, horn glowing with a powerful white light, before slamming into the back of Sceptile.

The Forest Pokemon howled in pain, before spinning around.

"Heracross, Aerial Ace!!!"

Heracross continued the assault, before beating Sceptile into submission.

"No!!!" Lance shouted, as his Pokemon dropped to the ground, defeated.

He quickly recalled Sceptile, before reaching for another.

"Heracross, Close Combat."

Before Lance could react, the Singlehorn Pokemon streaked forward and started to crash its limbs into his body.

Within seconds, the Dragon Master realised that Heracross was too fast and strong to stop on his own. And it wasn't going to let him send a Pokemon out. He realised that as the powerful horn smashed into his arm, causing him to drop the Pokeball.

Before he could react, one of the Coppinger thugs, who he presumed from the pictures was Malcolm Copper reached down and picked the unconscious Elektra up by the throat. Lance could see that she had a dart stuck in her neck.

"Stand down, or I'll snap her neck." Copper ordered, as his companion called Heracross back over.

Copper's partner looked to be about twenty years old, with shirt cropped blond hair. He wore a pair of black metal rimmed glasses, and a red and white striped T-shirt, above a pair of jeans.

"So, that's the famous Dragon Master Lance." Copper's partner remarked.

"Indeed it is, Hawk." Copper commented, as he recalled his fainted Donphan. "Not much to look at when you get the drop on him, is he?"

"Not really." Hawk replied. "This is the trainer who used to lead the Elite Four?"

"Who are you?" Lance demanded, as he heard the whirring of chopper blades in the distance.

Hawk rolled his eyes.

"Like I'm going to tell you." He said.

Lance took a step forward.

"Aerial Ace!!!"

Heracross buzzed its wings, and charged forward.

Lance gasped in pain, as the horn smashed into his ribs, instantly knocking him to the ground.

* * *

Within minutes, a helicopter sporting the Reims logo on the side landed on the plateau.

Lance tried to get up, but another order from Hawk, and another attack from Heracross, and he was down on the ground again.

Copper was carrying the unconscious Elektra in his arms, before placing her unconscious form in the helicopter.

"What are you going to do to her?!!!" Lance demanded.

Hawk jogged over to him, an evil smirk on his face.

"Don't worry." He said. "We'll keep her alive. For the moment."

He then stamped on Lance's nose, the Dragon Master feeling it break, and the blood run down his face.

"Oh, and give my regards to Olly."

Hawk followed Copper to the helicopter, and recalled his Heracross. He then climbed inside, and pulled the door shut.

"No!!!" Lance shouted, struggling to his feet. He tried to get to the chopper before it took off....

But he was feeling faint from the beating he had taken, and fell short.

He looked up, and saw Copper and Hawk laughing, as their method of escape took to the sky leaving him alone on the plateau.

"No!!!!" Lance whispered, before passing out, glad to make a respite from the pain caused by his various wounds.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Hmm.....**

**The plot thickens.**

**What would the bad guys want with Elektra? Interesting.**

**And the first part serves as a prelude for the arc over the next few chapters.**

**And I got part of the idea after reading a review. Most people reply to the review. Me, I just write a whole chapter to explain it.**

**About the third story. It should be started when this one is finished. Which might be a few months.**

**And an appearance for one of the most underrated Pokemon out there. Heracross!!!!!**

**And Lance got beat up again!!!!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!! It's appreciated!!!**

**Spot the future Frontier Brain!!!!!!!**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What is the only dragon type in the Johto Pokedex?**

**Quiz Question Two. What was the name of the episode where Ash caught Heracross?**

**Quiz Question Three. Which of Gary's Pokemon did Ash's Heracross beat in the Silver Conference?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	66. An Indigo Reunion

Chapter Sixty Six. An Indigo Reunion.

* * *

_Summary. Ari, Cinder and Arjun arrived in Frodomar City, and signed up for the Tag Battle. As Lance searched for Rayquaza on the Merlin Plateau, he encountered Elektra doing the same thing. As they arrived at the highest point of the mountain, they were attacked by Copper and Hawk who captured Elektra....._

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe we made it to Frodomar City so quickly." May said, as they saw the boundaries of the City in the distance.

"Excellent." Jim remarked. "I don't have to use Luxio as a pillow now."

Ash glared at him.

"Oh come on!!!" Jim said, sighing. "I said I was sorry."

"You vanished with one of my Pokemon for five hours!!!" Ash replied, slightly angrily. "How would you feel if I went off with Swellow for that amount of time."

"It was wrong." Jim said. "But, Nightmare came in and said that he wanted to..."

Ash instantly lightened.

"Oh, if it was Nightmare's fault." He said. "All is forgiven."

Jim was slightly surprised.

"Oh-kay then." He replied. "Come on, let's get going!!!!"

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" May asked, seeing a huge poster in the window of the Pokemon Centre.

The three of them went over.

"Frodomar City Tag Battle." Jim read aloud. "Come with your friends and win fabulous prizes. Sign up at your nearest Pokemon centre. You can choose your partner, or if you have no friends, you'll be paired up with other singlets at the event."

He then almost choked on the last part.

"Sponsored by Reims."

"What's wrong with that?" May asked, as Ash charged inside.

Jim shrugged.

"Nothing." He replied, regaining his composure. "Just choked on a bit of spit."

May looked at him like he was losing the plot, before following Ash inside the Pokemon Centre."

* * *

"So!!" Professor Oak said, over the video phone. "You've arrived in Frodomar City."

"That's right." Ash replied, as Pikachu sat on his shoulder, flicking his tail. "And we've just signed up for the Tag Battle competition."

"Aha." Oak remarked. "You know, while you are in Frodomar City, you should meet a colleague of mine. Professor Mary Rose has a lab there, while giving out starter Pokemon to trainers."

"Really?" Ash asked, as he looked around and saw Jim talking to Professor Elm on another phone. "Maybe I'll check her out. I mean, it doesn't start until.... tomorrow."

"Have you got your partner?" Oak asked.

Ash nodded, as he looked over to where May was talking on another phone.

"Oh yeah." He replied. "I'll just give my Mom a call and I'll start wondering how to pass the time until tomorrow."

* * *

"Ash!!!!!"

As the three of them exited the Pokemon Centre, they heard a voice yelling for them.

Ash spun around, and saw a brown haired boy running towards him. He was wearing a lot of green, and had a Pikachu running next to him. The Pikachu had a tuft of fur sticking up on its head.

"No way!!" Ash exclaimed, as the boy stopped in front of him. "Ritchie!!!!"  
Ritchie stopped, to stand up straight and greet his old rival.

"Hey, Ash." He said, briefly acknowledging May and Jim, as Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder to greet Sparky.

"How've you been?" Ash asked, holding a hand out.

Ritchie took it, and shook it.

"I've not seen you since......" Ash started to say, trying to remember when he had last seen Ritchie.

"Starburst Island." Ritchie replied.

Ash slapped his palm against his head.

"Wow." He said. "That seems like days ago. Not months."  
"So, you two know each other, I take it." Jim remarked.

"Ritchie, this is Jim." Ash said. "And that's...."

"May." Ritchie replied. "We met briefly during the PCC."

May let out a gasp.

"Yeah, I accidentally ran into you." She said.

Ritchie grinned.

"Literally." He said, stretching his arms out. "So, what are you doing in Frodomar City?"

"We're passing through on the way to Waterfall Shores." Jim explained.

"Are you guys going for the Tag Battle?" Ritchie asked.

"Of course." Ash replied. "We all want to win!!!"

Ritchie smiled.

"Me too." He said. "Although, there was something I did want from you. I've purposely delayed the start of my journey through Verger because of you."

Ash looked slightly alarmed.

"What?!" He asked.

"I want to battle you." Ritchie replied. "We never did get to have that rematch."

Ash groaned.

"Indigo Plateau was a long time ago." He said.

May nudged Jim.

"I take it they have history." She remarked.

"Definitely." Ritchie said, hearing her. "We first met at the Indigo League, and battled. It was a tight battle, but I won."

Ash groaned again.

"Only because my Charizard wouldn't listen to me." He said. "And I will battle you again."

Ritchie smiled.

"Well, let's go to my place then." He said.

* * *

"Nice place." Jim remarked, as they entered the orchard.

"You own this place?" Ash asked, seeing the wide open area, perfect for battling.

"My family does." Ritchie replied, as his hand dropped to his waist and he took a Pokeball out.

Ash could see that he still had the golden stars on them, a precaution in case they were mixed up with others.

"Why did you wait so long to battle me?" He asked.

Ritchie smiled.

"I've lived in Verger before." He explained. "Therefore, Zippo can fly me across the region in no time. I'll get the eight badges quickly."

Ash looked to the other end of the orchard.

"You want me over there?" He asked.

Ritchie nodded, as he went over to a bush, and pulled out a pair of deck chairs from behind it.

"For your friends." He said, looking to May and Jim.

"That's good." May remarked, as the two of them went over.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Ash asked.

Ritchie threw his Pokeball into the air.

"One on one?" He asked, as the ball exploded in middair.

A large blue Pokemon with a pair of pointed ears burst from the ball. It had a stomach of cream coloured fur. It also had several large metal spikes, one on the cream fur, and one each on its hands. Ash instantly recognised it, because he also owned one.

"A Lucario!!!!" Jim exclaimed, as he dropped into the deck chair.

"Meet Anubis." Ritchie said proudly, as Lucario barked at Ash.

Ash gritted his teeth, before reaching for Pokeball of his own.

"Okay, Croconaw!!!" Ash yelled. "I choose you!!!"

Ash hurled the ball into the air, and sent Croconaw out to battle the Aura Pokemon.

"Let's go for it!!!!" Ritchie said, confidently, as May and Jim relaxed back to watch it. Pikachu, settling down on May's lap.

"Whenever you're ready." Jim yawned.

"Anubis!!" Ritchie shouted. "Aura Sphere!!!!"

Lucario raised both hands, creating a blue orb of aura.

"Croconaw, shoot it down with Water Gun!!!" Ash countered.

The Big Jaw Pokemon opened his powerful jaws, shooting down the orb of aura down with ease.

"Powerful Croconaw." Ritchie remarked.

Ash looked mildly insulted.

"Of course he is." He said. "Now, show them your Hydro Pump!!!!"

Croconaw opened his mouth, before sending a powerful blast of water smashing towards Lucario.

"Anubis, block it with Force Palm!!!!" Ritchie ordered.

Lucario barked at Croconaw, before sending a fist smashing into the water, instantly blocking it.

"Aww, crap." Ash groaned.

"Now, use Extremespeed!!!!"

One second, Anubis was there. The next he was gone.

Croconaw hissed in pain, as he was sent crashing into the air by the force of the hit.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!!!!"

While in middair, Croconaw spun around and blasted Lucario with water, surprising it.

"Now, follow up with Superpower!!!!" Ash yelled.

Croconaw's arms began to glow with a white light, as he hurtled back to earth.

"Mega Kick!!!!" Ritchie called.

Lucario spun around, and smashed his foot into Croconaw's face, sending the Big Jaw Pokemon back through the air.

Croconaw yelled in pain, as he crashed to the ground.

"Bone Rush!!!!" Ritchie commanded.

Anubis held out his hands, creating a staff made of aura.

The Aura Pokemon then raced forwards and made to bring the staff down on Croconaw's prone form...

Only for the Big Jaw Pokemon to jump up and bite down on it.

"Yes!!!" Ash shouted. "Now, throw Lucario!!!!"

Croconaw twisted his head, dragging Lucario off his feet.

"Aaaa?!" Lucario shouted, as he was thrown through the air and crashed into the side of a tree.

"Anubis!!!" Ritchie yelled.

"Now, finish with Hydro Pump!!!!"

Croconaw opened his mouth, and blasted the downed Lucario with a powerful blast of water, instantly knocking him out.

"Yes!!!!" Ash repeated, running onto the field and picking Croconaw up. "We did it!!!!!"

Croconaw waved his arms around in glee.

"That was awesome." May remarked, running over and hugging him from behind.

Ritchie sighed, walking over to Anubis.

"Are you okay?" He asked the Aura Pokemon, holding a hand out.

Lucario took it, being helped up.

Ash came over, and Croconaw jumped out of his arms to greet the Aura Pokemon.

"Good battle." Ash said. "And we're even now."

* * *

"So, we've got the rooms." Jim remarked. "Well, one room anyway."

"There's a lot of people stopping here." May commented, as she dropped on the bed.

"Probably for the tag battle." Jim mused, as he reached into his backpack for a new shirt.

Ash came into the room, rubbing his head with a towel, followed by Nightmare.

"Oh come on!!!!" Nightmare urged.

"No." Ash replied, as he finished drying his hair. He went to the radiator and chucked the towel over it.

"But, I like to get drunk." Nightmare said.

"I know." Ash answered, as he stopped and bent down to pull his sneakers on. "But, you are not spending the entire night in the bar alone, drinking Black Persian Beer."

"What about if I get a few Pokemon with me?" Nightmare pleaded.

Pikachu hopped over and stood next to Nightmare.

Ash sighed.

"Okay." He said. "If you get one more Pokemon to join you, I'll...."

"Shaymin!!!!" Nightmare exclaimed, as he walked over to Jim and hit one of the Pokeballs.

The Gratitude Pokemon appeared in a burst of light, yawning.

"What?" He asked. "I was...."

Nightmare picked Shaymin up to general protests.

"Hey, put me down!!!!"

"My good buddy Shaymin will join us." Nightmare said, patting Shaymin on the head.

"Touch me again, and I'll Leaf Storm you." Shaymin replied, jumping onto the bed.

Ash sighed.

"Is that okay with you, Jim?" He asked.

Jim looked up from his guidebook.

"Huh?" He asked. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Brilliant." Nightmare said, high fiving Pikachu.

* * *

"Yeah, just leave us here." Nightmare said, as he pulled a chair out and sat down. Pikachu and Shaymin jumped into their own seats.

"Bye!!!" Shaymin said, waving a paw.

"Okay, we'll be back in an hour or so." Ash said. "Don't do anything too stupid?"

Nightmare looked offended.

"Do you have no faith in me?"

"Not really." Ash replied, as he turned around leaving the Pokemon Centre.

Nightmare watched him go, before ordering a pitcher of Black Persian Beer.

* * *

"Man, that's good." May said, as she swallowed the last of the bolagnaise.

"I know." Jim replied, as he finished the last bit of the crust of pizza.

Ash bit down on the final part of his cheeseburger, before swallowing it.

"This place is awesome." He said, before seeing Ritchie sat at another table, talking to a large man with curly brown hair.

"Whose Ritchie with?" Ash wondered, seeing them. "And why does the guy with him seem so..."

"Isn't that the guy who owns the Battle Frontier?" Jim asked, looking around. "I forget his name."

"Who, Scott?" May replied. "Why would he be in Frodomar City?"

Ash shrugged.

"Does it matter?" He asked, as May groaned.

"What's up?" Jim asked.

She shook her head.

"I left my cell phone in the room." May replied, shaking her head. "I'll just nip back and get it."

Jim snorted.

"Way to get out of splitting the bill." He said.

May gave him a dirty look.

"I'll owe it to you." She replied, getting up and leaving.

"Hey!!!" Ash yelled.

She looked back over.

"Just check on Pikachu and Nightmare." Ash called. "And I love you."

She blew him a kiss, and walked out.

"So, how do you think you'll do at the Tag Battle?" Jim asked, taking a drink of the Black Persian Beer.

Ash shrugged.

"I don't know, but I want to win." He said.

Jim smirked.

"Too bad I'll beat you to it." Jim laughed.

"You even have a partner yet?" Ash asked.

Jim clearly deflated.

"No." He muttered. "I'll get one though at the opening ceremony."

* * *

May found her cell phone hidden under Ash's backpack. As she wondered why he had her cell phone, she headed downstairs to the small seating area where Ash had left Nightmare, Pikachu and Shaymin.

"Okay." Nightmare muttered. "Here she comes."

May approached them, and put her hands on the table.

"Hi, guys." She said. "How's the..."

"NOW!!!!" Shaymin yelled, as Nightmare jumped over the table and pinned May to the ground.

"Hey, what gives?" May asked, slightly worried, as Shaymin and Pikachu picked the pitcher up, Pikachu resting it on Shaymin's back.

"Open wide!!!" Nightmare grinned, as Shaymin walked over.

"Okay, knock it off." May said, in a stern tone.

Nightmare promptly ignored her, as he held her down with one hand while picking the pitcher up.

"Down the hatch!!!" He said.

May didn't open her mouth.

"Shaymin, tickle her."

Shaymin crept forward and licked one of May's knees, causing her to start laughing.

Nightmare then poured it down her open mouth, causing her to start gagging.

* * *

"Well, let's go check on our Pokemon." Ash said, as they left the restaurant.

"I'd go there again." Jim remarked, as they looked around.

"No sign of May." Ash commented. "Wonder where she is."

Jim shrugged.

"Maybe we should go back to the Pokemon Centre." He said, before seeing a familiar face walking on the other side of the street.

"Hey, is that Arjun?" Jim asked.

Ash looked around, and saw him.

"Yeah." He said. "Let's go."

"Hey, Arjun!!!" Jim shouted, as they ran after him.

The older trainer turned around, and saw them running after him.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He remarked.

"Yeah." Jim replied.

"How did the Lassana City gym battle go?" Arjun asked.

Both of them groaned.

"We had to cancel the battle." Ash said. "The gym was attacked by Pokemon thieves."

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that." Arjun replied.

"We've got to go back in a few weeks." Jim said. "Then, we can get the rematch."

"Are you competing in the Tag Battle?" Arjun asked.

Both Ash and Jim nodded.

"I don't have a partner." Jim said, rather mournfully.

"I do!!!" Ash said, triumphantly. "Although, I wonder where she is."

Arjun chuckled.

"Maybe you should keep her on a leash." He commented.

Ash and Jim laughed at the joke.

Ash then looked around.

"I'm going to go find her." He said. "It doesn't take this long to get to the Pokemon Centre and back."

"Right." Jim replied. "See you later."

As Ash jogged away, Jim looked at Arjun.

"I want to ask you something." He said. "But, can you just hang tight a second, while I make a phone call?"

"Of course." Arjun replied, as Jim took a few steps back and started to dial a number.

* * *

"Come on!!!" Ash said, helping May into the room.

"Wha'?" May asked, as she tripped over the carpet.

Ash glared at a very sheepish looking Pikachu and Shaymin, while Nightmare was juggling beermats.

"I'm very annoyed with all of you." He said.

Shaymin snorted.

"Like I care." He replied.

Pikachu did look slightly ashamed, but Nightmare continued to whistle, while juggling.

* * *

"What's the deal with the Tag Battle in Frodomar City?" Jim asked. "It's sponsored by Reims."

Volkner whistled.

"We haven't heard of it." He said. "Thanks for the heads up, and I'll get back to you."

Volkner hung up, letting Jim go back to his conversation with Arjun.

"So, I was wondering if I could get a double battle to warm up for the Tag Battle?"

Arjun sighed.

"You are aware that there is a slight difference between Tag and Double battles?" He asked.

Jim nodded.

"Yeah, I know that." He said. "But, some warm up would be good."

Arjun smiled.

"Of course." He replied. "Let's go."

* * *

"Swellow, Luxio!!!!" Jim yelled, throwing a pair of Pokeballs into the air.

The two Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Ajith, Nieva!!!!" Arjun said, taking a Pokeball in each hand and throwing them into the air.

Jim tensed, knowing that anything could emerge, within reason.

He then relaxed slightly, as an Absol and a Glaceon appeared.

"I have those two." Jim commented, remembering his collection of Pokemon.

"As you want to begin." Arjun smiled.

"Okay, then." Jim shouted. "Swellow, use Aerial Ace on Glaceon. Luxio, use Thunderbolt on Absol!!!"

Swellow streaked forward, aiming for Glaceon, while Luxio launched a blast of electricity towards Absol.

Arjun inhaled.

"Nieva, use Ice Beam!!!! Ajith, use Faint Attack!!!"

Glaceon looked up, and opened her mouth, sending a cold blue beam of ice towards the oncoming Swellow.

"Evade!!!" Jim shouted, as Ajith vanished before the electricity could hit him.

The Absol then reappeared behind Luxio, and struck him with a paw.

Luxio moaned in pain.

"Switch targets." Jim called. "Luxio, use Iron Tail on Glaceon. Swellow, use Heat Wave!!!!"

Luxio's tail started to glow with a white light, as he jumped forward sending the appendage crashing into Nieva, who cried out in pain.

Swellow then started to flap his wings, increasing the temperature.

Both Ajith and Nieva started to look uncomfortable, as they were hit with the attack. Luxio also caught some of the attack, and started to sweat.

"Ajith, use Night Slash!!!!" Arjun shouted. "Aim for Luxio."

Absol looked up, and charged towards Luxio, horn glowing with a black energy.

Luxio howled in pain, as the attack landed.

"Swellow, help Luxio out with an Aerial Ace!!!!"

Swellow streaked over, and smashed into the back of Ajith.

"Nieva, Ice Shard!!!"

"Dodge it!!!!" Jim shouted.

Swellow tried to evade the attack, yet despite it missing the Swallow Pokemon, the shard of ice fired from Nieva's mouth crashed into Luxio, and knocked him out.

"No!!!" Jim yelled. "Use Heat Wave!!!!"

Swellow started to flap his wings again, increasing the temperature even more.

Nieva was being badly hurt by the attack.

"Now, use your Steel Wing on Glaceon!!!!"

Swellow's wings started to glow with light, as he flew forward and crashed into the ice Pokemon.

Nieva mewled in pain, before also collapsing.

Arjun grimaced.

"Hard luck, Nieva." He remarked, before returning his attention to the battle.

"Ajith, use Faint Attack!!!!"

Absol vanished from sight, before reappearing in the air behind Swellow.

As he was falling to the ground, he managed to land a hit on the Swallow Pokemon, who squawked in pain.

"Spin and Wing Attack!!!"

Swellow spun around in middair, before crashing his wings into Ajith.

Ajith groaned in pain.

"Now, it's time for Thunderbolt!!!!!" Arjun shouted.

Jim grimaced, before remembering his strategy.

"Endure!!!" He yelled, as the electricity crashed into his Pokemon.

Swellow cried out in agony, but managed to ground out the hit and stay in the air.

"Now, use Endeavour!!!!!" Jim continued.

Swellow took a deep breath, before flaring his wings and charging towards Ajith, pumping his wings trying to increase speed.

Ajith yelped, as most of his health was instantly drained from the exceptionally hard work that Swellow was putting into the attack.

"Now, use Quick Attack!!!" Jim ordered, smelling the sweet smell of victory.

Arjun had other ideas.

"Detect!!!" Arjun ordered.

With incredible speed, Ajith flung himself into the air, barely evading the hit.

"Now, use your own Quick Attack!!!!" Arjun countered.

Ajith struck with a paw, and flung himself back the other way, the hit enough to send Swellow crashing to the ground.

"Oh crap." Jim said, running onto check on his Pokemon.

Arjun came over, reaching into his bag, for a medical kit.

* * *

As he showed up, Jim's phone started to ring.

"You take your call." Arjun said. "I'll check your Pokemon out."

Jim took the phone out, and hit the answer button.

"Hello." He answered.

"Jim, it's Volkner." The familiar voice of the Sunnyshore City gym leader said.

"What have you found?"

"We've been digging into the story behind the Tag Battle." Volkner replied. "The first prize is a Zap Plate, and second prize is an elemental stone. We don't have details of which one."

"A Zap Plate!!!!!" Jim exclaimed, getting a strange look from Arjun.

He regained his composure, before lowering his voice.

"How did that happen?"

Volkner sighed.

"It's a long story." He said. "Basically, we tried to get an agent into a Coppinger base a while ago. They used the Zap Plate as a way of getting in there, as a token for the owner of the base. However, they didn't fall for it. She went missing, and they kept the plate. They're probably using it as an incentive to lure people in."

"Okay." Jim said. "I'll talk to you later."

As he hung up, Arjun stood up and gave him a strange look.

"What do you know about the plates of Arceus?" He asked.

Jim did a double take.

"Nothing." He said.

Arjun sighed.

"You just shouted the word Zap Plate out." He said. "I think that you're hiding something. You were at the burning building in Lassana. I saw some strange stuff there, but I wasn't willing to go into it with that strange woman. And now, you talk about the Zap Plate."

Arjun looked at Jim, very closely.

"Do you belong to Reims?" He asked, slowly.

Jim sighed, before shaking his head.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked.

Arjun nodded.

"Of course." He replied. "Why?"

"I need to tell you something."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So..... Arjun isn't stupid.**

**And Nightmare is corrupting both Pikachu and Shaymin. And he can juggle??!!! Is there nothing said Gengar cannot do. Although, depending on who you are, you may or may not feel sorry for May.**

**The first real chapter of the Frodomar City Tag Battle arc, suggested by AP. More battles are upcoming.**

**And there were two in this one.**

**Ash versus Ritchie!!!!! Nice to see Ritchie again. There was going to be an Ash versus Ritchie battle in Rise To The Top. But, it missed the cut.**

**And another of the future Frontier Brains appeared. This might be slightly more obvious.**

**Ritchie's Lucario is called Anubis, because it looks like the warriors from The Mummy Returns.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! Great!!!! Smashing!!!! Super!!!!!!**

**Ritchie saying that he's lived in Verger before is a reference to the games where once you've got Fly, you can get to any previously visited City.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Who knocked Ritchie out of the PCC?**

**Quiz Question Two. What was the nickname of Ritchie's Butterfree?**

**Quiz Question Three. Name the Iron Island trainer who uses a Lucario.**

**Incidentally, there might be a place for the trainer in the near future. I definetley have an idea.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	67. Tag We're It

Chapter Sixty Seven. Tag We're It.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, May and Jim arrived in Frodomar City, and promptly signed up for the Tag Battle competition. Then, Ash encountered Ritchie, and the two had a battle, which resulted in Ash's Croconaw edging out Ritchie's Lucario. Then, Jim prepared for the Tag Battle by battling Arjun, while May was pranked by Nightmare, Pikachu and Shaymin._

_

* * *

_

"There's a serious problem going on." Jim explained, reluctant to go into too much detail. "There's a criminal group known as the Coppingers, who are trying to take over the world. Their leader managed to trap Arceus, and is slowly draining its lifeforce. I'm looking for the plates of Arceus, because once they are alll brought together, they can heal it and presumably save the world. The incident in Lassana City, was when they tried to blow up a meeting of the Pokemon G-men."

Arjun was looking at him with a very strange look.

Jim instantly kicked himself, worried that Arjun might belong to the Coppingers.

He dropped a hand to his waist, reaching for a Pokeball.

Arjun then relaxed, and stopped asking questions.

"Relax." Arjun replied. "I'm on your side."

He reached for a Pokeball, taking it from his belt.

"In fact, I have something to show you."

Arjun opened the Pokeball, and sent his Glaceon, Nieva, back out.

Jim was slightly confused, until Arjun reached down and took a small white plate from the ice Pokemon.

"Is that..?" Jim asked.

Arjun nodded.

"The Icicle Plate." He explained. "A friend of mine found it in a cave."

Jim took the plate, and looked at it.

"If the world is in trouble." Arjun said, seriously. "I will help where I can. If I find any plates, I will keep hold of them."

Jim held out a hand, and Arjun shook it.

"So, if the first prize is a Zap Plate." Jim said. "One of us needs to win the tournament."

"Why don't we team up?" Arjun asked. "For the Tag Battle?"

Jim sighed.

"I'd love to." He replied. "But, I remember seeing something that said you have to have your partner with you when you sign up."

Arjun groaned.

"Never easy, is it?" He asked. "So, are you in the Pokemon G-men?"

Jim smiled.

"Nah." He replied. "GeForce."

"Aha."

"That's what was being discussed at the meeting." Jim continued. "You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?"

Arjun shook his head.

"What could I possibly gain from it?" He asked. "But, where do Reims come into it?"

Jim looked around, checking that they were alone.

"Reims is a front for the Coppingers." He explained.

* * *

Yawning, Arjun unlocked the door to his room at the Pokemon Centre, just wanting to get some sleep. His head was spinning from what Jim had told him.

"Some people." He muttered, as he came inside.

The first thing he heard was the TV. Then, he saw Ari asleep on his bed, Cinder laid in his arms.

Arjun smiled, at the sight, before looking at the TV, seeing a DVD case on the top.

He walked over, and picked it up.

"Gligirl Origins." He read aloud, before looking at the back.

Seeing not much there, he turned to TV off, before going to bed.

* * *

Something was slightly unusual, as Jim came into his hotel room.

"I kissed a girl, and I liked it!!" May sang. "The taste of her cherry chapstick. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight."

He saw that she was dancing on top of her bed, while Nightmare, Pikachu and Shaymin were doing a conga line, across the room. Nightmare was wearing a traffic cone on his head, and carrying a bottle of Black Persian Beer.

Ash had his head stuffed under a pillow, and was trying to sleep.

"Trainer!!!!" Shaymin yelled, enthusiastically.

The Gratitude Pokemon jumped out of the conga line and charged over to Jim, before jumping into the air and slamming into his stomach.

Jim gasped, as Shaymin smiled up at him.

"I missed ya!!!!"

He groaned, reaching down to pat Shaymin on the head, before staggering over to bed.

"Us girls we are so magical. Red lips, soft skin, so...."

"Shut up!!!!!" Jim bellowed, shoving his head under a pillow.

* * *

"And we are here, live from Frodomar City, it's the Frodomar City Tag Battle!!!!!"

"Yeah, there's several trainers here, all looking absolutely psyched and ready for battle."

"Of course, the trainers have split into two groups. The trainers already partnered up are stood in the left of the arena, while those without are stood to the right."

Jim looked around, and saw Arjun. He also saw Ritchie, and then to his slight disgust, also Jane.

He then saw someone else familar stood in front of him.

"Didn't I see you in the PokeRinger?" He asked, as Eric Trimble turned around with a smile.

"I think you did." He replied.

* * *

"Hey, it's you guys." Someone behind them exclaimed.

Ash and May looked around, and saw an enthusiastic looking Cinder, with a slightly grumpy looking Ari.

"Hey." May replied, before rubbing her head. "Oww!!"

"Bad headache?" Ash asked, quietly.

"What's up with you two?" Ari asked.

"I'm exhausted and she's hung over." Ash replied. "But, don't think that that's going to stop us from winning."

The commentators voices rang out.

"And if the singlets could look at the board, our special computer has paired them up."

* * *

Jim looked up, as his face came up.

He almost instantly realised that he wasn't paired with Arjun, but he perked up when he saw that the computer had put him with Ritchie.

"Oh well." He said, looking around to see Ritchie behind him, Sparky on his shoulder.

"I guess we're together." Ritchie remarked, lightly. "Okay, let's do it."

* * *

"I believe you're my partner." Arjun said.

His partner snorted.

"Oh fantastic." She replied, angrily. "Aren't I the lucky one."

Arjun blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Just stay the hell out of my way." Jane said, storming off.

* * *

"And, we're now underway with the first battle."

"Yeah, it is Ari DeVarro and Cinder Flare facing off against Michelle Stewart and Rose Evans."

Ari looked at their opponents, before looking at Cinder.

"Remember the strategy." He muttered. "I saw this somewhere, and I know it works."

"Okay." Cinder replied.

They watched as their opponents threw Pokeballs into the air, and sent out a Clefairy and Jigglypuff, respectively.

"Ready?" Ari asked.

Cinder nodded.

"Charmander, go!!!" She shouted.

"Magby, engage!!!!!" Ari yelled, throwing the Pokeball into the air.

The two young fire Pokemon appeared in a blaze of fire.

"Chaa!!!!"

"Buu!!!!"

"Okay!!!" The referee shouted. "Begin!!!!"

"And it's Magby and Charmander versus Jigglypuff and Clefairy!!!!"

"Clefairy!!!!" Michelle yelled. "Use Water Pulse!!!!"

"Jigglypuff, use Body Slam!!!!!"

"Dodge the Water Pulse!!!" Both Ari and Cinder shouted, as their Pokemon dived to the side, evading the orb.

"Magby, use Smog!!!!!" Ari shouted, as Jigglypuff came crashing down nearby.

Magby coughed up a thick purple smoke that engulfed both Jigglypuff and Clefairy.

Both the normal type Pokemon started to cough.

"Clefairy, use Minimize!!!!"

"Jigglypuff, use Sing!!!"

Cinder quickly made a move to counter the sleep inducing move.  
"Charmander, use Uproar!!!!!"

Charmander started to make a deafening uproar that prevented sleep.

"Magby, use Smog again!!!"

Magby continued to fill the arena with the poisonous purple smoke, making Clefairy and Jigglypuff cough in disgust.

As Charmander finished making an uproar, Ari looked at Cinder.

"Okay, do your thing!!!"

"Charmander!!!" Cinder ordered. "Thunderpunch!!!"

Charmander's fist started to crackle with electricity, as it jumped forward and punched the lingering Smog....

Instantly causing it to explode.

The crowd gasped, as it fireballed, nearly engulfing the referee.

As it faded away, leaving only an intense heat, it was quickly revealed that both Jigglypuff and Clefairy had fainted.

The referee called the decision.

"Both Clefairy and Jigglypuff are unable to battle. Magby and Charmander are the winners."

Ari and Cinder high fived each other, before going to celebrate with their Pokemon.

* * *

"And up next, we have May Maple and Ash Ketchum versus Ross Edwards and Peter Kelvin. We've seen some intense battles so far, but how will this rank upon them?"

"Drifblim!!!!" Ross yelled. "Float onto the stage!!!!"

"Snover, I choose you!!!!" Ash shouted, throwing the Pokeball.

"Dusk!!!" May called. "Take the stage!!!!!"

"Skuntank!!!!" Peter ordered. "Time to make a smell!!!!!"

The four Pokemon appeared in the arena.

"And upon first impressions, it seems that Kelvin and Edwards have a slight advantage."

"Yeah, but you can't tell anything from type."

"Okay!!!!" The referee shouted. "Begin!!!!"

"Drifblim!!!!" Ross shouted. "Use Night Shade on Snover!!!!"

"Skuntank, use Dark Pulse on Misdreavous!!!!"

The two Pokemon readied their attacks, before launching them.

"Snover, Ice Beam!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Dusk, counter with Power Gem!!!!!"

Snover fired a cold blue beam of ice into the oncoming waves of black energy snaking towards her, instantly forcing an explosion to counter it.

Dusk fired a powerful rock like bullet from the necklace like orbs on her neck, shooting down the Dark Pulse.

"Awesome!!!" Ash and May yelled.

"Snover, use Ice Shard on Drifblim!!!!"

"Dusk, use Headbutt on Skuntank!!!!"

Snover hurled a spear like chunk of ice into Drifblim, causing it to moan in pain, while Dusk floated forward and crashed into Skuntank.

"Night Slash!!!!" Peter ordered.

Skuntank leaped into the air, claws crackling with a black energy before raking them across Dusk's face with vicious intent. Dusk screamed in pain.

"Snover, use Ice Beam on Skuntank!!!" Ash ordered.

"Drifblim, use Shadow Ball on Misdreavous!!!!!"

Snover fired the beam of freezing cold ice towards Skuntank, freezing it solid.

Drifblim launched a lump of black and purple energy towards Dusk, who howled as the attack sent her crashing to the ground.

"Drifblim, use Ominous Wind!!!!!" Ross ordered.

Drifblim's eyes started to glow with a blue light, as a black wind started to howl through the arena.

Dusk and Snover both started to struggle under the effects of the wind.

"Snover, use Icy Wind to counter!!!!"

Snover fired a frigid wind into the dark wind, forcing it back slightly.

Meanwhile Skuntank was slowly defrosting in the heat of battle, as Dusk struggled back into the air.

"Dusk, use Shadow Ball!!!!" May called. "Aim for Drifblim!!!!"

Dusk created a lump of black and purple energy, before sending the attack crashing into Drifblim, who moaned in pain.

"Skuntank, use Flamethrower!!!!!!!" Peter ordered. "Go for Snover!!!!"

Skuntank opened its mouth, ready for revenge on the Frosted Tree Pokemon.

Ash groaned, as the powerful flames headed for his Pokemon....

Only for Snover to turn around, arms outstretched, holding a blue orb in between the digits on the end. As the flames came towards her, she launched the attack, and an orb of water crashed straight through the flames.

Skuntank was soaked by the attack.

"Dusk, use Shock Wave!!!!!" May ordered.

Dusk spun around, crackling with electricity. She then hit Skuntank with the attack, knocking it out.

"Skuntank is down and out!!!!"

"Great combinations!!!!"

Snover and Dusk looked at each other, before looking towards Drifblim.

"Snover." Ash said, slightly surprised. "Did you learn Water Pulse?"

Snover spun around, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Dusk, use Power Gem!!!!!" May ordered, looking at the Drifblim.

Dusk fired another powerful attack from the necklace like orbs around her neck, and landed a direct hit on the ghost Pokemon.

Drifblim moaned again, in clear pain.

"Snover, use Ice Shard!!!!"

"Counter with Ominous Wind!!!!"

Drifblim launched another wind attack, hoping to try and deflect the attack. But, it had taken too much damage, and the shard hit home, knocking it out.

"Both Drifblim and Skuntank are unable to battle." The referee yelled. "Snover and Misdreavous are the winners."

Ash punched the air, while May groaned.

"I'm going to go take some aspirin." She said, recalling Dusk. "I'll catch up with you later."

Ash gave Pikachu a slightly dirty look, as the Mouse Pokemon smirked.

_"Hey, I won!!!" _Snover exclaimed, jumping up and down. _"In your face, world."_

She then looked around, seeing the look Ash was giving Pikachu.

_"What did you do to irritate him?" _Snover asked.

_"Nightmare, Shaymin and I played a trick on May." _Pikachu replied. _"It seemed like a funny thing at the time, but he hasn't seen it yet."_

* * *

Ash was walking towards the Pokemon Centre, when he saw Jim and Ritchie.

"Hey, guys!!!" He said, noting that Jim looked just as tired as he did.

"We just got from the battle." Ritchie said.

"Did you win?" Ash asked.

Jim snorted.

"Of course." He replied. "Buizel and Lucario versus a Glalie and a Froslass. We did for the Goldstone twins."

Ash looked up at the screen.

"Hey!!" He said. "Arjun's about to battle!!!"

"And now, we have Jane Forrester and Arjun Patel against Neil Lucas and Hazel Camerson."

Ash, Jim and Ritchie watched as all four trainers called out their Pokemon.

"No way!!!" Jim exclaimed.

"What are the odds of that?" Ritchie asked, as all four trainers sent out a Staraptor each.

They watched, as the four flying Pokemon flew around the arena, landing various attacks on their opposing species.

"This is confusing." Ash remarked, as one Staraptor used Protect from time to time to stop another Staraptor from taking damage.

He assumed that the Staraptor using Protect was Arjun's, and the one being protected was Jane's, as she was going mental at Arjun in the trainer area. She was visibly screaming at him to give up.

"Wonder what happened to the sound." Jim said, as Arjun's Staraptor knocked one of the other Staraptor out with an Aerial Ace.

"Who cares." Ritchie remarked, lazily, as Jane's Staraptor knocked the other out with a Wing Attack.

As the referee made the call, the three of them saw Jane glare at her Staraptor, before giving what was presumably a few harsh words.

She then recalled it, and strode off without saying a word.

"What's her problem?" Ritchie asked.

"She's a bitch." Both Ash and Jim replied.

* * *

"I saw that battle earlier." Jim remarked, as he met Arjun outside the Pokemon Centre. "Looked like she was giving you a pretty rough time."

Arjun brushed it off.

"I can only hope that one day, she will see the error of her ways." He replied.

Jim looked over at the stadium.

"Did you see the Reims private box?" He asked.

Arjun nodded.

"If the Coppingers are as dangerous as you say." He replied, remembering back to Mount Hielo. "And I think they might be, I am worried about what they have planned for this tournament. There has to be some reason for them doing this."

"We should keep an eye on it." Jim remarked. "Who goes in, and who goes out."

"Monsieur Jim!!!!!!"

Jim looked around, and saw a familiar brown coated man coming over.

"Oh no!!!" He said, half jokingly.

Looker came over, and held out a hand.

"My friend." He said, as Jim shook his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Jim replied. "Are you...?"

Looker nodded.

"I am undercover as a steward." He said. "Volkner sent me over to check out the Reims connection."

Arjun looked closely at Looker, who only just seemed to notice him.

"Ah zut alors." Looker replied. "I did not see you there, sir."

"It's okay." Jim said. "He's a friendly. He found one of the Arceus plates."

Looker grinned.

"Ah, tres bien." He said, shaking Arjun's hand enthusiastically. "Welcome!!! Welcome!!!"

"This is Agent Looker of the Pokemon GeForce." Jim said. "On loan from International Police."

"It's good to meet you." Arjun said.

"Ah, and I can say likewise." Looker replied.

"Looker." Jim said. "Have you been in the Reims private box?"

Looker shook his head.

"No." He replied. "They have their own steward who is private."

He then grinned.

"But, maybe I can find a way."

* * *

He took the bottle of Black Persian Beer.

"Is that really the approved uniform?" He asked, taking a drink from it.

"Cut the crap." Apex warned, as she looked out over the empty battlefield, before putting the tray on a table. She'd traded in her regular clothes for one of the female steward uniforms.

Jake laughed, as he leaned back and looked at the laptop in front of him.

"I don't know." He said. "There's an awful lot of crap to cut through."

"Your crap." Apex replied, as Jake opened the communications line up. "This whole problem is entirely your fault."

"Not really." Jake said. "There's a collective amount of blame."

"Which all leads back to you." Apex reminded him.

Jake ignored the remark, before hitting the button that connected him through to Dennis.

The hulking figure of the olive skinned Coppinger Elite appeared on the screen.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Jake asked.

Dennis glared at him.

"Since you have screwed up your previous attempt at capturing the escaped Shaymin." He said. "I think it might be pertinent to let you know that our mole within the G-men has told us that Jim Jacobs, the owner of said Shaymin has entered the tournament at which you are currently enjoying the hospitality of. So, I suggest that you get off your ass and do the job."

Jake gulped.

"Of course." He said. "I'll speak to you when...."

"I'll get in touch with you." Dennis growled, before hanging up.

Jake sighed, before throwing his beer out of the box and into the stands.

"I hate that bastard." He said. "Ordering me around. If he hadn't screwed up taking care of Shaymin after it escaped, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Apex smirked, clearly enjoying his discomfort. Something that wasn't lost upon Jake.

"And you can wipe that off your face." Jake snapped. "Get me another beer."

Apex curtsied, sarcastically.

"Oh, of course." She said, the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Want me to rub your shoulders as well when I get back?"

She walked out of the box, before heading for the bar.

"Wanker." She muttered, as her phone rang.

She looked at the ID, only to find that it was coming up as an unknown caller.

That only meant one thing.

"Hello." Apex said, as she answered it.

"Apex." The voice of Claudia Coppinger said over the phone. "Are you free to talk?"

She groaned.

"Jake's got me fetching him beer." Apex replied. "So, yeah, I'm free to talk to you."

There was a laugh from the other end of the line.

"Actually, I'm here to talk to you about that." Claudia said. "Jake has... Screwed up twice already. Red Moon City, and his previous attempt at catching the escaped Shaymin. If he screws up this one...."

She let the sentence hang.

"You know what to do."

Apex was understanding her perfectly.

"Of course." Apex replied, before hearing the phone hang up on the other end of the line.

As she continued walking towards the bar, she privately hoped that Jake would screw up.

* * *

"You feeling better?" Ash asked.

May nodded.

"Just about." She replied. "Wow, I really felt bad this morning."

"Hey, I thought you and Dusk were in pitch perfect sync." Ash said. "And Snover was great as well."

"So, now it's on to the next round in the morning." May said, as they sat in the Pokemon Centre.

"Wonder who we'll face." Ash mused.

"Hey, whatever happens." May replied. "We'll beat them."

She then smiled.

"Just one thing confusing me though."

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Well, you know when I sent Dusk out earlier?"

"Yeah." Ash replied.

"Normally, Nightmare comes running out to get rejected. He didn't this time."

Ash smirked.

"Yeah, I decided to punish Nightmare." He said. "You know how he dislikes being in his Pokeball?"

May nodded, slightly confused.

"But, he seems to be able to open the thing at will." She said.

Ash continued to smirk, as he took the purple Pokeball from his belt.

"I taped it shut." He said.

There was muffled shouts and groans from the ball.

"Let me out of here, you little...."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Heh. Ash punishes Nightmare. I think he'll probably get used before the end of the tournament. You can't stay mad at Nightmare. Especially when he's leading a conga line.**

**And that was the most irritating song I could think of at the time. Sorry to any Katy Perry fans. And I know that at least one of my reviewers is because I've seen it on their profile page. I can't remember who though.**

**And Looker is here!!!!!! Actually, after doing five years of french in high school, that is the bulk of my grasp of the language.**

**The Goldstone Twins belong to TerraMichelle101. They made a brief appearance in Rise To The Top. Very brief. In fact, the sentence explaining this probably had more mentions of them than the whole story.**

**More self publicity, in the name of the movie Ari and Cinder were watching, before falling asleep. Must have been really good for them to fall asleep.**

**Thanks again to AP for the idea, and since he's writing a tournament fic, make sure to check that out.**

**And the next round will be in the next chapter.**

**And somehow Snover learned Water Pulse?!!!! **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!!!! Awesome!!!!!!**

**Just a point of interest. At the time of writing, I had exactly 100 hundred more reviews on Challenges of Verger than on Rise To The Top. Weird.**

**Oh, and I could have written the four way Staraptor battle, but the logistics were staggering, and my mind would probably have exploded. Or something to that effect.**

**Quiz Questions. Tag Battle Special.**

**Quiz Question One. In the Hearthome Tag Battle arc in Sinnoh, who was Dawn's partner?**

**Quiz Question Two. At the time of the Hearthome Tag Battle arc, how many gym badges did Ash have?**

**Quiz Question Three. Which Pokemon did Ash catch during the Hearthome Tag Battle?**

**Quiz Question Four. Which of Paul's Pokemon evolved during the Hearthome Tag Battle?**

**Quiz Question Five. When Brock and his partner were knocked out, which two Pokemon did Ash and Paul use against Croagunk and Farfetch'd?**

**Quiz Question Six. What was the prize at the Hearthome Tag Battle?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	68. Going Towards The Final

Chapter Sixty Eight. Going Towards The Final.

* * *

_Summary. As Jim explained the problems of what was happening to Arjun, he was offered the veteran trainers help. The Tag Battle got underway with Jim teamed up with Ritchie, while Arjun was paired with a less than enthusiastic Jane. Ari and Cinder, Ash and May, Jim and Ritchie and Jane and Arjun all made it to the next round. Then, it also appeared that Looker was wandering around undercover. But, Coppinger Elite Jake was then given the order to capture Shaymin....._

_

* * *

_

Ash groaned.

"I suppose I should do this." He said, taking the Master Ball out.

May and Jim stepped back a few feet, while Ritchie looked confused.

"What's he actually....?" He started to ask, before Jim pulled him back.

"Just don't go too close." May warned, as Ash ripped the last of the tape off.

For five seconds, nothing happened.

Then, without warning, the ball exploded open revealing a furious Nightmare.

He jumped in front of Ash, and instantly Poison Jabbed him in the throat.

Ash dropped to the ground, clearly in pain. Nightmare then launched a Shadow Kick into his stomach, sending him rolling across the grass.

"You f***ing piece of s**t." Nightmare bellowed, absolutely apopleptic with rage. "Do that ever a-f***ing-gain and I'll rip your f***ing nuts off and shove them down your f***ing throat."

He kicked Ash again, one final time for good measure, before walking over to May, Jim and Ritchie.

"Is he okay?" Ritchie asked.

Both May and Jim nodded.

"He'll be fine." They replied.

* * *

"And Tentacruel and Luxio have defeated the combination of Wright's Magmar and Durham's Octillery!!!!! Speed and Jacobs have advanced to the semi finals!!!!"

Jim high fived Ritchie, as Luxio ran over to lick his hand. Ritchie's Tentacruel, Corleone, wrapped several of its tentacles around his body, before lifting him into the air.

"Bring it on!!!!!!" Jim yelled, as Luxio jumped on his shoulder.

Their opponents shook their heads, in dismay, before going over to congratulate the victors.

* * *

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!!!!!"

Gallade bounced forward, before crashing his blades into the back of the Meganium's head.

The Herb Pokemon cried out in pain, before falling to the ground. It landed next to its partner, the fallen Ariados, and didn't move.

The referee made the decision, with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Meganium and Ariados are unable to battle. Gallade and Monferno are the winners, and Flare and DeVarro will progress."

"Flare and DeVarro will go to the semi finals, where they will face Speed and Jacobs in the morning!!!"

"This should be intense!!!!!!"

* * *

Ash looked up at the screen, before over at the board to show who they were facing next.

"Man, they've got some good combos." He said, as he looked to the tournament table.

"Is that Doug?" May asked, as she saw who they were facing.

"I don't think so." Ash replied. "It looks like him, but I don't think it is him."

"And why does his partner look so familiar?" May asked.

* * *

"Please put your hands together for Ash Ketchum and May Maple as Tag Team A in this battle!!!!"  
There was a thunderous round of applause for the two trainers, as they went to their area.

"And now, facing off against them as Tag Team B!!!!"

"Please give a big hand for Robin Wilson and Ryan Crystal!!!!"

There was just as much applause for the two other trainers who entered the field.

"He does look like Doug." Ash remarked, causing a sneer from Robin.

"That's because he's my brother, you moron." He replied, taking a Pokeball out.

Ash blinked.

"Okay." He said. "Now, I really want to beat you!!!"

He and May took their Pokeballs out, before hurling them into the air.

"Eevee, I choose you!!!!!!" Ash shouted.

The Evolution Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Hippowdon, take the stage!!!!!!"

May's Hippowdon appeared at the same time, dwarfing Eevee.

Ryan threw a Pokeball next.

"Solrock!!!!" She yelled. "Go!!!!"

"Tropius, get going!!!!" Robin shouted.

"And we have the interesting mix of Eevee and Hippowdon battling against the just as interesting mix of Tropius and Solrock!!!!!"

"Begin!!!!!" The referee ordered.

Ryan called the first move.

"Solrock, use Sunny Day!!!!!!"

Solrock started to glow with light, as it created a miniature sun above the arena.

"Uh oh." May said, as Robin gave the next order.

"Tropius, Solarbeam!!!!!" He ordered. "Aim for Hippowdon!!!"

Ash looked for an opening.

"Eevee, use Bite on Solrock!!!!!"  
Eevee charged forward, and bit down on one of Solrock's fins.

"And although it might not be too healthy for Eevee's teeth, that Bite attack is super effective, due to it being a dark type move, and Solrock being part psychic."

Tropius took aim, and blasted Hippowdon with the Solarbeam, sending the Heavyweight Pokemon to the ground in pain.

"And Tropius lands a powerful early hit, and Hippowdon looks shaken."

Ash looked at May, before Ryan gave the next order.

"Solrock, use Solarbeam on Eevee!!!!!!"

Solrock launched a powerful beam of hot white light forward, aiming for Eevee.

"Dodge it!!!!!!"

Eevee jumped out of the way, using its tail to spring into the air.

"Tropius, Tackle!!!!" Robin ordered, listlessly.

Tropius launched itself forward and smashed into the airborne Eevee, sending it back to the ground.

Eevee cried out in pain, as it bounced off the ground.

"We have to get rid of that sun!!!" Ash said. "Use Hippowdon's sand moves."

"Right." May replied. "Hippowdon, use Sandstorm!!!"

Hippowdon roared, expelling sand from the vents on its body, blocking out the miniature sun up in the sky.

"And they finally do something about the sunlight, ridding their opponents of the pesky Solarbeam attack that has been causing so much trouble. But, is it too little too late?"

Ash gritted his teeth.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack on Tropius!!!!"

Eevee charged forward at a lightning quick speed, before smashing into Tropius' face.

The large brown and green Pokemon roared in pain, before looking for Eevee, hoping for some retribution.

"Hippowdon, use Double Edge on Tropius!!!!!"

Hippowdon roared, charging forward and smashing into Tropius, instantly knocking it out of the sky, and to the ground.

It wasn't finished yet though, as it rose to its feet, clearly annoyed.

"Use Razor Leaf!!!!!" Robin said, angrily.

Tropius swung its head, and sent a barrage of leaves crashing into Eevee and Hippowdon.

Both of them squirmed in discomfort as the attacks landed without fail, slicing into their skin.

"Hippowdon, use Crunch on Solrock!!!!!" May ordered.

"Solrock, use Psybeam!!!!!"

As Hippowdon lumbered towards Solrock, she was blasted with a powerful rainbow coloured beam of light, causing immense pain. However, she continued going, before clamping her jaws down on Solrock, instantly knocking it out.

Although, it wasn't without its cost, as Tropius unleashed a cheeky Magical Leaf attack, that slammed into the back of Hippowdon and knocked her out cold.

"Both Solrock and Hippowdon are down!!!!! Only Eevee and Tropius are left."

"Good luck." May muttered, as she recalled Hippowdon.

As she congratulated her Pokemon, Ash thought up a strategy, wondering how Eevee could overcome the Pokemon.

"Okay Eevee." He called. "Start with Quick Attack!!!!"

Eevee streaked forward, trying to land a hit on Tropius.

"Use Magical Leaf!!!!" Robin ordered.

Tropius flapped its wings, before sending a multicoloured barrage of leaves that homed in on Eevee.

"Dig!!!" Ash yelled, hoping to evade the attack.

Eevee used the momentum to dive under the ground, evading the attack.

"And a probable standoff, as Tropius can't hit Eevee under the ground, unless it knows Earthquake, and since Dig is a ground type attack, it will not be able to harm Tropius directly from the ground."

Ash listened to the commentary, as he tried to figure out where to go.

"Okay." He called. "Listen for Tropius' wings and jump into the air from the ground and use Bite!!!"

Three seconds later, Eevee burst from the ground and emerged underneath Tropius. It then clamped its jaws down on Tropius' underbelly, causing it to roar in pain.

"Now..." Ash yelled, hoping that the attack would come off. He had spent a few days training Eevee to use the attack, and there was no time like the present to unleash it. "Get onto its back, and use Shadow Ball!!!!"

Eevee jumped from underneath Tropius, and managed to get on its back by digging its claws into its side.

Tropius grimaced, before trying to shake it off.

Eevee held firm, digging its claws into the side of Tropius' skin, before continuing up.

"Tropius, use Gust!!!"

Tropius started to flap its wings, trying to blow Eevee off.

"Come on!!!!!" Ash yelled. "Stick at it!!!!"

Eevee managed to force itself forward, until it arrived at the base of Tropius' neck.

"Now, go for it!!!!!"

Eevee opened its mouth, and started to create a lump of black and purple energy.

"Tropius, get it off now!!!!!" Robin bellowed, as the lump got bigger.

Tropius started to shake itself, making it extremely difficult for Eevee to stand.

"Fire!!!!" Ash yelled.

Eevee launched the attack, stopping Tropius in its tracks.

The large grass Pokemon shuddered in pain, before its wings gave way and it crashed to the ground.

Eevee was thrown clear, but landed in a heap nearby.

As the Evolution Pokemon staggered to its feet, Tropius let out a giant moan, before fainting.

"Tropius is unable to battle!!!!" The referee yelled. "Eevee is the winner!!!!!"

"And Ketchum and Maple have gone to the semi's!!!!"

"We'll be back in ten minutes for the next match."

Ash ran onto the field, and Eevee jumped into his arms.

_"What's my name?" _Eevee asked, shaking its head.

_"Eevee." _Pikachu replied, grumpily.

_"Oh yeah." _Eevee said, as May scratched its head.

"Thanks, Eevee." Ash said.

* * *

"Hey." Eric remarked. "We should use that strategy."

"What?" Sam Haller asked, still slightly irked that he'd arrived about half a day after Ryan, and been paired with someone else.

"The Sunny Day strategy."

The two of them walked towards the arena.

Sam saw Ryan walking back off the field.

"Hard luck." He said, offering her his sympathy.

She managed a small smile.

"Go get 'em." Ryan said.

* * *

"And we now have Sam Haller and Eric Trimble battling against Arjun Patel and Jane Forrester."

Jane scowled at the direction of the commentator, before sending out a Rhydon.

"Forsythia." Arjun said, throwing a Pokeball. "Enlighten us."

Arjun sent out a Roserade.

"Okay." Sam said. "Go, Flygon!!!"

"Breloom, it's your turn!!!!" Eric yelled, sending out his newly evolved Breloom.

"Begin!!!!" The referee commanded.

"Breloom, use Sunny Day!!!!!" Eric ordered.

Breloom opened its mouth, and sent a burst of energy into the air that formed into a miniature sun.

"Rhydon, use Horn Attack!!!" Jane snapped.

Rhydon rampaged forward, lowering its horn.

"Breloom, jump on Flygon's back."

"Flygon, Fly out of the way."

The two Pokemon evaded the clumsy lunge from Rhydon, before rising into the sky.

"Okay!!!" Both Sam and Eric yelled. "Solarbeam on Rhydon!!!!!"

Both Breloom and Flygon opened their mouths, before sending out the white hot beams of light, aimed straight for Rhydon.

Arjun jumped in.

"Forsythia, jump in and use Protect, full power to the front!!!!"

Arjun's Roserade jumped in front of the attack, and created a huge frontal shield that was designed to protect from the attacks.

"I don't need your help!!!!" Jane yelled, furious. "Rhydon, get rid of it with a Megahorn!!!"

Rhydon reluctantly charged forward and slammed its horn into Forsythia's back.

The Roserade screamed in pain, before collapsing to the ground in pain.

"Incredible!!! Roserade is down already, after an attack from its partner."

As Roserade fainted, the shield vanished, and the two Solarbeams smashed straight into Rhydon.

The Drill Pokemon roared in pain, before fainting.

"This is incredible!!!!!!!"

"And we have a twenty second knockout."

"Both Roserade and Rhydon are unable to battle." The referee said. "Flygon and Breloom are the winners."

Sam smirked.

"Heh, I can almost forgive you for being from Sandgem now." He said, high fiving Eric.

* * *

Jane stormed out of the stadium, Rhydon's Pokeball in her hand.

"Useless piece of crap!!" She snapped, hurling the Pokeball into the air.

Rhydon reappeared, in a burst of blue light.

"Get the hell out of here!!!" Jane roared, before leaving the Drill Pokemon alone.

The Rhydon looked sadly at her, before walking away mournfully.

Jane then made a point of walking in the opposite direction.

"Poor Rhydon." Arjun muttered, as he came out. He'd seen the whole thing.

Inside, he was furious about what had just happened, but he was controlling it. Barely.

As he started to head over to the Pokemon Centre, he wondered who was going to win the entire competition. And how Jim was getting on.

* * *

"That was harsh." Cinder commented.

"I feel a bit sorry for Arjun." Ari remarked. "Although, it might make it slightly easier for us to win."

He then stood up.

"So, if that's everything for today." Ari said. "How about going to work on some more strategies."

"It's a date." Cinder replied, emphasizing the word date.

Ari blushed slightly, only for May who was sat in front of them to turn around.

"Hey, do you guys want to double date with me and Ash tonight?" She asked.

"Yes!!!!" Cinder replied, almost in the same breath.

* * *

"So, you grew up on Cinnabar Island?" Ash asked. "That's not too far from my home town."

"Why, are you from Pallet Town?" Cinder replied.

He nodded.

"Hey, I heard those things are great." May said, as someone on a nearby table ordered the Mahogany Platter.

"I can tell you that they are." Ari remarked. "I live in Ecruteak, which isn't that far from Mahogany Town. They have about eight different types of Pokemon meat on there, including Pidgey, Tauros, Miltank, Seviper, Totodile, Psyduck..."

"Hey, does Psyduck meat give you headaches?" Ash asked, to general groans.

"It's not funny about how they constantly have headaches." Cinder remarked.

"I know!!!" Ash replied. "I was just making the joke."

Cinder looked around to Ari, who was sat next to her. He'd been blushing furiously for the entire evening.

"Can I get past, please?" She asked, gesturing.

"Yeah, sure." Ari replied, sliding out of the booth.

As he got out, Cinder did the same, only making sure that she pressed up against him as she got out.

"See you in a sec." She grinned, before vanishing.

Ari breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, Ari." May said. "Are you two...?"

He rolled his eyes around.

"I don't know." Ari replied. "I mean.. I like her, but I'm not sure if it's in that way."

Ash grinned.

"Hey, you ready for the semi finals tomorrow?" He asked

Ari nodded.

"Oh yeah." He replied.

* * *

"I managed to get in there." Looker said, as he drummed his fingers on the top of the bar.

"So, where'd you get the barman disguise?" Jim asked.

Looker tapped his nose, as someone gestured to him for a bottle of Black Persian Beer.

"I'll be back in few seconds." He replied.

Eric came in.

"Hey, excuse me, mate." He said to Looker.

"Oui."

"Can you stick the Regional Champions Cup on?" He asked.

Looker nodded, as he gave the bottle of beer to the customer who wanted it, before reaching up and switching the TV on.

Eric's look of cocky arrogance was soon replaced by horror, as the score came up.

_"And here live from Starburst Island, after eighty five minutes, it's Sandgem Town one, Viridian City four. If you've just joined us, Sandgem took the lead on four minutes through Monty Anderson, heading home Andrew Eckers' free kick past the stationary Howard Tim. Then, in the eighteenth minute, Tom Crouch, the Sandgem goalkeeper was show a straight red card for handling outside the area. With a man advantage, Viridian City scored from the free kick through Danny Holmes. Then, in first half injury time, James Collison rattled in a drive from outside the area, leaving sub keeper Coupet clutching at thin air. In the second half, a penalty from Montel Valencia, and captain Joe Elliot heading in Holmes' corner has made it four goals to one on the night."_

_"Yeah, and you can't argue that Viridian City don't deserve it. Sandgem have been outplayed in the second half. And it looks like the cup is going to Viridian City."_

Sam and Ryan came over, to get a drink.

Sam took one look at the score, and burst out laughing.

"That's what you get for beatin' Twinleaf!!!" He yelled.

* * *

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw!!!!!!"

Gabite spun around, and nailed Sam's Infernape with a powerful claw attack. The fire Pokemon hooted in anger, but was starting to look ragged from the hits.

Eric's own Infernape wasn't having much more luck against May's Blastoise. The Turtle Pokemon had drained most of its health with a powerful Hydro Pump.

"Come on, Infernape!!!!" Eric coaxed. "Use Thunderpunch!!!!"

Infernape bounced forward, fist crackling with electricity.

"Gabite, block it!!!!"  
Gabite lunged forward and got in front of the attack, taking the powerful hit with ease.

_"Thanks!!!!" _Blastoise remarked.

_"No problem." _Gabite hissed, with an evil grin. _"Now, let us rip these feeble little monkeys to pieces!!!!"_

"Gabite, use Dragon Rage!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!!!!"

Gabite opened his mouth, sending a powerful white hot flame towards one Infernape.

Blastoise launched a powerful torrent of water through the air, and hit the other Infernape, instantly knocking it out.

As Eric's Infernape remained on its feet, Sam recalled his own Infernape.

"Thanks, pal." He said.

"And with two against one, it looks grim for Trimble and Haller."

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw."

Gabite lunged forward, slamming his claws into the Infernape.

"Counter with Close Combat!!!!"

Infernape launched a series of powerful punches onto Gabite, forcing the Cave Pokemon back.

"Blastoise, use Aqua Jet!!!!"

Blastoise leaped into the air, before withdrawing all limbs into its shell, before sending a powerful stream of water from his rear. The momentum sent Blastoise crashing into Infernape, knocking it out.

"Infernape and Infernape are unable to battle. Blastoise and Gabite are the winners!!!!"

"And Maple and Ketchum are going to the final!!!!!"

"What a fantastic battle!!!!!"

Ash and May looked at each other.

"We're there!!" Ash said, reaching an arm out to put around her. "We've just got to win that last battle."

The two of them waved to the crowd, before making their way off the stage.

* * *

"Excuse me!!!" Ari said, barging into the kitchens.

"Hey, you can't come in here!!" Someone said, as Ari made his way over to the refrigerator, and started to take stuff out of it.

"Okay." Ari said, as the empty fridge stood in front of him. He took a Pokeball out.

"Go on, Rotom!!" He urged, as the Plasma Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The chef asked, angrily.

Ari turned around, and grinned, nervously.

"I need to borrow the fridge." He said, as his Rotom took control of it.

* * *

"Speed and Jacobs against Flare and DeVarro. The battle that will decide who takes on Maple and Ketchum in the final."

"I can't wait. Now, remember that the final will take place in half an hour. I think all of these trainers will want to be there."

Jim and Ritchie looked out over at Ari and Cinder.

"We await their Pokemon choices."

Ritchie looked to the Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Okay, Sparky." He said. "I choose you!!!!"

The Pikachu with the tuft of fur on its head, jumped to the ground and charged into the arena.

Jim threw the Pokeball next.

"Shaymin, go!!!!"

Jim sent out Shaymin, to surprise from the crowd, who applauded the sight of such a rare Pokemon.

Ari and Cinder looked at each other.

"Okay!!!" They yelled.

"Rotom, engage!!!" Ari called, sending out his fridge possessing Rotom.

"Gabite, go!!!" Cinder shouted, sending out her Gabite.

"And we have some rare and powerful Pokemon on display here."

"Sparky, use Thunderbolt!!!!" Ritchie ordered.

Sparky jumped forward, and aimed a powerful blast of electricity towards Rotom.

"Block it, Gabite!!!!" Cinder shouted.

Gabite stepped in front of the electric attack, easily grounding it out.

"Shaymin, use Razor Leaf!!!" Jim called.

Shaymin swung his head, sending several leaves streaming towards the two Pokemon.

Ari breathed out.

"Rotom, use Icy Wind!!!!"

His Rotom bounced forward, and swung the door of the fridge open, sending a frigid wind from within that easily blew the leaves away.

"Now, Gabite." Cinder ordered. "Use Dig!!!!"

Jim instantly reacted.

"Shaymin, go to Sky Forme!!!"

Shaymin paused to switch to the part flying Forme.

"Now, take to the sky and use Energy Ball on Rotom."

Shaymin kicked off from the ground, and started to charge up a ball of green and blue energy.

"Okay, Gabite, now!!!"

The Cave Pokemon erupted from the ground, sending Sparky crashing into the air.

"Sparky!!!" Ritchie yelled. "When you come back down, use Iron Tail!!!"

Rotom groaned, as the Energy Ball crashed into it.

"Use Ice Beam!!!" Ari ordered.

Rotom continued to try and shoot down Shaymin.

"Shaymin, use Agility to try and keep ahead of it!!!!!" Jim yelled, worried about what the attack would do to his Pokemon.

Sparky slammed its glowing tail into Gabite's face, causing the Cave Pokemon to hiss in anger.

"Gabite, use Crunch!!!"

Gabite chased after Sparky, trying to bite down on it.

"Escape, Sparky!!!" Ritchie shouted.

Sparky tried to run away, but with the longer stride of Gabite, it was very quickly catching up to the Mouse Pokemon.

"Rotom, use Shock Wave!!!!" Ari said, changing tact.

Rotom launched a blast of electricity into the air, that closed down Shaymin and sent him crashing from down the sky into the ground.

"Now, use Ice Beam!!!!"

Rotom swung the fridge door open again, and froze Shaymin solid with ice. The Gratitude Pokemon was clearly knocked out inside the block of ice, due to the extreme weakness to ice.

"And Shaymin may be unable to continue!!!"

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw!!!"

Gabite tensed the muscles in its legs, before leaping into the sky and bringing the claws down on Sparky's body.

Sparky yelled in pain.

"Rotom, use Ice Beam!!!!"

Rotom launched another ice attack, and froze Sparky solid as well.

"We're obligated to wait ten seconds to see if this plucky little Pikachu will defrost, but..."

"Eight, Nine, Ten!!!!" The referee shouted, before raising his flag. "Pikachu is unable to continue. Rotom and Gabite are the winners!!!!"

Ritchie and Jim sighed, as Cinder punched the air and jumped on Ari's back.

"We're almost there!!!!" She yelled.

* * *

Jim and Ritchie came outside, to see Ash and May going over their strategy.

Ash was giving Nightmare some orders.

"Now, no screwing around." He said, sternly. "No yelling abuse at the referee, no flipping the crowd off, no...."

"Aww, screw you." Nightmare said, pouting, before looking at May.

"Who are you using?" Nightmare asked.

She smiled.

"It's a surprise."

Nightmare groaned, before seeing Jim and Ritchie.

"I best not have to end up covering your Pokemon's ass." He said. "Hey, losers."

Ash sighed.

"That's not very nice." He said.

"Good luck." Both Jim and Ritchie said, as the two of them headed for the arena.

* * *

"Well, it was great being your partner." Ritchie said. "I'm going up to watch the battle."

Jim sighed.

"I'm going to go get my Pokemon healed." He replied, as Ritchie vanished.

He looked around, before seeing a bathroom.

"Actually, I need to go." Jim muttered, as he went inside.

He was just washing his hands, when he turned his head to see a black haired woman, wearing a stewards uniform, blocking the exit. She looked slightly familiar, and he couldn't help by wonder where he had seen her before.

He looked at her, before Jake, the former leader of the Red Moon City Pokemon Gym came out of one of the cubicles.

"Can I help you?" Jim asked.

Jake smirked.

"I believe so, Agent Jim Jacobs of the Pokemon GeForce." He said. "You can give us your Shaymin, or face the consequences!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Dum dum dum.**

**And so, Jim looks to be screwed. Only five fit Pokemon and against both Apex and Jake. Can he survive and keep Shaymin in one piece. Still, at least Apex doesn't have Mew anymore. If that was the case, he would be screwed.**

**And in between all that, it's Ari and Cinder against Ash and May.**

**So, the next chapter looks to be an action packed one.**

**A lot of battles!!!!! Too many battles!!!! Even though, some of them were only halfway through.**

**And Nightmare is still as abrasive as ever. Even if he looks to be ready to battle in the final.**

**As is Jane. Is it really a good idea to release a Rhydon into a crowded city. That seems like a slightly dubious idea.**

**Ari seems to have developed a slight kleptomaniac streak, 'borrowing' a refridgerator for his Rotom.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!! Fantastic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**No drunken singing in this one, just a very upset Eric Trimble. And Sam, who seems to be enjoying it way too much.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which of Ash's friends used to own a Psyduck?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which city is said friend the gym leader of?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many different Formes of Rotom are there?**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**

**Oh, and before I forget, since I'm planning the third one, which of the OC's/ anime characters would you like to return for the third?**

**Bye.**


	69. Two Degrees Of Battling

Chapter Sixty Nine. Two Degrees of Battling.

* * *

_Summary. After taking one heck of a beating from Nightmare, and various many battles, Ash and May were ready to take on Ari and Cinder in the final of the Frodomar City Tag Battle competition. However, as Jim and Ritchie were knocked out, Jim was cornered by Apex and Jake in the bathroom...._

_

* * *

_

"Good luck." Arjun said.

"Ah, we don't need luck." Ari smiled. "But, appreciate it all the same."

"I'll be watching." Arjun replied. "I just need to answer a call of nature first."

The bell rang, and the two trainers started to make their way down the tunnel.

"Good luck." Arjun repeated, before turning to leave.

* * *

Shaymin struggled to heal himself, but the lack of sunlight made the Synthesis difficult.

_"In your own time." _Bayleef grumbled, as he sent a pair of vines crashing forward that repelled Jake's Umbreon from getting to Shaymin.

_"Just... Be careful!!!!" _Buizel pleaded, as she blasted Spiritomb with a Water Gun.

Jim noticed that only Jake was attacking. His partner was just watching with a barely concealed disinterest.

He'd sent all his Pokemon out to try and stop them from taking Shaymin.

There was a squawk of pain from Swellow, as he was nailed with a Dark Pulse from Honchkrow. He looked around, and saw Vibrava doing the unenviable task of battling Weavile.

_"Come on, ya bastard!!!!!" _Vibrava roared, evading an Ice Beam. _"You couldn't hit a barn door with a can of Black Persian Beer."_

_"I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces!!!" _Weavile hissed, licking its lips.

Luxio was exchanging attacks with a Houndoom and a Sableye, countering bursts of fire and Shadow Balls with Shock Waves, Discharges and Thunderbolts.

Jim tried to marshall them as best he could, but there was something about the Pokemon that Jake had sent out.

"You are finished." Jake barked. "Coppinger experiments have made my Pokemon unbeatable. Nothing you have can stop them."

Jim looked at him, with disgust.

"You had your own Pokemon experimented on?!!" He said. "You really are a...."

The door burst open, and Arjun came in.

"Uh oh." Arjun said, looking around.

"Arjun, help!!!!" Jim yelled.

"Good grief!!!" Arjun exclaimed, reaching to his belt and throwing his Pokeballs.

His Staraptor, Arcanine, Gardevoir, Roserade, Glaceon and Torterra appeared, making the bathroom extremely cramped.

Apex managed a small smirk, as Jake looked at her.

"A little help." He asked.

The smirk got even wider, as she threw four Pokeballs, sending out Lapras, Slowbro, Houndoom and Pidgeot.

"Oh come on!!!" Jim exclaimed. "Now, there's just no...."

* * *

Looker heard several strange sounds coming from the bathroom. It sounded like trainers were battling inside there.

He walked over there....

Only for a Lapras to come crashing through the wall, and land in a heap on the ground in the front of him.

"What?!!!" He exclaimed, before a Roserade skipped out of the bathroom, being chased by a Pidgeot. The Pidgeot was then hit in the side by a Staraptor, being knocked from the sky and landing in a heap on the ground.

"Oh, zut alors." Looker said, seeing Jake and Apex attacking Jim and Arjun.

He threw three Pokeballs of his own, sending out Croagunk, Staravia and Gastrodon.

"Attack!!!!!"

The three Pokemon raced into the fray.

* * *

"And are you ready?" The referee asked.

Ash and May nodded, as the official then turned to Ari and Cinder.

"We're ready." Ari replied.

"Okay then." The referee said. "Please go to your trainer areas, and await for my signal."

The two tag teams did so, ready for battle, as the crowds watched with bated breath.

"Nightmare, I choose you!!!!" Ash shouted.

"Blaziken, take the stage!!!" May yelled, as the two of them sent out their Pokemon for the battle.

Nightmare took one look at Blaziken, before nodding in appreciation.

_"Yo, little dude." _Blaziken said. _"Are we like, battling each other?"_

Nightmare groaned.

"No." He replied. "They haven't called their Pokemon out yet."

_"Ah, I see." _Blaziken remarked. _"Excuse me, I'm still half asleep."_

"Typhlosion!!!!" Cinder shouted. "Come on out!!!!"

"Dusknoir, engage!!!!!" Ari ordered.

"And this is interesting." The commentator remarked. "It's more or less the same Pokemon facing off against each other. Ghost type Pokemon that supposedly need to be traded to evolve, while also a pair of fire type starter Pokemon."

Ash and May looked at each other, before the referee raised the flags.

"Begin!!!!!"

* * *

"We're getting pushed back." Jim yelled.

Arjun looked up, and recognised Jake.

"You're the guy from Mount Hielo!!!" He exclaimed, angrily.

Jake smirked.

"And where is that bitch, Cinder?" He asked. "Maybe, I'll take care of her once we've got Shaymin away."

Arjun was shocked.

"It's your Shaymin they're after?" He asked.

"Yes." Jim replied, as Bayleef blasted Slowbro with a Leaf Storm, which the pink psychic Pokemon repelled with a Light Screen.

"Croagunk, use the Poison Jab!!!!" Looker shouted.

The Poison Mouth Pokemon leaped forward, and smashed its fist into the back of Houndoom, instantly knocking it out.

Apex rolled her eyes, before recalling the Dark Pokemon.

Arjun looked around, realising that they and their Pokemon were being forced back up the corridor.

"We're being forced towards the roof!!!" He said, worried, as Branch took an Ice Beam attack to the face from the revived Lapras.

Slowbro leaped forward, the Shellder on its tail glowing with a white light, as it brought the heavy appendage crashing down on Branch's head, knocking the Continent Pokemon out cold.

Arjun recalled his oldest Pokemon back almost instantly. Branch had been his starter Pokemon over twenty years ago, and it pained him to see the Torterra slumped to the ground in pain.

"Rest, my friend." He said, slipping the ball away.

"Weavile, Night Slash!!!!"

Weavile bounded forward through the crowd of Pokemon, raking its claws through them, causing intense pain.

"Retreat!!!" Arjun yelled. "Up the stairs. We'll have a better chance of facing them on the roof."

Both Jim and Looker gave him a strange look, but also gave the order, before charging up the stairs, followed by their Pokemon.

* * *

Apex smirked, taking out an item.

"Glad I brought this?" She asked, as she twisted it open, before scattering the golden powder over all of her and Jake's Pokemon.

The battered Pokemon all instantly perked up, as their wounds were healed.

"Centre Restore." Apex said. "Instantly heals all Pokemon of damage, status effects and fainting."

Jake glared at her, before charging up to the roof.

Apex watched him go, before crouching down and giving a few orders to her Pokemon.

* * *

"Nightmare, Shadow Ball!!!!"  
"Dusknoir, use Shadow Sneak!!!!"

Nightmare hurled the lump of red and black energy forward, aiming for Ari's Dusknoir. Dusknoir then faded out, evading the attack before appearing behind Nightmare.

"Blaze Kick!!!!" May yelled.

Her Blaziken spun around, foot on fire, before smashing it into the back of the Reaper Pokemon.

"Flame Wheel!!!!"

Typhlosion jumped into the air, sending flames from its mouth, before rolling into a ball and streaking towards Blaziken.

The Blaze Pokemon groaned, as Typhlosion crashed into the back of it.

_"That's just not cool, dude." _Blaziken groaned.

"Nightmare, use Toxic Jab!!!!"

"On who?" Nightmare yelled back.

"Typhlosion!!!!"

"Okay!!"

Nightmare spun around, ready to land the attack.

* * *

Weavile was stood over Shaymin, an evil look on its face.

"Shaymin!!!!" Jim yelled, the battle instantly stopped.

Jake smirked.

"And, if any of your Pokemon make a move, Shaymin will be........"

Arjun looked around and saw that Jake's Houndoom had unleashed a series of Smog and Smokescreen attacks in the last few minutes of battle. The fumes were lingering above the battlefield. Seeing them floating there gave him an idea.

"Aditi." He whispered. "Lower the smoke."

His Gardevoir did so, Jake oblivious as he went over to Shaymin.

"And I have won!!!" He said, triumphantly.

"Storm!!!!" Arjun yelled. "Blow all the smoke over Shaymin!!!"

"Heh, you think you can hide?" Jake demanded, as Arjun's Staraptor flapped its wings and sent the Smog and Smokescreen over to where Shaymin was stood.

Shaymin inhaled the smoke, before coughing.

Jim was getting what Arjun was planning.

"Aw, is the little Shaymin choking on the smoke?" Jake said, sarcastically as he leaned down to pick the Gratitude Pokemon up.

"Shaymin!!!" Jim yelled. "Seed Flare!!!!"

Shaymin inhaled the smoke, before expelling it in a powerful blast of energy.

The blast instantly knocked out Weavile, and the force sent Jake crashing backwards across the rooftop.

Arjun looked up, and saw that a giant blimp was floating towards them through the sky.

He had a sinking feeling, as he saw the Reims logo on the side.

"Jim!!!" He said, looking up.

Jim followed his gaze.

"Oh crap." Jim said.

Shaymin looked around, a look of triumph on his face.

"I am awesome." He said.

"You're also mine."

Something streaked across the roof, faster than the eye could comprehend and snatched Shaymin up.

"No!!!" Jim yelled, as he saw Apex sat on her Pidgeot, holding the struggling Shaymin in her arms.

"Let me go!!!!" Shaymin yelled, trying to break free.

Apex ignored him, before reaching over and pinching a nerve on Shaymin's neck, instantly knocking him out.

"No!!!!" Jim repeated, charging forward to try and get after her.

He was too late, as the Pidgeot turned, and headed for the blimp.

Jim and Arjun watched, as the blimp passed over the roof of the stadium, and Apex vanished through a hole in the cabin along with Shaymin.

Jake stood up nearby, as a rope ladder dropped to the roof of the stadium next to him. Blood was gushing from about six different wounds on his face.

"So long, suckers!!!" He yelled, grabbing hold of the ladder and letting himself be dragged up into the sky.

"No!!!!" Jim shouted for the third time.

Arjun looked around, first at Jim, and second at Looker.

"We have one chance." He said.

* * *

"And if you just look into the sky for a moment, you will see the blimp of our sponsors, the Reims corporation."

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!!!!" May yelled, as her Pokemon raced towards Typhlosion and sent it crashing into the air with a powerful attack.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Punch on Dusknoir!!!!"

Nightmare leaped forward, and slammed his fist into Dusknoir.

_"Ow. You jackass." _Dusknoir replied.

"Oh come on!!!" Nightmare said, evading a Fire Punch. "Stop trying to hit me and hit me!!!!"

Typhlosion crashed into him from behind with a Shadow Claw, sending him to the ground.

"Oh, that's just not fair!!!" Nightmare yelled, as he picked himself up.

* * *

"Aditi, do it!!!!!" Arjun called.

"You too, Grumpig!!!" Looker said.

The two psychic Pokemon focused with the power of their minds, trying to do what their trainers asked.

"Is this going to work?" Jim asked, as the roof started to shake.

"It should do." Arjun said, as he recalled all his Pokemon apart from Aditi.

Jim and Looker did the same.

"We still need to lose more weight." Arjun said, seeing the strain on Aditi and Grumpig's face.

Looker nodded.

"I'll get off." He said. "Grumpig can assist you from the roof."

"Okay." Jim said, as Looker and his Pokemon jumped off.

Then, almost instantly there was a huge cracking sound as the piece of roof that Jim and Arjun were stood on started to tear away from the rest of the roof.

"We're in business!!!!" Jim said, as Aditi and Grunpig started to levitate the piece of roof towards the slowly departing blimp.

"Come on!!!" Arjun urged his Gardevoir. "We need to go faster."

He yelled the same thing to Looker and his Grumpig, and they felt the chunk of roof speed up as it floated towards the blimp.

* * *

"Blaziken, use Blast Burn on Dusknoir!!!!!"

Blaziken summoned up all the fire within his body, before launching the powerful attack towards Dusknoir.

"Destiny Bond!!!!" Ari yelled, knowing that the attack would probably knock Dusknoir out.

He was proved right, as the flames engulfed the ghost Pokemon, instantly knocking him out.

Almost in the same instant as Dusknoir floated to the ground defeated, a black shadow appeared underneath Blaziken, reaching up and draining all of the Blaze Pokemon's health.

_"Oh, not cool!!!!" _Blaziken groaned, as he fainted.

Ari quickly recalled Dusknoir, as May recalled her Blaziken, leaving Nightmare and Typhlosion alone in combat.

"And it has developed into a one on one battle between these two powerful Pokemon."

Ash reached out with his arm, to briefly comfort and thank May, but she brushed it away.

"Just win!!!" She said.

Ash nodded, before looking around to see Ari giving encouragement to Cinder.

"Nightmare, use Toxic Jab!!!!"

* * *

"Come on!!!!" Jim urged, as the door slowly closed.

"I have an idea." Arjun said, knowing that if the hatch closed, they had no chance of getting inside. "Aditi, Teleport!!!!"

Aditi instantly stopped concentrating on keeping the piece of roof afloat, and her eyes began to glow with light, as Arjun and Jim vanished.

They appeared inside the blimp, a few feet away from the closing hatch. They were inside a giant hangar, which had a small helicopter a few feet away parked up ready for take off if needed.

"We made it!!!" Jim exclaimed, as he looked around to see a trio of Coppingers stood watching them. They each had a pair of Houndoom in front of them, who were salivating at the mouth.

"Everyone go!!!!" Jim and Arjun shouted, sending out their Pokemon.

The Houndoom started to prepare a series of Flamethrower and Dark Pulse attacks.

Arjun stopped Jim from attacking.

"I can take this on." He said. "Nieva, use Wish on Aditi!!!"

Glaceon made a wish.

"Now, Aditi, use the Healing Wish- Destiny Bond combo!!!"

As the Houndoom launched their attacks, Aditi floated forward and took the hits.

The combined attacks were enough to knock her out, sending her crashing to the ground.

However, the Destiny Bond knocked the Houndoom out in the same instant, as well as the Healing Wish healing all of Jim and Arjun's Pokemon.

"Thanks." Jim said, as Nieva's wish came true and Aditi was restored to health.

Several more Coppinger grunts came tearing down the stairs, while the grunts downstairs called out more Pokemon.

Arjun looked at Jim, as Jake came down the stairs after them.

"I'll hold them off." He said. "Get after Shaymin!!"

"Okay." Jim replied, recalling his Pokemon.

Arjun made the call.

"Branch, use Flash!!!!"

Branch summoned energy, before sending it out in a burst of blinding light, that stopped the Coppingers from seeing temporarily.

"Go!!!" Arjun urged, as Jim tore up the stairs.

Arjun looked at the seven Coppingers in front of him.

"Okay then." He said. "Let's see what you have!!!"

* * *

"Nightmare, use Shadow Punch!!!"

Nightmare landed the blow on the tiring Typhlosion, who was looking slightly exhausted at the repeated barrage of blows.

"My turn!!!" Cinder said. "Shadow Claw!!!"  
Typhlosion reared up, before smashing its claws into Nightmare once, twice, three times, forcing Nightmare back.

"Shadow Ball!!!" Ash yelled, as Nightmare hurled a lump of red and black energy towards Typhlosion.

"Power through it with Flame Wheel!!!!"

Typhlosion curled into a ball, sending flames from its mouth, before hurtling forward across the ground, taking the Shadow Ball out and smashing into Nightmare, who yelled in pain.

* * *

"Shaymin!!!!" Jim yelled, seeing the Gratitude Pokemon in a cage in the room. He wasn't moving, and his eyes looked heavily dilated.

He came inside the room....

Only for Apex to stand out from behind the door, and snap her knee into his stomach,

Jim grunted in pain, as she doubled her fist, and punched him several times in the face, before throwing him to the ground.

"You are not taking Shaymin back!!!" She hissed.

Jim managed to get to his feet, before dropping a hand to his Pokeballs.

"I challenge you to a battle!!!" He said. "One on one for Shaymin."

Apex smirked, before reaching out and pushing a button.

Almost as soon as she did so, the roof opened up, and the room started to rise.

Within seconds, they were on the top of the blimp.

"As you wish." Apex said, coldly.

Jim threw his Pokeball.

"Come on, Bayleef!!!!" He yelled, sending out his starter Pokemon.

Apex smirked, coldly.

"Pidgeot." She said. "I think I'll use you."

Apex sent out her Pidgeot, who instantly took to the sky.

Jim realised that this must have been why she'd taken them to the roof.

"Okay, Bayleef!!!" He yelled. "Razor Leaf!!!!"

Bayleef swung his head, and sent several leaves crashing towards Pidgeot.

"Gust!!!" Apex ordered.

Pidgeot flared its wings, sending a powerful wind from within that caused the attack to go crashing back at Bayleef.

"Aerial Ace!!!" Apex ordered.

Pidgeot streaked forward, smashing into Bayleef, who cried out in pain.

Jim cringed, as he realised how powerful the Pidgeot must be.

"Try and grab it with Vine Whip!!!" He called.

Bayleef sent out a pair of vines towards Pidgeot.

"Swat them away with Wing Attack!!!"

Pidgeot did so, smashing the vines out of the way with a powerful swipe of its wings.

"Come on Bayleef!!!" Jim urged. "You can do it!!!!"

"Aerial Ace!!!"

Pidgeot flared its wings again, before sending Bayleef crashing away over the surface of the blimp.

"Quick Attack!!!" Apex ordered.

Pidgeot went in for another lightning fast attack, causing even more pain to Bayleef.

"Come on!!!!!" Jim yelled, knowing that he was repeating himself. "Are you really going to let yourself be beaten by a Pidgeot?"

Bayleef looked up.

"Finish it with Air Slash!!!!" Apex said, calmly.

Bayleef staggered to his feet, as Pidgeot swiped a powerful brown feathered wing through the air, sending a blast of air towards Bayleef.

Then, Bayleef began to glow with a red light.

"Huh?" Jim said, as the leaves around Bayleef's neck began to glow. The Herb Pokemon then launched several orbs of energy from his neck that smashed straight through the Air Slash and continued into Pidgeot, knocking it out of the sky.

He took his Pokedex out, wondering what attack had just been used.

**"That attack was Ancientpower." **The Pokedex replied.

Jim smiled, looking at Apex and her Pidgeot, who was struggling back to its feet.

"Looks like we're even now." He said. "Bayleef, use Ancientpower again!!!!"

Bayleef repeated the attack, sending another barrage of rock type orbs of energy into Pidgeot, and knocking the Bird Pokemon out.

Apex recalled her Pidgeot, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Now, give me Shaymin!!!" Jim demanded.

The annoyance was replaced with a smirk, as Apex shook her head.

"At what point did I say I was going to give you Shaymin back." She replied, as she sent out Butterfree, Lapras, Slowbro and Houndoom.

Jim sighed, sending out the rest of his Pokemon to counter the new arrivals.

He soon realised that Buizel, Luxio, Swellow and Vibrava were looking exhausted. Vibrava and Luxio could barely stand up, and Bayleef was looking tired after the battle with Pidgeot.

_The Healing Wish must have been only a temporary fix._

"You cannot expect to win." Apex said. "Slowbro, use Psychic!!!"

Slowbro's eyes began to glow with light, hurting all of Jim's Pokemon. Eventually, Bayleef, Luxio, Vibrava and Swellow all fainted.

"Now." Apex smiled, coldly. "Kill the Shaymin."

All her Pokemon started to charge up attacks.

Lapras prepared a Sheer Cold. Slowbro summoned the energy for a Fire Blast. Butterfree called up the energy for a Signal Beam, while Houndoom was also using Fire Blast.

Jim could only watch, knowing that in the time it would take for him to get across the top of the blimp, the Pokemon would already have unleashed their attacks, destroying Shaymin, and probably have enough time to get him as well.

"I'm sorry, Shaymin." Jim whispered.

* * *

"Shadow Kick!!"

Nightmare leaped through the air, and smashed a foot into Typhlosions face.

The Volcano Pokemon roared in pain.

"Flamethrower!!!" Cinder ordered.

Nightmare cried out in pain, as the flames licked against his skin.

"That's hot!!!!!!"

* * *

Shaymin slowly opened his eyes, wondering why everything looked blurry.

"Come on." He whispered to himself. "How do I use Aromatherapy again?"

He remembered, summoning the energy that managed to heal himself of the drowsiness.

"That's better." Shaymin said, standing up....

Only to see four angry looking Pokemon charging up powerful attacks, and aiming at him.

"Uh oh." He said, as the attacks left the Pokemon, heading straight for him.

Shaymin closed his eyes, trying to block the sight out.

He could see events of his life starting to flash before his eyes, especially the massacre of the Shaymin before his capture. Then, there was the torture at the labs, when the fluid was injected into all parts of his body.

He didn't see Buizel launching herself towards the attack, via a powerful Aqua Jet.

Several seconds later, he opened his eyes a fraction, wondering why he wasn't dead.

Shaymin was surprised to see Buizel stood in front of him, using a powerful Protect attack that blocked the attacks.

He could also see Jim trying to revive his other Pokemon.

"Thanks!!" He muttered, as Buizel flipped a thumbs up back towards him.

Jim had to recall his Pokemon, knowing that there was no way for them to get back up without a good rest at the Pokemon Centre.

Apex looked at him.

"Lapras." She ordered. "Water Gun!!!!!"

Lapras turned its head around, and sent a spray of water crashing towards Jim.

He groaned in pain, as it crashed into his stomach and sent him flying backwards....

And straight off the side of the blimp.

* * *

"No!!!" Shaymin yelled.

_"Jim!!!!!" _Buizel screamed, as she tried to continue to hold off the four Pokemon.

"Lapras, Slowbro, use Thunderbolt!!!!"

Buizel sighed, before using an Aqua Jet to force herself into the air, evading the attack.

The explosion sent Shaymin's cage crashing into the air, weakening the structure of the cage.

Buizel saw it crack and weaken, so she summoned up her energy into a powerful Iron Tail attack that went crashing into the cage, shattering it into a thousand pieces, freeing Shaymin.

"Oh yeah!!!" Shaymin exclaimed. "I'm free."

_"No problem!!!" _Buizel yelled, as she landed back on the blimp.

"Lapras, Thunderbolt!!!!"

Buizel screamed in pain, as she was hit from behind by the powerful electric attack.

The power from the attack made her collapse in pain.

Apex strode over, and kicked her over the side of the blimp.

"And now for Shaymin!!" She said, looking around to see the Gratitude Pokemon in Sky Forme chasing after Buizel.

"I'm coming Buizel!!!!" Shaymin yelled.

"Houndoom, Flamethrower!!!!"

The Dark Pokemon opened its mouth, and managed to get the attack off.

Shaymin yelled, as the flames raked across his back, but he managed to get free and after Buizel.

"Damn!!!!" Apex shouted, as she watched the Pokemon fall through the sky.

* * *

Jim was falling through the air, wondering if he was going to die.

Then something grabbed him, stopping his fall.

He looked around, and saw Arjun, Looker and Looker's Grumpig stood on the ground below him.

Grumpig was holding him in the air.

"Hand for your needs?" Looker asked, as Arjun called out his Arcanine.

"Flare." He said. "How about a goodbye present?"

Arcanine howled, before sending a powerful blast of fire towards the blimp.

"No!!!" Jim shouted, as the fire streaked towards the blimp. "Buizel and Shaymin are still on board."

Arjun instantly went white.

"Oh no!!!" He said, as the flames hit the blimp and made set it on fire.

* * *

Shaymin willed all his remaining energy into trying to catch up with the falling Buizel

He felt sick from a combination of all the damage he had taken, and the sight of the unconscious Buizel heading for a tall needle emerging from the spire of a skyscraper.

"Come on!!!" He urged himself, every muscle in his body aching and screeching with pain. It was all he could to to try and avoid letting himself faint, knowing that if he fainted at this moment, neither he nor Buizel would be getting back up.

With one final push, he lunged downwards and managed to clamp his mouth around one of Buizel's tails, and stop her from plunging onto the spire. He heard the whirring of an engine above them, but managed to put it out of his mind.

Shaymin allowed himself a small mental cheer, before the blimp above them exploded in a powerful fireball.

The shock wave almost knocked him unconscious, as the two of them fell towards the ground.

* * *

"Nice kaboom." Looker remarked, applauding.

Jim and Arjun looked at each other. Jim was feeling sick inside.

"Buizel." He said, sadly. "Shaymin."

Arjun looked into the air, before seeing two objects falling through the sky.

"Ahem, Jim." He said, as the younger trainer looked up.

"Holy crap." Jim said, as Looker threw a Pokeballs.

"Staravia, go!!!!"

Looker's Staravia burst from the ball, and flew towards them.

Arjun looked at Flare.

"Go." He said.

The Legendary Pokemon tensed her legs, before leaping into the sky and grabbing Buizel in her mouth. Staravia managed to grab Shaymin, and guide the Gratitude Pokemon towards the ground.

Looker looked up, through his binoculars, and saw a small helicopter in the distance.

He managed to zoom in even more and get a closer look at the occupants.

"Ah, I'm not believing this." He said. "Those two escaped."

Jim held Buizel in one arm, and Shaymin in the other as they came round.

"Who cares." He replied, as Buizel and Shaymin looked at each other.

_"Thanks." _Buizel said, weakly.

"No problem." Shaymin replied.

_"Err.. Shaymin."_

"Yeah."

_"There's something I want to tell you."_

* * *

Arjun, Jim and Looker looked at each other.

"Heh, shall we get back for the last of the match?" Arjun asked.

Jim smiled.

"Can I just make a quick phone call?" He asked.

Looker smiled.

"I think I know who you might be calling." He said.

Jim gave Shaymin and Buizel to Arjun.

"Can you just check that these two aren't seriously hurt?" He asked. "While I make the call?"

Arjun nodded, as Jim took his cell phone out and started to dial a number.

"Hello, Ellis." Jim said, to the sight of Looker punching the air and muttering something about him knowing it. "It's Jim Jacobs. And I just want to inform you of something."

He waited a few seconds, trying to get his facts straight, before telling her what had happened.

Looker smirked, as he leaned in close to hear what Ellis' response was.

"YOU DID WHAT?!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Nightmare, use Poison Jab!!!!"

Nightmare landed the attack, as Typhlosion crashed to the ground, almost exhausted.

"And Typhlosion looks battered. I don't think it will last much longer."

Ash went for the throat.

"Nightmare, finish with Shadow Ball!!!!!"

Nightmare started to charge up the attack, as Cinder tried to coax one last move out of Typhlosion.

"Come on!!!" She urged. "Use Flamethrower!!!!"

Typhlosion leaped up, before blasting Nightmare with flames.

Nightmare groaned in pain.

"Now, Flame Wheel!!!!!" Cinder yelled, as her Typhlosion started to glow with a red light.

"And it looks like Typhlosion's Blaze ability has been activated!!!!"

Typhlosion curled into a flaming ball, and smashed into Nightmare.

"Now, finish it off with Eruption!!!!!" Cinder screamed, as the Volcano Pokemon's back started to spew flames from the back.

Nightmare looked to the sky, as several large flaming orbs smashed into him.

He roared in pain, before dropping to one knee.

"Come on, Nightmare!!!!!!" Ash yelled, as Nightmare groaned in agony. He started to shake from side to side.

"Typhlosion, Shadow Claw!!!!!"

"Nightmare, use Shadow Punch!!!!!"

Nightmare tried to throw the punch, but he was wildly exhausted, and ended up missing the target completely.

"No!!!" He yelled, as Typhlosion rammed the Shadow Claw straight through him.

The Gas Pokemon closed his eyes, before dropping to the ground, defeated.

The crowd had been stunned into silence by the Eruption attack, but as the referee raised his flag, they burst into applause.

"Gengar is unable to battle. Typhlosion is the winner, and the tournament goes to DeVarro and Flare!!!!!"

Cinder punched the air, before running onto the field to celebrate with Typhlosion.

"I won!!!" She yelled, as Ari charged forward as well, waving to the crowd.

Ash sighed, as he looked at his defeated Gengar. He then leaned down next to Nightmare.

"You okay?" He asked.

Nightmare groaned.

"Can you....."

"What?" Ash asked.

Nightmare reached into his body and pulled out a bottle of Black Persian Beer.

"Can you pour that over my head?"

Ash opened the screw top, and poured it over Nightmare's head.

Nightmare groaned, before opening his eyes.

"I feel better now." He said, sitting up. "Right, whose next."

May came over, and patted Nightmare on the head.

* * *

They quickly managed to put up a podium in the middle of the arena, while the contestants had half an hour break for their Pokemon to have a quick rest, before coming back out. They also brought Eric, Sam, Ritchie and Jim back out to celebrate being in third and fourth place.

Eventually, they managed to do it, and the trainers and their Pokemon started to make their way onto the field for the awards ceremony.

"And now, presenting the Zap Plate to the winners, we have the owner of the Battle Frontier, Scott Robinson."

Scott came out onto the field, to a smattering of applause from the crowd.

He took the Zap Plate from the referee, before looking at Ari and Cinder who had stood on the X painted on the ground.

Scott handed it over, as Ari and Cinder put one hand on each side of it.

"And give a big hand for Cinder Flare and Ari DeVarro!!!!"

The crowd exploded with applause, as they held the plate above their heads.

Then, as they brought it down, Cinder looked at Ari.

"This was great." She said. "And now there's something I really want to do."

Ari was slightly confused, as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

Normally, he would have been embarrassed to do this in front of a huge crowd, and live on TV, but he just decided to go with it, and return the gesture.

"And touching scenes between the two winners."

* * *

As Ash and May went up to collect the Fire Stone they had won, they posed for a picture, while Jim, Ritchie, Sam and Eric were given a book entitled The Complete History Of The Elite Four.

As they walked around the arena taking in the applause of being recognised as the two four tag teams, Buizel and Shaymin hugged each other.

Jim smiled.

"Wish someone would do that to me." He said, thinking of Maylene.

May slapped him on the back of the head.

Nightmare sidled up next to Dusk.

"Yeah, me too." He said, grinning.

Dusk then Shadow Balled him.

The audience were then greeted with the surreal sight of Nightmare being dragged around the arena by Gabite.

* * *

Jake smirked, as he watched the events occuring on the TV.

"Well, that's them all happy." He said, looking at Apex. He then started to run his hand up her leg. "Now, there's just us."

Apex's smirk was even bigger than his own.

"You like that idea?" Jake asked.

She continued to grin.

"No, I like this idea even better." Apex said, lifting her skirt up slightly to reveal a knife strapped to her thigh.

"What the...?" Jake started to say, as she ripped the knife free and stabbed him in the stomach.

He screamed in pain, as she withdrew the weapon, and stood up.

"You failed three times." She said, going over to the door and opening it. "Claudia has told me that your services are no longer required."

She reached over and grabbed him by the throat. With her free hand, she dropped it down to his waist, and relieved him of his Pokeballs.

"I would say that it's been nice knowing you." Apex smirked. "But we both know that would be a filthy lie."

Despite the heavy wind, she managed to drag him over and shove him out of the door.

She watched with a smile, as he vanished out of view.

"Right then." She said to the pilot. "How about taking me to Holimar City."

He nodded, before turning the helicopter around.

* * *

Jake landed on the ground, instantly feeling his legs shatter upon impact.

Amazingly, he was still alive. Despite the gaping wound in his stomach, he realised that maybe it wasn't as serious as he first thought.

He was unable to move though, as he heard a roar behind him.

Jake turned around, and saw a wild Rhydon rampaging down the street.

He realised that he was still in Frodomar City, and that nobody else seemed to be around.

Jake suddenly realised that their was nobody to help him, as the Drill Pokemon ambled towards him.

"No!!!" He yelled, as the huge Rhydon continued to wander forward until it was only a few feet away from him.

He closed his eyes, as the thundering steps continued forward, and soon he felt nothing else as something large and heavy knocked him on his back, and started to take several large heavy steps up his body.

* * *

Arjun looked at the Zap Plate.

"Congratulations on the win." He said. "But, I do need to tell you something about this plate."

Ari smiled, as he looked at Cinder.

"There's plenty of time." He said.

Cinder returned the smile, as Arjun looked around.

"Excuse me." Arjun said. "I'll be back soon."

As Arjun left, he was replaced by the familiar shape of the blue shirted owner of the Battle Frontier.

"I was very impressed with you." He said, as they looked around.

"You're Scott, right?" Ari asked.

He smiled.

"You're right, Mr. De Varro." Scott replied. "Since you seem to know who I am, there's something that I would like to discuss with you. A... Proposition if you will."

* * *

"Well, we didn't win." Ash said, holding the Fire Stone in his hand. "But, hey at least I have an option of what to do with Eevee now."

"So, are you going to use that?" May asked.

Ash shook his head.

"Not right now." He said. "But, I'll sleep on it."

Jim looked around and saw Ritchie coming over.

"Hard luck, Ash." Ritchie remarked, before looking at May. "And you, May."

"I've coped with loss before." Ash replied. "I'll get over it."

Ritchie grinned.

"I know you will, pal." He said. "I expect to see you in the Verger Conference."

Ash smirked.

"You bet." He replied, standing up and shaking Ritchie's hand. "I'll see you there."

"Is that where you're going now?" May asked. "To get the badges?"

Ritchie nodded.

"They aren't going to win themselves." He replied. "So, to Lassana City."

"The gym leader isn't there." Jim said.

Ritchie sighed.

"So, to Oldwood Town!!" He said.

He then looked at the three trainers.

"Good luck with what you do." Ritchie remarked, as he started to depart.

* * *

"So, I guess we'll see each other again at some point." Arjun said, as Jim shook his hand.

Buizel and Shaymin were still keeping incredibly close to each other, with looks of affection in their eyes.

"You can count on it." Jim replied, as Arjun looked down at the two Pokemon.

"Your Buizel and Shaymin seem to like each other." He commented.

Jim nodded.

"I had noticed that." He remarked.

"I've got to go." Arjun said, turning around.

"Bye!!" Jim replied, turning in the opposite direction.

* * *

Arjun caught up with Ari and Cinder, who were holding hands.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell us about the Zap Plate?" Ari asked.

* * *

Jim turned around the corner, and saw Ash, May, Pikachu and Nightmare waiting for him.

"About time." Nightmare remarked.

Jim grinned.

"I missed you too." He replied, as he came over.

"So, where are we heading now?" May asked.

Jim smiled.

"I believe it would be Holimar City." He replied. "Then, from there we can head north to Waterfall Shores."

The three trainers and their Pokemon started to walk off into the sunrise, ready for a series of new adventures.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And the arc ends, with this chapter that seemed to be long.**

**Still, I hope you liked it.**

**And the recurring theme on the reviews of Jane's Rhydon getting a reappearance. To a 'crushing' effect for Jake. Heh heh. I'm terrible. Although, I did enjoy writing the Apex and Jake final scene. Although, no chainsaw.**

**And it seems that Ash and co. are unwittingly heading in the same direction as Apex.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! Appreciated muchly.**

**And a series of shipping in this chapter including the WaterlilyShipping. ShayminxBuizel.**

**And wonder what Scott had to say to Ari. Well, actually, I know but do you?!!**

**Also, the ArixCinder shipping, whatever the hell that is called. I think I saw it called BurningspiritShipping on a review somewhere.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How much does a Rhydon weigh?**

**Quiz Question Two. At what level does Typhlosion learn Eruption?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**

**And final thanks to 031AP for the idea. I honestly have no idea what to go for next. I'll make something up as I go along.**


	70. Confrontation

Chapter Seventy. Confrontation.

* * *

_Summary. Jim had to fight off Apex and Jake, but was soon aided by Arjun and Looker. As they struggled to defend themselves, Apex managed to capture Shaymin and escape onto a blimp. Then, Jim and Arjun chased after them on a piece of floating roof. Jim battled Apex on the top of the blimp, in an attempt to try and get Shaymin back. All of this while Ash and May were taking on Ari and Cinder in the Tag Battle. Jim was thrown off the blimp, while Shaymin and Buizel were also done the same. Arjun and Looker managed to stop them from splattering over the pavement, and they got back in time just to see Ari and Cinder lifting the Zap Plate trophy...._

_

* * *

_

Someone was banging at the door, waking him up.

He groaned, as he lifted his head from the pillow and dragged himself out of bed.

Olly walked over to the door of his room.

"Who is it?" He yawned.

"It's Lance!!!!"

He wondered why the Dragon Master was paying him a visit at two AM, but opened the door anyway.

Lance was pacing up and down outside the door, hands in pockets. He looked to be in a mess, with a bandage on his nose, and his face was bruised in several places.

"What do you want?" Olly yawned. "And who did a number on you?"  
"I'm sorry for waking you." Lance said. "But..."

"Oh, that's okay." Olly replied. "Sorry makes it all better."

"Can you drop the sarcasm for just a few minutes?" Lance asked. "And get Faith in here."

Olly laughed.

"You go get her." He said. "She's in a room down the hall. Give me a chance to come round."

Lance narrowed his eyes.

"How come you don't want to wake her?"

Olly grinned.

"Because she's so not a morning person." He replied, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a Black Persian Beer.

Lance groaned.

"You better not be asleep when I get back." The Dragon Master warned.

Olly reached over and picked his key up, before throwing it to Lance.

"Let yourself in if I am." He said, going to lie on his bed.

Lance groaned again, before going out.

* * *

"Who is it?" Faith asked, sounding more awake than Olly was.

"It's Lance." Lance answered. "I need to talk to both you and Olly."

"Go wake him up then."

"I already did."

"Go wake him up again."

Lance banged his hand against the door.

"This is urgent!!!!"

There was a groan from the other side, as Faith unlocked the door and looked out. She looked like she'd just got out of bed.

Which, Lance supposed, she had.

"This better be important." Faith muttered, as she came out.

* * *

"Damnit!!!" Lance said, hearing Olly snoring as they came into his room. "I told him not to go back to sleep."

Faith smirked.

"I'll get him up." She said.

She took a deep breath, before bounding over and leaping on top of Olly, digging her elbow into his stomach.

Olly yelped in pain, before jumping up while Faith was still on top of him. It was Faith's turn to yelp as she crashed backwards and landed on her back on the floor.

"What the hell?" Olly demanded.

"I told you not to go back to sleep." Lance said, as Olly reached down and helped Faith up.

"Yeah, and I gave you a key in case I did." Olly replied. "Besides, I never promised that I wouldn't."

Lance groaned. It was becoming a recurring sight.

"Look, can the pair of you just listen?" He asked.

Both of them looked up.

"Okay." Lance said. "I was climbing the Merlin Plateau, looking for Rayquaza."

"How'd that go?"

Lance sighed.

"Can I get on with what happened?" He asked. "I met a trainer named Elektra. At the time she told me she was Elektra Drake, but I did some digging and found out that her name is actually Elektra Stone."

"Drake, as in Morgan Drake?"

Lance nodded.

"Isn't he the guy who used to lead the Elite Four in Hoenn?" Faith asked.

Lance nodded again.

"She's his daughter." He replied. "And I did some digging and found out that she married Steven Stone. Former Hoenn champion, and current Verger Elite Four member."

"Where are you going with this, Lance?" Faith asked, scratching her leg.

"I made it to the highest point of the Plateau." Lance continued. "Only to discover that she had already made it there. Then, we were attacked. By a pair of Coppingers."

Olly sighed, as he lay back on his bed.

"Go to sleep." Faith warned. "And it won't be the stomach where I elbow you next time."

Olly quickly sat back up.

"One of them was a Coppinger that we have recognised as Malcolm Copper." Lance continued.

"Our old friend from the Frodomar City Battle Tower." Olly remarked. "Who was the other?"  
Lance shook his head.

"We don't know." He said. "But, we think you might."

"Me?" Olly asked.

Lance nodded.

"Something that he said as he left."

"What did he say?"

"Give my regards to Olly." Lance replied.

Olly sighed.

"What did he look like?"  
Lance racked his memory.

"He was probably a few inches taller than you." He said.

"Narrows it down."

"He had short blond hair and wore glasses."

"Narrows it down."

"He was wearing a red and white striped T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans."

Olly went white.

"What Pokemon did he have?"

It was Lance's turn to go white, as he remembered the beating he had taken from the Heracross.

"A Heracross."

Olly groaned.

"Oh for the love of...." He said, leaning back.

"You know who he is?" Faith asked.

Olly sighed.

"I'm going to tell you a story." He said. "About a guy named Jonny."

* * *

The helicopter touched down on the pad of the Reims building in Holimar City, and the blades gradually slowed to a halt.

Apex opened the door, and climbed out, seeing the hulking, olive skinned figure of Dennis waiting for her. There was something about him that did disturb her slightly. Even though he was unlikely to attack her.

"Good morning." Dennis said, as she walked over and managed a small salute.

"Morning." Apex replied, as he looked at her.

"I take it Jake failed?"

She nodded.

"He's dead."

Dennis smiled.

"Excellent." He replied. "And the Shaymin?"

Apex paused.

"As far as I know, it is dead." She answered. "Although.... I cannot be sure."

Dennis stiffened.

"How difficult can it be to capture a Shaymin?" He asked. "You are standing on shaky ground, Apex. First, you lost Mew, then you now lose Shaymin."

"First of all!!!" Apex replied, angrily. "I did not anticipate the intervention of Mewtwo. A Pokemon that was in Coppinger possession until recently. And since Mewtwo was designed to be a lot stronger than Mew, there was not a whole lot I could do. And if I'd had Mew, then the Shaymin would not have eluded me. The domino effect."

Dennis rolled his eyes.

"Okay then." He said. "The boss wants to see you. She has a mission for you."

"Really?" Apex asked.

Dennis nodded.

"You were designed to be the best at what you do." He said. "We are not willing to dispose of your services because of a few minor setbacks. We invested quite a large amount of collateral in you, and...."

He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off.

"As I said." Dennis frowned. "We have more use for you."

He stretched out, before gesturing to the elevator.

"She's waiting for you." Dennis said. "Follow me."

* * *

Claudia's office was situated only a few feet below the helipad, and was at least three times the size of it.

Apex couldn't help but marvel at the works of art that were stored within this room. There were paintings from legendary painter Leonardo Da Carnivine, sculptures from Carlo Nachette and a sword that had said to have been forged in the fires of Stark Mountain.

Claudia was sat behind the huge desk, watching her look around.

"All I'm missing is the head of Arceus." She said, gesturing to a blank space on the wall. "That's what is going to be going there."

"What is my mission?" Apex asked, as Dennis came into the room.

Claudia sighed, before Dennis gave Apex a folder.

"There are... Three individuals around the world." She said. "These three individuals have the latent power to control the weather trio of Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. And by a happy coincidence, they are all in the Verger region."

Apex started to thumb through the file.

"We have already captured one of them." Claudia continued. "However, the other two are proving to be elusive. I need you to capture the two individuals within the file and bring them here."

Apex looked reluctant, before shuddering slightly. Her eyes widened, before returning to her normal gait.

"Of course." She said, turning to leave. "I'll get right on it."

Claudia and Dennis watched as the assassin left.

"You see that?" Claudia asked.

Dennis nodded.

"She tried to resist." He replied.

Claudia nodded.  
"I don't want to lose her." She said. "The RADA program is something that we have invested considerable time and resources into. We cannot afford to lose her services."

"I'll order her to the lab where Abrahams can take a look at her." Dennis said. "He can judge whether the chip is working perfectly or not."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Cripes." Lance replied.

"Yeah." Olly said. "We're screwed."  
Faith didn't look convinced.

"So, what is actually the problem?"

"Jonny Hawk is my former rival." Olly replied. "He's a talented trainer. Albeit, not as good as me as the record shows. I've got nine wins to his three, and one draw."

"So, why would the Coppingers want to recruit him?" Lance asked.

"What he lacks in power, he makes up for with incredible deviousness." Olly replied. "You literally cannot second guess what he's going to do. You think you've worked out what he's going to do, and he'll pull something out that you never saw coming."

Lance sighed.

"So, what do we do?" He asked.

Olly smirked, as he took his phone out.

"Throw him a curveball."

He started to dial a number, waiting for an answer.

Eventually it came.

"Hello."

Olly nodded, looking at Faith and Lance, giving them the thumbs up.

"Hey, Jonny." He said. "It's Olly."

"Yeah."

"How are you, pal."

There was a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Hey, you want to meet up somewhere?"

There was a pause.

"How come you want to do this now?"

Lance and Faith groaned.

"Can't I see my old rival and see how he's improved?"

"Funny how you want to do this now." Jonny remarked. "Okay, where do you want to meet up? Because, I'm in Holimar City."

Lance wrote something down on a bit of paper and held it up. Olly read it.

"There's a small cafe a few miles south of Holimar City." He read aloud. "How about there?"

"Sure." Jonny said. "I'll see you there tomorrow."

He hung up.

"So, it's a trap." Faith said.

"Yeah, it's a trap." Olly confirmed. "I'll go and see him. You and Lance can hide in the bushes nearby. If he's the Coppinger Lance saw, give me a signal and I'll take him down."

Lance swallowed.

"This seems like so much could go wrong." He said. "Maybe we should get more agents in."

"We don't have the time." Olly replied. "Unless someone is nearby."

Lance shook his head.

"Nobody that I know of." He said. "We have to get going."

Olly sighed.

"Fine, we'll teleport over in the morning." He said, dropping in bed.

Lance groaned.

"Can I sleep on the floor of your room?" The Dragon Master asked.

Olly nodded.

"Unless you want Faith's bed." He said, only for Faith to elbow him in the ribs. "Joking!!!!"

Faith looked at Lance.

"Has anyone told Steven yet?"

Lance smiled.

"Crumley's meeting him in the morning." He said. "You know the saying about bad news?"

Olly and Faith shook their heads.

"I'm sure that there is one that is applicable." Lance replied.

* * *

"Damn bushes." Faith said, struggling to get comfortable. "Why the hell couldn't we have been in a disguise sat at one of the tables."

Lance rolled his eyes.

"It would have been difficult to give the signal then." He said.

"What is the signal again?" Faith asked.

Lance sighed, before sticking his head out of the bush and making a passable imitation of a Hoothoot.

"And because it's the middle of the day, there should be no real Hoothoot about." Lance said.

"I think you're right." Faith said. "This plan could easily go wrong."

They looked over at Olly, who gave them the thumbs up.

"So, what happens when Olly grabs him?"

"We jump out, beat him senseless and take him to the nearest G-men base." Lance replied.

"Aha." Faith said. "This is the good part of the plan."

"Shhh!!!" Lance whispered. "He's coming."

They saw Jonny walking towards Olly.

"That's him." Lance said, as he caught a glimpse of his face. "Just wait for him to..."

They watched Jonny sit down with his back to them.

Lance stuck his head out, and gave the sign.

"That's odd." Jonny said. "You don't normally hear Hoothoot in the daytime."

Olly shrugged.

"There's a lot of things you don't hear in the daytime." He replied, seeing Lance making the sign. He then looked at Jonny.

"So, how have you been?" He asked. "Joined any organizations lately. Any noble causes?"

Jonny shook his head.

"Depends on your definition of noble." He replied.

Olly stood up.

"You want a drink?" He asked.

Jonny stood up as well.

"We're not going to be around long enough for a drink." He said, lunging forward.

Olly gapsed with surprise as Jonny's fingers wrapped around his throat.

"Oh crap!!!" Lance said, as he and Faith tore from the bushes.

Jonny smirked.

"Predictable." He said, reaching to his waist and throwing something to the ground.

Lance and Faith were instantly stopped by the crash and flash of whatever he had thrown.

As their vision cleared, and their ears stopped ringing, they looked around to see that both Jonny and Olly had vanished.

"Damnit!!!!" Lance exclaimed, kicking the ground.

"He saw through our plan." Faith said. "There's no other explanation."

"Now, where did they go?" Lance wondered, as he saw six red and white orbs laid on the ground.

"Oh no!!!!" Faith exclaimed, recognising them. "They must be Olly's."

She bent down and scooped up the six Pokeballs.

"He's screwed." She said. "We have to find him."

"We don't even know where to start looking." Lance replied.

Faith continued to argue.

"We have to try!!!" She said. "He'd do the same for you."

"I know he would." Lance replied, seeing the anguish in her eyes. "But, we have to be realistic."

* * *

"You really are as transparent as ever." Jonny muttered, as he sent his boot crashing into Olly's stomach.

"Hey, you have to give me credit for trying." Olly groaned, getting to his feet.

Jonny spun around, sending a fist towards his head.

Olly blocked the blow, before dropping to the ground and sweeping Jonny's legs out from underneath him.

"Why did you join the Coppingers?!!" He demanded.

Jonny laughed, as he scrambled to his feet.

"Why does anyone join?" He replied. "Power, money, prestige. Change is coming to this region, and every other region out there. Those who don't want change will be eliminated with extreme prejudice. And I don't particularly want that."

"So, you took the cowards way out." Olly spat.

"This change is going to happen." Jonny replied. "Nothing can stop it. Nobody can stop it. The events of Mistress Claudia draining Arceus' power completely and becoming a God have been foretold in prophecy. And how often do these prophecies turn out to be accurate. She's almost there. Arceus isn't going to last much longer."

Jonny took a Pokeball out, only for Olly to leap forward and knock it from his hand. He then brought his knee up, and his arm down, feeling the Jonny's arm crack and snap.

His former friend screamed in pain, as Olly grabbed him by the throat.

"Where is Arceus?!!!" He demanded, only for Jonny to start laughing.

"Even if I knew, I would never tell you." Jonny laughed. "I will not betray her."

"You're about to." Olly replied, as he reached into Jonny's pocket and grabbed his phone. "Now, I have her phone number."

The expression on Jonny's face changed within seconds. Where there had previously been mirth, there was now anger.

"You bastard!!!!!" He roared, flinging out with his good arm and landing a punch to Olly's stomach that winded him slightly.

Enough to force him away, as Jonny went on the attack, landing punches with his good hand, followed up by several kicks.

"Come on!!!" Jonny shouted. "What's the matter, can't you keep up?"

Olly sighed, before spinning around and punching Jonny in the face, forcing him back.

He then thrust himself forward, slamming her shoulder into Jonny's stomach.

Jonny groaned, as he staggered backwards.

Olly then straightened up, before recovering his poise.

"Last chance to tell me something useful." He said, looking around. He saw that they seemed to be in the room of some sort of warehouse. "Where is Elektra Stone?!!!"

Jonny spat up blood.

"Go and screw yourself."

Olly sighed.

"Where is Malcolm Copper?"

"Screw yourself!!!!" Jonny spat, as Olly sighed again.

"I'm sorry, old friend." He said, before lunging forward and smashing his foot into Jonny's face, sending him crashing backwards into the wall.

Jonny sank to the ground, in clear pain.

Olly then stopped.

"I should...."

"But you can't." Jonny said, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. "You can't kill me."

"I don't want to." Olly replied, crouching down in front of him.

As Jonny started to laugh, Olly sent his arm crashing forward and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"You're under arrest." He muttered, looking for what Jonny had used to teleport.

He found the device, and used it to return the pair of them to the previous area.

* * *

Faith and Lance spun around, to see Olly holding an unconscious Jonny.

"Did you miss me?" Olly groaned, as Lance reached forward and grabbed the unconscious Coppinger. He reached into his pockets, and slapped a pair of handcuffs on him.

"Little bit." Faith replied, as Olly limped over to her, and took his Pokeballs back.

He then groaned.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Just bruised?" He replied.

Faith smiled, reaching into her bag.

"You need checking out?" She asked, taking out a medical kit.

Olly shook his head.

"Nah."

Faith wasn't having any of it.

"Look, you look pretty badly beaten up." She said. "Let me check you out."

Lance looked around.

"I'll get him over to the G-men HQ." The Dragon Master said. "Thanks."

Olly reached into his pocket, and gave Lance the cell phone he had taken.

"You might want to look at this." He said.

* * *

"All you're missing is some sort of uniform." Olly muttered.

"Don't push it." Faith replied, as she wrapped the bandage around the huge gash across his ribs.

"Hey, Faith."

"Yeah."

"Thanks." He said, as he pulled his shirt back on.

She grinned.

"No problem." Faith replied. "I got this medical kit, so I might as well use it."

"Where'd you get that?"

"Doug gave me it as I went into that Megalink building to rescue Caitlin." Faith said. "I forgot to give it back."

"Cheers, Nurse." Olly laughed, only for Faith to punch him in the area where she had just bandaged, causing the smile to fade away.

"We did good today." Faith said. "And I'm sorry that your friend turned out to be a psycho."

Olly laughed.

"It happens."

* * *

Doug yawned, as he and Lucy walked towards the hotel room they'd rented while in Red Moon City.

"Well, I don't know about you." He said, smiling, as he unlocked the door. "But, I think your R and R after that ordeal has been highly successful."

Lucy grinned.

"Hey, thanks for a nice few days." She replied. "Pity I have to go back to Kanto in the morning."

Doug returned the smile.

"Yeah, but it's not morning yet." He said, leaning over to kiss her as he went through the process of opening the door...

Only to see a black haired woman sat on a chair in the middle of the room, apparently waiting for him.

"Oh no!!!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's her!!!"

"Who?" Doug asked.

"Apex!!!"

Doug's hand instantly dropped to a Pokeball on his waist..

But Apex was already on the move, streaking towards him.

He tried to get his arms up to block her attack, but she smashed both her hands into his stomach, winding him.

Lucy then got involved, but Apex spun around, and sent her boot smashing into the Pike Queen's nose, knocking her out cold.

Doug growled with anger as Lucy collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"I'll get you!!!" He yelled, throwing a punch.

Apex ducked the attack, before spinning and smashing her elbow into his jaw.

Doug staggered backwards, only for her to continue as she jumped through the air and smashed her foot into his chest, sending him crashing into the wall of the hallway of the hotel.

He felt his legs giving way, as she still came at him.

Doug felt more blows crash into him, before she smashed her knee into his nose and knocked him out cold.

Satisfied that he was down and defeated, Apex took her phone out and called Dennis.

"Target number one is down." She said. "I've also got one of the escaped subjects."

Dennis let out a muffled curse word.

"Leave her." He said. "We are only interested in the vessel of Kyogre."

Apex looked at Doug, before reaching down and pulling the back of his shirt up.

"I'm just confirming it now." She said, as she saw the tattoo on Doug's back. It resembled the pattern upon the body of Kyogre.

"And it's him." She said. "Send the van around, and we can get him out of here."

She waited for only a few minutes, before the Coppinger retrieval team appeared and strapped Doug to a metal gurney.

"Where are you taking him?" Apex asked.

The leader of the team shook his head.

"Can't tell you." He said. "I'm sorry."

She brushed it off.

"I guess I'll go after the third target then." Apex said, remembering that she had heard possible mentions of him being in Frodomar City recently....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Filler until I go back to Ash, May and Jim in the next chapter. The next chapter will be the start of the Wallace Cup arc, by jumping forward a week or so. And the return of some very familiar characters!!!! Mainly coordinators. Any ideas for what should happen in the Wallace Cup arc are welcome, but I've got a pretty good outline. Also, any coordinators that you want to appear are welcome.**

**So, the score is pretty even. The Coppingers are down someone, but so are the G-men.**

**And what could they want with Doug? Possibly the same thing as they wanted with Elektra.**

**An appearance from Dennis, who isn't creepy and intimidating in this chapter.**

**LuckydragonShipping. DougxLucy. Pity Apex has to spoil the moment.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. You people are awesome!!!**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Name the abilities of Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza and what they do.**

**I can only think of one.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	71. Coordinating To A Crowd

Chapter Seventy One. Coordinating To A Crowd.

* * *

_Summary. Olly and Faith were visited in the middle of the night by Lance, who told them of the events that took place upon Merlin's Plateau. Then, as Olly told the story of him and Jonny, the trio set out to try and trap the Coppinger agent. Hawk saw through it, and managed to kidnap Olly, who then easily escaped, taking Hawk back with him. However, the Coppinger plan gained further momentum as Apex captured Doug._

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe just over a week ago we were in Frodomar City." Jim muttered, as they saw the outskirts of Waterfall Shores in the distance.

"Lucky there's a train taking people from Holimar City to Waterfall Shores for the Wallace Cup." May said, as she looked out of the window. "Otherwise, we might have missed it."

"You remember the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh?" Ash asked.

May smiled, sadly.

"How can I forget?" She asked. "When Dawn beat me."

Jim looked around.

"You competed in a Wallace Cup?" He asked, interestedly.

May nodded.  
"I've done a few actually." She replied. "I did one in Sinnoh, one in Johto and one in Hoenn."

Ash leaned on his hands, as the train station drew nearer.

"I competed in the Sinnoh Wallace Cup." He said. "Just purely to try and get the best out of my Buizel. Wallace himself told me to do it."

Jim smirked.

"Hey, I battled Wallace in the PCC." He replied. "Remember, I was in that horrible group with Lance, Wallace and Cynthia?"

Ash grinned.

"I remember." He said. "I caught flu from Chimchar, so they pulled one of your matches forward, so I could get better."

Jim thought back to that battle with Cynthia, and smiled wryly.

"Yeah, it's incredible how much stuff has happened since then." Jim remarked.

Ash laughed.

"I hear you there." He said. "You remember when we went to that parallel universe?"

May looked over.

"What was that like?" She asked.

Ash grimaced.

"You were dating Drew." He replied.

She made a face.

"Drew?!!" May exclaimed.

"Whose Drew?" Jim asked.

May groaned.

"He's one of my old rivals from Larousse City." She said. "And he's pretty arrogant."

Jim nodded.

"Any other old rivals?" He asked.

May shook her head.

"Other than Kakaryn?" She said. "Well, there was Solidad, who I haven't seen for ages, and Harley who seems intent on killing me."

Jim went white.

"That bastard was your rival?" He asked.

May nodded.

"Yes." She said. "How come you...?"

The train shuddered to a halt.

"We are now arrived at the Waterfall Shores train station. Please embark in an orderly fashion and have your ticket ready for collection." A voice said over the intercom.

The trio stood up.

"Well, now that we're here." Ash said. "Wonder if we'll see any familiar faces."

Almost as soon as he finished speaking, Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and tore off up the platform.

"Hey, Pikachu!!!" Ash exclaimed, chasing after the Mouse Pokemon.

Jim and May reluctantly followed him.

* * *

"And we're here!!!!" Dawn Anderson exclaimed, as she jumped off the train.

"Pippp!!!!!" Piplup agreed, as the Penguin Pokemon looked around from the top of her head.

"You seem awfully peppy." Max remarked, as he strode off after her. "I'm still not happy that we had to come out here when I could have been challenging for the Brave Symbol."

"Brandon wasn't even in Kanto." Dawn replied. "Scott told you, remember."

"Yeah, but I could have been waiting around." Max replied. "You know, training!!!!"

Dawn sighed.

"Hey, think of all the rare and powerful Pokemon that you'll see here." She said. "I mean, you could end up seeing Pokemon that nobody has ever seen for a while."

Almost as soon as she finished saying that, a Pikachu came charging over to them.

"Chaaa!!!!" The Mouse Pokemon said, as Piplup jumped from Dawn's head to greet him.

"Okay." Max remarked. "That's not something you....."

"Pikachu!!!!!!"

They looked around at the familiar voice, and saw Ash tearing over to them.

"Huh?" Ash said, without looking up. "A Piplup. That's kind of...."

"ASH!!!!" Max shouted, causing Ash to look around.

"Max!!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Dawn!!!!"

There was another shout as May and Jim arrived.

"Max!!!" May said.

"Hey, sis." Max smiled. "Long time no see."

He looked at Jim.

"And who are...?"

Jim held out a hand.

"Jim Jacobs." He replied, stiffly.

Max shook the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said, as May went to greet Dawn.

"It's been a while since I spoke to you." May said.

Dawn grinned.

"Totally." She replied. "How've you been?"

Ash and Jim started to talk to Max, knowing that they weren't going to be able to get a word in to either Dawn or May.

"So, how's the Battle Frontier going?" Ash asked.

Max smiled.

"I just beat Anabel last week." He said. "Then, we came out here."

"Really, you beat Anabel last week?" Jim asked. "How'd that go?"

"Well." Max said. "It was touch and go for a while. First, I used Electabuzz against Alakazam, getting a draw. Then, I called Magmar out to face Metagross, but Magmar got beat. So, I used Sceptile third and managed to beat both Metagross and Espeon."

"I see." Jim said. "That's a fine range of Pokemon."

Max looked at them.

"Have you caught many Pokemon in Verger?" He asked.

Ash smiled.

"We'll show you later." He replied, before looking to May and Dawn.

"Hey, girls!!!!" He yelled.

The two of them looked at him.

"What?" May asked, slightly annoyed.

"Hotel?"

* * *

"So, what do you hope might happen in this....?"

"Wallace, anyone you think might win....?"

"How come you accepted the Reims contract?"

"What do you have to say about the pre-tournament favourite?"

"Will you be performing in a contest battle against the winner?"

The contest master, Wallace Waterfall was answering questions from the media, and looking very harassed. His normally expressionless face was bathed in fatigue and he was answering questions in a brusque manner.

"No further questions." He said, before turning away.

"It's Wallace." Max exclaimed, as he strode towards them, ignoring the people who had stopped to look at him, or ask for an autograph.

"He seems slightly...." May commented, as Wallace blanked them.

"Hey, Wallace!!!!" Jim yelled, as he turned around.

Wallace turned his head a fraction, without checking his walk. The five trainers saw a flash of disgust appear on his face, before Wallace vanished into a room.

"Okay, that was just plain rude." May said.

"Maybe he's just tired." Ash remarked. "It can be..."

"Maybe." Dawn finished, as a person dressed in a Wigglytuff costume gave out a leaflet to everyone present.

"What's this?" Jim asked, as he looked at his leaflet.

May and Dawn looked at each other.

"It's the opening ceremony." They said.

* * *

Wallace dropped into the chair. He had vanished into a makeshift office.

"This thing is hot!!!" He said, reaching up to his face.

"I wouldn't recommend that."

Wallace spun around on the chair, and saw her leaning against a filing cabinet.

"Soli." He said, as Apex sat on the edge of the desk, and rested her foot on his knee.

"Hello." Apex replied, her features barely registering the use of her real name.

"What do you want?" Wallace asked.

She flipped a photo over to him, which he looked at.

"He'll not last much longer." Apex said. "You are acting very out of character."

Wallace laughed.

"Hey, its all an act." He said. "Look tired and grumpy, and then appear bright and breezy on the big stage."

Apex sighed.

"For our sake, I hope so." She said, removing her foot and turning to leave.

Wallace smiled.

"Are you entering?" He asked.

Apex looked back around.

"Maybe." She replied. "If I can get my hair back to the normal colour, then maybe I'll...."

"Why?" Wallace asked.

"ID has pink hair on it." Apex replied. "And it doesn't look particularly like me to begin with."

She walked out, leaving Wallace to muse on it.

* * *

After they'd arrived at the hotel, Jim had gone to his room alone, leaving Dawn and Max on the second floor and Ash and May on the fifth. His own room was on the seventh floor, and as he opened the door, he wasn't happy to find that someone had hitchhiked along.

"Yo!!!" Nightmare exclaimed, as he lay on the bed holding a Black Persian Beer. "Pull up a chair, man, and we'll...."

"What are you doing here?" Jim asked, dropping his bag on the floor.

Nightmare looked offended.

"I came to keep you company." He said. "You know, because I like you."

"Ash kicked you out, huh?" Jim asked.

Nightmare snorted.

"Apparently, he thinks that I stole May's makeup bag." He said. "I haven't done that since I decided that Pikachu looked bland being yellow and brown everyday."

Jim groaned.

"I remember." He said. "Some sights should just not be remembered."

Nightmare grinned.

"I remember seeing Pikachu crying halfway through." He said. "And then I started running around after him shouting that his mascara was running. And that made him cry even more."

Jim shook his head.

"Be glad that CAP don't find you." He said.

"CAP my ass." Nightmare replied. "What the hell is CAP?"

"Cruelty against Pikachu." Jim said. "Apparently, they get you when you're sleeping."

Nightmare snorted.

"Yeah right." He replied.

* * *

"You think Ash and May make a good couple?" Dawn asked.

Max groaned, as he pulled his sneakers on.

"Come on!!!" He said. "She's my sister and he's one of my friends. I'm not going to.... Yeah, you know what? I care about my sister, and I hope she's happy."

Dawn flopped onto the bed next to him.

"I can't wait for this!!!" She said, happily. "The Wallace Cup has always been my favourite tournament to coordinate in."

"Only because you tend to do well in it." Max said, as he looked into her sapphire coloured eyes.

"Yeah, everyone has to have a reason." Dawn replied, lifting her hand over and running her fingers up his leg.

* * *

"There's the best the contest world has to offer roaming around this room." May said, as she looked over the balcony over the reception, where several coordinators were milling around talking to each other. Every one of them wearing something formal. There was a fountain in the middle of the room, surrounded by a series of bars, selling and giving away drinks to thirsty guests.

Ash and Jim looked at each other, not happy that they'd had to rent out suits for the formal event.

"We're not even competing." Jim had argued. "How come we don't get to go in civvies?"

May had given him a dirty look.

"You still get an invite as my guests." She had replied. "Of course, unless you'd rather eat at the local Cinnabar Fried Torchic."

Both of them had relented.

"At least nobody knows me." Jim joked, as he straightened his blue and red striped tie out.

May thought she saw a flash of green hair in the crowd, before blinking and missing it.

"Could that be?" She asked, quietly.

"Huh?" Ash asked, as he leaned against the railing.

"No, I just thought I saw...." May replied. "Never mind."

Jim looked over as well.

"Nice." He muttered, as a well endowed woman walked underneath the part of the balcony he was looking over.

Pikachu sighed, as he looked over the throng of coordinators from his perch on Ash's shoulder.

"Pikaaa!!!"

"Hey, there's Dawn!!!" Ash said, looking at the blue haired coordinator who was sat on the cusp of the fountain talking to a brown haired boy in his late teens.

May looked around, seeing Max stood at the bar, waiting to be served.

"I don't like that." She remarked. "It looks like she's exploiting Max, while she chats to guys."

Jim snorted.

"What are you, his sister?" He asked, before realising how inappropriate the comment was.

May glared at him, before turning on her heels and walked down the stairs.

Ash groaned.

"This is not going to go well." He remarked. "This is going to be embarrassing, and there is no possible way that this could get more uncomfortable."

There was a pop at his waist, before Nightmare appeared in a burst of light.

"You rang?" The talking Gengar said, with a grin. He looked over the balcony and the grinned widened even further.

"No!!!!" Ash exclaimed, grabbing Nightmare by the ears.

He quickly recalled the Gas Pokemon, and held the ball shut.

"Pass me the tape." Ash urged, as Jim gave him the item. Ash quickly wrapped it around the purple Pokeball.  
"Let me the....." Nightmare started to shout, before Ash put it on his belt with the others.

* * *

"Alright!!!!" May said, grabbing the boy by his collar. "Just what do you think you're..."  
"Ack!!!!" The boy yelled. "DeeDee, what the hell is going on."

"May!!!" Dawn exclaimed. "This is my old childhood friend, Kenny!!!!"

May paled slightly, as Max came over carrying three drinks.

"What the...?" Max started to ask, as May quickly gave a hurried explanation.

Dawn burst out laughing.

"Oh Arceus." She said. "What made you think that."

May had turned red at this point.

"I just... I don't know what I thought." She replied.

Kenny was laughing nervously at this point.

"At least you're concerned about your brother." He said, as Ash and Jim came over to them.

There was a sarcastic laugh from behind them.

"Always jumping in without thinking, huh, May?"

She spun around, and saw him. He hadn't changed since she had last seen him eight months ago before departing to Starburst Island to bring Max his Hitmonchan.

Her oldest rival, Drew Johnson, stood smirking in front of her.

"Drew!!" Ash exclaimed.

He barely registered Ash's presence, as he kept his eyes on May.

"Shut up, Drew." May replied.

Drew laughed.

"Hey, I see you're still cutting." He remarked. "That really hurt my feelings."

"Let me guess." Max said. "I bet you'll be here for the Wallace Cup."

Drew laughed again.

"And you'd be right." He said. "Since I haven't been to that many."

"And why was that?" Dawn asked.

"I'm sorry." Drew replied. "But, who are you?"

She glared at him.

"My name is Dawn." Dawn answered, slightly angrily at the way he was brushing her off.

Drew continued to smirk.

"Yeah, I know that name." He said. "My girlfriend told me about you."

There was a pause.

"And she is...?" Dawn asked.

"Hey, hon!!!" A very familiar red haired woman said, as she appeared from the crowd.

Dawn's jaw dropped.

"Zoey!!!!" She exclaimed.

Zoey blinked.

"Hey, Dawn." The Snowpoint City coordinator replied, with a smile. "Long time no..."

Dawn shook her head, trying to clear her head.

"Too many people." She said, before there was the sound of a voice emanating over an intercom system.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to watch Wallace open the ceremony up. If you could please enter the atrium with the most necessity, then that would be appreciated."_

As the contestants and their guests made their way through to the next room, they waited for what Wallace had to offer them.

* * *

They made their way into the atrium, which was a large room whose roof had been opened up to reveal the night sky.

"Nice." May remarked, as she slid her hand down, and slipped her fingers around Ash's. "It makes me feel...."

Drew coughed, interrupting her, as they looked at the stage in the middle of the open air room, which had just been entered by a dapper dressed Wallace.

The contest master, now looking much more refreshed and relaxed grinned at the audience with his trademark winning smile.

"Good evening." He said. "First of all, I would like to thank you all for attending this marvellous competition."  
He then grinned.

"Of course, since it has my name on it, I'm bound to say that it's great."

There were several laughs from the audience.

"But, seriously, I'll let you make your own mind up."

More laughs.

"And second, but possibly more importantly, I would like to apologise to anyone who encountered me this morning. I have been working exceptionally hard, and may have been slightly brisk with any who had met me."

There was a slight pause, as Wallace continued.

"But, that was no excuse for rudeness." He said. "And I hope that you can all accept my sincerest and humblest apologies."

There was a round of applause, at the honesty shown by the contest master.

"So, without further ado, I would like to announce that...."

Wallace look at the podium in front of him, before placing his hand on the button.

"The Wallace Cup has begun!!!!"

He slammed his palm down, and heard the fireworks screech into the sky above them.

May, Dawn, Drew, Kenny and Zoey looked at each other.

"So." Kenny said.

"It begins." Zoey finished.

* * *

Wallace wandered off the stage, pausing to shake hands with a few male coordinators, kiss a few female ones, and pose for a few pictures.

As he reached the exit, he saw Apex stood outside, her hair still as black as the night sky.

Wallace slipped outside, and looked at her.

"So, how was I?" He asked, with a smile.

Apex rolled her eyes.

"Very convincing." She said. "If I didn't know better...."

"I take it you aren't competing?" Wallace asked.

She shook her head.

"No." Apex replied. "I am needed elsewhere."

Wallace watched her turn around and head into the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, so it could have been longer, but after a freak accident playing football earlier today, I now have a splitting headache and can't write too much. I'm not getting into the battles until next chapter. **

**Seriously, the accident was so freakish, if I described it, you probably wouldn't believe me.**

**And besides, May's just lost one competition. Losing the second would just be unlucky.**

**Drew, Dawn, Zoey and Kenny. As well as a possible appearance from Kakaryn. Could be intense.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. It's appreciated.**

**And what's with Apex. She's been in the last four chapters?!!!**

**Elsewhere, is anyone else who is wondering about Wallace? Has he sold out and joined the Coppingers? Or is there something more sinister below the surface....?**

**Have a guess as to what Cinnabar Fried Torchic is a reference to.**

**And elsewhere, I don't know what I was thinking when I came up with CAP.**

**Does anyone else remember those early events of Rise To The Top?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. When Jim faced Wallace in the PCC group stage, what three Pokemon did each trainer use?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which legendary Pokemon was trapped in the sewage system of Starburst Island, during that point?**

**Quiz Question Three. Which fire Pokemon replaced Chimchar in Ash's team, when the fire Pokemon caught flu in those few chapters?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**

**Next up is the appeals round. And maybe Ash might be able to sneak off for his gym battle.**


	72. Appealing To Some

Chapter Seventy Two. Appealing To Some.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, May and Jim arrived in Waterfall Shores, where they immediately met Dawn and Max. After seeing Wallace act differently, they checked into the hotel, before seeing a drastically different contest master open the competition. Meanwhile Wallace was meeting with Apex...._

* * *

"So, you got any ideas what you intend to do?" Ash asked, as he shifted over on the sand.

May lifted her shades up to look at him with a quizzical look.

"For the Wallace Cup?" Ash continued.

She dropped them back over her eyes, before relaxing back to the beach.

"Thought I may use Delcatty for the appeals, and go with Dusk for the battles." May said, as Luxio bounded over the sand and jumped on her.

May instantly jumped up in fear.

"Aahhhh!!!!" She shouted, scrambling away. "What the hell?"

Jim came sprinting over, a huge grin on his face, as Luxio looked mournfully at May.

"Guess what I got!!!!" He said, dancing up and down on the spot, accidentally burying Pikachu under a cascade of sand.

"Pikaa!!!!!" Pikachu yelled in anger, as it scrambled free of the sand.

"What did you get?" Ash groaned.

"I got the River Badge!!!" Jim said.

"You've already been to the gym?" Ash asked.

Jim nodded, with a smile as he dropped to the ground.

"Luxio, Bayleef and Shaymin against the gym leaders three Pokemon."

Ash instantly jumped up.

"I have to get over there!!!" He said, grabbing Pikachu and making to sprint back the way Jim had come.

May looked at him.

"But, my appeal is in forty five minutes!!" She said. "And I'd really like the moral support."

Ash groaned, as he slumped back to the ground.

Jim laughed, as he put the badge in with the others in his badge case.

"Cheer up, Ash." He said. "She's not going to be there until the Wallace Cup finishes anyway. I was the final challenger."

Ash groaned.

"Why me?" He asked, before looking at Jim. "What Pokemon did she use?"

Jim laughed.

"Pretty regular Pokemon for water type gym leaders." He said. "Gyarados, Whiscash and Walrein."

Ash looked at Pikachu.

"Come on, buddy." He said. "We can take any of them."

Jim and May groaned.

* * *

"If you've only just joined us, then we're roughly half way through the appeals round. There have been many so far, some excellent, some average, some not so good. But, we're now getting down to business. Only twenty can make it to the final tournament, and we've now got a former winner in Dawn Anderson about to take the stage."

Dawn bounded onto the stage, an arena as it had been all those years ago when she had competed in Sinnoh. Several platforms floating over a pool of water.

She grabbed the Pokeball, and hurled the orb into the air.

"Piplup, spotlight!!!"

The Penguin Pokemon appeared in a shower of raindrops, before spinning around.

"Piplup, fire a Bubblebeam into the air!!!!" Dawn yelled.

The Penguin Pokemon launched the attack into the sky.

"Now, use Whirlpool!!!"

Piplup began to glow with a blue light, as it launched the vortex of water into the air, catching the bubbles within it.

The Whirlpool began to glow with light, as the bubbles bounced upon the top of it.

"Now, freeze it with Ice Beam!!!!" Dawn continued.

A cold blue beam of ice burst from Piplups beak, freezing the vortex above its head.

"Now, use Peck!!!!"

Piplup bounced upwards and balanced the cone upon its beak.

The crowd went wild, as Piplup balanced the frozen sculpture upon its beak.

"We're now going to get the judges opinions. As I'm sure you know, for the appeals, there will only be the regular three judges, but for the main round, Wallace will join them on the panel."

"What an incredible mixture of balance and strength!!!" Mr. Sukizo remarked.

"Truly breathtaking." Raul Contesta commented.

"Those two really have worked hard." Nurse Joy finished.

"We'll now await the next contestant!!"

* * *

"My Blastoise helped her Piplup learn Ice Beam." Max said, as he watched from the crowd.

"Really." Jim asked, as he leaned against the empty seat in front of him. "I wonder how come it's never evolved."

"May should be out in the next ten minutes." Ash remarked, looking up at the board.

Jim looked up, and saw a chilling sight.

"Oh damn!!" He said.

"What is it?" Ash asked, looking around.

Jim shook his head.

"Nah, I just remembered something, but it's okay. It doesn't matter."

He still wasn't comfortable with the sight of a Reims private box overlooking the stage.

* * *

May saw Dawn and her Piplup come into the waiting area.

"Nice moves." She remarked.

_"Damn straight." _Piplup said.

"Good luck." Dawn said. "Maybe we can both get to the final again."

May laughed.

"Heh, I'll beat you this time if that happens." She replied.

Dawn smiled.

"Yeah, okay." She retorted. "I'm just going to go and get changed, and then I'll see you later."

May exhaled, before seeing her number come up.

"Here we go." May said, grabbing Delcatty's Pokeball and making her way towards the stairs.

"And now, give a big hand for the Princess of Hoenn, May Maple!!!!"

"Delcatty, take the stage!!!!"

May sent out Delcatty, in a shower of purple hearts.

"She's chosen Delcatty!!!!"

"Okay, Delcatty." May called. "Use Assist!!!!!"

It was a risky strategy using a random move to start with, but it had served her well in the past.

And she was rewarded, as a lump of black and purple energy started to form in Delcatty's mouth.

_Shadow Ball!!!! This is almost...._

"Okay, fire it into the air!!!" May called.

Delcatty launched the Shadow Ball into the sky.

"Now, go for a Blizzard!!!!"

Delcatty mewled, before opening her mouth again, launching a freezing cold wind into the air that froze the Shadow Ball solid.

"Now, use Sing!!!!"

Delcatty opened her mouth, releasing a calming, soothing melody that made everyone within the audience feel drowsy.

They could still see the musical notes released with the song wrap around the frozen Shadow Ball, creating a strange but effective effect.

May took a deep breath.

"Okay, now use Iron Tail!!!!"

Delcatty sprung into the air, spinning around as her tail began to glow with a powerful white light.

She smashed the appendage into the ball, making it explode in a powerful cascading explosion of energy.

The audience applauded, but possibly not as much as they had done for Dawn.

"That was improvisation at its very best." Mr. Sukizo remarked.

"A masterful display of getting the most out of something that wasn't pre-planned." Raul Contesta mused.

"Truly a deceptive display." Nurse Joy commented. "What looked like something simple, actually required a lot of skill to pull off."

May drew the applause for one last time, before heading off the stage.

* * *

"That was good." Dawn remarked, as she settled back in the chair that Jim had been leaning against. She'd just thrown a jacket over her contest outfit, before heading up to sit with Ash, Max and Jim.

"Hey, you sound surprised." Ash said. "May's been coordinating a lot longer than you."

* * *

May drank some water, before realising who was stood behind her.

"Not you!!!" She exclaimed.

"I never expected that you'd show up." Kakaryn smirked. "I've got to be honest though, that was a decent appeal."

May spun around, and looked Kakaryn up and down.

"Thanks." May replied, uneasily.

She was still uncomfortable with Kakaryn being nice to her.

"Friendly rivalry, huh." May muttered, as Kakaryn's number was called out.

She smiled.

"Good luck."

Kakaryn smiled back, before turning to head up the stairs.

* * *

"That was awesome!!" Ash exclaimed, as May came up to join them.

Jim stretched out.

"So, you want to go get something to eat when this is done?" He asked.

Ash smirked, slightly.

"That sounds great." He said.

May looked down, watching Kakaryn and her Mismagius.

"Has Zoey competed yet?" Dawn asked, looking up at the board.

Ash and Jim shrugged.

"We only just got here fifteen minutes ago." They said.

Dawn spotted her former rival somewhere near the bottom of the order.

May smiled, before applauding Kakaryn and her Mismagius' use of Magical Leaf and Shock Wave, followed by a Psybeam.

"Do you know her?" Max asked.

May nodded.

"She had a slight grudge against me." She replied. "Because, you remember before I traded my Munchlax to you for Clefairy? I battled her in an Ecruteak Contest, and Munchlax blighted her Vulpix with a Metronome induced Hydro Cannon."

Max sat back with a smile.

"Did I tell you that Munchlax evolved?" He asked.

"I think you might have done." May mused, as another familiar face wandered onto the stage. "Not him!!!!"

* * *

"And welcome to the stage, Drew Johnson!!!!"

Drew looked around, seeing the crowd, before grabbing a Pokeball from his belt.

"Luxray, go!!!!"

Drew called out his Luxray, who growled upon appearance in a cloud of lightning.

May instantly blanched, as she gripped Ash's hand.

"That's the Pokemon that started off my fear of the species." She muttered.

Max looked around, slightly surprised.

"You're scared of Luxio and Luxray?" He asked.

Jim laughed.

"She's always horrible to my Luxio." He replied, earning a glare from May.

May quickly recounted the story.

Max tried to keep himself from smirking, but he couldn't do it for too long.

"That's..... That's really... Really sad." Max said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh screw you, Max." May groaned.

Drew quickly gave Luxray the orders.

"Use Discharge!!!!"

Luxray launched a powerful blast of electricity into the air, creating a Luxray shaped blast of lightning suspended in the air.

"Now, use Swift!!!!"

Luxray opened its mouth, sending several small golden stars crashing up into the lightning, making the Luxray grow even larger.

"Go for it with an Iron Tail!!!!"

Luxray's tail began to glow with a white light, before it jumped into the air, and made the shape explode in a powerfully bright explosion, slightly reminiscent of what May and Delcatty had chosen to do.

The audience didn't think so, as they burst into applause upon being bathed in the light.

"That was intense." Mr. Sukizo remarked. "But, a really good way to show off Luxray's abilities for the best."

"I agree. Luxrays main asset is its electrical attacks, so this was a shockingly brilliant display." Raul Contesta remarked.

"Maybe he was trying too hard, but it came off with a bang." Nurse Joy remarked. "This was fantastic."

Drew smirked, before vanishing back down the stairs with Luxray.

* * *

"Hey, that was great." Zoey remarked, as she threw her Pokeball up into the air, before catching it in her other hand.

"Thanks." Drew replied, as he recalled Luxray.

She looked at him, before being interrupted by the sound of her number being called out.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Zoey said. "And then maybe, we can go out to celebrate."

Drew grinned, as he watched her vanish up the stairs.

"Why not." He said, remembering how he had met her.

* * *

_"Okay." Drew muttered, as he looked through the snow. "This was a stupid idea."_

_He couldn't see more than six inches in front of him due to the heavy snowfall._

_Drew was heading to Snowpoint City in Sinnoh, and had come up past the lake, so he could look for Pokemon._

_That had been the plan anyway. He hadn't know about the snow that was seemingly intent on stopping him from progressing._

_As a large chunk of frozen water crashed into his eyes, he was temporarily blinded._

_Drew yelled in pain, as he brought his arm up to try and clear his vision._

_"Damn damn damn!!!" He exclaimed. "Can't see a thing."_

_Almost four seconds later, he felt himself crash into something._

_Praying it wasn't a pissed off Abomasnow, Drew cleared his vision and looked up._

_It was a pissed off Abomasnow, who looked at him with anger in its eyes._

_"Oh crap." Drew said, scrambling back and managing to get to his feet._

_He turned to run, only to crash into the Abomasnow's mate._

_Drew reached for a Pokeball, wondering which of his Pokemon would be the best to go up against the pair of monsters._

_'Flygon, no, Absol, maybe, Roserade, no, Masquerain, no, Luxray, no....'_

_Drew groaned, realising that he only had five Pokemon with him._

_"I'm dead." He said, reaching for Absol's Pokeball._

_The Disaster Pokemon was his only hope, as he sent the Pokemon out._

_"Absol, use Flash!!!" Drew yelled, shielding his watering eyes._

_Absol let out a blinding flash of light, that startled both Abomasnow._

_Drew quickly charged away, followed by Absol._

_"Run, Absol, run!!!!" Drew yelled, as the two of them tore through the snow covered land._

_He never saw the snow covered hole, as his feet crashed through it._

_As he fell to the ground, Drew hit his head on something, and blacked out....._

* * *

_He groaned, as he awoke, no longer feeling the cold._

_In fact, he was actually feeling warm. A sensation that he thought he would never feel again while walking up through that snowstorm._

_"Where am I?" Drew asked, as the door opened and a red haired girl wandered in._

_"You're awake." She said._

_Drew laughed._

_"Well done." He replied. "I am."_

_She stopped slightly._

_"Where am I?" Drew asked, repeating his previous question._

_She smiled._

_"You're in Snowpoint City." She told him, as the door slid open, and a Glameow wandered in._

_Drew breathed a sigh of relief._

_"For a moment there, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven." He said, leaning back in the bed._

_The girl raised an eyebrow._

_"What were you actually trying to accomplish?" She asked. "It's incredibly stupid wandering up that route if you have no idea where you are going."_

_Drew sighed._

_"I was looking for Pokemon." He said, before jumping up. _

_"My Absol!!!" He exclaimed. "Where...?"_

_She walked over and tried to calm him down._

_"Your Absol came to look for help." She explained. "I was coming home, when I saw it. I instantly tried to capture it, but I couldn't. Then, it stole one of my Pokeballs and made me follow it."_

_Drew smirked._

_"Glad I taught it Thief now." He said, drawing a smile from the girl._

_"So, I got there and found you down the hole."_

_Drew looked at her._

_"You saved my life?" He asked._

_She smiled, taking a Pokeball out._

_"No." She said, opening the Pokeball up. "He saved your life."_

_Drew yelled in shock, as an Abomasnow appeared next to his bed._

_"No!!!" He yelled._

_The girl instantly looked surprised, as Drew calmed down._

_"I'm sorry." Drew replied. "Basically, the reason I fell down the hole was because I was running from a pair of Abomasnow."_

_Drew looked at the startled Pokemon._

_"Sorry about the shock." He said, genuine humility in his voice. "I was just startled. Thanks for saving my life."_

_The Abomasnow growled in response, as his trainer recalled him._

_"So, if you're my guardian angel." Drew said. "You got a name?"_

_She smiled.  
"I'm Zoey." She replied. "Zoey Edwards. And you're Drew Johnson."_

_He raised an eyebrow, wondering about how she knew that._

_"While you were unconscious." She explained. "I looked in your wallet and saw your trainer ID."_

_Drew relaxed, visibly._

_"Thanks for the help." He said. "How long was I out cold?"_

_"About two days." Zoey replied. "I was worried that you wouldn't wake up."_

_Drew groaned._

_"Being unconscious is very underrated." He remarked. "But, seriously, I feel like I owe you my life."_

_Zoey rolled her eyes._

_"You do." She said. "If your Absol hadn't found me, you would have died long before anyone else showed up."_

_"That's reassuring." Drew muttered. "So, if there's any way I can repay you, just name it. Maybe I can take you out to dinner some time?"_

_Her eyes lit up._

_"Sure, I guess." Zoey replied. "But, I just need to know. How come you were heading to Snowpoint City. There's no Pokemon Contest here."_

_Drew did a double take, to her amusement._

_"Wha'?" He asked, slightly surprised._

_"I Pokepediad you." Zoey said. "I'm a coordinator as well. So, how come you were coming to this City."_

_Drew sighed._

_"I was looking for a trainer." He said. "A legendary trainer in Sinnoh, who was rumoured to be doing both Pokemon battles and contests. There was another rumour that he was spending time in Snowpoint City."_

_Zoey mused._

_"There was a former Sinnoh champion living in the city, until recently." She said. "Until about two months ago. Guy with an Empoleon. I think he went to compete in the PCC. He was dating Candice, the gym leader."_

_Drew groaned._

_"Don't mention that." He said. "A friend of mine asked me to look after the Petalberg City Pokemon Gym while she went to take her brother a Pokemon for the PCC."_

_"Well, that was generous of you." Zoey commented. "Why were you looking for this trainer?"_

_"I wondered how he managed to balance out doing both." Drew answered. "Because, while looking after the Petalberg Gym, I got really interested in gym battles, so I was wondering if it was really that difficult. I was basically just looking for advice."  
"Well, that must be annoying, you having come out here to find that he's gone." Zoey said._

_Drew sighed._

_"Yeah, but I'll get over it."_

* * *

_He'd recovered enough to leave the hospital later that day and be reunited with his Absol, who had been freaking people out by sitting outside the hospital._

_"Smooth, Absol." He said, as he recalled the Disaster Pokemon. "I'd probably freak out as well, if I saw a Pokemon that was meant to foreshadow disasters sitting outside a hospital."_

_Stuck for something to do, Drew had gone to the Pokemon Centre, where he found Zoey waiting for her Pokemon._

_"Hey!!" She said, brightly. "You definetely look better than the first time I saw you."_

_Drew laughed._

_"Yeah, I know what they say about first impressions." He replied. "And being nearly dead is possibly the worst you can do."_

* * *

_Drew had stuck around in Snowpoint City for a few days after that, and struck up a rappaport with Zoey. He had been fascinated by her wit, and her quick thinking._

_He had also PokeTubed some of her contest footage, and been impressed. He had seen a video of her battling May in the Wallace Cup, and although she had been beaten, he didn't think that there was much in it._

* * *

_And then the final day had come, where he was due to leave via ship towards Hoenn._

_"This is probably the better way to get to Snowpoint." Zoey remarked, as she showed him the way to the port._

_Drew turned around, and saw the route leading back to Mount Coronet._

_"I'm not disputing that." He muttered, before looking at her._

_"I suppose this is goodbye." Zoey said, seeming slightly upset._

_Drew could empathise with her. He had really started to like her._

_"Thanks for saving my life again." He said._

_"I'm glad I did." Zoey replied. "I had a really great time with you over the last few days."_

_He sighed._

_"Look, if you're ever in Hoenn." Drew said. "Just look me up, and I'll...."_

_Her eyes lit up again, making his heart flutter._

_"Really?" She asked._

_He nodded._

_"Yeah." Drew replied, as the name of the boat going to Hoenn, the St. Frank, was called out over the intercom._

_"I should probably get going." He said, as he reached out to hug Zoey._

_As the embrace continued, he felt the urge to kiss her._

_An urge he only just managed to suppress._

_However, as she looked into his eyes, he felt his self control fading away._

_"Zoey."_

_"I know."_

_A brief movement, and he felt his lips touching hers. A powerful sensation that made him forget about the cold wind howling through the air._

_Eventually, they broke away from each other._

_Zoey smiled._

_"I've got a strange feeling I might end up in Hoenn before too long." She said, taking a pen out of her pocket and grabbing Drew's hand._

_He smirked, as she wrote a phone number on his hand._

_"I really hope that's yours." He said._

_She grinned, before putting the pen away._

_"Of course it's mine." Zoey replied. "Call me."_

_She looked over his shoulder._

_"I think your boat is about to leave."_

_Drew sighed._

_"I really don't care." He said. "But, I need to get home. I'll call you when I get home."_

_He turned his head, before starting to run._

_Drew briefly spun around and blew her a kiss, before throwing a Pokeball and sending his Flygon out. He jumped on the back of the dragon Pokemon and watched as it chased after the boat._

_

* * *

_

Drew jerked awake, as he looked around and remembered that he was in the waiting room at the Wallace Cup. He looked up and saw Zoey and her Glameow taking the applause of the crowd.

He stood up, and waited for her to come back down.

* * *

"And the results of scoring are in, and I think we have our twenty finalists. Remember, these are in no particular order."

May and Dawn looked up at the board, while Jim and Max were comparing Pokedexes. Ash had fallen asleep, and was snoring gently.

Jim and May looked at each other.

"He looks so innocent sleeping like that." May commented.

Jim grinned, as he reached down to Ash's Pokeballs and picked up the purple one.

"Shall I?" He asked.

May groaned.

"If you must." She said, as Jim let Nightmare out.

"Wha.. What?" Nightmare yawned. "Where am I?"

Jim snickered, as Max and Dawn looked around.

"Hey, it's you." Dawn said. "You helped me get my memory back."

Nightmare bowed.

"And you gave me your hat." He replied.

Nightmare looked at the sleeping Ash.

"Aha." He said. "Breakfast."

Nightmare opened his mouth, and a tendril of black energy emerged from within. It enveloped Ash's head and Nightmare licked his lips.

"Mmm, tasty." He said, before looking at May. "I get to see some of the dreams before eating them. I really got to tell you, you have a nice pair of..."

"And finalist number one is Dawn Anderson!!!!!" The commentator roared, drowning Nightmare out.

May started to ignore Nightmare, as Dawn's picture flashed up on the screen, and the video camera flashed up a live shot of her reaction.

May waited with anticipation as the next nine finalists flashed up. She saw Kakaryn's picture, and reaction.

Then...

"Finalist number eleven. May Maple!!!!!"

May punched the air, and almost hit Nightmare, who went down like he'd been shot.

"Watch it, you crazy...." He started to say, before being drowned out by the commentator announcing that Kenny was through.

"I never saw Kenny here." Max muttered. "He must have been one of the first to do it."

Finally, Drew and Zoey were also confirmed to have gone through, leaving the twenty finalists on the screen.

"We're now going to assign them into a random table."

The pictures shifted around, until May saw who she was facing.

Dawn groaned.

"Not him!!" She exclaimed, seeing that she was facing Drew.

May looked up, and saw that she was going to battle Kenny in the first round of the final.

"Oh well." She said. "Bring it on!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, Bongo's first rule of writing. If struggling for material, stick a flashback in there.**

**Incidentally, a few of you said that you couldn't see Drew and Zoey together. But, I would like to point a few other shippings on here that would be even more unlikely. Paul and Anabel. Flint and Phoebe. Max and Dawn. Actually, I don't see why Flint and Phoebe is that unlikely. Now, I've just lost the plot.**

**My freak injury. Since some of you wanted to know. Basically, I got hit in the face with the ball during a corner kick and ended up running into the goal post. Don't ask.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! All appreciated.**

**And by the time this time tomorrow, it might have over 700 reviews. Wow.**

**Incidentally, can anyone guess who that trainer may have been who Drew was looking for.**

**Dawn and Drew. May and Kenny. There probably is a shipping name for that, but I really don't know what it is.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Name the episode where Drew first appeared.**

**Quiz Question Two. Name the episode where Zoey first appeared.**

**Quiz Question Three. Name the episode where Kenny first appeared.**

**Okay, I couldn't think of many. And yes, I did forget about Kenny till the last paragraph.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!**


	73. Slouching Towards The Semis

Chapter Seventy Three. Slouching Towards The Semis.

* * *

_Summary. As the trio settled into the Wallace Cup, they watched the appeals round. May, Dawn, Drew, Zoey and Kenny all made their way through to the final twenty._

_

* * *

_

"Still think Dusk can do it?" Jim asked, as he looked at May.

She nodded.

"Come on!!!" She exclaimed. "Have a little faith in Dusk."

Nightmare burst from the ball.

"I have faith in Dusk." He said. "She could probably use a little Nightmare in her as well."

Ash glared at his Gengar.

"Don't do anything stupid when she's on the stage." He warned. "Otherwise, you'll have to answer to me."

Nightmare narrowed his eyes.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked.

Ash blanched.

"No, I'm just warning you."

"Good, because then if you were threatening me, I'd have to throw you through the nearest window." Nightmare replied.

Jim laughed.

"That's told you."

Nightmare looked at Jim.

"Same goes to you." He warned.

"Someone's in a grumpy mood." May commented.

"Because that jackass taped me in the ball." Nightmare said. "It's cramped."

He then grinned.  
"How would you like it if I crammed you in a small orb?"

* * *

"Welcome to the first round of the Wallace Cup finals. In this exciting matchup we're about to see two talented coordinators in May Maple, the Princess of Hoenn, the pride of Petalberg, the..."

"Now, he's just making me blush." May muttered, as she walked up the stairs.

"And facing off against her. One of the most promising coordinators to come out of Sinnoh in recent years. The talent of Twinleaf, the king of the ring, the master of disaster, the...."

"Arceus." Kenny muttered. "They really hype you up."

He saw May stood waiting for him.

"She might be strong." Kenny muttered. "But, she's no match for Breloom!!!!"  
He hurled the Pokeball, and sent out his Breloom.

May was slightly appeased by his choice.

"Okay, Dusk, take the stage!!!!!"

She called out Dusk, who appeared in a cloud of purple hearts."

* * *

"What do you think?" Jim asked, taking his money out. "I think that May has a slight advantage."

Nightmare coughed.

"I hope Dusk gets her ass kicked." He said. "I'll take your bet, then when she's all sad that she got her ass kicked, I can show up and make her feel better. I'm a winner on both sides."

"Want to bet, Max?" Jim asked.

Max shook his head.

"I can't bet against my sister." He said, shocked. "Breloom's fighting type attacks are useless, but it still has grass moves as well, so it's probably not that much of a handicap."

"And Kenny's Breloom is tough." Dawn remarked.

"Speaking of tough." Ash said. "Have you got a plan for beating Drew?"

Dawn shook her head.

"Thought I might just use Mamoswine and hope for the best."

"Well, that's the way to go." Jim laughed.

* * *

"The five minute time limit begins now."

May made the first move.

"Dusk, use Psybeam!!!!!"

Dusk launched the rainbow coloured beam of light towards Breloom.

"Block it with Iron Tail!!!!" Kenny ordered.

Breloom's tail began to glow with a white light, as it spun around and blocked the attack.

May's points went down slightly for the failed attack.

"Our turn." Kenny yelled. "Energy Ball!!!!"

Breloom created an orb of glowing green energy, before hurling it towards Dusk.

"Dusk, counter with Shadow Ball, and then use Hypnosis."

Dusk formed a lump of black and purple energy, which enlargened, before being sent crashing into the oncoming Energy Ball, instantly causing it to explode in a cascading shower of light.

Kenny's points decreased rapidly, as the clock showed that four minutes were left.

"Damn!!!" Kenny exclaimed, as several rings of black energy left Dusk's eyes and put Breloom to sleep. The combination grass and fighting Pokemon dropped to the arena floor and started to sleep. Kenny's points went down further.

"Dusk, use Psybeam!!!!"

Dusk blasted Breloom with a second rainbow coloured beam of energy that hurt the sleeping Breloom intensely. Kenny's points dropped to somewhere under the halfway mark.

"Come on Breloom." Kenny yelled, as his sleeping Pokemon opened an eye. "That's great, now use Stun Spore!!!!"

Breloom leaped up, before coughing up a thick yellow dust over Dusk.

May's Misdreavous cried out in dismay, before some of May's points vanished.

"No!!" May whispered.

"Breloom, use Rock Slide!!!!!" Kenny shouted, as the clock showed that there was three minutes left.

Breloom leaped into the air, before slamming a fist into the arena floor.

Dusk cried out in further pain, as several rocks crashed up from the ground underneath her and sent her falling to the ground. May's points started to deplete rapidly, putting them level on the amount of points left.

"Breloom, use Razor Leaf!!!"

"Dusk!!!" May called, hoping that the paralysis wasn't too bad. "Use Psywave!!!"

Dusk shrieked, before emitting a powerful blue wave of energy that stopped the leaves. The attack then continued through and engulfed Breloom, who was thrown on its back.

Breloom yelled in pain, as it jumped back up. Kenny's points depleted rapidly.

May took a deep breath.

"Use Shadow Ball, followed by Power Gem!!!!"

Two minutes left.

Dusk launched the lump of black and purple energy at Breloom, stunning it slightly, before following up with a orb of red light that continued the punishment.

"Breloom, use Giga Drain!!!!"

Breloom held out its arms, extending a pair of green tendrils that grabbed Dusk by the neck. Dusk screeched in pain, as her health was drained. Along with May's points.

"Counter with Night Shade!!!!"

Dusk sent a tendril of black energy from her neck that smashed into Breloom, knocking it away.

May exhaled, before calling her next attack.

"Headbutt!!!"

Dusk tried to move, but failed due to paralysis. May's points vanished further, as one minute remained.

"Come on, Dusk!!!" May called, pleadingly. "You have to get up!!!"

Kenny grinned, smelling blood.

"Breloom, use Razor Leaf!!!!"

May gulped, seeing that her points were less than Kennys at the moment. Then, Dusk started to move.

"Use Psywave!!!" May shouted.

Dusk let out a second blue wave of energy that again stopped the leaves. Breloom yelped, as both the leaves and the energy hit it on the rebound.

May stepped forward, ready for action.

"Dusk, use Psybeam!!!!"

Dusk opened her mouth, and fired the rainbow coloured beam of psychic energy. Breloom screamed in pain, as it went crashing backwards through the air and landed in the water.

As the clock ticked down to zero, May looked up and saw that she had less points than Kenny. But, as Breloom didn't move, she realised that she'd knocked the Pokemon out and was through by knockout.

Kenny's jaw dropped.

"No way!!!!" He shouted, as the audience burst into applause.

"And Maple has gone through!!!!!!!"

* * *

Ash laughed.

"That's my May." He said, applauding.

Jim smirked, as he heard his phone ring.

"I need to go get this." Jim said, to nobody in particular.

* * *

As he stepped outside, he answered his phone, and heard Volkner's voice over the other end.

"Good morning, Jim." Volkner said.

Jim was slightly puzzled.

"It's mid afternoon." He said.

"Yeah, but I'm going on Sinnoh time." Volkner replied. "Norman tells me that you are at the Wallace Cup. He saw you on TV, sat next to his daughter."

"Yeah, that's where I am." Jim said. "What's going on?"

Volkner sighed.

"Doug has vanished." He explained. "Lucy was with him, when he was abducted by the Coppinger assassin, Apex."

Jim gasped.

"How?"

He could hear Volkner shake his head.

"We don't know, but I think the mole might have had something to do with letting them know where Doug was."

"How's the search for the mole going?"

Volkner clucked his tongue.  
"Bad." He replied. "Brandon's having no luck whatsoever finding them."

Jim sighed.

"I don't like it." He said. "The fact that somebody is plotting against us from within."

Volkner chuckled.

"It happens." The Sunnyshore Gym leader replied. "There is something else."

"Go on."

"We have heard rumours from our sources that a very high ranking Coppinger Elite is at the competition."

Jim sighed again.

"Well, there is a huge Reims box." He replied. "What can I do?"

Volkner lowered his voice slightly.

"Well, there is backup coming." He explained. "Looker should already be on site."

"I haven't seen him." Jim replied. "Is he in disguise?"

"Probably." Volkner laughed. "And also, Lance, Olly and Faith were supposed to show up, but there was a slight misunderstanding over the timing."

"What do you mean?"

Volkner paused.

"They didn't know that they had to come out so soon. So, Olly and Lance pulled an all night drinking bender in a Blue Moon Inn. Olly's sleeping off a hangover, while Lance got on his Dragonite and flew three hundred miles in the wrong direction."

Jim burst out laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile....

Lance slowly sat up, wondering where his cape and shirt had gone. He also seemed to be laid in the middle of a car park, next to an unconscious Luxray. He also had a name written on his stomach in what appeared to be lipstick.

"Dude." He said. "Where's my Dragonite?"

**(Author's Notes. But that's a story for another day.)**

* * *

"So, I'll give Olly a call and see if he's awake." Jim said.

"Well done." Volkner remarked, as he hung up. "Meet up with Looker as soon as possible."

Jim smiled, before dialling Olly's number.

It wasn't Olly who answered though.

It was Faith.

"Hello." She said, sounding harassed. Jim could hear someone vomiting in the background.

"Hey, it's Jim." Jim replied. "How are you."

Faith groaned.

"Olly's got his face in the porcelain horn." She said. "And I've been trying to clean vomit off my shoes."

"Any relation?" Jim asked.

"Lets just say I'm not going to leave them near the bathroom door when partner has been drinking White Raichu Vodka all night."

There was a garbled protestation from behind her.

"And Blue Wailord." Faith corrected. "The demon drink."

"What was he thinking?" Jim shuddered. Not even Nightmare would drink Blue Wailord. It was the equivalent of drinking a bucket of Moonshine.

"You want me to ask him?" Faith said, dryly. "He came in at seven AM this morning singing."

Jim laughed.

"He wasn't singing I Kissed A Girl, was he?"

"No." A surprised sounding Faith replied. "Although, he did get in the wrong bed at first, before I kicked him out."

Jim burst out laughing.

"Just get over here as soon as possible." He said. "There's a large Reims luxury box, which is giving me the creeps."

"Remember." Faith reminded him. "The box can't hurt you. Just the people inside."

"Thanks for that." Jim replied, slightly annoyed, as he heard Olly being dragged away from wherever he was, with several muffled protests.

He then hung up, only for the phone to ring again.

* * *

"What now?" He asked, as he answered it.

"Hello, Jim." Norman's voice said. "I've got a few things for you."

"Go on."

"First, I want you to meet up with Looker."

"Volkner already told me to do that." Jim replied.

"Aha, so, I want you to find out what is going on there."

"Okay." Jim replied again.

"Third, if you complete this mission in one piece, you'll be promoted to a Class 3 agent, the same rank as Faith, who was recently promoted after her part in helping to capture a Coppinger Elite a few days ago."

"Thanks." Jim replied.

"And also, pass on my congratulations to May for getting through." Norman continued.

"Anything else?"

"Nah, that's it." Norman replied.

"Okay then." Jim said. "I'll get right on it, looking for Looker."

He hung up, before looking around for the elusive agent.

* * *

"Mamoswine, use Stomp!!!"

"No!!!!" Drew yelled, shocked, as his Roserade flopped to the ground and didn't move.

"And look at that folks, despite neither Pokemon having a clear advantage, Drew Johnson and his Roserade have been defeated by Dawn Anderson and her Mamoswine."

Dawn jumped onto the field, and patted Mamoswine on the head.

"That was awesome, Mamoswine." She said.

_"Gimme Poffins, bitch." _Mamoswine replied, knowing that she couldn't understand him.

* * *

"Aww, crap!!!!" Apex complained.

Dennis burst out laughing.

"You said it." He said. "Now, pay up."

She hesitated for a moment, before starting to count out her money. She separated a hundred dollars from the pile, before slamming it on the table.

"Damn you, Drew Johnson." Apex muttered.

"You know him?" Dennis asked, as the green haired coordinator slumped out of the arena.

Apex sighed.

"In a previous life." She said.

Dennis laughed, as he finished the Black Persian Beer, before looking to one of the several plain clothes Coppinger grunts sat behind them, generally gambling on the results of the cup, and drinking Black Persian Beer.

"Get me another Beer." He ordered, startling the grunt, who scrambled to his feet and ran down to the bar.

* * *

Jim was wandering around the area, looking for Looker, when he crashed into a hot dog vendor.

The vendor yelped in surprise, before spinning around.

"I have the hot dogs." He said. "Big thick long objects for you to get your mouth around."

Jim grinned.

"You!!!" He said, punching Looker on the arm. "You seem to be stalking me."

Looker leaned forward, and lifted his glasses up.

"It is I, Looker!!!" He said.

Jim sighed.

"I know." He replied.

"But, you saw through my disguise?" Looker asked, shocked.

Jim nodded.

"Ah, tres bien!!!" Looker exclaimed. "Well done."

Jim looked around, before leaning in close.

"I've got a plan to get into the Reims box." He said, reaching into his bag, and bringing out his flare gun.

"Aha!!!" Looker exclaimed. "We'll smoke them out."

Jim shook his head.

"Only as a last resort." He replied, reaching into his bag for more items.

Jim took a long twelve inch steel tube out, and screwed it onto the end of the barrel.

Looker raised an eyebrow, as Jim put a cartridge into the butt of the weapon.

"What is that called?"

Jim held another up to the light.

"Forty metres of woven Ariados silk." He explained. "Connects against the grappling hook, instead of a rope. This is the multipurpose DX-9. Fires flares, grappling hooks, pretty much anything."

He took a grappling hook out, and fixed it to the end of the barrel.

"This is why the barrel is so long. The last six inches uses the grappling hook. You flip this switch next to my thumb, and fire."

He showed it to Looker, who smiled.

"One of those needs to be acquired by me." He said.

Jim smiled.

"Right, so here's the plan." Jim said.

* * *

"This is depressing me." Dennis remarked, as Zoey went through to the next round. "I've never seen the point of this. Battling should be pure and vicious. Not fancy."

"It's for the purist." Apex replied. "The artists within us all."

Dennis snorted, as the video phone rang.

"Keep thinking that." He said, as he made to answer it.

He stiffened, as Claudia appeared on screen.

"Mistress!!!" He said, bowing slightly. "You honour us with your presence."

He pushed a button, and she appeared on the main screen.

"Hey!!!" One of the grunts complained. "I can't see the contest."

Dennis sighed, before looking at Apex and snapping his fingers.

Apex had a temporary look of concern on her face, before getting up and walking over to the grunt.

He suddenly realised what was about to happen, and tried to escape.

Apex grabbed him by the collar of his coat, and pulled him back.

"No, please!!!!" He yelled, before Apex calmly snapped his neck.

Claudia clapped her hands.

"Most excellent." She said.

"What can we do for you?" Dennis asked.

She looked at them.

"Our source within the G-men has told us that several G-men are already on their way here. Keep an eye out for them."

Dennis nodded, before saluting.

Claudia then continued.

"Another source has informed me that a certain Jim Jacobs is within the crowd." She said, looking at Dennis. "And I received some very interesting information from a source at the Waterfall Shores Pokemon Gym involving Jacobs. Involving what Pokemon he used against the leader in this water type gym."

She paused, as Apex swore violently.

"What do you think I want you to do?" She asked.

Dennis had taken more time than Apex to understand, but it dawned on him.

"You want me to ensure that Jacobs is relieved of the Shaymin?"

His boss smiled coldly.

"Correct." She replied. "Also, take out any G-men that stand in your way if the situation permits. But, your priority is that you retrieve Shaymin. You have failed previously. Jake has failed. Apex has failed. Do. Not. Fail. Me."

Dennis gulped, as Apex opened her mouth to protest, before thinking better of it.

"Bring the Shaymin back to the Reims building in Holimar City when you have him. My men will handle it from there. He is the perfect Shaymin that we sought to create. I'm sure you know that he can revert forms at will. I know that you won't let me down and you'll finish the job."

Not convinced with the vote of confidence, Dennis hung up.

"You are dead if you screw up." Apex remarked.

Dennis smirked, as he reached into his pocket for the remote he was keeping safe. He hit the button, and the smirk got wider as he watched Apex squirm in discomfort.

"Shocking." He muttered, standing up.

* * *

Dennis picked up his cowboy hat, and adjusted his shades, before standing up to go and do what he needed to do.

As he opened the door leading to the corridor, he looked down and saw a pair of startled stewards stood outside, with a hot dog stand in tow. The stand seemed to be vibrating.

He glared at them, before shoving the lead one aside roughly.

The steward yelled in surprise, as he fell to the ground and lost his pants as he slid back across the ground.

* * *

Five minutes earlier.

"I don't see why you had to bring the stand." Jim said, as he finished pulling the pants up over his regular clothes. "These are loose."

Looker laughed.

"If I lose this stand, my boss will shoot me." He replied. "And plus, it does this."

Looker hit a button, and the hot dog stand started to vibrate.

Jim looked nonplussed, as he shut the closet door leaving the two unconscious stewards in there.

"Right, let's get to the Reims private box." Looker said.

* * *

"Oh no." Looker exclaimed, as he realised that their cover was blown. He quickly took a fighting stance up, only for Dennis to smash his elbow into his face, knocking him over the vibrating hot dog cart.

Jim jumped up, and tried to rush Dennis. He went for the hulking figure with a roundhouse kick, but tripped in the too large uniform. Dennis stepped backwards and grabbed Jim's foot with one hand.

"Uh oh." Jim muttered, as Dennis shoved him backwards and sent him crashing into Looker, who was just standing up. Looker dropped to the ground, and was knocked unconscious. Jim fell to the ground and rolled across in front of a vending machine.

Dennis calmly walked over to Jim, and picked him up by the throat.

"Is everything okay out there?" Apex shouted from inside the box.

Jim tried to use the distraction to break free, but Dennis smashed him into the vending machine.

He cried out in pain, before Dennis tightened the grip.

"Everything's fine." Dennis replied, with a smirk. "I just decided to get something from the vending machine."

"You forgot your wallet, huh?" Apex shouted.

Dennis smirked.

"Indeed." He replied, as Apex shut up.

He threw Jim to the ground, hearing him gasp in pain as he smashed into the floor.....

* * *

"I don't believe this." May groaned, as she looked at Dawn.

"Me neither." Dawn replied.

Max covered his eyes with his hands.

"Who shall I support?" He asked.

One of the semi finals was Zoey versus some random coordinator named Jack De Muhl.

The other semi final of the Wallace Cup was May Maple versus Dawn Anderson.....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, so I missed some of the battles out, but hey... Stuff happens.**

**May versus Dawn. Seems familiar somehow. Anyway, there'll be two contest battles in next chapter, as well as Jim and Looker trying to fend off a pissed off Dennis.**

**Some of this idea was suggested by SkyFighter.**

**Yippeeee!!!! 700 reviews!!!!! Thank you so much!!!!!! This is brilliant!!!!**

**All my thanks for the reading and reviewing. Elsewhere, if you like the Flint and Phoebe shipping, I should have a new fic up at some point over the next few hours. Check it out, if you've got spare time.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Who won the original Wallace Cup in Sinnoh?**

**Yeah, okay, make your own conclusions about my ability to come up with a question.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	74. Grabbed By The Shaymins

Chapter Seventy Four. Grabbed By The Shaymins.

* * *

_Summary. Dawn and May made it to the semi finals of the Wallace Cup, where they would face off against each other. Meanwhile, Jim was given orders to meet up with Looker, which he promptly did. However, as they were trying to sneak into the Reims private box, Dennis caught them....._

_

* * *

_

Dennis reached down, looking for Shaymin's Pokeball.

Jim spun around, reacting quickly and kicked his hand away.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to steal?" He said.

Dennis glared at him, instantly wilting Jim's sense of humour.

"No." He replied. "I was raised by a group of Machoke."

Jim ignored it, and sent out all his Pokemon.

"You aren't stopping me." He said.

"Give me the Shaymin and nobody gets hurt." Dennis warned.

Shaymin blanched.  
"He... Wants me?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to let that happen." Jim said.

"Fine then." Dennis replied, taking out a handful of Pokeballs. "I will show you no mercy."

He hurled them into the air, leaving Jim really worried at this point.

His worries were proved to be completely founded, as Dennis sent out a vicious looking Houndoom, a Salamence, a Machamp and a Swampert.

Jim gulped.

"Buizel, use Water Gun on Houndoom, Swellow, use Gust on Machamp!!!"

Buizel and Swellow launched their attacks at the two Pokemon.

Dennis sighed.

"So impetuous." He said. "Houndoom, use Fire Blast!!!!!"

His Houndoom roared, before opening its jaws and coughing up a powerful ball of fire that smashed straight through the two attacks.

Buizel and Swellow cried out in pain, before fainting.

Jim gasped.

"I see you marvelling at the power of my Houndoom." Dennis said. "This has been genetically modified to have a power level close to that of the legendary Entei."

Jim looked at his four remaining Pokemon.

"Return!!!" He said, recalling all his Pokemon apart from Shaymin. "Shaymin, go get help!!!!!"

Shaymin started to wander away.

Dennis smirked, before sticking his head through the door of the box.

"Block the exit!!" He ordered.

Jim sighed, as he saw a flurry of movement from within the room, before seeing Apex come out and stand behind Dennis, barely visible behind the hulking figure.

Jim paused, as Shaymin returned.

"We're trapped." He said.

Dennis laughed, cruelly. "Looks like you're trapped."

Jim sighed, as he sent Bayleef, Luxio and Vibrava back out to join Shaymin.

"I'll never surrender." He said.

* * *

"Dusk, use Night Shade!!!" May called.

Dusk launched the wave of black energy, and sent it crashing into Mamoswine's face. The ice type Pokemon roared in pain.

"Use Ice Shard!!!!" Dawn countered.

Mamoswine opened its mouth, and fired a powerful spear of ice into Dusk's face.

Dusk cried out in pain.

May looked up and saw that there was only one minute left on the clock. And she was behind on points.

"Dusk!!" She yelled. "Go for a Hypnosis!!!!"

Dusk stared at Mamoswine, sending waves of sleep inducing energy into its eyes.

Mamoswine yawned, before crashing to the ground and starting to snore.

May managed a quick look at the clock, seeing that Dawn's points were slowly going down.

"Dusk, use Shadow Ball!!!!"

The Misdreavous launched the lump of black and purple energy towards the sleeping Mamoswine, who trembled in pain as the attack landed.

May looked at the clock as it went into the last twenty seconds, and Dawn still had slightly more points than her.

She exhaled.

"Okay, Power Gem!!!!!!"

Dusk fired a powerful beam of red energy from the necklace like orbs on her neck, which smashed into Mamoswine and forced it backwards.

"Now, use Psybeam while floating forward and go into a Headbutt!!!!!"

Dusk fired the rainbow coloured beam of pulsating energy from her mouth, which hurt Mamoswine even more. She continued to fire as she floated forward at a rapid speed, before smashing her head into the face of the hulking brown Pokemon.

Mamoswine opened its eyes, as the clock counted down to zero.

May instantly spun around to look at the scoreboard....

And then punched the air, as she realised that she had a silver more of points than Dawn.

Dawn looked slightly miserable as she recalled Mamoswine and headed down the stairs.

May called Dusk over, stroked her on the head, before vanishing down to watch the other semi final.

* * *

"You shall not fight alone!!!" Looker shouted, jumping to his feet. "Staravia, go!!!"  
Looker hurled the Pokeball, sending out the flying Pokemon.

Dennis looked at the Pokemon.

"Salamence, Dragon Breath." He ordered.

Salamence spun around, and blasted Staravia with a thick green burst of energy that sent it crashing into the wall and out.

"Oh no!!!!" Looker exclaimed, recalling the Pokemon. "Then, I shall have to go with...."

Apex grabbed his arm, as he reached for another Pokeball.

"No you don't." She said, snapping his arm down, before spinning around and smashing her foot into his stomach.

Looker yelped, as he tried to defend himself from her. He threw a punch towards her head, only for her to block it with ease and counter with a two handed punch to the face, that sent him staggering.

* * *

Jim ignored the sight of Looker getting his ass kicked for the moment, before focusing on Dennis.

"Okay, Luxio." He said. "Use Discharge!!!!"

"Swampert!!!" Dennis roared.

The Mud Fish Pokemon bounded in front of the electric attack and blocked the other Pokemon from getting hit by the attack.

"Now, stop it." Dennis yawned.

Swampert charged forward, and slammed its right forepaw down on Luxio's body, pinning him down.

Luxio cried out in pain, before Shaymin blasted Swampert with an Energy Ball.

Dennis sighed.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" He asked. "Houndoom, grab Shaymin."

Houndoom leaped over Vibrava, who it had been battling.

_"Yeah, you better run, Bruce!!!!" _Vibrava yelled.

Bayleef looked over from where he was battling Machamp and saw Houndoom was heading for Shaymin.

He took a deep breath, before tearing forward and hitting the Dark Pokemon with a Tackle attack.

Houndoom stumbled slightly, before spinning around in anger and hitting Bayleef at point blank range with a Flamethrower attack.

"Baaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Bayleef screamed in pain, crashing to the floor.

"Bayleef!!!!" Jim yelled, instantly worried for his Pokemons health.

* * *

Bayleef groaned with pain. All he wanted to do was lay down and faint, rid of all the pain from his burns.

_But, my friends still need me. I can't let them down yet._

Bayleef exhaled, before starting to glow with light

Jim heard the sounds, and realised what was happening.

"No way!!!" He shouted, as the glowing Bayleef grew a few feet taller and about two hundred pounds heavier.

He felt slightly sad, as his new Meganium appeared for the first time. Sad that the Bayleef that he had spent so many good times with had gone. But, on the other hand, he was looking forward to new good times with his new Meganium.

"Hey, Meganium." He waved, before realising that this probably wasn't the right time to think about it.

Meganiums first act, was to launch a Vine Whip after Houndoom, and drag it back.

Houndoom yelped, as the newly evolved Herb Pokemon jumped on it with a powerful Body Slam.

* * *

The battle raged on for several more minutes, as Looker continued to get badly beaten by Apex.

"Looker!!!" Jim yelled. "Run, get out of here!!!"

He could see that the agent only had to outrun Apex, as most of the Coppinger agents had vanished or been knocked unconscious.

Looker sighed.

"Oui." He muttered, backing away from Apex, dodging a flying kick that was aimed at his head.

As she steadied herself, Jim watched Looker escape, before turning back to Dennis.

"Salamence, Hyper Beam!!!!" Dennis shouted.

Jim spun around, and realised that the attack was been directed at him.

"Uh oh!!" He said, before getting hit with the powerful attack.

Jim screamed in pain, as he crashed through the air and landed in a heap at Dennis' feet. He felt like a barrage of bricks had been thrown at him, before the thrower had decided to go at him with a sledgehammer for ten minutes. No part of his body didn't hurt.

As he saw Dennis look down on him, Jim looked around for help from his Pokemon.

He was saddened to see his new Meganium defeated on the ground. Luxio had been knocked out by Swampert. Vibrava was being pinned against the wall by Machamp.

Jim scanned the area for a sign of Shaymin, before realising with horror that he was trapped inside the jaws on Dennis' Houndoom.

Dennis laughed.

"And no chance of a Sweet Kiss this time." He said.

* * *

May sighed, as she realised that she would be facing off against Zoey in the final.

She saw the red haired trainer and her Gastrodon celebrating as the defeated Jack De Muhl and his Stantler wandered off the stage, taking the applause and the acclaim.

"I suppose some things have to be." She remarked, as a sad looking Dawn appeared from the changing rooms. She was now wearing her regular travelling clothes.

"Good luck." Dawn said, as she clapped May on the shoulder. "I know you can beat Zoey."

"I hope so." May muttered.

"I'll be watching up in the stands." Dawn told her. "See you later."

May watched, as Dawn vanished up the stairs.

"Hey, May."

She looked around, and saw a slightly nervous looking Kakaryn.

"I just wanted to... You know." Kakaryn said, slowly.

May put a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" She asked.

Kakaryn sighed.

"Good luck." She said.

"Thanks." May replied. "What happened with you?"

Her rival sighed again.

"I got knocked out by some guy named Rooney."

"Unlucky." May said.

She smiled.

"I'll get over it."

* * *

"That's an unusual Pokemon for contests." Drew mused, as he watched Zoey's Gastrodon slide around on the floor of the changing rooms. "Not that I'm criticising. I mean, unusual is good sometimes."

Zoey smiled.

"I caught this Gastrodon as a Shellos in Sinnoh." She replied. "She's got plenty of contest experience."

"So, you just need to beat off an inexperienced Misdreavous." Drew commented.

Zoey shook her head.

"It's not that simple." She remarked. "And you know it."

He nodded.

"May's a talented coordinator." Drew said. "And hanging around with Ash has really helped her learn to get the best out of her Pokemon. It's a handy thing to have."

"I'm not counting anything out." Zoey replied. "She beat my old friend Dawn, who beat you!!"

Drew groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Don't remind me." He said. "Roserade still hasn't recovered completely from being flattened by Mamoswine."

"I'd rather face Misdreavous than a Mamoswine." Zoey remarked. "Then again, Gastrodon would have had a type advantage over a Mamoswine."

Drew nodded.

"But, it's pretty irrelevant now." He remarked, as Zoey's number was called out as a warning to get upstairs.

She stood up, ready to go.

"Zoey." Drew said.

"I know." She replied, looking into his eyes, before going upstairs.

* * *

Ash flopped back into his seat.

"They wouldn't let me in there." He said.

"Unlucky." Max muttered, as Dawn followed Ash through the aisle and sat between him and Max.

Ash then looked around, and saw that Nightmare was sleeping in Jim's seat.

"Where is he?" He wondered.

"Who?" Dawn asked.

"Jim." Ash replied. "Haven't seen him for a while."

* * *

"You never stood a chance." Dennis remarked, as he tightened his grip on Jim's throat.

Jim struggled to break free of Dennis' grasp, but the hulking figure's fingers were like an vice around his neck.

Apex strode over and took Shaymin from the mouth of Dennis' Houndoom, clutching the struggling Pokemon in her hands.

"I take it you aren't going to lose it this time." Dennis muttered, sarcastically, as he dug a thick finger into a nerve point on Jim's neck which instantly knocked him out.

Apex did the same, knocking the Gratitude Pokemon out. Dennis smirked, as the Pokemon went limp in her hands.

He then threw Jim aside, not even watching as his unconscious form smashed into the vending machine. Instead, he focused his eyes on Apex, and the Shaymin she had in her grasp.

"Give me the Shaymin." Dennis said, quietly.

Apex paused for a second, leaving Dennis wondering.

"Give me the Shaymin." He repeated, this time seeing the reaction. Apex's eyes widened, almost with pain.

"You can't resist it forever." Dennis remarked.

Apex held Shaymin up, which Dennis took.

"It's your ball now." She said, walking off.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dennis demanded.

"As far away as possible." Apex smirked. "If you lose that Shaymin before you get to Holimar City, I want nothing to do with it."

Dennis groaned, before reaching for his cell phone. He hit the speed dial and called the most important number on his memory.

"Hello." The familiar voice of his boss said, as she answered.

"This is Dennis." Dennis said. "I've got the Shaymin in my possession, and I'm in the process of coming to Holimar City now."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Dusk, take the stage!!!!"

May called Dusk out, and readied for the contest battle against Zoey's Gastrodon.

"Begin!!!!"

The five minute timer started to count down.

She made the first move, ready for whatever the redette could throw at her.

"Dusk, use Headbutt!!!!"

Dusk floated forward at a rapid speed and crashed her head into Gastrodon.

Zoey's points decreased very slightly. The attack didn't do too much damage to Gastrodon's squishy body.

Zoey made her move.

"Gastrodon, use Water Pulse!!!!!"

Gastrodon opened her mouth, and created a orb of water that she balanced on her head for a few seconds before launching at Dusk.

May sighed.

"Dusk, Power Gem!!!!!"

Dusk fired the red beam of light from her neck, which smashed into the orb of water, slowing it down slightly, but failing to stop it in its tracks.

She cried out, as the slightly weakened water attack crashed into her, soaking her.

May's points took quite a heavy knock from the attack.

May made her next move.

"Dusk, use Psybeam!!!!"

"Gastrodon, counter with Stone Edge!!!!"

Dusk launched the familiar rainbow coloured beam of light towards Gastrodon, who made to counter the attack.

The audience waited with anticipation, as the three rings of stone surrounded Gastrodon. She then released them, blocking the Psybeam with ease, before also managing to land a hit on Dusk.

"Damn!!" May exclaimed, shaking her head, as her points dropped even more. She also noticed that a minute and a half had passed on the clock.

* * *

"Oh no!!" Max exclaimed. "This doesn't look good."

Ash groaned, before lightning up.

"Look on the bright side." He said. "She struggled for four minutes against Dawn before beating her. She might do it again."

Dawn gave him a dirty look.

* * *

"Dusk, Shadow Ball!!!!" May yelled.

Dusk created a lump of black and purple energy, before launching it towards Gastrodon. The water and ground Pokemon squealed in pain, but seemed to be relatively unhurt.

May groaned.

"Okay then." She said. "Use Pain Split!!!!"

Dusk blinked, and a bright red light burst from her eyes. Suddenly, the Screech Pokemon started to look stronger, while Gastrodon looked slightly weaker.

Zoey's points dropped down slightly, but she was still ahead.

"Dusk!!!" May shouted, knowing that she needed to make the most of the moment. "Use Hypnosis!!!!"

Dusk started to focus her eyes on Gastrodon, before sending several waves of black energy towards the Pokemon.

"Mud Shot!!!" Zoey ordered. "But first, close your eyes."

Gastrodon did so, nullifying the effects of Hypnosis, before launching several blasts of mud out from all angles that splattered into Dusk, causing her immense pain.

"Hydro Pump!!!" Zoey demanded, seeing that May's points were going down. She was now down to well under half, despite there being three minutes left.

Gastrodon opened her mouth again, and fired a powerful torrent of water towards Dusk.

May gulped.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." She muttered, before looking to her Pokemon.

"Dusk, use Perish Song!!!!!!"

Dusk opened her mouth, and let out a terrible haunting melody that made Gastrodon hesitate.

"Psywave!!!" May yelled, sensing another opening.

Dusk let out a wave of dark blue energy that enveloped Gastrodon and made her moan in pain.

May shot a look at the score board, and saw that Zoey was down to less than half. Only a fraction more than her.

Two minutes left.

"Dusk, follow up with Power Gem!!!!"

Zoey smiled.

"Gastrodon, use Surf!!!!"

May groaned, as Gastrodon evaded the attack by sliding into the water. She'd forgotten that they were on a water battlefield.

She groaned more, as a huge wave of water came crashing up and smashed into Dusk.

May groaned for a third time, as Dusk floated back to the surface of the water, looking really badly hurt.

"Dusk." She said, sadly, as the clock showed one minute left. "Come on!!!! You can do this. Are you really going to be beaten by a giant slug?"  
Dusk shuddered, before managing to recover enough to get back in the air.

"Okay then!!!!" May yelled, knowing that her time was almost up. "Shadow Ball!!!!"

Dusk launched a lump of black and purple energy into the body of Gastrodon. May saw Zoey call something out to Gastrodon, but she didn't hear or recognise what it was.

"Power Gem!!!!!"

Dusk blasted Gastrodon with a blast of red light, to the awe of the crowd.

"Psybeam!!!!!!!"

Dusk fired a beam of multicoloured energy from her mouth, causing the crowd to stand up and applaude.

May glanced up, and saw that thirty seconds were left....

And her jaw dropped, as Gastrodon remained okay, dropping the Protect.

May closed her eyes, feeling her spirits drop.

"Water Pulse!!!!!" Zoey ordered.

Gastrodon created an orb of blue aquatic energy, before hurling it towards Dusk.

Suddenly, Dusk's eyes began to glow, and the orb of blue energy stopped in its tracks.

"No way!!!!" Max exclaimed. "Misdreavous has learned Psychic!!!!"

"That's handy." Dawn muttered.

Ash looked at the twenty seconds on the clock.

"It might be too little too late." He remarked.

"Send it back!!!!" May ordered, trying to rush Dusk.

Dusk hurled the orb back towards Gastrodon, draining some of Zoey's points.

"Now, Headbutt full power!!!!!"

Dusk charged forward, and smashed her small body into Gastrodon's head, causing her to groan in pain.

Then, the timer went, signalling the end of the match.

With bated breath, May looked up at the score board.

* * *

"Lance!!!" Looker groaned, shuffling over.

The Dragon Master looked at his friend, clearly in pain. His face was badly bruised, and he seemed to be bleeding from the mouth. One of his eyes was almost completely closed, and he was wincing every time he moved.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

Looker quickly explained what had happened, through a series of groans.

"Jim!!" Lance exclaimed, dropping a hand to his Pokeballs. He'd finally found his Dragonite sleeping on top of a car, and travelled over to Waterfall Shores as quickly as possible.

* * *

The two of them headed up the stairs, hoping that they would find Jim okay.

"We're too late." Looker said, as they arrived in the wrecked hallway.

Lance ignored him, seeing Jim laid in a rapidly growing pool of blood.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Two cliffhangers for the price of one.**

**And Lance seems to be okay. Jim on the other hand.....**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!!! They are appreciated.**

**At least Bayleef evolved. **

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Misdreavous could learn Headbutt in Gold and Silver via TM. But what number TM was Headbutt?**

**Quiz Question Two. In Gold and Silver, you could Headbutt trees. How many different types of Pokemon could be found via this method?**

**Quiz Question Three. How does Roselia evolve into Roserade?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	75. Regroup And Regret

Chapter Seventy Five. Regroup And Regret.

* * *

_Summary. Jim and Looker were attacked by Dennis and Apex, resulting in the capture of Shaymin. Meanwhile, May and Zoey faced off against each other in the final of the Wallace Cup..._

_

* * *

_

"No!!!" Lance exclaimed, as Looker went over to Jim for a closer inspection. He placed a pair of fingers on Jim's neck, looking for a pulse.

Looker exclaimed in glee, before punching the air.

"He's alive!!!" Looker said, before looking at Jim's head. "The blood coming from his head."

Lance breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, no Coppingers." He said, as he walked over and picked Jim up. "We need to get him to the hospital."

Looker started to follow Lance down the stairs, when Jim stirred.

"He's coming round." Lance commented, as Jim opened his eyes. "I'm relieved you know, I thought they'd shot him."

As Jim came round, Lance set him down on the ground, and he and Looker helped the trainer steady himself.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked.

Jim groaned.

"Apart from blood, bruises and exhaustion, I'm just dandy."

Jim stiffened.

"Shaymin!!!!" He yelled.

"Huh?" Looker asked.

"They got my Shaymin!!!!" Jim said, trying to get after the hulking behemoth who had attacked him.

He instantly stumbled to his knees, still weak from his injuries.

"Hold on." Lance said, taking his cell phone out. "I'll get right on it."

He started to get in touch with the G-men HQ.

* * *

May slumped to her knees.

"What happens now?" She asked, seeing that the pair of them were practically level on points.

"We have a tie!!!!!" The announcer shouted. "And as the rules dictate, out four judges will no decide between themselves who is more deserving of the trophy."

May and Zoey looked up, to see Mr. Sukizo, Raul Contesta, Nurse Joy and Wallace conferring.

* * *

Norman didn't take the news well, but he was hiding it.

"Are you okay?" He asked Jim.

"I'm alive." Jim replied, wiping blood out of his eyes. "Just really banged up. I'm really getting pissed off with Apex."

Norman clucked his tongue.

"She's proving to be a problem." He said. "I think that we need to send someone to stop her."

Lance spoke into the receiver.

"I can do it, if you want." He told Norman.

"I'll think about it." Norman replied. "Not that I don't have any faith in you, it's just...."

"Faith!!!" Jim exclaimed, as he saw her striding through the hallway.

"Hey." She said.

"Jim." Norman said. "I'll get Bill on it as soon as possible. We'll try to find your Shaymin. In the meantime, I want you to rest."

Jim sighed.

"Okay." He said, hanging up.

"Where is Olly?" Looker wondered, as he looked around.

He then walked in, wearing a blue and green shirt. One half was blue and the other half was green.

"What the hell?" Lance said. "Have you been raiding Ellis' wardrobe?"

Olly gave him a dirty look.

"That'd be wrong." He replied. "Anyway, this is the brand new Twinleaf Town third choice shirt for next season. I managed to find someone selling it downstairs."

"Allez bleus!!!" Looker yelled, drawing looks from the crowd.

"Don't yell that." Olly said. "You'll get beat up."

"What happened to your other shirt?" Jim asked.

"Vomit." Olly replied. "What happened to your face?"

"Coppinger." Jim said.

Faith groaned.

"Did we miss all the action?" She asked. "Son of a...."

Jim groaned.

"This was probably action you would have preferred to miss." He remarked.

Olly looked around, and rubbed his hands.

"Oh well." He said. "Shall we go find a quiet little bar and celebrate how nobody was killed?"

It was the turn of everyone else to give him dirty looks, and Faith punched him on the arm.

"Come on." Lance remarked. "Let's get Jim back to the Pokemon Centre."

* * *

"We have made our decision." Wallace said, looking over to the two coordinators. May and Zoey.

"You were both excellent." Mr. Sukizo remarked.

"Truly excellently talented." Raul Contesta commented.

"And if we could both give you the trophy, we would." Nurse Joy said.

"I'm voting for May." Mr. Sukizo replied.

"Zoey." Raul Contesta continued.

"May." Nurse Joy finished.

Everyone looked at Wallace. If he voted for May, she'd be the winner. If he voted for Zoey, then....

"Wallace." Raul Contesta said. "We need your vote."

Wallace grinned.

"Zoey." He exclaimed, causing May to slump again.

"What now?" Zoey asked.

"We're going to examine the points again." The announcer said. "Even though they look level, it could be half a points difference when we zoom in."

* * *

"I told you you need a nurses uniform." Olly remarked, as Faith finished wrapping the bandage around Jim's head.

She glared at him.

"I nearly broke my bloody ankle tripping over your boots this morning." She said. "Can you stop leaving them outside the door?"

"Maybe." Olly replied. "In all fairness, when I came in, I was blind stinking drunk."

Lance looked at Jim.

"I'm sorry." He said. "But, I have to do this."

"Do what?" Faith asked.

Lance sighed.

"Jim." He said. "Your actions were both stupid and reckless. You and Looker were both completely irresponsible and if you hadn't been a pair of morons, then none of this would have happened."

Looker jumped up, angrily, while Jim wasn't feeling too pleased himself. Lance's criticism had touched a nerve.

"Now listen here!!!!!" Looker said, angrily.

"RECKLESS AND IRRESPONSIBLE!!!!!!" Jim exclaimed. "We were following our damn orders. What the hell is irresponsible about that? If anyone is reckless and irresponsible, it's the two of you!!!"

"Hey!!!" Olly shouted, before clutching his head and wincing. He then spoke again, quieter.

"There was an error in when we were told that we had to go to the Wallace Cup." Olly continued. "Apparently Doug and Lucy and Lucy were meant to go, but Doug got kidnapped." Lance said. "It's not out fault that we decided to go on a fourteen hour drinking spree and then got told we had to work. And if you ever speak to me, your superior like that again..."

Faith jumped in, quickly changing the subject. Even though, mentally, she thought that Jim and Looker had a point.

"Look." She said. "We need to get in touch and tell them what happened."

"We already did." Lance said. "Norman sounded surprisingly calm."

Almost right on cue, Lance's cell phone rang.

"Can you hear the roar?!!!" Olly asked, as Lance did have a ring tone that sounded similar to the roar of a Dragonite.

The Dragon Master answered it, before putting it on loud speaker.

"Hello." Lance said. "You're in the Pokemon Centre at Waterfall Shores."

"Lance?" Norman asked. "It's me."

"What do you have?" Jim yelled. "Have you found my Shaymin."

Norman sighed, as another voice was heard on the line.

"It's Volkner here." Volkner said. "We've got our intel teams on it, and we think we're getting close to a breakthrough."

"Please, hurry." Jim urged, as Faith finished sticking the bandage down on his head.

"Okay." She said, looking at Looker. "You want some help?"  
Looker shook his head.

"I shall drink just a small amount of White Raichu Vodka later." He replied. "Then, I'll pour the bottle over my head, and disinfect the sucker."

Olly applauded.

"I like your thinking." He said, as Lance hung up.

There was a brief silence for a moment, before Olly sat on the bed and switched the TV on.

"Nothing else to do." He said, putting on Poke Sports One.

"Aha, Soccer Sunday." Olly said.

_"And Twinleaf Town have signed former world player of the year David Vella from Sunnyshore City. The fee is rumoured to be something in the region of twenty five million dollars."_

Olly sat up.

"Hold on, I thought we had no money."

_"Well, Vella was the world player of the year two years ago, but I honestly don't see how he's going to improve the team."_

_"I think they've brought him in to try and help them win the Regional Cup."_

_"They could have won the Regional Cup this year, had they not choked some of their pens in the semi final. Seriously, those were some of the worst pens I've ever seen."_

_"Nah, I happen to think that they would have beaten Viridian City in the final, had they not been the victim of some terrible refereeing in the first leg match in Sandgem Town."_

_"Yeah, and they managed to get a two all draw out of it. Face it, they bottled it in the penalty shootout, in a tournament where nobody expected that Sandgem would get anywhere near the final. I seem to remember you saying that they wouldn't get out of the group stages. Sandgem were a lot better than anyone expected, and....."_

Olly turned the TV off.

"Just because there's an anti-Twinleaf bias in the media." He said. "Bastards."

* * *

Wallace came out into the middle of the arena, holding the Wallace Cup cradled against his arm, and a microphone in his free hand.

The crowd heckled him, clearly bored with waiting.

Wallace cleared his throat, and looked at Zoey and May, who were starting to look irritated.

"We have examined the footage." Wallace said. "We've checked the points over again and again. We've deliberated long and hard, before discovering that there is a rule in place that states in a case like this, I can select a winner."

He looked at May.

"May, I'm happy to tell you..."

He then turned to Zoey.

"That Zoey is the winner!!!!"  
The crowd clearly stunned, burst into nervous applause. They hadn't been expecting the sudden change of pace.

May also looked slightly shocked, but regained her composure to shake hands with Zoey, before walking off.

Nobody saw the satisfied smirk on Wallace's face as Zoey held the trophy above her head.

* * *

Ash, Max and Dawn looked at each other, slightly surprised.

"I never saw that coming." Max summarised.

* * *

The outline of the buildings in Holimar City made the streets darker than normal at sunset, as the hulking olive skinned figure parked his motorcycle on the sidewalk outside the Reims building, before disembarking. He was carrying a cloth covered cage in his hand, as he headed around the back of the building, going for the rear entrance.

He wasn't expecting to see her stood waiting for him. He could also see that she wasn't alone, flanked by a pair of Coppinger grunts.

_Like she needs bodyguards..._

"My queen." Dennis said, bowing. "There was no need for you to come down here. I could have...."

"Where is the Shaymin?" Claudia demanded.

He sighed, before giving her the cage. She removed the cover, and saw the slumbering Shaymin laid in the cage.

"It looks dead." She said, coldly.

"Sedated." Dennis replied. "I wasn't going to leave it conscious while driving. Even in a cage, it's still a powerful Pokemon."

She nodded.

"Your logic is good." Claudia remarked, as she gave the Shaymin contained cage to one of the grunts.

She turned to go inside the building.

"Come upstairs to my office." Claudia said.

Dennis saluted, before following her.

* * *

They had made it upstairs, when they saw Apex sitting outside Claudia's office.

Claudia was, understandably, annoyed.

"How did you get in here?" She demanded.

Apex smirked.

"I'm an assassin." The dark haired assassin replied. "It's my business to sneak in here undetected."

Claudia then laughed.

"Indeed." She said, opening the door to her office.

Apex and Dennis followed her inside.

"What can we do for you?" Dennis asked.

Claudia sat behind her desk, and looked at Apex.

"What do you think I am going to ask you to do?" She asked Apex.

Apex shook her head.

"I honestly have no idea." She said. "However, if I was going to hazard a guess, I would say that you are going to ask me to transport the Shaymin to the labs."

"Wrong." Claudia replied, drumming he fingers on the desk. "I have something far more important for you to do. Well, two things actually, but one can wait."

The video phone started to ring, drawing an annoyed sigh from Claudia, as she answered it.

Neither Apex or Dennis were surprised to see Wallace upon the screen.

"Hi, everyone." He said.

Claudia glared at him.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

Wallace looked slightly crestfallen.

"I was just wanting to tell you that the Wallace Cup was a success." He replied. "And the money should be in the Reims account in the morning."

Claudia's glare faded slightly.

"Then, you have done well." She said. "I think you can drop the act now. So, get out of there."

Wallace smirked, as he reached over to the back of his head, and pulled.

"This always creeps me out." Apex muttered, as 'Wallace' finished removing the special Ditto from his face, revealing his true identity.

"You have done really well, Harley." Claudia said. "Come back here at once."

He smiled.

"Of course." Harley replied, discarding the Ditto.

Dennis shuddered.

"Those Ditto are incredibly expensive to manufacture." He said, angrily. "We have only three in existence. And you've destroyed two of them."  
Harley grinned.

"Yeah, but we can always make more." He said.

Apex looked up.

"Where's the other one?" She asked.

Dennis smirked.

"That's not something you need to know." He replied.

"I'll get back as soon as I can." He trilled, before hanging up

Claudia shook her head, before turning back to Apex.

"Misinformation." She said.

Apex looked slightly confused.

"Excuse me?"

Claudia narrowed her eyes.

"I want you to go down to the nearest terminal you can find, and leak information via the Reims computer network. I have a feeling that the G-men and GeForce are searching those networks as we speak."

"What do you want me to leak?" Apex asked.

"I would like you to put it out there, that Reims have acquired a Shaymin via an anonymous source. We are going to observe its habits, and see how it would react within a city environment. Set the date of arrival as today, and make sure that it is easily accessible, but not to the point where they smell a rat."

Apex saluted, before turning to leave.

Claudia then turned to Dennis.

"Do you understand why I ordered Apex to do that?" She asked.

He nodded.

"You have them right where you want them." Dennis replied. "If GeForce, or whoever they are, be it International Police, or Pokemon CIA, raid this building, I presume there is a contingency plan for escape, then once the escape is complete, the organisation who carried out the raid would get completely slaughtered in the press. The media is the right arm of anarchy."

She raised an eyebrow, but let him continue.

"However, if they don't raid the building, then we'll get Shaymin away with no problem, causing a blow to morale."

Claudia smiled.

"Correct." She replied. "However, I have to query something you said. Anarchy. Is that what you view what we are doing as?"

Dennis shook his head.

"No." He said. "I think what will result at first will be anarchy. Then, what happens happens."

He then went silent, before asking the question.

"What do you have for me to do?"

She stood up, and walked over to the hidden safe on the wall.

"Nothing." Claudia replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Claudia repeated. "I want you to go to Red Moon City and await for your orders. If they do decide to raid the building, I cannot take the risk that you, my most loyal soldier, will be captured. A tactical decision, you might say."

Dennis wasn't happy.

"I am not comfortable with leaving you alone in this situation." He said.

Claudia laughed, as she took something from the safe and slammed it shut.

"I am sure that whatever happens, it can be handled with ease."

She turned to Dennis, and gave him the item she had taken from the safe.

"The TM you requested." She explained. "Lightless Black."

Dennis smiled. The move was a one hit KO dark type move, that he had been trying to get hold of for a while.

"I'm sure you can come up with a use for it, if you should encounter any of those roaches from the G-men who might have the misfortune to come across you."

Dennis' smile grew deeper.

"Thank you." He said, pocketing the TM, before turning to leave.

* * *

As Dennis vanished through the door, he was very quickly replaced by Apex.

Claudia's piercing gaze was transferred to Apex.

"It's done." Apex said, emotionlessly. "An unauthorised computer tapped the network and accessed the information. But, we couldn't trace the computer before the connection ended. However, they will shortly be coming to us."

Claudia smiled, coldly.

"Excellent." She said. "Now, as for mission two. A very special assignment, that I have decided to entrust you with. You could say that it has sentimental value to me. I would like you to go to Oldwood Town, and pay a 'ahem' visit to my treacherous brother. Once you find Collison, I'm sure you can come up with some imaginative way to deal with him."

Apex looked like she wanted to protest against the order, but shrugged it off with a shudder.

"I thought so." Claudia said, as she watched Apex vanish towards the helipad.

* * *

Claudia watched the helicopter leave, taking her private assassin to Oldwood Town. She felt no emotion, knowing that shortly, her brother would be dead.

She then took the pills from within her desk drawer and swallowed a pair of them with water.

"It won't be long now." She said, grimacing at the taste of the pills. "It's not going to be long."

* * *

Lance jogged downstairs, seeing Wallace's office. He made for the door, wondering if the contest master fancied a rematch.

As Lance turned the handle, he heard a demented laugh from within the office.

He slammed his shoulder into the door, and saw Harley laughing, while wearing Wallace's clothes. The discarded Ditto next to him.

"You!!!!" Lance yelled, savagely.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Possibly the worst cliff hanger ever. But, a few questions answered.**

**The Reims running the Wallace Cup thing was only for money. No evil scheme involved there.**

**And Harrison looks doomed. Or Collison. Whatever you want to call him.**

**Also, Zoey won the Wallace Cup, although, since Harley made the decision, it seems a bit like asking turkeys to vote for Christmas, asking Harley to vote for May.**

**There's also a slight in joke to English society in here, as every single football/ soccer fan thinks that the media is biased against them. Man United fans think that everyone in the media supports Liverpool, Chelsea fans think everyone in the media supports Man United, Liverpool fans think everyone in the media supports Arsenal. You get the idea. I'm going to shut up now, because I'm sure nobody's interested.**

**Next few chapters are going to be Coppinger oriented, as well as Ash's gym battle thrown in somewhere.**

**The main G-men and Coppinger parts were contributed by SkyFighter. The Wallace Cup parts were written by Blue Bongo.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**And, because I had an exam earlier today, there's no Who Ya Gonna Call, or Gligirl today. Sorry, but I had to prioritise.**

**And apparently the Ditto facemask is only good for one use, and there's only been three ever made. If Harley has used two, then where is the third one?**

**Poor Shaymin!!! But, at least Jim's not dead.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many anime episodes has Wallace appeared in?**

**Quiz Question Two. Who did Wallace replace as Hoenn champion in Pokemon Emerald?**

**Quiz Question Three. Who replaced Wallace as the Sootopolis gym leader in Emerald?**

**Quiz Question Four. Do you want Looker to return in the third story?**

**Okay, the fourth question is just because I don't want to go trawling back through the reviews to see if anyone asked for him to be back. Seriously, the answer to question four may result in what happens later in the story.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	76. Midnight Raid On Reims

Chapter Seventy Six. Midnight Raid On Reims.

* * *

_Summary. Dennis escaped with Shaymin, leaving Jim alive, but hurt. Lance, Olly and Faith showed up, and tried to comfort the trainer. Meanwhile Wallace was revealed to be Harley in disguise, just after he declared Zoey the winner of the Wallace Cup. In the other meanwhile, Apex, Dennis and Claudia plotted their evil deeds....._

_

* * *

_

"You think that they'd be more careful where they keep that kind of information." Bill remarked, as he handed a printout to Volkner and Norman.

Norman smirked.

"Yeah, but it's probably a trap." He said. "They're probably not as dumb as we think."

"What are you saying?" Volkner asked.

"Think about it." Norman explained. "If we raid that building, then there will be obvious side effects. Plus, if as Bill says, the information was easily obtainable, then I find that suspicious."

He laughed.

"I have two kids." Norman said. "I can tell when something isn't right, somethings been hidden or...."

Volkner smiled.

"Glad to have you around." He said, picking up the phone. "We should inform them in Waterfall Shores about what Bill has found. They'll want to know."

Norman started to dial a number.

"Hello." He said. "Get me Jim."

* * *

"Aw man, I'm sorry I had to run out." Jim said, as May glared at him. "Basically, it's a really long story. I got a phone call from my Mom, and when I finished the call, I got thirsty so I went and watched it in the bar. Then, I was coming back to...."  
"I think he's lying." Nightmare remarked.

"Shut up." Jim said. "Anyway, I'd had a few Black Persian Beers, and on the way, I.... I fell down the stairs. Then, I had to go get some medical treatment for this huge cut on my forehead."

Ash did look slightly steamed.

Jim sighed.

"I am sorry that you lost though." He said to May. "From what I saw, you deserved to win."

She did look slightly mollified.

Almost on cue, Jim's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me." He said, answering it.

"Hello."

"Jim, it's Volkner."

"Aha." Jim replied, looking around.

He looked at Ash and May.

"Just excuse me." He said, backing away.

* * *

"Where is Wallace?" Lance demanded.

Harley laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked. "I think he's probably still alive. But, he's as far away from water as you can be. And I'm sure he's getting very thirsty. Along with your other G-men friend."

Lance blanched.

"Doug?" He asked. "Where is he?"

"Need to get a new tact." Harley said, lazily. "I didn't tell you where Wallace was, so why should I tell you where the other wanker is?"

Lance stiffened, balling his fists up in anger.

"But, soon, it won't matter." Harley taunted. "Soon, the queen will...."

The door burst open, and Looker poked his head in.

"My eyes saw you walk in here." He said, before seeing Harley. "I thought I arrested you?"

"Not well enough." Harley cackled, diving towards the desk.

Lance lunged forward, trying to grab the Coppinger, only for Harley to press down on something and vanish into thin air, as Lance's gloved hand grasped down on where he had been a second earlier.

"Damnit!!!!" Lance exclaimed, kicking the desk.

* * *

Jim found the room that Olly and Faith were sharing, wanting to share the details of the phone call with the pair of them. He had been to the room that Lance had managed to move into with Looker, only to find the pair of them weren't there.

He made to knock on the door, only to find it swinging open.

"Weird." He muttered, walking inside.

He then froze, seeing that Faith was stood with her back to him, only half dressed with her hair wrapped in a towel. He couldn't see Olly anywhere, but he could hear some really bad singing from the shower.

"Sometimes it's hard to know, which way you're supposed to go."

He very slowly tried to back out of the room....

Only for Faith to turn around at completely the wrong time.

"Ah..." Jim started to say.

Faith got completely the wrong idea, as her face contorted in anger.

"It's not what it...." Jim tried to say, still holding the phone to his ear.

He turned to run, before Faith could get really pissed off, but tripped over Olly's boots.

Jim yelped in pain, as he crashed into the wall, and then to the ground.

Within seconds, Faith was upon him.

"You little creep!!!!" She bellowed, jumping on top of him, and wrapping her hands around his throat.

"It's not..." Jim tried to explain, as she banged his head against the carpet.

Olly picked that moment to stick his head around the door of the bathroom to see what was going on.

He took in the scene, and tried not to rush to conclusions. Faith was sat on top of Jim, half dressed and slightly out of breath.

He then decided to screw rationale.

"I see you two decided to get to know each other better." He laughed, earning a pair of dirty looks. "Just remember, that's what the bed is for. Not the floor."

Faith glared at him, and got off Jim.

"Keep making jokes." She said. "And you might find that the shampoo accidentally gets replaced with hair removal cream."

Olly promptly shut up, and vanished back into the bathroom, as Jim sat up.

"Look." He said. "I wasn't doing what you think. I've got a phone call from Volkner."

Faith instantly paled.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I just thought.. I made a mistake okay."

Jim got to his feet.

"It's okay." He replied, picking the phone up.

"Everything okay over there?" Volkner inquired.

"Yeah, there was just a mild misunderstanding." Jim replied, relieved that he hadn't hung up on his boss.

Volkner let it go, as Jim put the phone on loud speaker so Faith could hear it as well. Olly then came out of the bathroom, looking interested.

"We've managed to hack into the Reims system." Volkner continued. "The Reims building in Holimar City had just received a Shaymin from an unknown donor. The official time of arrival would have been today, and if the timing is right, it would have been five minutes ago."

"Hold on." Olly said. "How long would it take to arrive in Holimar City if you drove from Waterfall Shores."

"About four hours." Norman replied, doing the maths quickly. "Although, if you take into account the fact that Shaymin was taken three hours ago, something doesn't add up."

"I presume that's by car." Faith said. "As we were coming in, we saw a motorcycle roaring up the road. The driver was speeding like nobody's business."

Norman and Bill quickly did some more calculations.

"That could work." Bill remarked. "Ignoring stops for fuel, that might work."

Olly looked at the phone.

"They might also have taken Shaymin somewhere else." He said. "Then, just never logged what they did."

"I see his point." Norman remarked. "It's plausible. The Coppingers operate independently behind the scenes. The information Bill managed to find was on the Reims network."

"Isn't it also possible that the information was a red herring?" Faith asked. "Throw us off the trail?"

"I can't see them doing that." Volkner said. "It might be a thinly veiled cover, but Reims still is an actual company. If they posted that information, and it turned out to be false, then it would be a major blow to the reputation of Reims. I don't think that they could afford to do that."

Olly sighed.

"There's another thing." He remarked. "It's also plausible that the information is accurate. Claudia had someone post that information as a direct taunt against us. She's displaying over confidence in what she has. Maybe, we can exploit that."

"We've been considering this." Norman replied. "It's a possibility."

Jim coughed.

"Isn't it all irrelevant?" He asked. "Talking about what the bitch might be doing won't be busting my Pokemon out of any cages any time soon. We need to get over to Holimar City and get in there, bust some heads."

"Calm down." Faith said. "Fools rush in."  
Norman butted in to the conversation.

"Listen to me." He said. "Stay put for slightly longer. Bill's intel team is going to try and get more information. Just don't do anything yet. One of us will get in touch with you if anything else valuable shows up."

The phone then hung up.

Jim picked it up, and sighed.

"Bloody hell." He said, kicking the table. "Son of a b..."

Olly glared at him.

"Break the stuff in your own damn room." He said. "Not here."

* * *

Jim sighed, as he flopped on the bed in his room. He had the information, yet he was constrained by red tape. No way to act upon it.

He also had to come up with some more excuses to give to Ash and May about what was going on.

"Especially about involving the next gym." Jim muttered, as he decided to try and get some sleep. He then winced in pain, as the painful cut on his head made his usual sleeping position difficult. Not to mention uncomfortable.

"I'm running out of excuses." Jim mumbled, turning over to sleep on his back. "If Ash wasn't slightly dim, I'd be worried that he'd catch onto my secret life sooner or later at this rate. Although, I'm surprised May hasn't worked it out yet."

He shifted to try and get comfortable.

_At least I've got two things to be thankful for at the moment. I don't need any stitches in that bloody cut. I'm glad it stopped bleeding on its own. And my Bayleef evolved. I guess, as happy as I am over that, it's not really a consolation for losing Shaymin. Damn Coppingers._

_

* * *

_

_Shaymin screamed with fear, as the hulking olive skinned figure filled a hypodermic needle with a blood red fluid, before ambling over to the Gratitude Pokemon. He continued to scream, this time in pain, as the dark figure stuck the needle in his head._

Jim bolted awake from the dream, feeling sick and realised that he was covered in sweat. He was also feeling light headed from blood loss, which had happened earlier.

"Wanker." Someone muttered.

Jim instantly spun around, and saw an annoyed looking Nightmare stood there.

He jumped slightly, at the sight of the shiny Gengar.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" He asked, still shocked.

Nightmare snorted.

"You moron." He replied. "I'm doing my nightly rounds."

"Do I dare ask what that is?" Jim asked, before catching on. "Ah, I see. That's kinda... disgusting."

"Yeah, so's eating eggs." Nightmare replied. "But, do I criticize you for it, you egg eating freak?"

Jim sighed.

"Why aren't you eating Ash's dreams?" He asked.

Nightmare narrowed his eyes.

"The useless moron isn't dreaming tonight." The Gengar replied. "And, I fancied eating some new dreams for a change. Usually, all Ash dreams about is becoming a Pokemon Master, and May."

"Why don't you eat May's dreams?" Jim asked.

Nightmare snorted.

"Two reasons." He replied. "One, she doesn't dream. And two, what few dreams she does have are incredibly disturbing. I really don't want to see that."

Jim was slightly confused as to what he meant, but decided that he didn't want to know.

"Anyway." Nightmare continued. "The lady in the room next door is obsessed with flowers."

"Your point being?" Jim asked, yawning.

"And the pair in the room across the hall make a cute couple." Nightmare continued. "They're dreaming about each other. It's kinda nice to see that. If I wasn't a cold hearted Gengar, I'd act as cupid. But then again, I really can't be bothered. You got any alcohol? I can't be bothered going downstairs and breaking into the bar."

Jim sighed.

"Look, if you shut up." He said. "And let me get back to sleep, I'll give you that bottle of Machampagne. It now has fifty percent more alcohol than before."

Nightmare punched the air.

"Alright!!!" The Gas Pokemon exclaimed. "Where's Shaymin? I'll split the bottle with him."

Jim paled.

"Hey, where's Shaymin?" Nightmare asked, as he went over and hit Shaymin's Pokeball, which opened up to reveal that it was empty.

"Shaymin's just....." Jim replied, trying to think of an excuse.

Nightmare looked worried, before replacing it with his trademark sneer.

"Where is he?" Nightmare insisted.

Jim couldn't think of an excuse.

"Shaymin was stolen." He said. "By a bunch of criminals."

Nightmare almost exploded.

"What?!!!!" He yelled. "Those bastards. How dare they Pokenap my buddy. I'll get them for this."

Nightmare floated over, and dragged Jim out of bed.

"What the...?!!" Jim said.

"We're going to go and rescue Shaymin." Nightmare said.

Jim sighed.

"I'd love to do that." He replied. "But, we don't know where they took him."

Almost on cue, Jim's phone rang.

"You gonna get that?" Nightmare asked, as Jim picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jim, it's Bill." The voice of the Pokemon storage system creator said. "I've been trawling the Reims network, and we've found him."

Jim listened for a moment, before hanging up.

He then turned to Nightmare.

"They've got him at the Reims building in Holimar City."

Nightmare grabbed Jim by the wrist, and started to drag him acros the floor to the door.

"Hold on!!!" Jim exclaimed. "Let me get dressed, and ready."

He reached for his clothes, before taking a bit of paper and a pen and scribbling something down on it. Jim then gave it to Nightmare.

"Listen." He said. "Go and put this in Ash's room. It basically says that I'm going to Holimar City to try and get something before the sales end. And you wanted to come with me. It also tells him to go and have the gym battle and then meet me in Holimar."

"Gotcha." Nightmare said, picking up the bottle of Machampagne and vanishing through the wall.

"Meet me outside." Jim called.

* * *

He hoisted the bag over his back, and headed outside.

"You're finally here." Nightmare grumbled.

Jim looked at him.

"Where'd you leave the note?" He asked.

Nightmare smirked.

"Somewhere where he'll notice it." The Gengar replied. "I superglued it to the back of May's head."

Jim groaned.

"He's going to kill both of is." Jim muttered, as they headed out to the street.

"No, he's going to kill you." Nightmare replied. "I'll just look like I'm sorry and ignore everything he says."

"Like normal then?" Jim asked.

"Indeed."

"Yeah, I've just taken a piss and I'm setting out to Holimar City." A truck driver was saying into his radio. "I'm about to deliver that sand there."

Jim and Nightmare looked around and saw the driver stood next to a parked up eighteen wheeler.

"Let's go." Jim said, as he and Nightmare charged over and headed for the back of the truck.

Jim climbed up the back, and managed to get the back doors open.

He managed to get inside the truck, and pull it shut. Jim was slightly upset that he couldn't get it closed from inside.

"Nightmare." He called. "Shut it from outside."

Nightmare sighed, before passing through the door and slamming it shut.

"Why me?" The Gas Pokemon asked, as he came back inside.

"Thank you, Megalink Shipping." Jim muttered, as he walked back through the truck, and sat on one of the sandbags.

He took his cell phone out, and started to track where they were going on the GPS.

The backlight from the phone, and the glow from Nightmare was the only light within the place.

"I really hope we know what we're doing." Jim said, as he felt the truck start to move.

"Me too!!!"

* * *

Jim jumped up in shock, wondering where the feminine voice had come from.

"Who said that?" Nightmare demanded, as the pair of them saw something move within the sand.

Nightmare charged up a Shadow Ball for extra light, and Jim gasped, as he recognised Olly and Faith.

"Like we were going to miss an opportunity like this." Olly laughed.

Nightmare cancelled the Shadow Ball, before looking at Jim.

"You know that pair that I was telling you about." He said. "You know the ones who dream about..."

Jim dived forward and clamped his hand over Nightmare's mouth.

Nightmare let out a snarl of anger, before using Lick.

Jim quickly removed his hand, and wiped it on his pants.

"Gengar saliva." He said, with disgust, before looking at Faith and Olly. "How come you followed me into the truck?"

Faith laughed.

"Great minds think alike." She said. "We got the call from the intel team, Bill told us that he'd found Shaymin's location, so we decided to go and retrieve him for you as a sort of..... Get well soon present."

"Thanks." Jim replied. "But, how come you didn't use Dragonite or Deoxys to get there."

Olly sighed.

"I thought about it." He remarked. "But somehow, they found some Blue Wailord and are sleeping the effects off of drinking it."

"Where'd they get that from?" Jim asked.

Olly shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied. "I really can't figure it out."

Faith smirked.

"I've got my ideas." She replied.

Olly shrugged it off.

"Oh well, stowing away in a truck was more fun away."

Faith sat down on one of the sandbags.

"How come you're going?" She asked. "You took a pretty big whack earlier today."

Jim smiled.

"Yeah." He replied. "Ol' Nightmare was missing his drinking buddy and dragged me into this."

Olly burst out laughing.

"Are you letting yourself be bullied around by a Gengar?"

Nightmare growled, before using Poison Jab on Olly.

Surprisingly, Olly didn't register it.

"What the hell?" Nightmare demanded.

Olly burst out laughing.

"I own a Poison Jabbing Toxicroak." He said. "You'll have to do better than that."

Nightmare groaned, before launching Toxic Jab.

Olly yelped, and fell off the sandbag.

"You okay?" Faith asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I've taken worse."

"Damn you!!!" Nightmare yelled.

* * *

What seemed like hours passed.

"So, we're about to raid Reims." Olly said, reaching back into the sand and pulling out a briefcase.

"Has that been there all the time?" Jim asked.

Olly nodded, as he opened the case up.

"I'm going to give these out." He said. "But, they are only to be used in case of an emergency."

He opened it up to reveal three handguns within the case.

"The GF19." Olly explained. "I am going to reiterate what I just said. Take one, and only use it as a last resort. We're not going in there to destroy Reims property, or kill security personnel. We're going in there to get Shaymin."

Jim picked one up, and put it in his bag.

"Be honest though." Faith said, darkly. "If either of you get the chance to shoot Claudia in the back of the head....."

"Restraint." Olly replied.

He then looked at the GPS, and saw that they were approaching Holimar City.

"We're almost there." Jim said.

"Okay then." Olly said, looking up at the mesh cover.

"It's great to work with you guys again." Nightmare said. "How come I don't get a gun?"

Jim groaned, as Olly looked at Nightmare.

"Can you get rid of that mesh cover for us?"

Nightmare nodded, before floating up and removing the cover.

"I am the greatest." He said, as he floated out.

"Now, give Faith a hand up!!" Olly said, as Nightmare held out a hand for her to grab.

Olly crouched down, and gave Faith a boost up onto the top of the truck.

Next, Jim went up, followed by Olly, getting a hand from Nightmare.

"You got your DX-9?" Faith asked.

Jim took it out, as did Olly. She removed her own, as the truck came to stop at a set of traffic lights.

"Go!!!" Olly said, as the three of them aimed at a nearby building, grappling hooks prepped. "Fire!!!"  
The three of them fired, and felt the hook catch on the nearby building.

"Ready, reel in." Olly ordered, as they felt the truck start to move again.

Jim pushed the switch, and felt himself being pulled through the air by the the Ariados silk.

Two seconds later, he found himself on the sidewalk.

"We're here." Olly muttered, as he removed the grappling hook from the wall and tossed the mangled bit of metal in a nearby trashcan. "It's not quite the GliGrapple, but it works."

"Good thing they gave them out." Jim said. "We'd have to have jumped in the road otherwise."

Nightmare floated down, and arrived next to them.

"Blast off and leave me, why don't you?" He said, grumpily.

Jim took out the GPS on his cell phone.

"Okay, so the Reims building is...." He said, tracing the route on the screen. "A few streets away."

"Let's go." Faith exclaimed, as they started to head in that direction.

* * *

"Right, we're here." Olly said, as they ducked in an alley across the street from the Reims building.

"So, what do we need to do when we get in there?" Jim asked.

Faith looked around.

"The front door probably has an alarm." She commented. "Maybe we should go around to the back."

Jim looked up at Nightmare.

"Go and see what's around there." He said.

Nightmare sighed, and vanished into thin air.

"What's the plan?" Jim repeated.

Olly laughed.

"What plan?" He asked. "We're making this up as we go along."

Jim groaned.

"Now, I just now we're going to...."

"Listen." Olly said. "Shaymin may be in there. We don't know for sure. We also don't know if Claudia is in there. We know the objective, but we're making up how we get there."

Nightmare reappeared.

"Yeah." He said. "Around the back, there's six guards with Houndoom. I looked inside the building and saw that there was at least one more waiting inside the entrance."

Faith exhaled.

"What do we do now?" She wondered. "There's no way that we can take out six guards and their Houndoom before one of them raises the alarm."

Nightmare grinned.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He said. "I'm sure that a distraction can be arranged."

He melted into the pavement.

"Let's get round there." Olly said. "And have a little faith in Nightmare."

Jim groaned.  
"We're doomed."

* * *

"Hey, you wonder why we're guarding a back door?" One of the guards asked.

"Presumably to stop people from getting in." Another replied, snappily.

Then, they turned around to see a shiny Gengar wandering down the alley.

"Hey, get a load of this chump." A third guard said, as his Houndoom growled.

Nightmare looked at the Dark Pokemon, before smirking.

He then walked over, taking out his baseball bat.

"Hold on a second?" A fourth guard said, as Nightmare whacked the Houndoom with the baseball bat.

"Hey!!!!" The first guard shouted, as he lunged at Nightmare.

The shiny Gengar spun around and smashed the bat into his mouth, instantly breaking the guards jaw.

There was a scream of pain, as Nightmare shot into the sky, evading the dive of a second guard.

Nightmare then gave the double middle finger to the five remaining guard, before mooning them.

"Aw, this Gengar's getting it." One of the guards muttered, as Nightmare used Follow Me on the Houndoom.

The angry Dark Pokemon roared in anger, and started to charge after Nightmare, who floated away. In charging away, the guards had to follow their Pokemon.

* * *

Five seconds later, Jim and Faith stepped in the alley, recently vacated by the guards.

"Nightmare's one of a kind." Jim muttered, as Olly appeared.

The three of them saw a computer terminal next to the door.

"We should take a look at that." Faith remarked.

* * *

Nightmare Poison Jabbed the last of the guards, and looked at their unconscious bodies.

"Congratulations." He said. "You've been Nightmared."

He'd also found a can of pink spray paint, and decided to dye the defeated Houndoom a different colour.

"Well, having that coloured fur all the time must be depressing." Nightmare said, shaking the can.

* * *

"Right, okay." Olly said, into the phone. "Thanks Bill."

He hung up, and watched as Faith finished tapping on the keyboard.

"Okay." She said. "That should be most of the cameras on the first few floors disabled."

"So, we can get to the elevator now?" Jim wondered.

"Bingo." Faith replied, as Olly walked over to the door, and knocked lightly.

He waited five seconds, hearing footsteps on the other side...

Before smashing his foot into it, and sending it crashing forward. There was a startled yelp as the Coppinger guard on the other side collapsed to the ground.

Olly then pushed the door open, and looked inside.

"Clear."

Faith and Jim followed him inside.

* * *

"So, they've come." Claudia smiled, as she looked at the monitor.

"What would you have us do?" The Coppinger Captain asked.

She smiled coldly.

"Deploy the Houndoom and lock down the elevator."

The Captain saluted, before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Captain."

He turned around again.

"They walked into my trap. I don't want any of them to escape alive."

* * *

"Not working." Faith said, banging on the panel of the elevator button.

Jim looked around, as he heard the baying of Houndoom.

Olly groaned.

"Let's just hope they're not mirage Houndoom." He said, throwing a Pokeball and sending Empoleon out.

Jim sent out Buizel and Vibrava, while Faith called out Nidorino and Aggron.

"Looks like we're doing this the long and hard way." Olly said, as the first of the Houndoom appeared. "Bubblebeam!!!!!!"  
Empoleon opened its beak, and sent dozens of bubbles smashing into the Houndoom, knocking it out.

"Mirage Houndoom?" Jim asked.

"Long story." Olly said. "You remember the PCC final?"  
Buizel Aqua Jetted forward and nailed a Houndoom. Nidorino landed a Poison Jab attack, disabling the back legs of another.

"Yeah." Jim replied.

"Mirage Houndoom." Olly said. "Now, let's get upstairs."

* * *

They'd charged up seven flights of stairs already.

"Need to go through the corridors now." Olly said, seeing the end of the current flight of stairs. "They go in a series like this, because it's a fire hazard to have one huge series of stairs."

Jim groaned, sticking his head out of the door...

Only to nearly get burnt by a Fire Blast.

"Damn!!" He said, retreating back through.

Faith looked through the crack, and saw several water pipes running along the wall.

"I've got an idea." She said, as Nightmare reappeared.

"I've been looking for you." He remarked, as Faith took her GF19 out and aimed at the water pipes.

"Oh Arceus." Olly said, as Faith shot them out.

Thirty seconds later, there was the sound of fleeing Houndoom, scared stiff of the water that was running through the corridor.

"Problem solved." Faith remarked, as Nightmare charged through the wall and Shadow Balled the remaining guards. "Having a dad in the marines, and a talking Gengar as backup is very helpful."

"Let's just hope we don't have to do this too much." Jim muttered, as the three of them followed Nightmare through the corridor.

* * *

Fortunately, they didn't encounter too many more of the resistance.

"I can't help but feel like we're walking into a trap." Faith remarked. "Is it me, or do these guards seem incredibly useless?"

Nightmare Poison Jabbed one to the ground, before taking another out with Shadow Kick.

"Nah, I think it's both." He remarked.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at an office.

"This must be it." Jim remarked. "Lair of the demon."

Olly snorted.

"Yeah." He said. "Let's go and see if it's home."

He shoved the door open, and the four of them walked in.

Jim gulped as they saw Claudia waiting for them in the room, sat on the edge of her desk. The paintings and sculptures within the background made for an eerie scene.

"It took you long enough to get here." Claudia commented, with an evil smile and a hauntingly calm voice.

"Yeah, your guards really are useless." Nightmare remarked, before looking at her closely. "Interesting."

She looked surprised.

"What is interesting."

Nightmare grinned.

"You look like someone I killed a long time ago." He said. "Cassie Coppinger. No relative of yours, I wonder?"

Claudia laughed, as she reached behind her back and held up a cage containing the sleeping Shaymin.

At least, Jim hoped that he was sleeping.

"I believe that you want this." Claudia smirked.

"Let him go." Jim growled, angrily.

She shook her head.

"There's only one way to take Shaymin from me, and that is by force."

"Fine then." Faith said.

Claudia sighed.

"You know." She remarked, picking up a beaker of something. "A shame the three of you had to be good. I could have used people like you. I don't suppose you fancy the chance of survival?"

Olly glared at her.

"I'd rather die than work for you."

"Funny." Claudia commented. "Apex said that as well. Now, she's on her way to Oldwood Town to kill my treacherous brother."

"Harrison?" Jim asked.

Claudia used the momentary distraction to throw the beaker into the air, and watched as it smashed onto the group. Upon meeting with the oxygen in the air, the chemicals within reacted with it and exploded in a powerful burst of light that instantly blinded the three trainers.

* * *

Olly's vision quickly returned, just in time to see Claudia fleeing out of the office, still carrying Shaymin.

"Damn!!!" He said, reaching out to check that Faith was okay. "Faith, it's just... Just a flashbomb. We'll be okay."

She coughed, before shaking her head.

"I'm okay." Faith groaned, as Nightmare poked Jim in the side.

"Yeah, I think he's..." Nightmare said, as Jim stirred. "Yeah, he's okay."

Jim looked at the direction where Claudia had gone.

"Let's get after her." He said, angrily.

"The only way to go is up." Faith said, as she looked out of the window and heard the sound of rotor blades charging up. "I bet she's headed for the roof."

"If she gets Shaymin on that chopper." Olly said, turning to see Jim charge out of the room. "Let's go."

Jim paused to take the GF19 out of his bag.

"Does this constitute an emergency?" He asked, tucking it in the back of his pants.

* * *

"Claudia!!!" Olly shouted, as they charged onto the helipad.

The four of them saw the helicopter floating in the air above them, as Claudia stood below it.

"You have failed." She said. "Soon, I will be gone into the sunrise, and you will be rueing how you never killed me when you had the chance. On the orbital station above Starburst Island."

"That wasn't you." Olly replied, angrily. "The real Claudia Coppinger died when she was shot outside the court."

She smiled coldly.

"You are right." Claudia said. "Of course, I'd expect nothing less."

Nightmare saw the helicopter starting to descend.

"Shadow Ball Special!!!!" He yelled, creating a lump of red and black energy, before hurling it towards the helicopter.

The attack screeched through the air, and smashed into the metal body of the machine, instantly destroying it.

The vehicle spun out of control, before finally losing power and crashing to the helipad....

Crushing Claudia underneath it.

The three trainers covered their eyes, as the machine exploded, in a powerful wave of heat.

* * *

As the wreckage smoldered in a pile, Faith straightened up.

"Is it over?" She asked.

"Shaymin?" Jim asked, worried for the Gratitude Pokemon.

He didn't see anything anywhere that remained apart from the flaming wreckage.

"Oh no." Nightmare said, before seeing the wreckage start to move.

"What the...?" Olly asked, as the shell of the chopper shifted, and Claudia stood up, still holding the cage in her had.

What freaked the three of them out, was that she was completely unharmed.

"Oh shit!!!" Nightmare exclaimed.

She smirked at them.

"Is that the best you can do?" Claudia asked.

"Claudia." Olly said, knowing that it was probably futile. "I'm giving you one last chance to surrender."

She didn't reply.

"Fine then." Olly replied, looking at Faith and Jim. "Fan out, don't take her independently."

Nightmare looked at Olly.

"Her family's twisted experiments made me what I am today." He said. "I'll take the bitch down right now."

Nightmare roared, as he charged towards Claudia.

She finally reacted, standing up straight and extending her hand out. She tensed her fingers, before releasing a powerful blast of white energy that smashed into Nightmare, and threw him backwards into the water tower.

The metal structure collapsed, leaving the defeated Gengar laid in a motionless heap amongst the running water.

"Nightmare." Jim said, reaching for a Pokeball.

"Send any Pokemon out." Claudia replied. "And I will destroy them."

"Jim." Olly said. "Don't do it. It's not worth it."

He slowly put the Pokeball away.

"As I said, fan out."

Claudia spun around, and used the same attack again, the powerful blast of white energy.

It screeched forward and exploded between Olly and Faith.

The blast sent them flying through the air, clearly causing a tremendous amount of pain, before they crashed to the ground and Jim's heart filled with horror, as he saw Faith smash into an air conditioning unit.

"Crap." He muttered, as Claudia started to advance upon him.

Jim backed away, seemingly aware that she was forcing him back towards the edge of the roof.

"Can you resist Judgement?" She asked, as Jim remembered the GF19 in the small of his back.

He whipped it out, to a slightly bemused look from her.

"Let Shaymin go!!" He ordered, aiming for the side of her body that was away from Shaymin.

She shook her head.

"Go ahead, if you think it'll make a difference."

Jim sighed, before pulling the trigger. And again. And again. And again.

He fired several times, just wanting her dead.

As his weapon fired its last bullet, he was feeling more scared than before.

Claudia hadn't even registered being hit by the bullets. Several blunted bullets dropped to the ground at her feet, without so much as even a scratch on her.

"Oh no!!" Jim exclaimed.

She laughed.

"Pathetic." Claudia remarked, looking at him. "I see that Dennis roughed you up good. Remind me to congratulate him for that later. You really are a fool for coming to face me in bandages."

Jim scowled at her, as she raised a hand ready to prepare her mysterious attack.

He then waited a second, before diving aside to evade it.

"This is bad." Jim muttered.

"Hey Claudia!!!" Faith yelled, getting to her feet.

Claudia turned around, only for Faith to shoot her twice in the head.

Same result, as the pair of spent bullets clattered to the ground.

"Do you really think that is going to work?" Claudia demanded, as Olly and Nightmare got back up.

"Nah, I was being optimistic." Faith replied, sarcastically.

"You really should show respect to your betters." Claudia remarked, lightly holding the cage to her side, and standing with her back to Jim.

"Yeah, remind me to do that when the world ends." Faith retorted.

Claudia smiled her evil smile.

"You won't be around to see the end of the world." She said, smoothly, raising her hand.

* * *

Almost in the same instant, Jim darted forward and grabbed the cage from her other hand.

She gasped in surprise, and tried to attack him, as he charged away from her....

Right over the edge of the roof.

"Wow." Nightmare muttered. "I didn't think he was crazy."

Claudia strode to the edge of the building, and saw him grapple onto a nearby building, saving himself from death.

"Lucky bastard." She remarked. "Although, luck can only save you for so long."

She heard the whirring of blades in the distance, and knew that the second helicopter was approaching.

Faith started to head towards her.

"If you think you're going to..." She said, angrily.

Claudia smirked, turning around and throwing off a Discharge attack towards Olly.

The trainer from Twinleaf screamed in pain, and collapsed to the ground.

"Olly!!!" Faith yelled, torn between the two.

Claudia saw the helicopter floating above the roof.

"Your choice, my dear." She said, heading for the descending chopper.

Faith groaned, before heading over to Olly.

Nightmare chased after Claudia, but she sent another powerful energy attack towards him, causing him to have to hide to avoid it.

Faith got to Olly, and saw that he looked badly hurt by the attack.

"Olly." She whispered, worried.

He slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm okay." He said, slowly. "Don't wo..."

Olly paused to cough up blood.

Faith turned to see Claudia vanish into the Reims helicopter.

"Keep the Shaymin!!!" She yelled. "It's served its purpose, and no longer has any use to me."

"Damn." She muttered. "This one's armoured. We've no chance of getting to her."

Olly grinned slowly.

"Then, let her go." He said, thickly. "You'll get another... Chance to get her."

Faith was confused.

"We'll get another chance to get her." She said. "We."

Olly groaned, closing his eyes.

"No." He replied. "You.."

Olly dropped his head to the ground, and slumped.

"No!!" Faith said, shocked. "No!!!"

He opened his eyes.

"Gotcha." He said. "That's revenge for that time you did the same thing to me."

She groaned.

"You jerk."  
"Yeah."

Olly sat up.

"Where is he?"

Faith jogged over and saw Jim stood on a building across the street.

"Looks like we need to get out of here." Faith said, as she noticed something on the ground. "Huh, what's that?"

Faith went over, as Olly stood up.

As Faith picked the small object up, she looked at the LED screen, and saw that it was a timer counting backwards.

"Ah, Olly." She said. "We should probably get out of here."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I'm either being incredibly paranoid, or she's rigged the building to blow in the next twenty seconds."

Olly swore.

"Okay, let's go."

He ran towards the edge of the building, and took out his DX-9.

"Ready to jump?" Olly asked.

Faith groaned.

"If I have to." She replied.

"Not scared, are ya?" Olly grinned.

"Okay, a little." Faith admitted. "Because, I'm about to jump off a building."

Olly laughed.

"Well, I'd offer to let you hold my hand, but..."

She groaned, before leaping forward over the side.

"A little dramatic." Olly said, before following her.

* * *

As the two of them grappled onto the building across the street, they saw the Reims building in Holimar City explode in a giant fireball.

"Holy crap." Jim remarked. "They blew that up real good."

"Better than that guy who blew up the Megalink building." Olly remarked, as he looked at the flaming structure.

"How's Shaymin?" Faith asked.

Jim looked at Shaymin, who was still sleeping, but seemed to be breathing okay.

"Probably okay for the most part." He said, holding up Shaymins Pokeball and recalling him.

Nightmare smirked, as he reached into his stomach and pulled out the Machampagne.

"Hey, it was a job well done." The Gas Pokemon remarked, as he popped the cork with his hand. "And I think we should treat it as such."

Olly and Faith laughed.

"I just know that this is going to go one of two ways." Olly said, looking at the burning Reims building. "One, someone is going to get blamed for making the building explode, and I wouldn't be surprised if Claudia blames the G-men or someone for doing so. However, there's no proof that we were ever here, and I think they'll just take the insurance and forget about it."

"That's all we need." Jim commented. "Claudia getting richer."

Faith smiled, as she looked at Olly.

"Hey, at least nobody died." She replied. "Nobody important."

"Yeah, we did a good job." Jim remarked, before remembering something. "Oh crap!!!! Harrison!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Yeah, I need to go now, so again no other story tonight.**

**However, this was long.**

**Next chapter will be Olly and Faith trying to save Harrison from Apex, or Ash going for the gym battle. Minus Nightmare. Just out of interest, can anyone think which three Pokemon Ash will probably end up using in the water type gym.**

**Eep. Claudia is unkillable. Is the world doomed?**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! Awesome!!!**

**Wow, this was long. I need to rest now.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What level does Toxicroak learn Poison Jab?"**

**Okay, that's all I can think of, so...**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	77. Battling Against The Undertow

Chapter Seventy Seven. Battling Against The Undertow.

* * *

_Summary. Olly, Faith and Jim chased Dennis to Holimar City, where they broke into the Reims building to try and get Shaymin back. They managed to get to the upper levels, where they found Claudia. The evil villain proved to be too strong for the three of them, in a confrontation on the roof. However, Jim managed to get Shaymin back, before Claudia escaped, blowing up the Reims building...._

_

* * *

_

"Hold on a second." Ash said. "You've got something on the back of your head."

"What?" May asked, as Ash reached over.

"Yeah, it looks like some kind of note." Ash remarked, as he pulled at it, causing May to yelp in pain.

"Hey, don't pull that!!!!" May shouted. "It's stuck to the back of my hair."

Ash groaned.

"Hold on a second." He replied, leaning in closer. "There's some kind of writing on it."

He read aloud.

"Ash, Nightmare ran off into the night shouting something about going to Holimar City. I went after him, and will meet you in Holimar City. Jim."

"Hold on!!!" May exclaimed, angrily. "So Jim stuck this to the back of my head."

"That doesn't seem like him at all." Ash remarked. "If I hadn't read the note, I'd have said that that was something that Nightmare would have done. Something really doesn't add up."

Ash shrugged.

"Oh well." He said. "I guess I'll go have my gym battle and.... Oh crap!!! I was wanting to use Nightmare in the gym."

He sighed with annoyance.

"I'm going to throttle that Gengar when I find him."

"I think that's something that..." May started to say, before looking in the mirror, and seeing the bit of paper stuck to the back of her head. "I'm really not happy with Jim."

She tugged at it, trying to get rid of the note.

"It looks stuck real good." Ash said, as he picked a tube up off the ground. "Maybe with super glue."

"What makes you say that?" May asked, still trying to pull the note off.

"There's a tube of super glue on the ground, that's empty." Ash replied. "Maybe they make a solvent that gets rid of it or something."

He reached over and picked up the phone.

"Want me to call the number on the back and ask if they do?" Ash asked. "Or, I could call Snover out and have her Razor Leaf it off."

She glared at him.

"You better be joking."

* * *

"Okay then." Ash said, looking at the two Pokeballs in his hand, and Pikachu on his shoulder. "Are you ready for the Waterfall Shores gym battle?"

Pikachu nodded, as May came down to the main Pokemon Centre building.

"Do they make something that'll get rid of it."

Ash nodded.

"Yeah, but they said not to inhale it, so it's probably not a good idea to remove something from the back of your head."  
May paled.

"Well, what did they recommend then?"

Ash smiled nervously, as he jammed his hands in his pockets.

"Not doing it again." He replied.

May groaned.

"So, are you not wanting to take up the offer of a Snover style haircut?"  
The glare came out again.

"Just offering."

* * *

"Excuse me." Somebody said. "You do know that you've got a bit of paper stuck to the back of your head."

May glared at the random passerby.

"No way!!" She replied, sarcastically.

Ash laughed slightly, as he saw the gym up ahead in the distance.

"Great, I can go for the sixth badge." He said, quickening his pace. "And you never know, maybe it'll just fall out on its own."

"You're not helping." May remarked.

* * *

Ash put a hand on the handle of the gym door, and twisted it.

"I challenge you!!!" He shouted, walking inside.

He was slightly surprised to find it empty.

"Huh?" Ash wondered, as he looked around.

"Where is everyone?" May asked.

Ash wandered over to the main area of the gym, and saw a huge swimming pool, filled to the brim with water, while also having several floats in the middle.

"Standard water type gym, I see." Ash remarked, as he looked at May. "Have you thought about trying to dissolve the note off with water?"

She sighed.

"I don't think that'll work. I'll still have a lot of glue stuck back there."

Ash groaned.

"Maybe you should seek help." He said. "From a professional stylist. All I can do is offer Snover up, and you've turned it down twice already."

May looked around, and saw the door.

"Fine, I'll go and do that then." She said, walking out.

"Wish me luck." Ash called.

May spun around.

"Good luck!!!"

As he watched her go, Ash wondered where the gym leader was.

A question that was answered, when bubbles started to emerge in the middle of the pool.

"Huh?"

Then, a scuba diver appeared from within the pool, and pushed her mask up over her head.

"Are you going to offer a hand?" She asked, shaking her dark blue hair out of her eyes.

Ash came over, and held out his hand for her to get out of the pool.

"Thanks." She said. "Let me guess, you're here for a battle."

Ash nodded.

"Are you the gym leader?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Amy." She replied. "I'd say that you were a challenger."

"That's right." Ash said. "I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

"I see." Amy remarked. "Well, are you wanting to battle now?"

"Oh yes!!!" Ash replied. "As soon as possible."

"Just let me alert my referee."

* * *

"This battle will be a three on three between the gym leader of Waterfall Shores, Amy, and the challenger from Pallet Town, Ash." The referee intoned. "Both trainers are allowed to use three Pokemon. However, neither trainer may make changes, until their previous Pokemon has been defeated. Doing so will result in a forfeit of that Pokemon. The battle will be over when all three of one trainers Pokemon are unable to battle."

Ash took it in. This meant that he had to think his choices through carefully.

"The gym leader may have the first pick." The referee said.

Amy chose a Pokeball from the back of her scuba suit, and threw it into the air.

"Whiscash!!!" She called. "Splash down!!!!"  
A Whiscash appeared from the ball, and flopped into the pool.

"Whiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!" It groaned.

"A Whiscash?" Ash said, reaching for a Pokeball. "It's part ground type, so Pikachu is useless."

He held up the Pokeball.

"Okay, Snover." He said, looking at the ball. "I choose you!!!!"

Ash threw the ball through the air, and watched as the Frosted Tree Pokemon burst from the ball and landed on the platform.

"Begin!!!!" The referee called.

Ash made the first call.

"Snover, use Razor Leaf!!!!"

Snover swung her arms, and sent a cascade of leaves streaking towards Whiscash.

"Dive." Amy ordered.

Whiscash flicked its tail, and dived under the surface of the water, watching as the leaves sailed across the surface and harmlessly fell into the water.

"Now, use Take Down!!!"

Whiscash charged upwards through the water, and leaped out.

Snover yelped, as the heavy body of Whiscash crashed into her.

"Don't worry, Snover." Ash called, thinking of a new strategy. "When it goes back into the water, use Icy Wind!!!!"

Snover watched as the Whiscash crawled away and flopped back into the water. She then held out her arms, and sent a frigid wind across the surface of the water, freezing it.

"Now, freeze the entire surface!!!!" Ash called.

Amy watched, impassively, as the entire surface of the water became frozen solid.

"Whiscash." She ordered. "Break through with Iron Head!!!"

The blue Pokemon swam upwards, skull glowing with a powerful white light.

"Snover, wait for it!!!!" Ash ordered, as Whiscash burst upwards through the ice, and into the air. "Razor Leaf!!!!"

Snover swung her arms, and sent a second cascade of leaves into the body of Whiscash, who moaned in pain.

"Yes!!!" Ash shouted, already thinking of his next move. "Now, use Needle Arm!!!"

Snover charged forward, arm glowing with a green and white light, before smashing into the struggling Whiscash.

Whiscash roared in pain, before collapsing into the ice, and falling through.

Seconds later, it resurfaced, unable to continue.

"Whiscash is unable to battle." The referee said. "Snover is the winner."

Ash smiled.

"You were awesome, Snover." He complimented his Pokemon, who looked pleased.

Amy recalled Whiscash.

"Never mind." She said, replacing the Pokeball with another one. "You managed to do quite well."

* * *

Ash held his breath, as she threw her new Pokeball, and sent out a large blue and cream serpent Pokemon that was instantly familiar to him.

"Gyarados, splash down!!!!" Amy said, as the Atrocious Pokemon roared at Snover.

"Don't let it get you down." Ash called out to Snover. "It might be bigger than you, but that means that it'll go down harder. Start with Ice Beam!!!!"

"Slide away!!!"

Amy's Gyarados had landed on the ice, and proceded to evade the attack by sliding away across the ice.

Ash grimaced.

"Snover, Razor Leaf!!!!"

Snover spun around, and sent a cascade of leaves spinning towards Gyarados.

Gyarados roared in pain, as the leaves whipped across its scales.

"Yeah, awesome!!" Ash shouted. "Now, use Icy Wind!!!!"

Snover raised her hands up, sending a second frigid wind towards Gyarados.

Amy smiled.

"Gyarados, use Flamethrower!!!!"  
Ash's smile turned to horror, as Gyarados opened its mouth and launched the powerful red hot flames towards Snover. The fire cut straight through the Icy Wind and consumed Snover.

Snover screamed in pain, clearly being hurt by the attack that was highly damaging towards her.

"Snover!!!" Ash yelled. "Use Water Pulse to try and stop it."

Snover raised her arms into the air, creating an orb of sonic blue energy, that managed to stop some of the flames from burning her. She looked badly burnt though, and Ash didn't think Snover could take much more after that.

"Gyarados." Amy ordered. "Use Twister!!!!"

The Atrocious Pokemon opened its mouth, and fired a powerful howling wind towards Snover, who cried out in pain at the hit. As the attack passed through her, she dropped to the ground and fainted.

Ash groaned, as the referee put his flag up.

"Snover is unable to battle." The referee said. "Gyarados is the winner."

Ash held up the Pokeball, and recalled the Frosted Tree Pokemon.

"You did great, Snover." He complimented his Pokemon. "I'm proud of you."

Ash reached down to his waist, and put the Pokeball back.

"How come Gyarados is classed as a flying type?" He asked Amy. "Just something I always wondered about."

"I couldn't honestly say." Amy smiled.

Ash looked at Pikachu.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Pikachu nodded.

"Hold on a second." Amy said. "Gyarados, melt the ice."

Gyarados opened its jaws, before blasting the frozen surface with flames that instantly melted it.

The Atrocious Pokemon then flopped into the water, looking relieved to be back on water.

Ash groaned again, before looking at the platforms that remained.

"Pikachu, go." He ordered.

Pikachu nodded, before jumping onto the platform.

"Gyarados versus Pikachu." The referee intoned. "Begin!!!!"

* * *

Ash instantly went for the first move.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!!"

Sparks started to emerge from the red cheeks on Pikachu's face, before the Mouse Pokemon zapped Gyarados with the powerful electric attack.

Gyarados roared in pain, as the electricity coursed through its body, before managing to shake the effects off with ease.

"Have to do better than that." Amy remarked. "Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!!!!"

Gyarados opened its powerful jaws, and launched a powerful torrent of water towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it!!!!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu leaped out of the way of the attack, gasping as the attack crashed into the platform where he had been stood seconds earlier.

"Pikachu!!!" Ash called. "Use another Thunderbolt!!!!"

Pikachu zapped Gyarados with another electric attack, only for the same result.

"Damn!!!" Ash said.

"I've trained Gyarados to resist electric attacks as much as possible." Amy smiled in reply. "You'll have to do better than that."

Ash groaned.

"Okay then." He said. "Different tact. Use Iron Tail to get above Gyarados."

Pikachu's tail started to glow with a powerful white light, as it bounced into the air.

"Now, use Thunder from above!!!!"

Pikachu summoned up the electricity from within his small body, before blasting Gyarados with the strong electric attack.

The Atrocious Pokemon roared again, but this time it sounded in pain.

"Great, Pikachu!!!" Ash called. "Now, use Volt Tackle!!!!"

Pikachu fell towards the Gyarados, covering itself in electricity.

Amy smiled.

"Evade."

Gyarados darted aside, evading the attack with ease.

It then grinned evily, as Pikachu landed in the water.

"Dragonbreath!!!!" Amy called.

Gyarados blasted the floundering Pikachu with a thick, powerful beam of green energy that caused an incredible amount of pain to the Mouse Pokemon.

"Pikachu!!!" Ash yelled, as Pikachu cried out in pain. "Are you okay?"

Pikachu groaned, before swimming towards the platform, and climbing back onto dry land.

"Gyarados." Amy ordered. "Use Bubblebeam!!!!"

Gyarados roared, before opening its mouth. It then fired a powerful barrage of large bubbles into Pikachu, causing even more pain.

"Come on, Pikachu!!!!" Ash shouted. "You can do this. Use Thunder full power!!!!"

Pikachu took a deep breath, before summoning all its energy and blasting Gyarados with all his power.

Gyarados bellowed in pain, as the attack tore through its system and hurt it badly.

"Yeah!!!!" Ash shouted. "Now, go for another Volt Tackle!!!!!"

Pikachu charged forward, covering itself in electricity for the second time. He jumped from the platform and headed straight for the struggling Gyarados.

Amy smiled.

"Aqua Tail!!!"

Gyarados roared, before throwing its tail up into the air, dripping with water, in an attempt to block the attack.

It partly suceeded, as the soaking tail attack blocked Pikachu's progress, before smashing it away.

Unfortunately, the water conducted the electricity and sent the charge coursing up through Gyarados' body. Eventually, and finally, the Atrocious Pokemon crashed into the water, soaking everyone present.

However, the hit from Gyarados' tail had also knocked Pikachu out cold, and the Mouse Pokemon lay on the platform, defeated.

The referee made the call.

"Both Gyarados and Pikachu are unable to battle." He said. "This round is a draw."

Ash watched as Amy recalled her Gyarados. He then jumped onto the platform and picked Pikachu up in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as Pikachu gave a weak smile.

He retreated back to his trainers area, and placed Pikachu on the ground next to him.

* * *

"Are you ready to start up again?" Amy asked.

Ash nodded, as Amy took a third Pokeball out.

"Okay, then." She called. "Walrein, splash down!!"

Amy hurled the Pokeball, and a giant blue Pokemon appeared on one of the platforms, with a thick bush of white fur around its neck. It also had a pair of tusks, and sat on a set of flippers.

"Waaaaaaa!!!!!"

Ash gulped, as he looked at the Walrein. They were powerful Pokemon to overcome, with their incredible bulk and power. He'd only ever battled one previously in the Ever Grande Conference. His Grovyle had defeated it. But his Grovyle, or Sceptile as it was now, wasn't here.

He didn't think that Eevee was strong enough to be thrown in at the deep end yet. And Walrein was part ice type, so Gabite wouldn't be much good. That left one choice.

"Okay, Croconaw!!!" Ash yelled, throwing a Pokeball. "I choose you!!!!"

The ball exploded, and the Big Jaw Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

_"Water!!!!!!!!" _Croconaw exclaimed.

Ash smiled, as Croconaw started to dance around, happily.

"Okay, Croconaw." He said. "Calm down."

"Begin!!!!!" The referee yelled.

Amy made the first move.

"Ice Beam now!!!!!!" She shouted.

Ash quickly thought of a way to counter it.

"Block with Ice Punch!!!!" He called.

Croconaw held up a fist, that was already frozen solid with ice.

Walrein's attack hit the upheld fist and was temporarily balanced out for a moment, before fading away.

Ash smiled.

"Water Gun!!!!" He yelled.

Croconaw opened its jaws, and fired a blast of water towards Walrein. It hit the large blue Pokemon in the stomach, but didn't seem to do too much damage.

"Walrein!!" Amy commanded. "Body Slam!!!!"

Walrein charged forward across the platform, before diving into the water.

"Croconaw, into the water!!!!" Ash yelled, thinking that Croconaw could probably evade Walrein within the water.

The Big Jaw Pokemon dived into the water, almost at the same moment Walrein jumped up into the platform.

"Get after it!!!" Amy called.

Walrein dived after Croconaw, sinking its huge girth into the water.

* * *

Under the surface, Croconaw happily swam along, when he saw Walrein approach him.

_"Eep." _Croconaw said, as Walrein streaked towards him.

* * *

Seconds later, Croconaw was thrown from the water and landed on one of the platforms.

"Croconaw!!!" Ash yelled, as the Big Jaw Pokemon staggered to his feet. "Are you okay?"

Croconaw nodded, before turning to face Walrein, who had climbed out of the water.

"Use Ice Ball!!!!" Amy ordered.

Walrein opened its mouth, before launching a frozen orb of ice towards Croconaw.

Ash smiled.

"Hey, Croconaw." He said. "Just dance!!!"

Croconaw grinned, before starting to dance around the platform, evading a series of powerful attacks from Amy's Walrein.

"Now, use Superpower!!!!" Ash ordered.

Croconaw spun around, arms glowing with a white light, before landing a powerful blow upon Walrein.

The large blue Pokemon roared in pain, as the super effective blow damage it heavily.

Amy smiled.

"Walrein!!" She called. "Mimic!!!"

"Uh oh." Ash said, as Walrein's flippers started to glow with light.

Croconaw howled in pain, as the bulky Walrein smashed its flippers into him, and sent him crashing backwards.

"Croconaw!!!!" Ash yelled, as the Big Jaw Pokemon collapsed to the ground.

"Use Ice Shard." Amy ordered.

Walrein opened its mouth, and sent a barrage of icicles towards Croconaw, who grimaced as they crashed into its scales.

"Come on!!!" Ash shouted. "Get up, and use Hydro Pump!!!!"

Croconaw jumped to his feet, and sent a powerful blast of water crashing through the air towards Walrein.

The attack smashed into Walrein's body, winding it. Walrein groaned in pain, as Ash saw an opening.

"Okay, Croconaw!!!!" He shouted. "Use Superpower!!!"  
Croconaw bounced up, and smashed its powerful glowing limbs into Walrein, for the second time.

Walrein groaned, before slumping to the ground.

It remained there for a moment, before the referee made the call.

"Okay, Walrein is unable to battle!!!" He said. "Croconaw is the winner, and the battle goes to the challenger from Pallet Town."

Ash punched the air in joy, as Croconaw did a backflip into the water to celebrate.

* * *

"It is with my great pleasure to award you the River Badge." Amy said, holding out a badge which Ash took.

He looked at it, seeing that it was shaped like a small blue river.

"Thanks, Amy." Ash said, as he held the badge up.

"I won.... The River Badge!!!!"

"PiPikachu!!!!"

"Croco!!!"  
"Snove!!!!"

He quickly put the badge in his badge case, before heading over to the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

As Ash gave his three Pokemon over to Nurse Joy, he saw May sat in the small cafe. He decided to head over.

"Hey." He said.

She looked up.

"I didn't come over to the gym." May said. "I came over here, because I thought you might have finished already. How'd it go?"

Ash smiled.

"I won." He replied. "You manage to get rid of the note?"

She nodded, turning her head around.

"Well, at least you won't get people coming up to you." Ash remarked. "And telling you that you have it stuck on your head."

May nodded.

"Yeah, that was irritating." She said. "They gave me one of those masks that covers the face, and then just used the solvent."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Now, why didn't the company think of that?"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, Ash won his sixth badge. Next up will be the return battle against Ken.**

**The battle between Croconaw and Walrein does share some asthetic similarities between the battle in the Ever Grande Conference between Ash's Grovyle and another Walrein. I'm not mentioning the trainers name for a specific reason. Both times Ash's Pokemon had super effective moves, and both times, the Walrein used Mimic.**

**Is it me, or is Walrein a Pokemon you don't see in fanfiction very often? It's right up there with Tentacruel, as the least used water Pokemon.**

**While we're talking about Croconaw, there's a chance that it may evolve later on in this fic, as might Snover, and probably Eevee. But Gabite will probably not evolve in this one.**

**I think Ash has always lacked a really powerful water type Pokemon. I mean, he's had Charizard, Sceptile and Pikachu, and in this series of fiction, Infernape and Nightmare. However, compared to Gary who has Blastoise, and that irritating bastard, Barry who has Empoleon, his water Pokemon really aren't that powerful. Sure, Squirtle was great for a while, and Corphish was always good for a laugh. But, given the choice, how many of you would actually choose to train a Buizel at the expense of something else. That's partly the reason he used Lapras in the final of the PCC.**

**Funny actually, I took on the Snowpoint Gym this morning on Platinum. So, I'm getting the fill of ice Pokemon. Just for the record, I won. Using Empoleon, Houndoom and Magnezone.**

**And May got Nightmared.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They mean a lot, and are appreciated.**

**And I wanted to break the theme of having Pikachu beat Gyarados in gym battles, because it really gets tired. Crasher Wake's Gyarados sort of got there, but not quite.**

**There was going to be an appearance from Riley in this chapter, but decided against it. He is going to show up at some point.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. When Ash had his gym battle against Juan, the battle was five on five. Of his Hoenn squad, who was the only Pokemon he didn't use.**

**Quiz Question Two. What was the name of the Walrein wielding trainer who Ash battled in the episode, 'A Judgement Brawl.'?**

**Quiz Question Three. In that battle against Ash's Grovyle, what attack did the Walrein Mimic?**

**Quiz Question Four. How much does a Walrein weigh?**

**Quiz Question Five. Which five Pokemon did Juan use against Ash in the Sootopolis gym?**

**Quiz Questin Six. Which three Pokemon did Wake use against Ash in the Pastoria gym?**

**Quiz Question Seven. Who is the other water type gym leader?**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!!!!**


	78. Collison Course

Chapter Seventy Eight. Collison Course.

* * *

_Summary. Ash challenged the Waterfall Shores Pokemon Gym. Using Snover, Pikachu and Croconaw against Amy's Whiscash, Gyarados and Walrein, he managed to grab the win...._

_

* * *

_

"Come on!!!" Olly said, as the phone rang.

"Are you getting through to him?" Jim asked, frantically.

"He's not picking up." Olly said, as it went to answerphone.

"Damn him." Jim shouted.

"This doesn't look good." Faith remarked. "Well, for him."  
Olly made the call.

"Right, let's get over to Oldwood Town." He said.

He looked at Jim.

"Stay here, and try to get in touch with Volkner, or Lance, or Norman, or somebody. Call into PokeSports if you want."

Jim groaned.

"Look, if Harrison is out there in trouble." He started to say. "I want to get over there and help him."

"We'll find him." Faith promised, as Olly took a Pokeball out.

"Deoxys, come forth from space."

"Make sure that you find him." Jim urged, as Deoxys appeared.

Olly nodded.

"We'll find him." Faith repeated. "Harrison is officially saved, with us on the job."

"Thanks." Jim said.

"Teleport." Olly ordered.

Deoxys' eyes began to glow, as the three of them vanished, leaving Jim and Nightmare alone.

"I guess we just need to play the waiting game now." Jim muttered, as Nightmare yawned.

"Yeah." Nightmare replied. "I'm going to go find the nearest alley to sleep in."

"What are you, part hobo type?" Jim asked.

"I'm going to ignore that."

* * *

_"Hey, long time no see." Solidad remarked, as she saw her purple haired coordinator friend approaching her._

_Harley laughed._

_"Yeah, it really has." He said. "How've you been?"_

_Solidad smiled._

_"I've been good."_

_Harley smirked._

_"Well, that's good." He remarked. "Because, your day is about to get a whole lot worse."_

_"What are you...?" Solidad started to ask, before Harley lunged forward, a hypodermic needle in his hand._

_He stuck it in her neck, and pushed the plunger down._

_Solidad crashed to the ground, almost instantly._

_

* * *

_

_She opened her eyes slightly, seeing that she was in some kind of tube. A liquid filled tube. She was semi naked, and could see several uniformed people stood beyond the glass. They didn't seem to be paying any attention to her._

_"She's coming round, Doctor!!!" Someone shouted._

_"Inject more sedative into her." The Doctor ordered. "I don't want her awake yet. Not until the process of genetic alteration has been completed."_

_The words were embedded in her mind, as she started to feel sleepy. Eventually, she fell asleep again._

* * *

_She'd eventually been awoken again, by a pair of masked orderlies. They'd given her a robe, and escorted her through the corridors of a strange building, until forcing her into a room, occupied only by a familiar looking Doctor._

_"You are the Apex of our project." Dr. Abrahams said, as she stood in front of him. "The Research And Development Assassination project. Therefore, your new name is Apex."_

_She said nothing._

_"You have a purpose. Your purpose is to obey."_

_She wanted to resist. But she couldn't. She wanted to strike him down, but as she moved her arm to do so, the a powerfully stinging electrical charge passed through her system, the pain excruciating. She couldn't go through with it, and so dropped her arm to her sides._

_"Who shall I obey?" She asked, through gritted teeth._

_He smiled._

_"Whoever gives you orders. You know work for the glorious shining beacon of light that is Miss Coppinger. When she gives you the order, you obey that order. Otherwise..."_

_She wanted to lunge forward and beat him senseless. But she couldn't._

_Solidad opened the front of her robe, and looked at the large black object on her stomach._

_"That's our safety net." Doctor Abrahams remarked. "A restraining device, should you choose to disobey."_

_She reached for it, holding her fingers out._

_As soon as she touched it, an intense electrical shock passed through her, dropping her to her knees._

_"That's what happens when you try to take it off." Abrahams remarked. "It can sense what you intend to do and 'advises' you that it is not the best idea."_

_She glared at him._

_"I wonder how long you will last against it." He remarked. "Stronger people than you have wilted under its control."_

_"What am I?" Solidad asked._

_"You are Apex!!!!"_

* * *

_"Aha." Claudia remarked. "Welcome to Reims."_

_The part of her that was Solidad wanted to turn and walk out. The part of her that was Apex waited for orders, impassively._

_"How can I serve?" Apex asked._

_Claudia smiled, coldly, as she walked over to her desk and picked up a Pokeball._

_"You serve to destroy." She replied._

_Claudia held out the Pokeball, and gave it to Apex._

_Apex took it, slightly confused._

_"Use this if you run into trouble." Claudia said, before taking out a pink gem. "And control it with this."_

_Apex took that as well, still confused._

* * *

_After the missions in Eon City, Pallet Town, Red Moon City and Shiloh Town, as well as the disastrous mission on Mount Moon, which had resulted in the loss of Mew, and the events in Frodomar City that had ended with the death of Jake, Apex had been ordered to Oldwood Town, to hunt down Collison Coppinger. Or, as he was rather more commonly known, Harrison James......._

_

* * *

_

Harrison groaned, as he opened his eyes, slowly.

"Where am I?" He asked, weakly, looking around. He quickly realised that he was tied to a chair, and unable to move much.

He was in a room, somewhere different from where he had been when he had been knocked out.

As he looked around, he saw that there were several trees through the window.

"So, I'm in the woods." He muttered, continuing to look around.

He saw a familiar looking black haired woman laid asleep on a makeshift bed nearby.

And then it came flooding back to him.

* * *

_"Okay, I'm glad to hand you the Claw Badge." Simon remarked, as he gave Harrison the badge._

_Harrison nodded._

_"Thanks." He replied, looking at the three Pokemon he had used. Blaziken, Venusaur and Glalie. "And thanks guys."_

_The three Pokemon all roared in response._

_"Blazi!!!!"  
"Saur!!!"  
"Glaaaaa!!!!!"_

_Harrison recalled the three of them, before putting the badge in his badge case._

_"So, I guess I'll get over to the Pokemon Centre." He said._

_"Farewell." Simon replied._

_Harrison took the Pokemon back from Nurse Joy, and turned to leave._

_"Thanks, Nurse Joy." He said, before heading over to the PC._

_After much deliberation, he decided that he'd head over to Lassana City next, and so withdrew his Tropius, swapping out Venusaur._

_"Flying is easier." Harrison muttered, as he headed towards the door, Tropius' Pokeball in hand._

_

* * *

_

_As he came outside, he threw the Pokeball, and watched as the Fruit Pokemon appeared in a burst of light._

_"Oh my." Someone remarked._

_Harrison turned around, and saw a black haired woman leaning against the Pokemon Centre wall._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"That's a fine Tropius." She continued, walking over. "Looks happy, and I bet the fruit tastes great."_

_"Err.. Thanks." Harrison replied, as she continued to look at Tropius._

_She then turned around, with a smile._

_"I'm Solidad." She said._

_"Harrison."_

_"Like the actor."  
"Huh?"_

_She shook her head._

_"Never mind." Solidad continued. "You look really familiar. Where have I seen you before?"_

_"I'm a Pokemon trainer." Harrison replied. "I've been on TV from time to time."_

_"Okay." Solidad said, as he turned around. "Well, I've taken up your time, so I'll see you around."_

_Harrison was about to climb on Tropius' back, when he felt something stick him in the back of the neck._

_He gasped, as he spun around and saw Solidad with a hypodermic needle in her hand._

_It was the last thing he saw, as his vision started to swim and he fell to his knees...._

* * *

He was in big trouble now.

Harrison could think of a few people who might have a bad agenda against him, but only one of them struck him as crazy or as powerful enough to be able to do what had happened.

"Bloody hell." Harrison said, as he tried to break free.

It was to no avail, as the crazy woman had tied him up good.

"Just my luck." He muttered, as he saw his bag, his Pokeballs and his cell phone at the other end of the room.

Harrison flopped his head back, wondering what was going to happen.

He was about to start panicking when he heard his phone ring.

As his spirits were temporarily lifted, his captor stirred...

* * *

"So, you haven't seen my friend?" Olly asked.

Nurse Joy shook her head.

"Not since yesterday." She replied. "He came in, took a Tropius out of the PC, before walking out again. He hasn't come back, so I assume that he moved along to wherever he was going."

Olly sighed, as he turned to leave.

"Thanks, anyway." He replied, heading outside where Faith was looking around outside.

"You find anything?" Olly asked.

Faith shook her head.

"There's a bunch of Tropius footprints around here." She said. "But, they don't seem to go anywhere."

Olly groaned, as he looked down.

"There are human prints as well." He said. "Two sets. One of them might be Harrison. But, who might the other be?"

"Whoever surprised him." Faith commented, as she noticed a dent in the ground. "That's not natural."

Olly walked over to the bin, and saw something inside.

"Aha!!!" He exclaimed, reaching inside and pulling out a discarded hypodermic. He then dropped it in a plastic bag.

"Wonder if this is important." He said.

Faith rolled her eyes.

"Maybe someone just has a coke habit around here." She remarked. "If that's the case, then you're going to look a prat."

Olly sighed, as he dropped it in his bag.

"Yeah, but that's the risk we take." He remarked.

Faith shook her head, as Olly looked at the sky.

"Where are you?" He wondered.

* * *

"Let me go!!!" Harrison shouted, as Solidad sat up.

"I'm sorry." Apex said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I really want to. I don't want to kill you, but I have to."

Harrison stiffened.

"Why do you have to?"

"Because your sister ordered it."

Harrison groaned.

"Bloody hell." He said. "Good old Claudia. She's just as screwed in the head as normal."

Apex sighed.

"But, I have to do it." She replied. "As much as I don't want to."

"Don't." Harrison said, trying to coax it out of her. "Then, don't do it."

* * *

He looked up, as his Lucario scouted ahead.

"Do you feel it, Lucario?" He asked.  
"Rarrrrrr!!!" The Aura Pokemon replied, pausing to scan the area.

Almost as soon as it had started doing that, his cell phone began to ring.

Lucario shot him a disgruntled look, annoyed at its concentration being interrupted.

"Sorry, pal." He replied, as he answered it.

"Hello."

"Riley!!!" Volkner said, over the phone. "How are you?"

Riley groaned.

"Oh no." He said. "I just know that this isn't going to end well."

"We've got a task for you." Volkner replied, lightly. "It's quite literally a matter of life and death."

"I'm not in the G-men anymore." Riley said, dryly. "And you know that."

"Yeah, but we need a favour." Volkner pressed. "You remember Harrison James?"

Riley nodded.

"Indeed I do." He said.

"He's been captured by the Coppingers."

Riley sighed.

"Well, he did piss off their leader with his betrayal." He remarked. "What do you need me to do?"

"Head to Oldwood Town, and meet up with a pair of agents there." Volkner said. "And then, come to the G-men headquarters. There's something that I want you to do."

"No." Riley said, mock angrily. "I really don't need this."

"Well, we do need you for this." Volkner replied. "So, please."

He was getting tired of sighing, as he recalled Lucario to the Pokeball, and withdrew another.

"Skarmory!!!" Riley said, throwing it. "Go."

Riley's Skarmory appeared in a burst of light.

"Okay, I'll get over there." Riley said, hanging up.

He walked over to his Skarmory.

"Oldwood Town." Riley said, patting his Pokemon on the head.

* * *

"He should be with you shortly." Norman explained. "This guy is a former legend within the G-men. He was nearby, and has agreed to help us out. You may or may not have heard of him, but his name is..."  
Olly looked up, and saw a figure wearing a blue suit sat on the back of a Skarmory.

"Riley?" He asked.

"Correct." Norman said.

"Yeah, he's here." Faith replied, as Skarmory started to descend towards the ground.

As the Armour Bird Pokemon landed, Riley leaped from the back of his Skarmory with a grace that was apparent to all.

"Riley." Olly said. "Long time no see."

Riley smiled.

"Indeed." He replied. "I didn't know that they got a hold of you."

"Yeah, but stuff happens." Olly replied. "I haven't seen you since the Indigo League."

"What, when I beat you?" Riley smiled.

"Yeah, you were lucky." Olly remarked.

Faith coughed.

"Riley, this is Faith." Olly explained. "We're here looking for Harrison."

"Yeah, Volkner told me." Riley said, as he recalled Skarmory and sent Lucario back out. "I have a plan to find him, if he's around here."

"What, use Lucario's aura?" Faith asked.

Riley smiled.

"That's exactly what I intend to do." He said. "So, let's start by looking in the woods."

"Why the woods?"

"Because." Riley replied. "It would be the smart thing to do. If we assume that this Coppinger assassin has captured Harrison and taken him somewhere else. The woods are the closest place nearby that would provide the cover to do so. And even if he was killed straight off the bat, then taking the body into the woods would leave less chance of it being discovered."

"I can't argue with that." Faith said.

"Okay, Lucario." Olly called. "Lead on."

* * *

Harrison watched, as she slowly sharpened the knife.

"You don't have to do this." He said. "My sister doesn't control you."

Solidad looked up, sadly.

"I do." She said, with tears in her eyes. "Because she does control me. I have to obey her."

Harrison tried to break free, but the ropes were tied tight.

She sat down on the bed, and looked at him.

"I really am sorry."

Harrison spat on the ground.

"I really couldn't care." He shouted. "If you're going to kill me, then go ahead and do it. But, don't make me sit through this crap."

She sighed, before standing up.

* * *

"Lucario senses something up ahead." Riley called, as they followed the Aura Pokemon through the trees. "A pair of people."

"Can it be them?" Faith asked.

"Who knows." Riley mused, as Lucario suddenly paused. "What is it?"

"Raaa!!!!"

"Oh no." Riley said, as the hulking figure of an Ursaring appeared from within the trees. Then another. And another.

"We're surrounded." Olly remarked, as Lucario took a fighting stance.

Riley groaned.

"Okay then." He said. "Faith, you and I will keep the Ursaring busy, while Olly goes and finds what Lucario is sensing."

"Right." Faith replied, as she sent out Nidorino, Flaafy, Rapidash, Surskit, Mawile and Aggron.

Riley called Skarmory back out, as well as Steelix and Empoleon.

"Okay." Olly said. "I'm going as soon as a gap appears.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Pump!!!!" Riley called.

Empoleon took aim at one of the Ursaring, before blasting it with a powerful torrent of water.

The Hibernator Pokemon instantly fainted, as Olly sprinted forward, hurdled the unconscious body and headed into the woods.

"Hey, Olly." Faith shouted.

He turned around, breaking his stride slightly.

"Um.. Never mind." She said, drawing a look of annoyance from him, as he started the run again.

* * *

_She drew her fist back, and smashed it into the nose of the resistor. Robin Wilson went down like he'd been shot._

_"Please!!!" He pleaded. "No more!!!!"_

_She wanted to stop so much, and let him escape. But, the metal object grafted to her stomach wouldn't let her._

_She instead brought her knee up into his chin, instantly knocking him out._

_"I really am so sorry." The Solidad part of her said, softly._

_The Apex part of her reached for the phone, and dialled the retrievement team._

Apex broke away from the memory, and looked at Harrison, who was still glaring at her.

"I have to do this." She said, with conviction in her voice.

She strode over to where Harrison was tied, bringing the knife up....

Only for the door to burst open.

She spun around, as Harrison let out a sharp exhale of air, almost in triumph.

"Yes!!!" He said, as Olly entered the room.

"Long time no see." Olly remarked, as Apex smiled at him. "You must be Apex."

"You've heard of me?"

"Only reputation." Olly replied.

"Reputate this." She said, turning back around and stabbing Harrison in the stomach.

Harrison gasped in pain, as the steel tore through his skin and pierced his organs.

All the colour drained from his face, as Apex turned towards one of the windows and leaped out.

* * *

Olly went to the dying Harrison.

"You took your time." Harrison said, a look of pain on his face.

"Easy." Olly replied, as he took the dropped knife, and cut the ropes binding Harrison to the chair.

He laid the Littleroot trainer on the ground, helping him from the chair.

Harrison groaned, with extreme pain.

"I'm.... I'm not going to make it." He said, sadly, as his eyes clouded over with regret. "And I never got a chance to tell my sister..."

He groaned again.

"Tell your sister what?" Olly asked, as Harrison pointed to his bag.

"Get my bag." He said, with difficulty.

Olly reached over and picked it up.

"Look.. Look in the bottom." Harrison gasped, as Olly reached in and pulled out a key, with a blue tag on the end.

"What is it?" Olly asked.

Harrison managed one final grin.

"Answers." He replied, looking at the six Pokeballs. "Give my Pokemon a good home. Take care of them."

Harrison's grin faded, as he closed his eyes, and his stomach heaved upwards for one final breath.

Then, he was still.

Olly pocketed the key, before looking at the window where Apex had vanished through.

"She's not going to get away with this." He said, heading for the door.

* * *

Apex was charging through the undergrowth of the forest, before arriving at the edge of a cliff, that looked down towards the River Aare.

She was really hating herself now, knowing what she had done to the likeable trainer.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She asked, looking at the river from the peak of the cliff.

"Don't make yourself out to be the victim here." A cold voice said from behind her.

She turned and saw Olly stood behind her.

"Don't try and stop me." Apex said, bitterly. "I'm doing what needs to be done."

"Excuse me?"

She took a step towards the edge, as Faith and Riley showed up.

"Let me guess." Faith commented, with vitriol in her voice. "This must be the psycho bitch who kills people."

Apex felt a tear running down her face.

_Is that what I'm going to be remembered for?_

With a heavy heart, full of guilt, she took a step backwards and walked off the edge, plummeting towards what she hoped would be some kind of absolution.

* * *

Olly watched the assassin step off the cliff, and took a step forward.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked.

"She has answers." Olly replied, as he broke into a run.

"No!!!" Riley yelled, as Olly headed towards the edge. "You'll be killed."

"It's worth the risk." Olly shouted back, as he got even closer.

"Don't do it!!!!" Faith cried out, bounding forward to try and stop him.

He had a head start on her, and used that to the advantage, as he swan dived off the edge.

Faith got to the edge, just in time to see him crash into the river at the bottom.

"No!!!!!" She shouted, as she turned to follow the cliff down to the river...

Only for Riley to restrain her, by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It's no good." He said, looking at the focused Lucario, who had a mournful look on its face. "He's gone."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Dum dum dum.**

**What a chapter, three possible deaths, one confirmed, and the appearance of Riley and his Lucario.**

**I wanted to do the Apex backstory for a while, saying why she is. I also wanted to perpetuate the view that she's more of a victim than most of the people killed by the Coppingers.**

**And Harrison's final act was to give Olly a key to something....?**

**Thanks so much for the reviews.**

**Nothing else today, because I've had a busy day, and I'm going out tonight, so....**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What Pokemon did Harrison capture in the Silver Conference arc after it stole the Ho-oh flame?**

**Quiz Question Two. What Pokemon egg does Riley give you on Iron Island?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	79. Battle Of Durability Riley Vs Brandon

Chapter Seventy Nine. Battle Of Durability. Riley Versus Brandon.

* * *

_Summary. Olly, Faith and Riley went to hunt down Harrison, who had been abducted by Apex. Olly managed to catch up with them, after the trio were attacked by Ursaring. As he got to the abandoned cabin in the woods, Apex stabbed Harrison, killing him. Before Harrison died, he gave Olly a key. Then, Olly went after Apex. As the assassin jumped from a cliff, Olly pursued her...._

_

* * *

_

"He can't be dead." Faith said, as she stared glumly into space.

"I'm sorry." Riley replied. "But, Lucario didn't sense any sign of human life within that river."

"Is there a chance that Lucario could have been wrong?" Faith asked, more out of hope than anything else.

Both Lucario, and Riley looked wildly insulted by the suggestion.

"Ra!!" Lucario barked, angrily.

"Aura is a strange thing, Faith." Riley said, gently. "It isn't like seeing something with your eyes. It's more like a radio signal. You can sense it, and Lucario didn't sense a thing."

"Yeah, but you..."

"I'm sorry." Riley repeated, as the door opened and Brandon walked into the room.

Brandon instantly looked displeased at the sight of Riley and his Lucario.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, as Lucario instantly growled at him.

Riley managed a small smirk.

"Hey, Volkner called me in." He replied. "If he doesn't choose to share this with you, then..."

Brandon went purple with anger.

"How dare you!!!" The Pyramid King thundered. "You chose to walk away from the G-men, and..."

"I did it, because I was sick of the job." Riley retorted. "I didn't need the endless streams of bureaucratic crap."

He then smirked.

"How's the hunt for the Coppinger mole going?" Riley asked. "I hear that you're not having much luck."

Brandon scowled.

"You might be one of Volkner's best friends." He said. "But, that does not give you authority over me."

Riley blew out his cheeks.

"Actually." He replied. "Volkner wanted me to double check through the files, after you've turned up nothing. That might show up some of your credibility."

Brandon scowled.

"That is where you are wrong!!!!" He said, angrily. "I already have the name of one possible suspect."

Faith looked up.

"Who?" She asked.

Brandon shook his head.

"I'm not saying anything with this traitor around." He said, looking at Riley.

Riley rolled his eyes.

"See, this is why you're not a legendary trainer." He remarked. "You really are too petulant for your own good."

Brandon's eyes flashed with anger.

"How dare you!!!" The Pyramid King bellowed, as he took a Pokeball out. "I challenge you to a battle."

Riley and Lucario looked at each other.

"You can talk the talk." Brandon crowed. "But, you can't walk the walk."

Riley smirked.

"I'll take that battle." He replied. "And make you eat those words. Then, when I beat you, I want to hear what you have."

Brandon scowled.  
"Fine then." The Pyramid King growled, as he headed outside.

Riley took the time to look at Faith.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

Faith nodded, as she stood up.

"I'll be fine." She replied. "I'm just going to go and sleep."

"That's probably the best thing to do for the moment." Riley said. "And I'll come and check on you when I've beaten Brandon."

"Can you really beat him?" Faith asked. "I mean, he has the Regi's."

Riley rolled his eyes.

"The bigger they are." He replied, holding the door open for Faith.

As she started to walk out, Faith looked up at Riley.

"Why do you and Brandon not like each other."

Riley managed a weak grin.

"It's a really long story." He replied.

* * *

Faith wandered into the room that they'd rented out upon arriving in Oldwood Town.

She instantly collapsed on the bed, tears streaming down her face....

* * *

"Hello there." Riley said, to the Nurse Joy of Oldwood Town.

"Good afternoon." She replied, looking slightly surprised.

"I'm about to battle someone, and I was wondering if there was a referee around here, or even a decent place to hold the battle."

She mused on it.

"Well, there's the Oldwood Town gym." Nurse Joy replied, as she looked at him. "The gym leader might let you use it, if you ask him. There's a patch of grass outside reserved for battles, or...."

"Thanks." Riley said, with a smile. "You've been very helpful."

He bowed, making her smile in return, before turning around and leaving.

* * *

"So, where do you want to do this?" Brandon snapped, as Riley appeared.

"Wherever." Riley replied, coolly. "I have no preferences as to choice of field. We can go over to the gym and see if the gym leader will let us use that."

Brandon smirked.

"The gym leader is a relative of two other G-men members." He explained. "It should be okay."

* * *

"Of course." Simon replied, as he looked slightly surprised by the request. "I have no problem with you doing that, as long as you clean up afterwards. I'm closing early anyway."

"Could we trouble you for the use of your referee?" Riley asked.

Simon sighed.

"Unfortunately, I've already let him go." He said. "But, I tell you what. It would be a honour to view a battle between two such trainers as yourself. I will do it."

Brandon's face remained impassive.

"Thanks." Riley replied.

* * *

"The battle between Pyramid King Brandon of Lavender Town, and Riley Quinn of Canalave City." Simon said. "Each trainer can use six Pokemon, and the battle is over when all six of those Pokemon have fainted. After three of one trainers Pokemon have been defeated, there will be a five minute break. Each trainer may substitute their Pokemon as they choose fit."

Simon paused for breath, as Brandon withdrew a Pokeball from his belt, and hurled it into the air.

"Regirock!!!!" He shouted. "I require your assistance!!!!"

The rock type golem appeared.

Riley didn't look fazed, whereas most trainers would have.

"Empoleon." He said, grabbing a Pokeball. "With the shine of steel!!!!"

He threw the ball, and the Emperor Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Begin!!!!" Simon called.

Riley paused, wondering if Brandon would fall into his trap.

"Regirock!!!!" Brandon ordered. "Rock Blast!!!!"

Regirock raised its powerful arms, before firing a series of small rocks towards Empoleon.

"Block with Metal Claw!!!" Riley ordered.

Empoleon's flipper tips began to glow with a strong white light, as it held them up. It easily blocked the attack.

"Now, Aqua Jet forward!!!!" Riley continued.

Still holding the Metal Claw attack on, Empoleon powered forward on the jet of water, and smashed into Regirock, causing a doubly high amount of damage, since Regirock was weak against both water and steel type attacks.

Regirock moaned in pain, but remained strong.

"Empoleon, use Bubblebeam!!!" Riley commanded.

The Emperor Pokemon opened its beak, and blasted Regirock with a powerful stream of bubbles that crashed into its body.

"Regirock." Brandon ordered. "Superpower!!!"

Regirock's limbs began to glow with a white light, as it ambled forward towards Empoleon.

"Evade with Aqua Jet." Riley ordered.

Empoleon expelled water from within its body, streaking off towards the side.

Regirock looked slightly annoyed, as did Brandon.

"Okay then." Brandon said. "Use Lock On!!!!"  
A small crosshair appeared in the middle of Empoleon's body, before vanishing.

Riley groaned.

"Okay, Empoleon." He said. "Hydro Pump!!!!"

Empoleon opened its beak, before sending a powerful torrent of water bursting from within. It powered into Regirock, and knocked it back a few paces.

It looked like it wasn't too far away from going down at this point.

"Use Hyper Beam!!!" Brandon ordered.

Riley wondered why Brandon had called for the move. It wouldn't be that effective against Empoleon, and he'd probably get a free hit after the attack landed.

"Endure." He called, just being on the safe side. Regirock was a legendary Pokemon, and despite the type advantage, he wasn't counting his Torchic's before they were hatched.

Empoleon crouched down, and braced itself.

The beam of powerful dark red and orange light smashed straight into Empoleon, who squawked in pain.

Even with the part steel type characteristic that made it able to defend against normal type attacks with ease, the attack still looked like it was doing a stack of damage to the Emperor Pokemon.

Eventually, it faded away, and Empoleon looked exhausted.

"Wow." Riley muttered, impressed.

"You didn't expect a legendary Pokemon not to have something in reserve, did you?" Brandon asked, sarcastically.

Riley scowled at him.

"Empoleon, Hydro Cannon!!!!" He ordered.

Empoleon sucked in air, before creating an orb of powerful howling water above its beak.

"Wait for it!!!" Brandon called.

Empoleon then launched the attack towards Regirock.

"Endure!!!!" Brandon commanded, as Riley flinched inwardly, as he realised that he'd fallen into his own trap.

"Damn!!!" Riley muttered, as Regirock moaned in pain, but managed to cling on.

Then, as Empoleon paused for a break, Regirock slowly straightened up.

"Regirock, use Rock Smash!!!!"

Regirock ambled forward, fist glowing with light, before bringing the powerful limb down onto Empoleon's head.

The Emperor Pokemon squawked in pain, before crashing to the ground and fainting.

Riley scowled, as Simon held up the flag.

"Empoleon is unable to battle." He declared. "Regirock is the winner."

Riley held up the Pokeball, and recalled his Empoleon.

"Thank you." He said, replacing the ball on his belt.

* * *

Brandon also recalled Regirock.

"You were excellent for that." He said, taking another Pokeball out. "Now, Ninjask, I require your assistance!!!!"

Riley took his own second Pokeball out, as Brandon sent out his Ninjask.

"Skarmory." He called. "With the shine of steel!!!!!!"

Riley's Skarmory emerged from the ball, before squawking in anger at Ninjask.

"Begin!!!" Simon declared.

Riley instantly called the first move.

"Skarmory, Air Cutter!!!" He shouted.

Skarmory flapped its wings, before sending a powerful burst of air towards Ninjask.

"Agility!!!" Brandon commanded.

Ninjask streaked out of the way, evading the hit.

"Aerial Ace!!!" Riley ordered.

Skarmory flew towards Ninjask, chasing after it.

Ninjask cried out in pain, as the super effective attack hit it square in the back, knocking it to the ground.

"Damn." Brandon said. "Use Sand Attack!!!"

"Gust!!!"

Ninjask spun around, kicking up a small amount of sand towards Skarmory's eyes.

However, the Armour Bird Pokemon responded by sending the attack back towards Ninjask, with a powerful flap of its wings.

"Now, use another Aerial Ace!!!!"

Skamory lunged forward, and landed another glancing blow with its beak into Ninjask's soft underbelly.

Brandon's Ninjask then fell to the ground, and failed to move.

Simon raised the flag.

"Ninjask is unable to battle." He said. "Skarmory is the winner."

Riley smiled at his Pokemon.

"Truly a good effort." He complimented his Pokemon.

Brandon recalled his fallen Ninjask.

"Thanks." He said, briefly, before taking a third Pokeball out.

"Registeel, I require your assistance!!!!"

Brandon called out the steel type golem.

* * *

Riley looked at Skarmory.

"Do you want to continue?" He asked.

The Armour Bird Pokemon nodded, eagerly.

"Then, go." Riley called.

"Begin!!!" Simon shouted, getting caught up in the battle.

Riley took the offensive option first.

"Skarmory!!!" He ordered. "Use Steel Wing!!!!"

Skarmory flew forward, wings glowing with a powerful white light as it headed towards Registeel.

"Grab it!!!!" Brandon commanded.

Registeel held out its arms, and grabbed Skarmory's wings, stopping the attack.

"Now, throw it!!!"  
Registeel spun around on its small legs, and sent Skarmory crashing to the ground.

Skarmory staggered to its feet, clearly shaken by the hit.

"Damn." Riley muttered. "Okay, use Swift!!!!"

Skarmory opened its beak, and fired a series of golden stars towards Registeel, who was barely fazed by the hit.

He could see that it wasn't working.

Riley held up the Pokeball.

"Skarmory, re...."

"Sandstorm!!!!" Brandon commanded.

A cloud of sand erupted from within Registeel's face, that instantly obscured the view of the arena, hiding Skarmory.

Riley gasped, as the beam of red light missed the target completely.

"No!!!" He exclaimed.

"Registeel, use Lock On!!!!" Brandon bellowed.

Even though he couldn't see it, Riley assumed that Registeel had locked onto Skarmory.

"Use Aerial Ace!!!" He said, hoping that Skarmory would be able to get clear of the sand, before whatever Brandon had planned emerged.

He heard the frantic flapping of Skarmory's wings above the howl of the Sandstorm.

"Registeel, use Zap Cannon!!!!!"

In the same instant that Skarmory burst from the sand, a powerful golden orb, crackling with electricity tore from within the sandstorm, a few feet away.

It chased after Skarmory, and flashed into it, instantly knocking the Armour Bird Pokemon from the sky and to the ground.

Skarmory tried to get back up, but failed to do so.

Simon raised the flag.

"Skarmory is unable to battle. Registeel is the winner."  
Riley recalled Skarmory, thanking the Pokemon as he did so.

He looked at the Sandstorm, and realised that he needed a Pokemon that could see perfectly within the sand, while not being hurt.

"Lucario." Riley commanded. "With the shine of steel!!!!!"  
Lucario nodded, before bounding into the arena.

"Begin!!!!" Simon yelled.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!!!!" Riley started.

The Aura Pokemon raised its hands, creating an orb of Aura, before picking out Registeel.

Registeel made a strange sound, as the attack crashed into its body.

"Registeel, use Hammer Arm!!!!" Brandon commanded.

"Extremespeed!!!!" Riley countered.

Lucario bounded away, as Registeel came crashing out of the Sandstorm, trying to smash the Aura Pokemon into the ground.

"Bone Rush!!!" Riley yelled.

Lucario created a staff made out of Aura, before leaping forward and smashing a flurry of blows into Registeel.

"Force Palm!!!!" Riley continued, upping the ante.

The Aura staff faded, as Lucario spun around and smashed a fist into Registeel's body.

Registeel groaned in pain, as it slumped.

"Finish with Close Combat!!!!" Riley bellowed.

Lucario closed its eyes, before landing a powerful series of blows upon Registeel.

The final punch knocked Registeel out cold, causing Simon to raise the flag.

"Registeel is unable to battle!!!!" He remarked. "Lucario is the winner."

Riley breathed a sigh of relief, as he called Lucario back. Brandon recalled his defeated Registeel.

"Thanks, my friend." He said, taking out his fourth Pokeball.

Incredibly, neither had lost three Pokemon yet. Brandon still had Regirock in reserve, as well as his other three Pokemon. Riley still had Lucario in reserve, yet he had lost Empoleon and Skarmory.

* * *

"Please make your choices." Simon said, breaking the silence.

"Steelix, with the shine of steel!!!!" Riley commanded, sending out the huge silver snakelike Pokemon.

"Dusknoir, I require your assistance." Brandon said, sending out the Gripper Pokemon.

"Begin!!!!!"

"Dusknoir, use Shadow Ball!!!!" Brandon commanded.

Dusknoir created a lump of black and purple energy, before launching it towards Steelix.

The Iron Snake Pokemon roared in discomfort, as the attack crashed into its face.

"You can take that." Riley encouraged his Pokemon. "Now, use Iron Tail!!!!!"  
Steelix's tail began to glow with a powerfully bright white light, before swinging the heavy appendage towards Dusknoir.

The Gripper Pokemon moaned in pain, as the huge tail smashed through its body.

"Come on Dusknoir!!!" Brandon shouted. "Use Confuse Ray!!!!"

A eerie purple light started to emanate from Dusknoir, which slowly drifted towards Steelix.

"Dig!!!" Riley commanded.

Steelix roared, before diving into the air, and then tunneling under the ground.

"Use your senses." Brandon ordered. "See if you can find Steelix under the ground."

Dusknoir looked around, scanning the area with the antenna on its head.

At Riley's side, Lucario looked tense. It wanted to be in the arena, battling Brandon.

"This isn't your battle." Riley whispered to Lucario. "Soon."

He then looked to the arena, as Dusknoir scanned for Steelix.

"Okay, come up and use Crunch!!!!"  
Steelix burst from the ground, mouth open and teeth bared.

Dusknoir moaned in pain, as the large silver teeth closed around its body.

"Use Will 'O' Wisp." Brandon ordered.

Dusknoir waved its hands, creating a series of pale blue flames within the air. The Gripper Pokemon then sent them roaring into Steelix's face, causing the Iron Snake Pokemon to roar in extreme pain.

"Steelix!!!" Riley yelled, as he saw the burns upon the face of his Pokemon. "Use Rock Slide!!!"

Steelix slammed its tail into the ground, sending a cascade of rocks smashing up into Dusknoir.

The Gripper Pokemon shrieked in pain, as the repeated attacks started to take their toll.

"Use Night Shade!!!" Brandon commanded.

Dusknoir raised its hands, before sending a wave of black energy through the air towards Steelix.

Steelix groaned in pain, but managed to shake it off.

"Go for another Crunch!!!" Riley pleaded.

Steelix lunged in, mouth open.

The Pyramid King watched as the jaws closed around his Pokemon, and Dusknoir fainted.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle. Steelix is the winner." Simon said, relieved for the break. "There's now going to be a five minute break."

Riley looked at Brandon.

"I'm going outside." He replied, with a slight smile on his face. "Wouldn't want to disturb the presence of your royal highness."

Followed by Lucario, Riley strode outside.

* * *

He looked at his three remaining Pokeballs. And then at Lucario.

He'd already used Steelix, and that would probably be a slight disadvantage, due to the damage it had taken against Dusknoir.

He also had the other two Pokemon in his armoury. They would undoubtedly have a huge part to play.

Riley paused to look at the eager looking Lucario.

"Easy buddy." He said. "I know you want to fight, but I'm conserving you for when it comes down to it."

Lucario looked slightly annoyed, but brushed it off.

"Come on." Riley smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

"Resume battling!!!!" Simon called.

Both Brandon and Riley threw Pokeballs at exactly the same time.

Brandon called Regirock back out, while Riley sent out his Steelix again.

"Begin!!!!"

Brandon made the first move.

"Regirock, Rock Smash!!!"

"Steelix, Iron Tail!!!!"

Regirock leaped into the air, displaying surprising levels of strength and stamina, and aimed a fist towards Steelix's head.

Steelix responded by blocking the attack with the glowing white appendage.

However, the weight and force of Regirock managed to overcome the power of the Iron Tail, forcing the tail back into Steelix's head.

Steelix roared in pain, as Regirock crashed back to the ground.

"Focus Punch!!!!" Brandon commanded.

Regirock spun around, fist pulsating with energy.

Even with the brief charge time, Steelix was unable to shake the slight sense of wooziness.

Then, Regirock landed the powerful attack and knocked the Iron Snake Pokemon out cold.

"Steelix is unable to battle." Simon declared. "Regirock is the winner."

Riley scowled, as he recalled Steelix. He'd screwed up in that battle.

"Oh well." He said. "It wasn't your fault."

Riley replaced the ball on his belt, before withdrawing another.

"Bastiodon." He intoned. "With the shine of steel."

He sent out his Bastiodon, who pawed at the ground.

"We can do this, Bastiodon." Riley said.

"Begin!!!!" Simon yelled.

* * *

"Regirock!!!" Brandon commanded. "Use Hammer Arm!!!!"  
Regirock ambled forward, arms glowing with light.

"Use Flash Cannon!!!!" Riley ordered.

Bastiodon opened its mouth, before firing a powerful blast of a light coloured energy towards Regirock.

The attack crashed into Regirock, instantly stopping it.

"Bastiodon, use Iron Head!!!!" Riley commanded.

"Regirock, use Hammer Arm!!!!"

Bastiodon rampaged towards the exhausted form of Regirock, head glowing with a powerful energy. Regirock raised both arms, before bringing them down on Bastiodon's back.

However, it wasn't enough to stop Bastiodon, who continued forward, despite the high damage, and smashed its whole body weight into Regirock, who crashed to the ground, unconscious.

Simon made the call.

"Regirock is unable to battle." He said. "Bastiodon is the winner."

Riley had three Pokemon left. Brandon had two.

"Regice." Brandon called, throwing the Pokeball. "I require your assistance."

The Pyramid King sent out the legendary ice type golem.

"Do you want to continue?" Riley asked his Bastiodon.

The Pokemon nodded.

"Then, let's start with Flash Cannon!!!!"

Bastiodon opened its mouth, readying the attack.

"Regice, use Double Team!!!!"

Suddenly, there were eight Regice surrounding Bastidon.

The ancient Pokemon didn't know which to aim at.

"Focus Blast!!!!" Brandon bellowed.

All eight Regice created a powerful looking orb within their claws, before hurling them towards the confused Bastiodon.

Bastiodon roared in pain, before crashing to the ground. It wasn't going to get back up.

"Bastiodon is unable to battle." Simon declared, looking excited at the thoughts. "Regice is the winner."

Riley recalled Bastiodon.

"I'm proud of you." He said to the Pokeball, as he replaced it.

* * *

Lucario started to step forward.

"Wait." Riley commanded, before reconsidering it. "Ah, what the hell, go on."

Lucario barked happily, before bounding into the arena.

"Begin!!!!" Simon declared.

Riley instantly called the attack.

"Aura Sphere!!!" He called.

Lucario created an orb of Aura, before hurling it towards Regice.

"Focus Blast!!!!" Brandon ordered.

Regice countered the attack, by sending its own fighting type energy attack into the Aura Sphere.

Riley grimaced, as the attack was cancelled out.

"Okay, go for a Force Palm!!!!"

Lucario bounded forward, raising its fists.

Brandon smiled.

"Use Ice Beam!!!!!"

Regice launched the cold blue beam towards Lucario.

Riley sighed.

"Dodge it, with Extremespeed!!!"

Lucario streaked out of the way, evading the attack.

"Freeze the arena." Brandon commanded.

Regice sprayed the arena with the Ice Beam, freezing the ground solid.

Lucario slipped on the ice, and landed on its stomach.

Riley groaned. It would be difficult for the Aura Pokemon to move freely on the ice.

"Lucario." He called. "Come back!!!!"

Lucario sighed, before reluctantly returning to Riley's side.

Riley then took his last Pokeball out.

"Okay." Riley shouted. "With the shine of steel!!!!!"

He hurled the Pokeball, and sent out the Pokemon that, with the exception of Lucario, was the pride of his team. A Pokemon he had spent years training.

His Metagross appeared in a burst of light.

* * *

"Begin!!!" Simon yelled.

Metagross crashed to the ground, and dug its claws into the ice.

Brandon scowled.

"Regice, Icy Wind!!!" He commanded.

Regice raised both hands, and sent a frigid blast of wind towards Metagross.

"Psychic!!!!" Riley ordered.

Metagross' eyes began to glow with a purple light, as it stopped the attack, before sending it back towards Regice. It didn't do much damage though.

"Metagross." Riley called. "Use Bullet Punch!!!!"  
Metagross leaped into the air, before readjusting its four legs. Three were pointed behind it, while the other started to glow with a white light.

The three legs aiming backwards powered Metagross forward, leaving the power behind the punch that sent Regice back slightly across the surface of the ice.

"Ice Punch!!!!" Brandon bellowed.

Regice raised an ice cold fist, before sending it smashing into Metagross' face.

It didn't faze the dual psychic and steel type Pokemon.

"Meteor Mash!!!!" Riley yelled.

Metagross raised both front legs, which were pulsating with a cosmic energy.

Regice cried out in pain, as the two powerful limbs pummeled it, forcing it back even more.

"Take Down!!!" Riley called.

Metagross leaped back into the air, and slammed its substantial body weight into Regice, cracking the ice further as it landed.

"Regice." Brandon called. "Focus Blast!!!!"

Regice created another orb of intensely focused energy, before aiming it towards Metagross.

The attack did seem to cause a decent amount of damage to Metagross, but it still managed to carry on strongly.

"Metagross." Riley yelled. "Use Hammer Arm, followed by Hyper Beam!!!!"

Metagross leaped into the air again, bringing its four limbs down into the body of Regice.

Then, as Regice tried to recover its poise, Metagross opened its mouth and blasted it with a powerful beam of energy that sent the ice golem crashing to its back.

Simon waited five seconds, before raising his flag.

"Regice is unable to battle." He said, seeing that Regice wasn't going to get back up. "Metagross is the winner."

Riley punched the air, mentally. He only had the one Pokemon left to overcome. But, his two Pokemon had both battled, whereas the Pyramid King probably had something incredibly powerful in reserve.

* * *

Brandon recalled Regice, before looking at Riley.

"This is not over." He said, angrily, taking out his last Pokeball.

Metagross and Lucario growled at Brandon.

Brandon ignored them, as he threw the Pokeball.

"Regigigas, I require your assistance!!!!"

Riley smiled, wryly, as he took in the majesty of the Pokemon.

"The bigger they are." He repeated what he had said to Faith.

Lucario was chomping at the bit, trying to get out onto the field.

Riley was trying to calm the Pokemon, by use of Aura, but he could tell that Lucario was incredibly frustrated.

"Metagross, come on." He said. "Let's go."

Metagross had recovered enough to move again, and looked at the hulking figure of Regigigas.

"Begin!!!!" Simon called.

Riley knew that Regigigas needed a few minutes to reach its full power.

"Okay, go for a Psybeam!!!" He ordered.

Metagross opened its mouth, and fired a powerful rainbow coloured beam of energy towards Regigigas, instantly making a mark on the white body of the huge Pokemon.

Apart from that, Regigigas seemed unhurt.

"Fire Punch!!!" Brandon commanded.

Regigigas' fist began to smoke, as it burst into flames. It then took a cumbersome step forward and swung the powerful fist towards Metagross.

"Evade!!!!" Riley yelled.

Metagross fired its jets, before launching itself forward. The attack from the giant Pokemon smashed into the ground, thawing out all the ice nearby.

Riley smiled.

"Hammer Arm!!!"  
Metagross smashed its four limbs into the body of Regigigas, an attack that seemed to cause a tremendous amount of damage.

It then landed on the ground.

"Stomp!!!!" Brandon shouted.

Regigigas raised its foot, before bringing it down on the head of Metagross.

The dual psychic and steel type let out a strangled yelp, before crashing to the ground.

As Regigigas removed its foot, it could be seen that Metagross had fainted.

Simon raised his flag.

"Metagross is unable to battle." He said. "Regigigas is the winner."

Riley managed a congratulatory smile for his Metagross, as he recalled it.

"Thanks Metagross." He said, putting the Pokeball away. "Well, Lucario..."

He turned to his side, only to see that Lucario had already charged onto the arena, and was limbering up.

"Okay then." Riley smiled. "I see that you are as eager as ever."

Lucario spun around, and winked.

Simon called for the battle to begin.

"Aura Sphere!!!" Riley commanded, going for the first move.

Lucario hurled a sphere of Aura towards the face of Regigigas, landing the hit.

Regigigas wasn't unhurt by the attack, but seemed to be able to shake it off.

"Now, use Bone Rush!!!!" Riley ordered.

Lucario leaped over and created the Aura staff, before swiping several times into the body of Regigigas.

"Mega Punch!!!" Brando ordered.

Regigigas brought its fist back, aiming for Lucario.

"Go for it." Riley commanded.

Lucario closed its eyes, before leaping into the air.

As the fist passed underneath it, Lucario dropped onto the arm, and landed. It then started to run up Regigigas' arm, eyes still closed.

"Now, go for a Force Palm when you get to the top." Riley commanded.

Lucario leaped across the strange plants on Regigigas' body, before smashing a fist into Regigigas' face.

It staggered backwards, clearly feeling the effects of the hit.

"Fire Punch!!!" Brandon roared.

Regigigas recovered, before throwing a intensely hot punch towards Lucario.

"Roll out of the way." Riley coaxed.

Lucario rolled aside.

"Metal Claw!!!!"

Lucario created a trio of blue Aura claws on its hands, before raking them across Regigigas' arm.

Regigigas roared in pain, before withdrawing the limb.

"Now, use Mega Kick!!!" Riley yelled.

"Grab it!!!" Brandon countered. "And throw it!!!"

Lucario jumped into the air, foot glowing with energy, aiming for the face of Regigigas.

However, the Trio Master of the legendary golems reached a hand out and grabbed Lucario by the foot.

It then hurled the Aura Pokemon into the wall, causing a high amount of pain to Lucario.

"Come on!!!!" Riley coaxed his Pokemon. "We've been through so much together, and we're not giving up yet."

Lucario jumped up, eyes glowing with fire.

"Fire Punch!!!!" Brandon bellowed.

Regigigas swung its burning, flame covered fist towards the Aura Pokemon.

Riley smiled.

"And again!!!" He yelled.

Lucario leaped into the air, and landed on Regigigas' arm.

Brandon instantly paled.

"Oh no." The Pyramid King groaned. "Not again."

Lucario started to sprint up the arm of Regigigas, before reaching the face.

"Close Combat!!!!" Riley screamed, sensing that this would end the battle sooner.

He just hoped that it would be for him.

He closed his eyes a fraction, before watching the huge amount of punches and kicks that Lucario was throwing into the face of Regigigas.

Eventually, the exhausted Aura Pokemon dropped to the ground, looking like it couldn't go on.

As Lucario panted for breath, Regigigas took a step towards it....

And then its legs gave out from underneath the legendary Pokemon.

Riley punched the air, as Regigigas crashed to the ground and failed to move.

Simon raised the flag.

"Regigigas is unable to battle!!!!" He shouted, the excitement in his voice. "Lucario is the winner, and the battle goes to Riley!!!!!!"

* * *

Riley ran onto the field, and hugged his sleepy looking Lucario.

"We did it." He said, hugging Lucario.

Lucario barked in agreement.

Riley then stood up, and looked at Brandon.

"Right then." He said. "What do you have to say."

Brandon sighed, as he recalled Regigigas.

"Fine." He said, deflated.

The Pyramid King looked around.

"Is Faith around?" He asked.

Riley shook his head.

"I think she's at the Pokemon Centre." He replied.

Brandon didn't look happy.

"The thing is." He said. "I can't be sure, but we have evidence saying that Olly may be the mole within the G-men."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Wow, I'm tired now. **

**And Riley is undoubtedly one of the coolest characters to write. The steel type trainer, from Canalave City.**

**And Olly looks like he has some questions to answer. If he's still alive.**

**The next chapter will explain some things and have the answers about what is going on.**

**And more Riley. It might also explain why Brandon and Riley dislike each other.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!! They're appreciated.**

**And I'm almost at eighty chapters. Yay.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Out of all the Pokemon featured in this chapter, which is the heaviest?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which of Brandon's known Pokemon was left out of his team of six?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	80. Separation Of Light And Dark

Chapter Eighty. Separation Of Light And Dark.

* * *

_Summary. Riley was visited by Brandon, someone who he really doesn't like. Upon hearing that the Pyramid King wasn't putting him in on the act, Riley and Brandon battled each other, with Riley narrowly squeaking the victory. However, Brandon had some startling revelations..._

* * *

"You do realise that he's dead." Riley remarked, dryly.

"You assume that he's dead." Brandon countered. "However, we have some evidence that would suggest that he is not being completely honest with us."

"Such as...?"

"I don't think that you have the authority to ask me that." Brandon said, angrily.

"Yeah, but I think you already know what I think about your authority." Riley shouted. "So take the regulations out of your ass, and get talking."

Brandon sighed.

"Okay." He said. "A few weeks ago, a Coppinger agent named Darach attacked a Megalink building. We have evidence that Olly made a phone call to Darach who was inside the building."

"That could be explained away."

"And how did he apparently die?" Brandon asked. "Was he trying to catch the Coppinger assassin, or save her life?"

Riley looked slightly startled, as he thought it through.

"And elsewhere, it seems slightly dubious that he and Lance managed to find the Coppinger base in the Holimar City game corner so easily. And the fact that he stood by and let a Darkrai slaughter a Coppinger Elite, who had screwed up. And the fact that Harley Rocastle has remained free for so long, despite being in the presence of Olly at least twice. Face it, it looks bad for him."

"Oh my..." Riley said. "It's too much of a coincedence for them not to be linked."

"Where did he go?" Brandon demanded.

"Into the river Aare." Riley replied. "Face it. He's probably dead, and Lucario never sensed a thing."

Brandon scoffed.

"Yeah, like that useless dog could do anything." He replied.

Lucario growled angrily at the comment.

"I'd keep saying that unless you want your arms to remain unbroken." Riley remarked, lazily. "But, if you really want to search five hundred miles of river, then be my guest. But, that was nearly a day ago, and at the current rate of the current, his body could be out to sea by now. Don't expect my help with it."

Brandon scowled, as Riley wandered out.

"I'll get you for this." He growled, remembering back to why he hated the trainer.

* * *

_"Is it true you are leaving?" Noland asked, as Riley came into the G-men waiting room._

_Riley smiled, as he picked his hat up._

_"I've been in this job for ten years." He replied, as Brandon looked over. "And every day, I wake up wondering if this is going to be the day that something or someone kills me. And I'm tired of it. I'm tired of the lies, the fighting, the deceit. I recently met someone. Someone who I care about, and I don't want really want to have her hear the message that I was killed by a Team Galactic member who wanted to make a name for himself. I'm not going to put Jasmine through that."_

_"So, you're running away." Brandon said, angrily. "Turning your back on something that you made a solemn oath to."_

_"I've done my time." Riley snapped. "What about you? I seem to remember you saying that you'd think about quitting when you got your third kid. And look what happened to your family because you carried on looking into the criminal activities of the Coppingers."_

_Brandon went purple with rage._

_"Too far." Noland muttered, as Lance shook his head._

_"My family was killed, and you make jokes about it!!!!" Brandon roared._

_"No, I'm using that as a reason." Riley retorted. "I can't put the people who care about me through that. I was nearly killed on Iron Island by my own Lucario, and enough is enough."_

_"Coward." Brandon said, angrily. "The brave thing to do would be to carry on regardless."_

_Riley laughed, bitterly._

_"What, because you'd know about bravery." He said. "The fancy symbols that you give out when trainers beat you. That does not qualify you as something great. You really should stop believing your own hype, and get round to doing the damn job."_

_Brandon glared at him._

_"Don't ever expect to get anything from the G-men again." He said. "You are a disgrace, and as far as I'm concerned, you don't exist.."_

_"Seriously, I can't risk being badly hurt or killed." Riley replied. "I've put my body on the line for ten years, and I've had enough."_

* * *

Riley exhaled, slightly shocked.

"I don't believe it." He said, looking at the Pokemon Centre. "She'll be devastated."

He sighed, before going over there to check that Faith was okay.

_She's possibly lost a friend, someone she clearly liked, and that could be rough on her. As much as I want no further part of it, I can't let her go through that alone._

* * *

He felt something slide across his stomach, and instantly shifted his hands up.

The Ekans hissed angrily, as he wrapped his hands around its throat, and threw it away.

"Get the hell out of here." Olly said, angrily as he sat up.

The Snake Pokemon hissed again, before sliding away.

Olly then instantly dropped to the ground again, a stinging pain in his left knee. He rubbed at it, with his hand feeling the deep cut across his leg.

"Damn." He said, looking at the river. "How far did I come?"

He reached into his pocket and found his cell phone. It was soaking wet, and therefore useless.

"And I'm lost." Olly remarked, as he looked around.

He walked to the edge of the river, and looked up and down.

"I don't think I'm near Oldwood Town anymore." He muttered, checking that he had most of his stuff. He still had his six Pokemon with him, as well as the key Harrison had given to him.

"Wonder what it unlocks." Olly said, aloud, as he turned to start walking. "Oh well, I'll worry about that when I get out of here."

He started to walk into the woods, wondering where he was going.

* * *

She groaned, as she sat up.

"Ouch." Apex muttered, rubbing her temple. She brought her hand back to find blood on her fingers.

"Crap." She said, as she realised that she was laid in some water.

Rolling onto her stomach, she pushed herself up, and managed to get to her feet.

"I didn't die." She said, sadly. "I'm cursed."

Turning to look where she was, she saw that there was a huge dark forest of trees blocking her from civilization.

"Huh." Apex muttered. "Now what."

She took a step forward, and climbed out of the water. She then walked forward, knowing that she had to find a way back to civilization soon.

* * *

Olly had stopped for a break, and sat on an upturned log.

"What was I thinking?" He wondered. "Was I really so annoyed that Harrison got killed that I just lost all sense of reason?"

He was still musing, when he heard the clatter of hooves.

Olly jumped to his feet, and looked for the source of the noise.

He was slightly surprised to find a wild Rapidash wandering through the forest.

"I didn't know they were native to here." He muttered to himself, as he watched the Pokemon trot away.

"Rapidash!!!!"

He heard the shout, and his heart beat slightly faster.

"Hello!!!"

Within seconds, a teenage boy ran out in front of him, panting for breath.

"Rapidash?" He called.

Olly looked at the flaming horse.

"Is that your Rapidash?" He asked.

The boy nodded.

"Well, technically, it's my moms." He replied. "But, I was going for a ride in the woods."

Olly smiled.

"Does your mom know that you borrowed it?" He asked. "Or did you just ride off on it."

The boy shook his head.

"Of course she knows." He replied. "She'd kill me if I took the Rapidash away from the ranch without telling her, or dad."

Olly smiled.

"Parents, eh."

He then called over to the Rapidash, who started to nibble at his shoulder.

"That's odd." The boy remarked. "I'd swear that Rapidash never does that to strangers."

Olly shrugged.

"We all have our gifts." He said. "So, where are we?"

"We're in a neck of the woods near Agueros Town." The boy replied. "I'm just seeing how far it is from the ranch, because I come here to get my starter Pokemon tomorrow."

"Aha." Olly replied. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." The boy replied.

"What are you going to start with?"

"I guess I don't know." The boy admitted. "I mean, my mom always tells me that my dad started with a Piplup, but I don't know if thats something I want to do."

"Hey, Piplup are cool." Olly said. "I started with a Piplup."

The boy laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, you can pick pretty much any starter from any region in Verger." He replied. "So, I could get any of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh starters in theory."

"Yeah, the Hoenn starters weren't that great." Olly said. "The Kanto starters kick ass, the Johto starters were okay, but the Sinnoh starters are good. Although, if you do go for the fire type, I'd recommend Charmander."

"I'm more of a water person." The boy replied.

Olly groaned.

"Yeah, I've just been for a swim in the River Aare." He said. "Don't mention water at the moment."

The boy smiled.

"How come you went for a swim in the Aare?" He asked.

"I had a rush of blood to the head." Olly replied. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Ricky." Ricky said. "Hey, you look cold and wet. You want to come back to the ranch and dry off?"

"How far is it?"

"About ten miles."

Olly managed a weak smile.

"Yeah, why not." He said, calling out Dragonite. "You ever rode one of these?"

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!!!" Ricky shouted, as he wandered into the ranch.

"About time!!!"  
Olly smiled, as Ricky looked slightly startled.

"I found a random guy in the forest, and I was wondering if he could have a place to stay for the moment, because he decided to go for a swim in the Aare and floated several miles downstream."

There was a snort.

"What a fool."

A door opened, and a woman who looked to be in her mid to late thirties came out. She looked ever so slightly familiar to Olly, even with the dyed blonde hair.

"Oh Mew!!!" She exclaimed. "Not you again!!!!"

Olly did a double take.

"What?!!!" He said. "Faith? Then, that means that..."

"Emerald Comet?" Faith asked. "Ring any bells."

Olly groaned.

"Now, I really have a headache."

* * *

"Holy crap." A slightly less familiar looking man remarked, as Olly came into the room.

He still recognised him though.

"Hello, Elias." Olly said, dryly. "I haven't seen you for a while."

Elias was looking highly confused.

"But, why do you look like you're twenty years old?"

"Because I am." Olly replied, slightly irritatedly.

Faith smiled.

"Hey, I'm older than you." She remarked. "Finally."

"What the heck happened?" Elias asked.

"Don't ask." Olly replied. "Because I don't have a clue."

Faith sighed.

"So, you travelled to the future." She said. "Now what?"

"No idea." Olly replied.

"Well, before you go do what you do." Elias remarked. "How about some good ol' cooking. You must be hungry if you've been swimming in the Aare."

* * *

"That was good." Olly said, as he leaned back into the chair. "Good chilli. It feels like I haven't had chilli for twenty years."

"So, what were you doing?" Faith asked. "Going swimming in the Aare?"

"That's the last thing I remember." Olly replied. "Then, I woke up in the woods."

Faith shook her head.

"Weird."

"Have you made any decisions on what Pokemon you're going to pick tomorrow, son?" Elias asked.

Ricky shook his head.

"Sorry, dad." He said. "I haven't. Is it really that important to think it through?"

"Yeah, Elias." Faith commented. "I just befriended a random Nidoran for my starter Pokemon."

Elias rolled his eyes.

"Some of us went about it in a more conventional way." He said. "There were no psychic types available for me to pick, so my dad couldn't bully me into picking that."

"Yeah, I remember Lucian." Olly said. "How is he?"

"He's okay." Elias replied. "He'll be over tomorrow to see what Ricky picked as his starter."

Olly nodded.

"I see." He said.

* * *

"So, where are you going to go?" Faith asked, as she followed him towards the gate of the ranch.

"I don't know." Olly replied. "Maybe wander around, looking for answers."

He looked at her.

"You know, you really did okay for yourself. Nice ranch, great husband, decent kid."

She smiled.

"Yeah, Ricky's just like his dad."

"I didn't think he acted much like Elias." Olly said.

Her eyes widened, before she leaned closer to him.

Her voice was a whisper, as she spoke.

"There's a reason for that." She said, softly. "Elias isn't Ricky's dad, but he's been great with him."

Olly gulped.

"Then, why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Because." Faith replied. "I think you know why I'm telling you it."

"Yeah, because I lived the last twenty years." Olly said. "You speak in riddles."

She sighed.

"But, you do know."

Olly nodded.

"Yeah, I think I know where you're going." He replied. "But, you better confirm it."

Faith sighed.

"Ricky is your...."

* * *

Olly awoke with a start, sweat running down his face.

He then had the sudden urge to vomit, and did so.

It had only been a dream, but it had seemed so real.

The pain in his leg hadn't subsided. If anything, it had got worse.

Olly winced, as he reached down and pulled his pants leg up, only to see that the area around the cut was turning a sickly purple colour. As well as hundred of tiny holes around the cut.

"Ekans venom." Olly muttered, worried. "Can't that cause hallucinations, as it slowly kills you?"

He reached into his pocket, wondering if he had any Antidote with him.

Olly was relieved to find a bottle of it, as he opened it up and poured the green liquid over the wound.

Almost instantly, the pain subsided, and the purple colouration started to fade away.

"That's a relief." Olly remarked, standing up.

"Guess again!!"

"Huh!!!"

He spun around, only for a flying kick from Apex to crash into his face, knocking him down.

Olly instantly jumped back up, rubbing at his mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

Apex glared at him, before softening.

"I'm sorry." She said, sitting down on the tree stump. "For everything."

"Huh?"

She sighed.

"I'm a terrible person." Apex said. "Just hear my story out, and then you can do whatever the hell you want with me. And I'm going to start by telling you that my real name is Solidad Scarlett."

* * *

She then proceded to tell the story of what had happened to her. Her capture and betrayal by Harley. The horrors from within the labs. How she had been forced into working for the Coppingers, killing, intimidating and capturing those she had been ordered to.

She eventually finished, by telling him the story of how she had been ordered to kill Harrison.

"I tried to sleep for as long as possible." Apex said, tearfully. "I tried to put off doing the deed for as long as I could, in hope that he'd either escape, or someone would come to save him. But, you were too late."

Olly sighed. He no longer felt anger and hatred towards Apex. Instead, it was replaced with pity and sorrow.

"You're a victim." He said. "Just as much as everyone you've killed."

He started to head towards her.

"Show me the thing." Olly said.

She stood up, and reached for the zip of her coat.

Almost as soon as she touched the metal zip though, her eyes bulged as she dropped to the ground and screamed in pain.

"It's trying to stop me!!!!!!" Apex shouted, her eyes bleeding from the pain.

Olly dived forward, and ripped the front of her coat open. Something that was made more difficult by her spasms of pain. He was nearly caught in the eye by a flailing hand.

He then pulled her shirt up and saw the heavy black object grafted to her stomach.

"Please...!!!!" Apex struggled to say. "Get..... It......Offfffffff!!!!!!"  
Olly reached for it, wrapping his fingers around the edges and pulling. It was stuck tight.

"It's stuck on tight." Olly muttered, as he picked a twig up off the ground and gave it to the shuddering Apex. "Bite down."

She managed to put it between her teeth.

Olly took a deep breath, before tugging at it again.

Apex was clearly in absolute agony, as he grunted with the exertion. Whoever had done this to her, had done a good job.

He continued to pull for the next twenty seconds, feeling it give slightly. He could feel his fingers sliding around in her blood, as he scrabbled around to try and get more purchase

"Come on!!!" He shouted, as he managed to yank some of it.

Apex was shuddering in silent pain, but was still conscious. Her eyes were going surprisingly blank.

Another thirty seconds, and Olly started to feel something. The electricity that was being generated started to spark around underneath it, causing him some discomfort.

He hissed in pain, before giving it one final pull...

And he ripped it from her stomach, before hurling it into the trees.

Olly took a few deep breaths to clear his head, before Solidad jumped onto him.

"What the...?"

"Thank you so much!!!!" Solidad said, happily as she smothered his face with kisses.

"Okay, okay." Olly said. "I'm not comfortable with you doing that yet."

She backed off, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She replied. "I'm just glad to be free."

Olly looked at the messy wound on her stomach.

"If I were you, I'd get some medical attention." He remarked. "If we even know where we are."

Solidad sat down on the ground.

"Thanks again for saving me." She said. "At last, I have my own free will again."

"So, what was that?" Olly asked.

She shook her head.

"I don't know if has a name, but basically, what it did was prevent me from disobeying any orders given."

"Why did they pick you?"

She shook her head again.

"I think it was something to do with my genes." She replied. "Or my blood type, or something like that."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I just want to go home, and forget that this ever happened." Solidad said.

"Yeah, you do realise that that's not going to happen." Olly remarked. "It'll live with you for the rest of your life."

Solidad looked sadly around.

"I'm going to jail, aren't I?" She said.

Olly sighed.

"I'm going to do everything I can to ensure that you don't." He replied. "Look, it wasn't your fault. And I'll defend that to the death."

"Why?" Solidad asked. "Why would you do that?"

Olly smiled.

"You remind me of someone I knew once." He said. "And besides, you were being controlled by a being of incredible evil. I don't blame you for anything. I mean, I've never met you before, but I've heard from agents who met Apex. And believe me, I can tell that you are nothing like her."

Solidad stood up, and looked around.

"Well, I think I've still got all the martial arts moves, and all the memories." She said.

"I don't suppose you know who the mole in the G-men is?" Olly asked, hopefully.

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I was never told. Only Claudia and Dennis knew that."

"Dennis?" Olly asked.

"The hulking neanderthal who beat up your friend, Jim." Solidad replied. "A thoroughly nasty piece of work. Someone you don't want pissed off at you."

"What about Doug?" Olly asked. "Where is he?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know." Solidad replied. "I only took him down. A special ops team took him to wherever. Same with his brother."

"His brother?" Olly asked. "Why?"

Solidad smiled.

"This I can explain." She replied. "I was given a handy file. Basically, I'm sure you know that Claudia, the bitch, took control of Groudon at the final of the PCC. But, even she cannot control a Pokemon like that for too long. However, about fifteen or twenty years ago, there was a collaboration between a Silph worker named Ray Wilson, and the leader of the Hoenn Elite Four, Morgan Drake, to work out a way to harness the power of the so called Weather Trio. This involved transferring the power of three orbs into their children. Ray chanelled the spirits of Groudon and Kyogre into his two sons. Morgan chanelled the spirit of Rayquaza into his eldest daughter. Claudia intends to use them to gain a permanent control over the three Pokemon."

Olly shook his head.

"Harley said something..."

Solidad spat on the ground, unexpectedly.

"That bastard!!!!" She said, angrily. "I hate him. I thought he was my friend, and he stabbed me in the back. He can burn in hell for all I care."

Olly smiled, weakly.

"I agree with your sentiments completely." He replied. "But, he said something to a friend of mine about Wallace. Do you know about him?"

Solidad shook her head for about the third time.

"No, but I think that they'd be in the same place." She said. "That scumbag was using a Ditto mask to pose as Wallace. Wallace might not even still be alive, but they needed a coordinator to pose as Wallace for the Wallace Cup in case some contest moves were needed. He was grabbed in Waterfall Shores a few months ago and a grunt posed as him for when Lance broke him out."

Olly shook his head.

"Wow, I've got to give the Coppingers credit." He said. "They really do think of everything."

Solidad groaned, as she rubbed her bloody stomach.

"We should get out of here." Olly said. "Do you have a Pokemon that can fly?"

She nodded, as she took a Pokeball out and called her Pidgeot out.

"Right." Olly said, as he sent Dragonite out of its Pokeball. "Let's just look for civilization, and take it from there."

* * *

Faith looked at Riley.

"What do you mean, he's the mole?"

"That's what Brandon thinks." Riley explained. "And in all fairness, while on its own it would be circumstantial, when you put it all together, it really doesn't look good."

She shook her head.

"I don't believe it." She said.

"You have to face the facts." Brandon remarked, sticking his head through the door. "He's a traitor."

Riley smirked.

"Where have I heard that before." He laughed, drawing a dirty look from Brandon.

Almost on cue, Faith's cell phone rang.

"Am I okay to answer that?" She asked.

"It's your phone." Brandon said, lazily.

She hit a random button, and answered it.

"Hello."

"Faith?" The voice of Olly said. "Are you there?"

She did a double take and nearly dropped the phone.

"Huh?" Riley asked. "What's up?"

"It's him." Faith said, shocked. "It's Olly."

Brandon charged over.

"Give me that phone!!!" He yelled, snatching it from him, accidentally putting it on loudspeaker.

Faith glared at him, as Brandon started to speak.

"Listen to me!!!" He said, angrily. "Where the hell are you?"

"Nice to speak to you too, Brandon." Olly said, dryly. "What's up?"

"We want you to come in for questioning about your role in supplying information to the Coppingers." Brandon replied.

There was a long, drawn out pause.

Faith laughed.

"I don't believe it." She said. "You stunned him into silence."

Olly finally managed to speak.

"Excuse me."

"Brandon thinks that you're the Coppinger mole." Riley remarked. "Any comment?"

Brandon glared at Riley.

"Yeah, so where are you?" He asked. "Can you wait there while we send someone over to pick you up?"

Olly laughed.

"I'm not the mole." He replied. "But, I'm going to find out who it is. So, goodbye, Brandon."

"Listen to me, you parasite!!!" Brandon roared, spraying the phone with spittle. "You stay right there, or I will see that you are kicked out of the G-men."

There was another laugh in the background.

"I'll leave you my badge on the phone." He said. "I'm at a phone booth in the Sycamore City Pokemon Centre. Goodbye Brandon. Farewell Riley, nice to see you again. Faith, Au revoir, I'm sure I'll see you again. If not, then it's been a real good time."

The phone hung up.

Faith, Riley and Brandon looked at each other.

"I don't believe him." Brandon muttered. "Insolent little..."

"This makes him look even more guilty." Riley remarked. "But, what if we are wrong about him?"

* * *

Olly put his badge in a plastic bag, and gave it to the Nurse Joy. He was half considering calling Brandon back to tell him, for a final taunt, but decided against it. He wasn't leaving it on the phone in case somebody stole it.

He then saw Solidad stepping out of an emergency room, walking very gingerly. He could imagine the bandages wrapped around her stomach.

"So, what's up?" Solidad asked.

Olly held up the key Harrison had given him.

"We're going to go find answers." He said.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So.... How was that?**

**A lot of answers in this chapter.**

**And Apex is no more. Although, over the next few chapters, excuse me if I write Apex instead of Solidad in places, because it is easier to spell.**

**Just to give a brief outline of the next few chapters.**

**Next chapter will have Olly and Solidad searching for the answers via an elaborate paper trail. It will also reveal who the Coppinger mole is. And it is going to be one hell of a twist. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! You people are awesome. And the readers are pretty good as well.**

**Don't ask me what I was thinking when I wrote the hallucination. Ekans venom makes you hallucinate. Arbok venom turns you into a humanoid Mr. Mime like monster. I think it might have something to do with that new drink I invented. I'm trying to create a real life version of the Black Persian Beer. Apparently, mixing Jack Daniels, Coke and Strongbow in a nightclub isn't the best idea.**

**Anyway, if you remember the Emerald Comet arc in Rise To The Top, that brief hallucination is a sort of sequel. Incidentally, it was almost at the same number of chapters. The arc finished on chapter seventy nine. This is Chapter eighty.**

**RileyxJasmine. Am I the only one who could see that happening? Both are steel type trainers.**

**A quick note, I'm not bored with the other two stories, but I've had a messed up few days, and an exam tomorrow, so it should be back soon. Although it's only a two hour exam in the afternoon, so I should be okay with Verger.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which main character owned an Ekans early on in the anime, before it evolved?**

**  
Quiz Question Two. In Platinum, how many team changes does Lucian make?**

**Quiz Question Three. Name them.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**


	81. Following Harrison's Trail

Chapter Eight One. Following Harrison's Trail.

* * *

_Summary. Olly survived the fall, after a crazy hallucination involving Ekans poison. Then, he managed to save Solidad, freeing her from Coppinger control. Meanwhile Brandon tried to convince Riley and Faith that Olly was the mole. Something that Olly seemed pretty eager to disprove as he and Solidad set out for answers...._

_

* * *

_

"So, what does it say on the tag?" Solidad asked.

Olly looked at it.

"RMTS 42." He replied. "It looks like some sort of locker key."

He stroked his chin.

"But, what could it unlock?"

Olly looked up and down the key, before heading over to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Solidad asked.

He shook his head.

"I presume that it means something, so I'm going to do what you should always do when you need the answer."

"What's that?"  
"Use the internet."

She groaned.

"I almost had faith in you for a moment then."  
Olly sat at the computer and started to type.

"Reserve your faith in me for a moment for just a few seconds longer." He said, typing in the strange number.

Solidad looked down and saw several items flash up.

"Red Moon Train Station." Olly read. "That makes sense. They would have lockers at the train station. Maybe Harrison left something behind."

He got up.

"You fancy a little jaunt to the next city?"  
She shrugged.

"Do I have a choice?"

Olly rolled his eyes.

"Look, I know you just want to go home and forget about it. But...."

"It's okay." Solidad laughed. "I'll give you a hand for this."

"Thanks." Olly replied. "Okay then, let's get the hell out of here before the cavalry show up."

* * *

"Why did you call us out here?" Faith yawned, as she saw the motel in Stone City.

Brandon came towards them, a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this." He said, as Riley strode past him and towards the open door.

"Why, what happened?" Faith asked, following Riley.

She walked into the room, and gasped at the sight that beheld her.

A figure lay on the bed, having been brutally murdered. His blood covered the walls, and there was a haunted look of despair on his face.

"No!!" Riley exclaimed, crossing himself. "Arceus have mercy upon the soul."

Faith groaned, as she heard Brandon come in.

"Olly must have got to him." Brandon said, looking at the body. "He'd come to Verger to pay his respects to Harrison."

He sighed.

"Poor Volkner."

* * *

Deoxys teleported them to the Red Moon City train station.

"Okay, we're here." Olly said. "So, let's split up and look for locker forty two."

"Right." Solidad replied, heading inside.

Olly sighed, as he looked around.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." He said to himself. "I'm flying blind."

He looked at the key, before heading inside.

"There is no locker 42." Solidad said, coming over to him.

"Huh?"

"I asked at the counter." Solidad replied. "There isn't a locker forty two. They only go up to thirty."

Olly groaned.

"Now what?" He asked, looking around.

As he thought about it, he heard a voice.

"Olly!!!!!"

Instantly surprised, he spun around...

And saw Tanelle heading over to him.

"Tanelle?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"Hey." She said. "I didn't expect to see you."

Olly smiled.

"Well, you did." He replied. "Are you okay? No more attempts on your life?"

She shook her head.

"Nah, I haven't even heard of Jake since that day."

Solidad looked slightly guilty, but neither Olly or Tanelle noticed.

"How's the gym?"

"It's good." Tanelle replied, looking at Solidad. "What happened to Faith?"

"Long story?" Olly replied. "That's Solidad."

"Aha." Tanelle said. "So, why are you here?"

"Even longer story." Olly smirked. "But, long story short, we're looking for the lock that this key goes into."

Tanelle looked at the key he was holding up.

"Any particular reason?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me?"

"I could, if I knew. A friend told me to find the lock and I find the answers."

She shrugged.

"I don't know where you could start." Tanelle remarked. "Although, you could try the lockers on platform four."  
A light clicked on in Olly's head.

"That's it." He said. "What if it isn't 42. What if it's 4.2? What if it isn't the number of the locker, but rather the location of the locker?"

"Well that's a wild guess." Solidad remarked. "But, I've no reason to question your logic."

"I'll go look." Olly said. "You two stay here."

* * *

"So, the first locker on platform four." Olly said. "And the second locker...."

He jammed the key in the locker and turned it, feeling it open.

"Oh yes!!!!" Olly cheered, as he swung the door open and looked inside.

It was empty.

"What the hell?!!!" He demanded, as his jubilation turned to annoyance.

He reached into the locker and swept his hands around the edges.

Olly smiled, as he felt something stuck to the top of the metal locker.

"Oh yes!!" He repeated, as he found a DVD stuck to the top of the locker. Looking at the DVD, he saw a series of symbols. A plus symbol, a minus symbol and another plus symbol written on it in permanent marker. He quickly slid it into his pocket, and turned to leave, wondering what they meant.

* * *

"Hey, Tanelle." Olly said, as he came outside. "Do you have a DVD player?"

"Yes." A puzzled Tanelle replied. "Why?"

He showed the two of them the DVD he had found.

"I take it you want to borrow it." Tanelle remarked.

Olly nodded.

"Hey, I did save your life."

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but you never get to use that excuse again."

* * *

"You want me to stick around?" Tanelle asked.

Olly shrugged.

"If you want." He remarked. "I mean..."

There was a ringing sound, and Tanelle groaned.

"Oh great." She said. "A challenger. You go ahead and watch it. I'm not that bothered."

She vanished outside, leaving Olly and Solidad alone.

Olly laughed.

"This better not be something he rented out." He remarked, turning the DVD player on and putting the disc in.

As he switched the TV on, a video image of Harrison wandered onto the screen.

He looked sad, as he spoke.

"Hello." Harrison said. "My name is Collison Coppinger, or as most people know me, Harrison James. Unfortunately, if you are watching this, then I'm dead. And you're probably pretty sad. But, congratulations on working out my little puzzle. As your reward, I'm going to give you the answers you probably seek."

He coughed.

"The Coppingers. Run by my demented bitch of a sister. Unless I was really unlucky, probably the reason I'm dead. But, Claudia has her weaknesses. I recently broke into a Coppinger warehouse. See, like the G-men, the Coppingers have a system which inserts a chip into your hand. It's virtually impossible to remove. Virtually impossible to fake. Using that, I managed to get back in. I found several answers. Like the G-men, it doesn't assure the computer of your identity, it just proves that you are the genuine article."

Harrison paused for a drink of water.

"Number one. Claudia has to take a chemical compound in pill form every twenty four hours in order to maintain her near invulnerability and her God-like powers. Otherwise, they will implode upon her. These powers were not meant for a human to maintain, and that is only what is stopping her from taking complete control of the world. She cannot do that, until Arceus is completely drained of both power and will. Something that takes a long time due to the incredible power of Arceus. However, the pills have a downside. If she takes too much, it can destroy her. She needs to complete a ritual in July that will ascend her to the stars. Only then will she be rid of the need for the chemical known as 77X91."

"That really doesn't sound good." Solidad remarked.

"I didn't expect it to." Olly commented, dryly.

"Number two." Harrison said. "The Ditto Masks. These are the pinnacle of Coppinger engineering. They can virtually render any person to look like any other person in the world. However, they can only be used to form a mask of one person. When combined with voice technology and an exceptionally good acting ability, nobody can tell the difference unless they know beforehand. I think this is what happened. The mole infiltrated the G-men, using this method. However, there is a problem with this theory. It would mean that the intruder had to have been in the G-men at some point to pass through the security scanners. It then wouldn't have registered the true identity of the mole, just the person that they imitated. There were only three of these Ditto Masks invented. Two of them have been accounted for, and where would the third be most effective."

"Oh dear Arceus." Olly said, as Harrison paused for a breath.

"I'm running out of time." The video image of Harrison said. "I have to head to Oldwood Town, and go for the Claw Badge. Just one last thing. I discovered that something is hidden within Red Moon City. Something that holds unquestionable proof to the identity of the Coppinger mole. Upon Cherrygrove Street, the number 1239 comes into play. However, you won't find a house with that number. Upon the surface of my answer, the building can be found. Then, look upon yourself for the prize."

Harrison sighed.

"Farewell." He said. "And to whoever watches this, make sure that you use the proof to stop the crazy bitch."

The screen went black.

Solidad was looking really upset at this point.

"It's all my fault." She said, forlornly. "I killed him, and now we've got to follow his bloody stupid clues."

"Hey, I told you that it wasn't." Olly replied, picking up the phone. "And if it wasn't us, some other moron would have to follow his stupid bloody clues. And you really aren't the one to blame. Claudia is. Never forget that."

* * *

Faith's cell phone rang.

"Now, who the heck is that?" Riley wondered, as he, Faith and Brandon stood watching the coroner's office take away Volkner's body.

Faith answered the phone.

"Hello, Faith." Olly said.

She glared, subconsciously.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I want to speak to Volkner."

She laughed, bitterly.

"That might be difficult, since he's just been found dead in Stone City."

There was a pause.

"Oh no!!" Olly exclaimed. "Now, who is in charge?"

"Who is that?" Brandon asked.

"It's Olly." Faith replied, stepping away from Brandon so he couldn't snatch the phone from her again. "I don't suppose you're calling up to surrender?"

"Nah, I really am not." He said. "And I think you know that that isn't my style. And I think that you don't really believe that I'm the one who killed Volkner."

She paused.

"It doesn't matter what I think." Faith said. "There is so much evidence against you."

Olly laughed.

"Tell you what." He replied. "I'm in the process of looking for something that proves my innocence. Don't go missing me too much."

He hung up, leaving Faith annoyed.

"Damn him." She yelled.

Riley laughed.

"Say what you like about him." He remarked. "But he's a smooth little bastard."

* * *

"Here we are." Tanelle remarked. "Cherrygrove Street."

Olly looked up and down the street.

"Now, where is this place?" He asked, looking at the door numbers.

"Could be anywhere." Olly said. "I don't suppose that there is a number 1239 on the street."

Tanelle shook her head.

"My brother lives on this street." She said. "It only goes up to fifteen."

Solidad sighed.

"Upon the surface of my answer." She said, before something occured to her. "What if... Do you still have the DVD?"

Olly nodded, taking it out and giving it to her.

She held it up, showing the plus, minus and plus.

"Basic maths." Solidad said. "One plus two is three. Three minus three is zero. Zero plus nine is nine."

"Of course." Tanelle exclaimed. "It's simple but effective."

"So, we're looking at house number nine." Olly said. "Brilliant."

They strode up the street, until they arrived at the building.

"There's a For Sale sign here." Solidad remarked. "I assume that nobody lives here."

Olly laughed.

"So, breaking and entering is okay then." He replied, walking to the door.

* * *

"It looks like nobody has been here for a while." Tanelle remarked.

"Yeah." Olly said. "So, let's not hang around."

"We need to find some way of.."

"I know, let's split up." Olly said. "I'll check this floor out, Tanelle, you check the basement, and Soli, you..."

"Don't call me Soli."

"Okay then." Olly groaned. "You check upstairs."

The two of them vanished to their respective floors, leaving Olly alone.

"Okay." He said, looking around the living room. "Nothing here."

He walked into the kitchen....

And saw a mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror, wondering when the last time was that he'd last slept properly. Being unconscious didn't count. He was looking tired. So tired that he was amazed that the answer hit him

"Look upon yourself to find the prize." Olly said. "Genius."

He picked up a chair, and threw it at the mirror.

It shattered into thousands of pieces, revealing a hole in the wall, that had been hidden by the mirror.

"Do you have to break everything!!!" Tanelle called, from downstairs.

"Yeah, I found something." Olly said, as he walked forward and stepped into the hole.

The smell of something instantly hit him, the smell of something that had been decaying for several weeks, or even months. He coughed, as he looked around and saw a body laid on the floor of the small room that he had entered. There was a copper coloured substance on the dirt floor that looked suspiciously like blood.

Reserving all his judgement, he stepped forward, and pulled the body over towards him so he could see the face.

He was slightly shocked when he realised who it was. Even with the decayed skin, the unmistakable features were still recognisable to him. Olly estimated that he'd been dead for at least five months.

Olly sighed, before turning around and stepping outside.

Tanelle and Solidad were waiting for him.

"What did you find?" Solidad asked.

Olly groaned.

"The answers." He said, picking up a phone, and dialling Faith's number.

* * *

"You better not be calling me for a stupid taunt." Faith snapped, as she picked up.

"Hello there, Faith." Olly replied. "So, I've found what I was looking for. If you'll just care to get together every G-men and GeForce operative around, I will come and tell you who the mole is. Now, where do you want me?"

Faith held the phone out to Brandon, and quickly gave him the details.

"Stone City." Brandon replied. "Come to the meeting room in the police station."

Olly laughed.

"Yeah right." He said. "How dumb do you think I am? There's a mine outside Stone City where the gym leader sends trainers to go look for him. I think there will do okay."

Brandon wasn't happy.

"Fine." The Pyramid King growled. "But, this better not be a windup."

Olly hung up, and looked at Solidad and Tanelle.

"Thanks for the help, Tanelle." He said. "I couldn't have done this without you."

She smiled.

"No problem."

"Come on, Soli, let's get.."

"I said..."

"I know."

* * *

"And what the hell is she doing here?" Brandon demanded, seeing Solidad follow Olly into the small building outside the Stone City Mines.

"This is Solidad Scarlett." Olly replied. "Or, as many of you know her. Apex. However, I am able to inform you that she is perfectly innocent right now. Her actions were beyond her control."

He looked briefly at Faith, who scowled at him, before seeing who else was in the room. Flint, Phoebe, Buck, Riley, Ellis and Brandon.

"She was being controlled by Claudia, and cannot be held accountable."

Brandon snorted.

"I'm now in charge of the G-men." He said. "And I'll decide that."

Olly smirked.

"Hear me out, your majesty." He replied. "As you undoubtedly know..."

"We have evidence against you." Brandon said. "During the Megalink building incident, you made a call into the building to inform Darach...."

"Actually, I left my phone outside." Olly said. "At all times, I was within sight of another agent, apart from when I went into the building, with Surge, and I left my phone outside. So, that was clearly someone else using my phone."

"How did you find the Holimar City Coppinger base in the Game Corner?" Brandon asked.

"Fuller told me." Olly replied. "When I listened in on a phone call."

"Darkrai on the boat."

"I wasn't about to let get in the way of a pissed off Darkrai."

"Harley Rocastle?" Brandon asked, almost grasping at straws.

"He's a killer." Olly replied. "First time, I had to let him go otherwise it would have resulted in the death of May Maple. And I don't think Norman would have been too happy there. And the second time, I had him until there was an error from a bystander, whose misplaced Swift attack allowed him to escape on his Banette."

He looked at Brandon.

"Anything else?"

Brandon shook his head.

"Other than trying to save a Coppinger assassin."

"She had answers." Olly replied. "And anyway, can I get back to the point now?"

Nobody answered.

"So, as you undoubtedly know, Harrison was killed."

Solidad looked around.

"I can only apologise for my actions." She said. "I wasn't in control."  
Olly ignored her. Ellis didn't.

"It's okay." She said. "If Olly says that you weren't in control of your own actions, then I believe him."

Olly smiled at her.

"Thanks Ellis." He said, before giving Faith a dirty look. "Nice to know somebody has faith in me."

She replied with a silent stony glance, before Olly continued.

"Anyway, before he died, Harrison left me a key. The key was a clue to finding the identity of the mole within the G-men, via an elaborate trail. He left this because he knew Claudia knew that he'd broken into a Coppinger base, and ordered the hit. Therefore, he couldn't risk her finding the information that he had stolen. I managed to follow it through, with some help and discover the identity of the mole. This person is the one who killed Volkner. This person is the one who has been passing information over to Claudia, and this person is the one who sold Harrison out."  
Olly paused dramatically.

"And it is somebody within this room." He said. "Anyone want to own up?"

Nobody did.

Olly looked around.

"Flint." He said, drawing shocked glances towards the fire type trainer. "I know it's not you. You have nothing to hide. At least, nothing that makes you guilty."

Flint visibly relaxed.

"Phoebe." Olly remarked. "I know that you are innocent. As are you Faith. You're guilty of not believing me, and that's quite hard to forgive, but I'm sure I'll manage."

Brandon clucked his tongue angrily.

"Spit it out." He said. "Who is the mole?"

Olly smiled.

"Well, isn't it patently obvious." He replied. "You are."

Brandon gasped, as did everyone else in the room.

"You have got to be kidding." Buck remarked. "Why would Brandon do that?"

"He's got a point." Ellis said. "Are you doing a shot in the dark."

"Of course, since I found Brandon's body in a building in Red Moon City." Olly said. "All that remains is to work out who you really are. Most of us may have heard of, or even seen the Ditto Masks. Three Coppinger masks made to make the wearer look like any one person."

He walked over to Brandon, and grabbed his head.

"So, let's see who you really are."

Olly pulled, and gradually the Ditto Mask slipped off. 'Brandon' groaned as his true face was revealed to everyone within the room.

Olly then looked, before gasping in shock as he realised who the mole was.

"Oh great mother of Arceus." Olly said, dropping the Ditto Mask to the ground.

"That's impossible!!!!!" Flint exclaimed.

"You're dead!!!" Phoebe remarked.

It was someone that none of them had seen for a while. Not since the final of the PCC. A face they never thought that they would see ever again. Someone they had trusted, only to have that trust flung back upon them, as they realised that they had been badly tricked.

The G-men mole, working for the Coppingers, was none other than Noland.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Aww yeah!!!!! I pulled it off. The idea I came up with while walking my dog.**

**How many of you are going WHAT!!!!!!!! right now?**

**Answers next chapter, but I enjoyed writing this immensely.**

**And Tanelle made another appearance.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! Appreciated a lot!!!!**

**And Harrison gets a final appearance. Albeit in video form.**

**Volkner got iced. Brandon is dead. Now, what for the G-men?**

**Next chapter will have three or four different parts, still on the G-men situation. And then the chapter after will go back to Ash, May, Jim and the psychotic Gengar.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What region is Cherrygrove City in?**

**Quiz Question Two. Did you see that last line coming?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	82. Frayed Ends

Chapter Eighty Two. Frayed Ends.

* * *

_Summary. Olly, Tanelle and Solidad followed an elaborate trail left behind by Harrison. Eventually, Olly managed to follow it to the end and discover the shocking truth....._

_

* * *

_

"Noland, you son of a bitch." Phoebe said. "You made us think that you were dead."

"Well, I'm better than you thought." Noland chuckled, still speaking with Brandon's voice.

Olly was silently simmering, as he spun around and smashed his fist into Nolands nose.

"Son of a bitch is right!!!" He roared. "You traitor!!!"

Noland laughed.

"Don't hate me." He smiled, still speaking in Brandon's voice. "We all know that we have our price. Mine was met, and I faked my death because of it."

"How?" Ellis asked. "Your body was pulled from the wreckage of the...."

"A body was pulled." Noland smiled, reaching into his coat and flicking something. His voice returned to normal. "Not mine. Some homeless person was found, killed and then thrown into the back. Then, I teleported out of there, just in time to get a heroes burial, and then acclaim in the Coppingers."

"Why?" Faith said, angrily.

Noland stood up, rubbing his nose.

"It feels like the end of time." He replied. "Something bad is coming. You are all going to end up defeated in the new time of darkness. And I'm really going to enjoy it. Enjoy watching you die. Maybe I'll be the one to do the deed."

"Not going to happen." Buck exclaimed.

Noland ignored him, looking at Solidad.

"And it would seem that you've betrayed her. Our great leader."

Solidad glared at him.

"I was never on her side to begin with." She replied, angrily. "She violated my freedom of choice."

Noland laughed derisively.

"Freedom of choice, my ass." He retorted. "You were created to be a weapon."

Solidad scowled at him.

"Yeah, okay." She snapped. "That's something I'll never do. I'll die before I ever hurt anyone else innocent again. But keep pissing me off, and I might make an exception in your case. And the same goes for your boss."

Noland laughed again, turning around.

"I can't believe you all bought it for so long." He said, reaching for something on his wrist. "But, it's time to say goodbye."  
"Lucario!!!" Riley bellowed. "Grab him!!!"

The Aura Pokemon lunged towards him.

Noland laughed one final time, before vanishing in a burst of light.

"Damn!!!" Ellis said, angrily. "Now what the hell do we do?"  
Riley sighed, looking at Flint and Phoebe.

"Is Norman the highest ranking officer around at the moment?" He asked.

Flint nodded.

"Then, we should take it to him." Riley said, reaching into a bag on the table. He took an object out and threw it to Olly. "Welcome back."

"Like I've never been away." Olly laughed, as he caught his badge. "I could say the same to you. When did you decide to join back up?"

Riley sighed.

"You need me at this moment." He replied. "Well, not you personally, but the G-men do. I'll stick around until this imminent crisis is over."

Olly looked around, at Solidad.

"What about her?" He asked, gesturing to her.

Riley sighed.

"I don't know." He replied, softly. "But, I'll take her with me to see Norman. Then, we'll decide what happens."

"Looks like nothing bad came of it then." Faith remarked, standing up.

Olly glared at her, before walking out.

"What the hell's up with him?" Faith asked, following him out of there.

* * *

She saw Olly walking towards Stone City, and ran after him to catch up.

"Hey, wait up!!!"

Olly spun around, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, now I'm innocent, you seem to be able to be nice to me." He said, angrily.

"Yeah, what was I supposed to think?" Faith asked.

"You had to do what Brandon told you. Brandon, Noland, whatever. You couldn't follow your gut instinct, and trust me, could you?" Olly shouted. "I trusted you when you went off to save the forest. Even though I had no idea what was going on, I still had the faith in you. First chance of me looking guilty, you instantly jump on the bandwagon. And I thought you were better than that."

Olly threw a Pokeball, and Deoxys appeared.

"Don't come looking for me." He raged, angrily, as he teleported away.

Faith groaned.

"Bloody hell." She muttered, turning back towards the cabin.

* * *

"I'm sorry about everything." Solidad said, as she followed Riley, Flint, Buck and Phoebe out of the building. Ellis remained behind, dialling in a number on her cell phone.

"I really don't want to see Scott's reaction when I tell him another Frontier Brain bit the dust." She said, sadly. "And I've got to..."

"I'll tell Goodshow th....." Flint started to say, before choking. "That.. That Volkner..."

He was almost in tears, as Phoebe put her arm round him.

"Volkner was my friend, and that bastard Noland killed him." Flint said, wrecked with uncontrollable emotions.

"Come on." Phoebe said, gently. "Nobody could have seen that coming."

"Yeah." Riley remarked. "Although we have lost much, we're going to come back stronger. What wounds you will make you harder to kill. And nothing happens without a reason. We might have lost someone, but.."

"Do you actually know where you're going with that?" Ellis asked, as someone answered on the phone. "Ah, hello."

Everyone bar Ellis was about to walk out, when Faith came in.

"Hey, Faith." Buck remarked. "What's up?"

She shook her head.

"Olly's acting like a jackass."

"What's new?" Phoebe asked, slightly sardonically. "You did more or less treat him like crap when you thought he was the mole."

Riley sighed.

"We do have slightly bigger problems at the moment." He reminded them. "While not the most powerful legendary Pokemon in existence, the Coppingers have possession of the three Regi's and Regigigas. And we clearly don't have enough to be worried about right now."

* * *

"Can't believe that I was dragged out here by you." Looker remarked, as he threw his coat into the room. "It's hot, no?"

Lance laughed.

"Yeah, but this is why it is brilliant." He said. "Harley may have let something slip to me. He told me that Wallace was as far away from water as could be. And he's getting very thirsty."

"Is that why we're in the desert?" Looker groaned. "It is hotter than the metaphorical hell."

Lance looked out over the Brownsand Desert.

"Well, where better to look than the desert?" He asked.

Looker laughed.

"Ah, excellent." He said. "You think we should call into the others and see what is going on?"

Lance shook his head.

"Ah, I think it's probably pretty dead at the moment." He remarked. "I can't imagine that anything is going badly wrong at the moment."

"Touche." Looker said. "I can't imagine that either."

* * *

The water tasted brackish, but he didn't care as he swallowed it down.

"Hey, don't drink it all." Robin said, irritatedly.

Doug groaned, as he flopped to the ground.

"I had a mouthful, you prat." He said.

"Don't call me a prat." Robin replied, angrily. "You got us into this mess."

"How did I?" Doug asked, as Elektra shifted on the ground, where she was sleeping.

"Will you two shut up?" She groaned. "I'm really not in the mood to hear you going on, and I'm trying to sleep."

Robin glared at Doug, before turning away and sitting in the corner.

"Look, bro." Doug said. "I know you don't want to be here, but..."

"Oh, is it that obvious?" Robin replied, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"But, just let's all try to get along until we get out of here." Doug finished. "Thats when we get out of here. I've got great friends and they're no doubt looking for me as we speak."

* * *

"So, shall we look for Doug?" Looker asked.

Lance snorted.

"Nah, let's get some sleep first." He replied. "I'm sure he's managing fine. Although, since we're looking for Wallace, maybe they're keeping them in the same place. We just about deserve some luck."

He looked at the glass of White Raichu Vodka and necked the contents.

"Okay." Lance said. "You head upstairs and I'll call in and see what's happening."

"Good." Looker replied, vanishing upstairs.

Lance sighed, taking his cell phone out and dialling Volkner's number.

It rang for several seconds, before being answered.

It wasn't Volkner who answered though. It was Riley.

"Riley?" Lance asked. "How come you're answering Volkner's phone?"

Riley sighed.

"Hello." Lance said.

Riley answered with sadness in his voice.

"Lance." He said. "We're going to Petalberg City to talk with Norman. You might want to come."

"Why, what's happened?" Lance asked, mentally kicking himself. He'd stepped out for a few days and the way Riley was talking it was like the world had ended. And why was Riley even there?

"There's something you should know." Riley said, still sounding incredibly sad.

Lance listened, as Riley told him what had happened.

"No!!!" He exclaimed. "That's impossible!!!!"

"Believe it or not." Riley said. "It's happened."

Lance groaned.

"I'm investigating something." He said. "But, I will try my hardest to get there as soon as possible."

"What are you searching for?" Riley asked.

Lance sighed.

"I'm following up some leads." He answered. "But, I'll get back as soon as possible. I can send Looker over."

"Who is Looker?" Riley asked. Lance could barely hear him through static.

Lance shook his head.

"Look, you're breaking up." He said. "I'll get in touch soon."

Lance hung up, his body numb from shock.

"I'll get you for this." He said, angrily.

Lance looked around the bar, before heading upstairs.

* * *

The fourth figure within the small makeshift cell shifted, causing Robin and Doug to look over.

"Morning." Doug said. "Well, it might be. For all we know it might be the afternoon, or night. But, I'm sure you appreciate the gesture."

Wallace groaned.

"Are we still in this forsaken place?" He asked, slumping back to the sand.

"Yeah." Robin replied, unhelpfully.

Elektra glared at him, as she looked at the wall.

"Just out of interest, does anybody have an idea where we are?"

Doug groaned.

"I think we might be somewhere in the desert." He said. "I was here recently, and I saw some kind of excavation going on. Maybe we were kidnapped by archaeologists."

_Coppinger archaeologists maybe._

For what seemed like the thousandth time, Doug looked around the cell. It wasn't too big. There was barely enough room for the four of them to move. The walls seemed to be made of sand, but he had already tried busting through them. They were lined by some sort of protection outside that stopped them from collapsing. Breaking through had been the first thing he had tried since arriving here.

"You never know." Elektra remarked.

Wallace sat up.

"Time is slowly losing all meaning." He said. "We need to get out of here."

Robin laughed, bitterly.

"Yeah, we need to break out of this impregnable room, break out of a probably well guarded campsite and then make it across fifty miles of uncharted desert."

Doug smirked.

"Good odds." He said. "Come on. Be positive."

Almost on cue, the door opened, and Harley walked into the room.

"Ah, good morning." He said, smiling.

Doug looked at Wallace.

"Told you it was morning." He said.

Harley sighed.

"Oh well, we all have to be right sometimes." He remarked, before looking at Robin. "We need you upstairs, so you can either come quietly or..."

"Don't do it." Doug said, jumping up. "Take me instead."

Harley glared at him.

"We have no need for you yet." He said, angrily.

Doug scowled at the purple haired coordinator, before leaping forward at him....

Only to be penned back by a strange force.

Doug tried to break free, but the force restrained him, suspending him in the air.

"What the...?" He exclaimed, surprised, as Harley dragged Robin out of the room.

As soon as Harley slammed the door shut, the force faded dropping him to the ground.

"What was that?" Doug asked, as Wallace helped him up.

"Who knows." The Contest Master remarked.

"Who knows what they want any of us for." Elektra said, angrily. "Who are these people?"

* * *

Robin glared at the purple haired freak who was dragging him through the sandy corridors.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, wishing that he still had his Pokemon with him so that he could cause him as much pain as possible.

"See, Robin." Harley said, softly. "It's time for you to do something for Verger. Because Verger has done so much for you."

Robin pulled away, but Harley's grip was like iron. He pulled harder and managed to drag his arm away, before turning to run.

Harley sighed.

"If you run away, you'll just end up tired." He remarked, turning to see Robin turn a corner...

And to smash straight into the chest of Noland who rounded the corner and blocked him off.

Robin tried to jump back up, only for Noland to throw a Pokeball and Registeel to appear in a blaze of light. The legendary golem of steel grabbed Robin and started to squeeze him with the thick metal fingers, causing him intense pain.

"No!!!!!" Robin groaned, almost passing out.

Harley stormed over.

"If you pass out, then Registeel will slap you awake." He warned.

The anger in Robin's eyes was delicious, as he struggled to stay awake.

But he managed it.

"Now, time to take him to the top." Noland ordered to Registeel.

It nodded, before carrying Robin away.

Harley looked at Noland.

"I see they finally worked it out." He remarked.

Noland scowled.

"Yeah." He replied. "Is Doug still down there. I might pay him a visit and see the look on his face."

Harley laughed.

"Take a picture." He said. "It should be worth seeing, if nothing else."

Noland laughed in return, before stalking away.

* * *

He arrived at the cell and saw the guard, the spooky looking figure who slightly freaked Noland out.

"Good evening." The figure said, turning towards him.

As Noland looked upon him, he realised that the figure was a Pokemon. Although its face was slightly obscured by a mask, and its body was adorned with several items resembling battle armour, Noland could still see enough to recognise the Pokemon.

"Well, well." He remarked. "They captured you, Mewtwo."

The figure smirked.

"Indeed." It said. "What is your purpose of business?"

"To shock and surprise." Noland replied.

Mewtwo stepped aside.

"Thank you." Noland said, seeing the door.

He walked over, and placed his hand on the handle.

"Wait!!!" Mewtwo exclaimed, eyes glowing.

Noland heard the door unlock, before opening it.

"Hello, Doug." He said, stepping inside.

* * *

As he had predicted, the look on Doug's face was priceless. He almost fell over with shock, as Noland almost burst out laughing.

"Friend of yours." Elektra asked.

Doug scowled at Noland.

"I thought so." He said, to Elektra, before turning to Noland. "Let me guess, you joined the Coppingers."

Noland laughed.

"Wow, you really are smarter than I expected." He remarked. "Faked my death on Starburst Island, and I thought that you'd think I was here to save you."

Another item of thought passed over Doug's face.

"You were the mole in the G-men!!!!" He shouted.

Noland applauded, sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you get extra marks if you work out who I was impersonating." He said.

Doug glared at him, before taking a step forward.

Noland responded, by hurling a Pokeball and sending out Regirock, who blocked him from Doug.

"Regirock?" Doug said. "Then that must mean....?"

"I think you've got it." Noland laughed. "Dear old Brandon has been dead for a while and you've been dealing with me!!!!"

Doug looked ready to explode, but feeling the coldness of Regirock nearby made him hesitate from attacking Noland.

"They'll come for me." He said. "Even as we're speaking now, the G-men will find us."

Noland laughed.

"Yeah, maybe." He replied. "But, will they find your brother in time?"

Doug blanched.

"What does that mean?"

Noland responded, by recalling Regirock, and walking out.

Doug made to follow him..

Only for Mewtwo to hold out an arm and stop him.

Doug's eyes widened with recognition.

"Mewtwo!!!" He exclaimed. "Please, no!!!!!"

Noland laughed, before slamming the door shut.

Mewtwo locked it, and left Doug laid on the ground in pain.

"Now, I really want to hurt somebody." Doug said, angrily.

* * *

Norman awoke, hearing the sound of the door.

"Aw, man." He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Who the hell is that?"

He looked at his cell phone, and saw that it was four AM and he had eighteen missed calls.

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what I find downstairs." He said, getting out of bed and heading for the door.

Norman slowly walked forwards, and opened the door.

Outside his front door, were Riley, Phoebe and a black haired woman who looked vaguely familiar.

"Well, this is unexpected." Norman yawned. "And early. This had better be important."

Riley grinned, nervously.

"Yeah, you might want to sit down." He said. "Mind if we come in?"

Norman groaned.

"I just know I'm going to regret this." The Petalberg Gym leader said, standing aside and letting them in.

Riley let Phoebe and Solidad go past him first, before looking at Norman.

"You won't want to hear it." He said. "But, it's something you really should."

"We've tried calling you for the last ten hours." Phoebe said, surprisingly lightly.

"Yeah, the phone's been playing up." Norman replied. "I had it on Silent, then the battery died, and when I charged it up, I forgot it was on Silent. So, what's up?"

Riley took a deep breath.

"Okay." He said. "In the last ten hours, we've made some great breakthroughs, but they've come at an incredible cost."

Riley proceeded to tell him the events of the last day. About how Olly had discovered that the mole was Noland disguised as Brandon. How Volkner had been murdered. How Noland had tried to frame Olly. How Olly had solved the puzzle and saved Solidad from the Coppinger control.

As he finished, Norman groaned and reached for the bottle of Jirachi Daniels he kept under the sofa.

"Now, I really don't need this." He said, opening the bottle and taking a huge swing. "But, it clears the head."

He offered it to Riley, who declined it. Phoebe did as well, as did Solidad.

"Oh well." Norman groaned. "Anyway, now here's what we do. Riley, I want you to get in touch with Lance..."

"I already did." Riley said. "He's in the middle of something."

Norman sighed.

"I want you to get in touch with Lance, Lucy and Ken. They're probably the most senior agents around. I want you to inform them of what has happened, and tell them to pass it over to other agents by word of mouth. Tell them that although we may have lost two of our most influential members, we aren't finished. We will come back, stronger and better. The Coppingers are not going to defeat us. Not now. Not ever. We will never give in!!!!"

There was fire in Norman's eyes.

"Wow." Phoebe muttered, dryly. "I feel like applauding."

Norman smiled.  
"Well, I'm doing my job." He said. "As head of GeForce, my attention is currently upon other matters. Riley, I hate to put you in this position, but could you possibly act as temporary leader of the G-men until this crisis is over?"

Riley groaned, before looking up with a smile.

"Yeah, I can manage that." He said.

Solidad coughed.

"What about me?" She asked.

It was Norman's turn to groan.

"Look, I really don't have much of a clue." He said. "I'll leave it up to Riley."

Riley coughed.

"Oh thanks." He replied, dryly.

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Lance asked, from the back of his Dragonite.

Looker shook his head.

"Apart from a tower up ahead, nothing except the sand." He replied.

Lance looked ahead.

"Wait a second!!!!" He said. "What?!!!"

He looked at the tower, roughly about nine or ten stories high, and wondered where it had come from.

"I have a strange feeling about this." Lance remarked, as he saw several figures at the top. "Let's check it out."

* * *

Registeel continued to hold Robin, as Harley and Noland looked across the sands.

"So, is this really the ideal place to do it?" Noland asked.

Harley shrugged.

"Hey, what the mistress orders." He replied, as he saw something in the distance. "Hello, there. A Dragonite."

Harley smiled, as he looked at the rider.

"A friend of yours, I think." He said.

Noland stepped forward, and saw the identity of the caped figure. Even at that distance, he was still recognisable.

"Oh yes." He replied.

"Let me go!!!" Robin yelled.

Noland clicked his fingers, and Registeel squeezed the young trainer harder, cutting off his air supply.

"What are we waiting for?" Noland asked, seeing the Dragonite get closer.

"You'll see." Harley remarked, as the sand at the base of the tower began to boil and bubble.

Within seconds, a large red head poked out of the ground. The head of a Groudon....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**It was always going to be an anti climax after the last chapter, but I think I managed to answer most of the questions. I THINK!!!!!**

**Doug, Robin, Elektra and Wallace are not dead. Although hold on a second for Robin, maybe.**

**And Olly and Faith seem to not be on great speaking terms at the moment. **

**This was going to have the introduction of a new Pokemon called Mewthree in it, but I decided against it.**

**And Mewtwo seems to be obeying the Coppingers. Could it be something to do with the armour?**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! They are appreciated. And over 800 of them. Double yay!!!**

**Looks like the Regi's are hyper obedient, obeying whoever holds their Pokeball.**

**And thanks for the excellent feedback on the last chapter. I think in the reviews for that, I had every superlative under the sun thrown at me. But, no trophy. Oh well, I'll make do with the smug sense of self satisfaction. I always do.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which of Ash's Pokemon helped Groudon battle Kyogre in the Hoenn episode where they battled?**

**Quiz Question Two. Where is Registeel located in R/S/E?**

**Quiz Question Three. Where was the Mirage Tower located in the same three games?**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	83. Big Problems

Chapter Eighty Three. Big Problems.

* * *

_Summary. Noland revealed the depths of his deception, before escaping. Olly and Faith then got into an argument. Lance and Looker headed to the desert to track down Doug, Robin, Elektra and Wallace, only for Harley and Noland to summon Groudon, using Robin as a medium._

_

* * *

_

"Oh crap!!!" Lance exclaimed, as he saw the body of Groudon emerging from within the sand.

"Now, what can we do?" Looker asked, jittering up and down.

Lance sighed, before looking at the top of the tower.

"There's somebody up there." He remarked. "We have to get to them. I have a bad feeling about this."

Lance clicked his fingers, and his Dragonite started to ascend towards the top of the tall imposing tower that rose above the ground like a giant warning sign, pointing to the heavens.

* * *

"Coming straight to us." Noland said, rubbing his hands together.

Harley called out his Cacturne, while Noland sent out Regirock.

"Let's see them stop us from doing what we need to do." Harley smirked.

They waited for twenty seconds, as the Dragon Pokemon landed on the stone roof of the tower ahead of them.

Lance got off, followed by Looker.

"Lance." Noland remarked. "It really has been a long time."

Lance smirked, dryly.

"Not long enough, apparently." He replied, lazily, as he saw Robin in the clutch of Registeel. "Where are they?"

"Where are who?" Harley asked, as he shot a look at the rising Groudon.

Lance groaned.

"Okay, if we want to do it like that." He said.

Noland smirked.

"You might be outclassed, old friend." The former Factory Head replied. "Regirock, use Rock Blast!!!!"

Regirock raised its powerful boulder like hands and pointed them at Lance.

Lance snorted.

"Dragonite, Aqua Tail!!!"

His Dragonite rampaged forward, water dripping from its powerful tail.

Regirock moaned, a haunting sound, as the large soaking appendage crashed into it.

"Now, Protect!!!!" Lance commanded.

Dragonite created a shield, blocking the barrage of stones that Regirock had sent crashing towards them.

Harley shook his head.

"I guess there's only one way to settle this then." He said, as Groudon roared behind him.

Harley pushed something on his wrist, and he vanished.

"Huh." Noland growled, as he looked at Lance and Looker. "He's a coward."

"What the hell did you join the Coppingers for?" Lance demanded.

Noland laughed.

"I already explained that to your cartoon pals." He replied. "I would do it again, but I really can't be bothered to expend the energy."

Noland leaped backwards, before landing on the head of Groudon.

"Registeel, kill him!!!!" Noland yelled.

Registeel started to crush the life out of Robin, causing him to scream in pain.

Looker through a Pokeball.

"Not quite as fast!!!" He yelled. "Staravia, use the Aerial Ace!!!!"  
Looker's Staravia burst from the ball, and streaked towards Registeel.

Lance rolled his eyes, as the flying type Pokemon crashed into the back of Registeel, before knocking itself out on the back of the steel type Pokemon.

"Ah." Looker said, silently kicking himself.

Lance sighed.

"I'll take care of it." He said. "Dragonite, Fire Blast!!!!"

Noland laughed, before waving his finger.

"Yeah, you could do that." He said, as a red energy started to emanate from Robin. "But, what would happen to him if Registeel suddenly becomes extremely hot? So bad for the skin. And you never know. Maybe Registeel might get knocked out and fall on top of him. And I wouldn't fancy him to survive that."

Lance swallowed. He knew Noland was right, as he ordered Dragonite to stop the attack.

"Looker." He said. "Go look for the prisoners. I'll take him on."

Noland chuckled.

"Of course you will." He said. "Good luck with that."

Looker saluted Lance, shook a fist at Noland and Groudon before vanishing towards the exit.

"Groudon." Noland ordered, holding up a clear white orb. The energy that was being summoned from Robin started to seep towards the orb, which turned into a thick blood red colour.

As it got brighter, Groudon started to look willing to obey Noland.

"Use Fire Blast to stop that rent-a-cop."

Groudon opened its jaws, before blasting a huge five sided ball of flames towards the escaping Looker.

"Dragonite, block it!!!!" Lance roared.

The Dragon Pokemon flared its wings, before charging over to block the attack.

It did so with difficulty, allowing Looker to escape towards the stairs. Eventually, Dragonite managed to dispel the attack, ending up badly burned.

The Dragon Pokemon gasped for breath, as it looked at Regirock, Registeel and Groudon.

"You are hopelessly outnumbered." Noland remarked. "Even as good as you are, nothing can save you. Apart from a miracle."

Lance smiled.

"I don't believe in miracles." He said, looking at his exhausted Dragonite.

With trepidition, Lance recalled his favourite Pokemon.

"Thanks for you ardent efforts." He muttered, taking three Pokeballs from within his cape.

"Gyarados, Charizard, Flygon!!!" Lance shouted, sending the three of them out.

The three dragons appeared in a trio of powerful light bursts.

"So, it's a battle you want?" Noland remarked, as the red orb in his hand finished charging up. It seemed to crackle with energy. Robin slumped within the grasp of Registeel, who casually threw him to the ground.

"Is he...?" Lance asked, worried.

Noland smiled, cruelly.

"He's alive." He said. "But, for how much longer, I cannot say."

He held up the orb.

"This orb holds the means to control the power of Groudon. Of course, since the power of the orb is linked to young Robin Wilson, he will soon die without that power, as his life force is drained completely."

Lance groaned.

"You really have gone quite insane." He said, angrily. "I will stop you!!!!!"

"Then, do it." Noland retorted.

Lance sighed. It would be difficult to take three legendary Pokemon on at once.

"But, I'll never give up!!!!" He shouted. "Charizard, use Flamethrower on Registeel. Flygon, use Solarbeam on Regirock and Gyarados, use Hydro Pump on Groudon!!!!!"

* * *

Looker jogged through the corridors, looking for signs of the room where the prisoners were being kept.

"Hello!!!" He called, wondering how Lance was getting on.

Looker had never met the former Factory Head Noland, but had heard how he had supposedly sacrificed himself to save the lives of thousands of people.

"So, it was all a lie." He said, looking into a room, finding it empty.

Looker continued to search, wondering where the prisoners were, and hoping that he wasn't too late.

* * *

"Charizard, use Blast Burn!!!!" Lance bellowed. "Flygon, use Sand Tomb!!!!"

The pair of attacks crashed into Registeel, and knocked it out cold.

Lance mentally punched the air, as Noland recalled the legendary steel type Pokemon.

"So, you killed Brandon and stole his Pokemon." Lance said, angrily. "You really are despicable."

"Hey, we all have to do our thing." Noland replied, smugly. "What we believe is right. I used to believe that what the G-men did was right. However, I later discovered that right and wrong are just words. Just a perspective. And from my perspective, the world was going to change. When change comes, it is about making the best of that change. Being on the right side of the fence."

Lance groaned.

"Spare me that crap!!!" He said, angrily. "That's just hollow filler designed to try and convince yourself that you are doing the right thing. And about that change.... It's not going to happen. We are going to stop you!!!!!!"

Noland laughed, as he recalled Regirock.

"You naive fool." Noland remarked. "It has already begun. But, I'm going to give you the chance to stop me. Stop me and I'll go quietly. Of course, it will be anything you can throw against me, against Groudon."

Lance grimaced. Groudon was a powerful Pokemon. But, was it really that strong.

"Okay!!!" He shouted. "Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!!!!!"

Lance's Red Gyarados opened its jaws, and launched a powerful torrent of water towards Groudon.

"Solarbeam!!!!" Noland commanded.

Groudon opened its mouth, and fired a powerful light green blast of energy towards the oncoming attack. The white hot beam cut straight through the Hydro Pump and smashed into Gyarados, instantly knocking it out.

"Damn!!!" Lance exclaimed in horror.

_Such devastation!!!!!_

He recalled Gyarados, before looking at Charizard and Flygon.

"Attack together." He ordered. "Dragonbreath and Solarbeam!!!!!"

Charizard opened its mouth, and fired a thick green burst of energy towards Groudon, while Flygon opened its mouth and fired a carbon copy of the attack Groudon had used on Gyarados.

Groudon held out an arm and blocked the two attacks.

Lance still had a growing feeling of trepidation.

* * *

"Aha!!!" Looker said, as he entered a makeshift office and found several Pokeballs. Upon examining them, he discovered that some of them belonged to Doug. He pocketed them, before seeing a map.

"The jackpot!!!!" He exclaimed, seeing a room marked 'Prison' on it.

Gathering the map up, Looker hurried in that direction.

* * *

Charizard was knocked out by a Slash attack from Groudon, causing Lance to recall the Pokemon.

"No!!" Lance muttered, angrily.

Noland smiled, coldly.

"You seem to be at a loss." He said.

Lance looked up at him.

"Do your worst." Lance snapped, reaching for another Pokeball....

Only for a powerful screech to erupt from somewhere within the desert.

"Huh?" Noland asked, looking around.

Lance realised that the screech wasn't coming from the desert, but rather...

_From the sky? What kind of Pokemon makes a screech like that?_

The two of them heard the beating of wings, and as Lance looked up....

_That's impossible. How can it survive here?_

To see Articuno hovering above them, looking extremely uncomfortable within the heat.

"Articuno?" Noland asked, a look of shock on his face.

Articuno flapped its wings, and the heat given off by Groudon's special ability, Drought, started to fade away, being replaced by a stream of hail.

Lance rubbed his eyes.

"Hail in the desert." He said, slightly surprised. "Never thought I'd see that."

Articuno squawked at Noland. But, not in a pleasant way.

Lance could see the slight look of worry pass across Noland's face.

"I'd say that somebody isn't happy to see you." He remarked.

Not for the first time, Lance wished he could understand what Pokemon could say. Articuno looked extremely annoyed with Noland.

Something Noland was aware of.

"Groudon, Fire Blast!!!" Noland ordered.

Groudon opened its mouth, before launching the fireball towards the legendary bird of ice.

Articuno evaded it with almost arrogant ease.

"Oh crap." Noland whispered, paling with worry. "Keep it up!!!!"

Articuno easily evaded all of the attacks that Groudon was launching at it. Sometimes with Double Team, sometimes just by zipping to the side.

Then, Articuno opened its beak, and fired a cold blue beam of ice towards Groudon, raking the attack across its back.

Groudon howled in pain, as the affected part of its scaly back was frozen solid.

Noland glared at Articuno.

"That's it!!!" He shouted. "If you want to be like that, then use Sunny Day, Groudon."

As Articuno and Groudon duked it out, Lance managed to get over to where Robin was spread eagled. He had a look of pain on his face, and despite the emerging sunlight, was as white as a sheet.

"Owww." Robin moaned. "It hurts."

Lance managed a weak grin.

"Don't worry." He said, as Articuno cancelled out the Sunny Day, and evaded a Solarbeam. "I think Articuno is going to defeat Groudon. And then, I'll get that orb back."

* * *

"Bonjour!!!" Looker exclaimed, as he threw the door open.

Elektra, Doug and Wallace looked up at him.

"Oh thank Arceus." Doug exclaimed, bounding past him into the corridor.

He looked around.

"Damn, where the hell is Mewtwo?"

Elektra and Wallace followed him out.

"Does it matter?" Wallace asked, as Looker gave them their Pokemon back.

Doug replaced his six Pokeballs on his belt, before looking at the ceiling.

"What's going on outside?" He asked.

Looker groaned.

"Lance is trying to hold of Noland and Groudon on the roof."

Doug didn't register the name instantly, as he started to head up the corridor. He then paused, and looked back.

"What?!!!!!" He exclaimed, shocked. "Did you just say Noland? Is this the Noland I'm thinking of?"

"Probably." Looker replied.

"Wait, what is going on?" Wallace asked.

Doug managed a weak smile.

"Ask him." He replied, gesturing at Looker.

Doug then turned tail and started to head to the roof.

* * *

Groudon crashed to the ground, almost defeated by the fury of Articuno shown towards Noland.

Noland struggled to keep his footing, only to drop the red orb.

As soon as it hit the hard frozen surface of Groudon's skin, it smashed into thousands of pieces.

"No!!!!" Noland bellowed, as he dropped to his knees.

Almost in the same instance, Robin started to look better, as the life force stolen from him, started to seep back into his system.

Noland looked worried, as Articuno hovered above him. It was almost all he could do to stay on his feet, given the immense wind given off by the powerful flaps.

"This is what happen when you lie to a legendary Pokemon." Lance said, sitting on the edge of the tower and looking down. "Articuno trusted you. Then, you went and faked your own death, misleading Articuno. I was at your funeral when Articuno came and shed tears. It then took your urn out to sea. Then, you show back up, having faked your death, and its pissed off with you."

Noland tried to escape, but Articuno swooped down and knocked him onto his stomach.

"Lance, please!!!!!" He pleaded. "Save me!!!!"

Lance shook his head.

"Sorry, Noland." The Dragon Master replied. "We all have to face the decisions we make."

Noland jumped to his feet.

"Well, screw you, you son of a bitch!!!" He shouted, still trying to escape from the vengeful glare of Articuno.

Articuno swooped down, and knocked him from his perch upon the top of Groudon's head.

Noland fell to the ground below, and screamed in pain as his leg shattered.

* * *

Lance watched, as a tired looking Doug appeared next to him.

Doug saw the defeated Groudon, the annoyed Articuno and the scared Noland.

"Aren't you going to save him?" Doug asked.

Lance sighed.

"I would do." He said. "But, I'm not about to get my Pokemon hurt by taking on a angry Articuno."

"Funny." Doug remarked. "I would never have pegged Articuno as a vengeful Pokemon."

"Obviously, it doesn't like to be betrayed." Lance said, as Articuno lunged towards Noland.

Noland screamed, as the claws closed around his face, and Articuno started to flap its wings, lifting him from the ground.

Lance stood up.

"Articuno, wait." He said.

The Freeze Pokemon looked at the Dragon Master.

"Can I just retrieve the Pokemon he is using?" Lance asked. "They need to be returned to their rightful owner."

Articuno nodded, before sweeping a wing down and knocking the Pokeballs from Noland's belt.

"Thanks." Lance said, as he saw the blood from the gashes made by Articuno's claws running down Noland's body.

Doug sighed.

"Are you going to save him?"

Lance shook his head.

"My Charizard is knocked out." He said. "I'm not risking my other Pokemon."

Doug wasn't happy, as Articuno started to fly away, still holding Noland in its claws.

"Wonder what it wants with him." Doug remarked.

"Who knows." Lance said. "It may just drop him in the ocean. Or, it could have another idea what to do with him. I don't know."

Wallace, Looker and Elektra appeared on the top of the tower, as Robin looked at Doug.

"So, what now?" Robin asked. "Bingo?"

* * *

Riley put the phone down, sighing.

"What is it?" Norman asked.

"I just heard from Lance." He said. "They managed to rescue Doug, his brother, Wallace and Elektra."

Norman chuckled.

"Well, that should appease Steven." He said. "He apparently gave Crumley a bit of a verbal barrage."

"How come?" Riley asked. "It wasn't her fault."

"Yeah, but he was stressed." Norman said, as Riley started to dial another number.

"I'll just let Olly know." He said.

"You know, you can tell other people to do that now." Norman reminded him.

"Yeah, but I still like to take the hands on approach." Riley said, as Olly answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Morning, Olly." Riley replied. "It's me."

"No way." Olly said, dryly.

"Where are you?" Riley asked.

There was a sigh.

"I'm currently eating some Torchic noodles in a Combusken sauce at a roadside vendor in Sycamore City." Olly said. "Why?"

"Just interested." Riley answered. "I just thought you should know that Lance managed to rescue Doug. Noland was apparently taken by Articuno during the scuffle. And I'm the acting head of the G-men until this minor crisis is over."

Olly paused.

"Right, okay." He said. "What do you mean by taken?"

"Articuno took down the Groudon that the Coppingers had summoned." Riley explained. "Then, it swooped down and grabbed Noland."

"Okay." Olly said. "Congratulations."

"How's the food?" Riley asked.

"Decent." Olly answered. "Anything else?"

There was a brief pause.

"Have you spoken to Faith?" Riley asked. "She seemed pretty..."

"Yeah, ask me if I care." Olly replied, caustically.

"You can't let it get you down." Riley continued. "Speaking of which, Solidad has been cleared of all possible charges. Judging from what you said, it's clear that she had no control over her actions and therefore it would be wrong to treat her as if she did so."

"So, where is she now?"

"We're just conducting some tests in Mossdeep City." Riley remarked. "I've not done so much globetrotting for a while. I was in Verger yesterday, Hoenn today. Handy I taught my Metagross Teleport."

Olly laughed.

"Indeed." He said. "Anyway, I'll talk to you soon."

Olly hung up, and went back to his food.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Holimar City...

Jim and Nightmare sat at the train station, waiting for the train to arrive from Waterfall Shores.

"You think he'll be annoyed?" Nightmare wondered. "Not that I care, I just...."

"Yeah, I think he'll be annoyed with you." Jim said.

"Why?" Nightmare asked, looking slightly hurt.

Jim saw someone moving around near him, someone giving out flyers.

He took one.

"Holimar City Pokemon Breeders conference." He read. "Come and see how to improve your Pokemon's abilities, looks and others."

There was a date for the next day.

"Sounds interesting." Jim yawned, as the train pulled in.

As people started to get off, he stood up, seeing Ash and May in the distance.

"Oh well, time to face the music."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And so the action shifts back to those three next chapter.**

**A breeder conference. Could that mean the return of a few more familiar characters. Hmm, wonder who that could be.**

**Sucks to be Noland. Getting attacked by Articuno. Although, it's never actually said why Articuno was there. Other than plot based convenience.**

**About the other stories. It seems like every other story I'm working on, I have writers block for. Although, I'm thinking of writing the equivalent of a Pokemon Movie for the Verger region. Anyone want to see that?**

**And the Coppingers have been foiled. For the moment.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**And I hit the 400,000 word mark. Yay!!!!**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many steel type legendaries are there?**

**Quiz Question Two. Name them.**

**Quiz Question Three. What was the name of the Pokemon breeder that Ash and co met in the summer school arc, and in Solaceon Town?**

**Quiz Question Four. What was the name of the Team Magma leader who wanted to control Groudon?**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**


	84. Breeding Confidence

Chapter Eighty Four. Breeding Confidence.

* * *

_Summary. Lance and Looker managed to encounter Noland and Harley upon the tower in the desert. While Looker tried to free the prisoners, Lance took the challenge of facing the full might of the G-men traitor. However, with Noland taking control of Groudon, Lance was slightly outmatched. Enter Articuno. The legendary bird of ice was understandably less than impressed with Noland's deception, and attacked him, defeating Groudon in the process. Noland was then taken away by the Freeze Pokemon. Lance managed to recover the Regi's and Looker managed to save Doug, Elektra and Wallace. Meanwhile, Ash and May arrived back in Holimar City...._

_

* * *

_

"Jeez, I said I was sorry." Nightmare said, as May's Blaziken held him upside down by the leg. "I like the new hair by the way."

Jim laughed, slightly nervously.

"Yeah, running away." He remarked. "In the middle of the night. What were you thinking?"

"Wait, hold on a second!!!!!" Nightmare yelled. "Jim wanted to..."  
It occurred to him in less than three seconds that he'd been stitched up.

"You right bastard." He said to Jim.

Nightmare sighed, as Blaziken threw him into a fountain.

The Gas Pokemon opened his mouth and swallowed most of the water within the fountain before jumping back out.

He stomped up to Blaziken, before spitting it over the Blaze Pokemon.

Blaziken groaned in pain.

_"Oh, that is so not cool!!!!!" _

"Nightmare, knock it..." Ash started to say, before Nightmare rounded on him.

"No, you listen to me." Nightmare spat. "I did this chump a favour, and he throws it back in my face."

Ash and May looked at Jim, surprised.

"Something you aren't telling us?" May asked, gesturing wildly at her hair. "Because, I'm really not..."

"Why what happened?" Jim asked.

She glared at him.

"You glued that note to my head!!!" She shouted.

Jim blanched.

"No, I didn't." He replied. "Nightmare did... Oh crap."

"I though Nightmare ran off into the night." Ash asked.

"Eeep." Jim replied. "Look, okay, I have to tell you the full story."

* * *

"So, you came out to look for the gym and Nightmare followed you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Jim replied, scratching the back of his head. "I wanted to gain an advantage ahead of you, so I came out here to challenge the gym leader."

Ash sighed.

"Hey, that's okay." He said.

"I told Nightmare to give you a note, but I didn't know he'd stuck it to the back of May's head."

"Hold on." May asked. "One thing I don't get. Where did you get the glue?"  
Nightmare laughed.

"Stole it."

"Okay, I had to ask."

Ash looked at Jim.

"How did the battle go?" He asked.

Jim sighed.

"Couldn't get in." He replied. "You need seven badges. There's a scanner to stop you from sneaking in."

"A scanner?" Ash remarked.

"Like in the Pokemon League." Jim said. "You have to hold your badge case up to it, and it confirms that your seven badges are genuine."

"What are they trying to hide?" Ash asked.

"It supposedly contains the most powerful gym leader in Verger." Jim explained. "They need to test that you are worthy, I suppose."

"So, let's head back over to Lassana City." Ash said. "We're not going to get anywhere without that seventh badge."

"Has it really been a month since we were there last?" May asked.

"It will be by the time we walk over there." Jim replied, as he held the flyer up. "Although, we could check this out."

"Breeder conference?" Ash asked. "None of us are Pokemon breeders."

"Yeah, but it says that there are battles, contest appeals and promises to be a rip roaring good day." Jim said. "As well as some premium Pokemon food for sale."

"Battles?" Ash replied.

"Contest appeals?" May asked.

"Pokemon food?" Nightmare said.

"Eh, what the heck." Ash said. "It'll probably be okay."

* * *

"This is the place." Jim remarked. "Holimar City College."

"Handy it's not term." May commented.

Ash and Pikachu looked up at the building.

"Wonder where we go." Ash muttered.

"I'm sure someone inside can tell us." Jim replied.

The three of them walked inside, finding several people in the lobby.

"Wow, it's.... Big." May commented, as they saw several rare Pokemon stood next to trainers.

"I know." Ash remarked, seeing a Ninetales, an Arcanine, a Dusknoir, a Manectric and a Larvitar within the room.

Jim handed the flyer over to a random person, and they walked through the room.

"It's been a while since I saw one of those." Ash commented, as he saw a Blissey wander through the corridor, carrying a tray of drinks."

May laughed.

"That Blissey sure looks familiar." She said.

"I can't tell them apart." Jim remarked.

Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder and charged over to the Blissey.

"Pikaaaa!!!!!" Pikachu said, happily.

"Bli Bli Blissey!!!!" Blissey replied.

"What are they saying, Nightmare?" Ash asked.

Nightmare yawned.

"Something about cheese." He replied.

"Really?" May remarked.

Nightmare straightened up.

"Are you calling me a liar?" He asked. "Because I dare you to prove me wrong."

Ash watched as Pikachu followed Blissey around the corner.

"Hey, Pikachu!!!" He exclaimed, chasing after the Mouse Pokemon....

And crashed into someone directly around the corner.

* * *

Ash groaned as he fell to the ground.

"Jeez, clumsier than a Krabby." Jim remarked, as he, May and Nightmare came around.

Ash opened his eyes, and saw who he had crashed into.

"No way!!!!" He exclaimed.

The dark skinned trainer was instantly familiar. Given how long Ash had travelled with him in the past, he should have been.

"Ash." Brock said, smiling. "I should have guessed when I saw the Pikachu."

Ash stood up.

"Brock!!!" He exclaimed, shaking the older trainers hand. "I haven't seen you for a while. How have you been?"

Brock smiled.

"I've been great." He said, looking behind Ash to see May. "Hey, May."

"Hi, Brock." May replied.

Brock looked at Jim.

"And, I only have a vague idea who you are." He said. "I definitely met you in the PCC."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Jacobs." He replied. "Jim Jacobs."

"Oh brother." Nightmare groaned. "Talk about contrived."

Brock sighed.

"I remember you, Nightmare." The Pewter City Breeder remarked.

Nightmare smiled.

"As well you should." The Gas Pokemon replied. "Who can forget me?"

"Someone with Amnesia." May remarked, dryly.

"Oh ha ha." Nightmare said.

"Are you here for the breeding conference?" Ash asked, before mentally kicking himself. What else would Brock be doing here?

"Yeah." Brock replied. "I brought my Pokemon and several boxes of Pokemon food and I was going to see if I could sell it."

"So, you're a breeder." Jim remarked. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah." Brock answered. "It's a great life."

"Can you show us where to go, Brock?" May asked.

Brock nodded.

"Of course." He replied, following Blissey. Pikachu jumped back on Ash's shoulder.

* * *

"Wow." Ash exclaimed, as they entered the main room. "This is...."

"I know." Brock said.

The room was full of various stalls, stands, tables and racks all selling various sundries, items, foods and berries. There were vendors scurrying up and down offering free samples of their items, flyers on the various breeding techniques and other various little items for reasonable prices. Every salesperson behind the stalls were hollering at passers by trying to get them to show interest.

"I've got a stall somewhere." Brock explained, as Ash, May and Jim followed him. "I've been selling my own recipe of Pokemon food."

Nightmare looked up, interested.

"Is it any good?" He asked.

Brock reached into a pocket and pulled out a sample case.

"Knock yourself out." The squint eyed breeder replied.

Nightmare popped the cap and swallowed some of the food.

"Oh my Arceus." Nightmare said, smiling. "That might be the best food I've ever eaten."

"That's okay." Brock smiled. "Ash can pay me for it later."

Ash groaned.

_"Hey, let me try some." _Pikachu asked Nightmare. _"Please, Nightmare."_

Nightmare smiled, before handing the case to Pikachu.

The Mouse Pokemon looked inside it....

_"You asshole." _Pikachu replied. _"It's empty."_

"I know." Nightmare laughed.

Brock's Blissey was waiting at his stall, along with his Graveller, Crobat and Croagunk.

"This is Brock's Bites." Brock said, holding up another of the capsules. "Premium Pokemon food."

"Yeah, it's great." Nightmare remarked, sitting on the stall. "It's almost enough to make me give up Black Persian Beer."

He hopped down and sat on Graveller's head.

_"Do you mind?" _Graveller asked. _"I am not a chair."_

"Hey, the chair talks." Nightmare said.

Ash looked around.

"So, where are the battles?" He asked.

"Yeah, I want to try out my new Meganium." Jim said.

Ash and May looked at him.

"What?" May asked.

"Oh yeah, my Bayleef evolved at the Wallace Cup." Jim replied. "Didn't I tell you?"

"Well, you did more or less scram at the first opportunity." Ash said, sarcastically.

"Are you going to drop that any time soon?" Jim asked.

"No."

"Didn't think so."

* * *

"Taking all challengers, we have renowned Pokemon expert, Professor David Fleck, taking any challenges that are thrown at him."

Jim looked at the short framed man leaning on a cane. He also had greying black hair while wearing a pair of expensive looking glasses. He was stood on a stage that looked sturdily built, while the emcee hyped him up.

"I could take him." Jim muttered.

"Then get up there." Ash smiled.

Jim stepped up to the stage, and looked at Fleck.

"Aha." Fleck remarked. "Are you ready?"

Jim nodded.

Fleck withdrew a Pokeball, before hurling the red and white orb into the air.

"Probopass, search out!!!!!"

A Probopass appeared in a blaze of light.

"Meganium, I need you!!!!" Jim yelled, sending out the Herb Pokemon.

His newly evolved Meganium appeared.

"Mee!!!!"

"Begin!!!" The emcee shouted. "We have a Meganium facing Fleck's infamous Probopass!!!!"

* * *

The three figures charged out of the room, and took deep breaths.

"Wow." Meowth muttered. "I can't believe we got away with dat."

Jessie and James held up the Pokeballs they had taken from the room.

"So, shall we see what we managed to swipe?" Jessie asked.

"Of course." James replied, as they threw the Pokeballs.

Jessie's new Pokemon appeared first of all. It was a tubby grey and white cat like Pokemon with huge ears.

"A Purugly." Meowth asked. "But, I'm da top cat around here."

James' new Pokemon appeared then. It was a short Pokemon covered in a multitude of blue vines. Only its face could be seen, and that was blackened out by the shadows given off from the vines. The only thing able to be seen was its eyes. It also walked on a pair of red feet.

"A Tangela?!!!" James exclaimed, crouching down. "It looks so friendly."

Less than a second later, the Tangela wrapped vines around his face in affection.

"Yeah, dis looks familiar." Meowth commented.

"I can't believe they left those Pokemon alone in there." Jessie remarked. "Seems kind of stupid."

"Who are we to question stupidity." James asked, his voice muffled from behind the body of Tangela.

"Right, so shall we get onto the stealing?" Jessie said. "Steal anything that isn't nailed down."

* * *

"Meganium is unable to battle." The Emcee declared. "Probopass is the winner."

Jim was slightly shocked at the way his Meganium had been casually rolled up and beaten. The series of Flash Cannon and Zap Cannon attacks had really taken a toll. Then, the Compass Pokemon had used a Giga Impact and knocked the weakened Herb Pokemon out cold.

He shook his head, before heading off the stage, recalling Meganium as he went.

Ash smirked slightly.

"Yeah, okay." He said. "What was that again."

Jim glared at him.

"Let's see you do better." He remarked.

Ash smiled.

"Okay." He said, casually. "Where's Nightmare?"

* * *

"So, you really think you can help me sell a whole bunch of this food?" Brock asked.

Nightmare smiled.

"Of course." He replied. "On a few conditions. One, I get a few free boxes of the food. Two, I get a cut of the cash. Three, I get a case of Black Persian Beer. Four, I want to battle you. Five... I don't have a five."

Brock groaned.

"Okay." The Breeder remarked. "But, how are you going to make my product seem so appealing?"

Nightmare smiled.

"Oh, I have my ways." He said, gesturing behind the counter. "Hand me that bottle of Treecksanth."

Brock picked it up and gave it to the Gengar.

* * *

"So, this is like super cool food that makes your Pokemon feel totally awesome."

The stall vendor smiled. He had got his eleven year old daughter to advertise the product, and quite a large crowd was wandering up to view it.

Including a shiny coloured Gengar.

The stall vendor suddenly had another idea.

"Maybe the Gengar would like to try some." He said, thrusting a tray in front of Nightmare.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Nightmare replied.

The stall vendor blinked.

"We have a talking Pokemon!!!!" He exclaimed. "He can tell us how great our product can be!!!!"  
Nightmare grinned.

"Well, if that's what you want." He said, trying to suppress a smile.

Nightmare took one of the chunks of Pokemon food, chewing it thoughtfully for ten seconds.

"It's a little dry." He said. "It has no flavour, no texture other than being thick, and it makes me want to vomit my guts out."

He looked around at the crowd.

"But, if you want to try a product that makes your Pokemon feel so great that they'll love you forever."

He held up a capsule of Brock's Pokemon food.

"Try Brock's Bites. They are packed full of flavour and are a very reasonable price as well. They also...."

Nightmare started to read the back of the capsule.

"Packed full of Protein, Carbos and Iron." He said. "Making your Pokemon fast, strong and tough."

He pulled his baseball bat out.

"Like me!!!!" The Gas Pokemon yelled. "Watch as I gain the strength to smash up this stall after eating some."

* * *

"Pikachu, use Thunder!!!!!" Ash shouted.  
"Yanmega, block it with Ancientpower!!!" Fleck commanded.

As Pikachu launched the powerful blast of electricity towards the Ogre Darn Pokemon, Yanmega created several orbs in front of it, before using the rock type attack to block the electricity. Pikachu groaned in pain, as the attack crashed into his small yellow body, knocking him onto his back.

"Damn." Ash exclaimed. "Iron Tail!!!!!"  
Pikachu leaped into the air, tail shimmering with a white light.

He then brought the appendage down on top of Yanmega's head, knocking it to the ground.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!!"

Pikachu summoned energy from within his body, before dispelling it in a powerful blast that knocked Yanmega out cold.

Ash punched the air.

"Incredible!!!!" The emcee exclaimed. "Fleck has been beaten for only the second time today."

Fleck smiled, clearly not dismayed by the defeat.

"Ah well." He remarked. "Some you win. Some you don't."

Ash lifted Pikachu above his head.

"We did it." Ash shouted.

"PiPikachu!!!!"

Fleck smiled, as he recalled Yanmega.

"A good display, my friend." He said, replacing the Pokeball. "And your Pikachu was excellent."

"Thanks." Ash replied.

"You are from Pallet Town, correct?" Fleck asked.

Ash nodded.

"Then, you must know Professor Oak." Fleck commented. "Next time you see him, give him my regards."

Fleck then stepped off the stage, and vanished into the crowd.

"That was weird." Ash remarked, as he got off the stage at the other end and was approached by Jim.

"Okay, that was just lucky." Jim said, dryly.

* * *

The two of them met May, who was beaming having impressed the crowd with a few contest appeals.

"Well, I could have done without Hippowdon nearly making the stage collapse." May said. "But, apart from that..."

Ash saw something that made him pause.

"Why is Nightmare being chased by security?" He asked.

Jim and May burst out laughing, as Nightmare used Shadow Sneak and managed to steal the hat from one security guard. He then floated above them, just out of reach.

"Come on, you can do better." Nightmare taunted, floating about an inch above their fingers.

Ash sighed.

"You think I should call him back?" He asked.

"Nah, let's see what happens." May smiled.

Eventually, the security guards gave up and wandered away.

"Another one for the Nightmare!!!!" Nightmare cheered, punching the air.

He slowly floated back to the ground, shooting back up into the air as the guards came sprinting back towards him.

"How gullible do you think I am?" Nightmare snickered.

As he was laughing, there was an explosion nearby.

* * *

"Huh?" Ash asked, as the three of them spun around.

They could see the stage where they had just come from, covered in smoke. In the midst of the smoke, there were three figures, their silhouettes the only thing visible.

Brock came sprinting over.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Brock then saw the three figures. A woman with long hair. A man with short hair and a Meowth.

"I guess some things never change." He remarked, sarcastically, as the motto began.

"Prepare for brand new trouble."

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're really ready to fight."

"Meowth, dats right!!!!"

"Team Rocket!!!!" Ash, May, Jim and Brock yelled.

"Hey, it's the old twerp." James remarked, seeing them.

"Retro." Jessie commented.

Ash laughed.

"Don't you three ever get tired?" He asked.

"Nah, we're remarkably persistent." Jessie replied.

"You should have noticed that by now."

"What do you want?" May demanded.

"What do we always want?" Meowth asked. "Fame, money and all of youse Pokemon."

"That's not going to happen!!!" Brock and Jim yelled.

"We'll see." James said.

"Where's your balloon?" Brock asked.

"No balloon." Jessie replied.

"No mecha's?" May asked.

Team Rocket shook their heads.

"Wow, so what's the big escape plan?" Ash asked, looking at Pikachu. "Too bad you'll never use it. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!"

Pikachu jumped from his shoulder, and started to charge up electricity.

Jessie and James looked at each other.

"Time to unleash them." James said, as the duo took their new Pokeballs out.

"Purugly, go!!!!" Jessie shouted, sending out her new Pokemon.

"Tangela, let's go!!!" James called.

Purugly and Tangela burst from the balls, and looked at the four trainers. Tangela then spun around and landed on James, wrapping its vines around his face.

"Argh!!!!!" James exclaimed. "Not me!!! Attack the twerps."

Seconds later, Team Rocket were zapped with the Thunderbolt.

They yelled in pain, before getting back up, slightly burned from the attack.

"Is it me, or does dat hurt less, now?" Meowth asked.

Ash groaned, before looking at Brock, May and Jim.

"Let's show them who they're messing with!!!" He exclaimed, throwing a Pokeball. "Snover, I choose you!!!!"

"Croagunk, go!!!!!!" Brock bellowed.

"Dusk, take the stage!!!" May commanded.

"Buizel, it's your turn!!!!" Jim shouted.

Snover, Croagunk, Misdreavous and Buizel appeared at the same time.

"Tangela, use Stun Spore!!!!" James ordered.

"Buizel, use Sonicboom!!!!" Jim countered.

Buizel leaped into the air, and snapped her tails into each other, sending a powerful shock wave to blow the thick yellow power back into Tangela.

"Dusk, use Shadow Ball!!!" May commanded.

Dusk created a lump of black and purple energy, before using it on Tangela, knocking the Vine Pokemon out cold.

"Purugly, use Fury Swipes!!!!" Jessie ordered.

Her new Pokemon charged forward, claws glowing with energy.

"Croagunk, use Brick Break!!!!" Brock ordered.

The Poison Mouth Pokemon leaped into the air, fist glowing with a white energy, as it blocked the attack.

"Now Revenge!!!!!" Brock bellowed.

Croagunk smashed its fist up and knocked Purugly back into the Team Rocket trio.

Ash looked at his Pokemon.

"Time to finish this." He said. "Snover, use Water Pulse. Pikachu, use Thunder!!!!!"

Snover swung her arms around, sending the orb of sonic waves flying into Team Rocket instantly drenching them. Then, Pikachu jumped forward and zapped them with electricity.

Team Rocket screamed in pain, as the water on their clothes conducted the electricity even more and exploded, causing them to be launched into the air.

"We're blasting off again!!!!" The trio yelled, as they crashed through the roof and high away into the sky.

* * *

"We did it." Ash said, as the three of them looked at the sunset. "We stopped Team Rocket, and managed to have a great time doing it."

"Yeah." Jim remarked. "We were all pretty good."

"Do you ever think that Team Rocket will ever give up?" May asked, as the three of them paused to look down at the battlefield where Nightmare was sparring with Brock's Croagunk. The Gas Pokemon leaped into the air, and unleashed a powerful Shadow Punch that knocked Croagunk onto its back.

Brock came up to them, waving something in the air.

"Well, I managed to sell every single box of Brock's Bites." He said, proudly. "And it's all thanks to that Gengar of yours, Ash."

"Why, what did he do?" Ash asked.

"Advertised it." Brock replied. "He apparently wants a cut of the profit. Should I give it to him?"

Jim smiled.

"Well, you could not do." He said. "But, Nightmare would probably hunt you down and get it back."

He then laughed.

"And I don't want to have to chase him off in the middle of the night again."

Ash and May groaned.

Brock laughed.

"I'm sure there's a wider meaning to that." He said, taking out a wad of money. "Anyway, I'm one step closer to opening up my own breeding centre. No more doing it out of my parents house."

Ash and May laughed.

"So, I take it you'll not be sticking around." Ash remarked.

Brock shook his head.

"Gone are the days when I wanted to travel around." He said. "Since it didn't work out with Cheryl, I think that...."

Brock paused.

"Never mind." He replied. "Look, Ash, I'm sure that you can win the Verger league."

"Thanks." Ash replied.

Jim laughed.

"Yeah, pity I'm going to beat him to it." He said.

"So, I guess we'll head to Lassana City next." Ash said. "Then, we can get the seventh badge. Then, we can come back here and win the last badge."

"Oh yeah." Jim replied. "Then, to Starburst Island."

"I'm sure that you'll both do well." Brock remarked, lightly. "And maybe I'll come to see you in the finals, Ash."

"Thanks." Ash replied, as Brock looked around.

"I'll get the train to Waterfall Shores." He said. "Then, get on a boat to Kanto."

"When are you leaving?" May asked.

Brock sighed.

"In the morning." He replied. "It's really been great seeing you all again."

"Likewise." Ash said.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Did anyone else miss Brock? Oh well, he was back briefly.**

**As well as Team Rocket. Oh joy. Still, they have new Pokemon at last.**

**Fleck is back!!!! Only 73 chapters after he first appeared.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Incidentally, I now have 20,000 hits. Yay.**

**Angie was going to appear in this chapter, but I couldn't work out a place for her.**

**It should be the Lassana Gym battle in the next few chapters.**

**There is the Nightmare spinoff fic now up. First chapter, A Gengar In The Woods, is up and the name of the story is The Stuff Of Nightmares. And he's joined by..... Oh well, you'll have to read it and see. But, no Ash, May and Jim.**

**And the movie version, Ho-oh And The Mysteries Of Life, will soon be up soon. I'm going to start working on it soon. As you may have guessed, it features Ho-oh. Although, what gave you that clue, I'll never know.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**


	85. Beating The Heat

Chapter Eighty Five. Beating The Heat.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and May arrived in Holimar City, where they met up with Jim. Upon doing so, they went to a Pokemon Breeders conference, where Ash and May met up with their old friend, Brock. However, when they were attacked by Team Rocket, who were toting new Pokemon, the four of them teamed up to send Jessie and James blasting off...._

_

* * *

_

Ash hit the door at full stride and pushed it open.

"I'm back!!!!" He exclaimed.

Ken looked up from reading his newspaper.

"Sorry, not open."

Ash face planted to the ground, as May and Jim followed him in.

"Why not?" Jim asked.

"Because, I'm just reading about how the Reims building in Holimar City was destroyed." Ken replied, as he yawned. "Coincidence, wouldn't you say?"

The Lassana City gym leader then stood up, and dropped his paper into the bin.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"How did your hunt for Moltres go?" Jim asked, as Ash slowly got up.

Ken sighed.

"Couldn't find the bloody thing." He replied. "Anyway, I presume that you want the battle."  
Ash jumped up.

"Yes sir!!!" The Pallet Trainer exclaimed.

Ken rolled his eyes.

"Ah, okay then." He replied. "Which of you wants to battle me first?"

Ash jumped up and down.

"Yeah, do him." Jim said. "It's his turn."

Ash gave Jim the thumbs up, as Ken pushed a button on the wall.

* * *

Within seconds, Ken's referee emerged from within a room somewhere in the gym.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, you can get your flags out." Ken said, with a smile. "We've got a challenger."

* * *

"This battle is between the gym leader of Lassana City, Ken, and the challenger, Ash. Each trainer will use three Pokemon, while only the challenger is able to make substitutions. The battle will be over when all three of a single trainers Pokemon are defeated."

The referee pointed his flag at Ken.

"Please make your first choice."

Ken withdrew a Pokeball, and pushed the button on it, enlargening it.

"Magcargo, emerge from the flames!!!!!"

Ken sent out a Magcargo.

"A Magcargo." Ash remarked, taking out a Pokeball. "Okay, Croconaw, I choose you!!!!!!"

Ash called out his Croconaw, who started to dance around.

"Begin!!!!!" The referee commanded.

"Magcargo, Sunny Day!!!!!" Ken bellowed, instantly taking the advantage.

Magcargo focused, before creating a miniature sun within the gym.

Ash hissed, as the temperature rose.

"Croconaw, use Hydro Pump!!!!" He shouted.

Croconaw opened its mouth, before spraying a powerful blast of water towards Magcargo.

The Lava Pokemon grunted in pain, but managed to stay upright.

"Huh?" Ash said. "That should have been really effective."

"Sunny Day weakens the power of water type moves." Jim yelled.

"He's right." Ken smiled. "You might have to think of another plan."

Ash scowled.

"Okay then, Croconaw." He called. "Use Water Gun!!!!"

Croconaw blasted Magcargo with a smaller torrent of water, soaking it. But Magcargo looked relatively unhurt.

"Damn." Ash exclaimed, as he scoured his memory for Croconaw's moves that might be effective against a fire and rock type.

"Rock type." Ash said. "That's it!!!!"

He looked at Magcargo.

"Croconaw, Superpower now!!!!!!"

Croconaw leaped forward, arms glowing with a powerful white light, as it brought them down onto the shell of Magcargo.

The Lava Pokemon cried out in pain, but still refused to go down.

"Keep it up!!!!" Ash yelled.

Croconaw continued to pound on Magcargo's shell.

Magcargo groaned in pain.

Ken smirked.

"Magcargo, use Overheat!!!!"

Suddenly, Magcargo reared up knocking Croconaw away. It then blasted the Big Jaw Pokemon with a white hot stream of fire that scorched Croconaw's scales.

Croconaw gasped in pain.

"Body Slam!!!!" Ken roared.

Magcargo jumped into the air, before coming crashing down on top of Croconaw.

Croconaw howled in fright and pain as he was trapped underneath Magcargo.

"Now, use Flamethrower!!!!" Ken commanded.

Magcargo covered Croconaw's face with flames, causing even more damage.

Ash scowled, as he tried to think of a way to get Croconaw out of there.

He then saw the miniature sun that looked like it was fading.

"Croconaw!!!" He yelled. "Aim a Hydro Pump at the sun!!!!!"  
Croconaw did so, firing a powerful blast of water into the sun created by the Sunny Day move. It instantly caused the orb to sizzle out.

"Now, use Superpower, followed by Hydro Pump!!!!" Ash commanded.

Croconaw thrust his arms upwards into the underbelly of Magcargo, and forced the Lava Pokemon off him.

Then, with the protection from Sunny Day gone, Croconaw opened its jaws and launched a powerful torrent of water into Magcargo.

The Lava Pokemon screeched in pain, before collapsing to the ground and dropping its head.

The referee raised his flag, making the call.

"Magcargo is unable to battle." He said. "Croconaw is the winner."

Ash punched the air, as Ken recalled his Magcargo.

"Masterful." The gym leader commented, as he replaced the Pokeball within his coat. "Both of you."

* * *

"Uhh, thanks." Ash replied, as Ken took a second Pokeball out.

"But, can you deal with this?" Ken smiled."Magmortar, emerge from the flames!!!!!"

Ken sent out his Magmortar, who roared at Croconaw.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Don't let it intimidate you, Croconaw." He said. "Go for a Hydro Pump!!!"

Croconaw opened its mouth, and launched another blast of water towards Magmortar.

"Smokescreen!!!!!!" Ken shouted.

Magmortar raised the cannon on its arm and sent a burst of smoke and smog into the air that instantly hid its location.

Ash didn't see where Magmortar had gone, but it didn't look like it had been hit with the attack.

"Be careful, Croconaw." Ash warned.

Croconaw searched around, watching for the elusive fire Pokemon.

Then...

Something burst from the ground and smashed into Croconaw, sending the Big Jaw Pokemon sailing into the air.

Ken's Magmortar roared proudly, as it emerged from the hole it had dug.

* * *

"It... It used Dig." Jim said, surprised. "It used the Smokescreen to hide it digging the hole and...."

* * *

Croconaw landed a few feet away from Magmortar, and climbed to its feet, shaking his head.

"Are you okay, Croconaw?" Ash asked.

The Big Jaw Pokemon nodded, and did a quick twirl to prove it.

"Then, use Water Gun!!!!" Ash commanded.

Croconaw opened its mouth ready to strike.

"Magmortar, use Thunderbolt!!!!!" Ken called.

Ash blanched inwardly. He'd forgotten that Ken's Magmortar knew Thunderbolt.

_When Jim and I took on him and Flint in that double battle. He used it on Jim's Buizel._

A mental image of Jim's Buizel getting shocked by the attack passed through his head, only for him to block it out.

"Croconaw, dodge it!!!!" Ash yelled. "Just dance!!!!!"  
As Magmortar raised the cannon on its arm, Croconaw started to slowly dance around, weaving in circles. It made it very difficult for Magmortar to gain a clear target on it.

"Your dancing Croconaw cannot dodge forever." Ken remarked.

Ash held up the Pokeball, sighing.

"Sorry to do this to you." He called to Croconaw. "Return!!!!"

Croconaw danced away from the beam of energy that would have called him back. Ash sighed.

"Let me guess." He said. "You want to take Magmortar down?"

Croconaw nodded.

"Then, we can do it!!!!" Ash shouted.

Croconaw faced Magmortar, a determined look in its eyes.

"Magmortar, use Smokescreen!!!!" Ken commanded.

Magmortar fired a small ball of smoke from its cannon, masking its location.

Ash smiled.

"Like we're going to fall for that again." He said. "Use Superpower on the ground."

Croconaw's arms began to glow with a white light as he started to summon energy. He then smashed the limbs down on the ground, sending shock waves emanating through the ground.

Ash continued to smile, expecting to see Magmortar come crashing out of the ground.

The smile faded, as seconds passed and no sign of the large fire type appeared.

"But, where is it?" Ash asked, as the Smokescreen faded.

Ken smiled.

"Never do the same thing twice." He said, as he looked up.

Ash followed his gaze...

Only to see that Magmortar was floating above the arena, using the cannon on its arm to provide a thrust.

"Uh oh." Ash muttered.

"Magmortar, use Heat Wave!!!!!!"

The flames on Magmortar's body flared even larger than they were normally as it started to make the air around the arena extremely hot.

Croconaw cried out in discomfort. The heat was overwhelming, making it difficult to move.

"Now, Thunderbolt." Ken commanded.

This time, Croconaw couldn't avoid the attack as the electricity coursed through his body.

The Big Jaw Pokemon dropped to the ground, and didn't get back up.

"Croconaw is unable to battle!!!!" The referee exclaimed "Magmortar is the winner."

* * *

"I thought Magmortar was Ken's most powerful Pokemon." Jim remarked. "Does that mean that he has something more powerful in reserve after Magmortar."

"Ash can win." May said. "I've got faith in him."

"I'm not worried about him." Jim replied. "I hope Buizel, Swellow and Vibrava can do the job for when I battle Ken."

* * *

"Croconaw, return!!!" Ash called, recalling Croconaw.

He looked at the Pokeball.

"Thanks for the effort, Croconaw." He said, replacing the Pokeball on his belt.

Ash reached for a second Pokeball.

He pushed the button, and felt the ball grow to twice the size in his hand.

"Gabite." Ash called, throwing the ball. "I choose you!!!!"

Ash's Gabite appeared in a blaze of light. He hissed at Magmortar.

"Aha." Ken remarked. "This one looks feisty."

"Begin!!!!" The referee called.

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw!!!" Ash yelled.

Gabite jumped forward, claws glowing with energy, before smashing them into Magmortar.

Magmortar blinked.

"Flamethrower!!!!" Ken shouted.

Magmortar jammed its cannon up and poked it into Gabite's stomach. It then blasted the Cave Pokemon with flames.

Gabite roared in pain, as the fire seared its scales.

"Gabite, use Crunch!!!!" Ash commanded.

Gabite spun around and clamped his jaws down on the cannon on Magmortar's arm.

Magmortar groaned in pain, as it tried to twist it away. Gabite remained strong, trying to keep hold of it.

"Magmortar, use Overheat!!!!!!" Ken shouted.

Ash watched as the cannon in Gabite's mouth started to glow with energy.

"Gabite, use Dragon Rage!!!!!!" Ash shouted, hoping to counter the attack.

Gabite let go, and launched a hot blast of red and blue flames at Magmortar, who at the same time launched a white hot burst of fire into Gabite.

The two attacks screeched into each other with a burning intensity and exploded.

* * *

"I wonder if they'll both be still standing after this." Jim remarked. "Who do you reckon he'll use last?"

May shrugged.

"Pikachu maybe." She said. "Or, maybe Nightmare."

* * *

The smoke started to clear, revealing that both Gabite and Magmortar were still on their feet.

"Awesome hit, Gabite." Ash congratulated the Cave Pokemon.

Gabite smirked, before glaring at his opponent.

_"I will rip you to pieces." _Gabite hissed.

Magmortar stared blankly at him.

"Ready to resume?" The referee asked.

Ken nodded.

Ash grimaced.

"Gabite, use Brick Break!!!" He yelled.

Gabite's forearms began to glow with energy, as he leaped forward towards Magmortar.

"Smokscreen!!!!" Ken commanded.

Magmortar raised the cannon on its arm...

Only for Gabite to smash his claws down onto it.

Magmortar looked startled, as the attack crashed into the floor, and filled the arena with smoke.

"Now, Dig!!!!" Ash yelled.

Ken smirked.

"You know what to do." He said.

Ash could imagine Magmortar sailing from the ground, using the cannon as a method of providing thrust.

_But didn't Ken say that he'd never do the same thing twice. Damn, he's out thought me._

Ash exhaled the breath he'd been holding in, and looked at the smoke filled arena.

"Where are you?" He whispered.

Ash could imagine Gabite nestled under the ground, waiting for an order.

He then made the decision.

"Gabite, strike!!!!"

Ash heard a roar from under the ground, and seconds later, something came hurtling from the dirt.

His heart beat a little faster as he realised that it was Magmortar.

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw!!!" Ash commanded.

Gabite hurtled from the ground, and smashed his claws into Magmortar. The attack was enough to knock Magmortar out.

The referee made the call.

"Magmortar is unable to battle!!!" He said. "Gabite is the winner."

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, as Ken recalled Magmortar.

* * *

"That's a strong Pokemon." Ash remarked.

Ken grinned.

"Well, Ash." He said. "You might not want to meet my last Pokemon then."

He withdrew a third Pokeball, and pushed the button on the middle of it. Ken then threw the ball into the air.

"Go, Typhlosion!!!!!" Ken bellowed, sending out the Volcano Pokemon.

Ash groaned. It was less than a fortnight since a Typhlosion had beaten him and May in the Frodomar Tag Battle.

_And I bet that this one is probably stronger than the one that beat Nightmare._

Ash looked at his heavily breathing Gabite.

"Can you continue?" He asked.

Gabite nodded, a look of disdain on its face.

"Then, begin!!!" The referee ordered.

Ken watched, waiting for Ash to make the first move.

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw!!!!" Ash commanded.

Gabite lunged for the Volcano Pokemon.

"Flame Wheel!!!!" Ken bellowed.

Typhlosion opened its mouth, spitting up fire. It then rolled into a ball and smashed into Gabite, knocking the Cave Pokemon backwards.

Gabite groaned in pain, clearly hurting.

"Fire Punch!!!!" Ken commanded.

Typhlosion's fist started to burn, as it went for another attack.

It smashed the fist into Gabite's face, knocking the Cave Pokemon to the ground.

Gabite groaned again, the scales around its muzzle scorched and burned.

"Come on!!!" Ash pleaded, as Gabite tried to rise to his feet. "You can do it!!!!"

Ken looked at the Gabite.

"It has a soul of fire." He remarked. "But, you need more than that to win. Typhlosion, use Quick Attack!!!!"

Typhlosion darted forward and landed a lightning fast attack on the exhausted Gabite.

Gabite sank to his knees again, but refused to go down. He very slowly rose up again.

Ken was starting to look annoyed at the refusal of Gabite to go down.

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!!!" He ordered.

"Dig!!!" Ash countered.

Gabite summoned up all of its energy, and dived under the ground.

The attack from Typhlosion sailed over the hole.

Then, Gabite smashed into the Volcano Pokemon from below, knocking it to the side.

As Typhlosion struggled to get back up, Gabite sank to its knees and fainted. The repeated attacks had taken their toll on him.

"Gabite is unable to battle." The referee said. "Typhlosion is the winner."

Ash recalled Gabite, feeling slightly worried.

"Thanks Gabite." He muttered. "You were excellent in that battle. I'm proud of you."

* * *

Ash looked at Ken's Typhlosion.

"I think I have the ideal Pokemon for this." He smiled, taking out the purple Pokeball. "Nightmare, I choose you!!!!"

Ash hurled the ball, and his Gengar appeared in a burst of light.

"What do we have here?" Nightmare asked, upon appearing.

"Nightmare, you think you can win?" Ash said.

Nightmare snorted.

"Does the Ursaring crap in the woods?" He asked.

"Then... Begin!!!!!" The referee called.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!!!" Ash commanded.

Nightmare sighed, before creating a lump of black and purple energy. He hurled it towards Typhlosion.

"Block with Flamethrower!!!" Ken ordered.

Typhlosion opened its jaws and fired a powerful attack of flames that blocked the attack.

"Toxic Jab!!!!" Ash countered.

Nightmare leaped forward, fist glowing with purple energy.

Typhlosion groaned in pain, as it was poisoned by the attack.

"Now Shadow Kick!!!!" Ash yelled.

Nightmare jumped into the air again, and smashed his foot into Typhlosion's face.

The Volcano Pokemon howled in agony, at the repetition of attacks that it was taking. Nightmare then set up another Poison Jab, and smashed his fist into Typhlosion. And again. And again. And again.

Nightmare continued the assault, ignoring orders given by Ash to stop. Eventually, Ken's Typhlosion laid on the ground, exhausted by the battering it had taken.

The referee decided to make the call.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle." He said. "Gengar is the winner."

Nightmare crouched down and looked at the defeated Typhlosion.

"And that's what you get for being the same species as the last Pokemon to knock me unconscious." He said, menacingly.

* * *

"Well, you showed that you didn't lack passion." Ken smiled, as the four of them stood outside the gym. "Your Pokemon were magnificent, and you deserved the win."

"Thanks, Ken." Ash replied. "I'm sorry that Nightmare went a little nuts on your Typhlosion."

Ken brushed it off.

"It's nothing." He said. "Stuff happens."

He held out a badge, shaped like a fireball.

"I believe that this is yours." He said.

Ash took the badge.

"The Inferno Badge." Ken explained, as Ash held it above his head.

"I won... The Inferno Badge!!!!" Ash shouted. Pikachu punched the air in celebration.

Jim looked at Ken.

"So, can I battle you at some point?" He asked.

"Yeah, can I get a quick word with you in the gym." Ken replied.

Jim looked at Ash and May.

"I'll catch up with you later." He said.

Ash and May nodded, as they walked off.

Jim looked at Ken.

"What's up?" He asked.

Ken looked around, checking for eavesdroppers.

"Have you heard about what happened lately?" He asked.

Jim shook his head.

Ken groaned.

"Then, you should probably come in." He remarked, gesturing to the gym door. "Although, I will tell you that as we speak, Lance is hunting down the last plate of Arceus."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**I don't know when this will be up. Internet isn't working again. Although, if you read this, it probably is. I'm going to start working on the Nightmare spinoff again. Chapter Two. Hail To The Chief, might be up soon.**

**Ash has the seventh badge. And what is going to happen next.**

**Hint, next chapter will be about Lance gaining the last plate of Arceus.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!!! They are welcomed!!!**

**Whew, I feel warm just writing that battle.**

**Looks like Nightmare is still annoyed about losing to Cinder's Typhlosion.**

**Yeah, there wasn't a quiz question yesterday. I forgot okay.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Name the two previous fire type gym leaders.**

**Quiz Question Two. And the badge they gave out.**

**Quiz Question Three. And their Pokemon.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	86. Almost At The Last Hurdle

Chapter Eighty Six. Almost At The Last Hurdle.

* * *

_Summary. Ash, Jim and May arrived at the Lassana City gym, where Ash took on Ken. Using Croconaw, Gabite and Nightmare, Ash managed to defeat Ken's Magcargo, Magmortar and Typhlosion. After the battle, Ken told Jim that Lance was hunting down the last plate of Arceus..._

_

* * *

_

The main airport in Verger was seemingly deserted.

"Something really isn't right." Lance muttered, as he jogged through the terminal.

_This place should be brimming with life. I know it's late at night, but there should be someone here._

He looked at a giant window, and saw one of the only remaining planes. The rear was open, revealing the cargo hold.

And at the cargo hold was the item that Lance was looking for.

The Dragon Master sighed, as he looked for a way to get to the runway.

"If that plane takes off." Lance said. "Then, the Draco Plate will be lost forever."

He had searched the tower in the desert where he and Looker had stopped Harley and Noland, and found records stating that they had dug up the Draco Plate. And that a high ranking Coppinger was taking it to throw into the ocean where it would never be found.

Seeing no immediate way of getting to the runway, Lance reached for a Pokeball on his belt.

"Regirock!!!!" He commanded. "Superpower!!!!"

Lance had kept the Regirock that he had taken back from Noland. He had given Regigigas to Norman, Registeel to Riley and Regice to Doug. He had been thinking about giving the Regirock to someone else, but hadn't decided who yet.

Still it was coming in handy, as the legendary golem of rock punched the window, and knocked the thick glass straight through.

"Many thanks." Lance said, holding up a Pokeball. "Now, return!!!!"

He recalled Regirock, before sending his Dragonite out.

"Let's get going." Lance urged the Pokemon, who nodded.

Lance jumped on the back of his Dragonite, who leaped forward through the shattered window, carrying Lance to the ground. A cold wind passed across Lance's face, as the Dragon Pokemon landed on the tarmac.

"Thanks." Lance said, looking up ahead where the Coppinger was stood smoking by the rear of the plane. "We need to go."

He recalled Dragonite, and started to jog towards the aircraft.

* * *

Malcolm Copper looked at the Plate of Arceus, and thought that it was a shame that such a rare artifact had to be lost forever by throwing it in the ocean.

"But, what the mistress orders." He said, throwing his cigarette to the ground.

"Stop!!!!!!!"  
Copper groaned, as he turned around and saw Lance, the Dragon Master, sprinting towards him.

He shook his head.

"Dear dear." Copper remarked, as he looked at the Draco Plate. "I think I know why you're here."

Lance glared at him.

"This has to stop!!!!" He said, angrily. "You are disturbing the natural order of things."

Copper shook his head.

"No, we are ushering in a new age!!!" He replied. "We are trying to advance the natural order of things."

Lance groaned, as he looked at Copper.

"You were the one on the Merlin Plateau." He said.

"I know." Copper replied, lazily. "You were the one who got beat up by a Heracross on the Merlin Plateau."

Lance scowled.

"I'm not leaving without that plate!!!!" He said, forcefully. "Give it up, or I will take it by force."

Copper smiled.

"Then, do everything you can."

* * *

Lance sighed, as he sent out his Sceptile.

Copper retaliated by calling out a Houndoom.

Lance sighed, as the battle began.

"Sceptile, Bullet Seed!!!!"

Sceptile jumped into the air, and launched several small golden seeds from its mouth that smashed into Houndoom.

Houndoom growled, but didn't seem too badly hurt.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower!!!!" Copper ordered.

Copper's Houndoom opened its mouth, and fired a red hot burst of fire at Sceptile.

The Forest Pokemon hissed in pain, as the flames seared its green skin. As it faded away, the burns remained, marking Sceptile's body.

"Sceptile, use Substitute!!!!" Lance ordered. "Then, Focus Punch!!!!"

Copper groaned, as Sceptile made a substitute, cutting some of its own health.

"Houndoom, break the substitute." Copper bellowed. "Use Fire Blast!!!!"

The Dark Pokemon opened its jaws and launched a powerful five sided ball of fire into the Sceptile substitute, instantly breaking it.

Then, Sceptile leaped up and smashed its fist into the side of the Houndoom, knocking it out.

"Damn!!!!" Copper exclaimed, recalling the Pokemon. "Beaten by a grass type. I'm ashamed of you, Houndoom."

Lance glared at the Coppinger Elite.

"Your Houndoom had nothing to do with you losing." He said. "It was your own inability to control the Pokemon."

Copper glared at him, before throwing a second Pokeball.

* * *

Lance watched as a Tropius appeared from the ball.

The Fruit Pokemon roared at Lance's Sceptile, who ignored it.

Lance managed a wry smirk, before recalling Sceptile.  
"A magnificent effort." He said, to his Sceptile.

He then replaced the ball inside his cape, before bringing out a second.

"Charizard, go!!!!!" Lance commanded, throwing the red and white orb.

The Flame Pokemon burst from the ball, and roared at Copper's Tropius, sending red hot flames crashing into the air.

Copper was looking worried at this point. He knew that the chances of his Tropius defeating Lance's Charizard were slim to nonexistent.

But, that wasn't going to stop him.

"Tropius, use Stun Spore!!!!!!"

Tropius flapped its wings, sending a thick yellow powder towards Lance's Charizard.

Lance smiled.

"Flap your wings to blow that attack away!!!" He ordered.

Charizard flapped its wings, creating a powerful wind that blew the Stun Spore back into Tropius. The Fruit Pokemon groaned, as the powder settled on its limbs and managed to paralyze it.

Lance then went for the throat.

"Charizard, use Blast Burn!!!!" Lance bellowed.

Charizard sucked in, absorbing energy from around it. It then started to glow with a red light, before launching a large flaming orb into Tropius, who was instantly knocked out by the powerful attack.

Tropius crashed to the ground, and lay there, skin smoking.

"No!!!!!" Copper exclaimed. "Another one?!!!!"  
Lance stared at him, before recalling Charizard.

Copper slowly recalled Tropius, before sending out Donphan.

* * *

Lance took one look at Donphan, before sending out his Red Gyarados, who roared with vicious anger upon seeing the Armour Pokemon.

Donphan trembled, as Gyarados' Intimidate lowered its power.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lance asked.

Copper smirked.

"Of course." He replied, throwing his hand up and pointing at Lance. "Donphan, use Giga Impact."

Donphan leaped into the air, heading straight for Lance. Within seconds, Copper had ducked up the cargo ramp and was frantically scrabbling for the button to close it.

"Gyarados, use Aqua Tail!!!" Lance yelled, thinking quickly.

The Atrocious Pokemon swung its tail, which was dripping with water, and knocked Donphan back, sending it crashing into the cargo door. The impact resulted in a huge dent in the thick metal door.

Lance instantly charged over to the closing door and banged on it.

"Open up!!!!" Lance shouted, knowing that it was futile.

As he heard the engines starting up, he knew that there wasn't much time to get this right.

* * *

Lance spun around and looked at his Gyarados, who had a distasteful look on its face at being marooned on dry land.

_"This is unacceptable!!!!!!!" _The Red Gyarados bellowed. _"Either get me in some water, or....."_

"Hyper Beam, aim for the wings!!!!" Lance commanded.

_"Okay, destroying something is better." _Red Gyarados conceded, aiming for the wings of the aircraft.

It launched the attack, and managed to destroy part of it.

_"Aww yeah. Let me wreck some stuff." _Red Gyarados commented.

The moving plane started to wobble, as the pilot began to lose control of the aircraft. It rolled off the track, and started to head towards the main terminal.

"Oh no!!!!!" Lance shouted, realising that he was going to be held responsible if the aircraft crashed into the terminal.

He quickly started to formulate a plan to stop it.

* * *

"Okay, go!!!!"

Charizard, Dragonite and Gyarados managed to grab the rear end of the plane, and slow the speed of it ever so slightly.

Lance mentally punched the air, as he and Sceptile ran towards the front.

"Regirock, go!!!!!!" He yelled, throwing the Pokeball.

Regirock appeared in a blaze of light, standing in front of the aircraft.

"Use Superpower to stop it!!!!" Lance yelled. "Sceptile, use Focus Punch on the window at the top!!!!"

Regirock stomped in front of the aircraft, and managed to hold it back as it trundled towards the main building. Lance's Sceptile then leaped into the air, and managed to punch the windshield out.

There was a scream from inside, as the broken glass cascaded over the pilot.

Lance just prayed that Sceptile followed his instructions to the letter.

Seconds later, one of the doors came crashing off its hinges, and the ladder came tumbling down.

Lance instantly dived on the wooden frame and climbed up it.

Then, he was inside the aircraft.

* * *

Lance instantly looked around, and saw Copper advancing on him, an iron bar in hand.

He ducked backwards, as the bar came whistling down on where he'd been stood seconds earlier.

Copper hissed in anger, as Lance jumped forward and wrestled him to the ground. He dropped the bar behind a crate, as Lance forced him towards the cockpit. The Dragon Master sent his knee crashing into Copper's stomach, before smashing his head into the wall.

Copper groaned, before going limp.

Lance threw the unconscious Coppinger Elite aside, and headed for the control panel, realising that the plane was still moving.

He hit the door with his shoulder, barging it open. Lance winced in pain, but ignored it as he looked at the controls.

"Time to bring this thing to a halt." He said, sitting in the seat, and using his limited knowledge to bring the plane screeching to a stop, just a few feet away from the building.

Lance breathed a sigh of relief, only to hear the sound of the cargo door at the rear opening up.

He looked around, and saw Copper running out of the back, carrying something under his arm.

The Dragon Master groaned, as he jumped up and turned around to chase after the Coppinger.

As he left the cockpit, he heard a scream....

* * *

"No!!!!!" Copper wailed. "Let me down."

He'd tripped over the tail of Lance's Charizard, sending him tumbling to the ground. Then, the Red Gyarados had picked him up by the leg, holding him in its mouth.

_"If you wriggle around, I'll only rip your arm off." _Red Gyarados muttered.

_"Hey, he stood on my tail, I want to cook him on a spit." _Charizard laughed, a wolfish grin on its face.

Lance's Dragonite sighed, as it held the Draco Plate.

_"I feel stronger." _Dragonite remarked, cradling the plate it had taken from Copper. _"Like I could take on Rayquaza and win."_

_"That's the item you're holding, you fool." _Charizard commented. _"I bet if I held it, it wouldn't do a damn thing."_

_"Yeah, because I'm the only real dragon here." _Dragonite laughed. _"He evolves from a fish...."_

_"Watch it!!!!" _Red Gyarados growled. _"Otherwise, I will Ice Beam you!!!!"_

_"Yeah yeah." _Dragonite replied. _"Then, I'll use Thunder on you. And I think I'm more likely to survive an Ice Beam than you are an electric attack."_

_"Care to wager?" _Red Gyarados asked, as Lance strode down the ramp, and looked at the three of them, and the frightened form of Copper hanging from Red Gyarados' mouth.

"Dragonite." Lance said, looking at his Pokemon. "Can I have that plate?"

Dragonite nodded, handing it over to its trainer.

_"Damn, I feel normal again."_

Lance then looked up at Copper, who was pleading with Gyarados to let him go.

Red Gyarados was, unsurprisingly, not willing to do so.

"Now then." Lance said, looking up at Copper. "Are you going to tell me where Arceus is? Or, do I have to tell my Gyarados to bite down harder. He looks hungry."

Copper looked into the cold, harsh eyes of the Atrocious Pokemon, and relented.

"Open the Mouth of Origin." He said. "That's where Claudia put Arceus. You stick all sixteen plates in the door, and it opens."

Lance smiled.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked. "Okay, Gyarados, do it."

"Wait!!!!!!" Copper shouted, as the Red Gyarados hurled him into the air.

He screamed in terror as he sailed ten feet into the air, before falling towards the open jaws of the Red Gyarados....

Only for the Atrocious Pokemon to move its head aside at the last moment, and Copper crashed to the tarmac, knocking himself out cold.

"Pleasure intimidating you." Lance smiled, as he put the plate in his coat.

He recalled all his Pokemon that he had out, apart from Dragonite, before taking his cell phone out and dialling a number.

* * *

Riley was more or less getting used to his phone ringing nonstop, so he wasn't surprised to take the phone call from Lance.

"Hello, old friend." He said, noting that Lance seemed to be out of breath.

"Good morning, Lance." Riley answered. "How are you...."

"I got the last plate!!!!" Lance yelled. "And I have a Coppinger named Malcolm Copper unconscious on the ground."

"Call the police to take him away." Riley said. "We have all the plates, bar two. But, we are in the process of retrieving them from a trio of trainers. I sent Doug and Looker to go and get them. We are just packing them up, and then making the trip to the Mouth of Origin."

"I had that confirmed by Copper." Lance replied. "That's where she's keeping Arceus."

Riley breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then, we're almost at the final step of taking Claudia down." He said. "Take the plate and head over to the Merlin Plateau."

"Roger." Lance replied. "Over and out."

He hung up, and made his preparations.

* * *

"Freeze, International Police!!!!!" Looker yelled, as he ran into the camp. Arjun was sat tending to the fire, as there was no sign of Ari or Cinder.

Arjun looked up, slightly confused.

"What are you..... I saw you in Frodomar City." He said.

Looker blanched.

"Ah, zut." He said, as Doug jogged into the area.

"Whew, this guy is zippy." He remarked, seeing Arjun. "And, you must be Mr. Arjun Patel."

Arjun stiffened.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, coldly.

Both Doug and Looker took their ID's out.

"Pokemon GeForce." Doug explained. "Listen, we know that you know the location of the Icicle and Zap Plates."

Arjun sighed.

"Yeah." He replied. "I have the Icicle Plate. But, there is a slight problem with the Zap Plate."

There was a movement behind them, and Ari stepped out of his tent.

"Morning." The Ecruteak Trainer said, before seeing Doug and Looker. "Can I help you?"  
Doug spun around.

"Ari DeVarro?" He asked.

"That's me." Ari replied, slightly confused.

"My name is Doug Wilson." Doug said. "And I'm an agent of the Pokemon G-men. This is Agent Looker, he's with International Police."

"Bonjour." Looker said.

Ari looked slightly confused.

"Right, so why do you....?"

"Long story short, you were given something that was stolen recently." Doug lied. "The Zap Plate. It needs to be returned to its rightful owner."

"And who might that be?" Ari asked, folding his arms.

"Arceus." Doug replied, without blinking.

Ari's face remained blank for a moment, before he burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right."

"Mr. DeVarro." Doug insisted. "I am not asking you for that plate. I am pleading that you give me that plate. The whole fate of the world depends on it."

Doug could tell that Ari didn't believe him.

"But, if you really want to take the chance that I'm telling you lies, then just go ahead and keep the plate." He sighed.

"It's true, Ari." Arjun remarked. "There are dark forces at work. And each and every one of us needs to do our bit to stop the world from ending."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, Lance managed to reclaim the Draco Plate, which seems slightly appropriate, given the type of Pokemon that he trains.**

**Apart from Regirock, who Lance won't be keeping. But, the Pokemon did a job in this chapter, helping him out. But, he won't be keeping it. Like Lance needs to get stronger.**

**And a bonus appearance from Ari and Arjun. Although, no Cinder. But, is Ari going to give Doug the plate?**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!! They are appreciated. **

**And there's a new chapter of The Stuff Of Nightmare's up. And possibly Ho-oh and the mysteries of life. Read them both. They are sort of connected to this story. One features Nightmare in the future, while the other is the movie spinoff of Ash, May and Jim arriving at a new City. And it also features Nightmare.**

**Next few chapters are going to wind up the Coppinger arc of the story, before moving onto the finals on Starburst Island. Assuming that Ash gets there. Ha.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many pure dragon type Pokemon are there in existence? No dual types.**

**Quiz Question Two. Name them.**

**Quiz Question Three. Where was the Red Gyarados found in G/S/C?**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!!!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	87. Time To Reunite

Chapter Eighty Seven. Time To Reunite.

* * *

_Summary. Lance chased after Copper and managed to reclaim the Draco Plate. He then set out to the Merlin Plateau. Meanwhile, Doug and Looker tried to get Ari to give up the Zap Plate._

* * *

"Okay." Ari said, looking at Doug. "If you can beat me in battle, then I'll believe you and give you that plate."

"Fine." Doug replied. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Ari withdrew a Pokeball, and hurled it into the air.

"Gallade, engage!!!!!"

Ari sent out his Gallade, who bowed upon seeing Doug.

Doug rolled his eyes, before taking a Pokeball from his belt.

"I know it has a type disadvantage." He said, looking at the Pokeball. "But, I want to see how it operates in battle. Regice, go!!!!!"

Doug threw the ball, and sent out his recently acquired legendary Pokemon.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" Regice bellowed upon appearing.

"Oh merciful Arceus." Arjun remarked.

Doug rounded on him.

"Unless Regice knocks that Gallade out." He said, angrily. "There won't be an Arceus."

He looked at Gallade.

"Regice, use Ice Beam!!!!!!"

Regice held up its hands, and launched the cold blue beam towards Gallade.

"Dodge it!!!!!" Ari commanded.

Gallade leaped into the air, evading the attack with ease.

"Brick Break!!!!!!!!" Ari yelled.

Gallade's fists began to glow with light, as it brought them down into Regice's body.

Regice moaned in pain, but stayed strong.

"Now, counter with Water Pulse!!!!!" Doug ordered.

Regice created an orb of water within its hands, before hurling it towards Gallade, who groaned in discomfort as the attack landed.

"Regice, use Icy Wind." Doug continued.

A cold frigid wind erupted from the front of Regice, causing even more pain to Ari's Gallade.

"Gallade." Ari yelled. "Use Confusion to blow it back!!!!"  
Gallade's eyes began to glow with a blue light, stopping the wind. He then managed to force it back towards Regice, who didn't seem to notice it.

"Regice, use Blizzard!!!!" Doug ordered.

Regice began to glow, before launching a howling gale of snow, ice and frozen water towards Gallade.

"Teleport!!!!!" Ari commanded.

Gallade vanished, seconds before the attack landed, and reappeared behind Regice.

"Uh oh." Doug said.

"Gallade, use Focus Punch!!!!!"

Gallade's fist began to glow with energy, as he lunged for the back of Regice.

"Protect!!!!!" Doug bellowed.

Regice spun around, using its pointed legs to perfect advantage, before erecting a powerful barrier that blocked Gallade's attack.

"Ice Punch!!!!!!!" Doug commanded.

Regice threw one of its arms up, and landed a powerful punch on Gallade, that froze part of its stomach.

"Now, finish it off with Hyper Beam!!!!!"

Regice took a second to aim at the struggling Gallade, before blasting it with the full power of the orange beam of energy that knocked Gallade out cold.

Arjun looked at Looker.

"I'd say that Gallade is unable to battle." Arjun remarked.

Ari sighed, as he recalled Gallade.

"I suppose you won." He said. "Look, I tell you what. I'll give you the Plate on the condition that the three of us get to come with you."

Doug sighed.

"Okay then." He said. "We need all the help we can get."

Ari replaced Gallade's Pokeball on his waist, before reaching down and taking another one out.

He opened the Pokeball, and an Electabuzz appeared.

"Nice Electabuzz." Looker commented, as Ari took the Zap Plate from his Pokemon.

He gave the Plate to Doug, who pocketed it. Arjun gave Doug the Icicle Plate.

"Right." Doug said, looking around. "We need to get to Merlin Plateau. Anyone who has Pokemon that can Teleport might want to get them out."

Ari sighed.

"Can I borrow a Revive?" He asked, looking around.

Arjun reached into his pocket and tossed one over.

Ari sent his Gallade back out, and broke the capsule over the psychic and fighting type Pokemon.

Gallade jumped up and shook his head.

"Alright then." Ari said, as Cinder came out of the tent.

"What's going on?" She asked, seeing Regice. "And why is that here?"

"We're going to see Arceus." Arjun replied, dryly, as he called out Aditi, his Gardevoir.

Doug sent out his Haunter, who he had taught Teleport a long time ago.

"You might want to grab ahold of someone." He said. "Sidealong teleportation is in order by the look of it."

Cinder walked over and wrapped her arms around Ari's waist.

Looker smiled at Arjun.

"Any chance of a lift?"

Arjun rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He said, as Looker went over and gripped Arjun's arm.

Doug looked at Haunter, before recalling Regice. He then gave the order to his Pokemon.

"Okay, Teleport!!!"

Ari and Arjun repeated the order, and the five of them vanished, along with their Pokemon.

* * *

Olly was just getting ready to leave for the Merlin Plateau, when he heard someone banging on his door.

"Toxicroak, answer the door." He said, looking at the Poison Mouth Pokemon, who wandered over and opened the door.

Olly finished throwing stuff in his bag, when he turned around and saw Faith stood there.

"What do you want?" He asked, slinging the bag on his back and recalling Toxicroak.

"We need to talk." Faith replied.

"What's there to say?" Olly said, as he took Deoxys' Pokeball out.

"I'm sorry."

Olly paused, a smirk on his face.

"I didn't hear that." He replied.

Faith glared at him.

"I said, I'm sorry!!!!!!!!" She yelled.

"Really." Olly asked, sarcastically. "Because, that makes all the difference."

"What was I supposed to think?" Faith asked. "I thought Noland was Brandon. What was I supposed to do? Ignore an order?"

"You could have trusted me." Olly said. "I'd have trusted you. I did trust you."

She groaned.

"I wasn't annoyed with you because I thought you were the mole." Faith replied. "I was pissed off because you kept calling me up to throw taunts at me."

"Damn, I didn't think you'd be so sensitive." Olly said.

Faith snorted.

"You're the one hiding away because I thought you were a traitor."

"I'm not hiding away." Olly replied. "I needed to get some sleep, and something to eat. Clear my head, given all that happened over the last few days."

"It has been pretty hectic." Faith said, sitting on his bed.

She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I doubted your integrity." Faith said, honestly.

Olly managed a weak smile.

"Apology accepted." He said, looking at the Pokeball in his hand.

"So, you want to get over to the Mouth of Origin?" Olly asked.

Faith nodded.

"Deoxys, Teleport!!!!!!"

* * *

"Firestar, use Dragonbreath!!!!!!!" Doug yelled.

Firestar launched the thick green blast of energy at the Houndoom, and knocked it out cold.

"That wasn't pleasant." Arjun commented, as they looked at the fainted Houndoom around them. Arjun had Feraligatr out, Doug had summoned Firestar, Cinder had used Gabite, while Looker and Ari had set about neutralising the Coppinger grunts who had ambushed them at the base of the mountain. Using a combination of Croagunk and Dusknoir, they'd managed to do so.

"Yeah, but I've got a feeling it's going to get worse before it gets better." Ari said, looking up at the mountain.

There was a burst of light, and Olly, Faith and Deoxys appeared next to them.

"What did we miss?" Olly asked, recalling the DNA Pokemon.

"Ambush." Doug said. "But, don't worry. We took care of it."

Olly looked around, and saw Arjun, Ari and Cinder stood around.

"What is it, Battle Tower reunion?" He asked.

Cinder rolled her eyes.

"You again." She said, slightly angrily.

"Me again." Olly replied.

As introductions and reintroductions were made, there was more teleportation light, and a Metagross and Dusknoir appeared. Along with them was a large crate, as well as Riley, Flint, Phoebe and Maylene.

"Woah." Ari exclaimed, impressed. "There's a...."

Another burst of light, and Paul, Lucy and Anabel appeared, along with Gallade and Alakazam.

Ari took one look at Paul.

"I feel like I should know you from somewhere." He said, lightly. "Maybe hold a grudge about something."

Paul snorted.

"Yeah, it's not like I tried to torture you or something." The Tavern Master replied.

"What about our fearless leader?" Doug asked. "Where is Norman?"

Riley grinned, as there was another shining light and Ken and Buck appeared, as well as a Claydol.

"I like the way we all teleported to the bottom." Riley remarked. "Teleporting to the top would have been so much easier. Even though we have no idea what's up there."

Olly looked at the crate.

"Is that the plates?" He asked.

Riley nodded.

"The ones that we have anyway." He said. "Lance has yet to bring the one he found, and...."

"I've got two here." Doug called, holding them up. "Courtesy of those guys."

He pointed at Ari and Arjun.

Riley looked at them.

"Thanks for the help." He said, sincerely. "You have done much to make the world a better place today."

"What about Norman?" Doug repeated. "Is he coming?"

Riley nodded.

"Yeah, he's on his way." He said. "He just needs to find a Pokemon that can Teleport."

Maylene looked over.

"What about Jim?" She asked.

Ken shrugged.

"I battled him yesterday in the Lassana City gym." He replied. "He won the Inferno Badge, but I don't know if he'll show up."  
"I got in touch with him." Riley said.

* * *

"We need to get to the Merlin Plateau, now!!" Jim exclaimed.

Ash looked up.

"Come on, we can go to the Holimar City gym now." He said, not really listening.

Jim looked at the mountain, barely just visible in the distance.

"Why do you need to go to there?" May asked.

Jim exhaled sharply.

"Okay." He said. "There's something I need to tell you. Something big and important."

* * *

Eventually, Norman, Clair and Lance arrived at the base of the Merlin Plateau.

"Okay." Norman said. "Olly and Faith have seen the Mouth of Origin."

Olly stood up.

"Okay, so it's a door." He said. "But, there's a puzzle preventing it from being opened. Basically, you need the sixteen plates of Arceus, and then you need to arrange them in an order, that, starting with the normal type in the middle, you need to arrange them in a circle that shows the weaknesses of the preceding type."

"So, if you start with normal, then the one that goes above it would be the fighting type." Faith said.

"Then, either flying or psychic." Lucy groaned. "This is impossible."

"And what about Dragon?" Ken asked. "That's not weak against anything except itself and Ice.

"Then, it must be the last one." Arjun said. "Then, Ice."

"Can we work backwards?" Clair asked.

Norman looked up.

"I have a possible solution." He said, holding up a pad of paper. "I've been working on it here."

"Let's here it then." Anabel remarked.

Norman started to read aloud.

"Aw, crap." He said. "I'm going on the basis that electricity is not effective against grass."

"Yeah, but it does have an advantage." Faith pointed out. "Plus, it said, Counter the Formes, so..."

"This could be a problem." Lance remarked. "Do you wish for me to...."

"Duck!!!!!" Lucy shouted.

Everyone leaped aside, as a cold blue beam of ice hurtled from the sky and crashed into the ground.

Olly looked up, and saw an Articuno in the sky.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this." He said.

"Wow." Cinder remarked. "An Articuno."

"Why's it glowing with that dark light?" Arjun asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"It's been corrupted." Paul remarked, angrily.

"I can feel its anger." Anabel commented, looking slightly sick. "It feels so much hate for the world. But, hate for something in particular."

"That looks familiar." Looker said.

Lance looked through a pair of binoculars, at the Freeze Pokemon.

"Oh crap." The Dragon Master shouted, seeing the Pokemon up close.

"What is it?" Norman asked.

"Someone's on the back of Articuno." Lance explained. "Three guesses as to who."

Riley sighed.

"Tell me it's not who I think it is."

"I am afraid to inform you all that Noland is still alive." Lance said. "It would appear that they are aware of us coming."

"Damn them." Paul spat. "We're not going to be able to get up there with that Articuno in the sky."

Doug looked up.

"One of us has to go up on a flying Pokemon and distract them." He said. "I'm sorry, but that's the only way we can do it. If we attacked from the ground, we'd have no chance."

He looked around, as Riley gave the order.

"Anyone with a Pokemon capable of getting up there, step forward."

Doug, Olly, Lance, Anabel and Clair stepped forward.

"I've got a Metagross that could get up there." Anabel admitted.

Riley shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I can't allow you to do that. That is beyond stupidity."

Doug, Olly, Lance and Clair looked at each other.

"So, what?" Olly asked. "We going to just stand around."

Riley looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go either." He said. "I need you on the ground to point out the location of the Mouth of Origin."

"Faith knows where it is as well." Olly pointed out.

Riley rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and what if Faith is seriously injured getting up there?" He asked. "I'm sorry, but...."

"I'll do it." Lance said, looking up.

"Okay." Riley replied.

Lance called out Dragonite, who looked up at Articuno.

"You can't be serious." Anabel commented, angrily. "Dragonite will be seriously outmatched if you do that."

Clair stepped forward.

"I'll help him out." She said, taking a Pokeball out and calling upon her Garchomp. "Two of us might stand a better chance of surviving."

"I should probably warn you." Buck remarked. "A fall from that height will likely kill you."

Lance groaned, as he climbed on the back of his Dragonite.

"Now you tell me." He said, with a smirk. "We who are about to die, salute you."

Paul snorted.

"Yeah, we'll see you again." Lucy remarked. "So, don't get too emotional with the goodbyes."

"I love you too." Clair said, sarcastically, as she got on her Garchomp.

"Good luck!!!!" Maylene called, as the two took off and headed for where Noland was circling above them on the Freeze Pokemon.

"They'll need it." Ken remarked, fingering the Pokeball of his Magmortar. "Let's hope that they do the job, then we can get up there and do what needs to be done."

"Amen to that." Norman said, with a wry smile. "Now, here's the plan. As soon as Articuno is distracted, some of our Pokemon, my Vigoroth and Zangoose, as well as volunteers, will grab the crate and make a run for the trail. Then, we split into groups. One group goes with the crate, in order to protect it. The other group goes ahead and checks for the presence of Coppingers."

Norman sighed.

"Okay, GeForce goes ahead up top."

Olly, Faith and Doug looked at each other. Then, at the other members. Anabel, Paul, Lucy and Looker.

"Jim isn't here." Faith pointed out. "Neither are Brawly or Koga."

Norman sighed again.

"Yeah, it wasn't practical to relocate the entire team over here." He said. "So, I left Koga, Surge, Brawly and others in their regions. They know what to do if we don't make it back."

"That sounds so reassuring." Paul muttered.

Olly smirked.

"I just hope you three don't die for Ellis' sake." He said, looking at Anabel, Paul and Lucy. "Scott apparently blew his top when she told him that Noland and Brandon were dead. If the three of you die, then he might go on a mad killing spree."

Lucy smirked back at him.

"Well, that's Koga's problem if that happens then." She said.

"Any goodbyes you want to make." Riley remarked. "You might want to do them now."

Ari, Arjun and Cinder looked over.

"What about us?" Arjun asked. "How can we help?"

Ari nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a future Verger Frontier Brain." He said. "When I'm done with the Verger League, I've got the gig. I can help you."

Arjun did a double take.

"Well, you kept that quiet." The older trainer remarked.

"Yeah, Scott asked me to do it after the Frodomar Tag Battle competition." Ari said. "So, I can hold my own."

Riley nodded.

"Okay, then." He said. "Go with GeForce. You can replace Lance."

He then looked at Cinder and Arjun.

"You two are with me and my team, making sure that the crate gets to the Mouth safe."

Ari slowly took a step towards the GeForce team, headed up by Norman.

He then turned back to Cinder, with a smile.

"Don't wait up for me." He said.

She shook her head.

"You jackass." Cinder replied, lightly. "Now, listen to me. Don't die."

"I don't intend to." Ari said.

Olly coughed.

"Don't worry." He called. "We've got his back."

Ari burst out laughing. Nervous laughter.

"So glad to hear that." He replied.

Olly took the chance to walk over and have a quick word with Riley.

"I know it's not the time." He said. "But, what about Solidad?"

Riley sighed.

"You're right." The trainer replied. "It's not the time. But, she's okay. Just resting."

Olly breathed a sigh of relief, as he patted Riley on the arm.

"Right then." He said. "Let's do this."

* * *

Riley assembled his team.

Ken, Buck, Flint, Phoebe, Maylene.

"It's not going to be pleasant." He said. "But, this is something that needs to be.."

"Rarrrr!!!!!"

Riley's Lucario bounded over a rock, and landed in front of them.

"Aha, my scout is back." Riley said.

He waited for several minutes as Lucario gave him the details.

"Lucario says that there has to be hundreds of grunts on that Mountain, as well as Pokemon Hunter Clones, at least two Coppinger Elites.. And her."

"Pokemon Hunter Clones?" Doug asked. "I thought I took them out not too long ago."

"You did a great job." Paul remarked, dryly.

Olly looked to the sky, where Lance and Clair were battling Noland.

"It ends tonight." He said, darkly.

"Okay." Norman called, sending out Vigoroth and Zangoose who bounded over and grabbed the crate. Maylene sent out Machamp who held the other end of the large, heavy wooden crate. "On my signal, head for the trail."

"Not so fast!!!!!" A familiar voice called.

* * *

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!!!!!" Clair commanded.

The Mach Pokemon raced forward and crashed into Articuno, knocking the Freeze Pokemon away. It seemed unfazed.

"We're in trouble." Lance said, as Dragonite evaded an Ice Beam attack from Articuno.

He gripped another Pokeball in his gloved hand, and sent out Charizard.

The Flame Pokemon roared at the sight of Articuno, ready to battle such a powerful foe.

"We've only got one chance to make this work, cousin." Lance called. "Full power fire attacks."

She nodded.

"Garchomp, Flamethrower!!!!!!"

The Mach Pokemon opened its jaws and fired a long stream of flames towards Articuno.

"Dragonite, use Fire Blast, Charizard, use Blast Burn!!!!!!" The Dragon Master commanded.

Lance's two Pokemon unleashed their fire attacks towards the Freeze Pokemon.

"Articuno, Protect!!!!!!" Noland commanded.

Articuno squawked, before erecting a barrier that blocked the three attacks with almost impudent ease.

It then looked at the three Pokemon with an arrogant smirk.

"You know what, Lance." Noland remarked, from behind the Protect. "You let this Articuno take me to die. You forgot that I have friends in high places. You actually did me a favour, the Coppingers gained control of Articuno, and I was healed of my injuries as a reward from the mistress. However, I still feel pissed at what you did to me. So, I'm going to make you watch as your cousin dies."

He smiled coldly.

"Articuno, use Sheer Cold on Garchomp!!!!!!"

A blue light emanated from Articuno, and headed towards Clair and her Garchomp.

She tried to react, and pilot Garchomp away.

But she reacted just a fraction of a second too late.

Garchomp screeched, as it was frozen solid by the attack, and Clair with it.

Then, without the means to stay in the sky, the Mach Pokemon and its trainer started to fall towards the ground.

"Clair!!!!" Lance shouted, instantly pointing Dragonite in the direction after her.

Noland smirked.

"Articuno, Block!!!!!"

Articuno squawked, before sending a wave of energy around both Charizard and Dragonite, preventing them from escaping.

"No!!!!!" Lance yelled. "You bastard."

"An eye for an eye." Noland said, coldly. "You made the choice. You live with the decisions."

Lance grimaced, as he watched the frozen Garchomp hurtle towards the ground, unable to do anything about it.

He just prayed that someone on the ground could....

* * *

"Well, you seem to have answered my prayers." Maylene remarked.

Jim smiled, nervously, as Ash and May stood behind him.

"Dad?" May asked, slightly shocked. "You're in the G-men?"

Norman smiled.

"Yeah." He replied, scratching the back of his head. "I see Jim, probably, told you everything."

Jim sighed.

"I had to." He said.

Ash stepped forward.

"We want to help." He said.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**About the only cliff hanger here is that Clair might die. Does anyone care?**

**Next chapter is going to quite good, I think. It has a big battle between the G-men and the Coppingers.**

**Noland is still alive, and controlling Articuno. Snake pit and snakeskin shoes comes to mind.**

**This chapter marks the anniversary of the end of Rise To The Top. Same number of chapters, but this one lasts longer. Unless something tragic happens. Pray it doesn't.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! They are all welcome.**

**Apparently Jim can only lie for so long.**

**There was the battle between Gallade and Regice in the first part. There's something you don't see every day.**

**And, before anyone mentions it, I know Articuno can't learn Block. It's something that I decided. Basically, when a new region is discovered and Pokemon learn new moves, the same thing is happening in Verger.**

**Oh yeah, and has everyone noticed that Paul is his usual charming self. Spot the reference to AronDelBen's fic if you can.**

**Ah yes, Ari revealed that he's one of the Frontier Brains in the next fic. Slip of the tongue maybe? Ah, who cares. **

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What four Pokemon does Claire use in G/S/C?**

**Quiz Question Two. As of Pokemon Platinum, what is the last move that Articuno learns?**

**Quiz Question Three. In the Battleground, in Platinum, what five Pokemon does Buck use to battle?**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**

**Thanks for reading. I'm going to work on the Nightmare spinoff now.**


	88. It Ends Tonight

Chapter Eighty Eight. It Ends Tonight.

* * *

_Summary. Doug battled Ari to try and convince him into giving up the Zap Plate, using his newly acquired Regice against Ari's Gallade. Then, as Regice won, Ari, Cinder and Arjun went with Doug and Looker to Merlin Plateau, as G-men and GeForce agents gathered there in order to take the Coppingers down. However, as they made their plans, they were attacked by Noland and his captured Articuno. Lance and Clair went up to stop the G-men traitor, only for Clair and her Garchomp to be hit by a Sheer Cold attack, causing the two of them to fall thousands of feet through the air. Meanwhile, Ash, May and Jim arrived to help out....._

_

* * *

_

"What are you....?" Riley started to ask, before a shiny blue Gengar leaped over Ash and into the air.

"Think fast!!!" The Gengar shouted, as he jumped into the air....

And grabbed a huge block of ice that was falling through it.

"What in the name of...?" Norman asked, as Nightmare placed the frozen Claire and Garchomp on the ground.

"Yeah, thank me later." Nightmare said, sarcastically, as he walked off.

"Magmortar, unfreeze them." Ken commanded, throwing the Pokeball.

Ken's Magmortar burst from the ball, and unleashed an Ember attack upon the frozen gym leader and her Pokemon.

The two almost instantly began to thaw out, under the intense heat given off by Magmortar's Ember attack.

As Clair began to cough, Doug, Olly and Norman went over to Ash, May and Jim.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Olly asked. "I mean, it's going to be really dangerous."

Ash snorted.

"Yeah, like I've never done something incredibly stupid before." He said.

"It's true." Paul piped up. "He does do stupid things."

Ash did a double take.

"Paul!!!!" He exclaimed, shocked.

"Ash." Paul replied. "Long time no see."

"May." Norman said, sounding weary. "This is not going to be pleasant."

"Neither were some of the other things I saw on my journey." May challenged. "Neither was the battle between Kyogre and Groudon. Neither was being attacked by the Regi when we went to the Tree of Beginning. Neither was when we met Manaphy or Jirachi, and lunatics were trying to capture them."

"She has a point." Doug remarked, as Articuno let out a squawk in pain above them.

"Okay." Norman said. "Here's what is going to happen. Jim, you go with GeForce. Ash, you and May stay with the crate. We need to get it to a cave somewhere on the peak of the plateau."

* * *

"Charizard, use Steel Wing!!!!!" Lance commanded.

The Flame Pokemon raced forward, wings glowing with a white light, and crashed into Articuno, causing the squawk of pain that was heard down on the ground.

"Now, use Overheat, Dragonite!!!!!!"

Dragonite opened its mouth, and spat out a white hot stream of fire that streaked towards Articuno, delivering a powerful hit that left several burns upon the light blue feathers of the legendary bird.

Articuno was starting to slow down now. It was clearly in pain.

Yet Noland refused to let up on it.

"Use Calm Mind!!!!" He commanded. "Rid your mind of pain."

It was as he said this that Lance made the decision. There was only one way to end this titanic battle.

"Dragonite, use Wing Attack." He ordered. "Aim for Noland."

Noland looked like he'd been shot.

"But....." He started to say, before the Dragon Pokemon was upon him.

He yelled in pain, as the powerful wing knocked him from the back of the Freeze Pokemon.

Lance could still hear the screams, as Noland fell through the air.

As he looked down, he realised that it made no difference. His cousin was still gone.

Sighing, he knew that he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Dragonite, get after him." He said. "Charizard, ensure that Articuno lands safely."

Dragonite started to fly after Noland, while Charizard went over to communicate with Articuno.

* * *

Everyone looked over, as Lance landed in front of them. His Dragonite had a body in its paws.

The Dragon Master looked up at them.

"I can confirm that Noland is dead." He said, sadly, as Dragonite laid the corpse on the ground.

"Noland?" Ash asked. "But, I thought that..."

"Don't ask." Jim urged. "Really don't. It's a really long story."

Norman and Riley looked at the Merlin Plateau.

"I guess there's no time like the present." Norman remarked, as he walked around and shook the hand of everyone present.

"It has been a pleasure to work with you all." He said, before arriving at May. "And May, it's a pleasure being your father."

"Now, I'm just depressed." Jim remarked. "We're all going to die, aren't we."

"Hopefully not." Riley said, as Lance saw that Clair wasn't dead. She was just talking with Phoebe a few feet away from the group.

He went over.

"You're not dead." Lance said, sounding relieved.

Clair looked up, from where she was sat on the ground.

"Yeah." She replied, mournfully. "I'm not..."

Lance was puzzled, as Phoebe pulled him aside.

"Lance, I'm sorry to tell you this." She said, sadly. "But...."

* * *

Carl Exley looked over the horizon, wondering if he was going to see any action. He'd been waiting for the G-men to show up for what seemed like an eternity. Of course, the guy with the Articuno had gone to try and take some of them out, but hearing the squawks of pain had meant that the chances of them being thinned out were slim.

He fiddled with the jumpsuit that was standard issue for the Coppinger grunts, before hearing the beating of wings in the air.

Carl looked up and saw a large black bird like Pokemon floating above him.

"A Honchkrow?" He said, slightly surprised. "I wouldn't expect to see them up here."

As he watched the Big Boss Pokemon, it started to glow with light, as it looked at him.

Carl reached down and picked his radio up from his belt.

"Err.. Something's not right here." He said into it.

Then, without warning, the Honchkrow streaked towards him.

Carl screamed, as he felt its talons dig into his face, before the powerful wings struck him in the face, and knocked him out cold.

The Big Boss Pokemon then perched on his stomach, and waited for its trainer to catch up.

As it saw the purple haired Tavern Master, it fluttered its wings and launched itself over towards its trainer.

"Thank you, Honchkrow." Paul said. "You did well there."

As the rest of GeForce caught up, Paul picked the radio up.

"Might be handy to here what they're saying." He said, pocketing it.

"Like the thinking." Doug remarked.

"That's my Paul." Anabel said, proudly.

Jim groaned.

"Something you want to say, Jim?" Paul asked, dryly.

"Nah, I'm good." Jim replied. "Just clearing my...."

"Holy crap, dodge!!!!!" Olly yelled, seeing something up ahead.

Seconds later, a fireball hit the ground in front of them, showering them in dirt.

"Nice." Lucy muttered, as Looker spat dirt out of his mouth.

"What was that?" Ari asked, as the team scanned the area.

"Him!!!" Jim said, darkly.

As they looked up to where Jim was pointing, they saw the hulking olive skinned figure, wearing a cowboy hat and shades.

"Dennis." Olly said, darkly.

A Houndoom was stood by Dennis, and was preparing another fire attack.

"Someone has to stop him." Lucy said.

Paul stood up.

"I'm on it." He yelled, pointing towards the figure. "Honchkrow, use Superpower on the rock!!!!!!"

The Big Boss Pokemon charged through the air, and smashed into the rock that Dennis was stood on, instantly crumbling it into thousands of pieces.

Dennis let out an involuntary yell of shock, as the rock collapsed, sending him and his Houndoom to the ground.

"Let's go!!!!" Norman yelled, leading the charge past him.

As Paul brought up the rear, a hand reached up and grabbed his ankle.

He tripped slightly, but managed to regain his footing as Dennis got back up.

"You must be dreaming if you thought that that would stop me." Dennis drawled, as his Houndoom growled at Paul.

Paul scowled.

"Bite me." He said.

"As he wishes." Dennis retorted, looking at his Houndoom. "Crunch!!!!"

The Dark Pokemon leaped through the air, heading towards Paul.

* * *

Paul exhaled, as his Honchkrow streaked in front of the attack and blocked it.

"Excellent job, Honchkrow." He said, brushing himself off.

Dennis didn't seem impressed.

"So, your blackbird saved you." The Coppinger snapped. "You will not be so lucky."

Paul glared at him.

"I'm going to take you down!!!!" He said, as Honchkrow landed on his shoulder.

Dennis looked at his Houndoom.

"Use Overheat now!!!!!"

Houndoom opened its mouth, ready to strike.

Paul withdrew a Pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Rhyperior, standby for battle!!!!!!"

The Drill Pokemon appeared in a burst of light, and blocked the attack from Dennis' Houndoom, with almost arrogant ease.

"Now, use Stone Edge!!!!!" Paul bellowed.

Rhyperior swung its arm into the ground, and smashed through it, sending a cascade of stones into the Dark Pokemon.

Dennis' Houndoom was clearly hurt by the force of the attack, but refused to go down.

"What?!!" Paul exclaimed. "That should have flattened it."

Dennis smirked.

"Never underestimate the benefits that genetic engineering can have upon Pokemon." He said.

Paul was sickened.

"You bastard!!!!!" He shouted. "Rhyperior, use Rock Blast!!!!!"

Rhyperior levelled its arms at the Dark Pokemon and fired several rocks at it.

Houndoom seemed to shake them off with difficulty. One of the rocks smashed into its front legs, rendering it useless.

Paul sucked in air, as he watched the Houndoom stand on three legs, still ready to attack.

"Houndoom, use Firestorm!!!!!" Dennis commanded.

Paul was intending to let him get the attack off.

"Rhyperior, use Earthquake!!!!!!"

The Drill Pokemon roared, before crouching down and smashing its fist into the ground, causing tremors that smashed into Houndoom, finally knocking it out.

Dennis scowled at his Pokemon before recalling it.

He then sent out Swampert.

Paul counter by withdrawing Rhyperior.

"You've done your job for the moment, Rhyperior." He said, placing the Pokeball with the other five on his belt. He then unhooked one of his others, and hurled it into the air.

"Torterra, standby for battle!!!!!!"

* * *

Elsewhere, further down the Merlin Plateau, the group transporting the plates had run into trouble.

"Pokemon Hunter Clones!!!!!" Riley shouted. "Take cover!!!!!"

Everyone dived behind the rocks, looking for cover, as the clones rode Salamence up in the sky, launching a series of Hyper Beam attacks towards the ground.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Riley asked. "Or, more importantly, an ice Pokemon?"

Everyone present shook their heads.

"I forgot to bring my Glaceon." Arjun said, sadly. "Even then though, it wouldn't have been fair to send one Glaceon against..."

He looked around to count the number of Salamence.

"Five Salamence."

"Well, I just remembered about Snover." Ash said. "That's even less likely to be a success."

"Salamence do learn fire attacks naturally." Ken remarked. "I fear we may need another approach."

Phoebe laughed dryly.

"Trust our luck that those who do have Pokemon that would be capable of holding off Salamence have already gone ahead."  
"Seems like it was well planned." Maylene remarked.

Nightmare suddenly appeared though the floor, and was duly hit with a Hyper Beam attack. In true Nightmare fashion though, he responded by giving the finger to the Salamence that had fired it.

"Nightmare, get over here!!!!" May called.

"Why, I'm in no danger here." Nightmare replied, before being hit with a Fire Blast attack.

He leaped five feet into the air, yelling in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Nightmare shouted, as he ran around partly on fire.

Ash groaned, as Nightmare came near them.

"So, what are we going to....." Ash started to say, before feeling something in his head. "Ow!!!!"

"What is it?" May asked.

Ash blinked, before collapsing in pain, at the burning sensation that passed through his head.

Through the pain, he could hear a voice.

"So, we meet again, chosen one."

Almost as soon as the pain began, it vanished.

Then, the Pokemon Hunter Clones started to attack something else. There were screams of pain as they were defeated extremely quickly by something fast and powerful.

"What the....?" Maylene exclaimed.

"That's impossible!!!!!!" Arjun said.

"Why is that here?" Cinder asked.

Ash forced himself up, and looked at what the others could see.

It was a Pokemon that he hadn't seen for a while. But, one that he had struck up a friendship with in the Orange Islands, as well as encountering one in Johto.

"Why are you here?" Ash said, shocked.

"I am here to aid the humans in their time of need." Lugia explained, with a wolfish smile.

* * *

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!!!!!!"

"Swampert, Hydro Pump!!!!!"

Torterra launched several hundred leaves towards the Swampert, who counted by opening its mouth and launching a powerful torrent of water towards the Continent Pokemon.

The two attacks were met with stalemate, neither stronger than the other, but neither weaker. Eventually, they faded away.

"Swampert, use Ice Beam!!!!" Dennis commanded.

"Torterra, counter with Hyper Beam!!!!" Paul ordered, desperately.

Swampert fired a cold blue beam of ice towards Torterra, who countered by firing the powerfully strong blast of orange light towards Swampert.

The two attacks met in the middle of the arena, and cancelled each other out.

Knowing that he couldn't afford to let Dennis win, Paul recalled Torterra, and sent out Gallade.

"Gallade, standby for battle!!!!!!!"

* * *

"We're almost here." Olly said, as they arrived in a large open area of the mountain.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly." Faith replied. "Just go over the ridge and....."

There was a crash, as something fell from the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Ari asked, looking forward.

"Oh no!!!!" Anabel said, as they saw the armoured Pokemon approaching them.

"Mewtwo." Doug said, sadly.

He then burst into a more animated life.

"Mewtwo, snap out of it!!!!!" Doug roared, stepping forward...

Only for Mewtwo to reach out with a hand and blast him with psychic energy, throwing him back.

"It is completely useless." A familiar female voice sneered from above.

Everyone looked up, and saw Claudia sat on her Aerodactyl.

"Neat, an Aerodactyl." Ari said.

"Mewtwo will defeat you." Claudia said. "And, if by some stroke of luck, you get lucky."

She clapped her hands.

"I'm sure the creature that we discovered from the data within Professor Oak's files will be enough to defeat you."

There was a deafening roar, as the sky seemed to open up.

"This isn't good." Jim said, as something appeared in the sky.

It might have been a Pokemon, but it looked more like a part of a computer chip. It didn't seem to have a body, and it was hard to tell if it was alive or not.

"What is that?" Lucy asked, as Doug got to his feet slowly.

"This." Claudia said, proudly. "Is Missingno."

* * *

Lugia lead them up the mountain, even offering to carry the plates of Arceus within its claws.

Everyone followed the rapid progress of it up the mountain.

"Sure was handy of Lugia to show up." Ash said.

"Maybe a little too handy." Flint remarked.

Buck looked into the air, and watched Lugia fly forward.

"Ah, bro." He said. "You're always so negative."

Lugia then paused.

"I sense trouble up ahead." The Diving Pokemon said, before something came crashing through the air.

As Cinder and Riley leaped aside to avoid being crushed, they realised that it was the unconscious body of a Deoxys.

"What the hell?" Riley said.

* * *

"So, I guess that was a stupid plan." Olly said, sighing.

"Nothing can defeat the might of Mewtwo." Claudia said, as several Coppinger grunts started to appear. They were lead by Harley. "Surrender now!!!!"

Norman started to step forward.

"There's nothing we can do." He said, softly.

Before he could raise his hands, Olly stopped him.

"I've got a plan." He said, with a wry smile. "I can defeat Mewtwo."

Faith snorted.

"Yeah, because that went so well last time." She remarked.

"Hey, this time I have a plan." Olly said.

He looked at Doug.

"The second Mewtwo goes down, I want you to try and free it from Coppinger control."

"Okay." Doug said. "I like the way I get the crap job."

"Hey, it's your Pokemon." Olly replied, as he looked up. "I challenge Mewtwo to a battle."

Claudia's laughter echoed around the mountain.

"And what makes you think you can win?"

"Hey, we'll all surrender and give you the plates if I don't defeat Mewtwo." Olly called. "Of course, if you doubt Mewtwo's strength, then...."

He'd said the magic words. He could see the pride and anger flash across her face.

"Fine then!!!!"

"Okay!!!!!" Olly shouted. "Dusclops, I need your help!!!!!!!"

* * *

Gallade ran its blade across the back of Swampert's hind leg, instantly flooring it.

"Gallade, use Brick Break!!!!!!!" Paul commanded, as his Pokemon smashed a fist onto the roof of Swampert's head.

The Mud Fish Pokemon howled in pain, before collapsing.

Paul looked at Dennis, who seemed impassive about the scenes. He recalled his Swampert.

"I guess you're not bad." Dennis said, casually.

He then withdrew a Smoke Ball, and hurled it at Paul.

As Paul shielded his face, he realised that Dennis had gone.

"Damnit!!!" He said, kicking the ground.

The Tavern Master looked at the mountain, before giving the order.

"Gallade, Teleport!!!!"

Both he and his Gallade vanished.

* * *

"Make your challenge." Mewtwo said, coldly.

"Dusclops, use Shadow Ball!!!!!" Olly ordered.

Dusclops launched the lump of red and black energy towards Mewtwo.

The attack smashed into Mewtwo's armour, and didn't seem to do anything.

"That's good armour." Jim remarked, dryly.

Mewtwo started to ready a Dark Pulse attack.

Oddly enough, Olly didn't seem worried.

"Is he crazy?" Anabel asked. "He's not calling out an order."

Mewtwo launched the attack, watching it streak towards Dusclops.

"DESTINY BOND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Olly shouted, startling everyone.

Dusclops raised both hands, and cast a shadow underneath Mewtwo. As the dark type attack crashed into the ghost type Pokemon, and caused it to faint, Mewtwo was defeated almost instantly.

Olly punched the air.

"In your face, book of records!!!!!!!!"

Doug instantly dived forward and jumped on the fallen Mewtwo.

Above them, Claudia sighed.

"Fine then, I shall take them by force!!!!!"

* * *

At her words, the Coppinger grunts sent out their Pokemon. There were a lot of Houndoom in there, mixed in with other Pokemon. Machokes and Golbats mainly.

"It's just never easy, is it?" Jim sighed.

"Ready?" Olly asked, as he recalled Dusclops.

"Give me some room." Doug requested.

"No promises." Faith replied.

"There must be at least a hundred Pokemon there." Looker commented. "We're doomed. Surrender, that is what we should do."

Olly sighed.

"I could make the joke, but I'm not going to." He said, as the seconds group appeared.

"Where is the crate?" Norman asked.

"Lugia has it." Riley replied, as the Diving Pokemon landed next to them.

"Lugia?" Olly asked, as it dropped his Deoxys next to him.

"I believe this belongs to you." Lugia said.

Olly recalled Deoxys, before looking at the line of Coppinger grunts.

"The Mouth of Origin is up there." Faith said, pointing.

"Right." Riley replied. "We need to get up there."

"Ooh, I'd never thought of that." Faith remarked, dryly.

"This isn't the time or the place for sarcasm." Riley reprimanded her. "However, I can appreciate your..."

"Look." Olly said. "We need to make a plan. Here's what I have. We get into a battle. It will be difficult for them to hold that line when they do. Then, Norman, Faith and myself head for the cave and get in."

"I haven't got a problem with that." Norman replied, as Paul and his Gallade appeared from nowhere to join them in battle.

"Neither do I." Riley said.

"Then, let's do it."

* * *

"Ready!!!!" Riley said.

"Ready!!!!" The agents around him shouted.

Flint started by sending out Infernape, Magmortar, Rapidash, Flareon and Houndoom.

Phoebe called out Dusknoir, Spiritomb, Banette, Sableye, Mismagius and Rotom.

Anabel sent out Alakazam, Metagross, Espeon, Gardevoir, Chimeco and Castform.

Riley also sent out a Metagross, along with Steelix, Skarmory, Registeel and Empoleon. Lucario stood at his side.

Lucy sent out Seviper, Milotic, her own Steelix, Dragonair and Arbok.

Maylene called out Machamp, Medicham, Hariyama, Heracross, Lucario and Breloom.

Ari summoned Electabuzz, Magmar, Dusknoir, Gallade, Ursaring and a Rotom.

Arjun called out his Torterra, Feraligatr, Arcanine, Staraptor, Gardevoir and Luxray.

May threw a series of Pokeballs and called out Blaziken, Blastoise, Skarmory, Dusk, Hippowdon and Delcatty.

Jim used Buizel, Meganium, Shaymin, Swellow, Luxio and Vibrava.

Cinder sent out Typhlosion, Monferno, Combusken, Gabite, Torkoal and Charmeleon.

Looker called out his Staravia, Octillery and Croagunk.

Ken used his Magmortar, Typhlosion, Magcargo, Ninetales, Camerupt and another Rapidash.

Buck unleashed Claydol, Torkoal, a third Dusknoir, Shuckle, Umbreon and Cloyster.

Paul sent out Torterra, Honchkrow, Gallade, Weavile, Rhyperior and Electivire.

Finally, Ash watched, as Pikachu jumped from his shoulder, and Nightmare took a fighting stance. He then called out Snover, Gabite and Croconaw.

"Let's do this." Riley said, angrily. "Skarmory, attack Missingno!!!!!!"

The two armies of Pokemon started to charge towards each other.

* * *

As they did so, Doug found something on the back of Mewtwo's armour. It appeared to be some kind of switch.

"Okay, then." He said, flicking the switch.

Some of the armour started to loosen around Mewtwo's body.

As Doug tried to pull it off, Mewtwo awoke suddenly, and reached out an arm grabbing him by the throat.

"No!!!!" Doug protested, trying to shake the grip of Mewtwo off.

He'd have been better of trying to blow him off.

* * *

Olly, Faith and Norman forced their way through the battling crowds, until they reached the small trail that lead up to the Mouth of Origin.

As Olly lead the way, Harley stepped in front of them, blocking their way up the path. It was only a narrow path, with one hundred feet of sheer rock on one side, and a five hundred foot drop on the other side.

"The mistress said that nobody gets passed." Harley sneered.

Olly looked into the eyes of the purple haired coordinator, and continued to walk.

"Huh?" Harley asked, surprised at the look of anger in Olly's eyes.

"This is for Cynthia." Olly said, grabbing Harley by the throat, before smashing his face into the rock wall.

He then threw him over the side, not even stopping to listen to him scream as he fell to his death.

"Mew." Faith said, shocked.

"There was no need for that." Norman remarked, as Olly continued up the trail.

* * *

Ash's Croconaw and Arjun's Feraligatr teamed up to douse a couple of Houndoom in water. The three Dusknoir, Dusk and Nightmare took it in turns to pick up Houndoom and throw them over the cliff. Lucy's Milotic liberally sprayed several Hydro Pump attacks around, as the fire Pokemon mounted an effective defense against fire attacks. Upwards in the sky, Riley's Skarmory dueled with Missingno, trying to gain the advantage against the unseen Pokemon.

* * *

Norman placed the crate containing the plates on the ground, in front of the door.

"They're starting to resonate." He said, surprised. "We need to get this door open as soon as possible."

"Not so fast!!!!"

The three of them turned around and saw Dennis stood, blocking the exit.

Faith stepped forward.

"I'll take him." She said, withdrawing a Pokeball. "Just get that door open."

Norman opened the crate, and took his paper out.

"Okay, so if Normal is the first piece of the puzzle." He said. "Then, go for Fighting."

Olly took the Fist Plate out, and slid it into the appropriate slot.

"Then Psychic." Norman said.

Olly put the purple plate in.

"Ghost, Dark, Bug, Flying, Rock, Steel, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Poison, Ground, Ice and Dragon." Norman read aloud from the piece of paper that he had brought.

Olly slotted the appropriate plates in order.

As he placed the Draco Plate in, the door began to shake, before crumbling into dust.

Behind the door, was a portal.

"That must lead to the Hall of Origin." Norman said, standing forward. "We have to..."

"Correction." Olly replied. "I'm the only one going in there."

"Why?"

Olly sighed.

"Because." He said. "In a way, I'm the one responsible for this entire mess. It was my actions that gave the Coppingers the chance to do this, so.... I'm going to make things right."

Olly shoved Norman aside, and dived through the portal headfirst.

In the same instant that Olly vanished through it, the portal vanished.

"Damn him." Norman said, standing up and brushing himself off.

He grabbed a Pokeball, and went to see if Faith needed any help.

* * *

As Claudia surveyed the battle, she felt something different. Like something had happened. Or something was going to happen.

She looked at her Aerodactyl.

"Let's get out of here." Claudia said, angrily.

The Fossil Pokemon turned tail, and flew away from the battlefield.

* * *

As Olly stood up, he realised that the Hall of Origin had changed since he was last here. He looked around and saw that the ground was a pulsating shade of purple, mixed in with the blue fog.

"Arceus!!!!" He shouted, before seeing a light in the distance.

It was no ordinary light though. It shimmered with all the colours of the plates that he had placed within the door.

"So, I wonder if...."

It started to blink, almost as if it was urging him to follow it.

"Okay then." As he moved towards the light, it pulled away.

"Weird." Olly muttered. "Unless it's trying to lead me somewhere."

He took another step towards the light, and it pulled away again.

Another step, and it pulled away again.

He started to run after it, reaching out for the light.

It pulled away, trying not to let him catch it.

He felt the tips of his fingers graze it.

Olly lunged forward and closed both hands around it, before falling to the ground. He cupped his hands around it, forcing it against the ground, ensuring that it couldn't get away.

Then.... He felt an intense heat within his hands as the light got really hot and exploded.

* * *

As soon as the shock wave faded away, he opened his eyes and saw that the Hall of Origin had returned to normal.

And in that unremarkable shade of normality, stood the proud figure of a fully restored Arceus.

Olly blinked, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

But, as he opened them again, he saw that Arceus was indeed still there.

"Thank you!!!!!!!!" Arceus boomed, clearly delighted that he was back to normal.

He began to glow with light, before returning to his Arthur Chaos form that had served him so well when dealing with humans.

"You have freed me." Arthur continued. "However, there are yet no congratulations in order, while the human who did that to me remains loose."

He closed his eyes, and shook slightly, as a portal opened next to him.

"Unfortunately, I am still weak from my traumas." Arthur said, with a weak grin. "So, I request from you a favour. This portal will take you to the one who did this to me."

He closed his eyes, and shook three times.

Arthur then opened them again with a stronger smile.

"The one who I refuse to name has now had her powers nullified. Her Pokemon are her only protection." He said, smirking. "And your Pokemon are fully healed. Defeat her in Pokemon Battle, and I will do the rest."

Olly bowed, before stepping towards the portal.

He walked through it.....

* * *

And found himself back on the streets of Holimar City.

"That's weird." He said, before turning around.

He couldn't help but laugh, as he saw where he was.

"That's just genius." Olly said, as he saw the Holimar City Pokemon Gym nearby.

He jogged over to it, and saw a scanner on the door.

Olly pushed a button, and an infrared beam shot out.

"Please hold seven Verger league badges up to the beam for identification." A metallic voice said.

Olly held up his badge case, and watched as it scanned each of his badges.

"Badge confirmed. Welcome to the Holimar City Pokemon Gym."

The door swung open, allowing Olly inside.

As he opened the door, the lights were on....

Letting him see the figure of Claudia Coppinger sat in the middle of the gym waiting for him.

"My first challenger." She said, with a deranged smile. "Welcome to the Holimar City Gym."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And Claudia was the Holimar City gym leader. Who guessed it?**

**Arceus is healed. Hallelujah!!!!! In possibly the most undramatic way possible. That light must have been very purifying.**

**And also, there's the hopefully mouthwatering prospect of Olly versus Claudia in the next battle. Although, I've already decided that Ash won't battle her. It will be somebody else that Ash battles. Well, Y'know. Provided the world doesn't end.**

**Slightly random elements, e.g Lugia and Missingno. But, I think the chapter works.**

**And the final appearance of Harley within this series. **

**Is Olly going to be the big hero and save the day? Only time will tell.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! They are all welcomed so much.**

**If you are waiting for the next chapter, why not read the Nightmare spinoff? It's good.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which previous gym leader was the leader of a gang of criminals?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which three attacks did Missingno use in battle?**

**Quiz Question Three. In which movie was Ash referred to as the chosen one?**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!! Please!!!!!!**


	89. For More Than A Badge

Chapter Eighty Nine. For More Than A Badge.

* * *

_Summary. Nightmare managed to save Clair's life, as the G-men attacked the Merlin Plateau. Paul battled Dennis, and managed to drive him away for the moment, as Claudia attacked with both Missingno and Mewtwo. However, Lugia showed up and helped out Ash. Then, the Coppinger grunts attacked everyone, leaving Olly to enter the Hall of Origin, and free Arceus. He was then deposited outside the Holimar City Gym, ready to try and bring Claudia to justice...._

_

* * *

_

Lance looked up at the mountain, feeling a sense of intense hatred for the Coppingers.

"I'm so sorry, Clair." He said, as he looked at his cousin's body.

She could have been sleeping. But, the lack of breath, and the clamminess of her skin suggested otherwise.

He had stayed there for the moment, reliving the horrible moment that Phoebe had told him that the Sheer Cold attack was slowly shutting down Clair's bodily functions. And there was nothing any of them could do about it.

The Dragon Master had watched her die, and was now ready for revenge. A burning sensation inside him threatened to overcome him.

Whether it was sorrow, anger or a mixture of both, Lance didn't know. But, it was threatening to overcome him.

He placed his cousin's body on the ground, and looked up to the sky, where his friends were fighting for their lives. He withdrew his Dragonite's Pokeball, and hurled it into the air.

Without saying a word, Lance climbed on the back of the Dragon Pokemon and waited for the large yellow Pokemon to start the ascent.

* * *

"Mewtwo, no!!!!!" Doug gasped, as the Genetic Pokemon threw him back through the air.

He gasped in pain, as he landed on his back. Doug tried to scramble to his feet, but Mewtwo was upon him in a flash, attacking him with psychic energy.

This time, Doug screamed in pain as the attack scorched his skin.

Mewtwo bent down and grabbed him by the throat again. Doug struck out with his fist and tried to force the mask away from Mewtwo's face. It didn't give.

As Mewtwo squeezed harder, trying to choke the life out of him, Doug struck out again, trying again to knock the mask from Mewtwo's face. It gave slightly.

Feeling himself losing oxygen, Doug threw another punch, and felt the heavy metal object move another few inches.

His head was gradually becoming lighter, and he was seeing sunspots. He swung his fist again and felt the mask loosen further.

Doug's vision was fading rapidly, and he knew that he was going to pass out very quickly. He drew his fist back one last time, and crashed it into Mewtwo's mask.

He felt it fall off, and heard it crash to the ground.

The last thing he saw was Mewtwo's eyes looking into his own.

* * *

"Let me guess." Olly said, glaring at Claudia. "You became the Holimar Gym leader as a way to avoid suspicion."

"Correct." She replied, holding an arm up. "Now, I'm afraid that this is where your gym challenge ends."

She then paused.

"Ran out of juice?" Olly asked, taking a few steps forward.

"But... Why?!!!!" She said, shocked. "How come I can't smite you from the face of the earth?"

Olly smirked.

"Arceus." He said, as the Pokemon appeared within the building.

Claudia blanched upon seeing the Pokemon.

"Uh oh." She muttered.

"How nice to see you again." Arceus said, dryly. "What you have done is unforgivable. However, I'm going to give you a chance at forgiveness."

"I don't want your forgiveness." Claudia snapped, as she swung out her fist at Arceus...

Who vanished about a second before she made contact, only to reappear a few feet back.

"You would try to strike me down?" Arceus asked, lazily. "You may be a bastardised human- Arceus combination, but the depths of your power doesn't even scratch the surface of what I can call upon."

He looked at her.

"And you really don't want me pissed off with you."

She gulped.

"I have locked your powers down." Arceus continued. "You are completely defenceless apart from your Pokemon. Those that have served you through good times and bad."

He then looked at Olly.

"The two of you are going to battle. The winner decides what happens to the loser." Arceus explained. "Six on six. And I will referee."

Arceus shuddered, before reverting to his human form.

"Right now."

"I only have five Pokemon." Claudia replied.

"Then, you better make them count." Arceus said.

* * *

Lance looked down upon the battlefield, wondering if this was really the right way to go about things. From the back of his Dragonite, he could see Pokemon battling other Pokemon. He saw a pair of Torterra battling a large amount of Machoke. The two Continent Pokemon were easily holding their own.

Then, looking up, Lance saw a Pokemon that he had never seen before.

"What in the name of Rayquaza?" He asked, in awe.

The Pokemon looked at him. Or at least Lance thought that it did. He couldn't make out what the Pokemon was looking at, since it didn't have a face.

"Dragonite, let's go!!!!!" Lance commanded. "Aerial Ace!!!!"

* * *

"Select your first Pokemon." Arceus said, looking at the pair of them.

Claudia reluctantly threw a Pokeball.

"Alakazam, go!!!!!!"

"Deoxys, come forth from space!!!!!!"

Claudia called out Alakazam. Olly sent out Deoxys.

The two psychic Pokemon looked at each other, awaiting the command....

"Begin!!!!!!" Arceus said.

"Attack Forme, and Leaf Blade!!!!!" Olly commanded.

Deoxys changed to its Attack Forme, and created a sword of green energy.

It then lunged at Alakazam.

"Reflect!!!!!" Claudia ordered.

Alakazam created a barrier in front of it, that soaked up most of the damage from Deoxys' attack.

"Alakazam, use Ice Punch!!!!"

"Defense Forme!!!!!" Olly shouted.

Deoxys changed to its more bulky shape, and easily defended against the hit.

"Deoxys, use Pursuit!!!!!"

The DNA Pokemon leaped forward and crashed into Alakazam, causing a little damage to the Psi Pokemon.

"Alakazam, use Headbutt!!!!!" Claudia commanded.

Alakazam stepped forward and smashed its head into Deoxys, making it flinch.

Deoxys paused, slightly worried.

"Alakazam, use Hyper Beam!!!!!!"

The Psi Pokemon opened its mouth, and blasted Deoxys with a powerful orange beam of energy that knocked Deoxys to the ground.

Then, as Alakazam paused for a rest, Deoxys got back up, and returned to its Normal Forme.

"Deoxys, grab it and use Zap Cannon!!!!!!!"

Deoxys grabbed the exhausted Alakazam and shocked it with the powerful electric attack.

Alakazam groaned, before toppling onto its back.

"Recover!!!!" Claudia said, coldly.

The Psi Pokemon started to glow with light, before slowly getting back up.

"Leaf Blade!!!!" Olly commanded, for the second time.

Deoxys thrust forward with its sharp blade of green energy. Alakazam groaned, as for the second time in quick succession, it fell on its back and didn't move.

"Alakazam is unable to battle." Arceus said, serenely. "Deoxys is the winner."

Claudia scowled at both him and Olly, before recalling her Pokemon.

"Houndoom, go!!!!" She exclaimed, sending out the Dark Pokemon.

Olly smirked.

"Yeah right." He replied, holding the Pokeball up. "Deoxys, return!!!!"

He replaced the Pokeball on his belt, before withdrawing another one.

"Dragonite, I need your help!!!!!"

* * *

"Master Doug?" Mewtwo asked, seeing the fallen body of his friend within his grip. He instantly let go, and watched the limp form crash to the ground.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Dragonite burst from the ball, and glared at Houndoom.

Houndoom lazily scratched behind its ear, before yawning.

"Begin!!!!" Arceus said.

"Houndoom, use Dark Pulse!!!!"

"Dragonite, use Protect!!!!!"

Dragonite created a barrier blocking the waves of dark energy that Houndoom had launched towards it with ease.

"Now, use Dragonbreath!!!!"

As the barrier faded, Dragonite launched the thick green wave of energy into Houndoom, causing it to yelp in pain.

"Dragonite, Earthquake." Olly said, coldly.

Dragonite leaped into the air, as Houndoom froze from paralysis. It then came crashing down sending a huge shock wave rushing towards the Dark Pokemon.

Houndoom yelped again, as it fell to its knees. Only its back legs were keeping it on its feet.

There was nothing except coldness in Olly's voice, as he gave the next order.

"Focus Punch!!!!"

Dragonite's fist began to glow with a white light, as it leaped towards Houndoom.

"Houndoom, use Crunch!!!!!" Claudia commanded.

The Dark Pokemon jumped up, opening its powerful jaws, before bringing them crashing down on Dragonite's fist.

Dragonite stopped its move, clearly surprised.

"Baroo?"

"Now, use Lightless Black." Claudia ordered.

Olly was slightly surprised by the move choice. Although he had a TM for it, he'd never used it.

Houndoom started to glow with a black energy.

Then, as Dragonite struggled to break free, the black energy leaped from Houndoom and crashed over Dragonite's face.

Olly watched, in horror, as Dragonite cried out trying to escape.

Then, as soon as it had started, the black energy faded away, and Dragonite crashed to the ground, defeated.

"That move is evil." Arceus said, darkly.

"So am I." Claudia replied, her eyes glittering with malice.

Olly recalled his Dragonite, glaring at her.

"You'll pay for that." He said, angrily, as he withdrew another Pokeball. "Empoleon, come forth from the sea!!!!!!"

* * *

Pikachu leaped forward and zapped two of the Houndoom with electricity. They went down almost instantly, but a third then came after the Mouse Pokemon.

"Pikachu!!!!" Ash yelled, as Nightmare swooped down and nailed the Dark Pokemon with a Toxic Jab.

"You're welcome." Nightmare laughed.

_"Thanks for the assist." _Pikachu said, woozily.

Another Houndoom and a Machoke leaped at May, but Blaziken appeared from nowhere and forced them back with a Close Combat attack.

"Blaziken." May said, softly. "Thank...."

As she started to speak, another Houndoom leaped over the rocks behind her, its jaws salivating.

"May, behind you!!!!!" Ash shouted, as it leaped at her, fangs bared.....

* * *

"Empoleon, Aqua Jet!!!!"

Empoleon launched itself forward, and smashed into Houndoom, powered by the jet of water that erupted from its rear.

Houndoom roared in pain, before fainting on the spot.

"Houndoom is unable to battle. Empoleon is the winner." Arceus remarked.

Claudia recalled the Dark Pokemon, sighing.

"So, it appears that you do have some moves." She remarked. "Maybe I missed a trick not recruiting you into the Coppinger."

"I would never join you." Olly replied, as she withdrew a third Pokeball and hurled it into the air.

"Maybe not now." Claudia said, sagely. "But, one day...."

A Mamoswine burst from the ball, pawing at the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Olly said. "Empoleon, use Hydro Pump!!!!!"

Empoleon opened its beak...

"Mamoswine, use Ice Beam to block!!!!!"

Mamoswine blasted the cold beam of blue ice into the powerful torrent of water and instantly cancelled it out.

"Okay." Olly said, sighing. "It's just never this easy, is it?"

"Mamoswine, use Earthquake."

Olly paled. A ground type move like Earthquake could do a huge amount of damage to Empoleon.

He then grinned.

"Use Aqua Jet to sail into the air."

Empoleon aimed upwards, before launching its body in a perfect arrow. This caused it to evade the shock waves with incredible ease.

"Damn." Claudia said, surprised.

"Now, use Drill Peck!!!!"

Empoleon started to spin, as it flew towards Mamoswine. The spinning made its powerful beak act like a drill.

Mamoswine roared, as the flying type attack crashed into its body.

"Now, use Whirlpool!!!!!"

Empoleon landed on the ground, before firing a swirling vortex of water from its beak into the sky.

It held the Whirlpool above its head, before bringing it crashing down upon Mamoswine.

The dual ice and ground type Pokemon roared in pain, as it became trapped in the vortex.

"Now, that's done." Olly said, recalling Empoleon. "Dusclops, go!!!!!!!"  
Olly sent out Dusclops, who instantly wandered over and hugged his legs.

"That is beautiful." Arceus remarked.

"Yeah yeah." Olly replied, as Dusclops turned around and looked at the trapped Mamoswine. "Use Shadow Punch!!!!"  
Dusclops raced across the gym floor, and smashed its fist into the face of Mamoswine, whose legs looked like they were going to give out at any second.

"Finish this off with Will 'O' Wisp." Olly called.

Dusclops held up its hands, before sending a series of large purple flames towards Mamoswine.

The Pokemon roared, before crashing to the ground, defeated.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle. Dusclops is the winner." Arceus called.

"How did you ever become a gym leader?" Olly asked. "Oh yeah, I bet you paid someone off."

She glared at him, before recalling the ice and ground Pokemon.

"This is not over yet." Claudia said, angrily, as she threw a Pokeball. "Salamence, go!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Looker was surrounded by Houndoom. His three Pokemon were fainted, and he was truly alone. The Dark Pokemon were salivating at the jaws, as they surrounded him.

He watched them pace around, waiting the moment to strike.

Looker couldn't help but grin.

"Ah, at some time, we all have to go." He said, taking his coat off and throwing it at the leader of the pack.

He watched as the powerful jaws of the Houndoom leader tore the coat to threads.

"I hope that gives you the indigestion." Looker said, as the Houndoom leaped towards him, fangs bared.

He didn't scream, as they closed around his throat.

What really occurred to him was that the sunrise was truly beautiful. It was the last thing that he saw as his vision was blocked by the writhing bodies of Houndoom.

* * *

"A Salamence." Olly remarked. "It's a big one."

"This is the progenitor of the Salamence ridden by the Pokemon Hunter Clones." Claudia snapped. "You cannot hope to win."

Olly sighed.

"Yeah, but I intend to try." He smiled. "Dusclops, I'm sorry, but use Curse."

Dusclops created a nail in her hands, before ramming it through her stomach. She grunted, as she laid the curse upon Salamence.

"Salamence, use Dragonbreath!!!!!"

The Dragon Pokemon launched the thick green burst of energy into Dusclops, instantly causing her a tremendous amount of pain.

She managed to hang on though.

"Dusclops, use Shadow Punch!!!!"  
Dusclops charged across the arena, and rammed her fist into Salamence's body.

"Crunch!!!!!" Claudia ordered, gleefully.

The Dragon Pokemon brought its jaws down on Dusclops' head, knocking her out by use of the dark type move.

"Dusclops is unable to battle. Salamence is the winner." Arceus said.

Olly sighed, recalling his Dusclops.

"Thanks." He said, replacing the Pokeball on his belt.

_I'm keeping Deoxys in reserve, because she probably has something powerful left. Empoleon could probably knock it out, but it might be a struggle. Ivysaur doesn't really have any effective moves, so.. I'll go for Toxicroak and hope for the best at the moment._

"Toxicroak, go!!!!!!"

Olly sent out his Toxicroak, who jumped up and down in glee.

"Begin!!!!" Arceus said, calmly.

"Toxicroak, use Poison Jab!!!!!!"

Toxicroak leaped forward, her fists glowing with a purple energy.

"Salamence, Fly!!!!!!"

The Dragon Pokemon leaped into the air, evading the attack.

"Damnit."

Salamence swooped down, and crashed into Toxicroak, knocking her on her back.

"Toxicroak!!!!" Olly shouted, worried for his Pokemon's health.

* * *

A strange barrier emerged around May, and Lugia swooped down and launched a Water Pulse into the Houndoom.

"Eep." May said.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Lugia." He called.

Lugia winked.

"No problem, Ash." The Diving Pokemon said, looking to the sky. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of Missingno."

"What?" Ash asked.

"The strange looking abomination." Lugia explained. "It shouldn't exist, and so I am here to take it down."

"So, that's the reason." May said.

"Yes, but I decided to...."

Lugia paused to launch an Aeroblast into a crowd of Golbat, before turning back to the two humans.

"Stop by and help out the chosen one."

"Why do you call him the chosen one?" May asked.

Ash smiled.

"It's a really long story." He replied. "Okay, it involves a maiden, a collector, four legendary birds, three orbs representing fire, ice and lightning, and four islands. Oh, and me."

"What?"

"Yeah, I didn't get it either."

Lugia smiled, before flapping its wings and heading for Missingno, who was still battling Lance's Dragonite.

* * *

The Poison Mouth Pokemon just managed to get back to her feet.

"Awesome!!!" Olly said, smiling. "Now, use Sludge Bomb!!!!!"

Toxicroak opened her mouth, and launched a series of orbs of poison towards Salamence.

The Dragon Pokemon grimaced, as it became poisoned.

_Poisoned and cursed? It should be down in no time._

Salamence was still being afflicted by the curse, and was clearly starting to show the effects of the repeated lingering effects of the attack.

"Salamence, use Body Slam!!!!!"

The Dragon Pokemon flared its wings, before flying forward. It then dropped on Toxicroak.

"If we can't escape to the side, then go up." Olly called. "Rock Climb!!!!!!"

Toxicroak tensed her legs, before pushing them up, smashing her skull into Salamence's body.

Then, the huge Dragon Pokemon dropped on her, instantly knocking her out.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle." Arceus said. "Salamence is the winner."

Olly shook his head, recalling his Toxicroak.

"Thank you." He whispered to the ball, before taking out another. "Okay, Empoleon, back out."

Olly sent Empoleon back out, who didn't seem intimidated by Salamence.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower!!!!"

"Empoleon, counter with Bubblebeam!!!!"

Both Pokemon launched their attacks, Salamence, a stream of flames, while Empoleon countered with a barrage of large bubbles that cancelled the flames out.

"Now, use Ice Beam!!!!!" Olly yelled.

Empoleon opened its beak, before sending the cold blue beam of ice into the Dragon Pokemon. It instantly froze the left side of Salamence's body.

"It can still move." Claudia warned. "Hyper Beam!!!!"

Salamence opened its mouth, ready to prepare the powerful energy attack.

Olly smiled.

"Empoleon, counter with Hydro Cannon!!!!!!"

The two Pokemon launched their attacks towards each other, the Hyper Beam streaking towards Empoleon, while the Emperor Pokemon blasted Salamence with an orb of water.

The two attacks met in the middle of the arena, and exploded, filling the area with smoke.....

* * *

Lance didn't know how much more Dragonite could take. No matter how much damage his Dragon Pokemon seemed to mete out to the Unseen Pokemon, it wasn't enough. And the repeated barrages of Water Gun attacks were starting to take their toll.

"I guess we're about to take this final step." Lance said, patting his Dragonite. He could see that the mysterious Pokemon was glowing with light, an attack that he recognised as Sky Attack. "It has been a true pleasure serving with you."

Then, a strange bubble encased him that seemed to stop the attack from the strange Pokemon.

Lance looked up, and saw the silver form of Lugia protecting him.

"I'm sorry about your cousin." Lugia said, as he rounded upon the form of Missingno. "Go back to the battle, I will stop this abomination."

Lance placed a hand on his chest.

"Thank you." He said.

Lugia nodded, before turning to blast Missingno with Aeroblast. The Unseen Pokemon was thrown back through the air by the attack.

That was the last thing Lance saw, as he turned to observe over the battlefield.

Almost immediately, a swarm of Golbat came up to engage him.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, Claudia's Salamence had fainted. Olly's Empoleon was still standing, but it was looking badly hurt.

"Salamence is unable to battle." Arceus proclaimed. "Empoleon is the winner."

Claudia recalled Salamence, a wry smile on her face.

"And you've brought me down to my last Pokemon." She said. "But, it is far and away my most powerful Pokemon."

She withdrew the Pokeball, and hurled it into the air.

"Aerodactyl, go!!!!!" She shouted.

The Fossil Pokemon appeared in a burst of light, screeching at Empoleon.

Olly wasn't under any illusions that Aerodactyl would be an easy Pokemon to defeat. Even with the type advantage that Empoleon had.

"Begin!!!!" Arceus exclaimed.

"Empoleon, use Bubblebeam!!!!!"

"Aerodactyl, evade it and use Thunder Fang!!!!"

As Empoleon launched several bubbles into the air, aiming for the Fossil Pokemon, Aerodactyl swooped away, before opening its jaws. Electricity crackled within its mouth, as it lunged forward and bit down on Empoleon's body.

The Emperor Pokemon squawked, before staggering backwards.

"Follow up with Supersonic!!!!!"

Aerodactyl opened its jaws, before emitting a high pitched wail.

This had the undesirable effect of confusing Empoleon. The Emperor Pokemon started to scratch at itself with its flippers.

"Aerodactyl, finish it with another Thunder Fang."

Another quick bite of electricity filled jaws, and Empoleon went down for the count.

"Empoleon is unable to battle." Arceus said. "Aerodactyl is the winner."

Olly quickly recalled Empoleon.

"Thanks, Empoleon." He muttered. "You did a great job out there."

"Any job not finished is a terrible one." Claudia commented.

Olly glared at her, as he sent out Deoxys.

"Come forth from space!!!!"

* * *

Lugia grabbed Missingno in its beak, and pounded it with its wings.

The Unseen Pokemon let out a series of wails that compounded its pain, before trying to pull away.

Lugia let it go, only to blast it with a second Aeroblast.

The Diving Pokemon knew without looking that it was no longer near the battle taking place upon the peak of Merlin Plateau. He could hear the roar of the ocean.

"Then, we shall do this." He said, leaping forward and tackling Missingno.

The Unseen Pokemon wailed, as Lugia smashed it into the ocean.

The Diving Pokemon lived up to its name, forcing Missingno down to the depths of the ocean.

"Don't go anywhere." Lugia smiled, as he smashed Missingno into the seabed.

* * *

"Aerodactyl, Agility!!!!"

Olly groaned.

"Deoxys, switch to Speed Forme to chase it."

Claudia laughed, evily.

"Now, stop!!!"

Aerodactyl stopped in middair, letting the accelerating Deoxys pass it by.

"Crunch." Claudia laughed.

Aerodactyl lunged forward and clamped its jaws down on the back of Deoxys.

The DNA Pokemon trilled in pain, as its defenses were lowered by being in the Speed Forme.

"Aerodactyl, Steel Wing!!!!"

The Fossil Pokemon's wings began to glow with a white light, as it streaked forward and smashed into the already weakened Deoxys.

The DNA Pokemon fell from the sky, and landed in a heap on the ground, defeated.

Olly groaned, as Arceus made the call.

"Deoxys is unable to battle. Aerodactyl is the winner."

Olly recalled Deoxys, before looking at the last Pokeball on his belt.

"I guess this is looking pretty grim." He remarked, taking it into his hand and looking at it. "But, we only have one chance left."

He held the Pokeball up.

"Ivysaur, I need your help!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, can Ivysaur defeat this seemingly unstoppable Aerodactyl?**

**Next chapter will be the end of the battle, the fallout of the events after, as well as the possible start of Ash's eighth gym battle. But, who will he face? Hint hint. It's going to be one of the G-men. But who?**

**Okay, hints. It'll be one of Buck, Paul or Riley. Who do you want to see him battle?**

**The fight you always wanted to see. Missingno versus Lugia.**

**I like the classification I gave Missingno. The Unseen Pokemon. Any arguments with that.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! They are all welcomed.**

**Lugia is after Missingno for a very good reason, but one that will not be revealed until the third story.**

**I like the way I managed to sum up the plot of The Power Of One in twenty two words.**

**Looks like Looker and Doug are dead.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Although Lugia is referred to as the legendary bird of water, what two types actually is it?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many grass type starter Pokemon stay the same type throughout all their evolutions?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**


	90. Roll Of The Dice

Chapter Ninety. Roll Of The Dice.

* * *

_Summary. Olly battled Claudia for the chance to decide the fate of the other. Olly used Deoxys, Dragonite, Empoleon, Dusclops and Toxicroak against Claudia's Alakazam, Houndoom, Mamoswine, Salamence and Aerodactyl. However, up against Aerodactyl, he only has Ivysaur left._

_Meanwhile, it looked grim for Doug, as he was attacked by Mewtwo._

_

* * *

_

Jim was backed into a corner.

He didn't know where his Pokemon were, but the pair of Machoke that looked at him weren't in the mood to let them come and help him.

"Oh crap." He muttered, as they advanced on him.

* * *

"An Ivysaur?!!!!" Arceus exclaimed. "That's your big reserve?"

"Hey, he's tougher than he looks." Olly replied, slightly angrily.

The Aerodactyl screeched up in the air of the gym, looking at the Seed Pokemon. Ivysaur didn't flinch, just staring impassively at the Fossil Pokemon.

"Oh dear me." Arceus said. "Begin."

Olly exhaled.

"Ivysaur, use Sleep Powder!!!!!!"

Ivysaur fired a seed of green powder from the bulb on his back.

"Agility." Claudia commanded.

Aerodactyl accelerated away, evading the attack.

"Wing Attack!!!!"

The Fossil Pokemon tucked its wings in, before aiming at Ivysaur. It then flew towards the much smaller Pokemon, gradually flaring them as it travelled through the air.

"Roll away!!!!"

With difficulty, Ivysaur managed to evade the attack from Aerodactyl.

Olly sighed. Since it had evolved, Ivysaur had lost quite a bit of its agility, meaning that he needed to call the commands out faster than he was used to, in order to give Ivysaur more time to dodge.

He watched Aerodactyl pass above Ivysaur's head, giving him an idea.

"Vine Whip!!!!!"

Ivysaur jumped up, and fired a pair of vines from the bulb on its back. The thick dark green vines shot into the air and wrapped around Aerodactyl's wings.

"Pull it down!!!!!"

Using all its strength, Ivysaur managed to yank the Fossil Pokemon down to the ground. Aerodactyl screeched in pain, as it came crashing to the floor of the gym.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!!!!!"

The Seed Pokemon aimed its bulb at Aerodactyl, before launching a cascade of leaves into the grounded Fossil Pokemon.

Aerodactyl groaned in pain, as it managed to get back into the air.

Claudia scowled at her Pokemon.

"You should be beating this Pokemon easily." She scolded. "Now, use Firestorm."

Olly's heart almost stopped as he heard her give the attack. He had the memory of Lance nearly being killed by such an attack. And Ivysaur was weak against fire type attacks.

He watched, with trepidation, as Aerodactyl opened its mouth and started to charge up a large fireball.

He quickly gave Ivysaur the orders on what to do, hoping that it would be enough to survive the hit.

Then, Aerodactyl launched the powerful attack towards Ivysaur, decimating the gym floor as the attack landed in a powerful explosion.....

* * *

Norman gasped, as Dennis looked at him.

"You are pathetic." The Coppinger Elite snarled, as his Salamence growled at Norman's fallen Slaking. His Houndoom was stood over Faith's unconscious body, leaving Norman little options.

"Let her go." He said, softly.

"Who, her?" Dennis asked, gesturing to Faith. "Gladly. I'll let her go over the cliff. Houndoom, drag her over and throw her off."

Norman struggled to get up, but Dennis' Swampert placed a pair of heavy front legs on his stomach, pinning him to the ground.

He could only watch as the Dark Pokemon dragged Faith's body closer to the edge of the cliff.

"An eye for an eye is the phrase I believe." Dennis remarked. "You threw a Coppinger Elite off the cliff."

"That wasn't me!!!!" Norman shouted, before gasping for breath.

"So, I'm going to do the same."

* * *

Jim closed his eyes...

Only for Maylene and her Medicham to spring from nowhere and leap in front of him.

The Veilstone gym leader blocked the attack from one of them with her bare hands, while Medicham disabled them with a Confusion attack.

Jim opened his eyes again, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." Maylene grinned.

The two of them looked around the battlefield, seeing that there was still an almost endless stream of Houndoom entering the fray.

"Where are they all coming from?" Jim asked, seeing that G-men Pokemon were gradually becoming less and less. He could see Nightmare running around with a baseball bat in one hand and a water pistol in the other, attacking as many Houndoom as possible.

He also saw his defeated Meganium, laid on the ground against a rock, covered in burns.

"Damn them." Jim muttered, recalling the Herb Pokemon.

Maylene looked around for her Lucario.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, Ivysaur was nowhere to be seen, even as the floor remained scorched and burned.

Claudia's smirk was triumphant, as the remnants of the Firestorm attack floated into the air, almost creating an effect that resembled a Sunny Day attack.

Aerodactyl crashed to the ground, exhausted.

"And that's a....." Claudia started to say, looking at Arceus. "Call it."

Arceus smiled at her.

"I'm not declaring Ivysaur unable to battle." He said.

"Why?!!!!!"

"Ivysaur, come up now!!!!!" Olly yelled.

From the ground underneath Aerodactyl, Ivysaur burst up and smashed into the tender underbelly of the Fossil Pokemon.

Aerodactyl screeched in agony, its inability to move from the ground making it susceptible to the Dig attack.

"No!!!!" Claudia shouted.

"I had Ivysaur use Dig, and then Protect under the ground." Olly said, proudly. "And since that sunlight is there, you know what that means?"

He looked at the Aerodactyl that was collapsed on its back.

"Ivysaur, use Solarbeam!!!!!!!"

The Seed Pokemon began to charge up sunlight from the miniature sun, before unleashing the attack towards the stunned Aerodactyl.

Olly punched the air, as the attack crashed into Aerodactyl, bringing out the loudest shriek of pain of them all.

Once the lingering effects of light faded away, Aerodactyl was unconscious on the ground, clearly unable to battle.

Olly punched the air again, as Arceus made the call.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle!!!!!" He said. "Ivysaur is the winner."

Claudia recalled the Fossil Pokemon, before looking at Arceus.

"So, do your worst." She snapped. "I'm not afraid of you. You cannot destroy me, and you know it."

"My child, I have no desire to destroy you." Arceus replied. "I am not a vengeful Pokemon by nature. However, you have lost and therefore your opponent decides your fate."

Both pairs of eyes turned to Olly.

"Well, you know what." Olly said. "I think I know what should happen to you."

He told them, and Arceus nodded.

"Just as I expected." He said, before looking at Claudia.

Within seconds, tendrils of energy erupted from Arceus and engulfed the leader of the Coppingers.

She screamed in pain, as they covered her entire body, before vanishing into thin air.

"You cannot destroy her, can you?" Olly asked.

Arceus shook his head.

"Because of what she is." He replied. "Her system contains Arceus DNA, and therefore she is eternal. But, I think your solution is the most practical. And you passed my test."

"Your test?"

"I knew you would beat her." Arceus said. "Don't forget that I am omniscient. What I am unable to take into account is free will. I did not know what you would decide to do with her. I saw the two paths. You could have asked me to destroy your greatest enemy, the biggest threat to the free world that has ever lived. Yet, the humanity within you shone through. You chose to spare her. I have put her in a place where she can never hurt anyone ever again."

He then looked up.

"I see that your friends are still fighting a battle upon the Merlin Plateau." Arceus remarked. "I think it is time to intervene."

* * *

"So, it ends." Riley remarked, darkly.

They had lost, and he knew it. For every Houndoom that they defeated, another six seemed to take its place. He and the other survivors were surrounded in a circle in the middle of the plateau. Thousands of Houndoom surrounded them.

"Not even Mew can save us now." Lucy muttered. "Where's Doug?"

Buck and Flint looked around.

"Can't see him anywhere." Buck remarked, as Flint put his arm around Phoebe in one final embrace.

"Well, at least we went down fighting." Flint muttered.

"That's always the important thing." Ken said, dryly. "Of course, I can't help but wonder what happened to those that...."

"Oh my...." Jim started to say.

"Holy Arceus!!!!!" Phoebe shouted.

The sky had opened up, and a pillar of light had shone down upon them, illuminating them.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, as a figure started to appear from the sky.

The figures on the ground watched as Arceus started to descend towards the ground.

* * *

"Throw her!!!!" Dennis yelled.

The Houndoom started to drag Faith over the edge...

Only for Olly to appear from nowhere and smash his foot into the face of the Houndoom.

The Dark Pokemon yelped, dropping Faith.

Olly then hurdled the Pokemon, and kicked it over the edge.

"My Houndoom!!!!!" Dennis yelled, the anger clearly recognisible in his voice.

"It's over." Olly said, angrily. "If I don't get you, then Arceus will. You have failed, your leader is gone forever."

Dennis flinched.

"You.. You killed her." He said, shocked.

"I wish I did." Olly replied. "But, unfortunately, she's still alive. I'm going to give you a choice. Surrender or...."

Dennis pushed the button of the device on his wrist and vanished into thin air.

"Die." Olly finished, before kicking the ground.

"Yeah, that went well." Norman said, as the Swampert and Salamence retreated away.

He recalled his Slaking, and looked at the pillar of light that was engulfing the area of the battlefield below them.

"I say you did a damn good job." Norman remarked.

Olly bent over, and picked Faith up in his arms.

"Yeah, now let's go and join the celebrations." He said.

* * *

All the Houndoom had bowed down in awe, as Arceus landed on the ground with an intense grace that belied his bulky form.

"Greetings." Arceus said, as the Houndoom got up and started to slink away.

"He did it." Jim exclaimed. "Olly did it."

There was a cheer around the crowd, as Arceus looked at the Coppinger grunts, who cowered away.

"Fear me not." Arceus said, gently. "I mean you no harm. What you did, you did out of fear and a need to provide for your families. What kind of God would I be if I punished you for that?"

They visibly relaxed, as Arceus focused upon them.

They then vanished.

"What did you do?" May asked.

Arceus smiled.

"I have returned them to their homes, Miss Maple." He replied. "They will not remember any of this."

* * *

Everyone then heard the sound of tears. They looked around, and saw Lucy crying over Doug's body.

"He can't be dead." She said, clearly devastated by the loss.

All eyes went to an ashamed looking Mewtwo, who floated over to Arceus.

"I killed one of my only friends, while not in control of my actions." Mewtwo said, looking at Arceus. "I wish to make a trade. My life for his."

Arceus smiled.

"Mewtwo." He said. "You are not a true Pokemon. You were not born, you were created. However, your heart is pure. You feel pain and regret. Just like a regular Pokemon. I will not take your life in exchange for that of Doug Wilson. However, I request that you return to the Hall of Origin with me. Your power is immense. Indeed your power is dwarfed only by mine. All your life, those who are evil have sought to control you and therefore, by extension, that power that you possess. I do not want anyone else to gain that power. That is why I want you to come to the Hall of Origin with me."

Mewtwo nodded.

"Can I say goodbye first?"

Arceus nodded, as he placed a paw on the chest of Doug.

Energy emanated from Arceus, and passed into Doug's body.

Within seconds, Doug opened his eyes and sat up.

"What did I miss?" He asked, with a weak smile.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, before hugging him.

* * *

They were interrupted by the sound of Olly and Norman approaching. Olly still carrying Faith in his arms.

"Dad!!!!" May exclaimed. "You're alive."

"Of course." Norman replied. "What about casualties?"

Riley looked around, and saw Looker's mangled body.

"Looker has passed on." He said, sadly.

"And Clair." Lance continued. "She... Didn't make it."

Everyone bowed their heads, having a minutes silence for their fallen comrades.

Olly looked up.

"Claudia was the Holimar City gym leader." He said, drawing looks of shock from everyone.

"What?!!!!" Ken exclaimed. "That's impossible."

Arceus laughed.

"Oh yes." He said, switching into his human form. The white haired old man known as Arthur Chaos.

Chaos reached into his pocket and handed Olly a piece of metal. It was shaped like a halo.

"I present to you, the Holy Badge." Chaos said. "As proof that you have defeated the Holimar City gym leader."

Olly bowed, before taking the badge. Chaos then returned to his regular Arceus appearance.

"I guess there's nothing left to do, but celebrate." He said. "We saved the world."

"Wait!!!" Ash exclaimed. "What do the rest of us do for a badge?"

Arceus smiled.

"That is a matter for you humans to decide." He replied. "I will just wait a few moments longer for Mewtwo, and then I will return to the Hall of Origin."

Then, Arceus returned to his Arthur Chaos appearance, and shook hands with everyone present.

* * *

"I can only apologise." Mewtwo said, looking at Doug.

Doug shook his head.

"I don't blame you." He said. "I'm just glad that you aren't evil anymore."

Mewtwo nodded.

"Yes, truly it was a sad time." The Genetic Pokemon replied. "However, it was nice knowing you. I can honestly say that. My friend."

Doug stood up, and hugged Mewtwo.

"Why, where are you going?"

Mewtwo smiled, weakly.

"I have to go with Arceus." He explained. "It's the cost for you returning to life."

Doug looked around sadly.

"Do you have to?" He asked.

Mewtwo nodded.

"We all have to make sacrifices." The Genetic Pokemon said. "Maybe I can find some peace in the Hall of Origin."

Doug sighed, as Arthur Chaos walked over and offered a hand.

"Thank you for your help in freeing me, Mr. Wilson." He said.

Doug shook it.

"Do you have to take Mewtwo?" He asked, trying not to sound rude.

Chaos sighed.

"Doug." He said, starting to explain. "Mewtwo is a powerful creature. I know that you know this. And I don't have to tell you what would happen if another group of criminals tried to harness its power. Like Team Rocket did. Like the Coppingers did. This is the right thing to do. I'm doing this to spare the world of another threat."

Doug nodded, still clearly unhappy.

"I understand." He replied.

"But, you aren't happy." Chaos said. "Listen, it's not like you'll never see Mewtwo again."

"Huh?" Doug asked, wondering what Arceus meant.

His only response was a small laugh, as both Pokemon vanished into thin air.

* * *

Faith opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked.

Olly looked around.

"Don't worry." He said. "We won."

"Tremendous." Faith replied, closing her eyes. "I've got a really sore head, so don't wake me up."

Within seconds, she was sleeping again.

Olly laughed, as he turned back to the group.

"I have to say it." Lance said. "As much as I detest the fact that my cousin and my friend died, I have to admit that it could have been worse."

Flint looked around.

"Yeah." He remarked. "It could have."

"We lost a lot during this last year." Norman commented. "Volkner, Brandon, Noland. However, the important thing is that the world is safe for another day."

Olly exhaled.

"Pity about Dennis." He said. "I have a strange feeling we've not heard the last of him."

* * *

Ash was wandering the field, looking for his Pokemon.

He'd found Gabite when the Cave Pokemon had emerged from a hole in the ground and bit him on the ass.

Recalling Gabite, he saw Nightmare sleeping in the middle of the mountainous peak, a bottle of Black Persian Beer next to him.

Ash managed a small smile, before recalling Nightmare.

He later found Snover looking at the sky, and Croconaw wandering around, looking for water.

That only left Pikachu.

The trainer from Pallet Town scanned the area, until....

"Pikapi!!!!!"

He spun around, and saw the Mouse Pokemon scampering towards him.

Ash let out an involuntary sound of joy as Pikachu jumped into his arms.

"Hey, buddy." Ash said, hugging Pikachu close to him. "Where'd you go?"

* * *

He then looked around, and saw May recall her sleeping Hippowdon.

"At least we survived." May remarked.

"Yeah, talk about lucky." Ash commented. "I don't know if I'd choose to be in the G-men though."

"How come?" May asked.

"Just... I'm happy travelling through regions challenging gyms, seeing new Pokemon." Ash replied, as he walked over and took May's hand. "Why, what about you?"

"Same." May said. "I'm happy being a regular trainer."

The two of them managed a quick embrace, before breaking away and looking around.

"Now, where's Jim got to?" Ash said, mock angrily.

* * *

"I'm just glad you didn't die." Jim said, looking into Maylene's eyes.

"Me too." The Veilstone City gym leader replied, as Jim leaned in close and kissed her.

She reacted with barely visible surprise.

"Now, what was that for?" Maylene asked, mock surprised.

"Because...." Jim started to say, before she kissed him back.

"Never mind." She replied, climbing on top of him, their lips pressed together as the passion of the moment overtook them.

* * *

Ash and May returned over to the crowd, which was starting to thin out. Lance had gone, as had Lucy, Doug, Flint and Phoebe.

Ari, Arjun and Cinder were in the process of leaving, as Riley, Norman, Paul, Anabel, Buck and Ken remained behind to talk.

"I can't believe that one of our own gym leaders turned out to be the Coppinger leader." Ken said, angrily.

"How did that happen?" Paul asked. "Don't you have to undergo a fit and proper person test?"

"Yeah, but the examiners are quite susceptible to being bribed." Buck remarked.

"So, we have to get a new gym leader for the Holimar City gym." Ken continued.

Ash came over.

"I want to get that badge as soon as possible."

Ken smiled.

"Well, as the gym leader in the town closest to Holimar City, I can appoint a temporary leader for the gym." He said. "Does anyone want to battle Ash?"

Norman and Anabel shook their heads.

Paul looked mildly interested in doing it.

"You fancy a rematch, Paul?" Ash asked.

"Actually, no." Paul replied. "I do have better things to do."

"Like what?" May asked, but upon seeing the looks that Anabel and Paul were giving to each other, she decided not to go into details.

Riley smiled.

"I would do it, Ash." He said. "But, I need to get back and start sorting this unholy mess out."

"That leaves...." Ken remarked, looking at Buck.

Buck smirked.

"Okay, sure." He said. "I'll do it. But, be warned. You won't beat me easily."

"I didn't expect to." Ash replied. "But, aren't you a fire type trainer?"

Buck shook his head.

"Actually, I'm a regular trainer." He said. "But, I'm not competing in this years Verger Conference, so I don't have that conflict of interest. We'll battle in a days time in the Holimar City gym. Six on six."

Ash gulped, as Buck called out a Claydol, and he and Ken vanished.

"Well, Ash." Paul said, with a smirk. "I would say that it's been good to see you again, but..."

"We both know that you would be being honest." Ash laughed, shaking Paul's hand. "See you around."

Paul and Anabel called out Gallade and Alakazam, before teleporting away.

Ash looked around at the view of the entire Verger region from the peak of the Merlin Plateau.

"I will soon be ready for the Verger Conference." He said, looking across the land.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And so, the Coppinger arc finishes. FOR THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dennis escaped, and nobody knows what happened to Claudia. Sets up the sequel great.**

**Next chapter will be Ash versus Buck. Since Buck isn't a fire type trainer like a few reviewers thought.**

**If you are really wondering, Buck's team will be the one that is used in the Battleground, plus something else. Ah, what the hell it was shown a few chapters ago.**

**Claydol. A very underused Pokemon. Anyone know why that is? I think the only time I've ever had a character with one, is Steven Stone in Seal of Approval. And even then, that was a Baltoy. Not quite the same.**

**Hey, Doug didn't die. But he doesn't have Mewtwo either.**

**And Arceus was great to write.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**I'm going to work on the next chapter of Ho-oh and the mysteries of life now, as well as the Stuff of Nightmares.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What area do you team up with Buck to explore in D/P/P?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many times do you encounter Looker in Platinum?**

**Quiz Question Three. What item does Looker give you in Mt. Coronet?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	91. Against All Odds Part One

Chapter Ninety One. Against All Odds. Part One.

* * *

_Summary. Olly managed to pull off his victory against Claudia, after Ivysaur used the latent energy from a Firestorm to charge up a Solarbeam attack that knocked her Aerodactyl out cold. Then, Arceus dealt with Claudia. Dennis escaped, and Arceus healed Doug at the expense of Mewtwo's freedom. Then, Ash discovered that he was going to battle Ken's son, Buck in the last gym battle...._

_

* * *

_

Ash looked at the Holimar City night sky, and wondered how he'd survived the events of the last day. Pikachu was asleep on his bed, and Nightmare was out searching for beer, and May was in the bathroom. He hadn't seen Jim since they'd arrived back in Holimar City.

"Come on." He whispered. "I've got to win this battle tomorrow."

* * *

"What do you think?" Buck asked, as he put his Pokemon through their paces in the Holimar City gym.

"I think you've got six strong Pokemon here." Flint commented, as he leaned against the wall. "Although, I am slightly pissed that you never became a fire type trainer."

Buck laughed.

"I have Torkoal, right?" He said. "You sound like Dad."

"You think you can beat him tomorrow?" Flint asked.

Buck smiled.

"Heh, I know I can beat him tomorrow." He remarked. "I've got league championship titles in four different regions."

Flint smirked, as Phoebe came out of the small office, carrying a box.

"I found the badges." She said, giving the box to Buck.

"Then, all I need to play is the waiting game." Buck said, recalling his six Pokemon.

* * *

Ash was clearing through his bag, when he felt something hard at the bottom.

"Huh?" He asked, reaching down and pulling it out.

Ash then realised that it was the Fire Stone that he and May had won in Frodomar City.

"I'd forgot about this." Ash muttered, as he dropped it on the bed, and shoved the rest of his stuff back in. He placed the item on the bedside table, and lay on the bed next to May.

He instantly forgot about the Fire Stone, as he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Ash!!!!!"

He found himself being shaken awake, and someone yelling his name.

"Gruh." He groaned, slowly opening his eyes. "What is it?"

Ash found that May was shaking him awake.

"What is it?" He repeated, still feeling groggy.

"Err.." May replied. "Nightmare came back drunk last night, and decided that it might be funny to use that Fire Stone."

He was instantly awake, and saw a Flareon sat on the bed at his feet.

"What?!!!!!" Ash exclaimed, as the Flame Pokemon leaped up and licked his face. "He decided to evolve Eevee?"

May nodded, as she moved away to reveal a crashed out Nightmare sleeping on the ceiling.

Ash reached out a hand, and stroked his newly evolved Flareon.

"Well, I wasn't going to use it yet." He said, looking at Flareon. "But, nice to meet you, Flareon."

Flareon looked around, happily, before jumping on Pikachu.

The Mouse Pokemon awoke with a start, promptly blasting Flareon with electricity.

The Flame Pokemon yelped in pain, before bouncing away.

Pikachu instantly looked around, and started to apologise to Flareon.

"Well, that went well." May laughed, as Ash picked up a chair and started to poke Nightmare with it.

Nightmare groaned.

"Huh, Leaf?" He asked. "Damn, leave me alone."

"Oi, moron!!!" Ash yelled, angrily. "Wake up!!!!"

Nightmare sighed, before dropping to the ground.

"What? I was having a nice dream there." The Gas Pokemon asked, seeing Ash's glare. "Oh right, the Flareon."

He jumped up, and looked at Ash in the eye.

"Yeah, I did it." Nightmare said. "What I did, I did because of alcohol and the fact that I thought it would be a good idea. And in all honesty, what are you going to do about it? You've got a strong looking Flareon..."

Nightmare hopped over and poked Flareon with his foot.

"No Eevee in there." He said. "And I hate to be that guy, but unless you back off, I'm not battling for you in that gym battle."

Ash groaned.

"Okay, I'll let it go." He said.

"Thought you might." Nightmare laughed. "Now, what's for breakfast?"

* * *

Ash and May were just finishing breakfast, when Jim and Maylene came over together. They were holding hands, as they sat down across the table from them.

"Hey, guys." Jim said.

"Morning." May replied. "Where were you?"

"Hey, Maylene." Ash said, as Nightmare suddenly appeared from under the table.

"Why were you under the table?" Ash asked.

"Don't ask." Nightmare replied, as he took a bottle of Black Persian out and placed it on the table. "Okay, I was drinking that."

"Where'd you find this Gengar?" Maylene asked. "He's quite amusing."

"Yeah." Ash replied, reluctantly. "He is."

"Damn straight." Nightmare said. "So, come on, let's get over to the gym, kick this leaders ass and get back in time for beer."

"You're challenging the gym?" Both Jim and Maylene asked.

"Yeah." Ash said. "I'm battling that guy, Buck."

Maylene went slightly pale.

"You might be in trouble." She said. "I remember when Buck came through the Veilstone City gym, about five years ago. I wasn't the gym leader then, rather a humble apprentice. But, he was really powerful. He overcame the leader with ease. It was a guy named Cain. I think Buck used an Eevee, Duskull and a Baltoy that day."

"Eep." May commented. "You might have your work cut out."

"Ah, I can beat him." Ash said, confidently.

"Mind if I come and watch?" Maylene asked.

"Of course not."

She smirked slightly.

"Well, you didn't beat me." She reminded him. "So, I want to see if you've improved."

"You didn't beat her?" Jim asked. "That's awesome."

"It was a draw." Ash replied, quickly.

* * *

The four of them arrived at the Holimar City gym, where Buck was waiting for them.

"Are you ready for this battle, Ash?" Buck asked, as he saw them coming.

Ash nodded.

"I challenge you." He called.

"Then, as temporary gym leader, I will accept your challenge." Buck replied. "Even though we already agreed upon this battle. Might as well do it by the book."

"Six on six, yeah?" Ash asked.

Buck nodded.

"And there's a special referee for this match." He said, as Flint walked out.

"Hey, Flint." Jim and Maylene called.

The Sinnoh Elite Four member gave them the thumbs up.

"Whenever you are ready." Flint smiled.

* * *

"This battle is a six on six match between the temporary gym leader Buck, and the challenger from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum." Flint said, giving May, Jim and Maylene time to get to their seats. "After one trainer has lost three Pokemon, there will be a five minute break. The battle is over when one trainer is out of useable Pokemon. Only the challenger may make changes, and there is no time limit."

Flint pointed his flag at Buck.

"Make your first selection."

Buck smiled.

"Not many trainers know what to make of my first Pokemon." He said, throwing a Pokeball. "Shuckle, go!!!!!"

Buck called out the Mold Pokemon, who instantly landed on the floor of them gym.

"A Shuckle, huh?" Ash asked, as he wondered which Pokemon would be the best to take it on. "I think that it's a bug type. So, that would mean...."

He grabbed a Pokeball, and called out his new Pokemon.

"Flareon, I choose you!!!!!"

Ash sent out the Flame Pokemon, who instantly jumped up in joy at being called out.

* * *

"When did Ash evolve his Eevee?" Jim asked.

May sighed.

"Nightmare thought it would be a good idea to use the Fire Stone on Eevee last night." She explained. "Unsurprisingly, there was Black Persian Beer involved."

"I love that stuff." Maylene commented. "Although, it's not quite as good as the new stuff they brought out. Lavender Brown Ale."

"I like Machampagne." May remarked. "And I also like Carniwine."

* * *

"Begin!!!" Flint commanded.

Ash looked at Flareon.

"Flareon, use Flamethrower now!!!!!!!" He ordered.

Flareon opened its mouth, and launched a large stream of flames towards the Mold Pokemon.

"Shuckle, Sandstorm!!!!!" Buck ordered.

Shuckle withdrew into its shell and expelled several bursts of sand that blocked the attack.

"Damn!!!!!" Ash exclaimed, as the attack fizzled out before coming into contact with Shuckle. "Let's use Quick Attack!!!!!"

Flareon streaked into the Sandstorm, and charged into Shuckle.

Ash was surprised, when Shuckle didn't seem that bothered by the hit.

"Shuckle is part rock type." Jim yelled.

"Crap!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Flareon, use Dig now!!!!"

Flareon leaped into the air, did a flip, before diving under the ground.

"Handy I taught Eevee that move." Ash remarked, as the Flame Pokemon came up and smashed into Shuckle.

Despite being weak against the ground type move, Shuckle looked to brush the hit off with ease.

"What?!!!" Ash said, shocked.

"Shuckle has a fantastic defense." Buck explained. "You don't think I have one for beauty contests, do ya?"

"I guess not." Ash remarked. "Flareon, use Shadow Ball!!!!!"

The Flame Pokemon leaped into the air, before launching the lump of black and purple energy towards Shuckle.

"Shuckle, use Rollout!!!" Buck ordered.

The Mold Pokemon withdrew into its shell, and started to roll towards Flareon, evading the attack.

Flareon yelped, as the attack crashed into it, and staggered back.

"Flareon, try to counter with Ember!!!!!" Ash yelled.

Flareon coughed up a ball of burning hot embers that showered over Shuckle, causing a slight bit of discomfort to the Mold Pokemon.

"Flareon, use Flamethrower!!!!"

The Flame Pokemon hurdled into the air, and blasted Shuckle with flames. Shuckle let out a scream of pain

Buck smiled, doefully.

"A good defense against physical attacks." He said. "Not quite against special attacks. I think that there is only one way to leave this. Shuckle, use Toxic."

Shuckle retreated into its shell, and launched out a thick purple goo that sprayed over Flareon. The Flame Pokemon tried to shake it off, but it had already sunk into its skin.

_"Not the fur!!!!!" _Flareon exclaimed, before coughing. _"Eurgh, I feel ill."_

Ash grimaced. This was a problem.

"Flareon, use another Flamethrower!!!!" He commanded.

Flareon launched another fire attack, and managed to defeat Shuckle.

Flint put his flag up.

"Shuckle is unable to battle. Flareon is the winner."

Buck recalled the Mold Pokemon.

"A good job my friend." He said, replacing the ball on his belt. "You have managed to set the tempo for this battle."

He took another Pokeball out, and threw it into the air.

"Cloyster, go!!!!!!"

* * *

"A Cloyster?" May asked, checking it out on her Pokedex. "I've never seen one before."

**"Cloyster. The Bivalve Pokemon, and the evolved form of Shellder. When attack, this Pokemon launches its horns in quick volleys. It's innards have never been seen. It uses the harder than diamond shell for protection. Once it slams its shell shut, it is impossible to open it. Not even a Machamp can prise it open."**

"Seems a slightly odd choice." Jim commented. "Isn't Cloyster part ice type?"

"Yeah." Maylene replied. "But, it's more water than ice, I think."

* * *

"Flareon, return!!!!" Ash called, recalling the poisoned Flame Pokemon. "That was a good first battle, and I might need you later."

He rummaged around for a Pokeball, and withdrew the one he was looking for.

"Snover, I choose you!!!!!!"

Ash sent out the Frosted Tree Pokemon, who landed in the arena, triumphantly.

"Begin!!!!!" Flint commanded.

"Cloyster, use Ice Beam!!!!" Buck ordered.

Cloyster opened its shell, and fired a cold blue beam of ice towards Snover.

"Counter with your own Ice Beam!!!!!" Ash said.

Snover launched its own attack that mirrored that of Cloysters, blocking it. Eventually, the two attacks cancelled each other out.

* * *

"Buck's got his number." Maylene commented.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Well, as a water and ice type Pokemon, Cloyster has a really good resistance to ice attacks. While, as a part grass type, Snover is slightly susceptible to them. So, if Cloyster can just avoid being hit with the grass type attacks, then it has a huge advantage. It can whittle down Snovers health with long range attacks."

"Go on!!!!!" May yelled. "You can do it!!!!!!"

* * *

"Snover, use Razor Leaf!!!!!" Ash yelled.

Snover swung its arms, and sent a barrage of razor sharp leaves crashing through the air towards Cloyster.

"Withdraw." Buck ordered.

Cloyster ducked into its shell, and took little damage from the hit.

"Uh oh." Ash said. "Use Needle Arm!!!!"

Snover charged forward, arm glowing with light, as it aimed at Cloyster.

"Clamp!!!!" Buck commanded.

Without warning, Cloyster suddenly reared up and clamped the two parts of its shell down onto Snover's arm.

Snover wailed in pain, as she tried to escape.

Ash grimaced, knowing that unless Cloyster decided to let go on its own, there was little chance of Snover getting free.

"Snover, use......" He started to say, before realising that there were no attacks that Snover knew that could get her free.

"Cloyster, use Spike Cannon!!!!!" Buck commanded.

Suddenly, Cloyster opened its shell, freeing Snover.

Before she could react, Cloyster fired several spikes from its shell that cannoned into Snover, knocking her on her back.

"Snover!!!!!" Ash yelled. "Use Mega Drain!!!!!!"

Snover climbed back to her feet, and focused on Cloyster, sucking energy from the Bivalve Pokemon.

Buck sucked in air, before exhaling.

"Cloyster, use Aurora Beam!!!!"

Cloyster aimed at Snover, before firing a rainbow coloured beam of energy into Snover that seemed to stagger her.

"Cloyster, use Swift attack!!!!"

The Bivalve Pokemon launched several golden stars towards Snover, that crashed into her.

She yelled in clear pain. Ash could see that if he didn't do something, his Snover would be knocked out shortly.

"Razor Leaf now!!!!!" He yelled.

Snover swung her arms, and sent several leaves crashing into Cloyster.

The Bivalve Pokemon grimaced, but managed to stay strong against the attack.

"Cloyster." Buck commanded. "How about a Water Pulse!!!!!"

Cloyster launched an orb of sonic waves towards Snover, the water attack enough to defeat the Frosted Tree Pokemon, despite the type advantage.

"Snover is unable to battle." Flint declared, pointing his flag at Ash. "The winner of this battle is Cloyster."

Ash sighed, as he recalled Snover.

"Thanks, Snover." He whispered, replacing her Pokeball on his belt. "Now, you just take a nice long rest."

He looked at the Cloyster, before at Pikachu by his side.

"Alright, Pikachu." He said, pointing at Cloyster. "Your turn!!!!"

* * *

"So, he's using Pikachu." Maylene commented.

"Good choice." May said.  
"It won't be if Pikachu gets hit with a Spike Cannon." Jim pointed out. "Remember what happened when he battled Steven at the PCC, using Pikachu against Omastar?"

"That won't be repeated." May said. "I've got a feeling."

* * *

"Begin!!!!" Flint ordered.

Ash decided to make the first move, hoping to catch Cloyster out.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt now!!!!!" He yelled.

The Mouse Pokemon launched the blast of electricity towards Cloyster, hoping to score a super effective hit.

"Cloyster, Protect!!!!!" Buck commanded.

Cloyster withdrew into its shell, and erected a barrier that blocked the electric attack with ease.

"Crap!!!!" Ash exclaimed.

"A good battle is built on the base of a good defense." Buck said.

Ash looked at him.

"Are all your Pokemon going to have a high defense?" He asked.

"Of course."

Ash groaned, as Cloyster dropped the barrier.

"Pikachu, Thunder!!!!!!" He ordered.

More sparks emerged from Pikachu's cheeks, as he charged up the electric attack. The Mouse Pokemon then launched it at Cloyster for the second time.

"Withdraw!!!!" Buck yelled.

Cloyster hid in its shell, before the electric attack landed.

However, it did seem to do some damage.

Ash punched the air, as the smoking Cloyster opened its shell.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail now!!!!" He commanded, thinking of a strategy.

Pikachu's tail began to glow with a white light, as the small yellow Pokemon leaped into the air, and aimed at Cloyster.

"Use Clamp!!!!" Buck ordered.

Ash mentally punched the air, as the two parts of the shell closed around Pikachu's tail.

He then smirked, as Pikachu tried to escape.

"Just as I planned." He said, to Buck's surprise. "Pikachu, use Thunder!!!!!!"

Pikachu launched the electric attack back through his tail, and zapped Cloyster, the electricity shocking Cloyster's innards.

The Bivalve Pokemon instantly collapsed and fainted.

Flint raised the flag.

"Cloyster is unable to battle." He proclaimed. "Pikachu is the winner."

* * *

"Whew." May said. "I told you so."

"Yeah, but what does Buck have left?" Jim asked.

"I know he has at least one Pokemon resistant to electric attacks." Maylene replied. "Let's see what he uses next."

* * *

"Cloyster, return!!!!!" Buck said, calling back the Bivalve Pokemon.

He replaced the Pokeball on his belt, and looked for another.

"This one will be a test for you." Buck smiled. "I've had this Pokemon for a very long time."

He pushed the button on the ball, and hurled it into the air.

"Umbreon, go!!!!!!!" Buck shouted, sending out the Moonlight Pokemon.

Ash knew what to expect from Umbreon. Although he hadn't used it the last few times the two of them had met, Gary had used one from time to time.

"Pikachu!!!!" He called. "Do you want to continue?"

Pikachu nodded.

"Then, begin!!!!!" Flint said.

"Umbreon, Quick Attack!!!!"

"Pikachu, use your Quick Attack as well!!!!"

The two Pokemon charged forwards at lightning quick speeds, and crashed into each other. Umbreon seemed to come off slightly better in the collision.

Ash inhaled air.

"Okay then." He called. "Use Thunderbolt!!!!"

Pikachu charged up electricity, before launching the attack towards Umbreon.

"Double Team!!!!!" Buck ordered.

Within seconds, Umbreon had cloned itself, evading the attack with ease.

"Dark Pulse!!!!!!" Buck yelled.

A wave of black energy emanated from an Umbreon behind Pikachu, and smashed into the back of the Mouse Pokemon, knocking him onto his stomach.

"Chaaaaaa!!!!" Pikachu cried, as he struggled to get up.

"Umbreon, use Psychic!!!!" Buck commanded.

Umbreon's eyes began to glow with a blue light, as it picked Pikachu up, and threw him against the wall.

Pikachu cried out in pain, as he bounced to the ground.

"Pikachu!!!!" Ash yelled, worried for his Pokemon's health.

"Umbreon." Buck ordered. "Shadow Ball!!!!!"

Umbreon created a lump of black and purple energy before launching it towards Pikachu.

Pikachu managed to get up, slowly.

"Iron Tail now!!!!!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu's tail began to glow with a white light, as the Mouse Pokemon leaped up and sliced through the attack, dispersing it.

"Now, Thunderbolt!!!!!"

Pikachu launched a powerful blast of electricity towards Umbreon, scoring a direct hit.

Umbreon whimpered in pain, but stayed on its feet.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!!!!!!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu covered himself in electricity and charged towards Umbreon.

"Protect!!!!!" Buck yelled.

Umbreon erected a shimmering blue and green barrier that protected the Moonlight Pokemon from taking any damage.

Pikachu took a little damage from crashing into the barrier, and staggered back.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse!!!!!" Buck called.

Umbreon launched several waves of black energy forward that knocked Pikachu to the ground.

Buck knew that Pikachu was almost down.

"Umbreon, use Body Slam!!!!!!"

The Moonlight Pokemon leaped into the air, before coming crashing down on Pikachu.

"Thunder!!!!!!!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu managed to get off an attack that fried Umbreon, before fainting.

"Pikachu!!!!" Ash yelled, before seeing that Umbreon had gone down as well.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!!!!!!" Flint exclaimed. "This round is a draw!!!! However, since Buck has lost three Pokemon in Shuckle, Cloyster and Umbreon, we are now going to go for a five minute break."

Ash walked onto the field, and picked up his very first Pokemon.

"Thanks, Pikachu." He said, as the Mouse Pokemon gave him a lick. "You were awesome in that battle. But, I'm going to give you to May for the second half of the battle. It's down to Flareon and my other three Pokemon now. Gabite, Croconaw and Nightmare. We can do this. I know it."

He looked up and saw May, Jim and Maylene coming down towards him.

"I know it!!!" He repeated.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, I couldn't be bothered fitting the entire battle in one chapter. I have to go and do something tonight, so there's other things I need to do today. But, the second half of the battle will be concluded tomorrow.**

**It's hopefully been exciting so far, and it's bound to get more exciting. **

**Mind you, does anyone think that Ash won't do it?**

**Three highly underused Pokemon used by Buck. Apart from Umbreon, who is pretty cool.**

**And Maylene has joined the main cast, at least for the moment. She won't stick around for much longer, though. Although, she might return in the third story.**

**Nightmare got drunk and decided to evolve Eevee into a Flareon. And did anyone spot the reference to The Stuff Of Nightmares? Which I also want to work on before going out tonight.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Nearly at 900 reviews!!!!!!**

**But, seriously, when was the last time you saw a Cloyster or a Shuckle in a Pokemon fic?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many Eevee evolutions can be obtained by use of an item?**

**Quiz Question Two. Of all the Pokemon in this chapter, which has the highest base defense?**

**Quiz Question Three. Which of the Eevee evolutions is the heaviest?**

**Thanks for reading!!!!!!**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!! Please!!!!!!**


	92. Against All Odds Part Two

Chapter Ninety Two. Against All Odds. Part Two.

* * *

_Summary. Ash started his battle against Buck, after Nightmare got drunk and decided to evolve Eevee into Flareon. Ash kicked off with his newly evolved Flareon against Buck's Shuckle. However, despite the win, Shuckle managed to poison Flareon with Toxic, before fainting. Then, Buck used Cloyster against Ash's Snover, who was beaten, and Pikachu who managed to knock the Bivalve Pokemon out. Buck then called out Umbreon, who gave Pikachu a tough battle, before the pair of them were knocked out at the same time...._

_

* * *

_

Ash exhaled sharply, as he paced up and down waiting for the battle to begin again.

"What are you planning to do in the second half?" Jim asked, as May held the rapidly recovering Pikachu.

"Beat him." Ash replied, sarcastically.

"Just as long as we're clear." Jim said, just as sarcastically. "Make sure you beat him."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence." Ash laughed.

May looked at Jim.

"What are you going to do for your last badge?" She asked.

Jim sighed.

"I'll either battle Buck for it." He replied. "Or, I'll go find that other gym in Verger."

"Hey, we could do that." Ash said, as Maylene came outside.

"Hey." Jim called.

She walked over to them.

"Sorry, but I've got to head back to Veilstone City at some point in the next few days." Maylene said.

"How do you get back and forth so quickly?" May asked.

Maylene smiled.

"Medicham and Teleport." She replied. "I'll watch the end of this battle and..."

"It's okay." Jim said. "You don't have to explain."

Ash heard a bell ring.

"I guess I better get back to it then." He said, turning and heading back into the gym.

* * *

"It's been a good battle." Flint commented, as Buck waited for Ash to show back up. The young trainer finally entered back into the building, and headed to the trainer area.

"Are you ready to resume?" Buck asked.

Ash nodded.

"Nothing you throw at me will defeat me." He warned.

Buck smiled.

"So confident." The temporary gym leader commented. "Confidence is a double edge sword."

Ash took a Pokeball, and sent Flareon back out.

The poisoned Flame Pokemon appeared in a burst of light, and looked ready to battle.

Buck smiled.

"Okay then." He said, taking a Pokeball out. "Take this. Torkoal, go!!!!!"  
Buck sent out his Torkoal, who glared at Flareon.

"Wow." Ash commented. "It has a vastly different personality to my Torkoal."

* * *

"That's true." May remarked. "It was slightly embarassing watching his Torkoal from time to time."

"Why, what happened?" Maylene asked.

"Very slightly emotional Pokemon." May grinned.

"Nothing wrong with that." Jim commented, as Flint gave the order for them to begin the battle.

* * *

"Flareon, use Shadow Ball!!!!!" Ash ordered.

Flareon created a lump of black and purple energy within his mouth, before launching it towards Torkoal.

"Iron Defense!!!!!" Buck commanded.

Torkoal retreated into its shell, and started to shimmer with light, as the attack bounced off with ease.

Ash grimaced.

"Flareon, use Dig!!!!" He yelled.

As Flareon started to scratch at the ground, digging a hole, Buck smiled. The Flame Pokemon vanished under the surface, before he began to speak.

"Checkmate." Buck said. "Torkoal, use Earthquake!!!!!"

Torkoal moaned, before rearing up onto its hind legs, and smashing down.

Ash groaned, as shock waves passed through the ground. Within seconds, Flareon was thrown from the ground and landed in a heap, defeated.

"No!!!" He said, sadly.

"Flareon is unable to battle." Flint remarked. "Torkoal is the winner."  
Ash quickly recalled Flareon, before deciding who to use next.

"Gabite!!!" He called. "I choose you!!!!!"

Ash threw the Pokeball and sent out the Cave Pokemon.

Gabite hissed at Torkoal, upon appearance.

* * *

"Wonder why he didn't go for Croconaw." Jim mused.

"Who knows." May commented.

* * *

"Begin!!!!" Flint commanded.

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw!!!!" Ash yelled.

Gabite's claws began to glow with a white light, as he leaped forward and slashed at Torkoal. Torkoal moaned in pain, but, managed to stay strong against the hit.

"Flamethrower!!!!" Buck said.

Torkoal opened its mouth, and launched a red hot stream of flames into Gabite's scales. The Cave Pokemon growled in pain, despite the resistance to fire type attacks.

"Gabite, use Dragon Rage!!!!!" Ash commanded.

Gabite opened its mouth, and launched a white hot blast of red and blue flames towards Torkoal.

"Counter with Overheat!!!!!!!" Buck shouted.

Torkoal countered with its own white hot blast of flames, that managed to form a perfect counter with the Dragon Rage.

In fact, it seemed to have more power than the dragon type attack.

Ash looked worried, as the powerful Overheat forced the Dragon Rage back into Gabite, and looked frantic as the attack exploded in Gabite's face.

Gabite roared in pain, as the smoke cleared. The looks of anger on his face far outweighed any semblence of pain.

"Errr.... Gabite." Ash said, as the Cave Pokemon bounded forward, and landed a Brick Break attack on Torkoal.

Torkoal groaned in pain, trembling with a slight amount of fear at the murderous look that Gabite was giving it.

"Gabite, stop!!!!!" Ash yelled.

The Cave Pokemon ignored him, and continued to attack Torkoal with seemingly relentless anger.

Buck sighed.

"Torkoal, use Eruption!!!" He commanded.

A supremely hot burst of lava erupted from the hole in the top and crashed into Gabite, showering the ground and dragon type Pokemon in the white hot sticky substance.

Gabite collapsed to one of its knees, looking like it was on its last legs and ready to faint at any moment.

Torkoal didn't look in much better condition.

* * *

"This is intense." Maylene remarked. "Both Pokemon look like they could go at any moment."

"Come on, Ash!!!" May called. "You can do it."

* * *

Ash looked at his exhausted Gabite, who looked to have recovered from the temper tantrum.

"Are you ready to start listening to me again?" He asked.

Gabite nodded, as Buck looked at his Torkoal.

"We can take them, Torkoal." He said. "Use Flamethrower!!!!"

Torkoal opened its mouth, and launched another powerful fire attack towards Gabite.

The Cave Pokemon groaned in pain, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Use Brick Break!!!!" Ash yelled, hoping to get one last hit in.

Gabite lunged forward, arms glowing with a white light, as he smashed them down on Torkoal.

Torkoal groaned, before staggering down.

It didn't get back up.

As Flint made to raise his flag to signify that Torkoal could not continue, Gabite slumped to the ground as well.

The Sinnoh Elite Four member then quickly raised both flags.

"Both Torkoal and Gabite are unable to continue." He said, sagely. "This round is a draw."

* * *

"Another draw?" Maylene asked.

"And both of them have two Pokemon left." Jim commented.

* * *

"Croconaw, I choose you!!!!" Ash yelled, sending out the Big Jaw Pokemon.

Croconaw instantly spun around and started to dance.

Buck couldn't help but smile at the sight of the blue and cream coloured Pokemon dancing around.

"That's a very energetic Pokemon." He remarked. "This Pokemon should drain some life out of it."

He withdrew a Pokeball, and sent out a Dusknoir.

Ash inhaled sharply. A Dusknoir could be a tough opponent. And they were rapidly becoming more popular amongst tough trainers.

* * *

"Begin!!!!" Flint ordered.

Ash instantly made his strategy.

"Croconaw, use Hydro Pump!!!!"  
Croconaw opened his powerful jaws and launched the large torrent of water towards the Gripper Pokemon.

"Protect." Buck said, listlessly.

Dusknoir created a barrier that easily blocked the attack.

Ash sighed, knowing that calling for a Superpower attack would be useless. As a fighting type attack, it wouldn't do anything against the ghost type Dusknoir.

Deprived of one of Croconaw's main moves, Ash decided to call for a Crunch attack.

"Croconaw..." He started to say. "Use..."

"Shadow Sneak!!!!" Buck yelled.

Dusknoir streaked forward, reappearing behind Croconaw and striking him from behind.

Croconaw hissed in pain, before spinning around to attack.

"Use Crunch!!!" Ash ordered.

Croconaw lunged forward, opening his jaws to attack.

"Dusknoir, use Thunderpunch!!!!" Buck commanded.

Dusknoir's fist began to crackle with electricity, as it swung the appendage towards Croconaw.

"Dodge it!!!!" Ash yelled.

Croconaw tried to leap aside, but stumbled and caught the full force of the blow in the back.

The Big Jaw Pokemon howled in pain, as electricity coursed through his body.

"Croconaw!!!!" Ash shouted, worried about what the effects of what the attack could do to his Pokemon, and his chances of winning.

"Dusknoir, unleash Shadow Ball!!!!" Buck ordered.

Dusknoir started to create a lump of black and purple energy in its hands, before aiming at Croconaw.

Croconaw yelped, as the attack crashed into him and sent him bouncing across the arena.

"No!!" Ash said, holding up the Pokeball. He had to get Croconaw out of there, before he suffered serious injuries.

"Mean Look!!!!" Buck quickly ordered.

Dusknoir glared at Croconaw, sending a piercing gaze into the eyes of the Big Jaw Pokemon that prevented any hope of escape.

"Damn!!!!!" Ash yelled. "Croconaw, use Water Gun!!!!"

Croconaw leaped into the air, and launched a stream of water towards Dusknoir, managing to score a hit on the Gripper Pokemon.

Dusknoir didn't seem overly concerned.

"Now, follow up with Ice Punch!!!!!" Ash continued, making the most of his slim advantage.

Croconaw ran forward, fist glowing with a white light that resembled freezing cold ice. The ice began to form around his hands, as he swung a fist towards Dusknoir.

The Gripper Pokemon moaned, as Croconaw landed the attack. Part of its body began to freeze.

"Croconaw, use Hydro Pump!!!!!!" Ash yelled, hoping that the attacks were doing more damage than they appeared to be doing.

Croconaw launched the powerful blast of rushing water from his mouth, and spun around, as the strong attack landed on Dusknoir, hitting it in the midriff.

This time, Dusknoir did moan in pain, as the attack winded it.

"Awesome!!!!" Ash said, seeing that Croconaw was groiwing in confidence as the battle went on. "Now, finish it off with Crunch!!!!"  
Again, Croconaw lunged forward ready to bite down on the ghost Pokemon.

"Confuse Ray!!!!" Buck bellowed.

Dusknoir emitted a sinister light from around its body that stopped Croconaw in its tracks. The Big Jaw Pokemon instantly started to attack itself.

"No!!!!" Ash shouted, as he realised that the odds against him had just increased.

"Dusknoir." Buck said, slowly. "Use another Thunderpunch!!!!"

Ash couldn't watch as he heard the crackle of electricity being charged at Dusknoir's fists, and then, the screech of pain from Croconaw, before the final collapse to the ground.

There was a brief pause, before Flint held up the flag.

"Croconaw is unable to battle." He said. "Dusknoir is the winner."

Ash exhaled, realising that he'd been holding his breath in for the last thirty seconds. He slowly took the Pokeball from his belt, and recalled Croconaw.

"Thanks, Croconaw." He whispered. "You've weakened it."

He looked at May, Jim, Maylene and Pikachu in the crowd. Then, at Flint. Then at Buck and his Dusknoir.

"Are you wanting to continue?" Buck asked.

Ash nodded.

"I'm just taking a sec to breath." He replied, before reaching for the purple Master Ball on his belt. "And you better enjoy beating Croconaw, because it's the last of my Pokemon that you will beat."

Ash hurled the ball into the air.

"Nightmare, I choose you!!!!"

The Shiny Gengar appeared in a burst of light, and looked around.

"What do you want?!!!" He asked, looking at Ash.

The Dusknoir seemed to cough, attracting Nightmare's attention.

The Gas Pokemon turned around.

"Oh great." Nightmare groaned.

* * *

"This ought to be interesting." May commented.

Jim reached into his bag.

"Good thing I brought popcorn." He said, opening the bag up and offering it round.

* * *

"Begin!!!!" Flint shouted.

Nightmare instantly went in with a Shadow Punch that floored the Dusknoir.

"Nightmare!!!!!!" Ash exclaimed. "Wait until I give you an order."

Nightmare flipped him off, before walking over to the floored Dusknoir.

"You know how some ghost Pokemon use Curse?" He asked, creating a spectral nail. "Well, I decided to adapt it slightly."

Instead of sticking the nail in his own stomach, Nightmare promptly shoved it into Dusknoir's 'face'.

The Gripper Pokemon screeched in pain, as Nightmare backed off.

"I call that move Nightmare's Curse." Nightmare remarked, as Buck's Dusknoir floated around in circles.

"Stop screwing around!!!!!" Ash shouted. "Just knock it out."

Nightmare smiled, sweetly.

"I thought you'd never ask."

He lunged forward, and unleashed a Shadow Kick into Dusknoir's face.

The Gripper Pokemon instantly fainted, knocked out by the force of the blow.

Flint raised the flag.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle." He proclaimed. "Gengar is the winner."

Ash punched the air.

Nightmare grinned at Buck.

"Now, ginger boy, let's see what you can do now." He said.

Buck glared at him.

"Your Gengar is arrogant." He remarked. "I think a few rounds with my last Pokemon might knock some of the arrogance out of him."

"I doubt that." Ash commented. "It'll probably increase his arrogance if anything."

Buck recalled Dusknoir.

"You did a majestic job." He remarked, to the Gripper Pokemon. "But, now, it is the time for Claydol!!!!!"

Buck sent out the ground and psychic Pokemon, who floated in the air, impassively.

* * *

"Claydol?" May asked. "There's a Pokemon you don't see every day."

"I hear you there." Jim remarked, looking at Maylene. "Has anyone ever challenged you with a Claydol?"

She shrugged.

"Once, I think." She said.

* * *

"Okay, begin!!!!!!" Flint bellowed.

Ash took a deep breath.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!!!!"

Nightmare created a lump of red and black energy, before launching the attack towards Claydol.

"Claydol, counter with Light Screen!!!!!!" Buck commanded.

Claydol created a screen made of pure light that blocked the attack.

"Now, Psybeam!!!!!" Buck shouted.

Claydol took aim, and fired a rainbow coloured beam of energy towards Nightmare. The Gas Pokemon yelped, as it crashed into his stomach.

"Hothothothothothot!!!!!" Nightmare exclaimed.

"Nightmare, you okay?" Ash asked.

Nightmare spun around and glared at him.

"Do I look okay?" He asked, dryly.

"Touche." Ash commented. "Now, use Shadow Kick!!!!"

Nightmare exhaled, before springing into the air and swinging his foot towards one of Claydol's many faces.

Claydol let out a strange sound, as the attack crashed into its face.

"Did that even do anything?" Ash asked.

Nightmare looked around.

"You don't understand what it just said." Nightmare laughed. "Not pleasant listening."

"Nightmare, use Toxic!!!!!" Ash ordered.

Nightmare sighed.

"I hate that move." He muttered, walking over to Claydol and coughing a thick purple liquid over it.

Claydol didn't look pleased, as it was covered in the stuff.

"Blow it off with confusion." Buck ordered.

Claydol's eyes began to glow, as the purple liquid vanished.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!!!!!!"

Nightmare created a second lump of red and black energy, before hurling it towards the preoccupied Claydol.

Claydol groaned, as the attack smashed into it.

"Use Psychic!!!" Buck ordered.

Claydol spun around, and aimed at Nightmare. It's eyes began to glow with a blue light, which engulfed the Gas Pokemon.

"Eep." Nightmare remarked, as he was picked up off the ground and thrown through the air.

He crashed into a wall of the gym, and went straight through it, vanishing from view.

"He'll be back." Ash said.

* * *

Thirty seconds later, Nightmare reappeared.

"What did I miss?" He asked, wandering back into the arena.

"Resume!!!!!" Flint said.

Nightmare looked at Ash.

"Use Shadow Punch!!!!" Ash commanded, seeing that Nightmare was awaiting an order.

Nightmare leaped forward, and smashed his glowing purple fist into Claydol, sending the Clay Doll Pokemon smashing into the wall.

"Ouch." May remarked.

Nightmare looked up at her.

"You weren't going ouch when I crashed into the bloody wall." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but you weren't actually hurt by it, were you?" She replied.

"Claydol, use Dark Pulse!!!!!" Buck commanded.

Claydol started to glow with a strange black energy, before sending it crashing towards Nightmare.

The Gas Pokemon smirked, before gracefully evading the attack.

"Too slow, amigo." He said.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Punch!!!!" Ash repeated.

Nightmare bounded forward and for the second time in as many minutes, slammed his fist into Claydol, knocking it backwards through the air.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!!!!!" Ash commanded.

Nightmare held out his hands, and created a lump of red and black energy for the third time, before hurling it into the body of Claydol, knocking it to the ground.

"Uh oh!!!" Buck said, realising that this wasn't going to end well.

Ash exhaled, sharply.

"Nightmare, finish it off with Shadow Kick!!!!"

Nightmare punched the air, before leaping forward, foot glowing with a black and purple energy, and smashing the Clay Doll Pokemon in the face.

Claydol let out a groan, before sinking to the ground, laid on its back.

Flint waited for a few seconds, before making the call.

"Claydol is unable to battle!!!!" He shouted. "Gengar is the winner, and the match goes to the challenger, Ash Ketchum!!!!"

Ash leaped into the air, punching it with glee.

"He did it." Maylene remarked.

"Told you he would." May said, as Pikachu jumped up cheering.

Ash went to high five Nightmare, but the Gas Pokemon pulled out and Poison Jabbed him in the stomach instead.

"I've got to stop doing that." Ash groaned.

* * *

Outside the gym, Buck held the small golden halo shaped badge out, in his hand.

"Well, you beat me." He remarked. "Most impressive. Not many trainers have managed to achieve that particular goal. And many have tried. You showed that you have a bond with your Pokemon, and so, it is my honour to confer up on you, the Holy Badge. The symbol that proves you have conquered both me and the Holimar City Pokemon gym. It is the sign of a trainer who has overcome all obstacles thrown at you."

Ash took the badge, and looked at it, holding it up to the sky.

"I won... The Holy Badge!!!!!" He exclaimed, as his six Pokemon celebrated with him. Or rather five Pokemon did, and Nightmare emptied a bottle of Machampagne over him.

"Damn Nightmare." Ash groaned, turning around to look at the Gengar.

"What?" Nightmare asked, innocently.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And Nightmare saves Ash yet again. Where would he be without that trusty Gengar? Okay, Untrustworthy, but powerful Gengar.**

**Elsewhere, I hope you enjoy the little chapter after this. I got bored, and decided to do a mock movie style trailer for the third story.**

**Oh, and it's that time of the year when I request trainers for the Verger Conference, so if anyone can send them in, then that would be nice.**

**Oh, and I haven't forgotten about Jane. She will appear again at a future point, as well as in the Verger Conference.**

**And I haven't decided whether to go to another City for Jim to have his last gym battle yet, so depending on what I decide will determine how quickly the Verger Conference starts. Anyone want to see that happen? Quicker Verger Conference, or Jim's Gym Battle in another City?**

**And about the Verger Conference, I haven't decided whether Ash will use other Pokemon than those on his Verger team yet, so hold tight on that.**

**900 reviews!!!!! Yipeeee!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! You are all awesome!!!!!!**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In the two stories, Rise To The Top and this one, how many trainers have used a Dusknoir to battle Ash?**

**Quiz Question Two. Name them.**

**Quiz Question Three. Where is the Reaper Cloth found in Diamond and Pearl?**

**Quiz Question Four. Which Frontier Brain used a Claydol against Ash?**

**Thanks for reading!!!!!**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**


	93. Bonus TLD Preview

The Longinus Directive. Trailer.

* * *

**They Said Never Do Trilogies.**

Arceus looks out over the world, Mewtwo stood by his side.

"It's starting again." Arceus said. "I can see it."

**Someone Wasn't Listening.**

The Spear Pillar. Five Years Ago.

Several workmen excavate the Spear Pillar, until they find a box. A box with the mark of Arceus on the front. A man wearing a lab coat and a gas mask walks forward and opens it.

"We have it!!!!" He exclaims. "The Spear of Arceus!!!!!"

**"Coming Soon To Computers Near You!!!!!"**

"How do you feel?" Ash asked.

Jim groaned.

"I just feel like we're about to get involved in something again." He replied. "Whatever happens, I think it's going to be one hell of a ride."

Nightmare looked up.

"You would think that, wouldn't you."

**"From The Author of Rise To The Top and The Challenges Of Verger."**

"What does this mean?" Faith asked.

"It means that somewhere, something is back." Doug explained. "And it's not going to be pleasant."

"Oh great." Olly commented. "That's all we need."

**"An Entire New Battle Frontier!!!!"**

"So, Ash." Scott said, handing him the invitation. "If you want it, it's yours. The chance to test the exclusive new Verger Battle Frontier. The very first contestant."

Ash groaned.

"I don't know, Scott." He replied. "I'm getting kinda sick of being in Verger."

**"Brings an old enemy back from the shadows."**

"I will not let our efforts have been in vain." Dennis whispered. "No matter what the cost, no matter who has to die. You will be found, and we will have our revenge."

**"Blue Bongo presents...."**

"Are you ready to do this, mate?" Ari asked.

"Of course." Ash replied. "This time, I'm not going to settle for a Fire Stone."

**"Pokemon Master Challenge Three."**

"Come on Ash!!!!" Ritchie shouted. "You're better than this!!!!"

A pair of Charizard battle in the middle of the arena, striking each other with their arms and wings. One goes down in a heap, before being struck with a Flamethrower from the other.

"No!!!!!!"

**"The Longinus Directive."**

"So, why do you need me?" Ash asked, into the phone. "Why not ask someone else?"

"Because, we trust you." The voice on the phone replied. "You have proved your worth in the Battle Frontier. Now, there is an entirely new challenge you must face."

**"Coming Sometime Before August."**

"Give it up for Ash Ketchum!!!!!" The Commentator yelled.

Applause from the audience, as Ash sends out Grotle, who unleashes a Razor Leaf on Nancy's Clefable. The opposition Pokemon counters with a Meteor Mash.

Pikachu leaps into the air, and zaps Winona's Pelipper with a Thunder attack that knocks it out cold.

Ash throws a Pokeball and Infernape emerges to take on Steven's Bastiodon.

Then, Gabite starts to glow with a white light, as he faces Isaac's Electivire.

**"With Characters Suggested By Others."**

Ash, May and Jim walk across the desert, and see a large City in front of them.

"We're here." May remarked.

"The Rainbow City." Ash said, in awe.

"Who'd have guessed that the City of Arceus is hidden in the middle of the Orre desert." Jim commented.

**"It Doesn't Stop After The Challenges Of Verger!!!! Coming Soon!!!!"**

Ash looks up, and sees Lugia floating in the air in front of him. The Pokemon then lands and starts to turn into a human.

"You!!!!" Ash exclaimed.

"We are Longinus!!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**A mock trailer, I came up with while bored. You don't have to review, but you can do if you really want to.**

**Also revealing the full tag of the series in Pokemon Master Challenge Three.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	94. Two Of A Kind

Chapter Ninety Three. Two Of A Kind.

* * *

_Summary. Ash went in for the second part of his battle against Buck. His newly evolved Flareon was finished off by Buck's Torkoal. Gabite then drew with Torkoal. Ash's Croconaw was then defeated by Buck's Dusknoir, before Nightmare managed to knock both Dusknoir and Claydol out, giving Ash the final Verger Gym Badge...._

* * *

Paul shifted in his sleep. He was having nightmares again. And one about a certain fire type Pokemon, that looked like a monkey.

_"You'll never change!!!!" Chimchar said, angrily. "Look at what you did to me."_

_"I'm sorry." Paul replied, with regret in his voice. "And I have...."_

_Chimchar roared angrily, the flame on its rear increasing in size._

_"No matter what you think!!!!!" The Chimp Pokemon yelled. "One day, you'll snap, and then you'll be the Pokemon abusing creep you always were. Good thing I can do something about it."_

_Paul suddenly felt himself shrinking, until he was about the same height as Chimchar._

_"Oh crap!!!!" Paul started to say, but it came out as a series of hoots and growls._

_He looked around, as his body started to sprout a rust coloured fur, and he realised that he was turning into a Chimchar._

_"Noooo!!!!" He yelled.._

He woke up, gasping for air. His body was covered in sweat, as he felt the cool breeze blow over him.

"Damn." Paul muttered, looking around. He saw the six Pokeballs that he prided on his bedside table, shining in the darkness.

"Useless against nightmare's though." He said, as he looked around and saw Anabel sleeping next to him. He was mesmerised by the soft rise and fall of her chest, before he laid back down and tried to get himself to sleep again.

"Stay out of my dreams, Chimchar." Paul whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

After the events of the battle with the Coppingers upon the Merlin Plateau, Paul and Anabel had ended up in Agueros Town, where, upon realising that their Pokemon were too exhausted to Teleport back to Kanto, they had checked them into the nearest Pokemon Centre and gone to get some sleep themselves.

"I always liked eggs." Anabel remarked, as she finished swallowing some of the scrambled eggs.

"Yeah?" Paul asked, as he finished his orange juice.

His Gallade looked between them, slightly confused, but remained impassive.

_"I do not understand humans sometimes." _The psychic and fighting Pokemon remarked to Anabel's Espeon.

_"You're not meant to." _Espeon replied, as Anabel reached out a hand and stroked her behind the ears.

Anabel smiled.

"Gallade doesn't understand humans." She remarked. "And Espeon's being smug about it."

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Espeon being smug?" He asked, sarcastically. "That's unusual."

_"Unless you want your mind fried." _Espeon commented. _"You might want to be quiet."_

_"Lady Espeon, with all due respect, my trainer can be a moron from time to time." _Gallade remarked. _"And if you attack him, then I must protect him."_

Anabel smiled, looking at the two Pokemon.

"Break it up." She said. "No need to start a fight."

She looked around, back at Paul.

"Paul, my sister lives in Verger." Anabel told him. "Mind if I look her up?"

"I didn't know you had a sister." Paul remarked. "Sure, be my guest."

"I'll go look for a phone book after breakfast." Anabel replied, smiling, as the waiter came for their plates.

* * *

Paul was waiting around for Anabel to come back, when he heard someone behind him.

"Well, look who it is." A voice sneered.

The Tavern Master turned around and saw a red headed girl looking at him.

"Do I know you?" Paul asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You might not know me." She replied. "But, I know of you, Paul Reed. I used to look up to you. I respected you for daring to be different. But, now, you're just a pathetic bleeding hearted trainer like the rest."

Paul scowled. Even if he did now respect his Pokemon, he didn't like hearing someone remind him of how he used to be.

"Damn right I am." He said. "So, who are you."

She returned the scowl, making Paul wonder if she ever smiled.

"Jane Forrester." She answered. "You were my idol, but now..."

"Look, what the hell do you want?!!!" Paul demanded. "Spit it out, or get lost."

She looked like he'd punched her in the face.

"I want to battle you."

Paul did a double take.

"Excuse me."

"I want you to prove a point." She insisted. "If your Pokemon are stronger because you treat them like friends, then you'll have no problem beating me."

"I don't battle just for the sake of it." Paul replied, walking off.

She glared in his direction, as he vanished into the crowd.

"One day." Jane muttered, turning to leave, going her own way.

* * *

As he turned the corner, Paul had the sudden urge to jump in the nearest river. Suddenly, he felt very unclean.

"Nice." He muttered. "Now, I have psychopaths looking up to me. I wish I could take those ten years as a trainer back, and do things differently."

He kicked a trashcan angrily, before taking a few deep breaths.

"Calm thoughts." Paul said, taking a Pokeball out.

He pushed the button on the red and white orb, and felt it enlarge. Paul quickly called out his Gallade.

"Gallade, use Calm Mind." He ordered.

Gallade took a deep breath, before emitting a strange aura that calmed both of them down.

"Thanks, pal." Paul said, patting his Gallade on the back.

He managed a small smile, as he remembered how he had met the Pokemon.

* * *

_"So, this is your new facility." Scott explained. "The Battle Tavern. Your new title is Tavern Master Paul."_

_Paul nodded, as he looked around the building._

_"I like it." He remarked. "Plenty of room for my Pokemon to run around in."_

_"Heh, that's not the best thing." Scott said. "This place has tonnes of little secrets to discover. I even left you a surprise somewhere. If you can find it, this new Pokemon is yours to keep and use in the numerous battles you are about to face."_

_"How do I start?" Paul asked._

_Scott reached into his pocket, and removed a remote control. He pushed a button down, and the middle of the arena started to open up, revealing a secret passage beneath the surface._

_"Why was that built there?" Paul asked, slightly surprised._

_"Design flaw." Scott replied. "It was originally intended to be the ventilation, but the designer was looking at the plans upside down."_

_"You're kidding." Paul said._

_"Unfortunately not." Scott replied, as Paul looked down the hole, seeing a set of stairs reaching down into the darkness._

_"So, I have to go down there?" Paul asked._

_Scott smiled._

_"You don't have to." He replied. "But, I'm sure that you wouldn't be able to turn down the challenge."_

_Paul groaned, before starting to walk down the steps._

* * *

_"Electrivire, standby!!!!" Paul said, as he reached the bottom. He opened the Pokeball, and his Electivire appeared in a burst of light._

_"Flash!!!!" The newly appointed Tavern Master ordered._

_Electivire released a static burst of electricity that illuminated the area. The Thunderbolt Pokemon held it up in its hands, creating a lanturn like effect._

_"Come on." Paul called, heading forward. The only direction to go._

* * *

_He had been wandering the area for what seemed like hours, but it had probably been only half an hour. The luminous hands on his watch confirmed that._

_"Where is this place?" Paul groaned, as he and Electivire turned another corner._

_Then, he saw a large open hallway ahead of him. It seemed to open up into a chamber._

_In the middle of the chamber was a pedestal, and upon the pedestal was a Pokeball._

_Eager to get out, he jogged forward and into the chamber._

_"You made it." Scott remarked, as he looked up from his paper. "I thought it might take you longer."_

_"Yeah, I'm full of surprises." Paul said, looking at the Pokeball. "What do I win?"_

_Scott laughed._

_"You just have to get to the Pokeball." He remarked._

_Paul groaned, before walking forward to the pedestal. He picked up the red and white orb...._

_Only to realise that it was empty._

_"What?" He asked. "It's empty."_

_Scott laughed, as a white and green figure leaped at Paul, and attacked._

_Paul let out an involuntary yelp, as the Gallade smacked the side of his blade into his stomach._

_"Yeah, and that's a wild Gallade." Scott said. "You do have to catch it."_

_Paul sighed, as he rolled away, and looked at Electivire._

_"Okay then." Paul said. "Let's do this. Quick Attack!!!!"_

_Electivire streaked forward, and landed a lightning fast hit on Gallade, knocking him back._

_"Now, Thunderpunch!!!!"_

_Electivire's fist started to crackle with electricity, as it lunged towards the fighting and psychic type._

_The Gallade raised his blades, and protected himself against the attack, using Protect._

_"Damn!!!" Paul exclaimed. "Use Thunderbolt!!!!"_

_Electivire charged up electricity, before launching the attack towards Gallade. He leaped aside, evading the attack with ease._

_"Damn." Paul repeated. "Is this thing on drugs?"_

_He held up a Pokeball, and recalled Electivire._

_"Electivire, return!!!!!" Paul ordered, taking another one out. "Honchkrow, standby for battle!!!!!"_

_Paul sent out the Big Boss Pokemon, who instantly took up a battling position._

_"Aerial Ace, now!!!!!" He commanded._

_Honchkrow streaked forward at a lightning fast speed, and landed the powerful attack on Gallade. The attack was enough to dislodge Gallade, causing him to stumble._

_"Pokeball, go!!!!" Paul shouted, throwing the red and white orb towards the grounded Pokemon._

_Within seconds, Gallade leaped up and blocked the ball with a blade._

_"Still has too much power." Scott remarked._

_Paul groaned._

_"Honchkrow, use Shadow Ball!!!!!"  
Honchkrow opened its beak, creating a lump of red and black energy. It waited a second, before launching it towards Gallade, who deflected it with a Night Slash._

_"Woah." Paul said, evading the splash damage from the shattered attack. "Honchkrow, you're going to end up killing everyone."  
He recalled the Big Boss Pokemon, and withdrew another Pokeball._

_"Weavile, standby for battle!!!!"_

_Paul sent out the Sharp Claw Pokemon, who hissed at Gallade._

_"Weavile, use Night Slash!!!!" Paul commanded._

_Weavile raced forward, claws glowing with a black energy, before crashing them into Gallade._

_"Now, Dark Pulse!!!!" Paul continued._

_Weavile reared up, roaring at the sky, before sending a wave of dark energy out in all directions. The attack managed to knock Gallade down, but it wasn't out yet._

_Gallade then counter attacked. He unleashed a powerful Brick Break that knocke Weavile out cold._

_"What?!!!" Paul exclaimed. "That's impossible!!!!"_

_He took the ball out, and recalled Weavile._

_"Ursaring will be defeated quickly." Paul remarked, reaching for another Pokeball. "So, Torterra, standby for batte!!!!"_

_Paul called out the Continent Pokemon, who roared at Gallade._

_Gallade didn't hesitate, launching a Psycho Cut towards Torterra. The grass and ground Pokemon managed to ground out the hit, taking only a slight amount of damage._

_"Leaf Storm!!!!" Paul commanded._

_Torterra roared, before sending thousands, possibly millions, of leaves crashing into Gallade at close range. As the tree on its back stopped glowing, Paul looked at the weakened Gallade. "Torterra, use Giga Drain!!!!"_

_From the grey spikes upon its shell, a thick green vine of energy emerged and wrapped around Gallade, draining his energy._

_Gallade promptly sank to his knees._

_Paul judged that it was too weak to continue for long. And therefore too weak to resist. He hurled the Pokeball again and watched the red and white orb crash into Gallade._

_It opened up, coverting Gallade to a ball of red energy, before sucking him inside._

_The ball landed on the ground, and shook slightly for a few seconds._

_Then, there was a small ping and the button glowed red for a second, signalling the capture._

_"Congratulations." Scott smiled. "Welcome to the Battle Frontier. The Gallade was a test. And you passed with flying colours."_

_

* * *

_

Paul was awoken from his daydream, with a small cough.

He looked around, and saw Anabel watching him.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked, with a small smile.

He returned the smile.

"Sorry about that." He said. "I was just remembering how I captured Gallade."

"Scott's test, right?"

Paul nodded.

"Come under the surface of the Battle Tavern, and battle the crazy Gallade." He remarked. "Yeah."

He looked at her.

"Did you have to do the same?"

She nodded.

"I battled my Xatu down there." Anabel explained.

"So." Paul said, changing the subject. "Did you find your sister?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, she lives quite close to here." Anabel replied.

"You know, I've never heard you mention your sister before." Paul commented.

Anabel looked up.

"Well, I love Stratina, but..."

"Woah, what kind of name is Stratina?" Paul asked.

Anabel looked up at him.

"That's my sisters name." She insisted. "You could ask our parents, but...."

"Okay, fair enough, I was just asking." Paul replied. "It's not a personal insult on her character. Anyway, you were saying?"

Anabel smiled.

"Stratina and I tend to argue a lot about which of us is the better trainer. We both use psychic Pokemon, and we just have this long running argument about which of us is better."  
Paul smiled.

"It's not funny." Anabel remarked.

"Nah, it's just I've got an older brother, who until recently I didn't really get along with." Paul replied. "It wasn't over which of us was the better trainer, it was more over the ideals of training our Pokemon."

He continued to smile.

"I remember when we first battled." He said. "It was in Vermillion City, in a competition known as the Kanto Cup. Reggie beat me in the semi finals, but considering he had about five years more experience than me, I don't regret it. However, last time I battled him, my Torterra defeated his Charizard. So, we're even."

Anabel laughed, as she came over and took his hand.

"Siblings, eh?" She asked.

"So, are you going to visit her?" Paul asked. "Your sister?"

Anabel sighed.

"I don't know." She replied. "It's a five second journey by teleporting, but I don't know if I can..."

Paul smirked.

"Gallade, Teleport!!!"

Gallade's eyes began to glow, before the three of them vanished.

* * *

They reappeared in a field somewhere.

"Not funny." Anabel said, looking around.

"I thought it was." Paul laughed, before she punched him lightly on the arm.

_"You two are both crazy." _Gallade remarked, as Paul recalled him.

Anabel saw a small house in the distance.

"I suppose we should go and see if she's in." The Salon Maiden remarked.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Paul told her.

"You just dragged me out here!!!" Anabel retorted.

"Only as a joke." Paul replied. "There's nothing stopping you from using Teleport to get out of here."

"Okay then." Anabel said, reaching for a Pokeball.

"But, is your sister really that bad?" Paul asked.

She shook her head.

He smiled.

"Go on." Paul said, putting his arm around her. "I'll knock on the door for you."

* * *

The two of them walked over, before Paul put his hand on the huge brass knocker.

"Who has one of these?" Paul asked, as he pulled it back and rapped on the door.

About thirty seconds later, the door opened and a woman who looked a lot like Anabel appeared in the doorway.

Stratina had long lavender hair that went well past her shoulders, and red eyes. In her hair, she wore a black orchid, and also a red scarf around her neck. She was also wearing a maroon cloak, black skirt and black boots.

"Annie!!!!" She exclaimed.

Anabel stiffened.

"Hello, Strat." She replied.

* * *

"I guess I'll see you at the Verger Conference then." Olly said, into his cell phone.

"Well, since I lost his number when my phone was broken, I thought that I'd go see Elias in Veilstone City." Faith said, over the other end of the line. "The conference doesn't start for another month, so I've got the time to get to Sinnoh and see him. Thanks for the drop off in Veilstone though."

Olly was currently in Hoenn.

"Yeah, no problem." He said. "I've got somebody I need to see anyway."

"Look, Olly." Faith asked. "You know when I was unconscious?"

"Yeah."

"What actually happened then?"

"Well, Arceus came down, brought Doug back to life and walked off with Mewtwo." Olly replied.

There was a cough of incredulity on the other end of the line.

"Did he say anything about how he bows down to Mew?"  
Olly laughed.

"Arceus could destroy Mew." He said. "For that matter, Doug told me that he saw Mewtwo decimate Mew in a Pokemon battle."

"Mew's obviously very magnanimous." Faith replied.

"Not a loser then." Olly laughed. "Incredible, I'm calling Mew a loser. That seems incredibly stupid."

"Well, enjoy your next life as a Weedle." Faith said, angrily.

"Don't tell me you believe in reincarnation." Olly remarked.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." He said. "Anyway, I'm almost where I need to be. So, I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Goodbye." Faith replied, hanging up.

Olly looked at the door in front of him, before knocking.

_I should probably tell Eric that his brother is currently at the bottom of a pit on the Merlin Plateau. If only I knew where to find him. Ah well, I'll see him at the Verger Conference no doubt._

As he was musing, the door opened, and Solidad looked out at him.

"Hi." Olly said.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Solidad remarked.

He smiled.

"Yeah, I came out to tell you that you have nothing to worry about from Harley anymore." Olly said. "He's not going to trouble anyone again."

She breathed a small sigh of relief.

"I can't say that I'm sorry." Solidad remarked, holding the door open for him to come in. "I mean, I was probably his only real friend, and the jerk sold me out to be experimented upon."

"I'm sorry." Olly said. "What happened with that?"

She shook her head.

"Your people performed some tests upon me." Solidad replied. "I'm never going to be completely normal again."

Olly managed a small smile.

"Well, at least you have two arms, two legs and a head." He remarked. "As long as you have the maximum of that, nobody can treat you like too much of an outcast."

She winced as she sat down.

"What's wrong?"

Solidad shook her head.

"Wound on the stomach." She explained. "From that thing they used on me."

Olly sat down across from her, on the couch.

"Well, I needed to come out to Hoenn anyway." He said. "And I thought I would swing by and tell you that the Coppingers are gone, pretty much."

She looked relieved.

"I'm glad that that's the case." She said. "I was worried that they might try to reclaim me."

Olly smiled.

"I can assure you that that's not going to happen." He replied. "You sure that everything's fine?"

She nodded.

"Well, I've been a bit lonely here on my own, but..."

"Hey, I can stick around for a while." Olly replied. "I've nowhere to go. I got all eight Verger Badges, so I'm just kicking my heels waiting for that to start."

She smiled.

"That would be nice."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Just a break up chapter, but it appears that Jim will have the eight badge battle. That might be in the next chapter, or the one after that. And the Verger Conference will start within the next five chapters.**

**Paul and Anabel get their very own chapter.**

**Stratina belongs to JigglypuffsPillow, and will have a part to play in the third story. Let's just say that she is like Anabel in more ways than one. This is the point where I do my cryptic laugh.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter, and also the comments on the TLD trailer.**

**They are all appreciated.**

**And I told you Jane would show up again. **

**This originally was going to be different, because right after the point where Paul says that he wishes he could take back the ten years of being a trainer, Jirachi appeared, and I was going to do a what if chapter. What if Paul had been nice to his Pokemon from the start.**

**The Blue Bongo Flashback rule comes into play again.**

**Thanks for the characters sent in for the Verger Conference.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. She's in Hoenn at the moment, but what City is Solidad from originally?**

**Quiz Question Two. How does Kirlia evolve into Gallade?**

**Quiz Question Three. Which Pokemon does Anabel use in the second Battle Tower battle in Emerald?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	95. Making A Fist Of It

Chapter Ninety Four. Making A Fist Of It.

* * *

_Summary. Paul and Anabel went to visit Anabel's sister, after Paul encountered Jane. The purple haired Frontier Brain then remembered how he captured his Gallade. Then, Olly went to see Solidad and tell her that the Coppingers were gone for the moment...._

_

* * *

_

"Rondell City." Maylene proclaimed, as the four of them appeared on the lawn outside the Pokemon Centre in the new City.

Her Medicham looked around, and managed a small smile at the sight of Ash, May and Jim having crashed face first into the ground.

"Medicham?!!" Maylene exclaimed. "Anyway, thanks for the lift."

She held up the Pokeball, and recalled her Pokemon.

Jim groaned, as he picked himself up.

"Teleporting is very overrated." He muttered, looking around.

"Yes." Maylene remarked. "But, it's also the fastest way of transport."

"Aren't there any negative effects from doing that?" May asked, sitting up.

"Not really." Maylene said. "But, it beats the hell out of walking."

Jim looked around.

"So, this is where the Verger gym is." He said. "Since I didn't want to battle Buck, I thought about coming out here."

Maylene sighed.

"Well." She replied. "I've got to go back to Sinnoh now."  
Jim groaned.

"I know." Maylene said, sadly. "I don't particularly want to at the moment, but needs must."

The two of them embraced.

"I'll see you again soon." Maylene promised.

Nightmare suddenly appeared from the ground.

"How come you don't know Teleport?" May asked.

"Because I'm a Gengar, and they don't learn it naturally." Nightmare replied. "Plus, I'd probably Teleport out into the middle of the ocean and drop you there. Y'know, just for a laugh."

"Hilarious." Ash commented, as Maylene sent out her Medicham and vanished into thin air.

Jim groaned.

"Missing her already." He said.

Nightmare yawned, causing Jim to look around.

"Am I boring you, Nightmare?"

"Of course." Nightmare smiled. "I'm so bored, that if I had a neck, I would tie a rope around it and hang from the nearest tree. In fact, I could probably sleep like that. It might be good for the spine."

"Do you have a spine?" May asked.

Nightmare glared at her.

"Somebody won't if they don't stop asking moronic questions."

That shut the brown haired coordinator up.

"Anyway." Jim said, rubbing his hands together. "Shall we go and find this place, so we can get the badge and then go home."

"We not sticking around in Verger?" Ash asked, surprised.

Jim shook his head.

"Nah, I thought I'd head back to Mahogany Town and see my parents." He replied. "And then go to Professor Elm and look through my Pokemon, see if I want to bring any in for the Verger Conference."

Jim looked at Ash.

"Are you sticking with the six you used throughout Verger?" He asked. "Or bringing in others?"

Ash exhaled sharply.

"I haven't thought about it." He replied. "I mean, I stuck with the six Pokemon through Verger, apart from using Pidgeot in the Oldwood Gym. Maybe I will go to Pallet Town and sort through my Pokemon to decide which to use. On the other hand, it wouldn't be fair on Snover, Flareon and Croconaw to be replaced by other Pokemon, when they've got me this far."

"It's up to you." May said. "I'm sure you'll do whatever is right."

Jim burst out laughing.

"Yeah, because that happens a lot." He remarked.

"Nightmare, Poison Jab him." Ash said, lightly.

Nightmare glared at Ash.

"How 'bout no!!!!"

* * *

"Well, they're all fighting fit." Jim said, looking at his six Pokeballs. "And I guess we'll head over to the gym."

Ash looked up from his breakfast.

"We'll come over there when we've finished." He said, looking at May. "Right."

May nodded.

Jim turned, and walked out.

"Are you going back to Hoenn when Jim wins his last badge?" Ash asked, continuing to look at May.

She shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure." May said. "I mean, I'm not entering the Verger League, for obvious reasons, and I mean, it would be nice to see my parents again. I tell you what. I'll go to Hoenn and say hello to Mom and Dad. And possibly Max. Then, I'll head over to Kanto and come back here with you."

"Fair enough." Ash grinned, as Nightmare reached out from under the table and managed to sneakily procure May's Orange Juice.

"What are you doing?" May asked, looking under the table.

"Trying Mixers out." Nightmare replied. "I 'found' a bottle of White Raichu Vodka in someone's room, and I was mixing it with Orange Juice to try it out."

Ash sighed.

"Have you been stealing again?" He asked.

Nightmare looked shocked.

"How dare you!!!" The Gas Pokemon said. "I'm not a thief, I just sometimes take things that don't belong to me. In what twisted world is that being a thief?"

"This one." May replied, listlessly. "Now, give me that drink back."

Nightmare did so, and burst out laughing as May took a gulp, before spitting the stuff out.

"Holy Arceus!!!" May exclaimed. "That's strong."

"Yeah, I already put half a bottle in there." Nightmare said.

May sighed.

* * *

Jim looked at the Pokemon gym, and took a deep breath.

"This is where we do it." He said, looking at his badge case.

The Sycamore Badge. The Moon Badge. The Pebble Badge. The Smoke Badge. The Claw Badge. The River Badge. The Inferno Badge.

Only one remained.

He exhaled the deep breath, and pushed the door of the gym opened.

Jim looked inside, and saw that the gym resembled an actual gym. There were punching bags and weights everywhere.

"Let me guess." Jim remarked, as he saw the gym leader punching one of the bags. The leader was wearing a pair of black sweat pants, and a white vest. He had black hair and huge muscles.

Jim coughed, causing the gym leader to look around.

"Can I help you?" The leader asked.

"My name is Jim Jacobs." Jim said. "And I want to battle you for the gym badge."

The leader smiled.

"Ah, you want to win the Boxing Badge." He replied. "Then, you have come to the right place."

His smile got even larger.

"My name is Anthony, and I'm the leader here."

Anthony clapped his hands together, and his referee walked in.

"We will use two Pokemon each." Anthony said. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Jim shook his head.

"None."

* * *

"This battle is between the gym leader, Anthony, and the challenger, Jim. This match will be a two on two battle, with no time limit or substitutions available. The battle will be over when one trainer has no available Pokemon left able to battle."

The referee looked at Anthony.

"Please select your first Pokemon."  
Anthony withdrew a Pokeball, and sent out a brown Pokemon, who looked like it was wearing a purple tunic. At the ends of its arms, it had a pair of large red boxing gloves, and upon its head, it had thick brown spiky hair.

"A Hitmonchan!!!" Jim exclaimed, remembering what he knew about the Punching Pokemon. "Okay then, Swellow, it's up to you!!!!!"  
Jim hurled the ball, and sent out his Swellow.

"Hitmonchan versus Swellow." The referee said. "Begin!!!!"

* * *

"Come on!!!!" Ash said, waiting for the traffic to clear.

He and May could see the gym in the distance, when three figures walked up behind them. A woman with long red hair, a man with short purple hair, and a small cream coloured cat like Pokemon. They were all wearing long brown coats, and large brown hats that masked their faces.

"Oh no!!!" Ash exclaimed, turning around. "No, you don't!!!!"

"Excuse me?" The woman asked.

"You're Team Rocket!!!!!" Ash said, accusingly, as May turned round.

He looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!!!!!"

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder, sparks flying from his cheeks. The Mouse Pokemon then let loose a powerful blast of electricity that fried the three of them. The force was enough to knock their hats and coats off.....

To reveal that they weren't Jessie and James.

Ash went white.

"Oops." He said, slightly embarrased. "I'm sorry."

He didn't know who they were, but they weren't the three criminals who usually followed him around.

"Dear me." The woman said. "What is the world coming to when we are attacked walking down the street."

May and Nightmare were silently laughing, as Ash frantically tried to explain what had happened.

* * *

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace!!!" Jim commanded.

The Swallow Pokemon streaked forward through the air, aiming for Hitmonchan.

"Detect!!!" Anthony ordered.

Hitmonchan's eyes began to glow, before he made a lightning fast dodge to the side, evading the attack.

"Woah, that's fast!!!" Jim exclaimed.

"You wanna see fast?" Anthony asked. "Mach Punch!!!!"

Hitmonchan leaped into the air, and faster than the eye could see, smashed a fist into Swellow, knocking the Swallow Pokemon out of the sky.

"Swellow!!!" Jim shouted. "Are you okay?"

Swellow managed to get back up, shooting a defiant look at the Punching Pokemon.

"Now, Quick Attack!!!!"

Swellow flew forward, and managed to land the swift attack upon Hitmonchan, who barely seemed to feel it.

"Swellow, use Wing Attack!!!" Jim ordered.

Swellow continued to attack, before smashing his wings into Hitmonchan.

"Thunder Punch!!!!" Anthony commanded.

One of Hitmonchan's gloves started to crackle with electricity, before the Pokemon jumped up and swung at Swellow.

"Evade it!!!!" Jim yelled. "Agility!!!!"

Swellow swooped away from Hitmonchan, evading the hit with slightly more than a scratch.

"Now, use Heat Wave!!!!!" Jim said.

Swellow began to flap his wings, creating a red hot burst of air that instantly made the air incredibly humid.

Hitmonchan looked incredibly uncomfortable, and didn't seem to be as mobile as before.

"ChanChanChan." Hitmonchan panted.

Anthony didn't look too bothered by the setback.

"Hitmonchan, use Ice Punch, but don't throw the punch!!!!"  
Hitmonchan took a deep breath, before covering his fists in a cold ice like substance. As soon as the heat touched it, the ice instantly began to melt and give off a steam like smoke that filled the arena, obscuring the vision of everyone present.

Jim looked slightly confused.

"What was the point of that?" He asked.

"Because, now you are separated from Swellow." Anthony explained. "Can you see your Pokemon."

Jim looked around, and realised that Swellow wasn't visible through the fog. Anthony was right.

"But, I can hear Swellow." He said, hearing the beating of the Swallow Pokemon's wings.

He heard Anthony laugh.

"And so can Hitmonchan."

Seconds later, there was a large thud, and Swellow came crashing out of the smoke.

Jim winced, as his Pokemon crashed into the wall, and didn't move as he landed on the ground.

"Swellow!!!!" Jim yelled.

"Hitmonchan, clear the smoke with Vacuum Wave!!!!!" Anthony ordered.

Jim could hear the Punching Pokemon moving around inside the fog, before the thick white smoke vanished.

He then saw Hitmonchan windmilling his gloves around to disperse it.

"Swellow is unable to battle." The referee said. "Hitmonchan is the winner."

Jim sighed, before holding the Pokeball up and recalling Swellow.

"Thanks for what you did." He muttered to the Pokeball, before putting it away.

He then withdrew a second.

"Meganium!!!!" Jim yelled. "It's up to you!!!!"

He sent out his recently evolved starter Pokemon, who instantly glared at Hitmonchan.

"Aha." Anthony remarked. "Now, that's a Pokemon."

Wondering what he meant, Jim quickly thought up his strategy.

* * *

"Look, Officer Jenny." Ash said. "It was a honest mistake. See, I've been stalked by these three Pokemon thieves for nearly ten years, and I guess I was being a little jumpy. Those two people looked like them. And they had a Meowth. Come on, do I really look like someone who goes around attacking random people for no reason."

"Yes!!!!" Nightmare yelled, before May hit him on the back of the head.

Nightmare instantly spun around to Poison Jab her, but thought better of it.

"Ah, Dusk might not like it if I do that." He muttered.

"What's that?" May asked, with a smirk.

Nightmare glared at her.

"Quiet, you."

* * *

"Meganium, use Razor Leaf!!!" Jim yelled.

The Herb Pokemon swung the leaf on his head, before sending a cascade of leaves towards Hitmonchan.

As he had expected, the Punching Pokemon moved to the side, with a quick step that made certain the attack missed.

"Damn!!!" Jim exclaimed.

He was wondering how he could hit the agile Hitmonchan, when the answer hit him.

"I've got it!!!" Jim said. "Meganium, use another Razor Leaf!!!!"

Meganium swung the leaf on his head again, launching another flurry of leaves.

"Hitmonchan, evade!!!!!!" Anthony ordered.

Jim punched the air, as Hitmonchan leaped to the side.

"Grass Knot!!!!!" He yelled.

Meganium swung his head, and a series of roots burst from the ground that tripped Hitmonchan up, while it was moving at full speed.

The Punching Pokemon fell to the ground, giving Jim the opening.

"Body Slam!!!!"

Meganium lunged forward, before leaping into the air. He then came crashing down on Hitmonchan and injuring the Punching Pokemon.

Hitmonchan tried to get back up, but failed, sinking first to its knees, and then collapsing on his stomach.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle." The referee declared. "Meganium is the winner."

Jim punched the air again, as Anthony recalled Hitmonchan.

"Very well, old friend." He said. "You did well today."

Anthony took another Pokeball out.

"It's not a Hitmonlee, is it?" Jim asked.

Anthony laughed.

"I do own a Hitmonlee." He said. "But, my next Pokemon will be...."

He hurled the Pokeball and a large heavy set Pokemon that looked like a huge furball with a pair of arms and legs emerged. It had white fur, and a strange nose in the middle of its face.

"Primeape." Anthony said, proudly, as the door to the gym opened up, and Ash and May walked inside.

Primeape took one look at Ash, before bounding over and punching him in the face.

Ash let out an involuntary yelp of pain, as he crashed to the ground.

"Hey!!!!" Nightmare shouted. "That's not how you attack a human being. You're doing it all wrong."

Anthony went slightly pale.

"Ash?!!" He said, shocked.

Ash looked up at the Primeape.

"Don't tell me." He said to Anthony. "You trained my Primeape well."

* * *

_"You can get another hat, Ash." Misty remarked._

_"It's not just the hat." Ash replied, looking at Primeape. "A real master would never let any Pokemon get away."_

_He hurled a Pokeball._

_"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!!!!!"  
Bulbasaur appeared, and smashed its vines into Primeape, causing some damage to the Pokemon._

_Ash recalled Bulbasaur, and threw another Pokeball._

_"Squirtle, use Water Gun!!!!!"_

_The Tiny Turtle Pokemon appeared, and launched a powerful blast of water into Primeape, knocking the Pokemon back._

_"Squirtle, return!!!" Ash called. "Charmander, Flamethrower!!!!!"_

_Ash sent out Charmader, who instantly blasted Primeape with fire, burning the weakening Pokemon and knocking him out._

_"Okay." Ash shouted, taking an empty Pokeball out. "Go, Pokeball!!!!"  
He hurled the red and white orb at the heavily weakened Pokemon, and watched it leave his hand. It then hit Primeape and converted the Pokemon to a ball of red energy. The energy was sucked inside the ball, and the three of them watched, as the ball collapsed to the ground. It shook twice, before the button on the front pinged with a red light._

_"Alright!!!!" Ash exclaimed. "I caught Primeape!!!!!"_

* * *

Once the shock had faded away, Jim looked at Anthony.

"That's his Primeape?" He asked. "What are the frickin' odds?"

Anthony smiled.

"Indeed, it is Ash's Primeape." He said. "However, several years ago, he gave it to me to turn into a P1 Pokemon champion. I have trained with this Pokemon for several years, and I am now ready to return him to you, Ash."

Ash looked slightly nervous at the prospect.

"Okay." He said.

"But, you will have to catch him again." Anthony explained. "And also, I would like to finish the battle with your friend first."

"Okay, sure." Ash replied. "Go ahead."

* * *

"Resume the battle!!!!!!"

Jim looked at Primeape.

"Hey, Jim!!!" Ash yelled. "How's this for fair. You knock it out, and I'll catch it."

Anthony laughed.

"I have to release him first. But, I like the opportunism." He said. "Anyway, Primeape, use Karate Chop!!!!!"

Primeape leaped forward, and landed a powerful blow on Meganium's face. The Herb Pokemon moaned in pain, but managed to shake it off with ease.

"Meganium, use Vine Whip!!!" Jim commanded.

A pair of vines erupted from Meganium's neck and wrapped around Primeape's body.

"Throw it!!!!!"

Meganium threw Primeape into the wall of the gym, causing the Pig Monkey Pokemon to give him a dirty look.

"Primeape, use Focus Energy!!!!"

Primeape stood up, and took a few deep breaths, becoming pumped up.

"Meganium, use Take Down!!!"

The Herb Pokemon bounded forward, before crashing into Primeape and knocking him over.

"Meganium, use Giga Drain!!!!!!"

From the flower on its neck, Meganium launched a pair of green energy like tendrils that wrapped around Primeape's body, restraining and draining its health.

"Yeah!!!" Jim said.

"Primeape, use Seismic Toss!!!!!" Anthony smiled.

Jim's smile turned to shock, as Primeape broke free of the tendrils and grabbed them with its bare paws.

The look of concentration on the Pig Monkey Pokemon's face was something to behold, as he threw Meganium into the air.

Jim winced, as the Herb Pokemon smashed into the wall and landed on his back.

"Meganium!!!!" He yelled, worried for the health of his Pokemon, before seeing him get up. "Let's end this. Use Frenzy Plant!!!!!"

Meganium's plant began to glow with a white energy, as he reared up onto his hind legs, and came crashing back down.

The second that he crashed to the floor, large thorny roots erupted from the ground, and headed straight for Primeape, who couldn't get out of the way in time.

Anthony winced, as the roots crashed into Primeape, and impaled the Pig Monkey Pokemon in several different places.

As the vines retreated, Primeape fell to the ground, defeated.

The referee raised his flag.

"Primeape is unable to battle!!!!" He exclaimed. "Meganium is the winner and the match goes to Jim Jacobs of Mahogany Town."

Jim punched the air, before going over to celebrate with Meganium.

* * *

"Okay." Anthony said, outside the gym. "Since you have beaten me, I must now confer upon you this badge. It is proof that you have beaten the Rondell City gym. And me. The Boxing Badge."

Jim took the small punching bag shaped badge, and placed it in his badge case.

"That means I'm in the Verger League now." He said. "Woohoo."

Anthony smiled.

"You were a good challenger." He remarked. "And I wish you luck in the conference."

"Thanks." Jim replied.

Anthony looked at Ash.

"Do you wish to battle for the badge?"

Ash shook his head.

"Nah, I already have eight badges." He replied.

Anthony held up a Pokeball, and released Primeape.

"Now, I presume that this is something that you'll want to capture." He said.

Ash sighed.

"Okay." He replied, looking at Pikachu. "Are you ready?"

"How come since Ash already caught Primeape, he has to battle and capture him again?" May asked.

"Because, since it is nine long years since Ash and Primeape last met." Anthony explained. "Primeape has lost what little respect he had for him. So, Ash has to prove himself to Primeape."

"That sort of makes sense." Jim remarked.

* * *

"Pikachu, go!!!!" Ash yelled, as Pikachu reluctantly went in to battle Primeape.

"I can honestly say that this is not going to end well." Nightmare remarked.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!!!!" Ash commanded.

Sparks began to erupt from Pikachu's cheeks, before the Mouse Pokemon zapped Primeape with electricity.

Primeape absorbed the electricity with ease, shaking it off.

"Uh oh." Ash muttered, as Primeape charged forward and smashed a fist into Pikachu.

Pikachu yelled in pain, as he went crashing into the air.

Nightmare burst out laughing.

"Oh man." He said. "The look on the rodents face was beautiful."

Ash sighed, as he ran onto the field, and caught Pikachu in his arms.

"Okay, Pikachu." He said. "Return."  
He looked at Nightmare, who was still laughing.

"Nightmare, get in there."

Nightmare walked onto the field.

"Eh, what's the worst that could happen?" The Gas Pokemon asked. "With any luck, all his attacks will pass through me."

Primeape began to look at Nightmare, eyes glowing with light.

Anthony coughed.

"I should probably tell you that Primeape knows Foresight." He said. "And it's just identified you."

Nightmare blanched.

"Oh crap." He said, as Primeape charged forward, and unleashed a Cross Chop on him.

However, to everyone's surprise, Nightmare didn't seem that badly hurt.

"Hey, I'm still part poison type." He said. "Like that hurt too much."

He spun around, and landed a Toxic Jab on Primeape, flooring the Pig Monkey Pokemon almost instantly.

"Unlike that." Nightmare laughed, looking at Ash. "Less talky, more Pokebally."

Ash took an empty Pokeball out, and hurled it at Primeape.

Like it had done all those years ago, the ball hit Primeape and coverted it to red energy. The energy was then sucked inside the ball, and everyone watched it drop to the ground.

The ball shook for a few seconds, before pinging to signify that the capture was complete.

Ash punched the air, as he ran over to pick the ball up.

"Alright!!!" He yelled. "I recaptured Primeape!!!!"

Within seconds, the ball vanished, on its way to Professor Oak's lab.

"You did it!!!" May said, looking over.

* * *

"Well, Jim." Ash said, shaking his hand. "I guess I'll see you on Starburst Island in a few weeks."

Jim nodded.

"Same here." He replied, as May hugged Jim.

"Don't miss us too much." She smiled.

Jim laughed.

"I'm sure I won't." He said, looking at Nightmare. "Goodbye, Nightmare. Thanks for keeping me entertained."

Nightmare laughed, as he reached into his stomach and pulled out a bottle of White Raichu Vodka.

"I got this for you." He said, giving it to Jim.

Jim looked at the bottle.

"But, it's empty." He replied.

Nightmare glared at him.

"You ungrateful little Pokefuc..." He started to say, before being drowned out by the sound of the horn from a boat.

"I've got to go." Jim said, heading for the boat that went to Johto. "I need to catch that boat."

Ash, May, Pikachu and Nightmare waved him off, as he charged up the gangplank and onto the boat.

As the boat to Johto left, Ash and May looked at each other.

"I guess we go our seperate ways now." Ash said, sadly. "At least for a few days."

"Yeah." May remarked, as she hugged him.

He kissed her on the forehead, as he looked at the boat to Kanto.

"It doesn't seem like two minutes since I got the invitation to the PCC." He said. "And I went to Vermillion City with Brock and Misty to get the boat."

May nodded.

"I'll come over to Pallet Town as soon as possible." She said.

Ash grinned.

"I don't suppose you fancy taking Nightmare with you." He remarked, lightly

May laughed.

"Nah." She said. "The family vineyard would never recover."

"Wait, you have a vineyard?" Nightmare asked.

May shook her head.

"No, it was a joke." She replied.

Nightmare groaned.

"Don't say the word vineyard in my presence." Nightmare said. "Although CarniWine isn't my favourite, I can drain you dry in a few hours."

"Don't you ever worry about your liver?" Ash asked.

Nightmare snorted.

"What liver?"

The two of them heard the horn from the boat to Hoenn, causing them to seperate.

"I'll see you in a few days." May said, heading to the boat.

Ash sighed, looking at Pikachu and Nightmare.

"I guess we'll get back to Pallet then." He remarked, heading to the boat heading to Kanto.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And so, the trio head their seperate ways, but I'm sure that they'll reunite very shortly.**

**Next time, Ash returns to Pallet Town to find Gary waiting for him. The two of them are probably going to do the usual thing that they do whenever they meet up in Pallet Town.**

**And Jim got the last badge, while Ash got his Primeape back.**

**The flashback is from the episode where Ash caught his Primeape. I saw it once about ten years ago. Excuse me if the dialogue isn't perfect, it was all written from memory.**

**Hope you laughed at the fake Team Rocket Scene. I figured it was ironic.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!! They are all welcomed.**

**And I enjoyed writing the Nightmare parts in here. As wel as the conveniently placed boat horn.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Name the previous three fighting type gym leaders. **

**Quiz Question Two. Which is the only region that does not have a fighting type gym?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many of the three gym leaders use Machop or their evolutions?**

**Quiz Question Four. Name the cities they are in.**

**There's a huge clue to one of the gym leaders somewhere in this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!**


	96. Pallet Heat Infernape Vs Blaziken

Chapter Ninety Five. Pallet Heat. Infernape Versus Blaziken.

* * *

_Summary. Jim challenged for his last Verger Badge and won it, against Anthony, who was revealed to be the same trainer who had trained Ash's Primeape for a long time. Ash, after losing the plot and attacking a fake Team Rocket, then went to battle his Primeape, hoping to recapture it. The three of them then separated to their various regions...._

_

* * *

_

"Whew." Ash muttered, as he headed down the dirt track to Pallet Town. "It's hot."

Pikachu was laid on his shoulder, tongue out, panting for breath.

"I know." Ash said, as Nightmare floated around with a Black Persian in his hand. "Hey, Nightmare, you do know that drinking that won't make you cooler, right?"  
Nightmare glared at him.

"I find it so cute watching you meatbags sweating." He said, smugly. "And I'm so cool. I'm so cold, I make a Froslass look hot."

Ash groaned, before seeing the outlines of Pallet Town up ahead.

"At least we're almost home." He said. "I'm jumping straight into the pool when we get back."

Pikachu looked up slightly surprised.

_"Since when do you have a pool?"_

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!!!" Ash called, pushing the door of his home open.

Within seconds, Mr. Mime came out to greet him and Pikachu.

"Mr. Mime!!!!" Ash said, high fiving the Pokemon.

Nightmare looked at the Barrier Pokemon.

"What the hell?" He asked. "A Mimer?"

Ash laughed.

"This is the first time you've been here, isn't it?" He asked. "This is Mimey, who helps my Mom out around the house."

Nightmare glared at him.

"You know it is." The Gas Pokemon remarked, as a door opened, and Silver wandered out.

"Aha." Silver said. "Good to see you, son."

"Dad?" Ash asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
Silver laughed.

"Heh, I moved back in here." He remarked, as Silver's Chikorita wandered through the door.

"Chika?" Chikorita asked, upon seeing Pikachu and Nightmare.

"Pikaa!!!" Pikachu replied.

Nightmare rolled his eyes at the Leaf Pokemon.

"Where's my Mom?" Ash asked.

Silver smiled.

"Ah, she's over at the store." He said. "Have you just come back from Verger?"

Ash nodded.

"I've got the eight badges." He replied. "And I decided to come back home and see my family and decide which of my Pokemon I might use in the Verger Conference."

"So, you'll be going to see Sam, then?" Silver commented.

Ash nodded.

"Hey, do you want to see the Pokemon I used throughout Verger?" He asked.

Silver scratched his chin.

"That would be quite something, Ash." He replied.

* * *

"Everyone out!!!!" Ash said, throwing up the four Pokeballs, sending out his trusty Pokemon.

Snover appeared, launching a stream of hail into the air. Which, due to the heat, instantly melted.

"Yeah, we're in the middle of a heat wave." Silver remarked, as Flareon, Croconaw and Gabite appeared. "But, these all look strong and powerful Pokemon."

Ash smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." He said. "So, do you still use the six that you used against me in the PCC?"

Silver smirked.

"That would be telling." He replied. "But, I do."

Ash looked at Nightmare, before recalling the Pokemon back to their Pokeballs.

"How've you been, Dad?" He asked.

Silver smiled.  
"Yeah, I've been well." He said. "Ever since I stopped being a roaming trainer, my health's improved."

He paused.

"Well, there was a disturbance a few months ago, when somebody broke into Professor Oak's lab. But, the guy was caught, and I don't know what happened after that."

Ash stretched.

"I guess I'll go over to Professor Oak's then." He said. "But, I will come back at some point before tonight."

Silver smiled.

"Okay then, Son." He remarked, as Ash left the area with Pikachu.

Nightmare hung around, before looking at Silver.

"You look like a heavy drinker." He said. "I bet you can't consume as much Black Persian Beer as me."

* * *

"Hello!!!" Ash called, as he entered the Oak Pokemon Lab. "Professor Oak!!!! Tracey!!!!"

The whirring of the air conditioning was a sweet relief, as he walked through the lobby.

"Ah, that's much better." Ash groaned, with relief.

He then smelt something bad...

And was instantly crushed under the sweaty girth of his Muk.

"Muuuuuuuk!!!!!!"

He laughed, as the Sludge Pokemon nuzzled his neck.

"Hey, Muk." Ash said, as Pikachu greeted the poison type Pokemon. "Where's the Professor?"

Muk slithered off him, and wandered through another door.

Ash followed his Pokemon, and saw the Pokemon Professor stood in the middle of the field. A Charizard and a Dragonite were walking with him, as he surveyed the area.

"Professor!!!" Ash called.

Oak turned around, at the sound of his voice, and smiled at the sight of Ash.

"Aha." Oak said, softly to himself, as he recalled his two Pokemon. "Return!!!"

He then started to walk towards the trainer.

"Good morning, Ash." Oak said, as he arrived back at his lab building. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Ash smiled.

"I aim to surprise." He remarked. "I came out here to relax before the Verger Conference begins in a few weeks. I wanted to look through my Pokemon, and decide which I might use."

Muk slithered off into the forest.

"I already met Muk." Ash said, with a smile. "How are my other Pokemon?"

Oak returned the smile.

"They're all fine." He replied. "However, I think that there is something that you should know."

"What's that?" Ash asked, before hearing a laugh.

"Hello, Ashy boy."

* * *

He spun around and saw Gary sitting on the roof.

"Why are you on the roof?" Ash asked.

"Because it's cooler." Gary replied. "And that's Mr. Champion to you."

"What are you talking about?" Ash said, surprised.

Gary reached into his vest, and pulled out a medal.

"No way!!" Ash exclaimed.

"You're looking at the new champion of the Hoenn region." Gary said, jumping down to the ground. "So, what do you have to say to that?"

Ash sighed.

"I have the eight badges of Verger." He replied.

Gary laughed.

"Yeah, but you haven't actually won squat as a trainer." He reminded his oldest rival. "Apart from the Orange League and the Kanto Battle Frontier."

"I've won a stack of tournaments!!!" Ash retorted.

"Yeah, PokeRinger's don't count." Gary said. "Neither does Extreme Pokemon, Pokemon Sumo Wrestling, Pokemon Fire Fighting etcetera etcetera. At least I have a trophy of value."

Ash gritted his teeth, before sighing.

"Well, when I win the Verger League, I'm going to tell you where you can stick that Hoenn trophy." He replied.

Gary smirked.

"Care for a warm up, pal?" He asked, gesturing to the battlefield. "Excuse the pun on the temperature."

Ash glared at him.

"I'll just look through my Pokemon, check some of my old ones out. And then I'm going to kick your ass."

"Yeah, but form seems to dictate that since this is meaningless." Gary pointed out. "I have the advantage when it doesn't mean anything. You've only ever beaten me twice."

"Yeah, but look when they were." Ash replied. "PCC and Silver Conference."

Gary grinned.

"I'll be using my Hoenn team." He remarked. "You want to go three on three?"

Ash nodded.

"Sure." He replied, pointing at him. "I'll see you eat those words."

* * *

Ash quickly rounded up his Pokemon, and made the decision on which he would use.

He couldn't seem to find Nightmare anywhere, so he replaced the Master Ball with another one.

"Where are you, Nightmare?" He asked.

* * *

"Are you ready to do this, Ash?" Gary asked, leaning against the wall of the lab.

Ash smirked.

"You won't know what hit you." He replied.

Professor Oak smiled, as Tracey came jogging out of the building.

"I'm back." He panted. "What did I miss?"

"Ash and Gary are going to battle." Oak replied. "Gary's going to give Ash a warmup before the Verger Conference starts."

"Hey, do you need a referee?" Tracey asked.

Ash spun around.

"Hey, Tracey." He replied. "How are you, man?"

Tracey smiled, as he shook Ash's hand.

"It's been too long, Ash." The Pokemon Watcher remarked. "Anyway, if you two set up, I'll go grab a hold of my flags."

* * *

"This battle is a meaningless friendly between Ash and Gary." Tracey said. "Each trainer will use three Pokemon in a best of three battle. When one trainer has lost two Pokemon, the match is over. As such, no trainer is able to make changes."

"Please pick your first Pokemon."

Gary withdrew a Pokeball, before hurling it into the air.

"Absol, I choose you!!!!"

"Floatzel, I choose you!!!" Ash shouted.

The Sea Weasel and Disaster Pokemon appeared in twin bursts of light.

"Aaab!!!"

"Floaa!!!!!"

"Absol versus Floatzel." Tracey remarked. "Begin!!!!!"

Ash went for the first move.

"Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!!!!!"

Floatzel leaped into the air, before spinning his tails around, shooting a jet of water behind him that propelled him through the air.

"Detect!!!" Gary commanded.

With lightning fast reactions, Absol evaded the attack with ease.

"Night Slash!!!!" Gary ordered.

The horn on Absol's head began to crackle with a black energy, as the Disaster Pokemon charged towards Floatzel. The Sea Weasel Pokemon cried out in pain, as he was hit from behind with the attack.

"Floatzel!!!" Ash said. "Sonicboom!!!!!"

Floatzel snapped his tail around and sent a sharp shock wave snapping through the air that crashed into Absol, causing a slight bit of damage to the white Pokemon.

"Awesome." Ash said. "Now, Water Gun!!!!!"

Floatzel opened his mouth, and blasted Absol with water. The Disaster Pokemon hissed, in pain, but managed to stay on its feet.

"Absol, counter with Faint Attack!!!!" Gary ordered.

Absol vanished, before reappearing behind Floatzel. The Pokemon with the white fur struck Floatzel, knocking the Sea Weasel Pokemon onto his stomach.

"Now, Absol." Gary called. "How about a Thunderbolt attack!!!!"

"What?!!!" Ash exclaimed, as Absol zapped Floatzel with electricity, causing even more pain to the Sea Weasel Pokemon.

"Floatzel, no!!!" Ash yelled, as his first Pokemon fainted.

Tracey raised his flag.

"Floatzel is unable to battle. Absol is the winner."

Ash sighed, as he recalled Floatzel. Gary recalled Absol.

"Excellent work, Absol." Gary remarked.

"Thanks, Floatzel." Ash muttered. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Gary threw a second Pokeball.

"Aggron, I choose you!!!!"

Ash looked at the Iron Armour Pokemon, and made his decision.

"Gabite, I choose you!!!!!"

He sent out the Cave Pokemon, who hissed upon appearing in the bright sunshine.

"I didn't know you had a Gabite." Gary remarked.

"I didn't know you had an Aggron." Ash retorted. "We're even."

"Begin!!!!!" Tracey called, breaking the argument up before it could escalate.

"Okay then, Gabite." Ash yelled. "Use Dragon Rage!!!!!!"

Gabite opened his mouth and launched a stream of red and blue flames into Aggron, causing instant damage to the huge Pokemon.

Aggron roared in pain.

"Follow up with Dragon Claw!!!!!"

Gabite leaped forward, claws glowing with light as he tried to strike down the Iron Armour Pokemon.

"Double Edge!!!!" Gary countered.

Aggron lunged forward, smashing its powerful body into Gabite and throwing the Cave Pokemon back.

Ash winced, as Gabite bounced off the ground.

What was more worrying that was Aggron didn't look hurt by the recoil.

"I see you are admiring the Rock Head ability that my Aggron has." Gary smiled. "Completely negates the recoil."

Ash grimaced, before making his next move.

"Gabite, Flamethrower!!!!

Gabite opened his mouth, and launched a red hot stream of flames into the body of Aggron. The attack did seem to do a little bit of damage, due to the part steel type attribute of the Pokemon.

Gary smiled.

"Heh, you'll like this move." He remarked. "Aggron, use Metal Burst!!!!"

Aggron reared up, and roared at the sky, sending shards of metal crashing into Gabite. The attack caused a decent amount of pain to the Cave Pokemon.

"What is that move?" Ash asked, realising that he'd never seen it before.

"What Metal Burst does." Professor Oak remarked. "Is take the damage that the user has sustained, and counters it with twice the power."

"What?!!!" Ash exclaimed.

He looked at Gabite, and realised that the Cave Pokemon might not be able to take much more.

He raised his fist to the sky.

"Gabite, use Brick Break now!!!!!!"

Gabite leaped into the air, arms glowing with light, before bringing them down onto Aggron's face. The Iron Armour Pokemon cried out in pain, before collapsing to the ground.

"Now, finish it off with Flamethrower!!!!"

Gabite launched another stream of red hot flames into Aggron, and knocked the Pokemon out.

Gary groaned, as Tracey put his flag up.

"Aggron is unable to battle. Gabite is the winner."

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"That was awesome, Gabite." Ash said.

"You did good, Aggron." Gary remarked, as he withdrew another Pokeball.

Ash did the same.

"Both trainers have one win." Tracey said. "The next match is the decider."

* * *

"Time to turn up the heat." Gary yelled. "Blaziken, go!!!!!"  
Gary sent out the final evolved form of Torchic.

Ash smiled.

"Yeah, like I don't know what Blaziken can do." He remarked, thinking of May.

He hurled his own Pokeball.

"Let's see you beat this heat." Ash laughed.

"Infernape, I choose you!!!!!"

* * *

"Infernape versus Blaziken?" Tracey asked. "This should be interesting."

"Indeed." Oak commented, as Silver came into the garden and leaned on the fence.

"Heh, this should be good." Ash's Father remarked.

The Blaze Pokemon and the Flame Pokemon looked at each other, before flexing their muscles.

"Isn't this the first time Ash has used Infernape since the PCC?" Tracey asked.

Both Oak and Silver nodded.

"I think we can expect a really interesting battle here." Oak commented. "Two fire and fighting type Pokemon against each other."

Tracey raised his flags.

"Begin!!!!" He yelled.

* * *

"Blaziken, Quick Attack!!!!" Gary commanded.

"Infernape, Mach Punch!!!" Ash countered.

The two Pokemon launched their lightning fast attacks at each other, Blaziken slamming his body into Infernape, while the Flame Pokemon smashed a fist into the larger Pokemon. Indeed, Blaziken was about twice the size of Infernape.

Both Pokemon then came apart, glaring at each other.

"Infernape, Flamethrower!!!!!" Ash commanded.

"Blaziken, counter with Overheat!!!!!!"

The two fire Pokemon launched their attacks at each other, watching as the two powerful fire attacks crashed into each other in the middle of the arena, blackening the grass underneath it.

"Another stalemate?" Tracey asked.

"Stalemate this." Ash said. "Infernape, Cross Chop!!!!"

Infernape leaped forward, crossing its arms in an X shape, before smashing the two powerful limbs into Blaziken.

"Sky Uppercut!!!!!" Gary countered.

Blaziken's fist began to glow with a white light, before the Blaze Pokemon leaped up and smashed its clawed hand into Infernape's face.

Infernape hooted in pain, but managed to keep focused, narrowing its eyes on the larger Blaziken.

"Infernape, use Flame Wheel!!!!!"

The Flame Pokemon opened its mouth, throwing out a large amount of fire that it rolled into, creating a ball like motion. It then rolled towards Blaziken, gathering momentum as it moved across the grass, which was dying by the second.

"My poor grass." Oak sighed, belatedly.

"Brave Bird!!!!!!" Gary countered.

Blaziken leaped into the air, before focusing its aim on the oncoming Infernape. The Blaze Pokemon then streaked forward through the air and crashed into the fireball, knocking Infernape back across the grass.

Infernape howled in tremendous pain, as Ash remembered that Brave Bird would be super effective against the Flame Pokemon.

"Damn." He said, as Infernape jumped up, sprouting flames from its body. "Huh, what is that move?"  
"That's Flare Blitz." Gary replied. "A powerful fire type move where the user covers itself in flames, before charging into the opponent. So, your Infernape knows it. No big deal. Blaziken, use Flare Blitz as well!!!!"

Blaziken began to cover itself in flames, as the two fire and fighting type Pokemon looked at each other.

They then leaped at each other, before landing powerful blows that knocked them back away from each other.

The two Pokemon continued to glare at each other, as they got back to their feet.

"Infernape, Mach Punch!!!!!"

Infernape streaked forward, before landing the lightning fast attack into Blaziken's face.

The Blaze Pokemon groaned, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Blazi!!!!!"  
"Innnnnnnnnn!!!!!"

"Blaziken, use Brave Bird!!!!!!"

"Infernape, use Close Combat!!!!!!"

Blaziken leaped into the air, before launching himself towards Infernape, covering his body in a series of strange coloured flames.

Infernape countered, by leaping into the air as well, and forcing the Blaze Pokemon back with a series of rashly thrown punches and kicks that forced Gary's Blaziken into the ground.

"Blaze Kick!!!!!" Gary yelled.

Infernape howled in more pain, as Blaziken got back up, foot on fire, and hurled his large body towards it. As the attack smashed into the Flame Pokemon, Infernape staggered backwards, clearly badly hurt by the assault that it had been taking.

Ash noticed this, and was worried about it. However, he could also see that Blaziken wasn't looking so good.

"Come on, Infernape." He yelled. "We can win!!!!"

Infernape nodded, and managed to give a defiant glare at Blaziken.

"That's the spirit." Ash called. "Now, Dig!!!!!"

Infernape scrabbled at the ground, gradually digging a hole that the Flame Pokemon vanished into.

"Damn." Gary said, lightly.

Within seconds, Infernape leaped out and smashed into Blaziken, knocking the Blaze Pokemon backwards and into the air.

"Mach Punch!!!!!!!!" Ash continued.

Infernape continued the assault, landing the lightning fast punch that sent Blaziken further into the sky.

Gary smiled.

"Blaziken, use Brave Bird from above."

As the Blaze Pokemon fell through the air, he began to cover himself in the familiar flames of the Brave Bird attack.

Ash gulped, realising that he needed to do something quickly.

"Infernape, use.... Flare Blitz!!!!!!!"

The Flame Pokemon covered itself in its own type of fire, the type that shone with a radiant red glow. It then leaped into the air, and headed straight for Blaziken.

Both Ash and Gary blanched at the sickening thud of the two Pokemon crashing into each other, followed by the explosion that occurred.

"Infernape!!!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Blaziken!!!!!!" Gary shouted.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were still standing, yet clearly badly hurt. Infernape was on all fours, trying to stay conscious. Blaziken was crouched down, panting for breath.

"Wow." Silver remarked. "Those two really want to win."

Oak coughed.

"Boys." He said. "I know you want to win, but keep it in mind that this is a friendly. I think that both your Pokemon should take a rest right now. Otherwise, they could be seriously hurt. I think you both battled well enough for neither of you to lose. A draw's a fair result."

"Yeah." Silver remarked.

Ash and Gary looked at their exhausted Pokemon.

"I'm fine with that if you are." Ash remarked.

Gary smiled.

"It was a good battle." He replied, as both Blaziken and Infernape sank to the ground to accentuate the point.

The two trainers recalled their Pokemon, and after thanking them, walked onto the field and shook hands.  
"Good to battle you again, Gary." Ash said.

Gary laughed.

"Likewise, Ash." He replied.

As they finished speaking, a clearly inebriated Nightmare wandered into the garden's of Professor Oak's laboratory, and glared at Silver.

"I guess you can drink more than me." He slurred, before collapsing.

Ash, Silver, Gary, Tracey and Professor Oak burst out laughing.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, I had to write that chapter, because we're in the middle of a heat wave in England, so... Life imitates art. Just like the chapter in Rise To The Top where it was snowing.**

**So, a draw between Ash and Gary for what seems like the thousandth time.**

**No Misty or Delia in this chapter, but maybe in the next. The next will focus on what May and Jim are doing, but maybe the action can flit around.**

**And the Pokemon with fastest ever evolution returns. Ash's Infernape.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated so much.**

**Spot the Gligirl reference in here, as well. Bonus points if you do.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. When Ash and Gary battled in the PCC, which six Pokemon did each trainer use? **

**Quiz Question Two. When Ash battled Silver in the PCC, which six Pokemon did each trainer use?**

**Quiz Question Three. One of Aggron's abilities is Rock Head, but what is the other?**

**I meant to ask the next one in the last chapter, but forgot.**

**Quiz Question Four. Which two Chinese martial artists were Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee named after?**

**Quiz Question Five. Which of the moves used by Infernape was one that it cannot learn either naturally, by egg or by move tutor?**

**For the first two questions, I predict a flurry of activity back to Rise To The Top, so to save time, I'll give you the chapter names. Getting Even With Dad, and Believe In Me. Both two parters.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**

**I'll try to get a Nightmare chapter up tonight, but no promises.**


	97. Another Side

Chapter Ninety Six. Another Side.

* * *

_Summary. Ash returned to Pallet Town, where he was reunited with Silver. He then went over to Professor Oak's lab, where he encountered Gary. The two of them instantly went out to battle. Gary kicked off with Absol, while Ash used Floatzel. After a close battle, Absol managed to knock Floatzel out with Thunderbolt. Ash then used Gabite against Gary's Aggron, and the Cave Pokemon won with a slight bit of difficulty. Then, it came down to Gary's Blaziken against Ash's Infernape. Which ended in a draw...._

_

* * *

_

The cold dank wind whipped against his body, as he wrapped his cape around him. He placed the body of his cousin upon the pyre, and stepped back.

"I failed you, Claire." Lance whispered, as he reached up for one of the torches that rested upon the wall. He took his lighter out, and lit the end. "I should have gone to face Noland alone. Then, you would still be alive."

As the end of the torch burst into flames, Lance sighed, looking down at the frozen face of Claire.

"Within the fire, you will have the warmth that you lacked upon your death." Lance said. "As is traditional for members of the Dragon Clan, I submit your body to ashes. Your remains will join the remains of generations of those who died, yet live on in our hearts."

With sadness tingeing his voice, Lance dropped the torch upon the pyre, and stepped back as the flames started to engulf the wood.

"You were a fine trainer, and a better cousin." Lance continued. "Not a moment has gone by when I wished that things were different. You deserved better than to die of hypothermia at the hands of an Articuno wielding moron."

He shut his mouth at that point, and watched as the flames enveloped his cousin's body. He was thinking of all the people who had been cremated here. His parents. His grandparents. The former leaders of the Dragon Clan.

One day, Lance would be cremated here as well. But, he hoped that that day was not for a while.

He was still thinking, when he heard a pair of footsteps.

Lance half turned his head, and saw his other cousin, Simon walking over. Next to him, was Doug, who was looking very sombre.

The three of them watched in silence, as the flames gradually took Claire's body and turned it into ashes.

As the flames flickered and died, Lance and Simon walked over and retrieved the urn placed under the pyre. It had been specifically placed there to retrieve the ashes.

The two of them hoisted it up and started to carry it between them towards the small shrine in the middle of the cave.

They walked in silence, as Doug followed them towards the building.

* * *

The three of them walked into the building, and saw the shelves holding countless other urns upon them. Lance and Simon continued to carry the black and white porcelain container through the building, until they arrived at an empty space.

"This is where you join those who have served the Dragon Clan." Lance said. "For now and evermore."

The two of them placed the large object on the shelf, and then stepped back.

"You okay?" Doug asked, clapping Lance on the shoulder. "I came to pay my respects to Claire. She was a fine warrior, and didn't deserve to die the death she had. And if there was any way to save her, then I am sure that we all do out utmost to try and change things."

"Thanks for coming, Doug." Lance said. "I really appreciated it."

"Hey, no problem." Doug replied. "I'm sure you'd do the same."

Lance looked at Simon, who nodded.

"Yeah, like I was going to miss the chance to pay my respects to Claire." He said. "It had been a while since I saw her last...."

Simon's voice quavered.

"I know." Lance remarked. "Come on, let's go back to my place and break open a few. That's what she'd want us to do."  
Simon nodded, as he left the shrine.

"Y'know, Lance." Doug said. "I hate to be the one to do it, but somebody needs to ask the question. What happened to Noland? You and Claire went up to battle him, yet you came down with Noland dead. What really happened?"

Lance closed his eyes, remembering....

_He could hear Noland laughing dementedly, as the former Factory Head fell through the air._

_"Come on, Dragonite!!!!" He urged, trying to get the Dragon Pokemon to go faster._

_Dragonite put on a burst of speed, shooting towards the ground._

_Lance could see the top of Noland's head a few feet below him. He reached over, almost on impulse and made a wild grab for the sand coloured hair._

_Noland yelped, as Lance closed his fingers around his hair. The momentum allowed Dragonite to catch up, and Lance breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled Noland on board._

_"You bastard!!!!" He shouted, bringing back his fist and connecting squarely with Noland's jaw. The Factory Head laughed, as he shook the blow off and tried to return it._

_Lance grunted, as Noland's attack caught him in the throat. The powerfully hit punch was enough to stagger him, as he gasped for breath._

_Noland then leaped in for the kill, wrapping his thick fingers around Lance's throat._

_Lance tried to break free, but the pressure on his throat was immense. The Dragon Master continued to try and escape, but it seemed futile._

_Then, Dragonite spun around in middair, dislodging Noland._

_The former Factory Head fell forwards, yelling in shock._

_Lance took the opportunity to lunge up behind his opponent and place one hand on his chin, while placing the other on Noland's throat._

_He felt no satisfaction, as he pulled his arm across, and felt Noland's neck snap. He just felt regret. After making sure that Noland was dead, he placed a hand on his Dragonite's head and scratched the scales._

_"Thanks, Dragonite." He said. "You did well. I can only thank you so many times for saving my life."_

_He looked down at the crowd of agents._

_"Now, let's get down there." Lance finished._

"Nothing happened." Lance said. "Noland cracked his head on the side of the cliff before I could get him."

Doug gave him a look that suggested that he didn't believe him, but let it go.

"Okay." Doug remarked. "Let's go and get the wake underway."

Lance managed a weak smile.

"I've got a bottle of Whiscashy I've been saving." He said. "And there's a whole lot of Black Persian in the cellar."

"Sounds good." Doug commented.

* * *

Meanwhile across the Ice Path in Mahogany Town.

* * *

"It's a whole new place to see." Jim hummed. "It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude. But you still got to catch them all. And be the best you can be."

He continued to hum, as he arrived at the building where he had lived until starting his life as a trainer.

"Home sweet home." He said, as he looked at the large farm house, seeing the orchid that was his Mom's pride and joy next to it.

"Meganium should be happy." Jim remarked. "All that fruit picking that Mom'll have him doing."

He was laughing, when he saw a large shiny Swellow sat on the gate post.

"Hey!!!" Jim exclaimed. "I'm back!!!"

The larger than normal Swellow squawked a greeting, before flying off towards the house.

Jim smiled, knowing that the Swellow was his Dad's pride and joy. His very first Pokemon, who had fitted in well with the type of trainer his Dad had become. Because his Dad was a PokeRinger contestant, and a really good one as well. He'd been ranked in the top ten in the world for the last four years.

He continued to walk towards the building, when he saw his parents stood waiting for him. The Swellow who had been waiting at the entrance was sat on his Dad's shoulder.

"Hey!!!!" Jim called, waving.

* * *

"That might just be the best meal I've eaten since I was here last." Jim commented, as he put down his fork.

"Glad you liked it." Stephanie Jacobs, his Mom, replied. "I do like to see it get eaten."

"I take it you'll be heading back to Verger soon?" John Jacobs remarked.

"Yes, Dad." Jim replied. "I've got the good old Verger Conference to get to. I saw that all the others were done. Indigo, Silver, Ever Grande and Sinnoh. I'm sure it's down to TV money that none of the League championships are on at the same time."

John laughed.

"Yeah, I know that." He said. "Take it from me, if the TV companies want to have something on at a certain time, then it will get done. I know this from the PokeRinger."

Jim nodded.

"How'd you do last year?" He asked.

John sighed.

"It wasn't great." He remarked. "If it had finished three weeks earlier, I'd have been okay. But, I was competing with Swellow in the Snowpoint PokeRinger Invitational when a collision with a Tropius caused Swellow to be badly hurt."

"Oh no!!!" Jim exclaimed. "That's terrible."

The Swellow in question, was sat on John's shoulder, and occasionally nipped down and picked scraps up from its trainer's plate. Jim's Dad gave the shiny Swallow Pokemon a look as it did so, but was ignored.

"Yeah." John continued. "It was shocking. I instantly got the best medical attention, but he was too weak to continue the tournament. So, I sent him back and used Pidgeotto for the last three tournaments. However, my heart wasn't really in it for them, and it murdered my rating. I went from eighth to forty fourth in three weeks. I was worried about Swellow, and it affected my judgement."

Jim nodded, listening carefully.

"But, I've spent the off season training Swellow back to full health. He's now fitter and stronger than before. And I've also been training a Staraptor I caught. He'll make a fine number three."

"I took part in a PokeRinger while I was in Verger." Jim remarked. "Didn't win though."

John tutted.

"Ah well." He said, looking at his wife. "I'm sure you'll make up for it in the Verger League."

Jim sighed.

"There are some really tough trainers going to be at that tournament." He warned them. "I'm going to need to be at my best to win it."

"More to the point!!!" Stephanie interrupted. "Do you still have that cute little Bayleef?"

Jim sighed again. His Mom had always been slightly weird about grass Pokemon. She was a bit like Gardenia, who she had trained under when she was younger.

"Err... Bayleef evolved a few weeks ago." Jim replied. "He's now a Meganium."

His mother squealed.

"Oh let me see the cute little thing."

Jim took out Meganium's Pokeball, and opened it up.

The Herb Pokemon appeared on the floor of the dining room, in a burst of light.

"Gannnnni!!!!!!" Meganium yawned upon appearing. He then recognised where he was.

_"Oh crap." _Meganium muttered, as Stephanie instantly got out of her chair and hugged her body against him. _"Not this again."_

"I've seen some really rare Pokemon in Verger." Jim continued. "Suicune, Articuno, Lugia, Arceus, Ho-oh, Rotom, Mew, Mewtwo. The Regi's. Deoxys. A talking shiny Gengar who has a problem with both alcohol and respecting his trainer. Oh, and this guy."

He opened another Pokeball, and Shaymin appeared in a second burst of light.

Shaymin blinked.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking around....

Only for Stephanie to scoop him up in her arms.

"Ah!!!!!" Shaymin yelped. "Personal space!!!!!! Personal space!!!!"

"I'm sorry, little fella." Stephanie said, realising she may have hurt the Gratitude Pokemon. "I just had to tell you that you are the cutest thing I've ever seen."

_"Hey!!!!!" _Meganium yelled. _"What about me?!!!"_

John rolled his eyes, as the door opened and Jim's sister wandered in.

"Hey, Megan." Jim said, looking around.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you're back." She said.

"Heh, no hug needed." Jim laughed.

* * *

"So, you signed for Mahogany Town FC?" Jim asked, surprised. "That's... Great."

Megan smiled.

"Well, I never wanted to become a trainer on a competitive level." She remarked. "And I enjoyed soccer a lot. So, I went to a trial and I won another trial, and next season, they want me to play up front with Scott Pryce."

Jim blinked.

"Isn't he the son of the former gym leader of this town?" He asked. "You know, just hearing the rumours."

"Well, he did own the club at one point." John reminded him. "Back when there were the allegations of him working for Team Rocket."

"I never believed that of Pryce." Jim said. "I mean, he was always such a kind old man."

"Yeah, but you don't know what he was like when he was younger." John pointed out.

Jim nodded, before looking at his sister.

"I take it you saw the Regional Cup Semi finals?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Twinleaf versus Sandgem?" She asked. "Yeah, why?"

Jim laughed.

"I know a trainer I met during the PCC, and saw a few times in Verger." He said. "He's from Twinleaf Town, and was absolutely spitting feathers after that game."  
"He was right to." Megan remarked. "The referee from Snowpoint City, Thomas Henning, had possibly one of the worst games ever. Even when he did give decisons Twinleaf's way, he got them spectacularly wrong. He turned down about five penalty appeals, and then they lost the shootout."

"How did Mahogany Town do last season?" Jim asked.

Megan sighed.

"Nearly got relegated." She replied. "But, I've got the dream of leading the team to the regional cup."

"Have you got ten years?" John laughed. "Because that's how long it'll probably take."

"Yeah, but I'm optimistic." Megan said. "Really optimistic."

"You can have all the optimism in the world." Jim started to say, when his Mom walked in, holding a bucket of fruit, his Meganium stood next to her.

"We have fresh apples." Stephanie called. "Meganium was such a help, using Vine Whip to pull down the apples. Throw in a couple of Razor Leaf attacks, and we were done in twice the time."

Jim looked at Meganium, seeing how happy the Herb Pokemon looked.

"You know, Jim." Stephanie continued. "You should leave Meganium here when you leave. He would be so much help."

Jim groaned.

"You ask me this every time!!!" He said. "And I...."

He paused, looking at how happy Meganium looked. And who was he to deny his Pokemon that sense of happiness on a regular basis.

"I...." Jim started to say. "I tell you what. Let me take Meganium over to the Verger Conference. And I'll use him there. Then, when I'm done, I'll send him back to you. Promise."

Stephanie walked over, and hugged her son.

"Thanks." She said. "You know it makes sense."

He groaned, before reaching down and patting Meganium on the head.

"I guess you'll be happy here Meganium." He said, sadly. "Just don't forget about me."

Meganium licked his hand.

"Of course Meganium won't forget about you." John remarked. "He was your very first Pokemon. And that's a special bond that the two of you will always share."

Jim smiled.

"I guess so." He said. "I guess so."

* * *

May looked at the outline of Petalberg City.

"It's slightly ironic that I've come home to see my family when I saw my Dad at least twice in Verger." She muttered. "As well as Max at the Wallace Cup. Ah well, it'll be nice to see Mom again."

She strode into the town, and saw several familiar landmarks.

"Home is where the heart is, but it's only a small part of my life now." May muttered. "Anyway, I never look at this place the same way since leaving it. It used to be home, but now..."

She stopped and paused, before a man, probably about the same age as Ash, crashed into her.

"Oi!!!" May said, looking around. "Watch where you're going!!!!"

The trainer was wearing a large white hat, that at a distance could have been mistaken for his hair. He was also wearing a black sweater and a pair of jeans.

"Excuse me." He said, before backing away and continuing his journey to where he was going.

May scowled, before continuing on her way to the Petalberg City gym.

* * *

"May!!!!!" Caroline Maple exclaimed, upon seeing her.  
"Hi Mom." May said, wandering in. "Wow, this place looks great."

"Thanks." Caroline smiled, as Norman stuck his head around the door.

"Hello, May." He said.

"Hi Dad." May replied.

"May, can I have a quick word in the study?" Norman asked, gesturing for her to follow him.

As she followed him, she couldn't help but feel like she had done something wrong.

He walked into the small office, and sat down behind his desk.

May leaned on the edge of the other side of the desk, and looked at him.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked.

Norman smiled.

"Well, technically nothing." He replied, reaching into a draw and pulling out a folder. "First of all, I just wanted to say that I'm proud of the way you and Ash came to join in the fight against the Coppingers. You could have stayed far away, yet you both showed immeasurable courage."

May smiled.

"But..." She asked.

Norman sighed, as he opened the folder and slid a white page over to her.

"What is this?" May asked, starting to read it.

"It's a form that basically says that if you talk to anyone about the events of what happened upon the Merlin Plateau, you could be incarcerated for an indetermined amount of time. I'm sorry, but...."

He trailed off.

"Also, don't tell your mother that I'm in the G-men." Norman smiled. "I've kept the secret for a few years now, and I don't want her to worry."

"How could she not worry?" May asked. "What if you get killed?"

Norman sighed.

"I'm not worried about that." He replied. "Look, this is exactly the reason why I'm not telling her. I don't want her to worry."

May rolled her eyes.

"I just want to forget about the whole thing." She said, picking a pen up, and signing the form. "And I've just forgotten about it."

Norman stood up, and walked around to give his daughter a hug.

"Thanks, May." He replied. "Look, Ash will have to sign the same thing. I'll ensure that he gets one at some point, so...."

Norman trailed off again, before speaking up.

"Are you sticking around for much longer?" He asked.

May exhaled.

"I might stay the night." She replied. "Then, I'm going to head out to Kanto and meet up with Ash."  
Norman nodded.

"Tell Ash that I wish him luck." He said.

"I will do." May replied, as she left the study.

Norman put the form away, and looked at the photo of him, Caroline, May and Max when they were in Lilycove City a few years ago.

"Ah, I have a feeling I'll live a long healthy life." He said, leaving the room.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Next time.... I don't know. Maybe they'll meet up again. Who knows. I'm still winging it.**

**The perspectives of three different characters, as well as the return of Simon, the Oldwood Town gym leader.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!! They are all appreciated!!!!**

**I've also coaxed Nightmare into doing a preview of the third story, which I am going to start working on very very soon. That should be up by the time you read this. At the suggestion of 031ap.**

**Thanks to SkyFighter for giving me the details of Jim's family.**

**Jim looks like losing his Meganium at some point in the future. Ah well, Shaymin is a good grass type alternative.**

**Also, there was a small cameo for another character from the games. Anyone spot them?**

**Oh, and for the record. Hitmonlee was not based on Jet Li. It was Bruce Lee.**

**If anyone has any more OC's for the Verger Conference, then this is your last chance to send them in. Thanks.**

**Right, I'm going to do the Nightmare Spinoff chapter, and then who knows.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many wild Pokemon can be found in Dragon's Den?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which two Pokemon did Pryce use in G/S/C?**

**Quiz Question Three. What item is needed to be retrieved in Dragon's Den for the last badge?**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!! Please!!!!!**


	98. Nightmare Previews TLD

The Longinus Directive. Nightmare Promotes TLD

* * *

Nightmare walkes onto the screen.

"Hi, I'm Nightmare. I would tell you who I am, but if you are seeing this, then there is a small chance that you might know that. And if you don't, then you really are an unobservant moron." He said. "Now, I just want to tell you that in the future that there's going to be a new story out. It's called Nightmare Drinks Black Persian Beer, and stars me. Because, with me in it, who else do you need?"

There's a cough in the background.

"Oh, well, when did that happen?" Nightmare asked. "Oh right."

He looks back.

"It's actually going to be called The Longinus Directive." Nightmare said. "However, it still does have me in it, quite a lot, and it's written into my contract that I have to drink Black Persian Beer at least once a chapter. Otherwise, I stalk Blue Bongo's dreams. Anyway, it has me in it. It also has me in it. It has Shaymin in it. My good drinking buddy. It also stars three moronic humans who nobody has any interest in whatsoever. One is the stuff that comes out of a volcano, one has the same name as a month, and the other is Jim. Whose ass I am probably going to have to save at some point. How did these three survive before they met me?"

Nightmare clears his throat.

"Anyway, said moronic trainer goes and challenges the Verger Battle Frontier, which means that I'm going to have to save his ass in at least one battle. Since if he doesn't have me around to hold his hand, he falls to pieces, and invariably loses. Like in that gym with the ghosts, when I was thinking about leaving him, and Blue Bongo was getting death threats from irate reviewers."

Another cough.

"Sorry, allegedly." Nightmare said. "Allegedly getting death threats. Were there really death threats, or are you just putting words in my mouth?"

A third cough.

"I thought so." Nightmare said. "Anyway, since that bastard over there is a glutton for self promotion, I'm going to tell you that The Longinus Directive will be out very soon, where seven lucky contestants sent their Frontier Brains in to make a competition worthy of the name."

Nightmare pulls a note out of his stomach.

"So, thanks to SkyFighter, 031ap, Sage Monarch, Jeanne Reveur, AronDelBen. Or so I hear. Megalink1126 and JigglypuffsPillow."

He laughed.

"Hey, that sounds like a future TV show." Nightmare continued. "Maybe somewhere in the.."

A cough, and Nightmare reaches into his stomach and pulls out a bucket of something.

He opened his mouth, and swallowed the contents.

"Ah, Blue Wailord." Nightmare said. "The best you can get."

He put the bucket away, and pulled another note out.

"Meanwhile, I should inform you that when I'm not hanging around with those three, I do star in my own story, where I go to the future and hang out with a Shaymin and a Dusclops. It's very entertaining, as I do things my way in a time that doesn't know how to deal with me. That's also from Blue Bongo, who... Well, what can I say. He's great."

Nightmare looked up.

"Of course, if he was a complete moron, then who'd ever know." He remarked. "I'm just reading from a prompter. Well, parts of it are from a prompter. I'm ignoring the rest."

Nightmare yawned.

"Well, I hope that you've been entertained. I should probably tell you that there are big surprises in store, which unless I get a pay rise, I am going to reveal."

A hammer comes out of the air, and whacks Nightmare on the head.

"I said unless I get a pay rise, I'm going to reveal what happens!!!!!" Nightmare yelled.

The hammer vanishes, and a bottle of Black Persian Beer appears in front of Nightmare. He reaches out for it, but it pulls away. A voice emanates from the bottle.

"Just do the bloody promotion, and I'll ensure that you get a container of the stuff in your trailer!!!!!"

Nightmare grinned.

"I have a trailer now." He said. "Sweet."

"Anyway." Nightmare continued. "Make sure that you continue to read The Challengers Of Verger, and then The Longinus Directive in the future."

He bows.

"Thanks for the time." He said. "Although, it's not like you actually had anything better to do than listen to what I have to say. What could be more important than me stood around talking?"

He looks at the bottle of Black Persian Beer, and makes a grab for it.

It floated away. Nightmare makes another grab for it, and it floats away again. Nightmare then Shadow Balls something out of view, and grabs the bottle.

"Have that, you bastard." Nightmare laughed, opening the cap and bringing it to his mouth.

He then puts it down.

"Hey, it's empty!!!!!!"

Nightmare runs at the screen, and tackles the cameraman.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but this is all your fault!!!!!"

As the camera looks at the wall, there are yelps of pain and the sounds of Nightmare beating up the cameraman.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, I decided to do another promotion, because AP suggested it on a review. Nightmare does it in typical fashion, and you have something else to read.**

**Reviews not really necessary, but you can if you want.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	99. End Of An Era

Chapter Ninety Seven. End Of An Era.

* * *

_Summary. Both Jim and May returned to their homes, saw their families and regrouped. Meanwhile, Lance, Simon and Doug went to honour Claire's memory..._

* * *

"So, anyway!!" Ash said. "Lugia comes down and...."

Professor Oak raised an eyebrow.

"Lugia, you say?" He asked. "That's quite interesting. Lugia is one of the rarest Pokemon in history. Not only that, but it is rumoured that it can make itself look like practically any living thing in existence. Much similar to the way Mew can. The difference is that a Lugia could pass itself off as a human, because it can communicate."

"Remember when we saw Lugia in the Orange Islands?" Tracey asked.

Ash smiled.

"Yeah." He said. "The whole chosen one thing. I nearly drowned that day, or night, as I think it was. The only reason I'm still here is because of...."

"Hey, Ash!!!" A familiar voice called, as Misty came inside, closely followed by Gary.

"Hey, Mist." Ash replied. "I haven't seen you since the PCC. How've you been?"

The orange haired gym leader smiled.

"I've been good." Misty replied. "Well, I took a year out from the gym and went to Hoenn with Gary. I managed to get back an old friend...."

"Togetic?" Ash asked.

She smiled.

"Togekiss actually."

"Wow." Ash said. "It's been a while since I saw a Togekiss, and I can't actually recall battling one."

"They're tough, Ashy boy." Gary remarked. "Take it from me, they're tough."

"Aww." Ash said, mock sarcastically. "Did the big bad Togekiss beat up poor little Gary?"

Gary laughed, sadly.

"Defeated my Lairon." He said. "Forgot that it can learn Aura Sphere. A few of those, and that's all she wrote. I really hate double weaknesses sometimes."

Ash nodded, in agreement.

"So, I take it you'll be leaving again soon." Tracey commented.

Ash nodded, again.

"I've been here a week." He said. "I'm rested up, and ready to get going."

Professor Oak smiled.

"Well, I'm sure that all of Pallet Town will be watching and cheering you on throughout." He said. "Well, you and the other trainers from Pallet Town. There's likely to be a few competing in the Verger Conference. I can think of at least one off the top of my head."

Gary laughed.

"I'll make sure that I cheer your opponent." He said, in jest.

"Thanks for that, Gary." Ash smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the trees outside Professor Oak's lab...

"There they are!!!!" Jessie said, triumphantly. "We've not given up hope of finally getting that Pikachu yet."

"And I have a good feeling about this time." James continued.

Meowth groaned.

"I don't." The Scratch Cat Pokemon said, looking through his binoculars. "We all know that we're going to blast off at some point."

Jessie hit him on the back of the head.

"Shut your big Meowth." She said. "We don't need your negativity."

"I'm just sayin'." Meowth replied. "Hey, da twerps are coming out."

* * *

"I just need to wait around for May to show up." Ash said, stretching his arms out above his head. "Her Skarmory showed up with a message this morning telling me that she was just passing through Viridian City, so she shouldn't be too long."

He saw his parents stood waiting for him. Silver and Delia Ketchum.

"Huh?" Ash asked. "You didn't have to come out and...."

"Nonsense!!!!" Silver boomed. "We had to come out and wish you luck for the Verger League in case you didn't come back home before leaving."

Ash smirked.

"I was going to anyway." He said. "I needed my backpack."

Delia laughed.

"Don't take it the wrong way." She remarked. "But I'm glad your Gengar is going. He's driving Mimey crazy. A few days ago, he stole Mimey's broom and chased him around the house."

Ash returned the laugh.

"Yeah, that's Nightmare." He said. "Where is he anyway?"

* * *

"Just a little closer." James urged, as they watched the scenes from their perch in the trees.

The three of them suddenly felt very cold.

"Brrrrr!!!" Jessie gasped. "What is that?"  
They turned around, and saw Nightmare glaring at them.

"Evening, folks." Nightmare said. "You aren't meant to be here, are you?"

He charged forward, and smashed them out the tree, laughing at the sound of their screams as they fell through the air.

* * *

Everyone present, Ash, Silver, Delia, Tracey, Gary, Misty and Professor Oak looked around at the three criminals.

"Oh for the love of....." Misty exclaimed. "Not those guys."

The three of them jumped up, and prepared to start the motto.

They were about the begin, when there was an explosion behind them.

"Huh?" Professor Oak said, turning around.

Everyone else, apart from Misty and Tracey, turned to see what the commotion was.

Smoke was rising from the ground, and within the white and red smoke, were a pair of figures.

"What's going on?!!!" Delia asked.

Then, a pair of voices rang out from the smoke.

"Prepare for trouble!!!!"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples in every nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Elizabeth!!!"

"Daniel!!!!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!!!!!"

Then, the smoke cleared, as they both finished the motto.

"That's right."

Misty had turned around to look at them.

"Not more!!!" She groaned.

"Who are...?!!" Ash started to ask, before there were wild exclamations from Jessie and James.

"Elizabeth?!!!" Jessie said, happily.

"Daniel!!!" Jame called.

"Hey, Aunt Jessie."

"Hey, Uncle James."

Ash, Misty and Gary looked at each other.

"What the hell is going on!!!!!!!" Ash yelled.

* * *

The eighteen year old girl looked a lot like Jessie, but her hair was a slightly darker shade of red, and a smaller ponytail.

"Why are you wearing that?!!!" Jessie demanded, slightly angrily.

Elizabeth laughed.

"What?!!" She asked.

"Those are the same sort of clothes that Cassidy wears!!!" Jessie continued. "Why don't you just stick a knife in my heart."

The boy looked slightly older, maybe by a year, and looked like James. His hair was the same colour, but was spiky, instead of straight like James'. He was wearing the same clothes as James, but they were a shade of crimson, instead of white, while the R on the front of his uniform was blue.

"Like the threads, Uncle?" Daniel laughed.

"They're great." James said.

"I'm going to repeat myself." Ash said. "But, what's going on?!!"  
Jessie and James turned around, and smiled at the group.

"You see, twerps." James said.

"These are the newest Team Rocket recruits." Jessie continued. "My niece, Elizabeth."

"And my nephew, Daniel." James said.

"And we're here to aid you." Elizabeth butted in.

Meowth smirked.

"Then, let's get after Pikachu!!!!" He yelled.

"Right." Jessie and James said, as they began to say their motto.

"Prepare for brand new trouble."

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're really ready to fight."

"Meowth, dats right!!!!"

Ash held up his fingers.

"It's 781 wins to me, and none to you." He said. "Do you really want to do this?"

"Wow, you kept count." Misty remarked. "Well done."

She withdrew a Pokeball.

"I think I could use a warm up." Misty said. "What about you, Gary?"

Gary smirked.

"Heh, let's see just how good they are." He remarked.

Ash looked at Pikachu.

"You ready to go, buddy?"  
Pikachu nodded, and jumped from Ash's shoulder.

Misty and Gary threw Pokeballs, sending out Togekiss and Poliwrath to join Pikachu.

Tracey hurled a Pokeball, and sent out his Venomoth.

"My Venonat evolved." He said, simply.

"Come on, Liz." Daniel laughed. "Let's show them what we got."

"Right, Danny."

Liz and Danny threw Pokeballs of their own and sent out their Pokemon.

Liz called out an Ekans, a Golduck and a Ninetales. Danny sent out Koffing, Exeggutor and Pinsir.

"Is that the Ekans I gave you for your birthday?" Jessie asked.

Liz nodded.

"Is that the Koffing I gave you for christmas?" James said, looking at Danny.

"Yeah." Danny replied. "We got the others upon graduating."

"Purugly, go!!!!" Jessie shouted.

"Tangela, go!!!!" James yelled.

The two senior Rocket's sent out their Pokemon. As they appeared, Tangela spun around and wrapped its vines around James' face.

"Ahhh!!!" James yelped. "Not the face!!!!!"

Meowth glared at Purugly, who ignored him.

"Just remember dat I'm da top cat around here."

* * *

"Four against eight?" Gary asked. "We might be in trouble."

There was a laugh, as Nightmare leaped from a tree, and Toxic Jabbed Liz's Golduck, knocking the Duck Pokemon out.

"Hold your applause, and have no fear." Nightmare called. "Nightmare is here!!!"

"Golduck, return!!!" Liz commanded, holding up the Pokeballs. "Ready to go, Danny?!!!"  
"Oh yeah!!" Danny shouted. "Everyone, attack!!!!"

The seven Pokemon charged.

"We have to work together." Gary said. "Tracey, have Venomoth use Stun Spore!!!!!!"

Tracey nodded, as he looked at the Poison Moth Pokemon.

"Venomoth, use Stun Spore!!!!" He ordered.

Venomoth nodded, before flapping its wings and taking to the sky. It then flapped its wings faster, dislodging a thick bright yellow powder down and over the seven advancing Pokemon.

As the powder covered them, they instantly stopped in their tracks, the paralysis wracking their bodies, making it harder for them to move.

"Now, Poliwrath." Gary called. "Use Brine!!!!!!!"

Poliwrath leaped into the air, before launching several blasts of water from the spiral on its stomach, covering the seven Pokemon in the brackish water, soaking them.

Gary looked at Ash, who smiled.

"I bet I know what to do here." Ash said. "Pikachu, use Thunder!!!!!!"

Pikachu leaped forward, electricity sparks emerging from his cheeks, before launching the powerful attack into the seven Pokemon. They all cried out in pain, as the water conducted the electricity, making it do even more damage.

Misty smiled.

"Now, Togekiss!!!" She called. "Air Slash!!!!!"

Togekiss flew forward, before spinning in the air and sending a powerful slash through the air that smashed into the stunned Pokemon, knocking them back into their trainers.

Silver and Professor Oak looked at each other.

"Heh, we might as well." Silver laughed, grabbing a Pokeball.

Oak did the same.

"Salamence, go!!!!" Silver commanded.

"Go, Dragonite." Oak ordered, as they threw the red and white orbs into the air.

The two powerful Dragon Pokemon appeared in bursts of light, roaring at the Pokemon thieves.

Meowth forced himself to his feet, before looking at the Salamence and Dragonite.

"I've really got a bad feeling 'bout 'dis." He muttered.

"Salamence!!!!" Silver said.

"Dragonite." Oak commanded.

"Hyper Beam!!!!!" Both of them yelled.

The two powerful Pokemon launched their attacks towards the Team Rocket members, before watching as the twin beams of energy smashed into them.

There was a small explosion as the energy and heat generated by the attack sent the five Team Rocket members and their Pokemon crashing into the sky.

"We're blasting off again!!!!!!!" They yelled, as they sailed away into the distance.

* * *

"I'm going to say that explosion about half an hour ago was something to do with you." May remarked.

Ash turned around, and saw her. He had been sat on the steps outside his house, looking at the sunset.

"Yeah." He replied. "Team Rocket."

She smiled, as she walked over.

"I'm just asking here." May remarked. "But have you ever thought about reasoning with them instead of sending them blasting off?"

The two of them looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.

"I wouldn't even have known that they were there if Nightmare hadn't kicked them out of the tree." Ash said. "Anyway, I want to forget about Team Rocket for the moment, until they inevitably attack again. How was your trip to Hoenn?"

She smiled.

"It was okay." May said. "I saw my Mom and Dad. But no Max. He's still in Kanto waiting for the Battle Pyramid to return."

Ash nodded.

"Okay, so do you want to spend the night in Pallet or get off?" He asked. "I figured we could either go across Tohjo Falls and get to Johto and hook up with Jim, or head to Vermillion City and meet him back in Verger."

May shrugged.

"Either ways good for me." She said. "Err.... Well, I'm pretty tired, so..."

"Right." Ash replied. "Let's go first thing in the morning. After breakfast and the like."

She smirked.

"I didn't think you'd have it any other way."

* * *

"Ouch!!!!!" Jessie exclaimed, as she landed on her back, feeling the pain shoot up her spine as she laid on the grass. "That really really...."

James landed on her, partially obscuring her words.

She bit the back of his leg, causing him to leap up in pain.

"Oww!!!" James exclaimed, as he looked over to see Liz and Danny in a tree nearby.

He tutted.

"You really need to get the hang of doing this." He said. "If you tuck your legs in after blasting off then you won't get caught in trees."

Jessie got up, revealing that, in turn she had landed on Meowth, who was groaning in pain.

Jessie stood up, and rubber her back.

"I really am getting tired of this." She said. "There's a real chance that one of us might get hurt one day. After all we can't take much more of this for longer."

"I know." James said, as he rubbed his leg. "I think I'm going to have a bruise in the morning."

Meowth continued to groan, clearly in pain.

Danny managed to dislodge himself from the tree, before reaching up and helping Liz down.

"Thanks, partner." She smiled.

"Hey, Jess." James said. "Do you ever wonder why we still do this job, because it's just occured to me that we're really bad at it."

Meowth tried to say something sarcastic, but it came out as a groan of pain.

"I know what you mean." Jessie commented. "We've been trying to get that Pikachu for what feels like our entire lives. And we've failed each of the times. In fact, we haven't just failed, we've been destroyed repeatedly. We've been shocked by Pikachu, beaten by Bulbasaur, soaked by Squirtle, charred by Charizard, punished by Pidgeotto, stomped by Snorlax. The list is endless."

James exhaled.

"I know what you mean." He said. "And we're not getting younger. It's getting incredibly hard to track down the twerps every day. We get sent blasting off now, it takes a fortnight to get close to tracking them down again. And then it's that vicious cycle. I mean, I wanted to be a cool gangster, but this is just incredibly depressing."

Meowth groaned again, but was sounding in less pain.

"I mean, what would actually happen if we did catch Pikachu?" James asked. "We'd take it to the boss, and then he'd probably fire us for taking ten years to capture one Pokemon."

"We've taken other Pokemon to him." Jessie pointed out. "Remember Togepi and Yanma. But he rejected them."

She groaned, before sitting on the grass.

"Maybe we should just forget about it." She said. "Forget about Pikachu, forget about the twerps, forget about Team Rocket."

"You mean....?" James asked. "Break away and start our own team?"

Jessie sighed.

"No, you moron." She said. "Just forget about being criminals. Just walk away. Start a new life somewhere."

"Would that be something you're really willing to do, Aunt Jess?" Liz asked.

She sighed again.

"Well, if the maths are right." Jessie said. "That's the 782nd time that twerp has sent us blasting off. We're not going to make a comeback on that. He's too far ahead."

"They can send you blasting off as many times as you want." Danny remarked. "But all it takes is for you to have one good day and then, you can sneak in and strike."

James stood up, and looked at his nephew.

"I think you've inspired us all." He said, bending down next to Jessie, and taking something from her. He then reached into his pocket, and took something of his own out. "You've just demonstrated that no matter how many times you do something, no matter how stupid it is, you should keep coming back for more. I'm sure that you can go on for the next seven hundred battles without questioning your abilities."

James walked over to Liz and Danny, before giving them the Team Rocket ID cards that he and Jessie owned.

"Take them." He said. "You deserve it more than us. We're sick of the fight. We don't need it. Just promise us one thing."

"What's that?" Liz asked.

"Catch that Pikachu." James said, slapping Danny on the back. "Good luck."

With that, James turned around and helped Jessie to her feet.

"Let's get out of here." He said. "Start a new life somewhere."

He looked at Danny and Liz.

"Do you want Meowth to stick around, and show you the ropes?"

"He can do." Liz said, as Meowth slowly got up.

"Woah woah woah." The Scratch Cat Pokemon said. "So, you're bailing?"

Jessie and James nodded.

Meowth sighed, before walking over to them.

"Come closer." He said, gesturing them to crouch down.

The two of them did so.

"I've never been the most popular Pokemon around." Meowth said. "I mean, ya see talking Pokemon like dat shiny Gengar, and he's the most popular thing since Arceus walked on da water and died for our sins. But, I gotta say.."

Meowth paused, sadness etched on his face.

"Team Rocket has always accepted me for what I am. But, you two were always the closest friends I ever had. You treated me like da human I wanted to be."

Meowth leaped up, and hugged them both.

"All I want to say is... I love you guys."

Jessie and James looked at each other, as Meowth burst into tears.

"You can come with us, if you...." Jessie started to say, as Meowth broke away.

The Scratch Cat Pokemon shook his head.

"Nah, I'm committed to Team Rocket. They took me in when nobody else would and, for dat, I owe them something. I'm gonna continue to do everything I can to grab da Pikachu. For you two."

Meowth then turned his back on them, and walked towards Liz and Danny.

"Now, get outta here before I change my mind, ya big dumb palooka's." He said.

Liz and Danny looked at Meowth.

"We'll take good care of you, Meowth." Danny said.

"Ya better do." Meowth replied.

He turned around, and watched Jessie and James walk off into the sunset.

As he watched, James reached his arm out and took Jessie's hand in his own. At first, she pulled away, before changing her mind and returning the gesture.

"Goodbye, guys." Meowth said, as they vanished from sight. "I'll miss ya."

He then turned around, and started to follow Danny and Liz, leaving his old friends behind.

Forever.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Bet nobody saw that coming.**

**And so, Jessie and James finally admit defeat and walk off into the sunset with each other, determined to start a new life.**

**Liz and Danny belong to TerraMichelle101. I just came up with the idea, and ran with it. Still, at least they have the help of Meowth.**

**Even though Liz wearing a uniform similar to Cassidy is probably the greatest insult of all to Jessie.**

**And I know that Jessie and James didn't lose 782 times. But, I was taking into account several beatings still to come in the Sinnoh saga, plus the few that happened between the end of Sinnoh and the start of Rise To The Top. And there have been a few since then as well.**

**This chapter had about three different names before I decided upon End Of An Era. One was Transfer Of Responsibility, and before I had decided what it was about, it was orginally called Return To Starburst Island. But, that'll be used for the next chapter.**

**I should have enough OC's now, for the tournament, which will start if not next chapter, then the chapter after. That's a promise.**

**I do have a vague premise for the next chapter, so.... yeah, look forward to it.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!!! They are all welcomed!!!!!!!!**

**Mind you, great start for Liz and Danny. They got owned by Ash, Misty, Tracey, Gary, Professor Oak and Silver. Probably the first of many.**

**And it has the understatement of the year in this chapter, when James says that they were really bad at their job.**

**And no more previews. Okay. Unless I get bored.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Name the episodes where Team Rocket took Giovanni Togepi and Yanma.**

**Quiz Question Two. Which Pokemon did Atilla and Hun try to catch in The Legend Of Thunder?**

**Quiz Question Three. What type of business were Butch and Cassidy running upon their first appearance in the TV show?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!!**


	100. Return To Starburst Island

Chapter Ninety Eight. Return To Starburst Island.

* * *

_Summary. As Ash recounted his adventures in Verger, he met Misty again. However, Team Rocket attacked. As Ash and his friends prepared to send them blasting off, another pair of Rockets, related to Jessie and James joined in the attack. But, with the combined forces of Ash, Misty, Gary and Tracey, they were quickly sent blasting off. As Ash and May headed to Vermillion City, Jessie and James left Team Rocket, leaving Meowth in care of Liz and Danny...._

_

* * *

_

"So, the boat actually goes to Olivine City after it leaves Vermillion City?" Ash asked. "That's incredibly handy."

"So, we must have made the right decision coming out here." May commented. "That's a relief."

"Hey, we all get lucky in making right decisions sometimes." Ash smiled, as they sat in a cafe on the waterfront of Vermillion City, watching the boats sail off into the distance. "When does our boat leave?"

May looked at the tickets she was holding.

"In an hour. On a boat called the St. Arthur." She replied. "So, what takes an hour in Vermillion City?"

"Watching the Machop stomp the land flat." Ash deadpanned. "Actually, that'd be more like a decade. Seen as how its doing the exact same spot no matter how many times you come back. But, I'm rambling. We could go and check out the Diglett's Cave, or...."  
"We came through the Diglett's Cave." May replied. "Don't ask me to go back through there."  
Pikachu yawned.

"I don't think Pikachu likes that idea either." May remarked.

_"Only because I'm practically defenceless while in that place." _Pikachu shuddered. _"Damn Mole Pokemon. Being resistant to electricity. What the hell gives them that right?"_

Ash looked around, wondering where a certain shiny Gengar had vanished to.

"Is Nightmare still looking for the Vermillion City Red Light District?" He asked.

May rolled her eyes.

"Probably." She replied. "He hasn't come back yet."  
Right on cue, Nightmare appeared through the table.

"You rang, M'lady." He smirked, before bursting into laughter.

It was Ash's turn to roll his eyes.

"I take it you....."

"Don't ask." Nightmare said.

* * *

Unknown to them, they were being watched from the roof of a building across the street.

"So dose are da twerps." Meowth explained.

"I see." Liz remarked.

"They don't seem too tough." Danny commented. "They only beat us last time because they ganged up on us. Six against four."

"Yeah, dat's da twerps for ya." Meowth said. "Dey gang up on youse, but if we can get dem on dere own, den....."

"Seperate and destroy." Danny remarked.

"Bingo." Meowth replied.

Liz snorted.

"That sounds incredibly tedious and boring." She said. "Let's just come up with some new and inspiring ideas."

She paused.

"Let's get a hot air balloon, and a huge electric proof claw, and a Pikachu proof jar, and...."

"Tried it." Meowth said.

"Okay, how about a Magikarp submarine?"

"Tried it." Meowth said. "It's okay for movin' around, but not for doing anything else."

"Err... A series of cleverly conceived Mecha's?" Danny asked.

Meowth shook his head.

"Tried that as well." He replied. "Repeatedly."

"Digging a hole?"

"Tried it."

"Errrm..... Running up in a crowded street, grabbing the Pikachu and running away?"

"I think we mighta done dat as well." Meowth remarked.

* * *

The sound of the horn on the boat cut through the air, alerting everyone watching, that the St. Arthur was about to leave. Heading to pastures new.

"So." Ash said, as he leaned on the railing and watched the boat pull away from the Vermillion City Harbour. "I leave Kanto yet again."

"Not a problem for me." May remarked, as she looked down into the water and saw a shoal of Seaking. "Hey, I meant to ask you. What did you plan to do with the Verger Conference? Are you sticking with the six you used throughout, or...."

"Yeah, I'll call in reinforcements." Ash said. "I have all those Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab, so I might as well use them. I mean, I really want to win, and I'm sure that everyone here does as well. I'm not going to surrender that belief."

"I didn't expect you to." May said, as Nightmare appeared behind them.

"Don't even think about pushing us over the rail." Ash warned.

Nightmare laughed.

"Don't give him ideas." May said. "He's liable to..."

"Wow!!!!"

The two of them looked around, to see a boy about the same age as Ash. He was wearing black jean shorts, a white T-shirt and a black leather jacket. He had blue eues and black hair, and was about average height and weight.

"That's an awesome looking Gengar."

Ash blinked.

"Errr... Thanks." He said. "That's Nightmare."

Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"And don't you forget it."

He saw the look on the strangers face.

"And if you remark that I can speak, then I will beat you down, so help me Arceus, I swear I will."

"Right." The stranger continued. "I doubt you could beat any of my Pokemon."

Ash inhaled sharply, as May smiled.

"This isn't going to end well." She remarked.

"Want to test that theory?" Nightmare asked, quietly.

"Huh, I didn't hear what you just..."

"WANT TO TEST THAT THEORY, YOU ARROGANT LITTLE SHI...."

"Woah." Ash said. "Calm down, Nightmare."

The stranger laughed.

"Heh, maybe I will." He said, holding out a hand. "I'm Damien Green from Celadon City."

"Wow." Ash remarked. "It's been a while since I went to Celadon City, but I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Ash shook Damien's hand.

"And I'm May Maple from Petalberg City in Hoenn." May said.

"Charmed." Damien replied. "Are you both heading out to Verger to compete in the Verger Conference?"

"I am." Ash said. "May's a coordinator."

Damien instantly stopped smiling.

"Ah...." He remarked. "Right."

"You don't like coordinators?" May asked, keeping slightly calmer than Ash expected.

"I just think it's for people who couldn't make it as trainers." Damien replied.

May continued to remain calm, as she spoke.

"I could beat you if I wanted to." She said, angrily.

Damien smirked.

"Unlikely." He replied, gesturing to the battlefield. "But, if you fancy making a fool of yourself then....."

"Just break it up, you two." Ash said. "It was nice meeting you, Damien, now kindly go away."

Damien narrowed his eyes, before turning around.

"I guess I'll just have to beat you in the Verger Conference then." He remarked, walking away across the deck.

"What a dick." May remarked.

"Ah, he seemed friendly enough." Ash said. "I just thought that he was a bit cocky and overconfident."

May laughed.

"Because you've never been that." She commented. "But, at least you don't hate coordinators. At least, not anymore."

Ash returned the laugh.

"Another few hours." He remarked. "And we should be in Johto."

* * *

Jim hummed, as he sat in the Olivine City port, waiting for the St. Arthur to show up.

He'd had a few good days in Johto with his family, and was now ready to get back to his latest challenge. Winning the Verger League.

"It's something I can do." He said, to himself. "I can win this. I mean, I was a bit unlucky in the PCC, but...."

"You going to Starburst Island?"

Jim looked around, and saw another trainer leaning against the wall. The trainer was about 5'11, with a mop of blue hair that was constantly obscuring the view of his green eyes. He had a slim build, with only a slight trace of muscles. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Around his waist, he has a dark grey zipper hoody.

"Excuse me?" Jim said.

"Are you entering the Verger Conference?" The trainer repeated.

"Oh, yeah." Jim replied. "I'm going out there now. What about you?"

"I won my last badge about two months ago." The trainer said. "I'm going out there now."

Jim nodded.

"I got it a fortnight ago." He replied. "But, it was a strange journey."

The strange trainer nodded.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you in there." He said. "The name's Blake Reinhardt."

"Jim Jacobs." Jim said, as he looked around, and saw the outline of the boat in the distance. "And, if you'll excuse me, I just need to go and get something to drink before I get on board."

"Well, see you then." Blake remarked, as Jim headed over to the main building on the port.

* * *

He opened the building door, and walked through the waiting room...

Where he saw Lance, Doug and Simon sat in there.

"Hey!!!" Jim exclaimed. "How long have you three been in here?"

"About six hours." Doug yawned. "How long have you been around?"  
Jim groaned.

"I was sat outside on my own for the last two hours." He replied.

"Ah, well, we were asleep then." Lance commented. "I take it that you're heading to the..."  
"Yes." Jim replied. "Are you?"

Lance and Doug nodded.

"I'm just going back to my gym." Simon yawned. "But, we were travelling all night, so we're exhausted."

"I see." Jim replied. "I'm just going to get a drink, and then I'll come with you."

* * *

"Ash, May!!!!!"

The two of them turned around, and saw Jim jogging over to them.

"You made it." Jim said.

"Did you miss us?" Nightmare asked, diving on Jim's back.

Jim yelped, in shock, as he tried to dislodge Nightmare. The Gas Pokemon wasn't having any of it.

"Say you missed me, bitch!!!!" Nightmare ordered.

"Let go of him, Nightmare." Ash said. "Or, I'll put you back in the Pokeball."

Nightmare reluctantly let go.

"So, what did I miss?" Jim asked, as Pikachu sat up on Ash's shoulder.

Ash smiled.

"Not a lot." He said.

* * *

"Buizel is unable to battle!!!!" A random trainer declared. "Snover is the winner!!!!!"

Ash and Jim looked at each other, before recalling their Pokemon.

"Good practice battle." Jim said, slapping Ash's hand. "Even though it doesn't count against the record."

"What, the record I'm leading in?" Ash laughed.

Jim exhaled sharply.

"Yeah, whatever." He said. "Want to go again?"

Ash shook his head.

"Unless you want to have a round with Nightmare..." He said. "I don't want my Pokemon to get badly injured before the tournament."

Jim snorted.

"Yeah, Nightmare would probably do that to my Pokemon, knowing him." He said, dryly. "Shall we go watch some of the other battles. Most of the trainers are competing in the Verger League, and so, it might be a good idea to get a view on the competition."

* * *

"Well well well."

Doug groaned, as he recognised the voice.

He turned around, and saw his old rival, Roger Black, with a huge smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" He groaned. "And more to the point, why are you here?"

Roger continued to smirk.

"What, no hug?" He asked.

Roger was slightly shorter than Doug, with black hair and grey eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He also wore a pair of black tennis shoes.

"I'm here to go to the Verger Conference." Roger replied, as a Hoothoot flew down and landed on his shoulder.

"Really." Doug remarked, ignoring the appearance of the Hoothoot. "I didn't think they'd let you in."

Roger smiled.

"Hey, I don't even care about winning." He said. "I just want to ensure that you don't win."

"Have you ever thought about getting over it?" Doug asked. "Just because I'm better than you, there's no need to....."

"Just because you always get the better of me, and seem to be one step ahead of me, doesn't mean that you're better." Roger snapped. "Just because you got your first Pokemon before me doesn't mean that you're better than me."

Doug snorted.

"I went and picked Charmander." He said. "You went out and picked Squirtle to get that advantage over me. And you still can't keep up."

Roger smirked.

"Put your skills where your mouth is." He said, looking at the battlefield. "If I win, then you give me all your badges."

Doug hesitated, but then smiled. He had his secret weapon.

"Fine!!!" He said. "Bring it on!!!!"

* * *

"Begin!!!!"

Doug grabbed a Pokeball, and hurled it into the air.

"Regice, go!!!!!!"

The ice golem appeared, to the general surprise of everyone watching.

Roger didn't seem impressed.

"So, you have to resort to a legendary Pokemon to battle me." He said.

"It's not illegal to use Regice." Doug reminded him.

"Bastiodon!!!!!" Roger commanded, throwing a Pokeball. "Let's get going!!!!!"

Roger sent out a Bastiodon, who pawed at the ground.

* * *

"Oh for the love of Dragonite." Lance remarked. "Can we leave him alone for ten minutes without him picking a random fight?"

"Apparently not." Simon laughed, as he sat down to watch the battle between Regice and Bastiodon.

"Begin!!!!"

Doug instantly came up with his strategy.

"Regice, use Water Pulse!!!!!!!!"

The ice type Pokemon raised both hands, creating a light blue orb of sonic waves, before hurling it towards Bastiodon.

"Iron Defense!!!!!!" Roger ordered.

Bastiodon began to shimmer with a silver sheen, as it managed to ground out the hit.

"Damn." Doug exclaimed. He could see that the attack had done something, even with the heightened defense. "Never mind, Regice. We can still win this."

"Bastiodon, use Flash Cannon!!!!!!!" Roger commanded.

Bastiodon opened its mouth, preparing the powerful attack.

"Regice, Protect!!!!!" Doug yelled.

As the stream of silver light streaked through the air, Regice created a protective bubble around itself, avoiding damage from the attack.

"Focus Blast!!!!!!" Doug continued, pushing his advantage.

Again, Regice raised both hands, but instead of the Water Pulse, it started to charge up a crackling orb of golden energy. It held the attack for a moment, and then sent it crashing into Bastiodon, throwing the ancient Pokemon back across the deck.

* * *

"Woah." Jim remarked, as the three of them arrived on the lower deck. "Regice."

Pikachu rolled his eyes, upon seeing the legendary ice type Pokemon.

_"I really hate that guy." _Pikachu muttered. _"That's the same Regice that almost turned my into a popsicle. Minus the stick up the ass."_

"Cool, Regice." Ash said. "I've seen that before a few times. I'm glad I'm not battling it though."

"It's Doug." May commented. "But, whose that guy he's battling?"

"No idea." Ash remarked. "But, if he's using a Bastiodon, then Regice should be at a disadvantage."

"You would think that." Lance remarked.

The three of them jumped, not realising that they were stood next to where Lance and Simon were sat watching the battle.

"Hey, Lance." Jim said. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise." Lance remarked. "Ash, May."

He saw Nightmare walking behind them.

"Nightmare."

"Hey, you remembered my name!!!!" Nightmare said.

As Nightmare finished speaking, there was an explosion on the upper deck.

"What the hell was that?" Lance asked.

"Something's not right." Jim said. "Explosions like that should not be happening."

"Let's get up there and check it out." May called.

* * *

As the five trainers arrived on the upper deck, they could see several scorch marks upon the deck, as well as several defeated Pokemon.

"What the...?" Ash asked, as the five of them heard laughs from above.  
"Da twerps are here."

Ash, May and Jim looked up.

"Oh no!!!" May yelled. "Not them again!!!!"

In a Meowth's head shaped balloon, a very familiar looking Meowth, and the two new Team Rocket members were looking down, holding several hand held bombs. At the bottom of the balloon, was something that looked like a giant tube.

"Prepare for brand new trouble."

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Elizabeth."

"Daniel."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're really ready to fight."

"Meowth, dats right!!!!"

"What happened to the other ones?" Jim asked, confused.

Liz and Danny glared at him.

"We're the new and improved Team Rocket!!!" They yelled down. "Like it or...."

"Hold on!!!" Ash said. "What happened to the old Team Rocket?"

Liz and Danny sighed.

"Err... They gave up on trying to defeat you twerps." Danny said.

"And wandered off into the sunset." Liz continued.

Meowth looked down.

"But, Meowth is still here!!!!!" He laughed.

Ash burst out laughing.

"Does this mean I won?" He asked. "I beat Team Rocket?!!!"

Lance and Simon looked at each other.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Lance muttered.

"Anyway." Meowth laughed. "Check out da machine we got. You could say dat it really sucks."

He hit a button, and a powerful sucking wind erupted from the bottom of the tube, that inhaled the defeated Pokemon up into the hose.

"What the...?" Lance asked, as he reached for a Pokeball.

"This machine is also handy." Danny commented, as the Pokeball was sucked from Lance's hand, and vanished up the tube.

Lance gasped, in horror.

"No!!!!" He shouted.

Ash looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu." He ordered. "Use Thunder now!!!!!"

Pikachu leaped from his shoulder, sparks erupting from his cheeks....

Only for the powerful wind to drag the Mouse Pokemon from the deck, and towards the bag.

"No!!!!!" Ash yelled, as Nightmare appeared on deck, yawning.

"Bloody bar's closed." He said, before being caught up in the wind. "Oh, Nightmare don't need this."

Ash watched, in horror, as both Nightmare and Pikachu were sucked up inside the bag.

"No!!!!!" He shouted, wanting to reach for a Pokeball more than anything. But, he didn't have a Pokemon on him that could resist the wind. If only he'd brought Snorlax with him. Or Heracross.

"We got ya Pikachu, and ya Gengar now." Meowth remarked, sarcastically. "Now, what are ya gonna do."

* * *

There was a cough from behind him, and Nightmare appeared in the basket with them.

"Uh oh!!!" Liz exclaimed.

"You tried to imprison a ghost." Nightmare said, dryly.

"Meowth, use Bite!!!!" Danny ordered.

Meowth narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't know dat move." He admitted.

"Too bad!!!!!" Nightmare roared, throwing a Toxic Jab attack that knocked Meowth from the basket, and crashing towards the ocean.

"Arrrrrrrrrgh!!!!!" Meowth yelled.

"Nightmare!!!!" Ash shouted. "Use Shadow Kick on the balloon!!!!!"

Nightmare nodded, before leaping up into the air, foot crackling with a black energy. He smashed the attack into the fabric, and tore a huge hole in it.

"Garchomp!!!!!" Simon yelled, throwing a Pokeball. "Grab the bag of Pokemon."

His Pokeball exploded, and the Mach Pokemon emerged in a blaze of light. It then leaped up and grabbed the bag, tearing it free from the bottom of the balloon.

"Awesome!!!" Simon said, as his Pokemon dropped it on the deck. "Now, use Hyper Beam to get rid of them!!!!"

As the bag dropped on the deck, Lance's Pokeball fell from it, and rolled over the side of the ship, under the railings, without anyone noticing.

Garchomp narrowed its eyes at Danny and Liz in the balloon, before opening its jaws. It launched the powerful beam of orange light into the balloon, causing an explosion.

The gas canister within the balloon exploded, sending the two of them soaring into the air.

"We're blasting off again!!!!" They shouted.

* * *

Five seconds later, there was another Hyper Beam attack that emerged from the water over the side of the ship, and Meowth went crashing into the air.

"I'm blasting off alone!!!!" He yelled, following Danny and Liz into the sky.

Lance immediately went to see where the Hyper Beam had come from, and was greeted with the sight of his Dragonite emerging from the water.

"Aha." He said. "Was that you who did that?"

The Dragon Pokemon flew upwards and licked his trainers face, as Ash went over to the bag, and managed to retrieve Pikachu.

"Good to see you again, Pikachu." Ash said, hugging the electric mouse close to him.

Lance and Simon looked at each other.

"That was random." Simon commented. "But, at least it passed some time."

* * *

About a day later, the St. Arthur pulled into harbour on Starburst Island.

"Wow." Ash muttered, as he, May and Jim watched from the top deck of the boat. "It really hasn't changed that much."

"Do you reckon the hotel will give us free rooms again?" Jim laughed, as the voice rang out over the ships speaker system.

"We have now arrived on Starburst Island. I am sure that you are aware that the Verger Conference begins in two days, so I am legally required to inform you that the hotels are available to competing trainers and any travel companions they may have. So, I will just wish all of you luck, and hope that you have had an enjoyable trip. This was your captain, William Gallas, speaking. And we hope that you will travel with us in future."

As the ramps dropped, and the trainers started to disembark, Ash, May and Jim followed them.

The second Ash made it onto dry land, he instantly looked around and smiled.

"Well." He said. "We're back."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Technically, it's not the one hundredth chapter. If you ignore the two previews, then it's only 98 chapters. However, I've still got here, and hit over a thousand reviews. Oh yeah.**

**Damien Green and Blake Reinhardt belong to Southern Jaguar94 and SilverSabre.**

**Roger Black belongs to someone named Dragon Master Paul, who was also the thousandth reviewer. **

**It might just be me, but I also noticed it when getting OC's for Rise To The Top, but OC's that get sent in hardly ever seem to be from Johto. In fact, it's a region that seems to get largely ignored. However, I make the prediction that when HeartGold and SoulSilver come out, there will be a stack of fanfics based on Johto. **

**The battles will start in the next chapter.**

**Nightmare seems to enjoy beating down on Team Rocket members.**

**And that will be the last appearance of Danny and Liz for a while. Two chapters in a row really grates. There's only so many times you can do Team Rocket before it gets boring. Plus, they recycled Jessie and James' Verger Motto.**

**Thanks so much for reading!!!! And reviewing!!!!! They are all appreciated so much!!!!**

**And I'm on a role. In the last two chapters, I've apparently made reviewers cry. RESULT!!!!!**

**Bet nobody cries after reading this one.**

**And earlier in the chapter, are Team Rocket's schemes wrapped up in a paragraph.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. At what level does Dragonite learn Hyper Beam?**

**Quiz Question Two. When Ash battled Simon, what Pokemon did the two trainers use?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many different types of Pokemon can be found in Diglett's Cave?**

**Yeah, I was stuck for questions, looking at the third.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**

**Oh, and there's no other chapters tonight, because I lack inspiration. Goodbye.**


	101. The Qualifying Challenges Part One

Chapter Ninety Nine. The Qualifying Challenges. Part One.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and May left Kanto to return to Verger. On the boat, the St. Arthur, they met back up with Jim, and the new Team Rocket attacked again, using a giant sucking machine to capture Pokemon. Nightmare leaped into action and stopped them, sending the three of them blasting off again. Then, they arrived back on Starburst Island....._

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe you got the exact same room." May commented, as she followed Ash into the hotel room he had rented throughout the use of the PCC.

"Yeah, I can still see Nightmare lounging on the bed as I pack." Ash remarked.

Almost on cue, Nightmare appeared on the bed.

"At least they forgot about the way you destroyed the pillows." Ash said, as Nightmare laughed.

"Yeah, must destroy more pillows." The Gas Pokemon remarked. "And then head down to bar."

Ash and May laughed.

"Actually." Ash remarked. "He has a point. I want to get down there and look at the draw, see who I've got to face."

He started to jump up and down in anticipation, only for Nightmare to float over and Poison Jab him to the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" May asked.

Nightmare shrugged.

"Probably." He said. "Anyway, I'm Nightmare. I have to use excessive force. It's in my character."

May groaned, as she reached down and helped Ash up.

* * *

"And now!!!!!" The announcer yelled. "You know the man, you know the drill. Give a big hand to Charles Goodshow, the president of the Pokemon League!!!!"

The small white haired old man wandered onto the stage, and cleared his throat, looking at the TV camera.

"I have lived a long time." Goodshow said. "And I can tell you that it has to be nearly a year since I saw this many trainers on Starburst Island. I can only wonder if we will some of the trainers that we did in the PCC. However, that tournament is long gone, and so we can only look forward to the Verger Conference, which will start very shortly. In the next few days to be precise."

Goodshow pointed to one of the electronic scoreboards, where a tournment table was starting to appear.

"Allow me to explain how this will work." Goodshow continued. "The matches will begin in the afternoon, tomorrow. Each trainer will have to take part in a one on one qualifying battle, in order to get to the main tournament. Then, once in the main tournament, there will be sixteen groups of three, in which every trainer in the group fights another once in three on three battles. The one with the best record will advance through to the round of sixteen, which will be six on six. All the next rounds after that, the round of eight, the semi's and the final will be six on six after that."

The tournament table vanished, as Goodshow took a drink of water.

"I can only wish you luck. And although you are all here." Goodshow said. "Unfortunately only one of you can win."

He paused, as pictures of trainers started to flash up.

"The computer will now assign your qualifying opponent, completely at random."

Ash looked up, and saw a picture of Jane flash up on the board.

"I guess she made it here." He muttered, looking for his own picture.

He saw a number of trainers who he had encountered upon his journey. Arjun, Ari, Cinder, Faith, Doug.

He saw Jim get paired up, before exhaling with boredom.

"Come on!!" Ash muttered, before finally seeing his picture appear. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he looked at the picture of his opponent, squinting to see who it was. The picture was of a boy who didn't look too much older than Ash, but had messy brown hair, with green eyes.

"Who is that?" Ash wondered, as Jim wandered over.

"You want to go and examine battle strategies?" He asked.

Ash thought about it.

"Well." He replied. "I would like to see this guy I'm facing, see what he uses."

"Let's get over to it then." Jim said.

* * *

"Let's see." Ash said. "Wes Morgan, from the Orre region."

"Orre?" May asked. "What the heck is that?"

"It's a region that's mainly a desert." Jim remarked, as he looked at a computer of his own, checking out his opponent. "There's only a few cities there, mainly towns, and the people are.... Well, I'd like to say that they're strange, but every region has its fair share of nutters."

"That's eloquently put." May commented.

Ash looked through the list of Wes' Pokemon, seeing Tyranitar, Charizard, Snorlax, Froslass, Yanmega, Tangrowth, Garchomp, Gyarados, Swampert, Magmortar, Electivire, Drapion, Scizor, Steelix and Gallade.

"Uh oh." Ash muttered. "This could be tricky."

"It says there that he won the equivalent of the Orre Pokemon League three times, and was offered the chance to be a member of the Orre Elite Four. Says that he used to run the family gym with his younger brother, but decided to travel to Verger for the chance to test his skills." May continued, reading aloud.

Ash groaned.

"There's no way of knowing which Pokemon he's going to use." He muttered. "And in one on one battles, you really need to get it right."

"Starter Pokemon was a Larvitar." May continued.

Ash looked up, at the screen.

"Hmm." He said. "I wonder....."

He jumped up, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jim asked.

"I'm making a selective team change." Ash replied, leaving the room.

May groaned, before going over to Jim.

"What about you?" She asked.

Jim moved the screen around, so she could see the name Blake Reinhardt.

"I met this guy earlier." Jim remarked. "And now I'm about to battle him."

May patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck." She said, turning to leave and follow Ash.

"Err... Thanks." Jim sighed, turning back to look at the screen.

* * *

Faith rolled her eyes.

"Of course I can beat him." She remarked. "Who the heck is this Manuel Goldstone anyway?"

"I know you can do it." Elias said. "Although I'm just telling you not to be cocky and overconfident."

"Am I the type?" Faith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." A voice deadpanned, dryly.

The two of them turned around, and saw Olly leaning against the wall, shuffling a pack of cards.

"Olly!!!" Faith said.

"Faith." Olly replied. "Elias."

Elias looked at him.

"Why are you shuffling a pack of cards?" He asked.

Olly laughed.

"Why not?" He replied. "GeForce gadget."

"What?" Faith said, shocked. "We get gadgets now?"

Olly nodded.

"Yeah, I saw Bill on my way over to Verger." He said. "Gave me these."

"And what do they do?" Elias asked.

Olly smirked, as he withdrew one, and hurled it to the floor.

Nothing happened.

"Of course, I was lying." Olly said. "Who in their right mind would make a gadget shaped like a pack of cards? I'm just shuffling them for something to do."

"You've lost the plot." Faith remarked.

"Nah, I never had the thing in the first place." Olly countered.

* * *

"Hey, Lance." Doug said, jogging over. "I saw who you're facing tomorrow."

Lance rolled his eyes.

"And?" He asked.

"Can you not beat my brother too badly?" Doug asked. "Just give him a solid beating?"

Lance groaned.

"Aww, don't ask me to hold back." He said. "There's not even a guarantee that I'll beat him."

"Yeah, but unless there's a tremendous upset." Doug remarked. "Odds are that you will."

* * *

"Welcome one and welcome all to the first match of the Verger Conference on Starburst Island!!!!!"

The applause of the crowd rang out, as ticker tape rained down from the roof, showering both the crowd and the arena.

"And in the first battle of this tournament, we have Ari DeVarro of Ecruteak City..."  
There was a huge round of applause.

"Battling Sono Tatl of Azalea Town!!!!"

Ari wandered onto the stage, hands in pockets, taking the applause and the acclaim from the crowd. Sono stepped in one the other side of the arena, looking ready to battle. She was a relatively short dark skinned girl about twelve years ago.

"As has been explained countless times." The announcer said. "This will be a one on one battle, with no time limit."

"Dusknoir!!!!!" Ari shouted, throwing a Pokeball. "Engage!!!!!"

"Roselia, go!!!!" Sono called, sending out the small green Pokemon.

The referee looked at the two of them, before raising both flags.

"Begin!!!!" He ordered.

"Dusknoir." Ari said, firmly. "Use Hypnosis!!!!"

The Gripper Pokemon stared at the small green grass and poison type Pokemon, sending waves of energy that emanated through the air, aiming for Roselia's eyes.

"Roselia, close your eyes!!!!!" Sono ordered.

As the Pokemon did so, Ari smirked.

"Yeah, like I've not come up against that before." He drawled. "Dusknoir, while it can't see, use Fire Punch!!!!

Dusknoir floated over, fist on fire, as the large grey Gripper Pokemon smashed the appendage into Roselia, causing the much smaller Pokemon to scream in pain.

"Roselia!!!" Sono yelled, worried about her Pokemon. "Use Poison Sting!!!!"

Roselia launched several small purple needles from the flowers at the end of her arms, which smashed into Dusknoir, causing a slight bit of discomfort to the Gripper Pokemon.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusk!!!!!!!!!!" Ari's Dusknoir exclaimed.

"Come on!!!!!" Ari called. "Give it a Psychic!!!!!!"

Dusknoir began to glow with light, as it prepared the attack.

"Roselia, Sunny Day!!!!!!" Sono countered.

Roselia looked to the sky, before sending a burst of light into the air, that shaped into a white hot orb that began to resemble a small, portable sun.

Almost instantly, Dusknoir backed away, not liking the glare of the sun.

"Crap." Ari muttered.

"And being a ghost type, the big bad Dusknoir is a little unnerved by the appearance of the sunlight." The announcer remarked.

"Roselia, use Solarbeam!!!!" Sono ordered.

Roselia inhaled, absorbing sunlight to power the white beam of light that streaked through the air towards Dusknoir.

Ari inhaled sharply, worried about what the attack might do.

He then smirked.

"Shadow Sneak now!!!!!!"

The sunlight created by Roselia's attack had had the side effect of creating several shadows around the stadium, which Dusknoir instantly vanished into, evading the attack.

"Uh oh!!!" Sono muttered, looking around. "Where did it....."

"Dusknoir, use another Fire Punch!!!!" Ari ordered.

The Gripper Pokemon erupted from within Roselia's shadow, his fists again on fire, as the sunlight amplified the power of the fire type attack. Dusknoir launched the attack in an uppercut that sent Roselia flying backwards through the air, before the grass and poison Pokemon bounced off the ground, unable to continue.

The referee raised his flag.

"Roselia is unable to battle. Dusknoir is the winner." He declared. "DeVarro goes through!!!"

Ari punched the air, before high fiving Dusknoir. Unfortunately for him, Dusknoir's hands were still hot from the Fire Punch attack, and he yelped in pain as his skin was seared.

* * *

"Here we have Olive Mendelson of Dewford Town against Doug Wilson of Viridian City."

Olive was about sixteen years old and had short blond hair, as well as light brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue top and tan capris. A Spinda was stood next to her.

"Sceptile!!!!" She called. "Let's go!!!!!"

She threw a Pokeball, and sent out the Forest Pokemon.

"Ooh." Doug remarked. "I wonder how I counter that."

He withdrew a Pokeball.

"Firestar, flame on!!!!!!!"

The crowd started to cheer, as Doug's Charizard appeared in a blaze of flames.

"Well, on the surface, this battle seems one sided. Sceptile versus Charizard. On paper there can be only one winner. But Pokemon battles are not won on paper. And that Charizard is most impressive. It is rare to see a shiny Pokemon, and a shiny Charizard is something..."

Olive laughed, as she looked at the referee.

"Is he going to stop bigging up my opponent anytime soon?" She asked.

"Yeah." Doug remarked. "Come on. Sometime today."

The referee sighed, raising both flags.

"Very well." He said. "Begin!!!!!"

Doug instantly went for the throat.

"Firestar, use Wing Attack now!!!!"

Charizard flared his wings, launching himself forward, aiming for Sceptile.

"Sceptile, Agility!!!!!!" Olive ordered.

Sceptile sprinted aside from the attack, leaving Charizard striking at thin air.

The Flame Pokemon roared, as he looked around for the Forest Pokemon.

"Firestar, keep a cool head." Doug warned. "Flamethrower!!!!!"

Doug's Charizard spun around, and launched a fireball towards Sceptile.

"Agility again!!!!" Olive ordered.

Doug sighed, as Sceptile evaded the attack.

"You can run, but you can't hide." He remarked. "Firestar, take to the sky!!!!!"

Charizard flapped its wings, and soared into the air, looking down upon Sceptile.

"Firestar, use Flamethrower to fill the entire arena with fire!!!!" Doug commanded.

Firestar opened his mouth, sending waves of white hot fire down that razed the area, covering Sceptile in fire.

The Forest Pokemon hissed in pain, as the flames seared its skin, instantly scorching it. Ugly red burns started to appear upon its body.

"Now, Steel Wing!!!!!!" Doug continued.

Firestar's wings began to glow with a white light, as he flew towards the injured Sceptile.

"Sceptile!!!" Olive called. "Use Agility, followed up by Pound!!!!"

As Firestar closed in for the kill, Sceptile nimbly leaped into the air, evading the attack. The Forest Pokemon then smashed a fist into Firestar's back, knocking him to the ground.

"Sceptile, follow up with Leaf Blade!!!!!"

At the wrists of Sceptile, blades of green energy began to form, before Sceptile leaped down and smashed them into Firestar's neck, causing incredible pain to the Flame Pokemon.

"Firestar!!!!!" Doug yelled, as Sceptile continued to pound away at his Pokemon, preventing him from moving away. "You have to break free. Use Slash!!!!!!!"

Firestar swung an arm, and landed a vicious claw attack into Sceptile's face, that knocked the Forest Pokemon back, clutching its wound.

"Sceptile!!!" Olive commanded. "Use Leaf Storm!!!!"

"Firestar!!!!" Doug yelled. "Overheat!!!!"

Sceptile opened its mouth, before launching thousands of razor sharp leaves from within. Firestar opened his jaws and fired a white hot burst of flame that instantly cut through the Leaf Storm attack and took the Forest Pokemon down.

Not taking any chance, Doug immediately called for Firestar to ready a Wing Attack, in case Sceptile wasn't quite defeated.

The referee had other ideas.

"Sceptile is unable to battle." He declared. "Charizard is the winner."

* * *

"He made it." Lance remarked, as he, Faith, Elias and Olly watched from the bar.

"Heh." Elias said. "Can't believe I'm the only one drinking Black Persian Beer."

"Yeah, but you don't have a battle to get to." Olly reminded him. "Speaking of which, I'm on in half an hour. I should get over there."

"Who are you using?" Faith asked.

Olly smirked.

"Empoleon." He replied. "I'll try to make sure that I see your battle."

"Thanks." Faith said.

Lance got up, and stretched.

"I'll head over with you." He declared. "I'm on in an hour. I'm the second battle after you."

"You're battling Doug's brother, right?" Faith asked.

Lance nodded, as he followed Olly out.

"Good luck!!!!" Faith and Elias called.

* * *

"Somebody most of you will recognise is about to take the stage. A trainer who forfeited a match in this very stadium during the PCC...."

"Does he have to keep bringing that up?" Olly muttered, as he walked out onto the stage to a round of thunderous applause.

"A trainer who will be looking to add the Verger league title to his Sinnoh and Kanto league titles. Give a big hand, all the way from Twinleaf Town, Olly Lowe!!!!!"

He waved to the crowd, noticing a few little kids looking at him, holding out their autograph books.

Olly sighed, as he walked past them.

"Excuse me!!!" One of them called. "Can I get your autograph?"

Olly turned around, laughing.

"You aren't going to sell it on PokeBay, right?" He asked.

"Probably not."

He took a pen out, and signed the books, before looking at his opponent.

He had white hair that went to the neck, as well as yellow eyes. He also had a white shirt, over a black vest. The vest had a purple V on it, and the trainer also wore a pair of black jeans, black gloves and a pair of brown shoes.

"I give you MakubeXX from Snowpoint City!!!"

Olly was silently wondering what kind of name that was, when the trainer spoke up.

"Go on, dude." Makube said. "Ask it."

"Ask what?"

"You want to know what kind of name Makube is?"

"I don't care either way." Olly said.

"Shit dude, everyone wants to know about my name." MakubeXX declared.

"Go on then." Olly replied, sounding bored. "Why do you....?"

"Because my real name is embarrasing!!!!" MakubeXX declared. "So there!!!!"

"What is it?" Olly asked. "Clarence?"

"No."

"Lawrence?"

"No!!!"

"Edwin?"

"Look, are you two going to battle or not?" The referee asked, raising her flags. "Now get down to it, and begin!!!!!"

Makube withdrew a Pokeball, and hurled it into the air. Olly did the same.

As the two Pokeballs exploded and revealed their occupants, the crowd gasped.

"Damn." Olly muttered.

"Shit." MakubeXX remarked.

"And in this match, we're going to have Empoleon versus Empoleon!!!!!"

_"Well." _Makube's Empoleon said. _"I do not see why I should have to battle this ruffian. I am the emperor of the Empoleon, and this is a mere peasa...."_

_"Finish that sentance." _Olly's Empoleon replied. _"And I'll rip your flippers off and beat you to death with them."_

"I already told you to begin!!!" The referee called.

"Fine." Olly said. "Empoleon, Hydro Pump now!!!!!"

Empoleon opened his beak, and launched the powerful blast of water towards the other Empoleon.

"Counter with Drill Peck!!!!" Makube shouted.

The Emperor Pokemon leaped into the air, spinning around in order to create a drill like effect. It then charged straight through the water.

Olly's Empoleon squawked, as the attack crashed into his breast.

"Okay, Empoleon." Olly said, angrily. "Grass Knot!!!!"

Empoleon spun around, and launched several vines of grass erupting from the ground, which caused Makube's Empoleon to trip up, causing a decent amount of damage.

"Now, Aqua Jet Drill Peck!!!" Olly commanded.

Empoleon leaped into the air, before forcing itself forward on a jet of water that increased the speed of the Drill Peck attack.

Makube's Empoleon howled in pain.

_"Don't sound so regal now, ya bastard." _Olly's Empoleon snickered.

"Holy shit!!!!" Makube exclaimed. "That's one powerful Empoleon. But, it's not invincible."

He looked at Olly's Empoleon.

"Metal Claw, and then Flash Cannon!!!!"

Makube's Empoleon leaped up, and smashed its glowing flippers into Olly's Empoleon's stomach, forcing it back away. The Emperor Pokemon then opened its beak, and launched a shining white beam of energy into the opposition Empoleon.

"Damnit." Olly muttered, wondering how to get the better of this Pokemon. It was resistant to most of Empoleons attacks, and there were no weaknesses to employ.

He smiled then.

"There's always one." He said. "Empoleon, use Bubblebeam!!!!"

Empoleon opened his beak and launched several large bubbles towards the other Empoleon.

"Bust through with Drill Peck!!!!" Makube commanded.

Olly smirked.

"Quickly, use Grass Knot!!!"

Before Makube's Empoleon could get from the ground, Olly's Empoleon kicked up several vines that caused it to trip. It ended up on its stomach, completely defenceless.

"I always wondered why I taught my Empoleon this move." Olly remarked. "But, hey, it comes in handy right now."

He looked at the grounded Empoleon.

"Use Earthquake!!!!!" Olly commanded.

"Oh shit!!!!" Makube said, as Olly's Empoleon tapped a claw on the ground. For a few seconds, nothing happened.

And then a huge powerful shock wave erupted from the ground and smashed into Makube's Empoleon, instantly knocking it out.

"And the Empoleon pulls out a powerful Earthquake that leaves the audience shaking. What an incredibly handy move to have in reserve."

"Empoleon is unable to battle. Empoleon is the winner." The referee exclaimed.

"You're new to this, aren't you." Olly commented, dryly, to the referee.

Makube groaned, as he went to his Empoleon, and comforted the defeated Pokemon.

"Ah, it wasn't meant to be." He said. "You did your best."

Olly laughed, as he gave his Empoleon a congratulatory pat on the back, and recalled the Emperor Pokemon.

"Come on." He said. "Let's party like we're at my Villa."

_"Bring the damn Fineon then." _Empoleon commented. _"I want to taste that damn fish again."_

* * *

"Gyarados, use Surf!!!!!"

The Red Gyarados reared up, creating a powerful tidal wave of water. It then dropped the huge amount of water upon Robin's Arcanine, knocking the Legendary Pokemon out cold and wet.

The crowd roared with excitement, as the referee raised his flag.

"Arcanine is unable to battle!!!!!" He yelled. "Gyarados is the winner, and the battle goes to Lance of Blackthorn City."

Lance punched the air, as he ignored the look of hate that Robin was giving him.

"Thank you, Gyarados." He said, walking over and patting the huge Atrocious Pokemon on the scales.

Lance recalled the Pokemon, and left the arena where Doug was waiting for him.

"Thanks for not beating him too badly." Doug said. "He needs to understand certain things about how to lose with grace."

"Nobody likes to lose." Lance remarked. "However, there are...."

He was interrupted, by the sight of Robin charging over to them.

"Glad I amused you, bro." He said, angrily. "I bet you weren't cheering me on like most brothers would be."

"Grow up, Robin." Doug replied.

* * *

"Are you ready to do this?" May asked, as she and Jim followed Ash to the arena.

Ash nodded.

"I can beat whatever this guy throws at me." He said. "I got a secret weapon just in case."

"Well, at least you've gone with the prior planning." Jim remarked, as he wandered after them, wearing sunglasses.

"Jim, why are you wearing sunglasses?" May asked, wondering.

He laughed.

"Why not." Jim replied. "It's him battling. I just know that something's going to get blown up or explode."

"I'm not quite that bad." Ash said, angrily, as he entered the stadium. "Hey, this stadium looks familiar."

Jim looked around, and laughed.

"Hey." He said. "You know what this stadium is? It's the one where I had that battle against Wallace and it started to rain really hard. Which gave him an advantage."

Ash nodded, before nudging May.

"Wasn't this where you got trapped in the sewers with Olly?" He asked.

May nodded.

"Yeah, and there was a baby Kyogre under the island." She continued.

"Wow." Jim said. "That seems like a lifetime ago."

Ash and May nodded.

"It practically was." May replied. "It was, what? Less than a year ago?"

"And Paul tried to capture that baby Kyogre." Ash said. "Ah, things have changed."

He stopped at the trainers tunnel.

"I'll see you guys later." He said. "I've got to go and beat this guy now."

May leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good luck." She murmured.

"Heh, with that encouragement." Ash said, brightly. "I can't lose."

* * *

He jogged out onto the field, before the applause and the cheering from the crowd hit him like a heat wave.

"Give it up for the PCC finalist, Ash Ketchum!!!!!!!"

"Pika!!!" Pikachu said, standing up on Ash's shoulder to bow.

"Easy Pikachu." Ash muttered. "Hey, you don't think my gamble is too much of a gamble, right?"

The Mouse Pokemon looked at him, quizically.

"Never mind." Ash said, as he saw Wes step out, to a moderate round of applause. He was wearing a green shirt and brown shorts, with sandals.

"Well well well." Wes remarked. "I get a local celebrity to battle first."

"Celebrity?" Ash asked, surprised.

Wes laughed.

"I'm just yankin' ya chains." He said. "Come on, can't ya take a joke."

Ash smiled.

"We'll see whose laughing after the battle." He said.

"Indeed we will." Wes laughed, as he withdrew a Pokeball. "Let's see you beat my best!!!"

He threw the ball, and a large green bipedal Pokemon appeared that looked to be made of solid rock. It also had a light blue stomach, and very large claws.

"And Morgan has gone with his Tyranitar to start his Verger Conference campaign. What can Ketchum use to counter this armoured beast?"

Ash exhaled out, before grabbing the new arrival on his team. He looked at the Pokeball, and wondered if he was making the right decision.

"Ah screw it." He said, throwing the ball. "I choose you!!!!!!"

The ball exploded, and his recently reacquired Primeape appeared in a burst of light.

"And he's gone with a Primeape!!!!!! Something we did not see during the PCC. We can only assume that he did not have it at that point."

Ash looked at Primeape.

"Come on." He whispered. "We can do this. Are you with me?!!!"

Primeape glared at him, before smashing a fist into his face.

Ash groaned, and collapsed to the ground to the general amusement of the audience.

"That was a great decision." He muttered, as the referee raised his flags.

"Begin!!!!!" The referee ordered.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, Ash is about ready to get his tournament underway. Pity that Primeape seems more interested in beating him up than battling. A Pokemon after Nightmare's own heart. **

**Wes Morgan was suggested by K1ngKong4. I changed the region to Orre though for plot based convenience. Since Orre plays a part in the third story...... Hold on, anyone who read the trailer a few chapters ago should know that the trio go to Orre for something that is not going to be revealed. Yet. Heeheehee!!!!!!**

**Olive Mendelson was suggested by Yun Nightsong.**

**MakubeXX was suggested by MakubeDaKidd. Neither of them are likely to be seen again.**

**So, with Ari, Doug, Lance and Olly already through, the next chapter will have Ash, Jim, Faith and possibly Arjun, Jane and Cinder. Although no promises.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Chapter Ninety Nine starts in the same place as Chapter One. There's even a reference to Nightmare destroying a pillow in that chapter.**

**Next chapter will technically be the hundredth.**

**If I see one more frickin' Dusknoir, Tyranitar, Salamence, Dragonite, Charizard, Typhlosion, Blastoise or Empoleon in OC submissions, I am going to freak out!!!!!!**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Which three Pokemon that he had at the time, did Ash not use in the PCC?**

**Quiz Question Two. Who was the opponent the last time that Olly's Empoleon used Earthquake?**

**Quiz Question Three. In the opening of this story, what Pokemon did Nightmare say that he wasn't a common version of? **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**

**Oh, and about The Stuff Of Nightmares. I am really running out of ideas, so it's temporarily on hiatus. So, if you want to contribute an idea to it, then please feel free!!!!!!**


	102. The Qualifying Challenges Part Two

Chapter One Hundred. The Qualifying Challenge. Part Two.

* * *

_Summary. The Verger Conference got underway, as Ari, Doug, Lance and Olly made their way through to the main tournament defeating their opponents with mostly ease. As Ash prepared to face off against his opponent, he sent out Primeape to face Wes' Tyranitar...._

_

* * *

_

May groaned, as she saw the appearance of Primeape.

"Has he lost his mind?" She asked.

"Primeape does have a pretty good type advantage over Tyranitar." Jim commented. "But, I see your point. He hasn't used Primeape for a while, and now he's.... It just seems stupid that he's taking a risk like that."

He then blew out.

"But, I can see his point as well." Jim remarked. "If he predicted that Wes was going to use Tyranitar, which looks likely, Primeape was his best chance. From what I can remember, he doesn't have a really powerful water or grass Pokemon. Plus, Tyranitar can use ground and fire attacks, so Lucario would have been out. I highly doubt that Tyranitar knows any psychic attacks."

* * *

"Primeape!!!!" Ash commanded, struggling to his feet. "Use Karate Chop!!!!!"

Primeape howled, before charging forward and smashing his fists into the rock hard body of Tyranitar. The Armour Pokemon roared in pain, but stayed strong against the onslaught.

"You'll have to do better than that." Wes roared, almost as loud as his Tyranitar. "Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!!!!!!"

Tyranitar roared, as it surrounded its body with three rings of stones, before launching them forward into Primeape, causing a huge amount of discomfort to the Pig Monkey Pokemon.

Primeape howled in anger, his eyes glaring at Tyranitar with hate.

"Come on, Primeape!!!!" Ash yelled. "Use Cross Chop!!!!!!"

Primeape crossed his arms in front of him, before charging towards Tyranitar.

"Heh." Wes smiled. "How about this? Tyranitar, use Aerial Ace!!!!"

"What!!!!!!!!" Ash exclaimed, shocked.

The Armour Pokemon raced forward, at a lightning fast speed and knocked Primeape back across the arena. The Pig Monkey Pokemon collapsed in clear pain.

"And Tyranitar lands a surprise hit on Primeape. I think it's down and..."

Primeape managed to climb back to his feet, before stamping up and down.

"Calm down, Primeape." Ash called, hoping that his Pokemon didn't get into too much of a tantrum and do something stupid.

His fears were proved to be completely founded, as Primeape raced forward, ready to strike Tyranitar with a Karate Chop....

Only for the Armour Pokemon to step aside, and land a gracefully executed Ice Punch, at the order of Wes, into Primeape's back, freezing part of his fur solid.

Primeape continued to leap up and down, in agony.

"Primeape!!!!" Ash shouted, realising that he had made a really stupid mistake picking Primeape. "Can you...."

He then noticed something different about Primeape. He looked stronger.

"Oh my!!!!" The anouncer yelled. "If I'm not mistaken, Primeape's special ability has just been activated. Anger Point."

"Anger Point?" Ash asked, trying to remember what that did.

"Anger Point of course increases a Pokemon's power to the maximum level after taking a critical hit."

"It does?" Ash asked. He then smiled.

"Primeape, use Cross Chop!!!!!"

Primeape leaped forward, crossing his arms, before smashing them into the large stomach of Tyranitar. The Armour Pokemon roared in pain, staggering back.

Wes had gone pale, realising that there wasn't much time left in the battle. Another few hits like that, and he'd be out. Even with Tyranitar's armoured body, those attacks would shatter it like glass.

"Tyranitar." Wes called. "Aerial Ace now!!!!"

"Primeape!!!" Ash countered. "Use Dig!!!!!!"

The Pig Monkey Pokemon leaped under the ground, cutting through the arena floor like it was water, and evading the attack.

"Uh oh." Wes said, as Primeape emerged from the ground behind Tyranitar, and hit his Pokemon in the back.

"Primeape, use Close Combat!!!!!!!!!" Ash commanded.

Without a thought for his own safety, Primeape leaped up and started to beat the living daylights out of Tyranitar, bringing a roar of pain from the Armour Pokemon every time a punch found its target.

As the exhausted Primeape dropped away, Wes' Tyranitar stood on its feet for a moment, before collapsing to the ground, defeated.

"Oh yes!!!!!!!" Ash shouted, as the referee raised his flags.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle." He declared. "Primeape is the winner!!!!"

Ash and Pikachu went onto the field to congratulate Primeape.

"You were awesome!!!!" Ash said, looking at Primeape and holding his hand out. "Now give me five!!!"

Primeape looked at the hand, before swinging his fists and punching Ash five times in the face.

The second Ash collapsed to the ground, Gabite emerged from a Pokeball on his belt, and dragged him away to some startled applause from the audience.

Primeape and Pikachu looked at each other, before following Gabite down the tunnel.

* * *

"So, I wonder who he switched out." Jim commented. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Nightmare for a while."

"He's up there." May groaned, turning around.

Jim looked around, and saw a shiny Gengar holding a bottle of Black Persian Beer and waving a towel above his head, stood in the aisle about five rows back.

"Yeah, I can't think there are too many Pokemon like that." He said, lightly. "Anyway, I'm going to just have a final check on my Pokemon. My battle is in a few hours, and...."

"Go on then." May said, as a fraction of a second after Jim had vacated his chair, a bottle came crashing down from above them and shattered into the chair.

Jim looked up, and saw Nightmare groaning.

"Damn, missed." Nightmare shouted.

* * *

"Hey, Olly!!!!!!"

He looked around, and saw a familiar face coming over.

"Oh heck." Olly groaned. He looked at Lance, Doug and Faith. "You think I should tell him that his brother had an unfortunate accident?"

"Who was his brother?" Doug asked.

"Harley Rocastle." Olly said, as Eric arrived next to them.

"Hey, everyone!!!" Eric said. "And the people I know. Mainly Olly and Lance."

"We met during the PokeRinger." Lance said.

"And I saw him in Sandgem Town before I came out here." Olly replied, before looking at Eric. "I take it that you're here with eight badges?"

Eric nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "I've already qualified. I beat a guy named Hunter this morning. My Breloom defeated his Hariyama."

"Well done." Olly replied, as Faith got up to leave.

"I'm going over to the stadium." She said. "Big match against... That guy whose name I can't remember."

"Yeah, I'll try and get over to it." Olly replied. "That's the handy thing with Teleport. You can be in one place one moment, and then in the next, somewhere else."

He watched Faith leave, before Eric started to speak again.

"So, are you two like....."

"No." Olly said. "And if one more person asks me that...."

"Hey, chill." Doug remarked. "I hear that you have a brother."

Eric looked at Olly.

"I take it you told them about Harley."

"About a second before you came over." Olly replied, truthfully. "Actually, there is something you should know."

Eric looked up.

"Your brother......." Olly started to say, looking first at Lance, then at Doug. "Err.... Your brother died."

"What?!!!" Eric shouted, causing people to look at him. "How?!!!!"

"He fell from the Merlin Plateau." Olly continued. "He was helping someone to try and end the world, and....."

"In other words, somebody killed him." Eric said, angrily.

"Well, that didn't take long." Doug remarked, dryly.

Both Olly and Eric gave him a strange look.

"Who did it?!!!!" Eric demanded. "I need to know."

"Hey, do you know that Lance killed a former Frontier Brain on the same day?" Olly asked, looking for a diversion.

Lance smirked as he looked at him.  
"Woah, this isn't about me, man." He said. "This is about you."

"You?!!" Eric asked, looking at Olly. "You killed Harley?"

Olly sighed.

"Eric, listen to me." He said. "Your brother was a........ Well, the kindest way I can put it is wanker. I didn't want to do it, but he left me no choice. Time was an issue and..."

"Bullshit." Eric replied. "Look, he might have been a murderer...."

"He was." Olly said. "Listen, I'm not going to justify this to you. Would you really have wanted the world to end? Because that's what would have happened."

Eric looked slightly taken aback.

"I know he was your brother, and deep down, you probably did love him. But, there's an ancient saying. Those that deserve to die, die the death they deserve."

Eric looked at him.

"Well, I hope you get eaten by Buizels then."

He walked away, leaving the three of them alone.

"I think I'm going to invest in a bucket of Blue Wailord." Lance remarked, looking at the drinks menu.

Olly groaned.

"I'm not drinking that stuff ever again." He said, looking at where Eric had gone to. "Am I really a bad person because I had to kill Harley to save the world?"

Lance and Doug looked at each other.

"Well." Lance replied, before something hit him. "Hold on!!! What makes you think I killed Noland?"

"Who said anything about Noland?" Olly smirked. "You have a guilty conscience, Mr. Stevens."

"Oh ha ha." Lance said, as he signalled the waiter.

* * *

"In this battle, Faith Montgomery of Slateport City will faith, I mean face off against... Sorry about that, got my tongue caught up in the mouth, will battle Manuel Goldstone of Sootopolis City. So, an all Hoenn clash."

Faith looked at her opponent. He was slightly older than her with spikey brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a green shirt, white jacket, jeans and green converse.

"Please pick your Pokemon!!!!" The referee declared.

Faith withdrew a Pokeball, and hurled it into the air.

"Mawile, go!!!!" She shouted, sending out the steel type Pokemon.

"Vileplume, come on!!!!" Manu yelled, sending out the Flower Pokemon.

"And here we have beauty and the beast. A grass Pokemon of...."

Mawile started to cry at what the announcer had just said.

Faith groaned, before realising what the attack was. Still it was a pretty callous thing for the announcer to say.

"And Mawile gets pretty emotional, making us all feel bad. Wait a minute. Is that Fake Tears?!!!!!"

She rolled her eyes. It had been worth trying.

"My Mawile does have a sensitive side." She said to the referee.

"Oh okay then." The referee said, believing her. "Begin!!!!"

"Vileplume, use Stun Spore!!!!!" Manuel ordered.

Vileplume spun around, before launching a cloud of thick yellow spores from the plant on its head, which blew towards Mawile.

"Heh." Faith said. "Mawile, try to use Swallow."

Mawile leaped up, and brought its powerful jaws down over the cloud, instantly swallowing it.

"Wow, that might give you indigestion." The announcer commented.

Faith was planning ahead.

"I don't intend for it to be in the stomach that long." She muttered. "Mawile, use Spit Up!!!!"

Mawile charged over, and regurgitated the powder over Vileplume, instantly paralyzing the Flower Pokemon.

"And that is brilliant!!!!!" The announcer declared, as the crowd applauded.

"Mawile, Fake Tears!!!!" Faith continued.

Mawile began to cry again, making Vileplume feel bad.

"Don't fall for it!!!!" Manuel called. "Use Petal Dance!!!!"

Vileplume spun around, before launching several multicoloured petals from the hole in the middle of the plant on its head that swirled through the air, before crashing into Mawile.

Again, Mawile started to cry, using Fake Tears.

"And it appears that Montgomery's strategy is to have Mawile use Fake Tears at every opportunity. Why, we don't know, but since it lowers the special defense, she must have something planned."

"Mawile, use Crunch!!!!"  
Mawile charged forward, and bit down, with the huge gray jaw, upon the petals surrounding Vileplume's head.

The Flower Pokemon shrieked in pain, before trying to escape the vice like grip.

"And Vileplume has been bitten!!!! Can it escape."

Vileplume launched another barrage of multicoloured petals into Mawile, causing the steel type Pokemon to grunt in pain.

"Throw it away!!!" Faith ordered.

Mawile spun around, and sent Vileplume crashing to the ground.

Faith smirked.

"Time for the big finish." She called. "Flamethrower!!!!!!!"

"Uh oh!!!" Manuel yelled, as Mawile opened its huge jaws and blasted Vileplume with flames.

Vileplume groaned, as the flames scorched its body, and then fainted.

"Yes!!!!" Faith shouted, as the referee raised the flag.

"Vileplume is unable to battle." The referee declared. "Mawile is the winner."

Faith instantly dived onto the field, and grabbed Mawile in her arms.

"You did it!!!!" She yelled.

* * *

"Wow." Olly remarked, watching it on TV. "I didn't think she capable of that much emotion. Other than search and destroy."

"She did good." Doug said, as he finished the last of his Blue Wailord. "Jeez, this stuff fogs your vision."

Lance groaned.

* * *

"And now, for an all Johto clash!!!!!!"

The crowd cheered, as the two trainers from Johto made their way onto the field.

"In the red area, Jim Jacobs, of Mahogany Town, who will be facing Blake Reinhardt of Cherrygrove City."

Jim saw the trainer who he had met while waiting for the boat in Olivine City.

"I didn't expect to battle you." Blake remarked. "However, it is not something that matters."

Jim reached down and grabbed a Pokeball, ready to go. Blake did the same.

"Ready your Pokeballs!!!!" The referee commanded. "And.... Release them!!!!!"

"Buizel, it's your turn!!!" Jim yelled.

"Heracross, time to shine!!!!" Blake called.

Buizel appeared, before looking up to see that Blake had sent out a Heracross.

"Aha." The announcer said. "This should be interesting. "We have Heracross, the bug and fighting Pokemon of Johto battling Buizel, the water Pokemon from Sinnoh. Who will be able to gain the upperhand in this battle, I wonder?"

"Begin!!!!" The referee called.

"For Annalise." Blake said, sadly. "Heracross, use Fury Attack!!!!"

"Buizel, evade with Aqua Jet!!!!" Jim shouted, utilising a technique he'd seen Olly use from time to time.

Buizel launched a stream of water from her rear, which propelled her out of the way of the vicious swipes launched by Heracross.

"Buizel, Water Gun!!!!"

She opened her jaws, before powering a large blast of water into Heracross, almost knocking the Single Horn Pokemon over.

"Heracross, counter with Horn Attack!!!!" Blake countered.

Heracross lunged forward, pushing against the stream of water, and eventually managed to land a glancing blow upon Buizel, knocking her onto her back.

"And with that powerful horn, Heracross can knock a dumpster over, so a Buizel should be no problem."

Buizel slowly struggled to her feet, groaning in pain.

"Bui Bui Bui!!!!!" She muttered, clearly in pain after the powerful hit from Heracross.

"Come on Buizel." Jim called. "You can't be done after that hit, surely."

His words of encouragement managed to get Buizel back into a battle position.

"Now, use Swift!!!!!!"

Buizel opened her mouth, before launching several golden stars into Heracross' hard thick exoskeleton, that made a horribly scraping sound.

"Heracross, use Take Down!!!!!" Blake ordered.

Heracross charged through the air, before tackling Buizel to the ground, smashing its horn into her stomach.

She cried out in clear agony, as the worry was etched on Jim's face.

"Oh crap!!!" He said.

"Heracross, Mega Horn!!!!!"

* * *

"He's losing the plot." Ash commented from up in the stands. He was holding an ice pack to his face, where Primeape had whacked him.

"How's the face?" Nightmare asked.

"It hurts everywhere." Ash said, as Nightmare smirked. He then emptied a bottle of Black Persian Beer over him, causing Ash to yelp in pain, before sighing with content.

"That was cooling." He said.

"Damn!!!" Nightmare groaned.

"Nightmare." May asked. "Why do you enjoy causing Ash so much pain?"

Nightmare exhaled, before looking at her.

"Where to begin." He said. "Could it be because he keeps me in a tiny orb and then uses me like a personal slave."

He began to imitate Ash's voice.  
"Hey, Nightmare, can you beat up that Dusknoir. Hey, Nightmare can you save this battle from certain defeat? Hey Nightmare..."

_"We get the idea, jeez!!!!!" _Pikachu yelled, having been awoken from his sleep on Ash's lap. _"Now shut the hell up."_

"You woke Pikachu up!!!" Ash groaned.

"Yeah, and I'd do it again." Nightmare said, glaring at the Mouse Pokemon.

"Can we just watch the battle?" May asked. "No need to kill each other."

* * *

Jim watched as Heracross smashed its horn into Buizel, and Buizel bounce away of the ground, with horror, when he felt something hit him on the face.

He brushed it off, before realising what it was.

Jim looked at the sky, as another drop of rain hit him, and realised that it was raining.

"Well, it's about time." He said, remembering how he had been beaten by Wallace in the PCC, as Buizel got to her feet. "Use Aqua Jet!!!!!"

She leaped into the air, and powered towards Heracross, landing the powerful blow that knocked Heracross back.

"Swift Swim." Jim said, proudly. "Now, use Water Pulse!!!!"  
Buizel held out her paws, before creating a blue orb of sonic waves within them. The Sea Weasel Pokemon then threw the orb at Heracross, soaking the Singlehorn Pokemon with water.

"Buizel, use Sonic Boom!!!!!" Jim commanded.

She leaped into the air, moving a lot faster due to the effects of Swift Swim, and sent a series of sharp blasts of air crashing into Heracross, that caused even more damage.

"Heracross!!!!!!" Blake bellowed. "Use Close Combat!!!!!!!"

Heracross lunged forward, intent on causing as much damage as possible to Buizel, with little regard for its own safety.

"Aqua Jet away!!!!" Jim yelled.

Buizel propelled herself into the air, evading the attacks from Heracross.

"Now, drop another Water Pulse on top of it!!!!!" Jim commanded.

Buizel created another blue orb of sonic waves, that shimmered as the rain hit it. The Sea Weasel Pokemon then sent the attack crashing into Heracross, staggering the Singlehorn Pokemon.

"Buizel, use Iron Tail!!!" Jim commanded. "Aim for the horn!!!!!"

Buizel's tails began to glow with a white light, before she swung herself through the air, and brought them crashing down onto the horn of Heracross, flooring the Pokemon.

Heracross couldn't get back up, as the referee waited five seconds to see if it would. Then, when there was no doubt left, he raised the flag.  
"Heracross is unable to battle. Buizel is the winner."

Jim punched the air, before going to celebrate with Buizel.

Blake looked slightly despondent, before grinning.

"Ah, what the heck." He said. "You deserved it."

He walked over and shook Jim's hand.

"You had me worried for a moment then." Jim said.

"Of course I did." Blake smiled.

* * *

"We did it." Ash said, as he and Jim looked at each other. "We both made it."

"Well." Jim remarked, as he looked around to see May and Nightmare leaning against the wall. "We don't have to battle again until tomorrow, minimum. How about we relax until then, and look at the draw in the morning."

Ash grinned.

"I could do with a look through my Pokemon." He said, looking at May. "But then, it'll be a long night. Plenty to do, things can be done in that time."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Slightly enigmatic ending. **

**Heh, two words used in this chapter that I've been wanting to for a while. Regurgitate and Exoskeleton. Isn't that a lovely image of a Mawile vomiting up? Sorry to anyone eating while reading this.**

**Ash, Faith and Jim are through. Did anyone think that they wouldn't make it through?**

**Ah the old Aim For The Horn thing. With that, a Pikachu can defeat a Rhydon with one electric attack. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!! They are all appreciated greatly.**

**And Nightmare vents his frustration at Ash. Although he might end up with a rivalry with Primeape. Both of them like to beat up on the trainer. It's easily debateable who does it better. Go on then. On the reviews. Who do you think is better at causing Ash pain? Nightmare or Primeape? I might put that on a poll on my profile actually.**

**There might be more battles next chapter, but I don't know.**

**Faith's Mawile looks incredibly strong. When did that happen?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What is the only psychic attack that Tyranitar can use?**

**Quiz Question Two. Which Pokemon precedes Mawile in the Pokedex?**

**Quiz Question Three. What is Primeape's other ability besides Anger Point?**

**Quiz Question Four. Besides Mawile, how many other pure steel type Pokemon are there?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!**


	103. Just In Time

Chapter One Hundred And One. Just In Time.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Primeape made it through to the main tournament, as did Faith and her Mawile, and Jim and his Buizel. Meanwhile Olly revealed to Eric what happened to Harley._

_

* * *

_

"Hey." Jim said, as he sat down across the table from Blake. "I saw you over here. You looked pretty miserable."

Blake sighed.

"Ah, it's okay." He replied. "Listen, don't worry about me. I've just got some bad memories floating around in my head."

He looked at Jim.

"Before we battled." Jim said. "You mentioned someone. Someone named..."

"Annalise?" Blake asked. "Yeah."

"Who was she?" Jim asked, before seeing Blake's reaction. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's really none of my business."

"Nah, it's okay." Blake said, finishing off his Black Persian Beer. "I should probably talk to someone about it. It's what my therapist recommended."

He paused for a moment, before continuing.

"Her name was Annalise. She is.... Was a Pokemon Ranger from Almia. She knew about the terminal nature of her disease for some time before her death, and tried to make the most of the time she had left on this earth by helping out Pokemon and the occasional trainer. I met her during a trip to Almia, and things just clicked. About a year after working by her side, I found her collapsed, and after taking her to the hospital, I found out about her illness. With less than two weeks of her life left, I couldn't be mad."

Blake paused for breath, looking very melancholic.

"I spent those two weeks by her side, watching the inevitable progress of death. It broke my heart, seeing the woman I loved, strong inlife, so small and fragile looking in death. Before she slipped away in her sleep, she made me promise that I would live out my life as a trainer, fulfilling the wanderlust I had suppressed for so long, and to live each day to the fullest. That's the way she always was...... Thinking of others. To her very last moment. Days later, after the funeral, I was informed that she had left me her sole Pokemon. Her Altaria to train. To fulfill her promise.... That's why I challenged Verger. That's why I'm here."

Blake finished his story.

"Wow." Jim said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Blake replied.

"I feel bad about having beaten you now." Jim remarked.

"Again, don't be." Blake said. "There's always next year."

He leaned back in his chair, and looked at the sky.

"There's always next year."

* * *

"ASH!!!!!!!!!"

Ash grunted, as he felt someone shoving him awake.

"Leave me alone, I want to sleep." He groaned.

"Ash!!!!" May continued. "Your first battle is in twenty minutes. I saw it on the TV."

He was instantly awake, looking around.

"No way!!!!" He said, looking around.

"It's nearly 3 PM." May replied. "I just woke up and put the TV on. You're battling in Stadium Four in...."

"Twenty minutes." Ash said, jumping out of bed and looking for his jeans.

"Actually, it's nineteen now." May remarked, as Pikachu opened his eyes. The Mouse Pokemon was laid on his back at the bottom of the bed.

_"Ahhhh, my head." _Pikachu groaned. _"I'm going to kill Nightmare for making me drink that Blue Wailord."_

Ash grabbed up his Pokeballs, and looked around.

"Where's Nightmare?" He asked.

May shrugged.

"I haven't seen him since he started to lead that conga line last night." She replied.

Ash groaned, looking at Pikachu.

"So, Pikachu's hungover. Nightmare's gone walkabout, Primeape's in the Pokemon Centre and I've got a battle in twenty minutes?" He said. "Perfect. I've only got three Pokemon available."

"But the battle's three on three." May remarked.

Ash nodded, as he reached for his hat and jammed it on his head.

"Yeah, but it doesn't leave me much room for manoeuvres." He said. "I just hope and pray it's not somebody too tough."

* * *

"I'm here!!!!" Ash yelled, as he ran into the arena.

"And Ketchum has finally arrived." The announcer remarked, dryly. "Just in time as well."

Ash looked at his opponent, who was stood there impassively with his arms folded.

"About time." He said.

The trainer had black hair, with green eyes. He was wearing a red T-shirt underneath a black hoodie, as well as a pair of black jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes. He had a pair of sunglasses on the neck of his hoodie. He was probably about thirteen years old.

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is about to battle Tyler Reed of Olivine City. This battle will be a three on three with no time limit. Both trainers may make substitutions shoulf they wish."

The referee raised her flags.

"Please pick your first Pokemon." She said.

Tyler grabbed a Pokeball, and hurled it into the air.

"Golduck, go!!!!!!!!!"

Ash grimaced, as the Duck Pokemon appeared. Pikachu would have been the perfect Pokemon to go against Golduck. But, Pikachu was with May, so....

"Snover!!!!!" Ash yelled, hurling the ball into the air. "I choose you!!!!!"

The Frosted Tree Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"And the first battle is Snover versus Golduck."

"Begin!!!!" The referee commanded.

"Snover!!!" Ash yelled, wanting to make the first move. "Use Razor Leaf!!!!"

Snover swung her arms around, before launching several razor sharp leaves towards Golduck.

"Confusion!!!!!!" Tyler countered.

Golduck's eyes and forehead gem began to glow with a blue light, as the attack was stopped in middair.

"Reflect it back!!!!"

Golduck sent the leaves crashing back into Snover, causing her a slight bit of pain.

"And Golduck sends those leaves back to the sender, and Snover has to be careful."

Ash grimaced.

"Snover, use Ice Beam!!!!!" He ordered.

Snover raised her hands, and launched the cold blue beam of ice.

"Golduck, use Confusion again!!!!" Tyler said.

The Duck Pokemon repeated its previous move, and stopped the attack in middair.

"Uh oh." Ash groaned.

"My turn!!!" Tyler said. "Golduck, Water Gun!!!!!"

Golduck opened its beak and launched a blast of water forward, into Snover. The force of the attack was enough to knock her onto her back.

"And that Golduck has some power. I don't think that Snover was expecting to take a hit like that."

"Snover, try to get up!!!!" Ash urged.

The Frosted Tree Pokemon just managed to do so, giving a dirty look to Golduck.

"Golduck, use Fury Swipes!!!!!" Tyler ordered.

Golduck lunged forward, swiping at Snover, who shrieked in pain at the raking claws that sliced into her skin.

"Come on Snover!!!!" Ash shouted. "Are you really going to be beaten by a blue Psyduck?"

Snover shook her head, as she straightened up.

"Right then." Ash said. "Needle Arm!!!!!"

Snover swung her arm forward, and smashed it into Golduck's face, knocking the Duck Pokemon back.

"Strike back with Rock Climb!!!!!" Tyler ordered.

Golduck lunged forward again, this time with more speed than power. The attack smashed into Snover, and sent her spinning around.

"Come on!!!!!!" Ash yelled. "You can do it!!!!!"

Snover suddenly got a look of determination on her face, as she glared at Golduck.

"Snover, use Ice Shard!!!!!!!!"

She held her arms out in front of her, creating several small shards of ice, which were suspended in the air for a few seconds. She then sent them crashing into Golduck, who yelped in pain as the shards stung its feathers.

"Now, Needle Arm!!!!!!" Ash called.

"Golduck, Zen Headbutt!!!!!"

The gem on Golduck's head began to glow with a purple light, as the Duck Pokemon charged forward to headbutt Snover. The Frosted Tree Pokemon swung her arms around and, at the same instant that Golduck crashed into her, sent a glancing blow into the stomach.

The two Pokemon instantly staggered back, while glaring at each other.

"And these two Pokemon are still going at it. Even with the type disadvantage, Golduck looks strong. Possibly stronger than Snover."

"Snover, use Razor Leaf!!!!!" Ash yelled.

Snover launched several razor sharp leaves towards Golduck.

"Confusion!!!!!!!"

"Yeah, right!!!" Ash said. "Snover, use Ice Beam to block them."

Snover fired the cold blue beam through the air, which blocked the reflected leaves from harming her.

"Keep... Going!!!!" Ash shouted.

Snover put more power into the Ice Beam, before sending the block of frozen water smashing into Golduck, who was knocked over by the power of the hit.

"No, Golduck!!!!" Tyler shouted, as he realised his Pokemon had been knocked out.

"Golduck is unable to battle." The referee declared. "Snover is the winner."

"All right, Snover!!!" Ash shouted, as he looked at the Frosted Tree Pokemon. "You were awesome."

"Golduck, return!!!!" Tyler called, recalling his Pokemon. "Most excellent battling my friend."

He looked at Ash.

"They say that three heads are better than one." He laughed. "So, try this for size."

He hurled another ball into the air, and a Dodrio appeared.

* * *

Jim finally appeared, looking exhausted.

"What took you so long?" May asked, chirpily, as Pikachu snored on her lap.

"How's he doing?" Jim replied, as he dropped into the seat next to her.

"He's just knocked out his opponents Golduck with Snover." May explained. "But, he doesn't have much choice in Pokemon, since Nightmare seems to have gone AWOL, Primeape's still a bit injured and Pikachu looks like he spent all night drinking."

_"You don't look so great yourself, May." _Pikachu muttered.

"So, how come he..."

"He's claiming Nightmare spiked his drink." May said. "He only woke up twenty minutes before the battle. And that was because I woke up early and saw that he was due to battle then."

"Isn't it just a bit too easy to blame Nightmare?" Jim asked. "It wasn't Nightmare who kept him in that nightclub till 5 AM."

"Actually it was." May said. "Everytime Ash tried to leave, Nightmare decided to form a giant conga line."

"No way!!" Jim exclaimed. "Was that what that was? I thought some drunk moron thought it would be funny to start a conga line every five minutes."

"Well, you were half right then." May deadpanned. "When are your two matches?"

Jim shrugged.

"I know one's tomorrow." He said. "And the others a few days later."

"So, Ash really can't afford to lose this battle if he wants to go through." May remarked.

* * *

"Snover, do you want to continue?" Ash asked.

Snover nodded, as she glared at the Triplebird Pokemon.

"Well, you might actually be my best shot." Ash remarked.

"Begin!!!!" The referee called.

"Snover, use Ice Beam!!!!!"

Snover held her hands together, readying the cold blue beam of ice.

"Dodrio, use Agility!!!!"

Within the seconds that it took for the Ice Beam to travel from Snover's hands across the arena to where Dodrio was stood, the normal and flying Pokemon had vanished.

"Oh no!!" Ash said, as the attack missed.

"Dodrio, use Drill Peck!!!!!" Tyler shouted.

The three beaks upon the three heads of Dodrio began to spin, as the Pokemon charged into Snover, instantly knocking her out with the powerful attack.

"And that's all she wrote!!!!!" The announcer shouted, as the crowd applauded Snover. "The plucky little Snover was overcome by a three headed bird. Such is the way in life."

"Snover, return!!!!!" Ash called, recalling the Frosted Tree Pokemon. "You did well, but...."

He thought about the other two Pokemon he had with him. And it would be slightly self defeating using one of them against Dodrio. That only left....

Ash grabbed a Pokeball from his belt.

"Flareon, I choose you!!!!"

He hurled the ball into the air, and sent out his recently evolved Flame Pokemon.

"And Ketchum has gone with a Flareon!!!!"

Ash looked at Flareon, and then at Dodrio.

"Come on!!!!" He said. "We can do this, Flareon!!!"

The referee raised her flags.

"Begin!!!!"

"Dodrio, use Aerial Ace!!!!!" Tyler ordered.

The Triplebird Pokemon raced forward, before smashing into Flareon.

"Woah!!!!" Ash yelled. "Stay strong, Flareon!!!!"

Flareon shook his fur out, before regaining his poise.

"Awesome, now use Flamethrower!!!!"

Flareon opened his mouth, firing the powerful burst of flames through the air. Dodrio squawked in pain, as the attack burnt its feathers.

"Now, use Take Down!!!!!!"

Flareon continued the attack, charging forward with little regard for his own safety. Dodrio cried out in pain again as Flareon smashed into its body.

"Bounce!!!!" Tyler ordered.

Dodrio leaped up, high into the air.

"Uh oh." Ash muttered, as the large three headed bird came crashing back down on top of Flareon. The Flame Pokemon groaned in pain, as the attack sent shock waves emanating through his body, rendering him temporarily unable to move.

"And that Bounce attack has paralyzed Flareon. It may be unable to move for the moment."

"Come on!!!" Ash pleaded. "You have to move, Flareon."

"Dodrio!!!!!" Tyler called. "How about a Tri Attack?"

Dodrio lunged forward, each of its beaks making a horrible sound, as flames appeared in one face, lightning in another, and ice in the third.

Flareon howled in pain, as the attacks smashed into him, before sinking down onto one knee.

"And is Flareon defeated here."

"Flareon, you have to snap out of it!!!!" Ash called. "You're better than this!!!!"

With extreme difficulty, Flareon managed to get back to all fours, and glare at Dodrio.

"Flareon seems to be back on its feet and over the paralysis." The announcer remarked. "Good for it."

"Okay, Flareon." Ash called. "Overheat!!!!!"

A red light enveloped Flareon, as the Flame Pokemon prepared to unleash the powerful fire attack towards the Triplebird Pokemon.

"Fire!!!!!!" Ash ordered.

Flareon fired the attack, and the audience watched with bated breath, as the white hot flames passed straight over the arena and hit Dodrio.

"Wow, that almost incinerated Dodrio!!!" The announcer remarked, as smoke erupted from the area where Dodrio had been stood.

Ash held his breath. Had he defeated Dodrio?

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? If this Pokemon senses danger approaching, it cloaks itself with bubbles from its mouth so it will look bigger.**

* * *

No such luck.

"Dodrio, use Drill Peck!!!!!"

With a screech, Dodrio burst from the smoke to the amazement of the crowd, the three beaks spinning around.

"No!!!!" Ash shouted, as the three beaks crashed into Flareon, and knocked the Flame Pokemon onto his side.

Flareon didn't get back up.

The referee raised her flag.

"Flareon is unable to battle." She declared. "Dodrio is the winner."

Ash groaned, but managed to thank Flareon as he recalled him.

"Don't worry about it, Flareon." He said. "We'll do some more training together at some point and you'll get a lot stronger."

He sighed, reaching for his last Pokeball.

"I know you are at a slight disadvantage here." He said to the Pokeball. "But, you're all I have left."

He threw the ball into the air.

"Gabite, I choose you!!!!!!"

* * *

"Gabite?" Jim asked, as he saw the Cave Pokemon appear. "This should be interesting. As a flying type, Dodrio can't be affected by ground type moves. But, apart from Dig, I can't think of any that Gabite uses."

"Mmm-hmm." May remarked, as Pikachu sat up to see what was going on.

_"Go on, Gabite!!!!!" _The Mouse Pokemon cheered. _"Hit him where it hurts."_

* * *

"Begin!!!!" The referee commanded.

Ash was determined not to start the battle like he had done the previous one.

"Gabite, use Dragon Claw now!!!!"

"Dodrio, use Fury Attack."

Gabite lunged at Dodrio, who in turn, sent the three heads crashing into the Cave Pokemon, pecking away at the exposed scales.

Gabite hissed, before swinging a claw and flooring Dodrio. The Triplebird Pokemon instantly leaped back up, despite starting to look fatigued.

"Gabite, use Dragon Rage!!!!!" Ash ordered.

Gabite opened his two powerful jaws, and launched the hot stream of red and blue flames into Dodrio, which ravaged the three headed bird Pokemon.

"Finish it off with Brick Break!!!!" Ash yelled, sensing a knockout.

Gabite leaped high into the air, before extending his claws with a shimmer of white light. He then dropped down and nailed Dodrio, who collapsed again, and this time couldn't move.

The referee waited for a second, before making her decision.

"Dodrio is unable to battle. Gabite is the winner."

Ash breathed a huge sigh of relief. His opponent only had one Pokemon left, and Gabite was relatively unhurt. As long as an ice Pokemon didn't come out, then he was probably fine.

"Breloom!!!!" Tyler yelled. "Go!!!!!"

* * *

"Oooh." Jim muttered. "This might be tricky. Breloom are strong Pokemon. Except against flying attacks. I think Ash might need to work harder than he thinks here. If that Dodrio was anything to go by, Breloom isn't going to be easy to beat."

"He can do it." May said, confidently.

* * *

"Begin!!!!!!!" The referee commanded.

Gabite and Breloom stared at each other for a moment.

"Gabite!!!" Ash shouted. "Let's wrap this up quickly. Flamethrower now!!!!"

Gabite started to open his mouth, ready to launch the red hot flames that would seer the plant like skin of Breloom.

"Mach Punch!!!!!" Tyler yelled.

Breloom instantly streaked forward and smashed a fist into Gabite, interrupting the attack.

The crowd gasped at the speed of the attack.

"Did any of us see that coming?" The announcer asked. "I'm sure that Gabite didn't."

Ash grimaced, as Gabite shook his head and brushed the impact away.

"You're awesome, Gabite." Ash called. "How about..... Dragon Claw!!!!"

Gabite lunged forward, slashing at Breloom with his claws.

"Breloom, let it hit you, and use Sleep Powder!!!!!" Tyler said. "Come on!!!"

Breloom let Gabite get in close, and miliseconds before the attack landed, unleashed a thick green powder that covered the Cave Pokemon. Gabite sneezed, before following through with the attack. However, seconds later, Gabite had fallen asleep.

"Oh crap!!!!" Ash muttered.

"And Gabite goes to sleep on the job. But, in this match, if you snooze, you lose."

"Gabite, wake up!!!!!!!!!!" Ash shouted, hoping to get through to the Cave Pokemon.

But, Gabite continued to snore away.

"Hmm." Tyler muttered. "Now might be the time to power up."

He looked at his Pokemon.

"Breloom, use Growth!!!!!"

Breloom paused, before glowing with a faint green energy.

"Now, use Bulk Up!!!!"

Breloom inhaled sharply, before boosting both its power and defenses.

Ash was growing more worried by the second. If Breloom got much more powerful, then there wouldn't be a lot Gabite could do.

"Gabite!!!!!!" He shouted.

Then, almost by a miracle, Gabite opened his eyes.

"Yes!!!!" Ash shouted. "Okay, use Flamethrower!!!!!!"

Gabite roared, before launching the red hot flames into Breloom, who shrieked in pain.

"And Gabite takes its revenge on Breloom for making it sleep."

"Gabite!!!" Ash yelled, ignoring the announcer. "Use Dragon Claw!!!!"

"Breloom, counter with Mach Punch!!!!!"

The two Pokemon leaped forward, but with the speed advantage of Breloom's move, Gabite could only parry the attack with his claws.

Even then though, Ash could see an opening.

"Gabite, use Crunch!!!!!!!"

The Cave Pokemon charged forward, and bit down upon Breloom's head. It looked to be nothing more than a mild annoyance to Breloom.

"Of course." The announcer remarked. "Breloom is a fighting type, so Crunch wouldn't do that much to it. Even then though, that Gabite's jaws look pretty powerful."

"Breloom." Tyler called. "Unleash Stun Spore!!!!!"

Breloom shook itself, sending several thick yellow spores upwards that covered Gabite's scales.

Gabite howled in discomfort, before letting go of Breloom's head and crashing to the ground.

"Now, use Focus Punch!!!!!" Tyler shouted, as Gabite tried to get back up.

Breloom pulled its fist back, and the whole crowd saw the appendage swing towards Gabite in slow motion.

Before it suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" Tyler asked, as a stream of sand erupted from the arena and engulfed Breloom.

"Sand Tomb?" Ash asked. "You used that by yourself?"

_"Glad.... Somebody's paying attention." _Gabite grimaced, as he pulled himself up. _"I am going to rip this joker's head off for paralyzing me."_

"Gabite, use Flamethrower!!!!" Ash commanded.

Gabite was ready to open his jaws, ready to finish the Breloom off....

Only for him to stop in mid movement.

_"Not... Nowwww!!!!" _He roared, as the paralysis kicked in.

Tyler spotted it.

"Breloom, use Solar Beam!!!!" He commanded.

Breloom took a deep breath, before starting to absorb sunlight.

"Come on, Gabite!!!!!!!" Ash yelled.

_"I'm doing my best, you fool!!!!!" _Gabite shouted, before realising that he could move again. _"Oh.. Never mind."_

"Use Flamethrower now!!!!!"

"Breloom, unleash Solar Beam!!!!"

The two powerful Pokemon unleashed their attacks, the audience gripped with interest, as the two attacks met in the middle of the arena and exploded, kicking up a whole wave of dust and stone.

"And we've lost vision down there, so who knows what is happening."

* * *

Eventually, the stuff cleared, revealing that both Pokemon were still standing on the battlefield. They were breathing heavily, as well as covered in bruises. But, they were still stood glaring at each other, with a determined defiance to outdo the other.

"Incredible!!!!" The announcer yelled. "Both these Pokemon are refusing to go down until the other does."

Then, as he finished speaking, both Pokemon collapsed, defeated at last. Unable to continue after their tough battle, their bodies had just given out.

The referee looked them over, before making the call.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle." She said. "Therefore, this is a draw."

As the crowd stood up to applaude, Ash went onto the field to congratulate Gabite.

As he and the Cave Pokemon walked out, he couldn't help but feel that this was a match he could have won.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Slight anti climax, but he's got another battle to put it right. Whoever that's against. It might be Tyson, but I haven't decided yet. It will either be that or another OC. Still, Tyler did well, using rarely seen Pokemon in fanfics. Don't hold me to that about Tyson. It's fifty fifty at the moment.**

**He didn't appear in this chapter, but Nightmare still steals it. Forming conga lines and everything.**

**And it would appear that Ash switched Croconaw out for Primeape.**

**Tyler Reed belongs to Eli. W.**

**Also, thanks so SilverSabre. A lot of reviewers (About two) asked who Annalise was on the reviews, so he or she sent in that little bit of dialogue at the start to explain.**

**You might have noticed the new feature earlier in the chapter. It's called Whose That Pokemon. I put a Pokedex entry from any generation in there and you have to guess which Pokemon it is. I'm giving it a trial run, and might implement it in the third story. Actually, I've started work on the first chapter of the third story. So far, it explains where the idea of giving Pokemon nicknames came from, and it also has a scene that implies that a Mareepherd (Shepherd) has done the deed with a Giratina. Now, I bet you're really interested.**

**Answers on a review please. Since it's a trial, I'll tell you that the data is from the Pokedex entry in Pokemon Gold. So, that narrows it down slightly.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!! They are all appreciated. And I'm over a hundred chapters. Yippeee.**

**There will probably be more battles in the next chapter, so keep reading.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What do the three heads of Dodrio represent?**

**Quiz Question Two. Besides Breloom, how many other grass Pokemon gain a secondary type after evolving? Name them as well.**

**Quiz Question Three. How many Pokemon learn Bulk Up naturally?**

**Quiz Question Four. What do the three Pokemon that Ash uses to battle in this chapter all have in common?**

**Quiz Question Five. Of the three Pokemon that Ash uses to battle in this chapter, which is the odd one out?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!! Please!!!!**


	104. Reflections And Refractions

Chapter One Hundred And Two. Reflections And Refractions.

* * *

_Summary. Blake explained to Jim a few things about his past. Meanwhile, Ash woke up twenty minutes before his battle, and had to improvise. He faced Tyler Reed, who used Golduck, Dodrio and Breloom against Ash's Snover, Flareon and Gabite. Unfortunately, Ash could only draw the battle....._

_

* * *

_

"Morning all!!!!!" Nightmare sang, as he walked into the hotel room. "I've got a feeling that it's gonna be a beautiful day, the sun in the sky has a smile on his face, and he's shining a salute to the...."

"Nightmare!!!!" Ash said, looking up. "Where have you been?"

Nightmare shrugged.

"I woke up in a dumpster." He said. "But, I found some Black Persian Beer in there, so.... I spent slightly longer than I should have done."

He reached into his stomach, and pulled out a Taillow carcass, before dropping it on the floor.

"That's better." He muttered. "That was...."

"Get rid of it!!!!!" Ash hissed. "Now!!!"

Nightmare glared at him, before picking the Taillow carcass up and throwing it out of the window. There was a yell of surpise from below them.

Nightmare laughed, before walking over to the window, to see who he had hit.

"Morning Jim!!!!!" He yelled.

* * *

"Dragon Pulse!!!!!!!" Lance ordered.

Sceptile leaped forward, before launching the swirling vortex of blueish grey energy into the Ledian, instantly knocking the Five Star Pokemon out cold.

"Ledian is unable to battle!!!!!" The referee declared. "Sceptile is the winner and the match goes to Lance Stevens of Blackthorn City."

Lance nodded, before going over to congratulate Sceptile.

"Most excellent, my friend." He remarked, patting the Forest Pokemon on the back.

"And with that win, Lance is as good as through." The announcer remarked. "He just needs to avoid defeat in his other match, and this excellent trainer will grace the last sixteen."

* * *

Jim was stood in the bathroom wiping Taillow grease off himself when Arjun walked in.

"Ah, hello." Arjun smiled. "Long time no see."

Jim laughed, despite the foul smelling grease that covered him.

"What happened to you?" Arjun asked.

"Nightmare threw a rotting Taillow carcass at me." Jim replied, dryly. "So, I'm trying to get rid of the smell before my battle."

"You know what?" Arjun asked. "It's a difficult thing to get rid of, but not impossible. Water should do it, so...."

"Yeah, I'll just use my Buizel." Jim exclaimed, taking a Pokeball out.

"That's the general idea." Arjun laughed. "Now excuse me, I've got to answer a call of nature."

"Hey, Arjun." Jim said. "How did you do?"

Arjun grinned.

"Well, I'm just about to have my battle." He said. "I'm pretty sure that I can win."

"Good luck." Jim smiled. "Anyway, I'm going to take my Buizel outside. This is the men's bathroom and I'm not sure what the etiquette is with female Pokemon."

Arjun laughed.

"I'm not even going to go there." He smiled.

* * *

"Come on, Flareon!!!!" Ash called. "Use Flamethrower!!!!"

The Flame Pokemon opened his mouth, firing the burst of red hot fire towards Nightmare.

Nightmare instantly stepped out of the way.

"Come on!!!!!!" He shouted. "You couldn't hit a Wailord with a Hyper Beam."

_"Stop being so nasty!!!!!!" _Flareon shouted, angrily. _"And stop moving. That's not the point of the...."_

"Yadda yadda yadda." Nightmare said, rolling his eyes. "I didn't hear a word you just said, apart from I'm brilliant, and you suck!!!!"

"Nightmare." Ash said, sternly. "Stop moving out of the way of Flareon's attacks."

Nightmare turned around and glared at him.

"If the dumb furball can't hit a moving target, then what chance does he have of winning anything?!!!" Nightmare shouted. "Point is, your training methods are woeful. That Flareon is incredibly weak and...."

Flareon launched an Overheat attack and hit Nightmare in the back. The Gas Pokemon instantly collapsed to the ground.

_"Dumb furball, huh?" _Flareon asked.

"Not cool." Nightmare groaned.

May came over, holding a pair of hotdogs.

"I've got food." She called, as Nightmare, Pikachu and Flareon instantly looked up.

"Heh, thanks." Ash said, taking his hotdog...

Only for Nightmare to leap up and grab it.

"Awesome." Nightmare grinned.

"Hey!!!!" Ash protested. "Give that..."

"Uh, no!!!!" Nightmare laughed, as he took a bite out of it. "Mmm, tastes like Torchic."

He continued to laugh.

"You know what I think?" Nightmare said. "I think in the future, Pokemon will have a use for Torchics."

"I'm sure we don't know what you're talking about." May said. "Of course Torchic's have values."

"I didn't think you were into feathers." Nightmare remarked, as he finished the hotdog. "Although...."

"Nightmare, are you going to go back to helping me train Flareon?" Ash asked. "Or, are you going to stand there and talk out of your ass all day?"

Nightmare thought about it.

"Talk out of the ass." He said. "I quit."

Nightmare started to walk off into the forest.

"Damn him." Ash muttered.

"Hey, if you want some help training Flareon, then I can use Blaziken." May said. "Flareon can go full out and probably not hurt Blaziken."

She opened a Pokeball, and sent out the Blaze Pokemon.

_"Yo yo, all." _Blaziken remarked, upon appearing. _"I'm back, peeps."_

_"Hi-de-hi." _Flareon said. _"Yo, wha's happening, chuck. You kickin' back with a few cold BPB's with your homies?"_

Blaziken looked at Flareon.

_"Dude, that's racist."_

May looked at Ash.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice in that match." She said. "It seemed like you were being slightly harsh when you were encouraging your Pokemon. It just.... Wasn't like you."

Ash sighed.

"I know." He said. "I wasn't doing it intentionally."

He took the three Pokeballs out, and looked at them.

"It's just.... I was annoyed with myself for not preparing better. And I was annoyed at Nightmare for being Nightmare. I mean, I know that everyone loves him because he's Nightmare, but he can be frustrating at times. I have to be firm with him, and it kinda trickles down to my other Pokemon. It's not something I can switch on and off between Pokemon."

* * *

"Swellow, Heat Wave!!!!!!!"

Swellow flapped his wings, creating a humid burst of air that instantly made the Scizor sweat.

"Yeah, that should do it." Jim called. "Now, Aerial Ace!!!!!"

The Swallow Pokemon tucked his wings in and streaked forward, landing a glancing blow on the Scissors Pokemon, who didn't seem that badly fazed by the attack.

"And Scizor doesn't seem that fazed by the attack." The announcer remarked. "Remember, Jacobs defeated Rodwell's Shelgon and Sealeo with his Buizel and Shaymin. However, this mighty Scizor soon overcame both of them, leaving Swellow the uphill task. However, it's started well. Goes in with an Aerial Ace, which does the normal amount of damage to Scizor, even though it's a steel type. There's quite a bit of bug Pokemon in there as well."

"Scizor, use Metal Claw!!!!!" Evan Rodwell ordered.

The bug and steel type Pokemon flew up, claws glowing with a white light, and tried to slash at Swellow.

"Swellow, Agility away!!!!" Jim called.

The Swallow Pokemon quickly evaded the attack, soaring away from the danger.

"Chase after it with Quick Attack!!!!!" Evan ordered.

Scizor started to chase after Swellow, but it was obvious that Jim's Pokemon ws much quicker.

"I think that a Scyther would be able to keep up with Swellow easily." The announcer remarked. "However, with that big metal body, a Scizor has to be remarkably fit and strong to even move that fast."

"Wait until it stops!!!!" Evan ordered. "Then, use Steel Wing!!!!!!"

Scizor's wings began to glow with a white light, before the Scissors Pokemon crashed into Swellow, knocking the bird to the arena floor.

The Swallow Pokemon squawked in pain, before slowly getting back up.

"Attabird, Swellow." Jim called. "Now, let's get back into the sky and use Heat Wave!!!!"

Swellow slowly flew back into the sky, before creating another humid attack that caused a lot of damage to the bug and steel type Pokemon.

"Come on, Scizor!!!!!!" Evan urged. "Break through and use Swift!!!!"

Scizor opened its mouth, and fired a blast of sharp golden stars through the air that smashed into Swellow, causing a high amount of damage to the normal and flying type Pokemon.

"Swellow!!!!" Jim called, worried for the health of his Pokemon. "Come on."

He could see that Swellow was starting to get weaker and weaker from the force of the attacks thrown at him by the powerful Scizor.

That gave him an idea."

"Swellow, use Endeavour!!!!!"

Swellow began to sweat heavily, as he raced forward and began to attack Scizor with his wings. As he thought about all the damage he had taken battling Scizor, Swellow sought to do exactly the same amount of damage to the Scissors Pokemon.

Scizor started to look in exactly the same state as Swellow.

"Now, Aerial Ace!!!!" Jim ordered.

Swellow streaked forward, before landing the glancing blow upon the huge bug and steel type Pokemon, who was starting to look in a worse condition than its opponent.

"Scizor, use Iron Head!!!!!!!"

Scizor lunged forward and smashed its glowing white skull into Swellow, knocking the Swallow Pokemon instantly back to the ground.

"Swellow!!!!!!" Jim yelled, worried.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon!!!!!! This wily Pokemon uses psychokinetic powers on its enemies.**

* * *

He could see that Swellow was hurt. And Scizor wasn't much better off.

"Come on, Swellow!!!!" Jim pleaded. "You aren't going to be beaten by a bug, right? You eat bugs for breakfast. Admittedly, not big metal ones, but...."

_"That's not helping!!!!!" _Swellow yelled.

"Then, use Wing Attack!!!!!"

"Scizor, Steel Wing!!!!!" Evan countered.

Scizor and Swellow went to attack each other, the two Pokemon striking each other with their wings.

Both of them were looking exhausted at this point.

"Swellow, keep..... Going!!!!!!" Jim urged. "We both know you're strong than that Scizor, so damn well prove it. Use Heat Wave!!!!"

Swellow broke away from the barrage of attacks that the two Pokemon were trading, before furiously flapping his wings, increasing the temperature.

"Sciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!" Scizor screamed, its body no longer able to resist the increased temperature. The Scissors Pokemon sank to its knees, unable to move.

"Swellow." Jim called, knowing that this could be the final attack. "Use Aerial Ace!!!!!"

Summoning up the last of his energy, Swellow charged forward, smashing into Scizor's face and putting the Scissors Pokemon down

The referee waited, before calling the decision.

"Scizor is unable to battle!!!!!" She called. "Swellow is the winner, and the battle goes to Jacobs of Mahogany Town."

Jim punched the air, as Swellow flew over and landed on his shoulder.

"You did brilliant, Swellow." Jim said.

* * *

"Good morning, all." Ellis said, as she came over.

Lance, Olly and Doug looked up, from watching Faith's battle on the TV.

"Hey, Ellis." Lance smiled.

"Hey, Ellis." Doug replied, as he necked a glass of Whiscashy.

"Hey, Ellis." Olly said, looking around. "Hey, Shelly."

Her Venonat trilled a greeting, as Ellis sat down to watch the battle.

"Why are you here?" Lance asked. "There's no trouble, is there? Around the regions, kids aren't pointing to the sky and shouting, They Are Coming, are they?"

Ellis stared at him.

"You watch too much TV." She said, as Faith's Mightyena knocked out her opponents Persian. "Anyway, they changed it to, They Are Here, a few minutes ago. I came out to watch you guys battle in the Verger Conference."

"Well, that was nice of you." Doug commented.

Lance groaned.

"Faith's doing well." Ellis remarked. "I saw her battle against that guy who used the Vileplume. It was good."

"Too bad, I'm going to win." Doug laughed.

Olly smirked.

"Yeah, you'll probably have to get through me first." He said.

Lance turned around, and coughed.

"Excuse me." He replied. "But, may I remind you that I led the Kanto Elite Four and was Johto Champion for a long time. Verger Champion would go well with my titles. Those that I didn't renounce when joining the G-men."

"Aren't they changing the rules on that?" Doug asked, looking at Ellis.

She shrugged.

"I have no idea." Ellis replied. "All I know is that Norman and Riley are running around, trying to figure out what to do."

Lance rolled his eyes.

"Who would have thought that losing Volkner and Brandon would have been so bad." He said, sarcastically. "Long may they rest in peace."

Olly suddenly sat up straight.

"What is it?" Doug asked.

"I just remembered." Olly said. "Brandon's body is still in that building in Red Moon City. I really hope no estate agents went round there to try and encourage people to buy that place."

Ellis took her cell phone out.

"I'll go let the agent in Red Moon City know." She sighed. "You could have told us that earlier."

"Hey, I was a little preoccupied when we got there and found that Noland was disguising himself as Brandon." Olly replied.

"What was the address?" Ellis asked.

"Number Nine, Cherrygrove Street." Olly said. "See, you get the easy task. I had to follow a frickin' paper trail to find that. It was like a frickin' video game."

"What, like a video game about Pokemon?" Doug asked. "I can never see that happening."

"Faith's won." Lance remarked, as the three of them looked round to see Faith celebrating with her Ampharos. A Kingler was knocked out cold nearby.

"When do you go?" Ellis asked, looking at Olly and Doug.

"I went this morning." Doug said. "Firestar, Vaporeon and Haunter did good."

Olly shrugged.

"I had my first battle yesterday." He said. "I'd pulled an all nighter previously, and gone to battle without sleeping. And I still won. I was battling some kid who used a Stantler, Marill and Pidgeot against my Dragonite."

"I bet that was quick." Lance commented. "Your Dragonite is almost as strong as mine."

"Hey!!!!!" Olly protested. "What do you mean, almost?"

Doug laughed.

"Lance's Dragonite is possibly one of the strongest non legendary Pokemon in existence." He remarked. "So, there."

"Well, it's not unbeatable." Lance admitted. "But, we've trained together for a long time, got strong together and that's what's important."

"Hear hear." Olly said. "Given that you've had your Dragonite longer than I have...."

* * *

"I think I'm going to call in reinforcements." Ash muttered, as he walked over to the phone. "I'll send Primeape and Gabite back, and bring in...."

He heard a roar of anger from the TV screen in the Pokemon Centre, and instinctively looked up.

Ash felt a sense of loathing, as he saw Jane on the screen. She had her Staraptor out, and had just defeated a Jigglypuff. The scowl and look of superiority on her face made his blood boil. By the looks of it, the Jigglypuff was badly hurt, and Staraptor was looking menacing.

"And I think that Jigglypuff is defeated, after that brutal Close Combat attack from Staraptor. But, was it really necessary to use that attack when a simple Quick Attack would have done the job? Anyway, Forrester pulls out the win, meaning that she has one foot in the round of sixteen."

Ash sighed, as he looked around and continued his walk to the phones.

He picked one up, and dialled a number.

After a ten second wait, someone answered the phone on the other end of the line. It was Tracey.

"Ah, hello Ash." Tracey smiled. "Long time no see."

"Hey, Tracey." Ash replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Tracey said, stretching out. "Very well. So, tell me. What can I do for you?"

Ash smiled.

"Can you send me some Pokemon over?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be calling about my health." Tracey laughed. "Okay, which can I send you?"

Ash thought about it.

"Okay." He replied. "Let me see...."

* * *

"Did you get them?" May asked, as Ash jogged over to where she and Jim were sat.

Ash nodded, as he held up three Pokeballs.

"I sent Snover, Primeape and Gabite back to Professor Oak's lab." He said. "And got three new ones."

"Err Ash." Jim asked. "How come you didn't send Flareon there?"

Ash glared at Jim.

"Hey, I am going to train Flareon up into a good Pokemon." He said. "May and Blaziken were helping out earlier."

Ash looked at May.

"Wasn't Flareon looking a lot stronger." He said.

May coughed.

"So, what Pokemon did you get?" She asked, changing the subject.

Ash fell for it.

"I decided to get back some of my older Pokemon." He said, opening the Pokeballs up one by one.

Seconds later, Kingler appeared in a burst of light.

"I decided to get Kingler out." Ash replied. "Because, I've very rarely used him and I thought it might be the ideal time to do so."

He opened another up, and Bulbasaur appeared.

"Bulba!!!!!!" Bulbasaur said, happily. The Seed Pokemon extended a vine out and wrapped it around Ash's shoulders.

"Aww, I've missed you, Bulbasaur." Ash said. "You were the first ever grass type Pokemon I ever caught. And now, I've got five of them. You, Bayleef, Sceptile, Grotle and Snover."

"So, Bulbasaur's the only one who hasn't evolved?" Jim asked. "Out of the grass type starter Pokemon, I mean."

Ash nodded.

"When I was travelling through Kanto." He said. "There was a time. Bulbasaur went to the secret garden, and could have evolved. But, in the end, he chose not to. And then, after stopping Team Rocket, we were away to our next adventure."

Jim laughed.

"So, who was the last one?" He asked.

Ash opened the Pokeball up....

And seconds later, a foul smell emerged in the air.

May smiled, despite the smell.

"I think I know what you chose." She said, as a huge pile of what looked like purple sludge dived on Ash.

"MUK!!!!!!!!!!!" The Pokemon exclaimed, happily.

"Hey, Muk." Ash said, as he tried to escape from underneath Muk's heavy body. "I take it you missed me."

Jim laughed again.

"That's an affectionate Muk." He commented. "Looks strong and healthy though."

"MUUUUUUUUUUUK!!!!!!" Muk replied, appreciating the comment. The Sludge Pokemon then left Ash, and dived on Jim, instantly knocking him over.

"Aww." Ash said. "He likes you."

Jim groaned, as he tried to escape.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**The last Whose That Pokemon was Krabby.**

**So, Ash has his Bulbasaur, Muk and Kingler back. I think everyone should be happy at that. Given that Ash's Bulbasaur was awesome, you can't fail to like Muk and Kingler just looks incredibly cool.**

**It might be Ash's second battle in the next chapter. Haven't decided yet.**

**I'm not going into too much detail with the battles for the group stage. But, it will change for the knockout stages. Promise!!!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! They are all appreciated!!!!**

**Maybe Charizard will come back at some point. I don't know. But, Charizard will be in the third story. Hey, anyone who saw the trailer could probably work that out. Anyway, that Pokemon is probably in Ash's top six strongest Pokemon, along with Pikachu, Nightmare and Sceptile. It's the other two Pokemon that should go in there that are tricky to work out.**

**And it appears that Ash is trying to strengthen up his Flareon. Even with Nightmare's complete lack of help.**

**Another rarely used Pokemon. Ledian!!!!!!!!**

**And a reference to what role Torchic's have in society in Nightmare's future. Stuff of Nightmares readers are probably smiling right now. **

**Oh, and Ellis appears.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Where is the Metal Coat found in D/P/P?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many grass type moves does Sceptile learn naturally?**

**Quiz Question Three. How much weight does Scyther gain after evolving into Scizor?**

**Quiz Question Four. Nightmare sings a song at the start. What cartoon is that song from?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**


	105. Last Chance

Chapter One Hundred And Three. Last Chance.

* * *

_Summary. Ash thought about what he needed to do to ensure his progress to the next round of the Verger Conference. He recalled Bulbasaur, Muk and Kingler, as there were victories for Jim, Jane and Lance...._

_

* * *

_

"We need to do this more than anything!!!" Ash urged, looking at his six Pokemon. Five of whom were paying attention.

Pikachu, as always was sat at the front, ears pricked up, taking in everything he said. Bulbasaur, although he had been away for a while was laid on the grass, looking at him with the same look that his Bulbasaur had been famed for. Kingler, although clicking his claws up and down most of the time was listening with clear interest. Muk was laid on what had once been healthy grass, which was now slightly dead, as the filthy poison oozing from underneath Muk's body killed it. Flareon was trying to stay as far away from Muk as possible, but also looking up with interest and intrigue at what Ash was saying.

Then, there was Nightmare. The shiny Gengar was picking his teeth with a stick from the ground, instead of listening to Ash's motivational speech.

"Three of you are going to go out and battle today. I haven't looked at who I'm battling, because that might give me too much information. We might get complacent trying to work out what our opponent might use. But, each of you brings something to the table."

He looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, you're the heart of this group of six. Your electric attacks can fry pretty much anything, apart from ground types. If there's a flying type or water type, then you'll be out there scrapping like the fighter you are."

Ash looked at Bulbasaur.

"What can I say." He said, looking at Bulbasaur. "You were one of my very first Pokemon. You'll fight to the bitter end, no matter how bleak it looks. Therefore, you are the will of my team here."

Ash looked at Muk, who instantly reared up and tried to smother him. Ash yelped, as the Sludge Pokemon crashed down on him.

"I love you too, Muk." He said. "You're willing to throw your body in where it hurts, without worrying about the consequences. Don't take this the wrong way, but you smell really bad, which is a deterent to most other Pokemon. They might not want to come in and attack you. And that is when you attack from a distance, with attacks like Sludge Bomb."

Ash managed to wriggle free and look at Kingler.

"Kingler, we might not have spent that much time together, but when we have done, you have proved that you are indeed powerful. I would not want to be hit by one of your Crabhammer attacks, because those are some pretty huge claws. I've seen you crack a Cloyster open with those things. Plus, you've got some secret weapons in store that you can use if need be. You're the power of this team."

"I thought I was the power of the team!!!!" Nightmare shouted.

Ash groaned, as he looked up.

"Nightmare, you're the joker of this team." He said. "Now, be quiet and let me talk to Flareon."

Nightmare held his fingers up and started to make sarcastic noises.

Ash glared at him, before having an idea. An idea that made him smile.

"Muk, go give Nightmare a hug."

"MUUUUUUUUUUK!!!!!!!"

Muk instantly slithered over to Nightmare, and dropped down on him. Nightmare yelped.

"Let me go, you slimy bastard."

_"Your mouth says no, but your eyes say yes!!!!" _Muk said.

Ash ignored the two of them, looking down at Flareon.

"I know you were beaten badly against Dodrio." He remarked, softly. "However, you've improved a lot over the last few days since then. I think in a rematch with that nasty three headed bird, you could probably get the win. You're the...... thing of the team. The endeavour."

At the word Endeavour, Flareon leaped up and crashed into Ash, instantly knocking him over.

"Woah!!!" Ash exclaimed. "What was that?!!!!"

_"You said Endeavour." _Flareon replied, looking around.

Ash took his Pokedex out and checked what the move was.

**"That move was Endeavour. It is a move that causes the user to inflict the exact same damage upon an opponent, as it has sustained."**

"So, you learned a new move?!!" Ash said. "That's excellent."

_"Actually, I've known it since I was born." _Flareon muttered. _"But, you never ordered me to do it, so I didn't."_

He heard footsteps, and looked around to see May and Jim coming over.

"Did you know about a move called Endeavour?" Ash asked, standing up.

Jim nodded.

"Yeah, my Swellow knows it." He replied. "Why?"

"Flareon just used it." Ash said, as the Flame Pokemon sat down and scratched his ear with a rear leg.

"Are you ready to battle?" May asked.

Ash nodded.

"With these Pokemon by my side, there's nobody I can't beat."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!!!!!" The announcer called. "Back in the arena, we have Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. After a slightly surprising result in his first battle, Ketchum needs to beat his opponent toda to guarantee going through. He's able to do this, after Tyler Reed was beaten yesterday."

Ash took some deep breaths, as he looked at Pikachu.

"It's almost time." He muttered.

"And for his opponent, a trainer who needs no introduction. She's finished in first places in four different leagues and was runner up in Sinnoh. She's as beautiful as she's deadly. Put your hands in the air and bang them together for Kyrie Tsunkana of Celestic Town!!!!!!!!"

Ash groaned. If his opponent was that tough, then he might be in trouble.

He looked at her striding onto the field. She only looked about fifteen years old, which surprised him. They way the announcer had been building her up, he'd been expecting someone older.

Kyrie had pure white shimmering hair that was let loose to her waist. It also had several black crystals in it. She had the only pair of silver eyes he'd ever seen, and she was wearing a black cloak over a long sleeved white shirt that had various black patterns on it. Kyrie was also wearing a short black skirt and a pair of black boots.

"This battle is going to be three on three, with no time limit, and substitutions are available. The battle is over when three of one trainers Pokemon are unable to continue. However, just some stats for you. As it stands, after one battle, Ketchum has one point. Tyler Reed has battled twice, and with a draw and a loss has no chance of going through. Tsunkana has battled once, and has three points after yesterdays win. Therefore, to go through, Ketchum needs to win to go through. Tsunkana can go through with a draw. But, battling for the draw is a dangerous game."

Kyrie smiled at Ash.

"Don't worry." She said. "I'm not going for the draw. I'm setting out to win. I don't know how to battle any other way."

"Well, neither do I!!!!!" Ash replied.

"Please select your first Pokemon." The referee called, pointing her flags up.

"And the referee today is Jenny Horton from Sycamore City." The announcer continued.

"Ready, go!!!!!" Kyrie yelled.

"Muk, I choose you!!!!" Ash shouted.

Ash sent out his Muk. Kyrie sent out an Arcanine, who glared at the Sludge Pokemon.

"So, there you have it. We have the Legendary Pokemon, Arcanine, against the Sludge Pokemon, Muk."

Ash exhaled, sharply. He knew that Arcanine would be a tough opponent. But, Muk was tough as well.

"We can do this, Muk!!!" He called.

"Begin!!!!!!"

Arcanine looked at Muk. Muk seemed disinterested.

"Arcanine, use Extreme Blitz, now!!!!!!!" Kyrie ordered.

"Huh?!!!" Ash exclaimed.

Arcanine charged forward, faster than either he, or Muk could react. As it moved, flame erupted from the body of the Legendary Pokemon, which made the Extremespeed attack do even more damage.

"Muuuukk!!!" Muk groaned, as the combination attack did a lot of damage to him.

"A combination of Extremespeed and Flare Blitz does the business against Muk. I also think that doing that lowers the recoil from Flare Blitz as well."

Ash groaned. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Muk, use Sludge Bomb!!!!!" He ordered.

Muk opened his mouth, firing several dark brown lumps of poison towards Arcanine.

"Agility!!!!!!!!!" Kyrie countered.

Arcanine leaped up, evading the attack with lightning fast speeds.

"Now, Extreme Blitz."

This time, Ash was ready for the attack.

"Muk, use Acid Armour!!!!!" He called.

Muk instantly dissolved into a puddle of thick, greasy liquid that resulted in absorbing most of the damage from Arcanine's attack.

The crowd booed, as Arcanine stopped to try and shake the purple goo from his fur.

"Muk, now's your chance!!!!!" Ash yelled. "Use Acid!!!!!"

The Sludge Pokemon launched an attack, spitting more thick purple liquid over Arcanine. The Legendary Pokemon whimpered, as the corosive liquid soaked into its fur.

"Ah, that looked like it hurt." The announcer remarked. "I think Arcanine is really hurting right now."

Ash knew that it was time to make a move.

"Muk, use Body Slam!!!!!!"

The Sludge Pokemon slithered forward, before rearing up and crashing down on Arcanine.

The crowd gasped, as Muk engulfed Arcanine, smothering the large orange and black dog.

The whole crowd went silent, as the sound of Arcanine whimpering became quieter and quieter.

Then, Kyrie smiled.

"Oh come on!!!" She said. "Arcanine, use Flame Wisp!!!!!"

Muk suddenly began to look very uncomfortable, as the smell of the Sludge Pokemon began to get worse.

"Muuuk?!!!" He asked, before groaning in pain.

Ash watched in horror, as Muk slid off Arcanine, a blue flame erupting from the mouth of the Legendary Pokemon.

"Muk?!!" He yelled, seeing that Muk was in a tremendous amount of pain.

Ash quickly held up the Pokeball.

"Muk, return!!!!" He ordered, recalling the Sludge Pokemon to the safety of the ball. "You did great."

"And Ketchum has elected to recall Muk." The announcer remarked. "What Pokemon can he send out that will be able to defeat this Arcanine."

Ash hurled his second Pokeball into the air.

"Kingler, I choose you!!!!!"

* * *

"I don't know." Jim remarked. "I think he needs to be careful. He's not going to win this battle with a type advantage. He needs to focus more on causing as much damage as possible with the Pokemon he has."

"Don't you think that Muk was in pain?" May asked. "It looked it to me. And you should know that there's no point in keeping out a Pokemon who looks to be in too much pain to continue."

She managed a small smile.

"At least it got rid of the smell."

* * *

Within an instant, the Pincer Pokemon appeared.

"Koookie!!!!!" Kingler said, looking around.

"Ketchum has gone with the water type Kingler, which might be enough to put out the flames of this red hot Arcanine."

"Begin!!!!!!" The referee called.

Ash instantly went for the first attack.

"Kingler, use Bubblebeam!!!!!" He commanded.

The Pincer Pokemon opened its mouth, launching several large bubbles towards Arcanine.

"Dodge it, roll to the side!!!!!" Kyrie ordered.

Her Arcanine evaded the hit, rolling away to its left.

"Now, Extreme Blitz!!!!!!"

"Kingler, Harden!!!!!" Ash countered. "Then, use Crabhammer!!!!!"

As Arcanine streaked forward, Kingler stiffened the muscles within its body to absorb the hit a lot better.

Then, the Pincer Pokemon swung a huge claw up, smashing it into the side of Arcanine's body, and knocking the fire type Pokemon to the floor of the arena.

Arcanine yelped, as it struggled to get up.

"Stomp!!!!" Ash called.

"Arcanine, try to evade it!!!!" Kyrie shouted, desperately.

The Legendary Pokemon tried to move away, but was unable to as Kingler crashed down, sending the force of its weight into Arcanine's body.

Arcanine shuddered, before fainting, it's body no longer able to move.

The referee raised her flag.

"Arcanine is unable to battle." She declared. "Kingler is the winner."

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, as he watched his opponent recall Arcanine.

She silently took out another Pokeball.

"Alright, go!!!!!!" She ordered.

Kyrie sent out a Lapras, leaving Ash slightly surprised.

_Kingler doesn't really have an advantage or a disadvantage against Lapras. But, it's not at a disadvantage either. Still, I know what Lapras can do, so I'll leave Kingler out._

"Begin!!!!" The referee commanded.

* * *

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well." Jim muttered.

"Will you stop being so negative?" May asked.

"I just have the feeling." Jim repeated. "I can smell it. It's like a sixth sense."

"Wouldn't that be one of the regular five?" May asked, slightly sarcastically.

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Not funny." He muttered.

* * *

"Kingler." Ash called. "Use Bubblebeam now!!!!"

"Lapras, counter it with Water Gun!!!!!" Kyrie countered.

Lapras launched a burst of water from its mouth to counter Kingler's blast of bubbles. The two attacks crashed into each other in the middle of the arena, before cancelling each other out.

"That was predictable." The announcer remarked. "Neither of these Pokemon are willing to give an inch to each other. And so...."

"Lapras, use Whirlpool!!!!" Kyrie ordered.

Lapras reared back, before unleashing a spinning vortex of water from its mouth. The attack travelled towards Kingler, ready to ensnare it.

"Kingler, stop it with Crabhammer!!!!" Ash ordered.

Kingler reached out and dispelled the Whirlpool with a mighty swing of its huge claw.

"Time for one of those moves." Ash muttered. "Kingler, Hyper Beam now!!!!!!"

Kingler opened one of its huge claws, before firing the bright orange red beam from within the claw.

Lapras mewled in pain, a doleful sound which probably broke the heart of everyone within the stadium, but managed to stay strong against the hit.

As Kingler paused to recover, Kyrie made her move.

"Lapras, use Body Slam!!!"

Lapras slid forward, before leaping onto Kingler, causing a high amount of damage to the immobile Pokemon.

"Come on, Kingler!!!!" Ash called, with the sense of urgency in his voice.

"Lapras, use Brine!!!!" Kyrie continued.

The Transport Pokemon opened its mouth, sending a barrage of brackish water crashing into Kingler, doing even more damage to the Pincer Pokemon.

A small smile played across Kyrie's lips.

"Now that it's wet." She said. "Use Ice Beam!!!!!"

"No!!!!" Ash yelled, as Lapras launched the cold blue beam of ice from its mouth. "Kingler, you have to move now!!!"

Kingler was unable to move, as the Ice Beam hit it, and froze it solid.

"No!!!" Ash yelled.

The referee made her call.

"Kingler is unable to battle." She called. "Lapras is the winner."

"With Kingler not looking like defrosting any time soon, Lapras has been declared the winner." The announcer said. "Therefore, it is levelled up in terms of Pokemon. Both trainers have two left."

Ash groaned, as he recalled Kingler.

"Thanks, Kingler." He whispered. "You were brilliant."

He reached down to his waist, going for his next Pokemon.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon. This Pokemon is a mystical one that has the ability to change climate conditions.**

* * *

"Muk, back out!!!!" Ash shouted. "I choose you!!!!"

He sent the Sludge Pokemon back out, who looked to have recovered from the flames of Arcanine.

"Begin!!!!!!"

"Muk, use Sludge Bomb!!!!" Ash ordered.

"Lapras, Protect!!!!!"

As the large brown balls of poison were launched towards Lapras, the Transport Pokemon erected a shield that blocked the attack.

The crowd groaned, as Ash shook his head.

"Muk, go for Toxic!!!" He ordered.

"Lapras, wash it away with Hydro Pump!!!!"

Muk spat a glob of poison towards Lapras, who countered by firing a powerful torrent of water into it.

Ash grimaced, as the poisonous glob was cleared away by the crystalline waters of Lapras' attack.

"Muk, use Poison Gas!!!!" He called, desperately.

The Sludge Pokemon opened its mouth, belching out a thick purple gas that enveloped Lapras, causing the Transport Pokemon to cry out in disgust.

"Lapras, use Surf!!!!!" Kyrie called.

Lapras squealed, before creating a huge wave of water. It paused for a moment, before bringing the wave crashing down on top of Muk.

Muk groaned, shaking slightly. However, the Sludge Pokemon still managed to remain conscious.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam!!!!!!" Kyrie ordered.

"Muk, use Acid Armour!!!!!" Ash countered.

Muk liquified its body, trying to evade the hit.

Ash groaned, as the Ice Beam froze part of Muk's body. Muk let out a doleful moan, trying to break free.

"Muk, come on!!!!!" He called. "You can do this."

It then came to him. He didn't like the move, but it was his best chance at winning.

"Muk." He started to say, before stopping for a moment. "Use Memento!!!!"

Muk's eyes instantly went red, as the Sludge Pokemon coughed up another gas. This time, a red one that resembled blood. The stuff covered Lapras, making the Transport Pokemon cough and choke.

Muk's eyes went blank, as the Sludge Pokemon crashed out unconscious.

"And a surprise move by Ketchum." The announcer remarked. "He's left himself only one Pokemon left, albeit against a heavily weakened Lapras."

Ash recalled Muk.

"Thanks Muk." He said. "You've weakened Lapras heavily, and for that I thank you."

He replaced Muk's Pokeball on his belt.

Pikachu stepped forward almost as a reflex.

"No." Ash said, softly. "Not you, Pikachu."

Pikachu looked up, slightly surprised by his words. He could easily beat that Lapras.

"I know you could probably beat Lapras." Ash whispered. "But, it's still capable of damaging you. Even weakened, it's dangerous."

He took a Pokeball out, feeling really dirty as he evaded Pikachu's gaze.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!!!!!"

* * *

"I wonder why he didn't use Pikachu." May remarked.

Jim shrugged, as he saw the Seed Pokemon appear.

"Maybe he didn't think Pikachu could cope with huge blasts of water." He said. "I don't know. But, he's making some strange decisions lately."

"Ash isn't losing his trainer abilities." May reminded him.

"I don't know." Jim repeated. "But, since he's my friend, I hope for his sake that he isn't."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**It's been a strange day, so I'm not able to write much. I'm thankful that I did a lot this morning, so I managed to get it up. But, I've got a splitting headache so not much. The next chapter will have the conclusion of Ash's battle with Kyrie.**

**Speaking of which, Kyrie was suggested by JigglypuffsPillow.**

**And Ash has used his three new Pokemon against Kyrie. Muk and Kingler have gone out, leaving Bulbasaur to face Lapras and something else.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**The last chapter of The Stuff Of Nightmares will be up very very soon. The last ever!!!!! You might want to check it out, if you missed it. It's Nightmare in the future!!!!!!! That has to be worth reading!!!!**

**And Ash's Flareon knows Endeavour? Okay, that's handy.**

**And has Ash been making strange decisions? Or is it a perfectly logical decision. All I'll say is Misty in any of the Kanto games. A grass Pokemon is a better choice for battling water Pokemon than electric ones.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many Pokemon can learn Endeavour?**

**Quiz Question Two. In G/S/C, Lapras could only be found on a certain day of the week. What day was it?**

**Quiz Question Three. Ash's Krabby evolved into a Kingler in its first battle. What was the name of the opponent?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!! Please!!!!**


	106. Silver Feathers

Chapter One Hundred And Four. Silver Feathers.

* * *

_Summary. Ash rallied his Pokemon, before going out to face Kyrie Tsunkana. A tough opponent, whose opening Pokemon, Arcanine, required the services of both Muk and Kingler to defeat. However, both were defeated by her next Pokemon, Lapras. Leaving Ash with Bulbasaur....._

_

* * *

_

"Begin!!!!!" The referee commanded.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam!!!!!!!" Kyrie ordered.

The Transport Pokemon moved up to ready the attack, but Ash could see that it was moving a lot slower after the Memento. Which gave Bulbasaur a huge advantage. The Seed Pokemon was strong, after the years he'd spent training it. Probably stronger than Lapras at full strength.

"Bulbasaur, dodge!!!!" He called.

Bulbasaur leaped to the side, evading the Ice Beam attack with ease.

"Damn!!!" Kyrie hissed.

"Bulbasaur!!!!" Ash yelled. "Razor Leaf!!!!"

Bulbasaur jumped up, before launching several razor sharp leaves into Lapras' body, causing the Pokemon to shriek in pain.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle attack!!!!!" Ash ordered.

The Seed Pokemon charged forward and smashed the force of his small body into Lapras' face. The Transport Pokemon let out another involuntary moan of pain, before crashing to the ground.

"No!!!" Kyrie shouted, as the referee raised her flag.

"Lapras is unable to battle." She declared. "Bulbasaur is the winner."

The crowd roared their approval, as Kyrie recalled her Lapras, looking at the Pokeball.

"Lapras, you were excellent." She remarked. "But, this battle is not over yet. In fact, it's just starting."

She withdrew another Pokeball, before hurling it into the air.

"Skarmory, go!!!!!!!"

Ash's heart sank, as the Armour Bird Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Damn." He muttered, looking at Pikachu. "I should have used you."

Pikachu instantly jumped up, and started to shout at Ash.

_"Yeah, you should have done!!!!!!" _The Mouse Pokemon demanded. _"But, you didn't. So, go and give Bulbasaur some support!!!!!!!"_

Ash got the message. Or at least the general gist of it.

"Thanks Pikachu." He said, reaching down to stroke his oldest friend.

"Are you ready to begin?" The referee asked.

Ash nodded.

"Then.... Begin!!!!!" She called.

* * *

"I'm not even going to say it." Jim said, as Skarmory took to the air. "I don't even know how he even thinks he can damage it. Skarmory has a double resistance to grass type attacks."

"You were saying a few minutes ago that type advantage isn't going to win it." May pointed out.

"Can you not remember everything I say?" Jim asked.

* * *

"Skarmory, use Aerial Ace!!!!" Kyrie ordered.

The steel and flying type Pokemon raced forward through the air, before smashing a glancing blow into Bulbasaur with its beak.

Bulbasaur howled in pain, as he was sent crashing backwards across the ground.

"Come on, Bulbasaur!!!!" Ash urged. "You can get back up, and we can win."

Bulbasaur slowly got to his feet, and looked at Skarmory, with determination in his eyes.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!!!!"

"Skarmory!!!!" Kyrie ordered. "Shoot them down with Steel Dance!!!"

"Huh?" Ash asked, as Skarmory's wings began to glow with a silver light, almost as if it were charging up a Steel Wing attack. Then, it began to spin around in a strange motion that could have been described as a dance, which kicked up several feathers. Silver feathers.

Ash sighed, as the silver feathers streaked through the air towards Bulbasaur, and deflected the Razor Leaf attack.

Bulbasaur groaned, as more sliced across his skin.

"Skarmory, use Fury Attack!!!!" Kyrie commanded.

Ash frantically tried to think of a way how Bulbasaur could evade the attack. Then, it hit him.

"Bulbasaur, use Poison Powder!!!!" He yelled. "Aim for the eyes."

Bulbasaur opened the bulb on his back, firing a pod from within that exploded, sending the thick purple powder into Skarmory's eyes.

The Armour Bird Pokemon shrieked, as it was temporarily blinded by the attack.

"And that is clever by Ketchum. Even though Skarmory is immune to poison attacks as a steel type, the powder has still obscured its vision."

"Bulbsaur, use Vine Whip to grab Skarmory's wings!!!!!" Ash yelled.

The Seed Pokemon extended his vines, reaching out to grab the thick metal appendages.

Skarmory squawked, as it tried to break free.

"Bring it back to earth!!!!" Ash called.

Bulbasaur yanked his vines down, and the crowd gasped as Skarmory went crashing into the ground.

"Bulbasaur, Leech Seed!!!!!"

Bulbasaur aimed his bulb at Skarmory, before launching a small brown seed towards Skarmory. The seed hit the Armour Bird Pokemon, and sprouted, covering Skarmory in the plant.

The steel and flying type Pokemon shrieked, as its health was slowly drained. At the same time, Bulbasaur looked slightly stronger.

Kyrie scowled.

"Skarmory, Aerial Ace!!!!"

"Bulbasaur, Tackle!!!!"

Skarmory streaked forward at a lightning fast speed, as Bulbasaur charged forward, to meet it head on.

"Jump!!!" Ash called.

At the last moment, Bulbasaur leaped up and over Skarmory, evading the hit.

"Vine Whip from above!!!!" Ash yelled.

Bulbasaur sent his vines crashing down, hearing Skarmory's shriek as they slapped into its back.

"And these two Pokemon are going at it. Bulbasaur not taking any notice of Skarmory's type advantage, and Skarmory not making the most of its type advantage."

"Skarmory!!!!" Kyrie ordered. "Use Heat Wave!!!!!"  
Ash groaned, as Skarmory began to flap its wings, heating the air up.

"Bulbasaur!!!!" He shouted. "Try to get away!!!!"

Bulbasaur turned tail and tried to escape the attentions of the Heat Wave.

He failed, as the searing heat caught him in the back, knocking him over.

"Saur!!!!!" Bulbasaur groaned, as he lay on his side.

"Come on, Bulbasaur!!!!!!!" Ash shouted, trying to encourage his Pokemon. "You can do it!!!!!!"

The words echoed through Bulbasaur's head, as he tried to get up.

"You can do it!!!!!!" Ash repeated.

Then, with an almighty effort, Bulbasaur climbed back to his feet, looking dazed.

"Synthesis!!!!!" Ash commanded.

Bulbasaur started to glow with a blue light, as he restored some of his health from the sunlight.

_"Ah, that's better." _Bulbasaur said, with a content groan.

"Skarmory, use Steel Dance!!!!!"

As Skarmory prepared the combination of Steel Wing and Feather Dance, Ash put his plan into place.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!!!!!" He ordered.

Skarmory launched the steel feathers towards Bulbasaur, who fired several leaves towards them, trying to knock them out of the sky. The metal coated feathers soon cut through the leaves, leaving Ash to put the second part of his plan into place.

"Now, knock them away with Vine Whip!!!!!!" Ash shouted.

Bulbasaur sent out his vines, and knocked several of the feathers away.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, as he looked to the sky and saw that the sun was emerging in the sky.

"Not yet." He muttered, as Bulbasaur looked at him. "Wait for the right moment."

He went back to focusing his attention on Skarmory.

"Bulbasaur, use Sleep Powder!!!!!" He called.

Bulbasaur prepared another seed attack, this time one that emitted a blue powder. The powder covered Skarmory's eyes, and made the Armour Bird Pokemon fall asleep.

"This is incredible!!!!" The announcer shouted. "What, on paper, looks like an incredibly advantage for Skarmory has been thrown completely aside by this plucky little Bulbasaur and a trainer who doesn't know when to give up."

The words hit Ash, and he started to grin despite himself and the fact that he needed to stay focused.

_He's right. I don't know when to give up. I and my Pokemon will keep on fighting until the very end._

He opened his eyes again.

"Bulbasaur." He shouted. "Solarbeam, full power!!!!!"

Bulbasaur nodded, taking a deep breath. He then started to absorb sunlight into the bulb on his back.

"Here comes the big one!!!!" The announcer shouted.

Ash could see Bulbasaur's bulb brimming over with energy. He could also see that Skarmory was starting to twitch, as the Armour Bird Pokemon slowly opened its eyes.

"Fire!!!!!!!" Ash shouted, wondering how much more damage Skarmory could take.

Bulbasaur fired the Solarbeam from the bulb on his back....

And Ash groaned as Skarmory flew into the air, evading the hit.

"Damnit!!!!!!" He yelled, as the blast of solar powered energy sailed wide.

"Skarmory woke up in time to evade that attack. But both Pokemon looked weak. Either of them could go. Don't forget that Leech Seed is still draining Skarmory's power, and that could be the deciding factor."

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Skarmory, Fury Attack!!!!"

Bulbasaur launched several leaves into the oncoming Skarmory, who sought to deflect them with several jabs on its beak.

"Now, Steel Wing!!!!!" Kyrie ordered.

Skarmory flew forward, ready to smash its glowing white wings into Bulbasaur.

Both Ash and his Pokemon braced themselves, knowing that it was likely to be the final attack....

Before Skarmory suddenly stopped.

The crowd was shocked into silence, as the Armour Bird Pokemon fell out of the sky and crashed to the ground. The Leech Seed had drained the last of its health, and it was no longer able to continue.

Kyrie's eyes widened, as she realised that she'd lost.

Not even the referee could believe it, as she raised her flag.

"Skarmory is unable to battle." She said. "Bulbasaur is the winner, and the battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!!!!"

Ash looked at his stunned Bulbasaur, before leaping into the air.

"We did it!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, as he jumped into the arena and raised Bulbasaur high above his head.

Pikachu jumped up to celebrate, as both Kingler and Muk emerged from their Pokeballs to join in. Kingler still had a bit of ice freezing part of his body, but still managed to click his claws in celebration.

"And triumphant scenes below as Ketchum celebrates getting to the last sixteen." The announcer remarked.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon. Although extinct, in rare cases this Pokemon can be genetically resurrected from fossils.**

* * *

"Oh yes!!!" Ash shouted. "I did it."

May jogged over and hugged him from behind.

"I knew you'd do it." She said.

"I.... Wasn't convinced." Jim remarked, as he appeared from behind the corner. "But, in all fairness, you did well to win that battle."

Ash smiled.

"You didn't think Bulbasaur would beat Skamory, did you?" He asked.

Jim snorted.

"I didn't think Bulbasaur would beat Lapras, never mind Skarmory." He admitted.

Ash laughed, sarcastically.

"Oh thanks." He replied.

"Hey, you're through." Jim said. "That's the main thing. And hopefully, I'll confirm my place there this afternoon."

"Sixteen groups of three." May remarked. "Best trainer goes through. That seems a good way to do it."

"Yeah, it's a better idea than the group stages of the PCC." Ash said.

"Didn't you only win once in the group stage of the PCC?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied, sadly. "But, hey, I made the final."

"Did you win?" Jim shot back.

"Well, I would have done, had I not been interrupted." Ash countered.

"Yeah, but we'll never know." Jim smiled.

"Are you two going to break it up?" May asked.

Jim smiled.

"I'm just amazed that he hasn't noticed what might happen yet." He said.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Do you know who you might face in the quarter final if you beat your opponent in the last sixteen?" Jim asked.

Ash shook his head.

"I haven't looked." He replied.

Jim smiled.

"Well, I suggest that you do then." He said. "Before you go and think that you've won the tournament."

* * *

"Well, we all made it through." Lance remarked, as he held up a bottle of Black Persian Beer. "Except for Elias and Ellis who didn't enter."

The two of them looked at each other, as Lance looked around his hotel room. At Doug, at Olly, at Faith. All were now his rivals for winning the tournament.

"And your point is?" Olly asked.

"Let's win that trophy for the GeForce." Lance said, as the tournament table appeared on the screen of the TV, showing the confirmed results of who would be battling.

Olly and Doug looked over, before both groaning.

"Not again." They both said at the same time, before looking at each other.

"You have got to be kidding." Faith said, as she saw that the two of them were facing each other.

Olly smirked.

"Heh, you haven't got Mewtwo to save you this time, Doug." He remarked. "I'm going to beat you into the ground."

"Yeah right." Doug said. "I'm going to get up off the ground and knock you into orbit along with your Deoxys."

"So, it's on then." Olly remarked. "Don't freeze up, whatever you do!!"

"I have Regice." Doug said. "Despite that, I don't know the meaning of the word freeze."

Lance and Faith both looked at the screen, ignoring Olly and Doug's attempts to wind each other up.

"So, I'm battling.... Ari DeVarro." Lance said. "Okay then. I think that might be tricky, but.."

"Hey, you can do it." Doug remarked. "Hey, Faith, who'd you get."

She turned around.

"Ash Ketchum." Faith said.

Doug burst out laughing.

"Ooh, that should be fun for you." He remarked. "I battled him in the PCC, remember?"

"Yeah." Faith replied, dryly. "I have nothing better to do than follow you around, seeing who you battle and how well you do."

"You know it." Doug said, winking.

* * *

Ash looked at the computer screen.

He saw that he was facing Faith in the first match of the second round. He didn't know much about her, but he felt that if it came down to it, he could probably beat her.

The young trainer from Pallet Town then saw who he would be facing if he did beat Faith.

"No wonder." He said, standing up to look around. "Damn fixture compiler."

* * *

"So, how do you feel about finally qualifying?" Ari asked, as he, Cinder, Arjun, Jim and May sat around a table in the cafeteria of the Pokemon Centre.

"It feels good." Jim said. "At least I know that I'll...."

Ash stormed over.

"Oh ha ha." He said. "Let me tell you this Jim. If it comes down to it in the quarter finals, I am going to beat you."

"What?" May asked.

"If Ash beats Faith." Jim said. "And I beat my opponent, that guy Ron Kinesis, in the second round."

He paused.

"We'll end up battling each other."

"No way!!!!" May exclaimed.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Gasp!!!! Dum dum dum!!! In fact, there's a lot of dum there. Lance faces Ari? Olly battles Doug, again. Ash battles Faith. And the possibility of an Ash versus Jim battle later.**

**Now, that should be interesting.**

**The next lot of battles should start in the next chapter. Although who and which are undecided yet. Mwahaha.**

**Also, somehow.... Bulbasaur manages to defeat Skarmory. Without evolving or having any attacks that are effective against it.**

**Meh, stuff like that happens.**

**Thanks so much for reading. And thanks so much for the reivews. They are all appreciated.**

**And it's sad to say that soon, this story is going to be finished. It will probably be finished by chapter 115 at the very latest. Fear not, there will be The Longinus Directive soon to come as well, and I'll continue to work on other stuff. Even though, The Stuff Of Nightmares is ending as well. Although, it may come back in some form in the future. But, who knows.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many gym leaders have used Skarmory at any point in the main games? **

**Quiz Question Two. Before Diamond and Pearl was released, it was rumoured that one of the new Pokemon was a pre evolution form of Lapras. Which one was it?**

**Quiz Question Three. Where can TM40, Aerial Ace, be found in D/P/P?**

**Quiz Question Four. How many Pokemon did Ash already have when he caught his Bulbasaur?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!! Please!!!!**

* * *

**It's coming to an end.**

"I love you!!!!!"

"Of course you do." He replied. "I'm Nightmare."

**He found himself in the future.**

"Humans have been extinct for thousands of years." Leaf said. "Only Pokemon remain."

**He was heartbroken by the news.**

"Oh yes!!!!!!" Nightmare shouted. "I'm never going to see any of those morons again!!!!!"

**But soon... One Gengar will have to face his destiny.**

"We need you, to lend us your strength, power and charisma."

**He has his loyal and willing friends.**

"I don't see why I had to come." Duskla grumbled.

**But he has to do it sober!!!!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nightmare shouted.

**Coming soon. The last ever chapter of The Stuff Of Nightmares.**

"You will not destroy the world of all living things."

"Try and stop me!!!!!"

**The League Of Ghosts. Part Two.**

"Nightmare?" Ash asked. "Where have you been?"

"I don't know!!!!"

**Coming soon to a computer near you.**

"Why do you fight, Gengar?"

"I AM NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!"


	107. Preparations

Chapter One Hundred And Five. Preparations.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Bulbasaur managed to overcome Kyrie's Lapras and then, her Skarmory, giving Ash his place into the last sixteen. It was revealed that he would face Faith once there, and Jim after her, should he beat her. Meanwhile, Olly and Doug were going head to head again._

_

* * *

_

"So, what are your plans?" May asked.

Ash shrugged.

"Well, I've got to battle well to get through." He said. "If I don't, I'm going to lose. Plain and simple."

* * *

"Hey, thanks for the help." Lance said, as he looked at his Pokemon training.

"No problem." Olly replied. "Hey, I get some of the benefit too."

Lance smiled. His Charizard was training against Olly's Charizard. The Red Gyarados was sparring with Empoleon. Olly's Victreebel was battling with Sceptile. Toxicroak, Garchomp and Deoxys were all alternating against Flygon, Dragonite and Altaria.

"Where's your Dragonite?" Lance asked, wondering.

"Having a rest." Olly replied, as Deoxys hit Altaria with a Psychic attack. "Poor guy picked up a bit of an injury in the last battle."

"That's the problem with Dragonite." Lance commented. "They don't get injured easily, but when they do..."

"It's a problem trying to get them back to full health." Olly said. "When I was in the PCC, my Dragonite got badly injured before my battle with Paul. It caught a cold and could barely move without coughing and generally being in pain. So, I left him out. And the rest is history. I died after that battle. Bloody Giratina decided to pay me a visit the night before. Took me into the distortion world. Turns out that if humans end up in there for too long, they die. Brandon killed me after that battle. Cynthia revived me. It managed to save my life. I figured that Giratina was under Coppinger control. And that we saved it when their air base was destroyed."

He kicked the ground.

"This is why I'm going to beat Doug." Olly said. "This time, I'm not going to lose this tournament. If Giratina shows up, I'm going to kick its ass."

"Catch it." Lance suggested. "Then, you really won't lose."

"I don't need Giratina to become a champion." Olly replied, as he looked at the night sky.

"I battle Ari first thing in the morning." Lance said. "I'm going to go and meditate under a waterfall. Wish me luck."

Olly nodded.

"Good luck." He replied, as the two of them recalled their Pokemon and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Wow, he has a lot of Pokemon." Faith remarked, as she looked at Ash's profile on PokePedia.

"Let's see... Pokemon on hand. Pikachu, Gengar, Flareon, Bulbasaur, Muk and Kingler. Pokemon in reserve..... Oh Mew!!!!"

She was disturbed by Ellis walking in.

"What's up?" Faith asked, turning around.

"Ah, I was looking for you." Ellis replied. "I just wanted to wish you luck in your battle in a few days time."

Faith looked confused.

"Why, where are you..?"

"I'm leaving." Ellis said. "I've got to go back to the office. Something came up."

Faith sighed.  
"Well, have a safe trip." She remarked.

"Listen, Faith." Ellis said. "Play your natural game. Don't give him a chance to think. I saw him battle at the Ever Grande Conference against a friend of mine a few years ago. Force him into a corner, and see what happens."

Faith smiled.

"Thanks." She said. "That's more or less what I was going to do anyway."

* * *

"Look, I was never cheering for Lance." Doug explained. "He's one of my closest friends. But, like you said. You're my brother, and though I might find you irritating from time, I......... Do care what happens to you."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Well, I hope you win anyway." He replied. "Only because I dislike your opponent."

"What do you have against Olly?" Doug asked.

"Beat me out of the Sinnoh and Johto leagues." Robin replied. "I hate him for that. I hate his cocky attitude. I hate the superiority complex of his Empoleon."

"Robin." Doug said. "Is there actually anyone you do like?"

He blushed slightly.

"No." He replied.

"That sounds like a lie." Doug remarked.

"Look." Robin said. "If you beat him, I'll tell you."

"Fair enough." Doug smiled. "I'm going to beat him anyway."

* * *

"So, is that everything?" Tracey asked, as Ash finished selecting his Pokemon out for his battle the next day.

Ash nodded.

"Yeah, I think that these will do it for me." He said, as he looked at Pikachu and Nightmare. "Okay, so you two can go sit with May while I'm battling."

Nightmare snorted.

"I can't believe you're leaving me out again!!!" He said, angrily. "I haven't battled anything since I came out here."

"You were missing for the first battle." Ash reminded him. "You didn't seem interested in the second battle. Why should I pick you for the third battle?"

"Because I'm Nightmare." Nightmare retorted. "Lord of all that is powerful and wicked. Ass kicker of all that needs its ass kicking."

"Oh shut up." Ash replied.

"So, you've actually got those two with you." Tracey remarked. "But, they aren't in your team of six."

"Correct." Ash replied. "I'm just about to register the Pokemon you sent me for the battle."

"Then, I can only with you luck." Tracey said. "And the Professor sends you his. Oh, and your parents did the same."

"Thanks, Tracey." Ash smiled. "I'll probably give them a call before my battle."

May appeared in the background and waved.

"Hey, May." Tracey called. "So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

Ash sighed.

"I'm going to go and have some breakfast." He replied. "I'm going to do a bit of training. And then, I might watch some of the battles that are on this afternoon."

"I see." Tracey remarked. "Well, goodbye."

The Pokemon Watcher rang off, leaving Ash to turn back to May.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Lead on."

* * *

Jim was laid in bed, when his cell phone rang. Yawning, he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello."

"Jim." The familiar voice of a pink haired gym leader from Veilstone City replied. "It's me."

"Hey, Maylene." Jim said. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I've got another few weeks off in a few months." She replied. "So, I can come out to Verger and travel with you for a while, if you want."

He was slightly surprised.  
"No way." Jim exclaimed. "That's awesome."

"Will you still be in Verger?" She asked.

"I don't know." He answered. "Depends. If I get to the semi finals of the Verger Conference, I'll have to stick around for the Elite Four challenge."

"Oh yeah, because the trainers that finished top each get a chance to challenge the Elite Four?" Maylene asked.

"Yeah." Jim replied. "I mean, I don't know what could happen. I have the urge to win, but... It's just a case of skill, power and a little luck."

"Yeah, can't rule that out." Maylene remarked, brightly. "Anyway, a challenger has just walked in, so I have to go. But good luck."

"Thanks." Jim replied. "And I'll look forward to seeing you again."

"Likewise." Maylene said. "Bye."

Jim sighed, as he hung up.

He then looked around, and was startled to see Nightmare floating six inches above his bed.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"Awww." Nightmare said. "Weren't you going to tell her that you love her?"

"Oh shut up, Nightmare." Jim replied, throwing a pillow at him. "Go and annoy someone else."

"That's what Ash said." Nightmare laughed. "That's why I'm here."

Jim sighed, as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"You had better be gone by the time I get out of here." He said. "Otherwise, I'm unleashing one of my Pokemon on you."

He shut the bathroom door, only for Nightmare to stick his head through the solid wood.

"Do you mind?" Jim asked. "I'm trying to take a piss."

"How come you didn't tell Maylene that you love her?" Nightmare pressed.

"Because... I don't know if I do yet." Jim said. "I mean, I like her, but.."

"You're a terrible liar, Jim." Nightmare replied. "I mean, I can't tell that you're lying, but I've eaten at least one of your dreams over the last few days, and we both know that you...."

"Just let me finish in here." Jim pleaded.

Nightmare sighed, before removing his head.

"Oh, and Nightmare."

Nightmare returned.

"Stop eating my dreams."

"But, they're tasty." Nightmare whined. "And at least you dream about things over than becoming a Pokemon Master. And a certain brunette. You dream about becoming a Pokemon Master, and a certain pinkette. Plus, some other crazy and random stuff."

"So, go eat May's dreams." Jim replied.

"I already told you." Nightmare said. "They're disturbing."

"Listen, Nightmare." Jim said, sharply. "Either you stop eating my dreams, or I go out, catch a Drowzee and have it eat your dreams. Then, we'll see whose laughing."

* * *

"The battle between Lance Stevens of Blackthorn City and Ari DeVarro of Ecruteak City is about to begin. This battle will be six on six with no time limit. Each trainer may make changes should they choose, but after one trainer has lost three Pokemon, there will be a short break. The battle is over when all six of one trainers Pokemon are unable to continue."

"Please select your first Pokemon."

Lance withdrew a Pokeball, and hurled it into the air.

"Gyarados, go!!!!"

Lance's Red Gyarados appeared in a burst of light.

The referee then looked at Ari, who smirked.

"Electivire, engage!!!!"

Ari sent out the Thunderbolt Pokemon, who instantly smiled at seeing what Pokemon it was facing.

"And so, in the first match, we will have a red Gyarados battling a normal coloured Electivire."

* * *

"So, what do you think will happen?" Faith asked, as she, Olly, Doug, Elias and Jim sat watching the battle.

"I've seen Ari battle." Jim replied. "In the Lassana City Tag Battle Tournament. He and his partner won it."

Jim then turned around, and saw Arjun stood at the bar, watching it.

"Hey, Arjun!!!" He called.

The Pokemon Centre worked from Pueltown came over.

"Hey, I remember you all from the Merlin Plateau." He remarked, looking at Doug, Faith and Olly. "And a few of you from Lassana City."

"Yeah." Doug said. "Thanks for the help out there, by the way."

Arjun smiled.

"It wasn't a problem." He replied. "I am happy to help out when I am needed by those who seek to fight crime."

"Yeah, it was handy." Olly remarked. "How's the tournament going for you?"

Arjun smiled.

"It's good." He said. "I'm battling in a few days time. My friends both made it to the next round, and one of them in on the screen now."

The five looked up, and saw that the Red Gyarados had been beaten, and Lance was in the process of sending out Flygon.

"Pull up a chair." Faith said. "Plenty of room."

Arjun smiled.

"I may just do that." He replied, going back to the bar to get his drink.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon? It is the males job to make a nest by carving out boulders in a stream, using the horn on its head.**

* * *

"Heracross, use Horn Attack!!!!" Ash ordered.

"Heruuu!!!!!"

The Singlehorn Pokemon flew across the grass and lunged at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!!!!" May countered.

"Blazi!!!!!!" Blaziken roared, leaping up and smashing his fist into Heracross, knocking the bug and fighting Pokemon away.

"Come on, Heracross!!!" Ash called. "You can stand that. Use Megahorn!!!!!"

Heracross went back on the attack, landing several blows onto Blaziken's body.

The Blaze Pokemon groaned in pain, but managed to stand up against the attacks.

"Okay, time out!!!" Nightmare called, as he ran in holding the stopwatch up.

Ash and May looked at each other.

"Okay, I'm all for not giving him the stopwatch." Ash remarked. "We've only been battling thirty seconds."

Nightmare glared at him.

"Oh screw you then." He replied. "I'm going to go feed Everstones to Magikarp."

He walked over to a huge sack and out of the picture, dragging it on his shoulder.

"Another round?" May asked.

Ash nodded.

"Sure." He replied, recalling Heracross.

May recalled Blaziken.

"Donphan, I choose you!!!!"

"Hippowdon, take the stage!!!!"

Both of them sent out their ground type Pokemon.

* * *

_"And at the end of the first half of the battle, Stevens has lost three Pokemon, while DeVarro has lost two. A quick run over the battle. Stevens started with his Red Gyarados, while DeVarro went with Electivire. However, the type advantage just proved to be too great. And with Isaac Stormcrow, leader of the Verger Elite Four watching this battle from the executive box, I'm sure he was impressed with the shocking power. However, it wasn't enough to defeat Stevens' Flygon. A few surprising choices next, as DeVarro called out his Rotom, which seemed to be possessing a refridgerator. Flygon was soon defeated, as was the surprising choice of Altaria after that. So, we might have a shock on the cards here. Former Johto champion, Lance Stevens, and also former leader of the Kanto Elite Four, is currently behind at the break. Can he turn it around in the second half, or will this relative unknown from Ecruteak City hold out for the win."_

"Wow, that kid's good." Doug muttered. "Lance is really on the ropes."

"It ain't over yet." Arjun remarked. "However, any advantage at this point is a good one."

Doug smirked, as he looked across at Olly.

"Are you scared yet?" He asked. "That will be you in two days time."

"Doug." Olly replied. "You aren't going to psyche me out by saying that. So knock it off. If you want to prove that you're better than me, then get out onto the field and we'll prove it then. Until then, be quiet."

"Hear hear." Jim muttered.

Doug instantly shut up, glaring at Olly.

* * *

"So, what now?" Ash asked, as he lay on the grass looking at the sky. The clouds were somehow taking the shape of a Pikachu. "I'm not wanting to overtrain before my battle. The best thing to do before it relax. I heard that somewhere."

"You know what the best form of relaxation is?" May asked, as she wriggled across to him, on her back.

Ash laughed.

"I can guess." He said, turning onto his side to look her in the eyes. "Either way, I'm just happy to be with you. Your presence is soothing."

"Err... Thanks." May replied, slightly puzzled. "Is that a good thing?"  
Ash nodded.

"It is." He said. "I mean, I know I've not been the best boyfriend lately, because of worrying over the Verger Conference. But, I'm going to have a break for a while after the conference. And maybe, I can give you the attention that you deserve."

"Look, Ash." May replied. "I know that you have to do this. You're a Pokemon trainer. If you did anything else, then you'd be lost. You wouldn't be happy. And I don't want that."

"Thanks." Ash said, leaning over and kissing her.

As they broke away, May looked at him.

"What are you going to do once the stuff around the Verger Conference is over?" May asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Ash said, sitting up and looking to where Pikachu was laid on the grass. "Pikachu looks so peaceful. Almost like a doll of a Pikachu."

He did a double take. Pikachu hadn't moved at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, Pikachu!!!" He called.

Pikachu didn't move.

Ash jumped up and went over. As he gazed at the Pikachu on the grass, he let out a series of groans.

"What is it?" May asked.

Ash held the Pikachu doll up.  
"Someone kidnapped Pikachu!!!" He exclaimed, as he looked around.

"But, who..?" May started to ask, before they heard laughter from above.

"Dey only just noticed!!!!!" A familiar voice remarked.

Ash and May looked up, and saw a very familiar looking Meowth's head balloon, with a large red R in the middle. At the bottom of the basket, there was Pikachu suspended by a rope.

"No!!!" Ash shouted, as Liz and Danny looked down on them.

"Prepare for brand new trouble."

"And make mine a double."

"To rebuild Team Rocket from devastation."

"To unite all rockets in every nation."

"To stop the evils of truth and love."

"Time to spread our name to the stars above."

"Elizabeth."

"Daniel."

"Team Rocket return at the speed of light."

"And we're really ready to fight."

"Meowth, dats right!!!!"

"Team Rocket!!!" May yelled. "What do you three want?"

Danny and Liz laughed.

"Well, we finally caught yer Pikachu!!!" Meowth called. "So, what are you going to say now?"

Ash and May both grabbed Pokeballs.

"Noctowl, I choose you!!!!!"

"Go, Skarmory, take the stage!!!!!!"

The two trainers sent out their flying Pokemon.

"Skarmory, use Air Slash on the rope and catch Pikachu!!!!" May ordered.

"Noctowl, burst the balloon with Peck!!!!!" Ash commanded.

Skarmory charged forward, and launched a powerful burst of air that severed the rope holding Pikachu. The Armour Bird Pokemon then caught the Mouse Pokemon on its back.

Noctowl flew up, and pecked a large hole in the fabric of the balloon, causing the air to escape from it.

Liz, Danny and Meowth yelled, as they fell through the air, and crashed to the grass, a few feet in front of Ash and May.

"Can't you guys ever give up?" Ash asked, as Noctowl flew down and landed on his shoulder. Skarmory landed next to May, and Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder, before climbing over her head, onto her other shoulder and leaping onto Ash's shoulder.

"Was that really neccessary?" May asked, as she looked at Pikachu.

"I guess we'll go at it by force!!!" Liz shouted, throwing a Pokeball. "Go, Ninetales!!!"

"Pinsir, go!!!!" Danny yelled, sending out Pinsir.

"May, let's do it!!!!" Ash called.

"Right." She said, throwing a Pokeball. "Blastoise, take the stage!!!!!"

The Shellfish Pokemon emerged in a burst of light.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaastoise!!!!"

"Pikachu, Noctowl, go!!!!" Ash called.

The two Pokemon leaped into action.

"Pinsir, use Vice Grip!!!!"

The Stag Beetle Pokemon leaped forward, flexing its claws.

"Noctowl, use Psychic!!!!" Ash ordered.

Noctowl's eyes began to glow with light, as it stopped Pinsir in its tracks.

"Ninetales, fry that bird!!!!!" Liz commanded.

Ninetales slinked forward, opening its mouth to launch a Flamethrower attack.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!!!" May countered.

The Shellfish Pokemon aimed the twin cannons on its back, firing a powerful blast of water into Ninetales, soaking the fire Pokemon.

Noctowl threw Pinsir back into Liz, Danny and Meowth, as the force of the water knocked Ninetales there as well.

"Pikachu." Ash called. "Thunderbolt!!!!!"

The Mouse Pokemon charged forward, before blasting Danny, Liz and their Pokemon with electricity. The sparks from the attack caused the gas canister in the balloon basket to explode. The explosion sent the evil trio into the sky.

"Now, yer getting da hang of it." Meowth remarked, as he looked at Liz and Danny. "Ah, it's jus' like ol' times."

"We're blasting off again!!!!!!" The three of them shouted, before vanishing into the distance.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Arceus that's over." He said.

* * *

"I don't believe it!!!" Doug exclaimed.

_"This match is now over." _The announcer on the television said. _"So, we'll just run through what happened in the second half of the battle, before going pitchside to get interviews with the Pokemon trainers. As the two trainers came back out, Lance Stevens sent out his Sceptile, who defeated Ari DeVarro's Rotom. Next came Magmortar, who easily defeated the Forest Pokemon. Stevens then went with Charizard, who managed to overcome DeVarro's Magmortar, but just barely. DeVarro's Gallade then easily finished off Charizard. With only one Pokemon left, Stevens sent out his legendary Dragonite. DeVarro's Gallade and Ursaring were overcome by the Dragon Pokemon, but with his last Pokemon, DeVarro's Dusknoir managed to barely defeat the exhausted Dragonite. Leaving Stevens shattered down on the touchline."_

"I told you he was good." Arjun remarked.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, who saw that coming?**

**It occured to me while I was writing this, but Pinsir is a really underused Pokemon. Does anyone actually use Pinsir except Danny? In fact, is it me, or are many bug Pokemon unused. Dustox, Pinsir, Ledian, Mothim, Parasect, Venomoth.**

**I mean, is it a rareness thing. Because Scyther are possibly rarer than Pinsir and Scizor are used a lot.**

**Next chapter will be Ash versus Faith. You know three of Ash's Pokemon. Still no Pikachu and Nightmare. There goes some more strange decisions.**

**Is Ari really that good? Or did Lance have an off day? Who knows.**

**Liz and Danny reappear. With another failed scheme.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Anyone else like Nightmare's new hobby?**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In AronDelBen's fic, what is the nickname of Ari's Electivire?**

**Quiz Question Two. Where can Pinsir be found in Pokemon Platinum?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!!**


	108. A Sense Of Faith

Chapter One Hundred And Six. A Sense Of Faith.

* * *

_Summary. Ash prepared for his battle with Faith by recalling some of his older Pokemon. He got a slight warm up by battling Team Rocket. Meanwhile, Ari managed to defeat Lance in a tightly fought battle._

* * *

Ash took a deep breath.

"How is this going to work again?" He asked.

"I heard that it lets you focus." May remarked. "I saw it on TV."

Ash sighed, as he looked up into the tree.

"You better not let go, Heracross." He said.

Ash was hanging out of a tree, while Heracross held his legs.

"What were you watching when you saw this?!!!" Ash asked, as he felt the blood rushing to his head.

"I have no idea." May replied, as Nightmare appeared in the clearing.

"Why is he hanging out of a tree?" Nightmare asked.

"Never mind." May replied.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Olly asked, as he saw Faith heading to the stadium.

She exhaled sharply.

"Well, I feel pretty confident." Faith said. "I know I can win. It's just a question of whether I will."

"He's not that tough." Olly replied.

"How would you know?" Faith asked.

"Battled him in the PCC, didn't I."

"Didn't you draw that battle?"

"Yeah, but I'd already qualified and practically didn't care. I wasn't even focusing until he knocked out my second Pokemon. Then, Empoleon wiped his team."

"Yeah, but I don't have an Empoleon like yours." Faith said. "In fact, I don't have an Empoleon full stop."

"You do have a powerful steel type Pokemon though." Olly reminded her.

"You think I forgot about Mawile?" Faith asked.

"Well, I was talking about Aggron, but..." Olly started to say. "Never mind. Go on, you can do it."

"Yeah, I'm ready to go for it." Faith replied. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Olly said, as he watched her head towards the stadium.

He sighed, before turning away to head to the bar where he was planning to watch the battle.

* * *

"I'm stunned." Lance muttered.

"What happened, man?" Doug asked.

Lance shook his head.

"I guess I just had a bad day." He replied. "Maybe I need to look around at myself, evaluate my training methods and look at the fitness of my Pokemon. I'm going to head away and do that after the tournament."

"Lance." Doug started to say. "You have at least three Dragonite. How come you only used one."

Lance sighed.

"I'm not a big fan." He replied. "Of using the same Pokemon too many times. You need variety. You should know that. That Dragonite I used is my oldest and dearest friend. The Dratini I got as my starter Pokemon. The others live in a sanctuary up in the Blackthorn Mountains."

"Just surprised to see you get beat." Doug insisted.

* * *

"You ready?" May asked, as Ash sat in the changing room waiting for his battle to begin.

"I'm ready." Ash replied, as Jim stuck his head around the door.

"Hey, Ash." He said, looking in. "I suppose I should say good luck."

"Jim." Ash said. "We will be battling in the next round. So, don't you go and get beat."

Jim laughed.

"You've got to get past Faith first." He said, before looking at May. "I'll see you in the stands."

May nodded, as Jim vanished.

She quickly gave Ash a quick kiss.

"I'll see you at half time." May said, leaving. "Come on, Pikachu."

The Mouse Pokemon jumped on her shoulder and went with her.

Ash looked at the six Pokeballs on his belt, before taking a deep breath.

"Okay." He said, hearing the bell go. "I'm ready for this."

* * *

"Welcome to Stadium Ten, where we have the last sixteen battle between Faith Montgomery of Slateport City facing Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. This is sure to be a great battle, and those in the crowd are eagerly anticipating the clash. As you know, this battle will be six on six, and both trainers may make substitutions as they choose. The match will have a brief ten minute interval when one trainer has lost three Pokemon. And the battle will be over when one trainer has lost six Pokemon."

"Come on, Ash!!!" May shouted.

"PikaPika!!!!!!!"

"Go on, loser!!!!" Nightmare shouted, as he swung a towel around, nearly blinding someone behind him.

"Hey, excuse me." The person behind him started to say. "Can you not swing that around."

Nightmare turned around and glared at him.

"Are you starting?!!!" He asked.

* * *

"Trainers." The referee said, as Ash and Faith stood in the middle of the arena. "Let's have a nice fair battle."

"Okay." Faith replied.

Ash held out his hand, which Faith shook.

"I would say good luck." Ash smiled. "But, hey, I want to go through so... I'm not going to."

Faith laughed.

"Whatever." She replied, as they turned and went to their trainer areas.

"Please select your first Pokemon." The referee said. "Mr. Ketchum, you may have first pick."

Ash sighed, as he reached down and plucked a Pokeball up.

"Noctowl, I choose you!!!!!"

The Owl Pokemon appeared in a burst of light, ready to battle.

"Ms. Montgomery." The referee said. "Please choose your first Pokemon."

Faith hurled a Pokeball into the arena.

"Aggron, go!!!" She shouted.

* * *

"Oooh!!!!" Doug said. "I think I know whose going to win this one."

"Type means nothing." Lance reminded him.

"In this case, it probably will." Olly predicted.

* * *

"Begin!!!!" The referee called.

Ash wondered how to start off against the Iron Armour Pokemon, before making his strategy.

"Noctowl, use Hypnosis!!!" He called.

Waves of psychic energy started to emanate from Noctowls eyes, as they headed for Aggron.

"Aggron, close your eyes." Faith ordered.

Aggron did so, rendering the Hypnosis attack useless.

Ash groaned.

"Noctowl, Confusion!!!" He said.

The Owl Pokemon's eyes began to glow with a blue light, as Aggron was thrown backwards slightly by the attack.

"Aggron, use Rock Tomb!!!!" Faith called.

Aggron roared, sending shock waves emanating through the ground. As they did so, several rocks burst up from the ground, surrounding Noctowl. The Owl Pokemon hooted, as it tried to escape. However, it was wounded in the process, a piece of rock smashing into its wing.

"Noctowl!!!" Ash shouted, as his Pokemon fell out of the sky, unable to fly.

"Aggron, use Take Down!!!" Faith commanded.

The Iron Armour Pokemon raced forward and slammed the full force of its huge body into Noctowl, knocking the Owl Pokemon out cold.

"No!!!" Ash shouted, as the referee raised her flag.

"Noctowl is unable to battle." She declared. "Aggron is the winner."

"And the crowd is stunned into silence by this early knockout for Noctowl. Already, Ketchum is on the back foot. Can he recover from this."

Ash quickly recalled Noctowl.

"Thanks anyway, Noctowl." He said. "You did well."

Ash replaced Noctowl's Pokeball on his belt, and reached for another one.

"Aggron is weak against ground attacks." He said to himself, as he hurled the ball into the air. "Donphan, I choose you!!!!!!"

Ash sent out the Armour Pokemon, who instantly pawed at the ground.

"I see your plan." Faith remarked, as she held up a Pokeball. "Aggron return."

The audience were surprised.

"And, after knocking out one of Ketchum's Pokemon, Montgomery elects to recall her Aggron. What can she come up with to counter Donphan?"

"Leafeon, go!!!!!" Faith shouted, throwing her second Pokeball.

The grass Pokemon emerged in a burst of light.

* * *

"Go Faith!!!!" Doug shouted, as he waved his bottle of Black Persian Beer at the TV. "You da man!!!"

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that." Olly commented.

Lance finished his glass of Blue Wailord and looked at the TV.

"I'm seeing double here." He said. "I'm sure there's four Leafeon on screen."

* * *

"Begin!!!!"

Ash sighed, annoyed that he wasn't being allowed to get a rhythm going.

"Donphan, use Take Down now!!!!"

Donphan charged forward at Leafeon, churning up chunks of the arena.

"Leafeon, use Dig!!!!" Faith commanded.

The grass Pokemon quickly dug a hole and evaded the attack from Donphan.

"Donphan, watch out!!!" Ash yelled, as Leafeon emerged underneath the Armour Pokemon and sent Donphan crashing into the air. "Come back down with Rollout!!!!"

Donphan rolled into a ball, and as it came back down to the earth, it managed to deliver a powerful glancing blow to Leafeon, who was sent crashing backwards across the ground.

"Awesome hit, Donphan!!!!" Ash congratulated his Pokemon.

Faith rolled her eyes.

"Leafeon, use Giga Drain!!!!!" She ordered.

Leafeon jumped up, before sending a large green tendril of energy from the leaf on its head. It wrapped around Donphan's body, sucking health from the Armour Pokemon.

Donphan roared in pain.

"Try to break free!!!!" Ash yelled. "Use Rollout!!!!"

Donphan managed to shake the attack off and roll towards Leafeon.

"Razor Leaf!!!!" Faith commanded.

Leafeon leaped up, sending a shower of leaves crashing into Donphan. The Armour Pokemon let out a moan of pain.

"Leafeon, Leaf Blade!!!!" Faith shouted.

The leaf on Leafeon's head began to glow with a green energy, as the grass type evolution of Eevee jumped forward and brought it smashing into Donphan.

The Armour Pokemon let out a final cry of pain, before slumping to the ground in defeat.

"No way!!!" Ash exclaimed.

"Donphan is unable to battle." The referee declared. "Leafeon is the winner."

Ash let out a strangled moan, as he recalled Donphan.

"Thanks, Donphan." He whispered to the Pokeball. "You did your best."

He reached for another Pokeball.

"Heracross, I choose you!!!!"

Ash sent out the Singlehorn Pokemon.

"Heruu!!!!" Heracross exclaimed, as it appeared.

"Leafeon, return!!!" Faith called, recalling the grass Pokemon.

Ash sighed.

"Ampharos, go!!!!"

* * *

"She's beating him!!!!" Jim exclaimed.

"Go Faith!!!!" Nightmare shouted, before May hit him on the back of the head. "What?!!!"

"Shouldn't you be cheering for Ash?" May snapped.

Nightmare snorted.

"He didn't want my help." He replied. "Excuse me if I don't go ecstatic over his losing. If he was using me, the battle would be over by now."

"You're so modest." Jim remarked.

Nightmare smirked at him.

"You still dreaming about a certain gym leader?" He asked.

Jim went slightly red, as Nightmare burst out laughing.

"Come on!!!!" May shouted. "Go on Heracross!!!!!!"

* * *

"So, at the start of this round, Ketchum is down to four Pokemon, while Montgomery still has all six left."

"Begin!!!!" The referee said.

"Ampharos, use Thunderbolt!!!!" Faith ordered.

"Heracross, dodge it!!!!" Ash shouted.

Heracross flew to the side, evading the attack with ease. The crowd applauded the bug and fighting Pokemon's show of agility.

"Heracross, Horn Attack!!!!"

Heracross flew forward and jabbed his horn into the stomach of Ampharos, causing the Light Pokemon to double over in pain.

"Now, use Megahorn!!!!" Ash shouted.

The horn on Heracross' head began to glow with a white light, as he lunged forward and smashed the powerful attack into Ampharos.

Ampharos moaned in pain.

"Come on, Ampharos!!!" Faith called. "Use Thunderpunch!!!!"  
The Light Pokemon leaped forward, delivering a powerful punch into the body of Heracross, who winced in pain.

"Heracross, Counter!!!!" Ash shouted.

Heracross' arms began to glow, as he flew forward and landed several punches onto the body of Ampharos, causing even more damage to the electric type Pokemon.

"Come on, Heracross!!!!" Ash yelled. "You're the best. Use Close Combat now!!!!!!"

"Heruuuuuu!!!!!!!" Heracross shouted, as he flew towards Ampharos.

Within seconds, the Light Pokemon was on the recieving end of a series of powerful punches, horn strikes and wing attacks that were enough to put the electric type Pokemon down on its back, knocked out cold.

"And he's back in it!!!!!" The announcer declared.

The referee raised his flag.

"Ampharos is unable to battle." He said. "Heracross is the winner."

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, as Faith recalled Ampharos. Like the announcer had said, he was back in it.

Faith said something to her Ampharos, before withdrawing another Pokeball.

"Mawile, go!!!!" She shouted, sending out the steel type Pokemon.

* * *

"I think she's got something planned here." Olly remarked. "There can't be any other reason that she'd send out a steel type against a Pokemon that's half fighting type."

"Maybe her nerve's gone." Doug commented, as he drained the last of his beer.

"I doubt it." Lance said.

* * *

"Begin!!!!!!" The referee ordered.

"Mawile, use Fake Tears." Faith called.

Mawile instantly began to cry, making Heracross turn around and look at Ash.

"Just ignore it, Heracross." Ash replied. "Use Horn Attack!!!!!!"

The Singlehorn Pokemon flew towards Mawile, ready to land the powerful attack.

Mawile yelped in pain, as the attack landed, knocking it onto its back.

"Come on, Mawile!!!!" Faith shouted. "You can get up!!!!"

"Heracross, use Close Combat!!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Mawile, Endure!!!!!" Faith countered.

Heracross went in for another powerful attack, which was a mixture of powerful arm strikes, horn attacks and blows from the large blue wings. However, Mawile managed to ground out the hit, barely surviving the attack.

"My turn!!!!" Faith said. "Flamethrower!!!!!!!"

Mawile spun around, and the huge dark grey head glared at the exhausted Heracross.

"Uh oh!!!" Ash exclaimed, as a red hot burst of fire erupted from the mouth of Mawile's second head and scorched Heracross.

With its defense absolutely wrecked, Heracross sucumbed to the hit, collapsing to the ground.

Ash sighed, as the referee made the call.

"Heracross is unable to battle." He said. "Mawile is the winner."

"After an intense first half, we're about to go to a brief interval so the two trainers can regroup. Be sure that you don't go anywhere, because this is going to be a very interesting second half."

Ash recalled Heracross. Faith recalled Mawile, before both of them headed down the tunnel.

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon?!!!! Its wings are not used for flying. They are flapped at high speed to adjust its body temperature.**

* * *

"Wow, I did not think that you could suck that much." Nightmare remarked. "But, you just did."

Nightmare strode over to Ash, and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt.

"You better not screw this up!!!!!" He said, shaking him. "If you do, I'll never let you live it down."

Nightmare dropped Ash, before turning around and stretching.

"Anyway." May said. "You can get back in this. It's not over yet. It's not even close to being over. Unless you admit defeat. Then, it is."

She grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him long and passionately.

"And I'm not going to let you do that." She whispered, as she broke away. "Come on, Pikachu, I and Jim are cheering for you. And I'm going to try and get Nightmare to do it as well."

"Where is Jim?" Ash asked.

* * *

"Hey, Faith." Jim said, looking into her changing room. "I just want you to know, that if you beat Ash, that's as far as you do go. Because I intend to beat whoever is in the next round."

He saw Elias striding around.

"Hey, Jim." Elias said.

"Hey, Elias." Jim replied, before looking at Faith. "Faith...... Good luck."

"Thanks, Jim." Faith said, looking up.

Jim then pulled his head out, and headed over to Ash's changing room, seeing May, Pikachu and Nightmare coming out.

"He's already gone up." May explained.

Jim sighed, before yelling down the corridor.

"Hey, Ash!!!!" He shouted. "Good luck!!!!!"

* * *

"The second half of this battle is about to get underway, with Montgomery having five Pokemon left, and Ketchum only three. What is going to happen now, is something we can only guess at."

"Send out your next Pokemon." The referee said, looking at Faith.

Faith quickly sent her Mawile back out.

Ash took deep breaths, as the referee looked at him.

"Mr. Ketchum, your next Pokemon."

Ash took a Pokeball out, and hurled it into the air.

"Quilava, I choose you!!!!!!"

The Volcano Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" Quilava exclaimed, upon appeared.

"Okay, begin!!!" The referee ordered.

Knowing that Mawile only had a slight bit of health left, Ash made his first move.

"Quilava, Flamethrower full power!!!!!"

Quilava opened its mouth, unleashing a powerful red hot ball of fire that completely engulfed Mawile, knocking the steel type Pokemon out cold.

"And we've got a knock out, already!!!!!" The announcer shouted. "This has already begun to heat up!!!!!"

"Mawile, return!!!" Faith called, recalling her defeated Pokemon.

Ash tried to run through the Pokemon he had seen her use. He had seen Aggron and Leafeon. He had defeated Ampharos and Mawile. Which meant that she still had two unknown Pokemon.

"Go, Nidorino!!!!!" Faith yelled, sending out the Poison Pin Pokemon.

"And Montgomery's next Pokemon is her Nidorino. A more pumped up looking quadruped you couldn't hope to find."

* * *

"That Quilava's in trouble." Olly remarked. "Nidorino was Faith's starter Pokemon."

"Really?" Lance asked, as he finished his second bottle of Blue Wailord. His eyes were heavily bloodshot, as he looked around. "That's really..... Really.... Really... What's the word I'm looking for here?"

"Strange?" Doug asked.

"Unusual?" Olly offered.

"I was going for weird." Lance said, as he reached up and ordered another bottle of Blue Wailord.

"You're really abusing the free bar to Pokemon Trainers who are competing or have competed in the conference." Olly remarked.

* * *

"Begin!!!!!"

"Quilava, use Flamethrower!!!!" Ash ordered.

The Volcano Pokemon reared up onto its hind legs, before unleashing another red hot fireball, that streaked through the air towards Nidorino.

"Nidorino, dodge it and use Double Kick!!!"

Nidorino charged away to the side, evading the attack. Then, the Poison Pin Pokemon raced forward and smashed his two hind legs into Quilava, knocking the Volcano Pokemon away.

"Nidorino, use Poison Jab!!!!" Faith commanded.

The poison type Pokemon charged forward, and smashed his horn into Quilava, who was thrown away by the force of the hit, badly wounded.

"Come on Quilava!!!!!" Ash yelled, trying to encourage his Pokemon. "You can do this. Use Flame Wheel!!!!"

"Nidorino, use Horn Drill!!!!" Faith ordered.

Quilava opened its mouth, coughing up a fireball, before rolling into a ball, letting the fire cover its fur. The horn on Nidorino's head began to spin, as he raced at Quilava.

"And we're going in for a collision here!!!!" The announcer shouted, as the two Pokemon crashed into each other.

Nidorino grimaced, as he was burned by the flames from Quilava's attack...

But the Volcano Pokemon had been hit with the Horn Drill, and had been defeated.

"Not another one!!!!" Ash groaned.

"It's a one hit wonder from Nidorino, as that Horn Drill finds it mark. This means that Ketchum has two Pokemon left, while Montgomery still has four.

* * *

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" May asked. "Ash has to win. He's Ash!!!!!"

"Even that might not be enough to save him." Jim remarked.

Nightmare was looking doleful.

"And I don't get to battle in this tournament." He said.

"PikaPikaPikachu!!!!!!!" Pikachu shouted at them.

"Nightmare, what did Pikachu just say?" May asked.

Nightmare sighed.

"The smelly rodent says that it isn't over yet."

May reached out and scratched Pikachu's head.

"We know it isn't." She smiled.

* * *

"Croconaw, I choose you!!!!!" Ash shouted, sending out the Big Jaw Pokemon.

Croconaw appeared in a burst of light, looking ready to battle.

"Okay." Ash said. "Let's get back in this, Croconaw!!!"

Croconaw did a little dance, spinning around, before looking ready to battle.

The crowd applauded the water type Pokemon, as the referee gave the order for the battle to get back underway.

"Begin!!!!"

"Come on, Croconaw!!!" Ash yelled. "Water Gun attack!!!!"

Croconaw leaped up, before opening his jaws and launching a blast of water towards Nidorino.

"Nidorino, use Ice Beam!!!!!" Faith countered.

Nidorino opened his mouth and fired the cold blue beam of ice towards the Big Jaw Pokemon, freezing the water.

Croconaw yelped, as part of his mouth was frozen by the attack.

"Nidorino, use Take Down!!!!!"

"Croconaw, you have to break free of that ice!!!!" Ash yelled, as Nidorino tore forward. "Use Crunch!!!!"

With an almighty effort, Croconaw wrenched his mouth open and brought his jaws crashing down on Nidorino, causing a huge amount of damage to the Poison Pin Pokemon. However, some of the blow still managed to break through and cause damage to Croconaw.

"Croconaw, use Hydro Pump!!!!!" Ash yelled.

At close range, Croconaw opened his jaws and launched a powerful torrent of water into Nidorino's side. At that range, the attack sent Nidorino crashing backwards, out of the arena and into the advertising hoardings.

"No!!!!!" Faith shouted, running over to her Pokemon to see if he was okay.

The referee made the call.

"Nidorino is unable to battle. Croconaw is the winner."

Faith checked that her Pokemon was okay, before recalling him.

"You did well, Nidorino." She whispered, before striding back into her area. She took another Pokeball out.

"Mightyena, go!!!!"

* * *

"This is really getting tense." Olly remarked.

Lance nodded, as he ordered his fourth bottle of Blue Wailord.

Doug was mixing White Raichu Vodka and Whiscashy, before necking the contents.

* * *

"Montgomery has three left. Ketchum has two. Can a shock be pulled off?"

"Begin!!!!!"

Mightyena glared at Croconaw, who ignored the attempt to intimidate him.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!!!!" Ash ordered.

"Mightyena, dodge!!!"

The Big Jaw Pokemon launched the water attack at the dark type Pokemon, who leaped away.

"Mightyena, use Bite!!!!" Faith ordered.

Mightyena opened its jaws and charged at Croconaw, fangs bared.

"Croconaw, use Ice Punch!!!!!" Ash countered.

Croconaw's fist began to glow with a white cold light, as he leaped to the side and smashed it into Mightyena's stomach, causing the dark type Pokemon to whine in pain.

The Dark Type Pokemon quickly retaliated by snapping its jaws to the side and biting down on Croconaw's hand.

Croconaw yelped in pain, before dancing around in anger.

"Come on!!!!!" Ash yelled. "Use Superpower now!!!!!"

Croconaw's arms began to glow with a powerful white light, as he charged forward and landed two powerful super effective blows into Mightyena, causing the dog-like Pokemon to whimper again in pain.

"Mightyena, Dark Pulse!!!!"

"Croconaw, Hydro Pump!!!!!" Ash countered.

Mightyena unleashed several waves of dark energy, while Croconaw countered by firing a second powerful torrent of water.

Both attacks landed at the same time, and knocked each Pokemon onto their backs.

"Croconaw, get up!!!!!" Ash yelled. "Come on!!!!"

Slowly, the water type Pokemon got up, ready to battle.

"Awesome." Ash called, before Mightyena managed to get up as well.

"It's not over yet." Faith smiled.

Then, Croconaw began to glow with light.....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**That seems about as good a place to leave it for the moment. I'll leave you with that thought.**

**Ash really is on the back foot, but he seems to be making his way back forward. Faith's done really well against him.**

**Lance must have the stomach of a stone lion. And no, I don't hate Lance. If I didn't like him, he wouldn't have appeared in the story. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**So, with Ash having two Pokemon left, Croconaw and something else, and Faith with Mightyena, Leafeon and Aggron left, is it all over for Ash?**

**I'll drop you a hint. His last Pokemon isn't Charizard. But, everyone's favourite fire type starter will be in the next story. Promise. Okay, it's one of his grass type Pokemon.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. Olly mentions his battle with Ash at the PCC. Which three Pokemon did each trainer use?**

**Quiz Question Two. Who knocked Faith out of the PCC?**

**Quiz Question Three. What do Ash's five Pokemon he's used so far all have in common?**

**Quiz Question Four. What does Ash's Noctowl have in common with Nightmare?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	109. Shocks And Mysteries

Chapter One Hundred And Seven. Shocks And Mysteries.

* * *

_Summary. Ash and Faith started their Verger Conference battle, amidst much interest. Ash sent out Noctowl, which Faith countered with Aggron. The Owl Pokemon was quickly defeated, and next, Faith's Leafeon defeated Ash's Donphan. However, Ash struck back as Heracross defeated Faith's Ampharos. It ended in tears as Faith's Mawile defeated the Singlehorn Pokemon with a Flamethrower attack. After some encouragement from May at the break, and some abuse from Nightmare, Ash struck back with Quilava who knocked out Mawile. However, Faith's Nidorino defeated Ash's Quilava, causing the trainer to send out Croconaw. Croconaw defeated Nidorino, before sending out Mightyena. The two Pokemon began to trade blows, before something started to happen to Croconaw...._

_

* * *

_

Roger Black groaned, as he heard his cell phone ringing. He'd been up most of the previous night training, and as a result, had decided to have a lie in bed.

"Who could be ringing?" He asked, as he reached over for the lump of black plastic.

Black hit the answer button, before putting it to his ears.

"Hello."

"Mr. Roger Black?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Who is this?" Roger asked, checking the caller ID. He was surprised to see that there was no number on screen.

"Don't bother trying to check for an ID." The voice said, making Roger jump. "You won't find one. Although, you already know that."

"Who is this?!!!" Roger repeated, beginning to feel slightly worried.

"I just would like to have a word with you." The voice replied. "It concerns a certain Pokemon trainer we both know."

"I know a lot of Pokemon trainers." Roger said.

"Don't be cute." The voice snarled. "We both know that we are talking about one of your closest friends, or so I believe, from Viridian City."

"Who?" Roger demanded.

"At this moment, a trainer who is in The Drunken Snorlax getting hammered with a pair of other Pokemon trainers."

"You might want to stop speaking in riddles." Roger replied. "Because I'm not getting the answers."

There was a laugh.

"Doug Wilson is going to leave the pub in the next forty five minutes. Make sure that you are there to greet him."

"Sorry, pal." Roger said. "I hate the guy. I'm not making sure that he gets back to his hotel room safely."

"I'm not asking." The voice shouted. "If you don't do it, I will make sure that you die a horrible and painful death."

Roger paused.

"Who are you?"

"I didn't tell you the first two times, so I'm not going to do it the third time." The voice said. "Now, make sure that you are there, and only one person will get hurt."

"And that would be?"

"Mr. Doug Wilson."

* * *

"Croconaw?!" Ash asked, as the light covering the Big Jaw Pokemon began to glow a faint blue colour.

"And Croconaw's special ability has been activated!!!!!!" The announcer shouted. "Torrent is in effect. This is very interesting."

"Croconaw, use Hydro Pump!!!!" Ash yelled.

The Big Jaw Pokemon opened his powerful jaws, and launched a extremely powerful burst of water into Mightyena, sending the dark type Pokemon crashing across the ground.

As the crowd gasped, the referee held up his flags.

"Mightyena is unable to battle." He said. "Croconaw is the winner."

Ash punched the air. He'd drawn it level.

Faith recalled Mightyena.

"You did your best." She said, taking out another Pokeball. "I didn't want to use you earlier, but now might be the time."

Ash had a sinking feeling about what was coming.

"Go, Leafeon!!!!"

He'd been right.

* * *

"Do you know what Ash's last Pokemon is?" Jim asked.

May nodded.

"Yeah." She replied. "I saw it when we trained together. I'm not saying what it is, but it's something you should know fairly well."

"Floatzel? I have a Buizel."

"No."

"Flareon? I have a pair of Eevee evolutions."

"No."

"Swellow?"

"No."

"Forget about it then." Jim muttered.

* * *

"Begin!!!!!"

Ash knew that Croconaw didn't have a huge advantage against Leafeon, so he had to make his few attacks count.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!!!!!!" He ordered.

Croconaw launched the blast of water towards Leafeon.

"Light Screen!!!!!" Faith commanded.

Leafeon erected a shimmering shield of light in front of its body, blocking the attack.

The crowd gasped.

"Croconaw, use Ice Punch!!!!!!!" Ash shouted, desperately.

The Big Jaw Pokemon leaped forward, fist glowing with a frozen white light.

"Leafeon, use Giga Drain!!!!"

Leafeon swung its head, and sent a large tendril of green energy wrapping around Croconaw's body, draining the energy of the water type Pokemon.

"No!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Leafeon, Razor Leaf!!!!"

Leafeon again swung the leaf on its head, sending several razor sharp leaves crashing into Croconaw, who wailed in pain.

The crowd went silent, as Croconaw fell to the ground and didn't move.

Ash felt the anticipation of the crowd, as the referee raised his flag.

"Croconaw is unable to battle." He declared. "Leafeon is the winner."

Reluctantly, Ash held up the Pokeball and recalled Croconaw.

"Thanks, Croconaw." He whispered.

"And after all that, Ketchum only has one Pokemon left. How can he hope to turn this around?"

Ash slowly reached down for his last Pokeball, and held it up to the air. He pushed the button on the middle and felt it enlarge in his hand.

"I guess we have to go out and win it, now." He said, to the Pokeball.

Ash hurled the red and white orb into the air.

"Bayleef, I choose you!!!!!"

The Leaf Pokemon appeared in a burst of bright white light.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!" She exclaimed, going over to nuzzle against Ash's leg.

* * *

"Now, I get what you meant." Jim remarked. "Because I have a Meganium."

"Mmm-hmm." May replied, as Pikachu jumped up and down, cheering.

"Go on, you walking herb!!!!!" Nightmare shouted. "Kick it in its little.."

"Nightmare!!!!!" May said, interrupting him.

"What?" Nightmare asked. "If I were you, I'd be more worried about what Bayleef is saying to Ash."

"Huh?" May replied.

Nightmare burst out laughing.

* * *

"Begin!!!!!"

"And it's a battle between two grass type Pokemon. We can only wonder if Bayleef is stronger than Leafeon and Aggron. If it's not, then...."

"Leafeon, use Take Down!!!!"

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip!!!!"

Leafeon charged forward, ready to land the powerful body blow on Leafeon.

However, Bayleef countered by whipping her vines forward and grabbing Leafeon's front legs, tripping it up.

"Bayleef, use Body Slam!!!!!" Ash ordered.

Bayleef charged forward, and crashed on top of Leafeon, causing incredible pain to the grass type evolution of Eevee.

Leafeon whimpered, as it slowly got up.

"Take Down!!!!" Ash shouted.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!" Bayleef cried, as she ran forward and smashed into Leafeon, knocking the grass type Pokemon back across the ground.

Leafeon groaned, as it got up, before collapsing back to the ground.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, as the referee raised his flag.

"Leafeon is unable to battle. Bayleef is the winner."

Faith recalled her Leafeon, before taking another Pokeball out.

"And we're about to see a dramatic finale. In fact, the whole battle has been gripping from start to finish. And with both trainers down to their last Pokemon, we are going to see a clash of the titans."

Faith threw the Pokeball, and sent her Aggron back out.

"Aggron versus Bayleef. The final battle."

"Begin!!!!!"

* * *

"I think I'm going to go back to my hotel room and get plenty of sleep." Doug muttered, standing up to go.

"Don't drive or fly." Lance groaned. "You'll... You'll... You'll get pulled over by an Officer Jenny."

Doug laughed.

"I'd rather be pulled off by an Officer Jenny." He said. "I'll see you later, buddy."

Lance and Doug high fived, before Doug staggered out.

Olly then came out of the bathroom.

"How's it going?" He asked, sitting down in his chair and looking at the TV.

"Something's happening." Lance replied.

"Where did Doug go?" Olly asked.

"He went to get some sleep." Lance yawned. "I think I might.... Follow his lead."

"Yeah, good idea." Olly said. "I'm going to head over to the stadium and congratulate Faith on her victory, or offer her condolences on her getting beat."

The two of them got up to leave.

* * *

Roger watched Doug stagger out of The Drunken Snorlax, and felt bad about what needed to be done. He and Doug had used to be friends, they had grown up together. But, the day they got their first Pokemon, they had become intense rivals. In fact, winning had become meaningless to him, unless he was beating Doug.

He held up the package, that had been left in place like the voice on the phone had said, and reached inside.

Roger was surprised to find a syringe inside, along with the instructions on what to do, and where to take it.

"HootHooooo!!!!" The Hoothoot on his shoulder said, alerting him to Doug's vanishing over the horizon.

Sighing, Roger went after him.

"Doug!!!" He called.

His rival turned around, barely recognising him.

"What the hell do you want?!!" He demanded, clear annoyance on his features.

"Doug." Roger repeated, as he reached out with the syringe and jabbed it into Doug's arm.

Doug hissed in pain.

"Hey!!!!!" A voice shouted.

Roger spun around, instantly worried sick. He saw one trainer he recognised as Lance, the Dragon Master, and another trainer he didn't know. But, the way they were glaring at him, wasn't good.

"What do you think you're doing?!!!!" The unknown trainer yelled, as he sprinted forward.

Roger withdrew the syringe, and turned to run.

"Hoothoot, use Teleport!!!" He ordered.

The Owl Pokemon's large eyes instantly began to glow with light, as it and its trainer vanished into thin air.

Olly swiped at the air, knowing that the attacker was gone.

"Damn." He exclaimed, looking at Doug. "That's not something that happens every day."

"Unless you're us." Lance deadpanned.

Olly looked at Doug.

"Do you know who that was?" He asked.

"It can't have been." Doug said, distantly. "Why would he want my blood?"

"Doug, talk to me!!!!!" Olly shouted.

Doug looked up at him.

"That was Roger Black." He said. "But, why was he after me. I mean, sure we're rivals, but that seems a pretty..."

"Listen, I'll go and look for him." Olly replied. "Both of you, get going. I'll handle it."

"You sure?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, I can do it."

* * *

**Whose That Pokemon. A spicy aroma emanates from around its neck. This acts as a stimulant to restore health.**

* * *

"Aggron, use Iron Head!!!!" Faith yelled.

The Iron Armour Pokemon raced towards Bayleef, head glowing with a silver energy.

Bayleef howled, as the heavy body of the steel and rock type Pokemon crashed into her.

"Bayleef!!!!" Ash shouted. "Razor Leaf!!!!!!"

Bayleef swung the leaf on her hand, and sent several leaves smashing into the body of Aggron. Even though Aggron didn't look like the attack had hurt too much, Ash could see that they were doing some damage.

"As you know, Aggron is part rock type, so that attack will do normal damage to this monster of a Pokemon."

Ash wondered how else he could battle the Iron Armour Pokemon.

_Well, there is that move we worked on. But, I don't want to use it yet. Just in case I need it for an emergency. It's not perfected yet._

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip!!!!!"

Bayleef extended a pair of vines from the leaves on her neck and wrapped them around Aggron's arms, trying to drag the heavy Pokemon to the ground.

"Aggron, use Strength!!!!!!" Faith shouted.

Aggron roared, pulling against the powerful grasp of the vines.

Bayleef moaned, as she was dragged across the floor of the arena, and swung through the air.

"Aggron, Iron Tail!!!!!!"

Aggron's tail began to glow with a white light, as he charged forward and swung the appendage into Bayleef's body.

"Bayyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!" Bayleef whimpered.

"Come on, Bayleef!!!!" Ash called. "You can do this. I have faith in you."

He looked up.

"No pun intended."

Bayleef slowly got to her feet, and glared at the Iron Armour Pokemon.

"Bayleef, Body Slam!!!!!" Ash shouted.

The Leaf Pokemon charged forward, before leaping into Aggron's body. The rock and steel type Pokemon was forced back a few feet by the impact of the hit, but didn't seem too damaged by the attack.

"Bayleef, follow up with Razor Leaf!!!!"

She swung the leaf on her head again, sending more leaves crashing into Aggron, who moaned in pain.

"Bayleef, use....." Ash started to say. "That move could work. Mud Slap!!!!"

Bayleef kicked a piece of the arena up, and watched as the mixture of sand and other various materials hit Aggron in the eyes.

The Iron Armour Pokemon roared in pain, scraping at its eyes.

"Bayleef, Tackle attack!!!!"

The Leaf Pokemon bounded forward and leaped into Aggron. Unable to see the attack coming, Aggron didn't guard it, and let out a grunt as Bayleef crashed into its stomach.

"And these two Pokemon are going at it. Both of them want it, but who wants it more?!!!!"

"Aggron, use Metal Claw!!!!"

Aggron's claws began to glow with a white light, as it reached out and slashed at Bayleef.

"Dodge it!!!!" Ash yelled.

Bayleef leaped aside, as Aggron slashed the ground. The rock and steel type Pokemon howled in pain.

"Bayleef!!" Ash called. "Use.... Aww, hell. Go for it with Solar Beam!!!!"

Bayleef took a deep breath, sucking in sunlight. The leaves around her neck began to glow with a white light.

"And Bayleef is readying a powerful attack. Who knows what is going to happen now!!!!"

"Aggron, use Iron Head!!!!!" Faith yelled.

Finally clearing its vision, Aggron charged forward, head glowing with a white light, and landed the powerful strike upon Bayleef.

The Leaf Pokemon yelled in pain, as she flew into the air.

"Bayleef!!!!" Ash shouted. "Solar Beam from above."

Bayleef launched the beam of solar energy into Aggron, hearing the roar of pain, as the powerful attack crashed into the dual rock and steel type Pokemon.

With an almighty roar of pain, Aggron crashed to the ground, looking hurt.

"Did that do it?" Ash asked.

His question was answered, as Aggron slowly got up.

"Oh come on!!!" Ash complained.

Bayleef looked at him.

"Bayleef, we can do this." Ash urged.

"Aggron, you're doing great." Faith said. "Now, let's finish this!!!!"

Bayleef and Aggron looked at each other.

"Bayleef, Razor Leaf!!!!!"

"Aggron, use Metal Burst!!!!"

Bayleef launched several leaves through the air. Aggron countered with several shards of metal.

"Bayleef, dodge it!!!" Ash yelled.

He saw the leaves hit Aggron, knocking the Iron Armour Pokemon to his knees. He then saw his exhausted Bayleef leap aside, evading the hit.

"Bayleef, use Tackle!!!!!"

The Leaf Pokemon bounded forward, and crashed into Aggron's face.

Ash punched the air, as the crowd went wild. The Iron Armour Pokemon fell onto its back and didn't move.

The referee raised his flag.

"Aggron is unable to battle. Bayleef is the winner. And the match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

Ash instantly charged onto the field, and gave Bayleef a hug.

"Thanks, Bayleef." He whispered, feeling the Leaf Pokemon lick his face. "You were awesome."

* * *

"Okay." Jim muttered. "I have no idea how he won that battle. Faith deserved to win."

"Who cares, he did!!!" May yelled, as Pikachu jumped up and down on her shoulder.

Nightmare rolled his eyes.

"So, you next, Jimmy Boy." He said, looking at Jim.

"That's not confirmed yet." Jim replied. "I'm battling tomorrow."

* * *

Olly pushed the door open, and looked into the room of Roger Black.

He found it empty.

"Just my luck." He muttered. "Now, what could be going on."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Gotcha about the Croconaw evolving thing. **

**So, another strange side plot raises its head. Who was the voice on the phone? Why do they want Doug's blood? And where is Roger Black?**

**Next chapter might have some of Jim's battle, and maybe the start of Olly and Doug's battle.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**The very rarely seen move. Strength!!!!!**

**Any one want to have a guess as to who is going to win the tournament. Or even the two finalists. Actually, I don't even know yet. So, good luck with that.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. How many Pokemon learn HM moves naturally?**

**Quiz Question Two. At what level did Bayleef learn Body Slam in Gold and Silver?**

**Quiz Question Three. Where was HM04 located in Red, Blue and Yellow.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	110. Built Up And Knocked Down

Chapter One Hundred And Eight. Built Up And Knocked Down.

* * *

_Summary. Ash's Croconaw defeated Faith's Mightyena, before being defeated by her Leafeon. Next, Ash sent out his last Pokemon in Bayleef, who managed to beat Leafeon and Aggron, granting Ash the win. Meanwhile, Roger was part of a plot to steal Doug's blood._

_

* * *

_

"So, I don't have to tell Lucy that you're on your death bed?" Olly asked, as he strode into the hospital room.

Doug shook his head.

"Nah." He replied. "I take it you couldn't track Roger down?"

"Went to his hotel room." Olly said. "He wasn't there. He might not even be on the island any more."

"Why would he want my blood?" Doug asked.

"More important, who would want your blood." Olly remarked. "I couldn't see Roger just getting your blood for himself. He must be working for somebody else."

He paused.

"I don't know where you were." Olly said. "But, a few months ago, Faith and I were in Red Moon City. The self appointed gym leader, Jake Costa, a guy who was working for the Coppingrers, tried to kill the official gym leader, and Faith by unleashed a weapon that they called a BioElement."

"Why are you telling me this?" Doug asked.

Olly slapped him on the shoulder.

"Watch what you eat from now on." He said.

Doug groaned.

"Although, most of the Coppinger labs were destroyed." Olly remarked. "So I don't think, that if it is them, they could have manufactured it to kill you."

"That's reassuring." Doug said.

"Where's Lance?" Olly asked.

Doug laughed.

"Sleeping like a Snorlax." He replied. "Blue Wailord will do that to ya."

"I know, I remember." Olly said. " He'll be asleep for at least thirteen hours. I said I was never drinking that stuff again, and I intend to keep that promise. Until I become the champion. Then, I'm going to drink ten bottles of it."

"Yeah, there might just be a problem with that." Doug replied. "You aren't going to become the champion of Verger. Because, I'm going to beat you tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's the alcohol talking." Olly grinned. "I tell you what. How about we don't let this battle ruin our friendship."

Doug held out a hand, which Olly shook.

"Deal." He replied.

"Right, I'm going to go and get some sleep." Olly said. "If you see another guy coming at you with a hypo, then set your Salamence on him. That should discourage anything."

Doug laughed.

"Yeah." He remarked. "It should."

"I was thinking." Olly said. "Could it have had anything to do with your connection to Kyogre?"

Doug shrugged.

"No idea." He replied. "Although, I can't imagine what it would. From what I remember, they needed the actual person. Not blood."

* * *

"I DID IT!!!!!!!" Ash shouted, as he punched the air.

"Yeah, but you were terrible." Jim remarked. "If I win tomorrow, then I'll slaughter you in the quarter finals if you battle like that."

Ash paused.

"I'm never going to battle that badly again." He said.

"I think you will." Jim replied. "It might not be the next match, or the match after that. But, everyone has a bad battle from time to time."

"Yeah, but I've had three below par performances." Ash remarked. "I think I'm going to go and try to improve."

"You can't improve over a few days." Jim reminded him.

"Watch me."

As the two of them looked ready to continue their argument, one of the stewards stuck his head in.

"Sorry, but you have to get out of here." He said. "The changing room areas are closing up for the night."

"Okay, we'll go." Ash said, grabbing his backpack.

* * *

"Hey, Ritchie!!!!!"

Ritchie and Sparky turned around, to see Ash, May and Jim walking past. Sparky had a bandage on her head.

_"Hey, Sparky." _Pikachu called.

_"Hey, Pika."_

_"Pika?"_

"You made it!!!" Ash said.

Ritchie nodded, a look of annoyance.

"What's up?" May asked.

"Got beat." Ritchie replied, folding his arms in anger. "I'm no longer in the Verger Conference."

"Oh man." Ash said. "I'm sorry."

Ritchie shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not." He replied. "I mean, I'm upset that I got beat, but I've got a sweet gig lined up after this. Which I officially begin after the Conference is finished."

"What's that?" Jim asked.

Ritchie shook his head.

"Can't tell you." He replied. "I've signed a contract which says that I can't tell you until it has been revealed."

"You're not going to be on TV, are you?" Ash asked.

Ritchie laughed.

"Probably not." He replied.

"Who beat you?" Jim asked.

Ritchie managed a weak smile.

"Arjun Patel." He answered.

"The doctor who helped Shaymin?" May asked.

"And, who was in the Frodomar City Tag Battle Tournament?" Ash said.

"Yeah." Ritchie confirmed. "Man, that was a tough battle. He hammered me."

"What happened?" May asked.

"Well, I started with Cruise." Ritchie replied. "But, his Feraligatr beat him. Then, I used Happy, but he was defeated by Arjun's Glaceon. Corleone managed to beat his Glaceon, but was beaten by his Roserade. That was the half. He sent Roserade back out, so I used Zippo. Zippo easily won, but he sent his Feraligatr back out. That was Zippo's lot. So, I used Sparky, who just barely got the win. Next, I used Anubis against his Absol and got a win. However, his next Pokemon was Gardevoir, who defeated him. Sparky was left, and she was about to do her best. But, bring in Luxray, and I was out."

"Again, man." Ash said. "Sorry."

"Hey, Ash." Ritchie smiled. "You'll have to come and see what I'm doing after this."

"Maybe I will." Ash replied. "Anyway, I'll see you later."  
Ritchie nodded, as Ash, May and Jim went in the opposite direction.

* * *

"All right." Ari laughed. "So, this is cause to celebrate. We all made it through."

He held up a bottle of Machampagne.

"Courtesy of The Drunken Snorlax." He said. "I was after some Blue Wailord, but apparently they ran out somehow."

Cinder and Arjun laughed.

"I would not like to meet the guy who drank all that stuff." Cinder said. "It tastes like bleach."

Arjun looked at her.

"How do you know what bleach tastes like?" He replied. "If you knew that, you'd be dead, and Ari would be alone."

"Okay, it tastes like how bleach smells." Cinder replied.

"How can something taste like how it smells." Arjun insisted, before smiling. "I'm joking okay. I know what you mean."

"So, only a few battles left in this round." Ari said. "I wonder who I'll end up with in the next round."

"Can't you check the table?" Cinder asked.

Ari shook his head.

"Nah, my potential opponent hasn't battled yet." He said. "I think the battle is sometime tomorrow."

"Mine too." Cinder replied. "I either face Nikki Vaszquez or Jane Forrester."

Arjun rolled his eyes.

"What?" Cinder asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

"And we're into the last battle here, between Jim Jacobs and Ron Kinesis. Both trainers are down to their last Pokemon, after a thrilling battle. In the previous battle, Kinesis' Venusaur and Jacobs' Meganium knocked each other out, so we don't know who is left for each trainer."

Ron, a trainer wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie with long black hair, threw a Pokeball.

"Raichu, go!!!!!"

"Combusken, go!!!!" Jim countered. "You win this, and you get all the pie you want."

The two Pokemon appeared in bursts of light, and faced each other.

_"Mmmmm... Pie." _Combusken muttered.

"Begin!!!!" The referee shouted.

"Combusken, Flamethrower!!!!" Jim commanded.

The Young Fowl Pokemon opened her beak, and launched a powerful burst of fire towards Raichu.

"Dodge it!!!!" Ron countered.

The Mouse Pokemon leaped to the side, evading the fire attack.

"Quick Attack!!!!"

Raichu leaped forward and crashed into Combusken, knocking her back.

"Combusken, Shadow Claw!!!!!"

Her claws began to glow with a purple light, as she swiped at the electric Pokemon, causing a small amount of damage to the evolution of Pikachu.

* * *

"It's like looking at the past and future at the same time." May remarked. "A Combusken and a Raichu."

Pikachu looked up, from Ash's shoulder, understanding what she meant.

_"There's no way I'm ever evolving into a Raichu." _He said. _"So, you can forget that idea."_

* * *

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!!!!!"  
Sparks began to emerge from Raichu's cheeks, as he prepared the attack.

"Combusken, Heat Wave!!!!!!!" Jim countered, remembering something he'd seen a while ago.

Combusken erupted in flames, the red fire covering her body, and heating the air up around her.

As Raichu launched the attack, the electricity fizzled out as it passed through the heat.

"And Jacobs uses the Air Lance technique, perfected by Blaine of the Cinnabar Island Gym."

"Combusken, use Sky Uppercut!!!!"

Combusken leaped forward and smashed her claws into Raichu's body, knocking the Mouse Pokemon into the air.

"Flamethrower!!!!!" Jim yelled.

"Mega Punch!!!!!!"

The Young Fowl Pokemon launched another stream of red hot flames towards the airborne Raichu. However, Raichu countered by throwing a powerful punch that ploughed straight through the fire and knocked Combusken to the ground.

"Raichu, use Thunder!!!!"

"Combusken, dodge and use Overheat!!!!!"

As Raichu launched the powerful blast of electricity, Combusken dived out of the way and launched a stream of white hot flames into Raichu, knocking the Mouse Pokemon onto its back.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!!!!" Raichu yelped, thrashing around a few times.

"Come on, Raichu!!!" Ron urged. "You have to get up."

The Mouse Pokemon couldn't do it.

The referee raised her flags.

"Raichu is unable to battle." She declared. "Combusken is the winner and the battle goes to Jim Jacobs of Mahogany Town."

Jim punched the air, as Combusken leaped forward and knocked him to the ground.

"Cooooooooooooomb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cheered.

* * *

"Oh well." Ash said, as he and May sat in the reception area of the Pokemon Centre and watched Jim give his Combusken some pie. "I guess we're battling each other."

Jim nodded.

"You like this pie?" He asked his Combusken. "It's Qualot Berry."

May took a Pokeball out.

"Hey, Combusken." She said. "There's somebody I want you to meet."

_"Don't. Interrupt. Me. While. I'm Eating. Pie." _Combusken replied.

May opened the Pokeball, and sent out Blaziken.

_"Well, look at that little chica." _Blaziken said. _"Hey, babe how are you?"_

Combusken glared at him, before going back to the pie.

"That went down well." Ash laughed.

* * *

Doug was awoken by his cell phone ringing.

He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Mr. Doug Wilson?"

"Yeah." Doug said.

"It's Officer Jenny at the Police Station on Starburst Island."

"What can I do for you?" Doug asked.

"Well, we need you to come down for questioning."

"What about?" Doug said. "Do you know who I am?"

"I know that you work for the G-Men." Jenny replied. "However, we need to have a word with you. I can assure you that you aren't in trouble."

Doug sighed.

"Fine, I'll be right over." He said.

* * *

"So, what's so urgent?" Doug asked, as he came into the room.

Officer Jenny looked at him.

"We need you to come downstairs." She replied. "There's someone we need you to see."

She got up, and Doug followed her.

"We found him a few hours ago." Officer Jenny explained, as she opened the door leading into an interrogation room. "He'd been badly beaten, before being thrown into the ocean."

Doug stiffened, as he saw Roger Black in the room. His face looked like it had been run over by a lawn mower. One of his arms was in a sling, and he was wearing a neck brace. There was a crutch next to the table.

"Why me?" Doug asked, as he looked through the window.

"He asked for you." Officer Jenny replied.

Doug sighed, as he walked into the room, and sat across the table, looking at Roger.

"Morning, Roger." He said.

"Doug." Roger coughed, through a voice that sounded like he'd swallowed six pints of sea water.

"What were you thinking?" Doug asked. "Why did you want my blood?"

"I don't know." Roger coughed.

Doug sighed, as he took his G-Men badge out and placed it on the table.

"As it stands, you're in trouble for attacking a federal agent." He said. "So, you might as well tell me everything."

"I don't know." Roger repeated. "I got contacted by a voice on the phone, who told me to do it. I then took your blood to a building in the woods. However, when I was there, whoever it was snuck up on me and did this to me."

Doug sighed.

"Roger, I'm sorry." He said. "Anything to recognise whoever it was?"

Roger shook his head.

Doug picked his badge up, before turning to leave.

* * *

"Welcome to Stadium One, where we have a highly anticipated battle between two tough trainers here. Doug Wilson of Viridian City, and Olly Lowe of Twinleaf Town. Both have won leagues in the past, and I think that both of them will want to add the Verger Conference title to their trophy cabinet."

Olly looked at Doug, who continued to stare back.

"I don't think there's a lot between them. It'll be whoever blinks first."

The referee walked onto the field, and started to go over the rules.

"This battle will be six on six with substitutions are available. This is the last battle of the round of sixteen, and the winner will face Ari DeVarro of Ecruteak City in the Quarter Final. There is no time limit, and the match is over when one trainer has no Pokemon left."

"Mr. Wilson, please pick your first Pokemon." The referee said.

Doug smirked.

"Since I beat you the last time we battled." He said. "I'm going to go the same way."

He hurled a Pokeball into the air.

"Dragonair, go!!!!"

The Dragon Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball, before floating in mid air.

Olly rolled his eyes.

"And I don't have my Ivysaur with me." He quipped, as he hurled his own Pokeball into the air. "Garchomp, go!!!!!!"

Olly sent out the Mach Pokemon.

"And we have two dragon Pokemon facing each other in the first battle." The announcer said.

"Begin!!!!!" The referee declared.

"Dragonair, Ice Beam!!!!" Doug shouted.

"Garchomp, Dig!!!!!" Olly countered.

Dragonair launched the cold blue beam of ice towards Garchomp, who evaded the hit by diving under the ground.

"Dragonair, fly into the air." Doug ordered.

The Dragon Pokemon floated upwards, making the ground type attack useless.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush out of the ground!!!!!" Olly shouted.

A powerful blue bullet of fire erupted from the ground, before smashing into Dragonair. The Dragon Pokemon whimpered in pain, as it went crashing to the ground.

"Come on, Dragonair!!!" Doug called. "How about a Dragonbreath!!!!"

Dragonair managed to get up, and fire a burst of bright blue flames towards Garchomp.

The Mach Pokemon hissed in pain, as the flames passed across his body.

"Garchomp, Brick Break!!!!!" Olly shouted.

Garchomp's claws began to shimmer and glow with a white light, before he dropped from the sky and nailed Dragonair with the attack.

"Follow up with Crunch!!!!!"

"Dragonair, use Wrap!!!!"

Garchomp went for the throat of Dragonair, fangs bared, as the Dragon Pokemon wrapped its long body around Garchomps smaller frame, making it hard for the Mach Pokemon to move.

"Dragonair is a large Pokemon of course. It is one of the only Pokemon in existence that gets smaller after evolving." The announcer remarked.

"Dragonair, use Ice Beam!!!!" Doug shouted.

"Garchomp, Flamethrower!!!!" Olly countered.

As Dragonair tried to attack Garchomp with the cold blue beam of ice from close range, Garchomp countered by spraying the Dragon Pokemon with flames.

Dragonair whimpered, loosening the grip.

Something that Olly was aware of.

"Now, break free and use Dragon Claw!!!!"

Garchomp thrust his wings apart, tearing Dragonair from around his body. He then smashed his claws into Dragonair's body, knocking the Dragon Pokemon out of the sky, and to the ground.

Dragonair didn't move, as the referee made the call.

"Dragonair is unable to battle." The referee declared. "Garchomp is the winner."

* * *

"Hey, I wish Gabite was here." Ash remarked, as he saw the battle on TV. "One of his parents is winning."

"Oh yeah." May said. "I'd forgotten about that."

* * *

"Oh dear." Olly said, sarcastically. "Look familiar?"

Doug ignored him, as he recalled Dragonair.

"Thanks for that, Dragonair." He said. "You were good."

He reached for another Pokeball, and hurled it into the air.

"Manectric, go!!!!!"

Doug sent out his Manectric, to strangled gasps from the crowd.

"Interesting choice." Olly remarked.

Doug laughed.

"Hah." He said. "I'm so confident that I can beat you, that I'm willing to do that."

"Okay, you're a prat." Olly shot back.

"Begin!!!!!"

"Manectric, use Crunch!!!!!"

"Garchomp, into the air!!!!"

Manectric went for the throat, trying to hurt Garchomp. However, the Mach Pokemon evaded it, by flying into the sky.

"Garchomp, Brick Break!!!!"

The claws on the tips of Garchomp's wings began to extend and glow with a white light, before the ground and dragon type Pokemon dropped down and landed the hit, causing a high amount of damage to Manectric.

"Ice Fang!!!!" Doug shouted.

"Escape with Dig."

Manectric's mouth was frozen, as it tried to bite down on Garchomp. However, the Mach Pokemon escaped under the ground, avoiding the attack.

"Hit it!!!!"

Seconds later, Garchomp erupted from the ground and sent Manectric crashing into the air.

"Garchomp, Flamethrower!!!!"

Garchomp opened his jaws and blasted Manectric with flames.

The electric type Pokemon let out a pitiful moan, before collapsing to the ground.

Doug's expression didn't change, as the referee raised his flag.

"Manectric is unable to battle." The referee declared. "Garchomp is the winner."

Doug recalled Manectric.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?" Olly asked.

Doug smirked, as he threw a third Pokeball.

"Vaporeon, go!!!!!"

The Bubble Jet Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Vaaaaa!!!!!"

* * *

"Has Doug lost the plot?" Faith asked, as she, Jim, Elias and Lance sat in The Drunken Snorlax watching the battle on TV.

"Nah, I think he knows where it is." Lance remarked. "I think he's trying to lull Olly into a false sense of security, so that he can strike where it hurts when the moment's right."

Elias looked at Jim.

"You think you could beat either of those two?" He asked.

Jim shrugged.

"I've never battled Doug before." He replied. "I battled Olly once, and got beat."

"Was that the Shaymin versus Deoxys fight?" Faith asked.

Jim nodded.

"I've not seen much of that Garchomp." Faith remarked. "It looks strong."

* * *

"Begin!!!!" The referee called.

"Vaporeon, use Aurora Beam!!!"

"Garchomp, evade!!!!"

Vaporeon attacked with the rainbow coloured beam of light. Garchomp tried to evade the attack, but could barely move. The Mach Pokemon roared in pain, as the powerful attack hurt him.

"Looks like Static came into play." Doug smiled. "Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!!!!"

Vaporeon opened its mouth, and blasted Garchomp with the powerful torrent of water. The strength of the attack knocked the Mach Pokemon onto his back.

"Now, finish it off with Ice Beam!!!!" Doug ordered.

Vaporeon charged forward and landed the cold blue beam of energy attack, that froze Garchomp solid.

The referee quickly made the call.

"Garchomp is unable to battle." He called. "Vaporeon is the winner."

Olly exhaled, sharply, before recalling Garchomp.

"Sorry, Garchomp." He said to the Pokeball. "I should have recognised that you were paralyzed by that Static."

He replaced the Pokeball on his belt, and grabbed up another one.

"Victreebel, come forth from the jungle."

The Flycatcher Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"And he's gone with a Victreebel. An unfashionable Pokemon, due to its carnivorous nature and love of eating humans."

"Begin!!!" The referee shouted.

"Vaporeon, use Ice Beam!!!"

"Victreebel, counter with Acid."

Vaporeon unleashed another cold blue beam of light, which was swiftly countered with a glob of purple acid that had been retched up by the Flycatcher Pokemon.

"Victreebel, use Razor Leaf!!!!"

"Victreebel!!!!!" The grass and poison Pokemon shouted, as it fired several razor sharp leaves through the air.

Vaporeon mewled in pain, as they sliced into her pale blue skin.

"Vaporeon, use Water Gun!!!"

Vaporeon opened her mouth, and fired a blast of water forward that knocked Victreebel over.

"Use Vine Whip to pull yourself up!!!" Olly called. "Tarzan swing!!!!"

The crowd went silent, as Victreebel extended its vines towards the roof of the stadium. They continued to watch with interest, as it wrapped them around a girder in the roof. Then, the Flycatcher Pokemon bounced up and swung forward on the vines, delivering a glancing blow to Vaporeon that knocked the Bubble Jet Pokemon onto her side.

"Vappp!!!!" Vaporeon moaned.

"Finish with Acid!!!!"

Vaporeon howled in pain, before fainting, as the purple liquid covered her body.

The referee made the call.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle." He declared. "Victreebel is the winner."

"And at half time, Wilson is down, with Lowe having a clear five Pokemon advantage. He's only used two Pokemon, and one of those looks still in good condition. But, as we saw with the battle yesterday, things can change very quickly."

Olly recalled his Victreebel, and walked off.

He was half way there.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**It's not been a good few days for Doug. Has it?**

**Ritchie is out.**

**Ron Kinesis belongs to xTheDark Agendax. Nikki Vasquez belongs to Fire Drastar.**

**And Ritchie got beat. Oh dear. Fans of Ritchie must think that I really hate him. Still, at least Arjun got through at his expense.**

**And the mystery of Doug's blood thickens. Like blood that's had something added to it.**

**Victreebel. The most underused grass Pokemon of all time. Apart from when James had one. The precursor to Cacnea, Carnivine and Tangela.**

**The long running gag about Jim's Combusken liking pie returns.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Although I'm sad to say that this story is nearly at an end. Y'know, relatively. Chapter twenty was near the start. Chapter one hundred and eight is near the end.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. As Ritchie lists his Pokemon, match the nickname to the Pokemon.**

**Quiz Question Two. How did James' Weepinbell evolve into a Victreebel?**

**Quiz Question Three. What does a Qualot Berry do?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!! Please!!!**


	111. Blink And Miss It

Chapter One Hundred And Nine. Blink And Miss It.

* * *

_Summary. Olly and Doug wondered why Roger was after Doug's blood, when Doug was summoned to the Police Station to confront a badly beaten Roger. Meanwhile, Ash, May and Jim met up with Ritchie again. Ritchie revealed he had been beaten by Arjun, but Jim made his way through to a battle with Ash. Meanwhile, Doug and Olly started to duke it out, with Olly storming into an early lead. His Garchomp defeated Doug's Dragonair and Manectric, before the Mach Pokemon fell to Vaporeon. However, Victreebel soon defeated the Bubble Jet Pokemon._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in Red Moon City.

The alley wasn't normally the type of place he would frequent. The smell made him want to vomit, but as he saw the hulking figure up ahead, with the cowboy hat, he knew what needed to be done, needed to be done.

"Did you get it?" He asked, approaching him.

"Of course." The figure cloaked in shadows replied. "Have I ever let the organisation down?"

"Once or twice, yes."

"Not quite as much as you."

"Okay, point taken." He replied. "So, I just have to check about this. It is essential to our plans."

"I know." The shadowy figure retorted. "I came up with the plan."

"Where do you want me?"

"Orre." The shadowy figure said. "You know what you need to do. Find it. You may have to recruit those who now more about Orre than any others."

"You can't mean....?"

"I do mean them." The figure replied. "So, get off your ass and do it."

He bowed, before turning around and leaving.

* * *

"Joke's on him." Doug muttered, as he paced up and down his changing room. "I have my three strongest Pokemon in reserve."

He continued to stride up and down the room, willing the fifteen minutes to go faster.

* * *

Olly was meditating on the floor of his changing room, when there was a burst of pink light in the room.

He jerked his eyes open, and saw Solidad appear, along with her Slowbro.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She smiled.

"What, I can't wish you luck?"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to come out here." Olly insisted. "That's what phones were invented for."

"Yeah, I tried calling you about eight times, but you don't have your phone on."

"You're right, I don't." Olly said. "They don't let you take them onto the battlefield."

"Well, I wanted to wish you luck in person." She replied, coming over and sitting down on the floor next to him. "There's some things that you can't say over the phone."

"Like what?" Olly asked, only for the bell to ring.

The two of them looked at each other.

"I have to go." He said. "But, we'll talk later."

"Okay."

* * *

"Okay, so we're about to get this battle back under way."

Olly came out onto the field and saw Doug already waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Doug asked.

"Stopped for a sleep." Olly retorted.

"When the two trainers are done sparring verbally, the main event can begin. As it stands, Wilson has three Pokemon lefft, while Lowe has five."

"You might want to enjoy the lead while it lasts." Doug smirked.

"Mr. Lowe, please send out your first Pokemon so we can get this match back underway." The referee said.

"Okay, okay." Olly replied, standing in his area. "Victreebel, go!!!!!"

He sent out the Flycatcher Pokemon.

"Mr. Wilson, please send out your next Pokemon." The referee said.

Doug smirked.

"Firestar, go!!!!!!" He shouted.

Doug sent out his Charizard, who roared angrily upon appearance.

Olly rolled his eyes, as the referee made the call.

"Begin!!!!!"

"Victreebel, use Sleep Powder!!!!"

Victreebel coughed up a thick bright blue powder that drifted through the air towards Firestar.

"Up your damn game, Olly." Doug said. "Firestar, Flamethrower!!!!"

Firestar opened his mouth and launched a white hot ballof flames through the air that instantly turned the powder into burning embers.

"Now, aim for Victreebel!!!!"

"Victreebel, use Acid!!!!"  
Firestar launched another powerful Flamethrower attack, which Victreebel tried to counter with a thick ball of corrosive liquid.

The shiny Charizard groaned, as the attack landed, but the Flycatcher Pokemon screeched in agony as the flames scorched across its body.

"Victreebel, no!!!" Olly shouted, as his Pokemon crashed to the ground, defeated.

The referee raised his flag.

"Victreebel is unable to battle." He said. "Charizard is the winner."

* * *

"I wonder how Doug's Charizard would measure up against mine." Ash muttered.

"Don't know." May said.

* * *

"Victreebel, return!!!!" Olly called.

He brought the Pokemon back to its Pokeball, and grabbed up another one.

"Hey, Doug." He said. "Battle this!!!"

He threw the ball into the air.

"Charizard, go!!!!!!"

Olly's Charizard appeared in a burst of light.

"And the temperature is really heating up on the field." The announcer remarked. "This two fire Pokemon are really stoking up the atmosphere."

There were groans amongst the crowd.

"Okay, begin!!!!!" The referee shouted.

"Firestar, Flamethrower!!!!"

"Charizard, counter with your own Flamethrower!!!!!"

Both Flame Pokemon launched their attacks, crashing them into the middle of the arena. It eventually ended with a stalemate.

"Firestar, use Steel Wing!!!!"

"Charizard, counter with Flare Blitz!!!!!"

Doug's shiny Charizard flew forward, wings glowing with a white light. Olly's Charizard covered itself in flames, before crashing into Firestar.

The two Pokemon staggered back, both looking equally damaged by the impact.

"Firestar, use Wing Attack!!!"

"Charizard, Slash!!!!"

Doug's shiny Charizard struck out with his wings, trying to gain the advantage. Olly's Charizard responded by raking its claws across Firestar's stomach.

"Charizard, Fire Blast!!!!"

Olly's Charizard opened its jaws and launched a five sided ball of fire towards Firestar.

"Grab it!!!!" Doug commanded.

Firestar held out his powerful arms, and grabbed the attack, grunting with the effort.

"Force it back!!!!"

With an almighty effort, Firestar pushed the attack back towards Olly's Charizard.

The Flame Pokemon groaned in pain, as it was knocked to one knee by the force of its own attack.

"Firestar, use Flare Blitz!!!!" Doug ordered.

His black Charizard flew forward, covering his entire body in flames, and landed the powerful blow onto Olly's Charizard.

"Come on, Charizard!!!" Olly called. "Dragonbreath!!!"

His Charizard slowly got up, before blasting Firestar with a thick green energy attack.

It was Firestar's turn to roar in pain.

"Now, use Flamethrower!!!!" Olly ordered.

His Charizard opened its jaws and launched a red hot stream of flames into Firestar.

"Firestar, use your own Flamethrower!!!" Doug shouted. "And then, Flare Impact!!!!"

Firestar straightened up, and used his own Flamethrower attack. Then, the Flame Pokemon flew into the sky, and started to cover his body in flames, as if he was preparing for a Flare Blitz.

"Something's not going to end well here." The announcer remarked, as Firestar flew down, turning into a flaming orb of purple and gold energy.

"Charizard, use your own Flare Blitz!!!!!" Olly shouted, desperately.

His Charizard flew up, covering its body in flames....

And there was a huge crash and bang as the two fire and flying type Pokemon crashed into each other, the meetings of fire and Giga Impact causing an explosion that filled the entire arena with smoke and debris.

* * *

"Wow, that was some power." Jim remarked.

"I would not have liked to have been in the middle of that." Elias said.

"I think they'll both be defeated after this." Faith remarked. "No way could anything survive that."

* * *

The crowd was silent, as the smoke cleared, waiting to see the outcome of the battle between two powerful Charizard.

As their vision returned, they could see that Olly's Charizard had fainted, the Flame Pokemon laid on its back, eyes closed, and not moving.

However, as more of the smoke evaporated, Doug's Charizard was still standing, although not moving after the Giga Impact.

The referee quickly made the call.

"Lowe's Charizard is unable to battle." He declared. "Wilson's Charizard is the winner."

Olly took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and recalled Charizard.

"You did a good job of weakening Firestar." He said, to the Pokeball. "However, looks like I need something else to finish it off."

He replaced the Pokeball on his belt, before grabbing up another one.

"Let me guess." Doug muttered, as Olly hurled it into the air.

"Empoleon, come forth from the sea!!!!!!!"

The Emperor Pokemon appeared in a burst of light, as he escaped his Pokeball.

"Now, we're in business." Doug laughed.

Empoleon didn't look impressed with the comment.

"Begin!!!!"

"Empoleon, Aqua Jet!!!!"

Empoleon launched himself forward, via a powerful torrent of water and crashed into Firestar, who roared in pain.

"And Charizard takes an early hit, but even with the type advantage, it will take more than that to down this powerful Pokemon."

At the announcers words, Firestar began to glow with a red light, which resembled flames.

"Blaze has been activated!!!!!" The announcer screamed. "And how will Empoleon, a water type that doesn't have the best resistance to fire, cope against this?"

"Let's go Firestar." Doug shouted. "Overheat!!!!"

"Empoleon, counter with Hydro Pump!!!!!"

The two Pokemon launched their powerful attacks at each other, the water and the fire cutting into each other.

"Full power!!!!" Doug shouted.

As he yelled the command, Firestar seemed to increase the power of the attack, forcing the water back.

Olly looked slightly worried.

"Come on, Empoleon!!!" He ordered. "Step it up a notch!!!"

Empoleon put more emphasis into the attack, pushing the flames back towards Firestar.

"Firestar, use the steam." Doug called.

Olly was trying to understand what he meant, when Firestar stopped the attack, creating a huge amount of steam from the hot water.

It was enough to obscure the view of Firestar from both Olly and Empoleon.

"Damn." Olly muttered, trying to think of a way to get rid of the steam.

Then, Empoleon squawked in pain, as a fire attack from Firestar hit him in the back.

"Empoleon, use Bubblebeam!!!" Olly shouted.

The Emperor Pokemon fired a barrage of bubbles blindly into the steam.

"Ha, you missed." Doug shouted, as he fixed the Go-Goggles over his face.

Olly was frantically thinking of a way to get around it, when the idea hit him.

"Empoleon, use Rain Dance!!!!" He ordered.

Empoleon started to glow with a blue light, before spinning around repeatedly.

Almost instantly, several small rain clouds appeared over the arena, and brought large drops of water crashing down.

It was enough to reveal where Firestar was, as the Flame Pokemon roared in pain.

"I hear you!!!!!" Olly shouted. "Empoleon, use Aqua Jet!!!!!"

Empoleon launched himself forward.

Doug inhaled sharply.

"Dodge it to the side!!!!" He called.

With almost precognitive reflexes, Firestar managed to flare his wings and evade the attack, watching Empoleon power past him.

Olly smirked.

"Hey, Empoleon, Hydro Cannon to the side!!!"

Empoleon rolled onto his side, and launched an orb of water through the air.

As Firestar turned around, Doug's Charizard was hit with the powerful water attack.

The Flame Pokemon groaned in pain, as the water covered his body, before crashing to the ground.

Doug sighed, as the referee put his flag up.

"Charizard is unable to battle." He declared. "Empoleon is the winner."

Doug quickly recalled his fallen shiny Charizard.

"You were excellent." He said, to the Pokeball. "I guess my last two Pokemon will just have to win."

He grabbed a Pokeball, and hurled it into the air.

"Salamence, go!!!!!!"

* * *

"Does either of them really have an advantage here?" Elias wondered, as the large Dragon Pokemon appeared on screen.

"Salamence probably just a slight one." Jim remarked. "Because its at full health."

"Whereas Doug's Charizard did a lot of damage to Empoleon." Lance said. "Empoleon is one of the only water types in existence who doesn't have a strong resistance to fire attacks, due to being part steel type."

"I do have an Empoleon, you know." Elias replied, slightly irritatedly.

* * *

"Begin!!!!"

"Salamence, let's quickly attack with Dragonbreath!!!!"

Empoleon was immobile after the Hydro Cannon, and so had to take the hit from Salamence's attack. The Emperor Pokemon groaned in pain, as the beam of green energy crashed into him, before moving again.

"Empoleon, use Ice Beam!!!!!"

Empoleon opened his beak, and fired the cold blue beam of ice through the air.

"Salamence, dodge it!!!!" Doug bellowed.

The Dragon Pokemon flew out of the way, watching the attack sail wide.

"Flamethrower!!!!" Doug shouted.

Salamence opened its mouth, and launched a stream of red hot flames into Empoleon, who squawked in pain.

Olly could see his Pokemon wasn't going to last much longer if he kept taking too many attacks like that.

"Empoleon, Aqua Jet into the air!!!"

The Emperor Pokemon propelled himself up into the air.

"Ice Beam!!!!!" Olly repeated.

Empoleon launched another attack which froze one of Salamence's wings.

"Salamence!!!" Doug shouted, as his Pokemon fell out of the sky. "Use Overheat!!!!"

The Dragon Pokemon began to shine with a red glow, which instantly defrosted the ice on his wings. He then launched the attack, which hit Empoleon squarely in the stomach.

The water and steel type Pokemon screeched in pain, as he fell to the ground, and didn't move.

The crowd was shocked into silence, as the referee raised his flag.

"Empoleon is unable to battle." He declared. "Salamence is the winner."

"I guess Empoleon couldn't take the heat." Doug laughed.

Olly glared at him, before holding up the Pokeball and recalling Empoleon.

"Thanks, Empoleon." He said. "You did great."  
"So, what's it gonna be?" Doug asked, slowly. Almost as if to provoke him.

Olly let out a strangled groan, before hurling a Pokeball into the air.

"Toxicroak, go!!!!"

* * *

"Does anyone else think that that was a stupid idea?" Faith asked.

"Yes." Elias replied.

"Yes." Jim said.

"Possibly." Lance mused.

* * *

"Begin!!"

"And we have a frog against a dragon." The announcer said.

_"Will you stop sending me out against Salamence?" _Toxicroak asked, looking at her trainer.

Salamence licked its lips, as it looked at Toxicroak.

"Salamence, use Fly!!!" Doug ordered.

At his words, Salamence flew up high.

Olly was quickly thinking of his counter offensive, when Salamence started the descent.

"Use Rock Climb!!!" Olly shouted. "To the side!!!!"

The audience gasped, as Toxicroak dashed away to the side, evading the hit from Salamence.

"Sludge Bomb!!!!!" Olly shouted.

Toxicroak opened her mouth, and launched a lump of purple sludge into Salamence's back. The poisonous attack sank in between the scales, causing the Dragon Pokemon to hiss in pain.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower!!!!"

The dragon and flying Pokemon turned around in middair, before launching a stream of red hot flames at the Poison Mouth Pokemon.

She screamed in pain, as the flames seared her Dry Skin.

"Salamence, use Giga Impact!!!!" Doug shouted.

Salamence flew forward, covering himself in a gold and pink ball of energy.

"Toxicroak, dodge!!!!"

It was too late, as Olly shouted the order.

The Poison Mouth Pokemon went crashing back across the ground of the arena, before coming to a stop at Olly's feet. She didn't move again.

The referee raised the flag.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle." He declared loudly. "Salamence is the winner."

"Which, with that defeat, means that Lowe only has one Pokemon left. Wilson has another one in reserve."

Olly recalled Toxicroak, silent as the beam of red light sucked her back into her ball.

"You did well, Toxicroak." He said, slowly. "You did your best against a much more powerful foe."

He replaced the Pokeball on his belt, and took another one out.

Doug then decided to turn around to the crowd and bow, before giving them a series of hand gestures, trying to increase their applause for him.

"And Wilson is trying to get the crowd back on his side by appealing to them." The announcer remarked. "It's worth seeing, but it shows an incredible lack of respect to his opponent."

Olly closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths, while he waited for Doug to finish.

"Not scared, are you?" Doug asked.

"Nah, just waiting for you to get over it." Olly replied, throwing the ball into the air. "Deoxys, come forth from space!!!!"

* * *

"No way!!!" Elias exclaimed. "What a Pokemon to have as a last resort."

"Haven't you seen that before?" Faith asked.

"Once." Elias admitted. "Never saw it battle."

"You might do now." Jim said. "And trust me. That is a powerful Pokemon."

* * *

"And now, we have a dragon against a living virus." The announcer said. "Where is this match going to go next?"

"Begin!!!" The referee shouted.

"Deoxys, Attack Forme and Psychic!!!!" Olly shouted.

As Salamence was immobile, Deoxys switched into its attacking appearance, before attacking the Dragon Pokemon with an incredibly powerful blast of energy that sent the heavy dragon and flying Pokemon flying through the air, before crashing into a heap.

"Looks like Deoxys is pissed off with you." Olly remarked. "Clearly remembers Mewtwo."

Doug smiled.

"Mewtwo isn't here." He said. "So....."

His Salamence slowly got up, and shook himself off.

"Salamence, Crunch!!!!" Doug shouted.

Salamence opened his jaws, and flew forward.

"Deoxys, Speed Forme!!!!"

Deoxys changed its appearance again, and vanished at a lightning fast speed, as Salamence brought his jaws down on thin air.

"Extremespeed!!!!"

Suddenly, a barrage of attacks crashed into Salamence, knocking the Dragon Pokemon all over the place.

"Now, Psybeam!!!" Olly shouted.

A rainbow coloured beam of light erupted from nowhere and hit Salamence squarely in the face,

The Dragon Pokemon roared in anger, before shaking his head, trying to become less disorientated.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower!!!!!" Doug called, worried.

The dragon and flying Pokemon launched the stream of red hot flames through the air.

"Double Team!!!!!" Olly ordered.

Suddenly, where there was one Deoxys, there were twenty.

Salamence was starting to look worried, as his attack hit one and the Deoxys calmly vanished into thin air.

"Attack Forme and Psychic!!!!" Olly ordered.

Deoxys and all its clones began to change into the Attack Forme, before all their eyes began to glow.

Salamence was surrounded by a powerful blue light, before the powerful dragon was thrown to the ground, landing at an awkward angle.

The crowd gasped, as the referee raised his flag.

"Salamence is unable to battle." He declared. "Deoxys is the winner."

Doug shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"This is about to get interesting." He said, recalling Salamence. "You were great, Salamence."

Doug withdrew a Pokeball from his belt, and held it up.

* * *

Lance laughed.

"I think I know what this might be." He said.

"What?" Elias asked.

* * *

"Regice, go!!!!" Doug yelled, sending out the legendary ice golem.

Deoxys glared at Regice, a feeling that was obviously reciprocated.

"And we now have a living virus against a block of living ice." The announcer remarked. "Only one can win. So, who will it be?"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, an epic finale. Deoxys versus Regice. That should be good.**

**Next chapter will have the conclusion of the Olly and Doug battle, as well as possibly the start of the Ash and Jim battle.**

**Does anyone like the little mysterious bit at the start? And can you guess who the two figures were?**

**I'm not doing Whose That Pokemon again until the threequel.**

**And just how powerful is Doug's Charizard?**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**I can't think of much more to write here.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. What is the last attack that Charizard learns in Platinum?**

**Quiz Question Two. How many times has Ash brought his Charizard back from the Charicific Valley? Name the instances.**

**Quiz Question Three. How many ice attacks does Regice learn naturally?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	112. The Start Of Something Special

Chapter One Hundred And Ten. The Start Of Something Special.

* * *

_Summary. Olly and Doug continued their battle. Olly's Victreebel and Charizard were defeated by Firestar, Doug's strong Charizard. However, Olly's Empoleon came through against the fire and flying Pokemon, but took some hits. Doug's Salamence finished the Emperor Pokemon off. Toxicroak was easily beaten by Salamence. Enter Deoxys who defeated the dragon and flying Pokemon with ease. Doug then called in Regice..._

_

* * *

_

"Thanks for flying with Pidgeot Airways." The flight attendent said, as he walked past her. "Can I take your ticket?"

He held it up for her to see.

"Ah, Mr. Stark." She said. "We've got a seat reserved in first class for you."

"Thank you." He replied, as he turned left.

"Anything you need." She insisted. "Just ask."

"I'm sure that I will." He said, as he settled into his seat.

"We aim to make your flight to Orre as pleasurable as possible."

* * *

"Regice versus Deoxys. Neither of them natural Pokemon. Regice was created centuries ago by unknown persons, while Deoxys is a mutated virus that fell to earth and bonded with a meteor."

The DNA Pokemon sighed, before spinning around and launching a Psybeam into the air, in the general direction of the commentator.

"Thank you." Doug said, sounding relieved. "That guy was starting to annoy me."

"Okay." The referee called. "Begin!!!!!"

Olly quickly thought of his strategy, while Doug's face remained impassive.

"Regice, use Ice Beam!!!!!" Doug shouted.

"Deoxys, Confusion!!!"

As Regice fired the cold blue beam of ice, Deoxys began to glow with a blue light. A light which stopped the attack with ease.

"Return to sender!!!!" Olly ordered.

Deoxys thrashed the beam back at the Iceberg Pokemon, who didn't seem too bothered by the attack.

"You do know that Regice is possibly one of the coldest things around." Doug said. "Was that really going to bother it?"

"Probably not." Olly retorted. "This might. Deoxys, Attack Forme and Superpower!!!!"

Deoxys changed into the attacking appearance, before charging forward and landing a powerful blow to Regice's 'face'. The Icebearg Pokemon groaned in pain, as it was thrown backwards by the force of the hit.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" It bellowed, before getting back to an attacking position.

"Regice, use Icy Wind!!!!"

Regice held out its hands and launched a frigid wind towards Deoxys, who trilled in discomfort, as its limbs were exposed to the cold.

"Regice, use Ancientpower!!!!" Doug ordered.

The Iceberg Pokemon created several orbs around its body, before launching them into Deoxys.

"Defense Forme!!!!" Olly countered.

Deoxys changed its appearance again, this time to the bulky appearance for an improved defense. The rocks clattered into him, but he didn't seem to feel them.

"Deoxys, Normal Forme and Leaf Blade!!!!!"

The DNA Pokemon changed to its regular shape, before created a sword made out of pure green energy.

"En garde!!!!"

Deoxys raced forward and slashed at the legendary ice type Pokemon several times.

"Jokes on you!!!" Doug laughed. "Use Avalanche!!!!!"  
"Oh crap!!" Olly exclaimed, as Regice pointed its hands to the sky.

Then, a huge amount of snow and ice came crashing down towards Deoxys.

"Defense Forme!!!!" Olly ordered. "And Cosmic Power!!!!!"

As the large amount of snow came crashing down upon him, Deoxys began to glow with light, while changing to the defensive forme.

Eventually, he was buried underneath what looked like several tonnes of snow.

"Err... Deoxys!!!" Olly called. "Can you hear me?"

There was a screech, before the DNA Pokemon erupted from the snow, still in the Defense Forme.

"Zen Headbutt!!!" Olly commanded.

Deoxys' head began to glow with a light blue energy, before he charged forward and crashed into Regice. The Iceberg Pokemon grunted in pain, but since Deoxys was in a primarily defensive Forme, it didn't do too much.

"Regice, freeze the arena floor!!!" Doug ordered.

Olly snorted.

"What's that going to achieve?!!" He asked. "You aren't going to make Deoxys less mobile."

Regice started to cover the arena floor in ice.

Doug smirked.

"I'm not doing it to impede Deoxys." He said, as Regice finished the impromptu renovation of the arena floor. "Regice, use Rock Polish."

Regice began to glow with a silver sheen, as it moved around the ice at an improved speed.

"Now, hit us." Doug said. "If you can."

Olly smiled.

"Gladly." He replied. "Deoxys, Swift attack!!!!"

Deoxys opened his mouth, and fired several golden stars into the skating Regice, which scraped across the ice like surface.

"Regice, use Hail!!!!" Doug ordered.

The Iceberg Pokemon began to glow with a white light, as small snowflakes fell through the air.

"Can you guess what's coming?" Doug laughed. "Regice, use Blizzard!!!!!"

"And Regice prepares to use Blizzard. An attack which is at its most potent when it is snowing."

"Deoxys!!!!!" Olly called. "Stay in Defense Forme and keep using Cosmic Power!!!!"

"Fire!!!" Doug shouted.

Regice launched the howling gale forward, which covered the frantically trying to defend Deoxys.

The crowd gasped, as Deoxys was frozen solid.

* * *

"Oh no!!!!!!!" Faith shouted, jumping up.

As everyone looked at her, she sat down, slightly sheepishly.

"What was the point of that?" Jim asked.

"Hey, I don't want one of my closest friends to lose." Faith said.

"It looks like it's over." Lance remarked, with melancholy in his voice. "Still, I'm happy for Doug."

* * *

The referee raised his flag.

"With that." He said. "Deoxys is unable to..."

"Deoxys, Psycho Shift!!!!!!!" Olly shouted.

The crowd gasped, as Deoxys began to glow with a blue light. Within seconds, he was defrosted. And Regice was frozen to the ground.

"No!!!!!" Doug yelled.

"Deoxys. Sunny Day!!!!" Olly called, as his Pokemon flew into the air.

The DNA Pokemon continued to glow with light, creating a miniature orb that gave off sunlight above the arena. Stopping the hail, and melting the arena floor.

"Deoxys, Attack Forme and Solarbeam!!!!" Olly called.

Deoxys changed to the more attacking appearance, before firing the hot beam of solar energy into Regice, who was badly scorched by the attack, creating a large black scar across the front of its body.

"Deoxys!!!" Olly yelled, sensing he could probably get one more hit in. "Psycho Boost!!!!!"

The DNA Pokemon aimed all four arms at Regice, before creating an orb of yellow energy.

"Fire!!!!" Olly yelled.

Deoxys launched the attack.....

And the force of the hit was enough to send Regice crashing to the ground, unable to move.

"Yes!!!!!!" Olly shouted, as the referee raised his flag.

"Regice is unable to battle." He said. "Deoxys is the winner!!!"

Olly instantly punched the air, as Deoxys picked him up with a Confusion attack.

"Easy pal, easy." Olly laughed, as the Pokemon lifted him up ten feet into the air.

Doug groaned, before dropping onto the field, and going to his Regice's side.

"Are you okay, Regice?" He asked, patting the Iceberg Pokemon on the face.

The seven yellow beads on the face of the legendary ice type Pokemon started to flash in reply.

"You did well, Regice." Doug said, as he recalled it.

Then, Olly returned to earth, being let down by Deoxys.

He instantly went to congratulate the Pokemon, before recalling him back to the ball.

"Hey, Doug." Olly said, walking over to his friend. "Thanks for a good battle."

Doug managed a weak smile, as he held out his hand.

"No problem, pal." He replied, as Olly shook it.

* * *

"Holy Ho-oh!!" Jim exclaimed. "How are you supposed to beat that?"

"I'm sure you mean holy Mew." Faith muttered, slightly annoyed.

"Deoxys is not invincible." Lance remarked. "It's a psychic Pokemon like any other. Actually, it's probably not the most powerful psychic Pokemon in existence."

"Mew is more powerful." Faith remarked.

"Mewtwo." Elias suggested.

"Lugia?" Jim asked.

"I don't know if Lugia is more powerful than Deoxys." Lance mused. "But, Deoxys does have that shape changing ability which makes it a tricky opponent."

* * *

"Right." Olly said, walking back into his changing room. "What did you want to talk about?"

Solidad looked up.

"I..." She started to say. "I was told by Riley that the G-Men weren't going to press charges against me for my actions while.... I was Apex."

"That's great." Olly replied, as he went and sat down. "After what I told them happened, there was no way that they could. You were being forced to do it against your will. I know, I saw the device."

She nodded.

"Those were the single most horrible moments of my life." She said. "The horror, the pain, the humiliation. I was helpless to do anything against it."

She looked at him.

"But, you saved me." Solidad replied. "I remember that day in the forest near the River Aare."

"I'm not exactly going to forget that moment." Olly said, grimly.

_"You're a victim." He said. "Just as much as everyone you've killed."_

_He started to head towards her._

_"Show me the thing." Olly said._

_She stood up, and reached for the zip of her coat._

_Almost as soon as she touched the metal zip though, her eyes bulged as she dropped to the ground and screamed in pain._

_"It's trying to stop me!!!!!!" Apex shouted, her eyes bleeding from the pain._

_Olly dived forward, and ripped the front of her coat open. Something that was made more difficult by her spasms of pain. He was nearly caught in the eye by a flailing hand._

_He then pulled her shirt up and saw the heavy black object grafted to her stomach._

_"Please...!!!!" Apex struggled to say. "Get..... It......Offfffffff!!!!!!"  
Olly reached for it, wrapping his fingers around the edges and pulling. It was stuck tight._

_"It's stuck on tight." Olly muttered, as he picked a twig up off the ground and gave it to the shuddering Apex. "Bite down."_

_She managed to put it between her teeth._

_Olly took a deep breath, before tugging at it again._

_Apex was clearly in absolute agony, as he grunted with the exertion. Whoever had done this to her, had done a good job._

_He continued to pull for the next twenty seconds, feeling it give slightly. He could feel his fingers sliding around in her blood, as he scrabbled around to try and get more purchase_

_"Come on!!!" He shouted, as he managed to yank some of it._

_Apex was shuddering in silent pain, but was still conscious. Her eyes were going surprisingly blank._

_Another thirty seconds, and Olly started to feel something. The electricity that was being generated started to spark around underneath it, causing him some discomfort._

_He hissed in pain, before giving it one final pull..._

_And he ripped it from her stomach, before hurling it into the trees._

_Olly took a few deep breaths to clear his head, before Solidad jumped onto him._

_"What the...?"_

_"Thank you so much!!!!" Solidad said, happily as she smothered his face with kisses._

_"Okay, okay." Olly said. "I'm not comfortable with you doing that yet."_

_She backed off, looking slightly embarrassed._

"I can finally have a normal life again." Solidad replied. "And it's thanks to you."

She looked at him.

"That's why I came here." She said. "I wanted to thank you for everything."

She leaned forward and kissed him. An action which he reciprocated, feeling and enjoying the warm sensation of her lips on his.

As she broke away, he continued to look into her eyes.

"So, what's for you next?" Olly asked.

She shook her head, sending her black hair cascading everywhere.

"I honestly don't know."

"Well." Olly smiled. "I just made it to the last eight. I'm going to be here for another few days at least. You're welcome to stick around and use my hotel room while I'm here. I'll sleep on the floor."

She rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to do that."

* * *

"Sorry, old friend." Lance said, shaking Doug's hand.

Doug brushed it off.

"Ah, it's nothing." He said, trying to make it seem like it wasn't that big a deal.

"Unlucky, mate." Jim remarked, also shaking Doug's hand.

Lance, Faith, Jim and Elias had come out to greet Doug and Olly as they left the stadium.

"So..." Elias said, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Nice Regice."

"Thanks, Elias." Doug replied. "Lance gave it to me."

He looked at the Dragon Master.

"What did you do with Regirock, anyway?" He asked.

"I gave Regigigas to Norman." Lance replied. "I gave Registeel to Riley. You got Regice."

He smiled.

"I gave Regirock to Paul." Lance finished.

"Paul?" Elias asked. "Tavern Master Paul? Of the Kanto Battle Frontier?"

"The one and same." Lance explained.

"You know." Faith remarked. "If there was a Regi-Dark, or something to that effect, then there would be the complete collection that is weak against fighting types."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't expect a fighting type to have a easy time against one of them." Doug said, as he saw Olly coming out of the stadium. "Hello, he's here."

Jim looked around, as he saw Olly come out of the building, while holding the hand of a black haired woman.

"Who is that?" Faith asked, before Jim recognised her.

"YOU!!!!!" He shouted, jumping forward, while reaching for a Pokeball.

"Hey, Jim." Olly said, before Jim started to yell at Solidad.

"You're not getting my Shaymin, so forget about it!!!" He said, throwing a Pokeball. "Meganium, go!!!"

His Meganium appeared, and looked ready to battle.

Olly looked over at Lance, Faith and Doug.

"You never told him that, did you?" He said.

"Tell me what?" Jim asked, slightly confused.

Olly slapped him on the back.  
"Jim." He said. "There's a long story here, and one that you need to hear."

* * *

"Pikachu!!!" Ash shouted. "Use Iron Tail!!!"

Pikachu leaped up into the air, tail glowing with a white light. The Mouse Pokemon cut through the branches and sent several berries crashing to the ground.

"So, I take it you are using Pikachu in the battle?" May asked, as she sat on the grass.

Ash nodded.

"Pikachu, and Nightmare." He replied. "Probably my two most important Pokemon."

"Damn straight!!!" Nightmare called, as he lay in the tree above them.

"One of them always comes through for me when the chips are down." Ash said, looking at Pikachu.

"And the other one's Nightmare." May laughed.

Nightmare casually plucked a berry from the tree, and threw it at her.

May looked up in surprise.

"Be glad I don't have anything heavier." Nightmare said.

"Have you spoke to Jim lately?" May asked.

Ash shook his head.

"I'm not talking to him for the next few days." He replied. "He's my opponent, and I'm not wanting to give him too much of an insight into what I'm doing."

"That seems slightly strange." May pushed. "I mean, Jim's your friend. He's your friend first, and your opponent second, surely."

Ash paused to consider it.

"I don't know!!!" He said. "I've never been in this position before. I mean, there was the Indigo league when I was friends with Ritchie, and the Hoenn league when I was quasi friends with Tyson. But, I never travelled with them. I wasn't as close to them as I am with Jim."

May sighed, as she got up and stroked her hand across his back.

"I'm sure that Jim has the same problems." She said.

* * *

"Wow." Jim replied, as he looked at Solidad. "I'm really really..."

She shrugged it off.

"It's not a problem." Solidad said. "You didn't know. And Apex was being a bit of a bitch, trying to steal your Shaymin."

"Wait a second." Jim exclaimed. "You go for the split personality thing?"

"Jim, you've met Solidad, and you met Apex." Lance said. "They are clearly different people."

"And she wasn't to blame for the crimes of Apex." Olly replied. "If it hadn't been for Solidad, we never would have found that Noland was posing as Brandon."

Jim sighed.

"Okay." He replied. "I forgive you."

"Thank you." Solidad said.

"So, is there a particular reason why...?" Faith started to ask, before Doug interrupted her.

"There it is." He said, looking at a giant screen. "The confirmed fixtures for the final eight."

Everyone looked up, to see the screen.

* * *

Ash Ketchum versus Jim Jacobs.

Cinder Flare versus Jane Forrester.

Ari DeVarro versus Olly Lowe.

Eric Trimble versus Arjun Patel.

* * *

"Hey, Jim." Olly remarked. "We might meet in the final."

"Let's hope so." Jim muttered.

Olly then did a double take.

"Eric Trimble?" He asked. "I hope I don't meet him in the semi final. That might be uncomfortable."

"What, because you killed his brother?" Faith said, bluntly.

Olly sighed.

"Hey, I spoke to Ken a few days ago." Lance said. "No sign of a body. He, Flint and Buck went looking all over the Merlin Plateau. Not a trace."

"Ah, it'll probably show up." Jim remarked.

* * *

"Just keep it in mind." May said, as the two of them, not including Pikachu, who was riding on Ash's shoulder, as usual, walked through the hotel reception towards the restaurant.

"I'll just not mention training with the Pokemon I've chosen to do battle." Ash said, as he saw Nightmare sat at the bar, six empty bottles of Black Persian Beer in front of him.

"Well, he may guess at Nightmare." May remarked. "And Pikachu."

"Yeah, but there's still four others." Ash replied. "And even you don't know what they are."

"That's true." May conceded, as they saw Jim, Faith, Lance, Arjun and Ari sat around a table.

"Mind if we join you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, sure." Arjun said.

"Hey, Ash." Ari called. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, not since that event on the Merlin Plateau." Ash said.

Lance jumped up.

"Oh yeah." He replied. "I need you to sign something about that."

May groaned.

"Not that again." She said.

Lance smiled at her.

"I take it you know what I'm about to say." He remarked.

May noticed that Ash and Jim weren't looking at each other.

"So..." She said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Are you two looking forward to the battle tomorrow?"

"Mmm." Jim replied.

"Yes." Ash said, quietly.

Faith shook her head.

"This evening is going to drag." She remarked.

* * *

"It's a fantastic sunny day here at Stadium Five." The announcer said over his microphone. "And the first quarter final round of the Verger Conference is about to get underway with Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town facing Jim Jacobs of Mahogany Town. These two trainers are good friends, but as we saw with Lowe and Wilson yesterday, this does not open up a cagey fight. I think we're going to see a lot of knockouts in this battle. Ketchum has disappointed in this tournament, he hasn't reached his peak and seems to be going through the motions. It's only been the efforts of two grass type starter Pokemon that have seen him get this far. Bulbasaur against Tsunkana in the opening round, and Bayleef against Montgomery in the last sixteen battle."

The crowd was already cheering, as Ash and Jim walked into the middle of the arena, and shook hands.

"You know what, Jim." Ash said. "Let's just make this the best battle we can. Because, I'm not holding anything back against you."

Jim smirked.

"Me neither." He replied. "And you are going down."

"We'll see!!!" Ash said.

* * *

He brushed his purple hair back, and slowly stood up.

"We have now arrived in Orre." The flight attendant called. "So, if you can all depart the plane in an orderly fashion, it would be appreciated."

He smiled, as he walked towards the exit, and out into the deserts of Orre.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, the battle gets underway next chapter. About Ash's Pokemon. Well, you know about Pikachu and Nightmare. He has two Pokemon from Kanto, two from Hoenn and two from Sinnoh. Any guesses on the reviews are welcome. And there's a fire type, a grass type, a water type and a flying type.**

**Spot the filler.**

**Thanks to 031ap for helping me come up with the tournament table. Anybody could win it. **

**And who is this mysterious Mr. Stark? I can honestly say that he has nothing to do with the mountain, where Heatran is.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**So, Ash or Jim? Any idea on who might win? It will be tightly fought.**

**Although, Ash has finally thrown Nightmare in. So, possible Nightmare versus Shaymin battle later on. Maybe.**

**And it's been revealed what happened to Regirock.**

**Quiz Questions.**

**Quiz Question One. In the opening chapters of Rise To The Top, what were the names of the two hotels?**

**Quiz Question Two. At what level does Deoxys learn Psycho Shift?**

**Quiz Question Three. How many psychic type legendaries are there? Name them.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	113. Forever Friends

Chapter One Hundred And Eleven. Forever Friends.

* * *

_Summary. Olly and Doug went at it, for the last battle of their match. It looked like Regice would win, but a masterstroke move from Olly turned it around and he managed to win. Meanwhile, Ash and Jim prepared to face each other..._

_

* * *

_

"So, are you all aware of the rules?" The referee asked.

"Yes." Ash replied.

"Of course." Jim said.

"Then, can you please choose your first Pokemon?" The referee asked.

Ash turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I choose you!!!" He said, looking at the Mouse Pokemon.

Pikachu nodded, before jumping into the arena, sparks emerging from his cheeks.

"So." Jim remarked, as he grabbed a Pokeball. "You've gone with Pikachu."

He threw the Pokeball into the air.

"Glaceon, you're up!!!!!!"

Jim's ice type Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Glaceon, huh?" Ash remarked.

"So, the first battle underway is Pikachu against Glaceon." The announcer said. "And as soon as the referee gives the signal, we will get under way."

"Begin!!!"

"And we're underway!!!!"

Ash made the first move.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!!!" He shouted.

Pikachu charged forward across the ground and crashed into Glaceon, knocking the Ice Pokemon back across the arena towards Jim.

"Now, Thunderbolt!!!!!" Ash yelled.

Sparks began to erupt from Pikachu's cheeks, as he launched the electric attack at Glaceon.

The Fresh Snow Pokemon yelped in pain, as she collapsed again under the force of the attack.

"Come on, Glaceon!!!!" Jim shouted. "You can get back up!!!!"

Slowly, his Glaceon managed to get back up.

"Awesome, Glaceon!!!!" Jim called. "Now, use Ice Beam!!!!!"

Glaceon opened her mouth, before launching a cold blue beam of ice into the air.

"Pikachu, dodge it!!!!!!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu leaped into the air, evading the hit, which went wide.

"And Pikach evades that Ice Beam attack, which was so strong and powerful that it nearly hit the commentary box."

"Use the momentum to go into Iron Tail!!!!!" Ash called.

Pikachu leaped forward, tail glowing with a white light, before bringing the appendage down onto the face of Glaceon.

Again, Glaceon was sent sprawling by the force of the hit, collapsing into a heap.

"Glaceon!!!!" Jim shouted. "Come on, you can do this. Just suck it in and get up, please!!!!"

The Fresh Snow Pokemon slowly managed to stand up. One of her eyes was almost shut where she had taken the blow from Pikachu's Iron Tail.

"I don't think that Glaceon will be able to last much longer. And Pikachu looks pretty much unscathed."

Jim smirked.

"Hey, Ash." He called. "Counter this. Glaceon, use Attract!!!!"

"Huh?!!!" Ash shouted, as Glaceon opened her mouth and launched a heart shaped ball of energy towards Pikachu.

The attack hit the Mouse Pokemon, who was promptly infatuated.

"Oh no!!!!" Ash groaned. "Pikachu, quickly, use Thunder!!!!"

Pikachu didn't respond, just instead choosing to stare at Glaceon.

"And that's the type of love that only stalkers can know." The announcer remarked.

Jim looked slightly nonplussed at the comment, but ignored it.

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam!!!!!!" He ordered.

Glaceon opened her mouth, and fired the cold blue beam of ice through the air, landing the attack in Pikachu's stomach. The Mouse Pokemon grimaced in pain, as part of the arena floor was frozen.

"Now, follow up with Blizzard!!!!" Jim commanded.

"Glaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Glaceon squeaked, as she opened her mouth and created a howling gale of frigid winds that streaked through the air towards Pikachu.

Pikachu continued to moan and groan in pain, as the cold winds chafed against his fur.

As the attack faded away, he got up and shook himself off.

"And it looks like that Blizzard attack made Pikachu see sense."

Pikachu looked at Ash, waiting for an instruction.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!!!!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu nodded, before charging forward.

"PikaPikaPikaPikaPikaPikaPikaPika!!!!!!!!" The Mouse Pokemon yelled, as he covered himself in electricity and crashed into Glaceon.

The Fresh Snow Pokemon was thrown across the arena, and came to a rest at Jim's feet.

This time, she didn't get up.

The referee raised his flags.

"Glaceon is unable to battle." He declared. "Pikachu is the winner."

Ash punched the air, as Jim recalled Glaceon.

"Thanks Glaceon." Jim muttered, as he replaced the Pokeball on his belt.

He reached for another, and held it up.

"Let's see Pikachu touch this one." He said. "I thought you might use Pikachu, so I came prepared."

He hurled the ball into the air.

"Vibrava, it's your turn!!!!!"

* * *

"Sorry, that you got beat." Robin said, as he sat down across from Doug.

"Thanks, bro." Doug replied, as he leaned back.

He, Lance, Olly, Faith and Elias were sat around in The Drunken Snorlax, watching the battle on the widescreen TV.

"You sure spend a lot of time here." Robin remarked.

"Yeah, the TV's good, and the drinks are cheaper." Doug replied.

"Can I talk to you?" Robin asked.

"You aren't going to steal his blood, are you?" Lance laughed.

Robin glared at him.

"Your point is?" He asked. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Calm down." Olly said.

"And you can go and fu..."

"I advise you not to finish that sentence." Faith said.

* * *

"Pikachu!!!!" Ash called. "Do you want to continue against Vibrava?"

Pikachu nodded.

"Well, okay then." Ash said. "If you're sure."

"And in a surprise move, Ketchum has elected to keep Pikachu in against a ground type Pokemon. I don't know about anything else, but that Pikachu looks tired. And Vibrava is relatively fresh and healthy."

The referee made the call.

"Begin!!!!"

"Okay, Pikachu!!!!" Ash called. "Get in close to Vibrava with Agility!!!!!!"

Pikachu charged forward, as Jim put his hand over his mouth and said something to Vibrava.

Ash couldn't hear what it was, but what was more worrying, was that Vibrava had seemed to hear it.

Suddenly, the earth gave way underneath Pikachu, who squeaked in worry as the ground held him fast and unable to move.

"Like the Sand Tomb?" Jim asked. "Vibrava, use Earthquake!!!!"

Vibrava's wings began to flap at furiously fast speeds, as the Vibration Pokemon sent several shock waves crashing through the ground towards Pikachu.

"No!!!!" Ash shouted.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Pikachu screamed, as he was thrown from the ground and sent crashing into the advertising hoardings.

The crack made everyone nearby wince, as the referee took one look at the unconscious Pikachu and made the decision.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Vibrava is the winner."

Ash groaned, as he left his area to go and check on Pikachu.

He picked the Mouse Pokemon up in his arms.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" He asked.

Pikachu managed a weak nod, before Ash held him up over the barrier and gave him to May who was sat in the front row.

"Take care of him." Ash said.

She nodded.

"Of course." May replied. "Now, get back in there and kick his ass!!!!"

Ash nodded, as he went back to his trainer area.

* * *

"That was a bit uncalled for." He said, looking at Jim.

"I'm not going to pull any punches in the match." Jim replied.

"Well, neither am I!!!!" Ash shouted, throwing a Pokeball into the air. "Grotle, I choose you!!!!!"

Ash sent out the Grove Pokemon.

"Gro!!!!!!!"

"And Ketchum's next Pokemon is Grotle. A Pokemon much more suited to battling Vibrava than Pikachu."

"Begin!!!!!" The referee ordered.

"Grotle, use Rock Climb now!!!!!" Ash yelled.

Grotle charged forward at a lightning fast speed and delivered a powerful body blow to Vibrava.

"Now, Razor Leaf!!!!" Ash commanded.

Grotle fired several razor sharp leaves towards Vibrava.

"Sand Attack!!!!!" Jim countered.

Vibrava began to flap his wings furiously kicking up sand, which went into Grotle's eyes, momentarily blinding the Grove Pokemon.

The leaves sailed wide, making it easier for Vibrava to dodge the attack.

"And Grotle doesn't know where it is, making it easier for Vibrava to get a possible hit in."

"Vibrava, use Dragon Breath!!!!!"

The Vibration Pokemon opened his mouth, and launched a beam of red and blue flames into Grotle.

Grotle groaned in pain, before slowly opening his eyes.

"I can always rely on Grotle to take a hit." Ash said. "Use Energy Ball!!!!!"

The Grove Pokemon opened its mouth, before firing an orb of blue and green energy that crashed into Vibrava.

"Vibrava, strike back with Sonicboom!!!!"

Again, Vibrava furiously flapped his wings, before sending several sharp bursts of sound crashing into Grotle's body. Again, the grass type Pokemon was able to ground it out.

"Grotle, use Bite!!!!" Ash yelled.

Grotle charged forward, before biting down on Vibrava. The Vibration Pokemon groaned in pain.

"Now, Body Slam!!!!!"

As Vibrava fell to the ground, Grotle leaped into the air and came crashing down on top of the dragon and ground type Pokemon, instantly knocking him out.

The crowd applauded Grotle, as the referee made his decision.

"Vibrava is unable to battle. Grotle is the winner."

Jim recalled Vibrava.

"You did well, Vibrava." He muttered.

"Grotle!!!" Ash said. "You can take a rest for a moment as well."

He recalled the Grove Pokemon.

"So, both trainers are sending out new Pokemon now. What will we see?"

"Corphish, I choose you!!!!" Ash yelled, sending out the Ruffian Pokemon.

The small dark orange crustacean appeared in a burst of light.

Jim smiled.

"Okay, Meganium!!!!" He yelled. "Your turn!!!!"

He sent out the Herb Pokemon.

"Oh crap." Ash said.

* * *

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Doug asked.

Robin paused.

"Well, I don't quite know how to say it." He said.

"Just... Go for it." Doug remarked. "I'll not judge you. Unless you tell me you killed someone, then I'll have to have you thrown in jail."

He laughed, at the look on Robin's face.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." Doug said. "So, what's up?"

"Well...."

* * *

"Begin!!!!" The referee ordered.

"Meganium!!!!" Jim yelled. "Razor Leaf!!!!"

"Corphish, use Harden!!!!!" Ash countered.

Meganium sent several leaves swirling through the air towards Corphish, who started to glow with a shiny light, as he stiffened the muscles of his body. The leaves didn't seem to do that much damage.

"Corphish, use Bubblebeam!!!!"

Corphish clicked his claws open, and fired several bubbles into Meganium's face.

Meganium was slightly startled by the attack, but didn't seem overly damaged otherwise.

"Meganium, use Magical Leaf!!!!"

Meganium swung his head, and launched several multicoloured leaves towards Corphish.

"Protect!!!!!" Ash ordered.

Corphish erected a barrier up, blocking the hits from Meganium's attack.

"And Ketchum plays it defensively in this battle so far, using Corphish's defenses well."

"Corphish, use Crab Hammer!!!!!" Ash yelled.

The Ruffian Pokemon leaped through the air, claws glowing with light.

"Meganium, grab it with Vine Whip!!!!!" Jim commanded.

Meganium extended a pair of vines, and wrapped them around Corphish's body, constricting the Pokemon.

"Cooooorphish!!!!" Corphish complained.

"Throw!!!!" Jim yelled.

Meganium sent Corphish crashing across the arena.

"Corphish!!!!" Ash shouted. "Come on, we can do this."

The Ruffian Pokemon slowly got up, and shook himself off.

"Okay, Corphish." Ash said. "Let's try that new move that you learned while at Professor Oak's. Surf!!!!!!"

Corphish began to glow with a blue light.

"Meganium, let it hit you!!!!" Jim ordered.

The crowd gasped, at Jim's order, before Corphish created a huge wave of water. The Ruffian Pokemon then brought it crashing down on top of Meganium.

Despite the size of the hit, Meganium was still pretty unscathed.

"Stop Corphish from escaping by using Grass Knot!!!!" Jim ordered.

A small vine erupted from the ground, and tripped up the retreating Corphish. The Ruffian Pokemon crashed to the ground.

"Now, Frenzy Plant!!!!!" Jim ordered.

Meganium started to glow with a green light, as several large thorny trees emerged from the ground.

"Corphish, Protect!!!!!" Ash yelled, desperately.

His Pokemon tried frantically to get the barrier up, but couldn't in time.

He winced as Corphish was impaled by the trees, before the water type Pokemon fell to the ground unable to move.

"Corphish is unable to battle." The referee decided. "Meganium is the winner."

Ash took a deep breath, before holding the Pokeball up.

"Corphish, return!!!!" He ordered.

"I think Ketchum has been a lot better in this battle than in his previous ones." The announcer remarked.

"You did pretty well, Corphish." Ash said, as he withdrew another Pokeball. "But, now it's time for someone else."

He threw it into the air.

"Infernape, I choose you!!!!!"

* * *

"You are kidding." Doug remarked. "You act like you don't care about anyone, but..."

"I'll ask you not to broadcast it." Robin said.

Doug clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I don't blame you." He commented. "She's pretty fine. I can only offer you some brotherly advice and tell you to go for it."

Robin looked up, and smiled.

"Thanks, Doug." He replied.

* * *

"So, the final evolved forms of two starter Pokemon. Meganium, the final evolved form of Chikorita, the grass type Johto starter. And Infernape. The final evolved form of Chimchar, the fire type Sinnoh starter."

"Infernape, we can do this." Ash called.

The Flame Pokemon nodded.

"Remember our strategy, Meganium." Jim said.

"Begin!!!!"

"Infernape, use Flamethrower now!!!!!"

Infernape opened his mouth, launching the red hot flames towards Meganium.

"Block that with Ancientpower!!!!!"

Meganium created several rock like orbs in the air, before sending them crashing into the flames. The crowd gasped, as the attack was stopped by the rock type attack.

"And that is creative thinking." The announcer remarked.

"Meganium, Take Down!!!!!"

The Herb Pokemon bounded forward, crashing into Infernape and knocking him back.

"Come on, Infernape!!!!!" Ash yelled. "Use Mach Punch!!!!"

Infernape leaped forward at a lightning fast speed and punched Meganium in the face.

"Meganium, Razor Leaf!!!!!" Jim ordered.

Meganium shook his head, and sent several leaves crashing into Infernape.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower!!!!!"

"Again, block with Ancientpower!!!!"

Infernape, again, tried to land a red hot stream of flames into Meganium, but the Herb Pokemon countered with more rocks.

"Let's try something else!!!!" Ash ordered. "Flare Blitz!!!!!!"

Infernape covered himself in flames, before lunging forward and crashing into Meganium. The Herb Pokemon squealed in pain, clearly hurt by the hit.

"Meganium, use Body Slam!!!!!!" Jim commanded.

Meganium leaped up into the air, before coming crashing down on top of Infernape.

The Flame Pokemon hooted in anger and pain, as he was pinned under the huge bulk of Meganium.

"And Meganium has Infernape in a pinch."

Ash sighed, before it hit him.

"That was a mistake!!!!!" He said, looking at Jim.

"Huh?" Jim asked, as Infernape's body began to erupt into flames. "Uh oh!!!!"

"And look at this!!!!! Infernape's Blaze has been activated. What does this mean for that battle?!!!!"  
"Meganium!!!!!" Jim yelled. "Get out of there!!!!"

"Infernape!!!!!" Ash shouted. "Grab it and use Overheat at close range!!!!"

As the Herb Pokemon tried to escape, Infernape reached up and wrapped his powerful arms around Meganium. He then hit the grass type Pokemon with an incredibly powerful Overheat attack that sent Meganium crashing five feet into the air, before the Herb Pokemon came smashing back to earth a few feet away from where Jim was stood.

The referee took a quick look, before deciding.

"Meganium is unable to battle!!!!" He said. "Infernape is the winner. And since Jacobs has lost three Pokemon, we are now going to go to a fifteen minute break.

Ash and Jim recalled their Pokemon, before turning around and heading down the tunnel.

* * *

"Come on, meatbag!!!!" Nightmare shouted. "You're winning. Technically."

Ash had only just got back into the changing room, when Nightmare had emerged from the Master Ball and started offering him advice.

"You're doing well." May remarked. "You just need to keep this up and you'll win."

"PikaPika!!!" Pikachu said, as Nightmare plucked a sandwich from his stomach and started to eat.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"What?!!!" Nightmare said. "I'm hungry. And hungover."

"Oh terrific." Ash groaned. "So, for the rest of my battle, I've got a badly beaten Infernape. A Grotle who looks okay. A hungover Gengar. And Swellow."

"I know you can do it." May replied, as Pikachu jumped over to Ash and started to say something to him.

_"You damn well better win. Because that Earthquake attack hurt. And I don't want to have taken that for nothing!!!!"_

"See, even Pikachu thinks you can do it." May said.

* * *

Jim had opened his cell phone up when he had got back into the changing room, and saw that he had an unread message. He opened it up.

**Gud Luk and Missing U. Lv Maylene.**

"Well, that was nice of her." Jim said, as he went back to the drawing board for his plans to get back into the battle.

* * *

"We're about to get this match back underway!!!!" The announcer shouted, as Ash and Jim came back out onto the stage.

"Are you ready to resume?" The referee asked.

Both of them nodded.

"Then...." The referee said. "Please pick your first Pokemon of the half."

Ash grabbed a very familiar purple Pokeball from his belt.

"Nightmare, I choose you!!!!!" He shouted, sending out the Gas Pokemon.

"Swellow, you're up!!!!" Jim yelled, sending out the Swallow Pokemon.

"Well, this should be interesting." The announcer remarked. "A ghost and poison Pokemon against a normal and flying Pokemon. Of course, ghost types are no use against normal Pokemon, so we should hope that that Gengar has some other moves to call upon."

"Begin!!!!"

"I was expecting Shaymin." Ash commented.

"You expected wrong." Jim replied.

"Oi!!!" The referee said. "Begin!!!"

"Okay!!" Jim said, irritatedly. "Swellow, Fly up high."

Swellow flew into the air.

"Nightmare, get after it!!!!!" Ash called.

Nightmare looked around.

"I just ate!!!" He said. "If I fly up there in the next ten minutes, I might get cramp."

"Oh for the love of...." Ash exclaimed, with annoyance.  
"Thanks Nightmare!!!!!" Jim called. "You're the best!!!!!"

"No problem, buddy." Nightmare said.

Ash almost burst a blood vessel in one of his eyes.

"Whose side are you on?!!!!" He demanded.

"Very convenient time." Jim remarked. "Swellow, use Heat Wave!!!!"

Swellow began to flap his wings, making the air around the arena incredibly hot.

"And it looks hot down there." The announcer remarked. "I can see people in the crowd looking hot. It's times like this, when those metal seats were a stupid idea. In fact, I can see that one brown haired girl in the front row has sent out a Blastoise and is using it to cool her down."

"Damn, it's hot." Nightmare groaned.

"Err.. Nightmare." Ash said. "Attack Swellow."

"Oh right." Nightmare replied.

He threw five or six Shadow Balls into the air, yelling various curse words with each one.

Swellow yawned, as each of them passed through him.

_"Very bored now." _The Swallow Pokemon muttered.

"Ah, screw it." Nightmare said, floating upwards. "It's like standing on hot coals anyway."

"Thanks Nightmare!!!" Ash called. "Use Poison Jab attacks and don't give up!!!"

Nightmare streaked upwards, before throwing several poison backed punches into the flying Pokemon.

Swellow squawked in pain.

"Swellow, Aerial Ace!!!!" Jim yelled.

He quickly recovered, before flying forward and crashing into Nightmare, who grunted.

"Nightmare, use Psychic!!!!!!" Ash called.

"Right!!!!" Nightmare shouted, as his eyes began to glow with a blue light.

Swellow squawked in surprise, as he was stopped in mid flight by the attack.

Nightmare smirked.

"Happy landing!!!!" He called, as Swellow suddenly went bulleting towards the earth.

"Oh, and Swellow has taken an involuntary nose dive!!!!!"

The whole crowd winced, as the Swallow Pokemon crashed into the ground and was knocked out cold by the hit.

The referee raised his flag as Nightmare came floating back down, rubbing at a burn he had picked up.

"Swellow is unable to battle." He declared. "Gengar is the winner."

"That's Nightmare to you, bitch." Nightmare said, glaring at him.

Jim recalled Swellow.

"Thanks." He muttered. "You did well against a strong opponent. You seem to have burned him, anyway."

He withdrew another Pokeball, before hurling it into the air.

"Shaymin, it's your turn!!!!"

The Gratitude Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Hey!!!" Nightmare exclaimed. "It's my drinking bu.. Oh f**k!!!!!"

* * *

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.  
"I don't know." May said. "I've just got a strange feeling that something is going to go badly wrong."

* * *

"Begin!!!!!"

"Nightmare, use Shadow Ball!!!!" Ash shouted.

"Shaymin, use Energy Ball!!!" Jim countered.

Nightmare fired a lump of red and black energy, which Shaymin countered with an orb of green and blue, similar to the attack that Grotle had used.

The two attacks met in the middle of the arena and exploded.

"Wow, what an explosion from these two powerful Pokemon!!!!" The announcer remarked.

"Nightmare, use Shadow Punch!!!!" Ash yelled.

The Gas Pokemon raced forward, before slamming his fist into Shaymin.

"Owww!!!!!" Shaymin yelped.

"Shaymin, use Razor Leaf!!!!!"

Shaymin sent several leaves crashing into Nightmare, who grinned.

"Is that all ya got?!!!"

"Nightmare, use Toxic Jab!!!!"

"Shaymin, dodge it!!!!"

Nightmare swung his glowing purple fist forward, which Shaymin leaped aside to dodge.

"Shaymin, use Sweet Scent!!!!"

The Gratitude Pokemon began to emit a scent that made Nightmare stop to smell it.

"Ah, that smells like Black Persian Beer in the dead of night." Nightmare remarked.

Jim smiled.

"Hey, Shaymin." He said. "I've got an idea. Read my mind!!!!"

Shaymin looked around at Jim, evidently doing so.

"Not bad." Shaymin remarked. "However, I have to question my own safety in doing that."

"I have faith that you'll survive!!!" Jim called.

"I'm not worried about that." Shaymin said. "I'm worried about getting badly hurt."

"Please!!!!" Jim pleaded.

"Okay, fine." Shaymin said. "Taste my Tackle attack!!!!"

Both Nightmare and Ash looked puzzled, as Shaymin bounded forward and charged into Nightmare.

"What was that meant to accomplish?" Nightmare asked, as Shaymin remained stuck in him. "Drinking does more damage to me."

"This." Jim said. "Seed Flare!!!!!!"

"Oh shit!!!!" Nightmare exclaimed, before there was a huge explosion.

* * *

"Wow." Olly remarked. "Nice kaboom."

Doug came and sat back down next to them.

"What did he want?" Lance asked.

Doug shrugged, before looking shocked.

"Well, he swore me to secrecy." He said. "I'll take the secret to my grave, or until I get completely wasted."

"Well, here's a beer." Olly replied. "We got you one while you were out."

* * *

There was a small groan, as the vision of everyone present returned.

"Oh no!!!!" Ash exclaimed, as he saw Nightmare laid on the ground defeated.

And at the other end of the field, Shaymin was still standing, a vacant look on his face.

"Gengar is unable to battle." The referee declared. "Shaymin is the winner."

"Well, that was ingenious!!!!" The announcer exclaimed. "Using all of the various poisons inside that Gengar to power up Seed Flare was brilliant."

Ash groaned, as he recalled Nightmare.

"You did good, Nightmare." He said.

"But at what cost?!!!!" Nightmare yelled from the ball. "I think something was broken. A bottle of Machampagne."

"Shaymin, how do you feel?" Jim asked.

The Gratitude Pokemon looked around.

"Like I was at ground zero for an explosion." He replied.

"You want to take a break for now?" Jim asked.

"That would be lovely." Shaymin yawned, as Jim recalled him.

"Okay, so Ketchum has three Pokemon left. Jacobs has two."

"Grotle, I choose you!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Umbreon, go!!!!" Jim commanded, as the two of them threw Pokeballs into the air.

The Grove Pokemon and the Moonlight Pokemon appeared at the same time.

"Begin!!!!"

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf!!!!" Ash shouted.

"Umbreon, use Double Team!!!!" Jim countered.

Grotle fired several leaves through the air, but Umbreon responded by creating several clones of himself.

Ash groaned, as the leaves hit one of the copies and the copy vanished.

"Umbreon, use Quick Attack!!!!"

Suddenly, the Moonlight Pokemon streaked forward and crashed into Grotle, who moaned in pain. Not having seen the hit coming, there had been no time to defend against.

"Umbreon, use Iron Tail!!!!"

Umbreon's tail began to glow with a white light, as he jumped up into the air and brought it crashing down on top of Grotle's head.

The Grove Pokemon groaned.

"Use Tackle!!!!" Ash ordered.

Grotle lunged forward and hit Umbreon, knocking the dark type Pokemon back.

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!!!!!" Jim bellowed.

Umbreon began to pulsate with a black light, before launching it out into Grotle.

The Grove Pokemon let out a pitiful moan, before collapsing to the ground.

"No!!!!!" Ash shouted, as the referee raised his flag.

"Grotle is unable to battle. Umbreon is the winner."

"And they are level!!!!!!" The announcer shouted.

Ash quickly recalled Grotle, before making the decision on his next Pokemon.

"Infernape, I choose you!!!!"

* * *

Paul laughed, as he turned the TV over and saw what was on.

"What's so funny?" Anabel asked, as she rested her head against his stomach.

"Two of my former rivals are going at it." Paul explained. "Should be interesting."

* * *

"PikaPikachu!!!!!!!!" Pikachu shouted, trying to yell encouragement at Infernape.

"So, Ketchum goes for the type advantage Infernape has over Umbreon. But, this flaming monkey took quite a beating against Meganium. Does it have enough."

"You bet we do!!!!!" Ash said.

"Begin!!!!" The referee called.

"Infernape, Mach Punch!!!!!!" Ash yelled, quickly.

"Umbreon, Double Team!!!!"

As Infernape threw the lightning fast punch, Umbreon created several more copies of himself.

"Infernape, burn 'em all with Flamethrower!!!!"

"Umbreon, use Psychic!!!!" Jim shouted.

Ash groaned, as Umbreon's eyes began to glow with a blue light.

Infernape howled, as the fire and fighting type Pokemon was overcome by the super effective attack.

Slowly, the Flame Pokemon collapsed to his knees.

"Umbreon." Jim said, slowly. "Shadow Ball."

Umbreon created a lump of red and black energy, before hurling it towards Infernape.

Having taken more damage than he could handle, Infernape fell to the ground defeated.

The referee raised the flag.

"Infernape is unable to continue." He said. "Umbreon is the winner."

"And what a turn around here!!!!!" The referee shouted. "Ketchum had a four Pokemon advantage coming into the half. Now he only has one left!!!"

Ash withdrew his last Pokeball, after recalling Infernape.

"I know this is a lot of pressure." He said. "But, we need to do this."

He threw it.

"Swellow, I choose you!!!!!"

* * *

"This is getting tense." Faith remarked.

"Yeah, either of them could win." Lance commented.

* * *

"Begin!!!!!" The referee shouted.

"Umbreon, use Quick Attack!!!!"

"Swellow, Double Team!!!!" Ash countered.

Umbreon quickly hit a copy of Swellow, drawing a look of annoyance.

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace!!!!" Ash yelled.

The Swallow Pokemon streaked forward and landed a glancing blow on the Moonlight Pokemon.

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!!!" Jim ordered.

Umbreon sent waves of black energy erupting from all sides of his body, and hit Swellow on the wing.

The normal and flying type Pokemon screeched in pain.

"Come on!!!!" Ash yelled. "No pain. No pain, Use Aerial Ace!!!!"

Swellow flew forward and delivered another powerful blow to Umbreon.

This time, it was enough to knock the Moonlight Pokemon out cold.

The referee raised his flag.

"Umbreon is unable to battle." He said. "Swellow is the winner."

Ash instantly looked at Swellow's wing, while Jim recalled his fallen Umbreon. It looked a mess, as there was a large black burn where the Dark Pulse had crashed into it.

"Swellow." He said. "Are you sure you can continue?"

The Swallow Pokemon nodded, looking determined to keep on battling.

"Knew I could count on you and your determination." Ash said.

Jim sent Shaymin back out, who was starting to look a bit better.

"Then, this is the final battle." The announcer said. "The winner goes through to the semi finals. The loser goes home."

"Begin!!!!!" The referee shouted.

* * *

"Come on, Ash." May whispered.

"PikaPi!!!!" Pikachu muttered.

* * *

"Shaymin, use Toxic!!!!" Jim ordered.

Shaymin opened up his mouth and launched a glob of purple poison towards Swellow.

"Dodge it!!!!" Ash yelled.

Swellow quickly flew to the side, evading the attack.

"As I planned." Jim muttered. "Shaymin, Synthesis!!!!"

The Gratitude Pokemon quickly began to recover energy from the sunlight, looking healthier.

"Let's take it to the sky!!!!" Shaymin said, switching to Sky Forme.

_"Fine by me, you weird mutating dog." _Ash's Swellow replied.

Both Pokemon flew into the sky.

"Okay, Aerial Ace!!!!!" Ash yelled.

Swellow flew forward, ready to land a powerful blow on Shaymin.

"Shaymin, Air Slash!!!!!" Jim countered.

Shaymin countered by sending a powerful attack of wind through the air that knocked Swellow off course.

"Shaymin, use Energy Ball!!!!" Jim yelled.

Shaymin fired a ball of green and blue energy towards Swellow.

"Swellow, dodge it and use Wing Attack!!!!!" Ash yelled.

Swellow flew forward, ready to strike.

"Come on, Shaymin!!!!" Jim yelled. "Double Edge!!!!"

Shaymin flew forward, before crashing into Swellow, at exactly the same moment the Swallow Pokemon sent both wings crashing into him.

As the attacks hit simultaneously, both Pokemon remained motionless for a split second, before falling out of the sky.

* * *

As they hit the ground in a motionless heap, both Ash and Jim looked at them, silently willing their Pokemon to get up.

As five seconds passed, Swellow slowly got up, struggling to his feet.

_"Where am I?" _The Swallow Pokemon asked, before looking at Shaymin.

The referee raised his flag.

"Shaymin is..."

With an almighty groan, the Gratitude Pokemon slowly managed to get back up onto one knee.

"You need to do better than that!!!" Shaymin groaned.

The two Pokemon stared at each other, as the crowd watched in silence. It was as if the slightest breath could have sent them down.

Then...

"No!!!!!!!" Ash shouted, as Swellow suddenly fell over unconscious.

The referee raised his flag.

"Swellow is unable to battle." The referee declared. "Shaymin is the winner and the battle goes to Jim Jacobs of Mahogany Town."

Ash dropped to one knee, before regaining his composure. He and Jim recalled their Pokemon, and walked to the centre of the arena.

"Congratulations." Ash muttered. "I guess you deserved that."

Jim laughed, as he patted Ash on the arm.

"Hey, it could have been either of us." He said. "Still, I'm sorry I had to win at your expense."

Ash shook his head.

"Don't be." He replied. "Just go on and win the tournament."

He held out his hand, which Jim shook.

As the two of them stood there, the crowd gave them a standing ovation off the battlefield, Ash looked around, and knew that it wasn't over. There would be other adventures.

In fact, there was a chance that it was only the start of something special....

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**That's it!!!!! It's over. The Challenges Of Verger has officially finished.**

**But, for how long? The Longinus Directive will be up soon. Possibly tomorrow. So...**

**Who saw that coming, honestly?**

**Anyway, thanks to Skyfighter for suggesting some aspects of the battle.**

**I had to change some parts for the Pokemon choices.**

**Actually, I kept writing Grotile for some reason, instead of Grotle. That's the offspring of a Sceptile and a Grotle.**

**I assume that Ash's Swellow has never seen a Shaymin before.**

**So, did you enjoy that story? Just wondering.**

**I'm purposely not doing the rest of the tournament, because the story is mainly about Ash. However, see below.**

**The winner of the Verger Conference. will be declared in The Longinus Directive. However, I'm going to put a trailer up for the first chapter of that, which is half written.**

**Not even Nightmare could save Ash in that battle. Although, come the threequel, Shaymin will probably start mentioning it every time Nightmare starts acting around.**

**And a cameo from Paul and Anabel.**

**Just out of interest, anything you want to see in the threequel, now is your chance to speak up.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Thanks to everyone who came up with ideas and submitted them.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Congratulations to Megalink1126 for winning the quiz. Your prize is in the post.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Man, that was a long chapter.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	114. TLD Trailer 2

TLD Trailer 2. Arceus' Sacrifice.

* * *

**Countless eternities ago....**

Arceus stands in the Hall of Origin, looking out across space.

**The One Pokemon To Rule Them All.**

"Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie!!!!" Arceus commanded. "I need you to call forth Dialga, Palkia and Giratina."

"We will procede with that at once, my lord." Uxie said, as the Lake Trio vanished.

**Made A Decision.**

"We need to ascertain whether or not humanity is a threat to us. It is okay befriending Pokemon in the real world, but I foresee the day when humanity will try to come for us. We are legends because humanity believes we don't exist. But, the time will come when humanity searches us out."

**In Order To Protect Those That He Cared About.**

Arceus opened his eyes, and looked at Dialga.

"Son, you're the lord of time." He said. "Tell me. Is time a continuous thing that has no end, where we all have to follow a certain path. Or does free will come into play?"

**As Legends Walk Amongst Humanity.**

"What did you say that your name was again?" He asked.

"Giselle." She said, getting up and going over to where she had left her clothes. "But, it was nice knowing you, Cowell."

"But..." The Mareepherd protested, as she pulled her clothes on and left. "You said...."

"I lied." Giselle replied, as she left through the window.

**Something Terrible Will Happen.**

"Father, no!!!!!" David shouted, as Arthur lay on his side, the spear that had killed him, caked in his blood.

As he looked at the blood, the spear began to glow with light.

**Something That Will Affect The Future...**

"I name this city in the name of the Lord that we killed." The Queen declared. "The Rainbow City, in honour of Arceus."

**Coming Soon To A Computer Near You!!!**

"So, what was that?" Mewtwo asked.

"I fear we may have made a terrible mistake." Arceus replied.

**Pokemon Master Challenge Three.**

"So, what can we do with it?" Giratina asked.

"This weapon cannot be allowed to fall into the hands of those who would use it for evil!!!!" Arceus exclaimed.

**The Longinus Directive.**

"How may I serve you, Lord Arceus?" Lugia asked, as he arrived in the Hall Of Origin.

"I need you to protect this with your life." Arceus said.

"It will be done so."

**A Blue Bongo Production.**

"I could do without the sarcasm." Arthur said, dryly.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**I know, I said I wouldn't do another. But, I got bored. And with the first chapter almost complete, I decided to do a trailer for it.**

**Coming soon.**

**More questions than answers.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
